Bella McCall
by revolutionfanatic
Summary: Bella McCall is Scott's cousin. Moved to Beacon Hills when she was 10 years old after her mum passed away and her dad disappeared. It hasn't been very long since losing part of their pack and now they face the biggest threat they've come across. To make things worse Bella doesn't seem to be as 'okay' as she says. Isaac/OC/Derek story. Now in season 4!
1. Chapter 1: Bella McCall

Chapter 1: Bella McCall

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic! Go easy please! Hahaha, just leave a review please and let me know what you think! If you have any pointers then please let me know also! I'll try to update regularly but updating may also depend on the reviews I get :) so please just let me know if you like it! Enjoy!**

…

Music was playing softly in the background while I chose my 'first day of school year' outfit. I had to maintain an image and it takes time and effort to out-dress Lydia Martin. She's never liked me before. Don't know what it is but ever since I moved to Beacon Hills she has always had a problem with me. I'm pretty sure it's because I'm friends with Jackson Whittemore, her boyfriend. I don't understand why though? She's perfect and then there's me. Bella McCall, the new girl since 2003! Yep I was still looked at as the new girl of Beacon Hills High. I mean come on it's been 6 years! This year has to be different though! I saw the files at the office when I was last there and there's a new girl starting. I have to remember to make friends with that girl! I held out my chosen outfit and headed for the bathroom when I heard a noise. I stepped out into the hallway to see Scott with… was that a baseball bat?

"Scott?" I whisper to him. He spins around with wide eyes that fill with relief when he realizes it's me. "Damn it Bella! You scared me!" he whispers, "Just go back in your room and I'll check it out." Well that was Scott for you, always wanting to protect me. Since I moved here we have formed somewhat of a brotherly sisterly bond when really we're cousins.

"Are you insane?! No I'm coming with you!" I whisper-yell back and head for the stairs. Before I can take a step I feel Scott's hand holding me in place. I look to my elbow where Scott was holding me and then look to him with my eyebrows raised. He exhales and loosens his grip, "alright fine, just let me go first. Okay?" He steps in front of me and heads down to the front door. I follow him out tip-toeing as he hikes the baseball bat higher in the air ready to swing. In my peripheral vision I see a figure swing down like a monkey and hang from the roof.

Scott starts screaming. The figure starts screaming. Then I squeal and push Scott in front of me.

"Whoa! Dude, no! It's me! Just Stiles!" the figure yells. Realization sinks in and I see that it is in fact Stiles Stilinski. One of my best friends just hanging out!

"Stiles what the hell man?!" Scott whines holding onto his chest willing his heart to slow down.

"Wha-what the hell me? What the hell you! Why have you got a baseball bat," Stiles asks while dusting himself off from his fairly impressive landing.

"We thought you were a predator!" I say back after finding my voice since Stiles arrived.

"A pre… Ha yeah okay Bella," Stiles laughs. "Anyways why weren't you guys answering your phones?"

"Well it is a school night and we have lacrosse trials tomorrow," Scott states. Stiles moves his gaze to me, indicating for me to answer as well.

"It's first day of school tomorrow, I had to choose an outfit. You know I have an image to maintain," I wink at Stiles and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I've got exciting news! My Dad, he left about 20 minutes ago. All officers and even a few State Detectives have been called in for a search!" Stiles tells us excitingly.

"Why?" I all but breathe out.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods!" Stiles jumps a little out of excitement.

Scott's eyes pop out of his head as he asks, "What?! A dead body!" I roll my eyes at his question as Stiles responds, "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass a dead body!"

My face contorts into confusion as I realize something, "Wait, if they found the body… Then what are they looking for?"

Stiles jigs around, waggling his eyebrows, "That's the best part!" He pauses, "They only found half!"

…

Out in the forest looking for a dead body… Not exactly how I pictured my night going but eh, nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills so who am I to miss this opportunity. Stiles was up ahead a little further while I was hanging back with Scott. He has asthma and walking up this hill right now was not helping.

"We shouldn't be out here," I complain for the first time. "Stiles your dad will catch us!"

"She's right man, we should head back," Scott wheezes out.

Stiles just groans, "You guys are always bitching that there's nothing to do so no, we're staying out here."

"Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks and my eyebrows raise in confusion as Stiles comes to a halt.

"Huh… I didn't think about that," he says as he picks up a pace again.

"Okay then, answer me this. What if whoever killed the person is still out there?" I question while my eyes dart around the forest searching for any movement.

Stiles stops again, "Hmm, also something I didn't think about." I mentally curse myself for thinking this was a good idea. Since when did Stiles have any good ideas!

"Good to see you thought this through," Scott says. In the distance there's the sound of dogs barking and Stiles breaks out into a full blown sprint. I help Scott along while whispering out to Stiles, "Hey! Stiles stop! Just wait a second!"

My attempt to stop him is short lived when I feel a hand clamp over my mouth and pull me behind a tree. I turn to see Scott and he motions for me to be quiet. I nod and focus my hearing to realise that Stiles has been caught by his Dad.

"Huh, where are you usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asks and I mentally tell Stiles not to rat us out.

"Oh you mean Scott and Bella? They stayed home, wanted their beauty sleep… Bella more so then Scott," Stiles lies through his teeth. I see the flash shine onto the trees around us.

"Scott? Bella? You out there?" Mr. S calls out. I hear him sigh and feet shuffle away when he says, "You and me mister are going to have a long talk about invasion of privacy." Once it's safe Scott and I both move out from behind the tree.

"See I knew this was a bad idea! Bella how the hell are we supposed to get home?" Scott whines. I wasn't really paying attention though. What I was worrying about was why the ground felt like it was shaking.

"Bella, look out!" Scott yells as he shoves me to the side. I lost my footing as I fell down the slope that felt like it was miles long. I landed on the cold, dirt floor with an oomph before standing up and dusting myself off. I looked back up the hill I had fallen down and panicked. Now I was separated from Scott! What was I supposed to do? My phone! I could call Stiles and he can come get me. I go through each of my pockets patting them down when I finally give up, realizing that it wasn't there. It must've fallen out when I did my tumbling circus routine. Scott is gonna have hell to pay! Why they hell did he shove me?! I look around once more before deciding to find my own way home. I mean I am a strong capable woman who does not need a man to get me out of this mess! A low menacing grumble comes from the bushes behind me…Screw it! I need someone to come rescue me! I slowly turn around slightly shaking out of fear when in the darkness two red glowing eyes are watching me. What hell kind of animal has red fucking eyes! None!

My legs take over and I break out into a sprint, trying to get away from the terminator eyes. I can still hear the growls so my pace quickens and I'm running for my life when of course I trip on a fucking tree root! I scrap my knees and do a full blown belly-whack into the ground knocking the wind out of me. I roll around gasping for breath, trying to breathe in as much as I can. I open my eye as fresh tears blur my vision which is set on the glowing eyes right above me. I can feel its hot breath fanning my face as I squeeze my eyes shut again. I feel the weight lifted off me and a low growl to which I flinch at and crawl away towards anything that will hopefully shield me! I lean up against a tree and open my eyes to see a dark figure kneeling in front of me.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" the figure asks in a low voice. My hands are shaking as I slowly look up at him, "What was that thing?" My voice comes out small and weak and I hate myself for showing so much vulnerability in front of this stranger. Stranger!? What's he even doing in the woods? Oh my god what if he's the killer. He must realize where my mind is and holds out a reassuring hand, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

I take his hand and he helps me up carefully. "Okay there we go. Now do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing on my property?" his voice sounds a little annoyed.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea! I'm a tad lost and well pretty fricken terrified at the moment," I reply looking around for any sign of those eyes.

"I can see that. What's your name?" he asks. I look back to him hesitantly and say, "Bella… My name's Bella." I see him smile slightly.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to get you home alright. You're safe now." I nod and he leads me up a small path to where an old burnt down house is. My heartbeat speeds up as I remember that there could still be a killer in the woods and that killer could quite potentially be my saviour. He takes me over to a black Camaro and opens the passenger door for me. I mumble a quiet thank-you and slide into the leather seat. Once he's in I buckle my seat belt and he speeds away from the remains of the house. I look over to him now that it's better lighting and holy hell! My god is he sexy! His face, those eyes, that body! Damn! I feel myself staring at him when he asks, "Where to?"

I blink out of my little gaze and give him the directions. He nods and I forget everything about the fact he could be a killer! Seriously no-one is that sexy! The car comes to a stop and I smile at him before unbuckling my seat belt. I reach for the handle but then turn back to face him, "I didn't catch your name?"

He turns to face me and I think I might actually drool! "My name's Derek. Derek Hale." I climb out of the sexy car and before shutting the door I smirk at him, "Well Derek, thanks for saving my life back there. You could say I owe you one." I shut the car door and head for the house. Before going inside I turn to take one last look at the Camaro drive away. I walk upstairs and check in Scott's room to see him fast asleep. Typical! I'm out scared for my life and he makes it home just fine! I walk into my room and collapse onto my bed falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Not a joke

Chapter 2: Not a joke…

**Author's Note: Back again with the second chapter in the same day! I probably won't normally update twice in one day but with it being my first story I thought why the hell not! Please let me know what you think! I'm pretty nervous about what people think :P Read and review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf  
><strong>_

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella! You're alive!" Scott yells, waking me from my deep sleep.

"Hmm no thanks to you, asshole," I groan out wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't find you and I think a wolf bit me and I just panicked and walked home," Scott says while sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hold on a sec! What'd you say?!" I shot up in bed when I processed what he had said.

"I said and then I walked home," he repeated. "No before that! You were bitten?" I asked shocked.

He nodded then proceeded to lift up the side of his shirt to reveal a big white patch on his stomach/hip. I lean forward quickly and reach out to touch it, "Oh Scotty! Are you okay?! You have to tell Mel!"

He rolls his eyes at my rant, "No I don't because she'll just worry and it's not that big of a deal!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like something tried to eat you! I think the same thing attacked me but got spooked and ran away," I say back finally getting out of bed.

"Wait how did you get home?" Scott asks. "Well after you shoved me down that hill, thanks for that by the way, I decided I was going to also walk home since I dropped my phone and couldn't call anyone," I lied. Well not really lied about the phone bit and deciding to walk home because I did decide that I should walk home… It's just that then Derek came along and he dropped me home instead. Scott didn't really need to know about that though.

"Oh right, anyway you better start getting ready if Jackass is going to pick you up," his face screws up as he continues, "Oh oops… Sorry I mean Jackson. That happens every time!" He finishes with a smirk. I grab my pillow and throw it at him while poking my tongue out.

"You know you only do that because you know I lost my virginity to him!" Scott covers his ears yelling trying to block out my comment as I laugh and roll my eyes at him before shutting the door and getting ready.

…

"See you Aunt Mel," I whisper into her room. She had a late shift at the hospital last night. Thank god! If she knew Scott and I had gone out to find that body then gotten home so late she would have freaked! I climb into Jackson's silver Porsche and he speeds away.

"Morning," I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and says, "What's got you so dressed up this morning?" I don't answer so he pokes me in the side and I shrink away from him.

"No fair! You know I'm ticklish!" I pout. His eyebrows raise and I sigh, "Okay fine. There's this guy I like and well he's dating the queen bee of the school so he obviously doesn't notice me."

Jackson snorts, "Oh bullshit! Come on Bella what's up?"

"Like you don't already know… You're girlfriend hates me so that means that I have to work to keep my place as…" I screw my face up not wanting to say the next part but mumble it out slowly, "second queen bee." I look away from Jackson and out the window wanting to shrink away at this moment.

"Hey Bell, you're the most loved girl in school and Lydia just-" before he can finish I cut him off. "Yeah I know… Lydia just sees me as a threat. I've only heard that excuse like a hundred times." We pull up to the school and both climb out. Jackson comes around to my side and pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey cheer up! Who cares about all those losers! The only thing that matters is that you're my best friend," he kisses my forehead and I smirk at him.

"You're such a dork."

He smiles at my comment before turning around and saying, "Yeah but I'm your dork!" I shake my head at his retreating figure before going to find Scott and Stiles.

…

So I survived first day back at school. I had all of my classes with Scott and Stiles except art which was awesome. The new girl's name is Allison and she totally has a crush on Scott! I totally caught them making googly eyes at each other. Now I'm waiting for the boys to finish lacrosse practice so then we can go look for my phone and Scott's asthma puffer.

"Hey Bella, you didn't want a ride home did you?" I pull my headphones and smile at Danny.

"Nah I'm all good, thanks though." He winks at me then jogs away. If only he was straight. He'd be the perfect boyfriend! Sweet, handsome and just all round an amazing guy. I look up to see Jackson jogging over to me.

"Hey we still on for tonight?" he asks. My face falls as I realize he and I had plans and were supposed to be seeing a movie! "I'm so sorry! I totally blanked!" He stops me from apologizing any more.

"Nah, it's alright. We'll take a raincheck. I should probably spend some time with Lydia." I kiss his check and say, "We'll totally do something after the lacrosse game this week?" He nods before saying goodbye, leaving me sitting alone on the bleachers. I look out into the parking lot and see no blue jeep. Assholes left without me! I walk towards the parking lot when the familiar jeep pulls up. I climb in the back silently as the boys look at each other knowing I'm pissed off.

"Bella we're so –" I hold my hand up to stop their apologies.

"Just drive okay."

…

"It was weird? Like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott explains the reason to why his lacrosse performance today was so amazing.

"That is weird? I don't think I've even seen you catch a lacrosse ball," I say with a huge smirk. Scott shoves me and I run ahead to dodge anymore hits. I got both boys back for leaving without me by giving them a slap to the back of the head.

"And all of this started with a bite?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah and I can smell and hear things I shouldn't be able to hear," Scott replies.

"Really like what?" I say back trying to balance on the stepping stones of the small creek. "Like the mint mojito gum in Stiles pocket and you're strawberry scented shampoo that you used in your hair last night," Scott says.

I screw my nose up and pull my blonde hair from my ponytail and smell it realizing Scott is right. "Weird," I mutter under my breath.

"It is weird! Like what if my body is going into shock or something and is just rushing with adrenaline until I die?" Scott starts sounding panicked.

"Actually I think I've heard of this. It's a disease called lycanthropy," Stiles says sarcastically.

Scott's eyes widen, "What is that? Is it bad?!" I roll my eyes. Seriously how does he not know that Stiles is joking around.

"Oh yeah dude it's the worst! But it only happens once a month," Stiles nods. I decide to join in, "Yeah he's right. On the night of a full moon," I add before Stiles stops and howls. I crack up laughing and start heading down the hill I was so rudely pushed down last night.

"You guys are the worst! There could be something seriously wrong with me," I hear Scott whine before I disappear further down the hill. It was right here where I landed it shouldn't be too far. If I don't find my phone Scott owes me a new one! I start backing up to get a look at the area when I back up into a tree? It's a soft feeling tree and it's breathing on my neck… My eyes widen as I realize of backed up into a person, not a tree! I slowly turn around and am face to well face to chest with Derek Hale! I let out a shaky breath as I step away from him. He winks at me before heading up the hill to where Scott and Stiles are. I slowly follow him up the slope and hear him say, "What do you think you're doing? This is private property!"

I smile at his words remembering he'd said something like that to me last night. "Sorry we didn't know," Stiles stutters out. I come into view and Scott starts saying, "We were just looking for something, Bella let's go."

Derek pulls something from his pocket and chicks it at Scott. He holds it out and sees it's his inhaler. I look up to see Derek walking away, "Hey! You wouldn't have happened to find a phone also?"

Scott and Stiles shush me and pull me back towards the preserve entrance. "Do you guys know who that was?" Stiles asks. Scott and I just shrug as he continues, "That was Derek Hale! He's only a few years older than us and his family all died in a fire like 6 years ago?" I gasp, "Oh that's awful!"

Scott looks back to where we were talking with Derek saying, "I wonder what he's doing back?"

…

The next day at school Scotty tells us how he woke up in the neighbour's pool which is weird because he's never slept walk before. Oh AND he has a date with the new girl! My little Scott growing up so fast! I sit on the bleachers waiting for practice to start. All the boys run out onto the field and I spot the familiar numbers 11, 24 and 37 (Scott, Stiles and Jackson). Before coach runs out Jackson comes over to me. "Hey you!" I say as he gives me a hug.

"We haven't hung out just you and me in forever! My house, next week, we'll have a movie date," he asks. I smile and nod, "Of course! Tell me the time and day and I'll be there." He kisses my cheek then runs over to start practice. I walk over to Stiles and sit on the bench with him.

"Okay Bella I need to tell you something! You'll think I'm crazy but here I go!" My eyebrows knit together in confusion as he goes to continue, "Alright so you remember the joke yesterday? About werewolves! Not a joke anymore, I think Scott might be one!" I quickly stand up and roll my eyes, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this crap!"

Just as I finish I look over and see Scott jumping and flipping over players to score one impressive goal. I look to Stiles with my mouth hanging open while he nods frantically. This is not good!

…

**Please let me know what you think! **

**- Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3: He's my boyfriend!

Chapter 3: He's my boyfriend!

**Author's note: Okay so another update! I'm really hoping more people review this time! Thanks so much Hotaru Himura for reviewing and thanks to those who followed and favourited my stories! Also my chapters will get longer I promise! I just wanna get the first few up to get the story going :P Please everyone let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

After practice I went straight to Stiles house to research werewolves cause we're pretty sure that Scott is one!

"Guys, what did you have to show me?" Scott's voice comes from the doorway. I pull him in and shut the door quickly. Stiles begins explaining, "You remember the joke from yesterday! Not a joke anymore!" he says very quickly.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks.

I jump in, "Probably too much! But that doesn't matter, what matters is the joke! It's all true!" Scott looks at me like I have a third head. I sigh and turn to Stiles, "Dude werewolves! If you heard a wolf howl then that probably means that there's a whole pack of them!" Stiles exclaims. I look at Scott waiting for him to say something.

"Werewolves? You're seriously wasting my time with this! I have to pick Allison up in like an hour!" he yells. I shush him and say, "Look I know it's ridiculous but what you did today wasn't just amazing it was impossible!"

Scott shrugs, "Yeah so I made a good shot! Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Stiles stops him, "Tomorrow! What, no Scott the full moon is tonight which is when your urge to kill is highest!"

"I'm already feeling the urge to kill, Stiles," Scott says eyeing the both of us. "Look it's not just on a full moon okay, you'll also change when your pulse rises and I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does!" Gag! I don't know how I made it through that sentence!

Stiles reaches into Scott's bag saying, "Which is why I'm gonna call Allison right now and cancel!" Scott rushes towards Stiles yelling, "No Stiles give me the phone!"

I quickly get Stiles phone out, "It's alright, what's her number I'll call." Scott pushes Stiles into the wall holding him there while he grips onto my wrist. I drop the phone and gasp in pain.

"Scott you're hurting me!" He lets go of Stiles and shoves me to the ground, knocking over the computer chair. His breathing becomes low and shallow as he apologizes, "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'm so sorry!"

I look up to Stiles after Scott leaves and see his gaze on the chair that was knocked over. I stand up and straighten up the chair to see three large claw marks on the back. I gasp and look to Stiles as he says, "Looks like we're going to a party."

…

When Stiles and I arrived at Lydia's the party was already in full motion. "Alright Scott's already here so I'll look inside and I'll look outside," Stiles says before rushing off to begin looking. I push through the people finally make it outside and spotted Allison dancing with Scott. I sat down by the pool and kept an eye on the couple. A few guys stand in front of me blocking my view, "Excuse me, you're in the way." I politely say.

One of them turns around quickly spilling his drink on me making me step back only to realize my mistake when it's too late. I scream as I fall backwards into the pool and go under. Just as I'm swimming up to the top I feel a hand grab my arm and lift me straight out of the pool. I look up and see my saviour is Derek Hale. Again.

He grabs my hand and leads me out the front where Allison is standing, "Hi Allison, I'm Derek. A friend of Scott's and he asked me to drive you home." Derek lies through his teeth! What game is he playing?! I see Allison looks towards our hands which are still interlocked together.

I start to panic, "He's my boyfriend too!" I blurt out and smile at my panicked thinking. Allison nods in understanding and Derek leads us over to his Camaro. I then look down at my wet clothes, "Umm I'm a little soaked right now… Not sure if you want your perfect car ruined?"

Derek shrugs his jacket off and chucks it over to me, "Just wear that." He says in an annoyed voice.

"For real babe? I don't want to be a nuisance," I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at me and gets into the car. I smirk putting on the jacket and climb into the passenger seat. The car ride is an awkward silence the whole way to Allison's. The only words being spoken are directions.

"Thanks for the ride," Allison says before shutting the door and heading towards her house. Derek pulls away from the house and heads towards the preserve. "Umm what are you doing? This isn't the way to my house?" I say as he pulls up to the burnt down house.

"But it is to mine, get out," He rudely says as he climbs out of the car. I slowly get out and say, "If this is your idea of a hot date we're breaking up." I snort slightly at my own joke and look over to see Derek slightly smile. I blush as I realize I made the most unattractive sound in the world in front of the world's sexiest man!

He walks towards the trees and turns to me, "Well are you coming?" I nod and follow after him looking around carefully before running into something solid. I look up and see that he's stopped and I ran into him. I smile sheepishly, "Sorry." He turns to face me.

"Just keep quiet okay," I nod and he steps back into the shadows. I hear panting and footsteps before the person is even in my line of sight. Whoever it is they know nothing about stealth.

"Derek!" Oh Scott! "Where is she? What have you done?! Stay away from Allison!" Scott yells.

"Love you too Scott," I say sarcastically but I have to admit that it hurt that he didn't worry about me. "And you kidnapped Bella!" Scott says coming out from the trees.

"I didn't do anything! I dropped Allison home and Bella is with me to get you out here away from people you could hurt," Derek says stepping out from the shadows.

"It doesn't matter anyway, all he cares about is his 'girlfriend'," I mock him. Scott growls and I step behind Derek. "You need to control it Scott!" Derek growls out. I hear this whooshing sound and next thing I know Scott is screaming out in pain. Derek pushes me along yelling, "RUN! Get out of here!"

I look at him and for a split second I swear I see concern but it's gone before I can be sure. I run towards the Camaro and pray to god that it isn't locked. I check the door and it opens so I quickly climb in the back so no one can see me. After a while my eyes start drooping and I let my head fall back onto the door and fall asleep.

…

Next morning I am rudely woken up when someone opens the car door that I used as a pillow. I yawn, "Well that was wicked rude." I say sleepily.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice sleep," a sexy familiar voice says. I can practically see the smirk on his face. My mind flashes back to last night's events and I gasp, "Oh my gosh! Scott, is he okay?! Are you okay?! What happened?"

Derek helps me out of the car, "Scott healed and they didn't get me. They were hunters." I let out a breath and say, "Oh thank god! So you're like Scott? A werewolf?"

He nods slowly and I smile, "I can't believe this is happening! Fucking werewolves!" He tilts his head at me.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I shrug not actually knowing why, "I should be but I don't know… Because I know you can't hurt me."

He smirks and takes a step towards me, "But I could hurt you, kill you even." I know he can hear my heartbeat rise but it isn't out of fear.

"I know you could hurt me but I know that you won't because yes, you're a predator but that doesn't mean you have to be a killer." I pause as I step closer towards him, "That and you save my life. Why would you do that then kill me."

He nods at my reasoning then smirks, "I've saved you twice actually."

I snort and say, "Oh is that so?" He laughs softly and I close my eyes mentally scolding myself because I made that god awful noise again! "I should probably get you home. Scott will be worried and your mum too," Derek says.

"Uh Scott's not my brother. Not biologically anyway. I'm his cousin so Aunt Mel will be having a heart attack right now," I correct him while climbing into the car.

"Where are your parents?" I tense at the mention of them. He must realize and quickly says, "I'm sorry! It's none of my business."

"No it's okay. My mum, she passed away before I turned 9 and my dad abandoned me a year later…" I finish sadly. It's still a touchy subject for me.

"I'm so sorry," Derek says. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew."

I smile appreciatively at him and he pulls up to my house. I turn to him and put my hand on top of his, "I'm sorry about your family too." He nods and I climb out of the car. I stand at the front door and watch him drive away. I smile to myself as I climb the stairs and thank the lord that Mel had a night shift and still wasn't home. I look at the time and see its only 6am. I flop onto my bed and decide to get a couple more hours sleep considering it was the weekend.

…

I woke up a few hours later still pissed at Scott for picking hoes before bros! Like seriously I was out in the woods for him and he's worried about Allison! Safe to say I dislike her now! Not a lot but just a little. I look up to my door after hearing someone knocking on the door. It slowly opens and HE pokes his head in.

"Bella! Thank god you're okay."

"Yeah not like you care anyway! I was out there and all you were worried about was Allison!" I scoff.

I hear another voice from the other side of the door, "Dude bros before hoes!" It's Stiles. "If you're gonna make it up to me then start by telling me what the hell happened last night?!" I ask Scott.

Scott nods and then smiles, "So does this mean you're not mad anymore?"


	4. Chapter 4: What a long day!

Chapter 4: What a long day!

**Author's note: Back with another chapter! Thank you so much t****o ****Marine76**** and ****COCACOLEMAN**** for reviewing! I've made this chapter longer than my other ones so let me know if it's any good :P Please everyone let me know what you think :D **

Okay so I forgave Scott for totally going over protective on Allison and pretty much forgetting about me. He must really like her to overlook me. "Bella come on we'll be late for school and lacrosse tryouts are on again!" Scott yells from downstairs.

I waltz downstairs in a skater dress with my brown boots, "No way! Go change right now." I roll my eyes at Scott. Seriously, so now he's being over protective!

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask innocently while reaching for my jacket and keys.

Scott scoffs, "Everything! I can't let you out of the house wearing that! I'll be beating guys off with a stick." I smile widely, "Maybe I actually want a boyfriend this year?"

"Ugh I can't handle this right now," Scott groans out.

I laugh at him and we drive towards the school spending the ride in a comfortable silence. When we get to school Scott flies out of the car and heads towards practice as I shake my head at him before following to watch. I sit down on the bleachers and get comfortable only to jump back up minutes later when Jackson and Scott collide. I watch as Scott rushes off towards the locker room and I decide to follow after him after seeing Stiles take off that way with me. Before I can leave the field I feel a hand pull me to a stop. I turn around and look up seeing the familiar beautiful green eyes.

"I wouldn't go after them if I were you. He can get pretty dangerous," Derek says. I tilt my head with a playful smirk on my lips, "Worried about me Derek?"

He rolls his eyes before continuing, "Your idiotic cousin almost gave away everything there! Tell him he cannot play in Saturday's game.

"Whoa I am not your messenger," I say grabbing his elbow to stop him from walking away. His eyes shift from my hand that stopped him then come back up to meet mine. "Okay I'm letting go now."

He takes a menacing step forward and reaches for my arm, "Did Scott do this to you?" I look down at my arm and see a bruise has formed from where Scott grabbed me before Lydia's party.

I shrug avoiding eye contact and he let's go of my arm to grab me by my shoulders and turn me to face him, "Did he hurt you?" I see a flicker of concern flash in his eyes but it's gone before I can really be sure.

"Okay yeah it was Scott but I know he didn't mean it," I cave. Derek growls lowly and starts walking away before stopping again, "Oh and I found this." He chucks something over to me and I catch it seeing it's my phone I dropped in the woods!

"Oh thank you!" I say and look up to see that he's gone, "Fucking werewolves." I say under my breath but what I didn't realize was that Derek was smirking as he watched me walk away. I make my way over to the locker rooms just as Stiles and Scott were coming out.

"You okay Scott?" I ask while going through all my missed calls and messages.

"He's fine! I'm the one he tried to kill," Stiles yells. I look up from my phone, "Scotty you can't play Saturday." See how I casually mentioned that in our conversation and now it won't even involve questions of how I came up with that!

Scott points to my hands, "Hey Bella, didn't you lose that?" Oh shit. Quick I need a lie!

"Oh yeah but I found it just now." Stiles nods along thinking I'm telling the truth but Scott narrows his eyes, "You're lying."

My eyes widen, "Pfft how do you know that?"

"You're heartbeat sped up and you're also the worst liar ever!" Scott deadpans. I'm also the worst at sticking to my story…

"Alright fine…" I look at both boys before continuing, "Derek gave it to me, and he found it." Scott and Stiles' eyes jump out of their heads and they both start blurting stuff out about Derek Hale being dangerous and some other stuff but I kinda zoned out until I heard, "Bella are you even listening to us?!"

I smirk at them and shake my head, "Umm no because Derek is nice and he's saved my life twice!" I began walking away and heading off to class.

…

After school I decided I need to blow off some steam with a long run. So that's what I was doing right now and well I was heading to Derek's house to see if he's maybe there. My mind had a million things going through it but the one that kept popping up was Derek.

"DEREK!" I hear a voice boom in the distance. Wait. I know that voice… Scott? I run towards the burnt remains of the house to see Scott standing and looking up into each window of the house.

"Stay away from them Derek, they don't know anything and shouldn't be hanging around with you," Scott yells.

"Who shouldn't?" Derek's voice carries from inside the house. Scott searches for the location of the voice, "Bella and Allison! Stay away from them!" I roll my eyes at him. Seriously where was all this protectiveness the night I was out in the woods with Derek! And is he serious about Derek staying away from me! I'm not going to stop seeing Derek and all his sexiness just so Scott knows I'm safe!

He's so sexy with his dark, mysterious and brooding attitude.

"She's one of them! Of course she knows!" Derek says from the front porch now.

Scott growls out, "She doesn't know anything!" Wait… Who doesn't know anything? "I saw you on the field today! You can't control it and you know you can't play in Saturday's game!" Derek yells grabbing Scott's lacrosse stick and ripping the net. Scott looks to be pretty pissed right now and Derek throws the stick into the air before Scott catches it with ease. He looks to where Derek was to see he's no longer there before picking up his bike and heading to leave.

Just as I'm about to do the same I hear a rustle of leaves behind me. I quickly whip my head around and come face to chest with Derek! "He's gone now so you don't have hide now."

Damn him and his sexy smirk! "Oh. Hey Derek! I was just going for a light jog, you know venting frustration and what not," I lamely explain. He nods at me and turns to leave and I step back to continue running but trip backwards on a tree root.

I let out a squeal and start to fall back as Derek turns back quickly grabbing hold of me to stop me from falling. But instead of him holding on he lets go quickly like I burned him or something? What the hell!

"Oww," I say while rubbing the back of my head. So instead of stopping me from falling he lets go and I hit my head!

"Shit that wasn't meant to happen! Here," Derek holds his hand out for me to grab. I stand up myself, "Nah I got it, you might let go again."

"I didn't mean to let go, it's just your touch it felt like it burned me…" he explains. I'm pretty sure I look confused as hell right now, "I see, well I guess I'll just see you around then."

Derek nods and I run off before he can say whatever it was he wanted to say. I was hurt that he pulled away… Oh and my touch 'burned him' what the hell is up with that! My phone starts ringing and I come to a stop near the entrance of the preserve.

"Yeah?" I answer simply. I'm out of breath and can't form more than one syllable yet.

"Bella, where are you? I'm coming to get you and we're hanging out." Jackson.

I take a deep breath before answering, "I'm at the entrance of the preserve." And I'm pretty sure I sound dead. Jackson chuckles, "Out for a run are we? You sound like you're outa shape McCall."

I roll my eyes, "Screw you Whittemore, I can run circles around you and you know it. Just get your ass here! It's getting dark." The phone cuts out and I see my phone has just lost service. Great, I hope Jackson got all of that!

Not long later the familiar silver Porsche pulls up quickly coming to a halt. Jackson steps out of the driver's seat, "Damn it Bella you scared the crap out of me! I didn't know what happened when your phone cut out!"

I smile playfully at him, "Worrying more in your old age, you're too kind."

"Ha ha, now get in the car already! I wanna get back before the game starts," he rushes me. I shake my head in realization as I climb into the passenger side.

"Ah I see. Lydia didn't want to watch the lacrosse game with you, so I'm your second choice?" Jackson smiles charmingly at me, "Come on Bell, you know you're my first option when it comes to watching lacrosse."

"Of course, let's just go," I smile back at him and he drives away from the preserve.

…

"Bella your phones going off like crazy!" Jackson yells to me as I return from the bathroom. I pick up my phone and scroll through the multiple messages from Stiles and Scott. I gasp at the most recent message:

'_Bella! Where the hell are you?! We think there might be a body on Derek's property! Come home already! Btw we know you were at Derek's property earlier… Scott could smell you.'_

My nose screws up at the last bit. Seriously Scott could smell me? Who says that in a text?! In fact, who says that at all?

"Bella? Bella!" Jackson clicks his fingers in front of my face, "I asked what's wrong?"

I shake my head and pocket my phone, "I gotta go! Scott and Stiles are up to no good at home. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Jackson sighs, "Yeah okay." I stop at the doorway and turn back to my best friend, "Jacky, what's up."

"You're always with McCall and Stilinski these past couple of days and I've hardly seen my best friend!" Jackson confesses. He rarely shared his emotions but I was one of the few that really understood him.

"Hey don't be like that! Come on Jacky next week just you and me, movies at yours. We'll go to the store together rent some killer horror films, crack open the popcorn and maybe some vodka as well," I say while cuddling into him on the bed.

He kisses the top of my head, "Why aren't you my girlfriend?" I chuckle and look up at him, "Cause you love me too much."

He wraps his arms around my shoulders pulling me closer, "I'm serious. You and me, we just work… And we've already slept together… We're perfect together." I kiss his cheek before climbing out of bed, "You know we only did it that one time so we knew what to do when the right person came along."

He sighs, "I know but it was amazing. Even if it was only our first time…"

"Yeah I rocked your world," I tease and wink at him. He laughs at me, "Whatever Bella! See you tomorrow I guess?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah see you tomorrow Jacky."

"You know I hate that nickname!" he yells out as I leave the room. I laugh and yell back, "You love it!" I walk out of the house and get ready to call Stiles but hear yelling and crashing from across the street. I cross to the side the yelling is coming from. A boy that looks my age storms out of the house and the door slams behind him and he flinches.

"Isaac?" I notice the boy instantly when he turns my way, "You okay."

The blonde haired boy nods answering my question. I shake my head, "No you're not. What happened?"

He shrugs and I suddenly realize that he is probably reluctant to tell me because he probably doesn't know me. We weren't friends, I only know him from the lacrosse team. He was one of the players that got a little game but also spent some of the time on the bench.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Bel- "

"Bella McCall, I know who you are. Everyone does… but how do you know me?" he asks quietly.

I smile at him, "What do you mean? You're on the lacrosse team."

He nods, "Yeah but you're friends with Lydia and Jackson? How do you know me?" I nod my head in realization, "Ah you mean how do I know you if I hang around with self-centred people like Jackson and Lydia?"

He nods his head but then his eyes widen, "No I mean… I just meant…" he stutters out. Aww this is just adorable! I chuckle, "it's okay, you can agree with me. They definetly aren't the nicest human beings on the earth but back to your question. We go to school together and you were my m partner in chemistry a few years back. Oh and you play lacrosse!"

He nods, "I just thought that-"

I finish for him, "Because I'm popular and everyone knows me you thought I don't take the time to know everyone else?"

Isaac nods nervously, "It's okay I get it. But between you and me I hate Lydia Martin." His eyes widen at my confession, "R-really?"

"Yep," I say popping the 'p'. "Crazy huh, but she's a total bitch to me and I only tolerate her for Jackson's sake," I explain.

Isaac smiles shyly at me, "You're nothing like those guys."

"Thanks, I don't like it when people think I'm just like Lydia," I say genuinely glad he thinks of me different now. I notice he glances back to the house with fear in his eyes. I know what's obviously happening in the house so I choose my next words carefully.

"Isaac. Are you okay? Is your dad hurting you?"

His eyes widen, "How much did you hear?"

I speak quietly, "Not a lot, just some yelling and crashes but… I know what it's like." He scoffs, "How would you know?"

"Do you want to maybe go for a walk around the block? I can tell you how I know…" I ask him hoping he'll want to open up. He casts a glance back to the house and asks me, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He motions to Jackson's house across the street.

I shake my head, "Not at all. When you came outside I was about to walk home." I start walking along the path and feel Isaac come up beside me.

"So how did you know what was going on in my house?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Ah so I have to share if I'm gonna get you to share?" I ask teasingly bumping into his shoulder. I hear him chuckle quietly, "Yeah basically."

I nod, "Well you should know Lahey, not many people know this about me. Aunt Mel, Scott, Stiles and Jackson are the only ones."

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, "So Scott's not your brother?" He closes his eyes mentally cursing himself for being so inconsiderate, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't me-"

"It's okay Isaac, it's a fair question. No he's not my biological brother, he's my cousin. I moved her when I was 10," Isaac nods along as I continue.

"I lived in New York with my mum and dad before I was sent here. I was 8 when my mum got diagnosed with cancer. She died before I turned 9. It totally destroyed my dad. He started drinking his pain away and that's when I got this." I pull up my shirt slightly to revel an ugly scar on my right hip.

"He hurt you," Isaac gasps. I nod slowly, "He got violent when he was drinking. Blamed me for my mums death and of course I believe it! I mean I was 9 years old at the time… I got the scar on the anniversary of my mum's death. He pushed me onto a glass table and left me… that was the last time I saw him and haven't seen him since. The neighbours heard him leave and heard my screams and they're the ones that got me to a hospital. Child services came and shipped me off to Aunt Mel and Scott. They both knew what happened and I told Stiles and Jackson when I got closer with them… So yeah that's how I know what you're going through." I finish holding back tears. It still hurt to think about it all.

"I'm so sorry you didn't have to tell me all that!" Isaac says quickly thinking he's asked too much of his new friend. I stop walking and say, "It's okay I trust you won't tell anyone."

"I had no idea," I Isaac says quietly. I smile sadly, "Yeah for someone who holds it together so well, I'm pretty messed up."

Isaac shakes his head, "No not at all! You've been through hell and you were only 9! I can't believe how well you seem to handle it!"

I shrug, "It happened and I'm a lot better off here with my Aunt. After many therapy sessions I guess I can call myself somewhat normal." I finish with a chuckle.

Isaac takes a breath before speaking. If Bella could tell him about herself then he could do it too! "My mum passed away when I was 9. My dad was destroyed by it also but he still had me and my older brother Camden. A few months after mum passed away is when he got violent. Camden always took the heat off me and got the worst of the beatings but then he went to the army and my Dad was so proud… He actually stopped the beatings for a bit. But then umm… News came that Camden was killed in action overseas. That was a few years ago now and now my dad has just gotten worse," Isaac finishes.

I squeeze his hand softly, "Isaac you don't have to be afraid. Stiles dad is Sheriff and I can talk to him if you'd like."

"No you can't! Please don't tell anyone!" Isaac asks his eyes staring straight at me, begging me not to tell. I pull him close and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I promise, I won't tell. But you have to talk to me about this okay. I'm here for you," I say quietly while I hold onto him, calming him down. I feel him nod into my shoulder, "Okay." He whispers.

I look down to my phone and sigh, "I'm sorry Isaac I gotta go… But what's your number and I'll text you later so you know my number." Isaac tells me his number and he smiles shyly at me.

"Thanks Bella… For talking with me," I smile back at him. "No problem Isaac… Anytime." I start heading down the sidewalk and check my phone again. Shit! It's past 9! So much for trying to stop Scott and Stiles from ruining Derek's life! I dial Stiles number first.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?!" I wince at how loud he is, "I got side-tracked… Where the hell are you guys? I need a lift home!"

"We're at Derek's place. I think we're almost done," Scott says through the phone.

"Wait where are you? You shouldn't be walking around late at night, especially with Derek still out there!" Stiles blurts out. I groan loudly, "Are you kidding me! Derek isn't even the one that bit Scott!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know that!" Stiles sasses.

"Because Derek saved me from the red-eyed thing that bit Scott!" I whisper-yell so I don't wake up the whole neighbourhood. I hear some shuffling around before Scott's voice comes through the phone.

"He what! Why didn't you tell me?!"

I roll my eyes, "Cause I wasn't sure what I even saw was real! I mean come on the thing a red terminator eyes!"

I hear Stiles laugh and Scott starts up again, "Bella, Derek's dangerous and we're going to prove it."

"Wait Scott!" the dial tone plays and I groan out, "Damn it! Scott McCall you did not just hang up on me!" I look around and realize I'm on the path next to the woods. Well now I'm worried about that damn red-eyed werewolf. It wouldn't come after me would it? I look down the street and notice a familiar black Camaro driving towards me. Derek? Is he following me? His window rolls down as he pulls up, "Need a lift?"

I lean down so I'm resting my arms on the open window, 'Derek you aren't following me, are you?" He focuses his gaze on the front window and I playfully gasp, "You are! That means you heard… everything." My smile leaves my face as I realize he would have heard my childhood trauma story!

"Bella get in. You shouldn't be out her by yourself," Derek says softly. I silently get in the car and pull my seatbelt on.

"So you heard everything," I say after sitting to long in silence. "I did," Derek says.

"Why did you hear everything? Why are you following me?" I ask. "Cause when I came to see you in the afternoon, you were all weird and said I burned you?"

Derek sighs, "I don't know why that happened but I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm following you because… because."

"Because why!" I ask growing impatient.

"Because I think the alpha might come after you again!" Derek blurts out. He didn't want to share the other reason he was following her because he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"What?" I gasp.

Derek pulls up to my house and parks his car, "I think the alpha wants to turn you as well." I shake my head, "I don't want it to come after me."

"I won't let it," Derek says sternly. "Just don't go walking around alone at night." I nod and turn to face him.

"You should probably know that Scott and Stile are at your place digging up your property." He grumbles, "Yeah I know."

"Thanks for the ride Derek," I climb out of the car and head inside the house. I check Scott's room and am not surprised to see he isn't home yet. I go to my room and flop down on the bed. What a long day!


	5. Chapter 5: Ask him!

Chapter 5:

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! Yay! Thanks Everyone who as reviewed! I'm so glad people like this story! Please let me know if you like this chapter :D**

**-Chloe**

"BELLA!" Stiles voice travels throughout the house. "Bell! Bella! Where- Bella! Where the hell are you?!" Stiles voice calls as he loudly makes his way upstairs. I roll over in bed and groan.

"In my room Stiles, where I'm still trying to sleep," the door to my room flings open and Stiles jumps onto my bed.

"Bella! You gotta get up! Scott's gone missing and he was wolfed out and well we got Derek arrested and-"

"You what!" I yell and sit up to death stare the hyper boy.

"We found the body on his property and there was wolfs bane around the grave so I put it in my backpack but Scott had a reaction to it and wolfed out and now I can't find him!" Stiles rambles on about how he called dispatch line and about find the body some more before taking a breath.

"Stiles! Scott's a big boy and I'm sure he'll find his way back home okay? Okay," I reassure Stiles. He nods, "Yeah okay. Where were you last night? We couldn't get a hold of you?"

I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom connected to my room, "Well I was at Jackson's and then I left cause I got your messages but when I went to walk home I got side-tracked and spent some time talking with Isaac."

Stiles stands in the doorway of the bathroom, "Isaac Lahey? Since when do you know him?"

I shrug, "I've known who he is but last night and we have stuff in common." Stiles scoffs, "Like what?"

"Just stuff, but did you know that everyone thinks I'm a bitch like Lydia!" I say shocked. I look to Stiles and he's smirking at me, "Well I didn't want to be the one to tell you but yeah you're a bitch."

I playfully gasp, "How dare you! Now get out so I can have a shower." He nods, "Ah right well I'll be downstairs.

…

I see Scott running towards the lacrosse field and grab him before he makes it, "Hey where were you?! Stiles and I have been worried! And you got Derek arrested!"

Scott pulls out of my grip, "He killed that girl Bella! You just gotta accept that he's a bad guy." He runs back towards the field and I let out a groan before heading away from the field. Lucky I brought the second pair of keys to Mel's car. I just gotta get back before Aunt Mel noticed.

…

"Hi, I'm here to see Derek Hale," I ask the woman behind the desk.

She looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Are you here to pick him up when he's released?"

"Yes! How long will that be?" I answer quickly. She exhales like I'm annoying her or something, "He's finishing up with filling some forms out. Should be any minute now."

"Thank you," I call out as she retreats into the back rooms. I hold the finger up at her as she has her back turned. She didn't need to be so rude, gosh!

"Bella what are you doing?"

I close my eyes and mentally curse. Of course he'd be here. It's the police station. "Papa Stilinski! You know I'm just here to…" I trail off because well he'll freak if he knows the truth.

"You're just giving the bird to one of my deputies?" he questions.

"Oh you saw that! That was just… she was being rude and I'm only here to pick up Derek!" I blurt out. His eyebrows raise, "Derek Hale! Alleged killer! You know him?"

"Ah you're releasing him so he didn't do anything wrong. He's a friend," I shrug.

"He's a friend… Of course he is, I can't deal with this tonight. I'll see you at the lacrosse game," he sighs. "Bye Sheriff," I wave as he exist the station. I sigh in relief when he's gone. That was close!

"Bella?" I look up to see Derek standing in the room.

"Derek! Hey," I say. Is it possible he looks even more sexier than when I last saw him! He walks towards the exit and I follow.

"What are you doing here?"

I scoff, "What do you mean what am I doing here? I was here to bust your ass out of jail." And a fine ass it is!

He chuckles, "Right and you were doing that by flipping off officers of the law?" My cheeks flush, "Oh you heard that conversation between the Sheriff and me?" He nods and I continue, "Right well she was rude to me when I was only here to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were owed an apology for my cousin and Stiles being so idiotic. So I'm sorry they got you arrested and thrown in jail," I explain nervously.

"No you weren't here to apologize. You want to know if I did it," he says. Damn werewolf hearing! I thought I was a good liar! I nod and he asks, "Do you think I did it?"

I stand there for a moment, "No I don't think you did." Was that weird? That I trusted him even though I only just met him…

His reply is short, "Good." I motion to the car, "So do you want a ride?"

"Where are you going?" He asks. I climb into the driver's side and wait for him to climb in the passage seat before telling him, "I'm going back to the lacrosse game."

He nods, "Just take me there." I say a quick okay and head back to the school. I park the car and go to ask Derek what his plan is but he's already gone.

"Werewolves" I roll my eyes and make my way back to the bleachers to catch the rest of the game. I see the end score and realize the games over and we won! I make my way out onto the field smiling as all the lacrosse boys are screaming and celebrating. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

I laugh and squeal as the arms put me down. I turn to see it's Isaac, 'Congratulations! You guys won!"

He smiles, "Thanks! Did you see the game?" I shake my head, "No unfortunately! I wish I had! It looks like it was a good game!"

"It was! Your cousin won the game for us!" I chuckle, "Well Scott will be happy! Did you get some game time?"

Isaac nods happily, "Yeah I scored a goal!"

"That's great! Now I'm bummed I missed the game!"

"Bella?" oh shit Aunt Mel probably wants to go. "Hey Mel, Sorry I was just talking with Isaac. Isaac this is my Aunt Mel, Aunt Mel this is Isaac," I introduce the two.

Isaac stutters nervously, "Nice to meet you Miss McCall."

Mel smiles at the boy, "It's nice to meet you too Isaac and please call me Melissa." He nods and says, "I better go get changed, I'll see you around?"

I smile and nod, "Of course, see ya Isaac."

He heads off towards the school and I turn back to Mel to see her staring at me. I start heading for the car when I finally have enough of the staring. "Stop it."

Aunt Mel gives me another shit eating grin, "Stop what?"

I roll my eyes, "You know exactly what. Stop staring at me!"

"Ah I'm sorry I was just wondering if this would ever happen for you?" she says. "Wondering if what would ever happen?" I ask.

"That you'd have your first crush!" she says excitingly. I scoff, "I'm not crushing on Isaac!" I gasp as I realize that Mel didn't even mention a name.

She claps in victory, "See I knew it! This is adorable! He likes you too!"

"Mel, we're friends. I only just started talking to him last night… But there might be this guy," I trail off.

"Oh well Isaac looks at you like you're the only girl in the world, it's cute," Mel says smiling. "But who's this other guy!"

I smile thinking about him and Mel aww's at me, "You gonna ask him out, this mystery boy that's got you smitten?"

I scoff, "I can't just ask him out! Are you insane!" Mel shrugs, "Why not?"

"Umm I could die!" So maybe I was over exaggerating. Mel laughs, "Just ask him! I'm sure whoever it is will be totally in love with you too!"

Scott climbs into the backseat, "Who will be in love with who?"

"No-one," Mel and I answer at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6: Chemistry Incident

Chapter 6: Chemistry Incidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

**Author's Note: I know this is short and I really wanted it to be longer but right now I am working on writing out the next few chapters so I can just post one each day… So I might take a little bit to update the next chapter but hopefully not! Also I have exams !YUCK! but I will still aim to get chapters up regularly :D Please let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

"Wait so killed her?" Stiles asks Scott quietly. Apparently Scott was having a very heart racing dream about Allison and then wolfed out and killed her on the bus. Gross isn't it.

"I know what you're gonna say! That it has something to do with me going out with Allison tonight," Scott sighs.

"Yeah," I answer at the same time as Stiles says, "No". I look at him with raised eyebrows and he sighs, "Yeah but dreams aren't memories. It didn't actually happen."

Scott nods, "I know but I've never had a dream where I've woken up like that before." Stiles chuckles, "Really, I have… Usually ends differently."

I gag, "Gross I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay first never share that much information of you in bed and second I meant I never had a dream that felt so real before," Scott explains.

I push the doors open and look at the yard as I hear Stiles ask, "How real?" Before Scott can answer I gasp, "Like it actually happened?"

Scott looks at me confused, "How'd you know?" Stiles points to the bus covered in blood and looking pretty wrecked, "Because I think it did."

…

After I saw the bus I needed to get as far away from the area as possible. I turn the corner and run into someone tall falling to the ground with an oomph.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" the familiar voice apologizes and helps me up. I smile up at him, "It's all good, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Isaac smiles nervously, "You looked pretty out of it."

I nod, "I just saw the bus. Wasn't a pretty site." He shuffles around reaching into his backpack and hands me his water bottle. I take it from his hands and take a long drink. "Thanks Isaac I really needed that," I smile sweetly up at him. He smiles back down at me. Was Mel right? Did Isaac have a crush on me?

"No problem. Umm so what class do you have?" he asks suddenly looking nervous again. "Ah chemistry, you're in that class right?" He nods and I smile, "Great! You can be my partner! They didn't assign one to me this year. I think they're scared I'll injure someone. You remember that incident that happened last year? I ask as we walk to Chemistry together.

"Umm the one where the class had to evacuate the room?" he asks.

I laugh, "Yep! That was my fault, mixed the wrong chemicals or something like that? I mean I am incredibly smart and knew what was going on but yeah they didn't give me a partner this year."

Isaac laughs as we sit down at the bench, "Is it safe for you to still be in this class?"

I gasp, "I will have you know I know exactly what I'm doing! When I'm wearing my glasses…" I mumble the last pit quickly. "Whoa hold it! You wear glasses?" Damn he did hear that last bit.

I nod, "Yeah when I really need to… I can get by without them cause I already know most of this stuff but sometimes I really should wear them…" He reaches for my glasses cases and pulls them out before putting them on me. I look at him nervously and he smiles.

"You look beautiful."

I smile and laugh, "Thanks Isaac, that's really sweet." He clears his throat, "So you understand all of this right."

Before I can answer Jackson interrupts us, "Lahey who's the new dork?"

"Ha ha, thanks for that Jackson!" I say back. He chuckles, "Oh sorry Bella didn't even recognize you!" I laugh sarcastically before flipping him off and turning back to Isaac.

"Yeah I do understand it, that's the beauty of having a high IQ,"I say while opening my books. "But you said that you caused that minor incident last year!"

I laugh at his reaction, "Yeah but that's cause I didn't wear my glasses so I didn't know what I was reading… I knew what I was supposed to do but I just didn't read the labels."

Isaac sighs, "Think you could bring my grade up then?" I smile and nod, "Of course!"

Mr Harris comes in and starts the lesson. Isaac and I were quietly working on the work assigned when some girl shouts that they've found something and everyone rushes over to the window. I stand up and look out the window with Isaac standing just behind me. Whoa they found the body! All of a sudden the man jumps up from the gurney causing everyone to step back. I gasp and step back into Isaac and he puts a comforting hand on my waist. I look up and smile at him before looking over to Scott and Stiles. Scott didn't do that… Did he?

…

Lunch couldn't come around fast enough! I was making my way to Scott and Stiles table and noticed something strange. Everyone was sitting at their table. And when I say everyone I meant Jackson, Lydia and other lacrosse players. I walk over and see Brian sitting at the head of the table. I strut over and smile down at the boy.

"Hey Bella, saved you a seat," Brian says and pats his lap.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth. Move," I tell him. Being popular had its perks I guess. He grumbles and moves to another table. "What'd I miss?" I ask everyone.

"We're bowling tonight," Jackson grumbles. I look at him confused, "But you love to bowl?"

He scoffs, "Yeah with actual competition."

I nod, "Ah is Scott coming on the bowling trip cause he…" I trail of seeing Scott death glare me, "Because he's an amazing bowler and it'll be a tight game." I finish with a wink.

"Why don't you come Bella?" Allison asks me. Before I can answer Jackson laughs out, "She's the worst bowler ever!"

I turn to glare at him before smiling at Allison, "And be the fifth wheel, no thanks."

"You can bring whatever poor unfortunate soul you bribe for a date if you'd like," Lydia teases in her sickly sweet voice.

"You know what that is a great idea Lydia! I'm just gonna go find someone to bribe… It shouldn't be too hard since you did it with Jackson?" I sass back at her. Lydia's face drops and she glares at me. "See you at 7 right?" I ask sweetly.

Jackson smiles at me, "Yeah see you later Bella." I stand up and walk away from the table leaving everyone gaping at me and a bickering Lydia and Jackson who were now fighting over why Jackson hadn't stuck up for Lydia.

I guess I'm going bowling tonight…


	7. Chapter 7: Cold and heartless?

Chapter 7: Cold and heartless?

**Author's Note: Another chapter update! I feel really bad for not updating for a few days! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

It was the last period of the day and I still hadn't found anyone to come bowling with me! Maybe I will have to bribe someone? Lydia would like that very much. Lucky it was my free period and if I remember correctly Isaac has free period at the same time. But what if he thinks it's a date… Aunt Mel did say he liked me so he could get the wrong idea? I'll just have to let him know it's just as friends.

I look around the library and spot him over on the far tables by himself. I sit down next to him and smile. His eyes widen but then he smiles once he realizes it's me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Isaac shakes his head, "Nah I was just really caught up in my work." I look at his chemistry notes and nod.

"Okay so I've been roped into bowling tonight and I need a friend to come with me! Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson are all going and I didn't wanna fifth wheel so please be my friend and come!" I plead and even go as far as using my puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them!

"So you want me to come as your friend?" Isaac asks nervously. I smile and nod, "Yeah! Please… Only if you're free?"

His smile drops, "I can't tonight… I work until 8." I shake my head, "That's the best thing about this get together! We are meeting at 9pm."

Isaac smiles, "Uh yeah okay… Sounds like fun then!" I clap my hands, "Yay! I don't have to go alone now! You know how much of a bitch Lydia can be." He nods along and the bell goes off.

"Right well I need to go! I'll pick you up before 9 okay!" I rush out and he nods and says, "Yeah sounds good, see you later Bella!" I smile and rush off to find Scott and tell him I'm coming! With company!

…

I chuck my bag on my bed and quickly make my way to Scott's room, "Hey Scott! I'm coming tonight so your horrible bowling may not be made fun of as much as what mine will be?"

Scott throws his pillow at me and I quickly duck to dodge it. "Shut up Bella! Stiles has already told me how bad it is! I don't even want it to be a group date!" I shrug, "I dunno, it'll be fun I reckon!"

"Wait so who are you bringing," Scott asks.

"Oh yeah! I'm bringing Isaac," I tell him. Scott gasps, "You, Bella McCall, are going on a date?! With an actual real life guy?"

"You're a dick! But it's not a date, Isaac's a friend," I correct him.

"Be careful Bel, I'm pretty sure he really likes you…" Scott warns me. I nod, "Yeah Aunt Mel notice but it's okay cause I already said we're just friends."

Scott sighs, "He can still get his hopes up though so don't go shattering his heart into a million pieces okay."

"Scott it's fine, I would never do that to anyone. You know that." He smiles at me, "Yeah I know, you're not like normal girls."

I laugh, "Ha yeah I'm one of a kind."

"Definetly! Now I gotta go take some food to mum so she'll lend me the car," Scott says. I run after him and say, "Can you wait like five seconds and I'll change and come with you! Then we gotta pick Isaac up okay!"

Scott groans, "Why can't you go in your car!?" I poke my head out of my room to yell back at him, "What's the point when we're both going to the same place."

…

"Lydia text me and said she was inside," Allison says as we all make our way towards the entrance. I walk next to Isaac and ask, "How well can you bowl?"

Isaac chuckles, "Not very good…" I smile, "Great! Me either! We can suck together." We walk inside and see Lydia and Jackson already waiting for us.

"Do you wanna go get our shoes?" Isaac asks me. I smile and nod and let him lead me towards the counter with the bowling shoes. We get out sizes and I start doing up my shoes when I feel Isaac's gaze on me.

I smile, "What?" Isaac looks away nervously, "Ah, er it's just you look very beautiful tonight."

I feel my cheeks heat up, "Thanks Isaac… You're really sweet."

"Lahey what the hell?!" I look over to see Jackson coming towards us. Isaac's eyes widen and I get up to stand next to Isaac so Jackson doesn't try to hurt him.

"Jackson? Is there a problem?" I ask. "Uh yeah there is! What the hell are you two doing together?!" Jackson spits out. I take a tiny step back. Jackson never talked to me like that! Not even when he was really angry with me! What is going on?

"Jacky, Isaac is here as my friend? Why does it matter?" I explain quietly. Jackson grabs my arm and turns to Isaac, "Excuse her for a moment."

Jackson drags me to the games area and finally stops, "Bella! What the hell are you doing with Lahey?!"

"It's not a date Jackson! We're friends but even if it was a date why would it concern you?" I remind him. He scoffs, "It matters to me because you're my best friend and I'm trying to protect you!"

I shake my head at him, "You don't need to Jackson… Isaac and I are just friends."

"Bella, I love you and I know you can do better than Lahey," Jackson whispers.

"Isaac is a lovely guy and I'm sure he would be a lovely boyfriend… He's not my type and we are not dating okay!" I whisper-yell at him. I sigh and reach my hand out to cradle his cheek, "Jacky I love you too… You know that. But don't embarrass me like that ever again!"

He smiles and nods at me and I make my way back to Isaac. I see Lydia standing with him and I narrow my eyes.

"Lydia don't you have anywhere else you need to be right now?" I ask. Lydia smirks at me, "Oh Bella! I was just telling Isaac about that bet we had."

My eyes narrow again, "What bet?" Lydia looks over my shoulder, "Oh Jackson!" She struts away leaving just me and Isaac.

"I'm just some poor unfortunate soul you picked up huh?" Isaac asks.

"What? No, what're you talking about?" I ask confused. Isaac scoffs, "Lydia told me about your bet about bringing a loser to bowling… I thought that we were actually friends after everything you told me and what I shared with you. Apparently not and you know what! You are exactly like Lydia! Cold and heartless!" Isaac storms out of the bowling alley. I take my shoes off and grab my boots as quickly as I can.

I get outside and see him walking along the footpath, "Isaac!"

He stops and turns back to me, "I thought you were different Bella…" He turns back around and heads in the direction of his house. My eyes fill up with tears as I watch him walk away. Isaac words hurt.

I start walking in the opposite direction as tears roll down my face. Why did people always leave? My phone kept going off but I just couldn't be bothered checking it… Whatever Lydia said to Isaac made him angrier enough to say those nasty things to me.

"Bella?" I gasp when I voice out my name. I turn and see that Derek was in at the gas station filling up his car.

"Oh Derek… I didn't see you," I sniffle. He puts the gas pump back and asks, "What's wrong?"

I sniffle again and wipe away my tears, "Uh just one of my friends… He said some stuff about me and I think he doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

Derek sighs, "That guy is an idiot then." I chuckle quietly, "I dunno, I mean my own Dad walked out on me and now I've got a friend that called me cold and heartless… There must be something wrong with me."

He reaches out and pulls me into a hug, "Bella, you're not cold and heartless! Whoever this guy is, he doesn't deserve you." I break down and tears start flowing freely again as I cling onto his shirt. I feel him tense and I slowly pull away wiping my tears. I look over and see two SUV's have pulled up blocking Derek's car in. Derek reaches down and grabs my hand as a few men climb out of the vehicles.

"Nice ride," one of them says. I look up to Derek and then back to three guys. It was obvious that they were not friends of Derek.

"Black cars though, very hard to keep clean… I would definetly suggest a little more maintenance," the guy says while reaching for the windscreen cleaner. One of the other guys come up behind us and grab hold of me pulling me back away from Derek. I hear him growl quietly as he keeps his eyes on me. My eyes wide and I'm silently wondering why the hell are these guys here and what they are doing!

The guy that I assume is the leader continues speaking, "You have something this nice, you want to take care of it right? Personally I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learnt from my family but you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

The guy finishes cleaning the car's window as I gasp. Half because of that awful comment and half because they guy that has hold of me has tightened his grip on my neck. I see Derek clench his fists and see his eyes flicker the slightest blue. I hope I'm the only one that noticed that…

Derek relaxes slightly and unclenches his fist as the leader says, "There we go. You can actually see through your wind shield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer." The guys go to leave when Derek says, "You forgot to check the oil."

My eyes widen more thinking how stupid can Derek be! They were just about to leave! "Check the man's oil."

One of the guys walk over to the Camaro with a crowbar and smashes the window while the other kicks my legs out sending me to the ground and then he swings his leg kicking me right in the gut. I gasp out in pan and all the guys get back in their cars and drive away.

"Who the fuck were they?!" I wheeze out. Derek helps me up, "Hunters…"

My eyes have filled up with tears again from the pain of being kicked, "Why did they hurt me?" Derek looks at me concerned, "I'm sorry I let them hurt you… Does it still hurt?"

I cough, "I think I'm gonna throw up." I bend over and go to throw up but nothing comes out and I start gasping for air. Shit! This isn't me throwing up… I'm having a panic attack!

"Bella what's going on?! What's wrong!" Derek asks frantically. I keep gasping for air as I try to tell him, "I'm – uh – having – panic –ah – a – attack."

That's all I manage to get out. This is so unbelievably painful and I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

Derek cradles my face in his hands, "Bella, what do I do to help you?" I look at him helplessly when I can't get any words out. "Bella, hey you're okay now! Those guys they're gone and they can't hurt you anymore! I wouldn't let them! Not again! Just breathe Bella… Please breathe…" Derek whispers soothingly in my ear. My breathing slows down a little but not enough to speak to him.

"Bella don't slap me for this…" I get no warning except those 6 words when his lips collide with mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck playing with his hair. He pulls back slowly and I open my eyes.

"Better?" I nod slowly not trusting my voice right this very second. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Probably gonna have bruises on my stomach and apart from having a panic attack in front of you I'm just great," I drag out. Derek cups my cheek, "Bella I don't care that you had a panic attack in front of me…"

"Well I do… I mean first you hear about my childhood and now this. You must think I'm the biggest freak ever," I say quietly. I didn't share my secrets with just anyone and not only did Derek know about my Dad leaving but now he saw firsthand what that abandonment has done to me. This was the first one I'd had in a while and Derek was here to witness it!

"You aren't the biggest freak ever Bella," Derek says. I shake my head and he sighs, "How bout I get you home?" He motions for his car and wait for him to wipe the glass from the seat before climbing in. He starts driving towards my house but I realize that I don't even want to go home…

"Don't take me home," I blurt out. Derek turns to look at me, "You need to get home, and your Aunt will be worried." Derek in fact knew that Melissa had a night shift but didn't want to admit that he had been spying on the girl next to him. He also didn't want to admit that he liked the idea of spending more time with her.

"No Aunt Mel has another shift all night tonight and I really don't want to be at home alone," I shake my head knowing the empty house would just freak me out.

"I'm just going back to my house now. If you really don't want to go home then I guess you could come with me," Derek says. "If it's not too much trouble?" I ask quietly.

The only conformation I get is him heading in the direction of the preserve.


	8. Chapter 8: Boys and their toys

Chapter 8: Boys and their toys

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has been reading this story, reviewing, following it and adding it to their favourites! Here's chapter 8 for you and I know it's like really really short but it's leading up to the next chapter which I hope you will be good! I'm planning on having Bella's Dad involved in the story! So hopefully I'll have that chapter up in the next couple of days! **

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think! :)**

**-Chloe**

…

We pull up to the burnt remains of the house. "Do you really still live here?" I stop at the porch steps and stare at the remains. I feel Derek walk up behind me, "Where else would I live?"

I shrug as I follow him up the steps and into the house, "I'm not sure? But doesn't this bring back too many memories?" I stop at the bottom of the stairs and look up to Derek who is now standing near the top, "It's not all bad memories. The house, it reminds me of all the happy memories that I made with my family."

I nod along at his reasoning. I don't think I could ever go back to the place I grew up. Beacon Hills is my home and I'd much rather remember my time her than when I was back with my Dad.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I kissed you… I just didn't know what to do and I thought that if you thought about something else then you'd calm down," Derek explains breaking the silence. I walk up to where he's standing and look up to him.

"Actually it when I held my breath while you kissed me that made the panic attack stop… But I'm glad you did because I've been wondering if it would ever happen," I admit quietly.

Derek places his hand on the side of my face guiding it back up to look at him, "I'm not sure about this…" he whispers out. I step back slightly but he holds me in place, "But I like you Bella… And it's taken you a very short time to get through my walls and I want to try this but I can't be the reason you get hurt either," he confesses out loud for the first time.

"Derek nothing will happen to me…" I say quietly hoping he doesn't blow me off. He sighs, "I wish I could believe that but-" I cut him off by leaning in quickly and capturing his lips with mine. Just as the kiss is heating up Derek pulls back and is gone when I open my eyes.

"Derek!" A voice calls out. I nod my head in understanding when I realize the voice is Scott and he almost walked in to see me and Derek making out. That could have been awkward…

"Derek I know what you did! You killed that bus driver!" Scott stops at the bottom of the stairs seeing me for the first time. "Bella! What the hell are you doing here?"

I shrug and walk down to the bottom of the stairs, "I don't have to tell you where I'm going all the time Scott…"

"I didn't kill anyone! That guy, he died." Derek's voice carries through the house.

"You killed that girl and that bus driver! Now I'm gonna tell the Sheriff everything!" Scott growls out. I reach out to Scott, "Scotty calm down! Please you need to realize it wasn't Derek!"

Scott turns to me and snarls before shoving me out of the way and into the wall. I gasp out in pain still feeling sore from the gas station. Derek growls and jumps down from the top of the stairs attacking Scott. Scott grabs a hold of Derek throwing him into the wall above me sending him through it and into the next room.

Dust and bits of wall fall down on top of me. "Cute," I hear Derek say before more crashing and fighting continues. I slowly get up and dust off the dirt and dust from my clothes. I casually stroll into what I assume used to be the living room and roll my eyes.

"Boys you're both pretty now can we not do all that again!" I say referring to the fight.

"I didn't kill anyone and neither did you!" Derek yells at Scott. Scott looks over to me before turning back Derek, "There's another…"

Derek nods, "An alpha. They're the strongest of our kind… You and me we're betas. The alpha's the one that bit you which means you're part of his pack!"

Scott stands up and silently walks over to me, "Come on Bella… Let's go." I look back to Derek and shake my head, "Just cover for me… I'll be home soon."

"What- No, Bella you're coming home now," Scott says. I smile at him sweetly, "I don't believe you have a say in what I do right now."

Scott groans before stomping out of the house. I turn back to see Derek's gone again. I look around the house realizing for the first time since getting there that the house is actually pretty creepy.

"Derek? This isn't funny!" I call out to him. I know he can hear me but is obviously choosing to stay hidden. Just as I'm about to give up I'm shoved into the railings of the stairs. I gasp but then smile at Derek when I realize he's pinned me up against the stairs.

"Not leaving are you?" he asks in a playful voice. I shake my head, "I would never!" He smirks at me before leaning in a kissing me. I smile into the kiss as I pull him closer to me. One kiss with Derek seemed to make my whole night a hundred times better! Well three kisses…

"I should probably drive you home huh?" Derek mumbles out against my lips. I nod and he pulls back from the kiss.

I smirk at him, "Can I drive?" He chuckles at me and heads for the front door. I chase after him, "I wasn't joking, can I actually drive?"

Derek's eyebrows raise, "No one drives my car."

I roll my eyes playfully, "Boys and their toys."

…


	9. Chapter 9: Glowing eyes

Chapter 9: Glowing eyes

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm a bit nervous about this chapter with Bella's Dad being brought into the story! Please let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

I make my way downstairs the next morning and sit at the table with an apple. I look up at Aunt Mel glaring at me? Why was she looking at me like that? I look behind me to make sure she really was looking at me like that.

"Mel? You okay…"

"You wanna tell me who was dropping you home so late last night?" I look over her shoulder and see Scott smirking at me. I narrow my eyes quickly before turning back to Mel, "Umm that was Derek…"

Mel's eyes widen, "Derek! Derek Hale?! Are you kidding me Bella! What are you doing with him?"

I shake my head, "He didn't do what they accused him of! It was his sister they found, he wouldn't do that!"

Mel scoffs, "Why cause you know him so well?"

I groan, "Ugh I love you Mel but I can't do this right now. I gotta get to school." Mel stops me from leaving, "Bella is he forcing you?"

I gasp, "He would never! And you know I wouldn't let that happen!"

"I know honey, it's just I worry about you… How do I know he's not a bad guy?" Mel pulls me in for a hug. I wrap arms around her, "You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Mel lets go of me and smiles softly, "I do trust you… Please be careful."

I smile at her and pull away, "I'll see you later!"

…

"Scott McCall I'm going to kill you! You told Mel!" I grab him by the ear and pull him away from Stiles.

"I didn't tell her! I just said you were getting a ride home so mum waited up for you," Scott groans out. I let go of his ear and Stiles cuts in, "Yeah okay as I was saying if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to god I will have you de-balled!"

I gag, "And I'm out! Later losers" I head in the opposite direction towards Jackson's locker to see him. I turn the corner and gasp. Derek was talking to Jackson! And Derek did not look too good! "Derek?" I call out.

Both guys turn to look at me and I say, "Come on we should probably go huh Derek." Jackson's gaze flicks between the both of us, "Wait you know each other?"

I wrap my arm around Derek's waist holding him up, "Uh yeah but I'm sorry Jacky we gotta go."

Jackson reaches out and grabs my arm, "I'm not letting you go anywhere with him!" Derek pushes Jackson up against the lockers in one quick movement.

I gasp, "Derek no! Let's go!" I grab hold of him pulling him towards the exit in the parking lot. I hear Jackson calling out to me but can't turn around to look at him. Instead I focus on a very sick looking Derek.

"Why are you here? Are you hurt?"

"I was shot," Derek groans out. I gasp, "Okay what do we do?"

Derek's eyes scan the parking lot, "There. Get me to Stiles jeep."

I nod, "Okay wait here!" Derek tries to grab me but I'm already running across the parking lot and jumping in front of the jeep. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear the jeeps brakes squeak. I gasp as I feel something collide with me sending me out of the way of the jeep.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I hear Scott whisper. I sit up slowly seeing Derek on the ground in front of the jeep. I smile widely realizing he pushed me out of the way of the jeep.

"Guys I think she's concussed," Stiles says he waves his hand in front of my face. I smack his hand away, "I'm fine! Just get Derek in the jeep already! He's been shot!"

I feel my phone buzz and see its Aunt Mel calling. I groan before answering the phone, "Hey Mel."

"Bella are you coming straight home from school?" She asks.

"Umm I wasn't planning on it but-"

Aunt Mel cuts me off, "Could you please. I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be home soon," I say worryingly. It sounded kinda serious. I hang up the phone and turn to the three boys. "What are you still doing?! Get Derek in the car now and get him somewhere safe! Scott finds that damn bullet!" I order them sternly.

Stiles leans towards Scott, "How did she-"

"GO!" I yell and they all scramble to get Derek to the car. I lean into the car and threaten Stiles, "Take him somewhere safe, or I'll have you de-balled."

Stiles gulps and I smile, "Good! I gotta go! Mel wants to talk to me but please don't die!" I say to Derek before kissing him quickly and rushing to my car.

…

"Mel? Where are you?" I call out as I chuck my keys in the bowl by the door.

"In here," she calls out. I make my way towards the kitchen. "Hey how come the Sheriff's car is out the… front?" I finish slowly as I see Papa Stilinski sitting with Mel at the table.

"Why don't you take a seat kiddo…" Papa Stilinski says.

I sit down in the chair slowly, "What's going on? You guys are scaring me." Mel wipes away a stray tear, "Honey you remember when I told you your dad was finally caught and put away for what he did…"

My face pales and I nod.

"Uh he got out and he's been seen a couple towns over…" Aunt Mel explains. I shake my head, "No he can't! He's coming back… He didn't succeed the first time so now he's coming back!" That was something that no one knew but Melissa and Papa Stilinski. When my Dad left, he left because what he did to me should have killed me and now that he's out he won't stop until he finds me.

…

"Dude why's your Dad's car here?" Scott asks as the two boys pull up to the McCall house.

"I have no idea?" Stiles says as they climb out of the car. "Mum? Mum!" Scott calls out as he walks in the front door. Both boys walk into the kitchen to see Bella wide-eyed with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Boys uh do you wanna sit down for a minute," Stiles Dad says softly.

_~Back to Bella's point of view~_

I know Scott and Stiles are sitting across from me but I just can't bring myself to look up right now.

"Bella I know this is hard but now that Scott and Stiles are here I need you to tell us again what happened that night… I know it's hard but we all need to know exactly what's going on," Sheriff Stilinski instructs.

I gulp and look up with glassy looking eyes, "Uh" my voice croaks and I clear it before continuing, "Um so I've told you guys about how my dad and how he uh…"

"Left you bleeding and alone," Stiles finishes for me.

I nod, "Yeah well I wasn't supposed to survive that… He left the house fully intending for me to die but that didn't happen and now…" I break out in tears and sobs escape as Mel pulls me into her arms holding me as I cry.

Sheriff Stilinski takes over, "Her dad's escaped from jail and from witness sightings it looks like he's heading here to Beacon Hills."

"To finish the job," Scott whispers quietly to himself.

"Bel how about we get you up to bed," Mel says. I nod and let her lead me upstairs. I crawl up into a ball and Mel covers me with my blankets.

You're safe here sweetheart. No one will hurt you… I won't let them!" Mel whispers. I close my eyes as Mel walks out of my room.

"You can come out now," I whisper out. I look over as Derek comes out of the closet.

_~Downstairs~_

"Is she okay?" Sheriff asks as Melissa comes back in the room.

Melissa sighs, "She's scared… I just thought she was finished with all this."

"I know but she's a strong girl and she'll get through this and we won't let anything happen to her," Sheriff Stilinski says.

"Alright I need to get ready for my shift… Scott look after Bella while I'm gone." Melissa says.

Scott nods, "Of course Mum!"

_~Upstairs~_

"How'd you know I was in here?" Derek asks as he shuts my closet door. "I just knew," I say as I wipe my tears away. I sit up in my bed and look over at him, "You look much better."

Derek nods, "Yeah your cousin did good."

I wipe at my tears again as Derek sits down on the end of my bed. "Bella what really happened with your Dad?" Derek asks quietly.

I pull my knees up to my chest, "He said I had to die because of my eyes… He told me my eyes glowed orange and that's why I had to die…"


	10. Chapter 10: Video Store Horror Movie

Chapter 10: Video Store Horror Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

**Author's note is at the end**

…

"Jackson can we watch something other than a sports movie please!" I groan out as we walk into the video store.

"Alright fine! But please not the notebook! I've already had to watch it with Lydian a hundred times," Jackson grumbles. Ever since I told Derek about why my Dad wanted to hurt me, Scott had been pestering me about what I meant by glowing eyes and Aunt Mel kept telling me I had to live a normal life. She kept telling me that I shouldn't let my Dad dictate what I do so that's what I'm doing! Having a movie night with Jacky to prove I'm still living a normal life.

"Hello does anyone work here?" Jackson calls out while wandering the aisles. I look over and see the light flickering and the ladder there with no one near it?

"Jackson," I point over to the broken light and he walks ahead of me towards the light.

"Bella stay behind me," Jackson says as we move closer to the back of the store. I take a glimpse of what's up ahead around Jackson's shoulder and gasp, "Is that a dead body!?"

Jackson steps back into me and I step back into the ladder sending it into the lights blacking out the room. "Bella come on we gotta get outa here!" Jackson says as he pulls me towards the entrance. Something runs out in front of us and I scream and step backwards. Jackson grabs hold of me and pulls me behind the DVD stacks.

"Jackson what the hell was that?" I gasp out. I knew exactly what that was. It was the fucking red-eyed alpha!

Jackson pulls me closer, "I have no idea Bel." I start to hear a crashing noise and look up and see the shelves are falling. Jackson shoves me forward and out of harm's way but his legs get clipped and he's stuck under the shelf.

"Bella, you gotta run now!" Jackson whispers.

I shake my head, "No way in hell am I leaving you Whittemore!" I stand up and look around the store for the alpha. I start heading for the front desk when I hear Jackson whimper. I turn back around and see the alpha right above him.

"Hey!" I yell out to it. Its head whips towards me and it snarls before coming for me. I run towards the phone but before I can make it the alpha claws down my right side. I scream out in pain as I feel my skin literally ripped open!

"Bella!" I hear Jackson yell for me and hear glass smashing before I realize the alpha is gone.

"Jacky!" I groan out.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" Jackson sighs in relief.

I gasp out in pain as I reach for the phone again, "Yeah probably not for long… I need an ambulance Jacky."

"No Bella you will not die on me! I think I hear the sirens! Just hold on!" Jackson yells to me.

"It hurts so much…" I whine as a new set of pain shoots through my entire body. "Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, is anyone in her?" A new voice calls out.

"Yes over her! I'm stuck but my friend she needs medical attention! Bella call out!" Jackson yells.

"Over here!" I say while holding my bloody hand in the air.

"Shit… Sheriff we're gonna need the ambulance here right now!" the deputy says into his radio. "Okay kid what's your name," the deputy asks me.

I smile weakly at him, "Bella McCall."

He smiles back, "Alright Bella I'm gonna keep pressure on these wounds okay. It might hurt a little bit."

I groan out in pain when I feel pressure being applied, "A little huh?"

He chuckles, "Yeah okay I lied."

"No kidding," I say. The deputy pushes down a little harder, "Do you go to Beacon Hills High?"

I nod, "Ah yeah with my friend over there. That's Jackson."

"What're you doing all the way over here anyway?" The deputy asks. I groan out in pain again, "Ugh well I was going for the phone to call the police."

"Why didn't you just stay with your friend?" He questions. I smile up at him, "I wasn't gonna die a sitting duck."

The deputy chuckles, "I like you." I laugh but then it turns to a groan when the pain shoots through my body again. "The ambulance is here don't worry, you'll be fine," the deputy reminds me.

"What's your name Deputy?" I ask. "Sean Edwards," he says.

"Excuse me sir, we're gonna have to ask you to move," one of the medics say.

"Uh of course, you're gonna be fine Bella…" Sean tells me. I smile weakly, "Sean… Tell my Aunt Mel that I love her and tell Derek…" my eyes close slowly and I can't keep the open any longer and have no strength left to finish my sentence. The last thing I heard before I pass out is my name being called out.

…

The steady beeping of a hospital machine, that's what I woke up to. It reminded me too much of when I woke up in the hospital after my Dad left. But this time I wasn't alone.

"Jackson the doctors said she'd be fine, you need to get to school… It starts in half an hour," I hear a voice like Aunt Mel's say. My eyes flutter open and I see Aunt Mel standing at the foot of the hospital bed and Jackson sitting beside the bed.

"Jackson get your ass to school," my voice comes out all raspy.

"Bella!" Jackson gasps, "You're awake! How you feeling?!"

I chuckle softly, "I feel like I've been ripped apart then sewed back together."

"Oh honey! Thank god you're okay!" Mel wipes away a single tear as she smiles sadly at me.

"Mel please don't cry," I whine. "I'm sorry sweetheart but when the deputy told me the last words you said I was so worried that you weren't gonna fight and make it through!" Mel gushes.

"Bel I'm so sorry! It shouldn't have been you that got hurt!" Jackson apologizes as he feels guilty for causing Melissa so much stress and worry.

I shake my head, "Jacky it's not your fault you know that!" Jackson leans forward and kisses my forehead, "I'll go to school but as soon as it's finished I'm coming right back here!"

I smile, "Good! You think I'm gonna survive alone in here all day!"

Jackson chuckles, "Bye Ms McCall."

"Bye Jackson." As soon as Jackson is out of the room Mel turns back to me, "Bella I've got my shift soon… I really don't want to leave you alone though."

"Don't worry Mel, I know I need more sleep so I won't be very much fun anyways. Go do your thing," I wink at her.

Mel chuckles, "You're amazing you know that." I fake flip my hair, "Thank-you!"

"Alright sweetheart get some rest," Mel kisses my cheek and leaves me to get some more rest.

…

I don't know how long I had been sleeping for but I felt so much better than when Jacky and Mel had been here. I slowly stretch my arms out careful not to cause any pain from my wounds. I look around the room and my eyes fall on Derek who looks like he's fallen asleep on the chair beside me bed.

"Derek?" His eyes shoot open and he stares at me.

"You're up."

"You're here? What if my Aunt sees you?" I ask worryingly.

"I had to know if you were okay," Derek shrugs.

I smile, "That's sweet… I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. But I'm glad you're here."

"Oh umm your phone was going off earlier," Derek says nervously reaching over to grab my phone for me.

I sigh, "They're all from Stiles, Jackson and Danny. Jackson and Danny are just checking up on me but Stiles has called 7 times now and it's probably all about the alpha." I quickly dial Stiles number.

"Bella! Finally! Listen Lydia has a video of the alpha on her phone! Scot won't answer his phone! What do I do with it?!" Stiles rambles.

"Okay first of all 'finally'! Are you kidding me! I'm in the hospital not having a vacation! Second why does Lydia have the video on her phone and lastly why is Scott not answering?" I ask.

"Okay well Lydia was at the video store when you were but she was in her car and she was the one who called the police. I went to see how she was doing and found the video. Oh and Scott isn't answering because he's with Allison," Stiles explains.

I roll my eyes, "Of course he is! Just delete!'

"Okay yep… Sure. How are you anyway Bel" Stiles asks. I sigh, "Well apart from the nice claw marks I have in my side I'm just great."

"Good to see you didn't lose your sarcasm," Stiles jokes. I laugh, "I got that from you Stilinski."

"Alright Bella, rest up and come back to school! I can't keep doing it alone," Stiles says.

"I'll be back before you know it," I say before hanging up. I chuckle at the phone call again before turning back to Derek.

"Hey Bella… Have you umm… Have you checked the wounds?" Derek asks. I look at him confused.

"To see if they're healing? Cause if your Dad was serious about glowing eyes then you could be something supernatural," Derek explains. I flick the hospital blankets off and lift up my shirt to see a big white bandage on my side, "Well let's see then."

Derek reaches out carefully and takes the bandage off. I screw my nose up at the angry red claw marks that will most likely scar.

"They look to be healing much faster than a human but not as fast as a werewolf…" Derek explains.

"Then what am I? If I can heal then why did my mum die of cancer?" I ask.

"I have no clue. But we will find out," Derek promises.

…

Parent teacher conferences. I thought I was going to get out of these but Mel didn't have time to drop me home after discharging me from the hospital. The doctors were pretty surprised with my recovery and said I was right to go home. They told me shortly after Derek left and now I'm at the school. When I said to Stiles that I was gonna be back at school before he knew it I wasn't kidding.

"Bel, you coming in?" Mel asks me. I shake my head, "I might go hide over at the lacrosse fields… Don't really wanna deal with the gossip and whispers that will be happening around me just yet."

"Okay well be careful okay," Mel tells me. I start heading over towards the lacrosse field and smile when I see the familiar silver Porsche. As I get closer I see Jackson pick up an empty beer bottle and throw it at the tree. I hear it smash and my pace quickens as he falls to his knees.

"Jackson?" I say quietly as I slowly walk up behind him.

"I was the best at lacrosse Bella… Me! And now your cousin is the center of attention and I've worked so hard to get where I am as lacrosse captain and- and" Jackson slurs out.

"Jacky… Hey come here!" I kneel down beside him and shuffle closer and he wraps his arms around me. "No one is taking anything away from you… I know you've worked so hard to be where you are and no one is trying to take that away from you." I tell him as I wrap my arms around him pulling him close.

"Bel, I just…" I cut him off. "I know Jacky… They'd be so proud of the young man you've become… You know that right."

I feel him nod against my shoulder, "Come on how bout I drive you home."

"Wait… You're supposed to still be at the hospital?" Jackson says confused. I lift him up off the ground trying to get past the slight pain that shoots up my side.

"Yeah I broke out, they were annoying me too much," I joke. I open the passenger door and Jackson slides in, "Bella… I love you."

I smile at him, "I love you too Jacky… Now let's get you home."

…

"Is the Sheriff gonna be okay?" I ask Mel as we walk into the house. I called Mel after getting Jackson home safely and leaving a note for his parents. She came and got me after the parent teacher night was over. Mel told me how the 'mountain lion' that attacked me was in the parking lot and in the chaos Sheriff Stilinski got hit.

"He's gonna be fine, but I don't know how he'll go without work for a couple of days," Mel chuckles.

I smile, "That's great then. Stiles will be really worried about him." Mel nods," Probably as worried as I was about you."

"You hear the doctors Mel, I'm fine," I wrap my arms around her giving her the comfort she needs right now.

Mel sighs, "That's what they said about your wounds but getting attacked like that must have brought back memories?"

I tense in Mel's arms. Yes waking up in the hospital reminded me of when I woke up after my Dad left but the attack didn't remind me of what happened to me. It just brought up a whole new nightmare of being ripped apart by terminator eyes.

"Mel it's all good. I'm fine, I promise you," I pull back from our hug to head for the stairs.

"So there's nothing you're not telling me?" Mel questions. I straight away start feeling guilty. I was hiding so many things from her and I hated lying to her.

"No there's nothing," I climb the rest of the stairs and head straight for my room.

"Bella," I gasp and turn back around to face the doorway.

"Jesus Scott! You scared the hell out of me!" Scott walks into my room and shuts the door.

"Sorry but I gotta ask you something." I sit down on my bed and motion for him to ask away.

"What's going on between you and Derek?" He asks straight up.

"Well you don't waste any time… How do you even know there's something going on?" I try to avoid answering the question. Especially since I know Derek's in the room.

Scott gives me a look like he can't believe I'm trying to lie to him, "Come on Bella you kissed him in front of us, he was here after you found out about your Dad and you told him about the glowing eyes and-"

"Were you listening to my conversation Derek?!" I gasp.

"That's not the point I'm getting at. When I shoved you out of the way at Derek's house he didn't attack me to get me to finally listen to him… He attacked cause I hurt you. And then just last night when you were lying on that hospital bed going into ambulance… It was one of the first times that I could feel emotions coming off Derek. He was worried and scared for you but also angry cause he wanted to be there to protect you," Scott finishes.

I smile widely, "Yeah I guess there's something going on between me and Derek."

"Bella-" Scott starts to complain but I cut him off.

"What Scott? Are you gonna stand her and tell me Derek is a bad guy, that I shouldn't be with him cause he's dangerous? Well guess what! So is Allison! She's the daughter of a hunter family and yet you spent the whole day with her… Oh AND you were worried about her when you maybe could have saved Mr Stilinski!" I snap. I couldn't stand there and listen to Scott tell me how bad he though Derek was when he was literally sleeping with the enemy!

Scott sighs, "You know Allison isn't like the rest of her family Bella… I don't want to fight with you so I hope you know what you're doing with Derek… I can't stand seeing you get hurt."

"Why do you have to say something sweet when I'm trying to be mad at you," I grumble.

"Come here," Scott holds his arms out for a hug. I smile and hug him tightly, "Alright so don't get mad…"

Scott pulls out of the hug, "Why would I get mad?" I walk over to my closet and pull the doors open revealing Derek. I smile at Scott, "Surprise."

Scott's eyes widen, "Uh hi Derek."

I chuckle, "So he heard all that… You should probably practice those wolfy skills of yours huh Scott."

"Ugh I'm going to bed," Scott groans out.

I wave, "Night Scotty!"

I shut the door behind him and turn back to Derek, "How'd you know I was here and not the hospital?"

Derek shrugs. I smirk at him realizing how he knew, "You followed me didn't you?"

He sits down on my bed, "I just… I need to be there if you're in trouble! You shouldn't have gotten hurt at that video store…"

I walk over and stand in front of him lifting up the side of my shirt, "Derek I don't need to wear the bandages anymore cause I'm healing. I may have been hurt but whatever I am means I'm healing and I'm going to be okay."

He sighs, "That's not the point. When I saw you in the back of that ambulance I just panicked. I thought you were going to die and then I heard one of the deputies talking to the Sheriff and he said you had last words before you passed out. He said that you told him to 'tell Mel I love her and tell Derek' but you never finished what you were gonna say. I thought I was never going to see you again and I thought I was never going to get to do this again."

Derek stands up quickly grabbing me by the waist, careful not to hold onto my wound, and pulling me close kissing me with so much force it almost knocks me over. I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself and kiss him back with just as much force.

He pulls back and moves his hands from my waist to hold my cheeks. I try to control my breathing but it still sounds as if I've been for a run or something. I feel my cheeks darkening under his gaze and he smiles. He knows the affect he has on me and is smirking about it! My eyes flick to the window and I see red glowing eyes but when I blink they're gone again.

"Derek will you stay here tonight?" I ask him. I could not spend tonight alone. Derek lies down on my bed and pulls me with him wrapping an arm around my waist as I snuggle into his side.

"Of course… It's probably best I stay here tonight anyway. With the alpha still out there and the hunters staking out my house," Derek says while running his hand through my hair.

I gasp, "The hunters! Did they hurt you?!"

"Nothing I can't handle… Get some rest Bella," Derek whispers. I shut my eyes slowly as I lay my head back down on his chest.

…

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm really happy with the feedback I've been getting :) I've made this chapter longer than the others because of the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

**I'm not too sure how I went in this chapter with writing Derek and Bella's cute moment at the end and also the scene at the video store? I know Derek seems a bit out of character to the TV series but this I how I think he would be with Bella.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**-Chloe**


	11. Chapter 11: 5th Floor

Chapter 11: 5th Floor

**Author's Note: Short chapter I know! But I just felt like writing it up today and didn't want to go another day without updating so here is chapter 11! Please let me know what you think! :)**

**-Chloe**

…

"Scott I told you before we're on the 5th floor!" I sigh as Scott leads me onto the fourth level of the parking garage.

"Shut up for a sec…" Scott says as he puts the groceries down on the ground to get the keys out. I stand there impatiently tapping my foot waiting for him to hurry up. Seriously I've already told him like a hundred times that the car is on the 5th level! I just want to go home already because Derek is probably there waiting. He'd been doing that a lot lately… Waiting in my room for me to get home but who am I to complain!

"Ugh it's the next floor!" Scott groans out and accidently knocks one of the grocery bags sending the milk rolling under a car.

"What did I tell you just 5 minutes ago?!" I say frustrated! I swear I might as well be talking to myself.

"You couldn't have gotten the milk before it went under the car Bella?" Scott snaps back. "Hey it wasn't my fault! Just get the milk and lets go."

I start heading back for the stairs when I hear a low growl. Not again!

"Bella run!" Scott yells. I drop the bags and follow the direction Scott runs. I don't even dare look behind me! I keep my eyes forward and sprint after Scott catching up to him but he is starting to slow down. He stops and hides behind the car and I come to stop quickly as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep running!" I whisper to him. He shakes his head and I roll my eyes before legging it down another level and hiding behind the cars. I sit there catching my breath when a number of car alarms start going off. I look over the top of the car and see Scott running towards the car I'm behind. He slides in next to me and we sit there hoping the alpha doesn't find us.

Next thing I know is Scott's damn phone is going off! "Are you kidding me?! Turn it off!" I whisper yell at him. He looks at me with wide eyes as he tried to find his phone and turn it off but it's too late. Scott gets lifted up from the ground and thrown on the bonnet of the car. I scream and get up ready to bolt if necessary but I hear an all too familiar voice.

"You're dead!"

I let out a breath and hold my hand over my heart willing it to slow down. "What the hell was that?!" Scott complains. I sit there for a moment to let my heart rate fall before walking behind Derek and Scott.

"Said I was going to train you… I didn't say when," Derek shrugs.

"You scared the crap out of me! And Bella!" Scott exclaims. Derek looks back to Scott with raised eyebrows, "Not yet."

Scott groans, "Ugh okay but I was fast right!" I walk behind them silently not wanting to interrupt their bonding time. They don't know it yet but one day they will get along!

"Not fast enough," Derek states bluntly. I roll my eyes at the two.

"Yeah but the car alarm thing was smart," Scott says. I laugh and they both look back at me, Scott with an annoyed expression and Derek with an unreadable expression.

"Well I think you stopping was a dumb idea! Why didn't you keep running with me?" I ask. They both ignore my input.

"Until your phone rang which put Bella in danger too!," Derek quips back while starting to walk again.

Scott looks like he's had enough, "Will you just stop! What happened the other night with Stiles dad getting hurt and Bella at the video store… That was my fault! I should have been there to do something! I need you to teach me to control this."

Before I can tell Scott that it wasn't his fault Derek cuts in, "Teaching someone who was bitten takes time! I'm not even sure if I can teach you? But you have to get rid of distractions. This!" Derek grabs Scott phone and reveals a missed call from Allison. Shocker! "This is why I caught you! You want me to teach you, get rid of her," Derek finishes.

I cough slightly trying to hide my laugh cause I know Scott will not be able to stay away from that girl! Scott looks at me briefly before saying, "Why cause of her family?"

Derek sighs before throwing Scott's phone into the concrete wall of the parking garage. I stand there wide-eyed as Scott looks to be getting angrier at Derek now. That phone is expensive!

"Getting angry? Good. That's your first lesson! You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" Derek almost yells. I take a step back unknowingly from his raised voice. I hadn't seen him act like this before and although I knew he would never hurt me I just didn't like him yelling.

"I can get angry," Scott says. Derek sighs, "Not angry enough! This is the only way I can teach you! Now can you stay away from her, at least until after the full moon." I see Derek's gaze move to me but only for a brief moment.

Scott looks away from Derek, "If that's what it takes-"

"Do you want to live?! Do you want to protect your friends, yes or no?!" Derek asks.

"Yes, if you can teach me, I can stay away from her," Scott exclaims. I can't hold me laugh in anymore. I look up at the two boys and see them looking at me and I try hold it together.

"I'm sorry! It's just I find it really funny that you think he can stay away!"

Scott gives me a death glare, "Shut up Bella!" He starts storming back to the level we left our bags and calls out over his shoulder, "You can get a ride with Derek now!"

"You're only doing this cause you know I'm right!" I call back. I turn to Derek and smile, "So you can drop me home right?"

Derek smiles slightly and motions for me to follow. "So how did I go Mr Hale?" I ask teasingly.

He rolls his eyes at my attempted joke, "You were actually almost as fast as Scott."

"Yeah I'm on the cross country team," I say proudly. Derek nods, "That could explain it but I was also thinking maybe to do with what you are…"

I climb into the Camaro and ask, "So I have super speed now?" The Camaro rumbles and he speeds out of the parking garage while chuckling, "You could say that."

The rest of the ride is spent in comfortable silence until we pull up to my house and see that there's no car. I sigh, "So much for Scott staying away."

"What? Just cause his cars home he's at Allison's?" Derek questions. I nod, "I know he's at Allison's. You're welcome to come inside and tear him a new one when he gets home?" I say teasingly.

I hear Derek get out of the car and smile to myself. This shall be good.

…


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Derek

Chapter 12: Saving Derek

**Author's Note: I feel so bad that I haven't updated for almost a week! But I'm back and I really hope I did okay with this chapter! Thanks everyone that has been reading and following my story! ****Thanks ****Cassie-D1****for the review for last chapter! Please everyone review and let me know what you think! :D**

**-Chloe**

…

Scott got the fright of his life last night when he finally decided to come home from Allison's. Derek sat in the dark, in the chair, in the corner of the room and I almost wet myself! It was so funny! But then it wasn't so funny when Scott said they Alpha left him a message on the car window… Apparently the symbol was something really bad but Derek wouldn't tell Scott and he refuses to tell me also. He thinks the less I know the safer I will be but I totally disagree with that! Like if I know more about it then I can be prepared if something does happen! But I can't stay mad at him. He's too damn sexy…

Right now I was walking slowly behind Stiles and Scott talking about how Derek was going to teach Scott how to control it. Stiles couldn't not talk to Scott when he found out that Derek was helping Scott. My ears perk up as I hear Stiles say, "Well that gives me till the end of the school day to teach you then."

"Umm what how is he gonna do that?" I ask Scott as Stiles walks away. Scott shrugs and follows after him leaving me in the hallway. I go to follow when I notice Isaac walk past me. I hadn't seen him since he left the bowling alley.

"Isaac?" I call out. He turns to look at me before continuing down the hallway. I follow after him. "Isaac please can I just talk to you…"

He comes to a stop quickly and I almost run into him, "About what Bella?"

I look around the hallway glad that it's empty because I did not want to start a scene, "Isaac I just want to apologize for whatever I did to make you say those things…"

Isaac scoffs, "We both know you don't mean that apology." He goes to walk away but I reach out and grab his hand stopping him, "Isaac I don't even know why you're being like this?"

"Bella you know exactly why. Lydia told me how you only invited me so you could all have a laugh at some poor unfortunate soul. You said you were different but you aren't," I hadn't realized until my back pressed against the locker but Isaac was stepping closer and closer causing me to step back until I was pinned between him and the lockers.

I look around seeing a couple students walk past staring, "That's not true. Lydia is playing games and I can't believe you thought I would say that Isaac." My voice is quiet and I feel hurt all over again that someone thought I was that horrible.

Isaac steps back eyes a little wide not understanding why he was suddenly being so rude to the girl he thought he liked, "I uh… I have to go."

I stand there confused before trying to follow after him, "Wait Isaac… uh." I run into someone and try to side step them when there voice makes me freeze.

"Miss McCall, would you like to explain to me why you are being careless of where you are walking?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Harris I was not paying attention because I was trying to get the attention of another student."

"Ah I see. I'll see you in detention after school," he informs me.

"Excuse me?! Why?!" I ask not understanding what the hell I did wrong. "Are you going to stand here and argue with me Bella," he asks in that annoyingly smug voice where I just wanna hit him.

My shoulders slump, "No Mr Harris, I look forward to our detention." Mr Harris smirks at my response before walking off. I swear to god that man had it out for me! If I wasn't passing his class I think I would be spending more time in detentions with him than I would like.

I look back down the hall and see Isaac at his locker and sigh before going to try talk to him again, "Okay Isaac can I just say I'm really sorry if whatever Lydia said made you think I wasn't who you thought I was… I promise you, you were there as a friend because I thought of you as a friend."

Isaac shuts his locker and turns to me, "You don't need to apologize for something Lydia said… Now that you've pointed it out it makes sense that she would say something like that."

I nod, "But I do need to apologize for not trying to talk to you earlier but there has been pretty insane things happening."

"I heard about the attack at the video store and about your father…" Isaac says quietly. "Yeah but nothing I can't handle," Isaac nods at my comment.

I smile widely and hold my hand out, "So friends?" Isaac nervously wipes his hand on his jeans before reaching out and shaking my hand, "Friends."

I let out a breath, "Thank god I thought you might have left me hanging and well that could have been embarrassing for me." Isaac chuckles, "So lunch then?"

…

Running through the halls trying to make it to detention on time so Mr Harris wouldn't eat me alive is what I was doing right now. I had spent the rest of lunch talking with Isaac then my free period with a very odd acting Jackson… But I couldn't dwell on that at the moment. I had to get to detention like 5 minutes ago!

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss McCall," Mr Harris says as I rush into the room bumping into the doorway almost falling over. I stand up straight and take a breath, "I'm really sorry Mr. Harris I-"

"Just sit down Bella. Away from Mr McCall and Mr Stilinski," Mr Harris sighs. I look around the rest of the classroom and see the two boys sitting together staring at me confused. I wave before sitting down at the front of the class and pulling out my chemistry book. I may as well get something done here.

"Excuse me sir? I know its detention and all but I have work and I don't want to get fired," Scott says hoping that maybe he can get out of the rest of detention. Mr Harris just looks up and gives a slight smile before going back down to his work. I hear Scott and Stiles whispering quietly at the back of the room. They're too far back for me to hear exactly what they're saying but I know Scott must be apologizing for his behaviour.

"Alright fine get out of here," Mr Harris says. I go to pack up my stuff when his voice calls out again, "Not you Bella... You were late."

I groan and slap my stuff back down on the table. The boys both smile and wave at me before leaving. Little shits are enjoying me having to stay behind! I reach into my bag and pull out my glasses. If I'm going to get anything done then I need to wear my glasses.

…

After what feels like forever Mr Harris allows me to leave. I walk out to the front of the school and groan seeing that it's almost dark. I check my phone to find messages from Scott, Stiles and Derek. Honestly Scott and Stiles both knew I was in detention but what was Derek texting me for.

_Bella come to the school –Derek_

Well luck I was already at the school. I put my bag down beside me as I sit on the steps and go through Scott and Stiles messages. They wanted me to meet them at the school too so it must be important. I sit there for a good twenty minutes before I hear the familiar sound of the Camaro and I look up smiling as Derek pulls up and climbs out of the car.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Derek asks.

"I've been sitting her for 20 minutes because I was already here for detention…" Derek nods in understanding and smiles at me, "You look different."

I feel my face go red and my eyes widen as I remember that I still have my glasses on! I reach up to take them off but Derek grabs my hand, "Don't. I like them, you look cute."

My mouth slightly drops open and he winks at me before turning around and greeting Stiles and Scott who had pulled up without me noticing.

"Where is he, where's my boss?!" Scott demands to know.

"In the back," Derek says casually. I look over to his car and see Dr. Deaton in the back duct taped. What is going on?!

"Ah well he looks comfortable," Stiles comments sarcastically. I look at Scott and Stiles but they look at me then walk towards the school.

"Wait hey! Umm where do you think you're going what's going on?!" I ask as Derek asks what they think they're doing?

Scott shrugs, "You said I was linked with the alpha… I'm gonna see if you're right."

I throw my arms up in frustration, "What is going on?!" I turn to Derek for an explanation.

"I think Deaton's the alpha and Scott seems to have a plan to prove he's not…" Derek sighs out. I chuckle, "Deaton can't be the alpha! He's like a teddy bear!"

Derek looks at me weirdly and I shrug, "Yes a teddy bear you heard right." He goes to say something back but a noise comes over the school's speaker systems and it sounds close to a dying cat.

"What in the world was that?" I ask.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Scott trying to howl." I start laughing uncontrollably. Oh my god that is hilarious! My laughing fit is cut short when another howl comes through the speakers. A scarier, loud sounding howl…

"I'm gonna kill him," Derek says. I look around the parking lot with wide eyes and I feel Derek wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't think the alpha's coming because of that do you…" I ask quietly. Derek shakes his head, "The alpha is in the back of my car Bella… You're safe."

I hear Scott and Stiles chuckling as the walk out of the school. Derek pulls away from me and I miss the comforting warmth from his body, "I'm gonna kill you both! What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school!"

Scott smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't think it would be that loud."

Stiles chuckles, "Yeah it was loud and it was awesome." I shake my head at Stiles and his sing song voice.

"Shut up," Derek deadpans. Stiles rolls his eyes, "Don't be such sour wolf."

"Wait, what'd you do with him?" Scott asks pointing to Derek's car. I look back to Derek's car, "He didn't do anything I was here the whole time!"

I hear a growling noise before I see Derek be lifted up off the ground blood pouring from his mouth. "DEREK!" I scream out. I feel Stiles and Scott try and grab hold of me but I pull away trying to save Derek. The alpha swings his claw out connecting with my shoulder. I scream out and feel Stiles and Scott grab a hold of me pulling me towards the school.

I gasp in pain as I lean against the closed doors to the school. I can hear Scott and Stiles arguing but I'm not concerned about that right now. Derek was out there bleeding to death and I had to get out there and save him.

"No Stiles don't!" I hear Scott say. I quickly get up and ignore the pain in my shoulder to follow Stiles out the door.

"Bella get back inside!" Stiles whispers to me. I walk past him and stop at the bottom of the stairs chucking the bolt cutters back up to Stiles. I hear Scott and Stiles yelling at me to look out and get back inside. My eyes widen as I see the Alpha come out from behind the jeep. I run towards where Derek was thrown but before I get there I feel myself be thrown into the brick wall of the school just like Derek was.

I scream as my shoulder hits the wall and I feel it pop. That surely is dislocated. I squeeze my eyes shut feeling the hot breath of the alpha hovering over me.

"Stay out of the way," it growls out. I open my eyes slowly and see that it's gone and I feel my eyes getting heavy. The pain is too much and my head falls to the side as I pass out.

…


	13. Chapter 13: I love hugs… Just maybe not

Chapter 13: I love hugs… Just maybe not right now

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I'm not too sure how I did with writing this chapter but here it is! Please please please let me know what you think in a review! :)**

**-Chloe**

…

"Bella you- ugh Bella you gotta wake up," I hear a voice call out to me. I try to roll over but a pain shoots through my shoulder and that's when I remember everything. The alpha, Scott and Stiles, the school and Derek. Derek! My eyes open wide and I gasp as I sit up quickly and look around me seeing Derek leaning against the school wall. I crawl over to him and I realize that he was the one telling me to wake up.

"Jesus Derek! I thought you were dead!" I whisper. He shakes his head, "I'm healing, slowly… But I need to get out of here Bel, Scott and Stiles are in the school with your friends and they blamed me for the killings." He explains.

"They can't do that! I-" I groan out as my shoulder hits the wall slightly. Derek looks at me with panicked eyes, "Bella hey what's wrong?"

I cradle my arm against my body, "I think my shoulders broken or dislocated and the alpha also nicked me…"

Derek coughs a little, "What were you thinking Bel? Why didn't you go with Scott?!" His voice is hoarse and tired and I know if he had his full strength he'd so frustrated with me.

I shrug, "Look Derek we can talk about that later… Right now I need to get you out of here." Derek shakes his head, "They think you're dead Bel, you need to stay here even if I think it's too dangerous for you."

I sigh, "I can't just sit here and not know if you're healing! I'm coming with-" Derek cuts me off when he pulls me closer to him, crashing his lips against mine. I forget about the pain in my shoulder and immediately kiss him back. This kiss felt different to our others… It felt like he was trying to say goodbye. For how long I didn't know?

"You're staying here," Derek whispers out when he pulls away from me. I nod reluctantly and help him up slowly despite the pain from my shoulder. We both hobble over to the driver's seat of the Camaro and I open the door to slide Derek into the seat. He looks up at me and pulls me close so our foreheads are touching.

"Don't go into that school. Stay out here and wait for the police Bella. Promise me," Derek whispers. I press my lips against his softly before pulling back and whispering, "I promise…"

I step back away from the car wiping a tear from my cheek. I didn't want to stay here… I needed to be there making sure he healed, making sure he was okay and I couldn't do that because Scott and Stiles are idiots. I watch as Derek drives away from the school and I look around the parking lot. What was I supposed to do now?! I look over at Stiles jeep and see the front has been wrecked. Then just a little away from the jeep I see the familiar silver Porsche. My stomach drops as I realize that Jackson was in the school. I promised Derek I wouldn't go in there though…

…

I could hear the sirens coming. I had sat leaning against the school wall holding my arm still for at least an hour! That's what it felt like anyway… And now the police were here and they were running into the school. I stand up slowly as I use the wall to keep me steady hoping that maybe on the officers look over and see me but no luck. I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and stand there waiting for them to come back out.

"Bella?" a voice calls out from behind me. I spin around quickly and see an officer standing behind me. Not just any officer… It's Sheriff Stilinski.

"Oh thank god!" he breathes out and rushes over to me to pull me in for a hug. I groan out in pain, "Not that I'm happy for a hug right now cause I am… it's just my shoulders probably dislocated so…" I drawl out.

He steps back quickly, "I'm sorry Bella! The boys they said… They said that you were dead…" I hold my uninjured arm out to the side, "I'm very much alive John… I'm not going anywhere."

He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. This time it's a one-armed hug on my behalf, "I'm glad you're okay. I thought that I had lost you kid."

I smile at him, "We couldn't have that now could we! Who else is gonna scare the hell outa you and Mel." I joke.

"I think Stiles and Scott could give you a run for your money," he jokes along with me.

"BELLA!" A voice booms from the school. I look up and see Jackson run out of the school followed slowly by Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia.

He crashes into me pulling me in for the most painful hug I've had tonight, "Jacky, I can't breathe. And you're hurting my shoulder…" I gasp out.

Jackson pulls back quickly, "Your dingus cousin and his friend told me you were dead!" I shake my head and groan as my shoulder throbs, "Nope just in a lot of pain right now…" I smile at him and pull him in for a hug being careful not to hurt my already injured shoulder. Again.

"I'm not going anywhere… You know that," I whisper to him. He sobs against my shoulder and I hold my hand on the back of his head trying to calm him down. I feel tears roll down my face he hears me let out a small sob. Jackson looks up at me and wipes away my tears, "You need to get your shoulder checked out."

I nod, "Once I talk to Scott and Stiles." I kiss his cheek before walking over to Stiles and Scott. Before I say anything I slap them both on the back of their heads.

"Wanna tell me why Derek is being blamed for this?!" I growl out to them.

"Bella! We thought you were dead! The alpha like threw you just like he did to Derek," Stiles whispers quietly.

"Not dead. But you're gonna wish I was when I'm finished with you two! What the hell is wrong with you?! Blaming Derek!" I whisper yell back at the two.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I panicked but it's okay cause he's dead so-" I cut Scott's apology off. "No he's not! I got him the hell out of here because he said you guys accused him of the murders!"

Scott and Stiles look at each other before trying to apologize some more. I hold my hands up, "I'd be so pissed at you if we all didn't just almost die! Come here," I say and hold out my uninjured arm for a hug.

The both pull my in for a group hug and I say, "We survived the alpha guys."

They pull back and Scott speaks up, "Why are we still alive? It could have killed us all, I mean it had the perfect opportunity to kill Bella!"

I think back to when the alpha was hovering above me, "It didn't want to kill me… He told me to stay out of the way."

Stiles looks at me, "Are you kidding me?! While we were being it terrorized by it, all it told you to do was stay out of the way!"

"I think the alpha wants me part of his pack but first I have to get rid of my old one first…" Scott says quietly. I look at him confusedly, "But why would it want me to stay out of the way?"

Scott looks at me and says, "He wants you too Bella… But the worst part of it all-" Stiles and I cut him off, "How is that not the worst part?!"

I continue saying, "It wants me part of its pack too I'd say that's the worst part!" Stiles nods along. Scott shakes his head at us both, "The worst part is, when the alpha made me turn… I wanted to kill you all… Even you Stiles."


	14. Chapter 14: Never Drink Again

Chapter 14: Never Drink Again

**Author's Note: Two updates in a day! I'm feeling really generous today! :P or I am just looking for anything else to do except exam study! But oh well here is chapter 14! Thanks for the updates for last 2 chapters from the guest and Cassie-D1! I'm glad people are enjoying my story because I really do love writing it! Please remember to review and let me know how I'm going and what you think! :D**

…

"Scott! Bella!" Mel gasps as we walk up the pathway to the house. John and Stiles had dropped us home and Mel had finished her shift early so she could meet us at home. I probably looked worse than what it was with my shoulder bandaged up and arm in a sling from the dislocated shoulder. The ambulance had checked me out and I refused to go to the hospital again so they fixed me up and sent me home. I made Jackson go home although he was hell bent on spending the night here and making sure I didn't die over night or something.

"Are you guys okay?!" Mel asks as she pulls us in for hugs. Scott grumbles out, "I'm fine, mum. I'm going to bed now." I watch as Scott makes his way into the house. Allison dumped him and even though I didn't really like the girl I felt sorry for Scott. Mel looks at me with tears in her eyes as she leads me into the house after waving goodbye to the Stilinski's.

"Bella what the hell happened?! John said it was Derek-" I cut Mel off before she can say anything else. "Mel it wasn't him! I swear on my life…" I say confidently.

"Okay I'm sorry… I believe you. But I don't want you seeing him Bella. You're my responsibility and I cannot let you get hurt again!" Mel says with tears running down her face.

I pull Mel in for a hug, "Please don't cry Mel! I'm okay really… You may wanna talk to Scott though cause Allison dumped him tonight…"

Mel sniffles and wipes away her tears, "I'm just worried about you Bel… Your father is still out there and now you're being terrorized by your boyfriend."

I shake my head, "It's not Derek that's doing all this… But Mel I'm fine." Mel kisses my forehead and says, "Get some rest sweetheart okay." I nod and make my way upstairs into my room. I shut the door quietly behind me and slide down it pulling my knees up to my chest as I sit on the floor. I didn't want Aunt Mel to worry about me so I kept telling her everything was fine. But it wasn't fine.

I was scared. Scared of the alpha wanting me in its pack, scared of my father out there just searching for me, scared for Derek who was probably out there alone and healing still. I'm scared for Scott, for Stiles, Jackson, Sheriff Stilinski and Mel. If I was something supernatural like Derek said then why am I unable to use it to protect everyone. To protect myself.

…

"Where are we going?" Scott asks as we follow behind Stiles who was leading us to god knows where. The school has been shut since the attack on it happened so we've got first day of school since the attack tomorrow. What is it with these two and going into the woods before a school day? I really shouldn't follow them into the woods though because last time that happened I got lost. But I met Derek also… That night wasn't so bad I guess.

"You'll see…" Stiles answers vaguely. I roll my eyes, "Well I don't know if we should be out here?"

Scott nods, "I agree. Mum's is in constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school!"

"Yeah and she has been keeping an extra eye on me because she thinks I dated a serial killer!" I say pointedly. Scott ignores my jab at them as Stiles says, "Well your mum isn't the sheriff so there's no comparison, trust me… And Bel, that was Scott that blamed Derek. Not me…"

I shake my head at Stiles trying to blame Scott for it all, "Hey! You didn't deny it Stiles. Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

Stiles sighs, "Yes. When your best friend gets dumped-" Scott cuts Stiles off, "I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break!"

I roll my eyes as Stiles continues, "Okay when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break… And you other best friend is unable to see her sour wolf because of reasons that we don't need to dwell on… You get your best friends drunk!" Stiles finishes holding a bottle of jack up in front of us.

This will not end well.

…

"Dude, you know she's just one girl… There's so many- there are so many other girls in the sea…" Stiles says drunkenly. I start giggling at him. Maybe I was drunk too?

"Fish in the sea," Scott chuckles. No Scott thought it was funny too and he's completely fine! I mustn't be drunk.

"Fish what're you talking about fish for? Stiles is talking about girls!" I explain to Scott before taking another swig out of the bottle of jack.

"Yeah I love girls… I love them! I love- Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5 foot 3," Stiles rambles.

Scott rolls his eyes, "Like Lydia."

"Yeah how did you know I was talking about- talking… What was I talking about?" Stiles asks confusedly. I start giggling again and can't stop this time. I can't believe Stiles talked me into this! I need to be sober and waiting for Derek.

"Hey! You're not happy! Look at Bella she can't stop laughing! Here take a drink," Stiles reaches for the bottle of Jack and tries passing it to Scott.

"I don't want anymore," Scott says. I grab the bottle out of Stiles hand, "Good! More for me!" I say excitedly.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asks. "I'm not anything," Scott replies.

"Hey! Maybe- maybe it's- it's like not needing your inhaler anymore! Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf… Am I drunk?" Stiles slurs out. Scott looks down at Stiles and shakes his head, "You're wasted."

Stiles fist bumps the air and I take another swig out of the bottle, "What about me?"

Scott nods, "You too Bella…" I giggle but then see Scott's sad face a mimic it sitting in front of him with my legs crossed.

"Scott hey who am I?" I ask pulling the same sad face as him.

"Oh come on man… I know it hurts. Well I don't know but I know this! I know that as much as being broken up hurts! Being alone is way worse," Stiles attempts to cheer Scott up.

I drink out of the bottle of Jack again before making fun of Stiles, "That didn't make any sense loser."

"Whatever I need a drink!" Stiles says and he reaches out to take the drink off me but another hand beats him to it and the drink is snatched off me.

"Look at the two little bitches and their whore getting their drink on," the taller guy says. I look at the two guys who just rudely insulted me, "Excuse me I am not a whore!" I go to grab the bottle back but Scott holds me down.

"Give it back," Scott demands.

The taller guy takes a menacing step forward, "What's that little man?"

The shorter one speaks up, "I think he wants a drink." I stand up and get up in their face, "We want the bottle! Give it here!"

"What're you gonna do shorty?" The shorter one teases me. I go to walk towards him but Scott pulls me back careful not to hurt my shoulder in the process, "Bel, I got this."

"Scott maybe we should just go?" Stiles suggests finally sobering up a bit. Scott shakes his head, "You brought me here to get me drunk Stiles… I'm not drunk yet."

The taller one chuckles before drinking out of our bottle of jack! Scott walks closer to the taller guy and his voice gets deeper, "Give me the bottle of jack!"

I notice Scott's fingernails growing into claws, "Scott!" The guy hands the bottle to Scott but instead of drinking it Scott throws it at the tree and it smashes on impact. Scott helps Stiles up off the ground and leads us back towards the jeep. When we're away from the two rudest men on the planet I start talking to Scott.

"So please tell me that whatever that was back there is because of the full moon tomorrow," I half ask and half say to convince myself that Scott isn't dangerous like this.

"We going home now?" Stiles asks as he falls back slowly and passes out in the jeep.

"Bella get in the car," Scott orders. I look out into the woods and shake my head, "I have to find Derek he-" Scott cuts me off.

"Bella in the car now!" I nod and look down at the ground feeling like a puppy that's just been scolded. What was going on with Scott?

…

Oh my god. What was that noise?! I open my eyes but then squeeze them shut quickly. Why is my room so bright this morning?! I swear I will never drink again!

"Morning," a familiar voice says. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I open one eye slowly and look over seeing a very healthy Derek smirking at me. I roll over and face the wall, "Ugh you're just enjoying this way too much! I should be yelling at you right now but I don't want to hurt my head…"

Derek chuckles and sits down on the bed, "Did we have a little too much fun?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried about you!" I blurt out and sit up quickly. Derek looks at my arm in the sling and then looks away saying, "I told you I was healing."

I look down at my arm in the sling and sigh, "You know this isn't your fault. I did try and take on the alpha by myself."

Derek shakes his head, "Yes that itself was a dumb idea but we both know that you wouldn't be involved in this if it wasn't for me."

I chuckle, "Derek, Scott is a werewolf! I'm in this whether you and I are dating or not." Derek looks back at me and my eyes widen, "Oh I mean we aren't dating… Umm are we?"

Derek reaches out for my hand and says, "We are. But I haven't even taken you on a date?" I smile widely, "You can't exactly do that when you're the most wanted man of Beacon Hills."

He smiles, "True but I want to…" he leans in and captures my lips with his. I smile into the kiss as I wrap my arm around his neck and his arms snake around my waist pulling me onto his lap. He pulls back and leans his forehead against mine and we take a second to catch our breath.

"Your Aunt is coming to speak to you in a minute…" Derek sighs. I nod and climb off his lap, "Don't stay away okay… You can stay here at night if you want."

He nods then disappears through my window and I lay back down with a smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15: Babysitting

Chapter 15: Babysitting

**Author's Note: Chapter 15! Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter! I'm not too confident about this chapter so I hope it's okay! So please let me know what you think! :D**

**-Chloe**

…

I was following Jackson through the cafeteria as he looked for a place to sit. It being the first day back since the attack Jacky insisted on me being with him all the time. But I wasn't complaining cause he carried my stuff for me considering I was a cripple. I see him find a spot and he sits down beside Allison place my tray opposite him. I grumble quietly and sit on the other side of the table. Allison smiles at Jackson and then me and I wave before busying myself with my lunch.

"You got something on your," Jackson points to Allison's lip and I look up and see him reach out and wipe chocolate off the corner of her lip before licking it off his thumb. I roll my eyes at him. I knew he was just trying to get closer to Allison to piss Lydia off and make Scott jealous. I stand up and pick up my tray careful not to drop it.

"I'm gonna go eat lunch with someone else…" I drawl out. Jackson and Allison look at me confusedly and Jackson says, "Bel sit, I said I wasn't letting you outa my sight!"

I roll my eyes, "Jacky I'm fine but I don't want you babysitting me! And nothing is going to happen in the daylight anyway!" I start walking away and hear him call out, "You're not helping your case about me leaving you alone!"

I chuckle and shake my head as I place my tray back not feeling very hungry anymore and make my way through the hallway to hopefully find Stiles or Scott. I turn the corner and a tall body runs into me causing me to groan out in pain.

"Ow… That hurt," I say before looking up at the familiar boy.

"Bella I am so sorry! Are you okay? What happened to your arm?" Isaac asks frantically. I smile up at him happy that he's talking to me again and I feel myself blush when I haven't answered his question yet, "Oh umm I fell."

I nod at my answer and Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Bella you are the worst liar."

I throw my hand up in frustration, "Why does everyone say that?! Don't you have lacrosse practice soon?" Isaac chuckles at me, "Maybe because it's true? And yes I do so let's walk and talk. But don't change the subject!"

"Ha ha you're a real funny man today huh," I say as I bump against his shoulder walking down the hallway together.

"Seriously Bella what happened to your shoulder?" Isaac asks seriously. I glance around to make sure no one can hear and sigh, "Well you know the students that were trapped in the school…"

Isaac grabs hold of my hand and stops me from walking, "That was you?!"

I nod slowly, "Yep, crazy huh…"

Isaac stands there for a moment before he seems to find something to say and he leads me towards the locker rooms for his practice, "Are you okay? Aren't you scared that the guy is gonna come back after you!"

I shake my head and a smile creeps onto my face, "I think I'm safe…"

…

"Bella! Bella! Hey Bella!" a voice calls out to me and I look up from my phone to see Stiles running over to me. He trips over his own feet and I stifle a laugh as he slides next to me trying to catch his breath.

"What's up Stiles?"

"I made first line! Well it's only on a probationary basis but I get to play!" he says excitingly. I laugh and give him a hug, "That's great Stiles! I'm so happy for you!"

He smiles then looks up to see Scott sitting on the bench, "Okay I gotta go!" I chuckle at the spastic boy and go back down to my phone and smile at Derek's message:

_Please tell me you can skip lacrosse practice and hang out with me! Being a fugitive is really hard!_

I chuckle before typing a response:

_Where will I meet you?_

Derek's response is almost instant:

_Walk away from the school and I'll pick you up_

I smile and look out to lacrosse practice before grabbing my stuff and walking towards the parking lot and along the pathway away from the school. I'm about 5 minutes down the road when I hear the familiar rumble of the Camaro. I smile as he pulls up beside me and I climb in the passenger side.

"How do the police not know what car you drive?" I ask him teasingly.

He chuckles, "I don't know but don't jinx it!" I laugh, "So you were bored huh?"

Derek nods, "You have no idea! We gotta do something!"

"Well we can't exactly go out for ice cream now can we…" I remind him.

"That is true but we can get takeout and eat it in my car?" he suggests. I chuckle, "And by we you mean I will go in and get the takeout so we can then eat it in your car."

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean… But it is my shout," Derek says sheepishly.

I nod, "Well I can't argue with that now can I?" I climb out of the car after Derek parks on the street and gives me the money to buy our takeout.

…

"Do you think we could stay here all night?" I ask hoping he responds with a yes. We had finished eating our takeout and now were sitting with the Camaro parked at the lookout point with the trunk open and us sitting in the trunk under the stars. The sun had long gone down and I didn't want to leave.

I feel Derek place a kiss on top of my head. I was sitting in between his legs and leaning into the warmth of his body, "You know your Aunt will be worried if you don't come home and it's too dangerous to spend tonight out here… It's the full moon."

I groan, "Scott was fine during the day… Maybe he'll just have an early night." At the exact my phone starts going off and I see Stiles caller ID pop up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Oh Bella thank god you answered! Where the hell have you been? Actually no doesn't matter now! What does matter is Scott has gotten out," Stiles rambles.

I sit up, "What do you mean he's gotten out? Where is he going?"

"Well I assume it being a full moon and all he's probably gone to kill someone!" Stiles responds sarcastically.

"Stiles if you want my help you need to answer my questions without the usual level of sarcasm… I'm with Derek okay we'll find him," I assure Stiles before hanging up. I look to Derek and sigh, "So much to staying here all night…"

…

Derek pulls into the sports stores parking lot and I see a figure on top of a silver Porsche ahead, "Look up there…" I say but finish quietly when I look beside me and Derek is gone. Freaking werewolves!

I quickly climb out of the car and rush over to the hill where Derek and Scott disappeared down. I make my way down careful not to slip and hurt myself. I make it to the bottom and see Derek and Scott fighting. Scott is thrown down in front of me and he looks up with yellow eyes and snarls. I take a step back quickly but before Scott can do anything Derek jumps in front of me and pushes Scott away.

This seems to knock some sense into Scott and he looks up at Derek a little confused and frightened, "What's happening to me?"

Derek has changed back to human form now, "Exactly what he wants to happen." He reaches forward and helps Scott up and we head back to the Camaro. Scott climbs into the back and lies across the seats while I climb back in the front.

I look behind and smile softly seeing Scott sleeping and I turn my head back to Derek and see he is staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Derek?" I ask. He shakes his head before speaking, "What were you thinking Bella? Scott is dangerous when he's not in control and you thought it would be a good idea to follow me?" He snaps.

I shrug, "You left without telling me to stay put or anything and I wanted to make sure Scott was okay…"

Derek's quiet for the rest of the trip and instead of helping him get Scott upstairs I go straight to the bathroom to have a shower. I knew what I did was reckless but it was Scott and as much as we had been arguing about little things lately he was still a brother to me.

I walk back into my room with just pants and a bra on. It was too hard to get a top on by myself with this sling and I wasn't asking Scott to do it. I grab my book off the nightstand and put my glasses on before sitting on my bed and getting ready to do a bit of reading.

"Bella…" I gasp and look up seeing Derek standing there, "I didn't mean to scare you I thought you saw that I was sitting in your chair."

I shake my head as an answer and he continues, "I didn't mean to snap at you in the car you know that right?"

I nod in understanding and he sits beside me, "It's just I can't have you getting hurt again… I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you. It's just I've spent so long by myself and not letting anyone in and then I find you and you just- you break down all those walls I put up to protect myself from being hurt again… I don't think I can ever let you go now because Bella... I – I love you."

By the end of his little speech I've dropped my book in my lap and my eyes have gone all watery. I smile and wipe my eyes under my glasses, "Derek… I-"

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready I didn't say it so-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He reaches up and carefully takes my glasses off placing them on my nightstand and then he moves to slide my arm out of the sling. I pull back and smile at him, "I love you too…" He smiles at my before lying me down and hovering above me. Derek looks at me checking to see if I'm ready. I give him a nod and push my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling our bodies close.


	16. Chapter 16: Scarred for Life

Chapter 16: Scarred for Life

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! We're almost to the end of season 1! Yay! :D**

**-Chloe**

…

I don't think I've ever had such a good sleep. It's the best one I've had since after finding out about my father and then on top of that the alpha attacking. Derek made everything better. And he is amazing in bed! I roll over and snuggle into his side and I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"Morning," Derek says in a husky morning voice. Seriously could this man be any sexier! I move in closer to his body and moan, "Mmm morning…"

Derek runs his hand up and down my side and kisses the top of my head, "You didn't have any nightmares last night." I look up at Derek, "You've been watching over me?"

He nods and I smile, "If I didn't think that, that was so incredibly sweet I'd be creeped out right now." Derek chuckles at me, "Hmm your cousin is about to be scarred for life in 3… 2... 1…"

Just as Derek stops counting down the door burst open, "Bella you gonna get up today? Oh my god! What the hell?" Scott covers his eyes and I pull the sheet up to cover my chest.

"Jesus, don't you knock!" I yell at him. Scott stands there with his eyes covered and has the nerve to say, "Not Jesus… Sorry to disappoint it's only Scott your cousin… Who is really wishing he didn't walk in on you two!"

I pull my pillow out from behind me and throw it at him, "Damn it Scott what are you still doing in here?! Get out!"

Scott backs out of the room, "I'm so sorry… I'm just gonna go throw up now!" The door shuts and I stand up quickly grabbing my underwear and bra, "Oh my god! I can never face Scott again!"

I hear Derek chuckle from the bed and I look up and see him relaxed with his arms folded behind his head, "You are really enjoying this aren't you!" He smirks at me and I go to reach for a top to chuck it on but Derek is standing behind me in a flash and grabs the t-shirt off me.

He starts kissing along my neck and I move it to the side so he can have better access. I let out a small moan as he kisses my sweet spot and I feel him grin against my neck. He pulls away and I lean my head back against his shoulder.

"I need to go... Your Aunt will be home soon and I don't think she'll want to see her niece with a fugitive," Derek chuckles. I look up to him and smile, "You never know? Maybe you can charm her."

"Not even my moves would work," Derek jokes. I laugh, "Oh so what are these moves you have?" I ask teasingly.

Derek kisses my temple, "They worked on you, so you should know."

"Whoa you do have some moves!" I slap his chest playfully. I look down at my arm and gasp, "Hey! It's not sore anymore!"

Derek smiles at me, "That's great! Your healing seems to be getting quicker…"

I smile and nod and Derek notices my shift in moods, "Hey Bel, your Dad won't get to you… I won't let him you know that…"

I look up at him, "How did you know I was thinking about that?" He shrugs, "I brought up that you were something supernatural which reminds you of why your father wants to kill you… You also started to worry and you were scared… The police are monitoring his movements and won't let him get to you." Derek reminds me.

"I just… I wish I knew where he was so I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder!" I exclaim. Derek pulls me to his chest and cradles my head, "I know Bel… You know I'll always look out for you."

I nod into his chest and he pulls back to place a kiss to my forehead, "I better get going… Say hi to Scott for me." Derek smirks at me as he is halfway out the window. I rush to the window and shove him with a smirk on my face and I hear a groan from the ground. I gasp and look out the window thinking I had hurt him but I see him looking up with a smirk before winking at me and running away. I close the window slowly with a smile on my face.

"Bella are you decent?" I hear Stiles ask as he pokes his head in.

"God damn it! Stiles what the hell?!" I shriek reaching for a piece of clothing to cover myself. I hear Scott laughing from the other side and Stiles eyes are wide, "I'm sorry! Scott said you were dressed and just hanging out in your room so I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the lacrosse field with us?"

I roll my eyes at Stiles rambling an excuse, "Just get out and I'll meet you both downstairs!"

Stiles nods and doesn't make a move to leave. I groan, "Stiles stop picturing me naked!" He nods again and then quickly leaves my room. I roll my eyes at the two before moving to get changed.

…

"Faster?" I ask as Stiles and Scott both turn to look behind us.

"Much faster!" Stiles exclaims. I slam down on the accelerator and we speed away from Kate Argent. When Derek asks me for a favour I may have to rethink my answers from now on!

"Bel slow down!" Scott yells at me.

"Scott I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase," Stiles quips back. I nod, "Stiles is right! And please no backseat driving!"

"If you go any faster you'll kill us!" Scott reasons.

"If I don't go faster she'll kill us!" I nod my head back motioning to the argents car that was tailing us. Seriously why couldn't Scott drive! This is way too much pressure for me.

Stiles slaps my arm, "Oh hey I think they're gone…" I look in the rear-view mirror and see that Kate is gone. I sigh in relief and slow down a little bit.

Stiles turns the radio on and a voice comes over saying that the suspect is on foot in the ironworks. I groan before flooring it again and heading for the ironworks. When Derek comes into view I see these bright lights flashing and we pull up near him. I order stiles to get in the back and I reach across to open the door.

"Derek!" I call out. He runs for the car and jumps in shutting the door as I speed off to dodge the bullets raining down on us. When we're out of sight I slow back down to the speed limit and that's when Scott decides to start.

"What part of laying low did you not understand?!" Scott yells out in frustration.

Derek responds with equal level of frustration, "Damn it I had him!"

Stiles puts his head in between the two front seats, "Who the alpha?!"

"Yes! He was right in front of me and then the friggen police showed up!" Derek yells. I swerve a little and look over sheepishly, "Sorry I just can't deal with everyone yelling!"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Hey they're just doing their job."

I watch from the corner of my eye as Derek gives Stiles the biggest dirty look I've ever seen! I would not want to be on the end of that glare!

"Yeah thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the state," Derek says pointedly at Scott who groans in response.

"Ugh I get it okay I made a dumbass mistake can we get past it!"

I choose this moment to intervene, "Okay alright everyone shut up for a sec and Stiles get back in your seat!" The whole car is silent while I take a deep breath.

"Okay now Derek how did you find the alpha?" I ask calmly. Derek looks into the backseat as if to say he's not saying anything if they're listening.

"Can you try trust us for at least half a second?" Scott sighs. Stiles jumps back in between the two seats, "Yeah all of us not just Scott and Bella!"

Derek turns back to the spastic boy and gives him another glare, "Or just Bella… Okay I'll be back here."

I look over to Derek and give him a quick smile before turning back to the road, "The last time I talked to my sister she found two things; the first was a guy named Harris-"

I hear Stiles try to scramble forward but before he can ask I speak first, "Our chemistry teacher?"

Derek nods as Scott asks, "Why him?"

"I don't know yet… But the second thing was some kind of symbol," Derek says as he pulls out a piece of paper. I can't look over because I'm driving but I hear Scott groan and Derek asks, "What you know what this is?"

Scott sighs, "I've seen it on a necklace… Allison's necklace."

I scoff, "Of course it is! See how this all seems to lead back to the Argents?" I look in the mirror and see Scott is now looking out the window sulking.

I look over to Derek and smile, "Okay so where to now?"

…


	17. Chapter 17: Jealous? No never!

Chapter 17: Jealous? No never!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but the good news is that I'm finished exams and studying and all that so I will have plenty of time to update a chapter each day hopefully! :D Thank you so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to write the chapters! Let me know what you guys think!**

**-Chloe**

…

"Bella… Time to get up honey," I groan as Mel pulls open my curtains letting light fill the room. "Listen they- uh they're putting a police car out the front of our house cause there's been sightings of your father, Tom, here in Beacon Hills."

I tense up and look over with wide eyes, "Will they be with me the whole day?"

Mel sits on the side of my bed and pushes my hair behind my ears, "They're putting an officer at the school as well… You'll be safe Bella. John has made sure to put his best men on the job."

I nod feeling a little bit relieved but still worried. Mel kisses my forehead before getting up, "Now do you wanna come downstairs and meet the deputy that's going to be taking you to school this morning?"

"Uh yeah sure let me get dressed first," I say. Mel nods and looks back to me before she's almost out the door, "I won't let anything happen to you Bel… You're safe here." I smile and jump up out of bed wrapping my arms around Mel's waist. She rests her chin on top of my head and kisses the top of my head.

"Okay that's enough tears for me! I'll meet you downstairs," Mel says as she wipes away her tears and walks out of my room. I sigh and wipe away a tear as well. I couldn't break down. Not now… I couldn't let my father have this much control over me. The police will catch him before he gets to me and he'll go back to jail and I can go back to live a normal life. Well as normal as it can get with a werewolf boyfriend, a werewolf cousin and me being something supernatural…

After getting changed and applying my make-up I made my way downstairs to the kitchen for something quick to eat and to meet the deputy that would be my personal chaperone. I look into the lounge room and see the deputy has his back to me and his in conversation with Mel.

"Hi Deputy I'm-" I start saying but he's quick to cut me off.

"Bella McCall, nice to see you again. Wish it could be on better circumstances," Deputy Sean Edwards says.

I smile brightly, "Ah Sean Edwards! My favourite deputy!" He chuckles, "So you remember me then…"

I nod, "Of course! You saved my life…"

Mel gasps, "Oh you're the young deputy that saved her at the video store! I never got to thank you!"

Deputy Sean's head ducks sheepishly, "It's all part of the job Ms McCall." I clap my hands, "Great well I'm gonna grab something from the kitchen then we'll go?" I walk off towards the kitchen to grab an apple and then back to the lounge room to hug Mel goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight for Scott's game maybe," I say. Mel nods and says, "Shoot me a text if you need anything okay honey."

I smile and nod, "Right deputy, shall we?" He smiles and leads me out to the police cruiser. I look into the back seat and see the cage wall separating it from the front seats.

"I don't have to sit in the back do I?" I ask teasingly.

…

"This is gonna be impossible you know," Scott says as I walk in behind Stiles and Scott. They both waited for me so I didn't have to get out of the police cruiser and walk alone. They're really sweet when they want to be!

Stiles sighs, "Just ask her to borrow it!" I laugh, "And she'll look at you like you're weird."

Both Scott and Stiles turn and glare at me and I hold my hands up, "Okay I know when I'm not wanted…" I walk past them quickly and head for my locker. I'm almost there when someone runs into me knocking me to the ground. For someone who is supposed to be supernatural being I sure don't have balance!

"Watch it freak!" the voice says harshly. I look up and see it's one of those nasty wannabe girls. I go to gather my stuff up but see some hands reach out and sweep it up for me. I look up again to see Isaac gathering my stuff up and glaring at the brunette bitch.

"Leave," Isaac says harshly. The brunette scoffs then storms off in her heels. I smile and push my hair behind my ear, "Thanks Isaac…"

He hands me my books, "No problem…"

I go to make my way towards my locker again when Isaac's voice stops me, "It's not true…" I look back to him with a confused look.

"What she said… It's not true… You're not a freak Bella," Isaac says strongly. I smile at him widely before walking back towards him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Isaac," I whisper. He tenses as his arms wind around me and after a second I pull back, "Word must have got out about my father I guess…"

"I saw you get out of the police car just before… Are they following you everywhere now?" Isaac asks. I sigh and nod, "Pretty much… They better find my father soon cause I don't think I can deal with being followed everywhere."

Isaac nods, "Yeah that would suck." The bell goes and I smile widely at Isaac again, "Thanks for what you said! I'll see you around Lahey!"

Isaac smiles and waves and I make my way towards my locker again hoping that I don't have another run in with that brunette bitch like before!

…

"Aunt Mel please please tell me you have money! I need to buy lunch today!" I ask her as I rush up to the front desk. I made Sean drive me here cause I was sick of everyone staring and I also wanted to buy my lunch.

Mel chuckles at me before handing me $5, "Here you go, where's Deputy Edwards?"

I pocket the money and wave my hand towards the entrance of the hospital, "Waiting for me out the front… I'm gonna get sick of being babysat you know."

Mel nods, "I know but it's better this way…" I sigh and nod in agreement. I look over and see Jackson walking towards us, "Jacky?"

"Hey Bel, what're you doing here?" he asks confused. I nod my head in Mel's direction, "Lunch money, what about you? Why are you here?"

Jackson rubs the back of his neck, "Uh I had an appointment. Ms McCall, uh would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick?"

My eyebrows raise in question and he just shrugs at me, "I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear no very often." Mel quips. I snicker quietly and Jackson glares at me before turning his charm back on Mel and he chuckles a bit.

"Just cause you're Bella's friend and you know Scott right?" Mel asks. Jackson nods, "Yeah good friends actually."

I scoff and Mel nods, "yeah okay… Be quick."

She gets up out of her seat and Jackson goes around to use the computer, "Jackson what are you looking up?" I ask as I go to look at the screen and I see he's look at a page about wolfs bane and werewolves. My eyes widen and Jackson closes the screen.

He gets up and starts walking away and I chase after him, "Jackson wait up! Why were you looking that up?" I ask trying to act like I don't know that he's figured out Scott's secret.

"Bella don't act like you didn't know!" Jackson says harshly. I try to reach for his arm but he pulls away, "I thought you were my friend Bella! I complained about Scott being better at lacrosse than me and you knew all along why!"

I stand there with watery eyes for a moment before trying to chase after him again, "Jacky I'm sorry I couldn't and-" He turns around quickly and I stop talking seeing what he's going to see but he just shakes his head and starts walking towards his Porsche.

"Jacky wait!" I call out but he doesn't turn around as he yells out, "Just don't Bel…"

I stand there with unshed tears in my eyes as he drives away. "You ready?" I hear Sean say from behind me. I nod silently and walk towards the police car, "Bella you alright?"

I nod, not trusting my voice to say that I'm fine. I wasn't fine… Jackson didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for not telling him the truth. How could I though? It's not like he would have believed me… I'd be sent to the nuthouse and laughed at.

"You sure?" Sean asks trying to get through to me. I clear my throat as we both get in the car, "I'm fine…"

…

I climb into the police cruiser again after school. This day has been the shittiest ever and I just want to go to Stiles and get his stupid plan about finding the alpha over and done with.

"Where to?" Sean asks. I look over and smile slightly, "uh the sheriff's house please."

He nods and I continue, "You can probably go and catch up on some work at the station… I mean I'm at the Sheriff's house so I'll be safe."

"I don't know? I'm supposed to be with you all the time," he reminds me.

"Yeah I know but what could possibly happen at the Sheriff's house?" I ask him. He looks over at me with raised eyebrows, "What could possibly happen at the video store? Or the school?"

I chuckle, "Touché… But seriously you don't need to wait around and I'll be at the lacrosse game later so you can meet up with me there again."

He sighs, "Okay but if I get in trouble for this…"

I smile widely as I climb out of the car, "You can tell them I am like a crazy good hypnotizer?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "Be careful Bella."

I mock salute him, "You too Deputy." I walk up to the house and let myself in making my way upstairs.

"Oh me too again… Oh," I hear Stiles voice and walk up and see Stiles and John hug and I smile. They let go and Stiles waves to his Dad and John turns and sees me.

"Bella, good to see you. Sean outside?" He asks. I shake my head, "Nah I said he could go to the station cause well what could happen here?"

John chuckles, "Stay outa trouble kiddo." I smile and wave goodbye before following Stiles into his room, "Why weren't you letting your Dad into your-"

I stop talking as I hear a thud behind and I turn to see Stiles pinned up against the wall by Derek, "Ahh I see…"

I set my stuff down on the bed and sit down on it ignoring Stiles and Derek threatening each other. It's getting old guys, come on.

"Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek asks as Stiles sits down in his computer chair.

"No, he's still working on it… But there's something else we can try," Stiles explains. Derek motions for him to continue, "The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison telling him to meet him there."

I groan saying, "Ugh that was dumb then" at the same time Derek says, "So"

"So it wasn't Scott…" Stiles says.

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asks growing impatient.

Stiles turns back around to his computer, "Not me no… But I think I know someone who can."

Derek walks over to the bed and sits beside me, "So you have police following you everywhere now?"

I nod, "Yeah but I got rid of him for a bit so you're safe here."

"Yeah I heard you two talking out the front. He likes you," Derek says grumpily. I nod slowly not understanding why he was upset, "Yeah? It's good that he likes me because that way he wants to protect me from getting hurt…"

"No he **likes **you," Derek emphasizes on the word 'likes'. My eyes widen in realization, "What like you like me? No! He's a deputy!"

Derek grumbles and I smirk, "You're jealous!"

He scoffs, "I'm not. Stiles where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right," Stiles says without looking away from the computer screen. Derek gets up and walks out of the room going to the bathroom and I follow quickly behind him but he shuts the bathroom door before I can get in.

"You are jealous! I can tell!" I say teasingly. "No I'm not," Derek calls out.

"Mhm so you won't mind if the deputy is sitting in his police cruiser watching my bedroom window… I forget to close the blind and he starts to see me change and-" my fun teasing Derek is short lived as I hear a growl and I'm pulled into the bathroom and pushed against the basin faster than I can blink.

I look up to see Derek's eyes are an electric blue and he shuts them quickly ducking his head. I reach up and tilt his head back up to look at me, "Derek… Open your eyes."

He opens them slowly and they're still an electric blue, "They're beautiful, don't hide them…" I whisper. He leans his forward against mine and he whispers, "You're mine Bella, you know that right."

I nod and smirk, "I won't leave the curtains open I promise…"

"You better not," he says warningly. I chuckle, "No one else could handle me anyway."

He smiles widely, "No they couldn't." I slap his shoulder playfully before wrapping my arms around his neck, "You're supposed to say no Bella you're perfect for everyone…"

Derek leans in a kisses me softly before whispering, "Bella you are perfect…" I smile against his lips as I pull his head closer kissing him with more passion this time. I could not get enough of this man. A knock at the door pulls Derek and I out of our little bubble.

"Umm guys you've been in there for a little bit and I don't want to point out the obvious but no sex in the bathroom," Stiles says sternly like a parent but in teasing way also. I feel my cheeks heat up and I know I'm blushing. Thanks Stiles!

"Yeah we're coming," Derek chuckles as he looks down and sees me with red cheeks. We walk out of the bathroom and back into Stiles room and I see Danny sitting at the computer now.

"Hey Danny!" I say as we enter the room. He turns and smiles, "Bel, how're you?"

I smile back, "Yeah I'm good thanks… What's Stiles got you here for?"

"Lab work," Danny sighs. I nod and lie down on the bed kicking off my shoes. I shut my eyes ignoring Stiles trying to get Danny to trace the text but I hear my name and my ears perk up.

"Uh yeah that's Miguel, my cousin and Bella's boyfriend," Stiles lies badly.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Bel?" Danny asks. I smile and nod, "Oh yeah I haven't really told anyone yet… Early stages."

"Why's there blood on his shirt?" Danny asks confused. My eyes widen and I look over and see blood on the bottom of his shirt. Seriously! He couldn't change?"

Stiles stutters out an excuse, "Uh he gets really bad nose bleeds. Miguel, I thought I said you could borrow one of my shirts?"

Derek- Oh no sorry Miguel looks up glaring at Stiles as he gets up and looks through Stiles shirts. I go to lie back down but stop in my track as I see Derek take his shirt off and put another one on. Ugh his body is perfect! I think I might drool…

"Oh hey Danny what about that shirt?" Stiles asks. I smirk realizing Stiles is trying to convince Danny to trace the text.

"It's not really his colour," Danny says shyly. Derek sighs before taking his short off again and looking for another. I sit there smiling at him like a complete loser. He glares at me for not doing anything and groans, "Stiles none of these fit!"

Stiles looks to Danny, "You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person," Danny deadpans.

"I know it keeps me awake at night… So about that text?" Stiles asks hopefully.

Danny turns back to the computer, "I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text."

I get up and walk over to Derek, "Here try this." I pick up a shirt that is Derek's colour and looks like it will fit. He grumbles and takes it from me putting it on.

"There. It came from that computer," Danny says after a little while of working on the computer. I lean in and see that the computer says where the text is from.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asks shocked. I step back confused as to why it says that?

"No, no, no that can't be right," Stiles says. I nod my head in agreement. There is no way.

_Account Registered to:_

_Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall_

"That can't be right, can it?" I whisper.


	18. Chapter 18: You're the Alpha…

Chapter 18: You're the Alpha…

**Author's note: Another update! Yay! It's getting closer and closer to the end of season 1 :D I'm having so much fun writing this and I can't wait to get onto season 2! Please let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

"Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles says to Scott on the phone while we sit in the Hospital car park. I was staring out the window at the long term care part of the hospital… Mel couldn't be the Alpha? It just couldn't be right. There had to be some mistake.

I hear Stiles complaining as Derek grabs hold of his arm and brings the phone over to his face to speak, "Is there something on the back? There's gotta be something on the back… An inscription, an opening, something!"

"No the thing's flat and no there's nothing on it, there's nothing in it, on it, around it nothing… And where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line!" Scott says over the speaker. Stiles takes Scott of speaker and Stiles says to tell his Dad he'll be there then hangs up the phone.

"You're not gonna make it," I deadpan. Stiles looks at me annoyed, "I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mum either," Derek adds.

"Not until we find out the truth," Stiles sighs out.

I sigh, "Stiles you can go… Derek and I have this covered. I'm already in so much shit anyway and you probably will be too for not getting to the game and not getting me there so you might as well go and play. You're first line for once."

Stiles shakes his head, "No it's okay, I'll stay."

"Oh by the way one more thing," Derek says thoughtfully before reaching across and slamming Stiles head into the steering wheel. I gasp and smile slightly before giggling.

Derek points to Stiles sternly, "You know what that was for. Go… GO!" I stop giggling and follow after Stiles but Derek's voice stops me.

"Bel be careful okay…" he reminds me. I smile and nod, "Always!" He rolls his eyes as a strut after Stiles.

"I'm glad my pain made you have a little giggle back there," Stiles glowers at me. I smirk, "It never gets old."

Stiles and I wander into the hospital looking out for Mel or anyone that could help us. This place is deserted… Why is it deserted?

My phone rings and I pull it out seeing it's Derek calling, "Hey, umm we can't find her?"

"Ask for Jennifer, she's looking after my uncle," Derek instructs me. I tell Stiles to ask for Jennifer and he turns back to me and motions wildly around showing that no one is here.

"Yeah she's not here… And neither's Peter?" I say confusedly.

"What?!" Derek asks harshly.

"He's not here Derek, he's gone…" I say quietly. When there's no response I call out his name.

"Bella get the hell out of there now! You and Stiles need to get out! It's him, he's the alpha!" Derek yells into the phone. I gasp out and drop the phone and Stiles turns around and his eyes widen. I turn around and come face to face with Peter.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you… And you must be Stiles," Peter says calmly. I go to turn and run with Stiles but Peter reaches out and grabs my arm.

I turn to see Stiles has run into Peter's nurse, "What're you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Stiles looks between the two putting the pieces together and realizing that the two are working together.

"Oh my god… Uh we're gonna die, we are going to die!" Stiles says slowly freaking out more and more. I smile slightly as I see Derek come in from the side and elbow the nurse bitch in the face. She was not a nice lady!

"That's not nice, she's my nurse…" Peter says in that calm voice again. He pulls me to the side a bit but keeps a firm grip on my forearm.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way," Derek tells Stiles.

"Stiles go get out of here," I whisper yell to him. Stiles looks to Derek, "Oh damn…" He drops to the floor and crawls away looking back at me briefly. I nod at him and tell him to go and he reluctantly gets out of the way and leaves the area hopefully going to get help, I don't know?

"Let her go," Derek says sternly.

Peter smiles sassily at me, "Ah yes you've come sort of attached to this one haven't you Derek? We all know how your relationships turn out though don't we…"

Derek growls warningly and Peter's smile gets bigger, "So you haven't told her?" I look to Derek confused and his gaze softens a little before turning back to Peter, "I said let her go."

"Yes I suppose this is just between me and you…" Peter says slowly ramming my head into the hospital wall. The last thing I hear is my name being called out by Derek…

…

"Scott!" Stiles calls out as he rushes through the locker room, "We have a huge problem!"

Scott looks around the lockers confused, "What, why? What happened? Where's Bella?!" Scott asks frantically noticing his cousin isn't there. His mum would kill both him and Stiles if she disappeared while one of them was with her!

Stiles stumbles a little before leaning into the locker bay Scott is in, "That's the problem okay so-" he goes to relay the events that happened at the hospital but the power is cut out and they're in the dark.

"Danny?" Scott calls out thinking Danny had just turned the lights off because he forgot that Scott was still in there…

Stiles looks around and goes over to the light switches flipping them on and off but the power has been cut out completely. A lacrosse ball rolls out from the showers and Stiles points as Scott walks forward to check out.

"Dude, wait…" Stiles whispers out. Scott holds his hand up telling Stiles to be quiet. Scott leans down to pick it up and walks further towards the showers to see if anything's there. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees it's Derek and Stiles rushes over to Scott's side.

"Thank god! Where the hell have you been? Where's Bella! Do you have any idea what's been going on," Scott asks frustrated. Stiles starts stuttering and Scott tells him not now but when Peter's voice comes out from behind Scott he quickly turns around and sees why Stiles was panicking.

"I really don't get lacrosse…" Peter says as he plays with one of the nets on the lacrosse sticks. Realization dawns on Scott and his eyes widen, "It's you."

Peter ignores Scott's comment and continues on about sport, "When I was in school we played basketball. There's a real sport." Scott turns to Derek and gives him a disbelieving look as Peter continues, "Still I read somewhere that lacrosse come from Native American Tribes and they played it to resolve conflict. Oh wait, no? Eh. I have a conflict of my own to sort out Scott… And I need your help to do it." Peter finishes.

Stiles backs away slightly as Scott stands confidently, "I'm not helping you kill people. Where's Bella you probably killed her too!"

Peter rolls his eyes while reaching back to where he was hiding before he came out of the shadows, "I don't want to kill all of them… Just the responsible ones and do you really think I would hurt this beautiful young girl… Who can be part of my pack also?"

_*Back to Bella's point of view*_

I look around the room slowly still having a thumping headache from Peter. He could have done it a little softer I still probably would have gone down.

"Bella! You okay?!" Stiles asks worriedly because he was the one that left her there but apparently Derek hadn't done anything to help her either.

"I'm fine Stiles… It's okay," I say quietly.

Peter smiles, "Yes right now we've established that Bella is in fact okay let's get back to my problem shall we? Okay good. Right so I only want to kill the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include…" Peter trails off as he looks to Derek and I for the name.

"Allison," we say in unison. Scott looks between us both with a disbelieving expression.

"You're on his side now? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?!" Scott's voice raises a little and he turns to me next, "And you?! He's terrorized you since the beginning! The video store, the school and now you're on his side!"

I look away from Scott and wipe away a tear, "I had no choice…"

_~Flashback~_

_My eyes flutter open as I hear crashing from the next room. I slowly get up and make my way to the room holding on to my head. Damn he hits hard! I'm almost in to the other room when I hear Peter's smug voice, "I was going to wait for dramatic flare but… when you look this good, why wait?" There's a small pause before he continues, "Derek you have to give him a chance to explain… After all we are family."_

_I step into the room and make my presence known, "Why should he listen to you? You're just going to manipulate him into trusting you." _

_Derek turns to me and I see his bloody nose and his eyes are wide worrying what's going to happen to me. Peter turns around slowly, "Ah Bella… You're healing must be getting faster hmm. It's alright you can hear this too." He reaches out and grabs for me but I turn to run as Derek yells, "Run Bella! Go now!"_

_I turn and run out of the room as fast as I can but I hear a low growl and next thing I know my legs are pulled out from underneath me and I hit the broken glass on the ground. I roll over slowly groaning as I feel pieces of glass shards poking into me. Peter towers over me with a sinister smile, "tsk tsk… Always the damsel in distress aren't we?"_

_Now that cut deep. I do not want to be the one always needing help!_

_He reaches down and grabs hold of my arms pulling me up and dragging me back to the room, "Now Derek… Maybe you'll be more inclined to listen now hmm." Derek's eyes flashes his electric blue and he growls lowly, "Don't touch her."_

"_Oh well that depends on you… I want you to help me but if you don't agree to then I may have to think about hurting her. You see my dilemma now? I don't want to have to hurt her but I can be easily persuaded…" Peter says while tightening his grip on my arms cause me to gasp in pain._

"_You don't have to Derek, we can get out of here… Together," I say through grit teeth. Peter sighs, "Mm see that wasn't the answer I was looking for." I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I groan out in pain as I look down and see a claw mark through my top. Great how will I explain that one!_

"_No don't I'll help you just don't hurt her!" Derek says frantically as he watches me double over in pain._

_Peter claps, "I'm glad that's over now Bella you'll help me too now won't you?" I look at him with disgust, "I would never help you!"_

_He sighs, "See I knew this would happen… But you see I have different ways of convincing everyone. You love your family right Bella? I assume yes because you came here to prove that Melissa wasn't the one that sent that text am I right?" My eyes widen as I realize where he is going with this._

"_From you reaction I see you know where I'm going with this… Right well it would be a shame if I had to bring Melissa into this to convince her children to join me hmm," Peter teases as he knows he's gotten under my skin._

_My breathing comes out short and shallow as I feel anger bubbling up inside me. He would not lay a hand on Aunt Mel I would make sure of it!_

_Peter smirks at me, "You're getting angry…" He reaches out and grabs a mirror holding it up to my face and shows me my eyes. They've turned an orange colour and are glowing just like a werewolf would. I gasp and take a couple of steps back. I stand there for a moment thinking about my eyes, Aunt Mel and what would happen to her._

_My voice is quiet and I hardly recognize it, "Alright I'll help you…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"What do you mean you had no choice?!" Scott yells at me. I instinctively step back not liking Scott getting so angry with me and Peter steps forward in front of me protectively, "Scott I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential…"

Stiles scoffs and Peter turns to glare at him for a moment shutting him up.

"By killing my friends?" Scott asks.

Peter nods, "Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you… I'm okay with that," Scott says. Peter starts walking towards Scott and he turns to me and Derek trying to comprehend what is going to happen.

Peter holds his hand up examining his fingers, "Maybe you can try and see things from my perspective." His claws are out now and he reaches behind Scott's neck putting his claws in. Scott falls to the ground groaning and convulsing in pain. Stiles rushes over and tries to help him and I'm forced to leave with Peter. I look at Scott one last time with tears in my eyes and follow after Peter. Derek reaches out and grabs my hand squeezing it showing his support and trying to comfort me.

Have I made a big mistake trusting Peter?

…

We pull up a block away from my house and I go to get out but Peter's voice stops me, "I'm glad that you decided to join me Bella."

I scoff, "Join you? I didn't join you! I was forced to because who know what will happen to Aunt Mel if I didn't! You really think I wanted to stand there and watch Scott in pain?! No! And not that I could do anything about it anyway next time you hurt him, I'll hurt you! I'll get some wolfs bane and shove it up your-" my rant is cut off by Peter laughing. I am very mad right now why the hell is he laughing at me?!

"Wow I like this one. She's feisty. We'll be in touch," Peter finishes with a smile. I smirk at him, "I hate to disappoint the big bad might alpha but I'm on 24 hour watch from the police… Good luck with that."

I climb out of the car and slam the door and as I walk away I hear Peter call out, "You're a smart girl and I'm sure you'll figure something out."

I turn back around to the car to glare at him but my gaze falls on Derek and it softens. He mouths 'sorry' to me and I smile and slightly nod as I turn to walk towards my house. When I get closer I see the police cruiser out the front and walk up to it.

I knock on the window the Sean jumps out of his seat and gets out of the car, "Jesus Bella! What are you doing? Where have you been?!"

I shrug, "I didn't go to the lacrosse game… I stayed at the Sherriff's house and walked home just now."

Sean's eyes widen, "Jesus Christ are you insane! You walked home alone in the dark! Oh my god I'll lose my job!"

I shake my head, "Just say you picked me up… I won't tell anyone." I start walking up to the house and turn back, "Have a good night Deputy…"

He shakes his head at me with a smile and he climbs back in his police cruiser. Once inside I go up to my room and shut the door. Hopefully Scott won't even try to talk to me… I can't deal with him looking at me like I've disappointed him. Which I have… I'm on Peter's side now and am literally fraternizing with the enemy now, Derek!

Ugh I'm going to get a lecture from Scott about all of this…


	19. Chapter 19: No more running

Chapter 19: No more running

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 19! :D Only a couple more chapters to go!**

…

I was sitting in the back of the jeep silently not saying anything. I wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to according to Stiles' rules he came up with. Scott had gotten home **that **night and I just pretended to be asleep. I couldn't deal with him. But I couldn't pretend to be asleep forever. And now they were taking me everywhere. They even managed to get Sean to stay at the house! I wasn't allowed to do anything without them! Stiles actually went to follow me to the bathroom at one point. I shut that down straight away!

The jeep pulls to a stop as we pull up beside Jackson's Porsche and the Argent SUV. I hadn't talked to Jackson since he walked away from me at the hospital… But I have a plan! Kind of… Maybe… We'll see how it goes.

"Sup," Stiles says and waves to the two guys standing in front of the Porsche. Jackson looks at them weirdly and Mr Argent puts on his charming smile, "Hey Scott, your friend here was having car trouble and we're just taking a look…"

I roll my eyes slightly. Jackson takes good care of his car and Mr Argent probably did something to it…

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott says helpfully. "Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles adds.

Scott opens the door and I smile trying to get Jackson to come to the car, "Yeah come on Jacky, you're way to pretty to be out here all by yourself."

I see Jackson roll his eyes slightly at my comment and my smile widens. Scott looks at Jackson and from the look of Jackson's face I'd say he's giving a pretty good glare. Jackson walks towards the car and I watch as Mr Argent slyly reaches into the bonnet of the Porsche and pulls something out.

"Hey boys," he calls out as he goes to the driver's side of the car and starts the engine, "Told you I knew a little something about cars." He walks back to his car and leaves finally. I climb out of the car and stand back leaning against the Jeep.

"What are you following me now?!" Jackson asks annoyed.

Scott steps toward him and looks just as annoyed, "Yes, you stupid freaking idiot! You almost gave away everything right there!"

Jackson looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

"They think you're the second beta!" Scott says getting angrier. I step forward to say something Stiles points to me sternly and I sigh rolling my eyes and lean back against the jeep. Seriously!

"What?!" Jackson says confused more than he was before.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yells and turns around hitting the jeep narrowly missing me. My eyes widen and I step over towards Stiles as he complains about Scott hitting his jeep.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott yells and looks like he's about to hit Jackson but turns around and tries to hit the Jeep again. Stiles jumps forward and says, "Alright no let's stay away from Stiles' jeep!"

"This is your problem not mine! Okay I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed! Okay this is your fault!" Jackson finishes by pushing Scott into the jeep. I jump in between the two while Stiles complains.

"ENOUGH!" I yell. All the boys step back from me and I gasp. I never yelled… I hated it so much because it reminded me of when my father would yell and I never wanted to be like him but I just yelled at my best friends… I step out from the middle of the group and lean against the jeep again.

Scott's voice is quiet after my outburst when he speaks to Jackson again, "When they come after you, I wont be able to protect you! I cant protect anyone…" Scott finishes looking from Stiles to me.

"Why're you looking at me?" Stiles asks. They look at each other for a moment when Jackson speaks up, "You know what, now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I can protect myself."

Scott sighs annoyed, "No you won't! Just trust me! All it does is ruin your life…"

Jackson shakes his head, "It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it! It's like you turn 16 and your parents buy you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me, I drive a Porsche…" Jackson walks back to his car and I quickly follow after him wanting to talk.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Stiles says. I turn around and flash them a small smile, "Going with him…"

I quickly climb in the passenger seat and Jackson looks at me, "Get out Bel."

I shake my head and fasten my seatbelt, "Can't do that Jacky… We have some things to talk about." Jackson sighs annoyingly and speeds out of the industrial place we're in. Is that what it is? I have no idea…

"Well?" Jackson says.

"Oh right well Jacky it breaks my heart that you think I wasn't a friend to you! It wasn't my place to tell and as if you'd believe me anyway and I just… I can't go to school without my best friend by my side," I finish lamely.

Jackson chuckles, "You're such a dork!" He looks over and smiles widely at me and a smile, "So you're not mad?"

He shakes his head, "No I was never mad Bel… I was upset that's all and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you in the first place."

I reach over and grab one of his hands squeezing it, "Jacky you're my best friend and I don't ever want to keep a secret from you again…"

"Me either Bel… I can't lose you over something stupid like that. I can't lose you ever," he admits quietly. My eyes start watering and I break the comfortable silence, "Wow okay that's enough of that! Almost had me crying there Jacky!"

He looks over at me, "So you do have feelings?!" he teases. I smack him softly and we laugh at each other… I really did miss my best friend.

…

Jackson dropped me home just as it was getting dark after we drove around and had lunch, laughing together and just enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since we did anything like that. I make my way upstairs and into my room and see a folded piece of paper on the floor near my window. I reach down and pick it up to see what it says:

'_I'm sorry, it has to happen – D'_

Why was Derek saying he was sorry? And what has to happen?

"Bella can you come help me please," Mel calls out from her room. I practically run to her room thinking she's in trouble but I get there and see she's all dressed up.

Mel chuckles at me as I come to a halt and take a deep breath, "Where's the fire?" she asks teasingly.

I smile at her joke and shake my head, "What did you need?"

Mel holds out a necklace and says, "Could you please do this up?" I nod and take the necklace out of her hands and unclasp it.

"So you got a hot date huh?" I ask her with a hint of sarcasm. Mel smiles widely, "Yeah actually I do! A medical rep from work today asked me out and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week…"

I chuckle, "You look hot Aunt Mel! Don't worry he won't be able to keep his eyes off you…" Mel turns around after I do the necklace up and smiles at me, "Thanks Bella."

The bell rings and her eyes widen, "Uh I'm not ready. I'm not ready! Scott will you get the door please!" She calls out to Scott.

I laugh, "Don't worry I got it…" I make my way downstairs and open the door to see no one standing there and look behind to see Aunt Mel at the top of the stairs.

"What're you doing? Aren't you going to invite him in?" Mel asks me. I look back and my eyes widen as I see Peter standing at the door. I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Scott is beside me trying to slam the door in his face.

Peter holds his hand out and stops it from closing, "Really slam the door in my face… Come on Scott, take a second to think that through."

"What are you doing?! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" I whisper quietly finding my voice again.

Scott looks to me confused then back to Peter, "that's why you had to? Cause he threatened mum?!"

I take a step forward confidently, "If you hurt I'll-"

Peter rolls his eyes, "Ugh come on Bella I thought you could have come up with something better than listing the top 5 most impotent sounding threats… Let's first just try and remember that I've been in a coma for 6 years! Don't you think I just want to go on a date with a beautiful woman?"

"Just half a second sorry!" Mel calls out as she looks for the last touches to her outfit. I watch as Peter smiles at her then continues tormenting us, "Or maybe you both think that I've come up with an idea like how it might be easier to convince you, Scott, to be part of the pack if your mother is too…"

Peter's face changes and he starts walking forward stepping into the house and getting closer to Scott, "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together… You and me and Bella and Derek… Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war where the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?"

Before Peter can answer his own question I answer instead, "Wolf-packs…" Peter turns to me and smiles brightly, "Bella knows… Did you know that? Or are you failing history too Scott?"

Scott starts seething, "I know the Germans lost the war." Peter nods chuckling, "I think you'll find most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership… And trust me we don't have that problem here."

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again…" Mel apologizes as she walks up behind us. She gives us weird looks at our faces and I quickly smile at her to cover up my worry for her. Peter holds his arm out for Mel and she loops her arm with his.

Scott panics, "Mum!" Both adults turn and look at Scott expectantly. I whack his arm and flash a smile, "Have a great time you guys…" Mel nods and walks off to the car with Peter.

When they're out of ear shot Scott turns to me, "What the hell Bella? We gotta stop him!"

I nod, "No shit! Call Stiles now!"

…

I run out to the car and go to get in when I hear the Deputy on duty call out, "Bella? Where are you going?"

I close my eyes and sigh before turning around to face the new deputy, "Ah I have to stop my Aunt's date…"

The deputy looks at me with raised eyebrows, "I think you should wait for her to get home." I groan and Scott comes rushing out of the house, "It's okay Bel, you stay here and I'll take care of it."

I stomp back to the house and slam the front door. If the Deputy was going to make me stay I was going to make sure he knew I was not happy about it. I go up to my room and start pacing back and forth holding on to my phone waiting for some good news.

There's a knock at my door and I look up to see Allison standing there. I look at her confused, "Oh umm Scott told me to wait for him… Do you know when he's getting back?"

My phone starts ringing and I look down and see it's Scott, "Oh this is him hold on. Scott hey what-"

Scott cuts me off as he starts speaking loudly into the phone, "Bella I stopped Peter! But Derek is going to kill Jackson! You gotta get to the Hale house like now!" The dial tone comes through the phone and I groan.

"He's gonna be a while…" I say to Allison. She nods, "Right well I might go then. Can you tell him I had to get home please…"

"Yeah sure, let me walk you out," I say and we walk downstairs and I wave her goodbye as she climbs in her car and drives away. I look down at the phone and see it's been a few minutes since Scott called. I have to get to the Hale house now! I look out to the Police Cruiser and rush over knocking on the window. The deputy is leaning over the steering wheel and not looking up at all from the noise? Is he asleep?!

I rush around to the driver's side and open the door and he still doesn't move. I carefully reach out and push him slightly and that's all it takes. His body falls out of the car and onto the road and I gasp out covering my mouth with tears in my eyes. He was dead. His throat was slit open and his eyes were dead and lifeless. I look back to the house and gasp thinking back to the note on my floor. That note wasn't from Derek it was from my father… This couldn't be happening! I need to call the police. I call the sheriff's number as I walk back up towards the house. The call goes straight to voicemail and I wait for the beep.

"John… Uh it's Bella. I'm sorry but your Deputy that's at my house, he's uh… He's been killed and-" I gasp as the front door slams behind me and I quickly turn around and see no one is there. "My father, he's here." I finish as I drop the phone and turn to run up to room and hide but just as I'm halfway up I feel a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me down.

I scream as I hit the stairs with a loud thud. "Isabella I'm sorry but it has to be done," he says as he flips me over holding the knife high above his head.

I kick my leg out and turn back to crawl up the stairs and I make it to the top when I make the mistake of turning back. My father is running up the stairs, bloody knife in his hand and a bit of rope in the other. He swings his arm out and the knife connects with my chest leaving a gash across it. Blood spatters onto the wall as I fall backwards. I bring my hand up to the wound and crimson red is all of my hand now.

I look back to the man I once called Dad with watery eyes and quickly get up again to run to my room. I scream out as he throws the knife sending it deep into my shoulder blade. I try to use the wall to hold me up but instead I spread blood onto the wall as my hands grasp for anything to stop me from falling. I pull the knife out and throw it back at him narrowly missing his arm as it lodges into the wall behind him. He turns to pull it out and I use this as my chance to run past him. Blood is running down my back now and most likely dripping on the floor. I start making my way down the stairs and start to feel a little light headed from the amount of blood loss. I see my phone on the floor and make a mad dash for it. There's a loud growl and my father is running down the stairs after me. I grab my phone and make my way to the kitchen grabbing the glass vase on the counter.

I turn around and scream as I throw it towards my father. He ducks and it smashes behind him. He runs up to me and pushes me into the cabinet behind me. I groan out in pain as my shoulder hits it awkwardly and I feel it pop. The same shoulder that I dislocated at the school…

He leans down and picks me up by my shirt, "Show me your eyes! Make them glow! Show me I'm not insane!" he screams in my face. I whimper and look away from him as he throws me away from him and I slide across the wooden floor. I crawl towards the lounge room and hear him chuckle.

"You can't run from me Isabella. Not anymore," he says lowly. I look up to him anger boiling up within me, "You are insane!" I scream out.

He laughs darkly and I pick up the coffee cup sitting behind me on the coffee table and throw it at him. It hits him in the head and forces him back a step as he looks a little dazed. He shakes his head and his eyes seem to go darker as he glares at me.

He screams at me and runs forward lifting my head up by my hair and ramming my head into the coffee table knocking me out…

…

**Author's note 2: Yes I know I'm cruel leaving it like that! :P Please review and let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20: Make them glow!

Chapter 20: Make them glow!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

**Author's Note: Chapter 20! We're so close to the end of season 1! What does everyone think about Bella's kidnapping?! Please read and review!**

**-Chloe**

…

I gasp out in pain and shock from being woken up so suddenly. I start coughing and sputtering and look around but I can't see anything because my vision is blurred from the water. I try to move my hands to wipe it away but they're tied behind my back.

"Good you're up," his voice calls out from the shadows. I shake my head and get rid of some of the water on my face to see I'm in a small shed? Why hasn't he just killed me?

"Why haven't you killed me?" I ask through shivering teeth. The bucket of water that was thrown on me was not warm. I look down at my chest and see the knife wound isn't as big as what it was and I feel constant pain in my dislocated shoulder. It needs to be popped back in sooner rather than later.

"Because Isabella… You still need to show me your EYES!" he finishes with yelling right in my face. I turn away from him a feel my eyes water. I couldn't be here. This couldn't be happening…

…

"I'm so sorry that our date got ruined…" Melissa says as they pull up to her house.

Peter turns to her and smiles, "It's quite alrig-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as he looks up to the house and sees the door wide open. Peter quickly gets out of the car and walks slowly towards the house breathing in the air around him. Blood. He could smell a lot of blood.

Melissa gasps as she looks to the house and sees the door open. She runs towards the house screaming, "Bella! Scott?! Bella!" Her voice is loud and shrill as she runs into the house and sees the blood on the staircase railing. She runs upstairs and screams when she sees the upstairs hallway covered in blood and a small puddle of blood on the rug of the hallway. She rushes back downstairs calling out for her kid's names again.

Her cries get louder as she runs into the kitchen and sees the glass on the floor and more blood. "Melissa, this is a crime scene now… You need to come outside," Peter says calmly as he walks up behind the wailing woman.

"Bella, she- her father… He-" she chokes out between sobs. Peter carefully helps her out of the house just as police cars show up flashing lights and sirens going. Peter didn't want to admit it but he was actually worried for the young girl. He liked her. Even though she was a part of his pack unwillingly he had been watching her and Derek together and had grown fond of the relationship she had with his nephew.

"Melissa! Is she okay?!" John asks frantically as he runs up to her. Melissa breaks down in tears again and Peter steps in, "There's blood everywhere but no sign of her daughter…"

The sheriff nods and goes into the house to check it out himself. Peter looks to Melissa and sighs. He really needed to get out of here, "I'm sorry Melissa but I should probably get going."

She doesn't even say anything she just slowly nods her head and I decide it best that I go. Melissa looks back to the house and feels fresh lot of tears coming on. How could she have gone on a date when she knew Bella's father was out there? What was she thinking?

"Melissa," John says softly and he reaches out laying a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around, her eyes bloodshot already from crying, "Did you find her? Is she okay?! What about Scott?"

John shakes his head, "There's no sign of anyone there anymore… If it is Bella, she put up one hell of fight."

Mel smiles sadly, "I should have been here… I should have- If I had just-" John wraps his arms around her, "Sshh hey! Listen to me Melissa… She is one hell of a fighter and we will find her! You can't blame yourself for this… He killed the Deputy to get to our Bella so he would have done the same to you! Don't you dare blame yourself for this…" he says softly.

Melissa sobs into his shoulder and holds onto his shirt as he tries to calm her down. He need to get Stiles on the phone and find Scott. That would at least bring some piece of mind to Melissa. Just as he thinks about pulling away and calling Stiles his blue jeep pulls up to the house.

Stiles jumps out of the jeep and rushes over to the two hugging adults. "Dad? What happened? Is Bella okay?!"

John pulls away from Melissa and turns to his son, "She's missing… She left a voicemail saying her father was at the house. It's all on the voicemail. Smart girl didn't hang up the phone when she dropped it." John pauses for a moment before continuing, "Uh have you heard from Scott?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah he wasn't at the house… I think he said he'd be back late?" Stiles lies knowing that he hadn't heard from Scott about any of his plans but he knew that he wasn't at the house. But Bella was...

"Uh Dad can I hear the voicemail?" Stiles asks, his voice hoarse and filled with emotion. John looks to his son hesitant about letting him hear the voicemail. He had heard it himself and it was something he never wanted to hear again. Bella was like the daughter he never had and to hear her fighting like that, to hear her in pain… It was too much.

"Please I need to hear it too," Melissa adds.

John nods and pulls out his phone passing it to the two and leaving them alone to listen to it. He walks back into the house where the other Deputies were collection evidence. John stops as he hears Bella's ringtone throughout the house and finds it near the coffee table. He picks it up and sees the caller ID is Jackson Whittemore. John knew the two were friends and thought it best that the young boy know.

"Bella! You there?" Jackson yells out over the phone.

John clears his throat before speaking, "Jackson Whittemore? It's Sheriff Stilinski here. Listen kid, uh… Bella she's uh- She's missing and-"

"What do you mean she's missing?! Where the hell is she?" Jackson asks angrily over the phone. John sighs, "I mean she's been kidnapped. Possibly by her father we are not sure yet. It looks like she's injured, son. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone."

Jackson stutters out through the phone a couple of times before his voice becomes clearer, "I'll be there soon."

…

"Mum?" Scott calls out as he makes his way through the house seeing blood on the walls on the floor. "Mum!" Scott rushes into the kitchen and finds his mum, Stiles, John and Jackson sitting at the kitchen table with all the mess still around them.

"What is going on?" Scott asks worriedly. Melissa jumps out of her chair and pulls her son in for a bone crushing hug. She had been worried all night about where the hell Scott was and if Bella was still alive.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Melissa whispers out in relief. Scott looks around at the people in the room again before answering, "Uh I was at the clinic and fell asleep on one of the couches by accident. Mum why is there blood everywhere? What happened?"

Melissa looks at her son with fresh tears in her eyes, "Uh its Bella..." That's all Melissa gets out when she breaks down in tears again. John gets up and leads Melissa back to her seat sitting her down in front of the tissues.

"Scott take a seat," John says softly. Scott sits down next to Stiles and looks around confused and worried, "What is going on? Is that Bella's blood all through the house?"

John sighs, "I'm afraid so kid… Listen last night Bella called and her father got to her. She's been taken and as far as we know she could still be alive."

"No she is alive! She has to be alive!" Jackson says as tears roll down his face. He never showed this emotion in front of anyone. But this was Bella and she was out there somewhere scared and bleeding! Someone had to find her.

"Have you got any leads?! Is there any clues to say where she is?" Scott asks quietly. John shakes his head, "We've got every Deputy on this case I promise you and I'm going to go to the station now and do everything I can okay. We will find her."

Melissa hugs John, "I'll walk you out." They both walk out through the kitchen and Scott turns to Stiles, "What the hell happened?!"

Stiles pulls out his phone and says, "I got the voicemail off my Dad's phone okay and listen to this." Stiles presses play and loud crashing and thudding come through the phone along with Bella's screams. There's a bit of shuffling and then clear as anything the sound of smashing glass comes through the speakers. There's more crashes and then a voice screams through the speakers.

'Show me your eyes! Make them glow! Show me I'm not insane!'

Stiles stops the recording and looks at Scott and Jackson, "She's something supernatural… That's why her Dad's after her. Cause he's a fricken nut job and must have seen her eyes glow when she was younger!"

Scott stands up and breathes in smelling fear and anger in the air from Bella, "She put up one hell of a fight."

Jackson nods and wipes away a tear, "Where the hell is she then?"

…

I scream out in pain again as the blade pierces my skin again and again. "Make the glow! Prove to me I'm not insane!" he orders me as he pulls back the knife covered in blood. My blood…

My head drifts to the side and I turn away from him. I had to get out of here. I was not going to die in here! His fingers grip my chin roughly and he pulls my head back to look at him. "Just show me your eyes Isabella. Then I can end this…"

I pull back and head butt him sending everything in the room spinning. He chuckles and wipes the blood from his split lip, "Alright fine, we'll take a break. But I will be back Bella." He finishes threateningly. I look around the room quickly after he disappears. I needed to get out of here! I don't even know how long it's been since I've been gone. By now they're probably found the house covered in blood. My blood again…

Aunt Mel is probably panicking so much, Scott and Stiles are probably trying to solve the alpha problem and trying not to worry about me. Jackson. Oh god Jackson is probably out looking for me. And Derek! He is probably too caught up in Peter's mess to know what's happened to me. It's probably for the best though. Derek could quite potentially tear apart the whole of Beacon Hills looking for me, trying to save me.

No! I needed to get my own way out of this. I would do it all myself. I am not the damsel in distress anymore. I look around the shed again and look down by my feet for anything that could help me. I start moving my wrists and trying to wriggle out of the ropes. I can feel the rope burning against my skin as I try and get out of them. I can feel the rope loosening just the tiniest of bits. I could do this. I could get out of these ropes, even if it means rubbing my skin raw…

…

"Call it again," Scott says as he comes up from under the bed. Stiles sighs, "It's not here! So you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?"

Scott rushes over to the other side of the bed and looks under it again, "I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone! We have to find Derek… Not only to help us find Bella but to bring Peter down also."

"Well A: you're not alone you have me, B: didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire… He sounds pretty dead and C: my dad's got every officer out there looking for Bella. They'll find her," Stiles lists.

Scott sighs, "Argents plan was to use him to get to the alpha, they're not gonna kill him!"

"Alright so just let them do what they're planning, they use Derek to get to Peter. Problem solved and we can focus on Bella," Stiles suggests hopefully.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own which means we need to find Derek first and if Bella heard you say that about Derek she'd hit you! So just help me!" Scott says while rushing around his room checking every spot possible for his missing phone.

Stiles is hit in the head with a small bouncy ball and he throws it to the ground annoyed, "You know you probably lost it when you were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson! Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

Scott looks at Stiles stopping the search for his phone, "He wasn't going to kill Jackson. He wouldn't do that to Bella… And I'm not letting him die."

"Can you at least think about letting him die? For me," Stiles says hopefully. Scott's ears perk up as he hears his mum's car pull up.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"My mum just got home from work… She's uh, she's crying," Scott says sadly. Stiles looks at Scott sadly, "I can't believe she went to work after finding out about Bella…"

Scott nods, "She couldn't stay here at the house, it made her too upset… She doesn't even know if Bella's alive and that's all she's worried about now."

Stiles sighs sadly, "Scott you can't protect everyone…"

Scott looks up with a determined look, "I have to."

…

"Come on Derek he killed your sister… Now either you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or you're protecting him," Kate says as she ransacks Derek's wallet. Derek keeps his eyes down as he hears Kate walking towards him. Derek's eyes open slightly bigger as he sees she has his phone on the messages sent between him and Bella.

"Bella huh? New girlfriend Derek… I'm jealous!" Kate says mockingly. Derek growls lowly and Kate whispers to herself, "Bella? Scott has a cousin called Bella… That wouldn't be her would it?"

Kate chuckles as Derek's silence tells her everything, "Oh it is! Well I'm sorry to be the one to tell you honey but she's dead."

Derek's head shoots up and his eyes flash electric blue for a moment, "you're lying." Kate laughs loudly, "Yes well they haven't found the body yet but her house was found a crime scene last night. Blood all over the walls, broken glass everywhere… They say it was her father that did it and that now he's kidnapped her. If you ask me he's just out burying the body like a dog would a bone."

Derek growls and pulls against the handcuffs trying to attack Kate. He had listened to her heart beat and the part about her being dead was a lie but what she said about the house was all true. Bella was out there somewhere probably tied up just like him and bleeding out. Slowly dying alone and scared… He never even got to hear her voice again. Kate chuckles and walks back over to the table with all of his stuff. He should be out there looking for Bella. He had to get out.

…

"Isabella… Wake up!" My eyes shoot open as I feel my cheek being slapped to wake me up. My eyes land on my father as he smiles darkly at me, "Ah there we go… Now shall we start again?"

I look around confused. I don't remember falling asleep… Maybe I was losing more blood than I thought. I move my wrists slightly and feel that the rope is a lot looser. I must have made pretty good progress before I passed out.

"Okay show me your eyes. Make them glow," my father says quietly. I shake my head confidently, "I have already told you I can't!"

My father screams and punches me in the face before turning around and punching the wall a few more times, "I've seen you do it before! You need to die!" I wriggle my hands a little more while he's turned the other way and immediately stop when he turns back around holding on to the knife tightly. He smirks at me again, "No matter… We have plenty of time to see what makes them glow."

He drags the knife over the cut on my chest opening it up again letting more blood slowly ooze out. I whimper in pain as he does this again over my exposed stomach. I don't know how much more of this I could take…

…


	21. Chapter 21: You're a fighter

Chapter 21: You're a fighter

**Author's Note at the end**

…

"This is really nice how did you afford a- Oh…" Melissa cringes when she sees the duct tape on the inside of Scott's tux.

"It's not gonna work is it?" Scott panics thinking he won't have a tux to wear for the formal. Melissa looks up and gives him a convincing smile, "No, no, no it's fine. No one will notice, no one legally blind…"

Scott turns back to the mirror to finish tying his tie, "Hey! I heard that."

"Just come in here and we can try it," Melissa says holding out the jacket. Scott comes out of the bathroom and puts the jacket on. Melissa nods, "Yeah see, I actually think this is gonna work, turn."

Scott turns showing his mum the rest of the outfit and Melissa notices something wrong with the pants now, "And no." Scott turns and looks at her with wide eyes and she points down to his pants showing a split.

Scott groans, "What? Argh, I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, mum what am I gonna do?"

"Okay don't panic, alright. Take them off… Pants off now," Melissa instructs. She goes down the hallway to get a needle and thread. She chuckles to herself at how much Scott, her son, is panicking about an outfit. Bella wouldn't have panicked this much…

Melissa looks to walls imagining all the blood still on them. The police had cleaned everything for them but the memories were burnt into her brain forever. She just wanted her baby girl home. Melissa walks back into the room and starts working on the pants.

"So is she coming here? Cause you know I need the car tonight," Melissa reminds her son. Scott's voice sounds unhappy, "No I'm going stag."

Melissa looks up from her work, "You're going alone?"

"Stag, there's a difference. Sort of…" Scott explains. Melissa looks back down to the pants, "I'm sorry I'm just a little surprised that you know, you don't have anyone else to ask besides Allison."

Scott sighs, "There are no other girls besides Allison."

Melissa looks up again with a small smile, "You really feel that way?"

Scott screws up his face not wanting to talk about it with his mum. That's what Bella and his mum would do but Bella wasn't here… "Can you please keep sewing?!"

"Oh no, no, no you have time for just one question. Come here," his mum says patting the spot on his bed beside her. "Do you really feel that way?"

"I can't help it… I mean every time I look at her I get this hollow feeling in my chest and it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my entire life and I didn't know anyone could actually feel this bad," he explains sadly.

Melissa nods her head, "I know, everyone knows eventually, it does go away."

"I don't want it to," Scott shakes his head.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Melissa asks.

Scott shifts around a little before answering, "She knows." Melissa smacks her son on the forehead. How could she have not said this to her son already, "Come on she knows? She knows! Listen dumbass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about! Women love words!"

Scott looks confused, "Huh?"

"You need to tell her how you feel! Just say it, say it again, say it differently… Learn how to say it better, learn how to sing it… You know just write it in a poem in a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in the sidewalk of cement, tattoo on your arm," Melissa says happily.

Scott looks to his mum excitedly, "Really? Can I get a tattoo?" Melissa looks to him, "No not really. Just tell her the truth…"

She smiles at her son and finishes the stitching, "Here you go." Melissa gets up and goes to walk out of the room but Scott stops her, "Hey mum… Thank you."

Melissa smiles at her son before walking completely out of the room.

…

"Just show me your eyes!" My father screams for what feels like the hundredth time. I'm losing too much blood and if I'm going to make it out of here, it needs to be now. I wriggle my wrists some more and feel the rope come undone enough for me to slip my hands out but I quickly stop when Tom walks behind me with the knife still firmly in his hand.

He runs the blade over my shoulder slightly piercing skin but then yells out as he stabs it into the almost healed stab wound from back out the house. I scream out in pain and he leaves the knife in there as he goes over to the small bucket of water washing his hands, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let that sit there for a bit."

I chuckle quietly to myself as I pull my hands out of the ropes and letting it drop to the floor. Tom looks over at me, "Why are you laughing? Stop it!" He walks closer to me getting ready to shut me up when I scream and kick my legs out knocking him backwards. I get up out of the chair quickly and reach for my shoulder and pulling out the knife and ready to fight back when my father charges at me knocking me to the ground and knocking the knife out of my hand.

I look up and see him smiling darkly at me before trying to punch me. I move out of the way and turn away from him trying to crawl towards the knife. He pulls me back by my ankles yelling at me, "No more running Bella! This is the end for you! Just show me your eyes." I scream again kicking my legs trying to get him to let go. My foot connects with his jaw and I hear in groan in pain.

I kick out again and connect with his chest sending him backwards and I crawl towards the knife. Tom gets back up running towards me ready to pin me down but I quickly grab the knife and turn over holding it up and he impales himself onto the knife. I let out a small gasp as I twist the knife in his stomach and he looks at me with an almost too peaceful look.

"You're eyes. They do glow…" These are his last words as he falls limp on top of me. I let out a small sob and quickly throw him off me. I just killed him. I killed someone… I quickly get up and run over to the door but catch a glimpse of myself in the water that shows my reflection. My eyes have turned an orange colour… He was right.

I look back at his lifeless body and whimper. What have I done? I reach for the door but let out a groan as I use my dislocated shoulder arm. I let it fall limp by my side and open the door with my other hand. It's dark outside. I have no clue how long I've been out here for? I need to get home.

I take a look at myself and see blood all over my clothes, the gash across my chest is red and angry and my shoulder is throbbing non-stop. I need to find help…

…

"No I'm not just letting you leave her here!" Stiles voice cracks as he looks at the girl he's had a crush on for years now. He just wanted to be back at the dance with her. But all she wanted to do was find Jackson…

Peter wipes his mouth, "You don't have a choice Stiles, you're coming with me."

"Just kill me! Look I don't even care anymore!" Stiles exclaims on the verge of tears. Peter reaches out with his clawed hand and forces Stiles to stand up, "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

Stiles reaches into his pocket and quickly pulls out his phone calling Jackson's number.

…

Jackson runs towards the school holding Lydia in his arms. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't lose Lydia and Bella. He just couldn't.

"Stay with me Lydia… Please stay with me!" Jackson says quietly before yelling out, "Someone help me! Help me! Help!" Everyone screams as he carries his bloodied ex-girlfriend through crowds of other school kids.

"Get help please!" He yells out again. Why was no one doing anything? "Lydia please stay with me…" He whispers as lays her down on the concrete. She had to be okay. There's no way he could lose Lydia. Jackson sobs as he gets his phone out ready to call the ambulance.

Bella was missing. Probably dead and he couldn't let Lydia die either…

…

The jeep screeches to a halt as Stiles parks in the parking garage. Peter gets out quickly and grabs hold of Stiles pulling him towards another car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asks as Peter as they get closer to the said car.

"My nurse," Peter replies curtly. Stiles looks at the car confused, "What happened to your nurse?" Peter opens the trunk of the car revealing the dead body of the nurse.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaims. Peter looks back at Stiles shamelessly and shrugs, "I got better." He shuts the trunk after prying the laptop bag out of the dead nurse's arms.

…

Scott sat at the animal clinic… He couldn't go home. Allison knew. Mr Argent knew. They knew what he was. He couldn't go home and talk to his mum about it… And the one person that he wanted to talk to, the one person that would listen to him was out there somewhere… Being tortured most likely, by her father…

He had to find Derek. Derek could fix all of this.

All the dogs in the clinic start barking and howling at each other. That's when Scott remembers something Stiles said right when he was finding out about all his werewolf abilities. A wolf howls to signal its pack where it was.

That means he can find Derek…

…

"Where is she?" Jackson asks as he rushes off the elevator looking for a nurse or doctor that can show him where Lydia is. He looks into the room closest to him seeing Lydia in the hospital bed.

Sheriff Stilinski comes up behind the young boy, "Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?"

Jackson looks back to Lydia before stuttering out an answer, "I don't know I went out looking for her-"

"What and you just happened to wander in the middle of that field and found her like that? Don't lie to me son," Sheriff cuts Jackson off.

Jackson goes to stutter out an answer again but the Sheriff grabs hold of the boy and pushes him up against the glass window, "Hey what happened to her?!" He was overwhelmed and tired. John hadn't got much sleep since Bella went missing and the longer she was missing for the less likely it was that she was still alive. Now another young girl was lying in the hospital, hanging on for dear life and this kid couldn't even give him a straight answer.

"She's your girlfriend, she's your responsibility," Sheriff yells in Jackson's face.

"No she is not! She didn't go to the formal with me!" Jackson exclaims.

The sheriff calms down a little and quietens his voice, "Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jackson pauses and the Sheriff looks a little confused before Jackson continues, "She went with Stiles."

"What?" John asks in disbelief. His son wouldn't let that happen to a girl. Jackson nods, "Stiles took her."

John lets go of the young boy and steps back pointing angrily at him, his breathing shallow. If that girl in there was attacked and Stiles was with her then his son could be hurt too.

"Somebody better find my son."

…

"What happens after you find Derek" Stiles asks while typing away on Peter's computer.

Peter exclaims, "Uh don't think Stiles, type!"

"You're going to kill people aren't you…?" Stiles sighs out. Peter rolls his eyes. He thought he had made his plan pretty clear but he needed to keep spelling it out for everyone, "Only the responsible ones."

"And if I do this, you have to leave Scott out of this," Stiles says confidently. Peter sighs as he has to explain why he needs Scott and Derek and Bella, "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favourite prey are too large to be taken down by one wolf. I need Derek, Scott and Bella."

Stiles shakes his head, "Well Scott's not gonna help you and Bella she's out there somewhere dying!" Stiles voice cracks a little as he thinks about his friend.

Peter smiles, "Bella's strong and I have a feeling she's going to be just fine…"

Stiles looks to Peter confused, "Do you know something about Bella that we don't? Do you know where she is?!"

He shakes his head, "I'm afraid not but I think she's capable of more than you think… And Scott will help because it'll save Allison and you will because it'll save Scott, your best friend who you know so well you even have his username and password."

Stiles turns back to the computer and types in the username reluctantly. Peter looks at Stiles in disbelief, "His username is Allison…"

Stiles types in the password and Peter rolls his eyes, "His password his also Allison."

"Still want him in your pack?"

…

My feet shuffle along the ground kicking up leaves as I make my way through what I presume is the preserve. I haven't got the energy to pick up my feet and it feels like it's been hours since I broke out of that small shed. I hear a noise in the distance and stop walking to listen. It's a… A howl? Scott's howl! He's out here somewhere. I go to walk in the direction the Scott's howl comes from when another weaker sounding howl breaks out closer. Derek? I turn and follow the direction of the Derek's howl. I groan and gasp in pain as I climb up the small slope and see the burnt down Hale house in the distance.

Slowly but surely I make my way into the house and call out, "Derek? Scott?" My voice is hardly recognizable and I double over in pain as I walk into the railing of the staircase. I pant as I slowly slide down the wall and rest my head against the hard wood. This is where the howl came from? Where was he?!

"Bella?" A voice calls out. I look up and see Peter standing in front of me. I let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank god. I never thought I'd be so happy so see you Peter. Where's Derek? You gotta get me to the hospital?"

Peter kneels down in front of me, "What did he do Bella?" I chuckle dryly, "Yeah I'm sure I don't look like a ray of sunshine right now but that's why you gotta get me out of here." He reaches out and takes my arm and I watch as black veins go up through his arm. I gasp and pull back, "What was that?"

He stumbles back slightly, "You're a fighter for sure, I'll say that much. You are in so much pain and still walking and talking! I took some of your pain… That's all I can do right now. I have to end the ones responsible." Peter steps back and reluctantly turns away from the young girl going back to the shadows.

I gasp out in pain as I try and reach out for him, "No Peter wait!" My head turns to the front door as I hear yelling outside. I slowly get up and move as fast as I can and walk out to the front porch and scream as I see Kate Argent shoot Derek.

"Derek! No!"

Everyone turns their attention to me as I stumble down the steps and fall into a heap on the ground. Kate chuckles, "Is this Bella? This is the girl Derek was so worried about?"

I look up and I know my eyes are glowing again, "You bitch." Kate holds her gun up and keeps it steady on me. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be something supernatural.

"Allison do it, kill him now," Kate says through gritted teeth. She didn't have time for her niece to suddenly back out and now there was another supernatural creature there to take care of.

"Oh I know that look, that's the look that I'm going to have to do it myself…" Kate sighs out. "Right well they do say ladies first so…" Kate steps away from Scott and walks over towards me fully intending on putting a bullet between my eyes when…

"Kate, I know what you did," Mr Argent says as he comes out of nowhere. I let out a small breath and feel my muscles relax as Kate's attention is now elsewhere. I feel my vision blur and I know I can't stay awake for much longer.

"Put the gun down," Mr Argent tells his sister sternly.

Kate shakes the gun in her hand a little, "I did what I was told to do!"

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones that were human," Mr Argent says. My eyes widen as I realize this is why Peter was after the Argents. It was Kate that started the fire…

"Look what you're doing right now, you're holding a gun to a 16 year old girl with no proof she's spilled human blood and no clue what she is!" Mr Argent exclaims.

Kate scoffs, "Oh please she was kidnapped by her deranged father! How else do you think she got way? You think he just let her go? No she would have had to fight to get away!" I close my eyes as images flood my mind of my father dying on top of me, his eyes losing their life because I killed him. Me.

"We go by the code," Chris says sternly. Kate turns back to me with a dark smirk on her face and her finger dances on the trigger. I look over to Mr Argent with wide eyes hoping he does something to stop her. He pulls his own gun out and points it at his sister, "Put the gun down."

I whimper as a shot is fired but it's not from Kate. Mr Argent shoots narrowly missing Kate and hitting the tree behind her. "Before I put you down," he finishes.

Kate drops her arm and I quickly use my good arm to shuffle away from her and over to Derek's lifeless body. I bring my head close to his chest listening for a heartbeat and hear a soft thump and smile happily. He was still alive.

"Allison get back!" Chris orders his daughter. I look up and see everyone's attention is on the door of the Hale house. Peter… He's decided to make himself know.

I slowly stand up but my vision blurs again before my eyes roll back into my head and I collapse down on the hard forest floor. I hear Scott call out my name before I completely pass out.

…

**Author's Note: Okay so what does everyone think?! I cut out a fair bit of the last couple of episodes because I had to focus on Bella's kidnapping and her escape so I hope its okay! Please let me know what you think in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fire…

Chapter 22: Fire…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a few days since I updated but I had trouble writing this chapter and I know it's short and I'm sorry but don't worry next chapter will be better! I lost all motivation but I think it's back now so hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**

…

I could hear fighting. Smashing of windows, growling, and the ground was rumbling… My whole body protested as I slowly sat up using my good arm to help me up. I look around and its complete chaos. Peter has hold of Scott but it's not really Peter… He's a monster now. Given in to the animal urges and gone full alpha. I watch in disbelief as Scott kicks the alpha backwards with so much strength that I didn't think he had. Just as the alpha regains its balance car lights shine bright and a car horn is clearly heard.

I quickly look over and sigh in relief when I see its Jackson's Porsche. Stiles jumps out and throws something at the alpha… A chemistry flask? What is that going to do? The alpha catches it and roars in annoyance.

"Allison!" Scott calls out and he reaches for a crossbow, throwing it to the girl. I watch as Allison catches the crossbow with ease and fires an arrow hitting the flask and it smashes engulfing the alpha's arm in flames. Another flask is thrown but Jackson and it smashes on the alpha and again more flames cover its body.

The alpha stumbles, roaring in pain and goes towards Allison ready to attack before it seems to rethink its tactics and turns in my direction.

"Bella?!" Jackson calls out confused and in warning for me. Scott growls angrily and kicks the alpha away and it stumbles into the trees surrounding the clearing. I stand up slowly and walk over to Peter's burnt body. He's still alive and is back in human form.

I hear someone walk up beside me and I look behind me to see its Derek! "Oh my god!" I gasp and he pulls me in close. I forget all about the pain and hug him back, "Bella, I thought I lost you…"

I pull back and look up at him with unshed tears in my eyes, "I don't know how I'm still here…" A groan comes from Peter and Derek looks at me for a moment before walking over to his Uncle. He stands over him before kneeling down above him.

"Wait, you said the cure comes from the one who bit you! Derek if you do this I'm dead! What am I supposed to do?" Scott asks from behind me. I walk closer towards Derek and hear Peter talking, "You do this and I can't tell Bella what she is… I can't help her… But you know that already, you've already decided… I can smell it on you!"

Derek raises his hand and slashes Peter's throat. I gasp out and step back. Peter knew what I was. And now I would never know…

Derek stands up and turns to the rest of us, his eyes the red alpha colour, "I'm the alpha now!" I look towards Scott and see Scott is crushed. He wanted to be cured and Derek just ruined that plan… I stumble backwards as my legs give way and my head starts spinning.

"Bella, no!" I hear someone call out as I fall backwards. I open my eyes again slowly and see everyone has crowded around me despite what has just happened.

"Listen, I'm gonna need to take her to the hospital. I'll say I found her wandering the road and we'll go from there," a stern voice instructs everyone. I look towards the owner of the voice and see Mr Argent instructing everyone.

"Is she gonna be okay? There's so much blood…" I hear Jackson say. His voice is quiet and hoarse. I can only imagine what he's been going through while I've been missing.

"I'm fine Jacky," I whisper out. Everyone's heads turn towards me and I smile slightly, "It doesn't even hurt anymore…"

"No, no, no Bella stay with us okay… Keep your eyes open!" I hear Derek instruct me softly. I turn my head slowly towards him, "I'm so tired though." I feel strong arms reach underneath me and lift me off the forest floor.

My head rests against their chest and I look up and see Mr Argent again, "I know you're tired sweetheart but you gotta stay with us, okay can you do that for me?" Someone opens a car door and slides me in the backseat and I feel my eyes drift shut.

"No, Bella keep your eyes open! Bella!" A voice shouts but I feel nothing as I slowly slip into the darkness…

…

"Scott, Derek! Can you hear a heartbeat?" Chris asks worriedly. Scott looks over with tears in his eyes, "No there's nothing! What do we do?"

Derek looks to the young girl that was with them just a moment ago. She didn't deserve this. He needed to do something. He reaches in to the SUV and picks her up placing her back on the ground before starting CPR.

"No she can't die! She has to be okay! There's gotta be something you can do!" Jackson yells as he's held back by Mr Argent. Derek checks her airways after 30 compressions and nothing. He starts again and again until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek. She's gone," Mr Argent says quietly. There's a small gasp from Allison as her and Scott lean into each other for comfort. Stiles watches on with glassy eyes as Derek stands up angrily and punches a tree yelling out in frustration. Jackson drops to his knees with his head in his hands as he cries quietly for his best friend. Mr Argent looks around at the group and starts instructing them on what the story will be with Kate's death.

When everyone agrees with the story he goes to ask what they will say about Bella but as he turns to look at the young girl something catches his eye.

"Derek? Scott? Are you sure she has no heartbeat?" he asks confused. Everyone turns to back to their fallen friend and see tiny flames beginning to appear around her body. Derek takes a step forward towards her in curiosity but the flames flare up and appear all around the body in a protective motion and force everyone to step back away from her.

Chris holds his arm out in front of his daughter, "Allison stay back!" Jackson scrambles to get up and away from the flames as well.

"What is going on?" Stiles asks. No one answers though because no one has the answer. Just as quickly as the flames appear they burn out leaving Bella's body the same condition as it was before. Bloodied and beaten. Derek listens in closely trying to pick up on anything when he hears the quiet thump-thump of a heartbeat.

"She has a heartbeat! You have to get her to the hospital now!" Derek rushes out. He quickly rushes forward and places her back in the SUV and Chris runs around to the driver's side. Derek steps back from the SUV and watches as it speeds away from his house.

"We have to call the police and then get back to the hospital…" Stiles says quietly as everyone stands around worried and confused as to how Bella is still alive. Derek walks back into the house grumbling something about taking care of the plan Argent told them. He couldn't go to the hospital and wait for Bella to be okay. He wanted to be there for her but he was a fugitive thanks to Stiles and Scott. He would do anything to be there when she wakes up but would she even want him there? He killed the only person who knew what she was… Although after that fire that surrounded her he had an idea of what she could be. But still he killed Peter and stopped him from telling her what she was. But did it for her, he did it so he would be strong enough to protect her.


	23. Chapter 23: You're my mother…

Chapter 23: You're my mother…

**Author's Note: Last chapter of season 1! :D Let me know what you think!**

…

"Someone help me! Please she needs help!" Chris calls out as he carries the teenage girl into the hospital. A couple of nurses come rushing over and instruct him to put her on the hospital gurney and they wheel her away to someone who can help.

"Bella? No Bella! That's my baby girl, no I have to- please help her!" Melissa screams out as she notices the young girl brought in is Bella. The sheriff comes rushing over and watches with tears in his eyes as he sees Bella pale and lifeless.

"Melissa, do you know who brought her in?" John asks her quietly. Melissa shrugs while trying to control her sobs that wrack her body. Mr Argent overhears them and makes his presence know, "Sheriff, I was the one who brought her in."

John helps Melissa into one of the waiting chairs and leads Mr Argent away from the mother so she doesn't hear, "Mr Argent right?" When the other man nods John continues, "Where did you find her?"

Mr Argent clears his throat, "She was wandering the highway just beside the preserve when I found her. I stopped and helped her into my car and she passed out in the back. She's the one that was kidnapped by her dad, isn't she?"

The sheriff nods, "Yeah and it looks like she's the only one that can tell us what happened…"

…

Stiles slides across the floor to behind the door while Scott ducks down under the windows so no one can see him.

"Shut the door," Stiles reaches up for the handle and tries to shut the door quietly but his face screws up when the door creaks loudly as he shuts it very slowly. Scott cringes at the noise and tells his best friend to hurry up. So much for being stealthy…

Both boys stand up and make their way over to their friend in the hospital bed. Lydia had been bitten by an alpha so she should be turning or she would die. Scott moves her arm carefully and pulls away her night gown to get a look one of the wounds. He pulls back the bandage as Stiles looks away not wanting to see the bloody wound.

"Is it completely healed," Stiles asks. Scott looks at the wound confused and shakes his head, "No not at all."

Stiles looks over and quickly sees that the wound is in fact not healing, "I don't get it the doctors said she'd be fine."

"The bites not healing like it did with me. Which means she's not a werewolf," Scott says as he puts the bandage back on and pulls the blankets back up over her.

Both boys look back to the strawberry blonde haired girl, "Then what the hell is she?"

…

Jackson walks up the steps and into the burnt down house that he was just recently at. If he helped them fight the bad guy he wanted to be rewarded for it. And now that Derek was an alpha he could get what he wanted. He could be powerful again and he would back to being top of the school again.

"Derek!" he calls out as he cautiously steps further into the dark house. He looks around the room slowly and notices Derek standing at the top of the stairs.

"I- I helped you, I helped save you. Okay you got what you wanted and now it's my turn to get what I want," Jackson demands. Derek steps forward out of the shadows and then jumps down to come level with the boy. He smirks showing his teeth and his eyes turn to scarlet red as Jackson's eyes widen and he yells out.

…

**A few days later**

"Doctor is there any change yet?" Melissa asks quietly as the doctor stands at the end of Bella's bed checking the charts.

"I'm sorry Melissa but you're just gonna have to give it time. She's been through a lot and keeping her asleep for as long as possible is going to be best for her in the long run. She's out of woods for now and I know she's been out for a day already but hopefully she will wake up within the next few days," the doctor explains but just as he finishes there's a groan from the bed.

"I'm sorry Doc but I think you're judgement is a little off," I groan out as my eyes flutter open and I smile slightly at Mel sitting beside my bed.

"Bella! Oh my god honey, are you okay? How're you feeling?!" Mel asks me in a rush. I slowly sit up using the arm that isn't in a sling. Fantastic, probably another few weeks with this baby on, "Mel, I'm okay… Just a few scrapes and bruises that's all."

The doctor clears his throat, "Uh if I may interrupt, Bella, you have a dislocated shoulder, a stab wound in that same shoulder, your body is covered in tiny cuts, a fairly deep one across your chest that needed 22 stitches and from all of that you lost a lot of blood… I don't even know how you're awake right now…"

I shrug my shoulder, "Would you believe positive thinking?"

He looks at me astonished, "I'll tell your friends you're awake…" and with that he walks out of the room leaving just me and Mel. I look over to her and see her smiling with tears in her eyes, "Bella I'm so glad you're okay…" I smile back at her and she sighs, "Don't ever do that to me again! You hear me young lady!"

I hold my hand up in surrender, "I promise I'll try not to get kidnapped ever again... mum." Mel's eyes widen as tears fall down her cheeks, "You've never called me that before…"

I smile at her with my own eyes filling with tears, "It feels right… You are my mother." Mel smiles and I pat the side of the bed shuffling over giving her room to lie down beside me. She hops up out of the chair and lies beside me wrapping her arm around my back as I rest my head on her shoulder.

She kisses the top of my head and whisper, "And you're my daughter…"


	24. Chapter 24: What really happened?

Chapter 24: What really happened?

**Author's Note: Okay so season 1 is finished! But this isn't the official start of season 2 just yet! There's just gonna be a couple of filler chapters before we get into the action of season 2! Hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think! :D**

…

"Bella!" Scott and Stiles say in unison when they enter the room, "The doctor said you were awake?! How? What? When," Stiles stutters out.

Mel and I both chuckle at the boys, "I'll leave you guys to catch up… But Bella honey I'll have to go tell John you're up and you can tell him what happened…" Mel finishes sadly. I nod in understanding and give her another hug before she leaves the room.

"Bella how the hell are you up right now?! You were dead!" Scott exclaims. My eyebrows raise, "I was dead?"

Stiles nods flailing his arms around, "Yes! For several minutes! Then you did this weird fire thing and your heartbeat came back!"

My eyes widen, "Hold up! Fire thing? What are you talking about?" Scott sits beside the bed in the chair that Mel was sitting in, "What do you remember?"

I squeeze my eyes shut tight as a flood of memories come rushing back. My father, the pain, the colour of my eyes, Peter, the alpha, Derek killing his uncle and then everyone watching as I slowly slipped away…

"Bella?" Stiles calls out softly. He reaches an arm out to comfort his friend but her eyes open wide and she flinches away from the comfort. Stiles pulls back quickly and holds his hands up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull away…"

Scott clears his throat, "Bella what do you remember?"

"Uh after I got out of the small shed I was kept in I heard you and Derek howl… I went to where I thought the sound came from and I ended up at the Hale house and Peter was there. And then I heard shots and Kate Argent was there. She was going to kill me and you, Scott, and then the alpha came out and uh I blacked out for a bit I think," I quietly recounted.

Scott nods, "And then you woke up and Peter tried to come after you but I stopped him… You and Derek reunited and then Derek killed the only chance I had to be normal."

"Yeah just remember that it also prevented me from finding out what I am," I remind Scott before he goes saying I was okay with Derek killing Peter.

Stiles speaks up, "Well after all that you collapsed and then told us that all your pain was gone and you passed out."

"Bella you had no heartbeat for several minutes… And just before it did this fire just appeared all around your body and it flared up when Derek tried to get close. When it did die down you were completely fine… No burns at all," Scott explains.

I look at both the boys with wide eyes, "No that can't have happened! How did that even happen?"

Stiles looks towards the door before speaking again.

"Look we can talk about that later but right now my Dad is coming to talk to you so we need to figure out what you're gonna say. Chris Argent said that he found you wandering the highway so what will you say…" Stiles asks carefully. I know he's trying to tread lightly around the subject. And I know they both know that I killed my father.

"Uh I'll say that when I escaped I wandered the preserve and found my way onto the road and tried to follow it back to someone who could help?" I say with a hoarse voice.

Scott's eyes soften, "Bella what did he do to you?"

I look up at Scott and Stiles, "He tortured me. And when I got free, I killed him." Stiles gasps, "Bel your eyes!"

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and take a deep breath in and slowly open them again, "Has it stopped?" Scott nods slowly. I let out sigh in relief just as the door to my room opens.

"Bella… Thank god you're okay kiddo," John says and he walks over to the side of my bed and kisses the top of my head.

I force a smile, "I've missed you all so much…" Scott gets up and offers the chair to Mel while both him and Stiles stand at the end of my hospital bed. Mel reaches out and grabs my hand giving it a squeeze and I softly squeeze it back trying to show her I'm okay.

John pulls up a chair also and sighs, "I have another Deputy coming to listen in also but Bella I'm gonna need you to tell me exactly what happened…"

I nod slowly and look to the door and see the said Deputy coming in. When he turns around I gasp. "Sean?!"

He smiles sadly at me, "Hey Bella… How are you?"

I nod, "I'm fine but you- I swear I got it in my head that you were the Deputy on duty when I was taken…"

He shakes his head, "No it was my night off…" My heart sinks as I think back to the Deputy that died protecting me, "I'm sorry about your Deputy John…"

"Thank you Bella. But you know it isn't your fault," John reminds me. I nod to convince him but deep down I was blaming myself for that poor deputy's death. He didn't deserve to die and he died watching over me.

John clears his throat, "Okay now Bella… Start from the beginning. What were you doing before you called me?"

I look around the room and they look at me waiting. I look to Mel and she nods subtly telling me it's okay. I take a deep breath, "I was uh going to stop Mel- uh mum's date and I needed to make sure that the officer on duty would drive me or at least let me go but when I got to the car he was already dead. I saw all the blood and his eyes- his eyes were so lifeless and so wide open. I guess he didn't even see it coming…

I knew it was my father before I saw him. Earlier in the evening I found a note saying 'sorry it has to happen' and it was signed D. I didn't know what it meant until the moment I saw the Deputy. I knew I should have run but I felt that if I called you, John, it would all be okay but he was already in the house. I tried to run but he just attacked me again and again. I fought back but uh he got the upper hand and knocked me out cold…"

John stops me there for a moment, "Bella on the phone you didn't hang up and it recorded the whole fight. Do you know why he said show me your eyes?"

I look to Scott and Stiles before shaking my head quickly, "No, he had completely lost it. I didn't even recognize him anymore. He had this look in his eyes… I- I don't think I'll ever forget it…"

"Okay Bella what happened after you passed out," John asks.

I take another deep breath, "Right um I was woken up later. I don't know how much time had passed… It was dark in the small shed and I didn't know what time of day it was. He threw a cold bucket of water on me to wake me up. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room and I was already losing so much blood-"

Sean interrupts me, "What injuries did you already have?"

"My shoulder was already dislocated, the stab wound in that same shoulder and the cut across my chest. I probably also got a fair few bruises as well…

But when he woke me up for the first time I wanted to know why I was still alive? Like he spent all this time hunting me down and now he had kidnapped me. It didn't make any sense why but he just kept yelling at me telling me to show my eyes… I have no idea what he meant by that but I went through a hell of a lot to just for him to try and find out," my eyes are starting to fill up with tears. I know what question is coming next but I don't want to think about how everyone will look at me after I tell them.

John and Sean take a few notes before looking back to me, "Okay Bella, now you were brought in 3 days after you went missing. How did you get out?"

I look up and shake my head and Mel rubs up and down my arm, "It's okay sweetheart. I'm right here… Nothing's going to happen to you again."

I wipe away a tear angrily, "No you don't understand. I can't tell you because you will all hate me!"

John puts his notes down, "Bella honey… We could never hate-"

"I killed him! Okay! ME! I killed someone! I had to get out of that place so I killed him!" I exclaim as I bring my hand up to my hair pulling slightly on the strands.

Mel reaches forward, "Oh sweetheart it's okay-"

I flinch away, "No! I killed someone! I took a life! I-"

"Bella calm down!" Scott yells. I look to him with wide eyes and I see how serious his face is. I take a couple of deep breaths and sob quietly as my anger disappears and all I'm left with is a hollow, dark feeling inside me.

I nod, "I'm okay… I'm alright now…"

John clears his throat, "Bella, we're gonna need you to show us where you were taken."

…


	25. Chapter 25: Anger fuelling the fire

Chapter 25: Anger fuelling the fire

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter :) this still isn't the start of season 2 yet and I think it'll be a couple more until I start it. **

**I'm so happy with the feedback I got last chapter! Thank you so much your reviews are the best and really motivate me to write these chapters faster! Xx**

**Did anyone notice how Scott got Bella to calm down? I put that in there to show that Scott was already having kind of an alpha influence over her in that moment when he yelled at her to calm down and I hope some of you picked up on that! :)**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**

…

"I don't think you understand sheriff, she can't go anywhere just yet. She's recovering from a very traumatic experience and you want to take her right back to where it all happened," the doctor tells John in a hushed voice. I don't know how but I can hear them so clearly all of a sudden…

I clear my voice, "Excuse me? I am right here and I need to show them where it all happened. It is a crime scene after all."

The doctor shakes his head throwing his arms up in frustration, "Right well it seems she's made up her mind and doesn't want to listen to the doctor who is only trying to help her recover."

John slaps the man on the back, "We are all very thankful for the work you've done to keep our Bella alive but this needs to be done. And if we do it now it's gonna be fresh in her mind so she can show us exactly where it is."

I slowly climb out of bed, "Right well I'll need some clothes then."

…

I look around nervously as a whole group of police cruisers pull up to the reserve entrance pulling out police dogs. I feel an arm place on my shoulder and I jump slightly.

"Sorry kid but the dogs are necessary. Been a lot of animal attacks and the recent one was the day they brought you in," John informs me as all the deputies gather around us.

"Alright listen up. Keep an eye out for anything. Our suspect may already be dead but he also could have escaped. Bella is going to show us the way so I want two up front and the rest follow behind okay," John says in his Sheriff tone. All the deputies nod and get into position.

John turns to me and nods, "Okay Bella, what do you remember?"

I look around the preserve entry, "Umm it all kinda looks the same here but I'm positive I was on some sort of track at some stage…"

"Okay that's good, a good start. You lead the way," John encourages me. I force a smile and nod walking in the direction that feels like the right way. I can't describe it but there's just a feeling that I know where I'm going.

I look around the area as we slowly make it along the path. Flashes of the night I got away come into my mind and I look around quickly as I hear the yelling right next to my ear. No he was dead. I couldn't be hearing him right now.

'_Show me your eyes!'_

I bring my hand up to try and cover my ears and I squeeze my eyes shut. I can hear someone trying to call out for me, "Bella! Bel!"

I gasp and step back quickly as everything comes back into focus and I can hear the dogs barking mad. I look to the Sheriff with tears in my eyes and his face softens as he takes in the sight of me. He must think I'm completely losing it. Next stop for me will be a mental institution.

"Bella are you okay? What did you see?" John asks me.

I shake my head, "Nothing uh it- it was nothing." I watch as the deputies let the dogs of the leashes and they run after the dogs trying to see what it is they're barking at.

I point in the direction of where they're running to, "Where are they going?"

"The dogs have picked up a scent and they're following it to check it out. It could be where you were taken to," John explains to me. I nod slowly and I keep leading them in the direction that seems most familiar to that night.

'_Sheriff, we found the shed.' _A voice comes over the radio that John holds in his hand. He looks to me with a worried expression. I know he thinks I could have another little freak out like just before and he's right to be worried.

"We're on our way," John says back to the Deputy on the radio. I start walking in the direction the dogs went and I hear John sigh before following after me. I don't want to talk about it and he obviously doesn't want to push me to talk about it. My steps falter slightly as I look up ahead and see the small shed. Maybe it wasn't wise for me to come out here so soon.

"Bella you don't have to go any further now," John tells me quietly. I shake him off and walk towards the door of the small shed and pull it open slowly. I immediately gag and rush over to the nearest tree dry retching. The smell is horrible and there must have been over a couple dozen flies in there. But he was definitely dead. He could never hurt me again. Not physically anyway.

I feel a hand land on my shoulder in comfort, "Bel, I'll get Deputy Edwards to take you back to the hospital now okay…"

I nod and stand up slowly to see Sean standing close by looking over me. I look to John, "Wait but what happens now?"

John gives me a small smile, "It's okay Bel, nothing will happen to you. It was self-defence… We all know that."

I let out a breath, "Yeah okay, thanks John." I look over to Sean and he holds out his arm to help me back to the car. I loop my arm through his and we walk back towards the entry of the preserve. Sean is basically holding me up right now. Apparently it takes a lot of energy for me to do anything right now.

"Bella," Sean's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "The Sheriff's right you know. You won't be in trouble for any of this because it was self-defence and from what he did to you he got off easy."

I shake my head, "You don't understand I took someone's life. And yeah I know it was either him or me in that moment but that- that doesn't make me feel any better about it!"

"I know what it feels like Bella. I know what it feels like to watch the life go out of someone's eyes knowing it was my shot that did it… I've seen the effects of it countless number of times. Especially with people who shut everyone out-" I go to cut him off to say that he doesn't know a thing about me. That I have not shut anyone out but he stops us just beside the police cruiser and turns me to face him.

"No Bella I know what you're gonna say! That you don't shut people out but I saw it. You had a moment of weakness in front of the Sheriff and he reached out to you, asking you to tell him what happened. Instead you said it was nothing and brushed off what you had seen," I look at him with wide eyes. How in the world did he know I was seeing something?

"Yeah I saw it. I've seen it many times before with fellow deputies. You remembered something from the kidnapping and it scared you. But instead of letting someone in and letting them help you, you shut John out and convinced him it was nothing. It's going to take time for you to recover from this but you do it with the support of your family and friends," Sean finishes scolding me.

I look up at him with glassy eyes, "Just take me back to the hospital."

His head tilts to the side and his gaze softens, "Bella I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being tough but you can't shut people out. Not now when you'll need them more than ever."

"Take me back to the hospital!" I yell angrily. He seems shocked by my sudden outburst and I can't blame him. I wasn't like this. But I was too angry to care about his feelings, "Or I'll find my own way back!"

He sighs before letting me into the passenger side of the cruiser. Before he gets into his side of the car I look down at my hands and see they're burning. Literally. My eyes widen and I quickly squeeze my hands shut tight to get rid of the small flames.

"Do you smell that?" Sean asks as he gets in the car screwing his nose up. I shake my head slowly and he shrugs starting the car.

What was happening to me?

…

"Wait so you had fire coming out of your hand?" Scott asks me for the second time since I told them what happened.

I sigh, "Yes! I don't know what's happening to me?!"

Stiles shushes me, "Keep it down and if what you said is true then the fire thing happened cause you were angry which is unusual? Since when do you have a temper?"

"Stiles is right. If this fire thing happens when you're angry then we need to keep you as calm as possible," Scott reasons with me.

I look pointedly at Scott, "Well one way of keeping me calm is to not ask the same question twice and also if you can get the doctors to release me then that'd be good. I don't want to be here anymore. And also the one person that I want to visit still hasn't because mum doesn't like him!"

Stiles holds his hands out, "Okay we'll work on it. And Derek is free to visit you. He's not a fugitive anymore. They exonerated him."

"Right and as for the doctor's we'll go find mum and talk to her now," Scott and Stiles go to leave the room but Scott backtracks, "Wait since when has it been mum and not Mel?"

I groan and yell, "Just get me out of here!" They both scramble out of the room and I know it's because my eyes have turned orange. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even keep my anger in check.

"Bella," a familiar voice calls out. I gasp as I look over to the corner of the room and see a figure hiding in the shadows.

I sigh, "How long have you been there for?"

"Long enough," is his short reply. "I've wanted to visit but I just- I didn't know what to say."

I go to tell him it's okay but he cuts me off, "No I didn't know what to say. But I do now. I'm sorry." My eyebrows knit together in confusion as he continues.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you like I said I would."

I shake my head, "There is no way that you have known I was going to get taken that night. Me getting taken was not your fault Derek! You need to understand that!"

He sighs, "Do you remember what happened when you escaped?"

I look down, "Every minute of it."

"So you know that I killed Peter to become alpha," he reminds me.

I nod slowly, "Yeah I do. But I know that there has to be a perfectly good reason as to why you did it…"

"Yeah I did. I need to be strong and powerful to protect you Bella. And because I'm too selfish to let you go I need to be able to build a pack to protect us," he tells me as he walks closer to the side of the bed.

I sit up quickly, "Good! Because there I'm not going anywhere you know that!" He reaches out and cups my cheek with his palm.

"I thought I lost you…" his voice is quiet and hoarse. I lean into his hand and close my eyes briefly, "I thought I was going to die out there as well. I thought I would never see you again."

Derek holds my face with both hands and pulls me close pressing his lips against mine. The kiss is soft and full of emotion. I actually missed him. I mean I missed everyone while I was gone but I really missed him.

He pulls back slowly and my eyes flutter open, "Your heart stopped Bella. You were dead. But somehow you were strong enough to bring yourself back."

I chuckle dryly, "With fire apparently…"

Derek smiles sadly, "Yeah with fire. But I have some ideas about that…"

My eyes widen, "You know what I am!?"

"I have some ideas. I'm not entirely sure but I think you could be a type of fairy," Derek says complete seriousness in his voice.

I smile. I genuinely smile, "A fairy? You're kidding right?"

Derek sits on the bed next to my legs, "I know how it sounds but just listen. My mother used to tell us stories of different types of fairies. I think you're a Fire Fairy. The fire that surrounded you when you were essentially dead made me think of it. And what you just told Scott and Stiles it makes me think you really are a Fire Fairy…"

"You're serious," I deadpan.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Yes I'm serious."

I take a deep breath, "Okay so why now? Why is it all coming up now? I mean my father saw my eyes change but why hasn't the other powers come through until now?"

Derek sighs, "I don't know… But it could have something to do with the fact you died maybe? Or the traumatic experience. Or even because you killed someone…" My eyes drop to my lap when Derek mentions this. So he did know.

"Either way we need to teach you to control it. This Fire ability has brought up a lot of anger in you and I think that's what fuels it. So we teach you to control your anger you can control your power."

"This is insane! I cannot be a Fire Fairy! Fairies don't exist," I exclaim. Derek grabs hold of my hand and I watch as his eyes turn Scarlet red and I feel mine eyes change as well.

"Neither do werewolves," he quips back.

I shut my eyes and groan, "Ugh touché. But seriously! A Fire Fairy! What the hell is up with that? I am not an angry person! I never have been!"

"Bel, calm down… We'll figure this out together okay," Derek squeeze my hand in comfort. I nod slowly, "You better hide, Scott and Stiles are coming back now with a Doctor."

Derek looks at me confused, "How do you know?"

I smile slightly, "Well apparently Fire Fairies have good hearing as well." I watch as he concentrates on his hearing and he smirks, "Right well it sounds like you're getting released sooner than I thought you would. I'll be there when you get home okay."

I nod and he kisses me one last time before sneaking out the door. I lay my head down on the pillow and let out a breath. A Fire Fairy? How is any of this possible?!


	26. Chapter 26: Control

Chapter 26: Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

**Author's Note 1: Another chapter up! What does everyone think about Bella being a Fire Fairy? Thank you for the reviews! I'm loving the feedback :D There's another author's note at the end so enjoy this chapter! :P**

…

Home at last. Although it didn't feel like it used to… I look around the foyer and flashes of what it looked like that night come into view. The blood on the walls, the crooked picture frames and even a bleeding version of myself lying on the staircase… I close my eyes tightly before opening them again and it's all back to normal again. I let out a breath before making my way to the kitchen. I must be slowly losing it.

"Bella!" Mel exclaims as I walk into the kitchen, "Are you sure the doctors are okay with you leaving?"

I flash a smile, "You know they'd do anything to get rid of me. I annoy the hell of out of them!" Mel chuckles and nods, "I know how they feel."

I feign hurt, "Mumma Mel how could you!"

She smiles at me, "I'm only teasing. Right well you should probably get upstairs for some more rest then."

I roll my eyes, "I just got out of that hospital bed and now you're making me get into another! Although a sleep in my own bed does sound good…" I listen in upstairs and hear a small shuffle and smile slightly knowing Derek is up there.

"Hold on, did Scott drop you off?" Mel asks. I nod, "Yeah he said he had work also so he couldn't get out of the car."

Mel nods in understanding, "Okay good. Now off you go, get some rest now."

I give her a small hug before leaving the kitchen and make my way up the stairs. As I stand just at the top of the stairs I look down each side of the hall picturing my blood staining the walls again. I shake my head and everything goes back to normal** again**. I look to my room and see Derek leaning against the doorframe watching me. I rush over to him as fast as a cripple can and quickly push him back into the room.

I shut the door and lean softly up against it, "Are you trying to get caught?"

He chuckles. Oh so he thinks this is funny! "I can hear your Aunt downstairs so she wouldn't have seen me."

I sit down on my bed and moan before lying down on it. I missed my bed. It was so much more comfortable than the hospital bed, "Mhm I've missed you bed." Derek clears his voice and I open one eye to look at him.

He's staring at me with raised eyebrows and I shrug, "What? I have." I stretch out my arm and try and snuggle deeper into the mattress. I was just so damn sore and this mattress was really comfy.

I hear Derek clear his throat again and I sigh in annoyance, "What now?" I look over to him and see a different look in his eyes. I can even sense the desire coming from him right now. I smirk deciding to have a little fun, "I'm sorry? Is this turning you on?"

He rolls his eyes, "Is this you trying to tease me?" I stand up and slowly walk over to him. I place my hand on his shoulder before running my finger across his chest a few times.

"Only if it's working…" I whisper in his ear. I feel his muscles ripple under my touch and I smirk again before pulling away and sitting back on the bed. I can see the longing in his eyes and it only makes me hate having my arm in a sling even more.

I sigh, "Right well as much as I want to keep teasing you I have something else we need to do."

Derek groans, "Really what could be more important!"

I chuckle at his reaction, "I really want to but I thought of a new way to find out what I am exactly… Well actually Scott thought of it."

"I thought we already said you could be a Fire Fairy?" Derek says as he sits down beside me. I nod, "Yeah I know but I just don't feel like Fairy. Is that a thing? Where I don't feel Fairy like?" I ask rhetorically

"Oh anyway what Scott suggested was that I talk to Deaton, his boss. He knows about supernatural stuff so he might know what I am," I finish.

Derek sighs, "Alright we'll go now then." I smile, "Okay good I'll meet you out the front. You have your car right?"

He nods in response, "Good. I'll just tell Mum I'm going to go hang out with Scott at work." Derek looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Will that work?"

I shrug, "I don't know but I guess we'll see."

…

The bell rings as Derek opens the door to the vet for me. I thank him softly and walk into the waiting area.

"Bella, it's good to see you're up and about. How are you feeling," Dr Deaton says as he walks out of the back room.

I smile at the vet, "A lot better, thank you. Uh did Scott say anything about me maybe coming to talk to you?"

Deaton smiles knowingly, "He did mention it. I've got the Sheriff out the back here too so I'll be with you in a moment."

I freeze up. What would John do if he saw me and Derek together?! "Bella you out there?" I hear him call out. Shit here he comes! I use my good arm to motion for Derek to sit down but instead he's forced into his chair by an invisible force. I look down at my hand with wide eyes. Did I do that?

Derek looks to me with wide eyes also and then down to himself as he is now sitting in a chair when it was only two seconds ago that he was standing right next to me.

"I didn't think Melissa would let you out of the house?" John jokes as he comes into view. I chuckle nervously, "I know I'm surprised I wasn't tackled as I was leaving the house."

John laughs, "Right well I better get back to work. I'll come pick the dog up tomorrow Doc." Deaton smiles and nods, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile and wave as John is about to leave but it was too good to be true.

"Derek, what're you doing here?"

Shit! You're picking up your cat. Picking up your cat!

Derek clears his throat, "I'm here to pick up my cat…"

John nods and seems to accept his answer, "See you later guys." The bell rings at the front and I let out a sigh of relief.

"How about you two come out the back now," Deaton says and he opens the little gate out to the back. I turn to Derek and hold out my hand for him. He grabs a hold of it and we follow Deaton out the back.

"Bella I didn't think you were coming so soon," Scott says when he comes out of the Cat Clinic. I nod slowly, "Yeah but I really need to find out what I am."

"Scott's told me you have some theories Derek," Deaton says looking directly at Derek.

Derek nods, "Yeah, my mother told us stories of different fairies when we were younger. I think that Bella might be a Fire Fairy. But what she just did there I don't understand?"

Scott looks confused, "What did she do?"

"I panicked when I heard the Sheriff! I thought he was gonna catch me and Derek together so I used my hand to motion him to sit down but I somehow forced him to sit down myself," I explain getting confused myself. How was that possible? Could I move objects and people without having to have a hold of them now?

"I saw it too. It's like a telekinesis ability which very powerful Fire Fairies can have," Deaton says and Derek looks at me pointedly. I roll my eyes as Deaton continues, "And it seems quite likely you being a Fire Fairy from what I've been told. Have you turned yet?"

I look at him confused, "Turned? You mean have my eyes changed colour? They change to an orange colour when I get angry…"

Deaton nods, "Hmm that is interesting. I think that if you get angry enough you could potentially turn and show your true character or in this case true supernatural being..."

"So I have to get angry? That should be easy enough since I've been having trouble keeping my anger in check," I say.

Deaton nods slowly, "Well making you turn shouldn't be too hard then. But the thing is you need to be able to control that anger once you turn-"

I nod cutting him off, "Okay control my anger once I turn, got it."

"Because if you don't control your anger then it could take over and, if you are a Fire Fairy, you could turn dark…" Deaton finishes explaining.

I let out a shaky breath, "Fantastic…"

…

I storm back into the house Derek hot on my heels. Mumma Mel had already left for work getting a lift from another nurse. I walk into the kitchen and find the note she left for me saying to call her if I needed anything and make sure Stiles or Scott were with her. I rip up the note angrily and storm up to my room as Derek follows me still.

I let out a scream in frustration and throw my arm up in the air. It would really be more affective if I had both my arms to throw up in frustration but this damn sling is still on! I pace back and forth in my room and Derek quietly sits down on my bed.

"I could be a Fire Fairy but we don't know really know for sure! If I do turn and I am a Fire Fairy I need to be able to control it or I could turn dark! I could literally go over to the dark-side?! This is all insane! I just- I ARGGHH," I let out another frustrated scream. I throw my hand out to the side and I hear a crash.

I slowly turn and see one of my photo frames knocked onto the ground, "Oh and apparently I can fricken move objects now!" I exclaim.

I hold out my hand and focus on the photo frame and it slowly floats up in the air. I move my hand up to the dresser and the photo frame moves back into its spot. I start pacing back and forth again when Derek speaks up, "Bella?"

I stop and stare at him abruptly, "What?!" I know my eyes have turned orange and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to stop them from glowing. I feel Derek stand straight in front of me and he moves his hands up and down my shoulders soothingly.

"Bella open your eyes," Derek says softly. I slowly open my eyes and I know they're still glowing. He cradles my face with his hands and leans in capturing my lips with his. I slowly move my lips against his and shut my eyes again.

"We'll figure this out together…" He murmurs against my lips. I moan in response as he lightly bites my lip. He pulls back slowly and leans his forehead against mine, "You calm now?"

"Yeah," I sigh out. He smiles slightly, "Good. Now can you do that thing with the photo frame again?"

I look back to the photo frame on my dresser and shrug, "I have no idea how any of this works?"

"Well maybe we can work on controlling your telekinesis power as well… Or whatever the hell Deaton called it," Derek says.

I nod, "Maybe if I control my power I can learn to control my anger?"

He reaches up and cups his hand on my cheek, "Whatever happens I'll be here for you."

I smile, "Even if I turn dark-side."

Derek chuckles, "Ever if you turn dark-side. But I'm serious Bella, I'll help you through everything and you will learn to control it. You are the strongest person I know and I know you will do it."

I wrap my arm around his waist and tuck my head under his chin. How was it that I could completely lose my temper only to then be calmed down in seconds by this man? Derek made everything seem possible. Everything he said made me think I could really control this.

…

**Author's note 2: So more of Bella's powers are coming out! What do you all think! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Also about the guest who said something about the phoenix. I actually did think of Bella being a Phoenix but then decided against it. I also thought about making her like Deputy Parrish from season 4 but then I would have had to wait to see what Parrish was and that would have taken too long so I decided on a Fire Fairy. About her powers and stuff I'm pretty much using different things to make up all of her powers. Obviously she has fire powers and she has the ability to move objects with a force and maybe even with her mind later on which is Telekinesis power (I just recently finished watching the tomorrow people and thought it would be cool lol) and probably plenty more abilities to show up throughout the story also. Let me know what you think :P**

**I think that if she does fully turn there'll be an aura around her like in this picture ( . ) and I reckon she would only have fiery wings like this ( fs70/f/2012/272/8/a/fire_fairy_revisited_by_little_ ) when she gets more powerful and controls it better.**

**I also think her eyes would look like this ( fs70/f/2010/262/2/6/fire_fairy_by_ ) when fully turned with the orange/yellow around the eyes as well but just the glowing orange when she uses fire magic. **

**What do you guys think?! Am I giving away too much?! :P Let me know in a review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27: First day back

Chapter 27: First day back

Author's Note at the end

…

I rip the sling off my arm. I had to at least where it for another week but I didn't need it anymore. My shoulder had completely healed and so had the bruises and scratches. I only wore it so no one would ask questions about how fast it healed. I sit down on my bed and cross my legs. I had been excusing myself early every night because I couldn't stand to be in areas of the house. I spent most of the time in my room just fiddling around with these so called 'telekinesis powers'. It was actually kind of fun…

And I had learnt I didn't have to use my hands to move objects. I focus my thoughts on moving the book in front of me over to my bedside table. I smile slightly as the book floats towards the table but there's a knock on my window and the book falls to the ground. So I hadn't worked on moving things if something breaks my concentration.

I look to the window and see Derek opening the window and climbing in quietly, "Sorry I didn't think you'd be in here so early."

I raise my eyebrow, "So you thought just come to my room and wait for me?"

"Yeah pretty much… How are you?" Derek kisses my forehead. I smile at the affection. I never thought Derek Hale would be the forehead kissing type.

"I was working on moving that book but you broke my concentration," I tease. He smirks and sits beside me, "Try it again."

I focus everything on the book again and it floats in the air. It slowly makes it closer to the bedside table but Derek again starts breaking my concentration. I feel him lean in closer and whisper, "Concentrate on the book Bella."

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I try and focus more on the book and use my hand this time to help it along. Derek leans in even closer and starts leaving hot kisses along my neck. My head tilts to the side giving him more access. I hold my hand out steady trying to focus on the book still but it falls to the ground as I moan quietly when Derek's kisses become more passionate.

"No fair," I pout.

Derek chuckles and sits back against my bed head looking please with his efforts, "Looks like you need to work on your concentration more."

"Hmm I don't know… I think I have pretty good concentration actually," I smirk at him and slowly move towards him and straddle him. I lean in and kiss his lips softly but pull back straight away and smile widely again. I can see the annoyance in his eyes, annoyance because I'm teasing him like he teased me.

I look down at his shirt focus on the buttons as they slowly come undone. Derek looks down and watches on as well with a small smile. I lean in to kiss him again when we both freeze up hearing a shrill scream. It seems like its pretty far away but somehow we're both hearing it.

The scream rings through my ears and my head starts hurting. I bring my hands up to both ears and scream as the shrill scream still rings through my ears even though I'm pretty sure no one is screaming anymore.

Derek catches me as I go to fall sideways and stands up in front of me hold me upright. I bring my hands down slowly and nod to Derek, "I'm fine. It's just- the scream was- the scream it-" My words a cut off as I feel myself fall backwards and I black out.

…

Ugh oh my god my head feels like it's going to explode. I open my eyes slowly and immediately regret that decision. The sun is blasting in through the window. So apparently I forgot to close the blinds. I slowly sit up and look around my room. What the hell happened to me last night?

I look to my bedside table and see a note. I slowly pick it up and I gasp when I read '_I'm sorry it has to happen – D'_

I shut my eyes quickly and when I open them again the note says something different _'I'll talk to you soon. We need to talk about what happened last night – Derek'_

I let out a breath of relief and then screw my face up in confusion. What happened last night? Why couldn't I remember? What I did remember was Derek coming to see me and me practicing moving objects then nothing…

There's a knock at the door and I scrunch up the note quickly and look to see Mumma Mel standing at the door smiling. Her smile drops when she looks to the floor seeing my sling, "Bella! You're supposed to keep this on!"

I sigh, "I know I just took it off last night and I don't sleep with it on anyway…" Mel nods, "Uh fine but only because I'm sure you're sick of wearing it. Now come on it's your first day back at school!"

I groan and cover my head with the blankets. I hear Mel chuckle, "I know you don't want to go back but it's time. Don't you wanna see everyone again…"

I flick the blankets off and groan again, "Yes I want to see everyone but I don't want to go to school."

"I know you don't want to go but it's about time we let you back into civilization," Mel teases.

I chuckle, "You got some jokes today Mum!" She sits on my bed and tucks some hair behind my ear, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that…"

I smile, "I thought it was time…"

Mel nods and sighs, "Okay now get ready! Jackson's coming to pick you up!" I smile widely and head to my closet to pick out an outfit.

…

We pull up to the school and I nervously grab hold of my bag. I feel Jackson grab hold of my bag as well, "Bella I got it."

I shake my head, "I can carry my own bag Jacky its okay…" He smirks at me, "I'm carrying your bag."

I chuckle at his new found confidence. Well more confidence than usual. I climb out of the Porsche and take in his appearance. New clothes?

I gasp and go to grab his arm but a voice interrupts us, "Nice car." Jackson turns back to the homeless man and hands him a dollar saying, "Here's a dollar, go find another parking lot to die in," he then turns to the security near the front of the school and calls out for them.

I gasp out, "Jackson! I'm sorry about him." I reach into my pocket and pull out a twenty dollar bill, "Here." I take his hands and place the money there and he gasps and pulls back.

I look at him confusedly, "I thought you were myths!" My eyebrows knit together in confusion again, "What're you talking about?" But the homeless man doesn't get to answer because the security starts taking him away. I rush after Jackson and grab his arm, "You got the bite didn't you?!"

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Derek told you didn't he."

"No but he should have! What were you thinking Jacky!" I ask him.

"I wanted to be powerful. I wanted to be top of the school again and this is how I will make it happen! And I also want to be able to protect you! Do you know how much I hated myself for not being able to do anything for you when I found out you were gone?!" Jackson whispers to me.

I stop him from walking any further, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

Jackson nods, "I promise Bel… Everything will be fine."

We start walking towards our lockers when I catch sight of Isaac, "Jacky I'm gonna go talk to Isaac. Take my bag to your locker please?"

He nods and kisses my cheek before striding off. I turn and follow in the direction Isaac went and catch sight of him again, "Isaac!"

He freezes and slowly turns around to face me. I see him smile slightly before rushing up to me and pulling me in for a tight hug. I wrap my arm around his waist and I feel him let out a sigh of relief. I smile slightly at his sudden hug. He pulls back quickly and smiles sheepishly, "Uh sorry I uh just-"

"You missed me Lahey?" I cut him off teasingly. He chuckles, "Yeah I really did."

I smile widely. I felt so different around Isaac. I almost felt normal, "I missed you too Isaac!" His eyes go wide and I nod, "Yeah I really did." I repeat what he said to me.

He smiles at me, "Are you okay? You didn't get any of my messages did you?"

I shake my head, "They haven't given me my phone back yet… It's evidence." I finish quietly. Isaac nods in understanding, "But are you okay? I mean you've been through hell…"

"And back…" I whisper quietly. All the voices around me were slowly getting inside my head.

'_I bet she's completely lost it now'_

'_How could she kill someone?'_

'_I heard that she had a trip to Eichen House'_

'_She's probably just enjoying all the sympathy and attention'_

I feel Isaac's hand on my arm and he guides me through the crowd quickly before we enter the library. It was usually empty this early in the morning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isaac asks quietly. I look over to him a smile slightly, "Thanks for bringing me some place quiet… All the whispers were starting to freak me out."

Isaac nods, "What they were saying though isn't true. You know that right…"

"It still hurts and-" I stop myself and look at him confused, "Wait how did you hear them?"

Isaac's eyes widen, "Uh how did you hear them?"

I point my finger at him accusingly, "No I asked you first you can't ask me the same thing until you answer me."

Isaac smiles at me, "You're one too…"

"One what?" I ask.

"A werewolf?" he says quietly. I gasp, "No, no, no, no what have you done? Isaac what did you do?" He looks at me confused, "You're not one…"

I shake my head, "No I'm not… I'm something else but please tell me Derek didn't turn you."

"You know Derek?" he asks. I nod, "We're together… But Isaac that doesn't matter did he turn you?"

Isaac's face falls, "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah like that…" I say quietly. Isaac nods, "Uh I see… Umm yeah he did turn me."

I shake my head, "But Bella why is that so bad? I have strength now and I can protect myself and uh- and my friends."

"Isaac did Derek tell you everything?" I ask him softly.

"He told me about the hunters and all the dangers that come with it but Bella the power that I can have that I will have… You have no idea what it feels like to be helpless. To be afraid to fight back…" he explains to me.

I look over to him with my eyebrows raised, "Really Isaac? I don't know what its like to feel helpless and afraid to fight back? You really gonna stand here and talk to me about that. I just spent days tied up in a small dingy shed tied up and you want to stand here and talk to me about feeling helpless."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that…" Isaac says quickly.

I sigh knowing I lost it a little, "I know you didn't… I'm sorry I've been having some anger issues lately."

Isaac sits down on the floor and sighs as well, "Why didn't he tell me about you?"

"What?" I ask as I sit down beside him. He looks over to me, "Derek, he told me about Scott but not about you?"

I nod, "That's because we don't really know what I am…"

Isaac looks at me confused and I continue, "My father was after me because he wanted to kill me… That's what everyone knows. But what they don't know is he wanted to kill me because he saw my eyes glow. They glowed orange and he saw it and freaked out obviously. Tried to kill me but I heal fast." I take the sling off my arm and slide my top down showing him the stab wound on my back.

He reaches out slowly and runs his hand over the small scar that's now there, "It's healed already."

"Yeah it healed… Isaac this- all this supernatural stuff is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," I whisper quietly. Wait why was I so worried about Isaac? Well he was so quiet and sweet and innocent and now he was brought into this world oh and Derek hadn't even told me! I'll be giving him a piece of my mind when I see him next that's for sure!

"Bella you're heart's beating like crazy," Isaac says confused.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "Remember how I said I was something supernatural."

I open my eyes and watch as Isaac's eyes widen as he sees my eyes change colour. He reaches out and cups my cheek with his hand, "Your eyes… They're-"

"Glowing, I know…" I whisper quietly. Isaac shakes his head, "They're beautiful."

My gaze drops and I feel my cheeks blush. I shouldn't be feeling like this with Isaac. I shouldn't be blushing under his gaze. My heart shouldn't be beating like crazy because he's so close to me. I was with Derek. I AM with Derek.

Isaac takes his hand away quickly, "Uh I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

I shake my head, "No its okay umm thanks for listening… But Isaac please be careful okay."

He nods and I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds onto me. After a moment I pull back and smile, "Uh right well you have practice soon right?"

"Derek told me I probably shouldn't do it today cause I'm still transitioning…" Isaac says.

I nod, "Oh okay well I should probably-"

"Wait Bella… If you want to talk about anything I'm here to listen anytime," Isaac says nervously. I smile slightly. He was still the same Isaac. He goes to get up but I grab a hold of his hand and stop him.

"I feel like I'm losing it. My house feels different. I keep seeing it the way it was when there was blood everywhere. It was all over the walls. My blood. And the night I was found is all a lie…

I died Isaac. But apparently all these flames appeared around me then my heartbeat started up again… Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am and that I'm so strong but they're wrong. I'm so scared and I keep hearing his voice. I know he's dead because I was the one that killed him! How can people say I'm so strong and be so worried about me when they know what I did…"

Isaac wipes away a tear running down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying... "Bella its okay to be scared. You've gone through so much and I think it's amazing how well you're keeping it together…"

I chuckle dryly, "I'm sitting here crying and you think I'm keeping it together…"

Isaac pulls me into a side hug, "I'm surprised you haven't broken down before this. You are so strong Bella and don't ever forget it…"

I sniffle and look up to him, "I haven't told anyone what's going on with me… Could you-"

"I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to you Bel," Isaac says softly.

I lean my head into his chest and listen to his heartbeat, "You're hearts beating really fast…"

"You make me nervous…" Isaac whispers. I look up slowly and he goes to lean in. I quickly pull back and shake my head, "I'm sorry Isaac I can't do this."

Isaac stands up quickly, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have… But my offer still stands I'm here for you…"

I smile and reach down for my sling, "Thanks Isaac. I mean it… I'll see you around."

He smiles and nods to me as I put my sling back on and walk out of the library. I lean against the door and take a deep breath. My hearts beating like crazy and I feel nervous all of a sudden

What just happened?

…

**Author's Note: So this is the start of season 2! Thank you everyone for the reviews for last chapter! I've really enjoyed them! And the reviews about Bella being a Phoenix has given me an idea maybe about her being part Phoenix? I haven't figured it out yet but I may decide to incorporate the phoenix in the story :)**

**And Isaac is back this chapter :D and having moments with Bella?! What is going on?! :P maybe her and Isaac will get together?! :O So all you Isaac/Bella fans will be happy about their little interaction this chapter :P I think I need some ship names! Everyone suggest some ship names for Isaac/Bella or Derek/Bella or Jackson/Bella!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	28. Chapter 28: Blackouts

Chapter 28: Blackouts

…

It was now Chemistry and I thought it best that I sit with Danny and Jackson today… Considering sitting next to Isaac may have been a bad idea after what happened today. I don't even know what really happened? I mean yeah Isaac tried to kiss me but it didn't happen so I have nothing to feel bad about when it comes to Derek. But I did want to kiss Isaac… Ugh stupid feelings.

"There it is again, your voice! Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently," I hear Mr Harris say. I look up and chuckle knowing he had to be talking to Stiles. "I'll see you at 3 for detention."

I chuckle quietly as I can just imagine Stiles reaction to getting a detention with Harris. They were the worst. Although I was on his good side so it didn't matter for me.

"Dude your nose," I hear Danny whisper. I look up and see black blood dripping from Jackson's nose. I gasp quietly, "Jacky are you okay?"

He wipes his nose before quickly storming out of the room. I quickly shoot up out of my chair and hear Mr Harris call out for me, "Bella? And where would you be off to?"

I look at Mr Harris then back to the door and sigh, "I think Jackson's sick…" Mr Harris looks at me with his blank stare, "And do you need to hold his hair back for him?"

I roll my eyes, "No but I need to make sure he's okay!" I turn and rush to the door and Mr Harris tries to stop me again, "Excuse me Miss McCall!"

"You're excused!" I call out before rushing after Jackson. He had just gotten the bite and now he was bleeding black blood. I couldn't stay in here. I would accept my punishment later…

I push open the door to the boys toilet and see Derek standing next to Jackson who has blood coming out of his ears now! "Jackson! Oh my god! What's going on?"

Derek turns Jackson's head to the mirror and he sees the black blood, "What's happening? What is this?"

"Your bodies fighting the bite," Derek answers. I look to Derek with wide eyes. Does that mean he's going to die?!

"Why?" Jackson asks. Derek backs away from the teen, "I don't know…"

Jackson turns and faces Derek, "What does it mean? What does it mean?!" He's getting angry now and I can feel it rolling off him in waves. Derek shakes his head as he disappears further into the showers. I quickly grab some toilet paper and hand it to Jacky and he grabs it out of my hand and starts wiping the blood away.

"Bella go find out from your boyfriend what this means!" Jackson tells me angrily. I nod and quickly rush after Derek. I catch him in the hallway, "Derek wait!"

He motions for an empty classroom and I follow him inside, "First off turning Jackson without telling me! What's up with that? You're not supposed to keep secrets from me! And another big one is you turning Isaac! They're innocent Derek and now they're both in danger!"

"Jackson asked for it! He wanted this gift and Isaac you know what his home situation is like so why would he say no? The bite will help him," Derek tells me.

I nod, "Oh okay so it'll help both of them right?" Derek looks away from me, "Yeah see Jackson is in the bathroom right now bleeding black blood! Does it mean he's going to die?"

"Maybe! I don't know! I've never seen this happen before!" Derek exclaims.

"And what if it happens to Isaac? He doesn't deserve to die! Neither of them do!" I say angrily. I can feel it bubbling up and I know I need to calm down or something very bad could happen.

Derek sighs, "I don't want to argue with you Bella… Please can you just understand that I am trying to build a pack. We're stronger together, in packs."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "Fine. But this isn't over. We will talk about this but for now I'll forget about it because we know what happens when I get angry."

Derek nods curtly and walks out of the room leaving me by myself. I am just about to leave the classroom as well when someone comes in. Not just someone, Mr Harris… Well that's just fantastic.

"Bella, my class is over but I'm sure you can catch up in detention at 3," Mr Harris says to me happily. So it is true that he is extra happy when it comes to punishing students.

I roll my eyes, "And I can't wait until 3!" I quickly walk out of the room before he can make it an extra-long detention. I walk down the hall towards my locker hearing all the whispers again.

'_She killed her own father. What a monster!'_

'_I sit near her in maths'_

'_I'd be changing classes'_

I open my locker angrily with tears in my eyes when a voice startles me, "Bella, right?"

I look to my right and see a boy leaning against the locker and I nod slowly. "Uh I'm Matt, we have Art together…"

I look at him more closely and nod, "Oh right, Matt. Yeah…" my voice trails off as I look behind me and the two girls that were so rudely bitching about me are now having a good old chuckle.

"Hey! Do you want wear that coffee?" Matt asks looking pointedly to the cup one of the girls are holding. They both look at each other and then look back scowling at Matt shaking their heads. "Then get lost!"

Both girls scurry off down the hallway and I flick my hand subtly and they both trip over their own feet. I look back to Matt and give him a small smile, "Thanks for that…"

Matt nods, "No problem…"

I shut my locker and start walking to my next class when Matt's voice startles me again, "So how long until you take that cast off?"

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"Oh well I just meant it must be hard to do Art class with only one hand," Matt explains quickly.

I chuckle, "Oh yeah I guess I manage… Umm I'll see you around Matt." I say and walk down the hall towards my class again. I hear a couple of clicks and I turn back to him and smile quickly. I see he is holding his camera up and I quickly turn back the other way. Was he taking pictures of me? He felt a little strange and if taking the long way to class meant dodging him then I was okay with that.

…

Still stuck in detention. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon… Harris had let Stiles leave a good half hour ago but no apparently skipping class and back chatting meant more detention time!

"Excuse me Mr Harris," I say politely. If I was going to get out of here I definetly needed to turn my charm on. He looks up from his desk, "Sorry to interrupt you but its just you let Stiles leave half an hour ago and I think I've definetly learnt my lesson."

Mr Harris sighs, "Look Bella I know you've been through a lot but that doesn't mean you can walk out of the class like that. You have the highest grade in the class and I have cut you a lot of slack but I can't tolerate the behaviour you showed today."

I nod, "Of course sir. It won't happen again…" Mr Harris nods as well, "You can go then." I quickly gather up my stuff in one arm and rush out of the classroom. I didn't want to give him a reason to change his mind so I just got out of there as fast as I can!

I walk out into the parking lot and groan. I had no way of getting home. Maybe I could call Stiles. No they're at the funeral for Allison. I start walking along the path trying to think of anyone that could maybe come pick me up when I start to feel light headed.

I shake my head and just brush it off from me rushing around so fast and my energy not back to what it used to be just yet. But then I feel a sharp pain in my head and my legs give way as my vision blurs. I hit the pavement with a thud and my eyes slowly flutter shut. The pain in my head comes back again before everything goes dark…

…

_I rush around to the driver's side and open the door and he still doesn't move. No, no, no, no go back. Run! This can't be happening again…_

_I carefully reach out and push him slightly and that's all it takes. His body falls out of the car and onto the road and I gasp out covering my mouth with tears in my eyes. He was dead. His throat was slit open and his eyes were dead and lifeless. I look back to the house and gasp thinking back to the note on my floor. That note wasn't from Derek it was from my father…_

"_Isabella I'm sorry but it has to be done"_ _he says as he flips me over holding the knife high above his head._

_I kick my leg out and turn back to crawl up the stairs and I make it to the top when I make the mistake of turning back. My father is running up the stairs, bloody knife in his hand and a bit of rope in the other. He swings his arm out and the knife connects with my chest leaving a gash across it. Blood spatters onto the wall as I fall backwards. I bring my hand up to the wound and crimson red is all of my hand now._

"_You can't run from me Isabella. Not anymore," he says lowly. I look up to him anger boiling up within me, "You are insane!" I scream out. _

_He laughs darkly and I pick up the coffee cup sitting behind me on the coffee table and throw it at him. It hits him in the head and forces him back a step as he looks a little dazed. He shakes his head and his eyes seem to go darker as he glares at me._

"_Just show me your eyes!" This was all a dream. I need to wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!_

My eyes shoot open and I try gasp for breath as I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me holding me against their body. That was a dream… This is still a dream. He was dead. He couldn't hurt me anymore! I struggle against the strong hold scared that I was still being tortured when I hear a soft familiar voice in my ear, "Ssshh Bella… Its okay, I got you… You're okay."

I look up and see Isaac looking down at me with a worried expression. I don't blame him… He probably just found me lying on the ground convulsing from that nightmare or hallucination or whatever the hell it was.

I lean my head into his chest listening to the soft beat of his heart. "Bella what were you doing out here?!" Isaac asks me.

I shrug, "I don't know. I blacked out… I remember leaving the school and next thing I know you have a hold of me…"

Isaac lets out a shaky breath, "What were you seeing?"

I shiver slightly and his hold tightens around me, "Uh I was reliving my kidnapping…" I look around and see I'm in the same spot I was in right before I blacked out but it was darker now…

"What were you doing out here?" I ask him.

He looks over to his lacrosse bag, "I was getting a little practice in before I went home and lost track of time… You're lucky I found you and not someone else Bel."

I look up confused, "What do you mean?"

He looks at me worried, "Anyone could have come along and taken advantage of you… What if it was some low life and they tried to-"

I cut him off and grab hold of his hand, "I'm okay Isaac… I'm glad you found me." He smiles slightly and I sit up slowly as I hear the familiar rumble of the Camaro in the distance.

"You called Derek?" I say softly.

Isaac nods, "I didn't know what else to do…"

"No that's good, thank you. He can drive us both home," I say with a smile.

Derek pulls up and quickly climbs out of the car, "Bella! Are you okay?!"

I wrap my arms around his waist and he holds onto me tight. Everything from earlier all seems forgotten for the moment and right now all I want is some comfort.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" I whisper.

"What? Why?" Isaac asks worryingly.

Derek nods and puts me into the backseat, "Because this is the second time she's blacked out and they can do something for her… I need you to take her into the hospital for me."

Isaac looks confused, "Why me?"

Derek sighs, "Because I can't take her in without people asking questions."

I stretch out across the seats. Isaac looks back at me with a small smile before quickly looking back to the front. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep again.

…

**Author's Note: More Bella and Isaac interactions! :D Thanks everyone for reviews and I'm happy you guys are all enjoying this story :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29: Fear and Forgiveness

Chapter 29: Fear and Forgiveness

…

"Bella… Bel," a voice calls out to me. I slowly open my eyes and see Isaac and Mel standing next to my bed. A hospital bed.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Mel asks me.

I sit up and nod, "Refreshed I guess… That was a good sleep. How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Isaac brought you in a good 2 hours ago and he hasn't left since," Mel says as she smiles at the young boy. My eyes widen. That means it was really late! What if he got home and his father was angry? He'd get hurt because of me…

Isaac must hear my heartbeat racing and he reaches out and holds my hand trying to reassure me. I nod subtly and turn back to Mel, "Mum, what did the doctor's say?"

Mel sighs, "They did some test but they were fine… They've said that it's probably just from the trauma you've been through and they suggest you see the guidance counsellor at school. So I'll call and set up an appointment everyday just to start off."

"Great so I'm basically going crazy then…" I say quietly. Mel shakes her head quickly, "No honey you're not going crazy. This is all normal I promise you. You're just dealing with what happened pretty much…"

"Am I allowed to leave?" I ask. Mel nods, "They said you could leave as soon as you wake up. Scott's on his way to come get you now."

I pull the blankets off me and climb out of the bed noticing I don't have my sling, "I don't need the sling anymore?"

Mel smiles slightly, "No they said its crazy how fast it healed but you don't need the sling anymore."

"Thank god! I was getting sick of it," I say with a slight chuckle. I stand up and hug Mel, "I'm sorry for scaring you again."

Mel holds onto me tight, "You did give me a fright. Go home and get some more rest and I'll check on you when I get home…"

I nod and walk towards the door where Isaac is waiting and holding the door open. He walks close beside me and I feel our hands brush slightly before he grabs a hold of it. I look down at our hands and smile slightly. Isaac was definetly more confident with the bite.

"Did Derek leave?" I ask him.

Isaac nods, "He couldn't stay but he said he'd see you when you got home…"

I force a smile. That means we'd have to talk about what he kept a secret from me. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Derek but I knew that we'd have to talk about it at some stage. "Is that your ride?" Isaac asks as the blue jeep pulls up in front of us.

I nod, "Yours too. You can't walk home by yourself…"

We both get into the back of the jeep and Scott and Stiles look back at me waiting for an explanation. I sigh, "I had another blackout… The doctor's say it's from the trauma and that I should see the guidance counsellor at school so Mum's set up appointments."

Stiles starts up the jeep, "What do you mean another blackout?"

"I had one the night Lydia went missing. That's all I know… I think Derek was with me so you'd have to ask him what really happened… I think I was working on moving objects?" I say.

Isaac and Stiles look to me confused, "Moving objects?"

I sigh and look in the front of the jeep to see Stiles phone sitting on the dashboard. I hold my hand out and motion for it to float up in the air and then bring it closer to me so it falls into the palm of my hand. Stiles swerves the car slightly and Isaac watches with wide eyes.

"Scott I thought you told Stiles already?" I say confused by Stiles reaction. I thought he knew. "Sorry man, I completely forgot…" Scott says guiltily.

"How could you forget that?! That's fricken awesome as!" Stiles exclaims. I chuckle quietly as we pull up to Isaac's place. He looks out to his house and I know he's worried what's going to happen. I reach out and grab his hand and he looks back to me and smiles slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella…"

I smile, "Thanks for tonight Isaac." He nods in response and shuts the door the jeep heading up to his house. Stiles drives off and Scott turns back to me, "What's going on there?"

I feel my cheeks blush, "Nothing. We're friends."

Scott looks at me disbelievingly and I turn to look out the window. Isaac and I were just friends. That's all.

…

"Bella wait!" I hear Scott say as I go to walk into the kitchen. I keep walking and Scott still follows me, "Bella can we talk?"

I look on the bench and see my phone with a note from the Sheriff saying they were finished with the phone as evidence. I pocket it and make a mental note to listen to all the voicemails later, "What is it Scott?"

"Are you okay? Like really okay… I know you have little moments when you're in certain parts of the house," Scott says with a worried expression.

I shake my head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Bel. Don't forget I can hear your heartbeat… I hear it spike when you are walking up the stairs and walking into the kitchen and lounge-room. You're seeing what the house looked like that night aren't you?" Scott asks quietly.

I nod slowly and Scott sighs, "I can talk to mum and maybe we can paint the walls? Do something to get rid of the bad memories…"

I shake my head, "I'm dealing with them… And they're memories Scott… I don't think I can ever forget but I can learn to live with it."

I walk out of the kitchen and head for my room. Scott hadn't been here to look after me because he spent every second he could with Allison. And now he thought he could come up with something as simple as painting the walls to make everything go away… I love Scott like he's my brother but lately he hadn't been around when I needed him most. I wasn't angry with him about that… I was upset that we weren't as close like we were before this whole werewolf bite started.

"Bella…" I look over to my window and see Derek standing by it, "What did the doctor say?"

I sit down on my bed fiddling with my phone, "They said I'm blacking out because of the trauma I've been through… I have to see the guidance counsellor every day at school."

Derek nods, "Are you okay?"

I look up at him, "Why didn't you tell me about Jackson and Isaac?" I blurt out. Derek looks taken back by my sudden question.

"I- uh I don't know…" Derek says quietly.

I shake my head, "You don't know or you don't trust me?"

Derek sits down beside me, "Bella I trust you… I do, I trust you so, so much!"

"Then why keep secrets?" I ask feeling hurt and betrayed.

Derek reaches out for my hand but I pull away, "I think you should just go…"

He looks to me with a hurt expression, "Bella please just-"

I shake my head, "I'm not ready to hear your excuses Derek… Please just give me some space."

He nods curtly, "I'm sorry Bella…"

"Sorry I found out you kept secrets or sorry you didn't tell me first," I ask quietly.

He climbs half out the window before looking back at me, "I'm sorry I hurt you…" He jumps down and I rush over to the window and shut it. I sit back down on the bed with tears in my eyes. Why did he have to lie to me? Why couldn't he tell me?

I look back down to my phone again and unlock it seeing all my unread messages and missed calls. I call the number to listen to all my voicemails.

'_Bella! Are you still there?! Pick up!' _That was John… He must have only just missed my call that night.

'_The Sheriff just called me Bella! You better be alright! I can't lose you…' _I feel a tear run down my face as I hear Jackson's voice crack at the end of that message. I wipe it away as the next message starts.

'_Bella… It's uh it's me Isaac. You face is all over the news… They're saying that it's your dad that has you and they're not sure if you're still alive. I mean it's been a whole 24 hours since you've been missing and I've looked up the statistics about the chances of finding you alive after this amount of time… I guess I was just calling to hear your voice again.' _I let out a small sob as the beep goes off signalling the end of the message. I'm about to hang up when another message comes through.

'_Hey Bel… I don't know if you've got your phone on you but I'm calling to say I'll be at the hospital soon. I don't care if anyone sees me I need to know that you're okay. When I saw you lying on the ground with no heartbeat I thought I'd lost you forever… I don't know why I'm saying this over a voicemail because I know I'm probably going to tell you when I see you but I love you Bella McCall.' _I hear the window slide open again but I'm too upset to care. I feel Derek climb onto my bed and pull me into his lap. I let out another sob wracks my body. I cling to his shirt and he carefully takes the phone out of my hand and sits it on the bed.

"Ssshh its okay…" Derek says soothingly. I close my eyes slowly and breathe in and out slowly trying to calm myself down. I feel myself drifting off to sleep as Derek whispers soothingly to me.

…

I stretch out my arms slowly and look around the room slowly. The window was closed again and the blind was pulled down. I look to my bedside table and see another note with a daffodil tape to it. I smile slightly and pick up the note;

'_I'm sorry I hurt you...'_

I smell the flower and I can't help but smile even more… Damn Derek did have some moves! But he can't get off that easily! That reminds me I better tell Scott that there are two more werewolves that will be feeling the effect of the full moon tomorrow…

I climb out of bed and go to open my door when it swings open and Mel smiles, "Oh you're up! How're you feeling this morning?"

"Better… I don't feel tired like I did last night so that's good. Has Scott left?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah he just did which means you only have like 10 minutes until Jackson gets here."

"Shit! I need to get ready!" I curse not realising I'd slept in so much. Mel chuckles as she watches me rush to my closet, "I've got another shift today so I'll see you tonight. Oh and don't forget I set up a meeting with the guidance counsellor first up."

I groan and hang my head down, "Mum really!"

"Come on Bel, these sessions will be good for you."

I sigh, "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like them though…"

Mel smiles, "Okay I've gotta go! Have fun at school and learn lots!" she calls out as she walks down the stairs. I chuckle at her before focusing on what to wear! Jackson would be here any second…

…

"Bella. I'm Miss Morrell and I understand this is your first session with a counsellor in a while," Miss Morrell says as I sit down in the chair across from her desk.

I nod, "Yep it's been a couple of years actually…"

She smiles and nods, "Why are you back?"

"I'm sure Melissa told you over the phone… And you've seen the news lately," I remind her.

"Yes I have seen it. By why are you here? What are you hoping to get out of this?" she asks me.

I sigh, "I don't know I guess- I'm here to keep my mum happy…"

"Your mum?" she says while looking down at a sheet. I nod, "Oh well she's my Aunt but I've started calling her mum recently…"

"Since the accident," Miss Morrell concludes.

I nod, "Yeah…"

"Have you spoken to your friends about what's happening to you?"

"I've spoken to one or two of them about some of what's happening to me…" I say with a nod and she continues, "Do you think telling them everything will help?"

I shrug, "Why so they can stare at me like I'm crazy? Or look at me like I'm going to lose it any second?"

"So you're afraid of what people will think if you tell them what's going on…" she concludes again for me.

I shake my head, "No I didn't say that-"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" Miss Morrell cuts me off. "Bella your friends can be very supportive if you let them. I suggest you talk to someone. That someone can be me, in here right now or it can be someone you trust…"

"Where would I even start?" I ask quietly.

"Start from the beginning…" she says like it's the simplest thing ever.

I scoff, "The beginning? So how all of this began?"

Miss Morrell nods and I chuckle dryly, "You might want to cancel your other appointments then."

She smiles slightly and says, "You're my only appointment today."

I nod, "Ah you were hoping I'd open up…"

She nods as well, "You could say that."

The bell rings for 2nd period and I sigh, "Well I wish I could stay but I better get to my next class. Chemistry is very important." I get up out of the chair but Miss Morrell stops me.

"Bella, you have a free period now and you just missed out on chemistry. Sit."

I shut my eyes and let out a breath in annoyance before sitting back down in the chair. "Do you have a boyfriend Bella?"

My eyebrows raise, "What does that have to do with anything?" She looks at me expectantly and I sigh, "Yes I do…"

She nods, "Have you talked to him about what's going on?"

I shrug, "Some of it. He knows about the blackouts I've been having…"

"Do you feel like you can trust him with the rest of it?" she asks.

I think about that for a moment… If I haven't told him everything does that make me just as bad as him when he didn't tell me about Jackson and Isaac? "Uh we just had a small fight because he kept something from me…" I say quietly.

"Do you think that happened because he knew you were keeping something from him?" she asks. Seriously what was with all of her questions?

"I don't know maybe? Are you helping me with my relationship or helping me overcome-" I stop myself from continuing. What was I trying to overcome…?

"Overcome what Bella?" she asks me.

"Fear," I whisper quietly, "Fear of my father, of what happened to me happening again…"

Miss Morrell scribbles something down quickly, "Your father is dead. You know that. You were there."

I nod looking down to my hands in my lap, "Yeah I killed him myself but that doesn't mean that everything goes away… I can still hear him. His voice in my head sometimes… And the house it's not the same anymore."

"And you're afraid of what people will think if you tell them you are hearing voices?" Miss Morrell asks.

I shrug, "Maybe… Is it normal? To feel jumpy and have the constant overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen again… That my father will jump out and be like surprise you didn't actually kill me…"

"It's called hyper vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat…" she says.

I shake my head slightly, "Does it ever get better?"

She shrugs, "That's something you'll have to answer yourself…"

I look down at my hands in my lap again, "Bella," she calls my name out softly.

I look up with a single tear falling down my face, "Yes he was your father but you don't have to let that dictate who you become…"

I nod and wipe away my tear and she smiles at me kindly, "I'll call Ms McCall and let her know I'll only need to see you once a week."

"Thank you… This session- uh it has actually made me feel a bit better already," I sniffle and carefully wipe under my eyes not wanting to leave mascara tear marks.

Miss Morrell nods and I quickly pick up my bag and head for the door. I check the time and see I only have 10 minutes before my next class. I head to the bathroom quickly to fix up my makeup. That session was different to all the ones I had when I was younger… And Miss Morrell's tactics to getting me to open up were very different. Well I guess I'm not eleven anymore and candy wouldn't work now. I walk into the bathroom and check myself in the mirror.

I roll my eyes as I see my mascara had smudged. I quickly do some touch ups and play around with my hair before the bell goes. I let out a sigh and look at myself one last time, "Yes he was my father but I don't have to let that dictate who I become…"

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! Thank you for the reviews last chapter! So Bella's counselling session I used some of what Miss Morrell says to Stiles about the hypervigilance stuff so I hope that worked alright. This chapter is the day before the full moon so it's the day before Isaac gets locked in the holding cell. Also I'm not sure about the title to this chapter? If it doesn't seem right for the chapter let me know what you think it could be and I might change it :) Please review! :D**


	30. Chapter 30 Derek… Isaac… Derek… Isaac…

Chapter 30: Derek… Isaac… Derek… Isaac…

…

"Thanks Scott I'll call you when you can come get me…" I say to Scott as I climb out of the car. "Okay Bel, but remember I'm meeting Allison at midnight…"

I nod, "Yeah I remember, just be careful okay… I don't want her crazy grandpa coming after you like you said he did to another werewolf…"

Scott shudders, "Yeah I'll steer clear of him."

I wave goodbye and start walking up the path. Isaac wasn't at school all day and I was worried since he had just got the bite. What if it didn't work? What if he was dying…? I know Isaac's father wasn't the nicest and I don't know if Isaac would really want me knocking on his front door but I had to make sure he was okay. Just as I am about to knock I hear smashing from inside. Without even thinking I run inside and follow the noise to the kitchen.

I walk in just in time to see who I assume is Isaac's father throw something glass at Isaac who is ducking his head trying to shield himself from what is about to be throw.

I gasp, "No!" I hold my hand to try and stop the glass from hitting Isaac but only some of glass bits stay floating in the air. Isaac's father looks to me with wide eyes, "What the? Who the hell are you?!"

Isaac looks up and I throw the glass shards to the ground away from Isaac and I see he has a small piece under his cheek. His father looks to Isaac and sees the blood on his cheek, "Well that was her fault."

Isaac looks to me with wide eyes and then stands up tall looking angrily back to his father, "You could have blinded me!"

His father scoffs, "Shut up! It's just a scratch! It's hardly even-" his sentence trails off as he notices the scratch healing. I look to Isaac and gasp as he brings his hand up to the almost non-existent wound now. I look between the father and son with wide eyes. Not only did I just reveal my abilities but now Isaac was healing in front of him.

Isaac quickly runs and grabs my hand pulling my hand along with him. He grabs his bike, "Jump on the front!" I look at him with wide eyes, "Are you insane? I'll fall off!"

Isaac's dad's voice booms from the house, "Isaac!"

He looks to me with wide eyes and says, "Get on!"

I nod quickly, "Yeah man!" I jump on the front and hold onto Isaac's hand on top of the handle bars. "Isaac!" his Dad calls out again and Isaac pedals faster down the street. I hold on tight when it starts pouring down rain. I inwardly groan. Of course it would rain now! Isaac turns down an alleyway and stops the bike. I quickly jump off and he drops it grabbing hold of my hand again and pulling me behind a dumpster.

His breaths are coming out in short and shallow puffs and I turn to him and hold my hands against his cheeks, "Calm down Isaac… He won't find us." He nods slowly and leans against the brick wall trying to listen for his dad but the rain is too heavy.

I cover my mouth with my hand as I hear Isaac's father screaming out for help. I look out around the dumpster with Isaac and I gasp as I see something literally ripping Mr Lahey to shreds. I grab Isaac's hand and pull him further down the alley and run around the back of the building.

"What the hell was that?!" Isaac asks out through breaths. I look back the way we came and shake my head, "I have no idea…"

"What are you doing here Bella? Why were you at my house?" Isaac asks.

I shrug, "You weren't at school. I came to see how you were doing when I heard the crashing…"

Isaac looks to me like I'm insane, "And that didn't make you turn the other way?! What if he had hurt you for intervening?"

"I wasn't thinking about that in the moment. I didn't want you getting hurt," I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "So you put yourself in danger for me!"

"I was hardly in any danger! I stopped most of the glass from showering over you and if he tried to hurt me I can defend myself," I tell him confidently. I didn't need to be the damsel in the distress anymore!

"That's not the point! If he hurt you because you were worried about me-" he cuts himself off from finishing the sentence. I reach out and turn him towards me, "What?"

Isaac looks to me confidently, "I don't know what I would have done to stop him from hurting you!"

I go to say something but he cuts me off by pulling close and smashing his lips against mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms and his neck and one of his hand grips my waist pulling me in closer. I pull back quickly realising how bad this is. Well not the kiss itself. That was good. Very good! But I shouldn't be kissing him in the first place! I was with Derek.

I run my hands through my soaked hair and step back, "Oh my god… What have I done?!"

Isaac looks at me with hurt all across his face, "Bella I'm sorry… But I really like you! Like a lot and I know you're with Derek and I probably shouldn't have done that but I know you like me too! Otherwise you would have pushed me away as soon as I kissed you…"

I shake my head, "We have to get out of here… Derek will know what to do…" Isaac runs his hand through his hair and scoffs, "Yep of course Derek will know what to do!"

I throw my arms up in the air, "What do you want me to say Isaac?!"

"The truth! Tell me the truth!" he exclaims. I step closer to him getting up in his face, "You want me to tell you the truth! Okay fine! Yeah I do have feelings for you! I don't know when that happened but I do! I like how you are so sweet and caring and can make my heart race by just smiling at me! But it can't happen because I'm with Derek!"

Isaac steps closer as well, "Why?! People break up all the time! Do you like me like you like Derek?!"

I look down and Isaac steps closer and I look up at him quickly, "Do you?" he asks softly.

I shrug, "I don't know…"

"Well you better figure it out… Because I don't know if I can watch you and Derek together and still be friends with you," my eyes go wide and fill with unshed tears.

"Are you saying I have to decide between you and Derek?!"

He shakes his head, "No!" he pauses for a moment and sighs running his hand down his face, "Maybe! I don't know?! All I know is I can't stand by and watch the girl I'm falling for be with someone else…"

I step back away and let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, "Look we need to get out of here before someone sees us…"

I start walking away from him when he grabs a hold of my hand pulling me back. I look up to him with an annoyed look and he points out to a car driving past. I nod in realisation knowing that if I had walked out there then they could have seen us…

I look back to Isaac and he looks both ways before saying, "Alright no one's around…" he trails off as he looks down and catches me staring. I reach up slowly and cup his cheek as I lean in slowly pressing my lips against his. His hand finds its way back to my hip and pulls our bodies closer together. I pull back slowly and lean my forehead against his, "I don't know what is going on between us but right now we need to go see Derek and tell him what has happened…"

Isaac nods, "Okay but will you-" I cut him off, "Will I tell him what just happened… I will but you need to leave when I tell him."

Isaac shakes his head, "I'm not letting you take the blame… I kissed you first…"

"But I didn't pull away. He needs to hear it from me," I whisper quietly. Isaac nods hesitantly and I step away as Isaac leads the way to where Derek has been hiding out.

…

"Derek!" Isaac calls out as we make out way down the steps. "Derek!" I call out as well. We walk onto the train car and I see Derek's red eyes glowing in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a low voice.

Isaac looks to me and I nod telling him to go on, "My dad… I think he's dead." Derek steps out of the shadows and his eyes are back to normal, "What did you do?"

I shake my head, "That's the thing… It wasn't him."

Derek looks to me confused and I continue, "We didn't see what it was but it was fast and it wasn't human…"

"Tell me exactly what happened," Derek says looking towards Isaac.

Isaac nods, "My dad he got angry and threw a glass bowl at me… Bella stopped most of the glass shards from hitting me, which I don't understand how she did that, but one of them got my cheek and my father he saw it heal right in front of him… I freaked out and ran taking Bella with me and we got to an alley way and I dumped the bike and we hid. I couldn't hear him over the rain but Bella heard something and we looked out seeing something attacking my dad… Uh then we came here."

Derek nods playing the spike in his heartbeat off as being shaken up about what had happened, "Bella did he see you use you Telekinesis ability as well?"

I nod, "Yeah but he was more worried about Isaac..."

"Okay Isaac go home and go to school tomorrow like it's a normal day… It's the full moon tomorrow so Bella will keep an eye on you," Derek instructs.

Isaac nods in understanding and I nod along as well. Isaac turns to leave saying his goodbye, "Thanks Derek… I'll see you tomorrow then…"

I wave goodbye to him and smile slightly when he smiles back at me. I wait until he's completely left the underground train depot and I turn back to Derek, "We need to talk…"

He sits down in one of the seats and looks back to me expectantly. I clear my throat, "Uh first thank you for last night… I was a mess and you didn't run when I tried pushing you away."

Derek nods, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Isaac and Jackson."

I shake my head, "No it's okay you don't need to apologize because I haven't been completely honest with you lately…"

He grabs a hold of my hand, "Bella if its about your hallucinations or episodes or whatever they are then it's okay… I already picked up on it."

I look at him confused, "How did you know?"

He shrugs, "You would have little moments where your heartbeat would spike and your breaths would quicken… They only happen in the parts of the house where you were attacked… Like the hallway and the staircase."

"Okay yeah I haven't been honest about that either but that's not what I'm talking about…" I say quietly.

He looks at me confused, "Bella what is it?"

I pull my hand away, "Isaac kissed me… And I didn't pull away." I look up to Derek and see him nod curtly, "Uh I see…"

"I'm sorry Derek… I'm confused and I love you! I do! But-" Derek cuts me off, "But you have feelings for Isaac as well."

I nod slowly with glassy eyes, "I'm so sorry Derek…" I whisper out. He shakes his head, "You should go… You have school uh it's a school night…"

"Aren't you gonna get mad or something?" I ask confused to why he is so quiet.

"What good would that do?" he says back.

I shrug, "I don't know! It would make me feel a bit better if you got angry with me though…"

He shakes his head, "I'm not gonna get angry with you… I'm going to let you decide… You have feelings for me and Isaac so you need to decide who you want to be with." He says simply.

"I don't know if I can…" I whisper quietly. He walks back towards the shadows, "I love you Bella I do… But you need to decide who you love more…"

"I'm sorry Derek… I really am," I say quietly as I walk out of the train car and make my way to the surface… How could he be so calm about all of this? I basically cheated on him and he wasn't even mad with me… He just wanted me to decide who I loved more. Do I love Isaac like I love Derek? Would Derek and I ever be the same again after this…? Derek… Isaac… Derek… Isaac

I wipe at my eyes getting rid of tears that had fallen. Why was I crying? Derek didn't cheat on me! I cheated on him and I was crying! I pull out my phone and check the time. Great! Scott would be meeting with Allison right about now… I let out a sigh and start the long trek home. Maybe a long walk could help clear my head.

…

**Author's Note: Isaac kissed Bella! Bella told Derek! Who is she going to choose?! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was so surprised to see how many I had! Well it was only 8 but that's a lot and it's the most I've had for the whole story :D Thank you so much I love reading what you have to say about it! Xx **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	31. Chapter 31: I have a plan!

Chapter 31: I have a plan!

**Author's Note: Okay so what does everyone think about Bella and Isaac kissing?! Bella has some thinking to do! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Here's chapter 31!**

…

"I'm serious! It's not like the last full moon, I don't feel the same!" Scott says as we walk down the hall towards the locker room. I roll my eyes at Scott trying to convince Stiles that he was fine. He says that now but then later on the fangs and claws come out.

"Does that include urge to maim and kill people? Like me," Stiles quips back.

Scott sighs, "I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill!" I look around the locker room for Isaac. He was supposed to be at school and I still needed to keep an eye on him… And Scott doesn't know about him, "Oh uh Scott I need to tell you something…"

Scott looks at me, "Not now Bel." Stiles and him continue bickering about Scott's urge to kill and how good things are with Allison. I roll my eyes and look around the locker room again not seeing any sign of Isaac. He must be outside already…

I go to leave when I hear the sound of clanging metal. I turn back to Stiles and Scott and see a long chain coming from Stiles locker. My eyebrows raise as Coach comes over staring at the chain, "Part of me wants to ask… The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I can imagine so I'm gonna walk away."

I stifle a laugh and quickly head out of the room in search for Isaac. "Hey Bella!" a voice calls out and I turn to see Matt jogging after me.

I smile, "Oh hey Matt, I didn't know you played lacrosse?"

He nods, "Yeah I get a bit of go… Usually I just take pictures though."

"Right maybe you'll have to show me some of these pictures…" I say.

He looks at me shocked, "Really? You'd be interested in that…"

I chuckle, "Yeah I hear you're pretty good!"

He smiles shyly, "Uh yeah I'd love to show you…" We sit down on the lacrosse bench together and I sigh, "You haven't seen Isaac have you?"

"Umm no not yet I don't think? Why?" Matt asks with a shake of his head.

I smile, "I hadn't had the time to catch up with him before school so I was hoping to do it before practice but it doesn't matter I'll wait till after.

"Matt!" A voice calls out and I smile as Jackson sits down next to me. "Hey Jacky!"

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek, "Hey Bel!" He then looks past me to Matt, "Matt I need to use one of your digital cameras…"

I look at Jackson confused. Why did he need a camera? Was he suddenly interested in taking up photography?"

"You need a digital camera?" Matt says in disbelief.

Jackson looks up, "Yeah something that can record in low light, all night long…"

I choke on laughter and Jackson looks at me unimpressed, "Something the matter Bella?"

I shake my head smiling, "Nope… Nothing at all."

"What are you recording?" Matt asks.

Jackson now looks to Matt annoyed, "Something in low light all night long. Do you have the camera or not?"

Matt nods, "You have a hundred bucks?"

Jackson chuckles, "I drive a Porsche, what do you think?"

"I think your parents have a hundred bucks," Matt sighs out. "Just get me the camera!" Jackson says frustrated. Matt looks at me, "You know what he's doing?"

I shake my head, "God no! And I'd rather not find out." I look to Jackson with a smirk and he shoves me playfully and I bump into Matt's shoulder, "Ha, ha very funny Bel!" Jackson gets up and leaves in a huff and I laugh.

Matt looks to me smiling and I look towards him and smile back, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing it's just your laugh…"

I cover my mouth, "Oh my god! I didn't snort did I?! Sometimes I do that and it just comes out and-" I stop myself from rambling as I hear Matt chuckling, "You think this is funny?" I ask teasingly.

He smiles at me, "Uh you didn't snort when you laughed I was going to say it was cute…"

"Aww thanks Matt!" I bump my shoulder against his. I don't know why I got a weird vibe off of him the other day? He was totally sweet! Seems like a nice friend!

I look up to see Isaac staring over at me looking like his breaths are coming out short and laboured breaths… Oh boy. He was feeling the effects of the full moon…

Coach blows the whistle, "Let's go! Line it up!" I turn to Matt as he puts his helmet on, "Have fun!"

He chuckles and runs out onto the field with the rest of the players. I let out a breath and rub my hands on my jeans. Yes I was nervous! Not only was Isaac out there and it was a full moon but Scott didn't know! He didn't listen to me!

I look to Isaac in the line and look around to see if anyone was listening to me, "Okay Isaac… It's alright, just keep calm… Everything will be- Oh my god!" I exclaim as rams into one of the players knocking them to the ground.

My eyes widen and Isaac looks to me with wide eyes wondering why I suddenly yelled out like that, "Oh no it's fine! Everything is fine… What in the world is Scott doing?" I say quietly to myself as Scott rams into Matt sending him flying over his shoulder.

I wince as another guy flies through the air hitting the ground with a thud. Coach comes over to me and grabs hold of my arm standing me up and pointing to Scott, "Bella! What the hell is wrong with your brother?"

I shrug, "Umm well he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jawlines kind of uneven…"

Coach nods, "Interesting…"

I stay standing as Scott rams into Danny and lands on top of him and- Was he smelling him? What the hell? I look away shaking my head, "What the hell are you doing Scott?" I say quietly to myself. My eyes widen and I look around nervously as Jackson leaves the line and Isaac is up next.

"Oh shit. Isaac stay calm… Control it," I whisper quietly. Coach blows the whistle and they run towards each other, "Damn it Scott don't hurt him!"

I flinch as they both land on their hands and knees staring at each other. Coach blows his whistle again and I turn my head to see John coming across the field with a couple of officers, "Shit!" I whisper. I rush over to Isaac quickly and hear him saying, "Don't tell them, please don't tell them…"

I grab his arm and lift him off the ground, "He won't tell anyone it's okay… They're probably going to ask you questions okay I want you to tell them you were with me at that time alright."

Isaac shakes his head, "I'm not dragging you into this-"

"I'm already in the middle of it all… Just tell them that okay!" I tell him quietly. He nods and John comes over, "Isaac we need to talk to you privately."

I give Isaac a slight nod and he follows John and the other deputies away from the lacrosse practice. I rush over to Scott and Stiles interrupting Scott explaining what John and the deputies were saying.

"His father was killed last night and they're probably saying it was murder," I whisper quietly. Both Scott and Stiles jump at the sound of my voice.

"Damn it Bella! Why didn't you tell us?!" Scott whisper yells at me. I look around to make sure no one is listening, "I tried to tell you! You didn't listen to me! Anyway that's not the point Isaac is a werewolf and the police are probably going to hold him in a cell overnight…"

Scott looks confused, "He's a minor though? Doesn't that mean he can't be held overnight?"

Stiles shakes his head, "Not if he's a suspect. They can keep him in a holding cell for 24 hours…"

"During the full moon," I let out a sigh.

Scott looks to me, "See it would have been nice to have a little warning about this!"

I turn my head and look at Scott annoyed, "Maybe I could have if you weren't off with Allison every chance you got! Oh and I did try and tell you in the locker room but you were too busy talking about…" I trail off looking at him pointedly waiting for him to answer.

"How good things are with Allison," he grumbles under his breath. I nod, "Ah there it is. Look I have a plan to maybe stop Isaac from being in a cell overnight okay!" I tell them both as Isaac is led away from the field. He looks back to me and I nod subtly letting him know its okay.

Stiles scoffs, "You have a plan?"

"Yes I have a plan! Why is that so hard to believe?" I turn looking at Scott and he shrugs when Stiles laughs, "Bella when have you ever come up with the plans!"

I roll my eyes, "You'll see okay… This will work."

…

"Bella I'm gonna need you to come down to the station with me and make a statement…" John sighs. Okay maybe it wasn't the best plan…

I nod, "Uh okay so do I need call mum?"

John shakes his head, "No it should be fine. You're just making an official statement saying you were with Isaac last night… And we are gonna have to ask a few more questions."

"Okay that's fine," I say as John leads me to the police cruiser. He opens the back door, "I don't get to ride shotgun this time?" I say teasingly.

John chuckles, "Afraid not…" I climb in and smile at Isaac as he looks at me with wide eyes. His looks out the back of the car and I follow his gaze seeing Scott looking at us with wide eyes. I smile and hold my thumb up mouthing to him 'I got a plan'

I see him roll his eyes shaking his head and we drive off towards the station. I turn to Isaac, "What're you doing?"

I shrug, "I'm you alibi so I need to answer a few more questions… Don't worry this is all under control." I whisper back quietly. He gives me a look as if he's saying 'are you kidding me! This is so far from being okay!'

Yes I got that from the look he gave me. I cross my arms over my chest and huff looking out the window. I have good plans!

**~Back at the school~**

Derek pulls up to the school quickly. His new beta was just taken to jail for being a suspect in his dad's murder and Bella was in that car as well! And to make things even more complicated Bella had feelings for said beta! What was she even doing anyway?! When he told her to keep an eye on Isaac he didn't mean get herself arrested either!

"Get in!" he calls out to Scott. Scott turns around and looks frustrated, "You're serious! You did that, that's your fault! Bella was in that car too you know!"

Derek sighs, "I know that. Now get in the car and help me!"

"Nah I got a better idea! I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the full moon goes up!" Scott says.

Derek rolls his eyes. Seriously how were him and Bella even related… "Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek tells him.

Scott shrugs, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops what's in the house is worse! A lot worse!" Derek exclaims. Scott looks away as if he's thinking about it. Derek reaches across and opens the car door trying to get him to get in. If he didn't have Bella here to help him he needed Scott.

Scott sighs and gets into the car, "Fine."

Derek drives away quickly as soon as Scott's in, "Why is Bella even getting taken to the station?" Scott asks.

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know. I told her to keep an eye Isaac but I didn't mean for her to get arrested as well."

"She's not getting arrested I don't think… She has plan…," Scott says.

Derek sighs, "Bella has a plan?" Scott nods and Derek sighs again. When does she ever have a plan…?

…

"Okay Bella now last night what were you doing? Specifically before midnight…" John asks me.

I look around the room. They were really taking this seriously! I thought it'd just be in John's office or something but apparently not. "Isaac and I were together before midnight…"

John nods, "Okay can anyone confirm that?"

I shake my head, "No it was just us…"

I watch as John takes notes… Shit Isaac and I didn't go over the details! What if he said someone was with us?! Who let me come up with the plan…?

"Okay so you were at your house for how long?" John asks. I let out a small breath of relief, "Umm I don't know… I kinda lost track of time."

John nods, "That's what Isaac said too…"

"Yeah but I guess it was pretty late when he left… Mum wasn't home from her shift so it was probably midnight?" I explain. I really hope he was buying this. I didn't want to lie to John but if it meant keeping Isaac out of jail on the night of the full moon then everyone would be better off.

John sighs, "Bella are you telling me the truth?"

Shit! Was he onto me?! "Of course John… Why would I lie?"

John sighs again, "I know you wouldn't usually but is Isaac forcing you to be an alibi for him?"

I shake my head, "Of course not! Isaac is the sweetest guy I know! He couldn't have done this…."

"Okay I think that's all Bella… Thanks for coming down. I'll get Sean to drive you back to school," John says as he packs up his notes.

"Uh actually am I able to see Isaac?" I ask hopefully. John shakes his head, "I'm afraid not… I'm sorry Bel."

I nod, "Okay so can wait here for him to be released?"

John looks at me confused, "He's going to be here overnight most likely…"

I nod, "I know but since he doesn't have any family now I'd like to wait here for him…"

John sighs, "You can stay in my office if you want."

I smile and follow John to his office, "Thank you!" John shakes his head, "Don't touch anything okay…"

I nod and he shuts the door to his office. I take a seat on the couch in his office and focus on listening for Isaac… I need to come up with another plan… My first one didn't go as bad as I thought. I mean I'm here at the station keeping an eye on Isaac! Kind of…

Ugh! I hope Scott and Stiles came up with something. Or maybe even Derek… I let out a sigh and lay down on the couch. Another thing I had to think about… What was I going to do about Derek and Isaac?!

…

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**isHi


	32. Chapter 32: A night of fangs, claws and

Chapter 32: A night of fangs, claws and Dirty Dancing…

…

Jackson walks down the steps money in his hand ready to pay for the camera. He had to get this on video… Matt looks at him sceptically, "I'm starting to feel a little weird about this…"

Jackson shakes his head, "No, no, no what you're feeling is a hundred dollars richer." He says as he puts the money into Matt's front pocket. He wasn't backing out of the deal now.

"Give me the camera and go buy yourself another fancy lens or light meter or whatever gives your photography geeks a hard-on," Jackson says holding his arm out for the camera.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Bella, does it? Cause I've seen you two together and I assumed you were together," Matt asks. He hoped they weren't together… He really liked Bella and wanted to ask her out sometime...

Jackson looks ticked off, "You have a little thing for Bella, Matt? A little crush?"

Matt forces a smile trying to get away from talking about having a crush on Bella, "No…"

Jackson nods, "Good… Cause no Bella and I aren't but she's my best friend and I feel obliged to tell you that you're not her type anyway…"

"Right well I just assumed-" Matt starts saying but Jackson cuts him off.

"You think I'm gonna waste my time by doing something as unbelievably ordinary as making a sex tape?"

Matt looks confused, "Then what are you doing?"

"Documenting history. My history. And I want to be able to see it happening. All of it," Jackson says frustrated that he's wasted so much time out here answering the photography geek. He grabs the camera bag of Matt's shoulder, "You'll get it back tomorrow…"

Matt walks down the steps but stops looking back as Jackson goes inside. What was he doing with the camera? At least he wasn't with Bella…

…

I let out a sigh. Maybe I should have thought this plan through… I've been sitting here for hours now! When was the chivalry getting here?! And by that I really mean Stiles, Scott and Derek… Seriously what could they possibly be doing…?

"Bella?" I hear my name called out. I look around for the voice but notice it's not coming from the office.

"Isaac?" I say confused. I hear him let out a breath of relief, "Thank god you're still here! I'm starting to feel it Bel… It's getting hard to control…"

I sit up quickly and pull my phone out, "It's okay Isaac… I'll call Derek or Stiles or even Scott! One of them will get you outa here! Just listen to my voice okay…"

I hear Isaac's laboured breaths and I quickly go to dial Stiles number when his caller ID pops up on the screen, "Stiles! Tell me you guys have a plan?!"

"Bella! Are you home?" Stiles asks frantically. I hear a shuffling noise and Stiles letting out a pained noise, "Bella!"

"Derek?" I say confused, "What's going on?"

I hear more shuffling and I roll my eyes, "Guys? Do I need to remind you that we need to get Isaac out of the station to keep your werewolf secret a secret?!"

"Bella I'm coming in to get the keys to the cell! You need to try and get in there now because there's a hunter and he's dressed in a deputies uniform and he's going to kill Isaac!" Stiles says through the phone. I quickly stand up and go to the door, "How the hell do I know if he's dressed in a deputies uniform?"

Stiles grumbles, "Just figure it out! I've gotta sneak past the desk while Derek distracts the front desk lady!"

"Fine I'm going to the cell now!" I grumble back into the phone before hanging up. Seriously he thought his job was hard, what if I had to take on a hunter?! I turn poke my head around the corner checking for anyone then turn to go the other way when I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just-" I stop trying to come up with a lie when I look down at his leg and see blood staining his pants and an arrow sticking out of it… So I found the hunter. He follows my line of sight and looks back up at me…

My eyes widen as I turn to run the opposite direction. Who was I kidding I couldn't take on a hunter! He grabs a hold of my shirt pulling me back towards him and I send my arms flying back which sends him falling backwards. I turn back around and see him groaning in pain trying to get back up.

I smile slightly and quickly go to run past him and towards the cells but I feel something grab hold of my leg and I'm sent tumbling to the floor. I cough and splutter as the winds knocked out of me and I roll over seeing him towering over me.

"Oh shit!" I say loudly and try to crawl away but he grabs my shirt again and pulls me up holding his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I try grabbing hold of something to stop him from dragging me along and my hand pulls down on the fire alarm.

I kick my legs out and the hunter drops me. I turn around and look at him angrily standing up slowly. He steps back hesitantly and I know it's because my eyes have turned orange…

I look over his shoulder and see the cell door wide open and no sign of Isaac. Well shit. I gasp as Isaac comes out from the side and rams into the hunter. I scramble over to the side out of the way of the fighting. I was not getting involved in this!

The hunter holds his hand up with the needle in it and I let out a sigh, "I'm so gonna regret this!" I throw my hand out in front of him and focus on the needle as it flies out of the hunters hand and into mine. I drop it and quickly stomp on it while Isaac knocks the hunter out.

"Huh we make a pretty good team," I nod my head looking around the room at the damage we'd done. I look back smiling at Isaac but he turns to me and snarls. My eyes widen and I hold my hands out, "Isaac, it's me Bella… I don't want to hurt you…"

He snarls again walking towards me and I push my arms forward sending him flying backwards into the wall. I wince as he slides down the wall but it doesn't seem to faze him as he gets up and starts walking towards me again. I look to the door and see Stiles stumble into the room and he looks from side to side and Isaac turns on him instead.

I run towards Stiles trying to reach him before Isaac does but he grabs a hold of me throwing me into the cell bars. I groan as I slide down the bars, "Damn he's strong…" I hear some shuffling and look over to see Stiles hiding behind the desk, "Ya think!"

I get back up and run towards Isaac pushing him back away from Stiles. He snarls in my face and push him off me and stand there breathing heavily. Why couldn't he just back off?! I didn't want to hurt him!

Isaac swings his arm out connecting with my stomach. I gasp and look down at my torn shirt, "Are you kidding me this is my favourite shirt!" Okay now I wanted to hurt him! I look back up to Isaac and I feel my hands start to get warmer. I look down and see flames coming out of both of them and look back up smirking at Isaac. I go to push my arms out in front of me when I hear the sound of glass crunching and I look over to see Derek standing on the needle I crushed.

Isaac turns his attention to Derek. Derek's eyes turn scarlet red and he bears his teeth growling at the both of us. My eyes widen and I step back looking down at the ground like a child that's just been scolded.

Isaac shrinks behind me shielding his face from Derek and I keep my head down letting myself calm down. Stiles voices his confusion, "How'd you do that?"

Derek looks back to Stiles with a smug smile, "I'm the alpha." I look behind me and see Isaac has turned back to normal. Fangs and claws all gone… I can feel him shaking beside me and I notice he's sweating as well.

"You guys need to get out of here before my dad sees you! Take the back door down the hall and to the right… No one really uses that anymore," Stiles explains. Derek nods and orders me and Isaac to follow. We both stay quiet behind him hanging our heads. I could tell Derek was pissed with us… We were both just attacking each other back there. I don't even know what came over me.

I notice my shirt again all ripped and blood stained. Oh yep now I remember why I got so pissed… I shiver as we walk out into the cold night air, "Where's the car?"

"A few blocks away," Derek grumbles. I let out a sigh and follow behind slowly. "Bella," Isaac's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry about that…" he looks pointedly at my torn shirt.

I nod, "It's fine… I'm sorry I fought back."

"No you had to… I could have seriously hurt you," Isaac says quietly. I go to say its really okay but Derek speaks up, "He's right. He could have seriously injured you! What were you thinking?!"

"I was defending myself! What else was I supposed to do?" I ask annoyed that he's lashing out.

Derek lets out a frustrated sigh, "Damn it Bella you shouldn't have even been there in the first place! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

I scoff, "When did it look like I didn't have a handle on things!"

Derek turns back to and exclaims, "When you had fire coming out of your hands and you were about set Isaac on fire!"

My eyes widen and I look to Isaac. Did I almost set him on fire?! I didn't remember that… Derek nods, "Yes you did almost do that… You can't control it yet either… Did that hunter see you use it?!"

I close my eyes and grimace, "Yes I used it when he tried to grab a hold of me…"

Derek shakes his head, "Great now we have that to worry about!"

Isaac looks confused, "What? What's wrong with that?"

"They didn't know about me… Well Chris Argent knew but he wouldn't say anything but now that hunter could go back and-"

Derek cuts me off, "He could go back and tell Gerard and then you're in more danger than you already were!"

I sigh, "Derek it's gonna be fine… That hunter should be going to jail for pretending to be an officer. They won't find out."

"What if they do?! Bella if they get to you it's my fault! And I don't care that you have feelings for Isaac now because no matter what happens I'd still do anything to protect you!" Derek exclaims.

"I'm just gonna wait in the car…" Isaac says awkwardly.

I stand there silently. My eyes are wide and filled with unshed tears… "Derek… You can't blame yourself for what happens to me," I say quietly.

"I promised I would protect you," Derek says quietly as he holds his hand up to my cheek. I lean my head into his hand, "You can't always be my knight in shining armour…"

"I can try…" He whispers back leaning in closer. I step back shaking my head, "I can't do this to you… I can't, it's not fair to you… I need you to be mad at me, angry with me! Anything!"

He reaches out and grabs my hands, "Then don't Bella…" I feel tears coming and I shake my head again. I wouldn't do this. Not here. "I need more time…" I whisper quietly and turn away walking down the street.

"Bella!" Derek calls out. I look back over my shoulder and he throws his shirt over to me leaving him in just a singlet, "Be careful…" I look down at my shirt again and nod. I couldn't go home in this… I look back up to Derek and nod in thanks.

I couldn't stand there and listen to Derek worry about me when I'd been the worst girlfriend in the world to him… I reach up and wipe away my tears. What the hell was I going to do?!

…

"Bella is that you?" Mel calls out. I walk into the kitchen and see her sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in hand. She looks up and sees me straight away getting up out of her chair and coming over to me. "Bella honey what's wrong!"

I wrap my arms around her and she holds onto me tightly. I had managed to hold off crying until I got home… As soon as Mel asked what was wrong though I couldn't do it…

"Do I need to get the ice-cream and Dirty Dancing out?" she asks me. I chuckle slightly and nod into her shoulder, "Yeah…"

She pats my back, "Okay you go set up the in the lounge and I'll get the ice-cream and spoons." I wipe my eyes and walk into the lounge room setting up the movie. Mel comes in with the ice-cream and spoons like promised and we sit on the couch together waiting for the movie to start.

I can see Mel looking at me from the corner of my eye and I look over, "What?"

Mel shrugs, "I was just wondering when you were gonna tell me what happened?"

I scoop out a big spoonful of ice-cream and look up at her with tears in my eyes again, "Mum I screwed up…"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

I put the spoon back into the ice-cream, "So I have a boyfriend and-"

"What! Why didn't I know about this?! Who is it?!" Mel interrupts me.

"Derek Hale," I mumble quietly… I look up and see Mel is looking at me angrily, "Mum before you go yelling at me about him being bad! He's not! He's so sweet and kind and I love him…"

Mel sighs, "And I guess this is his shirt?"

I nod, "My shirt got ripped and he gave me his…" She sighs again, "Well what's the problem then?"

"I kissed someone else…" I say quietly. Mel gasps, "Who?!"

"Remember Isaac?" Mel nods, "I kissed him… It just happened and I love Derek I do! But I have feelings for Isaac now too! And it's so complicated and I don't know what to do! Isaac wants me to choose and Derek he didn't even get mad at me when I told him?! He just told me that I should figure out what I want?"

Mel smiles, "Derek does sound sweet… So what do you want?"

I throw my arms up in frustration, "I don't know! I love Derek but if I love Derek why did I kiss Isaac?! Why do I suddenly have feelings for him?!"

Mel pulls me into her side and I rest my head on her shoulder, "You're a teenage girl Bella… This stuff can happen…"

"Why is everything so complicated…," I pout. Mel chuckles, "You'll do the right thing Bel, you always do…"

I shake my head, "I don't know what to do Mum… I stuffed up big time. I don't know if Derek and I will be the same again... And I don't think I could be with Isaac."

"Why?" Mel asks confused. "He's a great friend but I think I just got caught up in the moment with him…"

"Then maybe you need to walk away from both of them… Maybe you need to walk away and give yourself time to think everything over," Mel says.

I shake my head, "I couldn't ask them to wait for me to decide though…"

Mel pulls a strand of hair behind my ear, "Then don't…"

I look up to her, "Break up with Derek?" Is that what I wanted? Was that what I had to do?

Mel shrugs, "I can't make the decision for you Bel… You need to think about this and make the decision that you want. You can be selfish Bella… It is allowed sometimes…" Mel says with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt them though," I whisper quietly. Mel kisses my forehead, "But you need to be happy as well Bel… You deserve to be happy too…"

We turn back to the movie and I sit there thinking everything over. Mel was right I had to be happy with the decision also… I close my eyes slowly and lay my head back on Mel's shoulder. A good night sleep would help and then hopefully when I wake up everything would seem clearer. Hopefully…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter! :D I had a bit of trouble writing this one! It took me forever to finally get it to how I wanted it to be but I finally got it! :P I'm missing all my fantastic reviewers! Where is everyone :( Please review this chapter! :D Let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33: Friends?

Chapter 33: Friends?

…

"Derek!" I call out as I slowly go down the steps of the abandoned train depot. I did not like this place one bit… But I was here because I'd thought over it and decided what I needed to do... That talk with Mel really helped.

"Derek?" I call out again when no one answers. "Bella…" Derek's voice comes from the train car. I walk on and see him doing push ups. Okay so apparently this is going to be much harder than what I first thought…

"Uh I need to talk to you…" I say quietly. Derek stops what he's doing and looks up, "You've made up your mind…"

I nod. "So you're choosing Isaac?"

I shake my head quickly, "No Derek I couldn't do that to you… But I think it's best that we break up…" I finish quietly. He nods slowly and I continue, "Is that even what I say…? I don't know I just feel that after you not telling me about Jackson and Isaac and then me kissing Isaac- I just feel that it's not fair to be with you if I'm not 100% with you… Does that make sense? It sounded better in my head and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry I ramble when I'm in uncomfortable situations…"

Derek nods in understanding, "You don't want to be with me if you're not 100% committed to me…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Derek… I'll always love you but I don't think that we're right for each other. I think we're just meant to be friends," I whisper quietly.

"I understand…" Derek says back. I look to him with teary eyes and rush forward giving him the biggest hug, "Can we please not be one of those couples that break up and hate each other… I want you to still be in my life…"

Derek wraps his arms around me tightly, "Of course Bella…" I let out a sigh, "You know I expected this to go a lot worse…"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I shrug as we let go of each other, "I dunno… I expected that I'd cry or you'd be angry…"

"You always cry Bella," he teases me with a smirk, "And I'm upset that this didn't work out between us… Because I do love you Bella and I respect your decision…" He smiles at me and holds out his hand, "So friends?"

I chuckle slightly and slap my hand against his and we shake on it, "Friends…"

…

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They helped me decide what I was gonna do about Derek, Bella and Isaac which is why it's so early :D! This is a really short chapter but I wanted to have Derek and Bella break up on good terms cause I still want them to be close friends! I thought I should do it now before everything gets too crazy with the Kanima and I'm very sorry to all the Derek/Bella fans! But now that she's not with anyone she can focus more on herself and her abilities! Let me know what you think! Was their break up too short?!**


	34. Chapter 34: Afraid of heights? Pfft no!

Chapter 34: Afraid of heights? Pfft no!

…

Gym class... I love that. Climbing the rock wall with everyone watching. Not what I like about gym class… I couldn't do heights, especially not in front of the class like this. What if I fell?!

The whole class erupts into laughter and I look to the rock wall and see Scott hanging just above the ground after falling off it! Scott's a werewolf and has super reflexes and he fell! I'm screwed… My eyes widen as they just drop him onto the cushioned mat. Well at least that was there to catch me…

Coach sits down beside Scott and chuckles, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He gets up and looks around at the group, "Right, next two! Bel and Daehler!"

I let out a breath and step up to get harnessed in. I could do this! I am a Fire Fairy! Actually no that makes me sound like a wimp…

"You ready?" Matt asks me with a smile.

I give him a nervous smile and nod as we start climbing. I close my eyes for a moment. Don't look down… I make the mistake of looking down and quickly look back up. Come on Bella! You were what 3 feet off the ground? This is pathetic…

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Matt asks with a small smile.

I shake my head and scoff, "Pfft no! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh my god! You are!" he says quietly.

I look over to him as we slowly make our way up the rock wall, "Ssshh shut up! Don't say anything!"

He chuckles, "I just didn't know that about you…"

"Laugh all you want I think my fear of heights is very rational thank you very much!" I say with a nod. He chuckles at me again, "Well I promise you won't fall…"

I start breathing in and out slowly, "How do you know that?"

"You have a harness on… And surely the people holding onto the rope down there won't let you fall like Scott did," Matt smiles at me reassuringly.

I look at him doubtfully, "Are you sure…?"

He nods confidently, "Everyone loves you Bella…"

I smile widely, "Really…"

"Why wouldn't they?" he adds shyly. I smile at him widely forgetting all about the descend down the rock wall, "That's really sweet of you to say Matt…"

My feet land safely on the mat and I let out a sigh, "Oh well that wasn't so hard…"

Matt chuckles, "Fear of heights gone?"

I shake my head, "God no!" He laughs and I walk back into the group of kids with him when someone grabs my arm pulling me away.

"Bella! What's going on between you and Matt?!" Scott whispers to me.

I look at him and my eyes widen. I hadn't told anyone about breaking up with Derek! "We're just friends…"

Scott looks at me oddly, "That didn't look like 'just friends'? He likes you!"

I shake my head, "No he doesn't! We're friends… But that reminds me I uh broke up with Derek…"

"What?! When?!" Scott says surprised.

"2 days ago…" I say quietly. "I'm sorry Bel… I know how a break up feels…"

I shrug, "I broke it off with him though… I didn't think it'd be like this."

"But you still loved him… It's going to hurt. I don't know what he did to make you think differently about him but it's his loss," Scott says with a smile.

I nod, "Uh thanks Scott…" I walk back to Matt at the back of the group. I felt guilty for not saying it was really my fault for breaking up… I mean Derek lied but I kissed someone else. And that someone else was Isaac who is Derek's beta.

"You okay Bel?" I look up to Matt and nod, "Yeah I'm fine…"

I look back to the wall and see a blonde girl shaking holding onto the wall… Maybe she was scared of heights too? Wait that's Erica… She was epileptic… Poor girl.

"Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you, come on," Coach calls out somewhat supportively. Erica slowly lets go of the wall and comes back down landing on the mat softly.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Just shake it off, you're fine…" Coach says as Erica walks past forcing a smile trying to brush off the embarrassment.

"Erica are you-" I start asking if she's okay when she turns and gives me a cold look, "What would you care!" She walk off quickly towards the locker room and I step back into Matt from her sudden outburst of rudeness. What had I done to her?

Matt looks down at me confused, "What was that about?"

I shake my head, "I have no clue!"

…

I look around the girls locker room for Erica… I knew I should just leave it alone but I wanted to find out why she was so rude to me? I didn't think I had ever done anything for her to be that unfriendly to me. When I can't see her around the locker room I head back to the gym to see if she was in there and see her trying to climb the wall. With no harness! Did she had a death wish?!

"Erica, you shouldn't be climbing with no harness!" I call out. My voice seems to startle her and she slips and starts falling backwards. Nice on Bella!

I hold my hands out trying to hold her in the air and I groan when I manage to hold her in the air for a moment as I call out to Scott, "Scott!" but just as I call out to him he runs past me bumping me slightly wrecking my concentration and I lose my hold on Erica and she starts falling again.

Scott catches her just in time and I smile slightly before my head spins and I feel myself falling backwards. "Bella!"

I hear someone call out and I feel someone's arms catch me. I look up and smile when I see Matt, "Oh thanks for that…"

He looks at me worried, "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had a little dizzy spell… I'm fine though," I say as I go to stand up but I stumble slightly still feeling tired. Matt holds onto me keeping me upright, "Do you want me to take you to see the nurse?"

I shake my head, "No it's fine… I just probably stood up too quickly." I knew what the dizzy spell was from… Apparently holding people in the air takes a lot of energy to do.

"Is Erica okay?" I ask him as I look over to see people crowding around her. Matt shrugs, "I think she was having a seizure… Bel I'd really feel better if you went to see the nurse."

I look at him and smile, "Its sweet you care but I promise I'm fine now…" Matt nods hesitantly, "Okay… Have you got your stuff?"

"Oh it's still in the locker room! I'll just go grab it," I say with a smile. He nods, "Okay I'll wait out here…" I walk back into the locker room and lean against the cool metal. I lied to Matt. I still felt a little bit out of it and really tired all of a sudden. If this is what using my power was going to do to me every time then maybe I'd hold off on using them so much…

…

**Author's Note: Another short chapter but I didn't want to not update today so here is chapter 34! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D I loved reading them all and I was so happy to have so many on my birthday :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	35. Chapter 35: Think about me… Naked

Chapter 35: Think about me… Naked.

…

"How're you feeling today Bella?" Miss Morrell asks me as I sit down in the chair across from her. I clear my throat, "I'm fine."

She nods, "You were in gym class this morning, with Erica Reyes?"

"Uh yeah? Why…?" I don't really understand why she was bringing this up.

"The nurses say she was mumbling about floating in mid-air… I understand you were the one to call for help when you saw her fall?"

My heartbeat quickens. Did Miss Morrell know? No. How could she know what I had done to stop Erica from falling before Scott there? "Uh yeah Scott caught her… Just in time too," I say with a nod.

She smiles knowingly at me, "That's amazing how he was able to get there after you called out… She would have been falling when you called so it must have been almost impossible to get there in time to save her…"

"Almost… Uh correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't we be talking about what's been going on with me? I don't hear the voices anymore and I don't picture things that aren't really there … The nightmares are still happening though," I ramble quickly trying to avoid the topic she is trying to push on me. How would she know? She couldn't possibly know…

"Anything else been happening lately?" she asks. She looks at me with a small challenging smile. Oh my god. She knows.

I nod, "Uh actually I broke up with my boyfriend…"

"How does that make you feel? Sad, happy, free, annoyed? Angry…" she lists of emotions purposely leaving anger last. I know she's trying to get under my skin. Why am I letting this get to me?

I shrug, "Why would I be mad? I broke up with him and I'm sad I ended it but-" Miss Morrell doesn't let me finish before asking me another question.

"If you are upset about the break-up then why end it?"

I click my jaw matching her challenging gaze, "It wasn't working… I loved him- I still do but things got complicated I became-"

She cuts me off again, "More emotional? Sensitive to small things that wouldn't normally faze you… You're temper got the better of you? Like your temper got the better of you that night when-"

I stand up angrily and push my hands out in front of me sending her desk papers everywhere, "Enough!" I exclaim.

She leans back in her chair with a satisfied smile and I sit back down slowly while looking down at the ground. She wanted me to snap. Wanted to see how far she could push me? I have no clue but she succeeded.

"Why did you say those things?" I ask quietly.

"I needed to see just what you'd do when the right buttons were pushed… Probably very unprofessional of me as your guidance counsellor but as someone that can help you I think the reason why is justified," she says cryptically. Someone who can help me? How did she know about me?

I shake my head, "How did you know I'd do that? How did you know I saved Erica?"

"Someone I trust dearly mentioned I should keep an eye on you… Bella you're abilities, they're a gift but certain people may see them as a threat," she leans onto her desk that no papers or anything on it.

I nod, "I understand… The hunters will want me dead but they can't get to me here, I'm safe at school right?"

She shakes her head, "You haven't heard yet?" I look at her confused and she continues, "He's become the new principal of the school. If he finds out about you then your gift could be used against the ones you love…"

"What do you mean? That they will use me… Turn me dark to use for their purposes…" I say disbelievingly. I wouldn't let that happen ever.

"The anger you have, that you showed just from me saying a few choice little words is going to make you strong. It's what brought out your abilities in the first place am I right?" I nod in response, "I guess-" instead of letting me finish she continues.

"I don't think Gerard being here is a new job opportunity for him… He has a plan and if he finds out about you then I think it will just make his plan go a whole lot smoother. What I'm saying is, you need to learn to control… Before he learns that he can manipulate you into something you're not," she warns me carefully.

I feel that my whole face has paled. Why wouldn't it?! I just found out that I could potentially become a weapon for the 'opposing team'. For the hunters! I mean I knew I had to control it or I could 'go dark' or whatever and that was enough pressure! But now add in the fact that if I don't then me not being in control could be used against my friends. Jacky… Scott… Derek… Stiles… And Isaac too!

"But what if I am meant to be the dark kind of Fire Fairy… I mean I've killed a human being. And he was no saint but I still killed him and I'm his daughter still! And you know what they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" I exclaim.

"Bella you remember what I told you last session…" she says with a small comforting smile.

I look down at my hands, "Yes he was my father but I don't have to let that dictate who I become…"

She nods, "I think you should come see me twice a week now… We can still focus on your nightmares and you can still share anything you need to get off your chest but I also want to spend time looking into your abilities. I can help you with your anger and what you can do to calm yourself down but controlling it… That's all up to you."

"Okay, uh thanks Miss Morrell. And please thank whoever told you to keep an eye on me," I say with a smile as I get up and reach for the door.

"Bella," she says to me and I turn to face her, "Don't mention to anyone that your guidance counsellor sessions have turned into somewhat of a training session…"

I chuckle slightly, "I won't tell anyone, oh and sorry about your office…" I give her a sheepish smile as I look around the office at the mess of papers. I shut the door behind me and let out a sigh. That was interesting…

…

I feel someone bump into my shoulder and I look up to see its Jackson. I go to call out to him thinking he didn't notice me but I watch as he grabs a hold of Lydia's arm harshly and starts trying to grab her dress. What the hell was he doing?!

I stand there quietly trying to listen in and I hear him speaking harshly to her, "Whatever it is Blood, saliva… Whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me. You ruined everything!"

He storms back towards me and I grab his arm, "Jackson what the hell are you doing? She doesn't deserve you screaming in her face!"

Jackson pulls out of him grip angrily, "What do you care?! She hates your guts." I gasp and look at Jacky with a frown and walk over to see if Lydia's okay. I mean we may have hated each other but I think that it was time we got past that…

"Lydia are you oka-" I start saying but she looks at me with a cold look on her face. Much different to the distraught face she was wearing just 5 seconds ago.

"I don't need your pity!" she reaches her hand up and slaps me. I gasp as the sting of the slap sinks in. I hold my cheek with tears in my eyes. She leans close just to whisper 'murderer' in my ear. And then she storms off leaving me standing there with eyes all on me.

The slap hurt like a bitch. But the sting from that word hurt more than any physical pain I had felt. Apparently it wasn't time to get past hating each other. Could this day get any worse?

'_Bella McCall please report to the principal's office'_

I quickly straighten and my tears seem to disappear. Why do I need to go to the principal's office? I haven't done anything wrong? Gerard's the principal now? What if he knows? I quietly make my way towards the principal's office silently praying that it's just a check up on how I'm doing. I think back to how Miss Morrell said I need to be careful.

Okay Bella you can do this. Don't be weird. Just be normal.

…

"Miss McCall," I look up to see Gerard standing at the door to his office smiling, "You can come in now."

I nod and get up slowly walking into the office. He shuts the door behind me and I hear the click of the door closing properly. I'm going to die. I'm going to die at school…

He sits down in his chair with a sigh, "How are you today Miss McCall?"

I look at him nervously, "Uh you can just call me Bella… Miss is a bit too formal for my liking…" He chuckles at my comment. Is that a good thing? That I made him laugh…

"Okay well Bella, how have you been today?"

I shrug, "Just an average school day so far…"

"You saving a classmate of yours in gym and then a session with our guidance counsellor… That doesn't sound like an average day," he says acting surprised that I called it an average day.

I nod playing along, "Right well no offence sir but I don't really know what average is anymore…"

"Yes I'm aware you've been through enough traumatic experiences to last a life time… From what I've been told you were lucky you survived that. And from your medical records they say you shouldn't have," he says and I notice his tones gotten more serious. He means business and he isn't wasting any more time getting to the point.

I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. Some of it's from fear of what he might do to me but the other is I'm getting angry again. And that never ends well…

"I've been told I'm very lucky to still be here and I'm grateful that I am. But I've also been told that medical records are supposed to be confidential…" I say confidently. No, what am I doing?! I'm definitely going to die now.

He smirks giving me a stern glare at the same time, "Right you are but I thought being the new principal I should be looking into students that may be struggling…"

I glare back at him, "I think that if you look into my school records, which you have permission to access, you'll see that my grades are fine and although I have been through a lot I am still managing with school."

"And yet you're seeing the guidance counsellor once a week?" he quips back without missing a bit.

I feel myself getting worked up more and more and I know I need to get the hell out of here now or all hell is going to break loose, "Yes which is the reason why I'm doing so good with school still. Am I getting in trouble for anything or can I leave?"

Gerard slaps my folder down on the desk forcefully, "Miss McCall it might do you good in the future to watch how you speak to me…" I gulp slightly but don't back down as I glare back at him with equal anger and he nods, "You may leave."

I quickly get up out of the chair and rush to the door, "Oh and Miss McCall if you step out of line when speaking to me like that again I won't be so forgiving."

I shut the door a bit harder than I had wanted and quickly rush for the closet door that can get me outside for fresh air. I was lucky to get out of there when I did. Any longer something would have happened that I wouldn't have been able to explain. Something that would have confirmed his suspicions about me… He would have had to have some sort of clue of what was happening to me…

I collapse against the trunk of a tree as I make it into a clearing. I had run across the lacrosse field and into the trees for some sort of privacy. Where I could calm down in peace…

I let out a frustrated scream and punch the tree I'm leaning against until I feel strong arms pull me away from the tree to stop me from hurting myself. I swing my arm out behind me sending whoever had a hold of me flying into a different tree with a groan. I turn around quickly and gasp when I see Isaac sitting up from the ground.

"Oh my god Isaac! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" I gasp out as I rush over to check if he's okay.

I kneel down in front of me and chuckles, "No it was my fault. I should not have snuck up on you when I know what you can do…" He reaches out and takes that hand that I was using to punch the tree and I see it's all bloody and scratched.

"It'll heal soon… Why are you sneaking up on me?" I ask confused as to how he knew where I was.

He blushes slightly, "I could hear your heartbeat. I thought you were in trouble…" I smile and look down at the ground from his comment. This was the real Isaac. The one that would blush and say the sweetest things to me…

"I was angry…" I say as an excuse. He shakes his head, "That's not it. You were scared as well… and you used your powers no questions asked… You wouldn't do that unless you thought you were in danger?"

"I might be… in danger that is… Gerard, I think he has suspicions about me. And I've found out that he might use me to his advantage. If I don't learn to control it he could use the dark side of me against the people I love… against my friends…" I whisper out. I knew I couldn't tell him how I knew this but it felt good to tell him what could happen…

"How do you know he knows?" Isaac asks me.

I look up at him and I can tell my eyes have turned their orange colour by the way his face changes when he looks into my eyes. I wasn't angry… Why were they changing colour now?

"He called me to his office… Had a chat with me and got me worked up a little bit. I didn't expose my powers but I think he knows. Why else would he have called me to the office?"

Isaac pulls me into his lap and I basically curl up wanting to shrink away from the problems I faced. The problems we all now faced because of the supernatural world. "Bella, you would never go against the people you love… You will learn to control it. I know you will."

Hearing Isaac say it to me makes me feel more confident about my abilities. Having Isaac here seems to calm me down and send all of the bad feelings and emotions away. He leans down and kisses the top of my head and I try and move closer to him wanting to be as close as I possibly can to him right now.

"Things would be so much easier if you were at school to keep me calm," I whisper.

He moves hair back behind my ears and holds his hands on the side of my face, "Bella you don't need me there to stay calm and in control. You are strong enough to do it yourself… I know you can do it yourself."

I shake my head. I don't know if I could. I remember Derek telling me that to keep in control on a full moon you need a kind of anchor. Something that keeps the human side in check… Maybe that's what I needed. Maybe Isaac was my anchor.

"Isaac what if I need something to anchor me from losing control… What if you're my anchor…?" I whisper out.

He holds me tight as we sit on the forest floor surrounded by the trees that I knew would keep anyone from finding us, "Then think of me when you think you're starting to lose it…" He stands us up and kisses my forehead, "The bell just went… You need to go." He whispers. I shake my head and he grabs a hold of my face and leans in pressing his lips against mine. He smirks against my lips as I let out a small moan. I didn't know a kiss could make me feel so turned on!

He pulls back leaving me breathless and I close my eyes momentarily as he leans in close to my ear, "Think of me naked…"

I open my eyes wide when he says this and see that he's no longer in front of me. He no longer has a hold of me. I feel my face flush from his comment and I look down to the ground smiling. I can sense that he's still watching but he's right. I have to get back to school. And if I lost control maybe I would just think of Isaac naked…

…

**Author's Note: Arggh! Isaac stepped up and made a move! Well they didn't exactly get together then but it's a start! Thank you so much for all the reviews! There are over a hundred reviews now and I'm so shocked that it's gotten so many reviews just in the last few chapters alone! :D Thank you everyone and thank you ****Cassie-D1**** for saying Happy Birthday :D Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! I love getting your feedback about the story!**


	36. Chapter 36: Scary movie and pizza night

Chapter 36: Scary movie and pizza night

…

I jog up the front steps of school as I see Scott and Stiles standing there. I didn't go back across the lacrosse field like I had done to get out into the forest area. I follow there line of sight and see Derek smiling a cocky smile and driving off.

"Was that Derek?" I ask making sure I wasn't just seeing things.

Stiles nods, "Yep and Erica…"

I look back to the two boys, "Erica Reyes?" I feel a pang of jealousy. I have no right to anymore we've broken up. And Isaac and I did just have a pretty heated moment back there.

"Yes. Looking a lot hotter than she did this morning…" Stiles drawls out slowly.

I stand there for a moment. She's getting in a car with Derek. Derek never mentioned knowing other teenagers. Oh my god! I look to Scott and Stiles with wide eyes and they both nod slowly at me. Derek gave her the bite! I couldn't be angry with. We aren't together so he didn't really need to tell me.

"You know Bella for an IQ as high as yours you can be a little slow," Stiles says with a smirk. I look to him with a glare before turning to Scott, "What're you going to do?"

He sighs, "I'm just going to focus on the double date tonight. I can't do anything about him turning Erica now. But maybe I can stop him before he turns someone else."

I shrug, "Maybe you should just let him? I mean he gives them a choice…"

"No offense Bel but your opinion is a little biased considering you're dating the guy," Stiles says as I follow behind them as we walk back into the school.

Scott shakes his head, "No she broke up with him."

Stiles stops and I run into the back of him as he grabs a hold of Scott stopping him as well, "What? Why?"

I got to answer but Scott interrupts me, "I dunno? He probably did something though…"

"Uh no he didn't do anything wrong. It was me…" I tell them harshly. They assumed the worst of Derek but he's a nice guy. Just not the right guy for me…

They both look to me shocked and I look down at the ground, "I kissed Isaac…" I hear both of them gasp and I wince. I knew they're reaction would be big. Everyone thought I wouldn't be the type to cheat but apparently I'm a lot of things I thought I wasn't these days…

"Isaac?! You kissed him! When did all of this happen?!" Scott whispers quietly. It would be pretty disastrous if someone heard us talking about Isaac. I mean he was a fugitive these days after all.

I cringe. I hadn't told them I was with Isaac when his father was murdered, "Umm I was with him the night his father was killed. We saw it happen… And then we had this cliché moment in the rain where we kissed… Twice."

Scott and Stiles eyes widen as they pull me down into an empty hall where they can freely scold me, "Are you kidding me?! Why are we only just hearing this?"

I roll my eyes, "We've all been distracted and that day we were worrying about getting Isaac out of jail and I think my plan worked perfectly." I add with a small smile but when I see that both Scott and Stiles are looking at me with looks as if to say 'really?' I roll my eyes.

I think back to the kiss in the forest with Isaac. Then about Erica getting in Derek's car… Wait a second. Was Isaac out there talking to me a distraction? So I wouldn't see Erica with Derek? So I wouldn't see that he had given the bite to another teenager… No it couldn't have been. How would he have known that I would go out there though? There was no way that he could have known that I was going to almost lose control and need to go out for fresh air…

Oh Scott and Stiles also didn't know about that, "Well while we're on the topic of sharing things we haven't mentioned to each other you should probably also know that Gerard may know about me…"

Scott's eyes practically jump out of his head, "He knows! Like he knows that you are something supernatural?!"

I nod, "Yes. And if I don't control it soon then he could use me against you guys… Use me as a 'dark fire fairy' or whatever Deaton said would happen if I didn't control my anger when I fully turn."

Stiles flails his arms around, "This is not good! How are you going to learn to control your anger? You wanted to take Isaac down at the station because he ruined your favourite shirt!"

"I know that! Which is why I am freaking out! On the inside that is… I'm a vision of calm on the outside," I say with a nod.

Scott chuckles, "Bella when are you ever a vision of calm?"

I scoff, "Always…" They both give me another one of those looks and I sigh, "You losers enjoy your double date tonight then." I start heading down the hallway and Stiles whispers to Scott, "How'd she know we have a double date?"

I spin around and call out to them, "I'm everywhere!" I chuckle slightly and head for next classes when someone grabs me by my elbow and pulls me into the boy's locker room. I let out a sigh when I see its Jackson, "Why am I in here? You gonna man-handle me too?"

He sighs, "Bella I feel really bad for what I did to Lydia and then for what I said to you… I'm so sorry Bel, but I did see what she did to you. Are you okay?"

I immediately feel the way her slap cut like a knife and then how her words finished me off… That really did hurt me more than I wanted anyone to know but I didn't have time to dwell on it at that point in time because I was called to the principal's office and I was too busy freaking out. But now that Jackson's reminded me it all comes rushing back.

I shake my head, "She like publicly shamed me… And the slap wasn't even the worst part."

Jackson pulls me in for a hug and rests his head on top of my head, "What did she say to you?" I wrap my arms around his waist tightly. I needed this. And I know that what he said to me he didn't mean… He was obviously worked up from whatever he had said to Lydia.

"She called me a murderer… Which is true but it still hurts!" I say with teary eyes. I hear him gasp, "Bella don't you ever think that! What you did, in order to survive, is justified! You are not a murderer!"

He pulls out of the hug and moves hair away from my face, "Say it to me Bella… You are not a murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!" I exclaim. I smile at him and chuckle as he smirks at me. He wipes at my eyes getting rid of the tears, "Good. Don't ever forget it!" He grabs hold of my hand and walks us back out into the hallway and on to our next class.

…

"Bella! I'm leaving for work now! There's money on the bench for you to order in tonight," Mel calls out to me. I rush down the stairs and meet her at the bottom, "So I can order pizza?!" I ask excitingly. They always sent the really cute pizza delivery guy to our house!

Mel chuckles, "Yes you can order pizza from the cute pizza delivery guy… I take it you decided about Derek?"

I nod, "Yeah I broke it off… It wasn't fair to him and well Isaac's a fugitive now for something he didn't even do…"

"Well if he ever gets off those charges then do you think you'll give him a shot?" Mel asks me with knowing smile.

I shrug smiling as I think back to the kiss we shared earlier today, "Maybe…"

"Aww I did like Isaac! Right well I have to go now or I'm going to be late! See you Bel," Mel says with a kiss to my cheek.

I smile and wave, "Bye mum…" I make my way to the kitchen and grab the phone ready to dial the pizza place when I feel a presence behind me and I smirk. Isaac…

I turn around slowly and smile at him as he leans against the kitchen counter, "So who is this cute pizza delivery guy?"

I shrug dialling the number for the pizza place and holding the phone up to my ear, "Oh he always delivers the pizza's here… Actually he asked for my number last time…" Isaac's smirk drops and the pizza place answers.

"Hi I wanted to order some takeout… 2 large pizzas. One meat-lovers and the other Hawaiian please…" I say into the phone. Isaac slowly makes his way towards me and turns me around with his hands on my waist keeping me steady. I lean into his body as he dips his head towards my neck. I close my eyes and bite my lip to stop from moaning out loud. I was on the phone and I don't think that would be very wise of me to moan into the phone.

The guy on the other end asks for my address and it takes all my willpower to not moan as I tell him the address. He tells me it will be a 15 minute wait and I say a quick thank you before hanging up the phone. I slam it down on the counter and lean on my hands on the counter. Isaac walks around to the other side of the L-shaped kitchen top and smirks at me.

I let a breathy sigh, "That was very unfair." He leans across so there isn't much distance between us, "I had to do something to distract you from the hot pizza guy…"

"The hot pizza guy delivers. I don't even know who I was talking to… So I'll get to see hot pizza guy in person when the pizza comes!" I say with a playful smile.

I start walking towards the lounge room and plonk myself on the couch and I hear Isaac follow me. He stands at the side of the couch and looks at me. I look up with a smile, "What?"

"I heard you tell Miss McCall you broke up with Derek…" Isaac says quietly, all playfulness from before gone.

I nod slowly. "Were you going to tell me?" he asks.

"I assumed you would have found out from Derek…" I say quietly. I know I should have had a conversation with him about it but I don't know if I could have told him that I was basically saying no to both of them. For now… I didn't want to move on from Derek so quickly.

He shakes his head, "No I didn't know… But if you broke up with Derek then does that mean-"

I cut him off, "I chose you? Maybe… I don't know what this is but I do like you Isaac… And I don't want everyone thinking I moved on so quickly from Derek either…"

"But what do you want Bella?" he asks me as he stands awkwardly by the side of the couch. He had a lot more confidence now and I loved that but his sweet shy side was still there and I loved that so much more…

I smile, "I want to be with you Isaac… I do just maybe not publicly yet. Not only because of me breaking up with Derek so recently but because you are a fugitive still…" I stand up and walk towards him and stand in front of him looking directly up into his eyes. I reach for his hands and get up on my tip toes to kiss the side of his mouth and he smiles back at me.

"Now will you please sit on the couch with me and pick a movie! We have the house to ourselves and we can make the most of the lounge room being free and being able to pick a movie we want to watch!" I say with a chuckle. He sits down on the couch and I sit down in front of the TV cabinet and read out some movies.

The doorbell rings and I quickly jump up, "Our pizza's here!" Isaac grabs my arm, "How bout I answer the door?"

I smirk at him playfully, "You just don't want me to see the pizza delivery guy! And you can't cause what if he knows that you're being hunted down by the police…" He grumbles and stands behind the wall near the door. I open the door and smile when it is the hot pizza guy standing there.

"Bella! How are you?" He asks with a flirty smile. I reach for the pizzas, "Fantastic! It's good to see you!" I say knowing that Isaac is listening in and I just couldn't help but tease.

"It's been a while since you ordered in. Mel and Scott out tonight?" he asks with a friendly smile.

I nod, "Yep Scott's got a date and mum has a late shift tonight so I got a hot date with the DVD player…"

He chuckles, "Sounds like fun, wish I could join!" I hear a low growl from inside and I cough trying to cover it up, "Oh sorry just swallowed weird…" I lamely say. I hand him the money with a smile, "Keep the change!"

"Thanks Bella! See you around…" he winks at me as I close the door. I walk back into the lounge room and sit the pizzas down on the coffee table and turn back to Isaac. He's stalking towards me with a smirk and I step back towards the couch and sit down. He pulls me back up and smashes his lips against mine.

My eyes flutter shut and I wrap my arms around his neck and lift myself off the ground wrapping my legs around his waist. He turns and sits on the couch without breaking the kiss and I feel the vibrations of his moan through his kiss as I shift around on his lap.

I knew what he was doing. He was jealous of the pizza guy flirting with me and wanted to show me that I was his. That when everyone found out about us they would know I was his… I should be offended that he is basically claiming his territory but I'm too incredibly turned on by it that I don't care.

I pull back breathlessly and lean my forehead against his smiling. I open my eyes and kiss his nose before getting up to go back to picking a movie. He clears his throats and I look back to him, "Umm what am I supposed to do about this now?" he says gesturing to his crotch where a very noticeable bulge is standing up.

I giggle, "Now, now Isaac Lahey! I am not a girl that will sleep with a guy on the first date so you need to say good-bye to your little 'friend'." I tilt my head as I stare at his crotch, "No I'm sorry he's not little at all…"

I watch as Isaac blushes and I smirk, "Scary movie? Or action… Or romance?"

He looks at me challenging me, "Scary." I nod with a faltered smile. I didn't really want to watch a scary movie. I hoped he would say action cause guys like action! But I would not back down!

"Scary it is then…" he says with a smile. I reach for The Cabin in the Woods and pull the disc out putting it in the DVD player. I don't even know why we have this movie! Scott's a wuss and so is Mel and I wouldn't dream of watching this either! Maybe it's Stiles DVD?

I turn on the TV and get it all set up and reach for the pizza box. I sit it on our laps and we have a couple of slices just in the beginning of the movie and then I set it on the coffee table again. I sit back and start really watching the movie.

Before I could concentrate on eating but now I was paying attention. I feel Isaac's eyes on me and I look over, "What?"

He smiles, "Your heart its beating really fast…" I shrug and he chuckles, "You're scared of scary movies!"

I hide my head in my hands, "They're called scary movies for a reason!" I mumble into my hands. I look up to the movie momentarily but I look to my side and see Isaac's not there anymore. My eyes widen as I look around the room and he's not there either.

"Isaac? This isn't funny! Get your ass back here!" I call out. No answer… I stand up slowly and do a full turn around the room. The front door swings open and Stiles and Scott come in chuckling and I squeal as I quickly turn to the door and Stiles lets out a small scream as well.

"Bella! What the hell?!" Scott exclaims. I let out sigh of relief, "I was watching a scary movie… And I heard noises and then you guys come in like elephants and scare the crap out of me!"

Stiles holds a hand over his heart, "Jesus Bella. You scared me!"

I roll my eyes, "I'm gonna go to my room now…" I assume that's where Isaac went. He must have heard them coming up the path. I hope he's in my room still. "There's pizza left over," I call back as I make my way upstairs.

I shut the door behind me and smile as I see Isaac lying casually on my bed, "Sorry I heard them coming up the path so I came up here…"

I sit on the end of the bed at his feet and cross my legs, "I thought you were going to scare the shit out of me by jumping out…"

He sits up and grabs my hand pulling me towards him. I lay down beside him resting my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me. I close my eyes and let out a breath, "Does Derek know you're out? I didn't think you'd be allowed to leave that creepy train depot…"

He shrugs, "I told him I was going out but I don't think he was going to be there either so it didn't matter… And I think he just knew I was coming to see you." I run my finger along his chest in circular motions.

"Isaac… Do you think you'll be back at school soon?" I ask quietly. I know I had Scott there to look out for me and Miss Morrell was helping me also but if Isaac was there I think I would feel a lot better…

He shrugs, "I don't know. Jackson would have to say he didn't see my father and I fighting that night… He'd have to take back what he said to the police."

"Did he know about what your dad did?!" I gasp. I feel Isaac nod slightly.

I lift my head up, "Oh my god! I can't believe he didn't say anything?!"

Isaac shushes me and guides my head back down to his chest, "Don't worry about that…"

"But if he had said something maybe you wouldn't have gone through it all…" I say quietly.

"True but if he had said something I could have been sent into foster care in another town and I wouldn't be here with you right now," he says with a kiss to the top of my head.

I close my eyes and smile, "And we wouldn't want that… Would we?"

"No we wouldn't… Go to sleep Bel," Isaac whispers. I snuggle in closer to Isaac's side and he tightens his hold on me like if he didn't I'd slip away. I didn't want this night to end. I didn't want him to go back into hiding. I wanted to go to school with him by my side tomorrow and not be afraid that Gerard would get to me…

I wanted everyone to know about me and Isaac…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter! :D I really loved writing the scene with Bella and Isaac! It was so much fun! Cute Jackson moment in the beginning and cute evening with Bella and Isaac! Let me know what you think! :D**


	37. Chapter 37: Definitely not out of shape!

Chapter 37: Definitely not out of shape!

…

I stretch my arms up above my head and smile. That was a really good sleep. I roll over spreading my arms to the side of the bed I expected Isaac to be. But it's cold and I open my arms to see he's no longer there. I let out a sigh and grab my phone seeing an unread message.

'_I'm sorry you had to wake up alone… I'll try come back tonight to see you again -Isaac'_

I smile widely at the message. At least I would see him today, even if I wasn't going to be able to see him at school…

I let out a chuckle and fall back down onto my pillow. When the hell did I become the girl who is so dependent on a guy!

…

"Bella come on! We gotta get to Scott! I think I know who Derek's gonna turn!" Stiles exclaims as he grabs my arm and pulls me away from my lunch table. I just wanted to eat something! I skipped breakfast and it was now lunchtime and I was starving.

"Stiles I'm hungry! Let me eat!" I say as he drags me towards Scott's table.

Stiles lets go of me as we walk past Allison and he slaps Scott's shoulder, "Scott! You see that?" He nods his head to an empty table and I groan. I was dragged away from lunch because of an empty table!

Scott sighs, "It's an empty table…"

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles asks.

Scott takes a minute to register, "Boyd!"

I look at them both confused as I follow them out of the cafeteria, "Umm what does that mean?"

Stiles looks at me annoyed, "It means that Derek is going to turn Boyd most likely!"

"Okay I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there. If he's not at home you call me! Got it? Bella you go with Stiles," Scott instructs.

Stiles stops and sighs as Scott asks, "What?"

"Maybe Bella was right yesterday? I mean Derek is giving them a choice," Stiles says.

Scott grabs hold of Stiles and pulls him along again, "We can't!"

"You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good! You know the word sensational comes to mind…" I roll my eyes at Stiles. Of course he would say that.

Scott stutters a bit before saying, "How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?"

Stiles nods, "All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility…"

"He's right Scott… I mean Isaac chose the bite as well," I add in.

Scott shakes his head slightly, "They all are. And you know this thing's going to get out of control that makes me responsible."

Stiles sighs, "Alright I'm in! And I also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Scott chuckles slightly, "Shut up."

"No seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec, see how it feels?" Stiles says sarcastically.

I laugh as Scott pushes Stiles along and he looks back to me, "What about you Bel?"

"I don't think that you are responsible for them… But I will go with Stiles just in case he gets his ass kicked," I finish with a smirk in Stiles direction.

Stiles pulls a face at me and I push him along, "Come on let's get this over with…"

…

"Hey Boyd!" Stiles calls out as he looks through the window. I try knocking on the door but I don't hear anyone inside, "It's Bella and Stiles here!"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "You know I don't think he's home…"

Stiles turns around to leave, "Oh wow!"

I quickly turn around thinking that maybe he'd found Boyd but no it's just Erica. A very different and changed Erica… She smirks at Stiles chuckling sweetly, "What are you doing here Stiles?"

"Uh nothing, I was just looking for, umm" Stiles stutters out and I roll my eyes at him before finishing what he was saying, "We're looking for Boyd."

Her gaze slides to me briefly and she looks me up and down with a dirty look. I raise my eyebrows at her bluntness. Seriously what the hell did I do to her?

"You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes," Erica continues to only look at Stiles and seems to forget that I'm there. If Erica was here for a distraction for Stiles then did that mean Boyd was at the ice rink?! I gotta go help Scott!

"Uh you guys seem to be pretty interested in each other I think I'm just gonna-" I stop myself from continuing when I notice that they're not even listening. I rush past Erica and start running for the ice rink. It shouldn't take me too long and I don't think it's that far from here.

…

I stop out the front of the ice rink and double over trying to breathe in as much air as I can. Apparently it was a longer run than I had expected. I limp in through the doors and spot Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Derek and Erica on the ice. How the hell did she get here before me? Why in the world was I so puffed from that run?

And what happened to Stiles if Erica is here?

I step out onto the ice and everyone looks over to me but I have to stop at the edge and lean onto the wall around the ice, "Holy shit that was a long run! I think I'm getting outa shape… Does it look like I'm getting outa shape?!"

I hear Isaac chuckle and mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "You are definitely not out of shape!" Is he basically saying I'm hot?

Scott turns back to Derek after giving Isaac a death glare, "This is exactly a fair fight."

I limp to Scott's side and scoff, "What're you talking about? I'm here now!" Everyone seems to ignore my comment.

"Then go home Scott," Derek shrugs. Since when did Derek become this cocky asshole? Erica and Isaac start heading for Scott and I feel that this is about to become violent…

Scott turns and punches the ice, "I meant fair for them!"

I nod, "Right okay… I'll take Erica then?" I obviously wouldn't fight Isaac and I didn't even want to be fighting Erica but I couldn't let Scott do it alone.

Erica charges towards me and push my hands out towards her and send her sliding backwards. She growls and gets straight back up tackling me to the ground. I let out a groan as my back smacks into the ice and I kick her off me and scramble to stand up on the slippery ice.

Erica grabs my leg and pulls me back towards her and my arms slip out from under me and I hit the ice hard. I start coughing and wheezing from knocking the air out of me when Erica picks my up by my throat and throws me into the big machine that Boyd is on.

I let out a scream as I hit the ice again, "God you're a real bitch you know that!" I call out to Erica but instead of coming for me she starts attacking Scott. Apparently she was finished with me after she threw me away like a chew toy. Scott kicks Isaac in the gut and I push both Erica and Isaac away from Scott and over to Derek's feet with one quick motion. They didn't need to be hurt anymore and I think Scott has made his point very clear.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott exclaims.

"It's true. It is about power…" Derek says. I shake my head as he starts walking towards Scott. His claws coming out, eyes changing to that alpha red…

"Derek don't do this!" I yell at him as he head-butts Scott and claws at his stomach. I slowly get up from the ice. I feel like something's taken over my body, like I'm not really in control of what's about to happen. But all I know is that I have to stop Derek from hurting Scott really bad.

"ENOUGH!" I scream and everything around me shakes. Every one of them holds their hands over their ears and Derek stumbles away from Scott. My eyes have turned bright orange and the ice around me is melting and I feel my hands getting warmer.

I look down and smirk when I see that my hands are covered in flames. I throw my hand towards Derek and his jacket catches on fire. He quickly flicks it off and looks at me with wide eyes. No one was expecting that to happen.

"Bella… Calm down," I hear a familiar voice whisper. Isaac's voice…

I shake my head and look back down to my hands and they're back to normal. I look over to Derek with a tired shrug before I feel myself falling. The last thing I hear is Scott talking to someone telling them that they don't want to be like them…

…

"Don't. You don't want to be like them," Scott says as he holds onto his stomach. He had no idea what just happened to Bella but she stopped Derek from hurting him more.

Boyd lifts up his jumper, "You're right. I want to be like you." He walks after Derek and the rest of the pack as the walk towards the exit. Everyone except Isaac…

He can see her lying there, in a puddle of melted ice that she melted. He couldn't leave her there… He didn't want to leave her there.

"Isaac, let's go," Derek says sternly. Isaac listens for her heartbeat just to make sure she's still alive before reluctantly following after his pack.

Scott sits up slowly and looks over to Bella. How the hell was he supposed to get her out of here too? He slowly makes his way over to her and lifts her up out of the freezing cold puddle and carries her to the car. He needed to get to Deaton to see about the cuts that weren't healing on his stomach…

…

Ugh where the hell am I? Why is everything hurting? Why the hell am I so cold?!

I slowly sit up and look around realizing I'm in the back of our car. I look out the window and see the vet's office. Why is Scott here? I think back to what happened before I passed out. Scott and Derek were fighting. Ugh cue eye roll.

So I separated them and then did I lose it completely?! I set Derek's jacket on fire. I hang my head and sigh. I can't believe I let that happen. Scott must be in seeing Deaton for some medical help…

I go to get out of the car when the front car door opens and Scott climbs in breathing a little laboured. I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Scott you okay?"

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaims and turns around to face me with wide eyes. "You scared the crap out of me Bel!"

"Well you did leave me here? So you shoulda remembered I was still here," I say while climbing into the front seat.

Scott starts the car, "Yeah I did leave you here cause you were passed out… What happened back that Bel?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I just had to stop you guys from fighting… Why the hell am I cold and wet?" I ask realizing that my clothes are drenched.

"Oh that. The ice around you melted and when you collapsed you were just kinda lying in it," Scott says casually.

I nod, "Of course. Get me home so I can shower already!" I really needed to get out of these clothes before I caught a cold or something!

…

Another shiver wracks through my body as I quickly put on the warmest pyjamas I have in my closet. Seriously not even a hot shower has warmed me up. What is up with that anyway? I melted the ice around me… How is that even possible?

I had fire coming out of hands! I set Derek's jacket on fire. If I couldn't control it then someone was going to get seriously hurt. And I didn't want that to be anyone I loved…

I hear someone clear their throat from behind me and I turn around towards my window, "Isaac…"

He steps towards me and I quickly run forward and he catches me stumbling back a little from the force of my hug. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I just really needed a hug from him right now.

"What's wrong?" Isaac whispers close to my ear.

I step back and shake my head, "I just really need a hug…"

He smiles, "Well I'm not gonna complain about that."

I shiver again as Isaac's body warmth makes me remember just how cold I really was. He pulls back from the hug to look down at me, "Are you cold?"

"Freezing actually… I was lying in that ice cold puddle until Scott got me out of there but then I was still in the wet clothes until about half an hour ago…" I say while rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to warm myself up.

Isaac grabs my hand and tugs me over to the bed, "Hop in…" He pulls the covers back and motions for me to get in the bed. I smile at him and crawl over to one side of the bed and he flicks his shoes off before climbing in after me.

He wraps his arm around me and I cuddle in close resting my head on his chest much like I did the night before. He runs his hand up and down my side trying to warm me up, "Better?"

I nod, "Much better… Thank you Isaac."

"Do you think Derek's pissed that I set his jacket on fire?" I ask softly.

Isaac chuckles, "He was more shocked than pissed. I think he's just really worried about your control considering it could be bad for everyone if you do lose control…"

I sigh, "How am I gonna do this? There's so much to worry about! The thing that killed your father, the hunters and the little difference of opinion going on between Derek and Scott! How am I going to control it?!"

"We'll do it together… You're not alone in this Bel and I'll be with you every step of the way to controlling it," Isaac whispers softly to me.

I smile at his comment and nod, "I know you'll be with me all of the way but what if it's something I have to achieve by myself? What if I have to be strong enough to do it all myself?"

Isaac pulls me in closer as if to comfort me and convince me that he's there for me, "Bel you're the strongest girl I know… You will be able to do it, I know you can. But I will still be by your side no matter what…"

I smile wider. Knowing Isaac believed in me made me feel so much better about controlling it. I close my eyes and listen to the soft beat of his heart. I could get through this… We both would get through all of it. Together…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I love hearing from you all so please make sure to review this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Confrontation all round

Chapter 38: Confrontation all round

…

"Okay Derek I'm here! I have school you know and I don't even understand what your text meant but- Oh my god!" I gasp out Derek shoves Isaac to the ground. When Derek said there was an important meeting with the pack that I couldn't miss I didn't think it would be this? Is Isaac okay? That look like it really hurt…

"He's training us. Isaac's been thrown to the ground the last 10 tries I think…" Boyd says with a chuckle from the stairs. I smile slightly at him. I hadn't really seen him around school but he always looked so unhappy… At least he had a smile now. Even if it was because of Isaac's pain.

I watch as Isaac runs back a bit and then start flipping over things and running back towards Derek. I have to admit it was kinda hot seeing him do all that… Until Derek put him back down on his ass again.

I wince again as he hits the floor with a thud. Seriously this was a bit much for training… I watch as Erica tries sneaking up from behind and jumping off the rundown train. Seriously Derek is an alpha and he will know that she's coming.

Derek turns quickly and chucks Erica on her ass and I can't help but chuckle a little. I didn't want to be mean but that bitch threw me into that machine at the ice rink!

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable," Derek asks with a roll of his eyes. Erica straight away jumps onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and practically devouring his mouth. This was not what I wanted to see…

Derek and I were over but that doesn't mean that I need to see him lip locking with another girl so soon after our break up. Okay so maybe Isaac and I have done that but we didn't do it in front of Derek!

I roll my eyes as Derek kisses her back before throwing her to the ground again. Derek wipes his lip, "I said not completely predictable!"

I drop my bag on the floor and smirk as I wave my hand out in front of me and Derek goes flying into the train car. I walk down the rest of the steps and saunter into the middle of the area, "Is that less predictable for you?"

Derek shakes his head and me and wipes off the dust from his pants. He walks towards where I'm standing looking sternly at Erica, "And that's also the last time you do that!"

"Why? Cause I'm a beta," Erica says. I roll my eyes. No because he obviously isn't interested in you…

"No! Because I have someone else in mind for you," Derek tells her. What poor person does Derek have in mind for her?

"Are we done? Cause I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," Isaac says as he sits up with a pained look on his face.

I watch as Derek gives Isaac a fake sympathetic look. He reaches down and takes Isaac's arm pretending to examine it when he snaps the bone breaking it with a sickening crack.

"101," Derek says holding Isaac's arm the wrong way still. I hear Isaac's pained breaths and I panic.

"DEREK NO!" I scream and force him away from Isaac with a quick flick of my hand. I rush over to Isaac's side and try get a good look at the arm. Derek may be trying to teach them to survive but he didn't need to be breaking bones to do it!

I pop the bone back into place and Isaac groans in pain. I hold my hand up to his cheek and run my thumb across it soothingly, "I'm sorry I had to pop it back into place to heal…"

Derek comes up behind me and pulls me up by my arm, "You think I'm teaching them how to fight?! Huh!" he says in a loud stern voice. I look away not wanting to listen to him treat me like I'm a child! I knew what he was doing but I was not going to stand by and let him hurt Isaac to teach him a lesson!

Derek grabs my head and turns it to him, "Look at me! I'm teaching them how to survive! And you too!"

He shoves me to the ground and I look up at him with a shocked face. I never would have thought Derek would do something like that to me!

Isaac pulls me towards him but not close enough to suggest that anything was going on between us, "If they wanted us dead then why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" he asks with wide eyes.

Derek looks back down to us and I can see his eyes are filled with the tiniest bit of regret, "I don't know. But they're planning something and both of you especially know that's not our only problem! Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father I think it killed someone else last night… Until I find out what it is you all need to learn everything that I know as fast as I can teach you!"

I watch as Derek makes his way into the train and disappears out of sight. I look to Isaac and hold out my hand to get him to give it to me. He slowly moves it towards me and I feel around to see if the bone is back into place.

"Okay the bones back in place but it'll take a bit to heal…" I say with a nod. I hear Erica scoff from the side and then get up slowly.

"What the hell is your problem Erica?! What have I done to make you hate me so much?" I ask finally having enough of her crap!

She smiles at me in that sickly sweet way that makes you just want to punch her, "Aww is Bella McCall upset that she doesn't have everyone wrapped around her finger like Isaac?"

Isaac pulls an annoyed face, "Hey! That's not what it-"

"Can it Isaac! I got this," I say with a determined nod. "Okay so you have a problem with me that much is obvious but I want to know the reason behind it? Did I shove you in middle school? I heard I was bit of a bitch back then…" I say with a sarcastic smile.

Erica narrows her eyes at me as we start circling each other. Getting ready to attack at any moment, "No it wasn't anything like that I just see right through your good girl act! You have everyone fooled that you're the sweetest girl in the world I figured you out straight away…" She smirks back at me.

I hold my arms out wide, "Okay go on! What did you figure out? Tell me Erica!"

She laughs, "Okay well there's abandonment issues from you daddy leaving that much is obvious but on top of that there's daddy issues. I'm surprised you're not a stripper yet?

Not only that you have trouble trusting people but with you and Jackson it's different. You're both cold, lifeless people and you don't care about anyone else but manage to care so much about each other because of the similarities of you lives. I mean Jackson is adopted and never knew his parents so he's got this unbelievable need to be the best to try and prove himself to people he never even knew."

My eyes narrow and I feel the anger bubbling up inside. She could attack me all she wanted but bringing Jackson into it is taking it too far!

"But you, you're the interesting one. You try so hard to not be like your father so you overcompensate by being nice to everyone, being friendly with people you hardly know. That's how it started with Isaac right? You bonded over sad sob stories of both your father's being dicks…"

My eyes start glowing and I feel the anger taking over, "Hey! You say whatever you want about me but leave Jackson out of it and don't bring Isaac into this either!"

She chuckles darkly, "Oh but wait I'm not even up to the best part… The overly nice side of you has recently died down because you actually became worse than your father! You killed the sorry bastard! The anger took over just like it's taking over now and you know what the sad part is. You, Bella McCall, are worse than your father. You are becoming everything you tried so hard not to be…"

I let out a frustrated scream before charging at her, "You bitch! You think you know me! You know nothing about me!"

I grab a fist full of her hair and throw her to the ground. She growls bearing her teeth and glowing her eyes at me. I punch her across the jaw and she shoves me backwards sending me on my ass. This obviously wasn't the best of things to be doing right now. I had school soon and well it was kind of immature. But I didn't care this bitch is going down!

Erica swings her hand out going to punch me but her claws collect with my cheek and I gasp holding my hand up to my face. I pull it back and see blood covering my fingertips, "Oh hell no!" She scratched up my face!

Isaac and Boyd watch on with wide eyes, "Should we do something?" Boyd asks.

"Probably," Isaac nods.

"Are we going to?" Boyd asks as he winces from the girls punches and groans echoing through the underground area.

Isaac shakes his head slowly, "Nope…" Seeing Bella this fired up was actually kind of a turn on…

I let out a scream as Erica slams me down on the concrete. I push my hands out and send her flying back. I quickly get up and she crouches a few feet away from me growling and her eyes glowing their yellow colour.

I shake my head at her and run for her giving everything I've got. We push against each other and I let out another scream as I push her backwards and into Derek who has now decided to come out of his little hidey hole.

"That's enough you two!" Derek yells out us glowing his red eyes pulling rank on us both. I step back breathing heavily and keeping my eyes trained on Erica. I would not back down and I knew my eyes were still glowing orange.

Derek looks to me with raised eyebrows, "Bella! I said that's enough! You need to control it!"

I close my eyes momentarily and when I open them again they're back to normal. I grab my bag as I quickly make my way towards the steps but stop to turn back to Erica briefly, "Oh and just so you know. I went through months of beatings from my father before he finally saw my orange eyes. He tried to kill me because of that and when he finally caught up with me a few months ago I did kill him! I did what I had to do to survive and I now like to think that I was strong enough and had enough guts to do it!

Yes he was my father but I don't have to let that dictate who I become… And I'm nothing like my father! I'm using my knowledge and what I am to do good things! To help you guys out but if you're not okay with that then I'm done trying to be nice to you!"

I stomp my feet as I walk up the steps and up to the car. I had to get to school and I wasn't wasting any more time proving myself to Erica!

"Bella! Hey wait please…" I hear Isaac call out as he runs up the steps. I turn around and meet him with an angered expression.

"Are you okay?" he asks reaching for my hand. I pull it away from his reach, "Am I okay?! Look at me Isaac! Do I look okay?! I have a scratched up face that I now have to go to school with and that bitch down there doesn't know a thing about me but thinks that she 'has me figured out'!"

He looks at me hurt, "Bella I know you're angry but don't take that out on me please… I don't want to be your punching bag…"

I shake my head, "I am so much more than angry! I just- She- Arghhhhh!" I let out a frustrated scream and throw my hands out in front of me one after the other as bursts of fire come shooting out of them.

"Okay wow…" Isaac says with an impressed smirk.

I nod, "I know that's how angry I am!"

Isaac steps towards me and holds a tissue up to my cheek and wipes the dry blood away, "It's almost healed..."

I lean towards the car side mirror and look at hit closely, "Yeah I'll be set for school thank god."

"Are you really going to go to school?" Isaac asks.

I nod, "I have to. And I'm not staying here to train with you guys after that!"

"I never thought I'd say this but I wish I was going to school with you…" Isaac says with a chuckle.

"I need to document this conversation! Make sure I remind you if you do get to come back to school," I say back with a smile. I step closer and wrap my arms around Isaac and let out a sigh, "I'll see you soon okay…"

He nods, "See you soon."

…

I walk through the school quickly ignoring all the looks people are giving me. Yes I am on a mission! I'm angry and I have a good idea of how to put that anger to some good use.

I push the door open to the boy's locker and catch the last of Jackson and Danny's conversation, "Oh and FYI I'm everyone's type…"

Jackson starts walking away and Danny's chuckles when he sees me, "Where's the fire?"

I shake my head, "Not the right time Danny. Jackson is in trouble!"

Danny holds his hands up and nods with a smile and I chase after Jackson, "Jackson!"

He turns around with a smile and I punch him in the shoulder. His face changes to a look of pain, "Damn it Bella! When did you get so strong?!"

"Shut up for a sec and listen to me! Jackson please tell me that I was mistaken when I found out that you knew about Isaac getting abused by his father?!" I ask him stepping closer to try and intimidate him into telling me the truth.

He rolls his eyes, "Why does it matter?"

I shove him backwards with a flick of my wrist, "It matters to me Jackson because he basically went through what I went for but for so many more years! Would you say something if it was me?!"

"That is not the same and you know it Bella! And how the hell did you just shove me?!" He asks is eyes wide.

I shake my head, "Don't change the subject! Maybe it isn't the same but you still didn't tell anyone and that- that is a new low Jackson!"

"Bel hey don't do this! I'm sorry! Do you want me to retract my statement about it to get him out of the suspect list?" Jackson asks grabbing hold of my shoulders to stop me from leaving.

"Jackson it doesn't matter what you do now… You still didn't say anything about what was happening in Isaac's house," I whisper out quietly and quickly walk out of the locker room. Maybe I let the anger get the better of me but he needed to know that what he did this time was not right.

I wipe away a stray tear as I think back to his hurt expression when I told him it was a new low. I didn't want to hurt him I just wanted him to know it was awful that he didn't say anything…

"Bella?" I hear a voice off to my left as I quickly wipe another tear away.

I turn to where the voice came from and give a small smile, "Oh hey Matt…"

"What's wrong?" he asks concern evident in his voice.

I shrug, "Uh Jackson- we had a small fight… I confronted him about something but it's nothing we can't get over." I hope I think silently.

"You coming to the game tonight?" he asks changing the subject knowing I obviously don't want to spend any longer talking about it.

I smile and nod, "Yeah definitely… Supposed to be a good game I hear."

He chuckles, "Where did you hear that? The guys we're versing tonight are gonna kill us!"

"I can see you are looking forward to the game!" I say with a laugh.

He smiles and shakes his head, "I'll probably just take pictures of the game."

"Well we wouldn't want you getting slaughtered out there now would we," I say smiling trying to get into a good mood after the shitty day so far.

Matt goes to say something when someone almost runs into him as they run past. I watch as the figure disappears around the corner, "I think that was Stiles?"

"What's he doing?" Matt asks confused.

I shrug, "I have no idea…?" I look back to Matt and smile as we walk down the hallway together to get some lunch. I needed to find out what the hell Stiles was up to. Maybe they were onto something with that thing that killed Isaac's father…

Whatever it was I'm sure I'd find out tonight at the lacrosse game…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I've said it before but I really do love getting such amazing reviews from you guys!**

**So what does everyone think about Erica and Bella's confrontation! Leave a review and let me know! :D**


	39. Chapter 39: Two hours…

Chapter 39: Two hours…

…

I look around the lacrosse field and then up into the bleaches for anyone I knew. "Bella!" a voice calls out to me and I see Jackson waving me over to him, Matt and Danny. I let out a sigh and waltz over. I needed to apologize to Jacky for being so angry with him. It was horrible what he did but my anger got the better of me and I took it out on him.

"Just wait here a second I want to talk to you after this," Jacky says and sits me down on the bench. I smile and wave to Danny and Matt and they both wave back.

"Okay so it's an edit point. It's been looped, 2 hours' worth," Danny explains pointing to a tablet.

"What does that mean?" Jackson asks with a shake of his head.

Matt steps in, "That means that there's 2 hours of footage missing…" Matt and Danny walk away still looking and the tablet and Jackson looks to me and smiles after they leave.

"Jacky… I need to tell you-" I start saying but he stops me from speaking by holding his hand over my mouth.

"No Bella let me talk this time okay…" he says with a nod.

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "I will lick you!" I say in a muffled voice because he has his hand over my mouth.

He chuckles and takes his hand away, "Okay I know I was such a dick and I'm sorry now that I didn't tell anyone what was going on with Isaac… I'm so, so sorry and I hate disappointing you so much you know that…"

I smile at him, "Jacky I can't believe you just apologized! I was about to apologize for getting so angry with you. I mean I was mad that you didn't say anything but I was already really angry and I let it take over and I let myself take it out on you… So I'm sorry too Jacky."

"So we've both apologized but is it still too much if I give you this?" Jackson asks with a smirk and pulls out a small jewellery bag from his pocket.

I punch him in the shoulder with a smile, "Shut up! You didn't buy me anything did you?!"

"No this is for me I just thought I'd tease you," Jackson says with a sarcastic smile and opens up the bag to show a beautiful silver necklace with an infinity symbol.

I gasp, "Jackson oh my god it's beautiful!"

"The lady at the shop told me it symbolizes everlasting love and I had to get it for you…" he says quietly as he turns me around and lifts my hair out of the way to put it on.

I turn back around to face him and wipe my fallen tears away, "its beautiful Jacky! You didn't have to buy me anything though, you know that…"

He smiles and nods, "I know but I thought it represented us… Even though we fight we still manage to get through it all and our love will be everlasting…"

I shake my head and jump into his arms, "That was the cheesiest thing ever but I love you too Jacky!"

He chuckles, "I love you too Bel…"

"Jackson! Let go of Bella and get your ass on the field!" Coach yells to Jackson.

I kiss him on the cheek, "Jacky I gotta talk to you later as well… But good luck out there."

Jackson nods and runs out onto the field ready to play. I needed to talk to him about what I did in the change rooms. How I shoved him without actually having to touch him… He needed to know what was going on with me too…

I quickly scan the bleachers and find Mel sitting on the edge and I rush over to her, "Hey mum!"

"Hey sweetheart how are you?" she asks with a smile. I nod, "Yeah I'm great actually… Look what Jacky got me!" I say excitingly showing her the necklace.

She smiles, "Aww that's adorable! He can be really sweet when he wants to be…"

I chuckle, "Yeah when he wants to be…"

I wince as a player on a stretcher goes by us. I look to Mel, "Mum its okay… Scott will be fine."

"That wasn't Scott was it?" Matt asks from beside me.

I look to him and smile, "Hey Matt! Uh this is my Mum… Mum this is Matt…" I introduce the two and Mel smiles politely.

"Ah no that wasn't Scott… He is still on the field. While I'm here really wishing he would have stuck with tennis!" she says jokingly. I knew she was proud that he was playing lacrosse…

Mel looks at his camera, "Are you taking pictures for the school yearbook?"

"No I just take pictures," Matt says with a shake of his head.

Mel nods, "Just lacrosse or other things?"

Matt smiles and holds the camera up to me, "Anything that catches my eye…" I chuckle and shove him softly, "Hey no pictures of me please! I don't have the right make up on today!" I add jokingly.

"Come on Bel, you look beautiful…" Matt says shyly. I smile at him, "Thanks Matt!" I catch sight of Stiles walking away from the lacrosse field and realize he must be up to something that had to do with him running past us in the hallway…

"I gotta go! Stiles will give me a ride home Mum!" I call out as I run towards the school.

Mel looks at the young boy beside her. He was now staring at a photo that he'd just taken of Bella… She could tell they were friends but Bella always had a habit of not noticing if someone had feelings for her.

…

"Stiles! Dammit! How the hell can I lose him?!" I ask myself quietly as I walk down the hallway of the school. I mean I was safe here cause there were heaps of people at the school tonight for lacrosse. But that didn't mean I was still a little freaked out. I mean no one works here at night anymore because of what happened with Peter when he was the alpha!

"Bella," someone says with a low voice. I gasp out and turn around to see Derek standing there with Isaac.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I thought that you might have been a killer…"

"A killer that calls out your name so you know they're coming?" Isaac says with an amused smile.

"It could happen! What are you guys doing here? Wait Isaac what are you doing?! What if someone catches you?" I ask quickly realizing that Isaac was still a fugitive.

Derek grabs my arm and pulls me along towards the pools, "It doesn't matter right now. Erica's gone to get Stiles and we need to ask him some questions about what he saw at the mechanics…"

"What happened at the mechanics?" I ask confused as to why we need to know what he saw. There was probably just a few alarming things wrong with the hygiene in that place!

Derek lets go of me and we stand waiting for Stiles I assume, "They didn't tell you?"

I shake my head, "Tell me what?"

Derek picks up a basketball and looks up behind me. I turn around and see Erica dragging Stiles in, "Stiles?" I ask confused and giving Erica a glare before turning back to Stiles.

"Bella?" he asks confused as I am. What was going on?"

"So Stiles, what did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs, "Several alarming eta violations I am seriously considering reporting…" Derek pops the basketball in his hands and Stiles eyes widen, "Holy God!"

Derek smirks, "Try that again."

"Alright the thing was slick looking… Um skin's dark, kind of patterned I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have someone I really need to talk to and Bella needs to come too…" he adds in with a nod and reaches out pulling me over to him.

Did he think I was in trouble or something?

Derek looks at Stiles expectantly and Stiles sighs, "All right fine… Eyes are um yellowish? It has a lot of teeth oh and a tail too! Are we good? What?" Stiles looks at their faces seeing them have a look of recognition over their faces, "Have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about…"

I follow there gaze and look up seeing the lizard thing that Stiles just described! Oh my god! We're going to die!

Isaac rushes forwards and grabs a hold of me pulling me away from where I was standing. It jumps down and pushes Erica out of the way knocking her out. I chuckle inwardly at her misfortune but then focus back on the problem at hand.

Isaac and Derek both growl and bear their teeth at it. Derek turns around to Stiles and me, "Run!" but just as he says it the lizard swipes Derek across the back of his neck.

Isaac steps in front of me protectively and we step back slowly away from it, "Derek your neck!" I call out and he starts falling but Stiles catches him and we all rush away from the creature.

"Stiles call Scott!" I call out as Isaac and I stand in front Derek and Stiles who were both defenceless now. I hear Stiles and Derek stumbling along when Derek calls out, "Stiles no!" I turn around quickly and Isaac jumps in after Derek going to grab his alpha and stop him from drowning. Stiles stops and bends down to pick up his phone but I quickly run past him, "I'm sorry Stiles!"

I shove him in the back and he goes flying into the pool as I keep running to the other side of the pool. I quickly pool the phone out of my pocket and dial Scott's number holding the phone up to my ear as I kept running around the pool. I could hear the lizard thing behind me and I wasn't turning around to get a good look at it!

"Bella get in the pool!" I hear Isaac call out to me. I shake my head, "Not until I get a hold of Scott!"

"Climb up the diving board!" Stiles calls out. I quickly look at the diving board and scramble up the steps to one of the diving boards.

"Bella I can't talk right now!" Scott says quickly as he finally answers.

"Scott wait!" I say but it's too late because I hear the dial tone loud and clear, "Son of a bitch!" I say frustrated that he didn't listen to me!

I hear the splashing in the pool and look over to Stiles and Isaac trying to hold up Derek, "Bella look out!" Isaac screams his eyes wide. I turn around too quickly and slip seeing the lizard thing crawling towards me on the diving board.

I lose my balance and start falling backwards off the board when the dark scaled lizard grabs a hold of my arm and stops me from falling. I gasp out and try and wriggle out of its grip! It was gonna eat me! Oh my god I'm going to die!

"What the hell is it doing?" I hear Stiles ask quietly. It pulls me up and back onto the diving board safely before looking at me with soft eyes. Different to the ones that we saw when it was hissing at Derek and Isaac… Almost like it knew me and I know I knew those eyes.

And then it occurs to me…

It then quickly turns away and crawls back down the diving board. I sit there eyes wide not knowing what even happened just then?! I look back to the water and place my phone on the other end of the diving board before running off the end and jumping in. I swim over to Isaac, Stiles and Derek quickly looking around for that thing!

"What the hell just happened?!" Stiles asks spitting out water from bobbing under for a second.

I shrug, "I have no clue… But I think it knew me and those eyes… They looked so familiar!"

"Where is it now?" Derek asks.

I look around the pool area and see no sign of it, "I can't see it anywhere?"

"Did Scott answer?" Stiles asks hopefully.

I shake my head, "No he hung up on me! I am going to give him hell when I see him next!" I start swimming towards the edge as all the boys yell at to me to stay in the middle.

"I can't see it anywhere just let me get Stiles phone and we can call Scott again," I say quietly in case the lizard is actually still around.

I quickly pick up the phone and go to dial the number when I hear a hissing sound. I look up with wide eyes and see the lizard only a few feet away from me… I hold my hands out carefully, "Please don't hurt me…"

Okay maybe that wouldn't work but it was worth a try. I place Stiles phone down carefully and stand back up when it runs towards me and swipes across my stomach. I let out a scream and step back falling into the pool.

"Bella!" Isaac calls out. He lets go of Derek leaving Stiles to holding him up. He quickly swims under and pulls her back up above water.

I let out a gasp as I breathe in air quickly and spit the water out of my mouth. Isaac swims us back towards the middle and holds me up. I wince as the water seeps into my open wound. The chlorine wasn't helping it right now.

"Damn it Bella! You're bleeding a fair bit!" Isaac says as he kicks his legs holding us up.

I try to nod but I can't move anything, "That's the least of our problems… I can't move at all…"

…

It had been 2 hours. 2 hours Isaac had been holding me up to keep me from drowning. 2 hours Stiles had been holding Derek up to keep him from drowning… 2 hours and nothing from Scott yet! Stiles had tried calling him again but that almost resulted in Derek drowning! So we had all stayed in the middle of the pool and established that the lizard thing couldn't swim.

And that maybe it had a connection to me which I quickly shut down. I did not have a connection with the lizard man!

"Bella I don't know if I can keep this up much longer…" Isaac says his legs kicking a lot softer to what they were when he had the energy.

Stiles nods, "Yeah I can't keep you up much longer Derek… I need something to hold onto…"

Isaac looks around and motions for the diving board, "We can grab onto those handles over there?"

Both Isaac and Stiles swim us over towards the diving boards and Stiles reaches up to grab hold of the bar but his hand slips and they both go under.

"Stiles! Derek!" I call out and try and to hold them up without using my hands. I focus on them floating up to the top when someone reaches down and pulls them out of the water. Then the same person reaches down and pulls both me and Isaac out.

I lay on the wet ground shivering and unable to move my arms and legs. I move my head to the side slightly and see Scott fighting the lizard thing when I squeeze my eyes shut when the pain in my stomach flares up.

"Bella? Bella!" Isaac calls out and I feel him pull my top half of my body into his lap. I open my eyes and smile, "I'm fine Isaac it just hurts is all…"

I hear more glass smashing and look over to see that the lizard thing is gone. Scott looks over to us and lets out a sigh of relief that it's gone and that we're all okay… Well almost all okay…

"Bella what happened?" Scott asks as he rushes over to me.

I wiggle my fingers and toes and try to sit up but nothing, "It scratched me and I can't move now… I can't even tell if the scratch is healing…"

Scott shakes his head, "It's not? Why isn't it healing?"

Derek and Stiles come over and surround me, "It could be because of the paralytic substance that is on its claws… Maybe that's why it isn't healing…" Derek says examining the wound.

"Well that's great and all but how do we get it to heal?" I ask worried.

Isaac looks down at me with worried eyes, "I can take her to the nurse's office and patch up the wound for now?"

Scott nods, "That should work… Go now before she bleeds too much more." Isaac lifts me up and my head lolls to the side and rests on his chest. He rushes down the hallway and stops in front of the nurses office and kicks the door in.

I smile up at him, "That was kinda hot…" I whisper out. He chuckles, "We don't have time to focus on how hot I am… We gotta get you cleaned up."

"I'll talk you through what you need to use…" I say quietly.

Isaac shakes his head, "I got it Bel… Just save your strength okay."

"I wasn't the one holding me up for 2 hours in the pool," I say with a smirk.

He rubs something on my stomach and I wince, "Sorry Bel… I just have to clean the wound." He whispers close to my ear in a soft voice. I immediately relax at the closeness of his voice and close my eyes slowly.

"Bella? Bella…" I hear Isaac call out to me. I open my eyes and smile as he smiles widely at me. I sit up slowly finally being able to move, "You fixed me up?"

He nods, "Yeah you've been out for a few minutes but I've patched it up and it looked like it was starting to slowly heel…"

"It must have been because I had such a sexy doctor," I say with a smirk.

Isaac leans in close smirking as well, "This isn't exactly the fantasy I had in mind… Mine involves you in a cute nurse outfit."

Isaac winks at me before helping me up and I look at him with wide eyes. This whole confidence boost was really working well for him… I liked this Isaac almost as much as I loved the soft, shy side of him!

"The others should be out the front of the school by now…" he says to me as he wraps a hand around my waist carefully and walks me down the hallway.

We walk out to the front of school and hear Scott yelling just a little bit away from us, "Nobody trusts anyone that's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

Isaac and I walk over slowly and watch as Derek starts walking away, "I know one thing… If I find it, I'm gonna kill it!"

I look up to Isaac and nod for him to follow after Derek. He looks at me and then looks back to Derek reluctantly. He leans down and kisses me on the lips quickly before running after Derek. I walk over to Stiles and Scott and sigh.

"So you know what it is?" I ask holding onto my stomach.

Scott and Stiles looks to me and nod, "It's a kanima… It doesn't know who it is, or what…"

I look down to my stomach, "I can't go to pick up Mel with you looking like this…"

Stiles nods, "I'll drive you home Bel…"

I smile and go to start walking towards the jeep when I stop and turn back to Scott and punch him in the shoulder, "That's for hanging up on me!" I pull him in for a hug after I punch him, "That's for saving us."

He chuckles at me, "I'm glad you're okay…"

I start walking towards the jeep and Stiles clears his throat, "Umm are you going to thank me as well?"

I laugh, "What did you do Stiles?"

He scoffs, "I- I umm… I helped keep Derek alive!"

"Okay, okay thank you for saving Derek," I say with a chuckle.

Stiles wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I'm glad you're okay too Bel… I mean it. I know you haven't been in the loop very much lately but we all still love you…"

I rest my head on his shoulder, "Thanks Stiles… I appreciate it…" He opens the door for me and I slide in. I look out the window the whole way home…

I knew who the Kanima was… But I wasn't sure whether I wanted to share with everyone that I knew. It couldn't be him! It just couldn't… He wouldn't have cut my stomach up. Whatever that thing was it wasn't my friend when it was in that form…

I needed to talk to him about it. Maybe he didn't know what was going on… But I knew I couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Derek because if he finds out who it is he will kill them and I could not lose my best friend… I just couldn't…

…

**Author's Note: Argghh! Thanks so much everyone for the lovely reviews on last chapter! So I put Isaac in this chapter because well I wanted Isaac to be there! Even though I know he's still a fugitive at this stage… And cute Bella and Jackson moment! I didn't want them fighting still and both of them apologizing seemed the right way to go :)**

**So Bella knows who it is! Of course she would she's best friends with him and knows him better than anyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	40. Chapter 40: I hope you're happy…

Chapter 40: I hope you're happy…

…

"I'm hitting the shower… If I come back and you're lying dead under a pile of weights, I'm taking the Porsche," I hear Danny say as he walks out of view. I quickly walk out from behind the lockers.

"Jacky… I gotta talk to you," I whisper to him. I watch as his head moves around and he looks as if he's listening for something when he shakes his head.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks as he goes to lift up the bar. I quickly rush around and stand behind his head spotting him like Danny just was. He smiles up at me and I look down to see I'm in a dress.

I roll my eyes, "Keep your eyes focused on the bar or I'll poke them out."

He chuckles, "What're you doing here? When you text it sounded kinda important…"

"Yeah it kinda is actually…" I say watching as he tries to lift the bar up from his chest. I flick my hand and bring it up for him and he quickly places it back on the stand thing. He looks to me with wide eyes and I shrug, "It's about what I just did and also-"

My sentence is cut off when I feel something struck me in the back of the head knocking me out cold as I collapse to the floor.

Jackson gasps, "Bella!" He sits up quickly and Erica grabs Bella by the throat and holds her up even though she's out cold.

Erica smirks, "You'll come with me or I'll hurt your precious Bella…"

Jackson nods quickly and follows behind Erica. He didn't want to be the cause of Bella getting hurt. He would do anything if it meant that Bella would be okay…

…

**~Back to Bella's point of view~**

I slowly open my eyes and look around seeing I'm in the underground train depot. I bring my hand up to the back of my head and groan as I accidently press a little too hard on the area I was struck. I look down at my hand and see dry blood. Great now I had to wash that out of my hair!

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" I hear Derek's voice and I look over to where it came from and see Isaac and Erica holding Jackson in front of Derek.

"What? Nothing! Nothing happened! Now just let me get Bella and we'll go! Your bitch of a slave knocked her in the back of the head and she probably has a concussion!" Jackson growls out.

Derek looks up from where he's sitting, "You're lying…" He grabs a glove and starts putting it on when Jackson start panicking.

"No wait! I can prove it! I taped myself…" Jackson says quickly. Isaac chuckles, "You taped yourself?"

I slowly stand up from where I am ready to get Isaac and Erica out of the way if they hurt Jackson…

Jackson looks to Isaac frustrated, "Yes! It was the full moon and maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video."

Isaac and Jackson are both seething at each other and I step in, "Derek stop it… He isn't what you think he is!"

Derek shakes he his head, "No, no I have a better idea…" he says as he holds a piece of mirror up.

I gasp, "No Derek you can't!" I go to run for Jackson when Isaac turns around and grabs a hold of me holding me back. I struggle against his hold as Derek stalks forward and Jackson asks, "What is that?"

Erica makes him kneel on the ground as Derek speaks, "You know Jackson you've always been kind of a snake and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Erica holds his mouth open while Derek pours the Kanima venom into his mouth.

"No!" I scream and shove Isaac off me and push Erica out of the way and shove Derek backwards. But I'm too late when Jackson falls to the ground paralysed. I pull him into my lap as he shakes slightly, "I'm still here Jacky…"

Derek watches realizing he was wrong about Jackson being the Kanima, "You're still a snake Jackson… You're just not the one we're looking for…"

I shake my head at Derek, "I can't believe you did this! This isn't like you Derek! Or you Isaac!"

A look of hurt flashes across Isaac's face briefly before he looks to Derek and Derek nods to both Erica and Isaac. Erica saunters over to me and pulls me away from Jackson holding claws up to my throat.

Isaac looks to me momentarily before kneeling down close to Jackson, "You're still going to have to do one more thing for us. Well actually for me…"

Erica chuckles beside me as Isaac tells Jackson he has to retract his statement about what he saw the night of his father's murder or Erica will rip my throat right open. I shake my head as a tear falls down my face. I couldn't believe Isaac was doing this to me…

"Anything… I'll tell the sheriff tomorrow!" Jackson says through laboured breaths.

Isaac walks away slowly and Erica pushes me down to the ground. I quickly rush over to Jackson and use what strength I've got plus a little help from my telekinesis powers to carry him above ground. I sit him down and sit beside him.

"Bella… What is going on?" Jackson asks as the actual fear of the whole situation settles in.

I shake my head, "I can't tell you here… We need to get far enough away so they can't hear what we say… I don't trust any of them one bit. Not right now anyway." I finish bitterly when I hear footsteps coming up behind me. Isaac's footsteps…

I know what I just said will cut deep for him. But I didn't care. He used me to get something he wanted. Put my life in danger which is something I never thought Isaac would do.

"Bella I need to know what's going on!" Jackson asks as he starts to move his body a little. Obviously he only got a little bit in his system which must wear off quickly…

I sigh, "There's a lizard thing killing people in town… They thought it was you because you got the bite but didn't turn into a werewolf."

"What the hell?! Why would I be a lizard thing?" Jackson asks annoyed.

I shrug, "They just want it to be the simplest option so that the problem can be contained quickly before anyone else dies…"

"This is insane!" Jackson exclaims.

I nod, "I know… I'm sorry you got dragged into it. I thought I could trust them but they just used me to get to you…"

I help Jackson up and he leans on me taking small steps towards the Porsche as most of the venom has worn off, "Well what else did you have to talk to me about?"

"I need to tell you that the reason I was able to lift the weights off you and how I was able to push you the other day with a flick of my wrist is because I'm not exactly human…" I say with a sigh.

Jackson nods, "I think we all figure that out when you had fire all around you and your heart started beating again…"

"Yeah well I know what I am… I've known for a little bit and I've wanted to tell you but with what's been going on-" Jackson cuts me off.

"Bella it's fine… There's a lot been going on and I don't blame you for not telling me. I mean I've been all caught up in becoming a werewolf but that hasn't happened…"

I let out a sigh, "Well I'm a Fire Fairy and don't you dare laugh!"

"A Fire Fairy huh?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "That's interesting… So you can control fire?"

I nod, "Basically… I can move people and objects by motioning for them to move and I can also do it without having to use my hands. If I focus hard enough I can do it then… I heal quicker than humans… My eyes glow orange and I get really, really angry! I can go from like 1 to 10 quite quickly…"

Jackson chuckles, "You've always been like that…"

"I will leave your ass on the side of the road!" I say teasingly.

Jackson pulls me closer, "You wouldn't leave me…"

I shake my head, "No I would never." He kisses the top of my head and I help him into the passenger side of the Porsche before getting in the driver's side and driving to the school to get Jackson's stuff.

…

I run through the hallways looking for Stiles and Scott. I had to speak to them especially after what happened last night! They probably already found out that Isaac was back in school but I still had to tell them what happened!

I feel someone's hand reach out and grab my arm pulling back and I stumble over my feet and ram into the lockers with a bang causing everyone to look over.

"Jesus Jackson! What the hell?!" I ask holding the side of my face that collided with the locker.

He looks at me sympathetically, "Sorry! Sorry that's my bad…"

I look over his shoulder and I see Isaac looking at me with a sad smile. I quickly turn my attention back to Jackson, "Why did you stop me from running?"

"I just heard Isaac and Erica saying they were going to test and then kill someone in chemistry… They mentioned the word Kanima? And I heard them mention Lydia…" Jackson says confused.

My eyes widen. They were going to test someone! That someone was Lydia! If they tested Lydia and she failed then they would kill them. The bell rings and Jackson covers his ears. I grab his arm and pull him along to economics. We had to warn Scott and Stiles!

…

Jackson sits down behind Scott and I look to the girl in the seat behind Stiles, "Out of my seat." I say sweetly. The girl nods and quickly moves. I can be mean when I need to be…

"Hey testicle left and right! What the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson asks Scott and Stiles. Both boys quickly turn around with wide eyes both wondering how Jackson knew about the Kanima…

Coach slams a book down on the table, "Alright listen up! Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you like McCall, not you Bella, might want to start their own groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult I'm not even too sure I could pass it." He says with a chuckle.

"Okay I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question! Who's got it, huh? Come on let's go Bella." Coach says pointing to me. I let out a sigh and get up to answer the question quickly so I can sit back down to tell Scott and Stiles everything!

"Jackson!" I hear coach yell, "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Jackson looks to me for help and I shrug as he comes up with a lame ass excuse, "Umm just an undying admiration for my coach…"

I chuckle silently and coach smiles, "That's really kind of you…" Jackson looks at me with a smug look and coach yells again, "Now shut up! Shut it! Alright Bella you done?"

I nod and smile and he holds his hand up, "That's how it's done!" I slap his for a high five and chuckle. Coach had always looked out for me. I was always I the cross country team and he always mentioned that I was his star cross country athlete.

"Thanks Coach!" I say with a nod. I walk back to my seat as Stiles and Scott shake their head at me. I smirk at them and sit down in my seat.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asks Stiles when coach turns back to the front of the classroom.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay… And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. Alright maybe 60 but no more than 40 on a good day…" Stiles reasons.

I lean forward to Stiles desk, "Stiles, that's not a very good argument..."

"I'm aware of that okay but I swear it's not her… Lydia's fine," Stiles sighs. I look up to the board and see a whimpering Lydia standing at the front.

"Lydia?" Coach calls out, "Okay then… Does anybody else want to try answering? This time in English…" The class erupts into laughter.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asks.

Stiles shakes his head, "No I think it is English…"

I nod, "It says someone help me…" I say quietly.

The bell goes shortly after the incident with Lydia and the board and I follow behind Scott and Stiles out of class. They both start talking and I jump in between them, "Okay whatever you think is happening just forget it for a moment and listen to me. Okay? Okay!

Lydia was bitten by Peter and he was an alpha. Nothing happened to her and now Derek thinks that it's her that's the Kanima. He is going to test her which is why Isaac is back, obviously. And from what Jackson heard it's obviously happening now in chemistry." I nod my head towards Isaac and Erica who are standing at the other end of the room.

Scott and Stiles eyes widen and they rush to sit next to Lydia. I roll my eyes at the two boys and quickly take my seat next to Allison. I never really got along with her but she should probably be in the loop…

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Bella? You're sitting next to me…"

"Yeah I know… It's a shock but considering I was totally betrayed by certain people last night I thought we should try and get along and you need to be in the loop," I say with a small smile.

Allison smiles back, "Ah that's great… Really… I've really wanted to get to know you cause well you're Scott's sister basically and I want you to like me…"

I nod, "Okay well Lydia is about to be tested by Derek's goons back there and we are going to try and stop them even though Lydia has been a complete bitch to me lately… Oh and for the record I always thought you were a lovely girl it's just I don't really like your family history… Or your Aunt."

Allison nods with a small smile, "Good to know…"

Mr Harris walks into the classroom and starts addressing all of us students, "Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe'. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one… Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…"

Mr Harris trails off as all the boys in the class raise their hands, "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall. All right, next two… Bella and Isaac."

I roll my eyes as Allison gets up and mouths 'good luck' to me. I give her a nod and Isaac slides into the seat beside me, "Bella… It's good to see you."

I look to Isaac with an annoyed expression, "Let's skip the pleasantries. You can't kill Lydia."

"Why not? I know you hate her… She's been such a bitch to you and I think a lot of other people would agree that she is not the nicest girl in the world," he says while handing me a test tube to continue with the experiment.

"You can't justify you killing her because I hate her. I can't let you kill her… I won't be a part of that," I say with a determined nod.

Isaac leans in close, "But you've already been a part of something like that." I gasp and immediately turn and slap him across the face. I watch as Isaac closes his eyes and I can tell he immediately regrets what he said but it doesn't matter now. He said it.

The whole class quietens down and I push my chair back and pack up my stuff storming out of the class room. I would not sit there and be attacked by Isaac. I couldn't believe he said that to me. He knew how insecure I was about what I did and he still said it.

"Bella!" I hear him call out to me. I quicken my pace as I hear his footsteps get closer, "Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I don't even mean it! It just came out and I'm so sorry. I don't want this to ruin what we had going…"

He grabs a hold of me and pushes me softly into the lockers to keep me from walking away. I look up to him with tears streaming down my face, "You made what we had complicated when you used me to get to Jackson… I still though maybe Isaac is still the same… Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding-"

"It is the same me! I'm still me… Please don't walk away because I have a big mouth and was told you rile everyone up," Isaac whispers to me.

I shake my head continuing on with what I was saying before he cut me off, "And you ruined it right there in that chemistry classroom… I hope you're happy." I whisper out and push him away from me. I hear his footsteps come after me again and I run down the hallway and as far away I can get from him.

…

I walk into the library and see Matt, Jackson and Danny sitting at one of the tables and walk over wiping my eyes again. I'd been sitting in the bathroom for a while now just crying… I couldn't stay there forever and I'd fixed up my make-up best I could to re-enter classes again.

Matt gets up from the table and I almost run into him, "Oh Bel! Sorry…"

I look up and smile slightly, "I wasn't watching where I was going… It's fine." Matt looks at me concerned, "Are you okay? You look upset…"

I shake my head, "No I'm not okay but what am I gonna do…?" I brush off me being upset quickly hoping he doesn't try and talk more about it.

"Are you sure you're okay though? Like you're not hurt…" Matt asks worried.

I shake my head, "Uh no I'm just a bit upset…?"

Matt nods, "I have to go to my next class but I'll come back here and I can listen if you want to talk about anything?" he asks me. I nod and quickly give him a small hug and he smiles and nods before walking out of the library.

I sit down next to Danny and see Jackson looking at Danny with an amused look and Danny shrugs, "What?"

"Got a little crush going on there?" Jackson asks. I look to Danny and smile, "Danny! You didn't tell me you had a crush!"

Danny looks back to the tablet, "No! Shut up!" Jackson chuckles and Danny sighs, "It doesn't matter anyway…"

"Why's that?" I ask happy to be thinking about anything but what happened in Chemistry.

"Because if you haven't notice he's completely obsessed with Bella here…" Danny says looking to me pointedly, "So whatever…"

I scoff, "No me and Matt are friends!" Jackson shakes his head, "Bella you have to be blind to not see that Matt is totally in love with you!"

"This is going to take a couple of hours," Danny tells Jackson.

Jackson sighs, "So you can't tell me who did the editing?"

"Is there anyone else you know who can get into house?" Danny asks. Jackson looks to me with raised eyebrows and I hold my hands up, "Don't look at me! Why would I want to do that?"

Jackson sighs, "Yeah you're right…" He looks over to the door and nods, "There's someone else who can get in actually…" Jackson walks off over to Stiles and Lydia who just walked in and leaves me and Danny sitting there.

"What's up Bel?" Danny asks me. I shrug and he shakes his head, "I know you Bel and I know you are obviously upset!"

"Okay… So I was starting to really fall for this guy and he said something that is so unbelievably rude and it just- it hurt…" I say as I wipe another tear away. Danny wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close, "Aww Bel… Whoever he is he's missing out! Anyone would be lucky to have you! In fact maybe I'd turn straight for you!"

I sniffle and smile wiping my eyes, "You're sweet Danny… And I would definitely love if you went straight for me." I finish teasingly. He kisses the side of my head, "Cheer up! I'll take you to jungle tonight… We can both forget our broken hearts!"

I nod, "Sounds amazing… Will I be allowed to drink?"

"Of course I'll hook you up with the right booze," Danny says with a chuckle. We both go back to our work and wait for Matt to get back from his class so he can help Danny with the footage.

…

Matt walks in a sits down beside me with a smile, "So you want to talk about it?"

I smile at him sweetly, "Thank you but I'm going to do a bit of partying tonight with Danny at Jungle! We'll see how I go after that…"

He chuckles, "Well I'll be here if you want to talk."

Matt looks down to his tablet and starts scrolling through pictures, "That is so bizarre…"

Danny leans across me to look at the pictures, "What?"

"My camera's having some sort of glitch slash meltdown…" Matt says confusion lacing his voice.

I look over to the pictures, "It's a lens flare."

Matt looks up to me with a smile, "You know about cameras?"

"A little," I shrug.

"It's only happening with only player… McCall?" Matt says looking back to the pictures again. I watch as he goes through each of the pictures some more. It must be because of his werewolf eyes…

I hear the library door open and I look over and see Erica and Isaac looking around the area. I inwardly groan. Of course they would come in here. They scan the area then look directly at me and walk over determined looks on their faces.

Isaac reaches down and pulls Matt up by his shirt, "Where is she?" Matt looks back down to Danny and I and I quickly stand up shoving Isaac away from Matt. He looks at me hurt flashing across his face before he smirks at me.

I cross my arms over my chest, "She's not here! Back off."

Erica chuckles and shakes her head before going to leave and Isaac looks at me longingly before following after Erica. I sit back down slowly and sigh. Both Danny and Matt exchange looks and both look back down to their work obviously not wanting to push me to tell them what's wrong.

I look down to my phone and see Stiles message saying _'we're at your house for "study group"'._

I gather all my stuff up and stand up, "I gotta go… Thank you Danny for the invite tonight but I'm gonna pass… I might just watch some depressing movies."

Danny looks at me and smiles sadly, "He doesn't deserve you if he's breaking your heart Bel…" I nod and say quick good byes to both of them and rush out of the library and rushing to the parking lot and quickly sprinting over to the jeep. I slam on the driver's side window and Stiles jumps slightly from the noise.

"I'm coming!" I say with a nod. Stiles motions for me to get in the back and I look in the window and see Lydia roll her eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh and quickly climb in beside Jackson. He nods at me and I grab hold of his hand and squeeze it supportively.

Maybe it was just to keep my nerves at bay but I was glad that Jackson was there too. I could watch over him while stopping Derek's pack from killing Lydia.

…

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews everyone! And with last chapter when Bella got scratched by the Kanima she got out of the pool and tried to call again so even though Matt's controlling him and is obsessed with Bella he still would have needed to do something to stop her but her getting hurt wasn't part of his plan though. I'll talk about it more when it gets to the episode in the Sheriff's station which won't be for a few more chapters still :P**

**So Isaac went too far with his new confidence and cockiness this chapter! Do you think it a bit out of character for him? I wasn't sure about what he said to Bella but then I thought well his cockiness could have gotten the better of him and it just slip out. But don't worry this isn't the end of them! **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! :P**


	41. Chapter 41: Saving Jackson…

Chapter 41: Saving Jackson…

…

We pull up to our house and we all scramble to get out of the car. Stiles walks up ahead with Lydia and I drop back with Jackson and Allison.

"If we're studying at Scott's house then where's Scott?" Lydia asks with a sigh.

I hold my hand up walking behind everyone, "It's my house too?"

Stiles ignores my comment and answers Lydia's question, "Meeting us here I think… I hope" I roll my eyes at Stiles comment and hear Allison thank Jackson for being her and getting Lydia to cooperate.

Jackson looks back to me briefly, "I need to talk to her anyway…"

We get inside and Stiles quickly locks the door and looks out the window beside the door to check if anyone's out there. Lydia looks to the door then back to Stiles with raised eyebrows.

Stiles looks to me for an excuse and I sigh, "There's been a few break ins around the neighbourhood…"

Stiles then grabs a chair and puts it under the door and I roll my eyes at him before turning back to Lydia who is motioning to the chair with raised eyebrows again, "And a murder." I look over to Allison who's trying to hide a chuckle and Jackson exhales at my excuse.

I nod and Stiles says, "Yeah it was pretty bad…" I watch as Allison motions for Jackson to take her upstairs and he rolls his eyes, "Lydia follow me… I need to talk to you for a minute."

Lydia lets out an annoyed sigh, "Seriously what is going on with everyone?"

"Okay well what do we do now?" I ask.

Stiles and Allison both look at each other before turning back to me. It was going to be a long night tonight…

…

Stiles looks out the window, "Okay we need Scott!" Allison quickly calls Scott as I pace in the living room. What could we do? Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all outside our house wanting to get to Lydia.

"What are you doing?" I hear Stiles ask Allison.

She shakes her head, "I think- I think I need to call my Dad." I rush back to where they're both standing.

Stiles eyes widen, "But if he finds you here then you and Scott-"

"I know! But what are we supposed to do… They're not here to scare us they're here to kill Lydia!" Allison says looking hesitant about what she should do.

Stiles nods, "I got an idea! We'll send Bel out there and-" I look to Stiles with an angry face and he shakes his head, "Okay not that one. I have another idea! How bout we just shoot one of them?"

Allison looks to Stiles bemused, "Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves! So let's do it! At least give it a shot right?" Stiles says determined. I shake my head. They were going to be able to catch an arrow. I look out the window with wide eyes seeing Isaac missing.

"Did any of us lock the back door?!" I ask suddenly. Stiles and Allison both ignore me and I sprint to the back door to lock it when it swings open and Isaac steps in.

I step back slightly and I see his face soften, "Bella I don't want to hurt you…" He starts walking towards me and he reaches out his hand placing it on my cheek. I lean my head into his touch and close my eyes as a tear rolls down my face.

"Funny cause you already have Isaac…" I say with a shake of my head before flicking my wrist and throwing him into the door. He lets out a groan and his eyes change yellow.

I run back towards the living room when Isaac tackles me to the ground. I scream out and kick him off me when he gets up and goes after Allison and Stiles. Allison runs up the stairs and Isaac grabs a hold of Stiles.

"Isaac don't!" I yell out but Scott comes through the living room and attacks him. I let out a sigh and walk out the front door smirking at Derek. Scott comes out behind me throwing Erica and Isaac onto the front lawn.

"I think I know why you keep refusing me Scott… You're not an omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me," Derek says with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott says with an angered look.

Derek's smug smile disappears and everyone can now hear the faint police sirens in the distance. There's a hissing noise on the roof and we run out onto the lawn to look on the roof. I shake my head, "No, no, no not here…" I whisper out.

I let out a frustrated sigh and run in the direction the Kanima went. I had to look out for Jackson.

"Bella! What the hell?!" I hear Scott call out to me but I don't stop. It's Derek's voice I hear next, "Bella! Don't!"

It's only a matter of time before they figure out it's not Lydia so I had to keep up with Jackson. Even if he was the Kanima at the moment maybe I could get through to him. And I definitely couldn't let Derek kill him!

I run along the road and stop for a moment to catch my breath. I look up ahead and see the Kanima/Jackson beside a car parked on the side of the road. Just as I'm about to run up the road the Kanima/Jackson speeds off into woods and the car drives off just as fast.

I let out an annoyed sigh and run after Jackson.

…

I push my legs faster. I don't know how I was still keeping up with him. I don't even know where we were. But it looked like industrial buildings. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn my head and see Derek is coming up on my left.

I shake my head. I had to get to Jackson before Derek did. I look up ahead and see a fence blocking the path. Shit. I hear Derek chuckle slightly. He thought it was the end of the line for me too. Well I'd show him.

I throw my hands out and fire bursts out of them melting a hole in the fence. I jump through it quickly and keep running in the direction Jackson ran. I hear Derek jump over the fence and let out a growl.

I turn my head and see his eyes are now red, "I won't let you kill him Derek!"

"And I can't let him hurt anyone else. Especially not you again," I hear Derek growl out. I push my legs faster willing them not to let me down now.

I wouldn't let him kill Jackson just so he could feel better about being the reason Jackson's like this. We could save Jackson! I knew we could…

…

Derek and I come to stop looking around the area for Jackson. Where the hell did he go? Derek turns around quickly and I follow his lead seeing the Kanima/Jackson on all fours hissing at us. Derek growls at him and the kanima/Jackson charges towards us. It pushes Derek up against the wall and swings punches.

I flick my hand to the side and throw Jackson away from Derek. He turns towards me and hisses and Derek pulls him back pushing him into the wall. Derek goes to punch the kanima/Jackson but he ducks and Derek punches a chunk out of the concrete wall.

Jackson pushes Derek back then turns to me pushing me away roughly. I fall backwards and hold my arm out behind me to break my fall but I hear it crack and I let out a scream. I look over as both Derek and the Kanima/Jackson stop fighting for a moment and look over to me.

Derek uses this to his advantage and starts getting the upper hand on the Kanima/Jackson when it starts climbing up the concrete wall. It pulls an electricity wire sending bright sparks to explode. Derek stumbles shielding his eyes and the Kanima/Jackson jumps down pushing Derek away.

Car lights shine on to the area and I feel someone pick me up and carry me out of the way and I hear gunshots going off. I look up and see Derek carrying me out of harm's way. Derek sits me down against the brick wall of a building and sighs.

"Damn it Bella… What were you thinking?!"

I shrug, "That I could stop you from killing Jackson."

"It's not Jackson! It's the Kanima now…" Derek exclaims.

I shake my head, "He's still in there somewhere! You saw what happened back there! Jackson stopped and looked to see if I was okay!"

Derek holds out his hand and I place my arm in his hand slowly. He presses down on it and I bite the inside of my mouth to stop from screaming out.

"It feels broken… You gotta let it heal," Derek tells me.

I scoff, "I'm sitting on the sidelines! Especially because if I don't stop you then you will kill Jackson!"

"I can't let him live! Don't you get that!" Derek yells at me. I look away from him, "What happened to you Derek…? You weren't like this. This isn't you. I know we can save Jackson!"

Derek shakes his head and sighs, "I'm sorry Bella…" I look at him and shake my head, "Derek don't-"

He swings his hand out and punches me square in the jaw knocking me out cold.

…

I sit up quickly eyes opening wide as I scan the area. I groan and hold my arm up to my chest. That son of a bitch left me here! He knocked me out and left me lying here! Oh my god. The police are here. What if he got to Jackson?!

I quickly get up and follow the red and blue flashing lights. I walk out from the side of the building and see ambulances and police cars. Something happened that's for sure. I see Stiles jeep and let out a sigh of relief and quickly make my way over. I knock on the window quietly and Scott looks over to me with wide eyes.

I quickly get in and look in the back seat and I gasp seeing Jackson lying there with nothing but a blanket covering him. I look to Scott with watery eyes and he looks at me with a sad expression. I climb into the back quickly. I bite the inside of my cheek again when I accidently knock my arm but ignore that for now. Jackson was hurt.

He starts groaning and goes to sit up and I push him back down, "Jackson sshhh it's okay…" I say soothingly.

He lies back down and a smile breaks out across his face, "Mmm Bella…" I look to Scott and he's looking at me with a disgusted look and I shrug. Stiles jumps into the jeep again and quickly drives off from the crime scene.

I sit in the back watching over Jackson when Stiles speaks up, "Okay what about your house?"

"Not with our mum there!" Scott says quickly, "We need to take him somewhere, where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him! Or just long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

Stiles face screws up as he says, "I still say we just kill him."

"NO! We are not killing him!" I say angrily and I look at Stiles with orange glowing eyes. Stiles swerves a little when he sees my eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Bella's right! We are not killing him," Scott backs me up.

Stiles carries on, "Ahh fine! Okay I got an idea…"

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asks hoping that it isn't illegal.

Stiles nods, "By now don't you think it's a given…"

"I was just trying to be optimistic," Scott says.

I pat Scott on the shoulder, "Don't bother…" I look back to Jackson and push his hair back from his forehead. I didn't care what we did. As long as Jacky was safe…

I couldn't lose him.

…

"Jackson…" I whisper quietly as I sit across from him in the prison transport van. This was Stiles big idea. Putting Jackson in a prison transport van that we stole! I had to put pants on him and then Scott and Stiles chained him up.

He starts lifting up his head and waking up, "Jacky…" His eyes open and his head shoots up and he hits it on the roof of the van. It wasn't very roomy in here.

His gaze flicks to me then around the van and finally down to his hands and feet that are in cuffs. He pulls on them and I look at him with a sad face, "I'm sorry Jackson…"

His face changes to a look of anger and he looks to the back door of the van, "Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Jackson hey look at me…" I say softly and he looks to me quickly.

"Bella what am I doing in here? Why are you helping them?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "I don't want to do this but Jackson something's happening to you… You're not a werewolf you're something else and we need to keep you safe so you don't hurt anyone else or yourself."

"No that's not true… Nothing happened to me and I'm nothing supernatural! I'm not powerful and I can't protect you!" Jackson shakes his head disappointed in himself. I move over to sit beside him and I link my arm through his.

"Jacky you don't have to be a werewolf to protect me… How many times have you kicked someone's ass because the guy didn't treat me right huh? You have done more than enough for me Jacky and I love you for it…" I whisper leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So you're saying I'm something dangerous," Jackson says while he starts to consider what I said he was doing.

I nod, "You've hurt people… But it's not your fault I know that. Someone's using you to kill people… That's what I think. That's the only explanation there is for you hurting those people!"

"Have I hurt you?" Jackson asks quietly. I stay silent for a moment and look down at my arm. Should I tell him? It was healing but it was still a little sore…

He brings his hands up to my face, "Bella… Have I hurt you?"

"Yeah but it's nothing I can't handle right," I say with a smile. Jackson looks at me with smile and his eyes dart down to my lips. I know what he wants to do and I know it's just all of his emotions coming up now but maybe it was because I was hurting still from Isaac- but I wanted to kiss him too.

He leans in close and our lips meet. My eyes flutter shut and my good hand finds its way to his chest and then up to his cheek as I run my thumb across his cheeks softly. I pull back and rest my forehead against his, "Jacky I love you…"

Jackson smiles, "I love you too Bel…"

"And we'd be perfect together maybe if I didn't still have feelings for Isaac… And you still didn't have feelings for Lydia," I say quietly.

Jackson nods accepting finally that we were best friends and nothing else. I pull back and lean my head back down on his shoulder and he leans his head on top of mine. I close my eyes slowly. I was going to stay here as long as I needed to make sure he would be okay.

…

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews again! Loved reading them and because there's been so many here is another update! You guys will all be in shock with how fast these updates keep coming! :P So Bella and Jackson have another cute moment! And they kissed! But they won't be getting together sorry Jackson and Bella fans! Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	42. Chapter 42: Babysitting Part 2

Chapter 42: Babysitting Part 2

…

I hear the jingling of keys and quickly sit up pulling my arm away from Jackson and immediately groan when I knock my self-diagnosed broken arm. "Bella hey what's wrong?" Jackson asks me straight away concern evident in his voice.

"I think my arm might be broken…" I say holding my arm to my chest.

Jackson looks down to my arm and then up to the door when Stiles comes in and sits on the other side of the van with a bag.

"Okay I bought you guys some food-" Stiles starts saying when Jackson cuts him off and Stiles basically jumps out of his skin.

"Let me out now!" Jackson growls out.

"You know I put those pants on you! Actually no I made Bella do it but it took a lot to get her to do it because she just wanted to see me suffer… But I made her do it because I didn't want to be up close and personal with you junk! That would not be the highlight of my day… This-" Stiles motions between the three of us then continues, "this isn't fun for me either! Babysitting you guys so you don't hurt Bella again! We're actually doing you a favour!"

Jackson's eyes flick to me momentarily before he turns back to Stiles angrily, "This is doing me a favour?"

Stiles nods, "Yes! You're killing people! To death! Yeah and until we can figure out how to stop you! You're gonna stay in here… So sorry! Now you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" he holds up two sandwiches.

"Ham and cheese!" I say quickly reaching for the sandwich I want. Jackson looks to me with a slight amused smile then back to Stiles again frustrated, "You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?"

Stiles chucks Jackson the other sandwich and gets Jackson's phone out, "Not if they don't think anything's wrong." He holds the phone up showing the message and I inwardly groan. If they didn't want to get caught then I should have sent the message…

Stiles smiles proudly then starts climbing out of the van, "Alright I'm just gonna go outside and wait because well I don't want to be in here…" I roll my eyes and move to the seat across from Jackson.

"How long until you think they figure out that your parents know you're missing?" I ask with an amused smile.

Jackson shakes his head, "They probably already know… I've never said I love you to them."

"I know… I know you better than anyone Jacky," I say opening up my sandwich. We sit in a comfortable silence eating our sandwiches.

Stiles knocks on the door a while later and I roll my eyes, "What Stiles?"

"It's actually kinda lonely out here so can I come sit with you guys?" Stiles asks. He quickly unlocks the van and climbs in giving us both a smile.

Jackson looks at me with an annoyed look and I smile at him. He doesn't want to sit in here with Stiles as well. Jackson taps the spot beside him and I chuckle and lie down next to him resting my head on his lap and extending my legs out as far as they can go.

He looks down and me and smiles running his hands through my hair. We always did this when we watched movies and it always seemed to keep us both calm.

Jackson sighs and looks up to Stiles with an annoyed look, "So what do I look like? You know when I'm out at night…"

"You look like a lizard. You have scales…" Stiles deadpans.

Jackson looks down to me like 'are you kidding me' and I nod slowly, "Scales? Like a fish…" he says slowly.

Stiles shakes his head and has the most serious look in the world on his face, "Nah more like a reptile… umm and your claws have this liquid that paralyses people… And you have a tail."

Jackson rolls his eyes, "I have a tail?"

Stiles smiles slightly amused by it, "Yeah you have a tail."

"Does it do anything?" Jackson asks sounding completely unconvinced. Stiles shakes his head, "No not that I know of…"

I lift my head up slightly, "Actually you've knocked me over using it I think… It's pretty strong."

Jackson takes his hands from my hair and lifts them up to threaten Stiles, "Can I use it to strangle you?!"

Stiles sighs, "God you still don't believe me…"

"Well you have to admit Stiles it's hard to believe…" I say with a shrug.

Stiles looks at me annoyed, "Not helping Bella… Okay the night of the semi-final game what did you do right after?"

I sit up slowly wanting to know what Jackson thought had happened. "I went home!" he says sternly.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asks.

Jackson looks really pissed now, "Yes! You idiot, what the hell else would I do?!"

"You trapped me, Derek, Isaac and Bella in the pool at the school! You actually hurt Bella pretty bad and you're lucky she can heal quick! Oh and you killed a mechanic right in front of me by the way… That was lovely and also one of Argent's hunters. Oh AND last night you tried to kill Danny!" Stiles lists off all the things Jackson has done.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson asks.

Stiles shrugs, "Well that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now…"

"Well maybe what he should be trying to figure out is how to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail," Jackson exclaims. I lay a hand on his arm and he looks to me and sighs.

Stiles eyes flick between us, "All right well tell me this… On the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened…" Jackson says defeated. I lay back down on his legs and he sighs. Stiles clears his throat, "So is there something going on between you two…"

Jackson looks down to me and smiles running his hand through my hair, "Maybe one day…"

I chuckle, "He wishes…" Jackson chuckles as well and I hear the door to the back open.

"I'll just leave you guys to it… I need to check in with Allison and Scott anyway," Stiles drawls out. The door shuts and I let out a sigh.

"Bella you don't have to stay here with me…" Jackson says quietly.

I sit up straight away and look at him, "Jackson I'm not leaving you in here alone!"

"You've been here long enough. They have to notice that you're missing too and what about Melissa?" Jackson asks. I shake my head, "Scott's covering for me… I'm not going anywhere."

The car starts making noises and I look around confused. I move up to the wall and put my ear up to it trying to listen to what's going on. I knock on the wall, "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?! You can't just drive this thing around with us in the back! Stiles!"

The car starts up and the sudden movement knocks me to the floor of the van. "Bella you okay?" Jackson asks me. I sit up slowly and look at him annoyed, "You're not gonna kill Stiles. I am!"

…

"Jackson? Can you hear them?" I ask him when I see he has his ear pressed up to the van. Stiles had taken us to a new spot because the police had found out about Jackson was missing. Apparently they were also a bit suspicious about my whereabouts as well.

"They're talking about what happened at the pool… Saying that it didn't try and kill anyone it just kept you guys in the pool," Jackson explains.

I shake my head, "No but I was attacked?"

"Scott thinks it's because you tried to get out and call for help…" Jackson says quietly.

I nod considering the idea that it was because I tried to get out, "Yeah that could be it… But you also saved me from falling into the pool? That was nice of you by the way… But I did end up jumping in anyways."

Jackson's eyes widen, "Stiles wants to kill me… To get rid of the problem…"

I grab a hold of his hands, "No! I won't let them! What else are they saying?" I press my ear up against the van and focus in on their voices.

"He risked his life for us! Against Peter! You remember that?" I hear Scott say.

"Yeah but what did we just find out. He got the bite from Derek… It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us it's funny!" Stiles exclaims. I roll my eyes at Stiles. I was gonna kick his ass when we can get out of here.

"He's still worth saving!" Scott says.

"But it's always something with him you know!" Stiles says back. I look to Jackson and squeeze his hands, "Stiles is just stressed, Jacky… We're gonna save you."

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" I hear Scott say. At least someone was on my side about this!

"So what?!" Stiles quips back.

"So I didn't either! And Bella is still having trouble controlling it and she has all of us! You remember when I tried to kill you and Jackson… I had someone to stop me. He has Bella and that's it! And what can she do to try and stop him? She can barely control her Fire Fairy side herself…" Scott says.

I look to Jackson and I can see what's being said is getting to him… "That's his own fault," Stiles says grumpily.

"Doesn't matter… He's Bella's best friend… If we can save him we should try," Scott says. I look back to Jackson and see a tear falling down his face.

I reach up and wipe it away, "Hey Jacky… I'm gonna do everything I can to save you! I don't care that Scott doesn't think I can stop you because I'm not in control yet but I will do it! I'll save you…"

Jackson's breaths start coming out quick and short and I look at him confused, "What's wrong?" I follow his gaze to his hands and see scales showing up all over it. My eyes widen, "Jackson you gotta control it…" I go to knock on the door hoping that they hear me but Jackson grabs my arm and shakes his head.

"Jacky… I gotta tell them what's happening…" I say quietly. He grabs hold of my shoulders, "Please don't… Just talk to me. Keep talking to me… Maybe it will go away if you keep me calm…"

I nod reluctantly and lay down on the bench across from him.

…

"Okay so what else can I ramble on about…?" I say with a sigh. I'd been talking non-stop for a while now and I was hoping that it was keeping the Kanima at bay…

"Jackson?" I look over wondering why he hadn't answered me in a bit. I gasp and sit up quickly seeing the scales taking over most of his body now.

"Shit! Jackson hey can you control it… Keep it at bay!" I ask frantically. His eyes change and the teeth start coming through. My eyes widen. I had to get out of here.

Jackson looks to me with wide eyes and his claws hands break out of the cuffs. I scramble to the door and try to check if it's open when I turn my head and Jackson slams it into the van sending my vision black.

…

Stiles knocks on the window frantically. Of course Scott and Allison were rolling around in the back of the car while Jackson was getting away. With Bella! Why the hell would the Kanima take Bella?!

Scott and Allison both jump awake and Allison covers herself up. Stiles throws his hand up motioning towards the van, "Guys you might want to come take a look at this!"

Stiles waits for them to get their clothes back on and they all run over to the van which has the back doors wide open. And no Bella…

"Where's Bella?!" Scott asks.

"I have to tell my Dad…" Allison says quietly. Scott starts walking away from the group and Allison calls out to him, "Scott? He's going to kill someone! And he's taken Bella with him…"

Scott looks panicked, "Okay… Tell him. Tell him everything…"

"Scott I gotta tell mine too…" Stiles says.

"This is all my fault," Scott says disappointed in himself. He was too busy with Allison in the back of the car to be worried about what was happening to Bella!

Allison shakes her head, "It's not! But we have to tell them! We're just a bunch of teenagers… We can't handle this…"

"You're right…" Scott says.

Allison turns to Stiles, "How're you gonna make your Dad believe all this?"

Stiles sighs, "I dunno…"

Scott turns around glowing his eyes yellow, "He'll believe me…"

…

I open my eyes slowly and look around the room, "Bella you're up… You must have been really tired to sleep through everything." I hear a voice say.

I look over to the voice and see John Stilinski standing there. I sit up slowly and see Mr Whittemore standing leaning against the cabinets and Jackson sitting on the couch next to me, "How did we get here?" I ask Jackson quietly…

Mr Whittemore and Jackson look to the door and I look over seeing Stiles and Scott looking into the room with wide eyes. John goes to the door and lets them in, "Scott, Stiles… Perfect timing… Have you met Jackson's father? Mr David Whittemore, esquire…"

Jackson leans forward, "That means lawyer." I look to Jackson with wide eyes. What was going on? Jackson totally went all Kanima and he knocked me out. And now we were here! He had a lot of explaining to do…

…

**Author's Note: Loving the reviews guys! There are 151 reviews now! :O Thank you so much :D So what do you think of this chapter?! Bella being taken by the kanima/Jackson and then waking up at the sheriff's station! Obviously she won't be getting a restraining order on Stiles and Scott like Jackson does but he's pulled her in with the 'joke' that Stiles and Scott pulled with the transport van. And the chapter name is part 2 because back in chapter 15 when Jackson was trying to keep an eye on Bella all day after the school incident :P**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	43. Chapter 43: Detention gone wrong

Chapter 43: Detention gone wrong

…

I sit down beside Jackson with a sigh, "You're getting a restraining order against them?"

Jackson nods and I sit facing him, "Jackson what do you remember? Cause what I remember is you knocking me out cause you were turning into the Kanima!"

He shakes his head, "I got us out of there. That's all that matters…"

I lean in close and pull up the sleeve on my shirt revealing a dried bloody handprint on my arm, "Jackson I have blood on me! It's not mine and it's not yours so whatever happened while I was out cold and you were the Kanima involved blood!"

"Bella let it go!" Jackson snaps at me. I let out a sigh, "Okay then… You still don't believe us. Jackson whatever you did while you were the Kanima, I was with you! What if there's evidence there that the police find proving I was there?! Then what!" I whisper yell at him.

He rolls his eyes, "Bella they won't find anything because there is nothing to find! Nothing happened!"

I groan, "Fine you keep thinking that! But Jackson you can't ignore this forever…" I get up from the seat and walk down the hallway to meet Mel and Scott.

I turn the corner and see Mel tearing Scott a new one. "Really Scott! Really? I have to ground you! You told me Bella got home late and left early! You kept her and Jackson in a prison transport van! You are grounded!"

"What about work?" Scott asks.

"Fine other than work and no TV!" Mel dishes out another punishment.

"My TV's broken…" Scott mentions helpfully. I roll my eyes. He was just making it worse for himself.

Mel shakes her head annoyed, "Then no computer!"

"I need the computer for school…" Scott reminds her. Mel shifts on her feet trying to come up with another punishment and turns around seeing Stiles and me, "Then no Stiles!"

Stiles doesn't like this punishment, "What no Stiles?!"

"NO Stiles!" Mel explodes and Stiles backs off, "And no more car privileges give me your keys!"

Scott sighs not wanting to give them up when Mel yells again, "Give them to me!" He quickly reaches into his pocket and hands the keys to Mel. She starts fiddling with the keys trying to get the car key off the ring, "Oh for the love of god."

"Mum do you want me to-" Scott offers help but Mel shuts him down. He reaches out and holds onto her hands.

Mel exhales, "What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?" I look to Stiles and I see he's shaking his head at Scott.

"Do you really want to know?" Scott asks. Mel nods, "Yeah…" Stiles shakes his head more violently at Scott.

"Is this about your father?" Mel whispers.

I see Stiles nodding and I slap his arm. Scott couldn't say that!

"It is isn't it…? Okay you know what? Umm we'll talk about this at home and I'm gonna go get the car," Mel says defeated. She walks off going to get the car and Scott walks towards us.

"I'm the worst son ever…" Scott says sadly.

"Well I'm not exactly winning any prizes either…" Stiles adds. I let out a sigh, "Well I think we might have a bigger problem… Whatever Jackson did while he was the Kanima and he had me still it involved blood…" I lift up my sleeve and show the bloody handprint.

Stiles grabs hold of my arm and pulls the sleeve down quickly, "That's not yours is it?!"

I shake my head, "Nope… And it's not Jackson's either."

Scott sighs, "Which means someone was killed…"

…

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asks following behind Derek.

Derek sighs quietly, "Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is."

"And they do?" Isaac asks interested to how they found out. Scott and Stiles didn't seem like the smart type but Bella she could have figured it out…

"They might… But I think Bella definitely knows something. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side," Derek instructs.

Erica smirks, "Mm Scott or Stiles? Bella's out of the question for me… What about you Isaac?"

Isaac looks to Erica with an annoyed look, "It's your fault I drove Bella away in the first place. You got in my head about her and Jackson!"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter whose good side you get on…" Derek tells Erica.

"You know the full moon's coming Derek?" Isaac reminds his alpha.

Derek turns around and nods, "I'm aware of that." He reaches into the old trunk and pulls some restraints out.

Erica lifts some up, "These look comfortable."

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted," Isaac says eyeing the restraints carefully. He didn't want to be locked up…

"There hasn't been time…" Derek says.

"But if you have to lock us up on the night of the full moon then you'll be alone against the Argents!" Isaac reminds him helpfully.

Derek shuts the trunk and walks away, "They haven't found us yet."

"So how bout we forget the Kanima," Isaac exclaims.

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it… He wasn't afraid, at all. And then there's the other problem where it seems extra interested in Bella! I don't know what Gerard has planned but I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first!" Derek finishes strongly.

…

I follow Allison into the library and we turn down the aisle next to the once Stiles and Scott were waiting in. Allison had found me at my locker and told me to come hear what she got translated from the bestiary.

She passes the tablet through to Scott and he and Stiles both lean in reading it.

"That was everything Lydia could translate… Trust me she was very confused…" Allison whispers.

Scott looks up from the tablet, "Yeah what did you tell her?"

Allison's face screws up into an amused expression, "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures…"

I chuckle slightly and both Allison and Scott chuckle as well.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures…" Stiles says seriously. I laugh harder and Allison looks over with a smile, "Oh… Great…"

Stiles nods, "Yeah I got Bella onto it a while back." I immediately stop laughing and look up with wide eyes, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Scott smirks at me and I point to Stiles warningly, "That was one time!"

"Okay does this say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asks getting back to the problem at hand.

Allison shakes her head, "Not really… But Stiles is right about the murders."

"Yes!" Stiles whispers excitedly.

"It calls the Kanima weapon of vengeance… There's a story there about the American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village," Allison explains.

Stiles nods, "Alright so maybe it's not all that bad…"

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to," Allison says grabbing a book from the shelf to keep her cover of being in the library for 'books'.

Stiles mouth hangs open, "All bad, all very, very bad!" I look over Allison shoulder and see Isaac watching us with a smirk. My eyes widen, "Guys I'll be back."

I quickly walk over and push Isaac out the door and into the hallway, "What're you lurking in the library for Isaac?" I ask angrily.

He smirks, "I'm just there to borrow books."

I scoff, "Bullshit! What are you doing stalking me now?"

"You know who the Kanima is… Don't you?" he says quietly.

I shake my head, "I don't know what you're talking about Isaac. And what am I doing talking to you anyway?!" I go to walk away but he grabs my arm and pushes me lightly up against the lockers.

He leans in close and whispers, "You're talking to me because even though I screwed up… You can't seem to stop thinking about me."

I shiver slightly at his voice so close to my ear and I hear someone clear their throat. Isaac steps back and smirks, "I'll see you around Bella…"

I look to Scott and Stiles who are looking at me with raised eyebrows. I let out a shaky breath and shrug, "What?"

"Bella we're just gonna forget what we saw there…" Scott says awkwardly.

I nod, "Probably for the best… So what did I miss out on in there?"

"I gotta go take my chemistry make-up test but we need you to tell us what happened to Jackson's real parents," Scott explains.

I shake my head, "Nope. I can't do that… Sorry."

Stiles sighs, "Why?"

"Because he's my best friend and I keep my best friend's secrets secret," I say with a nod.

Scott sighs, "Well can you talk to him please… Maybe convince him that we're trying to help him. He doesn't have a restraining order against you and I don't want Allison going to talk to him."

I roll my eyes, "Fine I'll talk to him. But I can't tell you what happened to his parents sorry…"

Scott reaches out and grabs my arm, "Bella. If he does anything just yell, scream, run… I'll hear you okay…"

"What do you mean? Jackson wouldn't hurt me…" I tell them.

Scott shakes his head, "If he does anything…"

"Like what?" I say with a sigh.

"Anything weird, bizarre anything!" Scott whispers.

Stiles grabs my shoulders and shakes me slightly, "Anything evil!"

I roll my eyes and shove him slightly, "I got this… We'll regroup later!" I say with my thumbs up. Scott and Stiles groan and hang their heads back.

I chuckle and walk the halls looking for Jackson. It was Jackson. He had to believe me…

…

I poke my head around the corner and watch Jackson go into the locker room. Why the hell was I being so secretive? It was Jackson. I could talk to him about anything! I suppose this wasn't just anything but I shouldn't have to sneak up on him to talk to him about this.

I look down at my heels in my hand and roll my eyes. And I had my shoes off so he couldn't hear me coming! Why was I nervous about him hearing me?! I let out a breath and walk towards the locker room.

I go to open the door when the door opens from the other side and Matt jumps slightly, "You scared the hell out of me!"

I laugh, "Yeah ditto!"

"Nice heels…" Matt says pointing to my shoes in my hand. Great now I looked like a loser…

I chuckle, "Yeah thanks! My feet were hurting…" I say lamely as I start to put them back on.

"Same reason I never wear mine," Matt jokes. I look back up at him a laugh and he smiles widely, "Hey did you hear about the underground show? Apparently they have some big names spinning…"

I nod, "Oh yeah you mean like a rave?"

"Well is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey I got a friend who can hook us up with some tickets if you're down? Want me to get you one?" Matt asks.

"Yeah! That sounds great actually…" I say with a smile. Maybe it was selfish of me to be going to a party with everything going on. But a party sounded like so much fun right now…

"Yeah? Alright cool! Umm it's Friday so I'm looking forward to it," Matt says excitingly.

I smile and wave, "See you Matt." I hear groaning from the locker room and quickly make my way in there.

"Jackson?" I call out. I walk further into the locker rooms and hear the shower running. I turn the corner and see Jackson standing there completely naked. I hold my hands up blocking out the bottom half of his body, "Whoa! Jacky! I know I've seen it before but I don't need to be flashed right now!"

"Something wrong?" Jackson says his voice empty and emotionless.

I chuckle slightly, "Uh yeah! Put some clothes on Jacky! I gotta talk to you…"

"You're the one who walked into the boy's locker room," Jackson says turning the tap off and walking towards me.

I start backing up, "Well yeah that's true but I thought I heard you- uh never mind…"

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Jackson asks walking towards me. His whole demeanour was off… I don't think I was actually talking to Jackson.

"Uh no I'll find you later it's okay…" I say slowly turning to walk back out the way I came in. He slams his hand on the wall beside me blocking my path.

He shakes his head slightly, "No let's talk now."

"Jacky… I gotta get back to class," I stutter out an excuse. Why was he being like this?

He walks in front of me again blocking my path still, "No, no Bella you have perfect grades… Have a high IQ you can miss one class…" I look at him nervously. He was really starting to scare me. It wasn't like when he was the Kanima. When he was the Kanima it wasn't really Jackson… But here right now it was Jackson but it wasn't the real Jackson talking to me right now…

He looks down to my chest and then back up to my face, "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy!"

I start walking away from him breathing coming out in nervous breaths, "Jackson I have to-"

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Jackson asks. I stumble backwards and suddenly wish I didn't put my heels back on.

"I changed my mind," I shake my head. He keeps walking towards me and I keep walking backwards.

"You sure? Cause you look a little stressed… Is it Derek? Or Isaac now? You know I can't keep up with you… You having feelings for two guys and then still stringing me along. I still can't believe you think that you are better off with those guys… You know he's just eventually gonna leave you and you'll be back where you started. Alone… If you don't realize that then you have to be the stupidest friend I've known!" I shake my head at him. Why was he saying this to me?

"Stop it! Jackson this isn't you!" I exclaim.

"What're you gonna do when you end up alone Bella?! Come running back to me!" He slams his arms either side of my head and I can't move back any further… He's literally backed me into a corner and I can't get out.

"Or are you gonna lose control?! Maybe hurt someone!" his claws extend and he runs them down the side of my cheek slowly. I shake my head at him angrily and push him backwards but he grabs a hold of me and I go down with him.

I fall down hitting the ground hard and Jackson lands on top of me. His eyes widen and his face changes, "Bella? What the hell?!" He climbs off me quickly and goes to get his clothes as I quickly scramble to lean against the wall.

I hear the door swing open and I look over seeing Isaac and Scott pushing to get in. They look from me to Jackson and I shake my head, "Guys its fine! It's just a misunderstanding…"

Isaac growls lowly and Scott and him charge towards Jackson, "No Isaac, Scott I'm fine!" Scott pushes Jackson back into the locker bays knocking them over.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson angrily yells.

Isaac growls and punches him while Scott says, "Trust me. I restrained myself!" Jackson charges at Scott and they start struggling against each other. Isaac goes to help out but I quickly jump up and tackle him down. I look down at him sitting on his body holding him down. He looks up at me with a smirk and I shake my head, "Don't! I'm fine! Nothing happened…"

Isaac flips us over and grabs a hold of my hands holding them above my head, "You weren't fine… You were scared." My eyes dart down to his lips and he smirks before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine roughly. I try to move my hands to wrap around his neck but he holds onto them tightly and smiles into the kiss.

I hear Jackson yell out my name and next thing I know Isaac is being pulled off me and Jackson shoves him into the lockers.

"Jackson stop!" I yell and I jump on his back wrapping my legs around him trying to distract him from Isaac. Jackson steps back and slams me into the tiled wall of the showers. I let out a groan and slide down the wall landing in a puddle of water. I look over to the basins and see that one of them is completely smashed and water is spurting out.

Isaac and Scott get thrown out the door and Jackson tries attacking them again. I let out a frustrated noise and run forwards tackling Jackson to the ground. I feel someone pull me off of him and I turn around seeing Erica there. I swing out and punch her sending her back away from me and I turn back to Jackson, "Jackson that's enough!"

I feel a body ram into me and I look behind me to see Isaac holding me back. I look over and see Stiles holding onto Scott and Erica holding Jackson back.

"What the hell is going on?!" I hear a voice call out and I look down the hallway to see Mr Harris coming down to separate us all.

"Enough! What do you even think you're doing?! Jackson calm down!" Mr Harris yells, "Mr McCall you care to explain yourself?! Stilinski! Bella! Lahey!"

I look over and shake my head. "You dropped this…" I hear Matt's voice say to someone and I look up seeing him holding the tablet that Allison had.

Mr Harris snatches the tablet, "You, you and you! Actually all of you! Detention 3 'o' clock!"

I look around the group and sigh. It was me, Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Allison and Matt. This should be good…

…

"Jackson!" I call out as he walks past my locker. We were both now heading to detention. He turns around and smiles slightly, "Oh hey bel… Listen sorry for whatever happened in the-"

I wave my hand dismissing him, "Let's not talk about that… I just want to get through detention!" I finish with a sigh and we start walking down the hallway. I feel someone grab hold of my arm and pull me away from Jackson, "What're you doing?"

I look to Isaac confused, "What? What are you doing?"

"Jackson totally turned on you and now you're best buds?" Isaac whispers to me.

"Jackson is my best friend Isaac!" I whisper back annoyed that he's questioning me.

He shakes his head, "He tried to hurt you Bella…"

"Isaac stop… I don't need you looking out for me," I say with a sigh and walk back to Jackson's side. We walk in first with the other victims of this detention follow in after us. I sit down on the furthest table as Matt sits down beside me. I look to him and smile, "Hey."

He nods, "Hey… You got dragged into this too then?"

"Uh actually I was kinda in the middle of that small brawl," I say quietly. Matt looks to me and chuckles, "Really! I wouldn't have pegged you as the fighting type…"

I shrug, "There's so many things you don't know…"

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools…" Jackson says as he sits down across from Matt.

"All these tools?" Mr Harris asks. Stiles point between him and Scott, "No just us tools…"

"Fine you two over there," Mr Harris says pointing to Stiles and Scott. "Isaac? You going to take a seat?" I hear Mr Harris say and I look up seeing Isaac staring over at me with an annoyed look.

He nods, "Yes Mr Harris…" I watch as Isaac sits down next Erica and I look back down to my phone. The only way I was going to get through this detention was playing games on my phone.

I look over to Scott and Stiles and see them whispering quietly to each other. "Kanima…" I hear Matt say quietly. I look over to him confused, "Sorry what?"

He shakes his head, "Uh nothing don't worry…"

I smile and nod. I was obviously just hearing things. Allison looks to me with raised eyebrows and I shrug. I look back down to my phone and continue playing games.

"Bel," Matt whisper. I look over to him and he shakes his chip bag in front of my face. I chuckle and reach into the bag grabbing a couple of chips, "Thanks."

Jackson leans forward all of a sudden holding his head and Matt looks over concerned, "You okay?"

I look up, "Jacky? What's up?"

He grabs his bag and gets up quickly, "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Hey are you alright? You don't look so good…" Mr Harris says concerned. Jackson walks out of the library quickly. Mr Harris turns back to all of us, "No one leaves their seat…"

As soon as Harris is out of the room Stiles and Scott rush over and sit across from Isaac and Erica. I roll my eyes at the two and look back down to my phone.

"So Bella? You excited for this party Friday?" Matt asks me. I look to him a smile, "You have no idea! I really need something to look forward to right now…"

"So what time will I pick you up?" Matt asks. I go to answer when an announcement comes over the speakers _'Scott McCall please report to the Principal's Office' _

I look over to Scott with wide eyes. What did Gerard Argent want with Scott now?

"Bella?" I hear Matt say. I turn to Matt, "Oh sorry! Umm I dunno?"

He smiles, "Uh how about 7?" I nod, "Yeah okay that sounds fine…" I look over and see Mr Harris packing up, "Oh thank god we can get out of here now…" I say to Matt.

Mr Harris chuckles as he sees us all collecting our stuff, "Oh I'm sorry. Yes I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving… Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I let out a groan, "Only Harris would make us do all the re-shelving."

I grab a couple of books and make my way down one of the aisles. "Bella…" I hear Isaac behind me and I turn around slowly, "Isaac."

"Are you going on a date with Matt?" he asks straight up.

I shake my head, "We're friends…"

"It sounds like a date. He's picking you up and taking you to a party…" Isaac says quietly.

I scoff, "You were eavesdropping!"

"Yes I was Bella because I want to be the one taking you to parties… I want to be the one picking you up before dates… I want to look out for you Bella!" Isaac steps forward and brings his hand up to my cheek.

I lean in to his touch and close my eyes. "Bella I lo-" Isaac starts going to say something but a loud crashing noise cuts him off and we both look at each other with wide eyes.

"Bella! Erica! Isaac!" I hear Scott call out. There's more crashing noises and Isaac pulls me down covering me from falling glass and books. I hear Erica growl out and then her scream. Isaac and I look up and I rush out from the book aisle. And see Jackson push Scott into the trolley of books.

"Jackson!" I gasp out. He turns to me and kicks out sending me into the book shelves. Isaac grabs a hold of me and pulls me back keeping me behind him protectively. We both watch with wides eyes as half Jackson half Kanima write on the board

'_Stay out of my way. Or I'll kill all of you!'_

He then jumps out through the window. Isaac stands me up and looks me over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I shake my head slowly, "I'm fine…"

"Oh hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure!" I hear Stiles call out. Isaac and I rush over a couple of aisles and see Stiles holding a seizing Erica. Isaac rushes forward and I look down the next aisle and see Matt lying unconscious.

I rush over to him and turn him over, "He's alive but we gotta get him to a hospital!" I call out to Scott.

Allison kneels beside me and checks Matt's head. I hear Scott say, "When we get her to the hospital-"

Isaac cuts Scott off, "No we gotta get her to Derek!" I nod my head, "Go! We've got Matt…"

Scott rushes over to our side and looks at Allison, "I'm staying with you…"

Allison shakes her head, "You have to go with them. Bella and I will call an ambulance, just go!"

"But this doesn't feel right," Scott says. I groan, "Oh my god Romeo! Juliet! We can't sit here and argue about what's right! Matt needs an ambulance and you have to get Erica to Derek now!"

Scott and Allison look to me and nod reluctantly. Scott kisses her forehead and quickly rushes around to help Isaac and Stiles with Erica. I look to Isaac and he gives me a nod before rushing out of the room with his pack mate.

I look to Allison and sigh, "I'm sorry for being such a hard ass…"

"It's okay. We didn't have to time to argue I knew that," Allison says quietly. I reach out and grab her shaky hand, "Hey Allison… Scott only has feelings for you. You know that right? He worships the ground you walk on…"

Allison smiles shyly, "Thanks Bel… I know we haven't gotten the chance to get along but I'm glad you stayed here with me…"

I nod, "I'm sorry that I haven't taken the time to get to know you…" Allison smiles at me and I smile back. Maybe we could become good friends. Once all of this hunter/kanima business is over that is…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! :D Got a long chapter here for you! We're getting close to the end of season 2! :O**

**Bit of everyone in this chapter! And Matt's asked Bella to the rave! Isaac's jealous about it and he almost admitted something to Bella! I bet you guys can guess what he was going to say before Jackson turned into the Kanima! So let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	44. Chapter 44: Raving

Chapter 44: Raving

…

Scott follows Derek out of the train car. Erica was in the capable hands of Stiles at the moment and Derek and Scott had to talk.

"You know who it is!" Scott says. Derek slows down and turns to face Scott, "Jackson… The way Bella wanted to protect the kanima made me think it was him…"

Scott nods, "You just wanted Erica and Isaac to confirm it… Didn't you?"

Scott looks away from Derek. He didn't want to be part of Derek's pack but that was his only option now. He needed help saving Jackson… "I'm gonna help you stop him, as part of you pack. If you want me in fine! But we do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him! Not kill him…"

Derek crosses his arms over his chest knowing there's more, "And?"

"We do it my way!" Scott demands.

…

I let out a sigh as I walk into my room and shut the door. I just got back from the hospital to make sure Matt was okay… I hadn't gotten any texts from Scott or Stiles so I had no idea what had happened after they left.

I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around seeing Isaac standing at my window, "I've been waiting for you to get home…"

I sigh, "I had to make sure Matt was okay…"

Isaac's jaw clenches angrily and I shake my head, "Matt's a friend Isaac… And he's one of the only friend's that isn't involved in the supernatural creature side of my life!"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to get jealous but I'm crazy about you Bella! And I know I screwed up. I screwed up bigtime but I don't want it to come across like I'm making up excuses for what I did but-" I cut Isaac off.

"What could have possibly made you say what you said Isaac?!" I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "It's stupid…" I place my hand on his arm, "Just tell me…"

"Erica got into my head about you and all the friends you have… They're basically all guys. Jackson, Matt, Danny although I know he's gay but she got into my head saying that I wouldn't have a chance with you. Saying that you had so many guys lining up to date you that I wouldn't even be on your radar," Isaac says quietly.

I scoff, "And this was Erica speaking to you a couple days after we kicked each other's ass!"

"I know it was stupid of me to think that but-"

I cut him off and nod, "Yeah it was stupid of you! It was stupid of you to ever doubt that I would go running off to some other guy when it was so obvious that I am falling in love with you!" I exclaim.

Isaac looks to me his mouth open wide, "What did you just say?"

"That you were stupid to ever doubt how I felt!" I say annoyed that I have to repeat myself.

He smiles at me, "You're falling in love with me?"

My eyes widen and I realize what I said to him. I just admitted to him that I am falling in love with him! Did I really just say that?

"Yeah I'm falling in love with you! And I really thought you wouldn't be the one to hurt me…" I whisper quietly.

Isaac steps towards me and reaches up to my cheek wiping away my tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying… "Bella… I'm so, so sorry! Please I want to be with you… I want to take you on dates! I want to be the one that holds you when you're upset… the one who will always be there for you no matter what! And I will make it up to you! I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you because dammit Bella I love you!"

I try and hide my smile through my tears and let out a shaky breath, "Isaac… What you said really hurt me…" His head drops and I know he thinks I'm blowing him off.

"But dammit Isaac I've fallen in love with you too!"

Isaac places his hand under my chin and lifts my head up, "I love you so, so much… And I will make it up to you I promise!" He dips his head down and presses his lips against mine and I don't push him away. I didn't want to push him away anymore…

I wanted to be with him too!

He pulls back and smiles leaning his forehead against mine. "Isaac… Is it bad that we're just about to start a relationship in the middle of all this hunters and kanima crap?"

He kisses my forehead affectionately, "We don't have to make it official until all this is over… If that's what you want… I'll wait. You're so worth it!"

I smile happily and tears roll down my face. "Hey! Hey! Why're you still crying?" he asks holding my face in his hands and wiping my tears away.

I shake my head, "They're happy tears…" I let out another shaky breath, "But god dammit Isaac if you break my heart I'm gonna hunt you down and kick your ass!" I finish teasingly. Isaac lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist chuckling.

"If I hurt you again then I give you permission to kick my ass!" Isaac says with a chuckle. I lean in close and whisper, "And you know I could do it…"

He smirks, "I definitely know that you could kick my ass…" He slowly puts me down and sigh, "I gotta have a shower but will you still be here when I'm out?"

Isaac smile gets wider, "You know what would be fun? If we showered together… You know saved water and all that environmental crap…"

I laugh, "I'll be out in a bit okay…" He sighs and lies down on my bed, "Fine… I'll just wait out here."

I chuckle again and close the door to the bathroom connected to my room and lean up against it. Today has been such a long day…

Jackson verbally attacking me in the locker room which I still don't understand. The Kanima had only ever been concerned for me… Well apart from when it attacked me at the pool but Scott, Stiles and Allison came up with the idea that it was trying to keep us in the pool. So when I got out I must have made him feel threatened it or something. Can Jackson feel when he's the Kanima?

I run my hands through my hair. Ugh how were we going to save Jackson?

…

I smile as Scott unlocks the door and I see Isaac following behind Derek but Scott obviously wasn't as happy as what I was.

"What's he doing here?"

"I need him," Derek says as he walks through the door. He nods at me and I smile and nod back. That was probably the most I'd get out of him for being such a dick lately.

Scott eyes Isaac as he walks in behind Derek, "I don't trust him."

Isaac winks at me as he walks past, "Yeah well he doesn't trust you either."

"You know what and Derek really doesn't care!" Derek says annoyed at the two boys childish ways. I chuckle quietly and Scott and Derek turn to glare at me. I hold my hands up and walk past them to stand next to Isaac.

"Now where's the vet is he going to help us or not?" Derek asks frustrated.

I smile at Deaton as he leans against the doorway through to out the back, "That depends… Your friend, Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him!" Scott and I say at the same time where Derek says, "Kill him!"

I step towards Derek and flash my eyes orange warningly, "Save him." I say sternly. Derek looks at me challengingly and I tilt my head at him as he finally caves looking back to Deaton.

Scott nods, "Save him." Deaton leads us out the back and we surround the table. I stand on the end next to Scott and Deaton grabs a tray of bottles with different symbols on the lids.

Isaac reaches out to grab some and I flick my wrist forcing his hand behind his back. He looks over to me confused.

"Watch what you touch," Derek's voice comes out like he's scolding a little kid for the millionth time and he's sick of it. I smile and release my hold on Isaac's arm and he lets it fall down by his side. He leans down on the table and looks up at Deaton, "So what're you some kind of witch?"

I shake my head at him as Deaton answers, "I'm a veterinarian." I stifle a laugh at Isaac's face as Deaton sighs, "Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to provide an affective defence against a paralytic toxin."

Derek looks desperate, "We're open to suggestions."

"What about an affective offence?" Isaac asks.

Derek shakes his head, "We already tried… I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into and it just gets back up."

Deaton looks to me, "What about you Bella? Have you tried anything?"

I look around suddenly nervous that everyone's attention is on me, "Uh no I haven't controlled the Fire Fairy side yet… I've thrown him around and that's about it…"

"Okay has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks.

Derek nods, "Well one it can't swim."

Deaton looks interested in this information, "Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No he's the captain of the swim team…" I add in.

Deaton looks to me then back to Derek, "Essentially you're trying to catch two people…"

I nod, "The master and the kanima?"

Deaton smiles at me, "A puppet and a puppeteer." He holds up a medallion of some sort and places it on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife… Do we know why?"

Everyone looks down at the medallion and I speak up, "Jackson wouldn't have been able to do it… His mother died pregnant too…"

Scott nods, "She was maybe murdered so we think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers… If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too," Isaac speaks up.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asks.

Isaac looks a different way avoiding Scott's gaze, "Wouldn't surprise me if he was…"

I shake my head, "I don't think it works like that… I mean if it was killing murderers then wouldn't I have been killed already?"

"You're not a murderer," Derek says quickly.

I look down at the table, "You can all say I'm not because it was self-defence but it still happened. I killed my father so then shouldn't I have been killed instead of the kanima trying to look out for me? I mean it got me out of the prison transport van…" I reason.

"Hold on… The book says they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? And what if that person also had some kind of attachment to Bella? It could also just be that Jackson cares for her but it may also be coming from the person controlling him… What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton asks while pouring a black powder substance around the medallion.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asks.

Scott's face lights up a little, "Meaning we can catch them… Both of them…"

…

Stiles, Scott and I pull up to the school in the jeep. Normally I'd get a ride with Jackson but well he hasn't been returning my calls or texts… I didn't know where he was…

"There's gotta be some other way to get tickets right?" Scott asks. Both Scott and Stiles needed tickets to the rave because that's where the plan was hopefully going to take place…

Stiles leaves the door open for me and I jump out, "It's a secret show there's only one way… And it's a secret."

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice call out. We all turn around and I smile, "Matt, hey!"

"Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asks referring to the detention incident.

"Just forget about it nobody got hurt," Stiles rudely tells him.

Matt looks to him, "Uh I- I had a concussion…"

"Well nobody got seriously hurt," Stiles quips back. I roll my eyes at Stiles. He was so insensitive!

Matt gives him a look of disbelief, "I was in the E.R for six hours?!"

"Hey you wanna know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is literally this high on our list of problems right now!" Stiles exclaims getting down low just to show how high it was on this 'list'.

"Stiles! Oh my god you are so horrible!" I exclaim and then turn to Matt and sigh, "Are you okay matt?"

He smiles at me, "Yeah I'm fine now… Hey I got the tickets for the rave!"

"Great that's awesome! How much do I owe you for mine?" I ask. He shakes his head quickly, "No it's on me Bella!"

I shake my head as well, "Ah no I can't let you pay for my ticket! It would have cost a bit…"

"Bella it's fine… You're my friend and I can pay for you ticket…" Matt says with a nod. I cave, "Fine… Thanks so much!"

"Not a problem," he says with a smile as he walks away.

I look back to Scott and Stiles and they're looking at me with wide eyes, "You're going with him?!"

I nod, "Yeah as friends…"

Stiles watches as he walks away, "I don't like him. Hey are you sure about this?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Last time whoever was controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job. So what do you think he's gonna do this time?" Scott asks.

Stiles nods at his reasoning, "Be there to make sure it happens…" They start walking towards the school and I follow. I didn't have anything else to do so I'll just follow them to the locker rooms.

…

"Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is why he missed morning practice?" Coach exclaims coming out of his office. So practice was over and now I was in here with Scott and Stiles waiting for them to finish up…

"I thought Bella was supposed to keep an eye on him?" Stiles whispers to Scott. I look over my shoulder and glare at Stiles, "I can't watch him 24/7!"

"Bella! Come here!" Coach yells. I walk over slowly looking around the room at everyone's staring. They should be used to the this by now I was basically in here all the time when Jackson was.

"First what are you doing in here?! Second you seen Jackson!" he asks me.

"I'm basically always in here after practice and that coach… And I haven't seen Jackson since a couple days ago…" I say quietly.

Coach nods, "Well you two are basically joint at the hip so next time you see him tell him no missing practice this close the championship!"

"Okay coach…"

He looks to the rest of the group, "That goes for all of you. I should be coaching college." He says as he retreats back into his office.

I nod slowly and start walking back over to Scott and Stiles when Isaac comes up behind them, "How do you two losers even survive when Bella isn't around?"

I smile widely and look to Scott and Stiles with a smug look. Scott sighs, "What're we supposed to do? No one's even selling…"

Isaac's gaze flicks over to a couple of lacrosse players passing tickets to each other, "Wait here boys…"

I smirk and watch as Isaac walks over to them. I knew what he was going to do… Apparently Scott didn't, "What is he doing?"

There's smashing and banging and I laugh as Scott and Stiles wince every smash and bang, "That's excessive… And that's gonna bruise…"

Scott covers his mouth with his hand as the crashing and banging subsides leaving a couple of beaten up lacrosse players. Isaac winks at me and I bite my lip looking him up and down… He hands Scott and Stiles two tickets and then grabs my hand pulling me along with him, "Enjoy the show."

He leads me to the other side of the lockers and he pushes me up against the lockers softly, "Don't go with Matt…"

I let out a sigh, "I'm going with him as a friend… How many times have I said that?"

"He likes you Bella… I can tell. And he's probably gonna try and kiss you on this date," Isaac complains. I wrap my arms around Isaac's neck and smile, "And that's when I'll say I have a jealous boyfriend that will probably kick your ass if you try and kiss me… Which he won't because it's not a date!"

Isaac smiles at my little comment but I can tell he is still worried about me, "Hey… I want to be with you, not him. Everything will be fine okay…"

…

I let out a small squeal as Matt leads us through the dancing bodies. This was so much fun! Everyone was dancing and the music was loud and fun! Matt picked me up and I had been a jumping mess since we got her. I just wanted to dance!

He turns around with wide eyes, "Are you okay?!"

I smile and nod, "This place is awesome!" He lets out a sigh of relief and chuckles at me. I clap my hands excitedly, "Can we move closer to the DJ?!"

Matt grabs my hand and pulls us towards the front when someone bumps into me. I look over at the guy and screw up my face, "Uh Mr Harris?"

He looks from us to the girl he's with, "She's 21!"

I look to Matt and start laughing and he smiles at me leading me towards the DJ more when something else stops me. I look to my arm and see Scott grabbing hold of it.

"Scott what's going on?" I ask confused.

He looks to Matt and smiles politely, "Oh hey sorry dude I just gotta talk to her for a second…" He pulls me off to the side and looks around quickly.

"Bella you gotta do it… You gotta inject Jackson with this," Scott says holding the syringe thing to me.

I shake my head, "Why me?"

"Because Allison is here and I gotta make sure the Argents don't ruin the plan! You gotta do it intravenously which means in the vein. You find him you pull back on this plunger right here," Scott explains.

I nod, "And in the neck will be easiest. Got it… But now I gotta blow off Matt."

"Bella be careful okay… Find Erica and Isaac to help you," Scott tells me before rushing off to go stop the Argents. I let out a sigh and put the syringe in the back pocket of my high waisted shorts. I rush back over to Matt and smile when I see Allison talking to him.

"Hey Matt I am so sorry to do this to you but I really gotta help Scott out… You know how excited I was about this and I'm so sorry to ruin this I was looking forward to dancing actually!" I say with a smile.

He looks a little disappointed, "Uh it's no problem… Next time?"

I nod, "Definitely!" I look to Allison and give a slight nod and she nods back before I rush looking for Isaac and Erica. Or Jackson. Whoever I find first…

I see Isaac over with Erica a few people over but then I catch sight of Jackson walking right near me. I don't have time to get to them. I gotta get to Jackson now.

I slowly sneak up behind him run my hand on the back of his neck, "Jacky…" I whisper quietly and his attention is immediately on me. I smirk and let my hands fall to his waist helping him move to the rhythm with me.

He leans in close and kisses my neck slightly while I reach into my back pocket and pull the syringe out carefully. I look behind Jackson and see Erica and Isaac waiting for me to get the syringe in him. I bring it up slowly when Jackson leans close to my ear, "I don't want to hurt you Bella… Stay out of my way."

The last part comes out as a growl and before I can do anything he's brought his hand up to my neck and throws me to the ground. I drop the syringe somewhere and hear Isaac and Erica coming up behind me. I quickly reach for the syringe but someone kicks it away.

"Bella! You okay?" Isaac asks me over the music. I nod and point to the syringe a little while away and Isaac rushes over to pick it up. He grabs hold of it and goes up behind Jackson sticking the needle in his neck and pulling on the trigger.

Jackson falls backwards and Isaac catches him dragging him off to the side. I go to get up and follow when a hand reaches out and offers me help. I look up and see the hand belongs to Erica. I reach up slowly and she pulls me up and gives me a subtle nod.

I smile and nod back as we make our way to where Isaac took Jackson. Erica quickly shuts the door behind me and I look to both of them with a smile, "So we did it? We got him trapped here?"

Erica shrugs and Isaac smiles and grabs a hold of me pulling me close, "Don't try and take him on again."

I shake my head, "I had it under control… Mostly." The door to the small room starts opening and Isaac and Erica immediately go into defence mode.

"Oh no, no, no just me! It's just me! Don't freak…" Stiles says quickly closing the door and standing next to me.

Stiles nods towards Jackson, "He okay?"

"Well let's find out…" Isaac says extending his claws and planning to strike him. I gasp out when Jackson grabs a hold of Isaac's arm and tightens his grip. Isaac gasps out in pain and tries to get his hand off when I bring my hand up and imagine it's wrapped around Jackson's throat.

I see Jackson smirk slightly before letting go of Isaac and I quickly drop my hand to see if he's okay. I softly grab his arm, "Is it broken?"

"It's healing," Isaac says through the pain.

Stiles looks around at us frantically, "Okay no one does anything like that again! Okay!"

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac winces as he holds onto his arm.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get!" Stiles exclaims, "So let's hope whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight!"

Jackson's eyes open and I gasp, "Jacky?"

"I'm here. I'm right here with you," Jackson's voice comes out all demonic.

I kneel down in front of him ignoring Isaac trying to pull me back, "Jackson is that you?"

"Us we're all here," he says back in that same demonic voice. That's the only way I can tell it's not really Jackson…

I look back to the others confused before turning back to Jackson, "Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers," Jackson answers.

I shake my head, "So then all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it!" Jackson quips back.

I shake my head again, "See we got a little rule book saying you only go after murderers… If that's the case then why am I not dead?"

Isaac grabs a hold of me and pulls me back, "Don't give him his next victim!" he whispers in my ear. Stiles leans down in front of Jackson instead of me now.

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied," Jackson says.

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderers?" Stiles asks just to make sure that we have that piece of information right.

"All. Each. Every. One," Jackson says slowly.

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asks.

"Me!" Jackson voice comes out angrier. I shake my head, "Wait what do you mean?"

"They murdered me!" Jackson says again. His head turns to face head on with Stiles and his eyes have changed to the reptile yellow…

Isaac pushes me behind him quickly and Jackson says again, "They murdered me!"

Stiles scrambles to get and walks backwards seeing the scales and claws starting to come out, "More ketamine! The man needs more ketamine come on!"

Isaac holds up the bottle, "We don't have anymore…"

Stiles closes his eyes annoyed, "You used the whole bottle!"

He grabs a hold of the bottle and shakes it and I knock it out of his hand, "We used it all okay! Let's get the hell out of here before he kills us! Well you guys I think I'm safe…"

Stiles nods, "Okay out everybody out!" We all push our way out of the door and then quickly slam it shut.

"Find something to move in front of the door," Stiles says frantically. I nod, "I can keep it-" I don't finish the end of my sentence because Jackson- the kanima now breaks through the wall.

"I gotta go stop him!" I say quickly.

Isaac grabs my hand, "He's too dangerous!" I shake my head, "I have to try…" I rush off after Jackson and through the crowd of dancing people. I stop at the back and look around but I can't see any sign of him. I let out a sigh and run my hands through my hair. He was going to kill someone again!

I rush out the door and see Stiles and Derek standing near the jeep. I rush over towards them when I bump into something, "Uh what the hell?" I look over to Isaac and Erica and see them bending down looking at the black stuff surrounding the building.

"Yes it's working! Oh this is- yes! I did something!" Stiles says excitingly. I chuckle slightly but immediately stop when I hear a pained roar.

"Scott?" Derek says with a panicked look on his face. My eyes widen. Oh my god Scott was in trouble.

"Break it!" I hear Derek instruct Stiles. "What no!" Stiles says back quickly. I shake my head, "We don't have time for this!"

I run off in the direction of the howl and I hear Derek let out a groan, "Stiles break it! Scott's dying and Bella's going right into the line of fire now as well!"

I block out the rest of them calling out to me. I was going to get Scott! I run into the room where the roar came from and feel something stab into my back. I let out a scream and fall to the ground shaking. Whatever it was that I was stabbed with was burning my skin now.

I feel a pair of arms lift me up and I let out another scream as the burning continues, "It's burning… Why is it burning?" I ask quietly.

I look up and see Isaac and he has wide eyes and a pained look on his face, "Derek she won't stop screaming!"

Was I still screaming? I couldn't tell… The burning was the only thing I could feel…

…

"Deaton! Deaton!" I hear Derek's voice boom as he carries Scott into the clinic and Isaac carries me. The burning wasn't as strong as before but it was still there…

I hear Deaton's voice, "What happened?!"

"Scott was in a room with wolfs bane in the air… We don't know what happened to Bella but she won't stop screaming… It's gotten fainter now," Derek explains quickly.

Deaton opens up the gate and Isaac and Derek quickly make their way through to the back. I feel a cold metal table on my stomach and I open my eyes to see I'm laying face first on one… I slowly shut my eyes again and slump down on the table.

"Okay she just passed out… It's a stab wound to her shoulder but she shouldn't screaming like she is from a stab wound… Do you have the weapon?" Deaton asks.

Isaac pulls a small piece of metal out of his pocket and hands it over to Deaton. He had found it in her shoulder still while they were driving to the clinic. Deaton looks at the metal and sighs, "It's iron… That's why her skin is burning."

"Iron being poison to fairies? I thought that was a myth?" Derek says watching as Bella writhes in pain still. She was passed out but the burning must have still been going…

"And fairies and werewolves are supposed to be myths too…," Deaton says back while he pours something on a piece of cotton and rubs it on the stab wound.

"Wait what is that?!" Isaac asks frantically. He wasn't sure what was happening to Bella but he needed to know what Deaton was doing to stop it from burning.

Deaton looks up, "Its rubbing alcohol… There isn't much I can do for it. Just clean up the wound to prevent it from getting infected. The burning will eventually stop for her. And it will heal the same just not as quickly because it was iron…"

Deaton patches up the wound and then quickly moves her onto her back before moving on to Scott to patch him up as well. Derek sits down leaning against the wall. He had taken on Victoria Argent and bitten her. He now had that to worry about.

Deaton finishes with Scott and heads towards the door giving the group some privacy, "Thank you." Derek calls out to him and Deaton nods.

Isaac reaches out and holds onto Bella's hand. She was still flinching every now and then but her heartbeat would slow down when he held her hand. Derek watches Isaac looking over Bella protectively… He sighs. He knew that something was going on between the two.

Isaac would go missing at night then come back smelling of Bella. It was obvious that they had been hanging out together, "You love her don't you…?"

Isaac looks up to Derek confused to why he suddenly said that and Derek nods towards Bella, "You and Bella… You're together aren't you?"

Isaac nods slowly and looks back down to Bella with teary eyes, "I do… I've never felt this way before about anyone."

Derek nods understandingly. He felt that way about Bella once. But now he knew that they weren't meant to be. Her and Isaac were so much better together, he knew that now. He was happy enough to still have her in his life. She kept him line. And he'd always love her but not in a couple kind of way… As a friend…

"Treat her right," Derek says with a nod. Isaac looks up to Derek and nods back. That was as close as he'd get from Derek saying it was okay for him to date Bella. That's all he needed…

He would treat her right. He would never intentionally hurt her ever again! He couldn't lose her…

…

**Author's Note: Back again with another chapter and it's the longest one yet! Thanks everyone for the reviews :D I really loved writing this chapter! Especially the rave scenes! And I know Matt didn't kiss Bella like he did with Allison on the show but Bella had to help with the plan and he didn't really have a right moment to try and kiss her… Don't worry he will try and tell her how he feels!**

**So Derek and Isaac have got an understanding! Derek only wants Isaac to treat her right! Awww! Hahaha**

**And with the Kanima/Jackson turning on Bella it's because Matt is basically trying to throw suspicion of himself and she is also getting in the way a lot! So to who guessed that it was Matt throwing suspicion off himself you were right! :P**

**It's getting closer to the sheriff station episode! :D I can't wait to write that one! Anyways let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	45. Chapter 45: Smitten Kitten

Chapter 45: Smitten Kitten

…

Isaac squeezes my hand tightly as we follow behind Derek and Scott down into the rundown train depot. After Scott had woken up they waited for me to wake up before we left. The burning was now more of a tingling or itch that couldn't be scratched…

Isaac hadn't let go of my hand since we left the clinic. He kept looking over at me and checking to see if I'm okay. I think what happened to me had really scared me. They said I wouldn't stop screaming and I kept thrashing in pain.

"I'm saying we need a new plan. Cause next time one of us is going to be two hard to heal," Derek says with a sigh.

Scott sighs as well, "I get it… We can't save Jackson." I shake my head, "We have to keep trying!"

"We can't seem to kill him either," Derek shakes his head. "I've seen a lot of things Scott… I've never seen anything like this. Every moon is just gonna make him stronger…"

"Then how do we stop him?" Isaac asks as he sits down on one of the seats and pulls me down next to him.

Derek shrugs completely stumped, "I don't know… I don't even know if we can."

"Then maybe we should just let the Argents handle it…" Scott suggests.

I gasp, "Scott you know we can't! They'll kill him…"

"I turned him… It's my fault," Derek says.

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this… This happened because of something in his past right?" Scott reminds him.

Derek chuckles dryly, "That's a legend in a book! It's not that simple."

"What do you mean what are you not telling me?" Scott asks.

Derek turns to Scott quickly, "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Uh because you always are keeping something from him," I say quietly. Derek looks to me annoyed then back to Scott, "Maybe I do it to protect you."

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets," Scott says.

Derek looks down at the ground, "Go home Scott… Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. The full moon's coming and with the way things are going… I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

Scott sighs and starts leaving and I go to follow him but Isaac's hand tightens around my hand and he shakes his head, "Don't go…"

"I gotta get home… Mum will be waiting for us both," I say quietly.

Scott clears his throat, "Bel… Mum's at work for the night. He can come around."

"Oh well do you wanna come round then?" I ask Isaac with a smile. He looks to Derek and Derek sighs giving a nod. Isaac quickly gets up and he wraps his arm around my waist holding me close. He kisses the side of my head and I rest my head on his shoulder.

…

"Bella…" Scott calls out to me as I go to make my way upstairs with Isaac. I turn to Isaac and motion for him to go upstairs. He nods and walks up to my room as I turn back to Scott.

He sighs, "Is your shoulder okay?"

"Uh yeah the burning is more like a tingling feeling now…" I say nodding.

Scott grabs a hold of me and hugs me tightly, "I don't want you doing that ever again!"

"Scott what was I supposed to do? Let you die in that room?" I say with a shake of my head, "How do they know what I am anyways?"

Scott shrugs and lets go of me, "I don't know but Bel don't go in blind like that again… At least not alone."

"Scott I'm gonna do whatever I can to save the people I love… You know that right?" I say with a small smile.

Scott sighs, "Yeah I know. That's what I love about you Bel."

"Night Scott," I say walking upstairs. Scott calls out night and I walk into my room rolling my shoulder backwards.

"Hey is it still hurting?!" Isaac quickly gets up off my bed and walks over to me. I shake my head, "No it's tingling… It has settled down a lot."

Isaac leans down and exposes my shoulder kissing it lightly and I move my neck to the side as he trails from my bare shoulder up along my neck. He trails up along my jaw and I feel his hot breath at my ear, "Is this helping?"

His voice comes out husky and I feel my knees go weak. I nod slowly and I feel him smirk next to my ear and I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands under my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses along my jaw. A moan comes from the back of my throat and he quickly covers my mouth with his smothering the noise.

I pull away from his lips and leave a trail of hot kisses along his jaw and I feel him tense up. I pull back, "Isaac? What is it?"

"Your mum… She's coming up the stairs!" Isaac whispers.

My eyes widen, "Scott said she was working! Quick into my bathroom!" I whisper back. He carries me into the bathroom and shuts the door quickly. I untangle my legs from around his waist and he puts me down and I quickly turn the shower on.

"Bella?" There's a knock at the bathroom door and I stutter out, "Uh I'm in the shower!"

"Oh it's okay I'll just be a minute are you in the shower?" Mel calls out. My eyes widen and I shove Isaac into the shower and then quickly jump in behind him and shut the shower curtain.

"Yep I'm in!" I call out. I hear the door squeak open and Mel sighs, "Sorry I think I left my good earrings in here and you know how much I love them…"

I chuckle awkwardly and look to Isaac who is trying to wipe the water out of his eyes. The showerhead was spraying water right on top of Isaac's head. I smile and quickly swap places with him and move the showerhead to the side so it flows down the wall.

"Hey! How was your date?!" Mel asks excitedly.

"It wasn't a date Mum!" I whine feeling embarrassed that she's asking about this now.

She chuckles, "I'm sorry but that guy he seemed to really like you… What was his name? Matt…"

"Yeah he's just a friend!" I quickly say.

"Found it! Okay I'll see you tomorrow Bel!" Mel calls out and I sigh quietly, "See you tomorrow! Have a nice shift!"

The bathroom door shuts and I lean against the shower wall and exhale loudly and Isaac chuckles, "You know when I wanted to have a shower together and save water this isn't what I had in mind… I was picturing a lot less clothes…"

I look over to him and laugh shaking my head. He reaches over and turns the tap off and stands in front of me, "I love you Bella…"

"I love you too Isaac…" I whisper quietly. He pulls open the shower curtain and steps out holding his hand out for me. I smile and grab his hand and he leads me back to the room. He goes over to my wardrobe and I quickly go to the door and lock it… I would not have anyone else walk in tonight.

He goes through some of my shelves, "I don't suppose you have something that would fit me in here?"

I clear my throat and he looks over at me and I shrug, "Who said you'll be needing something to wear tonight?"

His jaw drops open and I smirk walking over to him slowly. I run my finger along his up and up across his chest, "Who said either of us will be wearing clothes tonight?"

I unbutton my shorts and shimmy them down my legs and kick them off. Isaac reaches down and toys with the bottom of my shirt before slowly lifting it over my head. He flicks it away and looks down at me with a smile. I reach down and unbuckle his pants while leaning up close to his ear, "Your turn…"

I feel him shudder slightly at my words and I smirk as I pull his jeans down and he flicks them off to the side. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and quickly rips it off and I rest my hands on his chest, "Who knew you had some abs hiding under your shirt?!" I say teasingly.

He places his hands on my hips and leans down kissing me softly. I start walking backwards towards the bed and the back of my legs hit it and I start falling backwards. Isaac lets me fall and I lean up resting on my elbows smirking at him. He leans on his hands hovering above me and kisses along my jaw and my neck. I arch up into him and moan quietly when he kisses the sweet spot on my neck.

"Isaac…" I whisper out and I flip us over quickly straddling his hips. He looks at me nervously, "Uh do you have…" he trails off too nervous to finish the sentence. He hadn't done this before but he knew I had.

I nod, "I have one… But we don't have to-" I start saying to remind him we didn't have to if he wasn't ready.

He shakes his head quickly, "No I want to… So much… But I've never-"

"Been with anyone like this before…" I say quietly.

He nods and blush creeps up on his face as he feels a little embarrassed. I lean down and kiss his lips softly and pull back so our lips are still brushing against each other, "Just do what feels right…"

I reach over to my bedside table and open the top drawer pulling out protection when Isaac flips us back over and I smile up at him, "I love you Isaac…"

"I love you too Bella…"

…

I stretch my arms out above me and look to my side with one eye open and see Isaac smiling at me. I pull the covers around me and chuckle, "What?" my voice comes out all whiny and I want to know why he's staring at me.

Isaac's smile gets wider, "You're so beautiful you know that…" I cover my head and hide under the blankets away from Isaac's gaze, "Stop it!"

He chuckles, "Oh so you want to hide under the blankets do you?" I feel his hands down by my side and he squeezes my side. I flinch away and laugh, "Isaac stop it! I'm so ticklish you have no idea!"

He laughs at me and keeps poking me in the sides and I wriggle around laughing and trying to get him to stop but through my laughing my words come out sounding like gasps of breaths. I poke my head out from under the covers and he smiles at me, "Scott left a while ago… Your mum still isn't home yet…"

I quickly sit up and straddle his hips, "Did you have something in mind?" I say teasingly. I lean down to kiss him when the doorbell rings. I let out a groan and go to get off Isaac and he grabs my waist, "They'll go away!"

The doorbell rings again and I sigh, "I'll just be a minute…" I reach down and grab Isaac's top sliding it on over my underwear and bra. I quickly run down the steps and swing the door open and my smile immediately turns into a look of shock.

"Lydia?" I say confused. The strawberry blonde turns around quickly and faces me looking me up and down with a chuckle, "Late night?"

I pull the shirt down a little trying to cover as much skin as possible. This was kind of embarrassing, "Uh Lydia what're you doing here?" I ask confused. She hated me? Well from the last encounter it kinda seemed like she still had a problem with me.

She smiles at me, "I came to personally invite you to my party… I know that I have been a total bitch to you and that's just not fair. Especially when you tried to comfort me after Jackson yelled at me in the hallway. So I wanted to clear the air and invite you to my party!"

"You want me at your party?" I ask in disbelief. What was going on?

She nods, "Of course! So I'll see you there!" She starts walking back to her car but stops and turns back to me, "And Bella I hope we can be friends…"

I nod slowly and give her a small wave as she drives off. What the hell just happened? Did we just become friends or at least on the track to becoming friends? A car horn pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up seeing Derek's Camaro parked out the front.

I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs and I turn around to see Isaac half dressed. I look down to his top that I had on and he shakes his head, "You keep it… It looks better on you anyway. Plus I think it's hot you wearing my clothes…" he whispers.

I smile shyly and he leans down kissing me on the lips. "I gotta go… It's the full moon but I'll see you tomorrow okay…"

I nod and Isaac walks past me in his jeans with no top on. "Isaac!" I call out quickly and he turns back to me and catches me just in time. I wrap my arms around his neck and his snake around my waist lifting me off the ground, "Stay safe tonight…" I whisper quietly.

"You be careful too…" Isaac whispers. He kisses my cheek and sets me down slowly. I wave to Derek in the car and he gives a small nod. I smile widely as Isaac waves to me while Derek speeds off. I stand there with a goofy smile on my face when Mel's car pulls up. I look over to her and her eyes are wide and she quickly parks the car getting out.

"Bella McCall! Get your ass back inside right now! Put some clothes on my goodness!" She says in her scary mum voice. I quickly run back inside and stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come in. I look up slowly and see her walking inside with the mum look on.

"Bella… You want to tell me why you were out the front in what looks like a boys shirt as your only clothing," Mel says her voice firm.

I shake my head and I look up to see her smiling at me, "Is it Isaac's?"

A smiles spreads across my face, "Yeah…"

Mel lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "All I can ask is are you being safe?"

"Oh my god, mum! If you must know yes we were safe!" I exclaim feeling my cheeks heat up.

Mel chuckles, "So you're together?"

"Yeah! I feel so different about him than I did with Derek! And what we did last night… It felt so intimate and I felt so close to him!" I say not feeling embarrassed about sharing my feelings with Mel now.

Mel smiles at me, "Is he still here?"

I shake my head, "No he left just a moment ago… He said I could keep his shirt." A smile creeps onto my face and Mel shakes her head, "Oh honey you have it bad!"

I follow her into the kitchen and she sets her keys down and goes into the fridge getting the milk out while I get the cereal, "Got what bad?"

She places the milk down and reaches over to me and pokes me in the stomach a couple of times, "You are such the smitten kitten!"

I grab out some bowls and place them on the bench filling them up with the cereal and Mel fills them up with milk, "I really like him… I love him! And he said that he loves me too and I just can't even begin to describe how good he makes me feel…"

Mel eats a mouthful of cereal and nods, "Well you need to invite him over! I need to meet this boy who's got you so in love!"

I chuckle, "Soon… I don't want to scare him away!"

Mel puts her bowl down and scoffs, "Bella I'm sure that boy will do anything for you! Okay enough girl talk I need to get some shut eye! I'm happy for you Bel… Really…"

I smile, "Thanks mum… Sleep tight." She walks out of the kitchen and I look back to my cereal. I loved these talks with Mel. I hardly got to see her these days because she was working extra shifts just to get by…

I let out a sigh and place the bowls in the sink. I needed to find an outfit for tonight. If Lydia was going to take the time out of her day to personally come to my house and ask me to come then I wasn't going to question it. She apologized, sort of… And it was about time we got past everything and became friends.

I gotta find something to wear.

…

I get out of Allison's car and follow her up the driveway, "So she just rocked up to my house and asked me today… It was odd. Oh and thanks for picking me up by the way… I thought we could you know talk some more…"

Allison stops walking and I turn to face her, "Allison?"

"Uh Bella I need to tell you something but I don't really know how to approach this…" Allison says nervously.

"What is it?" I ask nervous to know what she had to tell me.

She looks down at the ground, "Uh the other night at the rave… I was with Matt and uh I wasn't snooping or anything but we were by his car and I saw his camera sitting there… I was going through some of the pictures and I saw some pictures of you…"

I shrug, "He's taken a couple of me so yeah they're probably the ones you saw."

She shakes her head, "These pictures- they were of you at your house… At moments where you wouldn't have even know he was taking pictures of you…"

I look at her confused, "What are you saying?"

"I think he might be interested in you a little too much… I just wanted to tell you- actually warn you. He seems to really be obsessed with you," Allison tells me.

I nod, "Uh okay… I'll keep my distance. Thanks… Shall we go in now?" I say trying to change the subject. There was no way that Matt would have those photos? That would make him a stalker…

"Yeah let's go in," Allison says.

…

"No one's here…" Stiles says as him and Scott stand next to me and Allison. I shrug, "Maybe it's just early?"

Stiles looks to me confused, "Bella I thought you and Lydia hate each other?"

I shrug, "Well she invited me… I think we're on the way to becoming friends."

Stiles nods, "Right well maybe no one else is here because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

"We have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison says.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years…" Scott quips back.

"I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar," Stiles lamely reasons.

Scott shakes his head, "We don't owe her a party…"

I slap his arm, "Hey! Don't be rude!"

"What about the chance to get back to normal? She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us…" Allison says. I look over and see Lydia standing alone with a tray of drinks. I felt a little sorry for her…

"I guess I could use my lacrosse co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott says with a shrug.

Stiles adds in, "Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like really going."

"Who?" I ask confused. The only people that I thought Stiles knew were right here in this group.

"I met them the other night… Let's just say they know how to party," Stiles vaguely answers my question.

I give him a nod and look down at my phone. Isaac would be getting ready for the full moon right now. I wish I could be there to help them out but I knew he would have told me it was too dangerous for me…

Not long later the party is in full motion and Lydia's passing out punch drinks to everyone. "Bella…" I hear someone say my name and I turn around and see Lydia hand me a drink. I smile and take it from her and she nods, "Taste it…"

I shake my head, "Uh I can't drink tonight…"

Lydia looks at me weirdly, "Pregnant?"

"No! God no! I just I'm going sober tonight…" I say with a nod. She tilts her head at me and shrugs and takes the drink back handing it off to the next person. I chuckle and shake my head slightly when someone else calls out my name.

I turn around a smile when I see Matt, "Hey! I didn't know where you went after the rave?" Matt asks.

I gasp, "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't even let you know if I'd gotten home or anything! I went home with Scott…"

"No it's fine I'm just glad you got home safely…" Matt says with a nod. "Uh hey so has Allison spoken to you?"

I look to him confused, "Yeah we've talked why?"

Matt curses inwardly. That means that she probably knew about the photos and stuff. He had just asked Allison not to say anything but it was already too late. She even went as far to call him a stalker. He was not the type of guy to say 'if I can't have her then no one can'. "So then you know?"

"Uh she mentioned something about pictures…" I say slowly.

He shakes his head, "She had no right to tell you…"

"Matt I know you've taken some photos of me at school?" I say confused as to why he's so worked up about it.

He nods, "Right… Uh okay… Yeah the ones from school."

I look at him confused and he smiles at me, "You wanna go outside?"

"Uh yeah… Sure," I say with a small smile and he leads the way to outside. Maybe Allison was right… Maybe he was a little too interested in me…

…

Derek chains Isaac back up. Even though it seemed like he'd found an anchor he wasn't taking any chances… "I think you'll be okay now… Looks like you found an anchor."

"My father… And Bella…" Isaac says referring to his anchor.

Derek's brows furrow in confusion. He understood Bella being his anchor but his father? "Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you…"

A small smile comes across Isaac's face, "He didn't used to…"

…

I chuckle with Matt awkwardly. I couldn't get out of my head about him freaking out of the photos and Allison having no right to tell me about something… Now that I was thinking more about it I noticed that Matt was a little off. I mean he was really nice but the look he kept giving me was unsettling.

"Uh Bella… Listen I don't know what Allison told you but whatever she said it's obviously distracting you," Matt says with a sigh.

I shrug, "She told me that you had pictures of me… Pictures that she didn't understand how they were taken."

He shakes his head annoyed, "Is it really that bad that I think you're beautiful and you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

I look down to the ground slightly. I was flattered to have Matt complimenting me but it felt off now… His demeanour had changed and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, "Matt you're really sweet but I'm with someone… And if what Allison said is true then I'd say it was a little inappropriate for you to have them…"

"Photographers call them candids," Matt reasons.

I shrug again, "Well police call it stalking…"

"So I'm a stalker now? You think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos… You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like well if I can't have her no one can?" Matt says.

I shake my head, "No uh I'm not saying anything…" I look behind him and see a couple of guys grab hold of him heading for the pool.

"No, no, no don't! I can't swim! Stop!" He yells out frantically but it's no use. The two guys chuck him in and I gasp and go to help him when Jackson kneels down beside me quickly and pulls him out in one quick motion.

I move towards Matt and he grabs my arm trying to steady himself, "Matt you okay?"

The music has stopped and everyone's staring at Matt. He looks around breathing heavily, "What're you looking at?!" He walks towards the house and Stiles and Scott eye him carefully. I push past them and go to follow Matt to see if he's okay. I mean he may have just gone all weird on me but what just happened would have been embarrassing…

Sirens start going off, "Cops are here!" people call out and everyone runs for it. I push through people trying to find Matt and I quickly rush outside. I rush down the driveway and see Allison's car missing and sigh.

I look over and through the crowd I see a quick glimpse of Matt but when the crowd disappears so does he… Weird? Someone grabs a hold of my arm and I look to see Matt smiling at me and I let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me!"

He chuckles lightly, "Sorry… It got crazy back in there I had to leave."

I nod, "Yeah are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little wet still," he says with a chuckle and motioning to his clothes. I smile and nod, "Okay well I just thought I'd check to see if you were alright…"

I go to walk away but he grabs a hold of my arm, "Allison dropped you here right? She's gone I'll give you a lift home if you want?"

I pull my arm back and stutter out an excuse, "Uh no it's okay Scott and Stiles are still here…"

"They've left too… It's really no trouble," Matt says grabbing my arm again. I look down at his hand on my arm and step back slowly. Why did this feel like a sudden Déjà vu?

"What's wrong Bella? Are you remembering something?" Matt asks. I look up at him quickly pull my hand back away. This couldn't be happening.

I look down to my arm and see a flash of the bloody handprint on my arm. The bloody handprint that was on my arm the night Jackson went to the police for the restraining order. The night that Jackson was the Kanima and had killed someone…

I shake my head, "No, no, no you- you're the-"

"I'm the what Bella? You look a little pale…" Matt says with a smirk. He grabs a hold of my bicep and pulls me a long, "Let's go. Don't scream, don't try anything. And that means no Fire Fairy abilities!"

My eyes widen as he shoves me into the car through the driver's side and I climb into the passenger side, "Yeah that's right. I've learnt some things about what you can do… What Scott is… That there's things that really do go bump in the night."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Matt quietly. How could I have not known that Matt was the master?

He starts the car and pulls away from the curb, "You'll find out soon enough… I never wanted to hurt Bella… But you just kept getting in the way and now they all know… So now I need a little leverage…"

"And I'm that leverage. You think they're gonna let you get away with all this just to get me back?" I ask hoping he doesn't call my bluff. Of course Scott and Stiles would let him get away if it meant me being safe. We'd all do the same thing.

He chuckles, "I don't think. I know…"

…

**Author's Note: So many things happened this chapter! Bella and Isaac slept together! Lydia and Bella are on speaking terms and on the way to becoming friends! Next chapter is the Sheriff Station! And Bella's found out its Matt who's controlling Jackson! :O Let me know what you think! :D**


	46. Chapter 46: Werewolves, hunters, kanima

Chapter 46: Werewolves, hunters, kanima. Oh and a Fire Fairy.

…

"It was that night when I gave Jackson my camera… I thought he was making a sex tape or something… With you actually. You and him were always so close and I just assumed that you and him were together.

He told me that I wasn't your type… But the way you paid attention to me and you flirted with me. I thought I had a chance. That doesn't matter now though… You're with Isaac a big and powerful werewolf, isn't that right?" Matt chuckles darkly.

His behaviour had definitely changed since I found out that he was the master, "If you think that I'm with Isaac because he's a werewolf then you don't know me at all…"

He shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that night I knew something was off about him wanting to film himself. So I went on my phone and connected to my camera. I could see what he was filming… And what I saw was impossible. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! He was becoming something that you would think is only in stories!

I freaked out… It was just outside my car and I could hear it coming… I could see it in the mirror and it held its hand up to the window… I held my hand up too and I just knew that he'd killed Mr Lahey for me… I don't know how but he had done it and I was so incredibly thankful."

"You used Jackson to kill people! Jackson has no idea what is going on with him and you- you of all people are taking advantage of it!" I exclaim with teary eyes.

He scoffs and parks the car and I look out the window, "What are we doing here?"

"It's my house. I need to change before we go visit your cousin and friend! Give me your phone!" he exclaims angrily. I quickly pull my phone out of the small side pocket on my dress and hand it over to him.

He unlocks it and types a message in before pocketing it in his own pocket, "Now we'll just wait for them to reply." He quickly climbs out of the car and walks around to my side opening the door up and pulling me out, "Let's go. No funny business."

He unlocks his house and pulls me upstairs into his room and I gasp looking around. There were pictures everywhere of me… Even ones of Matt and me together where he had photo shopped himself into it.

"Oh yeah I guess I am the type of guy to wallpaper pictures of you in my room," he says with a smirk. He pulls me to his bed and sits me down, "Don't move."

I nod obediently. Matt wasn't stable and I wasn't about to make the wrong move and have him turn on me, "Why don't you leave? You could run now and get away…"

"I can't, not when there's evidence against me… And then there's you," Matt says as he grabs some new clothes and goes into the room joining his which I assume is a bathroom.

I look around the room and see the window open a crack… Maybe I could get out through there? "What do you mean and then there's me?" I ask trying to keep him talking.

"I've basically kidnapped you," Matt says like it's the most casual thing in the world.

I shake my head and mumble, "You have kidnapped me."

"Hey! You didn't give me much of a choice! You wouldn't come with me voluntarily!" Matt yells angrily when he comes back in the room in dry clothes. He grabs my arm roughly again and pulls me back downstairs and to the car. He gets my phone out of his pocket and smiles triumphantly.

"They're at the Sheriff's Station… You'll meet them there then won't you," Matt says typing a quick reply and then throwing the phone in the back seat.

…

Matt knocks on the window to the car and I look over to him, "Unlock the door Bella."

I shake my head and smirk. If he was going to lock the doors then forget to unlock them then I wasn't going to unlock it for him. He pulls on the door angrily, "Open it!" he exclaims.

My eyes widen and I reach over and unlock the door and he pulls it open and angrily grabs hold of my upper arm. Seriously did he need to be so rough. That was gonna bruise for sure. He opens the door to the sheriff station and walks right in pulling me along. I look to the front desk and see Deputy Sean sitting there.

"Hey Bella! How have you been?" He asks me with a bright smile. I smile back slightly, "Could be better…" I say slowly.

Sean looks from Matt to me with a suspicious look, "Bella is everything okay?" I feel Matt's hand tighten around my arm and I wince, "Everything's fine…"

Sean goes to say something else when he starts coughing and blood comes out of his mouth. I gasp and step back watching as the Kanima rips into the young deputy. Matt lets go of my arm and I stumble backwards leaning into the wall sliding down to the floor.

"Bella?" I hear Stiles voice call out to me. I look up and see Stiles rushing over to me and no sign of Matt. I quickly scramble up and Stiles reaches out and grabs my hand squeezing it when Matt clears his voice, "Stop."

Stiles turns around and I look around him seeing Matt holding a gun up. Stiles stands in front of me shielding me from the gun.

"Bella come here," Matt instructs. Stiles shakes his head, "She can stay right here…"

Matt chuckles slightly, "I don't think you're in any place to negotiate right now. Bella here now."

I let go of Stiles hand slowly and walk towards Matt. I wasn't going to be the reason Stiles got shot by him. Matt grabs a hold of my arm roughly again and points the gun to my head, "Stiles lead the way…"

Stiles hesitantly walks past us and I look to the Sean's body behind the desk and a tear rolls down my face. He didn't deserve to die like that…

Stiles walks into John's office slowly and I go to follow him to stand by Scott and Stiles but Matt holds onto me tightly. He pulls me close to his side as he presses the gun into the side of my head.

"Matt… It's Matt right?" John ask holding his hands up to show he's unarmed… Matt nods and John continues, "Matt whatever is going, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun…"

"You know it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are..." Matt says referring to Jackson as the Kanima.

John tries to reason with him, "I know you don't wanna hurt people so why don't you just let Bella go…"

Matt drops the gun away from my head and I inwardly let out a sigh of relief, "Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people… You three weren't on my list and I would never want to hurt Bella but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialling somebody on your cell phone like McCall is doing. That, that could definitely get someone like Bella hurt!"

Scott pulls his hand out of his pocket quickly and Stiles looks back to him with wide eyes. Matt points the gun towards Stiles, Scott and John, "Everyone, now!"

They all put their phones on the table and Matt instructs them to walk out of the room slowly. John holds his hand out towards me, "Matt just let her go… You've got the gun. You're in control. You don't need to hold onto her for leverage."

I slowly slip out of Matt's grip and John grabs my hand quickly pulling me behind him. Matt holds the gun steady on us and points down the hallway telling us to move. He takes us into the holding cells area and tells Stiles to tighten the cuffs on John's arm.

Scott leans towards me, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, "He killed Sean…" I whisper out. Matt's voice makes me jump, "Hey!" he reaches out and grabs my arm again pulling him back to his side, "I said don't try anything…"

He nods to Scott and Stiles motioning for them to walk back down the hallway. Scott and Stiles stop suddenly and look down a side hallway, "What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?!"

Matt looks down the hallway with a chuckle and a smile, "No that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them and he does it."

I look away from the bodies and Matt shoves Stiles and Scott to keep them walking. "Don't worry Bella… He doesn't remember what he does," Matt whisper in my ear. I shake my head angrily. I could easily just take the gun away from him. I could just flick my hand right now and the gun would be out of his hand. But he controlled Jackson...

Matt sits down in the chair and pulls me onto his lap, "Right now Scott Stiles. I want all the files and evidence deleted about me. And the cases I'm involved in."

Stiles sighs and moves towards the computer while Scott gets the paper shredder and starts destroying files. Matt points the gun toward Stiles and Scott making sure they don't try anything. I sit there quietly not doing anything to provoke Matt even though sitting on his lap made me feel absolutely disgusting.

Scott looks over to Matt angrily. I knew he was trying so hard to not rip Matt's head off right now. I feel Matt's hand that isn't holding the gun grip my knee and slowly slide up my leg. I would not let him do that. I quickly stand up and swing my arm out behind me forcing the chair sliding back.

Matt stands up angrily and takes big steps towards me and points the gun in the middle of my forehead and I look at him challengingly, "Go ahead! Do it!"

"Deleted! And we're done!" Stiles says frantically trying to distract Matt, "Alright so Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first whatever that means I think we're good here, right? So you'll just take the gun away from Bella's head, I'll get my dad and we'll go… You know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

I see out of the corner of my eye car lights flash into the room but I don't move my head. Matt still had the gun to my forehead and he smirks at me, "Sounds like your mum's here McCall."

My eyes widen, "Scott? What is he talking about?"

"Matt don't do this! When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything!" Scott pleads. My gaze softens as I stare back at Matt.

He chuckles, "If you don't move now then I'll kill Stiles first then your mum." He pulls the gun away from my forehead and motions for Stiles and Scott to walk out first. I follow carefully behind them and Scott stops at the door, "Open it." Matt orders.

"Please," Scott attempts again to get Matt to let our mum go.

Matt points the gun to my head again, "Open. The. Door."

Scott pushes the door open slowly and reveals Derek. I look at Derek confused as to why he hasn't gone all Alpha werewolf already? Scott sighs, "Oh thank god!"

Derek starts falling forwards and I hold my hand out to holding him in the air for a moment. Matt turns to me angrily, "How many times have I said it?! Don't try anything!"

I set Derek down slowly and look up to see half Jackson and half kanima standing in the doorway now.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek says as Matt leans over him.

Matt looks pissed, "Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf," Stiles and Scott look shocked to hear that he's figured out what Derek is.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas… Oh and Bella a Fire Fairy. It's like a fricken Halloween party ever full moon! Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt asks teasingly.

Stiles looks at him with a serious look, "Abominable snowman… But uh it's more of a wintertime thing… You know, seasonal." He says sarcastically. Matt nods his head and Jackson swipes the back of Stiles neck.

I gasp as Scott goes to attack Jackson but he holds a clawed hand up showing the paralytic toxin on the tips of his fingers. Stiles falls down landing on top of Derek.

"Get him off me," Derek says annoyed.

"Oh I don't know Derek? I think you two make a pretty good pair! Better than you and Bella… But it's gotta suck though… To have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless," Matt mocks.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you come a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am," Derek quips back.

"Yeah bitch!" Stiles croaks out. Another car pulls up and I look to Scott with wide eyes.

Matt looks to Scott and me, "Is that her?"

"Matt don't do this!" I say quickly.

He shakes his head, "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yells out. Matt leans down and rolls Stiles over standing on his neck cutting off his breathing. I gasp and angrily shove Matt into the wall but something pulls me back and shoves turns me around. I come face to face with Jackson and he shoves me into the wall.

"Jacky… It's me…" I whisper out. Jackson's eyes turn back to human and he looks at me confused. I was getting through to him. But it wasn't enough to stop him. His hand comes up to my neck and wraps around it.

"Matt stop him!" Scott exclaims.

"Then do what I tell you to!" Matt says angrily.

Scott nods, "Okay! Alright! Stop him!"

Jackson lets go of my neck and shoves me back to Matt, "You know Bella I've almost had enough of you! You try anything again then I'm gonna have to stop you for good!

You take him in there… And you two with me." Matt orders everyone around. Scott goes into the front room first, "Mum…"

I hear Mel sigh, "Oh you scared me… Where is every-" she trails off as she looks up to see Matt holding the gun close to my head.

Her face pales noticeably. Of course she'd be freaking out I mean it was just recently that she was worrying about me when I was taken by my father but now. Now both her kids were being held at gun point.

"Mum just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you," Scott says calmly.

Matt nods and I see his hand shift slightly on the gun, "He's right."

The gun goes off and I scream holding my hand up freezing the bullet in the air, "No!"

Mel's screams stop suddenly and she looks at me with scared, wide eyes. I look to Matt angrily with orange glowing eyes. I couldn't dwell on the fact that Mel was looking at me like she was afraid of me. I couldn't let him shoot Scott!

Matt glares back at me with the same amount of anger, "I told you not to try anything else!" He screams angrily at me and clocks me in the side of the head with the gun.

My hold on the bullet loosens and it goes straight into Scott's stomach. I fall to the ground with a thud and my vision blurs as I hear yelling and screaming before I pass out completely.

…

"Bella… Bella?" I hear someone calling out my name and I groan holding my head. Damn Matt packed a punch… It was no use me doing that in the first place. All it did was give me a splitting headache and cause Matt to get angry. Scott still got shot but maybe I lessened the blow by slowing it down or something…

I sit up slowly and see the place is dark. Why were the lights out? What the hell is going on?! I look over and see John trying to pry the handcuffs off the wall.

"That's it! You can do it! Come on, come on, come on," I look over to the cells and see Mel holding onto the bars trying to cheer John on.

I flick my hand and John stumbles a little as the whole handcuffs come off the wall. He stands there shocked and then turns to me with a smile, "Bella! Oh thank god!" He goes to walk towards me but Matt comes up behind him and knocks him out the same way he did to me.

Mel screams again and I get up slowly still feeling a little dizzy from being hit in the head. I wouldn't let Matt hurt her. She already knew about me so there was no use hiding my powers anymore.

"Matt… Matt please listen to me! My son has been shot and I've heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son," Mel pleads.

Matt gets up close to the bars, "How totally clueless are you people?" I let out a frustrated scream and charge towards Matt pushing him up against the wall roughly.

He pushes the gun under my chin and my eyes change to the glowing orange, "Go on do it! Do it now!" I can hear Mel whimpering and quietly whispering no over and over again.

He smirks at me, "You should have given me a chance Bella… Because remember when I said I'm not the kind of guy that's gonna say something like well if I can't have her no one can… That's not entirely true because Bella if I can't have you then no one can!" he exclaims angrily.

I look over his shoulder and see Derek growling. Matt turns around breathing heavily and then turns to see the kanima come out of nowhere attacking Derek. Matt turns to me quickly before running out of the cells. I turn back to Mel and she's watching the fighting with wide watery eyes, "Mel! I promise I will explain everything when I get back but-"

I get cut off suddenly when the kanima shoves me to the side and hangs off the cell bars kicking Derek back. I ball my hands into fists and they flare up with fire. I throw my hands out and throw fire balls into the Kanima before looking back to Mel.

She looks at me scared and I sigh, "I will explain everything to you I promise…" I turn and run in the direction that Matt went. He was not getting away! I look down the hall and see the exit sigh and quickly run down pushing the door open. I look out to the police cars and see the gun on the ground and no sign of Matt.

I run towards the open gate and follow a path to a small bridge. I stop running and look at the car on the bridge confused. Whose car was this? I do a full turn looking around for Matt when I hear splashing.

I look over the side of the bridge and gasp quietly. Gerard was drowning him! I go to run down there and stop him but I feel a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me backwards. I look up and almost scream when I see Peter Hale. Peter Hale who was supposed to be dead!

"Ssshh don't scream!" he whisper quietly. I pull away from him and look him up and down, "Don't scream! You're dead! How the hell are you here right now?!"

He pushes me along, "Get back to the station Bella… They'll be worried about you."

I look at him confused and quickly make my way back to the station. Matt was dead. I mean he had done horrible things and I thought he was my friend but he didn't deserve to be killed like that. I walk back up the steps to the back door and it swings open as Derek storms out.

"Derek! Hey what's going on?" I ask.

He turns to me frustrated, "Scott's working with Gerard!"

I shake my head, "No he wouldn't…"

"Well it's what I saw! Where's the kid?" Derek asks.

I look down to the ground, "Gerard killed him…"

"Are you okay? Is your head hurting?" Derek asks reaching out and touching the side of my head where Matt hit me.

I wince, "Yeah a little… So umm I saw Peter?"

"So he's really back…" Derek sighs.

I nod, "Seems like it. Wanna tell me how that happened?"

"Go see your family Bella… Your Aunt will have a lot of questions," Derek starts walking away from the station.

"Derek!" I call out to him and he turns back around, "Could you maybe tell Isaac to come see me?" Derek nods and then turns back towards the way he was going and I watch as he disappears. I let out a sigh and go back into the station. Everything would have died down by now… And I now have a lot of explaining to do to Mel…

I hope she doesn't look at me differently because of all this…

…

**Author's Note: Argghhh! Sherriff's station episode over! What do you think?!**


	47. Chapter 47: Calm before the storm

Chapter 47: Calm before the storm

…

"Mum… If you just let me-" I'm cut off by the slam of Mel's bedroom door. We had all been checked over and I had been told I was right to go home since I didn't have a concussion from the hit. I let out and sigh and turn back to Scott whose standing at his doorway.

"She's frightened Bel… She saw everything and I think you being able to throw fire and glow your eyes orange is the least thing she's scared about. Give it some time… We'll talk to her about it when she's ready," Scott tells me.

I give a nod and he is about to walk into his room but decides against it, "Bella what happened to you after the party at Lydia's?"

I sigh and walk over to him and lean against the wall across from his doorway, "I went to find Matt to see if he was okay… I mean he was my friend. But then I realized that he was the master and he made me come with him to his house. Scott he had completely lost it… His walls were covered with pictures of me. They were of me in my room too. Through the window. Pictures of me when I wasn't even paying attention… How did I not notice? How could I not sense that something was off about him?"

"Bella, how could you have known? He was your friend and you trusted him…" Scott says.

I shake my head, "You know what the worst thing about all this is…" Scott looks at me confused and I continue, "This just feels like the calm before the storm…

"Get some rest Bella…" Scott says softly and he goes into his room shutting the door. I let out a sigh and walk downstairs going to get a glass of water. I couldn't even think about getting sleep right now. With Matt gone I don't even know what will happen to Jackson… I let out a quiet sob and lean against the kitchen countertop.

"Bella…" I hear a voice say softly. I turn around quickly and see Isaac standing there with wide eyes.

"Isaac…" I let out a breath and rush over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms snake around my waist and he lifts me off the ground. I lift my legs up and lock them round his waist and he buries his head in the crook of my neck.

He walks us towards the countertop and sits me on it, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks frantically checking me over. His hands come up to my face and he runs his thumbs across my cheeks.

I shake my head, "I'm fine… Just a bump on the head…"

"Come on Bel, talk to me…" Isaac looks at me doubtfully.

I slide of the countertop and walk away slowly when Isaac's arms wrap around me from behind and he pulls me into his chest, "What happened Bella?"

"Matt was controlling Jackson…" I whisper out, "Matt controlled Jackson and I had no idea… He was stalking me and I had no idea… How is it that I didn't notice any of that?"

Isaac tenses, "He was what?"

I pull out of his arms and turn around quickly and see Isaac's eyes are flashing golden yellow, "Isaac…"

"What do you mean he was stalking you?" Isaac asks. I shrug off his question, "It doesn't matter he's gone now…"

Isaac shakes his head, "It does matter… Bella what happened tonight?"

"Matt took me to his house… He got thrown in the pool at Lydia's and he said he needed to change. He was using me to get to Stiles and Scott so he could destroy the evidence. I was up in his room and-" Isaac growls lowly and I quickly shake my head, "Whatever you're thinking he did or tried to do to me it was nothing like that!"

He takes a deep breath, "Then what happened?"

"His walls were covered with pictures of me… Pictures of me at school, down the street, here at home and I had no idea. He built this whole fake relationship between us using those photos and I had no idea. I befriended him…" I shake my head annoyed at how I managed to become friends with him.

Isaac's eyes flash golden yellow again, "If he wasn't already dead then then I would have killed him myself!" His voice is low and almost comes out as a growl. I reach up to his cheeks and run my thumbs across his cheeks much like he did to me before.

"No you wouldn't have… You're not like him Isaac… You're not a killer," I whisper.

He shakes his head, "I would do anything to protect you Bella…"

"And I'd do anything to keep you from getting hurt Isaac…" I say leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, "But don't ever take a life for me… Promise me…"

Isaac shakes his head defiantly, "No Bel I can't promis-"

"Promise me Isaac…" I say seriously. Isaac leans forward and kisses my forehead tenderly, "Okay… I promise not to take a life… But you know if it comes down to protection you or keeping my promise, I'll always choose protect you."

I nod, "I know…"

He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers, "Come on… We'll go upstairs get some sleep…"

I shake my head, "I can't even think about sleeping right now."

"Okay umm how about a movie?" Isaac asks looking over to the living room. I look to the living room then back to Isaac and I smile, "I have a better idea…"

I tug on his hand turning the lights off along the way and make my way back upstairs into my room. I let go of Isaac's hand as he shuts my door quietly. I walk over to the window and pull it open.

"What're we doing?" Isaac asks confused. I hang off the window sill and place my feet down on the roof carefully.

"Seriously Bella what the hell?" Isaac asks as he rushes over to the window and pokes his head out. I smile up at him and hold my hand out, "Come on… We can sit out here for a bit…"

Isaac chuckles and shakes his head before climbing out and sitting down pulling me down to him. I sit myself in-between his legs and lean into his chest. He wraps his arms around me holding me tightly.

"I used to sit out here a lot… When I first came here to Beacon Hills," I say quietly.

I lean my head back and look up to Isaac and he's just staring down at me, "I love you Bella…"

I duck my head quickly to hide my blushing and he chuckles, "You know you helped me tonight… Controlling the shift…"

"I'm your anchor?" I say with a small smile. He kisses the top of my head, "You're the only good I have in my life right now Bel… Which is why I'm not leaving with Erica and Boyd…"

I sit up quickly and turn to him, "You were going to leave?"

"Maybe… But I could never leave you. I talked with Erica and Boyd and they want to find a new pack…" Isaac says quietly.

I shake my head, "They want to… Not you. You can't leave." You can't leave me…

"I'm not going anywhere Bel… I promise I'm staying here with you," Isaac pulls me back down and lies down beside me wrapping his arm around my back. His hand runs up and down my side keeping me warm. I slowly relax into his hold and I listen to the steady beat of his heart.

"Get some rest," he whispers and pulls me in closer to his side. I tangle my legs with his and close my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

…

**Author's Note: Okay so I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter! I seriously spent all day trying to right it and it just wasn't happening so I decided to make it a short one before I get on to episode 11! This chapter takes place just after the sheriff station when they all get home. And I wanted to have a Bella and Isaac moment before episode 11 so it worked out well in the end! :P Anyway thank you everyone for the super amazing reviews! I love reading them so please let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	48. Chapter 48: Lacrosse game

Chapter 48: Lacrosse game

…

I walk up the steps with a sigh. Mel's car was out the front so she hadn't left for work yet. Or maybe she was just getting home… I had no idea anymore. She closed herself off from me and Scott and no matter how many times me and Scott have tried to get through to her she just locks herself in her room.

"Mum?" I call out to her and instead of silence this time I hear her door slowly open. She steps out into the hall in her scrubs from work and I smile slightly, "Uh can we talk?"

I see her eyes widen in fear and I think that she's just frightened of me… But then I hear a hissing noise and I turn around to see why her eyes had widened in fear. It was Jackson in kanima form… I let out a gasp and turn back to Mel, "Mum run!"

She stands there staring at the kanima and I quickly flick my wrist sending her back into her room. I turn back to Jackson but he's gone. I spin around and see Jackson standing in the hallway holding Mel by the neck with his tail. My hands light up with fire and my eyes glow bright orange.

I hear someone clear their voice behind me and I turn my head slightly to see Gerard. So he was no controlling Jackson… I clench my hands into fists and stop the fire but my eyes still glow orange as I turn slowly to face Gerard.

He smiles threateningly, "I have the upper-hand here Bella… You wouldn't want to be the reason your mother died at the hands of your best friend." He nods his head towards Jackson and I half expect to be paralysed or contained by Jackson but nothing…

I smirk, "It seems you've underestimated mine and Jackson's friendship?"

His face drops and reaches forward grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a small blade he has placed at stomach level. His hand covers over my mouth and my scream comes out muffled. I can feel the burning already and I can straight away tell that it's no ordinary blade…

He pulls the blade out and lets me drop to the floor. I can hear Mel whimpering and now I can't do anything to help. Where the hell was Scott?

I push my hands against the wound to stop the bleeding and let out a scream. Last time this happened they said I wouldn't stop screaming… Was I still screaming now?

After what feels like a lifetime Jackson crawls past and I see Gerard's legs walk past as well. Then moments later Mel is kneeling down in front of me and Scott standing behind her…

"I don't know what's happening… I don't know what that thing was or even what you and Bella are… And I don't understand why she's still whimpering and still trembling… But whatever he wants just give it to him," Mel says trembling with fear while trying to take a look at my wound.

I bite down on the side of my cheek, "Mum it's not that easy…" my voice comes out shaky.

She shakes her head, "Just give him what he wants…"

"I don't know if I can," Scott says quietly. Mel gets up tears in her eyes and goes back to her room. I sit up slowly and lean against the wall. I turn to Scott, "Why didn't you tell me you were working with Gerard?"

"Because I knew you'd hate me…" Scott says sadly.

I shake my head, "I would never hate you Scott… Maybe be a little disappointed but you have a plan right?"

He nods his head and I nod as well, "Right well can you please get me to the bathroom so I can clean up this wound."

Scott puts his arm under my legs and around my back lifting me up and I let out another groan, "Sorry… It was an iron wasn't it?"

I nod, "Yeah but this time it's taking everything I've got not to scream out in pain every five seconds…"

He carries me into my room and into the bathroom and sets me down on the floor and passes me a wet cloth. I lift up my shirt slowly and place the cloth on the wound carefully. I bite the inside of my cheek again as I press a little harder on it.

"We'll figure it out Scott…" I say quietly looking over to him. He looked defeated… Like we'd already lost…

He lets out a sigh, "I hope we figure it out soon…"

…

***Lacrosse Game***

"Bella…" Mel says quietly to me as we walk down the hallway to the locker rooms, "Uh I just wanted you to apologize for not being there for you the past couple of days… I know that Matt was your friend and even though he was a little crazy you still lost a friend. And I'm ready to listen if you want to tell me what exactly is going on…"

I look to Mel and smile pulling her in for a big hug, "Thank you Mum… I promise I'll explain everything to you."

She smiles and nods and just over her shoulder I see Jackson leaving the locker room, "I gotta speak to Jackson… Save me a seat in the bleachers okay."

I quickly rush past her and chase after Jackson down the hallway, "Jacky! Jacky?" He turns around slowly and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. He seemed to be like the normal Jacky I knew… But these days I wasn't entirely sure.

"Jacky? Are you okay? You haven't been answering any of my calls…" I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "Something's going on with me Bel…"

I reach out and grab his hand, "We're going to figure this out, I promise." He pulls his hand back quickly and looks at me with wide eyes, "Just if you see me running towards you promise me you'll run the other way!"

I go to argue with him but he grabs me by the shoulders firmly, "Promise me!"

I nod quickly, "Okay I promise…"

He walks off quickly towards the field and I let out a sigh. I turn back around and see all the lacrosse players running towards me screaming, yelling and jumping around all excited. I chuckle slightly at the played when Stiles and Scott walk past me the least excited. I follow after them and then spot Melissa sitting with John.

She waves me over and I jog over sitting just in front of them. I watch as the players start taking the field and I keep an eye out for Isaac. He was supposed to be playing tonight. Why wasn't he here already?

"Oh no why is my son running on the field?" John asks with a sigh.

"Because he's on the team…" Mel reminds him. I chuckle slightly and turn around to John as he starts standing up, "He is… He's on the team, he's on the field… My son is on the field!" he exclaims.

I start laughing and he looks around at the crowd and slowly sits back down again. I do a quick scan of the field again looking for Isaac. Seriously why wasn't he here? Had something happened? Did he leave with Erica and Boyd…?

I see someone out of the corner of my eye sit next to me and I see its Lydia. She smiles, "Hey Bella…"

I smile back, "Lydia… You look nice." I say looking at her outfit. It was different to her usual style…

"Thanks… So do you…" she says quietly. I chuckle and look down at my outfit. It was nice but it definitely wasn't Lydia Martin style.

"How difficult was it to compliment my outfit?" I ask with a laugh. She turns to me a laughs back, "No it's really nice… Not something I'd wear but it suits you."

I smile appreciatively, "Thanks… I think that's the nicest thing we've said to each other…"

She shakes her head, "You tried to ask if I was okay a couple weeks ago. When Jackson had yelled at me but I was a total bitch… That was the nicest thing you've done for me but I totally bit your head off."

I nod remembering to when I'd tried to ask if she was okay, "Don't worry about it… It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I'm not sure what you know about what's been happening but I just hope we can get past everything bad we've said to each other…"

Lydia smiles and holds her hand out, "Friends then?"

I grab hold of her hand and give it a squeeze as I move over closer to her just as the game starts, "Friends…"

The whistle goes signalling the start of the game and I look around frantically for Isaac again. I feel Lydia squeeze my hand, "Bella? Who are you looking for?"

I look to her and sigh, "Isaac… Isaac Lahey."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asks. I give a nod and smile, "Yeah he is… But he isn't here and he's supposed to be playing…"

I look back to the game and chuckle as Stiles gets the ball and he laughs excitedly. The whole crowd groans and I grimace as Stiles is basically tackled to the ground.

"He's probably just warming up," Mel says optimistically.

Lydia and I both nod hoping that he is in fact just warming up. I bury my head in my hands as Stiles tries but fails to pick up the lacrosse ball and then gets knocked over again… By two guys this time…

"He's probably just a little nervous… Plenty of time to turn it around," Lydia adds in.

The crowd starts booing as Stiles goes to catch the lacrosse ball and it bounces off his helmet. I stand up and yell out, "Hey! He is just warming up!"

"Bella!" I hear coach yell out. I look down to the field and he's calling me over. I look to Mel, John and Lydia sheepishly, "I'll be back… He's probably just gonna yell at me for yelling at the fans…"

I rush down the bleachers and stand next to coach, "Uh you wanted to see me coach."

He nods, "Yep, if we keep losing like this I'm sending you in!"

"Umm excuse me? What?! I can't play lacrosse!" I exclaim.

He pats me on the shoulder as the whistle goes, "You've seen plenty of lacrosse games I have complete faith in you!" He rushes over to Scott and pushes him back down in his seat.

"Sit down McCall!" Coach says.

"But coach we're dying out there!" Scott exclaims. Coach nods, "Oh I'm aware of that! That's why I've got Bella here on standby! Now sit!"

I sit down beside Scott and he looks at me confused and goes to say something when someone sits on the other side of him. I quickly look over and smile when I see its Isaac.

"You came to help…" Scott half asks half states.

Isaac winks at me before turning back to Scott smiling cockily, "I came to win…" They both look past me and I turn as well seeing that we are staring at Gerard. He looks shocked to see us all together…

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asks getting his lacrosse gear ready.

Scott sighs, "Well right now it's pretty much just stop Jackson from killing anyone…"

"Well that might be easily if you're actually in the game," I add in helpfully. Scott turns to me and looks at me annoyed.

Isaac chuckles slightly, "We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you…"

"How do we do that? He has a whole bench of players he can put in before playing me… And his last resort is Bella!" Scott says nodding his head towards me.

Isaac looks to me with an amused smile and I nod, "Yes coach is going to put me in if he needs to!"

Scott and Isaac both turn to each other and I can tell they've both come up with some kind of plan, "Do you think you could do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asks quietly.

Isaac blows out a breath, "I can try…" He puts his helmet on and runs out onto the field. I lean towards Scott, "So umm where was he?"

Scott looks to me with a guilty smile, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I ask getting a little annoyed now.

"He was going to leave…" Scott says quickly. I look out onto the field and see Isaac looking back at me nervously awaiting my reaction. I smile slightly, "But he didn't… He stayed."

The whistle blows again starting the next quarter… Isaac goes running for the ball but instead of scooping it up he knocks one of our players down with his stick. The whole crowd winces from the hit.

"Lahey!" Coach scolds him and then sends the next player in.

Isaac knocks another player over and Coach sends the next player in. Isaac knocks over another and another.

Coach stands up and points to Isaac warningly, "Lahey! Buddy what the hell is your problem?!"

Isaac looks over and shrugs hiding a wide smirk under his helmet. I chuckle slightly until I hear coach yelling at me, "Bella! If Isaac knocks another player down then you're in next!"

I look to Scott with wide eyes and shake my head, "Scott I'm not playing!"

The whistle goes again and Isaac knocks over another player before getting knocked down himself. Knocked down by Jackson… I gasp and quickly run onto the field and kneel down beside him, "Isaac? Are you okay?"

"It's not broken but I can't move it… I think Jackson nicked me cause I can feel it spreading," Isaac says wincing as the medics pick him up and put him on a spinal board and then onto a gurney. Coach comes over to us and slaps a helmet to Scott, "McCall either you're in or we forfeit… Bella go with Isaac…" he finishes with a sigh.

I nod and quickly follow after the medics that took Isaac. They take him down the hallway towards the locker rooms. They push him into the locker rooms when both the medics get thrown backwards into the wall knocking them out. I gasp and rush into the locker rooms and two guys grab my arms roughly holding me back.

"Ah Bella… Nice of you to join us," Gerard says slowly. I look to him and see he has a broadsword in his hands. I look to the ground and see Isaac trying to crawl away.

"It was a good effort Isaac, it was. This would be so much more poetic if it was half time," Gerard drags the sword along the ground getting closer to Isaac.

I struggle against the hunters hold on me, "Don't touch him!" I scream. Isaac uses the sinks to help himself up and he turns around keeping his eyes trained on me. Gerard lifts the sword high up in the air and I let out a frustrated scream before fire climbs up my arms sending the hunters stepping back shaking their hands trying to put the fire out on their hands.

Gerard turns to face me and then looks behind me. I turn around and my orange glowing eyes meet Scott's golden yellow glowing eyes. He snarls and throws the two hunters that had a hold of me into the wall. We both turn back around to Isaac and I see Gerard is missing.

"Where is he?" Scott asks frantically. Isaac shrugs and I shove Scott, "Go! Go now!" he lets out a frustrated growl and runs out of the room. I rush to Isaac's side and put my arm around his back and his across my shoulders helping him walk out of here.

"That was hot…" Isaac says with a chuckle. I shake my head, "Of course you would comment about what I just did as being sexy… We could have almost just died!"

"But we didn't… Because you're the most badass fire fairy I've met!" Isaac says with a smirk.

I chuckle, "I'm the only fire fairy you've met…"

We rush out onto the field and it's in total chaos. The lights have all gone off and everyone's screaming and running around. Isaac takes his arm off my shoulders and reaches down to grab my hand and interlocks our fingers, "Don't let go of my hand okay…"

He leads the way through the crowds of people running and I point out to the middle of the field, "Someone's down on the field…" He pulls me along and all of a sudden the lights come on and I get a good look of the body on the ground.

"No!" I scream. My hand tightens around Isaac's hand and I pull him along faster to the middle of the field. I let out another scream and I see that I was right. The body was Jackson…

I stand behind Mel who is leaning down over Jackson trying to listen for a pulse. And then I hear something that makes my stomach drop, "He's not breathing… There's no pulse."

I shake my head back and forth and step backwards. This wasn't happening… He couldn't be dead. It was Jackson… He couldn't die.

My legs give out from underneath me and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me holding me up. I turn around and cling onto Isaac's shirt shaking my head, "He can't be dead… He can't die… No, no, no, no, no…"

I let out another scream but it turns into a muffled scream as Isaac's arms pull me close to his chest. He keeps whispering soothingly in my ear but nothing will calm me down. I couldn't lose Jackson. Jackson could not be dead.

…

**Author's Note: On to the last episode next chapter! :O But don't worry it will probably be over a couple of chapters! Long ones hopefully! :P Thank you everyone for the reviews! Almost to 200! :D Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	49. Chapter 49: Everlasting Love

Chapter 49: Everlasting Love

…

Jackson was dead… Stiles was missing… It's like one problem is eliminated and another arises… But I knew who was behind it all. Gerard Argent. He would not get away with this. He wouldn't mess with my friends and family and get away scot-free.

"Is Bella okay? She hasn't said anything since they found Jackson on the field?" I hear John ask Isaac and Scott. Isaac hadn't let go of my hand the entire time. He knew that if he did I'd lose it completely. He was keeping me calm. But it wouldn't be much good soon. I was sitting here re-living seeing Jackson over and over again. I'm not upset about it though. The aftershock of the whole situation had long worn off. I'm so over being the emotional little girl. It was time I used that anger I had. And each time I remembered seeing Jackson the angrier I get. I can use that anger to make Gerard pay… I will use that anger…

"Look he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something… We'll find him," I hear Scott assure John. I had only been hearing snippets of the conversations going on around me. I couldn't keep doing that. I needed to stay strong. I need to be strong and find a way to get Stiles back. I wouldn't lose two friends.

I clench my jaw and take a deep breath before looking to Scott and Isaac holding some of Stiles clothes, "How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac complains.

Scott taps Isaac's arm and we all turn our attention to Derek who is now in the locker rooms with us, "We need to talk…"

Peter steps out from behind the lockers, "All of us…"

"Holy crap…" Scott says shocked. I hadn't told anyone that Peter was alive. I guess I didn't really want to believe it. I mean he did die! He was killed. If he could come back then what's stopping my father from coming back? It was a crazy thought but so was Peter coming back from the dead.

Peter smiles at me, "Hi Bella… Nice to see you again." I feel Isaac's hand tighten around mine and I can tell he is uncomfortable with the way Peter knows me. It was Peter he was a creep but he wouldn't hurt me. I don't think he would anyway.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asks looking back from me and Derek. I probably should have mentioned Peter sometime in the last few days…

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station," Derek quips back.

Scott backtracks, "Okay hold on! He threatened to kill my mum and use Bella! And I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one… Have you seen his mum? She's gorgeous," Peter adds in.

Derek turns to Peter with an annoyed look, Scott holds his hands out and my eyes flash orange, "Shut up!" we all say simultaneously. So maybe flashing my eyes orange wasn't needed but right now I'm basically at a 6 on the anger scale so to speak…

Peter rolls his eyes, "I see Bella has come a long way since I've been gone."

Isaac leans closer to me, "Who is he?"

"That is Peter, Derek's uncle… A little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," Scott explains. Peter waves to Isaac, "Hi."

Isaac nods, "That's good to know…"

"How is he alive?" Scott asks with a frown.

"Short answer is he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe how to save him," Derek tells us. My jaw clenches in anger and my eyes flare up again.

Isaac grips my hand tightly and runs his thumb across the back of my hand and I shut my eyes tightly, "Well that's very helpful but Jackson's dead." Isaac says while still trying to keep me calm.

Derek and Peter's face change to a look of confusion, "What?"

"Yeah Jackson's dead it just happened on the field," Scott explains more clearly. I let go of Isaac's hand and sit down on the bench breathing in and out slowly. Miss Morrell never did give me those exercises to keep my anger in check.

Derek and Peter exchange a look and Isaac asks, "Why is no one taking this as good news?" I look up to Isaac angrily, "Cause it's not!" I exclaim. His eyes widen and he takes a tiny step back. I would too. I was completely unstable at the minute.

"Bella's right… It's not good news because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen… Gerard wanted it to happen," Peter says excruciatingly slow. We didn't have time for all this.

"But why?" Derek asks. I shake my head and stand up walking towards the door, "It doesn't matter why! We need to move fast!" I say angrily. I feel an arm snake around my waist and I turn around with a frustrated noise that comes out almost like a snarl.

"Wow she has come a long way… Got a lot of anger… Bella you need to focus because we need to figure out exactly why Gerard wanted Jackson to die. And that window of opportunity is closing, quickly," Peter tells me. I let out a sigh and relax against his hold on me.

He slowly lets go of me and holds his hands up, "Okay you good?" I nod slowly and he claps his hands together, "Right well let's go then! We haven't got much time."

Derek and Peter walk out of the locker rooms with Isaac, Scott and I following close behind. Isaac reaches out and holds onto my hand tightly. I look over to him and he's got a worried look on his face. I squeeze his hand and bring my other hand to his arm giving him a reassuring look.

"Isaac I'm fine, I've got it under control…" I say quietly. He nods, "I hope you do Bel… I don't want to lose you." He whispers.

I stop us in the hallway and turn him to face me, "You won't. I've got this." He leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips, "I love you…"

I run my thumb across his cheek affectionately, "I love you too…"

…

Isaac's hand tightens around mine as we walk into the run down Hale house. I hadn't been here since- since I died? Oh my god! Had it really been that long?

"Oh! Oh they found Stiles!" Scott says relief evident in his voice. I relax noticeably… One thing down… Only a million more to go…

Peter kneels down in front of the staircase as Derek sighs, "I already told you, I looked everywhere."

Peter pulls a board out from the stairs revealing a hidden compartment, "You didn't look here." He slides out something that looks like a briefcase. We all watch on curiously wondering what he could possibly have in there that is so important.

"What is that a book?" Derek asks.

Peter looks to him with a screwed up face, "No? It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" he adds in sarcastically, "A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything I had. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

My eyes light up orange again at the mention of the Argent and Peter looks to me annoyed, "Is that going to happen every time someone mentions the name that killed your friend?"

Derek hits Peter in the shoulder scolding him for being so rude and I shake my head, "No he's right I need to control it…"

Scott and Derek look at me confused as to why I was agreeing with Peter. Maybe all I needed was a little tough love…

Scott's phone rings and he goes off to the side to answer it while Isaac, Derek and I follow Peter into what used to be the lounge room. Peter opens up the laptop and starts searching when Scott comes back in to the room, "Uh something's going on with Jackson… We gotta get to the hospital."

Isaac and I go to follow Scott when Peter stops me, "No Bella you have to stay here. If you want to save Jackson you need to stay here. You a big part of the plan…"

I look to Scott and Isaac and tell them to go. Isaac lets out an annoyed sigh and rushes back over to me kissing the top of my head, "Come back to me…" I smile and nod.

Scott looks to Derek worried and Derek nods reassuringly, "I'll watch out for her, go!" Scott and Isaac rush out of the house leaving just Derek, Peter and I.

"So you and Isaac huh?" Peter says with a smirk. I shake my head, "Shut up Peter."

He nods, "Yep okay…"

Derek's phone starts ringing and I silently thank whoever is calling for interrupting this awkward moment… He answers and then relays what is being said to him, "They say he's in some transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying…" Peter says as his eyes scan the computer looking for something that can help us.

"They also say he's starting to move," Derek says taking the phone away from his ear. Peter points to the screen finally finding something, "Okay I think I found something… Looks like what you've seen from Jackson is just the Kanimas beta shape…"

I lean towards the screen as Derek asks, "Meaning what he can turn into something bigger?"

Peter leans backwards away from the computer, "Bigger and badder…"

"He's turning into that?!" I ask looking at the screen as Derek adds, "That has wings!"

"I can see that," Peter says actually looking a little scared. Derek quickly brings the phone back up to his ear, "Scott bring him to us!"

Peter leans back towards the screen, "Look someone made an animation of it… Maybe it's less frightening if we-" he presses play on the video and a scream comes from the laptop and Derek and I jump backwards as Peter slams the laptop shut.

I shake my head, "Nope not at all! They have to meet us half way!"

"Scott get him out of there now! Go now!" Derek instructs through the phone and then we both go to leave the house quickly.

Peter grabs my arm at the door and I turn around and look at him expectantly, "Just wait a second."

"There's no time-" Derek starts saying but Peter holds his hand up cutting him off, "That's the problem… We're rushing, we're moving too fast and while everyone knows that a moving target is harder to hit here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it," Derek says going to walk out of the house.

My eyes glow orange again and I flick my wrist sending him into the wall, "We are not killing Jackson! We are going to save him!" I let him go before turning to Peter, "What do we need to do?"

Peter smiles at me almost with a look of pride, "There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling its Christian name… Our name is a symbol of who we are but the Kanima has no identity… That's why it doesn't seek a pack…"

I nod, "It seeks a master."

"And who else grows up without a pack, no identity?" Peter asks me. I think about Jackson and how of all people he became a Kanima… I look to Peter realization covering my face, "An orphan…"

He nods, "Right, Jackson! And right now his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you are going to bring him back…"

"How?" I ask confused.

"Through his heart…" Peter says with a nod. I hear Derek scoff, "In case you don't remember what I said earlier! Jackson doesn't have much of a heart to begin with."

Peter shakes his head, "Not true! There is one person… This young lady who Jackson shares a real bond… The one person who can reach him, who can save him…" Peter finishes looking pointedly at me.

"So what do I do?" I ask determined to save my best friend.

Peter nods to my chest, "That's a lovely necklace… Who gave it to you?"

I look down to the necklace and toy with the infinity charm, "Jackson did… He said it represents our everlasting love…"

Peter smiles at me and I hold onto the charm tightly, "I know what I have to do…" I knew that I could save Jackson…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter up! So close to finishing season 2! :O Thank you guys for the reviews! I really can't believe how many of you are reading this story and enjoying it! :P I'm breaking up the last chapter a little because otherwise I think I'd go on forever! Anyways please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	50. Chapter 50: Warehouse Showdown

Chapter 50: Warehouse Showdown

…

Derek pulls up to the warehouse and we all get out of the car. I look around confuse, "Where are they? Shouldn't they be here?"

"They're just over there…" Derek says. I look over his shoulder and see some car lights before looking back to Derek, "Then why didn't we drive in through the doors… Umm okay then?" I finish as Derek runs off on all fours. I roll my eyes and look to Peter who is also rolling his eyes.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance…" he says with a sigh. I turn back to Peter with a smirk, "Well I guess he learnt from the best…"

He chuckles at my comment, "Run along now." I laugh and walk in the direction that Derek made his entrance.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you…" I hear Chris Argent explain why he's there. My eyes glow orange as I step up beside Derek, "Well considering the rest of your family I don't find that very comforting…"

"Get him inside," Derek tells Scott and Isaac. They both nod and get back into the car. Chris drives the car into the warehouse and then Scott and Isaac carry the body bag out of the car. I feel my anger bubbling up again.

"Where is his?" Scott asks. Derek looks around the group, "Who?"

"Peter!" Scott says confused to why he wasn't there and going along with the plan. Derek starts unzipping the bag and I watch on confused, "Hold on a second Derek! Peter told me how to save him!"

"We're past that," Derek says as he opens the bag up revealing Jackson with scales on half of his face.

"What about- about" Scott stutters out before Derek turns to him angrily, "Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

I shake my head ready to attack Derek when Chris speaks up, "No, no he wouldn't do that! If Jackson's a dog then he's turning rabid! And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live!"

"Of course not! Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead!" Gerard's voices his presence and everyone turns to see him standing in the warehouse with us.

I look to where Peter is hiding and give him a stern look while thinking 'Thanks for warning us!' He shrugs and I turn back to see Derek about to strike Jackson. I scream out and throw Derek out of the way of Jackson's claws that shoot up and he goes flying into the next part of the room.

"Well done to the last Scott! Like the concerned friend you are you brought to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me," Gerard explains and then there's a whizzing noise through the air and Scott ducks.

Isaac falls backwards and I gasp, "Isaac!" I rush over to him and pull him out of the way of fire quickly. Seriously just as Allison and I were becoming friends she goes and shoots my boyfriend with an arrow!

I wrap my hand around the arrow and pull it out quickly. Isaac groans and I apologize quickly before helping him up. Chris comes running in holding a knife out ready to attack Jackson who is now back in full Kanima form.

Jackson knocks Chris backwards and Derek comes out from behind the crates growling. Isaac and Scott both wolf out as well. I flick my hands out and they light on fire as my eyes turn orange. Derek attacks first throwing punches but he is soon thrown backwards. Scott comes up from behind and digs his claws in but Jackson throws him off as well.

Isaac grabs Jackson by the neck struggling with him but gets thrown backwards into the crates. I throw my hands out and push the kanima up against the beams as the flames smack into its chest. Derek jumps on the kanima from behind and I pull the fire back in before flicking my wrist sending into a steel door.

The kanima pushes Derek to the side again and Scott comes up behind it kicking it into the big steel thing. I quickly rush up to the kanima before Scott can try anything else and hold it there by its throat, "Jackson! It's me Bella!" I scream hoping to get through to him.

He tilts his head at me momentarily before pushing me backwards into Scott and we go flying into the wall. I let out a groan and look to Scott with a smirk as I climb off him, "Thanks for breaking my fall!"

I watch as the kanima slashes Derek across the stomach and I rush to attack the kanima again when I hear Isaac groan out. I look over and see Allison cutting him with knives and my arms flare up with fire.

She sends the knives into his back and Isaac goes down, "You bitch!" I snarl out.

I storm towards her as she holds the knives up ready to attack me when I push my hands out in front of me and send her flying backwards. I hear Scott call out to me, "Bella that's enough!"

Allison gets back up again angry at me now, "I didn't want to hurt you Bella but you need to get out of my way now!"

I shake my head, "Not a chance." She lets out a frustrated scream and runs towards me holding the knives up. I clench my jaw angrily and clench my fists tight as fire erupts around them. Allison falters slightly as she watches me with wide eyes.

I look down at my skin and it looks as if it's glowing… Like there's an glow all around my body… But it was a dark orange. I feel all the anger piling up inside me and can feel it taking over. Was I changing? Was I becoming dark? I hear Gerard chuckle sinisterly in the background, "She can't control it. She will turn dark… It's who she is."

"No that's not who she is… Bella you can control it, I know you can!" I hear Isaac groan out in pain.

I shake my head and fall to my knees. I wasn't becoming dark. I wouldn't be that bad guy… I feel the anger coming to the surface and all the pain I had ever felt… I let out a loud scream and a flash of light bursts around me causing everyone to stumble backwards.

"Bella… Bella?!" I hear Isaac call out weakly to me. I stand up slowly and look up to Gerard with glowing light amber instead of the usual bright orange. He watches on shocked as an aura around me begins to glow light amber as well.

"I can control it… And I can stop you," I say confidently as I start taking long strides to get to him but he laughs darkly again as the Kanima comes up behind Allison grabbing her by the throat and uses its tail to wrap around my legs pulling me back. I feel the tail then wrap around my neck and lift me up off the ground.

"What're you doing?" Allison gasps out.

"He's doing what he came here to do…" Scott says.

Gerard looks over impressed, "Then you know…"

"What's he talking about?" Allison asks.

Gerard looks from Allison then back to Scott, "It was that night outside the hospital. When I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying," I hear Isaac say and I let out a quiet sigh of relief hearing that he's okay.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does," Gerard says staring down at Derek.

"You monster!" Chris says angrily.

Gerard looks to his son, "Not yet!"

I let out a frustrated noise and Gerard turns his gaze back to Allison and I as the kanimas grip tighten around my neck. I cough and gasp slightly trying to take a breath and Allison does the same.

"You'll kill her too!" Chris says referring to Allison being his granddaughter.

Gerard turns his head to Chris, "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" He pauses before turning to Scott expectantly, "Scott…"

Scott turns back to human form and I try and kick out to get free but the kanimas grip tightens again and my vision starts blurring. He reaches down and grabs Derek by the neck lifting him up off the ground. Scott couldn't do this! If Gerard became a werewolf he would just kill Derek and become the alpha!

"Scott don't! You know he's going to kill me right after! He'll be an alpha," Derek says his words muffled because of his teeth. He was still paralysed a bit and couldn't change back…

"That's true… But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison… Do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. And in-case you haven't learnt yet there is no competing with young love," Gerard says using Scott's love for Allison to get what he wants.

"Scott don't, don't!" Derek gasps out. Scott doesn't take his gaze off Allison, "I'm sorry, but I have to…"

Scott pulls him backwards and Derek's mouth opens as Gerard places his arm down on his teeth. Scott forces Derek's jaw to close and Gerard screams out in pain as Derek bites down on his skin. He pulls his arm back and Scott drops Derek to the ground.

No this wasn't happening. He couldn't become a werewolf. I had to stop this. My eyes glow amber again and I send fire climbing up the Kanimas tail. Its tail quickly unwraps from around my neck and I fall to the ground landing on my knees. I look back up with a smirk and see everyone's attention is now on me.

'Bella don't do it… You're not a killer…" I hear Peter whisper quietly.

I turn to Gerard ready to attack when I tilt my head to the side confused. His bite mark was bleeding black blood… He looks down to his arm confused as to why the bite wasn't taking, "What is this?" He asks looking to Scott, "What did you do?"

Scott looks down to Derek, "Everyone said Gerard had a plan… I had a plan too." Gerard quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver compartment. He crushes the pills angrily in his hands, "Mountain ash!" His voice comes out loud and as a growl.

Gerard starts coughing and bleeding from his ears, eyes, nose before coughing up a whole heap of black blood. I look away disgusted and he collapses to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks.

Scott looks back down to Derek, "Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine…" I look behind me to Isaac and let out a sigh and he nods letting me know he's okay. I hear a shuffling sound and turn around seeing Gerard trying to crawl away, "Kill them! Kill them all!" He screams out.

I turn back and watch as the kanima pulls his hand away from Allison's neck confused on what to do cause its master is gone. Allison takes this chance to elbow it in the face but the kanima shoves it out of the way. I hear a car screeching and look to see the familiar blue jeep come speeding in straight towards the kanima. Straight for Jackson! I watch in horror as Stiles rams straight into him knocking him down.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asks opening his eyes. Scott chuckles slightly and Stiles and Lydia turn to face Scott when Jackson jumps onto the hood of the car. Stiles and Lydia both scream, Stiles having the girlier scream of course, and scramble to get out of the car.

"Jackson!" I yell out to him and run past everyone tackling him off the front of the jeep. I land on top of his scaly figure and quickly pull the necklace off of my neck, "Jackson! It's me! You gotta remember!"

He flips us over and goes to strike me with his claws and I hear Isaac call out for me. I hold the infinity symbol in front of me and I watch as Jackson slowly takes the necklace out of my hand and steps back away from me quickly.

He stands up changing back to his normal self and I stand in front of him smiling, "Jacky…" He steps back away from me and I look at him confused. He holds his arms out wide and I shake my head. Derek and Peter come up from behind him and in front stabbing him in the stomach and back.

I scream, "No!" I throw my arms out sending a force out all around me knocking everyone to the ground but me and Jackson. I hear feet shuffle forward and I turn around flashing my eyes at all of them warningly. When I see Scott try to take a step I send a wall of flames around Jackson and me trying to keep everyone out. No one would hurt him! I could fix him! I had to save him!

I rush forward and catch Jackson as he falls. All his scales are slowly disappearing and I shake my head, "I can save you… I'm going to save you…"

He looks at me with sad eyes, "I love you Bella…"

"I do too! I love you Jacky so, so much! Please don't go… I can't handle losing you," I whisper out but his eyes close slowly and he slumps into my arms. The flames around us die down and disappear as I cry into his shoulder holding onto him tightly.

I slowly lay him back down onto the concrete and step back slowly. I turn back to the group and they're all watching me with glassy eyes. Isaac steps towards me and wraps his arms around me bringing my head to his chest. I cling onto his shirt crying loudly. They said we could save him…

They said that I was the one who had to save him…

I let out a frustrated scream and Isaac's hold tightens on me as he tries to keep me up off the ground but it's no use because my legs give out from underneath me and Isaac drops to the ground with me.

A small scratching noise makes me look back over to Jackson's body and my grip tightens on Isaac's shirt as Jackson rises up from the ground dragging his clawed hands along the concrete. He stands up fully and throws his head back growling loudly. Teeth sharpened and eyes electric blue…

He was alive. He was still alive…

I hear Lydia gasping as she runs towards him wrapping him in a hug. His arms snake around her waist and he buries his head into her hair. I let out a quiet sob and turn back to Isaac wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight. Everyone was okay… We were all okay… I let go slowly and Isaac leans down and kisses me softly on the lips before nodding to me. He was telling me to go to Jackson. To go reunite with my best friend…

I quickly stand up and look to Jackson. He brings his head onto Lydia's shoulder resting his chin on it as he looks to me with tears in his eyes. Lydia backs away from him and smiles over at me giving me a nod as well.

I run towards Jackson and jump into his arms and he lifts me up off the ground a little, "I thought I'd lost you…" my voice comes out a whisper as my eyes fill up with tears again.

"I'm okay… I'm fine Bel," Jackson whispers back kissing my forehead softly. I let out a sob and pull him back in for another tight hug. Was this really happening? Was he really here?! I had lost him twice in under a 24 hour period!

I pull back and smile at him through my tears. He smiles back and I shake my head before punching him hard in the shoulder. His face screws up in pain and he chuckles slightly, "Damn it Bella! What was that for?!"

I chuckle wiping away my tears, "For putting me through enough stress to last a lifetime!"

He shakes his head and wraps his arms around me again with a laugh, "I'll try to avoid doing something like this ever again!"

I pull back and stand there nodding and crossing my arms across my chest, "Well I should think so! I busted my ass to save you and I think I pulled a muscle!" I say rolling my shoulder backwards trying to fake an injury.

"You're such a dork!" he says with a snort. I smile at him, "Yeah but I'm your dork…"

…

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! What a chapter! I actually have spent all day changing the chapter around and adding in new things and I think I finally got it the way I want it to go! So I'm sorry to all the Jackson and Bella fans but I do really like them as friends and that's how I want them to say and to all the Derek and Bella fans I'm not sure if I will get them back together or not… Probably not at this stage because I really like writing Isaac and Bella together! We'll just see how it all goes :D**

**And Bella controlled it! She's a 'good fire fairy' and I feel like such a dork saying it like that but yeah she didn't go dark lol :P I'm probably gonna have maybe 1 or 2 more chapters for this season and I know I finished this chapter in a weird spot but if anyone remembered way back at the start Bella called Jackson a dork on the first day of school and he said 'but I'm your dork' and I thought it'd be really cute if this chapter ended like that :D**

**Anyway thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I am one off from having 200 :D :D :D Thank you for all your feedback and support! You guys are amazing! Xx Please leave a review for this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**


	51. Chapter 51: New talent…

Chapter 51: New talent…

…

I softy touch my neck and wince as I look closely at it in the mirror. The bruising from Jackson's kanima tail was coming out. It would be gone by the time I woke up in the morning but it still looked so ugly and it hurt still. There were only a few more hours until the sun came up. I'd spent the last hour at the hospital with Jackson but now I thought it was best he have time with his family. And Lydia…

I slowly lie down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I felt tired but I didn't want to sleep. My head was still racing. Jackson was alive and okay. I learnt to finally control my powers, to control the anger. But why did I still feel that something bad was going to happen.

I shake my head and sigh. I didn't need to dwell on that. Everyone was safe and everyone was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Bella?" I hear Isaac's voice as he climbs through my window carefully. I quickly sit up and jump off the bed rushing over to him.

"Isaac! What're you doing?! You should still be healing!" I say with a gasp as I see he's still in the same bloody outfit as the warehouse. Actually so was I. I needed to shower before I went to sleep.

"The wounds have all almost healed anyway and I thought that by now you'd be finished at the hospital. I had to come see you," Isaac says as he shows me that his wounds are almost gone.

I wrap my arms and his waist and rest my head against his chest, "Sorry, I just had to make sure Jackson was okay."

"No it's okay I get it… He's your best friend and you were still worried about him," Isaac says with a nod. I smile up at him, "I love you, you know that…"

He chuckles and leans down kissing me softly on the lips, "I do know that… I'm so glad you're okay." He pulls back slowly and smiles smugly.

"What?" I say with a laugh. He shakes his head, "It's nothing… But uh I just had to say that I was right. I told you, you could control it."

I smile widely, "I did, didn't I!"

"Yeah you can glow now!" Isaac says sarcastically and I hit him softly, "Hey! I don't glow! It's more like an aura around me… I can't explain it but it just feels-"

"Different?" Isaac asks. I shake my head, "No it's hard to explain…" It is hard to explain. Somehow from that aura surrounding me I just felt more powerful… It sounds crazy but so was everything else about me…

"Well you controlled it… And you saved Jackson so I call it a win for everyone tonight," Isaac says with a smile.

I nod, "Thank god all that's over…"

He looks down at me with a questioning look, "I'm just curious and this is completely off topic but how come you and Jackson never dated?"

I shrug, "Well I'm not gonna lie, I did think about it… But then I remembered how much of a douche he can be and I never thought about it again." I say with a chuckle and then shake my head, "He's a nice guy but he's not exactly my type…"

"What do you mean not exactly your type?" Isaac asks.

I smile, "Well you know he's very good looking. I mean come on I'm not dead!" Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows and I backtrack, "But he could never be as good looking as you! Never ever! Your body, that smile and your hair is amazing I mean come on! Curls get the girls, right?"

He keeps staring at me with amused look as I try and stutter out flattering remarks about him to make up for what I said about Jackson.

I step back away from him slowly smiling as an idea pops into my head, "Do you want to keep talking about why me and Jackson never got together? Or would you rather save water as you've mentioned recently and shower together?" I say with a smirk as I slowly discard my clothing leaving me in my bra and underwear.

Isaac stands there watching me with wide eyes, "Definitely save water… That seems like the better option."

I nod and turn towards the bathroom, "I thought you might say that." I feel Isaac's arms wrap around me from behind and we both chuckle slightly smiling at each other as he shuts the bathroom door behind us.

…

I let out a frustrated noise as I kick a small rock along the ground. All I wanted to do today was have a lazy day in bed with Isaac. But after being so rudely awoken by a call from Derek has us out at the preserve and back at the Hale house again…

"You haven't told them everything yet have you?" Oh and Peter's here too. I step up beside Isaac and look at the door of the Hale house.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks confused.

Peter casually leans up against a tree, "Why do you think Derek was in a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number… When there's a new alpha people take notice…"

I look to Peter annoyed at his vagueness, "People like who?"

Isaac walks up to the house closer to the marking on the door, "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol… And it means they're coming…" Derek tells us. I roll my eyes, "Who?!"

Derek looks to me, "Alphas…"

Isaac looks from the symbol on the door back to Derek, "More than one?"

"A pack of them," Derek says with a sigh.

"An alpha pack?" I say with raised eyebrows.

Peter walks forward and stands beside me, "Yep… And they're not coming. They're already here."

Isaac runs his hand over the symbol and I turn back to Peter and Derek, "So you're saying we have another problem to deal with?"

Peter nods, "And they won't be here for just Derek."

"Excuse me?" I look to Derek and he nods slowly, "Your kind are very powerful creatures that were only thought to exist in stories…"

I shrug, "So? I believed that werewolves were myths as well… What does that have to do with me and the alpha pack…?"

Peter sighs, "What we're saying is that your kind is rare… So when there's a new talent, so to speak, people also take notice…"

I chuckle slightly, "I'm the new talent?" Peter nods and I shake my head, "I don't think so… Just last night I learnt to control this so called new talent…"

"That is true but what you did after you controlled it was quite extraordinary," Peter drawls out.

Isaac comes up behind me and places his arm around my waist in comfort. I was freaking out. I'm not anything special that people need to be 'taking notice of'! I only just learnt to control it and now there's an alpha pack coming for me…

Derek's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "We'll train you more over the summer Bella, use Peter's records that he has on his laptop and that'll help you figure out what else you're capable of…"

I nod with wide eyes, "What else I'm capable of…? Right cause there's more things that I can do…"

Peter chuckles, "Oh Bella, you have no idea."

…

**Author's Note: Okay so right now you're probably thinking what a horrible ending and I can't believe that, that's how season 2 is ending! And I know I said I was going to have a couple more chapters but then I changed my mind! Please don't hate me for the cliff-hanger :P**

**Anyway I will be continuing on for season 3! But it might not be for a little while… I'm going away just after Christmas and I won't have access to a computer so I won't be able to put updates up so I've decided it'll be a couple of weeks before I get the new story up! But don't worry I will make sure I put up an author's note when the new story goes up :D**

**Next season I hope to work on Bella's friendship with Stiles and Scott! See more over protective brotherly/sisterly love hopefully! And yes Bella and Lydia will become friends finally! Like proper best friends! And for all you fans hoping that Jackson is going to stay for season 3 you will all have to wait and see :P :P I know I'm being horrible aren't I?! :P**

**Thank everyone for all your support! I am overwhelmed at the feedback everyone has given me and with the amount of readers that are reading this story! Your reviews have been amazing and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it! I hope you all continue to read the next one when I get it ready!**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Keep a look out for the next story in a couple of weeks' time! :D xxx**


	52. Chapter 52: I definitely missed that

Chapter 52: I definitely missed that

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back for season 3! I was going to make a separate story for season 3 but then I decided to just keep adding onto here! So I bet you're all excited to see what I've decided to do for season 3! I bet you were all dying to find out whether Jackson stays or not! :P**

**I've been holidaying at the beach with the fam and oh my god it was the best! I got sunburnt a heap though which wasn't so amazing. But on the plus side now I have a tan! Yay! Haha and I did shopping over there and got new clothes! So it was an awesome trip! And oh my god what is it with the beach and having so many hot guys! I was like drooling! Lol! Not really but they were so hot!**

**There was this one guy that was at the caravan park I was at and he said good morning to me and I had just gotten out of bed so I was kinda out of it and said good morning back to him after he walked past… Embarrassing much! But then I saw him again and he waved but I was too chicken to go talk to him! Anyway let's not discuss my non-existent love-life any further haha!**

**I hope you guys are all still out there and wanting to read season 3 of Bella McCall! I've made this chapter extra-long to make up for the wait you guys had to go through :P Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know how I went! Or just even leave a review saying how annoyed you might be with me because of how I've decided to go with the TV show! Lol :P Some people may be disappointed with a certain decision so sorry guys!**

**Also I hope everyone had a great Christmas and enjoyed their new year! :D**

…

Only a few months had passed. A few months since we all saved Jackson only for me to then lose him again… I mean he didn't die and I could still call him and video chat him whenever I needed but that didn't make the fact that he was miles away in London any easier.

But it's what his parents wanted. A new start for him… I just wish it didn't have to be so far away. I hear a car horn go off and I look up from the sidewalk and smile as Lydia and Allison pull up.

The window winds down slowly, "So you ready for this group gathering!" Lydia says while looking pointedly at Allison. I chuckle and climb into the back as Allison says, "It sounds like a triple date…"

"It is not a triple date… It is a group thing," I hear Lydia say bringing me out of my thoughts. Lydia and I had become pretty good friends over the past few months. We actually liked each other as it turns out.

I poke my head into the front between the two seats as we drive off, "Umm excuse me? Triple date? You are aware I have a boyfriend… A boyfriend that I love very much and want to keep…"

"Yeah, Bella and Isaac are cute together!" Allison adds, "And I told you I'm not ready to get back out there…"

I was back on a speaking basis with Allison again. But I hadn't entirely forgiven her for what she did that night… How could I? She did try to hurt Isaac and kill Derek!

"Ugh come on Bella don't ruin this for me! And Allison you were in France and didn't do any dating? For four months?!" Lydia asks in disbelief.

Allison shrugs, "Did you? I mean after-"

"Do not say his name!" Lydia cuts her off quickly. Great now we were on the topic of Jackson…

Allison turns back to me, "Is he okay? I mean you just got back from London yesterday… Did everything work out?"

"Well the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive," Lydia chimes in.

I chuckle, "Yeah but everyone got over it… And Derek and I helped him train, you know taught him werewolf 101."

"Yep like how not to randomly kill people during the full moon!" Lydia finishes for me.

Allison smiles back at me knowingly then back to Lydia, "So then you've talked to him?"

"Uh not since he left for London…" Lydia says sadly.

"You mean since his Dad moved him to London," Allison corrects. Lydia sighs, "Whatever, he left…"

I lean forward again, "So you're totally over him?"

"Would I be going on a triple date if I wasn't?!" Lydia asks quickly, "And yes it is a triple date…"

Allison and I both shake our heads laughing and Lydia shrugs, "It's not an orgy… You guys will live. And if it becomes a problem with Isaac, I'll talk to him."

Allison turns back to face me again, "Yeah how are things going with him?"

I smile widely, "Really well! I've been missing him like crazy over in London but I haven't actually seen him yet… He was busy with Derek yesterday. Pack business…"

"So the sex is…" Lydia trails off waiting for me to answer and I chuckle, "Amazing if you must know…"

Allison laughs, "Okay well how did he take you going over to London with Jackson for a week?"

"Surprisingly well actually… It was me that was a little reluctant to go…" I say with a sigh. I really did love it in London but at the end of that week I had to say good bye to my best friend…

Allison looks at me confused, "Why?"

"I didn't want to say goodbye to him… It was really, really hard," I say quietly.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Have you packed everything?" Jackson asks me quietly as he comes to stop next to me. I look out to the plane runway and my eyes start filling up with tears. This was it. This was goodbye._

_I nod, "Yep everything's packed… Now all I have to do is board the plane I guess."_

"_You know you can come visit me whenever… And I'll come and visit when I can as well and we can call each other all the time and video chat! I'm not gonna forget you Bel," Jackson says pulling me in for a hug._

_I sniffle, "You better not! And I don't want you finding some new best friend out here okay!"_

_Jackson chuckles, "No one will ever replace you Bella…"_

"_Why're you laughing?! This is very emotional," I say with a pout. He smiles at me, "Cause you're just so cute when you're like this."_

_I wipe away the tears and roll my eyes, "Oh yeah cause I look so cute with mascara running down my face!"_

_He reaches out and wipes at my cheeks, "I'm only teasing… You know I'm gonna miss you too Bel. I don't know what I'm gonna do here without you. I mean who's gonna call me out on being a douche over here?"_

_I smile and shake my head before wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. His snake around my waist and I hear a quiet sob come out of Jackson's mouth. I tighten my hold on him, "I love you so much… And I'm gonna miss you even more…"_

"_I love you too Bel…" he whispers back._

'_Flight 508 is now boarding, please make your way to gate 4.'_

_I pull back and wipe at my eyes again, "I'll call you as soon as I land…" He nods and leans down kissing my forehead, "Make sure that Lahey looks after you."_

_I smile as I back away slowly, "Don't break too many hearts over here…" He chuckles and shakes his head as he blows a kiss my way. I smile widely and pretend to catch it and place it on my cheek._

"_You're a dork!" he calls out. I hand the ticket to the guy at the door of the gate and turn back to Jackson one last time mouthing to him, "But I'm your dork."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Bella! Hey Bella?" Allison clicks her fingers in front of my face and I shake my head, "Sorry… It was a really hard goodbye."

Allison nods and Lydia quickly changes the subject, "Well Jackson wasn't the only one training before London… Bella has also been undergoing some training!"

"What type of training?" Allison asks.

I click my fingers and a tiny flame comes out of the tips of my thumb and index finger, "Like this… I've been practicing my powers. And let me tell you they are not easy to learn…"

Lydia chuckles quietly and I look to her with raised eyebrows, "Something funny…"

"Ask her what she's been trying to do," Lydia says with an amused smile. Allison looks back to me and smiles, "What have you been trying to do?"

"Teleport," I say with a roll of my eyes and both girls start laughing. We pull up to the traffic lights and I let out a sigh, "I know it sounds crazy but when we are in a situation where we need to get out fast you guys will be begging me to teleport your asses out of there!"

Allison and Lydia turn back to each other and start laughing again and I throw my hands up in annoyance, "Unbelievable!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I can't see him not now!" Allison suddenly gasps out and Lydia and I both look over and see Scott and Stiles in the jeep next to us. I let out a laugh and move my head into the middle again, "Maybe we should say hello?"

Allison turns and glares at me and I smirk, "Now who's laughing…"

"Lydia go! Just go!" Allison demands. Lydia looks up at the lights, "It's a red light…"

I look over and laugh as Stiles starts winding down the window trying to say hello when Lydia floors the accelerator and we run the red light.

I look back and chuckle quietly seeing the boys still sitting there in the jeep and Allison sighs.

"You alright?" Lydia asks. She nods slowly and I lean back in my seat, "So you haven't talked to him at all over the break?"

Allison shakes her head, "No we agreed that we'd give each other space." She turns around and looks out the back window, "Lydia stop! We need to go back, I gotta talk to him…"

Lydia stops the car slowly and we all turn back to see that the jeep has stopped as well, "They stopped too?" Lydia says confused.

"Why would they stop?" Allison asks.

Lydia starts saying something when I turn back around to face them and I let out a scream squeezing my eyes shut tight as something comes running for the car. I land on the wet road with a thud and knock my head as I hear screaming and loud footsteps.

I sit up slowly rubbing the back of my head and see Allison and Lydia scramble to get out of the car. Stiles and Scott rush over to them asking if they're both okay. I stand up slowly still holding my head, "I'm okay if anyone was wondering also…"

"Well I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us?" Lydia exclaims and rants to Stiles.

Scott slowly walks towards the front of the car and gets a good look at the deer.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us… It was like it was crazy," I say quietly.

Scott shakes his head, "No it was scared… Terrified actually…" He says touching the animals fur.

Lydia and Allison turn back to me with wide eyes, "How'd you get-"

"Get out so quick? I think I teleported…" I say slowly. I hadn't figured out how to do it in training… This was the first time it had ever happened.

Lydia nods, "I promise not to make fun of it again if you get me out of there next time!"

"You got it…" I look down the road in the direction the deer came from. It had to be because of the alphas being here… But only I knew that at this stage…

…

"Hey, hey wait a minute I know this one!" Melissa says quickly as she notices the young man to be Isaac Lahey, Bella's boyfriend.

"What happened Isaac?" She asks leaning in close so know else can hear what's going on.

"The girl, alright, she's worse okay…" Isaac says back quietly.

Melissa turns to him confused, "Are you not healing? Do I need to call Bella?"

"I will, will you just help her please. And don't call Bella… It'll only freak her out," Isaac pleads.

Melissa sighs, "Okay take him, go!" She runs over to the next gurney coming in through the doors. She couldn't worry about not calling Bella at the moment. This girl was in worse shape...

"Find him… I have to find him," the girl says in pauses.

"What're you saying?" Melissa asks not sure what the girl means.

"I have to tell him…" the girl says through short breaths from the pain.

"Who?" Melissa asks.

The girl opens her eyes slightly and turns to Melissa, "That alpha… Find the alpha…"

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa asks confused but before she can find out the paramedic takes over from Melissa and takes the girl down the hallway. What did she want with Derek Hale? And what had happened to the two? She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone looking down at it debating on whether to call Bella…

Isaac said not to but she wouldn't keep this from Bella. She could maybe help with all this supernatural business.

…

I let out a sigh and flop down onto my bed. I made Lydia drop me home and we all decided to ditch the 'group thing'. I really just wanted to get some sleep and have Isaac here with me but he hadn't answered any of my calls so he's probably just still with Derek…

I chuck my phone on my bed and go over to the closet to pick out my pyjamas. I slide on a pair of short shorts and Isaac's shirt. I hadn't given it back and he did tell me to keep it so that's what I did. Why hadn't he called her text to check in? That was our deal… If he was off with pack business and I wasn't with him then he was supposed to check in every couple of hours or so. Even if it was only a text saying 'I'm okay'.

My eyes light up and I look over to the bed as I hear my phone ringing and I jump across the room to grab it. I bring it up to my ear quickly, "Isaac!"

"Ah no Bella it's me," I hear Mel's voice come through the phone.

I let out a sigh, "Oh hey mum… I thought it might have been Isaac…"

"About that… Bel you gotta get to the hospital okay. It's about Isaac," Mel says quietly.

"Wha- why- Isaac's… He's uh is he hu-hurt, is he okay?" I stutter out quickly. Isaac was in the hospital. He was out doing pack business. The alphas. What if they hurt him badly? What am I saying of course he's hurt badly! He's in the bloody hospital!

"He said he's healing and he told me not to call you because you'd worry but I thought you should get down here," Melissa says softly trying not to panic me even further.

I cover my mouth as I feel myself starting to sob, "The car isn't here? What- How am I supposed to get there? Can you come get me?"

"Honey take a deep breath okay… I can't come and get you but get a taxi or call Stiles and Scott?" Mel says calmly. I take a deep breath. I couldn't call Scott and Stiles… They didn't know about any of the alpha stuff and calling them would only invite questions. Maybe I could just call them to come get me and deliver food to mum? That would work.

"I'll be there shortly…" I say determinedly. I couldn't be breaking down. Isaac needed me right now. I hang up the phone quickly and scroll through my contacts. Derek will know what to do.

I grab a pair of shoes and chuck them on while I wait for him to answer.

'_Leave a message'_

The message tone beeps and I groan, "Really Derek! You choose this time not to answer! Seriously! Okay you better get this message soon because Isaac is in hospital and I have no idea why and no clue how to get there! Call me back ASAP."

Okay Scott and Stiles next! Stiles will answer. He always does!

"Hello?" Stiles voice comes through the phone.

"Stiles! I need you and Scott to come get me! Um I'm taking dinner up to Mel at the hospital… Where are you?" I say quickly.

I hear shuffling around and then Scott's voice comes over the phone, "Stiles is about to drop me home. We'll be there in 5."

"No that's too long…" I let out a groan. I couldn't run to them… That would take just as long. But I could teleport. I let out a sigh. I don't even know how to do that properly yet, "Okay no park somewhere and tell me exactly where you are!"

"She wants us to park somewhere," I hear Scott whisper. I roll my eyes. Don't discuss it! Just do it!

"Okay we're parked next to the park. We're parked on the side right next to the playground," Scott explains. I picture in my head where they are and nod, "Okay hold on two secs."

I focus on where they said they are. It wasn't that far from here, only a couple of blocks give or take. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them. My eyes glow amber before I squeeze them shut again.

I open them slowly after a few seconds and see I'm still standing in the same spot. I let out a groan. Come on. I could do this! I did it earlier so what was stopping me from doing it now…

Fear. That's what made me get out of the car. Fear of what was coming towards us. And now I have to get to the jeep or Isaac will be at the hospital alone. I roll my shoulders back and crack my neck from side to side. I could do this. I shut my eyes again and I feel the aura surrounding me before I fall into a seat.

"What the hell!" I hear Stiles exclaim. I open my eyes slowly and let out a breath of relief, "To the hospital now!"

Scott and Stiles both stare at me with wide eyes, "How- what- happened? How the hell did that happen?"

I reach up and hold my hand up to my head. Apparently teleporting longer distances made me a little exhausted, "Just drive. I'll explain on the way."

Stiles starts up the jeep and pulls away from the park. I lean back into the seat and shut my eyes slowly. I wasn't going to be trying that again without Derek or Peter there with me. They'd be able to help me land it better.

"Okay so I've been doing some training over the holidays…" I say slowly as I rub my temples.

Stiles scoffs, "Well that much is obvious but how do you do that? I didn't know you could do that?"

"Neither did I. Peter has a whole heap of information on what I am…" I say with a sigh.

Scott turns to me quickly, "Wait so you've been training with Peter?!"

I nod, "And Derek and Isaac… Peter isn't all bad."

_**~Flashback~**_

_I let out a frustrated sigh as Peter circles around me, "Try it again!"_

"_I'm trying okay! This is a lot harder than it looks!" I exclaim. This is how it had been for the past couple of hours. Peter barking orders and me getting frustrated and eventually lashing out at him. Whether that be with fire or throwing him around a little._

"_Bella you're not trying hard enough!" Peter says with an annoyed sigh._

_I shake my head, "This is impossible. How do we even know I can do this? Not everything in the book has to be real right?"_

"_You said the same thing about your telepathy powers. But you can hear my thoughts now can't you," I hear Peter's voice clearly in my head._

_I look at him with an annoyed look, "Yes I can hear you. But I haven't been able to heal something for days now. If I can't heal this stupid stick back into one then how the hell will I be able to heal someone's wounds!"_

"_You need to focus," Peter orders sternly. I nod, "I am focusing."_

"_Look Peter maybe we should just take a break?" Derek says with a sigh as he stands up from the couch._

_Peter shakes his head, "Not until we get this!"_

"_Derek's right. She needs a break," Isaac speaks up as well. He was sick of watching Peter yell and order Bella around. She was trying her best and that's all she could do._

_Peter lets out a sigh, "Bella can I talk to you alone…" Derek and Isaac step forward, "No way!"_

_I look over to both of them, "Its okay. I can take care of myself."_

_Derek nods reluctantly and makes his way upstairs. Isaac looks to me, "I don't like leaving you alone with him." I hear him say to me through his thoughts._

_I tilt my head back and smile softly, "Isaac nothing is going to happen to me… You guys will be just upstairs." I say back to him._

_He nods and follows Derek upstairs. I turn back to Peter and he's shaking his head at me, "You know I can tell when you're having a conversation without me."_

"_Yeah but that's what makes it that much more fun," I say with a smirk._

_Peter chuckles before sighing loudly, "Bella you know I'm only being hard on you because that's the only way you seem to learn. I tried teaching you nicely and that didn't work."_

_I nod remembering when he was being overly nice to me, "Yeah I just mocked you because you were being nice."_

"_Yeah I remember. Then I tried getting Derek to teach you but he was too impatient. And even Isaac teaching you didn't work," Peter says with a roll of his eyes._

_I laugh, "That's because he's a hormonal teenage boy and everything turned into sex for him."_

"_I am a werewolf. I can still hear you," I hear Isaac call out. I chuckle again and turn back to Peter as he continues._

"_So basically the only thing that seems to work is me being tough. I'm not doing it because I want to be mean but because I only want you to be able to look after yourself. You need learn these abilities in order to fight anything that comes your way. You need to be prepared for anything."_

_I nod slowly when a smile creeps up onto my face, "You care about me."_

_Peter scoffs, "Come on let's get back to it."_

_I shake my head, "Nope not until you admit it! You care about me! You don't want me to get hurt!" I gasp playfully, "I'm like the daughter you never had!"_

"_Bella come on just fix the damn stick," Peter says pointing to the broken stick on the ground. I chuckle slightly and sit down on the floor crossing my legs. I grab hold of the stick and put the two bits back together covering the broken part with my hands. I take a deep breath and my eyes start glowing as an amber coloured aura, much like the one that surrounds me when I transform fully, surrounds the stick in my hands._

_I take my hands back once the glowing stops and hold the now brand new stick in my hand smiling up at Peter. He nods smiling, "That's my girl."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Okay so Peter, Derek and Isaac have all been helping you? So you're part of their pack?" Scott asks slowly.

I nod, "Yeah I've been helping them look for Boyd and Erica."

Stiles pulls up to the hospital and turns around quickly, "So they're still missing?"

"Yeah… Okay guys I'll see you later then," I say quickly and climb out of the jeep before they can ask any more questions. I couldn't waste any more time!

I rush up to the front desk, "Excuse me is Melissa McCall here?" I ask quietly. The nurse points down the hall and I see Mel coming towards me.

"Mum where is he?" I ask quietly when she gives me a quick hug.

"He's in room 215… I'll take you there now. Okay he's scheduled for surgery in the morning but he obviously can't go for surgery because-"

I finish the rest of her sentence, "Because he's a werewolf and he's healing."

"Exactly so is there anyone you can call to come get him? Derek?" Mel asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know. Derek isn't answering my calls but keep trying him. He can get Isaac out of here because he's basically his guardian now."

"Okay I'll keep trying him. Listen there's a deputy stationed outside his door okay. He came in badly hurt with another girl. He said she was worse so I assume she isn't a werewolf… I don't know exactly what happened but there's damage to a building or warehouse which is where they were found…" Mel explains.

"Wait who's the girl?" I ask confused.

Mel shrugs, "We don't know. We have her heavily sedated so she won't be answering any questions. And I don't know if Isaac remembers what happened."

Mel holds the door open for me and nods, "Go on… You can stay here tonight. And I won't make you go to school tomorrow."

"Thank you! Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to chain myself to the hospital bed or something," I say with a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to be leaving Isaac's side while he was in here.

Mel chuckles, "Go on then. In you go!"

I quickly walk into the room and Mel shuts the door behind me. I look to Isaac and I see his eyes open quickly and he looks over at me, "Bella…"

I let out a breath and rush over to his side as he slowly sits up, "I told Melissa not to call you…"

"Well I'm glad she did! Jesus Isaac you scared the crap out of me!" I say with tears filling my eyes.

Isaac reaches out and grabs my hand, "Hey Bel… I'm okay. I'm fine."

I shake my head, "No you're not! You're in pain I can tell!"

"Okay I'm in a little bit of pain but it's healing," Isaac says with a small smile.

"I thought the worst had happened…" I whisper out.

He squeezes my hand, "That's why I didn't want Melissa calling you. It only freaked you out…"

I lean in and lean my forehead against his shutting my eyes, "I missed you so, so much…"

"I missed you more," Isaac whispers back. I shake my head, "Impossible." I lean in closer and press my lips against his softly and bring my hands up to his cheeks.

"I definitely missed that," Isaac chuckles.

Isaac pats the other side of the bed, "Lie down this side…" I walk around to the other side and climb onto the bed lying down beside him. His arm snakes around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder carefully.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask quickly.

He shakes his head, "Not at all… I really have missed you Bel. Everyone's been on edge since you've been gone. Especially Peter. He has been extra snarky."

"He's always like that…" I say with a chuckle.

"He was worse while you were gone though," Isaac says with a sigh. I shuffle closer into the side of Isaac's body and his arm tightens around me.

"Mel's trying to call Derek. Hopefully he'll be able to get you out of here before you have to go into surgery in the morning… Isaac what happened?" I ask quietly.

"I don't remember… All I remember is the girl that saved me," Isaac says.

"I can try and remember for you?" I remind him but he quickly shuts that option down, "No! You don't have control over what you see yet. And what you saw in my head almost destroyed you. It almost destroyed us."

I run my hand over his chest comfortingly, "I know… But whatever you found was enough to make the alpha's do this to you."

Isaac sighs, "I know… But I'm not letting you do that again. Derek will know what to do…"

I nod, "Fine…" Isaac runs his hand up and down my side, "Let's just lay here and get some rest okay…"

"Okay…" I whisper back closing my eyes slowly. I feel Isaac kiss the top of my head and whisper so quietly I almost don't hear it, "I love you Bella…"

"I love you too Isaac…"

…

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Or just to say hey! I'd love to hear from you guys since it's been ages! :P**


	53. Chapter 53: The Alphas

Chapter 53: The Alphas

…

I let out a moan as I hear voices whispering lowly. Was it morning already? I open one eye and see Melissa checking Isaac's cuts.

"Yeah it's healing… Visibly. Wow they can't see this nobody can see this!" Mel says to Isaac. I quickly sit up and stand up beside the bed wiping the sleep out of my eyes, "What do we do?" I say with a yawn.

Isaac looks over to me and smiles slightly be turning back to Mel, "Alright just cover it up, cover it," Isaac says quickly glancing over to the door.

Mel covers the wound carefully, "I uh I don't think that's gonna matter… You're scheduled for surgery which is going to be confusing for a lot of people!"

"Did you get a hold of Derek?" I ask quickly.

Mel sighs, "He hasn't answered…"

"Can you do something?" Isaac asks pleadingly.

Mel looks to me shocked then back to Isaac, "Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this and there's a sheriff's deputy that is right outside the door!"

I look to the door, "Well if he's young and cute I could maybe…" My voice trails off as I look back to Isaac and his eyes are glowing.

"Okay no bad idea, sorry," I say quickly.

"And you've tried calling Derek?" Isaac asks again.

Mel nods, "Like 5 times."

Isaac looks to me, "We need to call Scott…" He says to me in his head. I shake my head quickly. We couldn't call Scott he was doing so well over the summer break. He was getting his act together.

Mel looks between us, "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

Isaac looks to me pointedly and I sigh, "Yeah… Call Scott."

Melissa nods, "Okay I'll get Scott." She walks out of the room and I let out a sigh.

"If Derek would just answer his damn phone…" I pause for a moment thinking, "You know we could-"

"We're not calling Peter!" Isaac cuts me off quickly.

I roll my eyes, "Fine but now we have to wait for Scott." I say with a sigh as I pull the chair to beside the bed and sit down.

"You had a rough night," Isaac says as I sit down. I look up to him and nod slowly.

"You aren't having nightmares about your father?" Isaac asks.

I shake my head, "No it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" he says quietly.

I reach out and grab his hand, "Of course… But it's nothing to worry about." I shrug it off. Truth was I was having a rough night. But it wasn't a nightmare. It didn't even feel like a dream. I could hear Boyd and another voice. And I saw this abandoned building. Everything was so blurry but it was definitely abandoned. For a long time now… I don't understand why I was seeing it though. Or why I was hearing Boyd's voice.

"You promise?" Isaac asks with raised eyebrows.

I nod slowly before changing my mind, "Well not exactly… It was a dream. I think? Actually it didn't feel like a dream at all. It was kind of like a vision… I could hear Boyd. He was speaking to a girl I think but I'm not sure if it was Erica. There was an abandoned building but everything was blurred. I don't know what it was?" I say unsure. I didn't even know if what I was seeing was real.

Isaac squeezes my hand, "Hey… It's okay. It was probably just a dream. But if not we'll figure it all out okay."

I smile and nod as he kisses my hand affectionately. We hear the door open and immediately look over.

"Hello Isaac," the nurse says overly nice. Isaac sits up quickly and I stand up behind the nurse as she asks, "How're you feeling?"

"Good listen I think I could probably just-" he stops talking as he feels her hand on his shoulder and looks to me briefly. I watch on confused.

She holds a needle and presses it into the drip that Isaac's on, "What is that?" Isaac asks.

"Just an anaesthetic … We don't want you getting in the way again," she says with a small smirk. He looks to me with wide eyes that suddenly go unfocused as he leans over the side of the bed.

"Bella run…" his voice comes out tired and slow. I look down to her feet as she looks up to me and grabs me by the throat. I let out a strangled cry that is cut off when she tightens her hold, "Count along with me Isaac… One, two, three."

Her eyes turn alpha red on three and Isaac's eyes shut and his mouth hangs open as my name sighs out of it quietly. Her head turns to me and she smiles menacingly as she jabs a second needle into my neck pressing down on the plunger and sending what looks to be a very high dose of sedative into my system.

I feel my eyes getting droopy and she chuckles quietly, "And to think Deucallion wants you in his pack. You're weak and useless." She loosens her hold around my neck as she opens a small closet and chucks me in shutting the door again.

My limbs feel all heavy and my head lulls to the side as the sedative knocks me out completely.

…

Scott walks beside his mum quickly as they make their way through the hospital. She had just told him that Bella had been here all night with Isaac because he was brought in with another girl injured last night, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to," Melissa tells her son.

Scott looks to her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm," Melissa says. It was true. Scott had been doing so well with trying to get his grades back up. Bella was even reluctant to mention calling Scott earlier.

Scott stops them walking in the hallway, "It's not gonna stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

Melissa nods, "Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery… And Bella should be in there too."

Scott lets out a breath, "Thank you!" He kisses his mums cheek and quickly makes his way to the elevator. Bella would have to be beside herself! He couldn't believe that she didn't say anything in the car last night… Maybe it had something to do with how she was always off with Derek's pack.

He waits patiently for the elevator doors to close when something stops it from closing and Scott reaches out holding the doors open. A blind man walks in using his cane to find his way into the elevator.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" the man asks with a British accent.

Scott looks to the buttons and notices he's already pressed the button for the second floor but presses it again anyway.

The blind man must hear him press the button as he says, "Thank you."

Scott only nods silently as he waits to get off the elevator.

…

My eyes slowly open and all I can see is darkness. What the hell is going on? Oh my god I'm blind. I try to move or sit up or anything but I feel four walls all around me. My hands press against the four walls and frantically press for a way out. And I'm in a coffin. I'm blind and in a coffin!

One of the walls fly open and I feel myself slowly fall out of the coffin. I blink my eyes a couple of times as they adjust to the lighting. I lift my head up and see that I was in a small closet and then look around the small room and realize it's one of the hospital rooms.

Hospital. My eyes widen and I gasp as I remember being here for Isaac and then this bitch jabbed me with a needle of something! That's why I felt so blah! I stand up slowly and stumble forward as I find my feet again. Seriously what the hell did she give me? Was it just a sedative?

Okay if that girl just chucked me in this cupboard then does that mean she took Isaac? No he was scheduled for surgery they couldn't take him. That would invite too many questions to where he went. I'll find Mel. She'll know where he is.

I walk out into the hallway and look down each way noticing a tall well-built man walking towards me with scrubs on. I tilt my head at him as he speeds up and grabs a hold of my arm, "Scream and it'll be the last thing you do."

He pulls me back down the hall towards someone in a wheelchair. I feel a jab in my side and I look down to see another needle.

"Really! Another one!" My words start coming out slurred and I feel my legs dragging as the stranger pulls me along and sits me across the wheelchair. My head lulls to the side and my face turns towards the person in the wheelchair. My eyes blur but I manage to make out the face that I'm looking at.

It's Isaac. I feel the wheelchair starting to move and I look up to the man pushing us, "Wha- what y-you wan-want?" I slur out.

He looks down and slowly removes the face mask smirking, "We can't have him getting in the way again. And you sweetheart were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He pushes us into the elevator when my eyes slowly shut.

…

Scott walks down the hallway looking for room 215. He probably would have found it by now if he didn't get side-tracked helping the blind-man in the elevator. He walks out into a new hallway and looks back down towards the elevator seeing a tall man pushing a wheelchair that seemed to have two people in it.

The man pushes the chair to the side and Scott can now see clearly that the two people are Bella and Isaac. The man dressed in scrubs turns around slowly pressing one of the elevator buttons smirking. Scott flicks his wrists and his claws come out quickly as he runs towards the elevator.

Whoever it was wasn't getting away with taking his sister and her boyfriend. What have they got themselves caught up in? Scott leaps into the elevator just as the doors are closing. He transforms fully and gets up quickly to fight the man that has now also turned. He's an alpha.

The alpha lifts Scott up by his shirt and throws him into the elevator wall before grabbing him again and repeating the action into the other wall. The elevator shakes sending the wheelchair rolling around to the side.

Scott falls to the ground and looks up at the alpha when he reaches down and lifts him up into the overhead lights. Scott lands on the ground with a thud and roars out as the alpha reaches down and lifts him up again holding him by the neck.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with, I'm an alpha," the man growls out. The elevator dings as it comes to a new floor and the doors open. The alpha in the scrubs let's go of Scott suddenly and groans out in pain as Derek comes out from behind him.

"So am I," Derek smugly says as he throws the other alpha out of the elevator and down the hallway. He turns back to Scott slowly, his eyes catching Isaac and Bella in the wheelchair briefly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Scott breathes out a sigh of relief and leans his head back against the wall.

…

Scott carries Bella into the Hale house as he tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder trying not to drop it, "Can you tell me about it later?"

"Ah no I'm pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion," Stiles voice comes through the phone.

Scott groans as the phone slips out from between his ear and shoulder and he can hear Stiles asking what is going on. He sets Bella down slowly trying to keep her upright as he reaches down to get the phone. Bella slips out of his arms and plummets to the floor.

"Shit! Stiles just meet me at Derek's!" Scott says frantically as he kneels down to roll Bella off her face.

"What? Derek's house! What're you doing-" Stiles starts saying but Scott sighs annoyed, "Just meet us here okay!"

Derek turns around after placing Isaac on the table and rolls his eyes, "Jesus Scott! You dropped her on her face!"

Scott looks up guiltily, "I didn't mean to!"

"Just put her on the couch," Derek says with a shake of his head, "Gently!"

Scott nods as he lifts Bella up off of the floor and lays her onto the couch, "Why is she still unconscious?" Bella hadn't stirred at all since they found her and Isaac.

Derek busies himself with finding something, "You didn't notice the needle puncture in her neck?"

Scott shakes his head and Derek continues, "They obviously drugged her with something. She'll most likely be out for a while longer."

"You don't still live here do you?" Scott asks as he looks around the run down house.

Derek chucks away a few broken boards, "County took it over but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha."

"But it did heal?" Scott looks over to Isaac.

Derek sighs, "Not on the inside."

Scott looks back to Derek, "Are you gonna tell me who that was back there? I mean Bella's involved. I need to know that she's not gonna get hurt like Isaac has…"

"It's a rival pack. It's my problem, I know you wanna help and you did. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager," Derek says standing up and then his gaze flicks over to Bella on the couch.

"And it's Bella's choice to be involved in this. But if it sets your mind at ease she's never in any situation alone. Either Isaac, Peter or I are always with her."

Scott looks to Derek with raised eyebrows, "Cause her being alone with Peter is supposed to make me feel better."

Derek nods in understanding and goes over to Isaac with some flowered plant. Scott reaches up and holds his arm where the tattoo that he wanted had healed itself. Derek had the triskele tattoo on his back.

"Uh hey Derek… If you wanna repay back that favour now, there is something you can do for me," Scott says getting Derek's attention again.

…

I let out a groan as I start coming back to the world of the living. Drugged twice in one day. That's just fantastic… Although this time I remembered everything that happened beforehand. That big muscley guy had Isaac in a wheelchair and then chucked me on it too.

Isaac! I let out a gasp and stand up quickly from wherever I am lying. I look around for a moment before my vision goes blurry and I feel my legs give out from underneath me.

"Bella!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim and arms wrap around me. I blink a few times to focus on who has hold of me, "Are you okay?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I feel my face kind of throbbing, "Was I dropped on my face?" I look up to Scott and he's looking sheepishly at Stiles.

"How're you feeling?" Stiles asks quickly. I look between then and shake my head going to get up, "Fine, I'm fine. Is Isaac okay? Where is he?"

Scott grabs a hold of me and pulls me back towards the dusty couch and sits me down, "No you need to sit and wait a bit before you go walking around! What the hell happened?"

I look over to Derek momentarily and shrug, "I don't know. All I know is that I was drugged…" I couldn't tell Scott and Stiles exactly what happened. They couldn't know that there was an alpha pack out there.

Scott looks at me like he knows I'm lying but drops it anyway, "Okay well I'll let mum know you're okay then?"

I nod, "Please that would really help… I don't want to leave Isaac."

"Yeah that's fine. Bel I'm glad you're okay," Scott says his voice laced with relief.

I smile, "I'm fine Scott. Promise…"

Scott and Stiles nod walking towards the door and heading to leave. I watch as Scott opens the door and looks at the red painted door. Shit. Keep walking Scott. Just keep going and don't worry about the door.

"You painted the door? Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asks looking back towards Derek.

Derek's and my eyes meet, "Go home, Scott."

"And why only one side?" Scott asks again. I shake my head as Scott flicks his wrist and his claws extend. He starts scratching at the door and Derek sighs out rushing towards the door, "Scott!"

Scott finishes scratching at the door and looks back to Derek who has crossed his arms over his chest, "The birds at school, the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?"

"A pack of them, an alpha pack," Derek sighs out. Scott and Stiles look over to me and I look away guiltily. They now know. And they're gonna be involved now. When we tried so hard all summer to keep them out of it.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asks confused.

Derek shakes his head slightly, "I hear there's some kind of a leader. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Bella and I have been looking for them the last four months."

Scott steps forward, "So you find them… How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek says looking back to me and then back to Scott. Scott and Stiles share a look together when another voice speaks up.

"Where is she?" I let out a gasp and look towards where Isaac is lying. But he isn't lying down anymore. He's sitting up staring at Derek, Scott and Stiles, "Where's the girl?"

Derek looks to me confused, "Bella's there Isaac?"

He shakes his head, "No the girl who saved me?" I stand up quickly and start walking towards Isaac when my vision blurs again and I stumble.

"Bella!" Isaac exclaims. I hold out my hands and steady myself, "I'm fine. I'm good, are you good?" I ask quickly.

Isaac nods looking slightly dazed, "I'm good. Where's the girl?" I reach out and grab his hand, "The girl that you were brought in with?"

He nods again, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I never saw who she was…" I say rubbing my thumb across his hand. If I ever did find that girl I would thank her. She saved Isaac. I don't know what I would do if Isaac was gone.

"Isaac what do you remember? What happened?" Derek asks walking into the living room. Isaac looks to me then back to Derek.

"I don't know… I remember the girl and the hospital but everything before the girl saving me is a blur. I don't remember anything."

…

**Author's Note: Back with 2****nd**** chapter of season 3! I think it's taking me a little bit to get back into writing this so sorry for not being as quick with the updates! Thank you everyone for the reviews so far and I'm glad you're still out there! :P**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	54. Chapter 54: You're going to school

Chapter 54: You're going to school

…

I watch as Isaac paces back and forth by the loft window. Since Derek didn't have to be in hiding anymore he had now moved into a slightly less creepy version of a lair. Seriously would it kill him to decorate a little? Maybe add some colours to brighten up the place.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea…" Isaac voices as he flexes his fingers, "It sounds kind of dangerous."

Because Isaac couldn't remember what had happened before that mysterious girl saved him they were now trying a new method to get him to remember. What if he had found Erica and Boyd? He had obviously seen something if the alphas took his memories. How is that even possible?

"You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him!" Isaac says walking back towards the stairs again.

I stand up and walk over to him grabbing his hands, "He's not that bad. And we all know of another method that can figure out what you know…"

Both Derek and Isaac shut me down straight away, "No!" Isaac's face softens as he squeezes my hands, "Bella no you know what happened last time…"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Okay so what are we learning today Mr Hale?" I say mockingly in a posh voice. Peter looks at me annoyed and I smile sweetly._

_He rolls his eyes, "You are trying to get into people thoughts and memories again."_

"_Ugh again!" I let out a groan. I wanted to learn something new. Not do this again. We had been doing this for a week now and nothing._

_Peter nods back, "Right well that's what we're doing today. And you can practice on Isaac." Peter says nodding towards the stairs as Isaac sleepily makes his way downstairs._

_Isaac wipes his eyes, "What?"_

_I smile at him as he walks towards me and leans down kissing me on the lips, "Morning."_

"_Morning," I whisper back as he tucks some hair behind my ear._

_Peter clears his throat, "Can we get started?"_

_I roll my eyes, "How do we do this then?"_

"_I don't know Bella you're the fire fairy," Peter says with a sigh. She did this every time. Ask how it was done when it was her that had to figure it out._

_I let out a groan, "Peter you do this every time!"_

"_No Bella you do this every damn time! All the information about it says is that you have to be in contact with the person… The rest is up to you," Peter exclaims._

_I throw my hands up in frustration, "I know. I know because you've said that every day for the past week."_

"_Bel hey… Come here," Isaac says softly. I walk over to him and he grabs my hands bringing them up to his face, "Babe… Concentrate. I know you can do this." I let out a breath slowly and close my eyes holding my hands on the side of Isaac's face._

_I see me walking down the hallway with Stiles and Scott. And then I turn and start walking towards Isaac. Well I assume I'm Isaac considering I'm in his head now. I think._

_Wait a minute I know this day. It was when I tried to talk to him a while after he left the bowling alley…_

_Before there's any talking done the vision blurs out and I'm seeing a soaking wet me in the rain staring back at Isaac. Well me. Okay this is so weird._

"_What are you doing here Bella? Why were you at my house?" I hear Isaac's voice speak._

_I watch as I see myself shrug and answer back, "You weren't at school. I came to see how you were doing when I heard the crashing…"_

"_And that didn't make you turn the other way?! What if he had hurt you for intervening?" Isaac's voice exclaims. This was the night that we kissed. The night that turned my life upside down. Well my love life…_

_The vision blurs away again and it's replaced with darkness. I can't see anything. And I feel sort of claustrophobic… I start moving and feel walls all around me. What memory was this?_

_Suddenly light is burst into wherever I am and I squint my eyes. I feel someone reach down and pull me out of wherever I am and throw me onto a hard floor. I look up and see Mr Lahey staring down at me furiously. Oh my god. Please no. Not this memory. Change the channel. How do I change memories? Was Isaac remembering this now? Or was I just sifting through his memories myself?_

"_This is all your fault! Everything's your fault!" Mr Lahey screams as he punches me. As he punches Isaac. I let out a scream as he punches me again and again before lifting me up and putting me back into the small box and shutting the lid. I let out more screams as I punch the sides of the walls trying to get out._

"_Bella! Bella!" I hear my name being called out and I let out a gasp as I go tumbling backwards and land on the hard floor of the loft. My eyes flick around the loft and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" I hear Isaac say reaching out for me. I look up to him and scoot backwards. He looks at me hurt for a moment before turning to Peter shoving him, "What the hell did you make her do?!"_

_Peter shakes his head, "I don't know. She was going through you're memories Isaac…"_

"_Bella what did you see?" Isaac asks quietly._

_I shake my head. I wouldn't talk about it. Not with Peter in here._

_I let out a gasp as the loft door opens loudly, "What the hell is going on in here?! I could hear Bella screaming from downstairs!" Derek exclaims._

"_She was working on getting into Isaac's memories. Everything thing was going fine until she started whimpering," Peter says looking at the young girl who is shaking noticeably._

"_We tried to bring her out of it but she just started screaming… She only just got out herself moments ago," Isaac says softly._

_I couldn't look at anyone. I felt everything in that vision or whatever it was. I felt what Isaac was going through. The pain, the fear, everything…_

"_Bel, honey… Tell me what you saw," Peter says kneeling down in front of me. I shake my head again, "No, no, no nothing… It was nothing…"_

_I didn't want to talk about it._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

The loft door opening brings me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Peter standing there, "Boys," he looks to me and smiles, "Bella… FYI yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

Derek slams the book he's reading, "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

Peter looks to me and I hold my hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm not in that 'we'. I think you can be quite delightful sometimes."

"Fair enough," Peter says with a nod and he flicks his wrist bringing out his claws. Derek drags the chair he's sitting on and sits it near the middle of the loft. Isaac makes his way to sit down and I let out a sigh.

"You guys are all so nervous about this method. I can do it. I know I can."

Everyone looks at me quickly, "No!"

Isaac stands up and leads me towards the couch sitting me down, "Bel I love you but you are not trying it again. I'm letting you go through that again…" I nod reluctantly and he walks back to sit down in the chair.

"Just relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm," Peter says walking behind Isaac.

Isaac turns around quickly, "How do you know how to do this again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyse someone. Or kill them," Peter says looking at his nails and focusing on the back of Isaac's neck.

I was beginning to feel nervous about this. I mean I trusted Peter but this was still dangerous… I look to Derek and he looks a little shocked as well at Peter saying that it could kill him.

"You- You've had a lot of practice though right?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Well I've never paralysed anyone," Peter says with his signature smile. I look to Derek with wide eyes and he's screwed his face up in confusion.

Isaac looks over to us, "Wait does that mean that you've-" His sentence is cut off when Peter sends his nails into Isaac's neck. I gasp and stand up going to stop him when Derek grabs my arm.

Peter's eyes are glowing electric blue and Isaac's glowing golden. Peter holds onto Isaac tightly as he starts fighting trying to get the claws out of his neck. I pull my arm out of Derek's grip and we both step forward going to stop it.

"Wait I see them!" Peter calls out stopping us from coming any closer. I shake my head, "No I don't care what you see. Isaac isn't dying in the process!" I rush towards them but Derek grabs me again and sits me down on the couch.

Peter starts breathing out heavily when he pulls away quickly and Isaac doubles over in pain. I quickly stand up and kneel down in front of him, "Isaac? Hey you okay?" I ask quickly.

He brings his hand up to the back of his neck and I lift his face up, "Babe… Isaac?"

"I'm okay… I'm good," Isaac breathes out slowly. I lean my forehead against his with a sigh of relief.

"What'd you see?" I hear Derek ask Peter. Isaac and I both look over to him and wait for his answer, "It was confusing… Uh images, vague shapes," Peter pants out.

"But you saw something?" I ask him.

Peter looks back to all of us, "Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asks. Isaac's jaw clenches as he looks to Peter and I cup his cheek, "Isaac hey are you sure you're okay?" I ask him quietly.

He nods as Peter continues, "I barely saw them. It was glimpses."

"But you did see them!" Derek confirms.

Peter's breathing is still quick, "Worse."

"Deucallion," Derek says his face changing. Peter nods, "He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asks quietly. I squeeze his hand rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

"He's going to kill them," Derek says taking a seat on the coffee table.

Peter shakes his head, "No, no, no, no, no he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that they would be dead by the full moon."

"The next full moon?" I ask shocked. That was tomorrow night!

Peter looks to all of us, "Tomorrow night."

Isaac stands up quickly and heads upstairs. I let out a sigh and look to Peter and Derek, "I'll talk to him…"

Derek shakes his head, "You haven't got time. You have school."

I raise my eyebrows, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"You're going to school," Derek repeats a bit sterner this time. I chuckle as I make my way upstairs, "It's not like you can stop me."

"She has a point, Derek…" Peter says with a smirk. Derek lets out an annoyed sigh, "Bella, Scott wants to meet with me first up. Make it quick!"

I step up onto the upstairs floor and walk down the hall into Isaac's room. He's sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Isaac… None of this is your fault," I say quietly.

He scoffs lifting his head, "Bella I saw them! I saw Boyd and Erica and I was stupid enough to get caught."

I sit down beside him and wrap my arm around him and he leans into me, "It's not your fault. They're lucky to have you looking for them."

"If I hadn't gotten caught-"

I cut him off, "You can't keep wondering about the what if's Isaac… You did everything you could and the fact that you were there means we have a lead on where they might be."

"Yeah but I can't remember anything!" Isaac says annoyed. His head leans on my shoulder and I grab his hand interlocking our fingers.

"Babe, look at what Peter just did. He saw what you saw," I tell him.

He runs his thumb across the back of my hand, "But he didn't see where they are!"

I let out a sigh and pull away from him standing up, "Isaac we will find a way to find them. I think that I know someone that might be able to help."

"We're running out of time…" Isaac says softly. I kneel down in front of Isaac and bring my hands up to his face brushing his hair back, "We'll find them." I lean in and press my lips against his.

"You're going to school?" Isaac asks quietly leaning his forehead against mine.

I nod, "Derek's making me. I don't even live here and I am being forced to go to school by him. But I should go so Mum doesn't ground me or something…"

"Be careful okay… The alphas are still out there," Isaac says kissing me again. I smile and press my lips against his again. I pull back and kiss across his cheek and along his jawline. His hands grip my arms tightly and I smirk pulling back.

"I love you. I'll be here after school," I whisper.

He smiles, "I love you too… And I'll be here waiting."

I stand up slowly and walk towards the door when I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I chuckle, "I have to go Isaac, Derek's waiting!"

He leans down and starts kissing along my neck and I laugh again, "Isaac I'll be back later! I'll miss out on first period!"

"Damn it Bella I said make it quick!" I hear Derek yell from downstairs.

Isaac lets go of me and I turn around smiling at him. His arms snake around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, "I've said it already but I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too… I missed you like crazy," I say back.

"Bella let's go! I'm walking out the door now and if you're not downstairs you'll have to walk!" Derek calls out again.

I hear Peter scold Derek, "Let her talk to Isaac, Derek!" and then he calls out to me, "Don't worry Bel! If Derek leaves I'll drive you to school."

"Shut up Peter I'm trying to get her to leave now!" Derek says frustrated.

I let out a chuckle and Isaac shakes his head with a smile, "See everyone's glad you're back too…"

I lean up on my tip toes and kiss Isaac's cheek, "I'll see you after school."

He smiles and nods and I quickly rush downstairs grabbing my bad sitting just by the stairs, "Alright Derek don't get your panties in twist! Let's go already."

Derek looks at me with an annoyed expression and Peter chuckles, "See you later Bella."

I turn back and wave, "Bye Peter!" Derek rolls his eyes and grumbles leaving the loft door open for me. I chuckle slightly and follow after him quickly.

"Derek what're we meeting Scott for?" I ask quickly catching up to him.

He sighs, "I don't know. He thinks he's found something that can help."

"I don't like that he's involved," I tell him honestly.

Derek nods, "I know and he feels the same way about you being involved but we need all the help we can get. You know that."

I let out a breath, "I know… I can't believe you're making me go to school though."

"Your Mum will be expecting that you go to school. I'm not having her call me saying that you missed school on my watch and then ban you from helping out," Derek says grumpily.

I roll my eyes, "She's not gonna call. I have an IQ of 170 I think I can keep my grades up and pass the school year."

"Doesn't matter. You're going to school," Derek says as he gets into his new car. He got rid of the Camaro and traded it in for a more suitable car for all of us.

I grumble as I climb into the passenger side, "You're going to school." I say mockingly in the same tone that Derek says it in.

Derek looks over at me annoyed, "I do not sound like that."

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks everyone who's following and favouriting the story! Glad you're enjoying it! And thank you so much for the reviews! I answered a couple of people's questions but I can tell you guys that I won't be getting Isaac and Allison together like in the tv show. I like writing Isaac and Bella together and I don't want to mess that up. Also everyone that is hoping for Derek and Bella to get back together I don't think they will be… Sorry if you really liked those two together but I just don't think that'll work out!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and if there's any questions you guys have just leave a review and I'll answer them for you! :P **


	55. Chapter 55: Time is not on our side…

Chapter 55: Time is not on our side…

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and following and favouriting! Enjoy this chapter!**

…

I smile at everyone as I follow in behind Derek into the empty classroom. So we were meeting everyone this morning! Lydia looks me up and down and shakes her head, "How did you manage to leave the loft wearing that? Isaac must have had something to say about that…"

I look down at my outfit and chuckle, "He didn't see it. Derek took me home first to change and I had to see Mum to let her know I was okay and going to school like a good little girl."

Scott looks at my outfit, "Lydia's right I want you to change."

"I second that," Stiles says raising his hand. Allison and Lydia both chuckle and I shake my head, "I'm not changing my outfit. That's stupid."

Stiles shakes his head, "No it's not. You should change."

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "I'm not changing because you guys are over protective. What about Lydia or Allison's outfit?!"

"They're not our sisters!" Stiles says pointing to Lydia and Allison.

I smile slightly, "Aww Stiles I love you too!" I reach over to him and pinch his cheeks teasingly as he whacks my hand away.

Derek clears his throat, "Can we get this over and done with?"

Scott nods, "Right well…" He trails off motioning for Lydia and Allison and they hold their hands out showing a couple of nasty bruises on their wrists.

I look closely at the bruises and Derek crosses his arms over his chest, "I don't see anything?"

"Look again…" Scott insists. I grab Lydia's arm and run my thumb over the bruise slowly, "I've seen this somewhere before… I swear."

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek deadpans.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same," Scott says defending Allison and Lydia. I let out a sigh, "Scott it could just be nothing."

"Pareidolia… Seeing patterns that aren't there," Lydia explains. I point and nod at her, "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia smiles and nods at me.

Scott looks to Derek, "They're trying to help…"

Derek looks to me with a look saying in his head, "Is he serious?" I chuckle slightly and cover my hand over my mouth quickly as Scott looks between me and Derek confused.

"These two?" Derek asks with raised eyebrows and then points to Lydia, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." He then turns to Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack and was prepared to kill Bella for getting in the way at the warehouse, Scott. If anyone has forgotten?"

I look down to the ground as everyone looks over to me and Stiles speaks up, "Alright hey come on… No one died okay. There might have been a little maiming, a little mangling. But no death now that is what I call an important distinction. Oh and as if anyone could take on Bella anyway!"

I smile proudly but it drops as soon as Allison says, "My mother died…"

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me," Derek tells her.

I look over to Scott but he avoids my gaze. He hadn't told Allison about what her mother was going to do to him and what she did to me the night Derek bit her.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you," Allison says in a disapproving tone.

"You wanna help. Find something real," Derek tells her and then goes to leave. I clear my throat, "Derek uh this actually could be something real… I had a dream or vision or something and I now definitely know that that was in it?"

Scott ignores my comment and walks over to Derek, "Derek, give her a chance. They're on our side now."

"Maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that not," Derek reminds him and walks out the door. I roll my eyes and walk past Scott, "It was worth a try right?" I say with a shrug.

I walk out into the hall and call after Derek and he stops turning to me, "What?"

"You heard what I said right? About the dream… That can't be a coincidence can it?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Unless you can figure out what it means then I'm not wasting my time with it."

"We'll find them Derek. You haven't failed as an alpha," I say quietly. I could hear what he was thinking. Earlier on in the 4 month break I somehow started hearing everyone's thoughts around me. It scared me half to death but Peter taught me how to turn it on and off when I wanted to listen to someone thoughts.

"Get out of my head Bella," he says grumpily and he turns to leave. I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Derek…"

He nods slightly before walking down the hallway and back out to the front of the school. I let out a sigh as the bell goes and I make my way to class.

…

I slam my books down on the table that Lydia and Allison are sitting at in the library and take a seat with a sigh, "Who knew I missed out on so much!"

"Why weren't you at school the other day?" Allison asks.

"Isaac was in hospital and I couldn't even think about coming to school. Oh and then I got drugged by this bitch but I'm fine now," I say casually.

Lydia and Allison exchange glances and chuckle slightly when Lydia glances over Allison's shoulder, "I want one."

Allison and I both glance over to the library stacks and I see for the first time two very attractive twins, "Which one?" Allison asks with a laugh.

"The straight one obviously," Lydia says taking a sip out of her drink. I look back over and see one of the twins making eyes at Danny who then runs into another guy because he is staring at the twin also.

Lydia puts her cup down and makes a move to go over to the twins. I shake my head with a chuckle when Allison asks suddenly, "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?"

She looks up to where Lydia was sitting and then to me and I smile pointing over her shoulder. She turns around and sees Lydia flirting with the straight twin and chuckles.

"Allison just so you know Derek is just always like that so don't take it personally," I say as she looks back to the coffee cup logo.

She shakes her head, "I'm not taking it to heart. I don't care what he thinks of me or what he says."

I nod, "Well he's not as bad as you think…"

She scoffs, "I think your opinion is a little biased Bella. He killed my mother."

I shake my head, "It's not like he meant for that to happen. She was going to-" I cut myself off and my eyes widen. I couldn't tell her! That was up to Scott!

"She was going to what?" Allison asks confused.

I chuckle awkwardly, "Ahh yeah Lydia I'll be there in a sec!" I call out panicked then turn back to Allison with a smile, "Lydia wants me. I'll see you later okay!" I quickly pack up my stuff again and rush over to Lydia.

Lydia looks at me oddly and I shake my head, "Don't ask."

She shrugs and turns back to the twin, "Aiden this is Bella. One of my best friends…"

I smile and wave awkwardly and he looks me up and down before grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it. I look to Lydia with wide eyes and she just shrugs. I pull my hand back and chuckle awkwardly as he smiles at me, "Bella. Nice to meet you."

I nod, "Mhm you too! I gotta go but I'll catch up with you later Lyd?" She smiles and nods and I quickly rush off. I'll study somewhere else I think. I can't sit with Allison anymore cause of my big mouth and well Lydia is talking to a creepy hot twin. I wasn't going to interrupt that.

I spot Scott and Stiles down the hall and smile walking towards them, "Hey! How was that party last night?" I ask them. I knew they were going to some girl from another school's 17th birthday last night.

Scott and Stiles exchange glances, "Uh yeah not too good. But let's not talk about that! Did Peter figure out what Isaac couldn't remember?"

I shake my head, "No and they won't let me try either…"

"Well good. You didn't eat or anything after you tried on Isaac last time! You locked yourself in your room for a whole day. Which is unusual because you spent the rest of the summer at Derek's basically…?" Stiles exclaims.

I roll my eyes, "That was my first go."

"And this would only be your second go. So I'm glad they're not letting you try again," Scott tells me.

I let out a sigh, "Fine then. No one is on my side. Why do you wanna know if Isaac remembered?"

"Because the girl's party that was last night. She went missing and if the alphas have her then we need Isaac to remember," Stiles says sadly.

"Really! Stiles I'm so sorry… You knew her didn't you?" I ask softly. He nods and Scott continues, "So we need to ask Deaton if there's something he can do. Can you get Isaac and Derek to come to the clinic tonight?"

I nod, "Yeah we'll be there. But it'd be quicker if I did it…"

"No. You're not going into his head again," Stiles tells me sternly. I roll my eyes, "Fine whatever."

Stiles and Scott slap me on the back and smile walking off. I stand there and let out a sigh. So I was being ditched by them. Okay then I'll just go study on the lacrosse field or something.

"It's Bella isn't it," I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around quickly and see the twin from the library smirking at me.

I nod, "Yeah and you're Aiden?"

He smiles and nods, "Yep. Lydia's said some intriguing things about you."

"Oh god what has she said," I ask dreading the answer. Why were they talking about me anyway?

He chuckles, "It's all good stuff I swear." I smile and nod. Why was he looking at me like that?

"And how did you get on to talking about me anyway?" I boldly ask.

"I asked about you," he straightforwardly says, "I like you. And when I see something I like, I want to know more about them…"

My mouth gapes open and I chuckle slightly, "Right. I'm sure that line worked on all your ex-girlfriends but not me. I have a boyfriend thanks."

He smirks cockily at me, "So?"

"Well maybe being in a relationship with someone means nothing to you but it means something to me. So goodbye," I turn and start strutting away from him when I feel a hand wrap around my arm and I shut my eyes quickly as I start to experience this person's memories..

I gasp out and pull my arm away stumbling backwards and landing on my ass. I look up and see Aiden smirking down at me. He was one of the alphas that attacked Isaac! I saw him! Only a glimpse but I saw it.

He leans down and holds his hand out for me, "Did you like what you saw?" I scramble to get up and quickly walk down the hallway far away from him. Twin alphas. You have got to be kidding me.

…

I watch on nervously as Derek, Scott and Stiles fill the ice bath. Isaac was going in that. Just to get these memories. I squeeze Isaac's hand as he looks to Deaton, "Obviously it's not going to be particularly comfortable… But if we can slow your heart rate down enough then you will slip into a trance-like state…"

Isaac nods tugging me along and into the room, "Like being hypnotized."

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind," Deaton explains.

I let go over Isaac's hand as he kneels down beside the ice bath, "How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I ask worryingly.

"Very slow…" Deaton answers.

Derek leans on the side of the bath as well, "Well how slow is very slow?"

"Nearly dead," Deaton tells us casually. I feel my heart rate speed up and I take a step back leaning into the bench behind me. Isaac couldn't die.

He reaches in and touches the water but straight away pulls it out, "It's safe though right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton says. My eyes widen as Isaac shakes his head, "No, no not really."

My eyes flick over to Stiles as well as everyone else's as he plays with one of the surgical gloves. He smiles at us, "What?"

I roll my eyes and Derek raises his eyebrows at him. His shoulders slump and he takes the glove off disappointingly. We all turn back to the ice bath and I feel my heartbeat starting to speed up. I didn't want him to do this anymore. We would just need to find another way to get Erica and Boyd.

"Look if it feels too risky you don't have to do this," Derek tells Isaac. I nod along hoping that he decides against it. Isaac looks to Scott and then back to me before taking his top off swiftly handing it to me. I hold onto it tightly and take a deep breath as Isaac climbs into the tub slowly. I kneel down beside the tub as Scott and Derek grab his shoulders getting ready to put him under.

I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly, "Come back to me…" He shakily lifts his hand and cups the side of my face and I lean into his touch.

Derek and Scott nod to me and I step away as the push him under sending water overflowing. I set Isaac's top down behind me and watch on nervously as Isaac tries to get back out. He bares his teeth and his eyes glow as he growls out.

"Get him back under," Deaton instructs. Stiles grabs Isaac's legs and holds them under and Derek and Scott push his shoulders back down. I watch with teary eyes as Isaac thrashes around in the ice cold water. He kicks his legs out and manages to get back above the water.

"Hold him!" Deaton exclaims. Derek looks up angrily, "We're trying!"

I step forward and hold my hands out over the tub pushing Isaac under. He thrashes around for a few moments longer until he suddenly stops moving and floats slowly to the surface. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear him take a breath. I pull my hands away and wipe away a tear. I just helped them slow his heart rate to nearly dead.

Deaton holds his finger up signalling us to keep quiet, "Okay now remember, only I speak to him… Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out."

We all nod and I walk around to stand next to Derek so that Deaton can take my spot.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton asks slowly.

"Yes, I can hear you," Isaac's voice comes out slightly shaky. He was in iced water…

"This is doctor Deaton… I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there," Deaton Instructs.

Isaac shakes his head and starts to squirm in the water, "I don't want to do that… I don't want to do that…"

Derek and Scott hold him in and Stiles holds his legs down. Deaton looks to me and nods and I reach for Isaac's hand holding onto it tightly and rubbing my thumb across the back of it, "Isaac… It's me. You're okay… They're just memories, you can't be hurt by memories…"

"Bella? Bella I don't wanna do that… I don't want to do that!" He says tightening his grip on my hand. I bring my other hand up to his face and cup his cheek.

"Isaac… It's okay. You're okay… I'm here alright. I'm right here with you," I whisper out softly. He calms down noticeably and Deaton looks to me nodding for me to continue talking.

"Isaac I'm going to ask you about that night… The night you found Erica and Boyd… Can you tell me what you see?" I ask softly. I didn't want to send him into a panicked state again, "Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's- it's not a- not a house… It's- its stone. Like marble," His voice shivers a little as he talks.

I smile and squeeze his hand, "That's great, Isaac. Really good… Is there anything else significant about it?"

"It's dusty… Empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" I ask. The lights start flickering again and his grip tightens around my hand. He starts to move around again as he starts to become panicked again.

"Isaac, hey babe I'm right here… Isaac?" I try to calm him down. His other hand reaches out and grabs hold of Scott's arm tightly. He let's go of my hand as he starts mumbling and pulls on Scott's arm more.

"Isaac calm down… They're just memories. I promise you they can't hurt you," I say softly.

"No, no, no, no they see me! They see me!" he exclaims and then screams out latching onto my upper arm tightly. I let out a gasp as my eyes start glowing and I'm brought into what Isaac's seeing.

I hear Deaton's voice again, "Isaac… It's doctor Deaton again. You need to relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by memories."

He starts to calm down and stops thrashing around in the water. His grip loosens on my arm and my eyes shut slowly and I slump down falling into the puddles on the floor. Derek reaches down and holds his hand out for me. I nod in thanks and grab his hand as he pulls me up.

I look to Deaton and I shake my head telling him I wouldn't do it anymore. He nods his head and looks down to Isaac, "Isaac… Can you tell us what you see?"

Isaac shakes his head slightly, "Bel? Where's Bella…?"

I go to reach for Isaac's hand but Derek grabs it and shakes his head, "You can't do that again." He says in his head.

I tilt my head at him, "I'll be fine." He nods reluctantly and I reach for Isaac's hand, "Isaac, I'm right here…"

He latches onto my hand and I let out another quiet gasp and my eyes glow amber again as I'm brought into his memory. But instead of seeing it through Isaac's eyes it's like I'm actually there myself.

I watch as Isaac hides out of sight as he hears someone's voice. Deucallion I assume…

"I hear him… He's talking to them about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises," I hear Isaac's voice in the distance.

"Is he talking to Erica?" I hear Deaton's voice now.

"I think so… I can't see her. I can't see either of them," Isaac says. I look around where I'm standing. I'd been here before. Or I'd seen this place before. It was the place from my dream. That can't be a coincidence…

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asks. But their voices are getting distant.

"They're worried. Worried what they'll do on the full moon. They're worried they're going to hurt each other," Isaac relays what we're hearing in his memory. The voices in the memory are getting louder but Deaton's voice is fading out…

"If they're locked up together on the full moon they're going to tear each other apart," I hear Derek's voice whisper.

"Isaac we need to find them right now," Deaton instructs sternly, "Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? Number on a door? A sign?"

I hear water splashing around and I feel Isaac's grip loosen on my hand when he let's go. But the connection doesn't drop there. I can still see everything Isaac's seeing. And they're here. The alpha's are here.

"They're here," I hear Isaac say at the same time as I say the exact same thing. I hear Isaac splashing around in the water, "They're here. No they're here! They're here!"

Deaton's voice is in the background trying to calm him down, "Isaac… Just relax…"

I don't know what's happening but now I can hear Derek yelling at Isaac and Deaton telling Derek to stop. Scott's voice booms next telling Derek to let him go. I squeeze my eyes shut as I focus on the memory. Isaac saw Deucallion. He found Boyd and- it's not Erica in the vault… It's another girl…

I gasp loudly as I see someone grab Isaac and throw him to the ground. It's the same girl that drugged me at the hospital! I do a full 360 as Isaac begins losing sight of the memory. I just need a sign. A name! Something that can tell me where they are!

"I saw the name! I saw it! It's Beacon Hills First National Bank! It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault," I hear Isaac's voice and splashing of water. He was out of the memory. Why was I still seeing it?

"Bella? What's wrong with her?" Isaac asks panicked.

I let out a gasp and back up into something. I was still seeing everything. Isaac was getting thrown into a small closet. With a body. Isaac walks slowly over to the body when I hear Deaton's voice, "Bella… Are you still seeing Isaac's memory?"

I feel myself nod slowly, "Yes… I'm seeing everything. How do I turn it off? I don't want to see what happens next?" I ask frantically. I don't want to know whose body it is.

"What are you seeing Bella?" I hear Derek ask. I shake my head as Isaac turns the body towards him in the memory. I let out another loud gasp and shake my head, "I'm so sorry Derek… I'm sorry." The body was Erica… Derek would be devastated…

"Why are you sorry Bella? What do you see?" Deaton asks.

I feel myself being drawn out and I shut my eyes before opening them and seeing everyone crowded around me as I lean against the metal table, "He found Erica's body…" I whisper out. I let out a breath as I start to feel dizzy and I fall to the side slightly. Isaac reaches forward and grabs a hold of me as he sits down on the floor holding me close.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Isaac whispers kissing me on the side of the head. I smile looking up at him exhausted, "You were the one in the ice bath…"

He lifts me up off the ground and then goes over and grabs his top pulling it over his head. I stand leaning up against the metal bench not trusting myself to stay upright at the moment. That memory really took it out of me. But I did it. I was in Isaac's memories and I was fine now. A little tired but fine.

"It can't be her! She's not dead!" Derek exclaims suddenly. Isaac sits on the bench behind me and tugs me up to sit between his legs. I lean back into him and shut my eyes slowly still listening to everything going on.

"Derek they both said. There's a dead body. It's Erica! It doesn't leave much room for interpretation!" Stiles argues.

Derek shakes his head, "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?!"

"Someone else obviously," Stiles sighs.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved Isaac," Scott suggests.

I feel Isaac shake his head, "No she wasn't like us… And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's like how Erica died? They pit them against each other on the full moon and see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunderdome!" Stiles exclaims.

I let out a sigh, "That's the dumbest thing ever."

I hear Stiles protest when Derek's voice says sternly, "Then we get them out tonight!"

"Be smart about this Derek. You can't just go storming in," Deaton says.

"If Isaac got on then so can we," I hear Derek say.

"But he didn't get through a vault door did he?" Deaton responds back.

"We need a plan," Scott says.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours," Derek shuts Scott's idea of a plan down.

I chuckle and open my eyes looking at the group, "I could come up with one." I feel Isaac chuckle behind me and his arms snake around my waist as he leans in closer to my ear, "Let someone else come up with the plans this time…"

"Someone already has. Beacon Hills First National closes its doors 3 months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how but it shouldn't take too long to figure it out," Stiles says looking at an article on his phone.

"How long?" Derek demands.

Stiles looks up, "It's the internet Derek." Derek looks at him with raised eyebrows and Stiles chuckles, "Okay, minutes."

I roll my eyes sliding off the bench, "Ten bucks it takes you all night." I go to walk forward when my legs wobble slightly and Isaac is quick to grab hold of me from where he's sitting.

"And you are going to sleep. You need rest," Isaac tells me. I let out a sigh and turn to Scott, "Will you tell Mum I'm at the loft again…"

Scott sighs, "Bella she wants you home."

"I know. But if I come home all exhausted and I'm pretty sure I look like death she'll be asking questions," I tell him. I love Mel, I do. But she worries way too much.

"She's at night shift tonight. You won't even see her. She just needs to come home in the morning and see that you are in your bed," Scott says with a pleading look.

I let out a groan, "Okay fine I'll sleep at my own house tonight."

Scott chuckles at my comment, "Thank you…"

I look to Derek, "You think you can drop me home a little later?"

He nods in response. Isaac reaches down and grabs my hand, "I'll stay with you tonight…"

I smile. I was glad I wasn't going to be home alone tonight. I turn to Dr Deaton, "Thank you for helping us tonight…"

He smiles and nods, "It was no trouble at all."

I turn to Stiles and Scott and nod goodbye and Isaac and I follow Derek to leave. Now we had to wait for Scott and Stiles to find the plan. So that we could get Boyd and that other girl out before the full moon rises tomorrow night. Time was not on our side. Actually? When is it ever on our side?

…

**Author's Note: What do you guys think?! I'm sorry it's been a few days since I last updated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! I'm really excited to write the scenes between the twins, Isaac and Bella! I can tell you that there definitely will be lots of jealousy coming from Isaac! :P Anyways please review! :D**


	56. Chapter 56: Too much clothing

Chapter 56: Too much clothing

…

I climb out of the car slowly and say thanks to Derek for dropping me home. Isaac looks to me and smiles, "I'm just going to talk to Derek for a moment…"

I smile and nod and walk towards the front door of the house and going inside. I needed to eat something to get the sick feeling out of my stomach. It could just be from seeing Erica's body or the fact I haven't eaten since lunch…

"Bella?" I hear Isaac call out to me and I hear the front door shut.

"In the kitchen…" I call out as I open the fridge. I let out a sigh and shut the fridge door and smile at Isaac as he walks into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing… I'm just hungry and there's no food."

Isaac wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder, "We could order some food? Watch a movie?"

"Does pizza sound good?" I say with a smirk remembering how Isaac didn't like the pizza guy.

He tightens his hold on me and kisses along my shoulder up to my neck, "Well only if I get to answer the door."

"Hmm I guess you can answer the door this time," I say with a chuckle. Isaac let's go of me and reaches for the phone dialling the number for the pizza place.

"I'm just gonna get changed quickly," I whisper to him. He nods and I make my way upstairs to my room. My outfit was still a little soaked from Vet's office. Isaac would need to change as well. Lucky he still had some clothes here.

I reach for a shirt and pyjama shorts in the closet and sit them on my desk. I walk back over to the closet and flick through my clothes looking for some clothes that Isaac had left here. I spend a good few minutes tossing clothes on the floor when I find a pair of his pants and shirt.

I kneel down on the floor and fold up all the clothes I'd strewn about placing them back in the closet. I pull down my blind quickly before going to slide my dress off when I feel a pair of hands on my waist. I lean into Isaac as he pushes the dress strap aside and starts kissing along my bare shoulder. I turn around and chuckle, "You ordered the pizza?"

He nods sliding the straps down and letting my dress fall to the ground at my feet, "They'll be here in 10 minutes…"

"Oh well I wonder what we can do in 15 minutes," I say teasingly as I kick the dress away from my feet. Isaac chuckles, "So you wore that dress to school?"

I nod, "Yeah why?"

"I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea… You're my girlfriend," he leans in and presses his lips against mine. I feel his hands travel from my waist down to my thighs and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms wrap around his neck. I feel my skin rub up against the clothes Isaac's wearing.

I pull back from the kiss and smirk at him, "You're wearing too much clothing."

Isaac chuckles and sets me down slowly and I grab the bottom of his shirt lifting it up over his head. I chuck it to the side and run my hands down his chest down to the button on his pants. I look up at him and bite my lip softly.

He moans and leans down kissing me roughly. I smirk into the kiss and pull back quickly as Isaac looks at me confused. I smile, "You're still wearing too much clothing…"

He chuckles and reaches down to his pants but I grab his hands and shake my head, "No… Let me." I unbutton his pants slowly and drag them down his legs keeping my eyes on his eyes the whole time. He lets out a small moan and quickly reaches down pulling me up to him.

"Bella you're killing me," he says in a husky voice. I smirk at him and hear the doorbell ring. Had it been 15 minutes already? He lets out a groan and I reach around him for my clothes. I quickly slide the shorts on but before I can put the top on Isaac grabs it out of my hand.

He smiles teasingly and I hold my hand out, "Give it."

He shakes his head and I shrug turning for the door, "Okay I'll answer the door in my bra then…"

"No! Here," he quickly says handing me my top. I laugh and put it on quickly, "I'll pay for the pizzas and then we can eat… quickly." I say with a wink.

He nods slowly and I walk out quickly walking down the stairs and answering the door. I smile at Ryan, "Hey Ryan…"

"Bella! Good to see you again. How are you?" he asks politely. I nod, "Yeah I've been good, thanks. How about you?"

He smiles widely, "I've been great. Really missed coming around here though… Stiles and Scott stopped having their pizza nights?"

I chuckle, "Yeah they must have… I haven't been around lately but I always came home to a number of pizza boxes stuffed in the trash." I had spent most of the summer at Derek's with Isaac. But when I did come home the house was always smelling like pizza. They definitely lived off it over the holidays.

"Oh where have you been?" he asks intrigued.

I turn my head as I hear Isaac's footsteps coming down the stairs, "She spent most days at my place…" I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Ryan with a small smile.

Ryan nods slowly, "Oh right. Well here are your pizzas. It comes to an even 20…"

I smile and nod as Isaac hands over the money, "Keep the change." I hand Isaac the pizza's and push him towards the lounge and turn to Ryan, "Thanks Ryan!"

He smiles and waves, "No problem. You guys have a good night…"

I shut the door with my foot and turn to Isaac, "You scared him. What'd you do?!"

"Nothing! But he should be scared! He doesn't get to hit on you," Isaac holds his hand up in surrender smirking.

I shake my head with a small smile, "He wasn't hitting on me!" I grab the pizza's off him and place them on the table as Isaac scoffs, "He was too!"

I shake my head again and Isaac goes to the kitchen grabbing plates, "He was so hitting on you! I really missed coming around here! Like come on he was totally flirting."

I chuckle as he walks back into the living room with plates, "Can we just eat? Don't worry about the pizza guy. He's got nothing on you…"

Isaac smiles and serves up a couple of pizza's for me, "Fine… Are we watching a movie?"

I shake my head, "No I just thought we could eat and maybe go to bed afterwards?" I say with a wink.

"Yeah okay that sounds good," Isaac says with a quick nod as he starts eating his food quickly.

I chuckle and start eating my pizza. We hadn't spent a night like this, together, since I left for London. And the house was empty so I was definitely taking advantage of that…

…

"Dude I'm sure Bella's fine!" Stiles sighs out as they walk into the McCall house. They had spent all night searching on how to break into the bank vault when they found a picture of his Dad arresting the guys that broke in months ago.

Scott looks into the living room , "She didn't answer any of our calls all night! And mum wasn't home with her so what if something happened? Those alphas were after her and Isaac at the hospital!"

Stiles rushes after Scott, "Isaac probably stayed for most of the night anyway? We gotta get to school Scott. She'll be there most likely."

"I highly doubt it. When is Bella ever early for school," Scott says with a scoff. He knocks on Bella's door quickly and opens the door without waiting for a response.

"Oh my god!" Stiles and Scott exclaim.

**~Back to Bella's p.o.v~**

I let out a gasp and reach for the covers. We had been a little busy last night. And what we were doing did not involve clothes…

"Scott! Stiles! Oh my god!" I exclaim. Isaac pulls the covers up with me and makes sure I'm completely covered.

"What the hell Bella?!" Scott exclaims looking between me and Isaac.

Stiles nods, "Yeah what the hell is going on?!"

"Well with the amount of clothes that we're missing I think it's pretty self-explanatory," Isaac says with a shrug.

I turn my head and look at Isaac with wide eyes. Is he serious? Is he really saying that right now?!

"Bella get changed right now," Scott says sternly. I roll my eyes, "Scott calm down. Isaac's my boyfriend and he can stay over if I want him to."

Scott and Stiles stand there with their arms crossed across their chest. I raise my eyebrows, "Scott, Stiles get out!"

They don't move and I let out a sigh, "Out! Now!" They both reluctantly walk out the door and shut it behind them. I relax slightly and fall back down onto my pillows, "Ugh why are they being like this?"

Isaac chuckles, "Scott's your brother and Stiles has known you for a very long time too so they're obviously going to be overprotective!"

"They know I've been staying with you at the loft! Why are they making a fuss about it now?" I ask with a groan.

He lies down next to me and wraps his arm around me, "Maybe they never really thought about what was going on at the loft… I mean knowing that you are staying at the loft and knowing that we're doing… intimate things is completely different."

"Oh and you couldn't have said something different before!" I say smacking his chest softly.

Isaac shrugs, "Well it was a pretty stupid question…"

I shake my head and climb out of bed, "I gotta get ready for school… Are you coming back today?"

"Nah I'll go back to the loft for today… Hopefully we have a way of getting into the vault," Isaac says with a sigh.

I quickly slip into a new pair of bra and underwear turning back to Isaac, "No you're not going into that vault… You were just in that ice bath last night. You aren't up to it yet…"

He reaches out to me and grabs me by the waist pulling me onto the bed, "I just had a pretty late night doing some pretty heart racing things with you…"

"That's not the same! I have a bad feeling about tonight…" I say with a sigh. Isaac rubs his hands up and down my arms, "It'll be fine… Derek probably won't make me go either."

I stand back up and go to my closet grabbing another one of my dresses and slipping it on. Isaac clears his throat and I look at him confused, "What?"

"Guys will get the wrong idea if you keep wearing clothes like that…"

I shake my head with a chuckle, "Isaac you have nothing to worry about."

"I know… I trust you," Isaac says with a smile.

I walk over to my mirror and quickly put on some makeup. I grab my bag and turn back to Isaac, "I'll get a ride with Scott and Stiles… You can help yourself to breakfast… But I think my mum will be home soon."

Isaac reaches for my hands and sits on the edge of the bed. I stand between his legs and lean down kissing him softly on the lips, "I'll see you later…"

He smiles and nods lying back down in the bed, "Love you Bel…"

"Love you too Isaac," I wink at him and shut the door behind me as I walk out into the hallway. I look between Stiles and Scott who are still standing in the hallway with their arms crossed.

"Can we just get to school now?" I ask rolling my eyes at the two. I walk towards the stairs and I hear the loud footsteps rush after me.

"Umm are you going to talk about what we just walked in on?" Scott asks.

I shrug, "You know what we were doing obviously. You guys know all about the birds and the bees. I don't understand why we need to talk about? That'll just be embarrassing for all of us..."

I stop at the front door and turn back to them. They both look at me with raised eyebrows and I groan, "Ugh… Well guys when a boy and a girl love each other very much-"

"Oh my god Bella!" Stiles groans out.

"What?! I don't understand why this is such a big deal?" I say with a shrug. I walk out the front door and they follow after me, "Because you're a sister to us!"

"I get it you guys are over protective… But why does it matter that I'm sleeping with my boyfriend?" I ask with raised eyebrows. Isaac is my boyfriend. I love him and I was allowed to sleep with my boyfriend.

Stiles and Scott look at each other realizing they didn't really have a reason to be this upset with me. Scott looks back at me and shrugs, "We just- we never thought about you doing that stuff…"

I laugh and shake my head, "Oh my god you all know I'm no saint! Of course we are doing 'that stuff'."

I climb into the back of the jeep and Stiles and Scott climb into the front of the jeep, "So can we move on now?" I ask as Stiles starts up the jeep.

"Yes we can… We were just worried about you cause you didn't answer any of our calls," Scott explains.

I let out a groan, "Damn it! I left my phone at home…"

"Doesn't matter now. What matters is that we found a way to get into the bank! We can get in tonight…" Stiles says excitingly.

I nod my head, "Right well looks like we're breaking into a bank tonight…"

…

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I was overwhelmed by the reviews I got last chapter! Thank you so much you guys! :D I really hope to get the next few chapters up quickly so I can write the scenes between the twins and Isaac :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	57. Chapter 57: The Vault

Chapter 57: The Vault

…

I let out a groan as we pull up to the school. We had been talking about the bank all the way here, "Guys I'm gonna go find Allison and Lydia now because you spent the whole ride- And you're not even listening to me!" I throw my arms up in frustration and walk off to find Lydia and Allison.

"Bella!" I look up ahead and see Lydia and Allison waving at me. I smile and wave back walking quickly over to them.

"Hey guys," I say with a smile.

We all head for the school, "Where were you last night?" Lydia asks.

I shrug, "At home?"

"Then why didn't you answer any of my calls?" she asks again. I feel my cheeks heat up and they both slap my arms.

"Oh my god! You were with Isaac, weren't you?" Allison accuses with a wide smile.

I nod, "Yeah… We haven't had a moment alone like last night since I left for London. It was amazing…"

Lydia and Allison both give me a shove and we all laugh together. I look down the hallway and spot the twins staring at us three. I hear Lydia sigh longingly, "I want him to be my distraction…"

"The straight one?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

She nods, "Yeah Aiden but he's much more interested in you."

I scoff, "Please you can have him. He's too into himself for my liking… And I have Isaac and I love Isaac and I would like to keep Isaac."

Allison chuckles, "Come on Bella, you can't tell me that you're not the slightest bit attracted to that down there?"

I shake my head, "Nope. No way… I only have eyes for Isaac."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "And it's obvious he only has eyes for you."

"And that's the way it's gonna stay," I say with a nod. I look back down the hallway and the twin named Aiden winks at me. I roll my eyes and turn my attention down to my phone.

I text Derek telling him Scott and Stiles had found a way into the bank and he had only just replied now.

'**Meeting at the loft at 5. We won't get started until dark.'**

I let out a sigh as the bell rings for first period. Great, I only had to get through a day of school now…

…

I open the loft door angrily and Stiles and Scott turn to me with a smile before turning back to the table. I slam the door loudly and Stiles looks back to me annoyed, "Bella can you be a little quiet please… You showed up late and you're disturbing this meeting here." He turns back to the table and I clear my throat.

"Are-are you kidding me?! I showed up late! Okay- right answer this for me who was my ride to school today?" I ask looking pointedly at Scott and Stiles.

They look at each other briefly before Scott points between them, "Umm us?"

I nod, "Oh okay good so you do remember that… Do you remember me telling you that my phone was left at home today?"

Stiles face screws up as he thinks back to this morning, "Umm yeah I remember you mentioning that…"

"Yep okay so you remember taking to school and you remember me leaving my phone at home… How did you forget that you had to take me home as well?! Or at least drop me here!" I exclaim chucking my bag onto the couch angrily.

I look over to Scott and Stiles and they're looking at each other wide eyed stuttering out excuses saying it was Stiles fault or that it was Scott's fault. I roll my eyes, "Stop making excuses! I had to walk all the way here because I had no phone and everyone I knew had left from school! I couldn't call anyone and you two forgot me! You guys suck."

I hear loud footsteps rushing down the spiral staircase and let out a sigh when I see Isaac coming towards me, "Isaac hey-" I'm cut off suddenly when Isaac's arms wrap around me tightly. I snake my arms around his waist and smile into his chest.

"You weren't answering your calls and you didn't show up with Scott and Stiles… I was worried," Isaac whispers quietly.

I look over at Scott and Stiles pointedly, "Well some idiots forgot to wait for me at school and I had to walk here! And my phone is at home…"

"We're sorry Bella…" Scott and Stiles say at the same time. I roll my eyes and they turn back to the table explaining to Derek how to get into the bank vault.

I look back to Isaac and grab his hand, "Hey I'm fine. Just sore feet from the walk… And I thought it was hard to walk in these at school! Try walking from the school to here in these heels!"

"Are you sure it's just your feet that are sore?" Isaac whispers softly in my ear. My eyes widen and I blush as he walks towards the stairs with a smirk, "I'll be upstairs…" he says quietly.

I smile and nod, "I'll be up there soon..." I wanted to know what their plan was going to be. And Isaac has obviously been put on bed rest by Derek.

I hear a loud bang and look over seeing Stiles holding his hand in pain with Derek holding his fist out. Stiles walks away from the table holding his upper arm now saying he can do it a couple times over.

"I'll get through the wall… Who's following me down?" Derek says looking to Scott and Peter.

I walk over and sit on the stairs in front of Peter as he says, "Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds yourself. Oh and I doubt you'll send Bella in there. Even though she'd be a definite asset to have in there…"

I look up and smile at him, "Thanks Peter."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die? And Bella isn't coming with us," Derek says. I drop my shoulders in defeat. Isaac wouldn't let me go without him anyways.

"One of them is already dead… Bella saw it and so did Isaac," Peter says places his hand on my shoulder, "And Bel how did you manage to see Isaac's memory without the freak out like last time."

I roll my eyes as Derek continues, "We don't know that she's dead! Bella doesn't have a handle on the power yet and Isaac doesn't even remember saying that he saw the body."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them killers. And if that isn't enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try and remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha!"

I nod with wide eyes, "He's right… I've seen it. It's terrifying."

Everyone looks to me confused and I realise my slip up, "Oh I mean I saw it in Isaac's memories…"

They all shrug it off but I know they heard my heart beat jump, "Sure Boyd and Erica were sweet kids and they will be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asks annoyed. Peter looks over at him with narrowed eyes before turning to his nephew, "Derek? Seriously not worth the risk…"

"What about you?" Derek asks clearly looking at Scott but Stiles doesn't see that.

"Yeah if you want me to come-"

Derek eyes shut annoyed, "Not you!"

Stiles smiles sheepishly, "Oh you were talking to Scott…"

"I don't know about Erica… But if Boyd's still alive we have to do something. We have to try," Scott says turning to me and Peter and he sighs.

"But?" I ask knowing there's more he wants to say.

"Who's the other girl in the vault with Boyd?" Scott asks.

I shrug, "I saw her but barely. She had dark hair… That's all I could tell."

Scott looks to his phone and sighs, "We should probably go."

They walk out of the loft and I sigh, "So what are we supposed to do?"

…

It had been over half an hour since they left and nothing. And Peter and Stiles were starting to get on my nerves, "Right well I'm gonna go upstairs with Isaac. Behave, both of you." I say pointedly to Stiles and Peter. They both scoff and roll their eyes. I walk past Peter and up into the upstairs section of the loft.

I walk into Isaac's room and see him reading. I smile and walk over to the bed sitting on the end with my legs crossed, "Starting school soon are we?"

He sits up and closes the book sighing, "Yeah. Just getting familiar with the books and stuff… Not that it's helping. It just goes in one ear and out the other."

"Don't worry I'll help you study," I say moving my face closer to his. He smirks, "Studying… You and me, together?"

I nod, "Yep we'll get lots done." I lean in and kiss him slowly but he quickly turns lays me on the bed and positions his self on top of me.

"Studying like this?" he asks with a playful smirk.

I lean up close to his lips and whisper, "You read my mind…" He captures my lips with his quickly and before I know it I'm reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Bella McCall you better not be doing what I think you're doing up there!" I hear Peter's voice boom from downstairs. I roll my eyes and Isaac pulls back and quickly gets off me. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was frightened of Peter.

"I better go down and stop these two from mauling each other. And stop Peter from coming up here and tearing you a new one too," I say with a chuckle.

Isaac chuckles awkwardly with wide eyes, "Yeah okay good plan. I'll be down soonish."

I smile and nod giving him a quick kiss before walking out the door and downstairs smiling innocently at Peter, "What could I possibly have been doing to upset yet?"

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, "You know the rules."

"The rules are dumb," I quip back.

Stiles turns to us, "What're the rules?"

"No sex allowed if Peter or Derek are here," I straightforwardly answer.

Stiles coughs awkwardly and nods with wide eyes, "That's a good rule."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. So how long do we have to wait until we you know… Send back up?"

"I dunno this is my first bank vault break in," Stiles says sarcastically. I look over to him with an annoyed look and he turn back to the window looking out at the moon.

"Can we do something… I dunno productive while we wait?" I ask with a sigh turning back to Peter.

He shrugs, "You can tell me how you managed to get into Isaac's memories without losing it like the first time?"

"It happened at school as well… I don't know what it was but this guy grabbed my arm and I saw a memory of his and managed to not lose it," I explain. I saw Aiden and his brother chasing after Isaac and the mysterious girl with the motorbike. They morphed into one big super alpha and I saw all of it when he grabbed my arm.

Peter nods knowingly, "You saw the two alphas that morph into one didn't you…"

"Oh yep and how do you figure that?" I ask trying to bluff my way out.

"You've met them… Haven't you?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Nope."

"Yes you have," Peter says pointing at me accusingly.

"No let's do something else now. I teleported to the jeep the other night... It was a few blocks away from the house and I managed to teleport there," I say quickly trying to change the topic. I don't know why I wasn't telling them who the twin alphas were? Maybe because then I'd have to explain how I found out and why he was talking to me. That conversation would not go down well with Isaac. Or Derek. Or Peter. Or Scott. Or Stiles.

Just all the men in my life basically…

"You want to practice teleporting now? Or you want to tell me what you saw of the alphas?" Peter asks with raised eyebrows.

I let out a sigh and walk to the coffee table sitting in front of Peter's feet with my legs crossed, "Fine you win. I was at school and they're enrolled in school as well. They're my age… He grabbed my arm and I saw him and his brother chasing after Isaac and the mysterious girl."

"Now was that so hard?" Peter asks with his signature smirk.

I shake my head, "No I guess not. But that means there are the twins, the bitch that drugged me and then the big muscley guy that drugged me. And Deucallion!"

"Yes that is a good observation," Peter says rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying…" I say with a sigh.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take waiting around like this! You know it's nerve-wracking. My nerves are wracked! They're severely wracked!" Stiles says suddenly.

Peter lays his head back on the couch, "I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over…"

"You think Erica's really dead? I mean you saw the body Bella? What do you think?" Stiles asks.

I shrug, "I really don't know. But it's what I saw…"

"I don't understand the bank though? Like why not keep them in an underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack right? So shouldn't they have a lair?!" Stiles rambles on.

"They're werewolves, not bond villains," Peter says.

Stiles face lights up and he starts walking towards the middle of the loft, "Wait a sec! Wait a sec! Maybe they're living there? Maybe the bank vaults remind them of their little wolf dens!" He stands in front of the large whole in the brick wall staring at it.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asks.

"Yeah! Wolf dens! Where do you live?" Stiles asks looking back to us. I spin around to face Stiles instead of Peter.

"In an underground network of caves deep in the woods," Peter says with a straight face.

Stiles looks surprised, "Wow really?"

"No you idiot, I live in an apartment downtown," Peter says with a chuckle. He wouldn't admit it but Peter was warming up to Stiles. I could tell.

Stiles flails his arm, "See that just proves that there's something up with the bank! And why wait around for the full moon? Huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?!"

"Maybe they think it's poetic," Peter says holding his hands out.

I shake my head, "No Stiles might be onto something… They've already had 3 full moons to be poetic."

"And here Stiles has only had 1 to be so annoyin-" Peter trails off his sentence as he starts realising something.

"No go ahead finish what you were saying… I'm annoy- I'm annoyin-" Stiles quips sarcastically.

Peter sits up quickly, "What're the walls made of?"

Stile shrugs looking around the room, "What I don't know? Wood maybe…"

I follow Peter to the table with the blueprints and everything, "He means in the vault dumbass."

"Yeah the vault. Where would it say what the walls are made of?" Peter asks flicking through the blueprints, "It doesn't say? Where would it say the materials? The type of stone!"

"Oh! Oh hang on!" Stiles says reaching into his backpack and handing him a stack of papers. Peter starts flicking through the papers and I let out a sigh.

"This will take too long…"

Peter flicks through the pages quickly, "Wait here! Hecatolite…"

"Is that awful? It sounds awful," Stiles says looking to me. I look to him with wide eyes as Peter says, "Get them on the phone. Call them! Now!"

"Okay why?" Stiles asks as he reaches for his phone.

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott," Peter explains.

"What can we do?!" I ask frantically.

Peter turns to me, "You can teleport in! They're gonna need your help whether they like it or not."

"I haven't teleported that far before!" I say with wide eyes. I mean I had teleported a couple of blocks and that was it! I could hardly teleport across the town!

I hear loud footsteps and Isaac voice travels down the stairs, "You can't go in there!"

"What if me not going means Derek and Scott die?!" my voice comes out shakily. They couldn't die in there.

"What if you going in there means you die?!" Isaac asks quietly holding the sides of my face in his hands.

I hear Scott's voice on the phone and look over Isaac's shoulder. Peter looks at me and nods slowly. I give a nod back and look to Isaac, "I'm sorry Isaac. If there's a chance I can help them then I'm taking it."

"No Bella wait!" Isaac says trying to grab hold of me but I turn and run towards the loft door. I shut my eyes and think of the First National Bank Vault and feel my whole body tingling. I land hardly on a cold floor and open my eyes slowly.

"Bella… It's so nice to see you," I hear a British accent speak to me. I look up slowly and see who I assume is Deucalion and Miss Morrell?

I stand up slowly and look behind them to the vault seeing the fighting already happening. I run towards the vault but Deucalion's cane stops me, "You can't get in there."

"Watch me," I say with a snarl. But his hand wraps around my upper arm tightly.

"Don't make me stop you Bella," he drawls out slowly. I pull my arm away from him and Miss Morrell steps in front of me.

"Bella, don't," she says with a stern look. I step aside slowly and Miss Morrell leads Deucalion out of the bank.

I look into the vault and see Scott and Derek fighting Boyd and the girl. I then look down to the mountain ash and groan. I can't touch that! Maybe I could teleport in?

I walk backwards quickly and then rush towards the vault closing my eyes as I feel them start glow but instead of teleporting in I feel myself run into the mountain ash barrier. I land on my ass again and open my eyes looking back into the vault. So I couldn't teleport in because of the mountain ash. That's just great.

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I look to my left and see Allison rushing towards me.

"What're you doing here?" Allison asks confused. I shake my head, "It doesn't matter! You gotta break the seal so I can get in there!"

Allison looks into the vault with wide eyes as she sees Scott being overpowered by Boyd. She kneels down by the mountain ash when Derek yells, "No don't break the seal!"

Allison looks back over to Scott and shakes her head, "Boyd!" she calls out and quickly breaks the seal. Both Boyd and the mysterious girl look over to the opening and rush towards us.

I stand up quickly and push my hands forward sending them backwards slightly. They snarl at me and come running but I manage to push them back the slightest again but before I can do it again both werewolves send their claws into my body.

Boyd's going deep into my shoulder and the girl's slicing across my stomach. I let out a gasp as they pull their claws out and run past me. I let out a groan and fall backwards onto the hard floor AGAIN.

Derek storms out of the vault grabbing Allison's arm and Scott protests, "Let her go!"

"Derek I told her to. I thought I could keep them in," I say with a groan as I stand up.

"What were you thinking?!" Derek exclaims.

"That I had to do something!" Allison defends her actions.

Scott holds onto his stomach, "She saved our lives!"

"And could have killed Bella! What do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?!" Derek angrily yells.

"You want to blame me! Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers!" Allison goes for the low blow. I still had a little anger left from what she did and I was not afraid to use it now.

"No that's just the rest of you family," Derek says back. I let out a groan, "So we're gonna do this here? Okay… I'm just gonna lie down." I sit back down on the floor and lay down keeping pressure on my wounds. I didn't heal as fast as Scott and Derek. If I didn't I'd probably bleed out.

"I have made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault," Allison says quietly.

Derek tilts his head, "Then what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asks confused.

Derek looks to Scott, "Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison asks softly, "What does he mean?" she demands. I let out a sigh and get back up slowly.

"Look I can't deal with this. I need to heal and probably need some stitches just to stop me from bleeding out. I gotta get back to the loft," I say looking to Derek.

Scott and Allison walk a little away from us and start talking. Derek goes to hand me the keys but I shake my head changing my mind, "You'll need the car… I'll teleport."

"You're too weak to do that," Derek says shaking his head.

"I can do it," I say determinedly, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

Derek sighs, "Just go heal Bel. We might need your help later…"

I nod and turn away from him shutting my eyes and taking a few steps forward when the same sensation comes over me like at the loft. I land hard again but on my bad shoulder and let out a groan.

"Bella! Oh my god!" I hear Isaac's voice and I look up to see Peter, Stiles and Isaac rushing towards me.

"What happened?" Peter asks.

I let out a groan as they lift up my shirt revealing the claw marks, "They got out. Boyd and that girl…. They're on the loose and I couldn't stop them… They just basically went straight through me."

"Bella oh my god… These are bad," Stiles says looking between the two claw marks.

I nod, "I know… That's why I need one of you to stitch me up right now. Cause if you don't… I'm going to bleed out."

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update yay! :D Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! For the first few chapters of season 3 I thought I'd lost you all but you're still there and even some new ones coming in! :P**

**Next chapter is…. Not Isaac and twin scenes :( :( but it's coming up soon! Like real close :D Let me know what you think of this chapter :D **


	58. Chapter 58: Black and white world

Chapter 58: Black and white world

**Author's Note: Okay thank you everyone for such lovely reviews! **

**And I'm truly sorry to the guest who feels I'm not answering their questions… I never intentionally miss the questions and I'm so, so sorry! :/**

**As for the question about Derek and Bella they aren't getting back together… I really like Bella and Isaac together and I think that they fit together better than her and Derek. Also the story was a Isaac/OC/Derek fanfic but now I've decided to get Isaac and Bella together. I don't think I've mentioned that Derek and Bella are mates in this story and they aren't I'm sorry… I'm also sorry you feel that you want to stop reading this story and I really hope you don't… I thought I had mentioned previously that Derek and Bella weren't getting back together so I apologize! :/ I hope I've answered your question and in future I hope that I don't miss any more questions that may be asked…**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! :D**

…

I let out a groan as the claw marks start stinging even more, "Damn it, one of you need to stitch it up right now!"

"Isaac, the first aid kit now!" Peter's voice booms from beside me. He had sent Isaac to get the first aid kit from upstairs and Stiles was on the phone to Lydia at the moment.

"No Lydia I don't think I can make it down there right now… Bella is-"

I cut Stiles off quickly, "No go…"

"Bel I'm not leaving you alone with Peter," Stiles holds his hand over the phone so Lydia can't hear.

I let out another groan, "I trust Peter… Stiles go help Lydia. Go now!"

"Alright Lydia I'll be there in 5!" Stiles says quickly. He kneels down beside me and I grab his hand squeezing it tightly, "Stiles I'll be fine. Go help Lydia."

He lets out a frustrated sigh before rushing to the door and leaving quickly. Isaac slides down next to me and holds the first aid kit out to Peter. He grabs my hand and I smile slightly, "Why do guys even have a first aid kit? You all heal quickly…"

"Just be happy that we actually have one…" Peter says opening it up quickly and pulling out a needle and thread.

Isaac's phone starts going off and he goes to ignore it but I grab his hand stopping him, "Isaac… That'll be Derek. They'll need help with Boyd and that girl."

"I'm not leaving you," Isaac shakes his head.

"Isaac, I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Peter clears his throat.

Isaac looks to Peter and they both nod coming to some sort of understanding. He looks down to me and moves some of my hair out of my face, "I'll be back soon…"

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper back. He kisses my forehead and quickly leaves the loft like Stiles did.

Peter rolls my shirt up and pours something over it making me arch in pain. He lays me back down, "Sshh I know it hurts Bella but I gotta stop it from getting infected."

I let out a groan, "Please just hurry up and stitch it…"

"Okay but you gotta stay awake for me okay…" Peter says setting up the needle and thread.

I feel the needle pierce into skin suddenly and bite down on the inside of my cheek. This better be over soon.

…

Isaac leans back in the car seat watching as Scott tries to speak to Mr Argent. He just wanted to find Boyd and Derek's sister already so he could get back to Bella. She was alone with Peter and really hurt.

"You think this is gonna work?" Isaac asks Derek.

"Nope," Derek deadpans.

"Me neither," Isaac says back. It was a stupid idea. Why would a hunter help them? "Bella's at the loft with Peter."

Derek turns and looks to Isaac with raised eyebrows.

"What? You called and said you needed help…" Isaac shrugs. He didn't trust Peter but if Bella was okay with him stitching her up then he trusted her.

"Is she okay?" Derek asks.

Isaac shrugs, "She was bleeding out when I left. Peter was about to stitch up the wounds. Any longer at the bank and she probably wouldn't have been able to teleport back…"

"She shouldn't have been there," Derek says shaking his head.

Isaac nods, "I know. But I couldn't stop her. Peter told her that you guys would need her and she just left."

"Peter told her to go?" Derek asks surprised. It was no secret that Peter had become fond of the young girl. It was obvious that he thought of her of a daughter he never had so it was strange that he would send her into the line of fire…

"I don't understand why she trusts him?" Isaac sighs.

Derek shrugs slightly, "Peter is like another father figure in her life. She has the sheriff as well but over the holiday break you've seen how Peter has been with her."

"I guess…" Isaac nods slightly thinking that the way Peter looked after his girlfriend was father-like. And with how he stopped them from going any further earlier on in the night showed he was protective over her as well.

"So Derek about the number one rule we have at the loft…" Isaac looks over to Derek and he's looking at him with raised eyebrows and an annoyed look before turning back to watch Scott.

Isaac shrinks back a little, "Sorry… Bad-timing, I'll ask later… It's fine."

Derek turns back to Isaac again with the same look, "Or never. I'm good with never." Isaac says with a nod and Derek nods along with him.

They look back to Scott and see him get into Argent's car and drive away. Derek follows after the car to where Scott is taking the hunter.

…

I let out a groan as Peter lifts me up off the loft floor and carries me towards the stairs. I shake my head quickly, "No, no, no put me on the couch. Just lay me on the couch I can't make it being carried all the way up the stairs."

Peter quickly walks to the couch and lays me down sitting a cushion under my head. My eyes shut as I feel my body relax slightly, "I don't think I'll be going to help the others tonight." I say with a slight chuckle.

"You're not leaving this loft until you're fully healed," Peter says sternly.

I roll my eyes, "That's a little much don't you think."

He shakes his head, "No way. You are staying here and I am going to go see Derek."

"You'll help them?" I ask hopefully. They needed all the help they could get. Boyd and that other girl were really strong. They weren't even fazed by what I was doing to them.

"Something like that," Peter says as he walks out the loft door and shuts it behind him. I let out a sigh and stare up at the ceiling. This was just great. I feel so useless just lying here. I just hope that everyone was okay… Hopefully they'd all be home safe soon.

My eyes flutter shut slowly as I feel the loss of blood taking affect as I pass out on the couch.

…

"And the hunted becomes the hunter," Peter says amused as Derek puts a sonic emitter into the ground, "You really think a few high tech dog whistles are going to help."

Derek stands up and turns around, "I don't see you offering a hand… Why are out here Peter? Bella better be okay."

"Personally I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavours. Helping Bella is not one of them, which is what I was doing back at the loft… She's healing," Peter says walking out of the shadows.

"Cora's alive," Derek says.

Peter nods, "I heard… Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine…"

"I can stop them," Derek tells his uncle. He had to stop them. Before anyone else got hurt…

"Sure you can… I bet that's what Bella thought right before she was attacked," Peter says, "You can stop them. By killing them, which is the point of this little exercise… Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage making it easier for you and Bella to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault and not out here in the open doesn't change his plan… It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first."

Derek looks at his Uncle masking his disappointment, "And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying."

"Unless you're okay killing your own," Peter shrugs.

Derek shakes his head, "I can catch them."

"Oh come on how much damage could they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late so what? Let Scott deal with it, let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of grey…" Peter says leaning down to turn on the emitter.

"Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves."

Derek looks at Peter with raised eyebrows, "You know who else lives in that morally black and white world… Bella."

…

Stiles jogs into the hospital and up to the front desk where Melissa is waiting for him and looking at some file. His best friend's mum had called to say she had noticed something about the bodies found.

"Hey," Melissa says to Stiles and leads him down the hallway, "This way… And if you tell anyone that I showed you this I swear to god I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" Stiles asks.

Melissa looks around them to make sure no one is listening, "Because you haven't seen everything." The two walk into the morgue and Melissa quickly puts some surgical gloves on before lifting the sheet off the first body.

"See this around his neck… That's a ligature mark and that means that he was strangled with something, like a cord or rope," Melissa explains pointing to the mark on the neck.

Stiles looks at it confused, "Okay wait a second? What kind of werewolf would strangle someone? You know that's not very were-wolfey…"

Melissa nods, "My thoughts exactly. And then there's this." She moves to the head of the table and turns the head slightly.

"God, man what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah it's brain matter…" Stiles says screwing his face up and looking away from the body.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead," Melissa says shocked that anyone could do this to a young boy.

"All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence," Stiles says slightly hopeful that it was just one murder and not a series of them…

"I don't think it was just one," Melissa sighs.

"How come?" Stiles asks.

Melissa nods her head over to the other table, "Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries…"

Stiles looks over to the other table. Melissa said girl… Heather is still missing. It couldn't be, could it?

…

I let out a gasp and sit up quickly immediately regretting my sudden movements. I swing my legs off the couch slowly and sit up straight checking my stomach and shoulder. They had both healed noticeably since I passed out. I look over at the window as the light from the sun comes shining in.

The sun's coming up. The full moon is over…

"You're up. How's the healing?" I hear Peter's voice travel down the stairs as he walks down the spiral staircase.

I nod, "Yeah you'll be able to take the stitching out soon. Did you see Derek?"

"Yeah… They got help from Chris Argent," Peter nods.

"How did they manage that?" I ask surprised.

Peter chuckles, "That's what I thought… But it was Scott who got him to help."

"They should be back by now shouldn't they?" I ask looking worriedly over at the loft door.

Peter looks to the door, "Sounds like they're coming up just now." I stand up and quickly go over to the door sliding it open with my good arm and not the side with the claw marks in my shoulder.

Isaac comes in first holding Boyd up and helping him to the couch. Scott comes in next helping the girl in and lays her on Derek's bed off to the side. "Okay one person is missing," I say looking to Isaac and Scott.

They point behind me and I turn around seeing a bloodied and beaten Derek. I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was home safe, "So you guys are all okay… Sort of and no one got hurt?"

Isaac walks over to me and I hold my arms out to hug him but he quickly reaches down and lifts my shirt up looking over my stitches, "It's healing. You're okay."

I grab his hands and smile, "I'm fine… Are you?"

He wraps his arms around me, "I'm okay…"

"I have to go… Stile's found something out about the bodies," Scott says with a tired sigh.

I let out a gasp and pull away from Isaac looking over to Scott, "Oh my god! Someone was killed?"

"Stiles thinks it wasn't done by werewolves. He's at the hospital and he's going to explain it to me. I'll meet you at home Bel, I'm glad you're okay…" Scott kisses the top of my head and heads back out the loft door.

"What exactly happened?" I ask shocked. I look to the group. Boyd has passed out and same with the mysterious girl. Derek is cleaning his wounds and Peter has disappeared upstairs somewhere? I look to Isaac and he grabs Derek's keys.

"I'll explain on the way to yours… You need to get home and see Melissa. She'll be worried."

I wrap my arm around his back and his snakes around mine, "Someone told mum?"

"No but she'll still want to see you. You haven't seen her for a few days now," Isaac reminds me.

I sigh, "I know…"

"I'll come over later tonight though okay?" Isaac reminds me. We pretty much always spent the night together. Tonight wasn't going to be any different. Especially considering what happened…

I smile, "Of course. I'll leave the window unlocked." I let go of Isaac to go round to the passenger side and we both climb in.

"So can you tell me what happened now? What happened out there?" I ask.

Isaac exhales slowly, "Where do I start…."

…

**Author's Note: So this chapter was hard to write! I was so stuck on how to finish it and I'm not sure what you'll all think but I think that I rushed it a bit in the end… And I'm not really sure on the title either?**

**Anyway please, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	59. Chapter 59: Don't Crash

Chapter 59: Don't Crash

…

I rush down the hallways to Miss Blake's classroom. I had to catch up with her before cross country running. Which is why I was running through the hallways in my sport's gear… If Lydia could see me now she would be so disappointed.

I reach for the door and pull the door open when I run into someone and I fall flat on my ass. Seriously!

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I look up and smile, "Oh Derek? Hey!"

He reaches down and helps me up, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Miss Blake," I say looking into the classroom confused, "What're you doing here?"

He nods to me and then walks off down the hallway. I tilt my head confused before shrugging it off and looking to Miss Blake with a friendly smile, "Uh hi Miss Blake… I haven't really been at school for the first few days and I completely missed out on your class. So I just wanted to you know come get anything I missed out on?"

"That won't be necessary. I've seen your school records and I think you'll just breeze through this class," Miss Blake says with a small smile.

I nod, "Oh okay. Thanks… I better get back to cross country running then…"

I turn to leave when she calls out my name, "Bella. You know Derek?"

"Umm yeah he's a friend…" I say slowly. Oh my god. Was this the teacher that Derek saved in the boiler room! He came to visit her! Oh my god this is gold! He likes her!

Miss Blake nods, "I'll see you in next class."

I push the door open and walk out of the classroom slowly. What the hell just happened?

…

I let out a breath as I see the cross country group just up ahead. I thought I had missed out on the run when they weren't at the locker rooms. I jog up to the group and spot Isaac kneeling down fixing his shoe. I smile and reach down touching his shoulder softly getting his attention.

He turns around and smiles widely standing up and leaning in pressing his lips against mine. He goes to pull back but I wrap my hand around his neck bringing him back towards my lips again.

"Lahey!" Coaches voice booms, "Stop distracting Bella! She's our star cross country runner and I can't have her losing concentration!"

I pull back from the kiss and laugh as Isaac shakes his head with a smile kneeling back down to fix his shoes again. Coach comes up beside me and sighs, "You and Lahey dating?"

I nod, "Yep but don't worry coach I'll still be your star cross country runner."

"Good," Coach says with a nod before walking off again. I shake my head with a laugh and look to Isaac who has the twins on either side of him. Shit. This was not good.

The whistle goes off and everyone starts running. I go to grab Isaac's arm at the same time as Scott but he turns around and shrugs us off, "It's them!"

I let out a groan and chase after him hearing Scott call out for me, "Bella, wait!"

I weave in and out of the group and keep my eyes trained on Isaac who is getting closer and closer to the twins up ahead. I push myself harder and faster making it next to Isaac in a few quick seconds, "Isaac, stop!" I pant out.

We keep running around the corner and I slow down slightly not catching sight of the twins, "Isaac, they're gone."

He stops beside me and looks around trying to catch sight of them too, "They're here." I feel something push me to the side and I watch as Isaac goes tumbling down the small slope. I let out a gasp as the twins grab hold of Isaac holding his neck at the back.

I let out a noise that sounds almost like a snarl and charge towards one of the twins tackling them away from Isaac. We both go tumbling along the ground until he gets the upper hand and holds my arms above my head, "Bella… So this is the boyfriend?" Ah so Aiden was the twin on top of me…

Isaac snarls and the other twin chuckles, "Ah this is the misses Isaac?" Isaac's eyes flash yellow in warning and Aiden smirks looking back down to me again, "Ethan, how many bones are in the human body?"

Ethan shrugs, "I don't know, let's count." My eyes flare up brighter than before and I feel myself disappear out from underneath him and land next Isaac just as Ethan is about to stomp down on Isaac's leg.

Ethan lets out a grunt of pain when Scott comes out of nowhere punching him in the jaw, "That's one."

The twins eyes glow and they growl ready to attack when Isaac grabs hold of me pulling us up off the ground and standing in front of me protectively. Scott and Isaac both growl back and I roll my eyes throwing my hands out towards the twins pushing them backwards slightly, "We are not doing this-"

I'm cut off suddenly by a shrill scream and everyone turns their heads in the direction the scream comes from. Scott rushes off in the direction and same with the twins. Isaac turns and looks to me before rushing off after Scott. I let out a sigh and run after them all.

I gasp out loud covering my mouth with my hand seeing a young boy tied to the tree bled out. Dead. I feel Isaac's hand reach out and grab mine squeezing it tightly.

"It's him isn't it?" Stiles asks Scott. More people crowd around the tree when the police show up and John starts yelling at people to get back. Isaac tugs on my hand but I don't move. My eyes a fixed on the body tied to the tree.

"Bella?" Isaac asks quietly.

"Kyle! Oh god, no! Kyle!" A blonde girl screams out. I breathe in quickly as I see her crying over who I can assume is her boyfriend tied to that tree. I feel my stomach twist in knots. I couldn't eve imagine losing Isaac. He squeezes my hand and pulls me along slightly following after Scott and Stiles.

"You see the way the twins looked at him," Isaac brings up.

Stiles nods, "Yeah you mean like they had no idea what happened?"

Isaac looks back over his shoulder to the twins, "No they knew…"

"The kid was strangled with a garrotte! Alright am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" Stiles waves his hands around.

I shake my head as Isaac says, "So you think it's a coincidence they show up and people start dying…" Isaac's hand loosens around mine and he let's go slowly.

"I know that… But I still don't think it's them," Stiles sighs out.

Isaac and Stiles both turn and look at Scott expectantly, "Scott?" I stand off to the side with my arms wrapped around myself. I couldn't get the image of that boy out of my head. I had seen plenty of awful, bloody things since Scott was bitten. Why was this different?

"I don't know yet," Scott sighs out.

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, "You don't know?"

"He's got a point… Seriously dude… Human sacrifices?" Scott says to his best friend.

"Scott your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear! And if I were to stab you right now it would magically heal and you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices!" Stiles rambles on.

Scott sighs turning to Isaac, "That's a good point too…"

Stiles nods, "And don't even get me started on what Bella can do!"

"Huh?" I say quietly as I look over to them.

"I don't care. Alright, they killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and them too," Isaac says as he walks off.

Scott and Stiles turn to me and I nod, "I'll talk to him."

"Wait, Bel… Are you okay?" Scott asks grabbing my arm before I leave.

I turn my head back to where the body is, "I'm fine…" I jog in the direction Isaac went and soon find him heading across the lacrosse field. He slows down slightly and I quickly jog up next to him.

"Don't Bella. It doesn't matter what you say you can't stop me," Isaac says lowly.

I step back slightly and mask my look of hurt with an unreadable expression, "Okay… I'll meet you in class."

Isaac sighs out knowing he was too harsh, "Bella wait! Bella!" He knew that his words were too harsh but he was annoyed with himself about the twins, annoyed that he let that Aiden guy touch his Bella…

He could smell the lust coming off the twin in waves when Bella was pinned beneath him. He didn't want those twins going anywhere near his girl and if he could stop them then he would.

…

I slam my locker shut and grab my bag heading for the hallway lockers. I let out a sigh and hike my bag further up my shoulder. I should have tried harder to calm Isaac down… Instead of storming off because he snapped at me I should have stayed and talked him out of it.

The bell rings just as I make it to my locker and I sigh. I had chemistry now. But I had it with Isaac so I could apologize for storming off. I shut my locker slowly and look down the hallway. Everyone had gone off to class and the hallway was empty…

I turn to walk towards the chemistry classroom which was only a couple doors down when I almost run into a figure. I breathe in quickly as I look up and see Aiden and Ethan smirking at me.

"Excuse me I have to get to class," I say quickly trying to side-step them but Aiden grabs my upper arm tightly and I drop my books as he presses me into the lockers.

"No, no, no Bella you don't have to go anywhere… Lydia's told me a few things about you, one of them being you're insanely smart like. Like her," Aiden says pressing harder on my arm.

"Stay away from Lydia. She isn't a part of any of this!" I tell him angrily. He could harass me all he wanted but getting closer to my friends… I wouldn't let them hurt my friends.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Lydia is actually pretty interested in me. She plays hard to get but soon enough we'll be rolling around in the sheets."

My eyes flash amber and I try pushing him back but he grabs both my arms and slams me into the lockers and I shut my eyes in pain. I hear a door shut and turn my head down the hallway seeing Isaac breathing heavily and his eyes flashing yellow…

"Let her go," Isaac snarls. Aiden let's go of me and both twins stand beside each other staring back at Isaac.

Isaac starts rushing towards them when Aiden swings his arm out and punches his brother in the face. Ethan comes stumbling towards me and smirks. I slide away from him quickly and rush down to Isaac's side. We both watch as Aiden punches his brother over and over again before slamming his head into the lockers.

Aiden grabs Ethan and slides him across the floor and in front of mine and Isaac's feet. Isaac and I look at each other with wide confused eyes.

"What is this?" Mr Harris asks as he rushes out of the classroom. I turn to look down the hallway and see Aiden walking away. I shake my head angrily as Mr Harris asks again, "What is going on?"

Danny comes sliding to Ethan's side, "Are you alright?"

"Argh he just came at me… I was just talking to Bella there and he came at me," Ethan groans out.

I shake my head, "That's a lie!"

Mr Harris looks to Isaac, "Isaac what the hell did you do?"

…

I jog after Isaac and Scott. Mr Harris kept me behind for a few seconds just to tell me that I had detention. So now I've got that to look forward to…

"Don't let it bother you… It's just lunchtime detention. If that's all they want to piss you off then don't give in," Scott tells Isaac, "They're just trying to get to you."

"And me. I got detention too…" I say with a sigh.

Isaac nods over to the lockers on the other wall, "See it's not just me…"

Isaac puts his books away and I chuck my stuff in there quickly as well, "Bel what does he want with you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

He nods in Aiden's direction, "Earlier at cross country I could smell the lust coming off him in waves. And now he's harassing you in the hallways. No one touches you Bel."

I lean beside his locker not saying anything and he cups my cheek rubbing his thumb across it, "We'll talk about this later…" I nod slowly as he leans in to give me a quick kiss.

We both turn back to Scott and Isaac smiles amused, "Now they're getting to you." He chuckles and grabs my hand leading us both down the hall.

…

I look into the classroom seeing half a dozen students here for detention. Isaac and I both sit down in front of Allison and I turn around to face her, "What'd you do?"

"Fell asleep in French," Allison sighs, "What about you?"

I shake my head, "Ugh don't even ask…"

"Miss McCall, would you please turn around," Mr Harris voice asks me. I let out a sigh and turn back to the front of the classroom. Isaac covers his hand over mine and I turn to him smiling.

Mr Harris walks over to Isaac, Allison and I, "You guys will be restocking the janitor's closet."

Isaac turns around looking at Allison and quickly standing up to speak to Harris, "Oh Mr Harris… Umm does it have to be with her?"

Allison looks down the table with a steady breath and I reach out grabbing her hand, "Hey umm he just hasn't gotten over you know… You attacking him and then trying to kill me."

"Now that I know you prefer not to. Yes you have to be with her," Mr Harris tells Isaac. He turns back to Allison sighing out, "Great."

I get out of my seat and walk up to Isaac grabbing his hand, "It's gonna be fine. I forgave her…"

Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows and I sigh, "Okay so it took a while and maybe there's still a little bit of bad blood between us but at least we're friends and talking."

"She tried to kill me and then you… I'm not that forgiving," Isaac says walking off towards the janitor's closet.

Allison walks up beside me and we both sigh following after him.

…

I open the janitor's closet door for Allison and Isaac and the both walk in pushing the trolley in. I walk in after them and grab one of the boxes setting it on the shelf. Isaac starts looking around the small area and I quickly take one of the things out of his hands setting it on the shelf before rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"Hey are you okay?" Allison asks.

Isaac nods, "Yeah, yeah I'm just not a big fan of small spacers."

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison asks stacking the shelves. I grab another box and start restacking the paper towels.

"Do you have to?" Isaac sighs.

Allison smiles slightly screwing her face up, "I guess not… I'm gonna ask anyway."

Isaac turns to Allison expectantly, "Did you tell anyone I was at the school the other night?"

I hold my hand up, "Ah I know…"

"Well it'd make me really happy if you guys kept it secret…" Allison says smiling to me. I shrug about to tell her it was fine but Isaac jumps in.

"Yeah well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine. Since you stabbed me, 20 times, with knives and then you tried to hurt Bella for stopping you."

I slap his arm lightly, "Isaac."

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers but sorry," Allison says nodding to both of us.

I chuckle, "I'm sorry is that you trying to apologize?" I tease.

"Yes, is this you trying to accept my apology?" Allison teases back. We both chuckle and shake our heads turning back to stacking the closet when the door shuts and the lights turn off. Isaac drops the items in his hands and brushes past me quickly trying to get to the door.

He reaches out and tries the handle trying to push the door open.

"Maybe it locked from the outside?" Allison suggests. I shake my head pulling her back, "Allison just stay back okay."

She nods and I turn back to Isaac who is still trying to push against it, "No there's something against it." He slides his cardigan off and I reach out rubbing my hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac hey calm down. We'll get it open…"

He shrugs my hand off his shoulder and bangs against the door breathing heavily.

"Isaac just relax," Allison says coming to stand next to me. I turn around quickly, "Allison shut up for a sec and step back okay!"

She looks at me with wide eyes but steps back.

"Come on, come on…" Isaac whispers banging against the door again and again.

"Isaac, babe, hey I'm right here… I'm right here with you. You're okay. I promise you everything is okay…" I say softly reaching out to touch his back.

He ignores my words and begins punching the door harder and harder screaming, "Come on! Come on! Stop! Come on!"

"Isaac! Isaac!" Allison yells again. He stops screaming and banging when he turns around to us his eyes glowing yellow.

"Isaac," Allison asks hesitantly going to reach out for him. I turn around and throw my hand out pushing her backwards slightly.

"Allison, step back!" I frustratingly whisper to her. I turn back to Isaac and his teeth have come out and he's snarling at us.

I hold my hands out steadily, "Isaac… It's me Bella. Everything's okay. I'm right here with you." He grabs my wrists tightly and I hear Allison gasp.

"Isaac, don't! Let go of her! Isaac!" Allison exclaims. Isaac pushes me to the side and turns on Allison. I throw my hand out again sending Allison into the side wall and out of the way of Isaac.

"Bella what the hell?" Allison exclaims. I hear the door open suddenly and I feel someone grab the back of my shirt throwing me out into the hallway. I let out a small scream as my back hits the wall in the hallway.

I hear Isaac snarl again and I see Scott holding him down, "Isaac!" he screams in his face. Isaac's growling starts to get quieter and his eyes go back to normal. He relaxes and Scott takes his hand off his neck.

Isaac slides backwards leaning into me and laying his head against my shoulder. Allison comes walking out holding her wrist telling Scott she's okay.

"I'm sorry I didn't- I didn't mean to do that…" Isaac stutters out. I grab his hands interlocking our fingers, "Hey babe it wasn't you..."

Allison nods, "She's right it wasn't him. Bella pushed me out of the way…"

Scott looks to me and I let go of Isaac's hand to hold mine up in surrender, "Hey I'm sorry but if I didn't Isaac might have hurt her a lot worse. And did you have to throw me into the wall so hard?" I rub my back as the pain dulls very slowly.

"It's not their fault," Allison says shaking her head.

Scott nods, "I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt…"

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asks lifting his head up from my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get them angry, real angry…" Scott says breathing loudly.

…

The bell rings as I quickly try and hotwire the twin's bike. I really hope this one is Aiden's. That would really make me happy. Isaac looks to the school seeing everyone going into the school, "Bella even though this is all incredibly hot, how long is it going to take?"

I chuckle and look up at him and pull back on the handle starting the bike up. Allison laughs, "So how do you know how to do this?"

"Honey there are so many things you don't know about me," I say with a wink. Isaac smiles and quickly hops on it. I stand there for a moment looking him up and down. I bite down on my lip, "Now this is incredibly hot…" I say repeating his words. I look to Allison and she smiles shaking her head at me.

"Okay so what you want to do is pull back with your left hand, kick down to put in gear," I reach across to his hand and show him the front break and throttle, "And the back brake is for stopping…"

I lean in close and he smiles at me, "Hop on the back." I smile widely and climb on the back wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Allison take the picture! And send it to me too please… I want to remember this," I whisper the last part near Isaac's ear. Allison smiles and takes her phone out taking the picture and quickly sending it to Scott.

Isaac revs the bike and hands me the helmet. I hand it back over to Allison and smile, "I don't need that…"

"Don't crash," Allison says smiling and shaking her head with a laugh.

Isaac nods, "Yeah been there done that." My eyes widen and I tighten my arms around his waist, "You've what?"

He smirks revving the engine again and driving off towards the doorways and into the school. Isaac weaves his way through the hallways and I let out a laugh feeling the small breeze from riding flick through my hair. I could get used to riding on the back of a motorcycle with Isaac…

We turn the corner into the hallway near Miss Blake's classroom and I see Aiden rush out of the classroom. I look behind me quickly making sure no one else is around. Isaac pulls back on the breaks and Aiden grabs hold of the handlebars, "Get off my bike!"

I let go of Isaac's waist and my eyes glow bright amber as teleport from the bike to behind Aiden. Isaac takes his helmet off and hands it to Aiden, "No problem…" He stands up on the bike flipping up and over Aiden landing in front of me. We smile at each other and turn back to Aiden with a smirk.

I wrap my arm around Isaac's back and his snakes around my waist and we walk towards the crowd of students and turn back around to watch it all unfold.

Allison and Scott stand beside us and Miss Blake comes pushing through the group of students, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! You realize this is going to result in a suspension!"

Isaac and I smile looking at each other before turning back to Aiden. I wink at him for good measure. Ethan looks to us quickly and I turn my head and shrug at him, "Oops…"

…

I smile as Isaac and Scott come down the stairs. I'd been sitting there waiting for them both for a couple of minutes. I stand up and Isaac leans down kissing the side of my head and grabbing my hand.

"I wish I could have seen their faces…" Isaac chuckles.

Scott smiles and I nod knowingly, "Ah this is about the evil twins… Did they look seriously pissed?"

"Yeah," Scott exhales airily. I look down the hallway and see two angry alpha twins staring back at us…

"Kinda like that…" Scott says responding to my question. The twins nod at each other and start stripping off their clothes. Scott and Isaac look at each other confused and I see Aiden wink at me. I roll my eyes and scoff.

Ethan kneels down on the ground as Aiden throws his hand into his brother's back. I screw my face up watching as they morph into the big scary alpha. The twins look back up at us and snarl. Isaac drops my hand and throws his bag to the side as he pulls up his sleeves, "We can take them."

The giant alpha twins growl louder and Scott shakes his "Are you kidding? Bella, Isaac." Scott reaches out grabbing hold of us trying to pull us along. I pull out of his grip and turn back to the twins, "Bella!" Isaac calls out to me.

I throw my hands out sending a massive force into them. They stumble backwards a few steps before swinging their arm out sending me flying onto the stairs. I let out a scream landing on my side and rolling down the stairs.

I let out a groan holding my elbow to my chest. I look up to the alpha's and they have hold of Scott and Isaac by the necks before throwing them down the hallway. The head snaps towards me and they growl loudly. I shrink back towards the stairs but before they can make another move something catches their attention.

I look down the hall and see Deucalion walking towards them with his cane. The twins stand up straighter and morph out of each other and back to normal. Deucalion lifts something off the tip of his cane before whacking it across their face. I wince as the twin's turn their faces from the impact. Deucalion puts the cap back on his cane before walking between the twins and stopping where I am at the stairs.

"Bella…" he nods to me before walking off down the hallway again with the twins following after him.

"Who the hell is that? And how do they know Bella…" Isaac asks from down the hallway.

I stand up slowly and walk over to Isaac and Scott holding my elbow still, "That's Deucalion…"

…

"Scott do you want any popcorn!" I call out from downstairs. I quickly take my headphones out and hear him yell back.

"No I'm good!"

I shrug putting my headphones back in. His loss… I chuck the bag into the microwave and press start. I sit up on the counter humming along to 'Give your heart a break' by Demi Lovato. My elbow had fully healed now. Isaac popped it back in place once we realized that the bone was actually out of place and not just bruised.

I look to the microwave and quickly jump off the counter to get my bag of popcorn out. I put the bag on the counter and grab a bowl out of the cupboard. Once my popcorn's in the bowl I turn to leave the kitchen. I have my music up so high that I don't hear Scott calling out my name.

I turn the corner and Scott and I bump into each other screaming as crack of thunder and lightning light up the house. My arms jolt and my popcorn spills all over the floor.

"Aww Scott! That was my popcorn!" I complain pulling my headphones out to speak to him. He rolls his eyes and leans down to pick the popcorn up and put it all back in the bowl.

"You didn't hear me calling your name?" he asks taking the bowl from me and throwing the popcorn in the bin.

I shake my head, "No I had my headphones in!"

"I thought you had like enhanced hearing too?" Scott says confused.

I shrug, "Yeah but I don't think it's as good as yours…"

"Oh right. Well I was gonna ask are you gonna sneak Isaac in again tonight? Or will you at least let him use the front door?" Scott asks looking at me as we start heading out of the kitchen. The lights flicker slightly as we turn into the hallway.

As the lights come back on Scott and I run into a figure as thunder booms. We both start screaming and I shove Scott trying to run when he falls over and tripping me up in the process. I hear the figure clear their throat and Scott and I look up seeing Melissa staring down at us with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey mum…" Scott and I both say at the same time.

She shakes her head at us, "So you're a werewolf… And you're a fire fairy… And yet you both try and shove each other out of the way when someone startles you?"

Scott and I look at each other and shrug. Mel shakes her head again and walks over us and into the kitchen. Scott and I both get up pushing each other as we walk down the hall.

"That was embarrassing," I say with a laugh.

Scott shakes his head, "For you maybe. You're the one who screamed like a girl!"

I stop at the bottom of the stairs looking up to Scott with my face screwed up, "I am a girl!"

Scott stops halfway up the stairs, "Oh yeah…"

"You're an idiot," I laugh loudly overtaking Scott on the stairs. I follow him into his room and jump onto his bed.

"So how's the homework going?" I ask as he sits down at his desk.

He sighs, "I hate it. How come you don't have any?"

"I spoke to Miss Blake. She said I'd just breeze through the class… She didn't even give me any of the work I missed out on."

Scott groans, "Ugh lucky…"

There's a knock at the door and I sit up facing the door as Scott calls out, "Come in mum."

I gasp as the door swings open revealing Isaac. A very soaked Isaac… I stand up off the bed and rush over to him, "Hey what happened?! Are you okay?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favour…" Isaac says looking to Scott. I look down to Isaac's bags and look to Scott with wide eyes.

Scott nods, "You need a place to stay?"

"Uh yeah… Derek kicked me out," Isaac says quietly.

I grab Isaac's bag, "Of course you can stay! You are welcome here anytime Isaac… I'll put your stuff into my room."

Scott clears his throat and I look back with a roll of my eyes, "I'll put it in the guest room…"

I quickly walk down the hall and put the stuff on the bed and then rush into Mel's room, "Hey mum…"

"Isaac can stay…" Mel straight up says.

I smile widely, "Really!"

"Yes. He can sleep in your room…" Mel says with a chuckle at how excited I am.

"Oh my god! Really?" I ask shocked.

She nods, "Yeah but don't make me regret it!"

I shake my head, "I promise you won't regret it! And if you do for some strange reason then he can sleep in the guest room…"

Mel chuckles, "Okay… Goodnight Bel."

"Night mum," I say shutting her door behind me. I walk down the hall again and grab Isaac's bags from the guest room and put them in my room instead.

Isaac walks in and shuts the door behind me leaning up against the door. I walk over to him and reach up sweeping his hair out of his face, "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head as his eyes start getting watery, "He said that it was going to be too hard with me and Cora there… I thought I'd done something wrong and I tried to talk to him about it but he threw a glass cup at me…"

I gasp and my eyes flare up amber. Derek would not get away with this! He threw glass at Isaac! "Isaac, babe, you did nothing wrong… This was not your fault! I will go and talk to Derek, give him a piece of my mind!"

Isaac shakes his head and wipes away a tear, "No… He kicked me out for a reason I know it but…"

"It still hurts…" I say quietly with a nod.

"And the worst thing is… When he threw that glass he actually reminded me of my father," Isaac whispers out.

I reach up and wipe his tears away and then lead him over to my bed. He sits down slowly and I grab the blanket on the end of the bed wrapping it around him. He leans into me and I wrap my arms around him.

Isaac didn't want me to go talk to Derek. But I would definitely be going over there for a visit once Isaac was asleep.

…

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I woke up today to 32 emails of reviews! I was so shocked! And I'm so glad you guys thought last chapter was okay! Here is an extra-long chapter for such amazing reviews! :D**

**Enjoy! **


	60. Chapter 60: Bus trip from hell

Chapter 60: Bus Trip from hell

…

Isaac and I both smirk leaning up against each side of the door frame of Scott's bedroom. He turns around after putting his jacket on and jumps slightly, "Oh."

"Where you going?" Isaac asks with a smirk.

Scott umm's and ah's for a moment before coming up with a seemingly plausible excuse, "I was gonna go get some food to eat."

"Oh cool, we'll come with you," Isaac says wrapping his arm around me and I smile nodding.

Scott shakes his head, "Nah it's okay guys I can eat alone..."

"What're you getting?" I ask.

Scott looks down to his helmet, "Ahhh Mexican…" he drawls out.

"Dude, we love Mexican!" Isaac says grabbing my hand with the other he reaches for the other helmet. Wait how was I supposed to get there?

Scott reaches out to stop him, "Isaac. I can eat alone, it's okay…"

"You're not going alone…" Isaac says with a smile, "Come on."

Scott looks to me, "You're not going."

"The hell I'm not!" I exclaim. They were not keeping here!

Scott shrugs, "There's only one extra seat on my bike."

"Well you're just gonna have to make room," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Isaac chuckles, "You're not going to win this."

"Either we figure something out or I run there," I say smirking at the both of them.

Scott and Isaac both look at each other with a smile then back to me. I shake my head slowly holding my hands out, "No, no okay what're you thinking?"

Isaac grabs the helmet and tucks it under his arm, "You can teleport."

…

I let out a groan as I land on the floor of the abandoned mall. I stand up dusting off my skinny jeans and then dust my hands off looking around the place. This place is creepy why the hell is Scott meeting Deucalion here? Why not a safe environment, like the mall? There's people there that can be witnesses.

"Bella… I'm surprised to see you here," I hear Deucalion's voice travels from in the mall a bit further. I should wait for Isaac and Scott. When do I ever do the responsible thing?

I walk towards where the voice came from and see him standing on the non-working escalator, "Deucalion."

"I assume your cousin and boyfriend are on their way," Deucalion says taking a step down the escalator.

I narrow my eyes, "Scott was supposed to come alone."

"We both know that was never going to happen," Deucalion says taking another step down.

I look around the mall area, "And you did come alone?"

Deucalion smirks slightly, "And how do you think I got in here… All. By. Myself." He drawls out slowly.

I feel a strong firm hand wrap around my neck tightly and I try and hit my elbow back but I feel the claws come out and press into my neck slightly. I let out a choked gasp and turn my head the slightest to see it's the same guy from the hospital. The big muscley one…

"Ease up Ennis. We don't want to hurt the poor girl… Much," Deucalion says from the escalator. The alpha named Ennis drags me backwards and out of sight of the floor that Deucalion is on. He clamps his hand over my mouth while keeping his claws around my neck.

I struggle against his hold as he drags me further down an escalator to the below floor, "Stop struggling little girl it won't end well."

My eyebrows raise in annoyance. Little girl. I am not a little girl!

"We're just gonna talk to him. Try and reason with him, that's it," I hear Scott's voice on the above floor. Well at least they were here now…

"What?" I hear Scott ask.

"Nothing… It's just uh I'm actually kinda hungry now," I hear Isaac's voice next. He was gonna flip out when he saw me.

"So am I…" Scott sighs.

"Where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here?" Isaac asks. I can only assume they're almost at the place where Deucalion is waiting.

"You didn't come alone," Deucalion's voices his presence to Scott and Isaac.

"Yeah this is Isaac and Bella is on her way," Scott says.

"I'm not talking about Isaac and Bella," Deucalion responds.

There's a small pause and I wriggle against Ennis's hold trying to get out of his man of steel grip. Who is Deucalion talking about?

"You knew I would do this! Derek don't. You can't do this, no one gets hurt… If someone else dies-" Scott speaks up but is cut off by another familiar voice.

"Him. Just him," Derek's voice comes out muffled. Oh my god this just keeps getting worse.

"Just me… Now how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own," Deucalion responds to Derek's threat.

I hear the sound of something crackling and then Ennis starts pulling roughly on me dragging up the escalator again. He walks us up behind Scott and Isaac and he throws me to the ground at their feet. I let out a groan and Isaac quickly leans down helping me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he whispers quietly. I rub my neck softly, "I'm fine…"

I look around and see Derek, Cora and Boyd all wolfed out along with Kali and Ennis. Where were the twins? I look up to the next floor and see them standing just at the edge. Everyone stands around quietly for a moment when Derek suddenly makes the first move heading to attack Deucalion.

Kali comes out from the side and kicks him in the face. Isaac pushes him behind me as we turn and watch as the twins jump from the above floor and morph into superwolf. Scott turns to Isaac and he's wolfed out rushing towards the twins to attack.

Scott sighs and wolfs out himself running to help Isaac out. I let out a groan. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were just supposed to talk… I look around and see all the alphas are distracted. Everyone except Deucalion…

I shake my head slightly knowing what I was about to do was insane. But I was the only one that could get up there without having my ass handed to me trying to get to him. I hear large footsteps running towards me and I turn my head to see the superwolf twins running for me.

I swing my arm out behind me with a scream and the twins go flying backwards landing on their back. I turn my head and stare back at them with a smirk and glowing amber eyes before teleport from where I'm standing to behind Deucalion.

I try to send a force into his back to send him falling down the steps but he uses his cane to hit me in the stomach and sends me doubling over in pain. I press my hand to my stomach and bring it away quickly seeing it smeared with blood.

He turns slightly and grabs me by the neck holding me at arm's length. I look out onto the rest of the floor and see Isaac and Scott being held by the twins, Cora being held down by Kali and Boyd being held by Ennis.

"Kill him," Deucalion tells Derek. Derek's gaze immediately meets Deucalion's and then moves his gaze to Boyd.

"The others can go," Deucalion instructs. He tightens his hold on my neck and forces me to walk down the escalator with him, "You're beaten Derek. Take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him," Kali says looking Derek up and down, "He's an alpha to what? A couple of useless teenagers and a loose cannon of a Fire Fairy." Kali finishes looking at me pointedly.

I struggle against Deucalion's hold. This bitch really had a problem with me.

"Some have more promise than others," Deucalion says turning his head to me and then over my head to Scott.

"Then let him rise to the occasion… What'll be Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asks pressing down on Cora's neck causing her to groan out in pain.

Derek stands there looking between Cora and Boyd. His gaze travels back to Deucalion and me and I shake my head subtly. A whooshing sound forces Derek to duck and sparks start flying everywhere as more flash arrows go flying into the ground.

Deucalion's hold loosens on me and I quickly pull out of his grasp as he kneels down, "Your eyes. Cover your eyes!"

I look up to wear the arrows are coming from and smile slightly seeing Allison helping us out. She fires the last arrow and we lock eyes momentarily and she winks at me. I shake my head with a quiet chuckle and it is immediately replaced with a gasp as I see Ennis and Scott running for each other. There was no way Scott was going to come out on top against him!

I gasp again as they collide with a sickening thud but neither of them back down. They both slide backwards a bit and I watch in amazement as Scott looks up with red glowing eyes. He wasn't an alpha… Why were his eyes glowing red?

Scott shakes his head and blinks his eyes a couple of times and I watch on in confusion as his eyes are back to glowing normal yellow again. I shake my head getting back into fight mode and run straight for Ennis. I almost make it too when I feel someone's body collide with the side of mine and I go straight to the ground.

I let out a scream as my body hits the ground and I hear Isaac call out for me. I look up and see Kali smirking at me. I stand up quickly ready to fight her when my attention is drawn elsewhere. I look over her shoulder and watch helplessly as Derek falls off the edge with Ennis.

I gasp loudly and run a couple of steps before teleporting straight to the edge with Scott watching as Derek continues falling. I hold my hand out trying to muster up enough strength to maybe hold him before he hits the ground but when I hear the sickening thud I scramble back from the edge.

I turn behind me and see Isaac watching from the side with wide eyes. I teleport over to him and reach down grabbing his hand giving it a tight squeeze… He squeezes mine back and we both look at each other with wide eyes.

Derek was gone…

…

**The Next Day**

I bring my knees up to my chest sitting leaning against the bus window. I can't believe we're on this stupid bus after what happened last night. I didn't even want to come. Scott and Stiles said there's safety in numbers but I'm pretty sure I'd feel a lot better if I was at home right now…

Coach's whistle makes me jump and I knock my head on the window with a groan. Isaac reaches forward holding his hand out over the seats and I force a smile grabbing his hand giving it a small squeeze.

I let go slowly and go back to wrapping my arms around my knees and resting my chin on top of them.

"Stop thinking about it you two," Isaac says with a sigh.

Boyd looks over to me before turning to Isaac, "What, you're not thinking about it too?"

"Alright we'll all stop thinking about it," Isaac compromises.

I shake my head, "I can't…"

Isaac's face softens as he looks at me, "There's nothing you can do about it…"

"You sure about that?" Boyd asks looking over to Ethan who's sitting with Danny.

Isaac leans forward resting his chin on my seat, "Bel… Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't be here," I say quietly.

"What're you talking about Bella? Of course you're supposed to be here!" Coach exclaims. I look up with wide eyes, "Oh um I just meant- never mind." I finish with a sigh.

Coach nods at me and I turn back to Isaac, "I just I can't stop thinking about it…"

Isaac quickly stands up and shuffles past Boyd to sit beside me. He wraps his arm around me and I move slightly to lean into his side. I shut my eyes slowly and shuffle closer to Isaac and he tightens his hold on me.

Derek couldn't be dead… He just couldn't…

…

"Two of you back in your seats!" Coach says whistling to get the students attention. I lift my head up off Isaac's shoulder and he smiles down at me.

"Hey you're up…"

I nod, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not too long… Maybe half hour?" Isaac shrugs.

"How do you even get on the bus?" I hear coach talking to the kid that looks like he's going to be sick, "Look at me. No don't look at me look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon."

I laugh quietly and lean my forehead into Isaac shielding my laughter. Isaac smiles down at me and chuckles, "Jared's been feeling sick the whole trip. Coach has been on his case about throwing up most of the way."

"McCall not you too!" I hear coach complains looking down the back of the bus. I quickly lift my head up off Isaac's shoulder and look to the back of the bus seeing Scott with a pained look on his face, "No coach I'm good!"

I raise my eyebrows at Scott, "You're still hurt."

His eyes widen slightly like they do every time I try to speak to him in his head before I can hear his thoughts clearly, "I'm fine. Keep an eye on Isaac and Boyd. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

I nod slowly and turn back to Isaac, "Scott okay?" I sit facing him and cross my legs with a nod, "Yeah he's good."

Isaac nods and I look up ahead sighing, "There's a traffic jam…"

"There's a jack-knifed tractor a few miles ahead. We could miss the meet," Isaac says looking down at his phone and then turning to Boyd, "Boyd?"

I take my eyes away from the road seeing Boyd's eyes glowing. I look down the back and see Scott starting to stand up to come stop him. I shake my head, "Boyd. Don't do this… You can't do this here."

Scott comes stumbling down the walkway and puts his hand on top of Boyd's where his claws are extending.

Boyd's eyes stop glowing and he looks to Scott angrily, "Let go."

"You gotta a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go," Scott tells him, "What're you gonna do? Kill him. Right here? And then what? What're you going to do after that?"

"I don't care," Boyd growls out and tries to push past Scott. I see the pain in Scott's face and hold my hand out pushing Boyd back with as much force it takes to get him to stay in his seat. Boyd stops fighting it and I let go of my hold on him.

"I do," Scott says…

Isaac looks to Scott's shirt noticing blood, "Whoa, whoa you're still hurt."

Boyd snaps back to reality and calms down completely looking the blood on Scott's shirt too, "I'm fine…" Scott whispers out, "Give me a chance to figure something out that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

Boyd looks back to Ethan before nodding, "Okay."

I grab Scott's arm stopping him from leaving and shake my head, "You're not okay."

"I'm healing," Scott nods to me and then pushes through the pain to get back to his sit. I let out a sigh and slump back into my seat, "He is so stubborn."

Isaac smiles, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Oh I wonder who that would be," I say teasingly. He shakes his head smiling at me and I kiss his cheek, "I'm gonna go check on them both up there…"

He nods and climbs into the seat behind mine next to Boyd again. I slide out of the seat and go to walk down to the front of the bus when coach blows his whistle.

"Bella sit back in your seat!"

I groan, "Coach I'm just moving to go talk to Stiles and Scott." I go to walk down the walkway of the bus and coach's whistle goes off again.

"Back in your seat!"

I turn to sit in my seat again but then quickly turn and run down the end of the bus and sit in the seat in front of Stiles and Scott. I look back to coach and wave and he shakes his head frustrated before turning to Jared, "Jared I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter, you throw up I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting."

I chuckle and turn back to Scott and Stiles, "Okay so you wanna tell me why you're still not healing."

Scott looks out the window and I turn to Stiles who's trying to get coach's attention, "Now the rest of you don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a-a minor tornado warning or… Jared. We're gonna make this thing, nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski put your hand down!"

"You know there's like a food exit about a half a mile up… I dunno if we stop and then maybe the traffic-" Stiles is cut off by Coach again.

"We're not stopping!"

Stiles holds his hand out trying to reason with him, "Okay but if we-"

"Stilinski! Shut it," Coach blows the whistle again loudly, "Shut it! Seriously it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles leans back in his seat covering his face, "I hate him. Did you call Deaton?"

"Why're you calling Deaton?" I ask confused.

Scott sighs, "I keep getting his voicemail."

"Alright that's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison," Stiles says pulling his phone out.

"How're they going to help they're back in Beacon Hills," Scott exhaustingly says.

Stiles shakes his head, "They're not, they've been following us for hours. Pathetic."

They both turn around to look at the line-up of cars and I sigh loudly trying to get their attention, "Scott! Hey look at me."

He turns to me slowly and I nod, "Great now are you listening?"

He nods, "Okay good. Now will you tell please what's going on...?"

"I'm still not healing… If we can pull over then maybe- I don't know what we'll do," Scott shrugs shaking his head.

I reach out and move his jacket slightly revealing the black blood on his shirt, "Scott you should have said something. You shouldn't have come on this trip."

"I had to come. You, Isaac and Boyd are all here. And Stiles… Safety in numbers," Scott says.

I smile shaking my head, "Damn you and your constant need to look out for everyone but yourself."

Scott smiles slightly, "You do the same thing…"

"Ah must be a McCall thing," I say with a chuckle. I look down the bus and watch as Stiles tries to get Coach to listen to him.

"OKAY!" Stiles exclaims angrily after Coach tells him to get back in his seat.

"And Jared keep your eyes on the horizon," Coach says looking pointedly at Jared. Stiles stops suddenly and turns back to sit in the seat beside Jared.

I look to Scott with wide eyes, "You don't think that?"

"No… He wouldn't…." Scott shakes his head.

…

I bend over coughing as everyone scrambles off the bus behind me. I shoved my way to the front before anyone else. I was not getting the smell of vomit on me!

"Hey you okay?" I hear Isaac ask. I stand up straight slowly and turn to him with a nod, "Yep just great. I can't believe Stiles just did that."

"Wait Stiles did it? I thought it was Jared?" Isaac says confused.

We start walking further away from the bus and stop by a tree, "No. I mean yeah that was Jared but Stiles made him throw up…"

"What? why?" Isaac asks.

I sigh looking over his shoulder seeing Stiles, Lydia and Allison take Scott into the bathrooms quickly, "Scott just needs a little break from the bus…"

"He's okay though? Right?" Isaac asks concerned.

I nod, "Yeah he said he's fine. Just taking a little longer to heal cause it is a wound from an alpha…"

"But mine and Boyd's have healed…" Isaac mentions.

I nod, "That's true… I don't know what's going on I think he just doesn't want to worry me."

Isaac pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, "Hey Bel… I'm sure he's fine. It's Scott."

I smile and breathe in Isaac's scent. It always calmed me down no matter what. He kisses the top of my head, "I'm gonna go check on Boyd okay." His arms unwrap from around me and I smile and nod.

I stand leaning up against the tree and lean my head back on it when I feel a presence in front of me. I look up and roll my eyes when I see Ethan standing there.

"I just want to talk," he says calmly.

I shake my head, "I don't want to talk. What I want to do is kick your ass right back to Beacon Hills! But I can't exactly do that here. Wouldn't be very lady like of me, would it?"

"Listen I just want to give you a word of advice," Ethan sighs out.

I stand there for a moment waiting for him to continue, "Well?"

"You don't have to be a part of this. Deucalion isn't as interested in you as he is in Derek and…" Ethan trails off and I finish for him.

"Scott?"

He nods, "Deucalion sees potential in you but it's not the good potential."

I shrug, "What does that mean?"

"He wants to turn you into the killer he believes you are…" Ethan says quietly. I shake my head, "No I controlled my powers. I'm not a dark fairy. I am not a killer…"

Ethan shrugs, "Deucalion thinks otherwise."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? That the 'demon wolf' thinks I'm a killed deep down," I say even angrier with the alpha pack than I was before. Ethan shrugs again and I let out a frustrated sigh and go to walk past him.

He reaches out and grabs my arm roughly and I turn back to him with raised eyebrows. I pull my arm out of his wrist and stumble slightly landing on my ass. I look over and see a fuming Isaac coming towards us. Stiles must have told him just how bad of shape Scott was in. His steps falter slightly when he sees me on the ground and Ethan standing just near me. I shake my head, "No Isaac don't!"

But it's too late and Isaac starts pounding on Ethan. Students start crowding watching on as Isaac lays into Ethan. Punch after punch after punch. I stand up quickly and try to intervene but I feel someone pull me back and hold onto me tightly. I look behind me and see its Boyd holding me back smiling as he watches Isaac lay into Ethan.

"Isaac! Stop please!" I exclaim trying to get his attention. I kick out my legs trying to get Boyd to let go of me when Scott comes out and from behind us, "Isaac!" he exclaims loudly immediately causing Isaac to stop punching Ethan and let go of his shirt.

Boyd lets go of me as Isaac stands up straight looking over at us. He steps back and I walk over to him quickly leading him a little away from the mob of students that came to watch.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I quietly exclaim.

He rubs his knuckles, "Stiles told me and Boyd what was going on with Scott and I just lost it. Then I saw you on the ground and him standing above you and completely flipped a switch or something. I thought he was going to hurt you."

I reach out and hold onto his hand softly rubbing over his saw knuckles, "He was just talking to me. Until he tried to grab me and I pulled away and fell to the ground."

"I heard your heart beat Bella. You were frightened…" Isaac says reaching up and caressing my cheek.

I lean into his touch, "It was nothing… I just can't believe you did that in front of everyone."

Coach blows his whistle loudly and yells for everyone to get back on the bus.

I look over and see Scott nod to me and I smile knowing he's letting me know he's okay. I look back to Isaac and lean up kissing his lips softly.

"I've told you Bel… Nobody touches you." Isaac leans back in for another kiss but this one is more heated. More passionate. A small moan escapes as his tongue slips into my mouth. He pulls back slowly and leans his forehead against mine. I smile widely and he wraps his arm around my waist leading me towards the bus.

…

**Author's Note: WOW! So I smashed out a whole ep in one chapter. Except I didn't do it the flashback way because I couldn't really be bothered lol! But I feel that this flows better this way. Anyway thank you guys for such amazing reviews!**

**I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! :D**


	61. Chapter 61: Nightmare at Glenn Capri

Chapter 61: Nightmare at Glenn Capri

…

The bus jolts to a stop and my eyes slowly open as I sit up properly. I yawn stretching my arms and turn to see Isaac watching me with a smile.

"What?" I whine wondering why he's watching me.

He chuckles, "Nothing. You had a long sleep…"

"Well we didn't exactly sleep much last night. We both had lots on our mind," I say with a sigh.

Isaac nods and I look around the bus seeing everyone grabbing their stuff and getting off. Isaac stands up and grabs both out bags before nodding his head and I smile climbing out of the seat and walking in front of him. We step out of the bus and join Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Boyd.

My face screws up at the Motel we've stopped at, "I've seen worse…" Scott says trying to be positive.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

Coach blows his whistle again getting everyone's attention, "Listen up! The meets been pushed till tomorrow. This is the closet Motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely." He holds out the Motel keys and everyone walks forward taking a key.

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that! Keep your dirty little hands your dirty little selves!"

Isaac walks forward grabbing a key but stops when he realizes I'm not next to him anymore, "Bella?"

I turn back towards the Motel and walk over to him quickly grabbing his hand, "Sorry I just thought I saw something…"

"Lahey, Bella! Separate now!" Coach exclaims seeing us holding hands and heading for the rooms. I let out a sigh and lean up giving Isaac a short kiss, "I'll room with Lydia and Allison."

He nods and walks off with Boyd and I turn back seeing Allison talking to Lydia, "I don't think the people that own this place like this place. It's just for a night."

"A lot can happen in one night," Lydia whispers out.

"Hey guys mind if I room with you?" I ask walking up to the two.

Allison smiles, "Of course we don't mind! Coach catch you with Isaac?"

"Yeah but that's okay. We can have a girl's night in this creepy ass place," I say with a shudder. This place was insanely scary and I didn't exactly want to be spending the night but we couldn't sleep in the bus. My face lights up as the idea comes into my head and I hear Allison call my name.

"Bella, we're not sleeping on the bus."

My shoulders drop, "How did you know?"

"You were staring at the bus and your face lit up like you had an idea. It's only one night," Allison says chuckling at me.

We all walk towards the room and I ignore the feeling in my gut to turn back and get on that bus. But like Allison said it was only one night.

…

"Bella I'm gonna go get some more towels okay?" Lydia says to me from the door. I nod slowly and she leaves the room. I reach into my bag and pull my water bottle out taking a long sip out of it. I look at the bottle weirdly trying to figure out why it tasted different…

"Has Lydia gone to get some towels?" Allison calls from the bathroom.

"Uh yeah she just left," I call back chucking my bottle back in my bag, "Hey um I'm just gonna go get something to eat…" I stand up from the bed and walk towards the door.

"You're going to go see Isaac aren't you," Allison yells out with a laugh.

I freeze at the door, "Umm yeah. Don't tell coach!"

"Just don't get caught," Allison warns me.

I chuckle, "Yeah, yeah I'll be sneaky!"

I shut the door behind me and start heading for Isaac's room. My eyes blur slightly and I stop for a minute shaking my head. I see a figure standing up ahead and quickly blink my eyes a couple of times and the figure has disappeared.

I shrug and keep walking towards Isaac's room when the door beside me opens slowly. I stop slowly turning to the room where the door is opening wider. I look down along all the other doors both way and see no one around.

I hear whispers coming from the room and take a step forward trying to look around but the room's too dark for me to see anything. I couldn't explain it but I felt a pull to go into this room. I walk in slowly flicking the light on. The room was empty… Nothing in it except a few tools and stuff on the floor…

The door slams behind me loudly and I jump slightly gasping. I hear someone's heavy breathing behind me and slowly turn around. My heart almost stops beating as I see who's in the room with me.

No this couldn't be real.

…

Stiles quickly walks into Lydia, Allison, and Bella's room shutting the door behind him, "Okay so what's going on? Where's Bella?" Stiles asks wondering why it was only Lydia and Allison in the room.

"Okay so we think there's going to be three more sacrifices. In the reception office there was a number and it represented all the suicides. Lydia saw it when she went to get towels and then when she took me to show me it had gone up by three.

And where Bella is… We don't know. She said she was going to go see Isaac but she's not answering any of our texts," Allison says biting her nails. She was freaked out as well with what Lydia showed her in the reception office. The number went up by three. What if that included Bella?

"Maybe she's just, you know, busy with him," Stiles shrugs awkwardly referring to Bella and Isaac being 'busy' as them being intimate.

Lydia shakes her head, "No she wouldn't be doing that here. She was just as freaked out as what I was about this place. And she should have definitely answered her phone."

"Alright so you said Scott was acting off?" Stiles asks looking to Allison.

She nods, "Last time I saw Scott like that was during the full moon."

"Yeah he was off with me too… But actually it was Boyd who was really off? I watched him put his fist through the vending machine," Stiles says recounting how he saw Boyd punching the machine. It was really weird but he did get some free snacks out of it…

"See! It is the motel! Either we need to get out of here right now or…" Lydia trails off pulling out a bible from the drawer, "Or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap before the werewolves go crazy and kill themselves! And then there's still the problem of where the hell Bella is?!"

"Okay hold on… What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three right?" Stiles throws the idea of it maybe being sacrifices out there.

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asks.

Stiles nods, "What if this time its three werewolves? Or three supernatural creatures…"

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd…" Allison whispers out.

"Or Bella," Stiles adds, "So maybe we were meant to come here?"

"Exactly so can we get the hell out of here?!" Lydia exclaims, "Please…"

Stiles looks down at the Bible in Lydia's hands seeing pages sticking out, "Lydia let me see this." He opens the book pulling out a newspaper article, "28 year old man hangs himself at the infamous Glenn Capri…"

He lays it on the bed and then shakes the book causing more newspaper to fall out onto the bed. Lydia and Allison help Stiles lay them out when Lydia notices something about two of them, "Wait look at this one. They both mention the room 217! These are probably all the suicides that have happened in this room…"

"And if every room has a Bible," Allison says before Lydia finishes for her, "There could be more articles in all the rooms."

"That's a beautiful thing. Most motels leave a mint on the pillow, this one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred…" Stiles says.

"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia asks. They all look to the door and Stiles runs towards it and outside rushing to the room next door.

He reaches out testing the handle but its locked.

"That was not locked before!" Lydia exclaims.

Allison sighs, "Forget it. We need to get Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Bella out of here!"

Stiles turns and goes to find their friends when a noise comes from the room they just tried to get into.

Allison and Lydia turn back to the room with wide eyes, "I'm not the only one who heard that?"

"It sounds like someone just turned on the handsaw…" Allison says. Stiles runs back and standing between the girls, "Handsaw?!"

…

I take a few steps back shaking my head back and forth. This wasn't happening, this could not be happening.

"Isabella… Surprised to see me?" My father's voice comes out clear and menacingly.

"No! This isn't real! I'm dreaming… I have to be dreaming," I whisper to myself and bring my hands up to my hair.

He laughs darkly, "Oh please Isabella! You've seen how alive Peter is. Why couldn't it happen to me as well?"

"Peter's a werewolf! He's- he's," I stutter out backing into a wall.

"I thought you were smarter than this Isabella? You're always the smart one…" my Dad shakes his head at me taking a few steps towards me.

I hold my hands out, "No don't come any closer! Don't you dare come any closer!" I scream out.

"Please what're you going to do to stop me!" He screams back taking steps closer. I look around on the floor seeing a screwdriver a little way away. I run towards it picking it up and turning pointing the screwdriver at my dad shakily.

"Oh come on Bella. After everything you went through killing me the first time do you really think you'll do it again?" he asks with a chuckle.

I hold my hand out shakily pointing the screwdriver directly towards him, "Do not tempt me."

…

Stiles pushes the door open quickly running into Boyd and Isaac's room seeing the bathroom door open and someone in the bath with something on top of them. Lydia follows his lead as they both run into the bathroom and Stiles reaches into the bathtub trying to get the plug out.

"It's blocked! He blocked it with something!" Stiles exclaims.

"What do we do?" Lydia asks frantically. Stiles looks to the safe on top of Boyd and immediately tries pulling it off his chest. Lydia leans down and tries helping but it's no use. The safe is too heavy.

"Is he dead?" Lydia asks. How long could he stay underwater for…? "How long can werewolves stay underwater?!"

"You think I know that!" Stiles asks trying to pull the safe off still. He lets out a frustrated groan and walks backwards hitting his arm against a heater and winces in pain holding his arm. Stiles looks from Boyd back to the heater remembering what happened when they tried to save Ethan…

He was going to cut himself open but when he fell onto the heater it knocked him out of whatever trance he was in… "The heater! Heater… Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater…"

"What?" Lydia asks confused.

"It's heat- heat- fire! Heat does it, we need something that-" Stiles tries explaining but Lydia exclaims frustratingly, "He's underwater!"

"Yeah I'm aware of that!" Stiles exclaims back.

"W-wa-wait, wait… The bus! On the bus they'll have emergency road flares… They- they have their own oxidisers! They can burn underwater!" Lydia explains.

"Are you serious?!" Stiles says surprised.

"Yes go!" Lydia screams at him. Stiles runs out of the room quickly going to get the flares and Lydia continues trying to get the safe off of Boyd. She stands up slowly backing away frightened that he might actually be dead. She backs up into the other room and hears a soft whimpering noise from behind her.

She turns around slowly and looks to the bed confused as to where the sound is coming from. Lydia kneels down on the floor and lifts up the blanket hanging over the edge of the bed and sees Isaac shaking and sweating noticeably. He looks up at her with wide eyes and shrinks away moving further under the bed.

Stiles reaches out and grabs Lydia's arm causing her to gasp and she sees him holding up the flares, "I got them… Now what? What do I do? How do I do this?"

"The cap! It's like a match! The caps a match!" Lydia tells him. Stiles pulls the cap off quickly and keeps trying to light it but it doesn't work.

"Stiles!" Lydia exclaims. He nods looking up at her, "Yeah I'm trying!" He keeps flicking the cap over the top of the flare until it lights and he quickly rushes into the bathroom putting the flare into the water and on Boyd.

Boyd breaks out of the trance straight away pushing the safe right off him and onto the floor as he growls coming up for air.

Stiles and Lydia watch as he slowly stands up out of the water. Lydia slaps Stiles arm, "Oh uh- uh Isaac! He's under the bed…"

Stiles grabs the flare again and rushes over to the bed kneeling down like Lydia had and lifting up the sheet looking straight at Isaac, "Got something for you Isaac…" He throws the flare underneath and much like Ethan and Boyd he comes out of whatever trance or dream or whatever was happening to them.

…

Stiles, Lydia and Allison all meet up again and walk down the stairs heading for the downstairs rooms. Maybe he was in an empty room like Ethan?

"I can't find Scott or Bella anywhere!" Allison frantically says. She was worried for both her friends.

"It's gotta be happening to them too…" Stiles sighs out.

Lydia shakes her head, "I don't understand… Bella is a fairy not a werewolf? Why is she being affected by this too?"

They all get to the bottom of the stairs and turn seeing Scott standing in a puddle of something that was also all over him. And then in his hand he had the last flare from the bus…

"Scott, Scott," Allison calls out to him softly. What was he doing? It smelled like he had covered himself in gasoline?! They couldn't lose Scott too. That would destroy everyone…

…

My whole body is shaking. But it's not just out of fear. I was angry. He tried to kill me. He did kill me. I died that night. The night that turned my life upside down…

"Isabella. Killing me once almost destroyed you! You really think you're strong enough to go through all of that again!" my dad exclaims, "You are nothing but a sad, little girl that is always getting in the way of everyone! Always the one who needs to be saved or looked after! Your friend, Derek, he would probably still be alive if it wasn't for you!"

I shake my head, "No Derek was not my fault! I tried saving him!"

"No! You killed him! He would have survived that fall if you didn't add that extra force into his landing!" my father taunts.

I shake my head, "No, no I tried keeping him up! I tried to stop him from hitting the ground!"

"No you killed him! And you're the reason Isaac's dead too!" he screams in my face. My eyes widen and I feel my legs wobble slightly.

"No, no, no you're lying!" I whisper out.

He chuckles loudly and walks towards the bathroom door, "I'd avert your eyes if I were you. But then again I want you to see what you've done."

…

Allison, Stiles and Lydia slowly make their way around the puddle of gasoline surrounding Scott.

"There's no hope," Scott's voice comes out defeated.

Allison shakes her head as her, Stiles and Lydia all walk around the gasoline to stand in front of Scott, "What do you mean, Scott? There's always hope."

"Not for me… Not for Derek," Scott talks about their fallen ally…

"Derek wasn't your fault. You know Derek wasn't your fault," Allison voice comes out watery as she tries to hold back tears. This was her first love. And she was standing in front of him as he was covered in gasoline maybe moments away from ending it.

"Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse. People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed," Scott says looking down to the ground not making eye contact with anyone.

Stiles steps forward, "Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this. Okay? Now-"

Scott cuts him off, "What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else? It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me…"

Stiles eyes fill up with tears as he listens to his best friend speak like this, "We were- we were- we were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all…" Scott finishes holding the flare out over the puddle of gasoline surrounding him.

Stiles steps forward getting closer to the gasoline, "Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother. All right, so so if you're gonna do this…" Stiles says tears streaming down his face as he steps into the puddle of gasoline, "then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." He reaches out and grabs hold of the flare in Scott's hand, "All right?"

Stiles grabs the flare out of his hand and throws it behind him and Allison and Lydia watch on in horror as the flare narrowly misses the puddle. Allison watches with tears in her eyes Scott and Stiles stand there staring at each other…

Lydia watches the flare roll back towards the puddle and screams, "No!" Both her and Allison run towards the boys. Lydia tackles them both to the ground and out of the way of the flames that go up from the gasoline.

She turns and watches the flames seeing a figure cloaked in black with a scratched face. The flames die down slowly and she climbs off Stiles and Scott. Allison reaches down to help them up and they all stand looking back where the flames were.

Allison hugs Scott tightly and Stiles and Lydia look at each other both thinking the same thing. Isaac, Boyd, Ethan and now Scott were all okay… But where the hell is Bella?

Scott lifts his head up from Allison's shoulder and sees Lydia and Stiles giving each other a look, "What? Was I the only one affected?"

Allison slowly untangles herself from Scott, "Isaac, Boyd and Ethan all went through the same thing…"

Scott looks at the three that are with him. There is one person missing. One person that would have been in the middle of all this as well, "Where's Bella?" No one answers and he asks again, "Where's Bella?"

"We don't know. No one has been able to get a hold of her," Stiles says shaking his head.

"What about Isaac?" Lydia asks, "Maybe he saw her before she disappeared. You said she went looking for Isaac right?" she looks over to Allison.

Allison nods, "Yeah its worth a shot…"

They turn to go to Isaac and Boyd's room again when they see the two running towards them. Isaac stops in front of them his eyes wide and face full of panic, "Have you seen Bella? Where is she? She's not answering my calls…"

"We haven't heard from her since she went to find you," Allison tells him.

Isaac shakes his head, "I haven't seen her since we got to the motel… Where the hell is she? Is the same thing happening to her?" Isaac frantically asks. She was somewhere in this motel alone and probably scared out of her mind because of whatever was happening to the supernatural creatures. Or she was- No he couldn't think that. Thinking about that made his stomach do flips.

"We think… We just need to find her. And before she tries anything stupid too," Stiles says with a shudder. No one there wanted to find her body. Bella had been through a lot and there's no way of telling what she was going through right now.

"Split into two's and we'll all search for her," Scott takes the lead. He didn't want to find his sister's body.

"Isaac and Boyd, Lydia and Allison and Stiles an-" Scott's cut off suddenly when he hears a small scream. Isaac, Boyd and Scott all look at each other.

"What? Did you guys hear something?" Stiles asks noticing them all go quiet and look at each other.

Isaac's eyes gloss over as a million images rush through his head of what might have happened to his girlfriend, "It's Bella… She screamed."

…

I watch with watery eyes as the door creaks open wider and wider until I can see the whole of the bathroom. It was covered in blood… Isaac's blood.

"No!" I let out a shrill scream running into the bathroom dropping the screwdriver next to me as kneel down beside Isaac's dead, lifeless body. I move his hair away from his face staring down at his pale face. I feel tears streaming down my face as I cradle his body in my arms.

"Isaac… Please come back to me. Please," I whisper out. I look over to my father with blurry eyes and shake my head, "Why?" I whisper out quietly. Why Isaac? He never did anything. He was so sweet and innocent. I loved him. Why was this happening?

I scramble backwards as my dad comes running towards me. Rage in his eyes as he picks up the screwdriver and keeps coming for me. I shake my head back and forth trying to hold my hands out to push him away. Trying to do anything to get him away from me.

…

Isaac breaks open the door to the room where Bella's scream came from. He looks around the room and his eyes lock on Bella's shaking form in the bathroom. She had tears streaming down her face as she rocked herself back and forth.

He runs towards her wanting to scoop her up in his arms but her eyes widen in fear as she looks up at him and holds her hands out telling him to stay away, to leave her alone. Isaac stops for a second and looks back to the group who are filing in the door now.

"She's gotta be hallucinating? We need to burn her with heat… That's what brings you out of it," Stiles says looking around the room. They'd used all the flares and now they had nothing to use to help Bella.

"Wait! Iron! That burns fairies right? That could work couldn't it?" Lydia exclaims suddenly as she watches her friend whimper on the floor of the bathroom.

Stiles looks around the room quickly seeing a small rod of iron lying by the tools. He picks it up quickly and runs past Isaac pressing it against Bella's hand that she has held out trying to protect herself.

She lets out a pained gasp and is suddenly looking around frantically with wide eyes.

…

I let out a pained gasp as I feel the screwdriver stab through my hand. Only it wasn't a screwdriver now? There wasn't even anything pushing through my hand. There was just a burning sensation on the palm of it. I look down to the ground seeing no sign of blood or Isaac's body. I look around the room seeing no blood on the walls.

What the hell was going on? I scramble backwards as I see someone's feet stand next to me. I scramble back into the wall still shaking. It all felt so real… Isaac's blood on me… I still felt like it was on me.

I look up slowly and I let out a small gasp seeing Isaac standing right above me. I shake my head not believing it, "Isaac? No you died. You were dead. I held you in my arms. The blood. There was so much blood."

Isaac sits down beside me and I quickly scramble to wrap my arms around him. He lifts me up and into his lap rocking us as he holds onto me tight, "It's all over now Bel. I promise whatever you were seeing it isn't real…"

I loud sob escapes my mouth as I cuddle further into him not wanting to ever let go. He runs his hands through my hair and continues rocking us, "Sshh its okay. You're safe."

"Bel," I hear a familiar voice say quietly. I lift my head from Isaac's chest and look over seeing Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Boyd all standing watching with wide eyes. I grab Isaac's hand tightly as he stands us up and walks us over to the group.

Allison and Lydia both wrap their arms around me in a group hug and embrace them too letting go of Isaac's hand slowly, "What the hell happened?" I ask quietly.

The two girls let go of me slowly, "You were missing for ages. And in that time all the werewolves lost it. Boyd, Scott and Ethan almost killed themselves and Isaac was under his bed scared because of whatever was happening to them all."

I reach out and grab Isaac's hand looking at him expectantly but he shakes his head not wanting to tell me just yet. I look to Scott and Stiles and they both tackle me with a hug and I return it. Whatever happened tonight it didn't matter right now… I was just glad it was over.

…

"I don't want to know! I really don't want to know!" Coach's voice booms from the front of the bus waking all of us sleeping on the bus up.

I lift my head up off Isaac's lap and look up the front of the bus with sleepy eyes. Why was he being so loud this early?

"In case you missed the announcement. The meet's been cancelled. So we're heading home. Pack it in!" Coach finishes and everyone starts piling on. Isaac, Boyd and I quickly shuffle a few seats forward to where Stiles, Lydia, Scott and Allison are sitting. Isaac climbs into the sit first and I slide in next to him and he lifts his arm up wrapping it around my shoulders. I cuddle in close and breathe in his scent.

I was constantly waking up last night just to make sure everyone was still okay. Especially Isaac. I was having nightmares all night of seeing him dead in that same room again. We still hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened to the both of us.

I watch on confused as Ethan sits down next to Scott and starts talking to him. I look up to Isaac and see he has his eyes closed and is trying to go back to sleep. I rest my head back on his chest and let out a sigh. I don't even know what happened last night and how I was hallucinating all of that.

"Coach can I see that whistle for a second," I hear Lydia say and I look over seeing her take coach's whistle from around his neck.

I sit up slowly and Isaac's eyes shoot open as he feels me trying to sit up, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Lydia's found something," I say watching as she covers the whistle and blows into stopping the sound from going off. She looks down at her hand and then turns it to all of us, "Wolfsbane…"

"So everytime coach blew the whistle on the bus. Scott, Bella, Isaac, Boyd…" Stiles lists off.

"And Ethan," Lydia adds.

Scott nods, "We all inhaled it."

"You were all poisoned by it," Allison corrects.

Stiles nods finally understanding, "So that's how the Darach got in their heads… That's how he did it…"

I lean forward, "I'm not a werewolf… I shouldn't have been affected by that."

Stiles quickly grabs the whistle and leans over Scott opening the window and throwing the whistle out.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey Stilinski!" Coach yells at Stiles.

Allison looks to me, "Is there anything else that might have affected you?"

I shake my head slowly thinking back to last night. My eyebrows furrow and I quickly reach into my bag pulling out my water bottle. Stiles grabs it off me and opens the lid looking into the bottle.

"There's tiny little ball bearings in here… Iron ball bearings…" Stiles says confused.

I take the bottle off him and look into it seeing he's right, "I drank out of this last night. I brought it with me on the trip so I could have my own water!"

Stiles looks down at it before throwing it out the window as well. I let out a shaky breath and lean back into my seat. Isaac wraps his arm around me again kissing the side of my head, "You okay?"

"Whoever the Darach is they have access to my drink bottle. They were able to put iron in my bottle!" I whisper out quietly. Isaac tightens his hold on me, "Whoever it is, they're just trying to scare us…"

I nod, "Well it's working."

"Bel you know I'll never let anyone hurt you…" Isaac whispers. I lean my head on his chest, "I know…"

"Get some sleep okay," Isaac says rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I shut my eyes slowly and shuffle closer to Isaac. What I saw wasn't real and I knew that. I just couldn't get the images out of my head.

…

**Author's Note: This is just gonna be a quick author's note because it is so late here and I think I'm about to pass out I'm that tired! I just wanted to update this chapter for you guys though :P Okay thank you everyone for the reviews I love reading them so please, please review this chapter :D**


	62. Chapter 62: Movie? Movie…

Chapter 62: Movie? Movie…

**Okay so last chapter I rushed to write the author's note and I didn't even thank you guys for getting me up to 300 reviews! So thank you everyone for all the amazing, lovely reviews and I cannot believe that I am over 300 now!**

**So this chapter is kind of just a special Bella/Isaac night together. And there is smut! So this is for all you guys that have been asking for more detail when it comes to Bella and Isaac's 'private time' :P**

**Enjoy!**

…

I run my hands through my hair washing all of the shampoo out. I declared this night as my pampering night. After everything that had been happening I really needed it. I had just finished having a bath in hot steaming water. Now I was washing my hair and I always hated doing that in the bath. Hence the shower…

"I got pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine. I've got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh, oh," I sing loudly dancing to the music as well. And I was listening to the famous shower song from Easy A. I didn't care how badly Scott and Isaac thought I sounded. I was rocking this song.

"Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me oh, oh, ohhh- Ahhh!" I let out a girly scream covering all my bits as the shower curtain is pulled open. I let out a breath of relief as I see Isaac standing there with a smirk. He looks me up and down with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Come on Bella you know I've seen it all before," he whispers seductively and I feel my heart skip a beat at the way he smirks.

I hear a bang on the door and I quickly pull Isaac into the shower just in case the person on the other side of the door decide to come in, "Bella!? Is everything okay? I heard you scream!" Scott asks panicked. I would be too if I heard him scream in the shower like I just did.

"Yeah I'm fine I just got- I got soap in my eye," I make up some excuse to explain my screaming.

I hear him chuckle slightly, "Umm okay I'm taking dinner to mum at the hospital okay?"

"Alright see you later!" I call out and he calls out a goodbye before walking away from the door. I look back to Isaac who is still staring at me. I shake my head with a sigh, "You are lucky he bought that!"

"He's gone now… And your mum's at work so that means," he trails off stepping towards me completely ignoring the fact that he is still fully clothed and in the shower with me, "we have the house to ourselves." Isaac whispers leaning close to say it in my ear.

I feel my body shudder slightly at the sound of his voice, "Has Scott left the house yet?"

Isaac listens in and nods as he hears the door close, "The door just shut then…"

"Good," I whisper leaning forward pressing my lips to his hungrily and grip his shoulders tightly. Isaac's hands slide down my body and plant firmly on my waist as he pulls me close. I moan into his mouth feeling the denim of his pants rub against my bare skin.

He pulls back from the kiss and smirks at me before dipping his head to my neck leaving long hot kisses along my neck. I tilt my head to the side giving him better access and moan as he kisses just the right spot, "Oh… god, Isaac…" I moan out my eyes fluttering shut as continues kissing along my neck and up to my jaw.

His lips collide with mine again and I kiss back with the same amount of passion and biting down softly on his bottom lip. He lets out a groan and his hips grind against mine in attempt to get some friction between us.

Isaac steps back suddenly and reaches down to the hem of his shirt lifting it up over his head. I stand in front of him water streaming down my back as I bite my bottom lip. How could something so simple like taking his shirt of be so incredibly sexy?

He reaches down to his jeans next and unbuttons them pulling the zipper down slowly. I feel my eyes flash amber and step towards him quickly pushing him against the tiled wall. I lean up close to his ear catching his ear lobe between my teeth before saying, "You keep taking those pants off a slow as you are and I might just need to rip them off myself."

I step back slowly with a smirk and Isaac quickly drops his pants and underwear kicking them out of the shower. I bite my lip again looking him up and down and he lets out a snarl bringing me towards him, "I love it when you do that."

He leans in crashing our lips together hard. I moan as he slips his tongue into my mouth and we fight for dominance. I feel his hard length pressing against me and I grind against him causing him to moan out breaking the kiss. His hands slide down my waist and grip the back of my thighs tightly as he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he presses me up against the tiled wall. He positions himself at my entrance but before pushing in he leans his forehead against mine pressing his lips against mine tenderly.

I let out a loud moan as he pushes into me and I was so not expecting that. Well I knew that's where we were going but I was still- "Oh god…" I let out another moan closing my eyes as he pushes deeper and I lose all train of thoughts. I tighten my legs around his waist digging my heels into his ass trying to pull him even closer, if that was even possible.

I open my eyes slowly looking straight into Isaac's. His were glowing yellow and he was staring back at me with lust and want clearly visible in his eyes. My eyes light up amber as well seeing his glowing and I dip my head towards his neck kissing along it and to his shoulder.

I hear him growl lowly which only turns me on more, "You're mine Bella." His voice comes out husky and I pull back from kissing and nod slowly, "I'm yours…" I say breathlessly. Finally he drops his hips painfully slow. I grip his shoulders tightly my nails digging in as he slowly pulls out before pushing back into me hard and fast.

He catches my moan with his mouth all the while keeping up a quick pace leaving me in a world of pleasure, "Mmmm, faster Isaac…" My words of encouragement spur him on and he growls lowly tightening his grip on my ass as he pushes into me faster.

"Bella…" Isaac grunts as he pulls out and pushes back in again. I feel myself getting close and my breaths are coming out fast and shallow. Waves of pleasure rush through my body, "I-I-Isaac… I'm- I'm close…" I say breathlessly.

I lean my head against the shower tiles moaning as Isaac's thrusts become quicker and out of rhythm. I could tell he was getting close too. I bring my head up from the tiles and press my lips to his drowning out his grunts. I pull back suddenly letting out a loud moan as my walls tighten around Isaac's cock as he spills inside me, causing him to bury his head into my shoulder drowning out his moan.

He lifts his head up and leans his forehead against mine. Our eyes lock on each other and he presses his lips against mine softly, "What the hell was that?" I ask smirking. I mean I enjoyed it so, so much but it was different to other times. It felt amazingly good but it just felt different. I untangle my legs from around his waist and he pulls out of me slowly setting my feet on the floor of the shower. I step out grabbing two towels hand one to Isaac and wrapping mine around me.

"I just- I could hear you in the shower and I just felt something take over me. Like a surge of confidence or something?" Isaac shrugs not really understanding it himself.

I watch with a smirk as Isaac wraps the towel around his waist and I step closer to him trailing my finger across his chest slowly, "Well whatever it was. It felt amazing."

"Tell me about it," Isaac says with a shaky breath watching me closely as I continue running my finger across his chest. I pat him on the chest softly and open the door leading to my bedroom. I drop my towel at the wardrobe and pull out a pair of underwear putting them on and then sliding on of Isaac's shirts over me. It falls to about mid-thigh and I turn around seeing Isaac watching me.

I smile, "Like what you see?"

"Yes I do. My shirt looks so good on you," Isaac says walking towards me with a smirk, "But I like it better when it's like this…" Isaac whispers reaching for the hem of the shirt trying to lift it back up again.

I laugh slapping his hands away, "Hey no! You get dressed and I will be downstairs getting us some food."

"Wouldn't you rather stay up here and I dunno put the bed to good use?" Isaac kisses along my neck and I let out a small moan.

His hands trail down my body and I slap them away again, "No stop distracting me! Get dressed." I say with a laugh and quickly walk towards the door. I feel Isaac's hand connect with my ass and I turn around with a squeal. He just slapped my ass!

He winks at me, "Love you." He calls out before turning back to the wardrobe. I smile widely, "Love you too…"

I chuckle again walking downstairs to the kitchen. I open the fridge and see the leftover pizza box from yesterday right in front of me. I grab it out and then get a plate sitting the last two pieces on the plate and putting them in the microwave.

I feel a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind and I smile leaning back into Isaac as he kisses the side of my head, "Pizza? At this time of night?"

"Shut up, I was suddenly craving it," I say placing my hands over his.

His hold tightens on me and he chuckles, "You were suddenly craving pizza? After we just had sex?"

"I only decided I was craving pizza when I saw it in the fridge," I say with a laugh. He leans his chin on my shoulder as we watch the pizza turn in the microwave.

"We watching a movie tonight?" Isaac asks between breaths as he kisses my cheek.

I shrug, "Do you want to?"

"Do you?" Isaac quips back with a smirk. The microwave beeps and I reach up pulling the plate out and Isaac lets go of me and I walk over to the counter place the plate down. I lean on my elbows on the counter and grab my piece starting to eat it.

Isaac mimics my position across from me and smiles grabbing his piece as well. I smile swallowing the food in my mouth and Isaac leans forward giving me a slow tender kiss. He pulls back and my smile gets bigger as I lick my lips, "You taste like pizza."

He drops his head laughing and I take another bite out of my pizza watching him. He lifts his head up and notices I'm watching him, "What?"

I shake my head, "Uh nothing… I just love your laugh."

"You're ridiculous," Isaac says with a chuckle and shake of his head.

I put the crust of the pizza back down on the plate after taking the last bite, "Oh really I'm ridiculous? Well who is the one with pizza on their face?"

Isaac's face screws up in confusion and I smile widely grabbing the piece he has in his hand and pushing it into his face. He stands there shaking his head, "Oh you're going to pay for that."

I let out a gasp as he makes a move to come around to my side of the counter and I laugh running out of the kitchen into the hallway. I turn but see no sign of Isaac and when I turn back he's standing in front of me smirking. I turn back the other way and run through the kitchen into the living room when his arms wrap around from behind lifting me up.

I let out a squeal as he starts poking my sides and I start laughing. He sets me down on the ground and I turn around slowly facing him, "You caught me…"

"I'll always catch you Bel. I'll always find you," Isaac whispers leaning his forehead against mine.

"And I'll always be there. Always be there for you," I say with a smile. He lifts me up again and I wrap my legs around his waist. I press my lips against his wrapping my arms around his neck as his are place firmly under my thighs holding me up.

He moves to sit down on the couch and straddle him bringing my hands up to his face. I pull back and smile moving off his lap and cuddling into his side.

"Movie?" he asks. I nod smiling, "Movie…"

…

"Bella, Isaac!" Scott calls out to us as he runs in the door. I sit up quickly and look to Scott blinking my eyes quickly. I was almost falling asleep in that movie.

"Two doctors have gone missing! It's gotta be more sacrifices and this time it's healers!" Scott says frantically.

I gasp, "Mum's a healer!"

Scott nods, "We have to make sure nothing happens to her tonight! So that means you, Bella, are gonna sleep in her room tonight in her bed. And Isaac and I will take shifts watching to make sure that no one tries to take her."

I turn to Isaac and see he's fast asleep and I smile, "Looks like you'll be on first watch when Mum comes home."

…

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	63. Chapter 63: Just hold it

Chapter 63: Just hold it

…

I stretch my arms out on the side of the bed with a yawn. I had slept in Mel's bed all night just to make sure she wasn't a sacrifice. I mean if you can even call it a sleep. I swear I kept tossing and turning from the dream or nightmare or whatever I was having last night.

Scott and Isaac were going to watch over her sleeping and I must say I'm a bit bummed out that I didn't get to sleep in my bed with Isaac after what we did last night.

I hear Mel let out a gasp and I sit up quickly, "What? Mum! You okay?!" I ask quickly looking around the room for any threats. My eyes fall on Scott and Isaac asleep in the corner.

"Really boys?" Mel sighs out shaking her head, "You knew they were doing this? It gave me a heart attack seeing them there!"

I shrug, "We were protecting you…"

"Boys!" Mel exclaims and Scott and Isaac shoot up and awake looking at us with wide eyes and mouths open. I smile slightly as Mel asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

She does not look impressed that we were all bunked in her room last night, "Uhh we were watching over you…" Isaac explains as to why they were both asleep in the corner of the room.

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice," Scott says agreeing with Isaac.

Mel screws her face up confused, "But both of you were asleep…"

Scott stands there thinking and then turns to Isaac who's rubbing the back of his neck, "You were on watch last." Scott say pointing his thumb to Isaac.

"What are you talking about you were on watch last!" Isaac defends himself.

Scott shakes his head slightly, "No you were on watch last."

Isaac turns to Mel and I in the bed nodding, "I might have been on watch last."

I snort with laughter lying back down in the bed as Mel chuckles, "My heroes. Wait didn't you say that they were all doctor's? I haven't had an M.D attached to my name so I think I'm in the clear…"

"Yeah but it could just come under any kind of healer, mum, and you were definitely a healer last night," Scott says with a proud smile.

Mel throws the blankets off us, "Yeah well I'm not going to be anyone's human sacrifice today so both of you get your butts to school!"

"Yep get your butts to school!" I add rolling over and cuddling into the pillow again.

Mel chuckles shaking her head, "You too Bella! Out of my bed. You are not sleeping with me ever again! You hog the blankets."

"I do not!" I gasp playfully climbing out of the bed.

Isaac looks back to me and shrugs, "You kinda do…"

"Isaac!" I whine. He chuckles and I rush quickly up to him jumping on his back. He catches my legs as I wrap them around his waist and piggy backs me to my room. I jump down off his back and he turns around leaning in for a kiss.

"Morning," he says with a smile.

"Morning," I whisper back pressing my lips against his again. I hear a cough behind us and we both turn around seeing Scott standing there with raised eyebrows before walking away.

"Wait Scott I gotta tell you something!" I say rushing after him and he turns back to me and I stop quickly, "I uh had a dream or something last night."

"And?" Scott asks confused as to why I'm telling him about it.

"Well it was kinda like the dream I had when I saw the bank that Erica, Boyd and Cora were kept in… Only this one was about the sacrifices…" I drawl out slowly.

Scott looks to me with wide eyes, "You know who's doing the sacrificing?!"

"No but I think I know who's going to be taken next…" I pause for a moment as Scott looks at me expectantly, "Its Deaton. Deaton is going to be taken next…"

…

I shut the car door slowly with a clunk and start walking towards the clinic. I didn't care if I was skipping school right now. I knew that my dream had to have some truth to it. I mean we found Boyd and Cora at the same spot I had seen in another dream. Scott shrugged it off as nothing and Isaac was helping Boyd with a plan to protect Derek from the alphas tonight.

I walk into the clinic and the bell goes off above my head, "Deaton?" I call out hoping I wasn't too late. I walk towards the back room of the clinic when the bell for the door goes off again. I turn around quickly and see John and another Deputy with guns pointed towards me.

I quickly put my hands up, "Umm John?"

"Bella? What're you doing here?" he asks lowering his gun.

I shrug, "I came to see Deaton about a job." I lie. I couldn't exactly say I was here because I had a dream that Deaton was kidnapped! I mean that would definitely make me look crazy.

"During school?" John questions with raised eyebrows.

I nod, "Uh yep free period…"

"Oh okay. Stiles called us. Deaton called Scott and said he was going to be taken…" John says seemingly accepting my excuse as to why I was out of school.

"I don't think he's here…" I say quietly. John and the deputy move past me to look in the back rooms. I take a sit in the waiting chairs with a sigh. I was too late. What the hell were these dreams and what was the point of them if I couldn't stop the bad things that were going to happen?

Scott comes running into the clinic and I look up from the chair. John and the deputy come out and Scott looks to them, "How did you know?"

"Stiles called us as soon as you left the school… I'm sorry, your bosses car is still here and back door was wide open…" John explains.

Scott sits down slowly in the chair beside me and I reach over grabbing his hand. Deaton was like another fatherly figure in Scott's life and now he was potentially the next sacrifice.

"Scott, I need you to tell me everything," John says with a nod.

…

"Scott. We're gonna do everything we can but right now the best thing you can do is go back to school…" John says placing his hand on Scott's shoulder. Stiles was here now too and Scott and I both discussed that we needed to talk to him about telling his dad. John needed to know everything that was going on or he was never going to solve these cases.

Scott looks to Stiles and nods and we all walk into the room with the cat cages. I shut the door behind me and walk over to Scott and Stiles, "We have to tell him…"

Stiles looks at me like I'm insane, "You mean like tell him tell him? Or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?"

"You know what we mean," Scott says.

Stiles gaze flicks between the both of us, "You remember how your mum reacted? She didn't talk to you or look you in the eye for like a week… And Bella your Dad tried to kill you when he saw your eyes!"

"She got over it and it actually made us closer," Scott tells him.

I nod agreeing, "And my Dad was psychotic. He abused me after my mum died. I don't think your Dad is psychotic is he?"

"I dunno, guys, but look at him. He's completely overwhelmed as it is," Stiles says looking out into the Vet's office watching his Dad.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He has people dying in his town, the town he is supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening," Scott says shaking his head, "He's going to find out sooner or later…"

"Yeah but is now really the right time?" Stiles questions.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?" Scott counters back.

"What if telling him gets him killed?!" Stiles argues, "Look, I mean- I get that Deaton's been like a father to you, I get that. But this is- Scott this is my actual father… I can't- I can't lose both my parents, alright," Stiles whispers the last part out.

I reach out and grab Stiles hand. I knew what it was like losing both parents. I mean yeah one of them tried to kill me but he was my father once.

"You're right," Scott says with a nod. Stiles sighs holding my hand tightly still, "No I'm not… I'm not right. I'll tell him."

Scott nods, "I'll help you." He leads us towards the door but I stop suddenly looking down at my phone that was buzzing. It's a text message from Isaac…

_Bel, I've ditched school to help protect Derek from the alphas. We could use extra set of hands?_

I smile slightly. I doubt they needed me there but I wouldn't turn down ditching school. This was actually becoming a habit…

I walk out texting Isaac back saying I'll be there soon and after sending the text message I look up and see Miss Morrell speaking quietly to Scott and Stiles. I quickly walk towards them, "Miss Morrell?"

"Bella it's good to see you again," she says with a nod. Scott and Stiles go to start walking away and I quickly stop them for a minute, "Hey keep me updated?"

They nod before walking out of the clinic. I turn back to Morrell, "Miss Morrell… What're you doing here?"

"Allan is my brother… I was only giving Scott and Stiles help on what they need to do to find him," she informs me.

"He's the one that told you to keep any eye on me?" I ask remembering back when I was having sessions at school with her.

She nods, "He was. And he's very surprised with your progress. You are very powerful Bella and that's why Deucalion is interested in you."

"I'm sorry I have somewhere to be," I say quickly not wanting to talk about Deucalion.

She reaches out catching my wrist, "Bella, be careful tonight." She lets go quickly and walks back over to John and the deputy.

I shrug off her warning or whatever and walk out to the car. I had to go help Isaac, Boyd and Derek.

…

I let out a groan pulling the loft door open, "Seriously Derek would it kill you to maybe get a lighter door!" I look into the room and see water all over the floor, "And maybe fix the plumbing?"

I look around the loft and see no sign of them anywhere, "Guys?"

"Bella, I assume you're incredibly and unbelievably sick with something too," I hear Derek let out an annoyed sigh.

I look to where the voice came from and see movement over in the hole in the brick wall, "Boyd has explosive diarrhoea and I have a migraine." Isaac says with a smirk.

"Ummm cramps?" I say with a shrug. I hear the boys cringe and groan causing me laugh, "So why is there water everywhere?"

"In a pool of electrified water, it can take up to 50 milliamps to kill a normal human, less than the power it takes to turn on a light bulb. If we disable the circuit interrupter in the building's electrical room, the current will keep coming…" Boyd explains.

I nod, "So it's not electrified yet is it?"

"No you can walk in it," Boyd says.

I smile, "I'd rather not get these shoes wet…" Isaac hangs his head and chuckles coming into view as he starts to walk over to me but I hold my hand up, "I got this. I'll teleport over."

Isaac shakes his head, "No stay there Bel." I stand there looking at him confused and he trudges through water and turns his back to me. I smile and jump onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck and he catches my legs as they swing around his waist.

"Can I sit up on the table?" I ask nodding my head towards the table by the window.

Derek shakes his head from where he's sitting, "No it's too out in the open. We all sit over here to the side."

"How much more are you filling this place up," I ask as Isaac sets me down on the wooden pallet. He sits down leaning against the wall and pats the spot between his legs. I smile and sit down leaning back into him.

"There's still a bit to go…" Boyd sighs.

I look out to the water filling the loft, "This is going to be a bitch to drain out…"

Derek sighs annoyed, "Tell me about it."

…

I let out a sigh looking down at my phone. They hadn't found anything about Deaton yet. Lydia was a total bust. But said that maybe what happened to Danny last night had something to do with it.

"They haven't found Deaton yet," I say quietly, "Cora's helping them."

Derek nods, "At least she's not here."

Boyd flips the switch on the light turning the power on and throwing the wires into the water electrifying the floor.

"Is this going to kill them?" Isaac asks.

Boyd shrugs slightly, "I hope so…"

"Is it bad that I kind of have to pee now?" I say screwing up my face realizing just how bad my timing is.

Isaac, Boyd and Derek all look to me with raised eyebrows and I shake my head, "I'll just hold it…"

…

**Author's Note: Okay so first off thank you everyone so much for all the reviews! They're all so amazing and you guys are just the best! This chapter is a little dry and I wanted to keep going but if I kept going that would have meant another day for you guys to wait and I just didn't want to do that! So here is chapter 63! Hope you guys think it's alright and don't worry I will make sure to have another chapter like the last :P**


	64. Chapter 64: Losing a pack mate

Chapter 64: Losing his pack mate

…

I let out a sigh as I splash water over my face. I finally decided I really needed to go to the toilet and teleported over to the staircase to make my way upstairs. They were all getting nervous. It was getting dark and there was no movement outside the loft or downstairs. I teleported out of the room every hour to check the area and there was nothing.

I dry my face with the small hand towel and then make my way back downstairs, "Well I feel a whole lot better now."

I step off the stairs and onto the table sitting down for a moment as Isaac points over to the intruder alert box, "Isn't the light on that supposed to be on?"

We all turn and look seeing the red light off and Derek nods, "Yeah."

"What does it mean if it's not?" Isaac asks.

I sigh out, "Someone must have cut the axilliary power…"

"But what about the main powe-" Boyd starts to say but the main power gets cut off as well. We all stand up and get ready for whatever's coming. I step back slightly on the table and I look over to Isaac seeing he's looking directly at me.

I nod letting him know I'm fine over here and watch as Derek steps out from behind Isaac and steps into the water. Okay so the power is all definitely out. He walks out into the middle of the loft and turns looking at the front door.

"Derek…" Isaac calls out, "What do we do now?"

Derek looks up to the door and his eyes glow red, "We fight."

Isaac and Boyd step out into the water and step up beside Derek. I go to get down off the table but Derek turns back to me with a growl, "You're the only advantage we'll have. Get upstairs."

"But Derek-" I shake my head and his eyes flash red again, "Upstairs now." I let out a annoyed sigh and teleport to the top of the stairs listening in as the loft door is pulled open.

"Gotta be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself I'd just go for it… Find you and killed you wherever you stood," I hear Kali's voice travel from downstairs, "Then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them and I thought what's a girl got to do to get you alone…"

There's a long pause and I can't tell what's going on. I don't know if theres more alphas here now or what just happened, "You and me Derek. Or they tear her apart, what'd you say? Think you can beat me one on one."

I hear footsteps in the water and I can only assume that Derek has told Isaac and Boyd to leave his side. I shake my head annoyed as I hear Derek threaten her, "I'm gonna rip my throat out. With my teeth." Kali roars and Derek roars in return as the fighting starts.

Nope screw it. I'm showing myself. I teleport to the table watching as Derek and Kali run at each other kicking water up as the run. I look over to the side and see Isaac and Boyd watching from the pallets.

"Derek!" I hear a female voice scream and I look to the loft door seeing Aiden and Ethan holding Miss Blake back. Oh my god. Derek and Miss Blake… I totally called it.

I watch as Kali gets the upper hand kicking Derek down and running towards me jumping up onto the table kicking me to the side. I fly into the spiral staircase and land in the water with a thud. Derek runs towards Kali trying to knock her legs out but she kicks at him and sends him falling into the water. I watch as Derek turns around and roars again as Kali jumps off the table and kicks Derek. Miss Blake screams for him again and I watch as Isaac goes to run for her but Derek stops him, "No don't!"

Isaac stops and turns back to Boyd, "Wait!" I look to Isaac and see he's watching his phone. They obviously had a plan. I get up out of the water and step up onto the staircase. Derek gets up again and runs for Kali fighting hand to hand combat. I hold my hand out to throw Kali away from Derek but he catches me.

"Bella no!" I let out a frustrated noise and drop my hand by my side.

"Isaac? What's the plan?" I ask trying to get into his head. His eyes meet mine and I hear him say, "Stiles is going to flip the power back on. I'm going to get to Miss Blake before the water is electrified again."

I nod, "And me?" Isaac ignores my last question as he looks down to his phone and runs for Miss Blake. I follow his lead and reach the platform before him pulling Miss Blake out of the twins hands. She latches onto me and Isaac steps in front of us shielding Miss Blake from the sparks flying from the water.

"Take him!" Kali yells to the twins. The twins grab hold of Derek holding his clawed hands out. I let go of Miss Blake and go to run into the water but Isaac grabs hold of me pulling me backwards. I turn back to him and he shakes his head. We turn back to the twins holding Derek and watch as Kali lifts Boyd up and impales him onto Derek's claws.

I let out a gasp as Boyd let's out pained noises. I reach out grabbing Isaac's hand holding it tightly. Kali turns and walks towards us, "I'm giving you to the next full moon Derek. Make the smart choice, join the pack or next time I'm killing all of you."

The twins follow her out of the loft and Isaac, Miss Blake and I sit there watching Derek as he holds his hands on Boyd's wounds trying to stop the bleeding.

"It's okay…" Boyd's voice comes out pained and I feel my eyes fill up with tears. Boyd didn't deserve this. He's a sweet, quiet boy that did not deserve to die like this.

Derek shakes his head, "No, no, it's not…"

"It's okay Derek," Boyd says again.

Derek looks up into Boyd's face, "I'm sorry…" Isaac's hand squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"The full moon, that feeling it was worth it…" Boyd's voice comes out weak and Derek's breaths come out quick and shaky.

"There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what- what that felt like for one of us," Boyd says quietly. Isaac leans against the loft door with me sitting between his legs and Miss Blake sitting beside us. I rub my thumb across the top of Isaac's hand as Boyd collapses backwards into the water.

I look up and see Stiles and Cora run into the room. Cora runs straight to Boyd lifting up his head crying over his body. Stiles steps up behind Derek placing his hand on his shoulder. Cora's cries become louder and I wrap my arm around Isaac as he leans into me. I run my hand through his hair and lean my head against his.

Boyd was gone… He was killed by the alphas. And now Derek had until the next full moon to decide…

…

I weave through the trees pushing through the burning in my legs. I was out for a run. I haven't been for ages and it seemed like a perfectly good time to be going for one. Isaac had shut me out. He hadn't said much to me since Boyd a couple nights ago.

I tried to get through to him but it just resulted in us fighting…

_**Flashback**_

_I walk into the kitchen and smile slightly at Isaac sitting at the counter eating breakfast, "I didn't hear you get up?"_

_He shrugs as he continues eating his bowl of cereal. I walk towards the counter, "Did you get much sleep?"_

"_Not really," Isaac sighs. I reach out and hold his hand gently, "You should have woken me… I would have stayed up with you."_

_Isaac gets up slowly getting his bowl and walking to the sink, "No its okay. You were sleeping peacefully I didn't want to wake you."_

"_Isaac," I whisper quietly as he goes to place the bowel in the sink, "You know I'm here for you if you want to talk…"_

_He drops the bowl in the sink loudly, "I'm fine Bella, stop asking."_

"_Isaac I'm your girlfriend and I'm worried about you," I say quietly not wanting to start anything._

_He shakes his head, "Stop it Bella."_

"_Stop what?" I ask._

"_Stop worrying! Stop worrying about me!" he exclaims annoyed._

_I shake my head, "I won't stop worrying because I love you Isaac! I love you and I'm not going to let you shut me out!"_

"_Just leave me alone Bella," Isaac says walking out of the kitchen quickly. I lean against the counter slowly and hear the front door shut. I wipe a stray tear from my cheek. Isaac had been brushing me off since we got home just the other night… He kept shutting me out and pushing me away. I wasn't going to let him shut me out completely._

_**End of flashback**_

I pick up my pace running faster through the trees trying to clear my head. Obviously it wasn't working. Tonight Scott and Allison were going to go talk to Gerard about Deucalion while Stiles and Cora talked to Peter about Derek. He hadn't been seen since Boyd's death.

I get it- I mean he was blaming himself for Boyd's death. But he needed to know that in no way was Boyd dying his fault. It was the alphas and everyone knew that. I hear a noise behind me and pick up my speed more thinking someone was following me. I turn my head to look behind me but I only realize my mistake when it's too late.

I gasp as I trip over something and go tumbling across the ground. I let out a scream as my shoulder hits something hard. I sit up slowly holding my right shoulder. It would definitely bruise if I didn't heal so quickly.

I hear a noise behind me and some branches snapping. I quickly get up off the ground and sprint away from where I am. Whoever was following me was not very discreet. I push through the branches wincing as they scratch my arms and legs.

I stop for a moment looking around the area. Where the hell was I? I let out a sigh and continue running away from the footsteps and noises. I scream again feeling a force push me up off the ground and into a nearby tree. I fall to the ground in a heap and cough trying to breathe in air. Whatever that was it knocked the air right out of me!

"Who's out there?!" I groan out sitting up and leaning against the tree. The wind around me picks up and I swear I hear whispers in the wind saying, "You know too much. You'll ruin everything…"

As I stand up slowly and my hair flies everywhere going across my face causing me to squint my eyes as I see a figure in all black. I move my hair out of the way and see no sign of the figure and break out into a sprint again.

I see the road ahead and push myself harder trying to make it to the road when my legs are pulled out from underneath me. I let out a scream as my face connects with the ground. I turn around and see no one there. But something was forcing me backwards…

I kick my legs out and manage to get back up on my feet and run for the road again. I slow down slightly and turn to look behind me when I hear a car horn and I jump to the other side of the road quickly as the car narrowly misses me. I get up slowly and look around seeing no sign of anyone and hearing no footsteps. Nothing. Whatever or whoever was after me must have gone after that car drove by.

I look down at my clothes and see there's rips and tears all over my clothes and I'm covered in dirt and bits of blood from scratches on my arms and legs. What the hell just happened?

…

I let out a groan as I push the back door open. I walked all the way back to the house and thought it best not to walk in the front door. I mean our neighbours would probably ask questions if I came home looking like this through the front door. Not that they'd see me anyway I mean it was dark now.

"Mum? Scott? Isaac?" I call out shutting the door behind me and collapsing against it. Scott would be with Allison. Mum would be at work. Isaac I don't know where he would be… I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then see Isaac turn the corner.

"Bella?!" he exclaims rushing towards me, "What the hell happened?!"

I shrug, "I went for a run."

"You went for a run?! What'd you do roll in sticks?!" He asks leaning down beside me and lifting me up off the ground.

I chuckle slightly then make a pained face, "Don't make me laugh. I think there might be a couple of cracked ribs."

"What the hell were you doing?" Isaac asks taking me upstairs and into the bathroom.

I shake my head, "I was clearing my head. Something- someone was following me… I ran. I don't know who it was but they attacked me without touching me…"

Isaac sits me down on the shut toilet lid and reaches for a cloth ready to clean the scratches, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't take my phone. And honestly Isaac I didn't think you'd answer," I whisper out as I lean my head back against the wall.

He reaches out and cups my cheek, "Hey don't you ever think that Bel. I will always pick up. And I'm sorry for being such a dick. Maybe if I didn't shut you out you wouldn't-"

"No now don't you ever think that! This is not your fault. I'm so sorry that I pushed you to talk to me. You will talk in your own time and I know that," I say reaching up and holding onto his hand.

I lift my head up and take the cloth out of his hand, "I'll shower and get rid of all the dirt… Can you just throw all these clothes out?"

Isaac nods and he helps me up. I reach down to the bottom of my shirt and try to lift it up over my head and my face immediately screws up in pain. Isaac puts his hands over mine and helps me take my shirt off and then he slides my leggings off my legs.

I climb into the shower and then take off my sports bra and underwear slowly, "Just throw these out too." I turn the water on and let the hot steaming water wash over my skin.

Isaac takes all the stuff and leaves the bathroom quietly. He couldn't believe the state Bella was in. She had dirt all over her and blood as well. It wasn't enough to be life threatening but enough to freak him out. He knew she was hurt when he got halfway down the stairs. He could smell her blood.

He shouldn't have been so cold to her. But he just kept thinking that however much it hurt to lose Boyd. Losing Bella would be a hundred times worse. And yeah maybe shutting her out wasn't the right thing to do… But he was having trouble accepting the fact that anyone of them could be dead next.

Erica was killed. And now so was Boyd. How many more friends and family would they lose for this to be over? What if it was Bella that everyone was crying over next?

Isaac shakes his head throwing the ruined clothing in the garbage can. Whoever that attacked Bella really didn't want her around anymore… And he couldn't let that happen.

…

I step out into my room with a towel wrapped around me and walk over to the closet. Most of the scratches had healed but there were still a few deeper ones and a few bad bruises that were taking a little longer. I hear my bedroom door shut quietly and I turn my head seeing Isaac come towards me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and massages them softly.

I roll my neck around but stop when I feel his lips press against my shoulder. He makes his way along my shoulder and up along my neck causing me to moan. Isaac pulls my hands away from the towel and it drops to my feet.

He turns me around and presses his lips against mine softly. I reach down for his shirt and pull it up over his head slowly breaking the kiss to get it off before pressing my lips against his again. I reach for his pants but he stops me and reaches down for his shirt. I look at him confused as he puts the shirt on me and I put my arms through the holes.

"Bella… I- I want you to know that I didn't intentionally shut you out…" Isaac says quietly as he walks towards our bed sitting on the edge of it.

"I just- I keep thinking about Boyd dying… I keep thinking that any one of us could be next. The one that dies next could be you and I just- I can't- I don't" Isaac stutters out his eyes filling up with tears.

I quickly rush towards him and kneel down in front of him, "Hey no Isaac you can't be thinking about that. You don't have to imagine life without me because I am not going anywhere. You can push and push all you want but I will never leave you…"

He shakes his head, "You're not immortal Bel. You could die. You could have been killed tonight by whatever was after you!"

"Isaac I'm okay. I healed. It takes a lot more than a few scratches and bruises to take me down. We're going to take down the alpha pack and this darach you hear me. And we're going to do it together. You and me and everyone else in our pack!" I whisper as I caress his cheek softly.

He leans his forehead against mine, "I just can't lose anyone else Bel… I don't want anyone else to leave. Boyd and Erica were family to me and now they're gone… Camden, I lost him too. And I don't ever want to imagine losing you."

"You don't have to. I'm with you till the end Isaac. I don't want to be with anyone else ever. You're my one and only," I say kissing around his face softly, "I'm not going anywhere."

Isaac looks at me with that lost puppy dog face that just breaks my heart, "I love you so much Bella…"

I nod, "I know, I know… I love you so, so much too Isaac…"

I climb up onto the bed and under the covers and Isaac climbs in next to me. He wraps his arms around me resting his head against my chest. I tuck his head under my chin and hold his shaking form as he grieves for his best friend. His pack mate…

It's strange but I think that this fight may have even brought us closer together. This little 'lover's spat' may have even made us realize just how much we truly do love each other…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews glad you still enjoyed last chapter! So this chapter is the end of currents and I decided to skip the visionary episode. I decided that Bella would have been with Isaac grieving with him instead of at the loft listening to Peter's story or with Scott and Allison talking to Gerard.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	65. Chapter 65: The Recital

Chapter 65: The Recital

…

_I walk around the school aimlessly looking around for anyone in this dream. Why was I dreaming about school? Why couldn't I be dreaming about chocolate or something?_

_I hear footsteps just ahead and I turn and see a Sheriff's deputy walking down the hallway there hand planted firmly on their gun in the holster. She hears something and turns her head to the side before walking down the hallway again. Her eyes meet mine. At least I think she's looking at me. Can she even see me?_

"_Hello?" I call out softly but my voice doesn't seem to faze her. What was going on? She cautiously makes her way through the school and I follow after her wandering why the hell I was dreaming about this and what she was looking for?_

_She walks down the stairs towards the locker rooms when she hears voices and turns back quickly. My eyes widen as I think that she's spotted me but then I see students carrying musical instruments walking through the hallway. I smile slightly seeing Danny in my dream_

"_What're you guys doing here so late?" the deputy asks keeping her hand trained on her gun._

"_Practice for our recital tomorrow?" Danny says. Oh my god. This was happening tomorrow! The day before the recital…_

"_Why something wrong?" Danny questions. His eyes drop to her hand on the gun, "There is something wrong… Isn't there?_

_The Deputy looks sternly at all the students, "Someone made a 911 call. All of you need to leave now, if you see anyone else tell them the same thing."_

_Danny nods and all the students quickly leave the hallway. I step down the rest of the steps and look down all the hallways seeing no sign of anyone._

"_Dispatch, this is unit 10, do you copy?" the deputy speaks into her radio but all that is heard on the other end is static, "Dispatch, do you copy?" She looks down at the radio confused as she hears a chant coming from it. She lets go of the radio quickly and I can tell she's freaking out. I'm freaking out too and I'm not even really here!_

_There's a thud down the hallway and I jump slightly as she quickly pulls her gun out aiming it down the hallway. I step up beside the Deputy noticing a pair of legs being dragged into a room up near the exit. I follow behind her slowly as she walks into the locker rooms breathing shakily and checking the room for any threats._

"_This is Deputy Graheme with the Sheriff's Department, step out with your hands in the air," the Deputy announces herself and cautiously looks around the room. She repeats herself telling whoever was in her to come out now. _

_I hear the sound of water running and walk ahead of the Deputy. When I turn the corner into the showers I let out a gasp covering my mouth and turning back to the Deputy that was still coming toward the shower._

_This was another sacrifice. I was seeing a sacrifice about to happen…_

_I watch as the Deputies breathing becomes faster as she see a dead body of herself sitting under the running water. I turn back to the body for a split second when I hear the alive Deputy gasping for breath. I turn back let out a scream seeing a slashed faced figure choking the deputy with a garrotte. _

_I was seeing the Darach._

I let out a scream sitting up quickly in bed and gasping for breath. I feel hands come down on my shoulders and I gasp again turning quickly to see who had hold of me but immediately relax when I see Isaac staring back at me with sleepy eyes.

"Bel? What's wrong?" he asks sitting up with me.

I let out a shaky breath, "It was another dream… I saw a sacrifice. It's happening at the school the day before the recital."

"Bel… The recital is tomorrow night," Isaac says rubbing his hand across my back.

I sit there silently not saying anything. That means the Deputy was going to die tonight. I had to get to that school and stop her.

"Bella no I know what you're thinking and you cannot go to the school tonight. Not alone," Isaac says kissing my shoulder before lying down again, "We should tell Scott…"

I shake my head, "He doesn't believe that I can see the future or whatever the hell I have dreams about."

"Bel we'll figure this out," he says wrapping his arms around me pulling me back down. I cuddle into his side still feeling shaken up from the dream. Isaac and I would check out the school tonight and hopefully stop the Deputy before she gets sacrificed.

…

I reach out grabbing Isaac's hand as we walk through the school halls, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"Because we're going to see if we can help this Deputy and stop another sacrifice," Isaac whispers squeezing my hand tightly. We walk along the hallway towards the locker rooms and turn the corner seeing the Deputy about to walk into the room.

"Hey, wait!" I call out and she turns around quickly pointing the gun at us.

She shakes her head, "You kids need to get out of here now. There was a 911 call."

"No you don't understand-" I go to warn her but she cuts me off.

"No you kids need to get out of here. Now," she says sternly. Isaac tugs on my hand and I look at him with raised eyebrows. He shakes his head and pulls me along the hallway.

"What are we doing?! We need to save her…" I whisper.

He holds his hand over my mouth and then signals for me to follow. We walk back towards the locker room and turn into the room slowly. Isaac holds his arm out telling me to stay back. I roll my eyes at his macho behaviour but let him do his thing.

He turns into the shower area and turns back to me shaking his head. I walk up quickly behind him and see no sign of any water and no body, "I saw it. The body was there. It all happened in here."

"I believe you… But the Deputy has to be here somewhere. We'll do a quick search before heading home okay?" Isaac says reaching out for my hand. I nod and we leave the locker room to search the rest of the school.

We end up spending half an hour checking every room, closet and corner for the deputy but find nothing. I let out a sigh shaking my head, "We should have been waiting in the locker room. Ambushed the darach when it was about to kill the deputy."

"Bel you know what would have happened if we did that. We could have been hurt or worse," Isaac says wrapping his arm around me as we walk towards the exit, "Maybe the dream you had was just a dream. A freakishly almost correct dream."

"I don't know what it was now," I say quietly as we push the doors open and walk out of the building. We stop in our tracks seeing the Deputies body lying on top of the Beacon Hills High School sign.

I rush towards the sign with Isaac hot on my heels and I hear my name called out, "Bella?"

Isaac and I both turn around and see Allison, Scott, Lydia and Stiles standing there, "What're you guys doing here?"

"What're you guys doing here?" Stiles counters back.

"We were here looking for the dead body," Isaac shrugs.

The four look at each other confused, "How did you know?" Scott asks.

"I had another dream," I say with a shaky breath. Isaac reaches out and grabs my hand. It didn't get much easier seeing a dead body. No matter how many times I had seen one.

"What do you mean another dream?" Allison asks confused.

I shake my head, "I don't know. I don't understand them myself but I have dreams like this and they usually come true. I had one about the vault, about Deaton getting taken and now the Deputy dying… I saw the Darach."

"Wait, what? You never told me that," Isaac says quietly looking down at me concerned. I knew what he was thinking. If I saw the Darach then would I be targeted because I saw them… But I never saw their real face.

"Wait you saw the Darach?! You know who it is!" Stiles asks frantically.

I shake my head, "I never saw their real face. The face I saw was slashed up. It wasn't identifiable…"

Lydia nods, "I think I saw it too at that Glenn Capri motel…"

"We need to call the police. They need to know about one of their own," Isaac says quietly. Stiles nods and gets out his phone calling his Dad. I lean into Isaac's side and he wraps his arm around me kissing the top of my head.

"Bel why didn't you tell me that you saw the Darach?" he whispers quietly.

I shrug, "I didn't want you to worry. I'm going to be fine. I don't know who it is."

"You don't have to keep things from me Bel. You can tell me anything you know that," I nod and wrap my arms around his middle. I didn't tell him just because he would worry… I didn't tell him because I just wanted to forget about it all. I don't think I could ever forget what I saw and not talking about it seemed like the only way to push it away.

…

I quietly climb onto Allison's window balcony reaching my hand down to pull Isaac up. He waves my help off and I roll my eyes reaching for the window and opening it the tiniest bit trying to see if she's in there.

We were coming to see if Allison was okay. Scott's orders but we all did see a body last night so I said I'd check on her. I was going to come alone but Isaac insisted that he had to come with me. He just didn't want to be at school. I should definitely be at school considering how many days I have missed.

Isaac makes a small noise as he climbs onto the balcony and I turn and look at him with wide eyes. He shrugs with a sheepish look on his face and I roll my eyes with a smile turning back to the window when I feel someone grab hold of me pulling me into the room.

I fall to the ground and suddenly flipped over looking straight up at Allison who is now holding a knife to my neck.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Allison asks with wide eyes retracting the knife away from my neck.

"You weren't at school and no wait!" I say quickly trying to warn Allison that it was just Isaac out there but she has him pulled into the room quickly and he falls in the same manor that I had.

"Did Scott send you two to check up on me?" she asks.

I shrug, "Maybe he's worried about you…"

"I can take care of myself," she says putting her dagger down.

Isaac nods dusting himself down, "Yeah we've noticed."

Allison smiles at the both of us, "So you thought you'd break in through my window?"

"Yeah pretty much. Why aren't you at school anyways?" I ask standing beside Isaac.

She sighs going into her closet and grabbing her jacket, "I think that my Dad might be the one doing all these murders."

Isaac and I look at each other with wide eyes as Allison walks out of the room. We both rush after her trying to stutter out an actual question, "Wait hold on you think your father is the killer?" Isaac asks as we walk into the study.

"No. I mean I don't think he is, at least, I hope he isn't," Allison sighs out.

I look at her with wide eyes, "You hope he isn't the serial killing, dark druid who has been slashing people's throats…"

"Yeah," Allison nods, "You guys want to help me or not?"

Isaac looks at me with wide eyes and I nod at him and he sighs, "Yeah I'm just trying to get all the cards on the table here."

Allison lights the map on the desk up with a blacklight, "See the marks. There are five more bodies to be found but it doesn't say who the bodies are…"

I look closer at the marks when Allison nudges me and we both look at Isaac who is walking back looking at the map, "What're you doing?" I ask confused.

"Something I learned from my father, take a step back look at the whole picture sometimes you see things you wouldn't notice when you're up close looking at it in details," Isaac says keeping his eyes fixed on the map. I shrug at Allison and we take a step back looking at the map.

I step into Isaac's side and he looks down at me with a slight smile that I don't notice, "You see that?" I ask noticing the map in the middle of a big symbol or something.

Allison nods, "Yeah I do…" She steps forward and lifts the map up revealing a five-fold knot. Isaac steps forward running his hand over the symbol, "What is that?"

"It's a five-fold knot… A celtic symbol," I say reaching for the blacklight in Allison's hand. She lets go of it with a confused look and I guide it over the circles in the symbol. Isaac's hand reaches out and covers mine and we shine it over each of the circles as Allison reads out what is written in it.

"Virgins… Warriors… Healers… Philosophers… Guardians…"

I let go of the blacklight suddenly stepping back away from the desk. Isaac catches the blacklight and looks back to me with worried eyes, "Bel? You okay?"

"How does he know all this? How is all of this here in this study?" I ask shaking my head. Chris Argent couldn't be the one killing people. He was a hunter. But how did he know where the bodies were going to be found?

Allison reaches for her phone and quickly dials Stiles number. Scott and Stiles were trying to figure out who the Darach was by seeing if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas. Now we knew the other patterns that the bodies would come in so maybe we could stop the next sacrifice? Before it was too late…

"Bella…" Allison says holding the phone out to me. I take it from her hand, "Stiles?"

"Bella! Listen umm we're probably going to need your help explaining to my Dad about the supernatural. If guardians means law enforcement then he needs to know. Can you teleport in when I text?" Stiles sighs out.

"You really want to start off with me teleporting in?" I say with disbelief. That could give John a heart attack.

Stiles sighs, "He needs to see it happen. I'll text when it's the right time…"

"Okay good luck," I tell him before hanging up. I hand the phone back to Allison and she scrolls through her messages before putting it in her pocket letting out a sigh, "Mr Westover was taken from the school."

"How is he a guardian?" I ask confused now as to what the pattern meant by guardians.

"I have to stop him," she whispers sitting down in the desk chair. Isaac walks around the other side of the desk and I stand beside Allison staring down at the map.

"Is that really a good idea, I mean if your Dad is actually doing all this…" Isaac says pointing to the map but Allison cuts him off.

"If?! Look at this. He knows everything! He's- he's planned everything…" Allison exclaims.

I shake my head, "I don't think it's him. I'm pretty sure I was attacked by whoever the Darach is in the reserve but they attacked me without me ever seeing them. Kind of like what I can do I guess…"

Allison shakes her head and reaches into her pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper. Isaac and I look at each other confused, "What're you doing?"

"If Mr Westover was taken from the school there has to be another point on the telluric current…" she says placing the two maps beside each other on the desk.

"You mean where he'll be sacrificed?" Isaac asks leaning his hands on the desk watching as Allison and I look over the maps carefully.

I pick up the blacklight and guide it over the map and Isaac points to one of the points and lines it up on the other map, "There. That marks new."

"Then that's where he is," Allison says taking a picture of it on her phone. I hear my phone beep and I pull it out seeing a message from Stiles.

'_Come in exactly 3 minutes."_

I roll my eyes at the message and look back up to Isaac and Allison, "Alright I have to get to Stiles in exactly 3 minutes. You two go see if you can save Mr Westover…"

"I can come with you," Isaac says quietly. Allison looks at me with a small smile before walking out of the room giving us some privacy.

"No I need you to go with Allison. She can't go alone," I say quietly.

His shoulders slump and I can tell he would rather be anywhere else than with her. He still had a little grudge against her and didn't like being alone with her. I lean up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips softly, "You text me when you find the teacher, okay?"

He nods and squeezes my hand tightly before walking out of the room following after Allison. I let out a sigh and look down at the message from Stiles. A minute until he wanted me there. Seriously why didn't he say 5 minutes? 3 minutes just doesn't sound right.

…

"Scott and Derek are werewolves," John says rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the chess board his son had put together with sticky notes to explain something.

Stiles nods looking up from his phone. He needed Bella here soon, "Yes!"

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" he asks pointing to the purple sticky note.

Stiles shakes his head, "Hunter. That's the- Purple's hunter." He says holding up the purple sticky notes.

"Along with Allison and her father," Cora adds in with a nod.

John nods, "Yeah and Bella, the girl that might as well be my daughter is a fire fairy? And my friend Deaton, the veterinarian is a kanima?" John says trying to wrap his head around all this nonsense.

"What? No, no, no he's a druid. Well we think," Stiles says looking to Cora. Where the hell was Bella? She was better at this stuff.

"So who's the Kanima?" John asks.

"Jackson…" Stiles points to the board.

John shakes his head, "No Jackson's a werewolf?"

"Jackson was a kanima first and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as the werewolf," Stiles recounts, "And now he's in London."

"Who's the Da-rack?" John asks becoming even more confused.

"It's Da-rock," Stiles corrects him. Cora looks over to the doorway as she sees Bella appear out of nowhere.

**~Bella's P.O.V~**

"What he means is we don't know who the Darach is…" I sigh out. I was waiting outside Stiles room listening in for the right moment and now seemed like the best time.

John looks over to me with confused expression, "Bella? When'd you get here?" I step forward and go to answer him when he shakes his head, "No you know what don't answer that. So the Darach was killed by werewolves."

"Slashed open left for dead," Stiles nods and Cora adds, "We think."

John leans back sighing as he looks at the chess board, "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

Stiles goes to say something but I clear my throat, "Let me." Stiles nods and points to me telling me to go on, "Okay so sometimes the shape that you take reflects the person that you are… Jackson was always kind of a snake" I say with a shrug.

"What shape would an increasingly confused and angrier by the second father take?" John asks looking directly at Stiles.

"That would be more of an expression. Like the one you're currently wearing," Stiles says.

John nods, "Yeah." He gets up out of the chair and starts walking away and Stiles goes to get up to stop him. I throw my hand out and push Stiles back in his chair, "Bella? Hey what're you doing?!" he asks confused.

I look to John and drop my hand, "John we can prove it…" He looks to me with raised eyebrows and I glow my eyes before speaking to him in his head, "You can see my eyes glowing can't you."

He blinks his eyes a couple of times and shakes his head, "I don't have time for this."

Stiles jumps out of his chair again, "Dad, no wait! You just saw her eyes didn't you! She spoke to you in your head!"

"Stiles, that's enough," John exclaims sternly. He side steps Stiles and walks towards the door but Stiles wasn't giving up just yet, "Dad can you please just hold on."

John turns back to his son and stops for a moment. Stiles turns back to Cora, "Are you ready?"

Cora nods and stands up slowly. She looked kind of pale…

"Alright Dad just watch this," Stiles says turning back to his Dad. I let out a gasp as I watch Cora collapse to the ground.

"Stiles! What did you do?!" I ask him frantically.

"Me? What're you talking about?!" Stiles says as John quickly walks past me and Stiles bickering to help Cora.

Stiles turns around and sees Cora on the ground and looks to me with wide eyes. John looks back up to the both of us, "Call an ambulance."

…

"Bella you can go help Isaac and Allison. My Dad won't listen to us anyway…" Stiles sighs out as we drive towards the hospital following the route the ambulance had gone.

I reach out hold Stiles hand tightly, "He will Stiles. It's just a lot to take in, in one sitting."

"I just- I don't want him to be the next sacrifice," Stiles whispers out.

"Hey don't think like that. Your Dad's going to be fine okay?" I tell him firmly and Stiles nods, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" I say teasingly.

Stiles smiles slightly, "Okay!" he says loudly.

I laugh, "That's better! Now I'm off to scare the shit out of Allison and Isaac."

"Wait how do you know where they are," Stiles asks confused.

I smile proudly, "I can see where everyone is in our pack if I concentrate on who I want to see hard enough. How do you think I teleport to the exact spot I need to go?"

He chuckles and I focus on where Isaac is before teleporting out of there. I hadn't mentioned to anyone except Isaac that I could see where someone was at any given point. I didn't use it unless I needed to teleport though. Imagine how awkward it would be if I saw people in the wrong moment. Like when they were having sex or something?! I don't want that to ever happen.

"Really don't think we should tell Scott?" Isaac asks Allison. They obviously didn't know I was here.

"You don't need to. You've got the other McCall now," I say smiling at the both of them as they turn to look at me in the back seat with wide eyes.

Isaac smiles at me as Allison looks to the both of us seriously, "Stay behind me and stay quiet. Both of you."

I nod and Allison climbs out of the car holding her dagger up. Isaac looks to me and sighs, "This is so not going to end well."

"Come on. We gotta save the teacher," I say climbing out of the backseat following after Allison.

The three of us walk into the building carefully keeping behind Allison and Isaac keeping me behind him, "FYI if your Dad tries to kill me or Bella I'm going to defend us."

"If my Dad tries to kill either of you you'll be dead," Allison says quietly looking around the building cautiously.

Isaac reaches out and grabs my hand making sure I was with him, "Thanks for the vote of confidence." I say with a chuckle.

We walk down the middle of the building quietly when Isaac stops suddenly and grabs Allison's arm to stop her also, "I smell blood."

"Where? Which direction?" Allison asks in a whisper. My eyes widen and I look around for any sign of movement. If there was blood the Darach was here.

Isaac shakes his head, "I don't know I'm not really good at this yet…" He points to the doors ahead, "I think it's up there."

Allison starts walking towards the door and I walk after her pulling out of Isaac's grip, "Allison, Allison wait." I whisper trying to stop her. We all knew what the Darach was capable of so we had to be smart about this.

Allison and I stop in our tracks seeing the teacher tied to something up ahead. I reach out and grab Allison's arm to pull her back but stop when I see the Darach up ahead. My eyes flash amber and I run straight ahead to stop the son of a bitch.

"Bella! Allison! No don't!" Isaac exclaims running after us.

"Get down!" I hear a voice exclaim. I don't falter though as I run for the Darach but I hear gunshots go off and feel someone's body collide with mine. I look up and see Isaac shielding my body from gunfire and turn my head down to where Mr Westover was and see Chris running for the Darach shooting.

He wasn't the Darach.

Isaac helps me up off the ground and we run after Allison, "Its Mr Westover." She says looking at the body closely.

"It's our history teacher," I say quietly looking at the body, "It's not guardians… It's philosophers."

Allison reaches her phone and quickly texts Scott to let him know. I look to Isaac who is staring down at me, "What?"

"You know what…" he whispers. I look at him with a confused look and he shakes his head, "You running into the line of fire."

I shrug, "I saw my chance and I was going to take it."

"No you were being stupid, you could have been shot," Isaac says.

I look at him with wide eyes, "Excuse me? I was being stupid- I was ugh." I throw my hands up frustrated turning my attention to what Chris was doing kneeling on the ground. He was picking up the shells from the bullets he shot. You'd think at least one would hit the darach…

"You've been tracking the killer on your own this whole time," Allison accuses as she stands beside me.

"And I was this close. I could have caught him if it wasn't for the three of you," Chris says annoyed.

Allison steps forward, "So it's my fault? That you've been lying to me for the past two months."

"You want to tally up the lies Allison, I don't think you're going to come out ahead on that one," Chris sighs standing up from the ground.

"Just a thought? Maybe right now isn't the best time for a little family meeting… There's still one more teacher," Isaac points out.

Chris nods, "The recital."

"Guess we're going after all," Allison says not looking forward to going. Allison and Chris start heading out after picking up all the shells and I follow after them until Isaac's hand grabs mine.

I go to pull away but he tightens his grip, "Please don't let go." I look over to him and he looks at me pleadingly. I tighten my hold on his hand and interlock our fingers as he pulls me closer to him.

We don't say anything. Nothing needs to be said. We just needed to be there for each other right now because what was to come was going to take us on one hell of a ride.

…

Isaac and I file into the hall behind the Argents and I spot Scott, "I'm going to go talk to Scott okay…" Isaac nods squeezing my hand tightly before letting go and heading off to the side of the room. I go to walk towards Scott when I spot Lydia wandering out the side door. Where the hell was she going?

I change my mind and follow after Lydia instead. If she was going into that fugue state again maybe she was finding the next body. I walk down the hallway keeping a good distance behind her trying to stay hidden. She walks into one of the classrooms and I stop in my tracks hearing chanting.

The same chanting from the dream I had about the Deputy who was sacrificed. Oh my god! Lydia couldn't be the next sacrifice.

I quicken my walk down the hallway but stop momentarily. Isaac just blew up at me at the abandoned factory or whatever it was because I did something stupid. Was I about to walk into something stupid again?

Probably… Is it going to stop me from saving my best friend?

No.

I rush down the hall and step into the room seeing Miss Blake lifting Lydia into a chair. An unconscious and bleeding Lydia.

"No!" I exclaim and push Miss Blake away with everything I've got. She stumbles slightly and turns to me with a sinister smile.

"Bella… You know who I am don't you," she asks chuckling as she winds something around a stick.

I nod, "You're the Darach. The one who attacked me in the woods, the one who I saw in my dreams…"

"Well don't take it personally but I couldn't have you ruining my plan. And to be quite honest I do not like you," she says with a shrug.

I step further into the room trying to get closer to Lydia, "Why? Because my ex-boyfriend is the werewolf you're trying to seduce."

"Oh honey. I don't need to try to do anything," she says with a smirk and flicks her wrist sending me crashing into the stacks of chairs. This noise wakes Lydia up and I groan not having enough energy to get back up. Miss Blake was bloody strong.

"What're you doing?" Lydia asks as she looks to Miss Blake shakily.

"What's necessary… I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that? You call them sacrifices but you're not understanding the word," Miss Blake says shaking her head, "It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil…"

"Stop," Lydia whispers out weakly. I let out a groan standing up to try and stop Miss Blake from hurting Lydia but she turns back to me throwing me backwards again.

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do," Miss Blake says turning back to Lydia and walking around the back of the chair, "But you two, Bella and Lydia… You're not sacrifices. You're just the girls who know too much."

I watch helplessly from where I'm lying as Miss Blake puts the garrotte around her neck trying to tighten it but Lydia brings her hand up stopping the string, "No, no, no…" she gasps out, tears running down her cheeks.

I push up off the ground again and stumble slightly about to get Miss Blake away when Lydia lets out an almighty scream sending me to my knees as I cover my ears trying to block out the noise. The screaming stops and I shakily bring my hands down from my ears.

"Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee, right before my eyes," Miss Blake says circling back to face Lydia, "You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though And too late."

Miss Blake reaches for Lydia's hands and duck tapes them both down as Lydia struggles against her hold. I shake my head standing up slowly look to Miss Blake with amber glowing eyes, "Get away from her."

She smirks at me and I throw my hands out sending her into the blackboard with a thud. Her face darkens and holds her hand out and I am pulled towards her and her hand tightens around my neck. My hand reaches up and covers hers trying to pull it away from my neck but the grips too strong.

I tighten my hand on hers and it lights up on fire burning her skin causing her to let go. I turn and face her wanting to fight back but I feel something pierce into my skin. I look down and let out a gasp seeing the bloody knife being pulled out.

"Step away from them!" I hear John's voice from the back of the classroom. Miss Blake looks down at the knife in her hand with a smile before throwing the knife at John. I let out a scream but its cut short when Miss Blake throws her hand out sending me out the room and into the hallway wall.

I let out a groan holding my stomach. Shit. It wasn't too deep but it was still hurting. I look over seeing Scott looking at me with wide panicked eyes. I shake my head and he goes into the classroom letting out a roar as he wolfs out.

I hear crashing and growling when I hear my name called, "Bella?"

"Stiles! Get into the classroom," I say softly. He rushes for the door but it slams shut as Miss Blake forces a desk against the door. Stiles pushes against the door, banging against it trying to get in to help Lydia and his father.

I hear a gunshot go off and stand up slowly and walk up to Stiles and push the door open with him. Stiles rushes past me looking out the broken window. There was no sign of John. There was no sign of John. Had she taken him?

I feel my phone going off and I pull it out in slow movements seeing Isaac calling me. I quickly answer, "Isaac…"

"Bella! Oh thank god. There was another death. The piano player. I couldn't find you anywhere..." Isaac whispers the last bit out in a panic.

"I'm fine…" I say quietly but then shake my head, "Actually. No I'm not."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you," Isaac says frantically.

I look back to the classroom Stiles, Scott and Lydia are in, "I'm in the school…"

"I'm coming to find you okay. I'll be there in a minute," he hangs up quickly and I drop my phone to the ground standing there. I feel my legs give out from under me but a pair of arms catch me.

I look behind me Scott is holding me up, "Bella… You okay?"

"No I'm not. That bitch took John. She tried to kill Lydia… She did this to me," I whisper out pulling my top up slightly.

Scott gasps, "Oh my god. Bella! You need to get that stitched up."

"It's healing I can feel it… Just you have to go to Derek… You need to tell him. That's where she'll be going," I tell him.

He shakes his head, "You have to come with us. He'll believe you."

I look down at my phone on the ground, "Okay… Let's go." I say quietly. I look over Scott's shoulder and see Stiles tending to Lydia before rushing over to us.

"We going?" Stiles asks as I bend down slowly to pick up my phone.

Scott nods and we all walk down the hallway to head for Derek's. I send off a quick text to Isaac telling him I'm with Scott and not to worry. Who am I kidding of course he'll worry. I answer his call all upset and shaky of course he'll worry.

I look down and see a message come through telling me to wait and stay where I am. I lock the phone again and push it back in my pocket. We had to stop Miss Blake and get John back. There was no time to stop. She would pay for this.

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter and it's a little later than usual but it is a little bit longer than usual as well! :D**

**I've been doing the stupid 'holiday homework' that I should have done earlier and not the week before school starts again… But oh well it's done and I shall be getting the next couple of chapters up quick. I hope…**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love reading them they are literally what keeps this story going :P So make sure to leave a review :D**


	66. Chapter 66: Whose shirt are you wearing?

Chapter 66: Whose shirt are you wearing?

…

Scott holds my arm tightly making sure I don't run and spear tackle Miss Blake. She deserved it. She deserved a lot more. Not that I could sneak up on her anyway.

"Derek?" I hear her call out as she opens the loft door. My eyes flash amber and Scott pulls me back harshly. My eyes go back to normal as my stomach flares up in pain. It had healed a little bit but not completely.

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and pull it out to see Isaac's face flash on the screen. I calm down the slightest seeing him but Stiles whacks my arm and I look to him with wide eyes. He nods to the phone and I look back down seeing the call go to voicemail. I pocket my phone quietly and turn back to the loft seeing Miss Blake hugging Derek.

"Something happened at the school, at the recital and I need to tell you what happened before you hear it from them," she has that stupid act on again. The one where she acts all innocent and it just makes me want to punch her.

"From who?" Derek asks pretending to be completely oblivious of what had happened at the school. But he did know. We got there before her and told him what happened. But he didn't have time to react before he told us to hide.

"Scott, Stiles and probably your jealous ex Bella," Miss Blake says, "They're going to tell you things, things you can't believe, you have to trust me okay? You trust me…"

"What is it?" Derek asks looking at her waiting for her to tell him. I've blocked out their talking. I was struggling against Scott's hold as he clamps his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. She called me a jealous ex. Are you kidding me?

I was going to destroy her. I don't think I have ever harboured this much hatred for one person. She tried to kill me, twice, and now she had the nerve to call me a jealous ex. Derek and I were completely over. No feelings and no chemistry there at all anymore. I am with Isaac and I couldn't imagine ever being with anyone else…

I stop struggling against Scott's hold as the pain gets too much. I lean backwards into him and he keeps me standing.

"They're already here aren't they…" I hear Miss Blake say and that seems like our cue to show ourselves. Scott and Stiles walk out first and I follow behind slowly stepping up beside Scott.

Miss Blake catches my eye and we stare at each other hatefully, "So they told you it was me. That I'm the one taking people…"

"We told him you're the one killing people," Scott corrects her.

She looks at us and smiles sarcastically, "Oh that's right. Committing human sacrifices, what cutting their throats? Yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense!" She finishes with a chuckle.

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asks a tear running down his face.

"How should I know?" Miss Blake says still trying to act innocent, "Derek, tell me you don't believe this…"

Derek looks over her shoulder to us and I tilt my head at him, "Derek, she took Stiles father…" I know he can hear me.

"Do you know where Stiles father is?" Derek asks looking back to Miss Blake.

She shakes her head, "No…"

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and Bella?" Scott brings up and Stiles reaches around Scott grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. He reaches for my shirt and lifts up my stomach showing the stab wound.

"Lydia Martin?! I don't know anything about that! And I definitely don't know what happened to Bella," she exclaims.

I shake my head, "Bullshit. You know exactly what we're talking about!"

"What do you know?" Derek asks becoming impatient with the teacher.

"I know that these boys and Bella, for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove by the way," Miss Blake says turning to us angrily.

Scott brings out a small jar of mistletoe, "What if we can?"

"What is that?" Jennifer asks and for the first time actually looks uneasy.

Scott steps forward the jar in his hand still, "My boss told me that this is a poison and a cure. Which means you can use it…" Scott unscrews the lid getting ready to toss it in her face, "And it can be used against you…"

"Mistletoe…" Jennifer realizes looking at us in disgust. Scott swings his hand back and throws the powder towards her. Jennifer screams trying thrashing in the dust of the mistletoe and she reveals her true face.

I step back slightly and Stiles reaches out for my hand. We stand there staring at the slashed face. It really was her. She looks up to Derek when the mistletoe disappears and tries to run for it but Derek quickly grabs her by the neck and she gasps, "Derek, Derek wait, wait!"

He doesn't listen to her and flicks his claws out wanting to kill her and she gasps out again, "You need me!"

"What are you?!" Derek growls out.

"The only person who can save your sister!" Jennifer chokes out, "Call Peter! Call him!"

I reach into my pocket and quickly dial Peter's number, "Peter! How's Cora?" I ask quickly.

"It's not good… She's in and out of consciousness, vomiting up black blood while with one other alarming substance…" Peter tells me, his voice filled with worry.

I look to everyone in the loft and sigh, "Mistletoe…"

"How did you know that?" Peter asks confused. I look to Derek and nod letting him know Jennifer was telling the truth about Cora.

"I gotta go Peter," I say quickly and hang up before he can ask any more questions. Stiles hand tightens around mine as Derek's hand tightens around Jennifer's neck, choking her.

"Derek! Derek what are you doing?" Scott exclaims.

"Her life it's in my hands," Jennifer gasps out as Derek's hand tightens again. He lifts her up off the ground almost crushing her neck.

"Stop Derek, stop!" Stiles tugs my hand forward and we stand beside Scott. If Derek killed her now we wouldn't find John…

"Stilinski! You'll never find him!" Jennifer gasps out but Derek doesn't let up. He continues holding her above the ground. Jennifer brings her hand away from his and I think she is about to pass out but instead she holds her hand out towards me.

I collapse to the ground holding my stomach and gasping in pain. She stabbed me with a knife! How was she doing this to me right now?! I let out a scream as an unbelievably sharp pain goes shooting through my body.

"Derek! Let her go!" Stiles and Scott scream trying to stop me from kicking everywhere. The pain slowly disappears and I look up seeing Miss Blake on the floor a little way away from me.

"That's right. You need me, all of you!" she says her innocent act dropped as she smiles sinisterly at us. Scott leans down and helps me up and I look down to my stomach seeing my top stained with more blood.

Great. How was I supposed to explain that going into a hospital?

…

I reach over the back of the seats into the back of Stiles Jeep. I needed to find a shirt to change into to go into the hospital. Everyone would try and treat me if I walked in with a bloodied shirt. I feel my phone vibrating in my back pocket and quickly pull it out.

"Isaac…" I breathe out as I grab one of Stiles lacrosse shirts.

"Bella where the hell are you?! The storms getting pretty bad and you haven't answered any of my calls! There's a lot!" Isaac rambles out sounding panicked, annoyed and angry all at the same time.

I smile, "There was only 26… But who's counting?"

"Damn it Bella, you scared the absolute hell out of me… Are you okay?" he asks with a sigh.

"Hold that thought," I say and place the phone down as I quickly discard my bloody shirt and put the white gauze Derek gave me back at the loft over it. That should keep it from soaking through to this shirt. I then quickly put Stiles shirt over my head and pick the phone back up, "Okay I'm back… I'm okay."

"Where are you? I'm with Allison and we're at the school still…" Isaac voice comes through crackly from the storm.

I look to the hospital sign as we pull up, "We're at the hospital. Long story. Make sure Lydia's okay please…"

"Wait Bella why are you at the hospital?" he asks frantically.

"I'm fine Isaac… You'll be here soon right?" I ask. I really needed a hug from him right now.

"Yeah Bella I'll be there soon but-" I cut him off quickly before he can ask any more questions, "I love you Isaac…"

"I love you too…" Isaac says softly. I smile and hang up the phone quickly. I jump out of the car and run into the hospital. They hadn't waited for me. But that's okay I knew the room that Cora was in. I'd just meet them up there.

"Bella!" I hear Mel's voice call out to me and I turn around seeing her near the front desk, "Mum… I'm here for Cora."

"The others just went past. Why are you wearing Stiles clothes?" she asks looking at me confused.

I shrug, "My other top was wet."

"Okay the hospital is evacuating… So you need to get Cora on one of the ambulances that will be coming back to get patients…" Mel tells me and I nod, "Okay got it!"

I run towards the elevator and quickly press the button for it to come get me. It dings and I quickly climb on when the doors open and press the button for the second floor. It goes up slowly and when the door opens Jennifer steps into the elevator quickly.

I look down the hall seeing Derek and Scott fighting against the twins. My gaze moves to Jennifer and I go to grab her and pull her back out into the hall but she grabs me by the throat and pushes me into the wall of the elevator. I let out a choked gasp trying to breathe in air.

My vision starts to blur but the elevator dings again as it comes to a stop and Jennifer steps out of the elevator letting for of me. I collapse to the floor holding my neck.

I look back up to Jennifer confused as she steps back onto the elevator pressing the button again for the second floor. What the hell was she doing? I see clawed hands try and push the doors open and Jennifer's eyes flash white as she sends a force into whoever was holding the doors.

She leans up against the elevator wall breathing quick and I smile slightly, "You are afraid of them…" Her eyes meet mine and all I see is hatred in them. I stand up slowly rubbing my neck when the elevator stops again at the second floor. Jennifer reaches out and grabs me by the arm dragging me along.

God I really hope Isaac would be here soon.

…

Allison pushes through the people gathered in the school hallway. She had just come from checking on Lydia. She had been strangled by Miss Blake who they now knew was the Darach. Lydia had also been mumbling about Bella and how she was hurt too.

She walks up to Isaac who is looking down at his phone nervously, "I can't get a hold of Scott or Derek but Bella answered. She doesn't sound okay…" Isaac sighs out. He just shrugged off her saying she was okay but the more he thought about it he knew she wasn't, "How's Lydia?"

"She's got bruising on her neck and they're taking her to a hospital downtown because Beacon Memorial is being evacuated…" Allison says not sure if she should mention what Lydia was saying about his girlfriend.

"The storm's that bad?" Isaac asks feeling even more worried for Bella.

Allison looks out the windows as lightning flashes, "It will be. I overheard an EMT saying the back up generators might be too old to last if the power goes out…"

"Wait Beacon Memorial? That's where Bella was going… Cora's there too," Isaac says looking at Allison panicked.

Chris Argent walks up to the two wanting to get them home before the storm got too bad, "I'm taking the two of you home…"

"No, no I have to get to the hospital. Bella's there and I can't leave Cora there with just Peter," Isaac says walking away from the quickly.

"Isaac!" Chris calls out stopping the young teen in his tracks, "I'll drive…"

…

Miss Blake drags me down the hall checking in each room before moving on, "They're up here." She sighs out and we go through a couple of doors pushing into the room that Peter, Derek, Stiles, Scott and Cora are in.

"You can't. Only I can… I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is but there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead," Miss Blake says announcing our presence.

I cough slightly, "Wonder why?"

She throws me forward and I land on the ground with a thud as she continues, "So I'll help you. But only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

Peter leans down beside me and helps me up off the ground before Derek throws a tray out of his way and runs straight for Jennifer. Scott grabs hold of him keeping him back, "What're you doing?!"

"She was trying to get away!" Derek exclaims.

"I was trying to keep from getting killed, you can't blame me fore that…" Jennifer stands tall and defends her actions.

I stand up straighter not needing Peter to hold onto me anymore, "If you wanna show you're one of the good guys then heal her." Stiles says from behind us.

I nod, "And maybe me too." I couldn't have this stab wound in my stomach any longer. She had control over the pain I felt and I was not okay with that.

"Not until I'm safe," Jennifer says shaking her head.

Peter looks down at my stomach as I lift up the shirt slowly checking the gauze, "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion… Let's torture her…"

"Works for me," Derek says angrily pushing against Scott's hold.

Everyone's attention is drawn to the speakers when a crackling comes over it, "Umm can I have your attention please…" I let out a gasp as soon as I recognize the voice. It was Melissa's.

"Mr Deucalion… Excuse me just Deucalion… Requests that you bring the one calling herself Jennifer Blake to the reception desk. Do this and everyone else gets to leave… You have ten minutes," Mel's voice is shaky and I straight away know that she's scared.

"Right well that settles it. She is going to the reception desk," I say walking towards Jennifer but Scott's hand grabs my arm.

"He's not going to hurt her," Jennifer sighs out.

Derek looks to her annoyed, "Shut up."

"He won't!" Jennifer exclaims then turns to Scott, "Scott, you know why… Tell them it's true."

I look to Scott confused, "What's she talking about?"

Scott looks away not wanting to say anything so Jennifer sighs and takes over, "You two, Bella and Derek, aren't the only ones he wants in his pack… Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack he wants perfection… That means adding the only heard of Fire Fairy in hundreds of years and the rarest of Alpha's to his ranks."

"A true Alpha…" Peter whispers out behind us.

"What's that?" Stiles asks sounding defeated.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his powers from another," Peter says looking to Derek pointedly before turning back to Scott, "One that can rise by the force of his own will… Our little Scott."

Scott shakes his head, "It doesn't matter… We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott! What about mum?!" I ask at the same time Stiles says, "Scott, your mum!"

"My mum said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes and I don't think we've been here that long…" Scott says, "So if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance we can get out of here…"

"The twins aren't just gonna let us walk out," Peter reminds us. I let out a frustrated sigh. I forgot the twins were here.

"I'll distract them," Scott nods and Derek speaks up, "You mean fight them."

"Whatever it takes," I say with a nod, "I'll help."

Derek looks at Scott and I, an unrecognizable emotion in his eyes, "I'll help you."

"Um sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you Derek," Miss Blake shakes her head. I roll my eyes, "Typical."

"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage…" Peter says. I smile slightly at him stepping up and helping us.

"An advantage? Like what, you mean like a weapon?" Stiles asks.

Peter looks to Stiles before shrugging, "Something better than a baseball bat…" I'm missing something here. I must have not been here for that in joke?

We all fan out looking through the drawers for anything that might help Peter fight the alpha twins. I pull open a draw finding it full with white gauze. I lift up my shirt again seeing the blood starting to seep through the bandage already on it.

I quickly take it off and replace it with a new one before turning back to see if anyone had found anything. Stiles holds up the defibrillator, "What about these?"

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asks.

Stiles shakes his head, "Well no…" Derek nods, "Put them down."

I watch as Scott pulls out a big needle looking at the label, "epinephrine?"

"That'll only make them stronger," I say taking the needle out of Scott's hand and looking at it more closely.

"How much stronger?" Peter asks getting an idea. I shrug, "Well shall we find out…" I walk over to Peter and stab the needle into his chest pressing down on the trigger.

I leave it in his chest and dust my hands, "Well let's do this then." I go to follow Peter out but Scott grabs my hand, "Bel go with Derek and Stiles…"

I shake my head, "I can handle it Scott." I walk out beside Peter and hear Scott sigh before following after me.

"Alright boys, let's rumble," Peter growls out. I look down the hall at the twins as they start forming mega wolf. Scott and Peter both let out a growl as they run towards them. I flash my eyes amber lighting up my hands with fire.

I throw fire down past Scott and Peter hitting the twins but it doesn't slow them down as they charge into Peter first throwing him into the wall. Scott tries next and the same happens to him as well.

I shake my head, "Never send a man to do a woman's job…" I watch out of the corner of my eye as Derek, Stiles and Jennifer sneak away with Cora.

At least they were out of the way now. I throw my hands out again throwing the twins backwards a few feet. I was definitely getting better at this. I run forward tackling the twins into the wall but their hand wraps around my neck and throws me down the other end of the hall.

I let out a groan standing back up again watch as Peter and Scott retreat. Ethan and Aiden turn to me and reach down grabbing me by the throat lifting me up off the ground. I kick my legs around gasping for breath and trying to feel the ground.

"Where is she?!" they growl out slamming me into the wall. I kick my legs out and get enough force into it for their grip to loosen. I throw my hands out forcing Ethan and Aiden out of my way and into the wall putting a huge hole in it before scrambling past them and in the direction of Scott and Peter.

I catch up to them and quickly jump on the other side of Peter helping him along. Obviously that shot doesn't last long. Scott kicks open a laundry room door and we go in one by one. Scott shuts the door quickly looking out the small window.

"Those twins are really starting to piss me off," Peter drawls out leaning against a steel table.

I nod agreeing with him as Scott looks back to us whispering, "How are we supposed to get past them?"

"Personally I think if we keep letting them beat the living crap out of us, they'll tire and give up," Peter suggests.

I shake my head, "I don't think I can handle another beating…" I watch as Scott's gaze looks behind Peter and we all look over seeing a laundry chute. Scott looks to me with wide eyes as he gets an idea and we all rush over to the chute.

"You two get to go first," I whisper with a smirk and they roll their eyes. Peter goes down first and then Scott straight after him. I chuckle knowing Scott will have definitely landed on Peter.

I count to 5 and then slide down the chute quietly as I can. I land hardly on someone and let out a groan, "I waited five seconds! You should have gotten out."

I climb out slowly and Peter and Scott sit up in the basket look at Scott's phone, "They didn't get out did they?"

Scott shakes his head and I sigh following Peter as we make our way to the garage.

…

I look out into the garage spotting the ambulance and turn back waving my hand telling Scott and Peter to follow after me. I rush over to the ambulance quickly and knock on the window, "Stiles!"

I quickly open up the back of the ambulance for Peter and I help Scott lift him up into it.

"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asks helping Peter get past him and onto the seat.

I shake my head, "We have to go back for them and mum…"

"Okay two problems… Kali's got the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins like 30 seconds ago," Stiles tells us. We all look behind us hearing a crash.

"Stay here," Scott says and we shut the ambulance door running back into the hospital.

I look around carefully and click my fingers giving us a little bit of light. Scott looks down at my hand and sighs, "Bel I'd feel better if you were still at the ambulance. You still have that stab wound to your stomach."

"I'm fine Scott. It's healing I can feel it," I whisper back.

He grabs my arm and stops us. I listen carefully hearing something make a small noise. I quickly put out the fire at my fingers and look to Scott as he holds his finger up to his mouth telling me to be quiet.

I gasp as I feel an arm connect with my back sending me into the cabinet beside us. Scott ducks the twins punches and tries to get the upper hand but they push him up against the wall growling, "Where is she?!"

I get up slowly and jump on their back wrapping my arms around their neck tightly trying to cut off their air. They step backwards quickly slamming me into the shelves before reaching behind their back grabbing me by the neck and pushing me up beside Scott, "We're trying not to hurt you!"

"Try harder!" Scott wheezes out.

"Hey!" I hear Mel's voice scream, "I'd like to try something!" The alphas let go of us and we fall to the ground as Mel presses the defibrillator against the twins chest.

The twins fall to the ground separately, not as mega alpha anymore, and Scott and I smile proudly at Mel. She smiles back, "Sweethearts get up!"

Mel reaches down and holds her hands out for us and we run down the hall away from the twins. We push through some double doors and come back out into the main hospital hallways, "Mum how did you get away from Deucalion?" Scott asks quietly.

We stop in the hall and I take a quick look for anyone else down the hallways, "He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill no other reason?" Mel says back.

"He had to have a reason… I don't think he does anything without a reason," Scott says shaking his head.

"Well if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry I've got that covered," Mel says clasping her hands together nervously.

Scott holds his hand in front of Mel and I hearing something up ahead. He looks to us and holds his hand out telling us to stay. I step in front of Mel protectively watching as Scott rounds the corner carefully.

I hear the sound of a gun being pulled but see Scott relax noticeably. Mel and I step out around the corner and I let out a sigh of relief seeing Chris and Allison standing there. I look behind them and see Isaac staring straight back at me waiting for me to see him.

I let out a small sob and run past the Argents jumping straight into Isaac's arms. I bury my head in his shoulder and he leans his head down in between my neck and shoulder pulling me close. Every little emotion had been building up over tonight but now wasn't the time to let it all out. I step back slowly and reaches up wiping away a stray tear from my cheek.

"Damn it Bella. You scared the crap out of me," he whispers leaning his forehead down against mine.

"We had to get to Derek and tell him…" I say shrugging slightly.

Isaac breathes in slowly but screws his face up in confusion, "Bella… I can smell blood."

I nod slowly and reach down lifting up my shirt showing him the bloody gauze on my stomach. It had been bleeding a bit more than I would have liked since being thrown around by the twins.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you say anything?!" I hear Mel gasp quietly. I look over and shake my head pulling the shirt down, "Its fine. It's healing."

Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows and I sigh reaching up and place a hand over his cheek, "I am fine. I promise…"

He shakes his head looking down at my shirt again with yellow glowing eyes, "Whose shirt are you wearing?"

…

**Author's Note: Back again! Sorry for the wait AGAIN! I mean I know it hasn't been that long but I do like getting a chapter up each day but it's just not happening at the moment! Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews, follows and favourites**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**


	67. Chapter 67: We will try

Chapter 67: We will try

…

Scott and Chris lead the way back into what looks like an operating room discussing what has happened to Derek and Jennifer.

"Then they're essentially trapped," Chris says.

Scott nods, "Yeah, right…"

"Yeah but there's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on…" Isaac says from beside me. I stand at the end of the operating bed placing my hands on it as I use it to stay up. Maybe not stitching up the wound was a good idea. It was starting to seep through to Stiles shirt.

The shirt that Isaac made very clear he wanted it off me right now. I had to point out to him that if I did take it off then I would be in my bra and I doubt he would have liked that either.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait if the power's back on then they're gonna hear the elevator moving right?," Mel says rushing around to Scott's side.

I sigh, "And they'll be on Derek and Jennifer as soon as it stops… We can't get in a fight with them. The twins were hard enough to fight off, we can't go up against Kali as well."

"You've got us now," Chris nods to Allison and referring to Isaac as well.

Scott shakes his head, "It's too much to risk… They want her dead and if she dies there's nothing we can do for Stiles' Dad or Cora. And maybe even Bella too… Miss Blake made Bella feel an unbelievable amount of pain back at the loft from her wound. She could probably do it again."

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is?" Chris asks.

Isaac points up to his hair, "She's the one with the brown hair… She's kinda hot…"

We all look to Isaac with raised eyebrows and I feel my eyes light up as I feel jealousy stir up inside of me.

Isaac's eyes widen as he realizes what he said, "Uh, oh umm but not as hot as Bella." He looks to me and smiles reaching out for my hand, "Please don't leave me."

I roll my eyes and turn back to the group, "He's just making an observation." Isaac nods along quickly and leans down placing a kiss to the side of my head, "Thanks…" he whispers quietly.

I nod, "Yeah you'll be paying for that later."

"I've got an idea," Allison says and we all look up seeing her looking in the mirror. Oh god. What was she going to do…?

…

I run up the steps quickly with Mel hot on my heels. We were running up to the roof to turn the power back on while Allison pretended to be Miss Blake, Isaac was driving the car to get Stiles, Peter and Cora out, Chris was outside waiting for Allison to lure the alphas out and Scott was going to get Derek and Miss Blake out.

Easy as pie right?

I open the roof door and Mel runs past me and out onto the roof running to the lever and waiting for me to say go. I look down to my phone waiting impatiently for Isaac's message to come through.

"Go!" I exclaim as my phone vibrates. Mel pushes the lever up and we smile watching as the lights come on. She leans her head against the lever and lets out a sigh of relief. Now the rest was up to everyone else.

"Alright we should get out of here too now," I say and start walking backwards telling Mel to follow me towards the roof door again when she screams my name.

I turn around slowly and come face to face with Jennifer. The slashed up face version of her.

"Mum run!" I let out a scream trying to turn away but something sharp pierces through my shirt and gauze again and I let out a strangled cry as I collapse to the ground, "Mum get out of her!" I scream but she doesn't move.

She stands there watching me and I reach my hand out watching as Jennifer disappears with her. No this couldn't be happening… She took Mel. Mel was going to be another sacrifice along with John if we didn't stop Jennifer soon.

"Mum!" I hear Scott's voice yell. He looks around frantically, "Mum!" He finally catches sight of me and runs towards me, "Bella! No, no, no… Where is she?"

"She took her. Jennifer took mum," I whisper out curling up and holding my arms across my bleeding stomach.

"They're gone…" I hear another voice say, "Guardians, Scott… If you were with me I could have told you what it meant. Could have prevented you losing your cousin as well… I could have warned you. Let me help you Scott… Let's help each other." It's Deucalion… What does he mean lose his cousin? I wasn't going anywhere…

"You help me catch her and I'll help you get your mother and Stiles' father back," Deucalion offers Scott.

I shake my head, "No Scott you can't… We'll find another way. I'm not going anywhere. We will find another way!"

Scott looks down at me with teary eyes, "I'll get mum back. And John too." He starts walking forward and I let out sob holding my stomach as pain flares up from me trying to move.

"Scott!" Stiles voice travels to my ears and I look over seeing him standing just near me. Scott turns around slowly facing his best friend.

"Scott don't do this!" Stiles tells him. He looks down to me on the ground and kneels down beside me lifting my head into his lap brushing hair out of my face, "Don't go with him."

"I don't know what else to do…" Scott says sounding defeated and broken.

I shake my head looking up at Stiles as he says, "Scott there's gotta be something else, okay! We always- we always have a plan B…"

"Not this time," Scott says shaking his head. I reach up and grab Stiles hand tightly as Scott starts to walk away again.

"Scott!" Stiles calls out again.

"I'm gonna find your Dad. I promise…" Scott nods to his best friend and Stiles shakes his head, "Scott!"

I tighten my hand around Stiles and he looks down at me with glassy eyes, "We have to get out of here." I whisper out.

He wipes away a stray tear and nods helping me up off the ground. I let out a cry as Stiles wraps his arm around my waist helping me along, "What the hell did she do Bel?" Stiles asks as we walk down the stairs as quickly as possible.

"She caught me off guard. It's not a new wound… It's the same one just reopened," I say quietly. I was getting dizzy and becoming weaker and weaker. Someone needed to do something with this right now or I wasn't going to be walking out of this hospital…

Stiles stops at the elevator and puts me down slowly. I lean up against the wall holding my stomach and Stiles moves to kneel beside Derek trying to wake him up.

"Derek! Come on! Wake up! Derek!" Stiles exclaims trying to shake him awake. My eyes shut slowly and all I hear is the sound of slapping skin and Stiles yelling. I couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Bella! Hey no keep your eyes open!" I hear Stiles yell and I open my eyes wide quickly seeing Derek sitting up looking over at me.

"Where is she?" Derek growls out.

I shake my head, "She's gone. With mine and Scott's mum…"

"Yeah and if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion! Okay so we gotta get you outa here the police are on their way and you gotta get Bella some medical help or something," Stiles rambles.

Stiles goes to help Derek up, "Whoa, what about Cora?" Derek asks.

"Peter and Isaac should be with her," Stiles says helping him up off the floor. Derek looks down to me worried, "What the hell have you done Bel?"

I smile slightly going to stand up, "It's nothing I swear…" Derek shakes his head and I blink my eyes a couple of times before feeling myself fall sideway.

"Bella!" Derek and Stiles exclaim as they both lunge to catch me. My eyes roll into the back of my head and the last thing I see is the elevator light flickering still.

…

"Bella!" Derek and Stiles exclaim as they both lunge to catch Bella.

"Is she breathing?! Can you hear her heartbeat?" Stiles asks frantically looking of the girl he thought of as a sister.

"She has a heartbeat but its slow," Derek says lifting the unconscious girl up into his arm, "She'll be okay Stiles."

Stiles nods and watches as Derek rushes out of the hospital and to his car to quickly place Bella in the back seat. Derek pulls away from the front of the hospital and drives around the back to where Stiles said they would be.

He climbs out quickly and is ambushed with questions.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison asks as Isaac asks where Bella is.

Derek walks to the back door of his car, "Stiles is still at the hospital and is gonna hold off the cops for us. Scott went with Deucalion and Bella…" he trails off opening the back door and Isaac immediately rushes over to her.

"Oh my god Bel…" Isaac whispers out brushing hair out of her face and then looking down to the bloodied t-shirt she is wearing.

"What about Melissa?" Chris asks.

Derek shakes his head, "Jennifer took her."

"No that means Bella was there when she-" Allison starts to say and Derek cuts her off, "She was there watching her mum be taken and is now bleeding out. She needs medical help."

Derek goes to the back of the Argent's car and slides Cora out carrying her to the now empty backseat as Isaac lifts Bella out and into the Argent's car.

"You can stitch her up right? You can save her," Isaac asks tears filling his eyes as he turns to the Argents.

Chris looks to his daughter worriedly, "We will try. For now you go with Derek and help with Cora. We'll take care of Bella." He didn't want to say it out loud but the chances of them being about to stitch Bella up was slim. The wound she had could have hit organs and by how pale she was looking she had already lost a lot of blood.

Isaac nods reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Bella but if she was awake she would be forcing him to go help Derek with Cora. Bella was always worrying about everyone else. It's who she is… He turns back to his girl and leans down placing a kiss on her forehead, "You keep fighting Bella… Don't you dare leave me. I'll come back for you." He whispers out holding back a sob as he walks to Derek's car and climbs in.

Allison watches as Derek's car disappears, "Dad can we save her?"

Chris looks to his daughter holding her hand, "We will definitely try."

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know what you're thinking! Two updates in one day oh my god! Its amazing and I wouldn't normally do this but I just had to get this chapter up! It will definitely leave you wanting to know what happens next! I hope :P Also let me know what you think about it all! Am I making too much happen to Bella?! Like should she not be in the line of fire or whatever so much? If that even makes sense? hahha**

**Anyway for the question about Aiden and Bella: he does still have a little thing for her but he won't be acting on it in season 3B because he will be with Lydia! It was more of a way to stir things up in the pack making Isaac jealous and all that!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**


	68. Chapter 68: Not going down without a fig

Chapter 68: Not going down without a fight

…

Isaac paces back and forth at the end of the bed. He shouldn't be here. He should be with Bella. The Argents were probably stitching her up right now and he was at the loft with Derek and a really sick Cora.

"She's dying isn't she," Isaac says stopping at the end of the bed finally.

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know…"

"So what're you gonna do?" Isaac asks feeling frustration building up towards Derek.

"I don't know," Derek says quietly his eyes glassy with unshed tears for his sister.

Isaac shuffles on his feet rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "You wanna figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles and even Bella were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here rolling around in the sheets with the actual killer!"

Isaac looks to his alpha pointedly trying to get through to him, "Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead… Bella could quite possibly be-" Isaac stops himself from saying it. But he knew what the Argents were thinking when they said they'd try.

He could see it in their eyes that they thought she wasn't going to make it, "Bella is hurt… Cora is dying and you are doing nothing!" Isaac exclaims finally having enough of Derek's silence.

"Why'd you do this to us Derek?" Isaac asks with a cracked voice, "Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

Derek looks up for the first time since Isaac spoke, "Maybe…"

Isaac steps back and walks away running his hand down his face as Derek says, "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

Isaac turns around enraged, "There's no time!" he steps up to the loft door turning back to Derek as he goes to open it, "The full moon's coming. The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead so I'm gonna try and help them."

He pulls the door open with one swift motion and stops in the doorway adding one last thing, "You can sit here perfecting the art of doing nothing." Isaac slams the loft door and angrily makes his way down the stairs.

He couldn't sit around waiting for Derek to make a move. He had to save the Sheriff and Bella's mum. He had to get back to Bella and make sure she was okay.

…

"Lay her on the couch," Allison instructs opening the door to the study. Her Dad carries Bella in carefully placing her down on the couch.

"Oh god, there's a lot of blood… Is she gonna make it? She has to make it right?" Stiles asks watching on nervously as Chris lifts up her shirt revealing the soaked through once white gauze.

"She has to," Allison firmly states and grabs a first aid kit kneeling beside her best friend.

Chris puts his hand on his daughters shoulder, "Wait Allison. She needs to be awake so we can monitor her as best we can."

"There isn't time we have to stitch it up now," Allison shakes her head feeling tears trying to fall.

Chris reaches down and takes the first aid kit out of her shaking hands, "Let me…"

"I'll get the iron," Allison whispers out nodding as she lets go of the kit. She reaches into one of the cupboards pulling out a small piece of iron and hands it to her Dad.

Chris takes hold of it and gently places it against Bella's arm waiting for her to react to the burning sensation that comes with the iron touching her skin.

…

**Bella's P.O.V**

I let out a shrill scream as I feel something burning against my arm. I sit up quickly and look around with wide eyes panting loudly.

"Bella… Hey we need to stitch you up and you have to stay awake for this okay…" Chris instructs quietly as he guides me back down onto the couch.

I shake my head, "No uh that's not- it won't work…" My voice comes out broken and weak. I knew there was no way of stitching this back up. Too much damage was done but there was still another way. The way that would put me out of action for what's to come…

That was probably her plan all along. Just keep me out of action long enough to finish her evil plan.

"What do you mean? No it has to work," Stiles stutters out looking at me with wide eyes.

I shake my head again, "Too much damage has been done but I know a way to heal it."

"How?" Chris asks.

"Peter taught me all the abilities I had over the summer. So we worked on teleporting, talking to people in their heads, controlling fire and a heap more. One of them was healing," I explain slowly.

Stiles nods, "Yeah which is what the wound should be doing? Why isn't it healing?"

I shake my head, "No healing other people just by placing my hands over the wounds…"

"Why haven't you used this before?" Allison asks confused.

"There have been plenty of times that I could have but healing someone comes at a price for me… That's why when we found out what it does to me we decided that I would only use it if it was life or death," I say knowing they were all wondering why I hadn't used it to save people before.

Stiles nods, "Okay so do it. Heal yourself…"

"If I'm going to do this I'm not going to be up to fighting speed by the full moon… I won't be able to help you guys," I whisper quietly. I couldn't let them go against Jennifer and the alphas without me.

Allison shakes her head, "If? There isn't any question about it, you have to heal yourself! Bella the pack can't lose you too…" Stiles nods along agreeing with her.

I smile slightly and nod slowly lifting my hands up slowly onto my stomach covering the wound but before I do anything I look to Allison, "Did Isaac say anything before he left? Was he going to help Derek with Cora?"

She nods, "He went with Derek. But before he left he said you had to keep fighting and that he'd come back for you…"

I feel my eyes fill up with tears and I smile again before pressing down hard on the wound. I see Allison, Chris and Stiles all take a noticeable step back and I see the amber glowing aura surrounding my hands as the wound very slowly starts to heal.

My eyes glow brighter and the aura spreads around my whole body. I let out a gasp as the wound completely seals and my hands slump by my side.

"Did it work?" Stiles asks covering his face with his hands as he looks through his fingers to see if I was okay.

I nod slowly, "I- I- you have to find Mel and John…" I whisper out before I blackout completely.

…

Chris sighs out tiredly watching as Allison places a cushion under her friends head that just passed out moments ago, "Okay well you heard her… Let's get started."

"Someone put your name in large blocked letters on the elevator doors it kinda of felt like a warning… Like you're the next guardian," Stiles explains getting straight into. Bella had fought so much trying to save everyone and now he was going to get straight into business to save her mum and his Dad.

Allison nods, "I think it could have been Morrell. She knows a lot more than she's letting on and I think she might actually be trying to help us…"

"Well she needs to get on that a lot faster okay… Seeing as the lunar eclipse is less than two fricken nights away," Stiles panics sitting down on the couch beside Bella's curled up legs.

"Stiles don't give up hope," Chris tells the young boy. Once someone gave hope it may as well be game over…

Stiles shakes his head looking down at the floor, "They could already be dead. I mean she had no problem killing the other sacrifices so quickly. She almost killed Bella."

"I don't think so. I think she just wanted Bella out of the way knowing that if she was to survive she'd have to heal herself… And there's something her tactics, it's like she's still positioning still moving pieces into place…" Chris explains.

"And you're one of them," Allison looks at her father pointedly.

Chris reaches for the map, "Then let's not wait around to see her next move. Everything she's done has been on a telluric current so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere along one of those currents, right?"

His gaze moves over to Stiles seeing the kid looking at the floor again defeated, "Stiles, if we're going to find them we need your help."

"You seriously want to go after her… That didn't work out so well for Bella. I mean what if she just takes you like the others?! Huh? No offense but what's the difference between you and them," Stiles sighs out.

Chris loads his gun, "I'm carrying .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face but personally I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off." He places the gun back down on the desk, "We've got one priority right now and that is to find Melissa and your Dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out but what we don't have is time… Which is why I need both of you."

Stiles sits for a moment and his eyes drift over to Bella, "Where do we start?"

…

Isaac walks into the Argents apartment and heads straight to where the voices are. It was just starting to get light again. It took him forever to finally walk her and now all he wanted to do was see Bella and make sure she was okay.

"Isaac, she's in my room. The door at the end of the hall," Allison says seeing him come into the study. They were still plotting and it was obvious that Isaac was here to see Bella.

He nods, "Thanks." Isaac quickly leaves the study and heads for Allison's bedroom. He stops at the door holding onto the handle tightly. What was he walking into? Was she okay? She had to be if they were keeping her in Allison's room.

He takes a deep breath before opening the door slowly and stepping into the room. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Bella smiling back at him. But not with the usual burst of energy…

"Bella, thank god you're okay," Isaac whispers out rushing to the side of the bed. He was just so glad to see her awake. He couldn't lose her too, not after everything that had happened.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I sit up slightly seeing the door starting to open. They must have moved me to Allison's bed to keep me comfortable. How long had it even been since I blacked out?

I smile straight away seeing Isaac standing at the door letting out a breath of relief, "Bella, thank god you're okay…"

His voice is soft and he rushes to my side. I smile reaching out for his hand, "You came back for me."

"And you fought for me," Isaac whispers back kissing the back of my hand. Oh god this probably looked like one of those corny romance scenes you see in those over soppy girly movies.

Isaac checks me over, "So they stitched you up? You're okay?"

"Not exactly," I say slowly and Isaac looks at me with wide eyes, "I mean I'm okay now yeah. But they didn't stitch me up. I healed myself…"

Isaac relaxes again noticeably, "Damn it, you almost gave me a heart attack. Again."

"I've been doing a lot of that lately," I say with a sigh.

"You put yourself before others Bel… It's who you are and I love that about you," Isaac whispers sitting on the bed beside me and wrapping his arm around me.

"But?" I ask knowing there was more to what he wanted to say.

"But don't ever scare me like that again," he says kissing the top of my head. I shake my head, "I don't plan on it."

We sit there in silence for a while before I speak up, "How's Cora?"

"She's not getting any better… Derek won't leave her side until she's better," Isaac sighs out.

I nod, "It's his only sister left. I can understand why he's reluctant to leave. But if Cora knew what was happening she would kick Derek's ass for not helping…"

"That's true…" Isaac chuckles slightly. It was nice. Just lying here together and not worrying about what was going on outside this room. But we couldn't stay like this. I wanted to find Mel and John but I was so tired right now.

"Isaac… You have to help them find Mum and John… I won't be going anywhere anytime soon and I don't even know if I'll be up to fighting speed for the Lunar Eclipse," I whisper out quietly. I hated being on bed rest but I wouldn't be able to walk out of this room without collapsing in heap.

"You don't even have to ask Bel… I'll bring your mum home," he whispers pulling me closer. I look up at him and he leans down pressing his lips against mine softly.

He gets up off the bed and I reach out grabbing his hand quickly, "Be careful…"

"Get some rest Bel. You'll be back to yourself in no time," Isaac winks at me playfully before leaving the room.

I smile feeling blush creep up onto my cheeks and lay back down on the bed. I focus on where Isaac is headed and see what he is seeing through his eyes, "I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow but well I am getting pretty good with these." Isaac says flicking his fingers out showing off his claws.

They would find Mel and John. They had to.

…

I lie down resting my head into the pillow and feeling my whole body relax into the bed. Stiles had gone to school and Isaac went with Chris and Allison following a lead on Jennifer. I was going to go to school but after trying to get changed it was just too much and I had to lie down again. God I really hoped I got some of my energy back before the lunar eclipse.

I take a deep breath shutting my eyes slowly before opening them back up and glowing them amber. I wait patiently as I focus on Isaac and where he is. I let out a sigh of relief seeing they're all okay and just going into the bank vault now.

"It's empty," Allison sounds disappointed that they didn't find her there.

"Be careful anyway…" Chris reminds her and lights up the electric wand thing in his hand. What the hell was he going to use that for?

Isaac voices my confusion, "I thought you only used those on werewolves?"

"I do," Chris says before turning around in one swift motion and sending electric pulses through Isaac's body. I let out a gasp feeling myself writhe from the pulses Isaac is feeling as well. He collapses to the ground and I shut my eyes cutting off the connection quickly before anything else happens.

I flick the blankets off and stand up quickly going over to Allison's closet. She had to have something I could use in hear. I kneel down and find a couple knives. I grab hold of them and sit them aside while I grab a pair of Allison's boots sliding them on. I pick the knives back up again and slide them into the sides of the shoe.

I stand up slowly and shut my eyes. I was so going to regret this later. I muster up enough strength and my eyes flash amber as my whole body lights up with the aura around it and I teleport to the bank vault.

I let out a gasp stumbling slightly as I feel light headed. Maybe that wasn't the best idea... But I'm here and I'm upright still so maybe I'm not as out of action as I thought I'd be?

"Now this is a sacrifice…" I hear a voice I never wanted to hear again. I look around the vault seeing Isaac on the floor, Allison handcuffed to the bars in the vault and Chris standing, surrendering to Jennifer.

Her gaze looks behind Chris and meets mine, "Bella. I'd say it's a pleasure seeing you but I was hoping you'd be out of action for a little while longer…"

Isaac snarls and I step back slightly feeling not anger towards Jennifer but fear. Since when did it become fear? Jennifer transforms into her slashed face version and I step back until I hit Allison's arm.

Allison reaches down with the hand that isn't handcuffed and grabs my squeezing it tightly. She hadn't seen it until now. It was not a pretty sight that's for sure.

Jennifer disappears with Chris much like she did with Mel on the hospital roof. She had three. There were three sacrifices now. Did that mean-

No. I couldn't think about that. They all had to be okay…

Isaac gets up slowly and walks over to Allison and mine shaking forms. I just walked into a situation that could have quite potentially led to Jennifer trying to kill me again and Allison just saw her father get taken. We were a mess right now.

Isaac steps in front of me first, "Bella… You good?"

I nod slowly all emotion draining from my face. I turn to Allison and reach out closing my hand around the handcuff chain melting it away from the vault bars. She stumbles forward and Isaac catches her.

"Why did he do that?" Allison whispers out.

I shake my head, "I don't know but we have to go."

Isaac nods letting go of Allison and she reaches out grabbing my hand, "We need help." Isaac says being the stronger one out of the three of us right now.

Allison looks to the ground tears in her eyes and I squeeze her hand, "Allison… Allison we gotta go." She lifts her head slowly and looks to me, "They're all gonna die. Aren't they?"

I shake my head and wrap my arms around her tightly as she breathes out shakily trying not to break down completely. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I didn't have the answers. I couldn't just turn on the dreams I had that told the future. They weren't something I controlled.

So I have no idea what was going to happen to our parents… But I sure as hell wouldn't go down without a fight.

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter! Whoo! Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! The last few reviews from you guys have been so good and I loved hearing your feedback! So the next few chapters may take a little bit to get up because I am starting school again! Ugh I am not looking forward to it!**

**Anyway please review :D**


	69. Chapter 69: Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 69: Ultimate Sacrifice

…

Isaac's arm snakes back around my waist as he helps me into the house. Allison was following quietly behind and hadn't said much since the bank vault. I told Isaac to drive us to our house so I could change into something that was mine.

He helps me upstairs and into our room and sits me on the bed going to the wardrobe, "What do you want to wear?"

"I can pick my own clothes out it's okay…" I say quietly. Isaac hadn't said much since the vault. I could tell he was mad I showed up at the vault.

"What do you want to wear?" Isaac asks again.

I let out a sigh, "My black jeans and just pick any coloured top…" He reaches into the wardrobe and pulls out my favourite black pair of skinny jeans and what looked like was one of his shirts. He then goes to my underwear drawers and grabs out my favourite matching pairs. I smile slightly at him and he looks away handing the clothes to me.

"I'm trying to be mad at you don't smile at me," Isaac says trying so hard not to look back at me.

I stand up slowly taking the clothes from his hands, "I'll be in the bathroom getting changed…" I whisper out slowly. I go to walk into the bathroom when Allison walks into my room quickly and looks at me confused.

"If you saw where we were in the bank and saw what was happening… Then can't you see where your mum is or John or my Dad?" she asks quickly and accusingly.

I shake my head, "I tried… There's something blocking me from seeing where they are. But I can hear them. And they're all still okay…" I only tried to find them once. I couldn't sit there listening to their voices. Listening to them talk while they thought they could be sacrificed at any minute.

"I just wish there was a way that we could find them already, "Allison whispers out.

I nod, "I know… It sucks just waiting around for Jennifer to make her next move. Did someone text Stiles and tell him that Chris was taken?"

"Yeah I did back at the bank vault…" Isaac nods looking to me with frustration clear on his face. We didn't have time for this now. I knew what was coming next.

"I'll call him and see what they've found out… I'll be downstairs," Allison says walking out of the room quickly. And apparently Allison knew what was going to happen as well.

I turn and head for the bathroom again and I feel Isaac follow behind me shutting the door behind him. I turn back to him and sigh, "Look I'm sorry I went into the line of fire again. I saw Chris use that long Taser on you and it just was like a reflex. I had to be there to make sure you were okay…"

Isaac shakes his head, "It doesn't matter Bel. I can heal. You are still very weak and if Jennifer had tried to hurt you again your powers might not be enough to save you next time!"

"There are some things that you won't be able to heal from either Isaac… I love you just as much as you love me and I would do anything to protect you. Nothing could stop me," I whisper out taking a small step towards him.

He shakes his head, "I know but-"

"But nothing!" I exclaim while quickly changing the bottom half of my clothes quickly, "You say that you love me and that you can't lose me but you might just if you keep up this macho 'I'm the guy in this relationship so I protect you' crap!" I say angrily taking my shirt off and putting my new bra on before putting Isaac's light blue t-shirt on. "You can't stop me from protecting who I love… But you can stand by me and help."

I push by him lightly and reach for the door handle but Isaac grabs my arm roughly and presses me against the door. He leans in pressing his lips roughly against mine and sliding his hands down my waist. I tangle my hands in his hair as my arms wrap around his neck.

Wait what was going on? We were just having a heated argument and now we're making out! His hands slide down further just below my ass and he lifts me up quickly and I wrap my legs around his waist. He carries me to the bench swiping all the make-up and hair products off it in one quick motion.

I let out a moan as he bites down on my lip softly as he sits me on the bench spreading my legs and standing in between them. I pull myself closer to him by tightening legs around his waist as he grinds into me. We both let out moans drowning them out in each other's mouths.

He pulls back for the first time breathing heavily, "I'll stand by you… Always." Isaac whispers out huskily. I let out a loud moan, "Shut up and kiss me!"

Isaac smiles widely and leans in pressing his lips to mine again in a heated kiss. My hands slide out of his hair and down to the hem of his shirt as I fiddle with it trying to get it up and over his head. He pulls away momentarily to throw his shirt aside before leaning back in pressing long heated kisses along my neck.

I dig my nails into Isaac's back moaning softly as he continues kissing and grinding into me. I could feel his length pressing through the denim. I let out a louder moan as Isaac's hands reach up cupping my breasts.

Oh god. This was so not the time to be doing this. But it felt so good. We were just fighting and now we were making out and pretty much dry humping each other!

I feel Isaac lick along my neck and I pull away quickly, "Uh what was that?" Isaac is looking me with yellow glowing eyes and his teeth elongated. He shakes his head coming back to reality.

"Uh… I don't know. I just- it kind of just happened… Like I had to have my scent all over you or something?" Isaac stutters out as his cheeks go red from embarrassment.

I reach up and cup his cheeks leaning close, "I liked it. Do it again…" I whisper out smirking at him. His eyes glow golden again and he leans into my neck kissing it softly to start off with before moving along my shoulder and pressing his teeth lightly against my bare shoulder.

Isaac's top had slid off to the side a bit leaving my shoulder exposed. I moan out pulling Isaac closer and digging my nails into his lower back trying to grip onto something. How was something so simple such a turn on? Isaac was just kissing my shoulder and licking it and I was a moaning blubbering mess.

Isaac's teeth dig in harder and he bites down on my shoulder causing me to throw my head back moaning. My eyes were glowing bright and I lean my head back pressing my forehead against Isaac's. He breaths are still heavy and he swallows loudly, "Well… That was definitely…"

He trails off not knowing what else to say and I nod, "Definitely something else huh?"

"What was that?" Isaac asks looking at me embarrassed. I mean he did just bite my shoulder…

I shake my head, "I have no idea… But it was different."

Isaac pulls back slowly and looks at my shoulder wincing, "You're bleeding…"

"Just cover it up with some gauze… No one will see it, it'll be covered by your t-shirt," I say back with a shrug.

Isaac reaches down into the cupboards and pulls out the gauze taping it over the bite mark. That probably wouldn't heal for a bit considering how weak I was with my powers. That little whatever it was has actually made me even more tired…

There's a soft knock at the door and Isaac and I look at each other with wide eyes… Allison was still here, "Uh guys… Deaton has a way to help us so um I'll just be in the car waiting…"

"I forgot she was downstairs," I whisper dropping my head into my hands. Isaac lifts my head up and fixes my top for me, "It'll be fine. Let's just go see what Deaton's found out."

I nod and he helps me down off the bench. I walk out of the bathroom as Isaac puts his shirt back on and grab my denim jacket sliding it on and turn around to Isaac as he puts his jacket on as well. He holds his hand out and I smile grabbing hold of it.

"You know I'm gonna keep doing reckless things right…" I say as we walk down the stairs.

Isaac sighs nodding, "Yeah… And you know I'm never going to like it."

"Yeah… But you love me so you just gotta deal with it," I say smirking as I nudge his side. He chuckles shaking his head, "You're lucky I love you."

I wrap my arm around his waist cuddling into his side, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world." Isaac looks down at me with raised eyebrows and I let go of him laughing, "What? Too cheesy…"

"Way too cheesy," Isaac laughs and opens the passenger door for me. I climb into the car and he shuts the door behind me. I look to Allison smiling and she looks at me with raised eyebrows and I shrug, "What?"

She smiles slightly shaking her head at me as Isaac climbs in the car, "What has Deaton found?"

"I don't know yet. Stiles just said come to the clinic," Allison says starting the car. I relax into the car seat feeling the car heat up as Allison turns the heater on. I let out a yawn leaning my head into the car seat closing my eyes.

I must just get like little bursts of energy or something because I felt like I wanted to pass out and sleep for a month right now. Isaac reaches forward from the backseat and rubs my shoulder, "Get some sleep Bel… We'll wake you when we know the plan."

I nod slowly drifting off to sleep just as the car comes to a stop.

…

I let out a long yawn as I feel someone's hand grip my shoulder and lightly shake me awake. I open my eyes sleepily and see Isaac looking back at me, "Isaac? Do we know the plan?"

He nods and helps me up off the floor of the clinic. How the hell was I sleeping on the floor? It was so uncomfortable! Isaac lifts me up onto one of the steel benches and I lean against the wall with Isaac standing in front of me. It felt really cold in here.

I look around the room and catch sight of the three ice baths for the first time. Okay I don't like this plan already...

"Alright… What did you bring?" Deaton asks and I look over to see Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison standing together. Since when was Scott back!

I sit up from the wall and scoot forward a little bit towards Isaac. He leans back towards me, "Scott, Stiles and Allison have to be surrogate sacrifices for their parents to find out where they are… So essentially they'll be dead for a short amount of time but Deaton can bring the back." Isaac assures me and I look to him with wide eyes.

They are going to die! What kind of plan was this?!

"Umm I got my Dad's badge… Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand so… I tried hammering it out a bit, still doesn't look great," Stiles says holding up his Dad's sheriff's badge.

I look to Isaac again, "They need something of their parents that has a meaning to them…" Isaac explains.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton tells Stiles.

I look to Allison's hand and see her holding a bullet, "Is that a real silver bullet?"

"Yeah my Dad made it… It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all of the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to our code," Allison says smiling slightly as she looks down at the bullet in her hand.

"Scott?" Deaton asks and Scott looks up straight away.

"Uh my dad got my mum this watch when she first got hired at the hospital… She use to say it was the only thing in her marriage that-" I cut Scott off finishing for him.

"That ever worked…" I remember Mel saying that to me once… Scott looks up to me and nods with a small smile.

"Okay the three of you will get in… Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially… Well… Dead. But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you," Deaton explains, "A kind of emotional tether."

Lydia smiles towards Allison and moves to go stand by her but Deaton stops her, "Lydia, you go with Stiles."

Everyone looks around confused. How was Allison and Scott both supposed to go under then?

"Are you sure? I mean Scott and I both have to go under…" Allison voices the confusion.

Deaton nods, "Bella, you go with Allison. And Isaac you go with Scott…"

It was true Allison and I had become friends since the whole Gerard business but I thought I'd be with Scott… He was my cousin and we'd been through heaps together. I quickly climb off the table and walk over to Scott before he can move towards the ice bath.

"Bella I'm glad you're okay… I thought you were going to die," Scott whispers the last part out like if he said it too loud he might jinx it or something.

I nod, "So did I…" He reaches out and pulls me close wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. I bury my face in his shoulder holding him back just as tight.

I let go slowly and he kisses the top of my head, "I'll be okay Bella. We're gonna find mum."

"Just make sure you guys come back okay," I say loud so that Allison and Stiles both hear me. The three step up to the ice baths and climb in slowly already shivering from the coldness.

Isaac, Lydia and I step up behind them getting ready to hold them under. Pretty much be the ones to kill them. My eyes fill up with tears as I watch the shivering forms go all the way under except their heads. Stiles turns his towards Scott breathing quick from the cold, "By the way ummm. If I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something… Your dad's in town."

Uncle Raf? He was back… I only saw him a couple times as a kid. I don't think I could face him now. I mean his brother was my Dad. And I killed his brother…

Allison, Scott and Stiles all share glances before Lydia, Isaac and I step up kneeling down to press them under the water. I push Allison down quickly holding her down as I turn and look to Lydia and Isaac with teary eyes.

They were making the ultimate sacrifice… I just hoped that we could bring them back.

…

**Author's Note: Oh my god! Up to the last episode of season 3A next! And one of the reviewers pointed out I am almost up to 400! I can't believe it! You guys are all so wonderful and I love hearing from you!**

**About Derek not being so protective at the moment: Don't worry that will be back! Derek just would be more focused on Cora the sister he thought was dead because family means everything to him. And yeah Bella is like family too but yeah haha**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I wrote it like so quick so I hope there isn't too many mistakes and I hope you still enjoy it :P**


	70. Chapter 70: Family Reunion

Chapter 70: Family Reunion

…

Isaac passes me a dry towel and I use it dry my arms and the cuffs of my denim jacket. They had gotten a little bit wet from holding Allison down. We had only just put them under but I expected them to be awake by now. I was hoping they would be awake by now.

"How long are they going to be under for?" Lydia asks her voice quiet.

Deaton looks at the three in the ice baths, "It's hard to tell… We just have to be patient."

"How long until we need to be worried?" I ask quietly. Deaton looks to me a worried look in his eyes and uncertainty written all over his face. So really we all just had to wait here and hope they would wake up soon. The moon rises in less than 24 hours and we had nothing to go by until they woke up.

Isaac slides down the wall sitting on the floor of the clinic and patting the spot next him looking at me. I slide down beside him and lean into his side as he wraps his arm around me.

"There's a couch out back that any of you are welcome to use for a sleep," Deaton says to the three of us.

I shake my head, "I don't think I'll be sleeping at all until they wake up…"

Lydia and Isaac nod agreeing with me and Deaton nods understanding, "Well I'll be cleaning up around the place if you need me." He leaves the room quietly leaving just Lydia, Isaac and I.

"Who's Scott's Dad?" Isaac asks breaking the silence and making conversation.

"He's an FBI agent… He left when Scott was young, maybe 3 or 4? He was always visiting before my mum died but after Mum died I didn't seem him much. He was my cool Uncle Raf," I say with a small smile thinking back to when he'd come visit. I always felt bad because I was seeing him more than his son but it was always a good day when he came to visit.

"Why did your Uncle stop visiting after your Mum died?" Lydia asks confused.

I shrug, "I'm not sure… Just never saw him again."

"He was your Dad's brother wasn't he?" she asks quietly joining in needing something else to concentrate on other than our friends.

I nod, "Yeah so it might be a little more than awkward seeing him again." I still had guilt deep down for killing a human being. But it was easier to live with now. I knew that what I did was the right thing to do in the end.

"Is that blood?" Lydia asks looking at my shoulder. My jacket and top had slid off slightly showing part of the white gauze that was on my shoulder. But it wasn't all white anymore. Some of the blood and come through in spots…

"Uh yeah just a small scratch," I say with a shrug pulling my jacket and top covering it properly.

Lydia looks at me unbelievingly, "It didn't look like it…"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Isaac says getting up off the floor and looking down at me with a shrug. So he was leaving me here to come up with an excuse.

Lydia watches as Isaac walks out of the room heading to the toilet then turns to me, "Did you and Isaac get a little kinky?"

"Oh my god do you have to say it like that!" I groan out feeling my cheeks heat up. I didn't want to talk about this! It was awkward especially because Isaac bit me…

"So you were? Did things get a little too hot for Isaac and he claw you?" Lydia asks smirking and looking a little less worried about Scott, Allison and Stiles.

I let out a sigh, "Okay fine. We were arguing about me recklessness-"

"You actually do walk into a lot of situations that are dangerous…" Lydia interrupts me with a look of realization on my face.

"Okay now that you've established that… Isaac and I were arguing and then we were making out and it got a lot heated to the point where his eyes were glowing and mine were as well. Then he bit me," I drawl out the last part quietly and slowly.

"He bit you?" Lydia asks with raised eyebrows.

I nod, "And licked me… The weird thing is it was kind of a turn on."

"Okay… I guess some people might like that," Lydia says slowly.

I groan embarrassed, "See I didn't want to say anything… I just- I don't even understand why he bit me anyway? Like is it a werewolf thing?"

"I could probably answer that one for you," Deaton says walking back into the room with Isaac trailing behind him.

I feel my cheeks heat up again and I bury my face in my hands, "Oh my god why don't we tell the whole world while we're at it as well!"

Isaac reaches down helping me up off the floor so that we can lean against the steel table against the wall.

"So from what Isaac described to me about the bite, it seems that he was marking you," Deaton explains as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Marking? Like marking his territory?" Lydia asks with a small smirk. She probably thought this was hilarious. Well as hilarious as something could be when we were waiting for our friends to wake up from essentially being dead…

"His wolf side seeks a mate and when wolves find a mate they're mated for life. I can only assume that Isaac's wolf has chosen Bella to be his mate. And by biting her, marking her, it's his wolf's way of claiming her," Deaton explains.

Isaac and I look at each other our cheeks pink with embarrassment. So this isn't something you talk about with the local vet and it definitely isn't a conversation I thought I'd ever be having.

"But if Isaac's a werewolf then how does that work?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

Deaton shakes his head, "It doesn't matter to the wolf side. If they find a mate it won't matter if they're human or werewolf. The wolf won't be happy unless it's with their mate…"

"So it's normal then?" Isaac drawls out slowly, "The bite part…"

Deaton nods, "It is if you look at it as Bella being your mate."

"Thanks Deaton..." I say smiling appreciatively at the vet and he nods walking back out of the room again.

I look to Isaac and he jumps up onto the steel table sitting with his legs crossed. Lydia sits down on the floor and I stay standing, still trying to process everything that we just found out. Isaac leans forward towards me, "Bel you gonna sit up here?"

I nod and jump up beside Isaac. His arm snakes around me and I lean into him resting my head on his shoulder. Maybe if I just shut my eyes for a bit I could think clearly about all this.

…

Isaac smiles as Bella's head drops from his shoulder as she finally falls asleep. He'd been watching her almost nod off for almost an hour. He could tell that what they just found out was bothering her. And frankly he was a little shocked about it all too. Who wouldn't be?

But he loved Bella and knew that he didn't want to be with anyone else ever. He really hoped she felt the same way and wasn't scared off by this 'mate' stuff.

Isaac moves Bella so that she lies down resting her head on his lap. He smiles down out her brushing a piece of hair out of her face and trailing his hand down her arm. She looked so calm and peaceful like this. All curled up and relaxed sleeping on him. He almost hoped they didn't have to move from this spot.

"So much for not sleeping at all," Lydia says nodding to Bella who was curled up beside Isaac.

He chuckles, "She's exhausted. I'm surprised it took her this long to fall asleep."

"She really is all healed isn't she? Like we're not gonna find the wound open again and her still bleeding," Lydia asks. She saw Miss Blake stab Bella and throw her out of the classroom. There's no way that she should have gone that long with that wound open and bleeding.

"Yeah but she's incredibly weak now… She won't even be able to fight on the full moon night," Isaac says worry written all over his face. If she couldn't fight then she couldn't defend herself and he couldn't always be there to protect her. But if it meant not leaving her side on the lunar eclipse then he would stay with her.

"You really love her don't you," Lydia smiles slightly seeing the way Isaac was looking at Bella.

He nods, "I do. I love her so much it hurts. Which sounds cliché but its true…"

"She loves you too you know. Like heaps. Whenever we hang out she won't shut up about you… It can get annoying but it's so obvious that you're meant to be together. Don't be too worried about this mate stuff. She probably still processing it all," Lydia tries to assure him.

"How much longer do you think they'll be under for?" Isaac asks trying to change the subject.

Lydia shrugs, "I don't know… I hope they wake up in the next five minutes but who knows…"

"The full moon rises in less than 20 hours…" Isaac says looking to their friends in the water. He thought they should be back by now but nothing had happened yet.

Lydia lets out a long breath, "They have to make it. They'll make it back."

…

I pace back and forth in front of the steel tubs needing to do something other than fidgeting on the floor… It had now crossed over the 16 hour mark and they still weren't back. I had been asleep for majority of it and Isaac and Lydia both said there had been no movement still.

"Why aren't they awake? They should be waking up," I say quietly as I continue pacing.

Just as I turn to go back the other way there's splashing and gasping and I turn seeing Allison, Stiles and Scott all jumping up out of the water. Lydia stands up quickly beside me and Isaac comes rushing back into the room.

"I saw it I know where it is!" Scott exclaims climbing out of the tub first.

"We passed it! There was this stump, this huge tree. Well its not huge anymore it was cut down but it's still big though. Very big!" Stiles rambles on climbing out as well.

Scott nods, "It was the night we were looking for the body!"

"Yeah the same night you were bit by Peter," Stiles exclaims.

"I was there too in the car with my mother we almost hit someone!" Allison exclaims as well.

Scott looks to her, "It was me! You almost hit me…" Allison lets out a breath shocked that she almost hit Scott and he turns to the rest of us, "We can find it!"

I look to Deaton and he's looking over at us knowing that we didn't have much more time. Allison notices the looks, "What?" her voice is shaky from her shivering from the water.

"You guys were out a long time," I say looking to them all.

"How longs a long time?" Stiles asks.

"16 hours…" Deaton informs them.

Their eyes go wide and Scott looks to his Boss, "We were in the water for 16 hours?!"

Deaton nods, "And the full moon rises in less than four."

Isaac goes into the next room quickly grabbing towels for them and hands them over. The three dry off wrapping the towels around them to keep them warm.

Isaac stands next to me and reaches down grabbing hold of my hand softly. Scott sighs leaning against the tub, "I need to go back to the alphas."

"No you can't go back with them!" Stiles exclaims sitting on the tub beside him.

"I made a deal with Deucalion…" Scott says his eyes flicking over to me briefly.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?" Stiles asks trying to get us all to protest with him.

"Why does it matter anyway?" Isaac asks.

"Because I still don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help," Scott sighs out.

Allison shakes her head turning to Deaton, "He trusts you more than anyone tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is… Circumstances like this sometimes require you to align yourself with people you normally consider enemies," Deaton shrugs.

"So we're gonna trust him. The guy that calls himself death destroyer of worlds, we're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac says.

"I wouldn't trust him, no. But you can use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy but he could also be the bait," Deaton says.

We all look around at each other when the door to the clinic opens. Deaton looks to us and then goes to see who it is.

"I'm looking for Lydia," one of the twin's voices says. What the hell were they doing here?

Lydia steps out into the doorway and I let go of Isaac's hand to stand behind her seeing it's Ethan, "What do you want?" she asks.

"I need your help," Ethan says.

Stiles steps up beside Lydia protectively, "With what?"

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek…" Ethan tells us.

Lydia looks back to Scott and he nods telling her to go. I grab her hand and look to her with a worried look, "Be careful." She nods and walks out with Ethan. I didn't really have a problem with Ethan. I mean he seemed like the nicer one.

We walk back into the back of the clinic and Scott looks to Stiles, "You go to your house and get something of your dads that we can use to catch a sent. The rest of us will go to Allison's and get something of her Dad's."

Stiles nods and quickly grabs his spare clothes going into the next room to change quickly. Allison and Scott grab theirs and head for different rooms as well.

Isaac reaches out grabbing my hand again and I look up and smile, "We're going to save them…."

…

The elevator dings for the floor we want and we all step out into the hall.

"Just grab anything," Scott says to Stiles on the phone, "Stiles I'm not smelling your Dad's boxers."

There's a pause and Scott nods, "Socks? I'll smell your dad's socks…" He hangs up as we walk into Allison's apartment.

"What about me?" Isaac asks.

"See what you can find in my Dad's closet. Anything with the strongest scent," Allison says and her and Scott go into the study but something stops them from entering completely. Isaac holds his arm out stopping me and we stay outside the room listening in.

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here young lady…" I hear a familiar voice say. I knew that voice…

"Scott," the man's voice says.

"What're you doing here?" Scott asks. My eyes widen. It was Uncle Raf. Scott's dad…

"Following up on one of the only leads I have," Uncle Raf says, "Now since I don't know where you've been why don't you have a seat…" There's a pause, "You too Isaac!"

I look to Isaac with wide eyes and we both step out into the doorway. Uncle Raf seems a little surprised to see me, "Isabella…" I wince hearing the name.

"I go by Bella now," I say quietly. Isaac's hand trails down to the small of my back comforting me.

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asks steering Raf away from all eyes on me.

"Your name is one of the few things I know," Uncle Raf says eyeing Isaac's hand behind my back, "To be honest the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark. Even over the smallest clue."

Scott steps forward into the room, "If you're trying to tell me you don't have a clue, I learned that a long time ago."

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of bringing my own son and niece into an interrogation room," Uncle Raf warns us, "Really hoping."

I shrug, "It won't be too much of a surprise considering I've been through all that before." I scold myself internally. Why the hell did I say that?

"Why don't you all just take a seat?" Uncle Raf says motioning for the chairs in front of the desk. We all look at each other and it down reluctantly. We did not have time for all this. Scott and Allison sit on the chairs on the ends and Isaac and I sit leaning against a small coffee table. I reach for Isaac's hand trying to feel some sense of calmness in this situation. We were running out of time.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed not only by the number of missing parents but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father and your mother," Raf says point to Allison and Scott.

Isaac raises his hand, "Mine are both dead…" I duck my head trying to ignore Isaac's smartass comment.

"Save the cliché teenage apathy for your highschool teachers. The four of you know more than you're saying and I'm fully willing to keep you hear all night if I have to," Raf threatens us and I look to Scott frustrated.

"You can't keep us here," Scott says.

Allison shakes her head, "Not without some kind of warrant."

"I've got a desk full of probable cause," Uncle Raf says looking at all the weapons displayed.

Allison stands up slowly, "My father is A highly respected private security consultant And federally licensed firearms dealer. That means he has to own a few weapons. Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow," Allison says pointing to the crossbow, "Or this carbon steel marine combat knife, .50ae desert eagle.

She nods looking down at a silver cylinder before picking it up, "Hmm. Smoke grenade with pull ring igniter…" Allison pulls the trigger quickly throwing it at the cops feet yelling, "Go!"

Scott, Isaac and I all look at her with wide eyes getting up quickly running out of the room as Uncle Raf calls out for Scott coughing from the smoke, "Scott! Scott, wait!"

I'm almost out the door when I hear Uncle Raf's voice in my head, "Bella! Wait please I know you can hear me!" I stop in my tracks turning back looking down the hallway with wide eyes. Did he just-

"Bella let's go!" Scott yells from the elevator. I turn quickly jumping through the doors before they close. I didn't have time to think about what I just heard. We had to save the parents. And we didn't have much time left…

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you thank you than you for all the amazing reviews! I say it every time yeah but its absolutely 100 percent the truth! So about the Isaac biting thing last chapter! I went into a bit up at the start but yeah pretty much Isaac and Bella are mates!**

**So they're going to be together forever! Or are they? I'm such a tease :P you'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for Bella and Isaac :P**

**Oh and Scott's Dad spoke to her in her head!? Interesting right?! :D**

**Please review! :D**


	71. Chapter 71: We're all okay?

Chapter 71: We're all okay?

…

Allison parks her car quickly just at the opening of the reserve and I climb out quickly running around to the other side of the car to meet Scott. Isaac comes up beside me looking down at his phone. We hadn't heard anything from Stiles yet and the storm was still getting worse.

"Are you okay?" Allison asks Scott as he pulls his helmet off.

"I didn't know what to say to him? I couldn't come up with anything but what you did that was awesome!" he says looking to me nodding.

Isaac sighs, "I'm still not getting anything from Stiles… What about you guys?"

"I don't get it…" Scott says worried about his friend. He should have been here by now he left before us and we got caught up with Uncle Raf.

"Well we can't wait for him come on," Isaac says entwining our hands and pulling me along. I stop for a moment, "Hold on. Maybe I can get a read on where he is…"

I shut my eyes slowly taking a deep breath before opening my now amber glowing eyes and staring off into space trying to find where Stiles is.

"What do you see?" Scott asks quietly.

I shake my head, "Nothing. The storms too much I can't see him anywhere. But I know he's close. Not far from here…" I blink a couple times seeing Scott and Allison standing in front of me.

Scott looks down to his phone one last time before we walk towards the lookout point to where Scott said he would meet Deucalion.

…

"Cutting it a little close aren't we Scott?" Deucalion says coming out of the trees and into the clearing.

"We got a little delayed… Where are the others?" Scott asks referring to Kali and the twins.

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits," Deucalion sighs out.

"So it's just you and me then?" Scott asks shocked.

Deucalion shrugs, "Well it could be Bella too… But I think you'd be surprised by just how good of team we make."

Scott shakes his head, "No we made a deal. Bella is too weak to be fighting."

"Scott? The deal you made was to keep me out of it…" I say quietly.

Scott looks back to me a guilty look on his face, "I didn't want you involved in this fight Bella… You guys have to get Stiles and then get to the root cellar. We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there…" Scott finishes saying the last part to Isaac.

Isaac nods, "How are you gonna do that?"

"I have a plan," Scott says confidently. I shake my head with a sigh and rush up to Scott quickly hugging him.

"Be careful please," I whisper. I didn't want anyone to get hurt tonight. We were going to get our parents back and get rid of Jennifer for good. Even if I was a little pissed I wouldn't be there for the final showdown.

Isaac, Allison and I watch as Deucalion and Scott head through the woods. Isaac lets out a sigh just after they disappear, "We don't have to wait for Stiles. We need to get to the parents. He'll catch up if he's close right?"

"I hope so…" I whisper and the three of us head in the direction of the Nemeton.

Isaac and I follow behind Allison. The wind was starting to pick up more. Jennifer was making the storm worse. I stumble slightly as a huge gust of wind goes by and Isaac reaches out for my hand again.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Isaac asks.

Allison nods, "I know we're near it." We push the wind and Allison's voice travels back again, "Do you think you can pick up a scent?"

"I'm trying but I can't-" Isaac stops suddenly focusing in on something, "I hear something…" Allison stops and walks back to us looking around seeing if she can pick it up maybe.

"It's an emitter… It's one of your Dad's," Isaac says turning to Allison.

"Are you sure?" Allison asks.

"It has to be," Isaac nods tightening his hold on his hand as we break into a run towards where Isaac was hearing the emitter. Thank god for werewolf hunter tools.

We run around a few trees coming into a large clearing seeing the big tree stump smack bang in the middle. Allison runs towards it first looking for an opening when I spot wooden doors just over the top of the tree stump.

I let go of Isaac's hand running towards it, "Over here!" Isaac and Allison rush over helping me open the doors. We found it. We were going to get them out of here. I quickly climb down the steps by two stepping into the underground area.

"Mum!" I scream rushing over to her tied up form. Her eyes are wide and looking like she is going to cry when I hug her tightly.

"Oh my god Bel! That stab wound. No one should have survived that," Mel gasps out a tear running down her face.

I pull back and wink, "Well I did. Here let me untie you…" I quickly start on the knots and let out a groan when my fingers slip against the rope.

"Ugh screw it," I say covering the bits of rope with my hands and they burn, breaking apart with one small pull. I do it for the rest of the knots and then move to help Isaac with John's.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" John asks frantically as I burn the ropes around him.

"What about Scott?" Mel asks as well.

Isaac nods, "They're on their way to help! They're coming…" I finish on the ropes around John and look up at him with a smile. He looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Fire Fairy?"

I chuckle and nod, "Yep the one and only... Well that we know of that is."

There's cracking in the ground above as parts off the unstable roof start collapsing in on itself.

"Bella!" Isaac exclaims helping Mel and John up.

I nod, "I'm on it!" I rush over to the sides that are caving in and hold my hands out holding the roof in place and stopping anymore debris and dirt from caving in, "Isaac get them to the stairs!"

Shelves start collapsing, things breaking. I move one of my hands over to the other side holding it up while keeping the side I'm on up. My eyes glow Amber as I let out a frustrated groan. This was actually getting kind of heavy.

I hear a big crash making the whole ground shake and I look over seeing the stairs in a collapsed heap. Well so much for using the stairs as our way out. I fall to my knees from the floor shaking and my arms drop letting the dirt slide in more. I crawl over towards the group and Chris gets closer to the stairs to have a better look.

"It's blocked… What can you see, anything?" Chris turns to Isaac and he shakes his head. We had no way out. There wasn't one way out.

I look towards a cracking wall and gasp when it caves in forcing Chris to jump out of the way as he shields his daughter. Isaac drops to the ground stuck just under the wall that's about to flatten him, "Isaac!" I scream and John reaches over grabbing him by his jacket, pulling him out of harm's way.

Everyone drops to the ground and I see the large support beam starting to crack and fall down. Isaac gets up of the ground quickly kneeling beneath it and holding it up. I move up beside him pushing my hands upward taking some of the load and supporting it with him.

I turn to Isaac seeing his eyes glow yellow and his face screwing up in pain, "I've got it Isaac… I can hold it."

"We've got it Bel. We're doing it together…" Isaac pants out. His face starting to sweat from the heavy load. I feel a bead of sweat dripping down my forehead and I reposition myself so I'm on my knees holding the load up.

"Is it me or is this place getting smaller?" Isaac asks breathing out shallow breaths as the beam starts to gain weight. Well that's what it seemed like anyway.

Chris and John kneel up beside us helping with the load. Isaac groans, "I can't do it. I can't hold it, I can't hold it."

The eclipse was starting. Isaac had lost his werewolf strength. I take a couple of deep breaths and my eyes glow amber as I push my hands onto the beam holding it up. I let out a groan and duck my head to my chest trying to push through all the pain my body was in. I wasn't up to full strength yet and I couldn't do this by myself.

Allison and Melissa get underneath the beam as well now helping out, "It's too heavy!" Allison exclaims.

I push out a couple long breaths before standing up slightly rest my shoulders underneath the beam as well. I look down to the ground breathing out short breaths now. My body was glowing. I was using everything I had to hold most of the weight of this support beam.

Suddenly the load feels lighter and I look down the line seeing a bat holding the beam up and Stiles kneeling next to his Dad, "I always aluminum was better than wood." John sighs out pointing to the bat.

Stiles launches himself at his Dad hugging him tightly and I slump to the ground letting go of the beam overhead. I look to Isaac and Mel beside me with tired eyes. The storm was getting worse but at least the beam wasn't going to drop down and crush us now.

"I can teleport you guys out… One at a time," I try to yell out over the noise of the storm.

Isaac shakes his head, "You're exhausted Bel. Scott will come through."

I shake my head, "The eclipse. It's started though…"

"And he will find a way. He always does," Stiles reminds me kneeling beside the bat keeping a steady hold on it. The ground shakes as more dirt keeps piling in from the side. I look over Mel's shoulder seeing a part behind her start to crack.

"Mel!" I yell pulling her away from the wall and quickly moving myself so that I can hold the wall up. I let out a groan rolling my head backwards as I use all the strength I've got to keep that dirt wall from caving in.

I look behind me seeing everyone watching on with nervous eyes but relaxing slightly seeing I have hold of it. I only have to do this for another few more minutes. Then Isaac could help out…

I really hope that Scott was having better luck than us.

…

Derek watches on with shocked eyes seeing Scott push through the mountain ash barrier. It wasn't possible. There was no way he should have gotten through it.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer gasps out scrambling back in fear. She hadn't expected Scott to get through it. She thought he would fail just like he did at the bank vault with his boss.

"I'm an alpha now," Scott says no emotion evident in his voice, "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop. Or I'll kill you myself and I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes." He threatens looking at Jennifer sternly.

She looks back at him her breath quickening in anger when Deucalion's voice travels from behind Scott, "It won't change the colour of mine," he says angrily walking towards Jennifer claws extended, "So allow me."

Deucalion slashes her throat right open watching as she gargles and gasps for breath. They watch as she changes from her human form to the Darach before collapsing to the ground in a fit of chokes for air.

Scott looks out of the abandoned distillery seeing the storm starting to calm noticeably. Hopefully he wasn't too late and everyone at the root cellar were okay…

…

"Is it over?" Allison asks hearing the wind start to die down. I let out a sigh of relief and drop my arms from holding the dirt wall up.

Scott did it. They stopped Jennifer.

I crawl towards Mel smiling and she opens her arms up and I collapse into them with a tired sigh. Her arms wrap around me and she kisses the top of my head, "We're all gonna be okay…"

I untangle myself from Mel and sit up smiling at everyone as we all look around at each other. I move closer to Isaac wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. His snake around my waist and his legs give out from under him as he sits on the ground of the cellar.

I lean my forehead against his and lean in close pressing my lips against his moving them slowly. He pulls back and smiles, "So now what?"

"Scott?" Stiles asks bringing his phone up to his ear. I pull back sitting in Isaac's lap in the cramped space seeing Stiles smile, "Yeah we're okay. We're all okay. What about you, you okay?"

There's a pause when Stiles nods his head, "You think you can come get us?"

Another pause, "Great! Okay umm uh bring a ladder…" I lean back into Isaac chuckling softly.

"Hang on guys…" I say shaking my head. My eyes flare up amber and I disappear from Isaac's lap back out into the clearing next the nemeton.

I stand up slowly and walk over to the whole in the ground seeing Stiles looking up at me. I smile and reach my hand down for him. His hand grabs mine and with help of John pushing Stiles up I get him up and out of the whole.

I look back down to the group in the root cellar, "Alright who's next…"

…

I walk up the stairs towards Scott's room. We all got home safely. No one seriously hurt. I was completely exhausted and had slept for 14 hours straight when we got home. Isaac ended up waking me up because he was getting worried.

Isaac's arms wrap around me from behind and I chuckle leaning back into him as his mouth latches onto my neck, "You smell so good right now."

"I smell like you right now," I laugh looking down at Isaac's top I'm wearing.

Isaac breathes out a laugh, "Exactly."

"I just wanna talk to Scott. I'll meet you in the bedroom," I wink, swinging my hips as I walk closer to Scott's door. I look over my shoulder seeing Isaac watching me with a smile. I loved that smile. That was the smile he gave me when he thought I was never looking. The smile that showed me just how much he loved me…

I knock on the door opening it slowly and stepping into Scott's room leaning against the door. He looks up to me and smiles then looks back down to his book.

"Scott, you okay? You wanna talk?" I ask with a smile.

He shakes his head not wanting to talk and I tilt my head looking at him with raised eyebrows and he sighs. He was feeling the effect of the sacrifice. The darkness that Deaton said would be around their hearts.

"I dunno. Just everything's changing again. Derek's leaving and I honestly don't know if he's coming back. Part of me hopes so but another part hopes that maybe he'll be okay, somewhere else…" Scott sighs out.

There's a knock at the door and I step back letting Scott open it slowly. We come face to face with Uncle Raf and Scott immediately shuts the door again. He walks back to his bed with a sigh and my eyes widen when I hear Uncle Raf's voice in my head again.

"Bella. I need to talk to you," he pleads.

I shake my head and say back to him, "I don't want to know what you have to tell me."

Scott looks at me confused seeing me shake my head but continues, "And it looks like my Dad isn't going to be leaving anytime soon. But just because he's here doesn't mean he's welcome…"

I nod, "That's understandable… But he's your Dad Scott."

Scott ignores me and continues letting out what he has to say, "Stiles and I both feel it. Every day. Just like Deaton said we would… And it makes me think about that quote that Jennifer used in her first class… Cause when I feel it, it's like I'm looking into the heart of an immense darkness.."

"Well how do you live with it? What do you do?" I ask leaning back against the door.

He smiles looking back up to me, "I look for you guys. My friends… I see you and Isaac teasing each other down the hall, Lydia playing hard to get with Aiden, Allison always smiling back at me, Ethan and Danny holding hands and then Stiles always right next to me."

I smile widely, "You're one of a kind, you know that Scotty…"

He chuckles ducking his head embarrassed and I laugh, "I'll send Uncle Raf on his way when I see him in the hall."

"Please!" Scott pleads with wide eyes.

"Alright. Just yell out okay… When you ever wanna talk that is…" I say opening the door slowly.

Scott nods, "Thanks Bel. For everything. I can always rely on you…"

"Always Scotty," I say with a smile shutting the door. I walk out into the hall seeing Uncle Raf just wandering.

I shake my head, "Scott doesn't want to talk to you and I don't want to hear what you have to say either." I whisper the last part quietly.

I hadn't told anyone that he had spoken to me through my head. Was he like me? Why didn't he tell me when I was younger? Come get me after my Dad had tried to kill me because of glowing eyes. He would have read the report. He would have known.

I push past him not hearing what else he has to say and quickly walking into my room shutting the door behind me. I lean against the door with a sigh and look to my bed seeing Isaac laying on it. I smile and he walks over to me resting his hands on my hips.

"What's wrong?" he whispers leaning in again kissing my neck.

I shake my head slightly, "Nothing…"

"Come on Bel I know there's something up," he whispers pulling back from my neck.

I shake my head again, "Don't worry about it. It's just what Scott was saying about the darkness in them. I'm worried."

"They will all be fine… If you're interested I have a way to stop your worries," he whispers huskily, smirking at me.

I smile widely as his lips attach to my neck again and I groan out, "Hmm tell me more."

…

**Author's Note: I'm back! And I really wanted to get this up yesterday but I have to admit that year 12 is kicking my butt already! There is so much homework it's not even funny! But I'm balancing it out so that I don't totally stop doing the things I love which is writing this story!**

**So this was the last ep of season 3A but it's not the end in this story yet. Next chapter it will be pretty much all Bella and Isaac! So look forward to that everyone :P and hopefully I get it up quickly!**

**The start of the chapter in the cellar was probably a little slow and maybe a little boring but I got there in the end I think! :P **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	72. Chapter 72: Falling apart

Chapter 72: Falling apart

**Author's Note: Okay I lied. I obviously didn't have everything balanced out and this is the first chance I've had to write! And I'm so devastated that I've kept you guys waiting for like an entire week! :( Year 12 actually sucks. Like the worst. Not really but I still hate that there is so much homework :/**

**Hope you can all forgive me and enjoy this chapter :P**

…

I rush down the stairs and into the living room watching as Scott pulls out of the driveway. He was driving Mel to her shift at the hospital and then he was going to the Lacrosse field with Stiles. So that meant the house was empty. Well empty except for me and Isaac.

Which is what we had been waiting for.

There was something different between us. It had to be the whole 'marking' and 'mate' business. We were basically inseparable these days and pretty much did everything together. I turn back towards the stairs and see Isaac standing there in just his pyjama pants.

I bite my lip with a smile and run towards him. I jump into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist and tangling my hands in his hair. His hands place firmly on my ass holding me up as he stumbles back into the wall from the force of my jump.

"God you're beautiful…" Isaac whispers smiling at me widely.

I smirk, "You better kiss me right now or I might just go crazy."

Isaac chuckles slightly before leaning in pressing his lips against mine firmly. I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip and my lips open letting his tongue invade my mouth. My moan is drowned out by Isaac's groan as I grind against him.

"Damn it Bella. You're killing me," Isaac whispers out as I move from his lips to his neck. I pull away from his neck as I continue grinding against him as best I can in this position.

"Then let's move it to the bedroom," I whisper back. He smirks and his hands tighten on my ass as he flips me up onto his shoulder in a quick motion. I let out a gasp as I press my hands against his ass trying to steady myself.

His arms wrap across the back of my knees and he lets out a chuckle as he walks up the stairs, "Well then, off to the bedroom we go."

"Isaac! Oh my god you better not drop me!" I squeal whacking his back.

He laughs, "I'm not gonna drop you Bel…" He loosens his grip on my legs and I let out a gasp latching onto him tightly.

His slaps my ass firmly and I kick my legs softly, "God you're such a tease."

"But you love me," Isaac kicks the bedroom door open and I let out a moan, "This is so hot…"

Isaac walks over to the bed and lifts me up off his shoulder throwing me down onto the bed. I sit up on my elbows smirking at him. He winks at me and leans forward reaching towards the waistband of my pyjama shorts sliding them down my legs slowly.

"I do love you. I love you so much Isaac," I whisper smiling. He smiles at me widely standing at the end of the bed and I sit up crawling towards him. I kneel in front of him grabbing his pants at the waistband and pulling him towards me. His eyes shut slowly as he leans down to kiss me.

I smirk slightly before pulling him further down and flipping us over so I'm on top. I look down at him with a wide smile and he shakes his head, "You're sneaky."

"Hmm yeah. But I had another reason for you being pinned beneath me this time," I whisper huskily beside his ear. I feel him shiver under my touch and here him swallow loudly, "What's that reason?"

I pull back sliding down his body and pulling his pants off slowly as I go, "Well you remember when you made the mistake of saying that a certain teacher was hot."

"Vaguely…" Isaac shrugs. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

I nod, "Yeah and you remember when I said there was going to be pay back." I lean up to his lips kissing him slowly before leaving hot kisses along his neck and across his chest before going further down his stomach.

"Bel, what're you do- oh god," Isaac groans out as I drag his briefs down releasing his erection. I smile up at him and wink, "You'll enjoy this I promise."

I kiss along Isaac's stomach again getting closer and closer to where I knew he wanted me to go. I take a small breath and press a light kiss to the tip of his throbbing erection before covering my mouth over it completely.

I hear Isaac take a deep breath in and I try not to smile against him. I pull back dragging my tongue along his length. I feel Isaac's hand cup the back of my head and his hand tangles in my hair tightly. I smile slightly looking up at him, "I haven't even begun yet…"

"I know but what you just did felt so amazing already," Isaac moans out as he looks down at me. I let out a breathy laugh as I go back down on him and his hand guides me softly. Isaac's hips buck slightly and I run my hands along his thighs and up to his hips holding them down.

I swirl my tongue over the tip before taking his full length in again as I go down again and again. Isaac's hand tightens in my hair and he pulls me up, "Bel… God I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this up."

"That's the point," I wink at him and go to go back down on him but he sits up slightly pulling me up to him and laying me on the bed and underneath him.

"I want to be inside you," he whispers huskily and now it's my turn to shiver under his touch. He leans down kissing me hard enough to bruise my lips. He pulls back and looks down at me searching my face for something…

"Isaac?" I whisper quietly.

"We're okay right? You know you can tell me anything right?" he asks looking directly into my eyes.

I look right back at him. What could I say? I was hiding something from him. But I wasn't prepared to tell anyone yet. I didn't know what was going on with Rafael being in Beacons Hill now and I just wasn't ready.

So I lie, "We're fine… Something's I may be uncertain on but if there is one thing that I am so incredibly sure about is me and you. I love you Isaac."

"I love you too…" Isaac whispers leaning back down and kissing me. Maybe he didn't buy it. But he wasn't about to press me on it. I would tell him when I was ready…

…

"Mel?" I call out walking down the stairs. It was almost dark out and I wanted to get a quick run in before it got too dark, "Isaac? Scott?" I call out again.

Mel must have still been at work but I had no clue where Isaac had gotten to? And Scott must be spending the night at Stiles? I shrug slightly waltzing into the kitchen and writing a quick note before heading out the back door. It was easier to go out the back and into the preserve that way.

I put my headphones in and blast my music before I pick up my pace. I just needed to clear my head. Every day this week Uncle Raf had come to visit Scott. And every time he came to see Scott he tried to speak to me. But I hadn't seen him today…

I couldn't take it anymore. Sometimes I couldn't even tell if it was him trying to talk to me or if I was imagining it.

I pull one of my headphones out and look behind me for a moment. I could have sworn I heard someone. But it wasn't Jennifer Blake. Scott told me, he said she was dead. I didn't need to worry about her trying to kill me.

I put my headphone back in and turn back around to start running when I almost run into someone. I fall to the ground in an attempt to get away and scream as loud as I can.

"Bella! Hey no stop!" I hear the voice say quietly.

I look up slowly seeing Uncle Raf looking down at me with a sorry look. I roll my eyes, "Are you freaking kidding me? This is getting insane. You're stalking me now?"

"Not stalking. I need to talk to you," he says calmly holding his hand out to help me up.

I let out a sigh and get up without his help brushing myself off, "Why? Why now? It's obvious you know what I am which means you knew back when my Dad tried to kill me… And then when he tracked me down and tortured me. I was tortured for days and I died. I actually did die that night."

"I know and I'm sorry I never told you- I just-" he starts to stutter out and I shake my head frustrated as he tries to continue, "You have no idea how close I was to flying out here to see you. But I couldn't… You have a life here and I wasn't about to come in and ruin it."

I look at him confused, "That's something a Dad would say." He looks at me the answer written all over his face. My eyes widen and I step back away from him shaking my head, "No you can't be. Cause if you were- you would have had to cheat on Mel. Mel would have known and she would have said something to me about it!" I yell the last part.

His attention is drawn behind me and he lets out a sigh, "Someone's coming. I have to go. But please Bella, I told Melissa not to say anything to anyone about it. Your mother never told your father either. We need to talk more about this. But not here…"

I hear heavy footsteps behind me and turn my head seeing no one coming. When I look back to where Raf was standing I see he's gone. Did he teleport? Was he actually like me? He had to be if I was his daughter. But what about Scott?

"Bella!" I hear Isaac's voice exclaim and he slides into the clearing with a panicked expression. He rushes towards me grabbing my elbows and looking me over before looking around the clearing, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine… I just slipped that's all," I say shrugging him off, "I gotta see Mel at the hospital…" I blurt out.

"Bel wait?!" Isaac calls out. I turn around slowly and he's looking at me with raised eyebrows, "Are you going to tell me what really happened? What has really been bothering you the past week?"

I shake my head, "There's nothing to tell…"

"I know there is because I know you Bel! I know you better than you know yourself and I know that when you're worried you chew your bottom lip. I know that when you are happy you have the most incredible smile. I know that when you're upset you say you want to be left alone but what you really want is someone to be there to hold you and tell you everything is okay… I know this because I love you and I don't want us to have secrets," Isaac shakes his head his eyes looking glassy.

"And I know that you won't stop pushing me to tell because that's who you are! You care about me so much and don't know if I can meet your standards! I'm holding onto this because I'm not sure what to do? I'm messed up! I'm humpty dumpty messed up!" I exclaim. Isaac's lips turn up in a slight small and I let out a sigh.

"Don't laugh! It's the only thing I can think of right now. I can't be put back together again…"

Isaac shakes his head, "You are perfect just the way you are Bella! I love you for you! You can tell me anything…"

I take a shaky breath and wipe away one of my tears falling down my cheeks, "Scott's dad is my dad too."

He looks at me with a confused look and I let out a small sob, "I've been lied to my whole entire life. Mel knew. She knew that I am Rafeal's kid. I'm Scott's half-sister and now Uncle Raf is in town and he knows what I am. He's been trying to speak to me through my head and you're right. We can't keep secrets from each other. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Isaac." I gasp out trying to breathe in slowly.

Isaac takes a couple big steps towards me wrapping me in his arms. I let out another loud sob burying my face into his chest and he rubs up and down my back, "Ssshh Bel… Hey I'm right here. We'll work this out okay... Talk to your mum, to your uncle and we'll do it together…"

I nod gripping onto him tightly. How the hell did he do this to me? He made everything seem perfectly fine. Even when I'm pretty sure everything is just falling apart…

And something tells me this is only the beginning…

…

**Author's Note: Guys what do you think! Again I am so so sorry and I hope this makes up for it and makes up for the next update that will not be a quick update either… :(**

**So I'm going to do some filler chapters to fill the weeks leading up to the start of season 3B!**

**Hope you enjoy and oh my gosh I'm almost up to 400 reviews! I love you all so much and thank you for your support!**


	73. Chapter 73: Nothing to worry about?

Chapter 73: Nothing to worry about?

…

It had been a week since Uncle Raf had cornered me in the reserve. I hadn't talked to Mel about it either. Isaac kept asking me about it but I wasn't ready to talk about it all. It just kept telling myself it wasn't the right time.

I run downstairs laughing as Scott and Isaac try pushing each other out of the way to get down before me. We were having a movie night and I said whoever was first to the couch got to choose the movie.

Stiles was supposed to be round any minute now as well. It was a classic movie night with Scott and Stiles like old times. And Isaac too of course.

I feel something hit the back of my knee and I let out a squeal as I tumble down the stairs and knock my head into the open door. I let out a groan holding onto my head before breaking out into a small laugh again.

"What the hell is going on?" I hear Uncle Raf's voice exclaim and I open my eyes looking up seeing him towering over me.

Scott and Isaac step off the bottom step and Scott rubs the back of his neck looking down at me, "Sorry Bel I didn't think you'd fall…"

I snort laughing, "Scott I am the most uncoordinated person in the whole world and you thought I wouldn't fall down the stairs if you knocked the back of my knee."

"Are you okay? Do you have a concussion?" Uncle Raf asks me frantically reaching down and lifting me up off the ground. I pull myself away from him and step back into Scott and Isaac. I wasn't calling Raf dad. He may be my biological father but he hadn't gotten the right to be called my Dad. No one had that right anymore.

"I'm fine. What're you doing here?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest. I wasn't giving him any chance to talk to me again. Not since the reserve anyway. There were so many questions that would keep coming up every time I tried to wrap my head around it. I wasn't wasting my time with it. I killed the man who raised me and my mother passed away when I was 9. And for years now I have been living with Mel and I now thought of her as my mum. It was complicated enough without adding the fact that Scott's dad is my biological dad too.

"You're not welcome here," Scott backs me up.

Uncle Raf looks at us with raised eyebrows, "I'm your father you don't speak to me like that. I am welcome here and whether you like it or not I'm going to be round for a while."

"But we don't have to give you the time of day you want. You can leave now," Scott says nodding at his Dad motioning for him to leave. Uncle Raf lets out a sigh before shaking his head and walking out the door, past Stiles as he walks up the footpath.

I let out a small breath and a smile breaks out across my face as Stiles eyes drift to the living room. He knew the rule and I knew what he was thinking. I push off Isaac and Scott running for the living room and diving onto the couch lying across it and looking over to the three boys.

The stumble to a stop and let out a groan dropping their shoulders as I let out a laugh in victory, "Alright so I get to pick the first movie!"

"Can we not watch a girly film please?! Just something that isn't going to make you cry this time!" Stiles groans out. I roll my eyes. So maybe I chose a couple of soppy, sad movies last time and maybe that ended in me curled up on the couch with a tissue box and a stuffed animal…

"Ugh you guys are mean. I'm not choosing the movie now but because I won I choose Isaac to pick the movie," I say smiling at him widely. Isaac smiles back and quickly sits down beside me pulling me close.

Scott and Stiles roll their eyes, "Ugh you guys make me wanna throw up with your cuteness and coupleyness," Stiles says plonking down beside me.

The three of us sitting on the couch look up to Scott with smiles and he sighs, "What movie am I putting on?"

…

I hear the jingling of keys and the front door shut quietly. Damn it. I can't believe I fell asleep during the movie. It was the avengers! How do I fall asleep in the avengers?! I lift my head up slightly and see my legs spread across the couch and on Stiles. He was curled up into the couch fast asleep too. Scott was on the floor laying his head on the couch quietly snoring and Isaac…

His head was resting on his shoulder, mouth wide open and snoring quietly as well. I turn my head to the hallway and see Mel standing there smiling at us all. I slowly lift legs up off of Stiles and over Scott's head swinging them off the couch and lifting myself up onto my feet.

I look back and smile seeing both Stiles and Isaac lie down on the couch their heads close to touching. I so had to get a photo of this before they woke up. I shake my head with a quiet chuckle and follow Mel to the kitchen.

"Movie night is going well I see," Mel says with a chuckle as she fills the kettle up with water to boil for us.

I nod, "Ha yeah you could say that."

"No troubles with picking the movie this time? I assume you all raced to the couch like usual," Mel smiles widely remembering all the times she had told us off for running down the stairs too fast or knocking her out of the way to get to the couch.

I laugh, "No, no troubles with the movie… But uh Uncle Raf came round again. Tried to talk to us…"

"Oh did he?" Mel asks looking a little nervous.

I nod, "Yeah and the strange thing is he doesn't just want to talk to Scott. He wants to talk to me too." I finish looking pointedly at Mel. She walks over to the kettle pulling it off the stove before getting some mugs out.

"You already know what he wants to talk to me about don't you?" I ask quietly. It was now or never.

She sets the mugs down on the bench and looks at me nodding slowly, "And you know as well don't you?"

"He found me on my run. He didn't say the words I'm your father but I know it's true…" I pause for a moment, "Why?"

Mel looks to me confused, "Why what?"

"Why keep it a secret? Why am I only just finding out now?" I ask, "I mean you've known for how long now?"

"Since the divorce. I found out just after Rafael and I got divorced… He admitted it but he didn't want his brother's marriage to be ruined because of him. So yes I kept it a secret because maybe I was still in love with him. Or maybe I didn't want another marriage ruined like mine…" Mel explains sadly.

"Maybe. But I still never thought you'd be one to keep something this big from me… For years now," I whisper out shaking my head.

"I never told you because I was protecting you. The moment you came to stay with us I knew that I couldn't tell you. You were so scared and confused… I wasn't about to drop the bombshell of your father not actually being your real father," Mel explains quietly.

"There have been plenty of other times you could have told me," I tell her reaching for the coffee and mugs.

Mel nods, "You're right. There have been plenty of times to tell you. But I didn't want you to go off to him. I didn't want you to leave and you can think that I'm trying to make this better but it's true."

"Mel you would never have lost me… " I whisper out.

Mel wipes away a stray tear, "Maybe not but I always thought it was a possibility. I thought maybe you'd want to go live with him, your real father."

I shake my head, "Why would I go live with him when my real family is right here in this house?" Mel smiles reaching across the counter holding my hand tightly.

I let out a small groan reaching up and wiping my eyes, "This is all just- it's insane. How does this happen? What do I even do about all this?"

"You do whatever you feel like. You don't have to give him the time of day or you can choose to give him a chance. Either way I will be right here to support your decision," Mel tells me.

I sigh, "What about Scott? Do we tell him?"

"I'll tell him… Just not tonight. I need to have a coffee and get into bed but first are there any other questions you have? Anything you want to know?" Mel asks pouring herself a coffee before pouring a little into my mug.

I shake my head, "Not at the moment…" That was a lie. I had so many. But I don't think Mel could answer them. I think that only Uncle Raf could answer these ones.

"Okay… You going to wake the boys up? Continue watching your movies. It's only midnight," Mel says looking at her watch.

I laugh shaking my head, "No I'm going to take a picture of them sleeping and then go hop into bed."

"Good idea. I can hear Scott's snoring getting worse," Mel chuckles as we walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. Mel grabs her camera from the top drawer in the cabinets and passes it over to me.

I smile widely turning it on quickly and pointing in the right direction. Stiles and Isaac were practically cuddling now and Scott looked like he was in the most uncomfortable spot. I hold in my laugh and quickly take the picture handing the camera quickly back to Mel when I see Scott start to stir.

Mel and I quickly push each other rushing out of the room laughing quietly. We stop at the stairs and look at each other before bursting out in quiet laughter. I wipe a tear from my eye from laughing and Mel looks at me a worried look across her face as she reaches and brushing my hair out of my face.

"Are you okay? I just- I'd feel better if you showed some emotion towards what you've found out. Maybe anger towards me for keeping the secret?"

I shake my head with a small smile, "It won't do anything if I get angry. I mean I'm frustrated that I'm pretty much the last to know but I can't do anything to fix that now. All I can really do is get the answers that I need and hope that this doesn't screw me for life." I finish jokingly.

"You're going to be fine," Mel whispers pulling me in for a hug. We stand there hugging each other for a moment longer when Mel lets out a shaky breath, "Oh god. Why are you getting so grown up?!"

I chuckle pulling back from the hug, "I know right I sound so old and wise."

"It's making me feel even older! Stop it!" Mel jokes poking me in the shoulder. I smile and she sighs loudly, "I'm gonna go up to bed now. You gonna pack it in too?"

I nod, "Yeah I think so…"

Mel smiles kissing my forehead then heading up the stairs, "Oh also I heard your laptop making noises earlier today. I think it was a call maybe?"

My eyes widen and I nod, "Yeah it must've been Jackson! Shit I better call him back! What's the time over in London? Oh who cares he'll answer me anyways." I ramble on walking past Mel and towards my room.

"Night Bel," I hear Mel chuckle and I wave my hand quickly behind me before walking into my room and shutting the door.

I grab my laptop and quickly open it up bringing up skype and calling Jackson. I sit on my bed sitting the laptop in front of me and lining to webcam up so it can see me clearly.

"Bella!" Jackson's voice comes out of the laptop and I smile widely seeing his picture come up. He looked good. Hadn't changed a bit since I'd last seen him.

"Jacky! Oh my god how long has it been?!" I gasp out smiling widely at him. He flashes a large smile showing his teeth and shakes his head, "I don't know… I've been trying to call and I know you've tried to call me too…"

I nod looking at him apologetically, "I know. Life has been pretty hectic since you left."

"Lydia actually kept me updated… How are you?" Jackson asks genuinely looking worried.

I shrug, "I'm actually doing good. How's London? You better not have replaced me!" I point warningly at him and chuckle but he looks at me seriously.

"Bel, come on it's me. How are you really?" Jackson asks.

I let out a sigh, "What exactly had Lydia told you?"

"That you almost died. Again. Seriously I thought I told that dork Lahey you're dating to look after you!" Jackson shakes his head.

"That 'dork Lahey' as you refer to him as has done nothing but keep me safe. Isaac he tried to stop me but it isn't his fault that I'm a stubborn and won't listen to anyone when they tell me what to do," I defend Isaac immediately. He was the best thing to happen to me and he loved me so much. I loved him so much but I did have that voice in the back of my head telling me I was too messed up to have Isaac as mine.

"Yeah you are really stubborn. So what you just decided it would be a good idea to take on the Darack or whatever," Jackson says sarcastically.

I shake my head, "It's da-rach… But yeah I did think that it would be a a good idea because I was saving Lydia."

"You'll do anything to save everyone you love but yourself won't you," Jackson sighs out and I shake my head but he stops me from saying anything, "No don't shake your head Bel you know it's true. What did you do after you were stabbed? When you should have sat out of the fight and healed?"

I look away from the webcam. I hadn't had anyone call me out on this. Well Isaac had kind of but not like Jackson was now, "I went to help Scott and Stiles talk to Derek."

"Yeah and then what happened?" Jackson asks.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I went to the hospital to help save Cora…"

"Right so when did you finally decide that it was time that you got the wound stitched up," Jackson asks getting under my skin.

"When it was too late…" I whisper out remembering the look on Scott's face, on Stiles and Derek's face when they saw me. They all had lost hope. Stiles dad was taken and he had just found out that Mel had been taken too. He was losing hope.

Scott had lost hope too. Thinking the only way to save everyone was to join the alpha pack. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me lying on the concrete. He didn't think I was going to make it. He thought he was going to lose me.

Now Derek. He was the worst of all. He had already lost so much. His family in the fire and then Cora was also dying. Finally he sees me bleeding out, dying. He was the first guy I loved. I wouldn't ever forget that. He had a defeated look on his face. He thought I had no chance of surviving and he believed that I was already gone.

I never saw what Isaac's face looked like when he saw me. But I can only imagine that he was destroyed. I would be too if I saw him as pale looking as what I looked. I remember what I looked like after I had healed myself. I looked like death.

"Bel?" Jackson's voice brings me out of my thoughts and I look back to the webcam with teary eyes. What the hell was going on with me? I was laughing with Mel downstairs just 15 minutes ago and now I'm breaking down in tears.

"Huh?" I say. He must have been trying to get my attention while I was off with my thoughts.

"I asked how are you really?" he asks again.

I shrug, "A mess. I thought everything would be okay after Jennifer was gone. Everything would just go back to normal but it hasn't. Scott and Stiles are both feeling the effects from the sacrifices and I can tell it's only going to get worse. It's not just a feeling though. It's like I'm sensing something bad is going to happen…"

"Jesus Bel, I didn't want to make you cry," Jackson shakes his head looking at me worried.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," I let out a humourless chuckle and wipe at my eyes, "It's just been crazy. And I've missed you so much."

Jackson smiles his eyes looking glassy, "I've missed you too. School isn't the same without you by my side Bel. I need my best friend."

I bring my hand up to the screen and let out a shaky breath, "Maybe I could come visit over the holidays. Or you could come here."

"I'd love that…" Jackson nods smiling at me. I hear a knock at my door and look up quickly seeing the door open and Isaac walk in slowly looking at me concerned.

"Bel? Hey you okay?" Isaac asks walking towards me.

I smile and nod to the computer, "I'm skyping with Jackson."

Isaac sits down on the bed beside me looking at the computer and nodding, "Jackson, been a while."

"Yeah you been looking after Bel here?" Jackson nods back.

Isaac's arm wraps around me and he kisses the side of my head, "Of course."

"Boys stop it. You're both pretty," I roll my eyes.

Isaac leans in close to my ear, "Are you okay?"

I hear Jackson clear his throat, "I might leave you guys to it. We'll talk soon okay Bel?"

"Yeah of course. Love you Jackson," I smile with tears in my eyes and Jackson discreetly wipes away a tear, "I love you too Bel."

The call disconnects and slowly shut the laptop.

"Bel…" Isaac whispers. I turn around and look at him with a small smile, "I'm fine now. Just a little emotional is all. I miss him."

Isaac nods understandingly, "You spoke to your mum?"

"You heard," I say with a nod. He smiles, "Only parts of it. I fell back asleep after you took the picture of us."

I look at him confused, "Picture? What picture?"

"You're the worst liar," Isaac chuckles shaking his head. I nod hanging my head, "I know. Worth a shot thought. But just so you know I'm not deleting that picture."

Isaac smiles, "I knew you'd say that."

I lie down with a long breath moving the laptop to the ground. Isaac lies down next to me and we stare up at the ceiling. I reach down gripping Isaac's hand softly.

"Do you think all the supernatural stuff will be over now?" I ask quietly.

Isaac shrugs, "I think we'll always be a part of something supernatural… Whether it's good or bad I don't have a clue."

I nod slowly taking in what he said. Isaac's arm wraps around me and I turn on my side resting my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest.

"What're you thinking about Bel?" Isaac whispers.

"I feel like something bad is coming. That none of us will be safe…" I say quietly. I couldn't shake the feeling that was just there at the pit of my stomach.

Isaac tightens his hold on me, "We're all safe Bel. Jennifer is dead. The alpha pack is gone, except the twins. They're still here somewhere I know it but they aren't a threat to us anymore. But if they try anything I swear to god I'll-"

"Isaac. They're not gonna try anything," I say with a small smile hearing him get worked up.

He sighs, "Maybe not. But I still don't trust them. Especially not Aiden… You know I catch him staring at you."

I shake my head, "Him and Lydia are basically together. Don't worry Isaac I'm yours forever…" I whisper quietly looking up at him with a small smile.

He smiles back down at me kissing the top of my head, "And I'm yours…"

"We should go away. Live somewhere warm," I whisper quietly picturing us on the beach somewhere.

Isaac smiles, "That would be nice."

I sit up quickly looking back to him, "Let's go now. Start fresh. You and me… Isaac I know I don't want to be with anyone else for the rest of my life. You're it for me…"

"You're it for me too Bel… I'm never going to find anyone like you and I don't ever want to. And one day we will go somewhere together. You and me… But nothing bad is going to happen. We're safe…"

I smile convincingly and nod lying back down on his chest, "Night Bel…" Isaac whispers.

"Night Isaac," I whisper back. I shut my eyes slowly trying to keep my mind off the bad feeling. I didn't want to dwell on that. Isaac was right. We are safe. I'm safe here with him. I had nothing to worry about…

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! 400 REVIEWS YAYAYAY! :D :D you guys are so amazing and I love hearing from you all! :D**

**This is the last filler chapter! Next chapter will be the start of season 3B :P YAY!**

**School is still hectic but I had the day off today so guess what I spent the day doing! Writing this chapter :P and I'm even gonna get started on the next one and hopefully get that one up quickly!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :D :D**


	74. Chapter 74: Fire and Ice

Chapter 74: Fire and Ice

…

I run down stairs quickly in my towel hair tied up in a messy bun. I woke up late. Isaac and I may have been up a little late doing certain things… And Scott may or may not have walked in on us doing those certain things.

Isaac spent a good hour after that pacing our bedroom worrying what Scott would say. I don't know why? Scott had walked in on us before so I don't see why this time was different? Maybe because Scott probably got a good view of Isaac in all his glory?

I slide into the kitchen seeing Mel sitting there with her cup of coffee, "Morning Bel, sleep in did we?"

I nod slightly out of breath. Shit was I getting out of shape? "Yes I did! Have you seen my brown woollen jacket?! I need it or this," I open the towel up showing my light denim coloured shorts and my bra, "Isn't going to go together! And I'll get cold!"

"I hope you aren't just wearing that bra to school?" Mel says looking sternly at me.

I shake my head rolling my eyes, "No I have a top to wear with it but I need my jacket/cardigan whatever you wanna call it! I can't find it anywhere!" I let out a whine stamping my foot a little.

Mel chuckles, "Who knew you were such a five year old?"

"Mum this isn't funny!" I whine again. She smiles laughing and gets up walking into the living room for a moment and coming back with my brown woollen cardigan. I let out a sigh of relief and smile widely, "Oh thank god!"

"You're welcome," Mel says throwing the cardigan at me.

"Thanks mum!" I call out running back up the stairs. I slow down as I near the top hearing Isaac talking to Scott. I stop just at the top and look down seeing the two standing just at Scott's bedroom door.

I told Isaac that if he was really that concerned about what Scott saw he should talk to him. That's obviously what he was doing right now.

"Can I ask you a question?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Okay?" Scott says. I couldn't see what his expression was. He was still standing in his room.

"Are you angry at me?" Isaac asks shifting his feet slightly.

"No…" Scott answers quickly.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asks. I shake my head with a smile. Isaac was asking too many questions. Scott probably just wanted to forget what he saw.

"No…" Scott answers this time sounding unsure.

"What- what does that mean?" Isaac asks sounding confused.

"I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling…" Scott explains shortly.

Isaac nods, "Okay, do you hate me?"

"No, no of course not… It's not the first time I've walked in but it's the first time I saw a little to mu- yeah you get my point… And Bella's your girlfriend and I knew that you two were doing- stuff.." Scott drawls the last part out slowly and awkwardly.

"Do you wanna hit me?" Isaac asks.

"No," Scott says hesitating slightly.

Isaac nods his head, "I think you should hit me."

"I don't wanna hit you," Scott says a slight chuckle coming out.

"Are you sure?" Isaac asks again and I cover my mouth trying to hold in my laugh.

"Why would I wanna hit you? You didn't do anything else last night did you?" Scott asks sounding amused.

My eyes widen. We almost did finish what we started but Isaac was too busy panicking.

"No!" Isaac answers quickly. I close my eyes hanging my head back. He sounds like he's lying, "No I mean uh what do you mean?"

"I mean like… You didn't try anything else last night while we were all home did you?" Scott asks the amusement slowly leaving his voice.

Isaac shakes his head, "No, no absolutely not."

"Did you want to?" Scott asks.

Isaac nods, "Oh yeah totally…" My eyes widen as in a flash I see Isaac be thrown into the hallway wall hardly. He lands on the ground hardly, knocking the painting hanging on the wall by my bedroom doorway.

I hear footsteps coming up behind me and Mel turns the corner standing beside me with a sigh, "Hey! You two supernatural teenage boys, don't test my entirely unsupernatural level of patience!" Mel points to Isaac warningly before smiling at me and walking back down the stairs.

"Feel better?" Isaac asks looking back into Scott's room. I shake my head, "No fighting please and Scott fix that photo frame please!" I call out walking into my room to quickly get changed for school. Isaac follows in behind me shutting the door quietly.

I look to him with a smile, "How did that go for you?"

"You saw the whole thing didn't you?" Isaac asks with a sigh and I laugh slightly grabbing my white cropped singlet to put on. Isaac walks over to me grabbing my hand softly stopping me.

"I did you know," I look at him confused not understanding what he was saying, "I did want to continue what we started last night… I wasn't lying."

I blush under his gaze slightly and he slowly goes to lean in. I pull back quickly and flash him a flirty smile, "Nope we don't have time. School is starting soon and we still need Mel to drive us."

"You're cruel," Isaac says with a shake of his head and a smile before going into the bathroom.

"But you love me!" I call back getting changed quickly. I reach for my bag and swing it over my shoulder looking at myself in the mirror to assess the outfit all together. I look down to my feet in the mirror and groan out.

I need shoes! Damn it!

I throw my bag to the floor and quickly open my wardrobe again looking for those brown boots I love. Seriously if I had to ask Mel where they were and she found them in five seconds I was going to scream. Maybe I'm a little stressed…

I had missed so many days of school I forgot what it was actually like to go! I smile widely when I find the pair of stylish boots I was looking for and stand up to head towards my bed. I almost run into Isaac and I smile embarrassed slightly. How long had he been standing there?

"Yeah I saw your mini freak-out. You almost hit me with one of those flying shoes by the way," Isaac says an amused look on his face.

I nod, "Right, sorry… But I found the shoes I wanted!" I finish with a big smile before sitting down on my bed to put the shoes on. I finish tying them and then stand up looking around the floor for my bag. You have got to be kidding me!

Isaac walks over to me sliding my bag onto my shoulder and I look up at him smiling, "What would I do without you?"

"Probably completely lose it," Isaac jokes kissing the corner of my mouth. I smile and reach down tangling our hands together. We walk down stairs meeting Mel just as she is about to walk past us.

"Mum! Are you able to drive us to school? I know you need the car today so do you think you could just drop us off?" I ask her.

Mel looks down at her watch and nods reluctantly, "Yeah we gotta leave now though."

I nod quickly and we head for the front door opening it seeing Rafael standing there about to knock, "Oh um that was good timing…" he says with a small smile.

I nod, "What're you doing?"

"I came to see if you needed a lift to school," he says looking kind of nervous. What was he doing?

I shake my head, "Mum's driving us. Let's go Mum!" I say looking but to Mel but she has a sorry look on her face.

"Actually… I need to start getting ready for work. Could you please go with Raf?" she asks pleadingly.

I look at her with wide eyes before nodding slowly, "I guess it won't hurt…" I say grudgingly.

"Okay thanks Bel! I'll see you two later tonight," she says an apologetic smile on her face as she runs back up the stairs. Isaac squeezes my hand softly as I turn back to face Raf. Should I be calling him my Dad? I don't understand any of this…

"Well shall we? I saw Scott drive past on his motorbike… I would have offered him a lift too but I'm glad you two are still here. It gives me a bit of a chance to talk," Raf says making his way to the car parked on the side of the road.

Isaac and I follow behind him and climb into the car, me in the front and Isaac in the back.

"What did you want to talk about?" I say acting dumb.

Raf starts the car and pulls away from the house, "I take it you've told Isaac everything…"

"Yeah he knows," I nod.

"Right and I know you've spoken to Melissa," Raf nods back.

I hum in response and he continues, "I don't want you to blame Melissa for the secret being kept-"

"Oh I don't," I say quickly cutting him off.

He nods slowly, "Okay so uh- I just wanted the chance to explain myself."

He pauses for a moment and I look to him expectantly, "Well, go on then?"

"Yep okay… Well by now I'm sure you've figured out that you got your abilities from me," he says slowly making sure I get every word he says.

I nod, "You're like me. A fire fairy."

"Not exactly. I'm like you in some ways… I can teleport, see people's memories and hear their thoughts, my eyes glow a dark blue and I've seen you get an amber coloured aura around you. I've never seen that before?" he says sounding confused.

"Wait? Dark blue? Not amber like mine?" I ask trying not to sound too intrigued by this.

He nods, "But like I said I'm not entirely what you are."

"What does that mean?" Isaac asks sounding interested.

"It means I control the cold elements like ice, water…" Raf says.

I roll my eyes with a groan, "Oh my god… I'm fire and you're ice."

"That's one way of putting it I guess. But there are things I don't know about your kind. I thought that maybe you wouldn't turn out like me. That maybe with your Mother's genes you'd be human but when I heard about what my brother had tried to do and what he was saying. I knew you were like me," Raf explains an angered look on his face as he talks about his brother.

"But you didn't come to see me. Didn't reach out or anything…" I say quietly turning to look out the window.

He pulls up to the school parking just out the front, "I know and I regret it every day…"

I look over seeing Scott walking away from his bike, "And what about Scott? You left him too."

"I know and I hate that it's taken me so long to come back…" he says a sorry look on his face.

I shake my head, "He doesn't even know why you left… You talk to him and then maybe I'll give you a chance at being the father I never had." I finish strongly shutting the door quickly after I climb out of the car.

Isaac quickly gets out of the car before Raf can question him and follows after me, "Bel! Hey Bel!" he calls out to me and I stop turning to face him with a smile.

"Well that was awkward wasn't it…" I say with a small chuckle.

Isaac nods, "Uh yeah it was… You okay?"

"Yeah let's just forget about it please," I say with a smile.

Isaac nods reluctantly and reaches out for my hand. I entwine our fingers together and we walk into the school getting looks from everyone standing in the halls. The boys smirk at me as I walk past but immediately look away when Isaac gives them glares.

We reach our lockers and I lean against the lockers as Isaac puts sifts through his locker looking for his books, "I hope Allison and Lydia are here today… I'm in need of some girl time." I say with a sigh.

"Am I not good enough company?" Isaac asks teasingly.

I smirk at him, "Do you want to come shopping with me and carry my shopping bags?"

"If I do will you get some sexy outfits?" Isaac asks with a wink.

I shake my head with a laugh, "Is there any moment of the day where you aren't thinking of sex?"

"I don't think so…" Isaac says jokingly. I let out a laugh and look down the hall seeing Lydia, Allison, Scott and Stiles walk in. I hit Isaac's arm quickly getting his attention before walking down the hall to meet them.

As I get towards the four I catch what Scott's saying, "We did die and come back to life… That's gotta have some side effects right?"

I open my mouth to say something but the bell rings and I stop myself.

"We keep an eye each other, okay? And Lydia stop enjoying this so much," Stiles says rubbing his hands together and walking down the hall to his next class.

Scott follows after him and I look to Lydia and Allison expectantly, "They're going crazy." Lydia says with a nod.

"We're not going crazy!" Allison sighs out.

Isaac walks up behind me, "Who's going crazy?"

"Allison, Scott and Stiles," I say with a shrug.

Allison groans walking off to our next class. Lydia looks to me and shrugs, "Allison and Scott are hallucinating and Stiles is having really bad sleep paralysis."

"It's getting that bad," I say worried. Scott hadn't told me how bad the effects of the sacrifice had been getting. And Stiles had said something about nightmares but that's all…

Allison nods, "I lost time this morning… I was at home getting into the elevator and then when it opened I was at the hospital… I saw Kate and ran to get out of there and when I got out I was out of the hallucination I was at school."

"Did you drive here?!" I gasp.

Allison shrugs, "I don't know… I assume so and if I did then I could have crashed or anything…"

"Stiles is right. We keep an eye on all of you," I say with a firm nod walking into the art room. We all stop and look around the room seeing only four empty spots left. Two spots on one side of the room and the other two spots over the other side.

I let out a sigh, "Meet back up at lunch?"

Allison and Lydia nod with a smile and head to the two empty chairs on the right side, "We have a new teacher…" Isaac whispers nodding towards the center of the room.

I look to the center as the new teacher starts to address us, "Good morning guys, as you have probably already guessed I am new to your school and I will be teaching you for the semester. My name's Jonny West. Please none of this Mr West just call me Jonny. Now I wanna see what you're all capable of so let's begin!"

Everyone shuffles to get the paint and brushes ready to begin painting on the blank canvases in front of us. Isaac sits back down beside me with extra paint and brushes for me and I smile in thanks before looking back over to Lydia and Allison.

Had I really been so distracted that I hadn't noticed my friends struggling? Allison's hand was shaking as she tried to inch her paint brush closer to paint on the actual canvas. I watch worried as she drops the paint brush down and stares at the canvas her vision clouded over as if she was seeing something that wasn't there.

I knew that look. I must have had that look on my face a hundred times after that night I killed my father…

I lift my paintbrush up going to paint but keeping a watchful eye on Allison as Lydia pulls the sheet of paper off telling Allison something before sitting down again a worried look on her face as well. I feel Isaac's elbow nudge me softly and I look over to him, "Sorry what?"

Isaac nods his head to behind me and I turn around seeing Mr West- I mean Jonny standing right behind me, "Bella McCall right?"

I nod, "Uh yeah…"

"You're not focused on your work today," he says nodding to the blank canvas in front of me.

I shrug, "I wouldn't say not focused… I'd say something along the lines of my attention being needed elsewhere."

Jonny chuckles slightly, "Ah yes the teacher's warned me of your quick wit."

I look to Isaac briefly before turning back to the new teacher, "The teacher's talk about me? Well I don't know if I should be flattered or creeped out…"

"Focus on the task at hand. I'm looking forward to seeing what you're capable of," Jonny cryptically says as he lays his hand on my shoulder for a moment longer than necessary. He walks away to the other side of the room and I look to Isaac with wide eyes.

"Um what the hell was that?" I whisper.

Isaac shakes his head, "I don't know but I do not like him." Isaac gaze follows the teacher around for a moment before turning back to me, "I don't trust him."

"There is something off about him…" I say watching as Jonny's gaze finds its way back to me. He looked like he knew everything about me. And his comment. He could have been talking about my artistic skills but something tells me there's a hidden meaning behind it…

…

Allison and I wait patiently as Lydia pins an archery target to the tree a good distance away from us. Lydia had a plan about fixing Allison's shaky hands and instead of shopping tonight we were out in the woods.

"It's getting worse for all three of you…" I say breaking the silence between Allison and I, "Scott almost wolfed out in an empty classroom. He can't control the shift. Stiles he can't read anything and to top it off he's having trouble telling what's a dream and what's reality. You're losing time… What if you had had an accident today? While driving to school and not knowing that you were driving to school…"

"I know. I just- I thought I had a handle on it," Allison sighs out as she kneels down getting her bow ready, "But do you really think this is gonna help?" she asks.

"I know that if you think it's going to help then it definitely won't" Lydia says walking back towards and catching Allison negative thoughts, "So get your head into it!" Lydia exclaims.

I smile nodding, "Shoot a few and see what happens!"

Lydia and I stand on either side of our friend watching as she shakily draws back her arrow and releases it sending it flying into the ground. I hand Allison another arrow and I look over to Lydia with a shrug. Allison should have easily been able to hit that target.

Allison tries again and gets another arrow into the ground.

"Maybe… Hold the string a different way?" Lydia drawls out, "Try the Mongolian draw."

Allison and I look over to our strawberry blonde friend with a surprised look and she shrugs, "What? I read… Try it." Lydia orders and I hand Allison another arrow.

I watch on hopefully as Allison tries the new way of holding the string but my face falls as the arrow misses the tree again.

"Okay umm take a second to close your eyes… And imagine the arrow going into the target…" Lydia says softly trying to motivate Allison.

Allison takes a moment before opening her eyes and flinching slightly, "Did you see that?"

"See what?" I ask looking to Allison confused. Nothing was out here except us.

Allison picks up her bag of arrows and slings it over her shoulder, "Wait here…"

"Are you serious?" Lydia says looking to me with wide eyes and I shake my head. This is what happened in horror movies.

Allison nods, "I'll be right back."

"You did not just say that!" I gasp watching as Allison walks away. I look around the area nervously. Ever since Miss Blake and the whole alphas you could say I was a lot more jumpier. I had nothing to be scared of I mean I am a fricken Fire Fairy! I can defend myself.

"What the hell is she doing?" I ask quietly watching as Allison lifts her bow up with wide eyes.

Lydia and look to each other watch as our friend aims the arrow towards us, "Lydia get behind me…" I say quietly stepping in front of Lydia.

Allison had to be having another vision. Was it safe to move without Allison losing it? If we moved would she attack? I had a couple of options here… Teleport mine and Lydia's ass the hell out of here or maybe I could talk to my friend. She was still there just having a vision…

"Allison? It's just us. We're not going to hurt you…" I say calmly keeping my eyes on the arrow that is pointed towards us.

I watch as Allison's hands move slightly and the arrow is let go and flying towards us, "Allison!" I scream shutting my eyes quickly reaching back to grab Lydia's hand tightly. I don't feel the arrow pierce my head and I slowly open my eyes to see the arrow head a good couple of inches from my face. I look to the side and see Isaac's hand wrapped around the arrow and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god. Oh my god Bella… Lydia…" Allison gasps out dropping the bow in her hand and holding them up in a panic.

Isaac looks to Allison irrational heat behind his eyes and I reach out taking the arrow from him, "It's not her fault." I whisper quietly and he nods understandingly looking back to me his eyes still filled with panic.

What was he doing out here anyways?

…

"Right at her head?" Scott asks shocked.

Isaac nods as we both follow him into his room, "Almost right through it…"

"I'm fine. It's not her fault. She said that keeps seeing her Aunt," I defend Allison. It definitely wasn't her fault and I was fine. Lydia was more shaken up than me.

"Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse…" Isaac says sternly, "And if I hadn't been there then Bella and probably Lydia too would have been dead."

I look to Isaac confused, "What were you doing there?"

"Ahhh I may have been hoping to get Bella alone out there…" Isaac drawls out slowly looking to me with a shrug. I smile slightly and chuckle but Scott stands up quickly shoving Isaac back out through the door and into the hallway wall much like in the morning.

The painting falls to the ground as Isaac hits the wall and he groans sitting up slowly, "Aw you guys come on! This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal! So stop it!" Mel calls out from downstairs.

I chuckle slightly shaking my head slightly as Isaac turns his head and sighs looking to Scott, "Feel better?"

…

**Author's Note: How do I start?! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY that I haven't been updating and I just feel horrible but I guess I kinda just lost my motivation to write and it was even a struggle to get this out! Please don't hate me!**

**Thank you everyone so much for still being out there and hoping school isn't bad for me! You guys are literally the best! School has been pretty good lately though and not so hectic! So here is the first chapter of season 3B! How did I go?! Was it worth the wait?! :P**

**I really hope you enjoy it and can't wait to hear what you think! :D**


	75. Chapter 75: Forever and ever

Chapter 75: Forever and ever

…

_I sit up gasping for breath, sweat sliding down the side of my face. Was that a nightmare or a vision?_

_I feel a hand slide up my back and relax slightly knowing it was Isaac, "Bella?" the voice says but it isn't Isaac. I freeze. No I was still dreaming. _

"_See something you didn't like?" the voice says menacingly. I don't move. I can't. Something is keeping me sitting there. Frozen, scared out of my mind. But this was only a dream. I just had to wake up. Was this what it was like for Stiles but worse? Is this what he was going through when he went to sleep?_

"_You know this isn't just a dream," the voice whispers getting close to my ear, "You know it's a vision. And you know that I'm going to kill all of them. Including you." The voice whispers out threateningly and I let out a scream as I feel something plunge into my lower back and through my stomach._

I sit up gasping for breath, sweat sliding down the side of my face. I feel a hand slide up my back and immediately go into defensive mode scrambling out of bed and landing onto the floor with a painful thud.

"Bella are you okay?!" I hear Isaac's sleepy voice call out and he sits up quickly looking down at me. I shake my head and shakily bring my hands up pushing my hair backwards.

"It was a dream. A vision. Something bad is coming Isaac," I whisper out my eyes glazing over as I see the vision again. I feel Isaac's strong arms wrap around me pulling me back to bed. His heart beating a little faster than usual. He was worried about me. I need to get a handle on these visions. I couldn't see that again. I didn't want to ever.

I saw everyone I love die. They were all killed. And for some reason I felt guilty. It wasn't me that killed them. I didn't see who killed them but I felt guilty. And I had no idea why?

But what I did know is who to go to get help with never seeing that image ever again.

…

Isaac hand lands on top of mine stopping it from tapping the table. I had asked Mel to tell Raf to meet me at the house sometime this week. I was nervous about whether he would be there tonight or the next night or any other night cause I did say sometime this week. I had to learn to stop the visions. I couldn't handle them.

Isaac agreed with me. It was messing with me head. How would I know what was going to happen in the future and I couldn't just sit around trying to guess when exactly the time would be.

I told Isaac what I saw and he told me that it wouldn't happen. He said not to worry about it because we were all going to be okay. I wasn't so sure. Scott, Allison and Stiles were still getting worse. Stiles was having dreams, more like nightmares, in class while he was still awake.

Scott couldn't control his wolf side. What if he lost control in public?

Allison was still hallucinating, seeing her dead Aunt and almost killing me and Lydia out in the woods just yesterday.

"Okay so what happens to a person when they have a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things," Scott asks breaking the silence between us all, "And is unable to tell what's real or not." Stiles adds.

"And is being haunted by demonic versions of dead relatives," Allison finishes.

I was sitting in between Allison and Lydia and the three boys were on the other side of the table across from us, "They're all locked up cause they're insane," Isaac deadpans. My lips turn up slightly at his little joke or whatever as I kick his shin underneath the table.

He groans looking at me with a confused look and I shake my head at him with a bad attempt at hiding my smile, "Ha ha, can you at least try to be helpful? Please." Stiles says looking at Isaac annoyed.

"For half my childhood I was locked in a freezer so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me," Isaac quips back.

Here we go. Isaac vs Stiles.

"You seem to be very helpful with Bella and okay, yeah are we still milking that?" Stiles rolls his eyes and mine widen as I swing my leg going to kick Stiles now.

"OW! Bella what the hell?!" Scott says looking at me in pain.

I look at him apologetically, "Sorry Scotty! I was trying to kick Stiles!" I say looking at Stiles who's holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hi," I voice directs all our attention to the head of the table, "Hi sorry I couldn't help hearing what you guys were talking about…"

I look to Isaac with wide eyes. Oh shit. How much did she hear? Did she think we were all insane? We suck at being quiet and secretive.

"And I actually might know what you're talking about…" the girl says nervously looking at us all. She pauses for a moment before continuing, "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called Bardo. It literally means in between state, the state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia says in an unkind tone directly to the stranger that was telling us about Bardo.

The girl goes to answer but before she can Scott does, "Kira." I smile slightly looking to Isaac with raised eyebrows and he nods understanding what I was saying. Scott had a little crush.

The girl smiles at Scott and everyone turns looking at Scott expectantly and he stutters out, "Uh she's in our history class."

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian," Lydia asks challenging the new girl. I roll my eyes to myself. Seriously Lyd stand down. You are still the smartest here.

The girl named Kira sits down slowly joining us, "Either I guess. Ah but all the stuff you guys were just saying all that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations… Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac asks.

Kira shrugs slightly and smiles, "Like demons."

"Demons. Why not?" Stiles nods looking to all of us with wide eyes.

Allison speaks up, "Hold on if there are different progressive states then what's the last one?"

"Death. You die," Kira says casually and I breath in too quick sending the water I was sipping down the wrong way. I start coughing and set the water down on the table slowly trying to breathe without spitting water everywhere.

Was this what my dream was about?

I look up slowly taking a deep breath and see Scott's face covered in the water that I spat everywhere. I grab a tissue out of my bag and quickly dab his face dry, "That was my bad. Sorry…"

Scott snatches the tissue out of my hand wiping the rest of his face looking at me an annoyed look on his face. Isaac hides his chuckle covering his mouth and I cover mine smothering my laugh. We had just found out about Bardo and now Isaac and I were laughing.

My laugh is cut off when I feel someone's foot connect with my shin. I look up and see Scott smirking at me and I shake my head with a small smile. My stomach churns slightly feeling guilt sink in. Scott still didn't know I'm really his half-sister… I hadn't told him. Isaac knew. Mel knew.

I had to get Raf to talk to him. Sooner rather than later…

…

I let out a content sigh lying my head down on Isaac's stomach watching the sky darken. We were out in the backyard just lying and watching the sun go down. I was out here by myself for a while just watching the clouds drift past. It was calming. I didn't have anything to worry about watching the clouds.

Scott and Stiles were helping John with an old case. I didn't feel like going along today. And Raf was supposed to be coming around to talk to me tonight…

"Bella?" speak of the devil. I sit up and turn back to Isaac, "I'm gonna talk to Raf okay…"

"Want me to come in with you?" he asks sitting up with me.

I shake my head, "I'll be fine. You can stay out here if you want." Isaac nods in understanding and lays back down on the grass. I quickly make my way inside finding Raf in the living room.

"Hey," I say with a small smile. I didn't really know how I was going to start…

He smiles back, "I'm glad you want to talk. I thought about everything you said and you're right. I do need to talk to Scott about why I left as well…"

"And you need to tell him that I'm his half-sister. I don't like keeping secrets from him. It makes me feel guilty," I say quietly.

Raf nods, "I know and I will. I'm not going to let you guys down anymore…"

"I didn't ask you to come here to tell you about that again… It's about my powers. I'm having dreams. Visions actually… I've had a couple of visions since getting a handle of this Fire Fairy side of me and they've come true. But last night-" I stop suddenly feeling my eyes go glassy from tears. I couldn't cry. I wasn't going to cry.

"What happened last night?" Raf asks sounding genuinely concerned.

I take a steady breath, "I had another one. Well I think it might have been. Everyone died… All my friends they were dead and- I just never- I don't want to see it ever again… Do you get visions? Of things that haven't happened yet…"

"I have… But you're powers are still developing and you can't tell what's really going to happen and what is just a dream," Raf sighs out.

I nod, "Exactly. That's what scares me. I want to stop them. Can I stop having them?"

"Unfortunately no… But I can help you Bella, there's things you can do to train so you know what is going to happen in the future," Raf tells me.

"I don't know… What if I see when I'm going to die? Or when my friends are going to die? I can't see that ever again. I don't want to," I whisper out quietly.

He shakes his head, "Bella the visions you have they don't set the future. It's not in stone or anything like that. What you see could be different pathways of how the future could go… But between when whatever you see in your visions and the present there are ways that can change the outcome."

"So I could see myself break an arm in a vision and it might not actually happen? I could somehow change the path by being extra careful that day?" I wonder out loud.

Raf nods, "And I can teach you to reach your full potential. If you let me…"

"Bella?! Bella!" I hear Scott's voice bellowing from outside as he comes in through the front door, "What the hell is he doing here?!"

"I had to talk to him Scott," I say with a shrug. Why did he seem so angry?

Scott scoffs, "Have you told her? Why you're really here?"

"What's he talking about?" I turn to Raf not understanding what's going on.

"No one invited you here!" Scott exclaims angrily pulling me towards him.

Raf sighs, "I'm here to help…"

"That doesn't make any sense dad! Who are you helping? Just get out!" Scott exclaims and I grab Scott's arm softly.

"Scott what's going on?" I ask softly as Raf tries to talk to Scott.

"I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend!" Scott exclaims.

My face screws up in confusion, "What're you doing to Stiles?"

Mel comes up and stands beside me and Scott as Raf looks to me, "I'm not doing anything to your friend. I'm doing my job…"

"You're job sucks!" Scott exclaims.

Raf nods, "Some days I can't argue that."

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Mel and I ask at the same time.

Scott turns to us, "He's trying to get Stiles dad fired!"

I look to Raf with wide eyes. I thought he was here to patch things up with his family. To help me?

"No that's not true…" Raf defends himself.

Melissa turns to Raf now, "What're you doing?!"

"I'm conducting a case for impeachment…" Raf sighs out.

I shake my head, "That sounds a lot like getting him fired."

"Lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired," Raf counters back and my eyes widen in anger, "My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me." Raf finishes turning to me and Scott.

"Your job sucks!" Mel exclaims. Her attention is drawn to Scott where his claws are extending and his breath becoming laboured. I look to Mel with wide eyes and she nods, "Scott sweetheart calm down…" she says calmly stepping between Scott and Raf holding onto his clawed hands, "Come with me right now…" Mel says leading Scott out of the living room quickly.

Raf watches on confused and looks to me and I shake my head frustrated, "When were you gonna tell us?"

"It's my job Bella," Raf says again.

I shake my head, "That's not good enough. John has been there for me so many times and I'm not about to let you ruin his career."

"Bel-" he says trying to defend himself again but I cut him off quickly, "No! Don't. I don't need your help anymore. When Scott cools down you tell him about me. You tell him everything and then maybe we'll talk again."

I walk outside quickly back to Isaac and he sits up looking at me, "Didn't go too well?"

"It went horrible. I don't even think Raf is here for me or Scott. Just here cause of his job… Which really sucks because I was starting to warm up to the fact he's really my Dad," I say quietly.

Isaac holds onto my hand rubbing his thumb across the back of it, "It'll all work out in the end Bel… It always does."

I smile leaning in pressing my lips against his. Isaac was always here for me and he always knew what to say, "I love you so much you know that…" I whisper after pulling back from the kiss.

Isaac lips turn up in a smile, "Yeah but tell me again cause I just love hearing it."

"Isaac Lahey, I love you to the moon and back. I'll love you till the end and I never ever want to be apart from you," I whisper leaving kisses all over his face, "ever."

Isaac's arms wrap around my waist pulling me towards him as he lays down on the ground. I lay straight on top of him my hair acting as a curtain around our faces, "I love you too Bella. Forever and ever."

We smile at each other laying there under the stars. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else ever. And I wanted Isaac and I to be forever.

A voice being cleared brings us out of our little bubble and we sit up slowly seeing Scott standing with a flashlight, "I'm going to get Stiles and we're going to go find a body. A dead body."

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews you guys actually give me the motivation to write! I think I've got it back now :P I smashed this chapter out in a day and I definitely hope to get the next few up sooner rather than later :D**

**Also Kira will be a part of the story and you probs already figured that out obviously because I included her in this chapter lol :P**

**Let me know what you think!**


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76:

…

Isaac and I trail behind Scott and Stiles as we make our way through woods. It was completely dark now and actually quite fricken scary.

"You know if my dad's right then it means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet," Stiles sighs out.

The case the John was trying to close was of 2 little girls and their mum. They crashed their car on the night of the full moon and their bodies were found slashed up by a wild animal. Now John wasn't so sure. But one of the little girl's body was never found… So that's what we were looking for now. Getting some closure for the father that lost his family and trying to close a case for John.

"I know," Scott nods.

"And if it turns out to be something like triplets that form into like a three headed hound of hell I'm seriously not up for that," Stiles rambles on.

I roll my eyes, "I don't think any of us are Stiles," Isaac and I catch up to the two in front us walking along beside them.

"Yeah me either. Especially since I can't even control my own transformation," Scott agrees with me.

We come up towards a drop of some sort and all stop in our tracks as Scott looks down at the map on his phone. I'm pretty sure I'd be more reliable with the map and giving directions. I lean over the edge slightly looking down at the drop when a coyote howls in the distance.

Stiles grabs hold of Scott's shoulder causing Scott to drop the phone and knock me in the process. I let out a small squeal as I feel myself falling forward.

"Bel!" Isaac gasps trying to reach for my but I'm already falling. I close my eyes tightly and a after what feels like forever I land on the ground with a small thud and splash. I open my eyes slowly seeing Scott, Stiles and Isaac all looking down at me.

"Sorry buddy…" Stiles says looking to Scott apologetically. Scott then looks down to me, "You okay Bel?"

"Um you are lucky I can heal. What the hell is your problem Stiles?" I groan out as I sit up slowly wiping the leaves off my arms, "And to top it off I landed in a fricken puddle!"

"I'm sorry okay! I hate coyotes so much… They always sound like they're mauling some tiny helpless little animal," Stiles says looking out into the woods for any sign of it.

Isaac and Scott start making their way down the ridge or whatever it was, "I don't think you need to worry about a coyote killing you. Bella's gonna do it instead," Isaac reaches out a hand for me and helps me up.

"It wasn't even a far fall Bel," Stiles sighs out.

I scoff, "You're not the one who was falling. I should have teleported to the ground. It wouldn't have hurt so much."

Scott picks his phone up out of the puddle that I was lying in and smiles slightly, "Still works."

"Can I see the flashlight," Stiles asks reaching for the flashlight and pointing it behind me and Isaac. I turn around slowly seeing what Stiles was shining the light on, "I think we found out," Stiles says leading the way over to the car wreck.

We make our towards the car stepping over the jagged rocks in the ditch, "Uh why didn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asks.

"Probably too much a pain in the ass to tow out," Isaac says helping me across the jagged rocks and closer to the turned over car.

I shiver slightly from the small breeze. I was now wet and that was making me colder. Thanks for that Stiles.

As we get closer Stiles shines the light on the claw marks, "Look at this…" We walk up closer getting a better look, "You see those."

Scott holds his hand up against it spreading his fingers out, "Animal claws would be closer together…" I say quietly.

"Then it was a werewolf," Scott says.

Stiles nods, "So my Dad was right." He crouches down looking into the car. Scott joins him pointing into the car, "Hey what is that?"

Stiles shines the light to where Scott is pointing and we all see a small little hand. I gasp covering my mouth. Surely they would have found a body there already…

Stiles reaches in pulling it out and reveals it to be a small doll, a little girl's doll… We stand up away from the wreck and all stare down at the doll. I look at it closely as Stiles continues shining the torch when a small voice comes out of it saying 'I'm hungry'.

Stiles and I let out a screams as he drops the doll scrambling backwards as we all jump away from the possessed doll. The dolls arm lights on fire and I gasp quickly stepping on it putting it out. I look to everyone and shrug slightly.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack," Stiles breathes out slowly and I nod, "You and me both."

Scott and Isaac both stand their hands on their chest trying to calm their heartbeats down when a low growl comes from nearby. My eyes widen as I step closer to Isaac, "Please tell me I'm not the only one hearing that…"

Isaac and I turn around slowly in the direction Scott's looking, "Please tell me you guys see that too…" Scott says looking at a pair of glowing eyes in the trees.

Stiles gets up off the ground looking the same direction we are, "I see it."

The wolf or whatever it is takes off and so do Isaac and Scott, "Isaac! Scott wait!" I call out as Stiles and I are left standing at the wreck. I let out a sigh and turn back to Stiles, "Don't you dare run off either."

He shakes his head, "I'm not stupid. I'm not going after that thing!"

"Well what do we do?" I ask with a shrug.

Stiles sighs out shining the torch around, "Hey look…" I say pointing behind him and we make our way up the hill to where a big rock-face is. Stiles sees the small opening and stops as I go through first, "I think this might be a coyote's den?"

"Well what the hell are we doing going in there?!" Stiles exclaims.

I roll my eyes, "Stiles, shut up and get your ass and the torch in here now." I here shuffling and the small cave fills up with light and we make our way through looking for anything lying around.

I reach over and show Stiles a jacket holding it to the torch, "We need to show Scott and Isaac…"

"That's the same one she's wearing in the photo we saw at Mr Tate's house," Stiles nods, "Let's go find the others."

We quickly rush out of the den and head off in the direction Scott and Isaac ran. It shouldn't be too hard to find them. I start a quick pace as Stiles flails about behind me, "Stiles keep the torch still! I seriously can't see where I'm running!" I whisper out quietly.

Stiles catches up to me gasping, "What?"

"I said-" my sentence is cut short when my foot connects with a tree root and I let out a shrill scream. I feel a pair of arms wrap around me as Stiles scream fills my ears.

I look up and see Isaac looking down at me with a small smile, "Gotcha…"

"We found something!" Stiles says to Scott trying to take a deep breath. Isaac stands me up straight and Scott looks to me and Stiles with a nod, "So did we…"

We lead them back towards the coyote den and Stiles goes in first to show Scott. I stand out waiting with Isaac, "What did you find?" I ask.

"Malia… She's trapped in a coyote's body," Isaac sighs out.

I nod with raised eyebrows, "Just when I thought it couldn't get any crazier…"

"I know right…" Isaac says with a small chuckle.

Scott and Stiles climb out of the den moments later, "We need to call my Dad."

…

I shiver slightly as a breeze comes through the area. The police were all here now and we weren't leaving until Scott and Stiles explained about Malia. I just wanted to shower. It was really cold out here and I was still wet.

"Bel, hey are you cold?" Isaac asks moving closer to me. I nod and his arms wrap around me from behind and he rests his chin on top of my head, "Look, Scott and Stiles are talking to the Sheriff now. We'll be home before you know it."

I lean into Isaac resting my head against his chest, "How are we going to save her?"

"Who?" Isaac asks.

"Malia… She's been like that for years now. She killed her own family. How are we going to help her?" I ask quietly. We couldn't even help Scott, Stiles and Allison. We didn't know what was happening to them. Well not exactly. We did know that there was a door open in their minds and they had to shut it. How though?

"We'll figure something out… We always do. And you could help her once we get her out of coyote form…" Isaac whispers quietly.

I look up at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well you've been through something similar… You got through it," Isaac says being careful with how he says it.

I nod, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Am I ever wrong?" Isaac asks teasingly.

I crack a smile, "You wish you were never wrong."

I hear another police car pull up and we turn around slowly seeing Uncle Raf coming towards us. I quickly grab Isaac's hand and pull out of his embrace walking over to Scott and Stiles quickly.

"Mr Tate," John nods at the man I don't recognize with Raf. He must be Malia's father…

The man reaches out taking the blanket out of John's hand looking down at it a sad look on his face, "Mr Tate," Raf calls out to the man again.

"It's hers," Mr Tate says his voice sounding a little shaky.

Raf nods, "Alright wait here…"

"Dad," Scott says trying to stop him.

"I'll talk to the two of you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mum's okay with running around in the woods this late. Especially you Bella with what you've gone through," Raf says looking at me sternly.

I roll my eyes and scoff looking away from him as he walks away with John, "What the hell was that about? Did he just try to Dad the both of you?" Stiles asks looking at Scott and I with an annoyed look.

"Looks like it," I say with a sigh.

Scott looks at me confused before shaking his head slightly. He was starting to get suspicious I think. I couldn't keep lying to him. I needed Raf to tell him. Or maybe should I just tell him?

…

I let out a sigh as I sit down next to Lydia and Isaac, "Has Allison spoken to Scott and Stiles yet?"

"She's talking to them now. They're giving her the rundown on where the coyote den is," Isaac nods.

I look to the blank canvas, "I don't have time to be worrying about art. There are so many other problems we have to sort out."

"Tell me about it I'm falling behind in 2 classes," Isaac sighs out.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have helped you out!" I say looking over to Isaac. I hadn't really talked to him about well him lately. It was about me and what was going on with Raf.

"You've got a lot going on anyway. It doesn't matter," Isaac shrugs.

I shake my head, "It does matter, you can tell me anything anytime you know that…"

Isaac smiles at me shyly, "Yeah I do…"

"Ugh stop being so cute and loving. I think I'm gonna throw up all over you," Lydia rolls her eyes.

I chuckle, "Thanks for that image Lyd."

"Alright class settle down, settle down," the new teacher, Jonny, says as the bell rings, "I'm not going to give you a set task yet just please continue on with any paintings/drawings you want to just so I get a feel of everyone's skills."

I smile as Allison slips into the seat beside me, "We're coming up for a plan. Stiles sent me the pinned location and I think they're going to go see Deaton later."

"Right well I'll catch up with them after class and I'll go to Deaton's with them," I say with a nod. We all go quiet for a moment getting settled into class before grouping off into little conversations.

"How's the hallucinations going?" I lean over close to whisper to Allison.

She shrugs, "I had a weird one last night…"

"What happened?" I ask.

"I was dreaming that I was making out with Scott…" Allison says a confused look on her face, "And then Kate was in it again and choked Scott wanting me to help kill him. As soon that happened I woke up and I found the knife that I dreamt I had in my hand in my bed… Like I was actually going to do it?"

I look at her with wide eyes, "So you still have feelings for Scott and you wanna kill him?"

"No!" Allison shakes her head with a small chuckle, "That's not what the dream means. It means that the door is still ajar in my mind and I need to shut it soon because it is driving me insane!"

"We're gonna find a way Allison. We always do," I say with a small smile glancing behind me to see Isaac smiling at me.

"Bella," I hear my name called and I look up seeing Jonny standing over me, "Back to your work please." I look at him with a confused look. Why was he targeting me?

I reach down for the paintbrush and begin painting on the canvas just to make him happy. I didn't particularly feel like painting but if it meant not getting on the bad side of this new teacher then so be it.

"Bel your eyes!" Allison whispers and nudges me. I gasp and quickly shut them. I couldn't be having a vision right now. They were only supposed to be dreams.

_Black masked figures. That's all I could see. They were circling someone. Tormenting them. It was dark. The boy can't see anything, only hear the sound of the masked figures circling him. Only to disappear when he turned their way._

_There were 5. He didn't stand a chance. I knew who that was. I just know I knew. The boy turns towards me and I gasp, "Isaac." I breathe out quietly. He couldn't see me. This was a dream._

_No. This was going to happen. What were they going to do? Torture him? Kill him?_

"_Isaac!" I scream but he doesn't move. He circles around the room looking at each figure. He's scared. Terrified. I can feel it. Why are they here? What are they?_

_Isaac steps back slightly as two of the figures stand in front of him. Their eyes glowing yellow like a firefly. Run Isaac! Fight back! He had to do something! His eyes flash golden as the masked figure brings a hand up to the side of his face. Isaac is stuck staring into the eyes that look like fireflies._

_My hand shoots up and a flash of fire flying out of it and into the masked figure. I thought this was a dream? Isaac's gaze drifts over to me, "Bella…" his voice comes out weak as he collapses to the floor convulsing._

_I kneel down beside him, "Bella… Bella! Bel!" I hear my name being called out faintly as my eyes shut again._

My eyes drift open and I see the whole art class gazing down at me as I stare up to the ceiling, "Bella can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I whisper out not trusting how strong my voice will sound, "What happened?"

"You fainted. I'm going to take you to the nurses just to be sure you're okay," Jonny says reaching down and helping me up slowly.

I look to Lydia and Allison with wide eyes and they quickly step forward, "We can take her to the nurses."

"I'll take her," Isaac says stepping forward and reaching for my hand. I hold onto it tightly afraid to let go. I didn't know when that vision was going to happen. It didn't have a time stamp anywhere when I was seeing it obviously. That would be stupid. But really helpful…

"No you can all sit down it will only take a minute," Jonny says opening the classroom door and holding his hand out to motion for me to go through.

I look to Isaac and he's watching me with a worried expression. He was obviously freaking out too. He just saw me basically pass out after watching my eyes flash amber. And the vision I had only made me worried about him. Why were these masked figures after him?

"Bella, I want the nurses to check over you to make sure you're okay," Jonny says his voice a little demanding.

Isaac turns to the teacher an angry look on his face as I slowly let go of Isaac's hand and make my way out of the classroom. The class shuffles back to their seats and I turn back to Isaac briefly before I leave the room, "I'm fine Isaac. I'll be back in a minute…"

He nods his head subtly after hearing my voice in his head. He couldn't tell when I was lying that way. I wasn't fine. I was worried for Isaac. I wasn't leaving his side until I knew he was out of the clear.

"Do you get those episodes often?" Jonny asks as he walks me down the hall.

I shrug, "Not really." I didn't want to make conversation with him more than I had to.

"You had a vision didn't you," Jonny says a smirk apparent in his voice.

My eyes widen and I stop looking at him, "How do you-"

"How do I know what you are?" Jonny chuckles, "You think I'd be teaching here in this hellhole if I didn't have a hidden motive?"

I take a small step away from him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jonny West, your art teacher. Listen to me Bella and listen carefully. I'm here because what your friends did, the power that they gave back to the nematon is what brought me here. And it's what is going to bring chaos and destruction in the near future," Jonny says his voice quiet as he turns to me as we walk making sure I'm listening.

I shake my head, "I don't understand what you're saying? Are my friends going to die? Am I going to die?"

"You need to make some new friends because if you don't they will be the death of you," Jonny says sending shivers down my spine.

I shake my head, "That's not possible how- how do you know this?"

"Because I've seen it. It's all I see most nights. You dying, bleeding out," Jonny says and I swear a see a tint of sadness in his eyes, "I'm trying to help you Bella. I'm trying to save you."

"I'm not going to change who my friends are just because you're warning me. I don't even know who you are or what you are," I say stopping in front of the nurse's office.

He shakes his head, "Make sure the nurses check you over before you come back to class." Jonny walks off back down the hall leaving me just as confused as I was about him before he spoke to me.

Jonny, the new art teacher, was something supernatural. He'd seen my death… I die? I can't die! I won't die. There isn't any chaos or destruction coming. He was lying. He had to be lying. I couldn't trust him. I had no idea who he really was. He didn't tell me what he was either. He had given me no reason to trust him.

I look into the nurse's office and screw up my face walking back towards class. I didn't need to go to the nurses either! It was just a vision nothing diagnosable by nurses.

The bell goes just as I walk back into class and Isaac rushes towards me handing me my handbag quickly and leading me back out of the classroom, "What the hell did he talk to you about? I tried to listen in but something was blocking me!"

"He thought I was getting sick. Didn't want the rest of the class falling ill," I shrug not wanting to tell him about. Not when I didn't know the full story yet.

Isaac shakes his head, "I do not like him at all, not one bit."

"I know me either…" I say leaning in to Isaac's side. His arm wraps around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. Maybe I should have gone to the nurse. I was exhausted now.

"What was your vision?" Isaac whispers.

I look up at him, "I saw you. Something bad is coming Isaac and I can't- I can't lose you…" my voice comes out above a whisper as I picture what happened to Isaac. Well what's going to happen…

"I'm not going anywhere Bel. We don't even know if what you saw is going to happen," Isaac whispers kissing the side of my head.

I shake my head, "When have I ever been wrong though?"

"Bella?" I hear a voice call out my name and I turn around seeing Kira standing there nervously holding onto a couple of school bags, "Um I was wondering if you'd seen Scott and Stiles?"

"They weren't in class?" I ask.

Kira shakes her head, "They were but Stiles had some sort of stage fright or panic attack and Scott had to take him to the nurse. I was wondering if you knew where they were? Or maybe help me?"

"Of course!" I say nodding urgently then looking to Isaac, "I'll catch up with you when I find Stiles and Scott."

Isaac nods and leans in kissing my lips softly before taking my bag from me. I smile longingly at him as he walks off down the hallway. I turn back to Kira and smile, "Right well let's start searching."

"I haven't been down to the locker rooms or anything yet. We can try there?" Kira says with a friendly smile.

I nod, "Okay yeah let's head down there."

We walk side by side turning the corner towards the locker rooms, "So you're Scott's cousin?"

"Uhh yeah but we're basically brother and sister now," I say stuttering at the start. We were half-brother and sister now…

I look up ahead and gasp reaching down for Kira's arm, "Don't move." I whisper quietly and she nods slowly as we both look at the coyote on the steps up ahead. That was Malia. It had to be.

The coyote growls bearing its teeth and Kira shakes slightly, "Oh my god!"

"Run!" I yell as the coyote runs straight for us. I turn on my heel and run for the locker room pulling Kira in with me. She shuts the door behind us and we quickly run, dropping the bags and running behind the rows of lockers.

We slide down the metal lockers and look at each other wide eyes and breathing quick. I let out a small squeal hearing the glass of the door break. I turn to Kira and she reaches out grabbing my hand and squeezing it. We scoot closer to each other just listening to the sound of the coyotes paws clicking against the floor.

The growling gets closer and Kira pokes her head around the corner before quickly pulling back, "It's right there." She whispers quietly.

I nod and we both slide up the lockers and slowly back away from where the coyote is. I feel someone's hand touch my shoulder and I turn around tightening my hold on Kira's hand and let out a sigh of relief when I see it's Scott.

He pushes the row of lockers over scaring the coyote off. Kira and I stay behind Scott walking forward as he checks the room, "Are you okay?" I ask letting go of her hand.

She shrugs, "What the hell was that animal doing here?"

Scott nudges me and I look over to Stiles bag lying on the floor seeing the dolls face from the car wreck last night, "I don't know… But I think it's gone now."

…

**Author's Note: I'm back again! A nice longish chapter! :D I'm really glad that I'm getting back into this and I love all the feedback I'm getting you guys are so amazing for sticking with me!**

**Scott is going to find out soon about Bella being is half-sister! And we've found out a little about the new art teacher :P I hope this works out okay! **

**Also I couldn't come up with a chapter title haha so this one is left blank :P**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	77. Chapter 77: I hate that bike

Chapter 77: I hate that bike

…

I stand leaning against the hand sinks in the locker room. The police and animal control were now here to catch the coyote that almost attacked Kira and I. Except it wasn't a coyote, it was Malia trapping in a coyotes body… We were running out of time to save her.

"Dad seriously I'm okay," Kira sighs out standing a little away from me. Her Dad, Mr Yukimura was with her now and he was worried about why his daughter was caught up in this.

"Why were you not headed to lunch like everybody else?" he asks.

Kira shrugs slightly, "They left their bags… I was just trying to do something nice. You do something nice you make friends… Or so I've heard."

"Hey Kira uh I'd just like to say thanks for being with me. Not that I wanted either of this in that situation I was just glad I had a friend with me so I wasn't a complete mess," I say with a small chuckle.

Kira smiles friendly, "Uh no problem…"

"Bella!" I hear Isaac's voice call out and I turn to see him at the door of the locker room. I turn back to Kira quickly, "Here put your number in my phone and I'll text you. We can hang out sometime."

Kira takes my phone out of my hand confusedly and puts her number in. I quickly shoot off a quick text to her so she has my number too, "I'll text you later okay?"

"Yeah sounds good," Kira says with a smile and a nod.

I turn towards where Isaac is rushing towards me and I smile, "Isaac I'm oof-" my sentence is cut off when Isaac's body collides with mine and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"I'm fine," I breathe out relaxing into his hold.

"Was it Malia?" Isaac whispers and we pull back away from each other as I nod. I look over his shoulder and see Scott and Stiles looking at the doll.

I pull Isaac over with me, "Stiles why the hell did I almost become coyote dinner because you kept the stupid doll!" I whisper angrily snatching the doll out of his hand.

"I thought Scott or Isaac could use it you know? For like her scent," Stiles explains.

"Where did you get that?" a voice calls out.

I look over and see Mr Tate looking angrily at me as he storms over, "Where did you find this?!" he exclaims angrily taking the doll out of my hands.

I take a large step back scared he might lash out more, "Hey back off!" Isaac says as he steps in front of me protectively.

"It belonged to my daughter…" Mr Tate says looking sadly at the doll.

"Sorry you guys," John says as he holds his arm out to step in front of Isaac, "Mr Tate I don't know how you heard about this? If you've got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here…"

John steps forward going to guide the father out of here when he stops lifting up Mr Tate's jacket revealing a gun, "I have a permit," Mr Tate defends himself.

"California schools are gun free zones. Permit or no permit, you need to leave Mr Tate," John says as the man starts to complain, "Now."

"You find that animal. You find that thing," Mr Tate exclaims before leaving the locker room.

I look to Scott and Stiles and they both exchange looks, "We need to see Deaton now."

…

"Xylazine, it's a tranquilizer for horses," Deaton says as he comes out of the back room with 3 vials, "For a werecoyote its expected work within seconds. I only have three so whoever's shooting has to be damn good shot."

"Allison's a perfect shot," Scott nods.

I shake my head, "She used to be…"

"She can do it," Scott counteracts.

Isaac shrugs, "If we manage to find the thing…"

"Okay what is the point of these two. Seriously I mean what is Isaac's purpose? Besides the persistent negativity and what's up with the scarf anyway it's 65 degrees out," Stiles rants.

I step forward for Isaac, "Hey! I bought him that scarf!" They all look at me with a roll of their eyes.

"Look maybe I'm asking the question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac asks.

Deaton looks to Scott expectantly, "I can do it…"

"You can?" Stiles asks.

Scott nods, "Yeah remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school."

"Oh god vividly," I say with a shudder. That was horrible.

"In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery…" Scott explains ignoring my comment.

"This is a werecoyote, Scott. Who knows if it'll even work if you find someone who can teach you," Deaton says.

Stiles looks at Scott with a nod, "That's why you called Derek first."

"Yeah I can try it on my own… But right now I'm too scared to change into just a werewolf," Scott sighs out.

Stiles rubs his jaw tiredly, "We need a real alpha…"

Scott immediately looks to Stiles looking a little offended and Stiles backtracks, "You know what I mean. An alpha that can do alpha things, you know an alpha who can get it going you know- get it" Stiles trails off lacking a better word.

"Up?" Isaac adds. I screw my face up at Isaac's suggestion for Stiles sentence.

"Great I'm an alpha with performance issues," Scott groans out.

I shake my head, "Okay no stop please. Next topic. Is there anyone else besides Derek who can help?"

"I wouldn't trust Peter," Isaac says and I roll my eyes. Peter was not half bad. He would help but it would cost us… Maybe… Most likely…

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles suggests.

"They're not alphas anymore. What Jennifer did to them… Almost killing them, it broke that part of them," Deaton explains.

Stiles nods, "Right but what if they know how to do it…"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks," Scott sighs defeated.

I shake my head, "That's not true."

Isaac looks to me an angered look on his face and I shake my head again, "No not me… Lydia."

"Well you take these to Allison and we'll get Lydia and go see the twins?" Scott nods passing me the vials. I nod and turn to Isaac with a smile, "Let's get going."

…

"Do you think you can hone in on Malia? If not we're going to be in the woods for a long time," Allison asks preparing the gun as Isaac hands over a syringe for the Xylazine.

Isaac nods, "I have a pretty good lock on her sent that's actually kinda strong."

I look to him confused, "What it is?" I didn't know he already had a lock on the sent.

"Pee," Isaac deadpans.

I look to Allison and raise my eyebrows a smirk on my face as I try not to laugh. Allison chuckles reaching down for the bottle and trying to put the syringe in it but her hands shake as she tries to concentrate.

"Allison? You okay?" I ask noticing her smile drop.

She nods slightly but then drops the bottle of Xylazine bending down to pick it up. I look to Isaac with a worried look and turn back watching as Allison stands back up a blank look in her eyes. Her hands slowly reach for the tranq gun and lifting it up aiming towards us. Isaac reaches down grabbing my arm and slowly moving me behind me careful not make any sudden movements as he walks us backwards.

"Allison?" Isaac calls out quietly. I watch as Allison's finger hovers over the trigger and gasp, "Allison! Allison!" I call out loudly.

Her eyes widen as she seems to come back to reality, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she exclaims putting the gun down quickly holding her hands up, "I'm- I'm so so sorry! I don't know what I was doing!"

"Better than ring daggers I guess," Isaac shrugs trying to joke about it. I walk towards her as she turns away from us, "How am I supposed to help anyone if I'm like this? What am I supposed to do?"

I reach out taking the bottle from Allison's shaking hands, "Allison… Let me help you."

"Show us what to do," Isaac adds standing across the desk from us. We didn't have a lot of time and we needed to leave like now.

…

I quickly climb out of the front of Allison's car and gather around with everyone. We were all here. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and now Isaac, Allison and I. I hope Scott knew what he was doing.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia voices everyone's concern as we stand around staring at each other.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his daughter," Scott says his eyes drifting to me briefly. I hadn't thought of it like that. I don't know how I hadn't. We were basically making up for what someone didn't do for me all those years back for Malia…

"Actually we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who's actually his daughter who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter but…" Isaac shrugs out.

Stiles eyes narrow at Isaac, "And again with the not helping." Isaac looks over to Stiles with sarcastic smile and nod.

"Did you bring it?" Scott asks turning to Allison with a nod.

She reaches into the boot of her car pulling out the tranquilizer gun taking a breath as she looks around the group. A gun goes off in the distance catching the attention of Isaac and Scott.

Scott quickly climbs onto his bike starting it up. I look to Isaac and quickly rush jumping on the back of the bike, "Isaac stay with Allison!" I call out as Scott speeds away leaving Stiles calling out to us.

"Bella can you get a read on Tate or Malia?" Scott calls out from inside his helmet.

I shake my head, "No nothing. I don't have a real handle on that yet." I sigh out. I mean I could easily reach out to our pack but people I didn't really know was a whole new level, "Are you going in the right direction?" I ask as we're about to turn a corner.

A scream erupts from the woods and Scott loses control of the bike sending us flying. I land to the ground with a thud knocking my head. That scream. It was Isaac!

"Bella? Bella!" I hear Scott call out for me.

I shake my head with a groan, "No Scott go! Isaac's hurt- I have to-"

"It's okay I understand…" Scott nods before running off in the direction he was heading before we crashed. I stand up slowly stumbling in the direction of his scream. Why did he scream? Had Mr Tate shot him? I didn't hear a gunshot go off though…

"Isaac!" I call out turning around in a full circle. I didn't know where I was. Isaac was hurt.

"Allison there he is! Hit Tate. Use the tranq gun on him, okay…" I hear Isaac's voice in the distance faintly.

I stumble past a tree seeing Isaac kneeling down on the ground holding his leg looking up to Allison as she shakes pointing the gun towards Tate, "Come on. Come on!" she whispers to herself as she shoots the gun missing Tate and hitting a tree.

"Allison!" Isaac's voice comes out harsh and he take a deep breath as she turns her head looking down to him with wide eyes, "Breathe Allison… You can do it."

She nods taking a deep breath and turning back to Tate concentrating as she whispers something to herself pulling the trigger getting Tate in the shoulder.

He drops the gun and collapses as Allison lets out a breath aiming for Malia next, "Isaac… She's gone?"

I slump against a tree not having the strength to go move any further. My head was hurting and I could feel something running down the side of my face.

"Isa- Isaac…" I gasp feeling my eyes fill up with tears. I couldn't get over to him. I couldn't move.

I bring my hand up to my thumping and look at my fingers seeing red dripping from them.

"Bella," Allison gasps out catching my eyes.

"What? Bella? Where is she?" Isaac breathes out looking to Allison

A powerful roar fills the preserve and both mine and Isaac's eyes light up, his golden and mine amber.

Scott did it.

Isaac lets out a scream pulling the trap apart freeing his leg as I lay down, my eyes flashing in and out as my head pounds even more. Isaac pants and looks over to me a pained expression on his face.

"Scott did it," Allison breathes out standing up slowly. He did do it. He saved Malia…

"Bella," Isaac calls out. I move my head to the side feeling their eyes on me but seeing blurry figures. I think that fall was a little worse than what I first thought, "Bella… Can you hear me?"

Isaac limps over to me and I see his bloody leg, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bel…" Isaac sighs out sitting down beside me. I sit up slowly leaning into him, "You scared the crap out of me Isaac Lahey."

Isaac chuckles quietly, "Ditto! What the hell happened to you this time Bel?"

"Scott crashed… I hate that bike," I whisper out a smile playing on my lips.

Isaac looks down at me with raised eyebrows, "I thought you wanted me to get a bike?"

"Yeah cause you look sexy on it," I scoff with a smirk.

Isaac smiles, "Let's get you up and home. Stitch up your head wound."

"Maybe we should fix your leg as well," I say nodding towards his injured leg.

Allison clears her throat, "Let's just go already."

I smile over at Allison and she shakes her head a smile threatening to spread across her face. We did it. Scott saved Malia. Allison shot Tate. Everything was working out…

…

**Author's Note: Back again! You guys are so amazing! You keep this story going by giving me the motivation and confidence to write this! I love reading all your reviews they always make me smile!**

**I can't wait to write next chapter! And I hope to have it up quick :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**


	78. Chapter 78: nobody gets left behind?

Chapter 78: nobody gets left behind?

…

Isaac and I walk along the sidewalk next to the school. My hand tightening around his as my stomach continues twisting in knots. I had a bad feeling about today. Like horrible, bad, very very bad feeling that could have something with the dream I had about Isaac in Art. Nothing had happened with those black masked figures. Isaac took it as a sign that it wouldn't happen but I wasn't so sure. Not with the feeling I had today.

"Bella it's going to be fine… I'm here with you and it's daylight. Nothing bad happens in daylight," Isaac shrugs.

I look to him with wide eyes, "Well don't jinx us! Seriously Isaac I have a bad feeling…"

"Does it have to do because the twins are here talking to Scott maybe?" Isaac questions nodding towards where Scott and Stiles are. I look up to Isaac and his face looks angry as he lets go of my hand walking towards them at a quick pace.

I let out a sigh shaking my head and rush after Isaac, "I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact I don't know why we aren't impaling them right now," Isaac says obviously catching what Aiden said last.

Ethan's eyes flash blue, his teeth changed and growling, "You wanna try."

Isaac steps forward ready to challenge him but I step in between them both, "Enough." I look to Isaac pointedly and he reaches for my hand pulling me back next to him and away from the twins.

"Sorry but they don't trust you. And neither do I," Scott says having the final say and walking off towards the school with Isaac, Stiles and I following. I look to Scott with a smile and nod as Isaac and I continue down the hallway. Scott smiles nodding back. We hadn't been really close. I think he knew something was up. That I was hiding something…

"Bella!" I hear a cheery voice call out. I turn my head seeing Kira bending down trying to pick her stuff up. I smile and look to Isaac nodding for him to go ahead. He leans down kissing the side of head and walks toward his locker.

"Kira hey!" I say walking back to her side and helping her with her books.

She takes the books from my hands with a smile, "Thanks! I never put my books in properly and they just all keep tumbling out."

"Yeah don't worry that's happened to me plenty of times! How are you after the whole coyote business?" I ask as she shuts her locker.

She shrugs, "I was shaken up for a bit but I'm fine now. I mean what are the chances of something else crazy like that happening…"

"Oh I think you'd be surprised," I say with a small chuckle as my eyes drift down the hall to Stiles and Scott and notice Scott staring over at us.

"So do you think I could maybe sit with you at lunch? I mean if you haven't noticed I'm not doing too well with being the new girl…" Kira shyly says.

I smile at her, "Of course! We're friends Kira you can come hang with me whenever!"

"Oh were you being serious when talking to my dad? Cause I just thought that you were doing it to get him off my case which is cool too but-" I chuckle shaking my head and cut her off quickly, "Kira! It's fine I promise you we are friends. We were almost attacked and mauled together I say that's a pretty good bonding exercise."

Kira smiles slightly, "You're kidding right?"

"Yes I'm kidding! Being attacked and mauled only happens like once a month here," I say with a shrug and laugh as her smile drops. She chuckles slightly realising I'm joking, "I'll catch up with you at lunch okay?"

Kira smiles and nods, "Thanks Bella…"

"No problem, really! I like you and I think we're gonna be really good friends," I say with a nod and we go our separate ways.

I walk down the hall towards Scott and Isaac catching the end of their conversation, "I'm the hot girl…" Scott says raising his eyebrows slightly.

I look at them confused as Isaac responds, "Yes you are."

"Hey!" I complain as Scott breaks out in a goofy grin.

Isaac turns to me wrapping his arms around me pulling me close, "Oh except you Bella of course!"

"Nope you've said it! What's done is done!" I joke pulling away from him but his tightens his grip on me pulling me closer and leaning into my ear whispering, "You're my hot girl…"

I blush slightly and look back to him with a shy smile, "I'm your hot girl." Isaac leans in pressing his lips against mine and my eyes flutter shut as our bodies press flush together. I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and I quickly pull back looking to see Scott staring at us with raised eyebrows.

I look down at the ground blushing slightly again, "Sorry I explained this to you already though didn't I? Because Isaac's my mate or that's what Deaton said I don't really understand it anyway. Because Isaac's my mate we just have this unbelievable urge to-"

"La, la, la, la, la, la, la," Scott quickly cuts me off blocking out anything I say with his fingers. He quickly walks off trying to ignore me.

Isaac chuckles, "Come on let's get to class."

I reach out grapping Isaac's hand, "Isaac I know you think I'm worrying about nothing but could we please not separate at all today… I feel like something might happen and-"

"Bella… It's okay. I won't leave your side for the entire day," Isaac assures me and squeezes my hand tightly. I kiss his cheek, "Okay as soon as coach's class finishes I'll come find you," Isaac says with a nod

I smile, "Promise?"

"Pinky promise," Isaac chuckles bringing my hand up and linking out little fingers together. I smile widely, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Isaac smiles and walks off down the hallway. I watch as he walks away feeling my stomach twist again. I still had a really bad feeling about today… And I don't think it was going away anytime soon…

…

I jump slightly hearing a smashing noise and focus my attention at the front of the room seeing Coach picking up something the floor, "Happy birthday, love Greenberg…"

I look back down to my books in front of me. I couldn't concentrate properly. Not with my stomach twisting in knots still, "Bella?" I hear someone whisper and I look to my right seeing Scott and Stiles staring at me.

"What?" I shrug looking at them confused.

Scott and Stiles look at each other before turning back to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say with a nod and force a smile.

Scott shakes his head, "You're lying."

I let out a sigh, "Okay no I'm not okay…"

"What is it?" Stiles whispers watching where Coach is being careful not to draw attention to us.

I shrug, "I don't know. I have- I have a feeling. I bad one. Like something bad is coming."

"Like how bad?! On a scale of pack of alphas to evil darach how bad do you think the feeling is?!" Stiles eyes widen noticeably.

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "You're kidding me right? I don't know! I thought that I had a handle on all this but apparently not… But something's going to happen- something bad and I have no idea what it is."

"Bel are you sure? I mean you just said you don't have a handle on it like you thought. Maybe this is just you being paranoid… I mean it has been non-stop supernatural business since I was bitten," Scott whispers leaning closer so no one can here, "I think that we should relax. I mean what else could be out there?"

Stiles looks to Scott with wider eyes if that is even possible, "Are you kidding me Scott?! You did not just say that!"

"Stilinski! McCall's! You want to share what seems to be so much more interesting than my class!" Coach exclaims slamming his hand down on my desk.

I jump in my chair and shake my head, "No coach we're good…"

He nods at me before turning back to his desk. I look back to Scott and Stiles and they lean back in again, "So there isn't anything else you need to tell me?"

"Us?" Stiles adds in looking at Scott offended.

I shake my head, "No nothing…" Stiles nods turning back to the board but Scott looks at me an unreadable expression on his face and a flash of hurt coming across his eyes. I smile before looking down to my work and letting a small sigh out when I feel Scott's eyes look away from me.

He was starting to question me. He knew I was hiding something. And I was going to tell him. Today. I just need to figure out how I'll do it…

…

I walk down the hallway looking out for Isaac. He promised he'd come find me after class and maybe I'm overreacting a little but I can't help but feel my stomach doing twists and think of something bad happening.

"Bella!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim. I turn around quickly and my face falls slightly when I see Rafael rushing towards me.

"Raf what're you doing here?" I ask confused.

He watches as his officers rush past him quickly, "William Barrow has been spotted on the premises," he whispers quietly.

"Excuse me? As in the shrapnel bomber?! Are you fricken kidding me?!" I whisper quietly trying not to let anyone else in on what's happening. Maybe this was why I had the bad feeling.

He nods, "We're checking the place now but Bel," Raf pauses for a minute looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, "Don't leave the school okay. We're putting it on lockdown and I need you to be safe. Don't try anything."

I shake my head, "I won't…"

…

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes, he said those exact words?" Isaac asks his hand tightening around mine as we follow Stiles down the flight of stairs. I quickly found Isaac and then Stiles found us and now we had Allison and Lydia too. We had to figure out where this guy was to stop him before he got to us.

"Yeah and no one knows how he woke up from anaesthesia. Just that when they opened him up there was a tumour full of live flies. Which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome!" Stiles exclaims.

I look to Stiles with a shake of my head, "No, not cool!"

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asks and we all turn around seeing she stopped behind us.

"Lydia?" Allison questions as we look to Lydia expectantly.

"All day I have been hearing this sound! It's like- this buzzing…" Lydia says sounding frustrated as she tried to find the right words. I knew how she felt. No one understood how was feeling right now. I knew something bad was coming and William Barrow is in this school. But why did it still feel like something else was coming?

We all walk back towards her, "Like the sound of flies?" I ask.

"Exactly like the sound of flies," Lydia nods.

Stiles sighs, "Okay I have to go find Scott."

"I'll start looking for Barrow," Isaac nods.

I grab his hand again, "I'm coming with you!"

"Bella you stay with the others.. I'll feel better if you're far away from this creep we're looking for," Isaac says tightening his grip on me again.

I shake my head, "You said you wouldn't leave my side for the whole day and you know I can take care of myself..."

"I do. I know you're very capable Bel," Isaac whispers cupping my cheek, "But please I just want you to be safe."

I let out a sigh, "Fine. But don't get used to this. I'm not fighting you on this right now but I will get my way most of the time."

Isaac smiles kissing the side of my head quickly, "You always get your way. Everything's gonna be fine Bel. We'll meet up when you find Scott."

I nod and watch as he walks off down the hall. I run my hands through my hair and turn back to where the others were who have now dispersed in search of Scott. Seriously what happened to nobody gets left behind.

…

I let out a sigh looking through each classroom I walk by for any sign of the others. I got a message from Scott saying the plan was to look down in the basement. Isaac and him were together and Ethan and Aiden were even helping out too.

Scott said he got what Barrow was wearing from Mel so they could track him by scent. I stop in the hallway looking down at my phone. School was almost over. If Barrow was going to try something then wouldn't he have already done it?

I pull my phone out quickly dialling Isaac's number.

'_This is Isaac leave a message'_ it goes straight to voicemail and I let out a groan as the beep goes off.

"Isaac you better still be okay. If I find you and you just didn't check your phone I will kill you myself. Probably not. But still. Answer! You said you wouldn't leave my side and I'm upstairs in an empty hallway just freaking out," I ramble on looking around nervously. I felt like I wasn't alone here in the hallway…

"Look the police aren't here anymore so Barrow must be somewhere else right? So can we just all meet up again so I'm not up here by myse-" my sentence is cut off when I feel something hit me in the back of the head.

My phone slips out of my hand as I fall forwards knocking my head hard on the floor. I feel my eyes droop slightly before my vision goes black and I pass out.

…

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me! I was so motivated to do this chapter last week and then it disappeared and I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to turn out! But here it is!**

**I know this might not be as good as my other chapters but hopefully you're just happy I've updated :P**

**Please let me know what you think! :D**


	79. Chapter 79: Why me?

Chapter 79: Why me?

…

Isaac, Scott, Ethan and Aiden all rush towards Stiles and Lydia. Their search was cut short from the fire alarm going but they hadn't found anything in the basement. No scent, nothing.

"We didn't find anything!" Aiden says.

Scott shakes his head, "Not even a scent."

"Wait is Bella with you guys?" Isaac asks but his question is ignored.

"It's 3'o'clock so school's over. If there was a bomb shouldn't he have set it off by now," Stiles questions.

Isaac quickly pulls out his phone seeing a voicemail and missed call from Bella. Shit. He should have answered. She was probably freaking out.

'_Isaac you better still be okay. If I find you and you just didn't check your phone I will kill you myself. Probably not. But still. Answer! You said you wouldn't leave my side and I'm upstairs in an empty hallway just freaking out' _Bella's voice comes through the phone and he covers his other ear trying to drown out the others.

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Ethan asks.

Isaac steps away from the group, "Guys shut up for a sec!"

"Isaac? What is it?" Scott asks hearing the beta's heartbeat quicken.

'_Look the police aren't here anymore so Barrow must be somewhere else right? So can we just all meet up again so I'm not up here by myse-'_ Bella's voice disappears and the voice message cuts off.

"Bella!" Isaac exclaims looking down at his phone. The message came in at 2:45, "Was Bella with you guys?!" Isaac turns to Lydia and Stiles quickly but they shake their heads.

"No she was going with you when we left her," Stiles shrugs.

Isaac shakes his head, "No I told her to stick with you guys. So she was safer."

"Okay that doesn't matter right at this minute, where is she now?" Scott asks seeing Isaac getting worked up.

"I don't know! She said she's upstairs and the hallway is empty then she's cut off midsentence and she said something bad was going to happen and something bad has happened-" Isaac rambles on before Scott stops him.

"Isaac! Calm down we'll go look for her now. I'm sure she's fine," Scott nods trying to reassure him. He didn't want to tell Isaac that it wasn't looking good. Bella has glowing eyes and William Barrow was in the school. But they didn't find a scent. So he couldn't still be in the school?

…

"Guys over here!" Aiden calls out picking something up off the ground. He holds it out for the group to see. They had all rushed upstairs to look through the hallways that Bella might have been in.

"That's Bella's phone," Isaac grabs the phone looking at it over hoping that it could tell him where she was.

"Okay so where's Bella?" Stiles asks.

Scott shakes his head, "I can't catch a scent or anything here. It's like she wasn't even here."

"But she was. Her phone's here and the message says she was upstairs. I told her I wouldn't leave her side and she's gone," Isaac punches the locker beside him causing it to come unhinged.

Scott lays a hand on Isaac's shoulder, "Isaac we'll find her. This isn't your fault."

"We can't even catch a scent. What're we supposed to do?" Isaac shakes his head sounding defeated. He was supposed to stay with her. He promised her. And now she was gone. And they had no idea where to look.

Stiles quickly pulling out his phone, "I'll call my Dad."

…

"And you're sure that she's missing?" John asks his son. He was still getting used to this supernatural business and now they were saying Bella was missing.

"Yes we think she was taken by Barrow," Stiles nods.

John sighs running a hand over his face looking to his deputies that are coming back towards him, "Sheriff we searched all the classrooms here and there was no sign of the girl or Barrow."

"Stilinski!" Rafael's voice calls out from down the hall as he rushes towards them, "What're we doing back here? Barrow was seen at the station!"

John steps away from his son and group of friends to quickly calm the FBI agent down, "McCall these kids have given me reason to believe that Barrow was still here."

"What, did they see him?" Rafael asks looking back to his son and his friends seeing no sign of Bella.

"No but it's Bella. She's gone missing. The school is being searched again but there's no sign of her. All they found was her phone," John says handing the phone over to Rafael.

Rafael looks to the young kids and quickly points to Scott and Isaac, "What happened?!"

"Dad it's okay. Bella's gonna be fine she always is-" Scott begins to say.

Rafael shakes his head, "Was she with you?!"

"No she was up here by herself," Isaac says looking to the ground. He already felt guilty for not being with her and he didn't need to be reminded.

"By herself?! When there was a murdering psycho on the loose?! And now she's missing!" Rafael yells, "My little girl's gone…" he whispers out quietly so Scott doesn't hear.

Scott looks at his Dad confused hearing his last comment about 'his little girl', "Dad calm down it's not Isaac's fault…"

"I'm sorry- Isaac I didn't mean to blame you," Rafael sighs out running his hand through his short hair.

Scott looks at his Dad realization coming across his face, "Dad. Bella's been trying to tell me something for days now. I can see it when she looks at me there's something she's hiding. It's your secret she's been hiding isn't it. She's been hiding something to do with you."

"Scott I-" Raf starts to say. He'd been meaning to tell Scott about Bella and she'd been pushing for him to do it but where did he even begin.

Scott shakes his head, "I wasn't the only reason you came back was I?"

"No, Scott, you weren't…" Rafael says quietly, "Bella isn't your cousin. She's your half-sister…"

…

"Scott she wanted to tell you she did! She just thought that it was up to your Dad to tell you," Isaac sighs out trying to catch up to Scott.

Scott scoffs, "Oh so you knew too!"

"Yes but that isn't what matters right now! Scott please we have to find Bella!" Isaac exclaims stopping on the curb as Scott gets on his bike.

"She could have just up and left the school! Just because we can't find her doesn't mean Barrow has her!" Scott yells back.

Isaac shakes his head, "When is anything ever that simple?! Scott please I know she kept this from you but you still care about her I know you do. Please we need to figure out where she is…"

"I have to go to Kira's for dinner… Bella's strong, Isaac and she'll come back. You know she always does," Scott says his voice quiet as he puts his helmet on and drives off.

Isaac looks down at his phone checking his messages again. Of course Bella wasn't going to message him she didn't have her phone. Lydia and Stiles were trying to figure out what Barrow's plan was, Scott was off to dinner at Kira's and Allison was looking through the beastiary.

If Bella was here they could maybe go help Allison or do their own research. If Bella was here he wouldn't be freaking out right now. His girl was missing and he wasn't there to protect her when she was taken…

…

I groan blinking my eyes trying to bring my hand up to my aching head but something is restraining my arms. I look down seeing cable tied around me and my eyes widen. I was in the school. Oh my god I was on the phone to Isaac and something hit. Someone knocked me out.

You have got to be fricken kidding me! Why is it me? Why is it always me? What is so special about me?! Why me?!

"You weren't part of the plan you know," I hear a voice say and I look around where I am for the voice, "You weren't needed in any of this but you and your dreams are beginning to become a problem and he just can't have that."

I look around the area that looks to be an electrical station, "Who can't have it?"

"They didn't believe me and I knew- I knew I was right," the voice chuckles out.

I pull on the cable, "What're you talking about?!" I could teleport out of here. But what did this man want. Was it Barrow? Or was it some other psycho? I had to know what he wanted right… No I know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat' or whatever. I have to get out now.

"Your eyes…" the owner of the voice comes out from behind me and I gasp pulling away from him. Oh my god. It was William Barrow. How the hell did the police not know he was at the school?!

"Why are you doing this?" I ask turning my head away from him feeling uncomfortable under his glare.

He shakes his head, "You don't understand do you?! You- what you can do it's- unnatural! Your eyes. I've seen them. They glow just like I said but no one believed me. But they will. They will all know soon enough."

"Wait please don't!" I exclaim seeing him lift something up and swing his arm towards my face.

…

Isaac knocks on the Argent's door standing there looking around waiting impatiently for the door to open. Allison opens the door and looks at Isaac confused seeing him standing at her door.

"Did anyone tell you?" Isaac asks quietly.

Allison shakes her head, "What's happened?"

"Bella's been missing since school… Everyone's doing something and I just need to keep busy so I thought I'd come help with the beastiary?" Isaac shrugs looking like a lost puppy.

Allison nods, "Of course you can help! Was she taken by Barrow?" she asks as Isaac steps inside the apartment and she closes the door.

"We don't know. But she left me a message and never got to finish it because she was taken… Scott said that I shouldn't worry so much and that Bel always comes back to us but I can't help but feel this is my fault," Isaac finishes sadly.

Allison turns on her heel quickly, "Isaac, Bella wouldn't want you blaming yourself!"

"She told me she had a bad feeling about today and I didn't listen to her…" Isaac shakes his head not listening to Allison.

"Scott's right. Bella is stronger than we all realize and she always comes back," Allison assures Isaac sitting back at the computer reading over the archaic Latin.

Isaac smiles thinking about Bella more now, "Yeah she is strong…"

"Okay so you came to help me read Archaic Latin?" Allison asks trying to distract her friend.

Isaac nods, "Uh yeah thought maybe you could use an extra pair of eyes. Actually I thought of what Bella would do if she was with me right now and I thought helping in some way would be a start."

"Can you even read Latin?" Allison asks looking to Isaac who was no sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"No… But I can look at pictures," Isaac shrugs obviously not thinking about the fact he couldn't read Latin.

Allison chuckles and prints out a few pages handing them over to him for him to go over, "You can get started then."

…

"So what're we looking for?" Lydia asks as her and Stiles walk into the empty chemistry room. Stiles walks towards the storage room opening the door quickly, "That was supposed to be locked…" Lydia says looking at the door confused.

"Yeah I know, notice anything else?" Stiles asks pulling his phone out for a flashlight.

Lydia looks around the room taking it in, "Ah it smells like chemicals…" She stands up straighter realizing something, "They wouldn't have been able to catch a scent…" she says referring to the twins, Isaac and Scott. They wouldn't have been able to find Barrow. They had no chance of finding Bella either with all these chemicals.

Stiles nods looking through all the chemicals but stops when something on the ground catches his eye. He flashes the light on the ground showing spots of blood and staples, "He was here. Performing very minor surgery on himself he was here! You were right…" Stiles says looking up to Lydia.

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" she asks staring at the blood on the ground. He was here and she could have prevented him from taking Bella if she just knew what her abilities meant.

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody…" Stiles says.

Lydia's eyes widen, "He took Bella?! Did he take her somewhere to kill her?!"

"That's what we gotta figure out…" Stiles nods. He stands up and quickly walks out into the classroom, "Bella's phone was just out in that hallway there so maybe there's something in here? Anything…"

Lydia looks around the room before the numbers on the board catch her attention and she walks towards them. Why were those numbers listed like that? And it was just numbers…

"Lydia what are those?" Stiles asks seeing her walk up to the board.

"Atomic numbers," she says standing in front of them looking them over.

Stiles looks at the numbers not understanding it either, "Is it a formula?"

"Not really. 19's potassium, 53's iodine, 88's radium…" Lydia shakes her head picking up the piece of chalk on the board, "the first two make potassium iodine…"

She writes the letter for each atomic number next to it and Stiles looks at it confused, "Potassium is K?"

"From kalium- the scientific neo Latin name…" Lydia draws an I next to 53 and Stiles watches carefully, "What's Radium?"

"RA…" Lydia whispers out looking at the letters on the board.

"Kira…" Stiles says realizing the letters were a message. A message for Barrow.

…

"Did you find anything?" Isaac asks pacing the small study as Allison continues scrolling on the computer.

Allison nods, "Ah there's a reference about flies being able to carry messages to the dead. What about you?"

"Um… Oh, just Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies," Isaac sighs out running his hand through his hair. It was dark now and there wasn't any word from anyone about Bella. Nothing.

"Hey Isaac… They're gonna find her," Allison assures Isaac as he continues pacing the room.

He lets out a sigh, "I just- this is taking forever and may or may not be the key to finding her… I just I need her to be okay you know… I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I get it… I've been in love before, I know what it feels like," Allison nods in understanding.

There's a knock at the door and Mr Argent comes in seeing the sheets of the bestiary lying around, "Allison can I please have a word with you," he sighs out.

Allison stands up and heads out of the study leaving Isaac pacing in the room.

…

"Thanks for dinner," Scott says as nervously puts his gloves on holding onto his bike helmet. He really did enjoy the dinner… Even it was sushi.

"For the sushi or the pizza?" Kira chuckles lightly.

"Ahh the pizza was good," Scott smiles looking back to the girl. He liked her. He was starting to really like her.

Kira chuckles, "You seem like a really nice guy and not just because you got me from getting eaten by a coyote… Well that was your sister too. Which I'm sorry to hear she's missing," Kira finishes awkwardly trying to tread around the boy she likes sister's disappearance.

"Trust me it's not the first time…" Scott sighs out thinking about all the times something bad had happened to his sister. She was his sister now. Not his cousin anymore. Well she was never his cousin but he had no idea about his dad being Bella's dad as well until today.

"I get the feeling that a lot happens around here… I hope they find her though. Both you and Bella have been really great," Kira smiles remembering when Bella had said they were going to be really good friends.

Scott smiles, "What else have I done?"

"You remembered my name…" Kira smiles shyly. It was true. No one had noticed her in her time here. Only Scott had… Scott and Bella.

Scott smiles widely looking down to the ground and back up to Kira again when he feels something knock the back of his head and he blacks out.

…

I hear a sparking noise as I pull my head up off my chest opening my eyes. I was still here. Still here in this godforsaken electrical station. I turn my head seeing the sparks a little bit away from me and see a figure sitting beside me.

My eyes focus and I see Kira looking at me with glassy eyes, "Kira…" I whisper out my throat croaky.

"Bella… Are we going to die?" she gasps out pulling against the cables.

I shake my head quickly, "No Kira you'll be fine…" She would be. If I had to reveal myself to her then I would. But Kira was not going to die. She had no reason to be here.

Kira nods and turns back to Barrow who is running the live wire along the fence, "What're you doing?" Kira asks shakily.

"Right now?" Barrow stops looking at the both of us the crazed look in his eyes, "Right now I'm going to take your picture…" he reaches into Kira's pocket pulling her phone out.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I exclaim pulling against the cables.

Barrow looks to me shaking his head, "Proof of our time here together… Little proof for all those people who don't believe…"

"Okay you got your picture you wanna let us go now?" Kira questions. I have to admit she had some balls.

Barrow looks to the both of us shaking his head a creepy smile playing on his lips, "Did you ever see the movie village of the damned? The original not the remake nobody cares about crappy remakes! I'm talking about the 1960 black and white masterpiece. It's about this group of children blonde haired…" Barrow's eyes fall onto me and he moves closer reaching out touching my hair, "Beautiful children…"

I pull my face away from him gritting my teeth, "They can make their eyes glow. And they do terrible, terrible things. The tag line on the poster read, "Beware the stare that will paralyse the will of the world. Now, when I told everyone that I saw children with glowing eyes, they wouldn't believe me," Barrow stands up abruptly, "I tried to get them to do something. But they wouldn't budge. They wouldn't move. As if they had been paralysed, I am going to shake them out of their paralysis."

He reaches out grapping the electrified wire, "I'm going to get them moving. I'm going to I am going to galvanize them," he brings the wire towards Kira and I gasp.

My eyes flash orange and I teleport out of the cables in front of Kira quickly. Barrow stops quickly looking at me with wide eyes when I hear tires screech as they pull up outside.

"Bella look out!" I hear Kira scream and I turn back to Barrow feeling pain shoot through my body sending me to the ground screaming.

I squeeze my eyes shut as waves of electricity continue flowing through me causing me to scream louder.

"Scott no! Look out!" I hear Kira's voice but it seems distant. Scott was here now he'd stop Barrow. I open my eyes slowly hearing an explosion and watching as sparks fly everywhere.

I gasp seeing Kira standing there absorbing all the electricity that is flying everywhere. Barrow did have a reason for taking Kira. She wasn't human. She was something supernatural.

…

Isaac screws his face up in pain feeling something shoot through his body slightly before disappearing. What was that? He focuses his senses hearing a quiet scream in the distance.

His eyes widen, "Bella…" he whispers recognizing the scream. Something was happening. She was hurt.

Isaac looks up at the light in the study seeing it flicker slightly dropping in and out. He puts the sheets of paper down on the desk looking around the now darkened room. Why was the power out?

He turns quickly seeing something out of the corner of his eye but turns back when it appears the other side of him. Something was in here with him. Isaac turns seeing black masked figures surrounding him, circling him.

He does a full circle of the study stopping as two of the figures stand in front of him their eyes glowing. The door slams shut and one of them reaches out placing its hand on the side of his face. Isaac screams out dropping to the ground in pain.

"Isaac! Isaac! Isaac!" his voice is called out by Mr Argent and Allison but the voices were fading.

Bella she was right…

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter YAY! You guys are so amazing I love reading all your reviews they keep me going!**

**So Scott knows! Finally! And yes he's mad now but don't worry he'll get over it I promise! So Kira was taken as well and Bella was taken because the visions that she can have will become a problem in the future for the nogitsune.**

**Also with that I'm not really sure if Barrow was like taken over by the Nogitsune but that's what I've done in this story. So when Barrow is talking to Bella about her being a problem with her powers that is what the Nogitsune is basically saying? Does that make sense? I have no idea haha**

**Anyway about what's going to happen after 3B I actually don't really know what I'll do yet! I'm kinda just writing and seeing where it goes :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! :D**


	80. Chapter 80: Visions turned to nightmares

Chapter 80: Visions turned to nightmares

…

"So when did you get there?" Rafael asks Stiles. We had been sitting here for hours now. Not really. It felt like it though. As soon as the police arrived I was swarmed with questions. Questions I didn't have the answers to. I don't know why Barrow took me. I don't know why he took Kira. I don't know why I didn't die from that electrocution.

That's a lie. I do know. It's because I'm a Fire Fairy and I have supernatural healing abilities. I couldn't exactly say that though could I.

I jump slightly as another tremor goes through my body. Lydia places her hand on my knee squeezing it gently for support. They'd definitely died down a bit. I only had a tremor every 15 minutes give or take. Guess that's the side effects of getting zapped with the whole towns electricity supply.

"At the same time," Stiles nods. I let out a sigh. We were going to be here forever.

"Same time as who?" Rafael looks back to Stiles as he asks with an annoyed look on his face.

"Same time as me…" Scott says pointing to himself. I groan out loud rolling my head backwards.

"That coincidence?" Raf asks with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asks his face screwed up in confusion.

I stand up abruptly, "I don't have time for this!"

"Bella sit," Rafael turns to me quickly.

I shake my head, "No I have to go."

"Where?" Rafael asks.

I look to the others in the room and grumble quietly, "Nowhere." I had to go see Isaac. Something wasn't right. And the fact that he hadn't answered my text message I sent quickly off my phone when Rafael gave it back to me was getting me more worried.

He sighs turning back to Stiles and Scott, "That's what I'm asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asks right before Stiles asks without missing a beat, "I think he's asking me?" and then finally Lydia stating, "I think he's asking both of you."

"Okay let me answer the questions!" Rafael says trying to get a handle on the situation.

I groan out loud again, "Oh god."

Raf stops for a minute realizing his mistake, "Let me ask the questions. Just so I have this absolutely clear… Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet with you Bella?"

I shrug, "I was knocked out in the hallway and woke up in the electrical substation."

"Okay but in the chemistry room is where someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill Kira... Then Barrow took Kira to the same electrical power substation and tied her up with Bella, with the intent of electrocuting her and instead only managing to stun Bella… Which then blacked out the entire town?" Rafael asks checking through his notes.

I nod as Stiles says, "Sounds about right."

"Good can I go?" I ask clapping my hands together.

Raf shakes his head, "How'd you know he'd taken them to the power station?"

"Well cause he was an electrical engineer so where else would he take her?" Stiles says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's one hell of a deduction there Stiles," Raf nods not believing him one bit.

Stiles smiles, "Yeah what can I say I take after my pops he's in law enforcement," he gives his Dad a wink and John coughs trying to smother his laugh.

"Stiles just answer the man," John instructs.

Stiles shrugs, "We made a good guess."

"Yeah couldn't have made that guess earlier?" I ask a hint of hostility in my voice. I shouldn't be mad I mean they did find me. But they only found me when Kira was with me. Were they even looking for me?

"What were the two of you doing?" Rafael asks Scott and Kira ignoring my jab at Stiles.

"Eating pizza," Scott shrugs at the same time Kira says, "Eating sushi."

They look at each other briefly before turning back to Raf, "Eating sushi," Scott says at the same time Kira says, "Eating pizza."

"Eating sushi and pizza," they finish saying at the same time with a small sigh. Well that was difficult. So they were eating dinner and I was being traumatized. Great.

"You believe this?" Raf asks John.

John sighs, "To be honest I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and both Bella and Kira are very lucky for it."

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" Raf asks.

Kira looks between us all nervously and we all look at her expectantly, "Yes… Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry but no…" Rafael sighs. He stands up letting us all walk out of the room as he hands the bags of evidence to another Deputy.

I quickly push past Raf and make my way to an exit. I hear Rafael behind me trying to rush out and explain something to Kira when he calls out to me, "Bella! I need to talk to you. And you Scott."

I groan and stop turning back and walking to Scott's side, "I don't know why you guys a lying or why Stilinski's content to listen to this crap but try to remember something if half this story about Barrow is true then not only did someone help set him loose but he's a pawn in their little game… A mass murderer's bad enough but a mass murderer being controlled by someone else… far worse."

"Dad I get it," Scott nods.

Raf then turns to me, "And you're for some reason a target Bella. I want to put a deputy with you just until I'm sure you're safe."

"I don't need that. It's fine. I'm fine," I say quickly. I wasn't having a deputy follow me a round again. That ended badly last time.

Rafael sighs, "Go home… It's a school night."

Scott and I turn and start walking away and I look to my phone seeing a message from Isaac _'Bella I'm glad you're okay. Isaac's here at my place and something's happened –Allison'_

I gasp and quickly pocket my phone, "Scott I gotta go!" I quickly run past him when I hear him sigh.

I quickly rush out the front of the station and head around the side making sure no one is around. I had to get to Allison's apartment now.

…

I appear in front of the Argent's apartment knocking frantically, "Allison! Open the door!" The door swings open quickly and Allison lets out a sigh of relief seeing me.

"Thank god they found you!" she smiles and lets me in.

I nod, "Yeah I'll explain that after… What happened to Isaac?"

Allison leads me into the study quickly and I gasp seeing Isaac with wet cheeks and tears still in his eyes leaning against the desk, "Isaac…" I breathe out and his gaze flicks straight to me.

"Bella…" he whispers out and I rush forward kneeling beside him pulling him close. His head rests against my chest and I feel him relax slightly against me.

"He hasn't said anything. We found him freezing on the ground and Dad had to make him turn to start the healing of whatever happened to him," Allison says quietly.

"You didn't see them?" Isaac asks his voice just above a whisper.

Allison looks to me confused before asking, "Who?"

"There were five of them… They wore black. I- I co-couldn't- couldn't see their faces they- they were covered…" Isaac whispers out tightening his hold on me, "You were right… Bella you were right."

My eyes widen, "My dream… They had masks on." I wasn't here to stop the vision from happening and now he was reliving the nightmare I had in art.

"One of them I could see its eyes… They were greenish-yellow like uh like-" Isaac pauses his eyes distance as his head rests against my chest still.

"Like fireflies," I whisper out and he nods.

Chris stands up going over to the windows, "The security system wasn't triggered…"

"How'd they get in?" Allison asks.

Isaac shakes his head, "They didn't… It's like they came out of the shadows."

I run my hand through Isaac's hair trying to calm him down, "Do you know what that means?" Allison asks looking over to her dad, "Dad?"

"Um I'm not sure…" he walks back towards us, "Listen the three of you, I need you to keep this quiet for a few hours."

"From everyone?" I ask. I didn't need this now. I was keeping secrets from everyone these days.

"Just 24 hours…" Chris nods.

Allison looks to her Dad worried, "They could have killed him Dad."

"But they didn't… And I think there was a reason why…" we all look to Chris confused wondering what he was talking about, "I think they might have been after me…"

Chris grabs a small box from the corner of the study and walks out quietly. Allison turns to us before standing up to follow her dad, "I'm sorry this happened…"

"It's not your fault. I'm glad Chris and you were here to help him," I smile standing up with Isaac standing up slowly behind me.

"I'm glad you're back Bel," Allison smiles and walks out of the room to talk to her dad.

Isaac hand quickly finds mine and I turn back to him, "You ready?" He nods slightly and my eyes light up amber and we disappear out of the Argent's study and to the back porch of our house. I reach out for the door handle when Isaac's voice stops me, "I'm sorry…"

"Isaac you don't need to be sorry for anything!" I say quickly turning around grabbing his hands.

He nods, "I do… I left you. I left you all alone and Barrow took you. He took you because I didn't listen to you."

"Isaac," I whisper out moving my hands to his face caressing his cheek, "I promise you that there is no way that any of us could have known what was going to happen. Barrow was crazy."

"Was?" Isaac says quietly.

I nod, "He's dead… His plan backfired and he got electrocuted himself…"

"Did he hurt you?" Isaac asks a worried look in his eyes.

I pause for a moment. I could lie. Again and tell him nothing happened. But I don't want to lie anymore, "He electrocuted me but I'm okay now."

"I felt it. I felt your pain Bella and I heard your scream," Isaac says, "I don't want to feel it ever again… I can't lose you."

I pull Isaac close wrapping my arms around his neck tightly and his arms wrap around my waist, "You won't lose me Isaac. I'm still here. I'll always be here."

I stand there holding on tightly when the back door opens slowly, "Bella?" I hear Mel's voice and Isaac lets go slowly as she steps out onto the back porch.

"I'll give you a minute," Isaac nods and walks into the house.

I turn to Mel after seeing Isaac disappear and she lets out a breath of relief, "Where the hell have you been?! Scott said they found you but you didn't come home with him!"

"I know, I know but I had to go find Isaac… I'm sorry I scared you," I say bringing Mel into a hug and she holds onto me tightly.

"Scott knows," Mel whispers out.

I pull back looking at her confused, "What?"

"Scott knows about you being Rafael's daughter… He came home a little bit ago and I don't think he took it too well," Mel sighs out.

"Are you kidding me?! He couldn't have warned us?! Maybe let us be there for that conversation!" I shake my head angrily.

Mel nods, "I know. I talked him down a bit but I don't know how well I talked him down."

"Thanks Mel. I'm sorry I freaked you out today," I say hugging her one last time before walking into the house with her.

"Is Isaac okay?" Mel asks as I go to walk up the stairs.

I stop on the bottom step and look back to Mel, "Yeah why?"

"He just had this look on his face," Mel shrugs.

I nod, "He was worried about me."

"Make sure he's okay, Bel…" Mel nods at me before turning back to the kitchen. I head up the stairs and instead of going straight to my room I quickly go to Scott's room knocking on his door.

He opens the door moments later, "You didn't say anything," I say.

"Neither did you," Scott shrugs.

I let out a sigh, 'Come on Scott you know I've been trying to tell you something for days now. I know you've seen it on my face. It wasn't my place to say it was up to Rafael! This was his mess to clean up. I'm sorry!"

"You could have warned me! I found out by hearing him call you his little girl! He was worried about you being missing and that's when I find out!" Scott exclaims walking back into his room.

I step into the room, "Scott I only found out a few weeks ago myself!"

"That's plenty of time to at least leave me hints!" Scott says.

I shake my head, "I was not going to leave you hints! How the hell would I do that anyway?! Leave you little messages in your cereal!?"

"Isaac even knew before me!" Scott exclaims.

I nod, "Yes Isaac knew…"

"That's all you're going to say?" Scott says angrily.

I shake my head, "What am I supposed to say now Scott? I've told you it wasn't my place to say! I've said I'm sorry! I hated lying to you I did but if I knew this was how you were going to react I might have kept lying… Maybe. Probably not. But I'm considering the thought!"

"Bella?" I hear Isaac's voice behind me and I turn seeing him standing in the hallway, "Is everything okay?"

I turn to Scott and he shakes his head, "No it's not. Everyone knew except me! Mum didn't even tell me!"

"Because it wasn't her place to say anything!" Isaac says stepping in front of me protectively, "She wanted to tell you! She did and she could have but because her heart is so big and she has more kindness in her than anyone I've ever met she let your father take responsibility and tell his own son that he screwed up all those years ago," Isaac pauses for a moment turning back to me, "Not that you're a mistake and I'm so glad that screw up happened because I got you and I don't know what I would do without you-"

"Isaac!" Scott exclaims.

Isaac nods turning back to Scott, "Right yes he had the responsibility of telling you so don't put this all back on Bella. She is your sister, your family and you love each other! So who cares who knew before you did!"

I stand there quietly with my lips slightly parted at Isaac. Where did all that come from? Isaac turns to me grabbing my hand and leads me out of Scott's room. I look back at Scott standing there awkwardly looking at his feet before Isaac leads me into the hallway and into my room.

He shuts the door and stands there looking at me, "Bel? Please say something I know that was uncalled for but I didn't want to sit in here listening to you being blamed for your father's mistake-" I cut Isaac off rushing towards him jumping into his arms.

My arms wrap around his neck and I press my lips against his kissing him roughly. I lean my forward against his pulling back from his lips, "I love you. I love you so, so much. You are amazing don't you ever leave me," I whisper smiling, my eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Never ever, ever…" Isaac whispers back.

He holds onto me pulling us onto the bed. His arms snake around my waist and I grip onto his shirt cuddling him close, "Bella, if you plan on getting kidnapped in the near future could you maybe give me a heads up. I was going out of my mind today."

"Oh okay sure next time someone wants to kidnap me I'll get them to give you a call first," I chuckle sarcastically.

Isaac tightens his hold on me, "I'd like that…"

"Night Isaac," I whisper quietly closing my eyes.

"Night Bella," Isaac whispers kissing the top of my head.

…

Isaac waits for Bella's breathing to change and for her to fall asleep before opening his eyes again. His eyes drift around the room that was starting to light up a little. It was almost daylight and he wasn't going to get a wink of sleep anytime soon.

He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. Scared of what attacked him. Scared that something was going to happen to Bella again…

His hold tightens on Bella and she moans out quietly cuddling closer. He couldn't believe how much he loved her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. And he was so close to losing her. Again.

What else could happen to them? What else was out there that could hurt any one of them in the pack?

…

**Author's Note: Back again with chapter 80! Can't believe how many of you are reviewing and loving this story! You guys are so amazing and I love you all! Hope you like this chapter! I didn't leave it on a cliff-hanger this time :P haha **

**I finished on Isaac's point of view here and I hope it was okay! So Scott yes he's still mad but don't worry Isaac stepped up and defended his girl! Scott will definitely not be like this next chapter I promise! I just thought that he needed to get that out and he felt hurt that Bella would keep something from him.**

**Please review! :D**


	81. Chapter 81: 24 hours…

Chapter 81: 24 hours…

…

"Bella, Isaac you guys are gonna be late…" Mel trails off as she walks into her daughter's room seeing Isaac shaking his head at her holding a finger up to his mouth.

Isaac looks down to Bella who was curled up into his side and still sleeping soundly, "This is the first time in a while that she's been sleeping the whole way through… And we got home late too… Is it okay if we stay home?" he whispers quietly.

Mel smiles softly at the two. Isaac cares so much for Bella and she loves him back with all her heart, "Okay fine but just for today," Mel goes to shut the door but looks back to Isaac again, "And Isaac you get some sleep too you look like you haven't slept a wink."

Isaac nods and looks back down to Bella hearing the door shut quietly. He hadn't slept much. And when he tried to all he saw were the black masks. He wanted to tell Scott. See what he thought about it. But they couldn't… They promised Mr Argent they would keep it quiet. Just for 24 hours. But that was a long time…

"Isaac," Scott whispers from the door. Isaac's eyes look up not even hearing the door open, "Scott?"

"You guys aren't coming today?" Scott asks.

Isaac shakes his head, "No Bella usually has restless nights and tonight she seems to be catching up on sleep…"

"That's good… Uh- look I'm sorry for last night… And yesterday… I should have been looking for Bella but I was just so mad. Can you tell Bel I want to talk to her later? I need to apologize. You were right I shouldn't be blaming Bella for what my Dad should have told me from the beginning…" Scott whispers rubbing the back of his neck.

Isaac nods, "Its fine… I'll let her know. She'll be glad that you're not mad at her anymore…"

"I'll let you know if anything happens at school," Scott nods back and he closes the door quietly behind him.

Isaac rests his head back down on the pillow freezing for a moment as Bella squirms slightly before curling her hands in his shirt and nuzzling her cheek into his chest. Isaac smiles warmly brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He knew something had been plaguing her dreams but he hadn't pushed her to say anything.

Isaac shuts his eyes slowly taking a deep breath. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. He just wasn't sure if his mind would let him.

…

I open my eyes slowly feeling something moving on the bed. I turn my head seeing Isaac flinching slightly, his head turning from side to side and a layer of sweat glistening on his forehead. I reach out touching his shoulder softly, "Isaac? Isaac…." I whisper out quietly.

His hand flies up latching onto my wrist tightly, "Isaac! Hey Isaac it's just a dream, a nightmare, it can't hurt you. Isaac!"

He continues writhing still stuck in the nightmare, "Babe, Isaac… You're okay. I'm right here… I'm here," I whisper out and Isaac sits up quickly his eyes golden as he pushes my away roughly. I roll off the bed and put my hands out behind me to break my fall but wince when I land hardly on the ground.

I rub my hand on other wrist looking back up to Isaac leaning against the wall his knees pulled up to his chest. I stand up quickly kneeling back on the bed and in front of him, "Isaac?"

"Stay away from me," he whispers out.

I hide my look of hurt masking it with concern, "Isaac I can't do that… Tell me what happened..."

"I hurt you," he shakes his head trying to move away from me.

I shake my head, "Isaac whatever your dream was it didn't really happen. I'm okay…"

"No your wrist… I pushed you. I hurt you Bella," Isaac says looking at my red wrist.

I follow his gaze and shake my head again, "My wrist is fine Isaac. I'm okay… What did you dream about?" I reach out for him but he quickly climbs off the bed.

"No I have to go. I need to go," Isaac says shaking his head and finding some clothes.

"Isaac wait- don't- just stop for a second!" I exclaim suddenly and he stops with his clothes in his arms.

I walk towards him and he steps back, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Isaac what are you afraid of?" I yell getting more than a little frustrated. Where was all this coming from?

"BECAUSE!" Isaac yells a slight growl coming out, "I hurt you and it'll happen again!"

"You're not going to," I say quietly stepping closer to him but he shakes his head quickly pushing me away again.

"No! I can hurt you and I will so I have to go!" Isaac exclaims slamming the bedroom door behind him. I stand there my eyes blurring slightly as I hear the front door slam as well. I let out a scream punching the door dinting it slightly. I drop to the ground a couple of tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Bella? I just saw Isaac storm out is everything okay?" I hear Allison's voice call out.

I hear the door open and Allison gasp, "Oh my god Bel hey what happened?" she kneels down in front of me and I look up to her my tears now flowing out.

"Isaac- We had a fight," I say quietly, "I don't even know what happened…"

Allison reaches out pulling me close, "Aw Bel… What were you fighting about?"

"Isaac he was having a nightmare so I woke him up but he must have freaked out and then he shoved me. I fell off the bed and landed on my wrist funny but its fine now and he just kept saying he was going to hurt me and that it was going to happen. He yelled at me. I've never heard him yell at me like that before," I shake my head holding onto Allison tightly as she hugs me. Isaac had never yelled like that before. He'd never acted like that before…

"Bel I'm sure he'll be back… You guys are meant to be and one little fight isn't going to ruin your relationship," Allison says letting go of me and rubbing her hands up and down my arms comfortingly.

I wipe my eyes, "Where would he even go?"

"Maybe he went to school? I came to see how you were going… Its lunch time now," Allison shrugs trying to make me feel better.

I nod sniffling slightly and Allison gets up walking over to my closet, "Right now I know you're feeling down and I have a way to make you feel better."

"I don't know if I feel like going to school today," I shake my head climbing back onto my bed watching as she goes through my closet.

Allison chuckles, "No you're not going to school! We're going to a party tonight!"

"Danny's black light party? But the powers still out," I say confused.

Allison nods, "It is but they figured it out somehow and it's back on! Here's the new address." She chucks her phone over to me and I catch it looking down at the phone.

"Why does this address look familiar?"

…

Allison and I stop in front of the loft door. So this is why the address was familiar. I stand there looking down at my outfit. Allison put me in a black and white striped cropped top and a high waisted pair of light coloured jeans. I was a little self-conscious about the large strip of bare skin I had showing but Allison said I looked hot. She also said that we were going to both get painted so I had no choice in the skin showing.

"Bel don't worry you're gonna have fun! Get drunk live a little! We deserve it!" Allison says with a smile and she slides the door open revealing the room with dancing teenagers that were glowing all assorted colours.

"Derek can never know about this," I say fearing how much trouble we all might be in because of this party. I hadn't heard from him in weeks. I assumed he would be back from South America but nothing yet… I wasn't as close with him as what I used to be but I still worried…

Allison and I look at each other smiling and make our way through the dancing bodies. I stop for a moment looking over to the corner of the room. I could have sworn I saw those black masked figures…

"Bella!" Allison calls out and I look over to her, "Are you alright?"

"Should we be telling everyone about the things that attacked Isaac?" I ask.

Allison shakes her head, "My Dad said 24 hours… We promised him and I trust that he knows what he's doing."

"Yeah but…" I trail off going to tell her what I saw but shake my head, "Never mind…"

"Where have you guys been? I've been standing around by myself for ages!" Lydia sighs out standing next to us.

I smile, "Lydia! Is that alcohol?" I ask pointing to her cup and she nods slightly opening her mouth to say something but I reach out taking the drink from her hand and downing it quickly.

"Thanks!" I say with a chuckle.

Lydia nods, "You're welcome… You know that was straight vodka right?"

"Oh yeah! And it's exactly what I need right now," I say with a wink before making my way over to the drinks table for more. Allison was right. I did need to live a little! I need to not worry so much! And I wasn't like Scott and Isaac. I could drink alcohol and get drunk. Granted it was a lot more alcohol than what normal humans would have to drink to get drunk but I could still do it!

I come rushing back over to Allison and Lydia handing them a drink each with a giggle and they look at each other with smirks, "Bel did you help yourself to a bit while you were over at the table?"

"Maybe I drank a bit more vodka to get the ball rolling," I laugh swaying to the music.

"So you and Isaac fighting?" Lydia asks.

I shrug, "Who knows!"

"He's watching you right now," Lydia whispers nodding over to the other side of the room. I look over my smile faltering slightly as I see him staring at me. Oh so now did he want to talk?

"Let him watch. I'm going to get painted up!" I exclaim jumping slightly and Allison chuckles, "I'll come with you!"

Lydia smiles shaking her head slightly, "Make good choices please!"

Allison and I step up to the body painting area, "Face or body?" the very attractive guy asks.

"Body," Allison nods towards me then takes her long sleeve off, "For both of us!"

I stand there watching as the guy paints a fiery pattern across my stomach and turns me around to do my upper back and lower back as well. Allison claps her hands and smiles widely, "Very you! It looks amazing!"

"Hold on," the painter guy says reaching to his tools and bringing a bright orange lipstick to my lips. He smiles at his work holding a mirror up for me, "Perfect," he winks at me and I laugh turning to Allison.

"Your turn!" I smile.

Allison gets a pattern painted on her back and she grabs my hand pulling us over to the dance floor. I jump up and down throwing my hands in the air as we make our way into the middle of the crowd.

"Aren't you glad you decided to come!" Allison yells.

I laugh, "Very! You're right we deserve this!"

I feel a pair of strong arms spin me around and I gasp coming face to face with, "Isaac…" I breathe out quietly. I look over his shoulder seeing Allison wave to me before turning back to the guy that painted our bodies.

"What do you think you're doing?" Isaac growls out.

I shrug pulling away from him, "Letting loose! I'm dancing Isaac and I'm enjoying it too."

"You let that guy paint your body," Isaac says his eyes flashing golden.

I nod, "Because I wanted my body painted!"

"No one touches you Bella," Isaac growls out leaning closer towards me, "No one but me," he whispers huskily into my ear. I shiver slightly closing my eyes trying to step back, "You hurt me."

"I know but I just freaked out after my nightmare and I didn't want to hurt you again," Isaac shakes his head angry in himself.

I shake my head, "No Isaac I don't care that you pushed me off the bed… You pushed me away. You hurt me here," I whisper bringing his hand up to my chest resting it over my heart.

"I'm sorry Bella..." he whispers, "I just when I hurt your wrist- I- I saw my father in me and then I yelled and made it worse and-"

"Hey Isaac you are not your father," I say strongly stepping in closer to him.

"Maybe not. But I sure felt like it today," Isaac shakes his head ashamed.

I bring my hands up to his head pulling it down slightly and leaning my forehead against his, "Isaac, I love you. I trust you. I know you will never ever physically hurt me like your father did to you…"

Isaac looks at me his eyes filled with love and I blush slightly under his gaze. My eyes flick down to his lips as I lean up slowly keeping my hands at the back of his neck. Our lips brush together slightly when I smile widely pulling Isaac towards the closet room. The storeroom.

I open the door pushing Isaac against the wall roughly and he smirks slightly, "Makeup sex?"

I bite my lip nodding, "Makeup sex…" I press my lips against his roughly running my hands through his hair when I feel something behind his ears. I pull back slowly looking at him confused.

"Bella?" Isaac questions worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"There's something behind you ear," I say bringing his hand up to his ear and he looks to me confused feeling what I'm seeing.

I turn him towards the mirror and point to the thing behind his ear, "You see that?"

"What is it?" Isaac asks moving his ear to get a better look.

"It looks like the number five…" I say confused looking at it through the mirror. Isaac turns back to me his eyes slightly widened.

"Did you hear that?" he asks.

I step a little closer shaking my head and turning around to where he was looking. Isaac steps forward putting me behind him protectively and walking over to the corner seeing one of the twins shaking on the ground.

I gasp moving the ice out of the way and sitting Ethan up, "Isaac he's freezing cold!" I turn to Isaac and he's got hold of Ethan's arm taking a deep breath, "Whoa what're you doing?"

"It'll trigger the healing," Isaac says before snapping Ethan's arm with one swift movement.

I let out a gasp and cover my mouth feeling sick. Oh my god I was going to be sick. I turn and rush towards the sink throwing up into it. I cough slightly turning the tap on and washing my mouth out quickly.

"Bel you okay?" Isaac asks standing behind me holding Ethan up.

I nod, "Yeah just warn me next time…" I quickly get on the other side of Ethan and we help him back out to the party.

"Bel it's the black masked figures. It has to be," Isaac yells as we come back into the room. I turn Ethan's head to the side feeling behind his ear nodding, "It's the same. Exactly the same…"

We come into the room looking around for Scott when the music is cut off abruptly with a crashing noise. Isaac and I look towards the DJ seeing Derek standing there, "GET OUT!" he yells loudly.

Everyone stands there for a moment before quickly scrambling out of the loft as fast as they can, "So much for Derek not finding out…" I sigh out.

I turn to Isaac, "Look after Ethan… I'll find Scott." I quickly walk out across the middle of the room slowing down when I see the black masked figures around the loft. I stop in the middle turning around in a circle slightly before walking backwards.

"Guys they're all looking at me," Aiden says a hint of fear in his voice.

I step back into him and I turn my head to him, "They're looking at both of us…."

Aiden steps in front of me slightly, "Why are they all looking at us?"

I look around the room. Allison was now over with Ethan and Isaac, Scott was with Kira over near the stairs and Derek was watching the masked figures walk towards me and Aiden.

My eyes drift back over to Scott, "Scott!" I exclaim.

This sends Derek and Scott into action as they run towards the masked figures trying to attack them. Derek swings at two of them only to get knocked away with one kick. Scott doesn't have much luck either both the figures moving out of the way quickly avoiding Scott's attacks.

Derek growls loudly jumping towards one of them snapping their neck and looking for the next to fight but his attention is brought back to the masked figure when its neck clicks back into place. It didn't do anything. It didn't die.

The figure knocks Derek into a pillar sending him to the ground leaving only Scott but he's knocked down in a few quick seconds. The figures turn back towards me and Aiden and Isaac calls out for me, "Bella!"

Isaac steps forward flicking his wrists bring his claws and fangs out growling loudly at the masked figures that hurt him just the night before.

One of the masked figures turns around pulling a sword right out of its chest swinging it around like out of a Kung Fu movie or something. Isaac's gaze drifts over to me and I shake my head. He looked determined to take him on too.

Isaac steps back slightly worry filling his eyes as all the figures walk towards Aiden and I. Everyone watches on helplessly and Kira calls out, "Somebody do something!"

I step back away slowly but stop suddenly. I wasn't giving up this easily. My eyes flash amber and I throw my hands out in front of me sending a flash of fire into the black masked figures. They all step back slightly and I smirk slightly but it falters when I feel something behind. I turn around seeing another one of the masked figures behind. It reaches out grabbing hold of me and bringing its hand up to my face. My eyes glaze over as I look into the yellow glowing eyes. Just like a firefly…

My body shivers slightly when the hand tightens on the side of my face. I manage to turn my eyes away seeing Aiden on the ground and the other masked figures turned towards Scott now. Why was this one still holding onto me?

My eyes drift back to the masked figure in front of me and I gasp when it lets go and I tumble to the ground. The sun comes through the loft window and the figures, they all disappear again. I feel someone kneel down beside me and I turn my head expecting to see Isaac but its Derek instead.

"What the hell were those things?!" Scott asks Derek.

Derek looks up to Scott for a moment before looking back down to me and turning my head to the side and feeling behind ear. I bring my hand up to my ear feeling the mark there as well.

"Your Dad's 24 hours are up," I hear Isaac say a little anger behind it.

Derek helps me up slightly and I shiver again still shaking from the encounter. I was freezing still, "I ne-ne-need a- a blanket-t-t…"

"Someone grab a blanket," Derek calls out. Isaac rushes off to grab and blanket and comes back looking at Derek waiting for him to move.

Derek grabs the blanket off the younger wolf and wraps it around me rubbing his hands up and down my arms warming me up faster, "Sorry about the party," I say sheepishly.

"We'll all have a chat about that later," Derek says with raised eyebrows.

I chuckle slightly, "Well I'm glad your back. We could really use your expertise…"

"No kidding," Derek lips turn up slightly and our eyes keep staring at each other a little too long for Isaac's liking. I hadn't seen Derek in so long I didn't realize how much I had actually missed him. He might not be the one I'm in love with anymore but I did still love him. A part of me always would.

Isaac clears his throat and Derek lets go of me slowly handing me over to Isaac. I nuzzle my head into Isaac's chest feeling a little warmer again, "You okay?"

"I'm good now," I whisper out shutting my eyes.

"Is everyone okay?" Scott asks the group. Everyone looks around the room nodding silently, "Bella? Aiden?" Scott asks.

"I'm good," Aiden nods.

I open my eyes looking to Scott nodding, "I'm okay… We're okay." I add. I hadn't talked to Scott since the night before but I did hear him talk to Isaac when they thought I was asleep.

Scott nods back at me. We were fine. Everyone else was okay. For now…

…

**Author's Note: Yay chapter 81 done! I really liked writing this chapter! And I know Isaac and Bella's little fight in there might have freaked you out but don't worry they're just having a little lover's spat :P**

**And the end there isn't anything to worry about! I'm just gonna toy around a little bit with Bella and Derek's past relationship :P You know just for fun! Hahaha don't worry too much it's just the fact they haven't seen each other in a while and it's just to add a bit more drama in :P Don't hate me! Hahaha**

**Oh and don't worry a Scott and Bella hug will be coming! :D**

**Please review you guys keep this story going you're all so amazing!**


	82. Chapter 82: Stiles! Stiles?

Chapter 82: Stiles! Stiles?

…

"It's eyes were glowing…" Scott says to Chris as Allison patches her father up. Allison, Scott, Isaac and I all made our way to Allison's place to talk to Chris and found him bleeding in the hallway. He went to find out more about the black masked figures.

"There was something almost ritualistic about it like it was looking right into his soul," Chris says his eyes far away as if he was remembering it all.

Isaac nods, "Same thing it did to me."

"And me…" I add reaching out to Isaac's hand squeezing it softly.

"It's what they did to everyone," Allison says concentrating hard on her father's wounds.

Scott shakes his head, "Not everyone they only came after the werewolves."

"And Bella and Lydia," Allison reminds Scott.

"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural," Chris concludes.

"Who's the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asks.

"A Kumicho, a yakuza boss, it was my first gun deal. I was only 18 and it was supposed to be a simple exchange. Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being yakuza, he wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to improvise," Chris recounts angrily.

"Or your ability to survive?" Allison suggests.

Chris shakes his head, "The moment the sun went down it was like they materialized out of the shadows. They had swords. Not curved like katanas but straight black steel, like ninjatos…"

"What did they want?" Isaac asks.

"The Kumicho. They cut down every living thing in their way," Chris says pausing slightly remembering his story.

Isaac reaches up behind his ear, "Did they mark him like they did us?"

"Not exactly," Chris shakes his head, "The Kumicho, he was something- something supernatural."

"I don't know… But there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that night. One of them was a man named Katashi They called him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic. And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself. I've known for a while Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down," Chris sighs out.

Isaac points to Chris's head injury, "Didn't look like he wanted to be found…"

Chris shakes his head, "Not particularly no."

"You think he knows what they are? Or what they want?" I ask. It's obvious they were coming back again. They were looking straight at Scott and Kira.

"Maybe," Chris says.

"If he doesn't want to be found maybe he doesn't want to talk," Allison mentions, "And what if he doesn't remember you?"

Chris stands up opening the box that is sitting on the desk, "He'll remember this." He opens up the material in the box revealing a broken black mask, "I know I didn't kill it, I'm not sure you can but I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there…"

Scott stands up picking up a piece of the mask, "What was behind the mask?"

"Darkness. Absolute darkness," Chris says and I shiver slightly.

"We have school in an hour," Scott sighs out turning to me.

I shake my head, "I can't even begin to think about school right now. I don't like being in the dark and I want to find out what these black masked figure assholes are doing."

"Okay well I'll leave you here with Allison and Chris… Isaac?" Scott asks his beta.

Isaac looks to me, "If Bella's staying then I am too…"

"Okay keep in touch okay?" Scott nods. He walks out of the study and I quickly follow after him, "Scott wait."

He turns around looking at me questioningly and I collide into his body wrapping my arms around his waist, "I'm sorry about everything we both said the night before."

Scott's arms wrap around me and he rests his chin on top of my head, "I'm sorry too. None of it's your fault I mean you didn't ask my Dad to show up after all these years and drop that bombshell on all of us. Sorry I mean our Dad…"

"I don't know if I'm ready to label him that yet. I still call him Uncle Raf…" I shrug.

Scott nods, "It'll take time. But Bel- I just- Don't get your hopes up in him… I would really hate it if he disappointed you like he has done to me…"

"It's okay Scott. I think he's already doing better than the last Dad I had," I shrug trying to make a joke out of it and stepping back from the hug.

Scott nods, "That he is… And he isn't some supernatural being trying to kill us so that's a plus."

I pause for a moment. I knew I was forgetting something, "Uh yeah about that.."

"What? Bella is he- oh my god you're a- and he's a-" Scott stutters out.

I nod, "He's an Ice Fairy…" I pause for a minute, "Okay no I don't like that… We'll figure out a name another time. But listen he doesn't know you know now so keep it on the down low!"

"Ugh gotcha… We'll talk more about this later," Scott sighs out, "I'll keep in touch okay!" he says as he turns back down the hall and leaving the apartment. I walk back into the study and sit down on the couch letting out a long sigh, "What do we do?"

…

"The real problem is Katashi doesn't see visitors, ever. He's a paranoid recluse who barely steps outside the gates of his estate," Chris sighs out. We hadn't been discussing this for very long. To be honest I almost fell asleep on the couch. It was quite boring…

But we had to know what the hell those things were, "So how are we going to get to him?" I ask.

"He's got a thing for rare, antique weapons. Yesterday, I had some contacts put out the word that I was selling one from my own collection," Chris says as he unlocks one of the cupboards pulling out an old looking gun, "This is a French Flintlock Turnover Pistol from 1645."

Allison shakes her head, "You're not going alone."

"I'm coming too," I add and Isaac nods, "If Bella's going I'm going."

Chris sighs, "To be honest I don't feel good about bringing any of you."

"Look they were looking right at Scott when the sun came up," Isaac points out.

Chris shrugs, "That doesn't necessarily mean he's the one they're going after."

"But if he is?" Allison questions.

"If he is then we obviously don't have much time to come up with an idea to protect him," I point out and Chris nods, "We might only have until nightfall…"

Isaac nods straightening up, "Alright let's go see if a paranoid yakuza wants to add another gun to his collection."

"Wait shouldn't we have like a plan or something?" I ask as they start collecting the gear, "I can come up with one if we need-"

Isaac straight away cuts me off, "Bel no!" I look at him with raised eyebrows and he smiles slightly, "Bella I wanna say this in the nicest possible way but your plans are awful…"

"Yeah what part of that sentence was nice?" I ask with a scoff taking the suits from Chris as he hands them over to me.

Isaac sighs, "Bel I didn't mean- I just meant maybe we can leave it up to someone else for a plan…"

"Fine whatever," I sigh out. I don't understand why everyone was so against my plans.

…

Isaac and I sit in the back quietly watching out the front window. I could teleport in to this place and check it out in five minutes no one would have to see me. No one liked that plan.

Chris's phone vibrates and he sighs at whatever message he got, "What is it?" Allison asks.

"Katashi won't do the buy in person," Chris sighs out.

Isaac shrugs as he says, "Well he's a paranoid recluse shouldn't you be a little less surprised?"

"I was trying to remain optimistic that we wouldn't have to go to my plan B," Chris points out.

I nod, "Okay what's plan B?"

"Isaac, how tall are you? And Bella, Allison tells me that you have a knack for remembering things," Chris asks looking at us through the review mirror.

Chris pops the boot open and we all climb out and he hands the suit to Isaac, "Put this on," he reaches into the car again pulling out a women's suit and handing it to me, "And you put this on."

I smile slightly at the attire, "We're doing the deal now?"

"You're doing the deal," Chris nods and him and Allison make their way to the front of the car to look at blueprints.

I smile at Isaac placing the suit in the car as I start changing clothes. Isaac sighs out doing the same, "I don't like this."

"I do! We get to dress up and go in there acting all badass," I shrug.

Isaac shakes his head, "Have you seen the notes we have to remember?!"

"Isaac it's fine I'll do all the talking," I nod buttoning up the blouse and chucking the jacket on. I quickly do my hair in a bun pinning back any bits that are falling out. I smile down at the suit but it falters when I see it in the reflection of the car. I looked like a flight attendant. Oh my god I couldn't pull this off.

I look up to Isaac and smile widely seeing the suit on him. It was a little big and he looked cute. Not badass…

"Uh guys," Isaac calls out to the Argent's and we both step out from behind the car, "This- this isn't gonna work I look- I look ridiculous." I chuckle slightly and walk towards them as Isaac continues, "I mean I look like I just stepped out of the last period of catholic prep school!"

Isaac then points to me, "And Bella she looks like a flight attendant! And there's no way we can remember all this… I mean what does this even mean? Revolving over and under barrels," Isaac quotes from the cards Chris gave us.

"Isaac who cares what it means I memorized it all already," I shrug wiping non-existent dirt off my shoulder. Maybe I did look like a flight attendant. But I was going in there with all the confidence I needed and we were going to pull this off.

"All you guys have to do is keep them talking long enough to allow us to get inside and find Katashi. He may not be there for the buy in person but he won't be far," Chris nods.

Allison smiles, "You guys look great. Bella you don't look like a flight attendant."

"I am sweating through my jacket. I didn't even know I could sweat this much," Isaac stutters out. I smirk at Allison shaking my head, "Just give me a sec…"

I grab Isaac's hand pulling him to the back of the car again, "Isaac what're you worried about? I know you can do this…"

Isaac shuffles slightly on his feet and I reach up laying my hands on his chest, "You are not a boy. If you walk in there acting like a man, my man, and you go in there with confidence all they will see is a boyish looking man…" I say dragging my hands down his chest reaching the hem of the untucked shirt and tuck it into his pants.

"Or a stupid teenager pretending to be a man," Isaac scoffs, "I'm going to get my head blown off by a bunch of Japanese fingerless mobsters-" I let out a sigh placing my hands on the side of his face and bringing his lips to mine cutting him off. Isaac's hands fumble at my waist and I smirk into the kiss grabbing his hand and placing it on my lower back before dragging it down to my ass squeezing his hand into cupping my cheek.

I pull back from the kiss smiling widely, "So how do you feel now?"

He smiles goofily for a moment and I lean up to his ear, "Oh and you better keep that suit…" I whisper seductively in his ear before walking back over to Chris and Allison smirking.

I turn and watch as Isaac comes walking towards us the duffle bag in hand and a pair of sunnies on his face. Allison leans in towards me, "What did you do?"

"Oh just gave him a little confidence boost," I chuckle biting my lip slightly as Isaac stops in front of us.

Chris shakes his head, "Right okay just remember keep them talking."

Isaac nods wrapping his arm around my waist and walking us towards the warehouse. We stop in front of it and I look up to Isaac with a smirk, "God you look so sexy."

Isaac smirks slightly as the door slides open and we both walk in as two men come up on either side of us. Isaac and I stop smoothly and he pulls is glasses off slowly, "Gentlemen, I believe Mr Katashi is expecting us."

"I'm expecting you," a deep voice calls out and we both look up seeing a muscley looking guy walking down the steps toward us. Oh my god Isaac was right we're going to die.

We step toward the table in the middle of the room and Isaac pulls out the box with the pistol in it placing it on the table. I look toward the man that said he was expecting us and nod, "Gentlemen, what we're looking at here is a mint condition French Flintlock turnover pistol," I explain as Isaac opens the box up.

"Crafted in the mid-17th century it was a gift from Louis XIV to a prominent French family. It's only ever been fired once," I say keeping strong façade. I was terrified on the inside. He looked like he wanted to kill me.

"During a dual between brothers on the grounds of the Palace of Versailles," he finished for me.

I nod, "Ah so you're familiar with it."

"Mr Katashi knows what he wants," the man nods, "We'll take it." He reaches down opening a fancy looking briefcase revealing the money, "150 thousand."

I nod looking to Isaac, "I'm gonna need to count it."

"Oh really," the guy says.

I take it back I wasn't terrified of this guy. Was he giving me sass? "Yes really," I nod back. Isaac reaches into the bag pulling out the automatic money counting machine. Isaac only gets through a couple of the bundles of money before the scary looking henchman slams the brief case shut.

"You don't know the whole story behind this gun do you," the man says addressing Isaac and not me anymore.

"There was no dual between brothers. That was the cover story… The real one involves an encounter in the woods with a vicious animal. Its bite caused one of the men to change into something Monstrous," the muscley man walks around the table getting closer to Isaac.

I quickly step forward clearing my throat, "By his family's code, the brother of this man killed him with this very gun." I finish and the man turns around looking taken back by my knowledge. I had no idea what he was talking about. But this guy thinks really, really loud…

"Well, that is certainly better than the version that I heard," Isaac nods, "I'm going to trust you guys with the money here and we-" Isaac's getaway plan is cut off when the guy grabs my arm pulling me in front of him.

"Personally I'd like to hear your story," the man says bringing his hand up to my neck and Isaac turns quickly his eyes glowing and he growls, "Bella go!"

My eyes flash amber as I disappear out of the man's hold and appear behind Isaac. I wasn't letting him fight this alone. But when I go to look at Isaac the muscley man has his clawed hand against Isaac's neck. Great so they had a werewolf too.

I feel a pair of hands grab hold of me roughly and I pull against them as they drag us through the warehouse. We get dragged into an upstairs room and Isaac calls out to Chris and Allison in the room, "Guys! They have a werewolf too…"

…

Chris quickly brings the wrapped up broken mask out onto the table, "Starting to remember? It was 24 years ago."

Katashi looks over to his werewolf henchman and nods and Isaac and I are let go. I go to step closer to Isaac but the guy that has hold of me grabs my arm holding me in place. I was worried. It had gotten dark quicker than I thought and we still hadn't got any answers.

"You know what they are don't you?" Chris asks as Katashi puts the pieces of the mask back together.

"They're called Oni. They're demons and they are unstoppable," Katashi says staring at the masks.

I shake my head, "There has to be something that works on them."

"Nothing, at least no man-made weapon. The Oni are a force of nature. You don't fight a tsunami. You endure it. And you hope that you're not destroyed in its path," Katashi explains.

"Then how do we endure it?" Allison asks.

Katashi looks at all of us, "Two of you already have." He walks over reaching up to Isaac's ear and looking at the backwards five behind it, "This is a Japanese Kanji for self. This means he is still himself." Isaac moves his head back when Katashi lets go of him, "The Oni are looking for one who is no longer themselves."

"What do you mean no longer themselves?" Chris asks confused.

"Possessed by a dark spirit," Katashi says. Great so there was someone out there possessed by a dark spirit and that's why we were being terrorized by these Oni.

Katashi motions for Chris and Allison to take a seat and the men holding Isaac and I let go of us. Isaac reaches out grabbing my hand and holding it tightly as we move to stand behind Chris and Allison.

"There are 13 kinds of kitsune. Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder but there is one, a dark kitsune. They call it void or nogitsune," Katashi continues.

Chris nods, "A kumicho."

"That's right. He was possessed by a nogitsune. It's what helped him rise through the ranks of our yakuza family. Nogitsune draws its power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos," Katashi explains looking at the prosthetic finger on his hand.

"Do you know why I'm missing this finger?" Katashi questions.

Chris nods, "Penance."

"There's a ritual called yubitsume. Removing the joints of the little finger weakens your grip on a sword. When a katana is gripped properly, the little finger is the strongest," Katashi explains. I don't understand why he was telling us this. We had to get back to Scott…

"Why did they take your finger?" Isaac asks.

"They didn't take it," Katashi says, "A yakuza performs the ritual himself and offers it to his superior. It was penance for a mistake and it wasn't my only one…" Katashi says looking directly at Chris again, "I don't know what it was about the way I moved or stood that suggested to them that I was going to take them on. Because actually I was preparing to run for my life." Katashi stands looking out the window remembering what happened to him 24 years ago.

He turns around looking back to Chris, "That shot you fired saved me from looking like a coward before the survivors. For that humiliation, I wouldn't have to have given up my finger. I would've had to give up my head," he wraps up the mask and Chris and Allison stand up.

"I wish I could give you the answer you need, Mr. Argent. I owe you more than my life. I owe you my honour. I will tell you one thing, however. If there is a nogitsune among you let the oni destroy it.  
>Even if it is your own daughter," Katashi finishes looking directly towards Allison.<p>

We all quickly make our way out to car after saying quick goodbyes to the lovely people we met in there. Really I think Isaac and I bonded with that werewolf henchman. "Call Scott quick!" I say pulling the stupid jacket off. Isaac was right you sweat more than you ever thought you could.

"Okay, okay listen they're Japanese demons. They're called the Oni and they're looking for someone possessed, for someone with a dark spirit attached to them," Allison explains quickly.

I look to Allison with wide eyes, "What's going on there are they okay?"

"How did you know that? Scott?" Allison says into the phone. Allison pauses for a moment before nodding, "Okay they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do the check once they realize you're not carrying the dark spirit with you they won't hurt you. They're only looking for the Nogistune I promise."

Allison sighs out, "I'm sending Bella there now." She hangs up the phone and turns to me, "It's Scott's Dad he's been hurt by the Oni."

My eyes widen, "Rafael? Oh my god where are they?"

"They're at your house," Allison nods.

I nod and turn to Isaac, "I'm going! I have to go…"

"Bella wait!" Isaac exclaims but my eyes flash amber and I disappear from sight and land in our living room with a thud.

Everyone turns around looking at me confused, "Why do you look like a flight attendant?" Aiden asks eyeing me up and down.

I roll my eyes and look to Scott expectantly, "Bella he's upstairs in my room with mum!" Scott exclaims.

"Scott but what about you?!" I ask seeing the Oni in the house and walking towards Scott and Kira?! Oh my god she had to be something supernatural! She absorbed all that electricity when Barrow kidnapped us…

"Help Dad!" he exclaims and I sigh out running up the stairs and into Scott's room.

"Mel?!" I exclaim and she turns around sighing out, "Bella thank god! Put pressure on this I need more towels!" I rush over to Raf's side quickly applying pressure to his bloodied shoulder.

"Oh my god there's so much blood. Why did they hurt you?" I whisper out confused.

"I got in their way," Rafael rasps out.

I gasp, "Oh you're still awake thank god… Why aren't you healing? Why did they attack you?"

"This may come as a shock to you but I'm older than you which means I can't heal as fast… And I had a run in with them the night before…" he groans out.

I roll my eyes as I quickly check behind his ear seeing the Japanese Kanji for self, "So you being sarcastic and annoying means you're gonna be okay."

"I've lost a lot of blood Bella I'm not sure I'm going to," he says quietly.

I shake my head, "No you are going to. I'm not losing another person in my life. I can't lose you too."

"I'm sorry," he rasps out.

I shake my head as my eyes fill up with tears looking at his wound, "No you are not going anywhere. You can't just say sorry now and hope I'll forgive you for everything it is not that easy Dad!" I press down on the wound my eyes lighting up amber as I start healing the wound.

"What're you doing?" he groans out as he throws his head back into the pillows feeling the wound heal.

My head starts to feel light headed as my arms light up with the amber aura. Whatever the Oni did to him they did a pretty good job.

"Bella!" Mel gasps. I pull my hands back slowly and stand up turning towards her. I look down at my now bloodied arms and shrug, "I think he's going to be okay." My legs wobble beneath me when I lose my balance and collapse, passing out from using so much of my energy.

…

"Scott! Scott!" Mel calls out as she rushes back to her ex-husband's side pressing down on the wound again.

"Mum how's he doin- what happened to Bella?!" Scott exclaims as he turns the corner. He'd just gotten up off the ground after the Oni disappeared to hear his mum yelling out for him and now Bella was passed out on the ground.

"I don't know I think she was trying to help her father and when she pulled back she passed out. That's not her blood it's your father's," Mel says nodding to Bella's arms that were red from Rafael's blood. Whatever Bella did it helped her father a lot. His wound wasn't bleeding like it was before and he had a little colour back in him

"We need to get him to the hospital. What will I do with Bella?" Scott asks.

"I'll make sure she wakes up," a voice says from the door. Scott turns around seeing Derek standing there looking at Bella on the floor, "She would have healed your Dad's wound. When she does that it drains all her energy. I doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon. Take your Dad to the hospital Scott… I'll look after her."

Scott nods, "Thanks Derek…" Derek nods back and leans down lifting Bella up off the floor with ease and carrying her out and into the next room. He lays her down on the bed keeping her arms off the bed sheets not wanting to get blood throughout her bed.

Bella's arm drops from her chest onto the bed and Derek sighs. Who was he kidding Bella was going to do whatever she wanted… It was one of the things he both loved and hated about her. He wasn't going to lie he still had small feelings for the young girl. But she was with Isaac. And from the sounds of things they were mates. He wouldn't get in the way of that.

But he missed her. He missed the way she used to look at him. He missed being the one to hold her at night. He missed being the one who she turned to when she was sad. He thought that Jennifer was finally someone he could move on with. But then she turned out to be another psychotic bitch that tried to kill the young girl in front of him out of jealousy. Bella was the one that got away for him… He knew that now.

"Bella?! Bella!" Isaac's voice booms from downstairs. Derek turns to the door waiting for Isaac to burst through.

"Bella! Bella? Derek?" Isaac stops in the doorway looking at Derek confused then turns seeing his girlfriend on the bed covered in blood, "Oh my god what happened?!"

"She tried healing her Dad's wound and passed out. That isn't her blood," Derek explains.

Isaac lets out a breath of relief turning back to Bella, "How is he? Her dad?"

"Wasn't looking good but Bella might have saved his life just," Derek says.

A short silence washes over the two when Isaac whispers out, "She doesn't listen to me."

"Bella doesn't listen to anyone," Derek shrugs.

Isaac shakes his head, "I only want what's best for her… I want to keep her safe but she doesn't listen."

"Isaac, you can't control her. That's not who she is and you can't change that," Derek sighs out quietly not believing he was giving advice to the young boy about a girl. A girl that was his ex-girlfriend.

"I don't want to change her. She's perfect. But I just don't want to lose her," Isaac whispers out gripping Bella's hand, "I can't." He was always so scared for her especially when something dangerous was always around the corner. She wasn't invincible. And her healing wasn't as good as his either.

"Isaac she loves you with all of her heart. She isn't going anywhere and if you haven't noticed by now she does a pretty good job of handling herself in any type of situation. So if you're looking for advice then my suggestion is to stop trying to tell her what to do and trust that she knows what she's doing. She's smart, very smart, and I can tell you while everyone is still assessing the situation she's already coming up with ways to fix it," Derek says his eyes not coming off Bella in the last of his speech.

"But she isn't invincible…" Isaac argues.

Derek nods, "No she isn't. But if you even try and make her stay out of every little thing that might just hurt her then I can tell you now you will lose her."

"Why did you let her go Derek?" Isaac asks out of the blue. He wasn't sure why he asked… Maybe he was just curious as to how someone could ever let her go…

"Because I loved her," Derek answers straight away, "I only ever wanted what was best for her and I see now that you, Isaac, are what's best for her. So don't screw it up now."

Isaac nods, "I won't…" He pauses for a moment and turns around, "Thanks Derek…." Isaac trails off seeing that his former Alpha isn't there anymore.

Derek stands out in the hallway hearing Isaac say thanks. His feelings for Bella were still there deep down but he could never love her the way that Isaac does… He saw that now.

…

_Darkness. That's all I can see. Absolute darkness. What is this place? I look around seeing a small light coming from the middle of this room. I can hear their breathing. They sound scared. I shuffle closer to the light when I see it turning away and a loud scream erupt from the person. I scramble closer and squint my eyes as they adjust to the darkness._

_Stiles._

"_Oh my god Stiles," I gasp crawling closer and kneeling beside his shaking form. It was freezing down here. Why was he in here? Why was I here?_

"_Bella?" Stiles groans out, "What're you doing here?"_

_I shake my head, "What am I doing here? I'm pretty sure this is my dream..." I pause for a moment, "No this is a vision…" But why can you see me?_

"_Who's there?" Stiles calls out looking into the darkness._

_I turn around trying to see if there's anything there, "I know you're there I can hear you," Stiles calls out to whoever or whatever is in the room._

_Stiles holds his hand out shaking as he brings the flashlight around the room stopping on a figure in the distance, "Who are you?"_

_I watch carefully as I see the figure drawing something on the wall. I step closer but gasp when I see the Japanese Kanji for self being drawn on the wall. Stiles watches as the figure drops the piece of chalk and when we look up and it's gone leaving just the backwards five on the wall._

"_Stiles, I think we need to get out of here," I whisper quietly._

_Stiles looks around the area, "Bella I can't see you? Where are you?" He couldn't see me. But he could hear me. What is this vision?_

"_Stiles I'm here. You're gonna be fine," I say reassuringly. I wasn't sure. Why was Stiles in this basement? Who was that figure? Why was the Kanji for self on the wall? Stiles wasn't the one with the dark spirit attached to him, was he?_

"_Bella I'm scared… I- I can't get out my leg it's stuck and I'm bleeding…" Stiles gasps out._

"_I'm going to stop this… I have to- this won't happen to you," I stutter out seeing the bear trap on his leg for the first time. I wasn't letting this happen to Stiles. He's been there for me so many times over the years how could I have missed it? He couldn't be the dark spirit… He couldn't be the Nogitsune._

_I watch as Stiles sits up and reaches for the steel trap on his leg trying to pull it open. He screams loudly and pants in pain and my eyes fill up with tears. His screams become fainter and I feel myself slipping from the vision. No I needed to find out where this place was. I had to know where he was so I could save him._

I sit up straight in bed gasping as my eyes glow amber still, "Stiles!" I move my head slightly seeing Isaac sitting by the bed a slightly confused and jealous look on his face.

"Stiles?" he questions.

I let out a sigh and run a shaky hand through my hair, "It's not what you think…"

…

**Author's Note: Wow what a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Bit of Derek in there reflecting on his feelings with Bella and Isaac and Bella as a team going in to sell the pistol! What did you think of that?! I had fun writing them doing that part together and glad I did it that way so I hope it was okay :P**

**And Bella's voice is in Stiles dream in the next ep! It's to do with her powers and how she can talk to people through their minds! So that'll really help Stiles!**

**Also I'm having a hard time deciding what I'm gonna do at the end of this season! I want to keep going definitely but I'm not sure how I'll do it! I'm not sure if I should have Bella 'die' and then Isaac be devastated but she wakes up but isn't the same Bella because she's lost her memory or something and Isaac leaves because it's all too much. **

**Or if I just continue on with Bella and keep Isaac in the story see how that goes? Or if Bella has a near death experience and survives an injury that should have killed her but it breaks the 'mate relationship' between Isaac and Bella? Would that be okay if that happened? And when they realize they're no good together anymore Isaac leaves? That sounds absolutely horrible to do but I'm just throwing ideas out haha**

**Let me know what you think?! :D**


	83. Chapter 83: Finding Stiles

Chapter 83: Finding Stiles

…

I open the back door quietly sneaking into the house. It was late and this was the third time I'd snuck in late this week. The vision I had of Stiles I felt it was going to happen soon. I couldn't tell when but I was going to try stop it. So for the third time this week I had snuck over to Stiles house to see if he was okay and he was. I hadn't been caught yet. The key word being yet. It was bound to happen any night now. And my bet was on Isaac. Or Mel.

"Bella!" a voice exclaims and I squeal tripping over my own feet trying to hold onto the kitchen bench to stop myself from falling. I slowly pull myself up into a standing position and look over seeing Isaac sitting at the table.

"Hey Isaac…" I smile slightly.

Isaac rolls his eyes, "What're you doing?"

"What're you doing?" I ask back quickly.

Isaac points at me, "You can't do that I asked you first!"

"But I asked you second!" I quip back and he groans, "I know you've been sneaking out."

I chuckle softly, "What? Sneaking out? Pfft no I don't- what would make you think that?" I trail off quietly.

"Because I wake up and you're not there. And then I pretend to be asleep when you sneak back in," Isaac sighs out.

I gasp, "I knew you were awake last night!"

"Bella that's not the point," Isaac shakes his head.

I nod, "I know… It's the vision. It's going to happen soon I can feel it and if I get there before whatever happens happens then Stiles will be okay…"

"Bella I don't want you getting hurt either," Isaac says stepping towards me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and his snake around my waist, "I'm sorry I scared you… Can we just go to sleep?"

"Promise me you won't sneak out again," Isaac whispers.

I shake my head, "I can't do that Isaac… If I can do something to stop whatever bad is going to happen I'm going to try."

"Can you at least tell me when you're going? I need to know that you're safe Bel," Isaac says pulling me close and kissing me on the side of my face.

I smile holding onto him tightly, "Of course. I love you…"

"I love you too," Isaac says leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I smile into the kiss but its cut off abrubtly when Isaac squeezes my sides and I pull away laughing.

"Don't start," I point at him teasingly.

Isaac smirks and rushes towards me. I quickly turn on my heel laughing and rushing for the stairs when his arms wrap around my waist again and he chucks me over his shoulder. I squeal slightly but quickly cover my hand over my mouth. Everyone was in bed still and I probably just woke them up!

I let Isaac carry me up the stairs and he tosses me on the bed shutting the door behind him, "You will pay for that Isaac Lahey!" I say with a smirk.

"What're you gonna do?" Isaac teases.

I shrug kneeling on the bed and reaching for his shirt pulling him closer, "Mmm I was thinking a little of this," I whisper in his ear before leaving a trail of kisses along his jawline.

"And some of this," I smirk at him as my hands slide down his chest and towards the waistband of his pyjama pants. Isaac's hands land on mine before I can slip them into his pants and I look up to see his eyes glowing golden.

"You're such a tease," Isaac smirks as he pushes me back lightly and I lie down on the bed watching as he moves to straddle me, keeping me pinned between the bed and him.

"But you love it," I say back.

He nods, "As much as you love this?" he questions before leaning closer to me and pressing heated kisses along my neck.

I let out a quiet moan, "I do love it when you do that…"

Isaac chuckles quietly before reaching down and pulling my shirt up and over my head. He stares down at me with a slightly surprised face and I smile, "Isaac you've seen it all before."

"I know but you seem to get even more beautiful every time," Isaac whispers back.

I reach up wrapping my arms around his neck pulling his body flush against mine and letting out a moan, "Shut up and kiss me!"

…

I shiver slightly as I make my way up the pathway towards the Stilinski household. I told Isaac just like he asked me to where I was going. Not exactly in words that he could hear. He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him so I left a nice note.

I should have worn warmer clothes but all I was doing was checking on Stiles and then going back to my warm bed. Back to Isaac's arms. I stop along the pathway slightly seeing John's police cruiser not in the driveway. He must have been on night shift tonight.

I go to walk down the side of the house but see that the living room light was on. Usually I teleported into their hallway and got a glimpse of Stiles sleeping. I know that sounded creepy as but I was looking out for Stiles.

I knock on the front door and poke my head in when it opens slightly. Maybe John forgot to shut the door properly? He was the Sheriff how would he forget to do that?

"Stiles? You here?" I call out as I step into the front entrance of the house.

"Bella," I hear Stiles say and I turn to my left seeing Stiles standing in the living room. He looked awful. And that was putting it lightly. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. How did I miss any of this?

"Hey sorry to barge in like this… I just came to check on you," I shrug moving into the living room. I check the time on my phone and see it's almost midnight.

"Why?" he asks watching me carefully.

I turn around seeing a duffle bag on the couch and walking towards it slowly, "This is gonna sound crazy but I think something bad is going to happen…" I pause for a minute but he doesn't reply and I turn around slowly, "Stiles?"

I turn seeing him standing there with a wrench in his hand, "Stiles?"

"You can't get in the way of this," Stiles says a smirk on his face and I look at him confused when he lifts the wrench up high causing me to gasp trying to get away but it connects with the side of my head knocking me out.

…

I let out a groan as I blink slowly waiting for everything to come into focus. What the hell was wrong with Stiles? I did not need a wrench to the head. I bring my hand up to my head feeling warm liquid on the side of my face. Great so it was a good hit to the head as well.

Wait. If it's still bleeding then that means it mustn't have happened too long ago? He can't have gotten too far… I stand up slowly feeling a little wobbly as I look down at my phone to check the time. I probably had a concussion but that didn't matter right now. Great it was almost 1am. I had lost an hour.

I quickly walk out the back way not wanting anyone to see me not that anyone would be up. I just didn't need to draw attention to my bleeding head. I look out to the forest line and sigh it was not a good idea to cut through there. Where would I go from here anyways?

I could go home get Scott and Isaac. That would be the right thing to do. But when do I ever do the right thing… I stop for a minute closing my eyes trying to get a hold on Stiles. He wasn't far. But what I saw in the dream was a basement. But I was being pulled towards the woods. Where was he?

…

"Isaac! Isaac! Bella!" Scott calls out from his room. Stiles was bleeding somewhere and he had to find his best friend. But he couldn't do it alone. He needed Bel and Isaac, "Get up! I need your help!"

Isaac bursts through the door looking still half asleep, "What, what's wrong?"

"It's Stiles get dressed!" Scott says quickly.

Isaac looks down at his clothes, "What's wrong with Stiles?" he didn't really feel like getting changed. Wait where was Bella?

"I don't know?" Scott breathes out looking worried.

Isaac quickly goes back into his room changing into warmer clothes. It was supposed to drop into 20's tonight and if Stiles was out in the cold somewhere they needed to find him fast. He goes to run into the hallway to follow Scott when a piece of paper catches his eye.

'_I didn't want to wake you so I left you this nice little note to let you know I'm just checking on Stiles. Don't worry I'll be back in bed with you before you know it ;) Also I left the time in the top left corner so you knew how long I'd been gone for – love Bella xo'_

Isaac groans loudly, "Scott! Bella went to check on Stiles!" he quickly rushes out into the hallway meeting Scott.

"What do you mean Bella went to check on Stiles?" Scott asks as they rush down the stairs.

"I mean she had a vision that something was going to happen to Stiles. She left at 11:45!" Isaac sighs out a little annoyed. He knew he could trust Bella but what if what happened to Stiles had happened to her as well?

"It's almost 1am!" Scott exclaims looking at his phone waiting for Stiles to call back. That means Bella had been out for over an hour. Why hadn't she told anyone?

Scott's phone starts going off again and he quickly answers the call, "Stiles!"

"Did you call him? Did you call my Dad?" Stiles whispers out from the other end. He sounded so scared.

Scott shakes his head, "No just Isaac! We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look!"

"It's a basement… I think- I think I'm in some sort of basement," Stiles stutters out. It was getting harder to hear him. Something was interrupting the signal. Wherever he was it must have had bad service.

"In a house?" Scott asks.

"No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the- I gotta turn the phone off, Scott. It's going to die," Stiles says between short breaths.

Scott shakes his head, "Wait, wait, wait what else is there? What do you see?"

"The phone's dying I can't talk!" Stiles pauses for a moment before whisper, "I have to go…"

Scott looks to Isaac confused, "Stiles why are you whispering?"

Stiles breaths come out shaky before he says, "Because I think there's someone in here with me."

"Stiles wait! We will find you! I think Bella's already on her way she might know where you are!" Scott calls out into the phone but it disconnects suddenly.

"Come on we have to check at his house! Get a scent and find him fast!" Scott nods picking up his bike helmet and rushing to the front door with Isaac behind him.

…

Scott and Isaac burst into Stiles room finding Lydia and Aiden standing in the room also, "How did you know?! Did he call you too?" Scott asks frantically.

"I heard it," Lydia responds her eyes wide still not fully understanding herself why she was hearing these things.

"Don't ask, it gets more confusing when you ask," Aiden warns them.

Lydia turns around looking at Stiles bed, "Not as confusing as this…"

The four all look at the bed seeing a pair of scissors stabbed into the middle of it with red strings connected to it, "He uses red for unsolved cases…" Lydia says.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case," Aiden shrugs.

"Or is an unsolved case," Isaac suggests.

"Hold on. Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?!" Lydia exclaims.

Scott nods, "He said he's in an industrial basement somewhere… We think Bella might already be on her way to finding him."

"We came here to get a better scent," Isaac adds.

Aiden reaches into his pocket, "We found this downstairs… There was a small splatter of blood as well." He hands a large wrench to Isaac and he tightens his hold on it.

"It's Bella's…." he nods. It was her blood. He knew her scent anywhere… Now she was out there somewhere bleeding as well. What was she thinking?!

"What else did Stiles say?" Lydia asks.

"Something's wrong with his leg, it's bleeding," Scott says.

Isaac nods, "And he's freezing. And now we might have Bella to worry about as well."

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year it's supposed to drop into the 20's!" Aiden exclaims.

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asks trying not to freak out over the fact the Stiles was out there alone and freezing and bleeding!

Scott sighs quietly feeling guilty, "We kind of didn't tell him yet."

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad!" Lydia exclaims. Right now she was starting to freak.

Scott looks away momentarily, "He made me promise not to… We can find him by scent! If he was sleepwalking then he can't have gotten too far! And Bella has to be getting closer she's been gone an hour already!"

"You guys didn't notice his jeep's gone did you? And has Bella called you or have you tried calling her?" Aiden asks.

Isaac shakes his head, "I don't think she took her phone. She hasn't reached out or anything so she could be anywhere..."

Lydia sighs out, "You promised you wouldn't call his dad, I didn't."

"Lydia hold on!" Scott stalls, "I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison-"

"Everyone except the cops, great idea!" Lydia exclaims cutting him off.

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone's about to die!" Aiden reminds them.

Scott nods slightly looking back to Lydia, "You don't have to call his Dad. It's five minutes to the station…"

Scott and Isaac turn to leave but Lydia stops Aiden, "We'll catch up."

"What? Why?" Scott asks turning back.

"There is something here," Lydia says determined.

Isaac nods, "Yeah evidence of total insanity."

Scott takes a breath, "We can figure out what's wrong with him once we find him and keep him from freezing to death." How did he miss it? Stiles is his best friend and he couldn't see that something was going on…

…

I let out a groan as I step into another puddle. How many did I need to step in tonight?! I was already as cold as anything! And I was getting really, really tired. Quite quickly…

I do a full 360 trying to pinpoint where I was. I was in the middle of nowhere that's where! My eyes light up amber as I try calling out to Stiles. I knew he was close by. I could feel it.

"Stiles… Please you gotta talk back. I need you to talk back. I can get a stronger read on where you are that way…"

I let out a sigh before heading straight again. The pull was getting a little stronger the closer I got but in order to speed this up he needed to talk to me.

"Bella?" I hear his voice call out to me.

I smile slightly, "Stiles thank god! You gotta keep talking to me okay? Can you do that Stiles?"

"How do you know where I am?" Stiles asks, "Are you coming to find me?"

I feel a pull to my right and quickly turn to head towards that way, "Yeah Stiles I'm coming… Are you okay?"

"No… I'm bleeding- my leg- it's caught in a bear trap…" his voice sounds shaky and I can tell he's scared.

"Don't worry Stiles I'm coming okay I'm gonna-"

"Who's there?" Stiles voice calls out in my head.

I stop for a moment and look around the area. In the vision Stiles was in a basement. Why was I in the woods?

"I know you're there I can hear you," Stiles calls out to whoever he could see in the basement with him.

Was he dreaming? Is that what this was? If he was dreaming how was he speaking with me?

"Who are you?" Stiles asks his voice shaking slightly. I would be scared too if there was something strange in there with me.

"Stiles can you still hear me?" I ask heading towards where he should be.

There's a long pause before I hear him again, "Yeah I can hear you. Bel I'm scared… I- I can't get out my leg it's still stuck and I'm bleeding."

"Stiles hey I'm still here okay. And I'm coming. This is all a dream I promise you nothing is going to happen," I reassure him.

"No this- this isn't a dream? How can it be a dream? You're talking to me? Trying to find me?" Stiles voice comes out unsure.

"I don't know how any of this is possible but Stiles I promise you I'm coming," I say strongly trying to give him hope.

I hear his screams faintly in the distance and I gasp. He was trying to get the bear trap off his leg like in the vision. I quickly sprint towards the sounds of his screams. I was close. Stiles was going to be okay.

His screams are getting louder. I was getting closer. I hear a small click when suddenly I feel my leg light up in pain and I scream loudly falling to the ground. Oh my god. No, no, no I was so close. I whimper slightly as I move to sit up. I look down towards my leg. A bear trap.

I thought they were all removed after the coyote incident. I let out a loud frustrated scream again. This was not happening. Not now.

…

John leans over the desk trying to take in all the information. His son was missing. His son. He knew that Stiles' nightmares were worse than he thought. And he also knew that he wasn't getting enough sleep lately either….

"If his jeep is missing that's where we start," John nods trying to take the professional approach to this. He had to stay strong to find his boy, "Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any industrial kind of basement or sublevel of any building he could have gotten into while sleepwalking." John orders his deputies.

"It's the coldest night of the year so far so if he's out there barefoot in just a t-shirt he could already be hypothermic, let's move fast, let's think fast," John orders the room of deputies before turning to Scott and Isaac, "You two with me."

He leads them into his office and turns around shutting the door, "Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell everybody out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing and Bella she knew something was going to happen. We think she's out there looking for him right now…" Scott nods.

"Can Lydia help find him? And has Bella called any of you? When was the last time you spoke to her?" John asks.

Isaac brings out the note in his pocket, "Lydia, she's working on it. And Bella she left me this note. She went over to your house around midnight… We haven't heard anything from her since."

"So she's out there too in the cold? Do we need to put an alert out on her as well?" John asks.

Scott shrugs, "I don't know. But I called Allison and Derek for help…"

"Can you find him by scent?" John asks.

Isaac goes to answer him when he hears Bella in his head, "Isaac…"

"Bella…" Isaac whispers out with wide eyes.

Scott looks to his friend confused, "Isaac what is it?"

"It's Bella?" Isaac says confused.

"Isaac you can hear can't you?" he hears her ask.

He nods, "Yeah I can hear you. Stiles he called us and we're looking for him too now. He said he's in an industrial basement."

"Thank god! Listen, Stiles he's dreaming. His dream feels so real to him that he actually believes he's in an industrial basement. I don't think he is though," Bella explains.

Isaac looks to John, "Bella thinks Stiles is just dreaming. She said he might not even be in an industrial basement."

"What else is she saying? Where is she?" Scott asks.

Isaac goes quiet for a moment listening to what else she's saying, "I'm in the reserve. Somewhere. I can find him Isaac. I'm so close."

"Bel, please tell me you're okay..." Isaac says out loud but then says in his head, "We found blood on the wrench at Stiles house."

"I'm fine Isaac. Just a little hit to the head it's okay. But- Never mind I'm going to find him," Bella's voice sounds a little shaky.

Isaac turns and sees another deputy come into the room talking to John and turns away from them talking to Bella still, "Bella something's wrong isn't it. I felt a pain in my leg a moment ago. That was you wasn't it…" Isaac says in his head.

"It was… But please Isaac trust me. I know I can find him," Bella's voice whispers to him.

Isaac shuts his eyes for a moment. He wanted to go out there and find her right now just to take her home and make sure she was safe. But he knew what he had to do, "Okay… I trust you Bel… Bring him home."

"I love you Isaac…"

"I love you too Bel," Isaac whispers out before turning back to Scott.

"What'd she say?" Scott asks.

Isaac takes a breath, "I think she might be hurt but she's determined to find Stiles… She's in the reserve somewhere…"

"That doesn't make any sense they just found Stiles Jeep at the hospital?" Scott says confused.

Isaac shakes his head, "I trust Bella, Scott. I think she might be closer to finding him than us."

"We gotta get to the hospital, check the basement there first," Scott instructs and Isaac nods reluctantly following him out to the bike.

…

Isaac and Scott quickly run onto the roof following the strongest scent they have of Stiles to see Derek standing up there already, "He's not here… Not anymore."

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asks.

"Gone," Derek nods.

Isaac steps forward, "What about Bella? Was she ever here?"

Derek turns around, "No. It was just Stiles."

"I'll go tell Stilinski," Isaac nods and turns for the door.

Scott steps up beside Derek, "Notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asks, "You ever heard of chemo-signals. Chemical signals that communicate emotion and just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel."

Scott closes his eyes taking a deep breath in, "Stress."

"And anxiety," Derek nods.

"What was he doing up here?" Scott asks.

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle."

"With who? Bella?" Scott asks.

Derek shakes his head, "Himself."

Scott turns to go back down to the Sheriff but Derek speaks up again, "Is Bella missing too?"

"Yeah- no? I don't really know. She spoke to Isaac with her weird telepathy power? She said she's close to finding Stiles," Scott explains not really understanding why Bella was doing this alone.

Derek looks to Scott confused, "You don't believe her?"

"No I do- Maybe… I just- she didn't tell anyone? She didn't tell anyone except Isaac about her vision. And now she's off in the reserve somewhere and we're supposed to believe she's almost found him?" Scott questions.

"I thought Stiles said he was in an industrial basement?" Derek says.

Scott nods, "Yeah I spoke to Stiles myself and he said he was in some kind of basement… So now I'm torn between following Bella and following what Stiles told me."

"What did Bella tell Isaac?" Derek asks.

Scott shrugs, "I don't think he told us all of it but she said that she's in the reserve somewhere and she's close to finding him. She also mentioned that he isn't in a basement he's dreaming."

"What do you think?" Derek questions. If it was up to him he'd follow Bella. Her abilities were something new to all of them but they had rarely let them down before.

"That I need to find my best friend… And the only way I'm going to do that is by using what he gave me. He has to be in a basement somewhere…" Scott nods determined before leaving Derek up on the roof.

…

I let out another cry of pain trying to pull open the jaws of this steel trap! I don't know how long I'd been just sitting here. I knew Stiles was just over that hill but I couldn't move cause of this damn thing on my leg.

I thought maybe that Isaac and Scott would be here by now. Maybe they were chasing up other leads?

"Bella… Are you still there?" I hear Stile voice.

I nod, "I am Stiles. I'm so close but I landed into a bit of trouble."

"Have you spoken to Scott and Isaac?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah… They're looking for you too. We all are Stiles," I nod biting my lip as I pull on the trap again.

"Did they tell my Dad?" Stiles whispers out.

I shiver slightly as a light breeze comes through the trees, "Yeah they did."

"Bel I've stopped shivering…" Stiles whispers out.

My eyes widen. Hypothermia was setting in… "Stiles just save your energy okay I'm coming."

I don't get a response from him and I let out a frustrated scream pulling on the bear trap when I hear it snap and the pain subsides in my leg. I push up off the ground groaning in pain as I put pressure on my leg. That didn't matter right now.

I push through the pain limping towards the direction Stiles was. I get over the hill seeing the car wreck that we were at a couple weeks ago now. I hear a faint whimpering sound and quickly follow the sound hissing in pain as my leg brushes past sticks and leaves.

Stiles was in the coyote den.

"Stiles!" I exclaim climbing into the den finding his shivering body lying there. I quickly grab his leg pulling towards me so I wouldn't have to climb into the place. Stiles starts flailing around screaming at me and quickly pull him close holding his arms to his side.

"Stiles! Hey it's me! Come on Stiles you gotta wake up! You know it's me, Stiles come on!" I call out holding onto his freezing cold body.

He stops moving for a second and turns around facing me and I nod, "I'm here. I found you."

I quickly pull my jacket off wrapping it around him. He needed a lot more than what I did right now. I wrap my arms around him pulling him closer to my body warmth. Not that is was a lot I mean I'd been wandering around these woods for ages now...

"Bella?" Stiles whispers out.

I rest my chin on his head, "Yeah Stiles?"

"Your leg?" he points a shaky fingers towards my bleeding leg.

I nod, "Yeah this is the spot of trouble I landed myself in."

"What's happening to me Bel?" Stiles shivers in my arms and I wrap the jacket around him tighter.

I shake my head, "I don't know. But I promise we're going to figure it out."

"Pinky promise?" Stiles asks.

I smile slightly remembering our thing as kids, "I pinky promise," I whisper out reaching for his hand and linking our little fingers together. I look down seeing Stiles shut his eyes slowly and I lean back against a rock shutting mine as well. I was so exhausted. I didn't even have enough energy to call someone…

… **FLASHBACK**

_Stiles, Scott and I were playing on the new playground that had been built a couple blocks away from Stiles house. I had been living in Beacon Hills for exactly two months on this day and Scott and Stiles were determined to cheer me up. I had been moping around for the first few weeks and they just wanted me to feel at home._

"_Bella jump! Like this!" Scott calls out as he swings on the swing and lets go jumping off it and landing on two feet a little away from the swing now._

_I shake my head, "I can't do that!"_

"_It's so much fun Bel you have to try it!" Stiles flails his arms about excited._

_I take a deep breath closing my eyes and let out a squeal right before opening my eyes again and jumping off the swing. I smile widely. They were right it was fun! I land on the ground hard and a shoot of pain goes up my leg and I collapse onto the ground with a scream._

_Scott and Stiles crowd around me and I sit up holding onto my leg as tears stream down my face. Scott stands up quickly, "I'm gonna go get John!" he calls out before running off in the direction of Stiles house._

_Stiles goes to stand up as well but I cry out, "No! Don't leave me alone!" Stiles watches his best friend run back towards the house, "Scott hurry up!"_

_Stiles turns back to me kneeling down next to me, "Where does it hurt?"_

"_My leg! I think it's broken!" I exclaim loudly as more tears stream down my face._

_Stiles sits there for a minute with wide eyes not sure what to do. All Scott and him wanted to do was show Bella a fun time but now they ended up getting her hurt, "Uh it's okay… I'm sure it's just a sprain… Scott will be back soon! I'll see where he is…"_

"_No Stiles! Please don't leave me alone here," I whisper out hiccupping slightly as my crying continues._

_Stiles nods reaching out for my hand linking out little fingers, "I pinky promise I won't leave you."_

"_Pinky promise?" I question._

_Stiles smiles, "Yeah it's what friends do when they promise things. And it can never be broken…"_

"_We're friends?" I ask quietly. Part of the reason I was so reluctant to being happy at this place was because I thought they might leave. Like my mum. Like Uncle Raf. Like my Dad._

"_Of course we are! You're like my best girl friend! You're my only friend that's a girl actually but I promise- I pinky promise that we're best friends! And I'm always gonna be here for you," Stiles nods._

_I smile slightly, "Really?"_

"_Yeah really!" Stiles exclaims._

_I giggle linking our pinkies together again, "Well I pinky promise that I'll be here for you too…"_

"_What happened?! Is Bella okay?!" John exclaims as him and Scott come running into the clearing of the playground seeing Stiles and I pinky swearing._

"_I think I'm okay now," I nod wiping away my tears._

… **END OF FLASHBACK**

My eyes snap open when I hear a twig snap. I don't know if I'd been asleep for long but that noise had me wide awake. Was someone out here with us? I look ahead seeing a flashlight heading our way. Do I call out? What if it wasn't someone I could trust?

I go to pull my hand away from Stiles but his hold on our pinky promise tightens and his eyes pop open, "Bella? Bella!" he gasps out.

"You're alright, Stiles. It's okay…" I nod down at him.

I look back towards the light and squint when it's shined into our eyes, "Stiles! Bella?" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Mum?" I call out. I look up again when the light is turned away from us and I see Mel and Raf kneeling down beside us.

"How did you know?" I ask.

Raf nods towards Stiles, "What he said to Scott on the phone got me remembering about the repellent that we sprayed in that den. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering, it was a good thing you mentioned it over the phone Stiles."

"Let's get you two to the hospital," Mel nods as she reaches out for Stiles helping him up off the ground. She goes to walk back the way they came but Stiles hold on my hand doesn't let go.

I nod, "You're safe now Stiles…"

He nods back before letting go slowly. I turn back to Raf and he holds his hand out to help me up but I let out a whimper when my leg brushes against the ground, "Bel hey what's wrong?"

"My leg…" I groan out.

Raf looks down at my leg and winces, "What did you do?"

"I got caught in a bear trap…" I say through gritted teeth. Raf reaches down scooping his arms under my legs and body lifting me up with a groan of pain.

"What're you doing? This is bad for your shoulder!" I exclaim.

He shushes me, "My shoulder is healed enough to help my daughter. Now tell me how did you know?" I don't know if he remembered or not but I called him Dad when he was dying… It kind of slipped out and I wasn't sure if I was ready to use it again…

"I had a vision of it. So I checked on him a couple nights this week and tonight something was wrong," I explain quietly.

Raf nods, "He's the Nogitsune isn't he…"

"I don't know… But something is definitely up," I whisper hoping that Stiles can't hear me. I didn't want to worry him or scare him. But I think that he already had suspicions himself…

…

I let out a sigh as Mel helps me down the hallway, "I know you don't like this but we had to stitch you up."

"It's just going to heal soon anyways…" I say annoyed, "How's Stiles doing?"

"He's sleeping now… And he's just fine," Mel nods, "But he doesn't remember much. He said he could hear your voice and it was all like a dream to him…"

I let out a breath of relief, "Thank god he's okay…"

"Bel I don't know how you found him or how long you were with him but you saved his life. He could have frozen to death but you managed to find him and keep him warm..." Mel rubs her hand up and down my arm proudly, "And John is so thankful."

I shake my head, "You guys found us. I fell asleep the moment I found him."

"You saved him Bel," Mel says.

"Maybe… How is everyone else?" I ask as she leads me down the hallway.

Mel sighs, "Scott and Lydia are feeling a little guilty. Lydia thought he was in a basement at Eichen House. She heard whispers? I don't really understand her abilities…"

"They didn't listen to me?" I ask feeling a little hurt.

Mel shakes her head, "I think everyone thought he was in a basement. That's what he said on the phone and it's the piece of information everyone latched onto and stuck with the whole time…"

"And Isaac?" I ask.

Mel points ahead to where Isaac, Lydia and Scott are standing with John and Raf and I smile slightly seeing him look up and breathe a sigh of relief at seeing me. Mel lets go of me and walks over to the group. Isaac rushes towards me quickly and wraps his arms around me lifting me up off the ground, "Bella thank god!"

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him, "Are you okay? What happened to your leg?!"

"There was a bear trap still out there and I found it. I'm okay though it's healing…" I nod.

Isaac leans down capturing my lips with his and I kiss back gripping onto his shirt tightly. I may have been a little shaken up about everything that had happened tonight and I really needed to be held right now.

I pull back from the kiss slowly leaning my forehead against his and he taps the couple of stitches they put on my head, "What happened here?"

"I told them I tripped and hit my head in the reserve but it was Stiles. When I went to check to see if he was okay and something was wrong? He knocked me out…" I whisper quietly.

Isaac looks at me confused, "And you still saved him?"

I slap his chest lightly as we move to join the others, "Of course. He was always there for me when I was younger and a lot messed up when I moved here. I remember I hurt my leg at the playground one day and we pinky swore we'd always be there for each other. I haven't done a good job of that lately…"

"You found him Bel… I'd say you're doing a better job than you think," Isaac kisses the side of my head as we join the others.

"Bella," John turns to me and reaches out pulling me in for a hug. I wrap my arms around him and he pats my back, "Thank you so much kiddo. From the sounds of it you got Stiles through all of it. And you kept him from freezing."

"He would have done the same for me," I shrug.

John shakes his head, "No it was more than that."

"Really it was nothing," I say again but John lays a hand on my shoulder squeezing it lightly, "It was more than that. Thank you."

I smile and nod, "Right the four of you back home. You have school in less than 6 hours."

Isaac and I turn walking just ahead of Lydia and Scott, "I don't know what happened… I was so sure." Lydia says quietly.

"I wasn't much help either… It doesn't matter if he's okay," Scott reminds her.

I reach out holding onto Isaac's hand tightly, "Isaac…"

"Yeah?" he questions quietly.

"Thank you… For trusting me," I whisper leaning my head into his arm.

Isaac moves his arm to wrap around my waist so my head is leaning into his chest, "Of course Bella. I always trust you."

"No it was more than that. You trusted me even though I know every part of you was screaming to tell me to come back to you…" I say. I knew he wanted me to be back by his side but it meant everything to me when he said he trusted me to get Stiles home.

"Bel I'll always trust you… I just- I worry about you. I don't want you getting hurt," Isaac sighs out.

I cuddle closer, "The world's full of bad things that can hurt me. You can't protect me from the world."

"I will always try," Isaac whispers kissing the top of my head. I smile slightly. He was so perfect and caring. And I couldn't help but think in this moment maybe I wasn't good for him. I was still keeping secrets. Secrets from everyone.

I should have told everyone about the vision from the start. That way they might have been able to help Stiles faster. I need to stop with the secrets…

…

**Author's Note: WOW! Long, long, long chapter! You guys have been so amazing with your ideas as to what I should do at the end of this season! And I want to thank you all for helping me out because I know what I'm gonna do!**

**A special thanks to Sutton for the suggestion because I think that they do need to be separated (not forever I promise) for a little bit. Isaac needs to go off for a little bit and just get away from Beacon Hills where he's had lots of bad memories but also a lot of good ones with Bella! So I don't wanna give it all away now but just warning you Bella and Isaac will be having a little break but he will definitely come back because they're mates duh! They can't be with anyone else but each other but that will not stop Bella from trying to get over him! I'm evil I know and I'm sorry I have to put you through their small break up :P**

**What do you think of this chapter?! Let me know please I love hearing from you all!**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84:

…

I told Isaac last night. About the art teacher, about how he said chaos and destruction was coming our way and that I should leave my friends. He didn't seem as upset as what I thought. I think he was more pissed at Jonny and what he might be and how he got to me so easily.

"Isaac please can we go in with a plan? We can't just corner him and demand answers," I say trying to rush after him. My leg was still a little sore but it had healed a lot overnight. And now we were at school again.

School was the last place I wanted to be. But Scott promised we'd go see Stiles later on. He was having tests today. They thought he had his mum's condition. I wanted to go back to the hospital right away after hearing that but Scott told me no…

"Bella!" I hear a voice call out. I turn quickly and see Allison coming up behind me, "Allison? I thought you might be sick or something. Scott said he couldn't get a hold of you last night?"

She nods, "I know it's a long story. My phone was turned off."

"You never turn your phone off?" I say confused.

She nods quickly, "Exactly and when I turned it back on I found these weird Japanese recordings on them?"

"Okay Allison I'll help you with them in a moment but right now I have to go catch up to Isaac! I'll meet you at Mr Yukimura's classroom! I'm sure he can help translate," I call out before rushing down the hallway again.

I turn left and then right into the art classroom seeing Isaac's eyes glowing golden as his fists wrap up in Jonny's shirt lifting him up slightly. I quickly shut the door to the room, "Oh my god stop it before someone sees!" I exclaim getting both their attention causing Isaac to let go of the teacher.

"So you told you're guard dog?" Jonny says casually wiping down his shirt.

Isaac growls, "I'm her boyfriend."

"He's my boyfriend so yes I told him everything. We need to talk," I say firmly.

Jonny shrugs, "What do you want to know?"

"You know exactly what I want to know! Who exactly are you, what can you tell me about the Nogitsune and when is your vision going to happen?" I ask quickly wanting to get Isaac out of here as quick as possible. He looked like he wanted kill the man.

"Like I said I'm Jonny West, your art teacher," he shrugs.

I roll my eyes, "Drop the act. I know you're like me."

"No I never said I was a Fire Fairy," he looks pointedly at me.

"Then what are you?" Isaac asks.

"I'm a Seer," he nods.

I look at him confused, "So you're a supernatural being that sees the future."

He nods again, "That is correct. I can have many visions of different scenarios that can play out in the future but the one that has been on repeat since I came here is your death Bella."

"I'm sorry what? What is he talking about Bella?" Isaac asks wide eyed. I hadn't mentioned the part about me dying. I didn't believe a word Jonny was saying but Isaac was here now. He was a human lie detector and he obviously hadn't picked up on any difference in the man's heartbeat. He was telling the truth.

"But like you said, you see different scenarios of what could happen so me dying won't necessarily be the one that happens," I ignore Isaac wanting to find the answers out fast.

"That's true but it's the only one I've had. There hasn't been a different scenario play out because there is no other scenario. That's it. But if you get out of here maybe it will change and you won't leave all your friends behind," Jonny points out.

I shake my head, "That isn't an option. I don't run."

"Well then it's your funeral. Literally," Jonny shrugs. He seemed so harsh about it now. The first time he told me he seemed concerned.

"You still haven't answered my other questions," I remind him.

He sighs out loudly, "Listen all I know is that if you don't get out now then you will die. Your friend already turned on you last night do you really want to wait around for him to do it again?"

"How did you know Stiles turned on me last night?" I ask confused.

"I see the future Bella I knew it was going to happen," he shrugs walking towards the door.

Isaac speaks up again, "Then why didn't you warn her?"

"I didn't come here to keep an eye on your girlfriend," Jonny says with a shrug as he leaves us in the room alone.

I turn to Isaac, "Okay what the hell?! He was all concerned last time, I think, and now he's like all high and mighty and no, I won't save your lives. What is up with that?"

"When were you going to tell me?!" Isaac asks angrily.

I shake my head, "I wasn't because it's not going to happen."

"He seems pretty sure of it Bella!" Isaac exclaims.

"Isaac we can't trust him! How do we know that he's telling the truth about any of it?!" I ask.

Isaac scoffs, "He knew Stiles turned on you last night! He has to be telling the truth which means we have you get out of here! Today!"

"Isaac we can't leave! Everyone needs us! Stiles needs us!" I shake my head heading for the door but Isaac's hand latches onto my arm quickly.

"Bel I don't want to see you die," he whispers out looking at me with slightly watery eyes.

I smile the slightest and reach out wrapping my arms around his waist and tucking my head under his chin, "Isaac I'm gonna be fine. I can handle myself and when a situation comes along where I can't handle myself I know you're gonna be right there by my side."

"What if I'm not?" Isaac asks as his arms wrap around me tightly.

"Then I have a number of other people that I'm sure will step up. I hope," I tease slightly and Isaac chuckles slightly, "Bel I think everyone will be there when you're in trouble."

I smile widely, "And I love that I can count on all of you but please don't make me run. It's not who I am. I stand and fight. And I want you by my side."

"Bel I'll always be by your side," Isaac smiles back but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. I tilt my head slightly wondering what he was thinking when I hear my phone go off and my eyes widen, "Crap! I almost forgot we have to go meet Allison! She has these weird recordings on her phone and we need to find out what they mean!"

"Wait when did you see Allison?" Isaac asks as I drag him towards the door.

I sigh, "Doesn't matter right now let's go!"

…

Isaac leans against one of the school desks as Allison and I stand in front of Mr Yukimura listening to the recording that sounded like Japenese.

"You're right it's Japenese," Mr Yukimura nods, "Who left this on your phone?"

Allison shrugs, "I don't know. All the messages are the same and they all say blocked ID."

"Can you translate it?" I ask looking at the phone. There had to be a hidden message or something in there that was a clue for something. I don't know where I was going with that…

"Mostly, the man speaking is giving instructions actually. The first line is 'all evacuees are required to stand 10 feet back from outside fences'," Mr Yukimura explains.

I look to Allison confused, "What does that mean? What fences?"

"The fences surrounding a Japanese internment camp during World War II. After Pearl Harbor, Japanese-Americans were rounded up and put in camps. This man is reading instructions to prisoners upon their arrival," Mr Yukimura explains pausing the recording and handing the phone back to Allison.

Allison nods in thanks, "But where does something like this come from?"

"I have no idea," Mr Yukimura shrugs, "Because it's fake. It mentions the name of the internment camp as Oak Creek. There was no internment camp named Oak Creek in California."

I look to Isaac with a defeated look. Well that was a total bust. Why was it even on there? I turn back to Mr Yukimura, "Thank you for the help."

"No trouble at all," he nods to us and we all smile and leave.

"Well that was a total bust," Isaac sighs out as we get into the hallway.

Allison nods, "I don't understand why it would be on there?"

"Me either… What does an internment camp have to do with anything?" I ask with a sigh.

Allison shrugs, "I don't know…"

I look down at the time on my phone and curse, "Crap. I need to get to the hospital…"

"I'll be up there later on so catch up with you guys then," Allison smiles and walks off down the hall.

I turn to Isaac, "I'm gonna go to the hospital now can you go home and maybe grab me a spare change of clothes? I don't have time to change and if I'm gonna be at the hospital I wanna be comfortable."

"You sure you don't want me to come straight there with you?" Isaac asks reaching down and entwining our hands.

I smile, "I'll be fine…"

"I'll be there after I have a shower okay?" Isaac asks and I nod, "Perfect."

I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips, "I'll see you later."

…

I run through the halls towards the room that everyone was in. I was so late. Oh my god. I had to see Stiles before he had his scan! I run towards the end of the hall sliding on the floor a little and running into the doorway seeing Melissa and John walking towards me.

"I'm not too late?" I ask breathing heavily as I try to catch my breath.

John shakes his head, "Just in time kiddo…"

I walk past them and the doctor and see Stiles sitting up on a bench with Scott standing close by, "Hey Stiles…"

He smiles slightly and looks down to his hands in his lap as I walk closer to the two boys. I can feel my eyes starting to water already when Stiles speaks up, "You know what they're looking for right…"

Scott nods quietly as Stiles continues, "It's called Frontotemporal Dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there's no cure."

I look down to my feet as a take a shaky breath in. Tears were now running down my face. Stiles, even though I hadn't been around much for him, would always be my best friend and the thought of losing him. It killed me…

"Stiles if you have it," Scott speaks quietly, "We'll do something. I'll do something." Scott speaks more confidently looking straight at Stiles. I watch as they wrap their arms around each other. I bring my hand up to my mouth to silent a sob that comes out.

I turn away from them not being able to watch anymore. It was all too much.

"Bella," I hear Stiles voice croak.

I turn around slowly and he holds his hand out. I quickly reach for it and let him pull me in between him and Scott and we all wrap our arms around each other, "Scott's right Stiles. We'll do everything we can to help you," I say through tears.

"Alright guys we're ready to start," I hear the doctor's voice come through the speakers in the room. Scott steps away from the hug but I continue holding onto Stiles.

I pull his head closer to mine, "You're my best friend Stiles and I'm always gonna be here for you," I whisper out before letting Scott gently pull me away from Stiles.

I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and lean against Scott side as he leads me out of the room and into the hall, "He's gotta be okay… He has to be right?"

"I don't know Bel… But we'll do everything we can to help him," Scott says confidently. It's what I needed right now. Someone to reassure me everything was gonna be okay. Because lately I wasn't so sure…

…

I look at the clock on the wall. I thought Isaac would have been here by now. I was getting restless and I really hated waiting for the scan to finish. I just wanted Stiles to be okay.

"Hey Scott I'm gonna go see if Isaac's out the front be back in a tick," I say with a slight smile. Scott nods and I head down the hallway. I turn the corner not paying attention and run into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," I say looking up and seeing Derek looking at me concerned.

"Bel? You okay?" Derek asks.

I nod but then shake my head slowly, "Not really. Stiles- he- I think- I think he's the Nogitsune."

"I think he might be too," Derek sighs out.

I look up with wide eyes and he nods cutting me off immediately, "I've been learning about kitsune and foxfire with Kira. I think she might have jumpstarted the Nogitsune power in him."

"How?" I ask confused. Kira wasn't evil?

"Barrow. I think he used Kira to jump start the power in Stiles…" Derek explains.

I shake my head, "How is any of this real? We have evil fox spirits that possess people! This is all insane."

"We're gonna save him Bel," Derek reassures me.

I shake my head, "But what if we can't! Then what?!"

Derek goes to say something but I cut him off, "No seriously I would really like to know what we're gonna do if we can't save someone this time. We've been lucky in the past. But what if this time we can't?"

"Bella you can't lose hope," Derek says.

I sigh, "I know but it's just- it's hard."

I feel his arms wrap around me, "I can't tell you everything's going to be okay because I don't know that. But what I do know is that you never give up on anyone or anything. Don't lose hope now."

I pull back slowly and smile slightly, "You always did know what to say to make me feel better…"

Derek smiles slightly looking down to the ground, "I've gotta talk to Scott but Bel if you need me I'm always available to talk…"

"Thanks Derek," I nod in thanks and brush past him walking towards the front doors. I stop at the vending machine to get a small bite to eat. I was really starving and couldn't be bothered eating a full meal right now. I wasn't sure if I'd keep it down. I was feeling sick to my stomach thinking about how everything would work out. But Derek was right. I couldn't lose hope.

After eating the small chocolate bar I walk towards the front doors again and I shut my eyes for a moment as I walk out into the cool night air. I see Kira standing off over to the side and go to walk towards her when something above me catches my eye. I walk out into the middle of the road seeing a long wire flying towards the ground with sparks going everywhere.

I rush out into the middle of the road watching as it flings its way towards Kira. I hold my hands up flinging it just out of the way of her and into the way of an oncoming ambulance. The ambulance swerves and I quickly dive out of the way standing up quickly to watch it drive into a water hydrant bursting it. The water quickly fills up the street and I watch as the live wire touches the water.

Not good. Not good at all. I step back slightly watching as the water spreads further and further. The driver of the ambulance steps out into the water and immediately is fried. Oh my god. Anyone that stepped into that would die.

"Get back! Everyone get back! Everyone get back!" Kira screams from the other side of the massive puddle. I hear a car pull up behind me and see Isaac quickly getting out of the car and rushing towards me.

"Bella!" Isaac voice yells and I feel his hand grab my clothes and throw me backwards. I land hard on the grassed area and scream, "Isaac!" I watch with wide eyes as the water reaches his feet and his whole body convulses as electricity goes through him.

I couldn't move. I was frozen still. All I could see was Isaac lying there in the water. He could be dead. He could just be unconscious. I don't know. My eyes flick to Kira who is now standing in the puddle as well but is holding the wire. She was stopping the electricity.

"Isaac!" I hear a voice call out. I look over and see Derek kneeling down beside Isaac. I quickly get up off the ground and run towards them kneeling down beside him as well.

"Isaac come on baby please talk to me," I whisper watching as Derek checks his pulse.

"He's not breathing," Derek whispers out, "Scott he's not breathing!"

"Not breathing?" my voice comes out as a quiet squeak, "No! Isaac!" I scream and try to reach for him but Derek quickly pulls me back and I watch as nurses and doctors quickly surround him.

"Isaac!" I scream again fighting against Derek's hold. Isaac wasn't breathing. This couldn't be happening right now. I couldn't lose him.

"Bella, breathe. The doctors are going to do everything they can!" Derek whispers trying to calm me down.

I shake my head, "No- I- just- I- have- no- Isaac- he- uh- I can't-" my words don't come together and my breathing becomes quick and labored.

"Bella is this a panic attack?" Derek asks looking at me with worried eyes.

I nod quickly. I couldn't lose Isaac and all of this it was just too much.

"Oh my god Bella!" I hear a voice exclaim. I see through blurred eyes Allison in front of me, "What happened here?"

"Isaac is hurt. She's having a panic attack you need to get her to hold her breath or something," Derek says panicked.

Allison gasps, "Panic attack? How do I hold her breath?!"

I hear Derek groan and then feel his hand covering my mouth and nose. Now I couldn't breathe at all. I feel tears glide down my cheeks onto Derek's hand as my head feels like its going to explode. I bring my hand up to his and pull it off my face and take one deep breath before slumping against his hold.

Allison reaches for my hand and Derek slowly moves me out of his arms and into Allison's. I breathe in shakily as more tears fall down my face. Isaac, he wasn't breathing… I couldn't lose him.

"I can't lose him," I whisper out.

Allison runs her hand over my hair sshing me, "You won't Bel. You think he would want to leave you. Isaac is gonna do everything in his power to make sure he comes back to you."

"I can't lose him," I whisper out again leaning my head into Allison's shoulder.

Her arms wrap around me as she helps me up off the ground basically carrying me into the hospital. I love Isaac and I couldn't bear the thought of losing him. But right in this moment it felt like I might and I was not okay with that…

…

**Author's Note: Okay so ummmmm… I have no words. I've been gone for way too long. I can't even remember the last time I updated. I really hope you're all still out there!**

**Here's chapter 84! Yay! So I just really wanna upload this so all I wanna say is you guys are amazing! You're reviews I love them! I'm super-duper sorry for not updating for so long but again year 12 is kicking my ass! But it's going well so far I guess so yay! And please please don't be too mad if I take a while for the next update. Hopefully not a long time but it won't be quick… You guys are amazing! Said it already but I mean it!**

**Please review! :D**


	85. Chapter 85: Boom

Chapter 85: Boom.

…

It was morning again. I had been here at the hospital for almost 2 days straight and they still hadn't let me in to see Isaac. I had to be by his side. But because I wasn't 'family' I wasn't allowed in. All he has is me. I have to be there. He needs me. And I need to see him.

I shut my eyes again taking in the sounds around me. I could hear Allison breathing softly beside me. She hadn't left my side all night. I think I would have fallen apart without her here to keep me calm. I hear the elevator ding and the doors open loudly.

"Allison?" I hear Scott's voice call out confused.

Allison perks up beside me and turns towards the doors, "Have you been here all night?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I stayed with Bella. She wouldn't have slept if I wasn't here. So she would have been an even bigger mess…" Allison says jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

I clear my throat, "I can hear you," I sit up slowly and see Allison smile at me slightly. I smile back before turning to Scott who was with Mel as well.

"They wouldn't let me in. They said I'm not family so I can't see him. I told them he's only got me," I sigh out.

"He's got us too," Mel speaks up reaching for my hand and helping me up, "And I have a key card."

I squeeze her hand lightly, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Not enough," Mel teases and we head straight for Isaac's room. I walk in ahead of Scott and Allison slowly stepping towards the bed. My eyes fill up with fresh tears as I move towards the side of the bed.

I let out a soft gasp seeing how pale he was. Half his face was burnt from the electrical burn. He didn't look comfortable. I reach out slowly running my hand softly along his cheek.

"I thought he'd be healing by now?" Allison asks.

Scott nods, "So did I…"

I bring my hand up to my face and wipe away my tears as Scott reaches for Isaac's arm, "Is he in pain?" my voice croaks out.

Scott nods looking at me with worried eyes. I watch as black veins begin to go up through Scott's arm and make the monitors beep faster, "Scott?" I ask worried seeing Scott let go and breathing heavy.

"It won't heal him but it helps with the pain," Scott breathes out.

Allison swallows loudly, "Did Stiles really do this?"

"Whatever's controlling him did it, whatever's inside him," Scott defends his friend. We all knew this isn't the real Stiles doing this. But it didn't make it any easier accepting what had happened.

"How do we get whatever the hell is inside of him the hell out of him?" I ask quietly watching Isaac's chest rise and fall slowly.

Scott's face softens as he turns towards me, "I'm working on it…"

"Guys time to go," I hear Mel say from the doorway.

I shake my head, "I'm not leaving his side. He wouldn't leave me."

Mel looks at me shaking her head, "I know he wouldn't sweetheart but you can't be in here."

"Mum please. I can't go to school not when Isaac's in here only just holding on. I'm staying," I say firmly.

Mel sighs, "Okay fine. But just be quiet about it… And if you're father wants to see you later, go. It sounded important I think…"

"Okay thanks mum," I nod as she turns to leave, "Allison." I call out stopping her from leaving, "Thank you. For staying with me… I wouldn't have made it through the night so calmly without you here."

She smiles, "You're my best friend Bel of course I'd be here," she turns and walks out leaving Scott behind.

"Bel he's gonna be okay…" Scott nods reassuringly before leaving as well. The doors shut slowly and I turn back to Isaac letting out a shaky breath.

"No change?" I hear a voice call out. I turn quickly towards the doors and see Johnny standing there.

"What're you doing here?!" I gasp. I didn't expect to see him here. I didn't trust him one bit but if what he said about him seeing the future was true then he could have saved Isaac.

"You shouldn't be here," I say shaking my head.

He nods, "I know. But I just thought-"

"You thought you'd what? Come stir the pot again? Is that the reason you came here? To mess with complete strangers, mess with our lives. You could have stopped so many bad things from happening," I exclaim quickly taking a deep breath after I finish. I couldn't lose it here.

"I didn't come here to mess with your lives. Believe me I know the price to pay when messing with people's lives. I just- I came to warn you again. The visions they're playing more and more. It means that whatever is going to happen is going to happen soon," Johnny sighs out.

I was going to lose it, "Are you kidding me? You just told me in the same sentence basically you knew the price of messing with people's lives and yet you're here warning me! What is so special about me?!"

"Because if you die the chaos gets worse… You die and everyone around you loses hope and then it's not just your group of friends that experience the chaos. It's everyone," Johnny explains walking to the other side of Isaac's bed, "Scott doesn't see a way of ending the chaos, I don't think he wants to either. Lydia continues to hear things, but it isn't noises, it's you trying to get through to her. Allison visits your grave everyday trying to get answers, wondering why you didn't leave when you were warned-"

"Please stop," I whisper out not making eye contact with Johnny.

"Stiles has stopped fighting against the nogitsune, he doesn't see the point anymore. Your mum and the sheriff, they buried themselves in work. Derek, he tries to keep the pack together but he isn't dealing properly. Peter, well he's lost the only girl that came close to being his daughter and it's destroyed him. Your real father, he's turned back to alcohol-" I can't hear anymore.

"Please-"

"Jackson, you're best friend from London, he returned for the funeral and spends most days looking at pictures of you and him from the old days. Now Isaac-"

"Stop!" I scream looking up to Johnny with bright amber glowing eyes.

"Everything okay here?" I hear a voice say from the door and I look over seeing Peter and Derek standing there.

I let out a long quiet breath of relief and my eyes stop glowing, "We're fine. He's leaving."

"Bella-" Johnny protests but Peter and Derek both step further into the room, "You heard her. Leave."

Johnny lets out an annoyed sigh before turning towards the door and leaving. I let out another shaky breath and step away from Isaac's bed stumbling slightly.

"Hey Bella what's wrong? What happened?" Derek asks rushing to my side.

I shake my head, "I think- I think I have to leave."

"Leave? Leave where?" Peter asks.

I turn to him with watery eyes, "Beacon Hills…"

"What did that guy do? Did he threaten you?" Peter growls his eyes flashing blue.

"No. He's my art teacher. He's a seer and he's seen that all this chaos that's happening. It gets worse," I say wiping away a stray tear. All I could see now was the destruction that Johnny described to me. I couldn't even hear what he had to say about Isaac. I didn't want to know because if I did I knew that I would be out of here in a heartbeat if it meant keeping him safe.

"How bad?" Peter asks.

Derek shakes his head, "Hang on why do we believe what this guy says?"

"He's told me that story before. He's said he keeps 'dreaming' that I die but he hasn't told me that much detail before," I whisper out shutting my eyes.

"He said that? He said you die?" Derek asks.

I nod, "He also said that what he sees doesn't always happen though and I just don't know whether to pin him as a reliable source."

Peter sighs, "Right well that settles it we're getting you out of here."

"I can't leave. Isaac he needs me! I can't leave you all behind," I say shaking my head.

Derek nods, "She's right. How do we know this art teacher isn't working with what's controlling Stiles? He could be trying to get rid of Bella because maybe she stops the chaos."

"Be smart about this you two. You leave, yes you're leaving people behind, maybe break a couple of hearts but you come back after everything's settled down and you mend the relationships. Or you stay, you join the fight with everyone, it looks like we're winning but then you get hurt. Hurt really bad and you can't heal yourself, no one can take away your pain and we're left watching you die. Which is the better option here?" Peter asks looking at us with raised eyebrows.

I look back to Isaac holding onto his hand tightly, "I can't just leave. It's a risk I have to take. One I'm willing to because I know that you will all come together and stop the chaos even if I'm gone."

Peter sighs, "Who was I kidding? You'll do whatever you want anyways you're the most stubborn one of us all."

"What are you all doing in here? You can't be in here," a woman's voice says and I turn seeing a nurse in the doorway looking quite annoyed.

I shake my head, "Please I'm all he's got I have to stay with him."

"No I'm sorry you all need to get out now," the nurse says ushering us out.

"Please- I have to- Isaac…" I try pushing past her but I feel Derek grab hold of me and pull me back.

"Bella," he says quietly, "Isaac is safe in there. They're doing everything they can and if anything changes you'll know."

I sit down on the chairs in the hallway, "I can't sit out here I need to be in there with him."

"I have to go to the school you can come with me," Peter suggests.

I shake my head, "There's no way I'll be able to concentrate at school…"

"I'm going to see Argent if you can't wait here and you can't go to school you're welcome to tag along," Derek shrugs.

I look to the Isaac's hospital door. I wanted to stay and be here when Isaac woke up. But I wasn't even allowed in the room.

"I'll drive you straight back here if you get word about Isaac waking up," Derek says trying to convince me.

I nod, "Okay… I need to be doing something to help out so I guess I can help you."

"Good," Peter claps his hands together, "Okay I'll leave you two to it and Please Bella reconsider leaving…"

I shake my head, "You know I can't but if I say yes will that make you feel better."

"I guess," Peter sighs out and wraps his arm around me hugging me tightly, "Just don't do anything stupid that might get you killed."

I lean my head onto his shoulder, "I'll try to avoid that."

"You'll be fine Bella," Peter says kissing the top of my head in a fatherly way, "Just stay away from that art's teacher."

I nod as Peter keeps one of his arms wrapped around my shoulder and walking away from the room, "Of course… I won't go to that class anymore."

"Thank you. Now please go keep yourself busy before you go insane worrying about that boyfriend of yours. He's just as stubborn as you and won't be going anywhere," Peter tells me.

I smile slightly, "He is stubborn…"

"There we go! We have a smile!" Peter teases and I roll my eyes playfully, "Thanks for stopping by when you did. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't get him to leave…"

"Anytime Bel, anytime," Peter nods heading off in the other direction.

I turn to Derek, "You guys just came to cheer me up didn't you."

Derek nods, "Yeah I caught Peter up and he wanted to make sure you were still okay…"

I nod looking down to the ground, "Thanks. I think I do need to keep busy… I was going out of my mind overnight."

"It's fine. I just have to see Argent about something," Derek shrugs leading me towards the car.

I look at him confused, "About what?"

Derek doesn't say anything as we get into the car and I ask again, "Derek? We're not doing anything illegal are we?"

…

"Oh my god this is not what I wanted to do to keep busy," I groan as Derek picks the lock of the Argent's apartment.

Derek rolls his eyes as he gets us inside, "Look I found this in my apartment and I want to see what this is about. We're not doing anything illegal."

"We're breaking into their apartment!" I exclaim.

"But we know them," Derek shrugs.

I shake my head, "I don't think that counts."

"Just go hide somewhere," Derek points off down the hallway, "He's coming up the elevator now."

I groan and walk down the hallway into the bathroom. I shut the door quietly and turn looking into the mirror with wide eyes. Oh my god my hair was a mess. I had big bags under my eyes as well. Maybe Allison had something I could use to look nicer.

I go to open the cabinet when I hear a crash in one of the rooms. I let out a sigh and walk out of the bathroom and towards the noise seeing Derek and Chris at each other's throats. Literally.

"Why are you breaking into my apartment? And dragging Bella into it as well," Chris asks flicking his gaze to me momentarily.

"Why are you leaving emitters in my loft?" Derek asks.

I let out a sigh, "Why do we still have weapons and claws out?"

"I have no idea why that would be in your loft," Chris says pulling the gun away from Derek's head causing Derek to let go of Chris.

"I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find Stiles," Chris says sounding slightly tired.

I step further into the room, "Any luck?"

Chris doesn't say anything and Derek nods, "Me either."

"Okay we're both trying to find Stiles, mind if I ask what you plan on doing if you find him," Derek asks bluntly.

"Well that depends on which Stiles I find," Chris shrugs.

I look at him with wide eyes, "You wouldn't hurt Stiles would you?"

Chris looks away from me and something catches his eye to the side of the room. He walks over to the cupboard and Derek follows him, "Broken," Chris sighs out.

"Broken?" I question, "We didn't break into anything else I swear."

Chris opens the cupboard slowly revealing a silver briefcase with a code on it, "This isn't mine…"

Derek reaches to touch it but Chris stops him, "Be careful," he quickly checks behind it and around it to see if there is a trap or something.

"What is it then?" I ask confused.

Chris lifts it out of the cupboard and onto the desk opening it up revealing a whole heap of cash, "That's not yours right?"

"How much do you think that is?" Derek asks.

"$150,000 but it doesn't make sense we never took the money. You were there Bella," Chris nods to me.

I nod, "Yeah it's Katashi's, the yakuza that we went to see about the Oni…"

"He has a nickname," Chris goes to say when a familiar voice cuts him off.

"You mean something like silverfinger?" I turn to the door seeing Rafael standing there with a plastic bag with Katashi's prosthetic silver finger in it.

"Where'd you get that?" Chris asks as both Derek and him move in front of me.

"Off Katashi's dead body," Rafael says, "You two are under arrest for the murder of Katashi."

"Sir what about the girl?" one of the deputies leans in asking my father.

Rafael sighs out, "That's my daughter."

…

I sit down on the couch in John's office as Rafael paces in front of me. I was brought down to the station with Chris and Derek but I wasn't being charged with anything. I'd been at the hospital and that was my alibi I guess…

"What were you doing there?! Hanging around with Derek Hale! Derek Hale! A Hale! And an Argent?! I mean I know his daughter is your best friend but he's a hunter too," Rafael exclaims angrily.

"They don't do that type of hunting anymore! And if you were around you'd know I actually dated him for a bit!" I sigh out.

Rafael scoffs, "They've both been arrested for murder! And you dated? You dated Derek Hale."

"A murder that they have both been framed for!" I exclaim, "And yes I dated. I've had relationships other than Isaac."

Rafael runs his hand down his face, "Just stay in here okay. I need to sort some things out and finding you at the house of our suspects is not going down will with the deputies here."

"Well sorry I'm trying to help my friend!" I exclaim as Rafael storms out of the room slamming the door.

I roll my eyes lying down on the couch in a huff. We were making good progress with our father daughter relationship and now we have a setback. I pull my phone out of my pocket checking the number of messages I had from people. I had turned my phone off while at the hospital and now I was really wishing I hadn't.

Stiles was back. He'd come back and now they were- oh my god. Looking for a bomb! What the hell! I get up off the couch and open the door seeing Derek and Chris look towards me, "Boys, you look comfortable."

"I could easily get out of these right now," Derek says glaring at me before turning back to Chris.

Chris shifts, "So could I but I'm not interested in being a fugitive of the law."

"Well I'm not interested in being a victim of a 17 year old possessed by a psychotic fox," Derek says back agitated.

Chris turns to Derek, "Just give me a few more minutes." Derek ignores him and continues fiddling with the handcuffs and Chris shakes the seat slightly, "Derek!"

"Alright, if something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours," Derek sighs.

I gasp, "Derek!" he turns to me with a small shrug and I roll my eyes leaning on one of the desks across from them, "So apparently you guys are suspects in Katashi's murder."

"You wouldn't happen to know why Stiles would want to frame us," Chris asks with a sigh.

I shake my head, "No idea but it does feel like an awful coincidence right? You and Derek happen to be together at the time of arrest… There's gotta be another reason."

"I thought the same thing. I just don't know why…" Chris sighs out.

I look around the station seeing everyone busy with something when they start rushing everywhere, "Well looks like we better figure it out now…"

Chris and Derek look at each other when a guy kneels down beside Chris and starts unlocking his cuffs, "What's happening?" Chris asks but the guys looks up to him with wide eyes and continues frantically going to unlock the other hand.

Derek doesn't say anything as we turn to him to ask if he could hear anything, "Derek what's going on?" I ask looking around and quickly dodging out of the way of a guy running past.

Derek turns and looks behind him into the office I was in focusing on something. I walk towards the door reaching for the handle, "Derek what's in there?"

"No Bella get down!" Derek screams shoving the officer out of the way and reaching for my hand trying to shield Chris as well. Derek grabs my hand pulling me away from the door but a loud noise goes off and I scream as my whole body is hit with shards of glass and wood throwing me through the air. My hand slips from Derek's hold and bring my arm up shielding my face from any glass.

I keep my eyes open the slightest watching as everything around me seems to be in slow motion. There was glass and wood and bits of everything everywhere in the air. I was in the air too. It was the bomb. The bomb was here at the station.

I land on the ground with a thud and everything under me crunches and pain erupts all over me. I open my eyes wider, blinking as I try to focus my vision. My ears were ringing and all I could hear was faint screams and groans of pain. So many people were injured or worse…

This couldn't have been Stiles… Not the Stiles I knew.

I let out a small groan as someone kneels down beside me and I turn my head to see who it is. I blink a couple of times and see a blonde haired deputy leaning over me.

I watch as he looks up and I feel heavy footsteps running towards me, "Bella! Bella!" I watch as the Deputy steps away and says he's going to get the ambulances here.

"Bella oh my god!" I hear my name called out again as two familiar figures kneel down beside me.

My eyes drift between the two and I smile slightly, "Scott… Stiles…"

"What- What are you doing here?" Stiles stutters looking over me.

Scott reaches out dusting some of the loose glass and wood on top of me, "I thought you were at the hospital!"

"Scott can you do anything to make it easier? Take away her pain!" Stiles frantically says. Scott looks down at me with worried eyes and takes my hand in his grasping it tightly. I groan slightly as I feel the pain shifting in my body.

"Scott- too much…" I whisper out trying to pull my hand away. His hand slowly lets go of mine as John yells at them to get out of here. I nod to them as best I can. I didn't know if there was a second bomb around here and if there was I wanted them out as well.

Stiles scrambles back towards me leaning over me with a small smirk that only I can see. My eyes narrow, "You…"

"I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy," Stiles voice comes out different and menacing and I squirm slightly letting out a groan of pain.

"Stiles go!" John yells and Scott quickly grabs Stiles pulling him towards the exit. I had to warn Scott. That wasn't our Stiles.

"Bella! Jesus Bella!" John says leaning over the top of me. My eyes start to flutter shut as Chris and Derek kneel over me as well. Derek's eyes were wide with worry. I probably had cuts and dirt all over me and it probably didn't look too good. I probably looked like I was dying. I sure felt like it…

"Bella hey no keep your eyes open!" I hear John exclaim as he waves his hand over my face. Everything blurs as my eyes flutter shut and I pass out.

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back again! Year 12 is still the worst and I had the GAT today! Worst thing ever. And we had an extra-long weekend where I should have been studying but I went camping and then decided I'd finally get back to this chapter! SO YAY! ALSO OMG YOU GOT ME TO 500 REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Please please tell me you're all still there! I know its been ages and I'm so annoyed I haven't been able to write! I hope this chapter's okay and please please please leave a review! I need them right now lol**


	86. Chapter 86: It's who I am

Chapter 86: It's who I am

…

Scott quickly pulls up to beside the Stilinski's car. He had to stop Stiles from going into Eichen House. They all knew that Stiles was responsible for what happened the other day but they just maybe stopped whatever was inside of Stiles for a little while. Everyone was working together now to help him but they couldn't protect him if he was in there…

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asks looking between his best friend and his father. He only just got away at home. Bella was going to try and follow him but he wanted her to rest some more. She was really lucky to make it out of that station alive.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" I correct Scott as I appear next to him stumbling a little. I was a tiny bit weaker than usual but the doctors at the hospital couldn't find any reason to keep me there. They thought it was a miracle how fast I recovered.

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this and keep you at home resting Bella," John says looking pointedly at me. Scott already tried to keep me at home but it didn't work.

"It's only 72 hours," Stiles says avoiding looking at me. I still had a couple of deeper cuts on my face but they were a lot better than before. I knew he felt guilty for what he did and my cuts reminded him of what he did but I wasn't supposed to be there and it wasn't him that set the bomb. It was the evil spirit inside him.

"This is the same place that Barrow came from, the guy who had a tumour inside him full of flies, the guy that kidnapped Bella! You don't know everything yet," Scott reminds us all.

John nods, "I know enough. Nogitsunes, Kitsunes, Oni or whatever they're called."

"No that's actually surprisingly all correct," Stiles nods.

"Scott, Bella I saw an MRI scan that looked exactly like my wife's and it terrifies me," John says looking between us, "I'm heading down to L.A to talk to a specialist." I look down to the ground for a moment. So Stiles did have Frontotemporal dementia…

"Why are you putting him in here?" I ask quietly.

"He's not. It's my decision," Stiles speaks up meeting my gaze for the first time since we've been standing here.

Scott looks to him, "Stiles I can't help you if you're in here…"

"And I can't hurt you," Stiles says with hurt filling his eyes, "Or you Bella…"

I shake my head, "Deaton has some ideas, Argent's calling people we're going to find something. Anything, and if we can't-"

"If you can't," Stiles pauses stepping closer towards me and Scott, "If you can't you have to do something for me. Make sure I never get out…"

Stiles looks to his Dad and nods and they walk towards the gates opening them up. I look to Scott and shake my head, "He can't go in there. Scott you know he can't."

"I know… But he's made up his mind," Scott sighs out turning back to his bike. We had to find a way to save Stiles, "I'm meeting Allison at Deaton's and I really think you need to go home and rest."

I look to Scott and shake my head, "No Scott I want to help. I need to do something, anything, I can't go back home and rest because I'll just go out of my mind worrying."

"Bella, you almost died! Don't you get that! The doctors said you should have been dead and that you're lucky to be alive so just go home and rest!" Scott exclaims angrily. I don't understand where this is even coming from…

"I almost died because-" I go to say but Scott straight away cuts me off, "You almost died because you're reckless and you don't think things through!"

I shake my head, "No that's not what happened. I was there with Derek and Chris because they were arrested for Katashi's murder! I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!"

"Maybe this time you were. But how many other times have you almost died because you weren't thinking," Scott says his voice above a whisper.

I look at him confused and yell, "I think everything through Scott!" I take a slow breath, "Why are you saying this? Why now?"

"Because Derek told me about the art teacher," Scott blurts out, "Another secret kept by you and another reason to why I want you at home resting…"

I look at Scott with wide eyes, "You don't trust me."

"No- I mean- I just don't want you to get hurt again but if we're talking about trust you haven't been very honest with me lately Bel… I mean there was the whole my dad is your dad thing-"

I scoff, "I can't believe you're throwing that in my face right now. I told you that was Raf's secret to tell!"

"Okay fine but what about the visions. You've been keeping them a secret too," Scott looks pointedly at me.

"Because I don't understand them!" I exclaim angrily. I pause for a second to take a breath, "I don't understand the visions myself… If I tell everyone and they aren't right then would you all trust the next vision I had?"

"No, probably not…" Scott sighs out, "You've been in your own little world lately Bella. It's just been you and Isaac and a whole little world of secrets. I don't understand when you became so closed off from us…"

"I haven't been closed off…" I shake my head my voice quiet. Was he right? Had I been so focused on my relationship with Isaac that I've started to forget my other friends…

Scott nods, "I feel like we haven't talked for this long in weeks."

"We've been busy trying to help Malia, help you and Allison stop the hallucinations and now we're helping Stiles," I shrug trying to come up with plausible reasons.

Scott sighs, "We've been helping everyone except you."

"I don't need help Scott. I'm fine," I say shaking my head. I don't need help. I need everyone to be okay, I need Stiles to not be possessed, I just need Isaac to be okay…

"You're not fine. How long has it been since you had a decent night sleep? Where you weren't worrying about what was coming next? How long has it been since you worried about yourself?" Scott asks.

I stand there looking at the ground. Yes I hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. Yes I was constantly worrying about what was coming next. The truth was I wasn't worried about what would happen to me. I was worried about everyone around me all the time.

"It doesn't matter," I shrug.

Scott shakes his head, "It does matter Bel. Everyone you care about Bella cares about you so much and we would all hate to lose you."

"So you want me to sit at home? Just let you all handle it while I sit back and watch?" I ask.

Scott shrugs, "All I'm saying is that for now you need to go home and rest. If what Derek told me about the art teacher's visions is true then we all need you to be okay." He turns back towards his bike but stops suddenly and turns back to me. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him tightly. He doesn't say anything. He just wraps his arms around me as well.

"At least keep me updated?" I whisper out.

Scott chuckles slightly, "I'll call if we really need help…" I step back and exhale slowly trying to keep it together.

Scott steps back towards his bike and climbs on, "Please just go home. Or to the hospital… I can't lose you Bella. Not my sister…" Scott smiles slightly at the end.

"You won't. Love you bro," I smile as he starts up his bike.

"Love you sis," Scott chuckles shaking his head. I step back away as he puts his helmet on and rides off. I turn back to Eichen House just as John is walking out.

"You still here Bell," John sighs, "I know you don't want Stiles to be in there but-"

"It's his decision… It's okay John I wasn't going to break in and bust him out," I smile slightly at my own joke.

John chuckles, "You need a lift home kiddo?"

"Yeah that'd be great," I smile walking over to the other side of the car.

"What were you still doing here?" John asks as we both climb in the car.

I sigh, "Scott and I were talking… It started off as a fight but then I think it ended up being a heart to heart conversation between us."

"You wanna talk about it?" John asks. I couldn't believe he was asking me that right now. His son was just admitted into Eichen House and he was asking me if I wanted to talk about my problems.

"It's all good now everything worked out," I reassure him, "But can I ask you a question?"

John nods, "Ask away."

"How is it that you were able to ask me if I wanted to talk about my problems when Stiles was just admitted into Eichen House?" I ask quietly.

John looks at me with a smile, "Probably the same way you were able to save Stiles the night he was in the woods all alone in spite of the fact that your leg was bleeding and basically broken."

"Touché but is there something wrong with that? Should we be worrying about our own problems?" I ask. John had a point there. And Scott had just stood in front of me moments ago telling me the same thing. I was focusing on everyone else's problems…

"You, Bella, have the biggest heart out of everyone I know. We are all so lucky to have you in our lives," John tells me.

I look at it him expectantly, "But?" there was a but coming. There had to be.

"But you're also the most reckless person I know… And that's saying something kid. It's good to worry about your friends, about your families, heck it's even good to worry about complete strangers sometimes too. But you need to learn the difference between caring and just being plain stupid," John says a little blunter than I had expected, "You going out of your way to save Stiles in the middle of the night is looking out for your friends. But going out on the coldest night of the year, getting your leg caught in a bear trap and you giving Stiles your jacket, the only warm piece of clothing you had on, is just plain stupid…"

I look to John with wide eyes, "But-"

"Don't get me wrong I will be forever thankful that you saved Stiles that night but Bella I don't know if I could ask you to go through that again. You've risked your life on multiple occasions to save everyone but are you willing to let other people do that for you?" John questions.

I shake my head, "No they don't deserve to die…"

"But neither do you," John points out.

I shrug, "It doesn't matter. As long as everyone else is okay then that's what matters."

"But that right there Bel… If something ever happened to you, do you really think that everyone would be okay? Why do you think that you deserve to die saving your friends but they can't die saving you?" John asks.

I nod, "I know it might hurt at first but everyone will get through it."

"No they wouldn't…" John shakes his head, "It would completely destroy everyone Bella. We all love you so much why can't you see that?"

"I do see it. I just- I don't- I can't be the reason someone else dies…" I whisper out.

John pulls up to our house and stops the car turning to me, "No one has died because of you Bella…"

"Really? Because I think a couple of your deputies might disagree with that… The one that was watching me the night I was kidnapped, gone because of me. Sean, he was killed by Matt because of me. The deputy that was sacrificed, I knew that was going to happen and couldn't stop it. And I killed my father…" I list off all the people's deaths I hold myself responsible for…

"Oh hell kid," John shake his head, "Those deputies dying are not your fault. Your psychotic father killed one and Matt killed Sean… You were not the one who killed them. And the Tara, she was killed by Jennifer. You tried to stop it and you put yourself at risk doing it am I right?" John asks. I nod slightly and he continues, "And your father. That was self-defence and you had to make the tough call. It was either you or him and you made the right call."

I sit there quietly for a moment, "Do me a favour Bel…"

"Anything," I say quietly.

"Try to stop doing reckless things, or at least think things through more, because I would hate to lose you kid," John reaches over pulling me into a fatherly hug. I lean across the console hugging him back as I try to keep it together again.

What the hell was going on tonight? First Scott and I having a brotherly/sisterly moment and now John and I having a father/daughter moment… The one thing I got out of both conversations though was that this is who I am. I do, do reckless things. Sometimes they're worse than what I think they might be but I would do every little reckless thing all over again.

"I don't know if I can," I say pulling back from the hug, "I know I do a lot of questionable things that sometimes end up me getting hurt but I wouldn't take any of them back. I mean maybe I can dial back on the crazy sometimes but going out of my way to save everyone is what I do, it's who I am."

John smiles at me. "What?" I ask confused. I thought he wanted me to stop risking my life why is he smiling?

"I agree, you can dial back the crazy a little, but don't stop being who you are. So go inside and rest up… Because I don't think we've seen the last of that Nogitsune and I know that we are all going to need you up to fighting speed," John instructs me.

I nod, "Yes sir," I mock salute him and climb out of the car walking towards the house.

"Hey Bel," I hear John call out and I turn back around, "It's okay to worry about yourself too sometimes, just remember that…"

I nod and give him a wave as he drives off down the street. I turn towards the house walking up the pathway. I really did need a good night's sleep. But without Isaac here I'm not really sure how well that will go? Scott was right… I had gone into my own little world with Isaac and now that he was hurt and in the hospital still I couldn't even have a good sleep…

I miss him so much though. I reach up wiping a stray tear away as I open the front door going in and closing it behind me.

I look up to see a figure sitting on the stairs and I cover my mouth letting out a loud sob, "Hey Bel…"

…

**Author's Note: Not a really, really long wait this time but still long enough! Not much happened in this chapter but I just had to get this out of the way because I was really stuck on what to write! I hope this is okay! Does it seem weird that Scott and Bella were kinda fighting at the start? And was the part with Bella and John not right either?! I really hope it's okay…**

**Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! And thank you Cat (Guest) for that long review! I think that long one is what really made me go right I need to get this chapter out of the way so thanks haha and also yeah I am Australian! :D**

**I think this chapter was hard to write because Isaac wasn't in it and I found it hard to try and fit Bella into episode 20 (of season 3B) which is why Isaac and Bella going separate ways for a bit is needed! So I think that Bella will fit back into episode 21 and just miss out on robbing the armoured car! Plus there's a visitor at her house so she'll be dealing with that while the others are getting the scroll!**

**I hope you all think this chapter is okay and please leave a review letting me know what you think?! **


	87. Chapter 87: Save a life

Chapter 87: Save a life

…

I look up to see a figure sitting on the stairs and I cover my mouth letting out a loud sob, "Hey Bel…"

"Oh my god… Jackson?" I whisper out letting tears fall freely now. I couldn't believe it…

"Surprised to see me?" Jackson says with a smirk on his face. He was here. In Beacon Hills. Not in London?

I rush forward jumping into his arms holding onto him tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Jackson whispers cradling my head as I cry into his shoulder. It wasn't sad crying. It was happy crying. I couldn't believe he was here right now.

"Uh Bella," Jackson clears his throat still holding onto me, "Why's your face all messed up?"

I pull back from the hug and chuckle as he wipes away my tears, "Couple of battle scars I'm okay." We stand there staring at each other for a moment when I ball my hand into a fist and punch his shoulder, "Ow Bella what the hell?!" he exclaims holding the spot I punched.

"That's for not telling me you were coming!" I chuckle lightly, "What are you doing here?"

Jackson shakes his head smiling, "I'm here because I said I'd come visit in the holidays. And I know it's not the holidays here but I had to come straight away…"

"Lydia still keeps you updated doesn't she…" I nod knowing he had to hear about everything that was happening.

Jackson nods, "Yeah she text me an update… Isaac's in hospital?"

"Yeah he should be healing I don't- I just don't understand why he hasn't healed yet?" I whisper out picturing him in lying there in the hospital, "Wait you came back for me?"

"I came back to help," Jackson nods.

I look at him confused, "Help?"

"You've got Oni, Kitsune and Nogitsunes running around here you guys definitely need backup," Jackson says his eyebrows raised.

I sigh walking towards the kitchen, "Jacky-"

"Please tell me you are not going to start telling me it's dangerous!" Jackson scoffs, "I just heard that conversation with Sheriff Stillinski you had. Not all of it but most of it. From the sounds of things you have made reckless decision after reckless decision and you were just about to tell me it's dangerous weren't you?"

I shake my head, "No."

"Bella I'm a werewolf now, I can tell when you're lying. And you're the worst liar anyway so I will always be able to tell when you are lying," Jackson sighs.

I groan, "Okay fine I was going to say that what you're getting into is dangerous but I wasn't going to say you shouldn't be here… I was going to say I don't want you to get hurt and that I don't want you helping but I'm really glad you showed up."

"I'm not gonna get hurt Bella I can heal," Jackson winks as his eyes flash electric blue.

I roll my eyes, "Still a cocky asshole I see."

"You know it," Jackson chuckles, "And you're still as quick-witted as I remember."

I open the fridge pulling out the leftover pizza box, "You hungry?"

"Starving," Jackson groans out, "I've been waiting here for ages!"

I shake my head with a laugh, "No you have not! I left here not even an hour ago so you've probably been here what 20 minutes?"

"10 actually," Jackson smirks.

I nod, "Exactly," I chuck the pizza on a plate and put it in the microwave, "While we eat you can tell me all about London… Scott's meeting Allison at Deaton's and I've been put on house arrest until I feel stronger so we have plenty of time to catch up."

"House arrest?" Jackson says.

I sigh, "Yeah Scott wants me to rest while they handle any leads we have…"

"Something else happened didn't it, while I was coming over… Does it have something to do with the cuts on your face?" Jackson questions.

I nod, "There was a bomb. Everything's healed mostly but I got hit with a fair bit of wood and glass."

"Jesus Christ Bella. What haven't you been through?! Do the police have any leads on who planted it?" Jackson exclaims.

"It was Stiles. Nogitsune Stiles that is… These will be gone by tomorrow I think? But anyway tell me everything! I really need a distraction right now," I smile sitting up on the bench after getting the pizza out of the microwave. I really didn't think I could get any sleep now that Jackson was here. And it had been way too long since we last talked so we definitely had lots to catch up on.

"You don't want to go to the hospital or anything though?" Jackson asks.

I shake my head, "I spent two days straight there and they wouldn't even let me in the room. I can't sit out in the waiting room again."

"So what do you want to know?" Jackson asks sitting up beside me.

I smile turning to face him, "Everything!"

Jackson chuckles, "Right well it was a little tough at first over there. After you left it kind of all became real. I missed you all so much. Mainly you… But it was really hard fitting in. I did get into the lacrosse team which helped with the missing home phase."

"Oh they have lacrosse over there too?" I ask.

"Yeah but they're nowhere near as good as our teams. I showed them a few things and worked my way to lacrosse captain. Justin and Will are my closest friends over there. They said if you ever break up with Isaac by the way to give them a call," Jackson shakes his head chuckling.

I laugh, "Oh god you told them about me!"

"Of course I did! They're in love with you already and they haven't even met you. This one time when they were drunk they tried calling you off my phone," Jackson laughs thinking about that night back a few weeks ago.

I smile, "What about your secret? How is it going with the werewolf side of you?"

"They don't know anything… It's hard keeping secrets though because it's just constantly in the back of my mind that I can't talk to anyone about," Jackson sighs.

"So you haven't found a pack?" I ask. I really hoped he had found a pack by now. He was stronger with a pack around him and a lot safer too.

"No not yet… I don't know if there is any in London? I haven't caught a scent or anything in the area but then again I haven't really been focusing on that," Jackson shrugs.

I climb off the bench shoving the last bit of pizza in my mouth, "You need to find one it'll make you stronger," I try to say but my words come out all muffled with the food in my mouth.

"What did you say?" Jackson chuckles jumping off the counter.

I swallow quickly and smile, "I said you gotta find one soon because it'll make you stronger. And you'll be safe too."

"I know but I was planning on moving back here once I finish school anyway…" Jackson shrugs as we walk into the living room.

I sit down on the couch, "Really?"

"Yeah why are you so surprised?" Jackson asks.

I shrug, "I dunno. I just always assumed you'd stay over in London…"

"Nah it's not great over there. The weather is shit as well. And plus you're here and all my other friends," Jackson calls out grabbing one of the blankets from the cupboard in the hallway.

"You still remember where everything is?" I call out making sure he knew what he was doing.

He chuckles as he comes into the room throwing the blanket at me, "Of course I remember! Is your mum on night shift tonight?"

"I think…" I say mid-yawn. I was starting to get tired again.

Jackson lifts the blanket up and puts it over both of us, "And your Dad?"

I look to him quickly and he shrugs, "One of us was gonna mention it sooner or later…"

"I don't know where he is… I know he was at the hospital with me for a bit but then had to get back to work," I sigh. I hadn't seen him since we yelled at each other in the office. Mel had told me that he felt so guilty for what happened. It wasn't his fault and I knew that but he was out of line with what he said to me in the office. He hadn't been around and that was his own fault. He couldn't come in now when I was all grown up and start telling me what to do.

"Have you called him Dad?" Jackson asks.

I nod, "Yeah it just came out all of a sudden… I haven't used it since though. It's weird. I mean he's just been absent most my life and I had no idea he was even my real father. Calling him Dad doesn't just come naturally you know…"

Jackson wraps his arm around him and I shut my eyes, "Not really but I kinda know what it's like… You've grown up feeling different to your family and now you know why I guess…"

"That's true..." I yawn pulling the blanket up over all of my body.

Jackson smiles down at me, "Get some rest Bel. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Night Jacky," I whisper out as I feel him rest his head on top of mine.

…

"Bella?" Melissa calls out as she comes in the house, "You home?" She hoped that Bella was home and resting like the doctors ordered. She had, had enough almost heart attacks this year alone from that girl. She was always getting into trouble.

"Melissa," Jackson whispers sliding out from under the blanket and covering Bella up with all of it.

Melissa looks to the living room with wide eyes as Jackson holds his finger up to his mouth signalling for her to be quiet. She nods and leads the way to the kitchen, "Bella told me you moved to London?"

"I did. I'm still living there but I heard about what was happening and I had to come back," Jackson shrugs.

"You came back to help save Stiles?" Mel asks looking at him confused. She thought that Bella was the only one who liked him. And that Bella was the only one who liked him.

Jackson nods, "Yeah that and Bella seems to be going through a lot too."

"Yeah there's no news on Isaac," Mel shakes her head with a sigh, "But they say he's improved since he was first brought in."

"Has anything else happened to Bella that I don't know about?" Jackson asks suddenly. He'd been thinking about it since he first spoke to his best friend. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was definitely different about her…

Mel looks at him with raised eyebrows, "What hasn't happened to her?"

"Yeah she seems to attract bad luck… But I mean I know that teacher almost killed her and the bomb just recently but anything else? She seems different…" Jackson shrugs.

Mel nods, "She is different," she wasn't going to lie she had noticed a change in Bella and lately it felt like it wasn't a good change…

"She seems more paranoid, always thinking of the bad things that are going to happen and that's not at all how I remember her," Jackson shakes his head. Last night when he had told her he was here to help she straight away thought it was too dangerous for him. The Bella that he knew, obviously would have worried about him, but she wouldn't have told him not to help. Especially helping Stiles one of her closest friends…

"Well a lot of bad stuff has happened I guess… Probably more than what I've been told but Bella's stronger than what we all realise," Mel smiles slightly. She was so proud of the woman Bella was growing into and she was so proud to call her, her daughter.

"I guess you're right," Jackson nods. He was really surprised back when he found out what Bella had been dealing with while he'd been kept in the dark. And even after she was kidnapped and died, well she did die, she always seemed to hold it together.

Jackson turns his head towards the living room hearing a phone going off, "That's her phone. I'll just go grab it so it doesn't wake her up."

Mel nods and turns getting herself a cup of tea as Jackson walks back towards the living. He sighs seeing Bella sitting up on the couch now answering the phone. She was supposed to get more rest.

***Bella's P.O.V***

I look to Jackson with sleepy eyes as I bring the phone up to my ear. Whoever was calling me and interrupting that amazing sleep better have a bloody good reason, "Hello?"

"Bella! Are you at home? Did you get some sleep?" Scott's voice comes through the phone.

I roll my eyes, "Yes Scott I took your advice and I got a good night sleep. I only woke up a moment ago actually."

"Good. That's great. Are you feeling okay?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I'm feeling a lot stronger, why?" I knew he was going to ask a favour or something.

Scott sighs, "I didn't want to ask you but Bel we might need your help with this plan. We're going to rob an armoured car."

"You're what!" I exclaim with wide eyes.

"I know, I know. Can you get to Allison's like now? We're gonna need all the help we can get," Scott sighs again.

I smirk at Jacky, "I'll be there in 5 and I'm bringing backup."

…

Jackson and I land standing out the front of Allison's apartment. Well I land standing, "Ow what the hell Bella a little warning!"

I chuckle shaking my head, "I said are you ready?"

"Yeah but I thought you meant ready to go the normal way. Like with a car," Jackson says as he stands up next to me.

I roll my eyes, "Come on let's go in." I open the door and walk down the hallway leaving Jackson to chase after me after shutting the door again.

"So do they know I'm coming?" Jackson whispers and I shake my head, "No clue. So it'll be a big surprise!"

"Guys," I call out looking for them down the hallway.

"Yeah in here Bel! Hey who's the backup you're bringing?" Scott calls out from the study. I smile widely and step into the room with Jackson behind me.

"Surprise!" I exclaim and everyone looks at us with wide eyes.

"Jackson?" Scott, Lydia and Allison all say at the same time.

The twins look at each other confused, "Who?"

"Jackson my best friend who moved to London," I direct towards the twins. I wasn't sure who was going to be here but now it was very clear that we were all here…

Jackson nods, "Lydia's ex also," Aiden's eyes narrow slightly and I look at him rolling my eyes.

Lydia smiles slightly and Jackson walks forward reaching out and giving her a small hug. They hadn't really left it on great terms I assume so this was a really big step I guess.

"What're you doing here?" Scott asks confused.

Jackson scoffs lightly stepping back beside me, "Good to see you too McCall."

"He's here to help," I shrug. I wasn't too flash on the idea of him helping in all this mess. But Jackson was as stubborn as me and trying to get him to leave would not go down well.

"Well I guess we could use any help we can get for this plan," Allison shrugs.

Scott nods, "This is a really bad plan."

"It's not that bad," Lydia shrugs not sounding too confident about it either.

Ethan wanders around to look at the map on the desk, "It's not that good."

Jackson and I move standing in between Allison and Lydia, "What is the plan?" I ask moving slightly so we aren't blocking Aiden out of the gathering.

"None of us know the route they're going to take. If Allison can get one of her Dad's GPS trackers on the armoured car then we can follow it," Lydia explains.

Allison nods taking over, "When it gets here," she points to the marked bridge on the map but before she can continue Aiden cuts her off, "We attack them!"

I nod agreeing thinking that's where this was heading when Lydia turns to Aiden with an annoyed face, "No," I quickly shake my head agreeing with Lydia, "Your bikes will be in the middle of the road looking like you got into an accident and when the driver gets out to help-"

"We attack them!" Aiden concludes again.

Allison and Lydia shake their head, "No! You'll distract them and Scott will break open the back door."

Scott looks to the group with a doubtful look, "I hope."

Lydia looks to me with wide eyes and I hide a chuckle, "And you will get Katashi's finger," Lydia says pointing to Ethan.

"It's not his actual finger is it?" Ethan asks a serious look on his face. Scott looks to Lydia with wide eyes and I sigh loudly, "We are so out of our league."

Ethan looks to Scott, "Why aren't we just going to Stillinski for help? Or Bella why can't you teleport in and teleport out?"

"Because if he gets caught then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence," Scott explains, "And Bella's just here for backup with Jackson…"

Allison nods, "Guys this is gonna work! We can do this. We're losing Stiles, my Dad is jail for murder and Isaac is in hospital… We need to do this."

"Well look it could be worse…" I shrug trying to lighten the mood.

They all look at me confused and I smile, "I could have come up with the plan."

Everyone groans and quickly pack everything up getting ready to leave, "Hey you don't have to be so rude about it!" I exclaim as they all walk out of the room leaving me and Jackson.

I look to Jackson with a sigh, "See how mean they are too me!"

Jackson chuckles wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Come on let's go."

…

Jackson and I kneel down beside Allison, "Where's Scott?" I ask. Ethan and Aiden had both checked in and Lydia was close by too. Allison, Jackson and I were here but no sign of Scott yet. Something bad hadn't happened had it?

"Here," Scott whispers kneeling down beside us with Kira.

I look to Kira confused, "Kira?"

"Hey," she whispers smiling widely, "I'm here to help as well."

I look to Scott with raised eyebrows and he shrugs. Usually people who tried to help us got hurt. I mean that's why I'm so nervous about Jackson helping.

"Kira's going to get the tracker onto the car," Scott whispers to Allison and she nods handing the tracker over to Kira, "Once you get it on run back here," Allison whispers and Kira nods back.

I look up ahead watching as a deputy walks around the truck and to the driver's side climbing in. Allison looks to Kira, "Alright you're up."

Kira nods taking a breath before running as fast as she can to the car and clips the tracker on the back. I look to Scott briefly seeing him with a worried look on his face. He was so crushing on Kira. She smiles back at us in victory but my eyes widen when I see her look towards the station and quickly hide. Someone must have been coming.

"Shit," Allison whispers, "Bella, plan B, get into the back of the armoured car and we'll get Kira."

I nod quickly as my eyes flash amber and I teleport into the back of the car quickly. I take a second to find my bearings again and look in front of me seeing the big muscley guy from the deal that Isaac and I did with Argent and Allison. Well shit.

…

Allison watches the second deputy walk towards the passenger seat, "Shit. Bella, plan B, get into the back of the armoured car and we'll get Kira." They couldn't afford to lose that finger.

Scott looks to Allison with wide eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" he whispers.

"Look we can't afford to lose that scroll and Bella can handle it," Allison quickly defends her friend. She'd noticed lately that Scott wasn't putting her in the line of fire and she knew it was annoying Bella.

"Guys look," Jackson whispers watching the younger deputy pull his gun out. Something was up. The deputy slowly walks around the back of the car.

"We have to do something!" Scott grits out seeing the deputy get closer to Kira. He didn't want her to get caught or hurt.

Suddenly the doors to the back of the car are thrown open and a body thrown into the deputy knocking him out.

…

***Bella's P.O.V***

I step back slightly seeing him smirk at me, "I remember you."

I shrug, "I'm pretty hard to forget."

He chuckles slightly, "You're hearts beating like crazy."

"I'm afraid of small spaces and this happens to be a small space," I quip back. That was a lie. I was freaking out. Like a lot.

"Well let me get you out of here then," the muscley guy says grabbing the front of my shirt and kicking the back doors open throwing me into another body. I land on the young deputy knocking him out. I wince looking down at him. He looked like the deputy that was leaning over me before Scott and Stiles came along after the bomb…

I look down to the end seeing Allison, Scott and Jackson watching with wide eyes, "That's Kincaid," I hear Allison say. I roll off the deputy groaning slightly seeing the big guy pulling out the silver finger from the evidence bag. Why would he want the finger?

"We need that finger," Scott says firmly and I look up seeing Scott, Jackson and Allison standing just near me. I get up slowly and Jackson helps me to stand beside him. Allison keeps her crossbow trained on Kincaid just in case he tries anything.

Kincaid smirks, "Why should I give it to you?"

"There's a briefcase in there with $150,000 in it," Allison suggests.

He holds up the finger, "This scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million."

"Give me the finger," Scott says trying to assert his power. I close my eyes for a moment in embarrassment for him. He couldn't have worded it a little differently.

Kincaid looks at Scott weirdly and Jackson covers his mouth chuckling to himself. I look over at him and punch him with a small smile.

"You know what I mean," Scott nods realising what he said.

I see Kira jump from the top of the armoured car onto Kincaid. This wasn't going to end well. He reaches up and effortlessly throws her to the ground, "I guess negotiations are over," Kincaid says through his elongated teeth and lets out a loud growl.

Allison quickly shoots one of her arrows slowing him down for a moment. I quickly help Kira up and turn back to the big guy as he throws the arrow that was in his arm to the ground. Kira rushes towards him trying to take him on but he lifts her up by her neck and throws her into the brick wall.

I run towards him but he quickly pushes me back into Jackson and we both fall to the ground. Kincaid goes straight for Allison next knocking her out of the way. I help Jackson up quickly and we run towards Kincaid. He swings at me first and I duck quickly coming up behind him. Jackson swipes his claws at Kincaid missing each time and getting knocked to the side again.

I flick my wrists and they light up with fire and I throw it into Kincaid's back. He turns around quickly with a menacing growl. I swing both my arms out again but he catches them and tightens his hold on my arms. I let out a groan as my eyes flash amber and I quickly send fire all up my arm burning Kincaid's hands.

He let's go quickly and kicks his leg out sending me into the back of the armoured car landing on my back hard. I groan rolling over and sitting back up to see Scott throw punch after punch but Kincaid doesn't seem fazed.

Kincaid quickly starts laying into Scott sending him to the ground quickly. He kneels down closer to Scott as he gasps for breath on the ground, "You have the eyes of an alpha but where is the strength?"

"Up here!" I hear one of the twins call out and then their growls as they come out of nowhere. Lydia quickly rushes to Allison's side helping her up as the twins work together fighting against Kincaid. I climb out of the back of the car slowly seeing them continue to take on Kincaid. It was obvious he wasn't fighting back anymore.

"Ethan, Aiden stop!" Scott groans out from the ground.

Lydia steps forward quickly, "Stop!"

"You want him to come after us!" Aiden asks with raised eyebrows. He had a point. This Kincaid guy was trouble and we didn't need any more trouble.

"Scott, we've seen guys like this, trust us he's dangerous," Ethan nods.

"So are we," Scott says looking to me, "And he looks smart enough to remember that." Scott reaches into the pocket of Kincaid pulling the silverfinger out and shaking the scroll into his palm.

"We're here to save a live," I nod at Scott with a smile and he nods, "Not end one…" Scott finishes.

…

**Author's Note: So I got Bella into episode 20 yay! And JACKSON IS BACK! Did any of you see that coming?! :P I really hope this works out okay! I'm so close to the end of this season now! And I can't wait till next season to play around a bit with Bella's new relationships! :P You'll have to wait and see who I might pair her up with because I don't wanna spoil too much haha  
>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and omg you guys and your reviews are amazing! Love it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D <strong>


	88. Chapter 88: The Vision

Chapter 88: The Vision.

…

I pull up to the police station staring at it for a moment. I didn't realise how quick they'd fixed everything. I mean the bomb didn't really touch the outside but it still didn't look like anything had happened to it.

"Bella, you don't have to go in… If it's too much," Jackson says softly.

I turn to him shaking my head, "No I have to go in and talk to John. He texted me and told me to come in…"

"Well let's go then…" Jackson shrugs going to get out but I quickly reach over placing my hand on his arm, "I'm going in but you're staying in the car."

Jackson scoffs, "I'm not waiting in the car."

"You are and you will because I said it nicely," I look at him with raised eyebrows and he slumps down in the seat mumbling under his breath.

I roll my eyes, "I'm sorry but it's probably about Stiles and it could be personal…"

"You know I'm going to be listening in," Jackson quips back.

I nod, "I know but he doesn't need to know that. You can take the car and go see your parents if you want? You haven't left my side since you got here so I take it you haven't seen them."

Jackson shakes his head, "No, not yet. I'll go now though… Thanks."

"Just don't crash," I wink as I climb out and he climbs across quickly.

"You have no faith in me," Jackson shakes his head with a wink back.

I chuckle and head for the front doors. I walk in standing there looking around and I shut my eyes for a minute seeing what the room looked like after the bomb. I open my eyes quickly and take a shaky breath walking through seeing Chris and Derek standing with the blonde deputy that I landed on after being thrown out of the armoured car.

"Sorry but I can't let you walk out with this," I hear the Deputy say to Chris, "It's way above the legal voltage limit." I look in his hands and see Taser wand thing.

"I only use it for hunting," Chris points out looking at Derek momentarily. Well that's awkward…

The Deputy nods, "Well I'm pretty sure you can use it to jumpstart a 747."

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped. Although I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that," Chris shrugs.

I see John step forward, "I am. I'll take care of this Parrish," John says talking to his Deputy. So that was his name. Parrish…

"Sheriff I'm not kidding. This things a few watts of being a lightsaber," Parrish says to John.

John reaches out grabbing the 'lightsaber', "I said I got this…" He looks over to me and smiles slightly, "Bella you wanna come into my office with these two."

I nod, "Yeah of course."

I go to follow behind but I hear my name called out, "Bella right?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a second John," John nods and Chris and Derek follow behind him as I step up to the desk, "Parrish right?"

"Uh yeah Jordan Parrish," the young deputy nods to me, "Were you here when the bomb went off?"

I look around the station catching glimpses of what it did look like before turning back to the young Deputy, "Uh yeah. I think you were the one that I remember seeing briefly…"

"Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, I was just remembering seeing you there. You were in pretty bad shape. How are you out of hospital already?" Jordan says realising he was a little blunt.

"Would you believe good genes?" I shrug.

He chuckles slightly, "I might if I didn't already have a weird feeling about all the stuff that's gone wrong here."

"Ah so you've heard of everything that's happened," I say with a nod.

He shakes his head slightly, "Well not all of it but I do know you seem to be in the middle of it most of the time. And it's a small town, people talk, It doesn't take long to find old newspaper articles online either."

"Ah so I'm the topic of town gossip," I nod. I'm not surprised. I mean everyone had to know all the stuff that has happened.

"Your story seems like it'd be interesting," he shrugs.

I chuckle, "Right. Well thank you for getting the ambulance for me and everyone else that got hurt… I better go speak to John now…"

"Uh wait," he says reaching out grabbing my arm, "Have I seen you anywhere else?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so. Nice to meet you Jordan."

"Yeah… Yeah you too," Parrish says a confused look on his face. I felt kinda bad for lying but he couldn't know that I was the one that landed on him knocking him out…

I knock on the door to John's office and let myself in, "Yeah Bella come in…" John calls out.

"What's going on in here?" I ask seeing Derek and Chris standing in front of the desk both looking stumped.

"I got the brain scans of my wife's and Stiles. They're exactly the same," John sighs out.

I shake my head, "That's impossible."

"So the trickster is still playing tricks," Chris nods putting the brain scans down.

Derek leans on the desk, "But why this trick?"

"When I was in the army, an officer told me that if you want to defeat your enemy you don't take away their courage… You take away their hope," John explains.

I step up beside Chris as he says, "You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily."

"But Stiles might," John nods, "If this thing inside him, if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also fight for his mind right?"

"You know he left people severely injured. Bella was one of them," Chris nods towards me.

Derek nods, "And others severely dead."

"That's why I need all of you. I need people who are experience in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop him," John tells us. I don't know how I became one of the ones experienced in this kind of thing but I was definitely going to help save Stiles.

"And by stop him you mean trap him," Chris concludes. John nods reaching down and handing the Taser wand thing back to Chris. He reaches forward grabbing it but John keeps hold of it looking at him with raised eyebrows. John had to know if he could trust Chris to not hurt Stiles.

Chris reaches into his pocket for his phone, "I'll call Allison and she can get together everything non-lethal we have."

We were going to try and find Stiles again.

…

"This is everything non-lethal I could find," Allison says as we follow her into their study.

Chris sighs, "Take all of it."

"What's the plan here?" John asks.

"The best shot right now is for Derek to try and pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House especially if he went through something stressful there," Chris explains. Stiles had disappeared again from Eichen House this time and he had a run in with Malia while he was there. Scott was with Kira finding out about some picture and sword that Malia and Stiles had found together.

I step up beside Derek, "Should all five of us be going to the same place?"

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?" Chris asks.

"The school, the hospital," Allison says.

"Hold on. We did this already. He disappeared, we started looking for him then walked right into a trap at the hospital," Derek says becoming frustrated. It was obvious he was sick of being outsmarted by a 17-year old.

Chris nods, "He's getting us to repeat the same moves."

"So what do we do? Wait for him to come to us?" Allison asks.

Derek shakes his head, "We can't. Not if the Oni find him when the sun goes down."

"Scott's working on that right now with Kira," I tell him. Hopefully they could come up with a way to stop the Oni.

"That's the problem. We're all trying to out-fox the fox," Chris concludes.

"Listen, I'll understand if anyone wants to back out," John tells us. I shake my head. I was going to help save Stiles.

Everyone looks around at each other when Derek speaks up, "I'm not going to be the first wolf to run from a fox," he reaches out grabbing one of the non-lethal weapons.

We all start packing up the weapons, "Apparently I'm carrying a 'lightsaber'," Chris jokes.

"Dad you and Derek go to Eichen House, Sheriff you and me at the hospital and Bella maybe head to Stiles' house see if you can get a read on where he might be?" Allison suggests. I haven't been able to get a read on him lately but maybe she was onto something. If I went to where he spent most of his time then maybe I'd get a stronger read…

"No Bella can come with us," Derek nods looking towards me.

I shake my head, "No it's fine I'll go to Stiles' house." Allison and John quickly exit wanting to get to the hospital quick.

"Bella I don't want you going anywhere alone," Derek whispers stepping closer to me before something else catches his eye, "Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case," Derek says to Chris.

I look over seeing Chris with a gun, "You can't take that!"

"I need to prepare for the worse," Chris says assembling his gun.

I look to Derek, "I'm going to Stiles' house. I'll be fine."

"Fine but if there's trouble call me straight away," Derek sighs knowing he won't win. I don't know where this sudden need for him to be looking out for me came from but it was sweet…

"Derek I'm going to be fine," I nod with a small smile. He nods and walks out following Chris. I let out a sigh and try pick up on Stiles again. Nothing. Well maybe at his house it would work better…

…

I stumble on a pair of shoes as I walk through the back door. Really John? Really? I lean down picking them up off the ground and putting them to the side out of the way. I guess he hadn't really been home lately. And obviously Stiles wasn't here either.

"Why the heck does it feel cold in here?" I whisper to myself. I walk through the house and come to the front door that is wide open. I look at it confused shutting it slowly and looking upstairs. Was someone else in here?

"Hello?" I call out.

"Bella," I hear a familiar voice and I gasp turning seeing Stiles smirking at me. Shit. I look at him momentarily before looking back to the living room and bolting. I couldn't take him on. I couldn't fight Stiles.

"Why are you running?" I hear Stiles call out and I quickly turn the corner running into him. I fall backwards onto my ass and quickly reach for my phone trying to dial Derek's number.

"Are you running because you know I'll beat you?" Stiles taunts.

I get up off the ground bringing the phone to my ear and run back the way I came trying to get out of the house. Stiles appears at the front door and I quickly turn again running up the stairs now, "Derek?!"

"Bella?" Derek says through the phone, "What is it? What's wrong?"

I run into the bathroom shutting the door behind me, "Stiles is here. He's at his house and-" I let out a scream as the door is thrown open and Stiles is standing there.

"Bella! Try and keep him there we're on our way!" Derek calls out. My eyes flash amber and I quickly teleport back downstairs reaching for the door handle.

"I'm fine just hurry up if you want to trap Stiles," I whisper out trying to walk out the front.

I let out a scream as I feel something grab a hold of my hair and pull me back into the house slamming the door. I land on my back looking up seeing Stiles smirking down at me again as he rips the phone out of my hand.

"Bella can't talk right now," Stiles says into the phone before throwing the phone across the room. I look at him with sad eyes, "Stiles I know you're in there…"

He shakes his head grabbing my hair and pulling me up, "Stiles can't talk anymore either. You know, you're all so focused on saving your friend when you need to be focused on the fact that he's already gone."

He drags me up the stairs and into his room, "You know what's coming don't you. You can sense it."

"We're going to beat you," I say angrily pulling on his hand trying to make him let go of my hair.

He lets go of my hair and reaches down grabbing my chin and whispering in my ear, "You don't seem to get it but you will soon."

I look at Stiles slightly confused and he smirks when my eyes flash amber and a new vision starts. Did he start the vision? How is this happening?

_I can see Isaac fighting against the Oni. Kira, Allison and I are also there fighting. We're at some abandoned yard area thing. It doesn't look familiar but it has to be in Beacon Hills somewhere. I can see Kira taking on the Oni with some sword and Allison shooting arrows trying to get any of them. Isaac and I are giving everything we've got._

"_What can you see Bella?" I hear Stiles say. How was he talking to me through the vision?_

_I flinch slightly seeing the Oni slash Isaac's chest multiple times, "They're killing him." I whisper out watching vision me scream throwing my hands forward forcing one of the Oni away from Isaac. I see Allison lift her bow up aiming for the other Oni and shooting it straight through its body._

_Everyone stops and watches as the Oni disappears in front of us shaking the very ground we're all standing on. Allison kills one. She kills one. I watch as the vision me steps up beside Allison reaching for her hand when Isaac's voice yells out, "BELLA!"_

_I gasp seeing the Oni stab straight through my stomach in an attempt to get to Allison. Oh my god. "Bella! Oh my god Bella," I hear Allison gasp as she catches the falling me, "Isaac!" she calls out and Isaac rushes over to my side._

_Isaac whispers holding onto me tightly, "Bella no, no, no please."_

I let out a gasp sitting up and looking around Stiles bedroom. Stiles wasn't anywhere in the room and I don't think he'd been here for a while. I scramble back and lean against the bed wrapping my arms around my knees when Allison and Sheriff run into the room followed by Chris and Derek.

"Bella," Derek breathes out kneeling beside me, "What happened?"

"We saw on the security system that I set up after Stiles started sleep walking. He was here…" John says.

I nod, "He was. I- I had another vision and when I woke up he was gone…"

"What did you see?" Derek asks.

I shake my head, "Uh it doesn't matter," I quickly get up and walk to towards the bathroom shutting the door behind me. To say I was a little shaken up would be an understatement. I was freaking out. Now I've seen it… I die…

"Bella?" I hear Derek knock at the door and he opens it slowly coming in, "Your hearts beating like crazy."

I nod, "I know…"

"What happened?" Derek asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing…" I whisper feeling my eyes fill up with tears.

"Bella hey…" Derek says reaching out and pulling me into his chest. I grip onto his shirt trying to hold my tears in.

"I die," I whisper out quietly.

Derek rubs his hand up and down my back, "What?"

"I saw it. The vision. I saw myself die…" I say again.

Derek lets go of me slowly and looks at me with wide eyes, "When?"

"I don't know… All I know is that Allison, Kira, Isaac and I are all fighting the Oni in this abandoned yard thing and I get stabbed," I shrug wiping away a stray tear.

"It's okay we can get you out of here and it won't happen…" Derek says straight away.

I shake my head, "I told you I wasn't going to run. If I run then who is going to die in my place?"

"I don't want it to be you Bella," Derek whispers.

I shake my head again, "I know… Don't tell anyone okay. Keep this between me and you?"

Derek looks at me reluctantly, "No Bel everyone will-"

"Everyone will panic when we don't know if it's true or not…" I cut him off quickly. No one could know. Not right now…

"Bel you need to start sharing things with everyone or they might not believe you when you do try to help…" Derek says quietly.

I nod, "I know but if we tell everyone they'll make me stay out of the fight…"

"If you don't then it's all going to be too much for everyone to handle if it does happen," Derek reminds me.

I sigh, "Okay… I'll tell them. But not right now." I walk out of the bathroom with Derek walking closely behind me. We walk back into the room seeing the others surrounding a chessboard with different coloured sticky notes on it.

"Maybe it's a message from Stiles? The real Stiles," Allison suggests looking at the board closely. Derek and I step around the chessboard seeing it set up like an actual chess game.

"Is there any reason why my name is on the king?" Derek asks.

John looks down to the board, "Well you're heavily guarded but I guess the alarming detail is that your one move away from check mate."

"It's not a message from Stiles. It's a threat from the Nogitsune," Chris shakes his head.

Allison nods agreeing with her father, "He's at the loft that's what he's trying to tell us."

"And he wants us to come there," Chris says.

I look out the window, "Night's falling."

"This couldn't sound any more like a trap," Chris says.

John shakes his head, "I don't think it is."

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff," Chris says to John.

John raises his hand, "Hear me out. What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive, no rhyme, no reason right?"

"Meaning what?" I ask.

"Our enemies not a killer, it's a trickster," John says, "Killing is just a bi-product."

Derek shakes his head, "If you're trying to say it won't kill us I'm not feeling too confident about that…"

"It won't. It wants irony, it wants to play a trick, it wants a joke- all we need to do is come up with a punchline…" John smiles slightly.

"The sun is setting Sheriff," Chris nods, "What do you have in mind?"

John looks down to the chessboard, "We have to get to the loft fast," he looks at me and I nod.

"Everyone hang on…" I say and they all reach forward placing a hand on my arm. My eyes flash amber and we appear in front of Derek's loft door.

John looks to us, "I'll go in first… You'll know when to come in."

We all nod and stand back as John pulls open the loft door walking in, "Hi Dad."

…

**Author's Note: Back again guys! I knew you would all love Jackson coming back :P I know he wasn't in this chapter much but it's okay he'll obviously be back! Your reviews are all amazing and I love reading them! I don't have much to say this time so I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! :D**


	89. Chapter 89: Goodbye again

Chapter 89: Goodbye again.

…

I look to Allison nervously hearing Stiles voice again, "You wanna handcuff me?"

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him still standing here in front of me, then he would put these on willingly and come with me because he knows I'm here to protect him," John says trying to get through to Stiles, "from himself and from others…"

There's a long pause and I can hear the slight noise of the cuffs clinking together. I look to Derek and see him already staring at me but focusing on listening to what was going on in the loft. He nods at me and mouths 'the cuffs are on'.

I nod back thinking we had Stiles and we could help protect him now but then I hear, "You're not my son," and the cuffs sound like they're broken off and I nod to Derek again. Chris, Allison, Derek and I walk in stepping up beside John standing in front of Nogitsune Stiles.

Allison raises her arm aiming the taser at him and shoots but Stiles reacts quickly catching the lines pulling the taser out of her hands. Derek growls rushing forward going to hit him but Stiles quickly deflects the hit and easily throws Derek into the wall and out of the way.

I step forward ready to try and fight when the click of a gun stops me and I look over seeing Argent pointing his gun at Stiles, "Argent listen to me. Don't do this," John says holding his hand out steady.

I look back to Stiles seeing an intrigued look on his face and Derek watching on behind him. Stiles was up to something… I take a small step towards Stiles just in case I needed to jump in between him and the gun.

"Why not?" Chris asks, "I've done it before. Werewolves, Beserkers- I can easily add a nogitsune to the list."

John quickly pulls out his gun and I shake my head, "Put the guns down…"

"You're not gonna shoot my son," John says keeping the gun trained on Chris.

Chris looks to John nodding back to Stiles, "You said it yourself Sheriff. That's not your son."

"Put it down," John says.

I nod adding, "Both of you."

"Put it down!" John says again but more firmly.

Stiles face dramatically changes and his eyes fill up with tears, "Dad he's gonna shoot me. He's gonna kill me, Dad."

"Don't listen to him," Chris shakes his head.

"Put it down!" John yells, "Now! Do it! Put it down!"

Stiles turns his head to Chris his demeanour completely changing again, "Pull the trigger."

"Listen to me you put the gun down now!" John yells again, "Put the gun down!"

Stiles voice directs towards Chris while John continues yelling, "Shoot me."

"Dad!" Allison calls out.

"Shoot me!" Stiles yells now, "Shoot me!"

"Put the gun down you put it down!" John yells getting louder and louder.

I shake my head. This is what he wants. I step forward standing right in front of the gun looking directly at Chris, "Put the gun down it isn't helping."

"Bella!" Derek says a slight scold in his tone.

"Strife…" I hear Allison whisper off to the side, "Stop, stop this is what he wants, this is exactly what he wants!"

I turn around back around noticing the whole loft has now gone dark, "Not exactly. I was kinda hoping Scott would be here but I guess one McCall is gonna have to do," Stiles says winking at me, "but I'm glad you all have you guns out though but you're not here to kill me," he turns facing the loft window, "You're here to protect me." He steps back behind us all as the Oni appear out of nowhere.

John starts shooting and I feel someone grab my arm and pull me behind them. I look in front of me seeing Derek standing protectively in front of me. I narrow my eyes slightly at Derek but quickly divert my attention to Stiles seeing him sneak out of the loft. I push past Derek and try to run past the Oni but I feel its hand connect with my chest and I go flying backwards landing on my ass.

The Oni rush forward swinging their swords and I quickly get back up ready to fight when Derek steps in front of me again fighting one of the Oni away. John continues firing off shots and I stand there only watching as Allison, Derek, Chris and John fight off the Oni. Derek growls as one of the swords slash through his shoulder and he collapses to the ground in pain.

I step up beside him ready to fight but the Oni disappear again and we're left alone again in the empty loft. I turn back to Derek and kneel down beside him with a sigh, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he groans.

I look at him with raised eyebrows and he sighs, "I don't know."

"Lies," I say shaking my head as I look at his shoulder, "You know this is karma."

Derek scoffs, "Me getting my shoulder slashed at is karma for trying to protect you."

"Yes it is," I nod, "Man up," I smirk slapping his shoulder lightly and he flinches away from me with a small smile.

Chris and John quickly pull out their guns again as someone comes running into the loft. We all let out a sigh of relief realizing it's only Scott and Kira, "What happened?" Scott asks.

"They disappeared," Allison breathes out, "They literally just vanished."

"And so did Stiles," John whispers out.

I hold my hand out helping Derek up, "You need me to patch that up?"

"No I'll be fine," Derek shakes his head, "Talk to Scott," he adds looking at me with a stern look.

I bring my hand up to my head and mock salute him turning to follow behind Chris, Allison and John. Scott steps up beside me, "Why is Derek telling you to talk to me?"

I turn back to Derek and narrow my eyes and he smirks giving me a wave, "Uh I had a vision earlier…"

"What happened? Do we save Stiles?" Scott asks.

I shrug, "I don't think it was that far ahead but we have to be close… Allison manages to kill one of the Oni."

"How?" Scott gasps.

I shrug again, "I don't really know that either… But that's not why I need to tell you about the vision..."

"What is it?" Scott asks sounding a little worried.

"You know how the art teacher had that vision of uh me dying…" I whisper quietly not wanting to let anyone else in on it just now.

Scott nods and I sigh, "I've seen it too."

"No," Scott shakes his head and I nod, "Scott I die…"

…

"You can't be involved anymore," Scott says opening the door for both Kira and I. I look down to my phone briefly seeing a message from Jackson before look back to Scott shaking my head, "Scott I know you don't want anything to happen to me. Neither do I but that vision isn't set in stone. Dad told me that the visions I see don't always happen."

"Have any of your visions been wrong so far?" Scott asks.

I pause for a minute before saying, "Well no but-"

"But nothing Bella you're not a part of anymore plans," Scott cuts me off.

I scoff, "Scott you can't stop me!"

"I'll be upstairs…" Kira says awkwardly trying to get past us.

I sigh, "Just please think about this. By forbidding me from being involved is only going to make me go behind your back by myself with no back up. That means I will be making more reckless decisions."

Scott stops for minute thinking about what I just said, "I can see you thinking about it and I know you know I'm right about this."

"No you're not you-" I quickly cut Scott off, "I know you don't want me to die but trying to cut me out of saving Stiles is just an accident waiting to happen."

Scott sighs and pulls me in for a hug holding onto me tightly, "Look if I do die you can bring my ass back from the dead and kill me yourself for not listening to you," I chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little.

Scott chuckles slightly but I can tell he isn't really okay with what I just said, "Scott I'm gonna be okay…"

"How do you know that?" Scott asks.

I pull back from the hug ruffling his hair, "Because I'm a part of the most amazing pack that looks out for each other."

"We are amazing," Scott nods.

I smile, "Yeah you all are. Now get upstairs and look after our guest."

"Okay… Are you going back to the hospital?" Scott asks as he heads up the stairs.

I shake my head following him, "No I'm going back first thing though. I need to sleep in my own bed tonight…"

"Night Bella," Scott says as I go into my room.

I smile at him as I shut my door, "Night Scott." I stand at my door reading the message from Jackson. He wanted to talk to me tomorrow. I had a feeling it wasn't good news…

I turn around letting out a breath as I walk towards my bathroom but stop when I catch a glimpse of a figure sitting on the edge of my bed, "Oh my god," I gasp covering my chest with my hand. I think I almost had a heart attack. Was that Jackson?

I reach for the light and flick it on, "Isaac…" I whisper out tears filling my eyes. I walk forward and stand in front of him, "It's really you…" I let out a sob as I wrap my arms around him pulling him close. I missed him so, so much. I couldn't even keep it together in front of him.

I pull back and cup his cheeks with my hands, "You're he-here. You're all healed. What are you doing here? Did you just walk out of the hospital?!" I gasp thinking maybe he hadn't healed properly.

"It's okay. I feel a lot better," Isaac whispers out smiling at me, "A lot better now that I'm with you again."

I smile slightly still feeling tears roll down my face, "Leaving the hospital was a bad idea Isaac…"

"Maybe," he smiles wiping away my tears. He leans in close capturing my lips with his moving me to the bed and laying me down. I look up at him biting my lip softly and he smirks leaning back down again pressing his lips against mine hard.

It felt wrong to be doing this with everything going on right now. But I really had missed Isaac…

…

I stretch my arms out smiling to myself as my eyes adjust to the light in my room. Last night was amazing… Isaac was- Isaac was not in bed with me anymore?

I lift my head up and see Isaac over by the closet, "Isaac? What're you doing?" I call out softly.

"You have a lot of hidden weapons around your room," Isaac says his voice sounding different.

I nod, "I got them from Allison… I can't always rely on my powers to protect me and the weapons I hide are only there just in case."

"Just in case," Isaac echoes what I said, "You shouldn't need to keep them just in case. But then again there are some of us out there that aren't quite so non-lethal. Like the twins."

I sit up on my elbows looking at Isaac confused, "I thought we were going to give them a second chance?"

"They don't deserve it," Isaac shakes his head.

I sit up feeling a small pinch on my ankles but quickly ignore it, "Isaac things are different now it doesn't have to be like that anymore. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I thought you might say something like that," Isaac looks at me before opening the window. I rip the covers off me and wince looking down at my legs, "Isaac! Is this iron?!" I gasp seeing a metal rod wrapped around both my ankles and anchored to the bed.

He looks at me once more before going out the window. I let out an annoyed breath and pull on the iron but immediately stop when the burning gets too much. What the hell was wrong with Isaac? My eyes flash amber and I try to teleport out it but I don't move. Seriously?! I can't teleport with iron wrapped around my ankles this is fricken fantastic.

I hear shuffling downstairs and I go to yell for someone to come get me but stop. No I could get out of this. And then I was going to kick Isaac's ass. I grab hold of the iron and groan as soon as the pain hits me. It was a flimsy bit of metal I could easily bend it and get my feet out of it but it was going to burn.

I take a deep breath pulling on the iron and bending it back. I gasp pulling my hands back and looking at them. They were really red and burnt. I sit there for a while watching the redness in my hands go down before trying again.

"Bella?!" I hear someone call out. I quickly pull harder on the metal getting my ankles out and let out a breath. I quickly grab some clothes and my eyes flash amber as I teleport out of the house.

…

"The couch put him on the couch," Scott breathes out helping Aiden carry Stiles towards the couch and sitting him on it. Lydia and Aiden had found him but he wasn't in very good shape.

"Guys this is crazy he needs to be in the hospital," Melissa voices her concern. Stiles had a nice big cut across his stomach and he wasn't supernatural like the others. He couldn't heal.

Scott turns to his mum, "Mum remember what happened last time he went to the hospital."

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding… I think he might even be healing," Deaton says examining the wound.

"You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden questions.

"That's good right?" Scott asks.

Deaton sits back a little, "For him yes. For us I'm not so sure…" Melissa quickly gets out her phone dialling John's number. She had to let him know that his son was here.

"Well if we aren't gonna kill him why aren't we at least tying him down with really big chains," Aiden says stepping up beside Deaton and Scott.

"I think I might have something more effective," Deaton says reaching into his bag and pulling out a small bottle before signalling to Scott and Aiden to hold Stiles down.

The two werewolves move forward holding Stiles head in place and opening his mouth. Deaton drops a bit of the liquid into his mouth when Stiles eyes open wide and he grabs hold of Aiden's hand and neck trying to choke him.

"Get him off me!" Aiden chokes out and Stiles smiles watching as Scott tries to pull Aiden away from him.

Stiles lets go and his face changes as he starts losing the ability to move everything, "Kanima venom. Nice touch."

Aiden growls stepping forward wanting to rip Stiles a new one for what he just did, "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other ones in pain. You didn't lose that talent too did you?" Stiles questions making Aiden stop and stand still.

"Oh I hope not," Stiles teases, "You're gonna need it."

Scott and Aiden both look at each other worried, "Okay I'll give you a hint," Stiles caves, "Ethan's at the school."

Aiden looks to Scott and he nods, "Go!" Aiden looks back to Stiles one last time before quickly leaving to go save his brother.

Stiles laughs, "Oh I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers, homicidal compulsions, they're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day. Well except one person. Who else had trouble controlling their temper?" Stiles asks with a smirk.

"Mum go check Bella's room," Scott says keeping his eyes trained on Stiles, "Now."

Melissa quickly runs upstairs calling out for her daughter, "Bella?!" she rushes into her room and sees the window wide open and no sign of Bella anywhere. Melissa quickly rushes back downstairs into the living room.

"Did you find her?" Stiles asks with a smirk.

Melissa looks to Scott, "She's not in her room."

"Now I really hope Aiden makes it to the school," Stiles laughs.

Melissa looks to Stiles narrowing her eyes, "Doc, you brought something to paralyse his body. You got anything for his mouth?"

"Yes I do," Deaton nods pulling out some tape and ripping a piece off to put over Stiles mouth. Scott watches with an unreadable expression. Ethan was in trouble and now Bella… And they still didn't have a single clue what Stiles was up to?

…

I run through the school hallways trying to get to the locker rooms fast. Isaac left me tied to the bed and he wasn't getting away with it. I storm through the locker room door and see Isaac heading straight for Kira, "Isaac!"

He turns towards me and smirks, "You got out."

"You left me tied to the bed with iron around me feet!" I exclaim my eyes flashing amber, "You are not getting away with that."

He walks towards me growling when Allison comes up behind him and knocks him over the back with her crossbow. He falls to the ground at Ethan and Aiden's feet waking them up.

"Isaac!" Allison says holding her crossbow trained on him. Isaac stands up slowly growling along with the twins as well. Allison and Kira quickly run into coaches office pushing the desk up against the door.

"Was that a good idea?" I hear Kira ask.

Allison shakes her head, "Probably not." Isaac slowly turns around facing the twins and they all start fighting.

"They're not gonna kill each other are they?" Kira asks.

I flick my wrists and throw fire at the three of them sending them flying into the office door smashing the glass, "I think they're gonna try…"

Aiden turns towards me his eyes glowing and I smirk flashing my eyes as well. I lunge towards him tackling him to the ground, "Isaac's mine." I push off him quickly running straight for Isaac when I feel someone tackle me out of the way.

I groan rolling away from whoever it was and quickly stand up coming face to face with Ethan now. He growls right in my face and I shove him backwards with my hands but not before he swipes out cutting me deep across my stomach.

I let out a small groan before pushing through the pain. I was going to get Isaac back for what he did to me. My hands were still sore from trying to pull that iron off my feet.

I hear the doors open to the locker room and Allison and Kira come storming in, "Is Bella on our side?!" Kira asks.

I throw my hands out in front of me sending Kira and Allison stumbling backwards, "I'm gonna go with no," Allison sighs out.

I feel something pierce into my arm and I look down seeing an arrow sticking out of it. I look up flashing my eyes amber when Isaac is kicked towards me and we both fall to the ground. I shove him off me getting myself up and stalking towards Allison who is now swinging a sword at both Aiden and I.

Allison and Kira back up towards each other holding their weapons steady and trained on the four of us that are walking closer and closer. I flick my wrists letting them light up with fire and smirk when I feel something change inside me. I grip my head as my eyes flash amber and back to normal a few times before I collapse in a heap next to the twins and Isaac.

…

I sit up quickly gasping for air and quickly pull myself up and over to the sinks, "Bella?" I hear someone call out but I ignore them as I stand there dry retching trying to get whatever was bothering me out of my system.

I suddenly spit out something and cough wiping my mouth seeing a fly in the sink. I quickly turn on the taps washing it down the drain and splash the water over my face trying to cool myself down.

"You okay?" Kira asks placing her hand on my shoulder in comfort.

I nod, "I'm good now… I didn't hurt you did I?" I remember what I was doing I just felt that I had no control and that I was unbelievably angry as well…

"No Allison and I are fine… You guys did some damage to each other though," Kira nods down to my stomach and I see my shirt ripped up and four nice big claw marks through my stomach.

I look to Ethan and he shrugs leaning against the shower walls. I look to Deaton and see him reaching down Isaac's throat trying to get what I assume is another fly out of his system too. I'm glad I got rid of it myself…

Deaton pulls out a dead fly and drops it to the ground letting it go down the drain. Isaac walks towards me and I push his wet hair out of the way a little bit, "You okay?"

"I'm good, are you?" Isaac asks. I smile slightly and nod.

Deaton looks to me, "Bella you're next."

"No I just spat mine out in the sink I'm good," I say shaking my head quickly. I'd rather not have someone shoving their hand down my throat today.

"Are they okay now?" Allison asks Deaton.

"I hope so," Deaton sighs, "The part that's worrisome is that this was most likely just a distraction for what was happening with Stiles.

"There's really two of them now?" Kira asks, "How is that even possible?"

"And how did the other one just take Lydia?" Allison asks worried.

I gasp, "Lydia's been taken?!"

"We turned around and they were gone…" Deaton shakes his head, "So was her car."

"So no one notices him just kidnapping her right out of the house?" Aiden asks in disbelief.

"Most of us were concentrated on the bizarre sight of a creature materializing out of the floor," Deaton states.

I look around confused. What exactly did I miss? Was Stiles okay? Where was Lydia now? So many more questions now!

"Wait so how are you so sure which Stiles is which?" Kira asks.

Deaton nods, "That's what they're trying to figure out now."

"How?" I ask.

"The Oni," Deaton says and Kira shakes her head, "No he'll get hurt. I've gotta go stop them." Kira quickly rushes out of the locker room. Ethan and Aiden both nod in thanks to Deaton and walk out in front of him as well.

Allison hands something to me, "This is yours, must have fallen out while you were fighting."

"Thanks," I say taking my phone from her, "Sorry for the fighting by the way."

Allison shrugs, "No one got hurt." She looks at my stomach and winces, "Well no one got seriously hurt." I chuckle slightly and she smiles a little as she goes to leave.

"Allison," I call out and she turns back around, "We're gonna find her. Tomorrow we'll start searching first thing…"

Allison nods, "Thanks Bel… I'll see you tomorrow."

I wave as she leaves the locker room and turn to Isaac, "We better get going too." I nod looking down to my phone and groan, "Shit."

"What is it?" Isaac asks quickly.

I hold my phone out to him showing all the missed calls, "I was supposed to go see Jackson."

"Jackson?" Isaac says confused.

"Oh sorry… Yeah Jackson came back from London for a little bit," I inform him as we walk out of the locker rooms.

Isaac nods slowly, "Right… So um why's he here?"

"He heard about everything that had been happening and thought it was finally time to come back and visit," I shrug.

Isaac mumbles something under his breath, "What was that?" I quickly ask.

"Nothing," Isaac shakes his head but I look at him with raised eyebrows and he sighs, "I was just wondering was he here to help everyone or was he back to claim what he thinks is his."

I look at Isaac with wide eyes, "Claim what he thinks is his? Are you talking about me? Because no one is 'claiming me'."

"Oh come on Bella don't tell me you think Jackson coming back while I'm in hospital is a little bit coincidental," Isaac scoffs.

I stop in the hallway, "I believe he came back because he knew I would have been going through a rough time."

"And he would have thought it was the perfect time to swoop in and get what he's always wanted," Isaac adds.

I shake my head, "You know what I'll see you at home and maybe then you'll have stopped acting the way you are now."

"Bella wait-" I don't wait for him to finish and I quickly teleport out of the school and straight to Jackson's street. What the hell was that all about? Last night we had an amazing time together and now it felt different. Isaac was acting strange and something was different between us… I just couldn't quite understand what it was though.

"Bella?" I hear my name called and I look up seeing Jackson standing in front of a suitcase and his parents waiting by the car.

"Jackson? What's going on?" I ask confused. I thought he was supposed to be staying for a while.

Jackson looks down to the ground, "Uh yeah that's what I had to talk to you about… You remember I told you about Justin and Will?"

I nod and he sighs, "Justin called me yesterday and said that Will had an accident. His car swerved into the next lane and he's okay but I gotta get back over there…"

"Oh my gosh of course!" I gasp rushing towards him and bringing him in for a hug, "I'm so thankful you came over when you did and that you helped out as well!"

Jackson holds onto me tightly, "You know I would come over in a heartbeat if you ever needed me again."

"And you know I'd do the same for you…" I smile feeling my eyes start to fill with tears, "Jacky I'm coming to visit as soon as school is over in a few weeks. I'm just packing my shit and coming over."

Jackson pulls back from the hug and wipes away one of my stray tears, "I'd love that Bel…"

"Jackson we have to get going," Mr Whittemore calls out.

"I guess this is goodbye again…" Jackson says quietly.

I quickly pull him in for another hug, "I'll see you soon okay! I love you so, so much Jacky…" I whisper out.

"I love you too Bel," Jackson whispers back before letting go of me and walking his suitcase to the car. I let out a shaky breath watching them drive away. I couldn't believe he was leaving again. I only just got to see him again and he had to go. I was definitely going to visit him as soon as school was over in a few weeks. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell him what went down today. He probably would have tried to stay but he made a new life over in London and those friends needed him now.

I guess Isaac will be happy about Jackson going. I shake my head walking down the footpath. We already had so much going on. Lydia was missing, there were two Stiles and now Isaac and I were having problems of some sort…

I really hoped we could pull it together before my vision happens. I didn't want to die knowing I hadn't left every relationship on good terms…

…

**Author's Note: Jackson's gone again **** I only brought him back for a short time because well I wanted to write Jackson and Bella interaction again! :P But don't worry there will be more scenes in the future with Bella and Jackson cause that's where she'll be over in London when school finishes at the end of this season! So Isaac and Bella are having problems and after the night they had together too! Sorry I didn't write a scene for that but I promise I will write another one soon!**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet? I feel I might have rushed it a little but I hope you enjoy! :D Leave a review and let me know!**


	90. Chapter 90: ALLISON

Chapter 90: ALLISON.

…

I walk up our footpath seeing the light on in the living room. Maybe the others were still here. I thought they'd all be looking for Lydia by now. But then again it was dark now and not much can be done if everyone's sleep deprived. The door to the house opens suddenly and I stop watching Scott and Stiles walk out.

"Stiles…" I breathe out and rush towards him wrapping my arms around him. I was so glad he was okay now.

"Hey Bel," he whispers wrapping his arms around me. I feel my body faintly light up and pull back from the hug looking at him confused, "Are you in pain?" I ask. I felt like I was trying to heal him when I was hugging him.

He shakes his head, "No it's more of an ache. I'm just really cold…"

"I'm glad you're back with us," I say grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. He half smiles and nods before walking towards the car. I turn to Scott, "Is he really okay?"

Scott nods, "Mum checked him over he seems to be fine… And he's himself."

"But there's another one of him out there…" I whisper.

Scott sighs, "And he has Lydia. We're going to the station now to tell John and we'll get the police looking for her too."

"Allison, Isaac and I will start searching first thing tomorrow too," I nod.

Scott smiles, "Good. Just be careful okay."

"Of course Scotty, I'll see you later okay," I give him a quick hug before letting him go. I watch them drive away before going inside. I go upstairs and into my room finding Isaac already asleep in the bed. I smile slightly before getting changed and climbing in beside him. I really needed to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. We had to find Lydia before anything happens.

…

I stand behind Isaac with Allison beside me as he breaks the lock on the gate. We had been searching for a while now and had finally found her car. Why was it here?

"That's it. That's Lydia's car," Allison nods as we go through the gate that Isaac opened for us.

"The scents strong with emotion," Isaac says from behind us.

I look back to him, "Fear?"

"No anger," Isaac corrects me.

Allison nods walking round to the driver's side, "Sounds like Lydia. Let's see what else we can find." She checks the doors and climbs in it looking around. I walk around the car checking underneath it for anything that might help us.

"Isaac…" I say suddenly. We had talked about yesterday at the school and sorted that out I guess but now I had a new thought in mind. I stand up looking over at him, "Yeah?" he says wondering what I was going to say.

"Do you remember the other night?" I ask.

Isaac lies down on the ground checking under the car also, "You mean the night before last night?"

"Yeah that night before you weren't you and I wasn't me and we were all just incredibly angry…" I nod. When he did come home that night I thought he was acting a little strange but then things got heated and I got lost in the moment…

"Yeah I remember," Isaac nods standing back up to walk around to the back of the car.

I slowly walk around to him as well, "So that night were you, you or were you not you?" I ask screwing up my face at how confusing that sounded.

"You mean the night when we were us?" Isaac asks.

I nod with a small smile, "Yeah… I just wanna know if it was actually you that slept with me or not you…"

"Did you want it to be someone else?" Isaac asks sounding a little unsure now.

I shake my head, "No, no of course not."

"Good cause it was me and I do remember it. I really remember it," Isaac smiles and I smile back before shrugging, "I just wanted to know… You know we didn't use protection right?"

Isaac shuffles on his feet awkwardly, "Yeah but you're on the pill."

I nod, "Yeah. Yeah I am."

"Hey guys," Allison calls out. I look to Isaac once more before walking towards where Allison was. She points to the window and on it I can make out the words 'Don't find me' written on most likely by Lydia.

"Why would that be there?" I ask quietly and Allison shrugs, "I don't know. But we can't ignore it."

Isaac shrugs, "What if she knows something bad is going to happen if we do?"

Allison looks to me, "You haven't had any visions lately right?"

I pause for a minute my eyes widening before shaking my head, "No."

"Lie," Allison and Isaac both say at the same time.

I let out a sigh, "Fine okay I had one when you guys found me at Stiles house after we were all looking for him," I nod to Allison.

"What was it?" Isaac asks.

I shrug, "I don't remember."

"Lie," Allison says again.

I groan, "Fine but you asked for it. I saw us all fighting the Oni. Well not all of us it was you, Isaac, Kira and me. Somehow you manage to kill one of the Oni but straight after we watch one of them die…" I trail off and Isaac shakes his head knowing where I was going with this.

"No… It doesn't happen does it?" Isaac asks his eyes getting a little watery.

Allison looks to me confused, "What?"

"As soon as we kill one of them I get stabbed straight through my stomach…" I say quietly and Allison shakes her head, "No that can't be right. That can't really happen can it?"

I shrug, "I don't know if it will or not but if it does then you need to promise me something."

"No Bel," Allison shakes her head but I nod, "Yes I need you to promise me that you'll keep everyone fighting. You kill that son of a bitch and you save Lydia and Stiles okay?"

Isaac and Allison are both standing there with sad faces and I smile slightly, "Promise me."

"I promise," Allison whispers out and Isaac nods. I reach out grabbing Allison's hand and squeezing it, "You're gonna be okay."

She shakes her head and Isaac looks down to his phone, "Scott's calling hold on," he walks away from us taking the call and I look back to Allison.

"You're okay?" Allison says quietly and I nod, "Yeah I'm fine."

She shakes her head, "No you're okay with dying?" she asks.

I shrug, "I don't want to die but I guess I've come to terms with how it happens."

Allison looks at me confused and I elaborate, "From what it looks like I don't go down without a fight and I'm with my friends fighting for what is right and fighting to save a friend. Yes I will be leaving you all but if I know that you'll all be safe afterwards then I'm okay with that."

"But what about afterwards? After we save Lydia and Stiles and when we realise that you're really gone?" Allison asks.

I reach out pulling her in for a hug, "You're all so strong. Especially you Allison. I know you'll all be hurting but you will get through it together. As a pack."

"I don't want to lose my best friend," Allison whispers.

I nod, "I know. I don't want to leave you either. But it'll all be okay. I promise."

Allison pulls back, "I'm glad we got over ourselves and became friends," she says with a small chuckle.

I smile and laugh, "Me too."

"Scott and Stiles are on their way to get Meredith and we're meeting them at the house," Isaac says coming back into the group.

"I'm gonna go home and get some things ready then," Allison nods, "I'll see you guys later."

I nod, "Yeah of course. We'll text if anything new comes up. You take Lydia's car and keep it at yours."

"Okay good idea," Allison says walking back to the blue car and drives off.

I look to Isaac who is already staring at me, "Isaac I'm gonna be fine."

"So you've had the vision now too…" Isaac nods.

I sigh, "Yeah… But it's okay."

"No it's not okay," Isaac shakes his head.

I look to him shrugging, "Okay maybe not but it will be."

"No it won't Bella. I can't lose you," Isaac whispers.

I nod, "I know. But don't think about it okay… It might not even happen."

"It's all I'm going to be thinking about now. Just don't do anything stupid and maybe it won't happen," Isaac shrugs.

I smile slightly, "Yeah we'll see how that goes."

"Come on Scott will be at your house soon," Isaac says walking us back to the car. I really hope this Meredith chick could help us. We didn't have much luck with car we really needed something else we could use to find Lydia.

…

Isaac and I walk through the back door of the house. Scott wasn't here yet so we had a little while to wait still I assumed.

"Bella…" I hear Isaac say from behind me and I turn around noticing he's stopped at the doorway, "We're okay right?"

I look at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean us. Are we okay?" Isaac asks again. Honestly I didn't know myself. I still loved him I knew that much but something was different now and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad?

"You mean us as a couple?" I ask trying to avoid answering as much as possible. What if I said the wrong thing?

Isaac nods, "Yeah us. I just- Something happened while I was in hospital didn't it?"

"A lot happened Isaac," I correct him. I hadn't told him what exactly had happened but he knew that bad things happened while he was in hospital.

"But something's changed between us. I can feel it and I know you can too," Isaac says, "And we did sleep together a couple of nights ago and that was amazing but you felt it right? Something was different."

I nod, "Yeah I feel it too but now isn't the time to be talking about it… We can talk after this is all over."

Isaac nods, "Yeah okay." We walk into the living room together and I gasp slightly seeing someone standing there already waiting.

"Bella," Rafael nods to me and then to Isaac.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Rafael shrugs, "I could ask you the same thing."

"But you won't because I asked first," I quip back and he sighs, "I'm here to talk to Scott."

Isaac sits down on the arm of the couch, "About what?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Raf says looking pointedly at Isaac, "But I'm here to talk to him about why I left. He needs to know."

I groan, "We don't have time for this!"

"Why?" Raf asks, "What's going on?"

I shake my head, "Nothing."

"Bella," he says firmer this time and I look at him with raised eyebrows, "You really think the fatherly tone is going to work on me?"

The front door suddenly opens and Scott, Stiles and who I assume is Meredith come rushing into the room, "What're you doing here?!" Scott asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rafael says back to Scott.

"Free period!" Stiles quickly lies, "We're doing group study."

Rafael looks at Stiles blankly obviously not believing him, "Who's she?" he asks nodding towards Meredith.

"She's my girlfriend," Stiles breathes out wrapping an arm around Meredith awkwardly. I chuckle slightly trying to cover it up before anyone notices.

"You're not my type," Meredith quickly says.

Stiles doesn't look back to her keeping his eyes on Raf as he nod, "Well obviously we have a lot to talk about. We should maybe take this upstairs."

Isaac and I look at each other laughing quietly, "He's my type," Meredith says smiling at Isaac. Isaac's eyes widen and he looks to me then to Scott and I laugh a little louder. Oh god this was hilarious.

"Okay Isaac can come too," Stiles nods and leads Meredith away from the room and I pat Isaac on the back as we follow behind them, "Looks like you found yourself a new girlfriend."

Isaac looks to me quickly narrowing his eyes and chuckling sarcastically, "Ha ha hilarious," I smile back as we go up the stairs when he leans closer to me, "Please don't leave me alone with her."

I burst out laughing, "Okay I promise I won't." Isaac reaches down grabbing my hand and interlocking our fingers together. I smile back at him and he leans in kissing my lips softly, "When you said we'd talk about us later did you forget what you told Allison and I earlier?"

I shake my head, "No but I was hoping you had."

"We're not gonna get to talk about us later are we?" Isaac asks quietly.

I shrug not really knowing for sure, "I don't know. It may or may not happen. But if it does I don't want our last memories together to be of us talking about what's changed between us."

"Okay," Isaac nods squeezing my hand in comfort. Nothing else needed to be said about it and I was having more and more doubt that my vision wasn't going to happen. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and I could tell that whatever was going to happen would happen soon. There are so many questions I don't have the answers too and there isn't enough time to find out.

I stand beside Isaac as Stiles sits Meredith down on the bed standing in front of her, "Do you know where Lydia is?" Stiles asks.

Meredith sits there staring blankly at Stiles. I look to Isaac confused. Did she hear him? Was she okay?

"Meredith, where is Lydia?" Stiles asks again but she sits there staring at us all still.

"Lydia?" we all nod and she continues, "You mean the red-haired girl?"

"Yes, yes. Good! Progress! Now all you gotta do is tell us where she is?" Stiles nods.

"Okay," Meredith says, "If she tells me," she finishes stating it like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Isaac looks at her confused, "Wha- if she tells you?" he looks to me pausing for a minute, "Uh can you ask her?"

"I already did," Meredith smiles proudly.

Stiles nods, "Perfect, perfect what did she say?"

"She said," we all stand there patiently as Meredith pauses for a minute, "she doesn't want to be found."

I sigh, "That's good too…" Stiles signals for us to follow him and we walk after him all standing in Scott's bathroom leaving Meredith on the bed.

"Well what are we gonna do?" I ask. We were running out of time and Meredith wasn't helping us much right now.

"We could get the information out of her another way," Isaac shrugs, "I'm just saying-"

Stiles shakes his head, "Isaac no we are not going to torture her."

"I mean scare her," Isaac corrects him and Stiles cuts him off again, "We're not going to psychologically scare her either!"

Isaac sighs, "Fine. Okay how about this," Isaac whispers and I really hope that it's much better than his torture idea, "You said she hears things right?"

Stiles nods, "Doesn't that mean she's like Lydia? A banshee," Isaac whispers. We all turn back to Meredith watching her.

"I have an idea," I shrug but Stiles shakes his head, "No I got this."

We all walk back into the room and I stand behind Isaac and Stiles who are both leaning close to Meredith, "Okay just try to focus on the sounds around you, on what you're hearing," Stiles tells her and she keeps eye contact with him and a determined look on her face.

"Just focus on the silence," Stiles says and Isaac adds, "Listen to the silence."

"Focusing on the silence," Stiles instructs again and straight after Isaac adds, "Listening to the-"

"Okay will you just let me handle this, Isaac, please. I have more experience with Banshees," Stiles says finally having enough of Isaac echoing him.

I smile slightly at the two when Isaac shrugs, "Yeah and mental patients." Stiles stops and looks to Isaac quickly when Meredith looks between the two, "Is anyone going to get that?"

"Get what?" Stiles asks.

"The phone," Meredith shrugs like we should all be hearing what she is.

I look at her confused, "What phone?"

"The phone," Isaac says slapping Stiles shoulder as Meredith points to Stiles pocket.

Stiles nods reaching into his pocket, "Oh the phone! My phone! Yes uh hello?" Stiles says pretending to answer the 'ringing phone'.

"Yes she is actually. She's sitting right here," Stiles says overly loud and I roll my eyes at his terrible attempt at acting, "It's for you." Stiles hands the phone over to Meredith and she sits there for a moment nodding like she's taking in information.

Meredith hands the phone back to Stiles with a nod, "They say 'coup de foudre'."

"Coup de what?" Stiles asks trying to copy what she just said, "Is that Spanish?"

I shake my head, "It's French?"

Scott walks into the room nodding, "It's French. I know where she is."

…

Isaac and I sit in the back of the jeep quietly as Stiles drives to where Scott said. My stomach was doing flips now. From what Scott explained this is where my vision happens. It has to be. Stiles looks to Scott seeing he was worried or thinking too much about something, "What you okay?"

"Yeah," Scott nods, "yeah you don't have to worry about me."

The car goes silent again when Isaac speaks up, "Alright I'm gonna say it. You look like you're dying," Isaac states bluntly and both me and Scott look to him with wide eyes. I punch his arm but he continues, "You're pale and you're thin and you look like you're getting worse. We're all sitting here thinking it. When we find the other you is it gonna look like he's getting better?"

"What happens if he gets hurt?" Scott asks wondering the same thing. I was too but I didn't want to say it out loud.

"What you mean if he dies then do I die?" Stiles asks. We're all silent when Stiles shakes his head, "I don't care. So long as no one else dies because of me."

"Stiles," I say softly but he shakes his head again, "I remember everything I did, Scott, Bel… I remember pushing that sword into you, I remember twisting it and Bella… I remember the bomb. You weren't supposed to be there but I was so glad when I saw you on the ground at the station. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

"What bomb?" Isaac whispers quietly to me as Scott says, "That wasn't you." I turn to Isaac and shrug off the question.

"Yeah but I remember it. You guys gotta promise me, you can't let anyone else get hurt because of me," Stiles tells us. Scott turns back to me and Isaac and then back to Stiles giving him a nod. Something bad was going to happen tonight and I don't think there was anything we could do to stop it…

We pull up to the old internment camp and I look around the area walking up to the gate and looking in. This was the place. Isaac steps up beside me and reaches down squeezing my hand and we both turn around facing the group.

"We've done this before guys," Scott addresses us, "A couple weeks ago we were standing around like this and we saved Malia." Was that really only a couple weeks ago? "Remember," Scott nods to us all and we all nod back, "That was a total stranger. This is Lydia."

"I'm here to save my best friend," Allison speaks up and I nod, "Me too."

Scott nods, "I came to save mine."

Isaac shrugs, "I just didn't feel like doing any homework," he smiles trying to lighten the mood slightly and we all walk through the gates together. Scott and Stiles go off to the side to start their search for Lydia but Isaac, Allison, Kira and I all walk further into the abandoned camp.

"Kira turn around and go home," Kira's mother says firmly, "Take your friends with you."

Kira steps forward as we all get ready, "I can't. When I looked at the game I realised who I was actually playing. You."

Allison aims her arrows at the Oni, "Call them off."

"You think you could take him alive," Noshiko says, "You think you could save him?"

Kira nods, "What if we can?"

"I tried something like that 70 years ago. Your friend is gone," Noshiko shakes her head.

"Are you sure?" Kira asks, "Or if Stiles doesn't have to die maybe Rhys didn't have to die either."

The Oni swing their swords out and Noshiko smiles at her daughter, "I see I'm no longer the fox now Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury." The Oni disappear and I look around the camp for them. Where are there?

Noshiko's face drops and she gasps softly looking down at her hand where a firefly's light goes out and it disappears, "Mum?"

"What is that?" Isaac asks cautiously, "What does it mean?"

The sound of footsteps come up from behind us and we all turn around at the sound of a voice, "It means there's been a change in ownership," Nogitsune Stiles is standing in front of the Oni, "Now they belong to me."

The Oni swing their swords walking towards us and we all turn our bodies quickly ready to fight. Kira runs forward first swinging her sword and taking them on. I flick my wrists out lighting them up with fire as one comes running for me. I throw my hands out sending fire into its body but it pushes right through it and grabs me by the throat. I kick my legs out getting out of its grip and land on my back hard. I hear Isaac growl loudly as he gets the attention of the Oni at my feet so I can stand up again.

I hear Allison's arrows fly through the air but the Oni cut them in half sending them to the ground. I run forward grabbing one of the broken arrows up off the ground and jumping up stabbing the arrow head into one of the Oni. It does nothing.

I try to step back quickly but the Oni turns around fast swinging out it's sword and it slices across my shoulder. I let out a scream as my eyes light up amber and fire climbs up my arms. I push my hands out sending the Oni stumbling back as I kneel down breathing heavily through the pain. I look up seeing the Oni coming back for me and it swings its sword down towards me when Allison's bow appears above me and she deflects the hit giving me enough time to stand up beside her.

"How do we stop them?!" Isaac calls out as we are pushed further and further back into the camp. I needed to push them back enough to give us the upper hand again.

"You can't!" Noshiko calls out standing back only watching as we try to fight against the Oni that were once under her control.

I see one of the Oni slash Isaac across the chest and I gasp, "No!" The Oni swings it's sword again and again getting Isaac multiple times as another Oni steps up in front of him as well. Isaac goes to his knees as blood pours out of the cuts over his body. I step forward taking a deep breath throwing my arms out sending the Oni stumbling backwards before getting in front of Isaac.

I kick one of the Oni to the side as the other comes in hot with its sword swinging. I hold my arm out in front of me deflecting it only realising my mistake when it hits my arm cutting deep. I let out a scream kicking out towards it as a reflex and its sword is pulled out of my arm. The other Oni comes back kicking me in the side and I go down to my knees. I look up staring at it with my eyes glowing amber when I hear an arrow fly through the air again hitting the Oni standing above me straight through the chest.

I get up quickly turning towards Allison as she smiles slightly at me her eyes glistening with unshed tears. The ground shakes beneath me and I quickly try to get to Allison's side. My vision didn't happen like this. Isaac was where I was before Allison killed the Oni and then- "ALLISON!" I scream watching as one of the Oni come from the side stabbing her right through her stomach.

Scott comes running through a side gate and quickly catches her before she falls to the ground, "Allison…" he breathes out quietly his voice sounding shaky.

"Did you find her- is she okay- is Lydia okay?" Allison breathes out in quick sentences. I step backwards slowly feeling myself collapse to the ground. It was meant to be me. It should have been me.

Scott pushes hair out of Allison's eyes and runs his hand down her cheek softly, "She's okay."

"Yeah?" Allison breathes out again and Scott nods, "Yeah." He reaches down to her wound where her hand is covering it and tries to take away some of her pain. Her breathing has become slower and her skin is now pale.

"I- I can't. I can't take your pain," Scott says his voice breaking slightly with emotion. I watch as tears roll down my face and Allison's breathing has become a lot quieter again…

"It's because it doesn't hurt," Allison whispers meeting Scott's eyes. He shakes his head slightly, "No…"

She nods smiling softly at him as tears roll out of her eyes, "It's okay."

"No Allison," Scott protests his voice softer and she nods, "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," Scott shakes his head still trying to take her pain as his eyes fill up with tears, "It's perfect. I'm in the arms- of my first love. The first person I've ever loved, the person I'll always love, I love- I love you Scott- Scott McCall," she chokes out bringing her hand up to his face and touching it softly. I let out a quiet sob when I feel someone move up behind me. I feel their arms wrap around me and I lean back into him resting my head on his shoulder. I knew it was Isaac.

"Allison please don't," Scott whispers out tightening his hold on her, "Allison don't, please."

"You have to tell Bella- she- the promise- she needs to," Allison chokes out and I let out another sob turning my head into his chest, "And you need to tell my Dad- you have to tell my dad. Tell him," Allison says nodding at Scott, "Tell him- tell him- you have to-" I can hear her breaths coming out fast when it suddenly stops.

"No," Scott cries holding onto Allison, the first person he ever loved trying to listen for a heartbeat or anything. I hear him openly crying and I look up seeing him kiss her forehead affectionately. I turn my head back into Isaac's chest and he holds his hand keeping my head close.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

…

**Author's Note: Wow. I even got teary writing Allison's death. I cried so much when it happened on the show and I was like what the heck they can't kill Allison and now I've done it too! :( I debated on whether I would kill off Allison or Bella or no one but I finally came to the decision to stick with the show for this part…**

**Your reviews are amazing as always and I always love seeing them all! You guys are the best and I hope you don't hate me after this chapter :P Let me know what you think!**


	91. Chapter 91: Aiden

Chapter 91: Aiden.

…

She was gone. Allison was gone. I squeeze Lydia's hand as we sit on the bench at the police station. Scott was on the other side of me and the Isaac next to him. We were all sitting here in silence waiting to be questioned individually. We all knew the story we had to stick to. Chris told us exactly what we needed to say.

**~Flashback~**

I walk out of the abandoned yard after telling Stiles and Kira to go back to her house. We needed to know what was going to happen next and Noshiko maybe knew more than what she was telling us. I look over and see Scott leaning against the fence with Chris beside him trying to get his attention.

"Scott, look at me. Look at me. Scott, look at me," Chris says forcefully turning Scott to meet his eyes, "You have to remember. You called me first okay? Say it. You called me first."

Scott nods slightly looking back through the bars of the gate, "I called you-"

"Not you. Say Mr Argent or her Dad," Chris cuts him off quickly correcting him.

"I called her dad first," Scott repeats.

Chris nods, "What else? What happened?"

"There were two of them. They tried to steal our car. They- they wore masks, one of them had a knife," Scott breathes out in short sentences.

"You think. Don't get specific Scott," Chris shakes his head, "You saw something sharp and metallic. You think it was a knife. What do you say next?" When Scott does answer Chris continues talking, "If you get confused what do you always repeat?"

Scott breaths come out quick, "It happened so fast."

"That's right. Say it again," Chris instructs but Scott continues looking into the yard, "Scott! Say it again."

"How are you doing this?" Scott asks.

Chris pauses for a minute looking to the ground, "It's what we do. It's what we do." He walks away from Scott and I step up beside him, "You know what to say?"

"Yes. Stiles and Kira aren't here anymore either so I'll make the call," I say quietly, "Chris," I call out softly as he goes to walk away again. He stops and turns back facing me.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper out. He nods in thanks before going to make sure everything was setup right.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Bella?" I hear Deputy Parrish call out and I stand up feeling Lydia's hand tighten around mine. I turn back to her and gently pull my hand out of her grip, "You're okay Lyd…" she nods at me before staring blankly at the wall again.

I turn back to Jordan and follow him into the office when I take a seat next to John, "Bella can you tell us what happened? Who was there?"

"It was just me, Isaac, Scott, Lydia and-" I pause for a minute and Jordan nods, "And your other friend," he says and I nod back, "Allison."

"We were just driving when they came out of nowhere," I whisper, "They tried to steal our car."

"They?" John asks.

I nod, "There were two I think. I couldn't see much- it all happened so fast."

"What happened next?" Jordan asks.

"They- they wore masks and there was something in one of their hands. It was shiny," I explain sticking to what Chris told us all.

John nods, "A knife?"

"It might have been a knife. I'm not sure like I said it all happened so fast," I say again.

John reaches out placing his hand on my shoulder in comfort, "I think we're done here." I was the last to be questioned and I just wanted to get out of here so we could figure out what to do next. No one else knew what Allison was talking about when she mentioned the promise. Only I did. And I wasn't going to break it.

It was actually the promise I wanted her to keep for me but because she's gone now it's me that was going to keep everyone fighting. I would keep everyone fighting to save Stiles. For Allison.

…

I follow Chris in placing his keys on the table. I insisted that I would drive him home and he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I appreciate you driving me home and your concern but you don't have to stay," Chris says standing with his back towards us, "I'll be alright."

I look to Isaac who still has wet cheeks from tears rolling down his face. We all loved Allison and even Isaac who at times didn't get along with her was upset she was gone. It will never be the same without her…

"I've dealt with this before. I- uh I have a capacity and ability to compartmentalize my emotions," Chris tells us reaching for the door handle to let us out but Isaac sobs quietly turning to face him, "I don't…"

Chris looks up to Isaac his eyes filled with unshed tears and he grabs hold of him pulling him close. I watch with glassy eyes wiping away at them quickly, "Uh I'm going to go see how Scott and the others are doing."

Chris lets go of Isaac and he turns around to me, "Bella don't you want to sit and-"

"No," I quickly say cutting him off, "I can't." I walk past them reaching for the door handle when Isaac grabs my arm softly.

"You lost your best friend Bella. You're allowed to stop for a minute. You need to," I shake my head and cut him off again, "No what I need to do is keep my promise. You stay here with Chris keep an eye on each other. I'll text you with updates."

Isaac nods reluctantly and steps back letting go of my arm. I walk out the door and stand in the hallway. I didn't have time to stop and mourn. We still needed to stop the Nogitsune and that would hopefully save Stiles. I would make sure everyone was okay later but now we had one last thing to do.

My eyes flash amber and I teleport out of the hallway and to the Vets Office. Scott and Lydia were there with Deaton trying to find a way to trap the Nogitsune. It was one thing to come up with a plan but once that plan was figured out we needed a way to trap the Nogitsune so it wouldn't cause chaos, strife or pain ever again.

"Wait a second. Powerful objects? Like an alphas claws?" Lydia asks as I step into the room.

Deaton tilts his head, "Which alpha?"

"Talia Hale. Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved in the lid," Lydia explains, "What if it was made from the nematon?"

Deaton nods, "It was."

"How do you know?" I speak up voicing my presence.

Deaton smiles slightly, "Because I made it."

"I'll call Derek," Scott nods pulling out his phone but I shake my head, "No don't bother. I'll go to the loft and get him from there."

Scott puts his phone back, "And you'll get him to meet us at the school?"

"Yep. I'll text Isaac too. He's with Chris at the moment," I nod, "You guys get Stiles and go to the school. I'll handle the rest."

Scott grabs my arm quickly pulling me off to the side for a moment, "Bella are you okay?"

"I'm fine Scott," I nod.

He shakes his head, "I don't think you are."

"Maybe not but I have to be. We're finishing this and that son of a bitch Nogitsune is dying. Tonight," I say angrily.

Scott grabs my arm again, "It's the promise isn't it. The promise she talked about right before she told me to tell her dad something."

I nod, "It was supposed to be me that died-"

"Don't say that Bella," Scott shakes his head.

"It was. It was supposed to me. And because I thought it was me I made her promise me she would make sure everyone kept fighting. So now I'm keeping that promise for her," I explain, "So that I know she didn't die for nothing."

Scott's eyes start to water and he nods, "Okay. Get Derek and the box and meet us at the school…"

I grab his shoulders pulling him in for a hug and he kisses the top of my head lightly. I step back as my eyes flash amber and quickly teleport to the loft. We needed more than just the box. We also needed Derek and the twins. Hopefully I wouldn't need to go far to find them.

I pull the loft door open hearing Derek talking to someone, "Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again," Derek says keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

"You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight," Derek yells directing it towards the twins who are bloody and beaten in front of him. Ethan and Aiden look at each other before turning back to me.

"Get some clean clothes on," I nod to the twins, "Scott's at Deaton's with Lydia. They've got a plan."

Derek nods towards upstairs, "There's some spare shirts in the room on the left." They walk upstairs slowly still healing from whatever happened to them earlier.

"What're you doing here?" Derek asks.

"We need the box that held your mother's claws in it. The box with the triskele on top of it. It's made of wood from the nematon and it's what's going to trap the Nogitsune spirit," I explain.

Derek nods, "Okay I'll grab it once the twins come back down. How're you doing?"

"I'm good," I shrug not knowing what else he wants me to say. How else am I supposed to be right now?

"You hear that? The sound of your heart beating slightly faster when you said 'I'm good'" Derek teases carefully knowing not to push me too much.

I nod, "Okay I'm not fine. But I have plenty of time to be not fine after we finish this."

"You know it's not good to bottle up your emotions, to be like-" I quickly cut him off, "To be like you?"

He nods slowly, "It's not good for anyone."

"Well I don't deserve to be fine right now okay," I blurt out suddenly and lock my jaw realising I just opened a whole can of worms I wasn't ready to open yet.

Derek shakes his head, "You lost your best friend Bella you have every right to be upset."

"Whatever just get the box and let's go already," I brush him off quickly wanting to steer clear of this topic. Ethan and Aiden come down the stairs in new shirts and I nod, "The twins are ready let's go."

Derek sighs and walks off getting the wooden box, "Fine let's go." I look down to my phone and open the message from Scott.

'_We're going to the school now. Stiles and Lydia feel like time is running out. Have you got the box?'_

I quickly reply telling him we had the box and that reinforcements were also coming along too. I then shoot a quick text to Isaac telling him to get to the school as well. We were ending this.

…

I teleport to the school quickly and see Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles all climb out of the jeep and head for the school doors. I quickly run after them and step up beside them, "Derek and the twins are on their way. Isaac should be coming too with Chris hopefully."

Scott nods and goes to open the doors, "Scott wait," Stiles calls out, "I know what you're all thinking. That if this works it might kill me too but even if it does you just you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan."

"The plan is to save you. It's the plan I'm going with," Scott nods. I reach out placing my hand on Lydia's shoulder, "Good luck. We'll meet up after okay."

Lydia turns around to me, "You're not coming with us?"

I shake my head, "No I've gotta meet Derek and the twins. You guys will be fine." I nod to Scott and he nods back as I turn and go back to meet Derek and the twins. I start jogging down the steps but stop when I see Nogitsune Stiles and two of the Oni standing behind him.

"Did you bring us a present?" I hear Stiles ask and I look out further seeing Derek standing there with the twins coming up behind him.

"I brought two," Derek nods.

My eyes flash amber and I teleport down to Derek's side, "Three actually."

"I've heard of an alpha pack Derek but not a pack of former alphas," Nogitsune Stiles mocks, "It's a little sad isn't it?"

Derek walks forward, "I might not be an alpha anymore. But I can still fight like one."

"Oh wait. I just thought of something that you all have in common, even you Bella. You've all taken an innocent life," Nogitsune Stiles smirks looking directly at me and Derek growls loudly.

I flick my wrists and they light up with fire and we all run forward as more of the Oni appear. I throw my hands out trying to hit the Nogitsune Stiles with fire but one of the Oni jumps in front of him and comes running towards me.

I duck quickly as it swings its sword right at my head and I quickly run behind it kicking it in the back and down the last couple of steps. I notice Nogitsune Stiles up the stairs away from the fighting and narrow my eyes. I lunge up the steps quickly when I feel something grab the back of my shirt and I go flying off the stairs landing on the concrete hard.

I let out a scream as the back of my head connects with the concrete. I feel someone beside me helping me up and I blink my eyes a couple of times trying to see who the blurry figure was, "You gotta get up Bella!" I hear the voice say and I realise it's one of the twins.

My vision goes back to normal and I see it's Aiden holding me up but he lets go suddenly fighting off the Oni giving me time to find my bearings. I bring my hand to the back of my head and look down at it seeing quite a bit of blood. I'm probably going to have a headache later but that didn't matter now.

I kick the Oni away from Aiden and he stands up again quickly, "Where the hell are they?!"

"The jeeps here they have to be somewhere!" Ethan calls back fighting one of the Oni on the steps.

I nod, "They're in the school!" I swing a few punches at the Oni but it dodges each and every one of them. My movements were slower than before but that could have had something to do with the head injury I now had.

It grabs me by the neck throwing me up against the concrete wall and I choke and gasp for breath. My eyes flash amber and I teleport back to the middle of the area again next to Aiden.

"You have to get the box! Someone get them the box!" Derek calls out and Aiden and I both turn towards the wooden box that was sitting on the ground not too far away from us. Two Oni appear on either side of it and Aiden growls, "I hate ninjas."

I run forward with him and throw my hands out pushing the Oni backwards enough for me to bend down and grab the box. I almost grab hold of it when I feel one of their swords slice into my shoulder. I stumble back and the Oni keeps coming for me swinging punches and connecting with my jaw. I fall backwards on my ass and quickly teleport back up and behind the Oni. I kick it in the back sending it stumbling to the ground.

"We can't do this, we can't beat them!" Aiden calls out breathlessly.

"Take the box we'll hold them off!" Ethan calls out holding onto his arm that was bleeding. I watch as one of the Oni come running for him and I quickly teleport in front of him screaming as the sword lodges into the same shoulder again. I pull the sword out of my shoulder and kick the Oni back down the steps.

Derek growls loudly as the Oni gets back up swinging its sword around everywhere when an arrow goes through it. We all stop as the Oni reaches trying to pull it out when it disappears completely. Just like the one Allison killed.

I turn around seeing Chris up on top of the stairs and let out a breath seeing Isaac flip off there as well, "What was that?!" Ethan breathes out.

"Silver!" Chris nods.

"Isaac the box, get the triskele box to Scott!" Derek yells. Isaac looks to me briefly before running to pick up the box and heading for the school. Chris shoots another arrow towards the Oni beside me but it quickly moves dodging it. I hold my hands out steady keeping the arrow in the air before throwing my hands towards the Oni and sending the silver straight into its chest.

I hear another arrow go shooting through the air and watch as the Oni cuts it in half before it can go through its chest, "Grab the arrow! It's the last one!" Chris yells.

I quickly run for it picking up the arrow as Aiden rushes forward deflecting hits from the Oni. I teleport behind the Oni and stab the arrow into its back as Aiden growls in its face watching it disappear. I smile slightly at Aiden as I come face to face with him when he looks down to his stomach.

"Aiden!" I hear Ethan yell and I follow Aiden's sight down to the Oni's sword straight through his stomach. I gasp slightly as he pulls it out slowly falling to the ground. I reach out catching him and setting him down slowly. I kneel beside him looking over the wound with shaking hands. I could heal it. I could do for him what I couldn't do for Allison. I could save his life.

I feel Aiden's hand grab mine and he shakes his head slightly. I squeeze his hand as he sits there crying in pain. Derek and Chris walk Ethan over and he kneels down on the other side of his brother. His twin. I reach up discreetly wiping away a couple of tears and step back from the twins to stand beside Derek.

"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?" Aiden asks his brother. Ethan leans his head against Aiden's and nods, "Yeah…"

Aiden sobs before nodding, "It's okay. Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyways." Ethan chuckles through his sobs at his brother's attempt to lighten the mood.

"She'll believe me," I tell him. Aiden chokes slightly coughing up more black blood as Ethan shushes him soothingly. Ethan lays his brother down crying over his body that was now lifeless. I let out a quiet sob and turn into Derek keeping my head close to his chest. I feel his arms wrap around me slowly and rests his chin on top of my head.

I hear the doors to the school open suddenly and I lift my head seeing Lydia turn back to Stiles and hug him tightly seeing Aiden, the guy she'd fallen in love with, gone. I see Scott, Kira and Isaac walk out of the school behind them and rest my head back into Derek's chest.

The Nogitsune must be gone. We defeated him. But at what cost? We'd lost Allison and now Aiden. And with everything that's happened I was starting to question what it was now going to do to the mental state of each of us.

…

**Author's Note: Omg such a sad chapter again! :( This isn't the end of 3B just yet! Love the reviews and can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!**


	92. Chapter 92: I still love you but

Chapter 92: I still love you but..

…

We all stand around Ethan who is still quietly sobbing over his brother's lifeless body. I feel Isaac reach down and tangle his hand in mine trying to get a response out of me but I just stand there staring blankly at the ground. I could have saved Aiden. Why didn't I save him?

"Bella there wasn't anything you could have done," Derek leans in whispering in my ear.

I shake my head, "I could have healed him."

"And if you'd tried it might be you that we were all standing around instead," Derek says in his head. He didn't want to say it out loud obviously because it did sound a little selfish.

I turn my head looking at him with watery eyes still, "It should be."

Derek shakes his head at me, "No it shouldn't. We all need you Bella," he says in his head.

"No you don't," I whisper and Isaac looks down at me confused, "What?"

I shake my head, "Nothing… I need some air," I say quietly walking away from the group and up the steps. I walk through the courtyard quickly and out onto the lacrosse field bending over. I start coughing and feel everything I'd eaten in the past day coming up.

I spit out the last disgusting taste in my mouth and step backwards a few metres before sitting down. The grass was wet just from how cold it was out and I lay down on my back welcoming the new feeling all over my body. We'd lost Allison and now Aiden. I couldn't deal with this much loss in one night.

"Bella?" I hear someone call out and I just continue staring up at the stars not saying anything, "Bella? Bel?! Oh my god!" I feel the ground rumble slightly as their footsteps get closer and Derek suddenly looms over me.

"I thought you'd passed out or something," Derek lets out a breath of relief seeing I was okay.

I shrug, "Anything to do with sleep would be good right now. Anything to stop the pain."

"I know it hurts now but it's going to get easier," Derek whispers lying down beside me.

I shake my head, "I don't see how it's ever going to get better."

"You're right," Derek says catching me off guard a little, "It is shit and right now it really doesn't seem like it's going to get better. But after a while it'll start to hurt a little less, you'll start to move on with your life, without them around, but you won't forget them."

I shuffle a little closer to Derek's side feeling the cold seep through my clothes, "Bella you need to let yourself mourn though. You can't shut anyone out okay?"

"Okay…" I whisper and Derek nudges me, "Promise me. I mean it Bella I don't want you to shut down."

"I promise," I whisper. I might have been saying it just to make sure he wouldn't ask me again and to make him feel better but I was really going to try. I didn't want to shut anyone out. I didn't want to be alone.

…

**Two weeks later…**

I open up the window slowly and climb out onto the roof. The night sky was completely lit up with stars and the moon was shining bright. It had been two weeks since we defeated the Nogitsune. Two weeks since we'd lost Allison and Aiden. There'd been a funeral for Allison and a small ceremony for Aiden with just pack.

Isaac and I hadn't been the same either. We'd barely spoken two words to each other but he really had been trying. That's what made me feel really bad about shutting everyone out. I didn't want to do it but I just wasn't coping. I was hurting everyone around me because I wasn't ready to talk yet. But I was definitely glad Isaac was still around. I still needed him and he kept me calm and grounded.

It wasn't just losing my best friend that had kept me so quiet and to myself lately. There was something else I hadn't told anyone but I was too scared to. I wanted to wait a little bit before I went and told someone. But I wasn't even sure if Isaac was going to be around for me to tell.

I found a packed bag under the bed earlier today and it was filled with all of his clothes and belongings… I assume he was leaving.

"Bella?" I hear Isaac call from inside the house. I don't say anything and I hear his frantic footsteps rush into the room towards the window, "Bella! Oh dammit Bella you scared the crap out of me…" he says seeing me sitting on the roof.

"Sorry," I say quietly not looking over to him.

He steps out onto the roof sitting next to me, "Are you okay?" I don't say anything and he nudges me again, "Bella? Look at me…"

"What?" I whisper out turning to face him with tears in my eyes.

His face softens and he reaches out to wrap his arm around me, "Bella hey it's okay… You're okay…"

"When were you going to tell me?" I ask moving away from his hold.

Isaac looks at me confused, "Tell you what?"

"I found your bag packed under the bed," I whisper as a tear rolls down my face.

"Bella I was waiting for the right time," he explains reaching forward and wiping the tear away, "I wanted to wait for the right time because I know you're still dealing with what happened."

I nod, "I am still dealing, of course I'm still dealing! My best friend is dead! She died instead of me! It was supposed to be me! It was supposed to be me," I finish quietly pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Bella you can't blame yourself," Isaac whispers.

I shrug, "Why? Why not? I had a vision and it was supposed to be me dead right now but instead it's Allison. How is that not my fault? If I had just kept my big mouth shut then maybe- maybe she would still be alive and I would be dead."

"Bella you can't say that!" Isaac scolds and I shake my head, "I can say it. I should be dead."

Isaac shakes his head with a sigh, "This is why I was leaving Bella. You're not you anymore! We're not us. We haven't been us for a while now and we both know it. We both got so wrapped up in each other we forgot how to be ourselves. We've both changed a lot since we first met and now-" he pauses reaching up wiping a tear from his cheek, "Now we both need to go separate ways for a little bit."

"So we're breaking up?" I ask.

Isaac shakes his head, "No- I mean- I don't know… I love you Bella I do but-"

"But you still want to break up with me," I cut him off, "I don't understand. I thought that because we are 'mates' or whatever Deaton called it we were supposed to be together forever?"

Isaac scoffs quietly and turns away from me, "Say it Isaac. I know there's something you've been dying to say for a week now."

"You haven't been in a relationship with me for weeks now!" Isaac exclaims suddenly.

I narrow my eyes at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"I've seen the Derek's been looking at you and I saw the way you went to him for comfort that night. And how you were lying with each other on the grass at the lacrosse field," Isaac scoffs.

I shake my head, "Aiden had just died! Allison had just died that night too and you weren't there at that point in time! So yes I did turn to Derek for comfort in that moment! And Derek was the one who came looking for me Isaac. I didn't see you coming after me."

"Ugh you're so clueless when it comes guys Bella! Derek is still in love with you! He's never stopped loving you and you were starting to lead him on!" Isaac says angrily.

I gasp, "I never, ever gave him any signals that would have lead him on!"

"Maybe not intentionally but you seem to be absolutely oblivious to any feelings that someone has for you," Isaac says.

I shake my head, "That isn't true! I knew exactly how you felt about me! I don't anymore though."

Isaac sighs, "Bella I didn't want to turn this into a fight. I still love you so much which is why this is so hard to do."

"Then let me make it easier for you Isaac, go. Just get your bag and go now," I scoff. I didn't want to talk anymore. I just wanted him gone. If this is how he wanted to end things then fine.

"Bella please," Isaac shakes his head reaching forward.

I quickly pull back, "No just go! I'm making it easier for you Isaac and I'm breaking up with you. Leave."

"I don't want it to end this way. I still love you, I do," Isaac whispers and I scoff, "Then you should have thought about that before you decided to leave."

Isaac's eyes fill with unshed tears and I shake my head, "Just leave me alone," I whisper. Isaac stares at me with a look of hurt covering his face and he turns going back through the window, "I'm so sorry Bel…"

I cross my arms over my chest and listen as he pulls his bag out from under the bed and walks out of the bedroom. I let out a quiet shaky breath as I hear the front door shut and watch as he walks out onto the footpath. He turns back looking up towards me and I see he now has tears rolling down his face. My face softens slightly and I feel tears streaming down my face now.

"I love you Bella…" I hear him whisper.

I let out a sob nodding before whispering back, "I love you too…" He turns quickly walking down the footpath and away from the house. I keep watching and when I know he's out of ear shot I bury my head into my arms and cry freely now. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be alone.

I stand up and climb back through the window and grab a bag throwing it to the ground. I pull out a whole heap of my clothes throwing them into the bag not even bothering with folding. After getting enough clothes I throw in a few pairs of shoes and push the entire collection of makeup I had sitting on my dresser into the bag as well. I turn towards the bathroom and quickly grab the essentials I need and throw them into the growing bag. I grab my phone charger, phone and purse a grab the bag I'd just packed in under a minute walking out of my bedroom. If Isaac was leaving then I was going to London right now.

"Bella? Hey Bella where're you going?!" I hear Mel call out.

I turn around, "Mum don't try and stop me I'm going to London."

"Isaac just walked out of here with a bag too? He looked like he'd been crying and so do you? What's happened?" Mel asks frantically.

I shake my head, "We broke up and now I'm going to London."

"What? You broke up?!" Mel gasps.

I nod, "Yes and now I'm leaving. I'll call you when I get there."

"No Bel let's just talk about this. You can't leave now its only just past 9pm!" Mel tries to reason with me but I quickly turn back around as my eyes light up amber.

"Bella don't you dare!" Mel yells but I disappear out of the house and straight to the airport. I would call her and let her know I was okay as soon as I got to London. I just- I can't be in this town any longer now. I would just fall apart with Isaac now gone too. I was getting out on the next flight and nothing was going to stop me.

…

**Author's Note: Okay so this marks the end of season 3B! Omg I can't believe I'm finished 3B! :P And don't worry when I start season 4 the first couple of chapters will be filled with flashbacks of what happened while Bella was in London ;) I hope you guys don't mind that I'm doing it in flashbacks! I think that'll be easier anyway! I hope :P You guys are all amazing and I love all your reviews! 550! You guys got me to 550 reviews! Amazing!**

**I might not get to start Season 4 for a little bit but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you all think and if you don't like the whole flashbacks thing you might be able to change my mind about :P So leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	93. Chapter 93: Mexico

Chapter 93: Mexico

…

***Flashback***

_I get off the plane carrying my only luggage towards the pickup area and quickly pull out my phone. I hadn't even told Jackson I was coming yet so I was really hoping he'd pick up straight away. I didn't have time to call him. As soon as I got to the airport I bought my ticket and didn't need to wait long before getting onto the next flight._

_Scott kept calling me but I didn't want to hear him try and talk me out of it. I was going and I couldn't deal with Scott making me feel guilty for leaving. I dial Jackson's number and stop off to the side so I could concentrate instead of trying to work out where to go._

"_Bella?" Jackson's voice comes through the phone._

_I smile slightly, "Jackson… So um I'm in London!"_

"_What?!" Jackson exclaims shocked._

_I chuckle, "I know. I'm at the airport right now so can you come get me?"_

"_Look ahead Bel," Jackson says and I can hear the smile in his voice. I screw my face up in confusion and look around the airport seeing just ahead Jackson standing their smiling at me with his phone up to his ear. I gasp and quickly run towards him dropping my bag at his feet and jumping into his arms. It hadn't been that long since I'd last seen him but I really needed this._

"_Wait how did you know I was coming?" I ask as he sets me down slowly._

"_Your mum called," Jackson says looking at me pointedly, "Why didn't you call me Bel? Tell me what happened or at least let me know you were coming."_

_I shrug, "I'm not ready to talk about it. It was a last minute decision to leave when I did."_

"_She was your best friend Bella you need to talk to someone," Jackson looks pointedly at me, "Just because you lost her doesn't mean you get to shut everyone out. I'm not going to let you do that."_

_I shake my head, "Wait what did Mum tell you?"_

"_That you guys saved Stiles but you lost Allison and Aiden," Jackson says quietly._

_I nod, "Nothing else?" I thought he was talking about Isaac breaking up with me…_

"_What else happened?" Jackson asks._

_I feel tears start to fill my eyes again and I let out a shaky breath, "Isaac and I broke up. He left."_

"_Oh Bel," Jackson whispers pulling me close. I let out a sob as I grip onto Jackson's shirt letting him hold me as I cry freely. Everyone was leaving._

***End of Flashback***

I let out a nervous breath as I open the door to the animal clinic. I was past all the crying and feeling sorry for myself. London really helped. Yes, the first few days in London were spent locked up in Jackson's room with sad movies on replay but I did get over that stage eventually. Jackson and his friends forced me out of that room and we went out multiple times. Although there was a setback only a day after they managed to get me out of the house.

I was physically stronger, I was emotionally stronger and now I was ready for whatever this town was going to throw at me next. And I was done with guys. Well not completely I mean I still need to have some fun and I had plenty of fun over in London just to get over he who won't be named. Jackson decided that he didn't deserve to be called his own name in conversation so he came up with 'he who won't be named'.

It helped a little. And I feel like I'm over him but he was a part of my life for a long time and that doesn't just go away overnight… Mel gave me a quick pep talk about all that before I came here. She was mad to start off with because I left for so long but she quickly calmed down and we had a good heart to heart about how she knew I would find someone new and exciting to love and that it would be as spectacular as the first time round.

"Bella?" I hear my name called and I look up from where I was standing. Lydia, Scott and Stiles were all standing at the doorway through to the back of the clinic. I hadn't gotten very far since coming into the clinic. I don't know why I was so nervous to see everyone…

I smile and give a small wave, "Hey guys…"

"When did you get back?" Stiles asks.

I shrug looking up at the clock, "About an hour ago… I've been at home trying to tell Mum I'm okay for the last half hour. Then she finally told me you guys were here."

"Are you okay?" Scott asks.

I smile and nod, "I'm good." They all look at me skeptically and I chuckle lightly, "Really I'm okay now. I cross my heart. London really did help."

Lydia smiles slightly before rushing over to me and enveloping me in a massive hug. I smile wrapping my arms around her too, "It's good to see you too Lyd."

She let's go of me stepping back and swinging her fist into my shoulder. I screw my face up in pain and I bring my other hand up to my shoulder, "Ow Lydia what the hell?!" Now I knew what it felt like I guess.

"You didn't call, you didn't text! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lydia exclaims.

I nod, "I know, I know. I'm so sorry I left like that but I just had to go."

"Why?" Stiles asks.

I look at them all confused, "Mum didn't tell anyone?"

"No all she said was that you'd left for London and weren't coming back for a little bit," Scott shakes his head.

Lydia nods, "And then we find out that Isaac had left too and we didn't know what to think?"

"Yeah if it wasn't for your mum knowing that you'd gone to London we might have thought you and Isaac were kidnapped you left that quick," Stiles scolds me as if I was a little child that had just broken the coffee table.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I would have called if I knew you guys had no idea!" I gasp. I really thought that Mel would have said something about Isaac and I breaking up.

Lydia shakes her head, "No, so why did you leave?"

I let out a shaky breath, "Isaac and I broke up."

"What?!" they all gasp at once.

I nod, "I know… The night I left for London he left as well. He had a bag packed and everything, all he had to do was tell me."

"So he just broke up with you and left?" Lydia asks sounding a little angry.

I sigh, "Basically. We hadn't been the same after everything that had happened and he was right. We both forgot how to be ourselves and I realised that over in London. But I'm back now and I'm ready for anything," I finish with a nod.

Scott, Lydia and Stiles all look at each other looking a little nervous and narrow my eyes, "What? What did I miss?"

"When was the last time you heard from Derek?" Scott asks.

I shrug, "A week after we saved Stiles and killed the Nogitsune," I deliberately don't mention what else happened that night. I didn't want to think about it again and I'm sure the others were still healing too.

"So nothing while you were in London?" Stiles asks.

I shake my head, "No why? What's happened to him? Is he okay?"

"He's not dead… but I'm not sure he's alive either," Lydia says sounding unsure of herself.

I gasp, "So what? He's missing where is he?"

"We think Mexico…" Scott shrugs sounding unsure as well.

My eyes widen, "Mexico, are you kidding me?" I assume that, that was I next adventure. Mexico. Freaking Mexico. Now we're going cross-country for this supernatural business. Why couldn't it be on a beach like Hawaii or something?

…

"So we're all going 'camping' to Mexico to find Derek," I say again just trying to make sure I understand what exactly we were doing.

Lydia nods, "Yes will you just slow down a little please we don't need to mount the jeep!" I chuckle slightly realising I was starting to get a little close. I pull my foot of the accelerator for a moment letting the car slow down a little. Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia were all up ahead in the jeep and Lydia was riding with me.

Since I'd been in London, Scott and Stiles had been teaching Malia how to control the shift so that she could change when and where she please, "So Stiles and Malia?" And it looked like Stiles and Malia were getting really close too.

"Yep. They've been dating basically since you've been gone. It's kind of cute actually," Lydia shrugs.

I smile slightly, "But?" I thought that Lydia and Stiles had been getting closer and I always felt that there was a little part of her that liked Stiles more than a friend.

"But nothing. I know you've always thought that I like Stiles deep down but we're just good friends. Like you and Jackson," Lydia points out and I clear my throat a little too awkwardly, "Uh yep. Like me and Jackson."

Lydia looks over to me with a smirk, "Something happened while you were over there didn't it! Something between you and him?!"

"No," I shake my head quickly and she laughs, "Oh my god you so slept with him didn't you. I knew it! You looked way too happy when you walked into the clinic."

I roll my eyes, "Having sex with Jackson was not why I was all smiles when I came into the clinic. Yes I slept with him but it was just a one-time thing."

"One-time?" Lydia questions.

I sigh, "Okay it happened more than once but what do you expect? We have chemistry. And history and it's just comfortable and familiar."

***Flashback***

_I laugh loudly as Justin tells his story of how Jackson got caught running down the street naked for a dare, "Oh my god Jacky you didn't!"_

"_Shut up!" Jackson shoves me and slip of the couch in a laughing fit, "They said that I was too much of a pussy and I wouldn't do it so I proved them wrong."_

_Will laughs, "Oh yep you got us back for that one didn't you."_

_Jackson rolls his eyes with a slight smile, "I think it might be time for you guys to go."_

"_We live here dude," Justin slaps him on the shoulder and Jackson groans, "Ugh I knew I should have just lived alone," he jokes._

_I smile wiping away a fallen tear from laughing too much, "Wow who knew Jackson was this much fun!"_

"_Hey I've always been fun!" Jackson exclaims._

_Will shakes his head with a sigh, "Right well Justin and I are hitting the pubs. Who's in?! Bella? Come on you haven't even been out into any of the bars yet!"_

"_I just don't feel up to it yet. You guys go ahead though," I nod encouraging them all to go out._

_Justin groans, "Right Bella's out. Jackson how about you?"_

"_I think I'll just chill here with Bella," Jackson shrugs._

_I shake my head, "Jacky I'll be fine you can go ahead."_

"_Yeah come one Jacky," Justin and Will plead at the same time._

_Jackson rolls his eyes, "Alright fine. But you call me if you need anything or if-"_

"_I'll be fine Jackson. Have a good night," I smile getting up off the floor and kissing his cheek, "Don't worry about me, okay. Just go out and all of you have a good night."_

_Justin claps his hands together, "Well we can't argue with that! Let's go!" He grabs hold of Jackson and pulls him up off the couch, "Bye Bel! Don't have too much fun without us!" they call out as the front door slams shut._

_I chuckle shaking my head at the three boys before heading upstairs. I had my own room here and I was going to take advantage of the empty house. I was going to actually get some sleep. I don't know what it was but I hadn't been sleeping since I got here. I'd only been here a couple days so it was probably still jetlag…_

_I hear the front door open and shut again and turn back around seeing Jackson at the bottom of the stairs, "What'd you forget?"_

"_This," Jackson says reaching for his jacket. He starts putting it on and I walk down to the bottom of the stairs where he is. I reach out slowly and help him put the jacket on leaning closer towards him. He turns around slowly lifting his hand up to cup my cheek. I lean into his touch as my eyes flick between his eyes and his lips. I lean up closer bringing his head down towards me by gripping onto his shirt. Our lips press together roughly and my breath is taken away with how quick it suddenly happened. My eyes flutter shut slowly as my lips move against his with equal passion._

_He pulls back suddenly taking a slow breath a smirking, "Do you still want me to go out?" I shake my head slowly not trusting my voice as my arms wrap around his neck. His hands slide down to my hips and then lower firmly gripping my ass, "Good," he huskily whispers in my ear._

_I shudder all over at the feel of his hot breath on my ear. He lifts me up and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist as he carries us upstairs further and towards his room. I lean in close leaving hot kisses along his jawline. His hands grip my ass tighter and I grind my hips as best I can against his. I hear him moan quietly near my ear and I move closer towards his ear catching it between my teeth._

_He moans louder and suddenly I feel my back pushed up against the wall with Jackson's body holding me up against it. His hands fumble slightly at the hem of my shirt but he manages to grab it and pull it up over my head. I watch him with a small smirk as his eyes are filled with lust and he's staring down at my chest._

_I lift his chin up and he looks back up at my face quickly leaning in and capturing my lips with his. He grinds his hips into me slowly and I throw my head back against the wall moaning. His lips detach from mine and trail down my neck towards my chest, "Mmm Jackson…" I moan quietly moving against him as he leaves kisses all down my chest kneeling down further and further._

_His fingers play with the waistband of my jeans and he pulls them down the tiniest bit before looking up to me and smirking. I let out a frustrated moan and pull him back up towards me. I rip at his jacket and pull it off his shoulders throwing it to the ground. I grab a fist full of his shirt and rip it straight down the middle revealing his toned chest._

"_That was a good t-shirt," Jackson pouts. I smile pulling it off his body and spreading my hands across his pecks and grip at his shoulders, "Do you want the t-shirt or do you want this?" I whisper leaning in close to his shoulder and leaving hot kisses stopping at his neck to suck on the sweet spot._

_Jackson moans, "I want this. I want what you're doing," he moans and I smile wrapping my arms around his neck pulling slightly on his hair. Jackson lifts me back up again and I wrap my legs around his waist and we continue the trek towards his bedroom._

_He sets me down slowly not breaking the kiss as we walk further into the room. I feel the back of my legs hit the bed and I break the kiss quickly flicking off my jeans and Jackson does the same. I sit back on the bed and shuffle backwards smiling back at Jackson._

"_Bella… Are you sure?" he asks looking at me a little worried._

_I sit up on my knees and shuffle back towards him. I kneel on the bed in front of him and run my hands along his chest slowly, "So much has happened since you've been gone and I feel broken because of it all. So please just for a little while I'd like to feel better."_

_He nods leaning forward pressing his lips against my softly. I bring my hands up to his face and reach up running my fingers through his hair. His arm wraps around my back and he slowly lays me back down on the bed. I bite my lip lightly watching as he climbs up towards me and hovers above me. I lean up quickly and capture my lips with his as he lowers his body on top of mine._

…

_Jackson rolls over breathing heavier and fast, "Wow…"_

"_Yeah wow…" I whisper with a small smile on my face. It slowly disappears as my stomach feels weird and I quickly climb out of bed running for the bathroom. I kneel down at the toilet bowl and lift the lid throwing up anything I'd eaten lately. I cough into the bowl and hold my hair back as I spit out anything I had left in my stomach._

"_Bella? Hey what the heck is going on?" Jackson calls out stepping into the doorway of the bathroom._

_I look over to him wiping my mouth, "Jackson. I think I'm pregnant."_

***End of Flashback***

…

**Author's Note: First chapter of Season 4! I know I said I might wait a while but oh well! I just couldn't keep you guys waiting and I was feeling inspired to write I guess!**

**Omg who saw that coming?! Did everyone enjoy the little moment with Bella and Jackson ;) I plan to have maybe another scene like that but I'll see how I go! Not a lot happened to do with the actual episode but I'm sure you'll all still be impressed with what I've done instead ;) Don't worry there are plenty more flashbacks to come of Bella in London!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :P**


	94. Chapter 94: We just want Derek

Chapter 94: We just want Derek.

…

Lydia chokes on the water she was about to swallow spitting it all back up, "WHAT?!" she gasps and I look around seeing Stiles and Scott looking over at us confused. I slap my hand over her mouth shushing her quickly and pulling her to the back of the store. We'd pulled over for some refreshments in a small little town and a quick bathroom stop for everyone. And I picked this moment to tell Lydia what had happened to me over there.

"Lydia I don't want everyone else to know! So shut up!" I whisper yell at her.

She looks at me with raised eyebrows, "You know Scott has super hearing and can hear what you're saying."

"No he can't cause I'm blocking him out. I learnt a few things over in London. Anyway obviously I'm not pregnant so you can calm down!" I whisper again.

Lydia grabs a packet of chips and another drink from the fridge, "But you were? Did you get an abortion?"

"No! It was just a scare. I mean Isaac and I did sleep together and we didn't use protection so when I realised my period was late I panicked. Then I started throwing up at random times and I thought for sure that I was but the doctor's said it was due to stress," I say with a shrug.

"I thought you were on the pill?" Lydia asks.

I nod, "I am but around the time that Isaac got home from the hospital was the times I'd forgotten to take it. So I'd missed a couple of days and that also made me think I was. But I'm not and when I told Jackson about it he took me straight to the hospital."

***Flashback***

"_Oh my god. Bella change your clothes. Or put some on I mean! I'm taking you to the hospital!" Jackson exclaims running around his room picking up the few items of clothing that were thrown to the ground._

"_Jackson it's okay. We can just go to the pharmacy and get some test…" I say sitting back against the bathroom wall. I couldn't believe this was happening. How could I let this happen?_

_Jackson throws my clothes into the bathroom, "No I'm taking you to the hospital right now. We are going right now!"_

"_Jackson!" a voice calls from downstairs. I let out a sigh as I realise that Justin and Will must be home from their trip to the pubs, "What the hell man?! You bailed on us!"_

_Jackson quickly throws on his clothes, "Guys I don't have time to talk about that now!"_

"_What could have been more important than- oh I see," Justin smirks as he walks into the room seeing me on the bathroom floor in my bras and underwear._

"_Bella oh my god put your clothes on!" Jackson exclaims shutting the bathroom door quickly so his friends couldn't see me anymore. I roll my eyes and get up slowly putting on my clothes._

_I open the door again and see Justin, Will and Jackson all staring at me, "Hospital. Now."_

"_You told them?!" I exclaim at Jackson._

_Will nods, "He did and we agree with him! You're going to the hospital right now!"_

_Justin walks forward grabbing my arm and pulling me along carefully, "Yep straight to the hospital!"_

"_You guys are overreacting…" I groan._

_Jackson shakes his head, "No I don't think we're reacting enough! How could this happen Bella? How could you let this happen?!"_

"_I don't know okay! Isaac and I were supposed to be together forever and now I could be potentially carrying his baby. This, all of this, is fucked up and I don't know what to do anymore!" I exclaim pulling my arm out of Justin's grip, "You think you're freaking out! I might be pregnant with my ex-boyfriends kid and even he left me because even he could see I'm not the same anymore."_

"_Bella…" Jackson whispers, "You're still the same girl I knew back in Beacon Hills. You haven't changed. And you know I won't let you do this alone. I won't let you do anything alone…"_

_I shake my head, "But I have. I've killed people-"_

"_No Bella that was self-defence you had no other choice," Jackson tries to remind me._

_I scoff, "I'm not just talking about that one. I killed Allison. It's my fault she's gone."_

"_You can't say that Bella. You would have done everything in your power to save your friend," Will jumps in. He had no idea how she really died. He had no idea that it was supposed to be me dead._

"_Let's get you to the hospital and work through one problem at a time okay," Justin says softly and I nod slowly walking forward with tears in my eyes. I was literally falling apart now. Everything was falling apart._

***End of Flashback***

"Jesus Christ Bella. Why didn't you call any of us?" Lydia whispers as we continue talking at the back of the store.

I shrug, "You guys all had your own problems and I was over in London. There wasn't anything you guys could have done for me…"

"I would have listened to you. I would have convinced you to come home earlier so we could mourn together… I really needed you here after we lost Allison," Lydia whispers.

I nod, "I know but I'm here now and that's all that matters. I promise I won't be going anywhere ever again."

"Lydia, Bella! We're ready to hit the road again you coming?" Stiles calls out and we both look up over the aisles and smile nodding.

We walk up to the counter paying for our drinks and food when I catch Scott looking at me funny, "What?"

"Oh nothing. Are you really okay?" Scott shakes his head before asking me for the hundredth time.

I nod, "Yes Scott I'm okay! I promise." Lydia and I walk out of the store and towards the car to get back on our way to Mexico.

Stiles steps up next to Scott, "Is she okay?"

"She says she is and her heartbeat doesn't change either," Scott says.

"But?" Stiles asks.

Scott watches his sister climb into the car laughing at something Lydia had said, "But I feel like she's lying still. She seems too okay with everything."

"Like she's trying to convince herself that she's okay," Stiles nods. He knew what that was like. He'd done it with his nightmares. He tried to convince himself that everything was okay so that no one would ask questions even when it wasn't okay.

"Yeah," Scott sighs, "I think she wanted London to fix her. But I don't know if it fixed everything."

Stiles shrugs, "We can't force her to say anything Scott. She'll come to us when she's ready." Scott watches as Bella turns towards him and gives him a bright, wide smile.

"What if she decides too late?" Scott asks.

"You mean what if she doesn't let out her feelings and it all becomes too much," Stiles corrects him and Scott nods, "Then we'll help her when that time comes," Stiles says.

Stiles pats his friend on the shoulder before heading for the jeep. Scott really couldn't put his finger on it. But something about Bella had changed. The scary thing was her behaviour hadn't changed and the way she presented herself was the same but her eyes… Her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt.

…

We pull up to the outskirts of the small town and all climb out of the cars, "Now everyone knows what they're doing right," Stiles asks. Deaton had helped us with finding out where exactly the clan of hunters were and now that we were actually here it all kinda seemed crazy.

I put my hand up, "I'm not sure I understand the plan."

"What do you mean you don't understand the plan?" Stiles sighs with a roll of his eyes.

Lydia shrugs, "Well it's the stupidest plan we've come up with. We're all aware of that right?"

"I'm aware it's not our best," Scott shrugs, "But it could be worse."

I look out into the desert surrounding the town, "How?"

"Look Bella you go in first, scout the area, make some friends to blend in and then signal Scott. He'll go in next followed by Kira and Malia. Don't be seen together and don't make it look like you know each other. Lydia and I will go in and negotiate a price to get Derek back," Stiles explains again.

Lydia sighs, "I still think Bella would be better off negotiating with us."

"No she's supernatural. We need her with Scott and the others," Stiles shakes his head.

I look at him confused, "Lydia's supernatural though?"

"But she can't do things like you guys can," Stiles points out.

I let out a sigh, "Is putting all the supernaturals together are really good idea? If we get caught you're on your own."

"We won't get caught," Kira says confidently.

Lydia and I look at each with doubtful looks and I sigh, "Alright. I'm going in first. How do I get in?"

"Can't you just teleport in?" Scott asks.

I groan, "That won't bring attention to me at all," I take a slow breath, "Okay fine. I'll get into the toilets or something and come out of there, that'll work," I say positively. I didn't feel positive about this plan at all.

My eyes light up amber and I teleport into the building where the group of hunters were hidden. I smile slightly as I see myself in the mirror of the bathrooms. Well the hard part was over. I look to my left as I hear a small noise and see a girl staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh um I just-" I start to stutter out an excuse before letting out a sigh and stepping closer to her so I could put my hands on the side of her head. My eyes glow amber again as I go through the memory I want. The one I just made for her and quickly destroy it. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and I catch her before she collapses to the ground.

I quickly drag her into one of the cubicles and shut the door. Whoever found her would think she'd just passed out from alcohol. It would have been too hard to try and explain how I suddenly appeared in the bathroom next to her. And taking that one memory wouldn't affect her in the long-term either. She just won't remember what happened when she went to the bathroom.

London wasn't just a getaway for a little bit. I actually learnt a lot about Fairies over there. And it was all from learning what Justin and Will really were.

***Flashback***

_I grab Justin's arm as he walks out of the bathroom and force him up against the wall. I'd had a funny feeling about Justin and Will ever since I got here and now I finally knew why._

"_Ow Bella what the hell?!" he exclaims as his head hits the wall hard._

_I smack my hands either side of his head, "You're hiding something. Both you and Will."_

"_Bella I don't know what you're talking about," Justin looks at me very confused. If I wasn't so sure I might have fell for his act._

_I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and I turn my head seeing Jackson and Will standing there staring, "Bella what are you doing?"_

"_Is she okay?" Justin asks._

_I nod waving Jackson and Justin's questions off, "Just hang on a second." I narrow my eyes at him and he tries to lean as far away from me as possible starting to freak out a little. I had to give it to him he was a great actor. _

"_Okay Bella what the heck are you doing?" Jackson asks pulling me away from his friend. I pull out of his grip and reach up grabbing Justin by his chin looking directly into his eyes. I had to see once and for all. I had to see in his memories if there was anything that would give him away. Him and Will._

_I gasp loudly and stumble backwards into Jackson, "Holy shit."_

"_Bella what the hell is going on with you?!" Jackson asks pulling me down the hallway. I shake him off quickly, "Jackson they're werewolves!"_

_Jackson looks at me like I'm insane, "Are you insane? If they were werewolves then why can't I tell?"_

"_Because we masked our scents," Will sighs out._

_Jackson turns back around to his friends, "What?"_

"_She's not insane. She's right. We are werewolves," Justin says as his eyes flash golden and Will's flash red._

"_You're an alpha…" I say quietly. I didn't think any of them would be an alpha cause of their age but then again Scott's an alpha. _

_Will nods, "I'm young to be an alpha I know but it wasn't my choice."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Jackson asks. He'd wanted to fit in and find a pack over here but little did he know he was already in a pack._

_Justin shrugs, "We weren't sure if we could trust you. But when you came flying back over cause Will was in that car accident we knew we had to tell you."_

"_We just weren't sure how. But we're surprised it took you this long to find out. And I'm confused as how you knew Bella?" Will questions._

_I click my fingers and they light up with fire, "I'm not human either."_

"_No fricken way," Justin gasps, "You're a fire fairy."_

_I nod, "Yeah crazy huh."_

"_So you were just going through my memories?!" Justin's eyes widen in realisation._

_I chuckle, "Yeah and if I found some bad memories I was going to be very pissed right now. But you're harmless."_

"_Not completely," he growls slightly showing his teeth and I roll my eyes, "But seriously do you know how rare your kind are?"_

_I shrug, "I've been told that we were thought to be myths."_

"_Not just in myths. Your kind were thought to be gone forever," Will shakes his head, "Do you know what an emissary does?"_

_I nod, "Yeah they're like an advisor to wolf packs."_

"_Well before them it was believed that fairies were advisors to wolf packs. They were the protectors of the pack and more often than not they laid their life down for the pack," Will continues, "It was when some Fairies started turning dark that the hunters really came out in force. It was believed that the hunters killed every last fairy but obviously not. Are your parents like you?"_

_I nod again, "Only my Dad is. He's an ice fairy."_

"_Holy shit. A fire fairy and an ice fairy," Justin chuckles disbelievingly, "You can teleport right?"_

_I smile, "Yeah…"_

"_And you can obviously see memories what about taking memories?" Justin asks._

_I look at him confused, "I can take memories? Do you know other things I can do?"_

_Will smiles, "We'll teach you."_

***End of Flashback***

I laugh again at this guys' attempt at joking around and flirting with me running my hand up and down his arm. His name I didn't know because I was just using him for a cover. I'd told the others that everything seemed fine and they were all inside with me now. Stiles and Lydia had also been taken to another room to start negotiations.

I watch as another hunter walks by me and see him heading to the dance floor where Malia and Kira were dancing together. Something was happening. I smile and nod pretending to listen to the guy in front of me but I was trying to find out where Scott was.

"Scott?" I call out in my head, "You see what's happening right?"

There's silence in my head until I hear, "Yeah I see. Don't blow your cover. We need someone to still be there to get us out of trouble."

"Roger that," I tease back. We sounded like we were a part of a bad cop show. I look back to the guy and see he's just staring at me.

"Oh sorry what did you say?" I quickly recover with a smile.

He smiles back, "I just asked if you wanted to go somewhere quieter?"

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm waiting for friends and they should be here soon anyway," I say trying my best to look disappointed. This guy was attractive and I'm sure would be a great time but I had to focus. He was also kind of a douche.

"That's too bad," he sighs, "Let me know if you change your mind," he winks sliding me a napkin with his number printed on it. I smile back watching as he walks away from the bar and I wait till he isn't looking anymore to push the napkin over the other side of the bar. I wasn't going to use it so I didn't need to keep it.

I look out across the number of dancing people scanning the room for the others. They must have gone to find Stiles and Lydia. I quickly go after the guy I was talking to. I wasn't talking to him just because he had a pretty face. He was a hunter. I was sure of it. And I was sure he was going to lead me to Derek or the others.

I turn down the hallway he went down when it starts filling up with smoke and I look around seeing a figure coming towards me. I turn quickly trying to get the other way when I bump into someone and feel something sharp pierce my skin. I gasp feeling it burn as the person twists it further into my stomach.

"So you are a fairy," the guy says and the smoke clears away enough for me to see it was the cute hunter I was following.

I smirk stepping away from him quickly with a pained look on my face. London didn't just teach me about the history of fairies. I actually learnt to withstand a little bit of iron on my skin. I flick my wrists out quickly getting ready to fight when I feel another knife pierce my shoulder. I let out a groan as I kick the guy from behind me out of the way. I quickly turn and run down the hallway turning into another seeing Scott, Kira and Malia on the ground surrounded by hunters.

Scott looks up seeing me, "Get out of here now!" I stand there frozen and his eyes flash red, "Go now!" he growls trying to pull rank on me.

I shake my head rushing forward grabbing one of the hunters by the neck and throwing them up against the wall. I couldn't use my powers with this knife still in my shoulder. I reach up going to pull it out when I quickly turn back towards the hot hunter and he smirks throwing the knife at me. I quickly catch it and throw it back towards him and he quickly sidesteps out of the way.

He runs towards me and I grab hold of him pushing him up against the wall. He smirks again pulling the knife that was still lodged in my shoulder out roughly. I scream loudly as I feel some of it break off and stay inside the wound. He holds it up against my throat and pushes me back towards the other wall holding me there.

I hear Scott panting and trying to get up when I see an older lady standing above him, "Someone who has been an alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of 40 years."

"All we want is Derek," Scott pants out.

The lady shakes her head, "My Lobito… You're a long way from home."

"You don't know where he is either," Scott says as realization crosses his face. The old ladies face turns to anger and she steps forward zapping Scott with electricity causing him to pass out.

I struggle against the hot hunter's hold and he pushes the knife a little harder breaking skin. I let out a choked gasp as I feel my neck start burning. I bring my knee up quickly trying to get him off me and turn to run and teleport out of here. I should have listened to Scott and ran but I had to try and save them. Now we were all stuck here.

I feel myself start to teleport but then I appear back in the same hallway. I stumble forwards and groan feeling my shoulder still burning. There definitely was still iron in there. I feel a sharp hit to the back of my head and everything goes black.

…

**Author's Note: Back again with another chapter yay! Omg you guys are so amazing with your reviews! Love, love, love them! I hope you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it! I really enjoy doing the flashbacks over in London! I've already half written the next chapter so hopefully it won't be a long wait either!**

**Hope you enjoy and please leave a review let me know what you think :P**


	95. Chapter 95: Stranded

Chapter 95: Stranded

…

I let out a groan as my eyes flutter open and everything comes into focus. I sit up quickly and immediately regret it feeling the burning in my shoulder still. I bring my hand up to the wound in the back of my shoulder and feel it's still bleeding. Not badly but still bleeding.

"Bella good you're up. Teleport out of here and unlock the door from the outside," Stiles quickly rambles trying to get me up.

I groan in pain shaking my head, "I'm sorry to say but that won't be happening."

"Why not?" Malia asks.

I look to the new member of our group, "Well wolfsbane affects you guys but iron affects me. There's part of an iron knife lodged in my shoulder and I need one of you to get it out if I'm gonna be of any help."

"God no I'm not touching it," Stiles quickly shakes his head.

Malia shrugs stepping forward, "I'll do it."

Stiles quickly puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her, "No, no we won't be performing any minor surgery on anyone."

"It's not minor surgery. I have iron stuck in a stab wound and I just need someone to dig it out. If it doesn't come out it won't heal properly," I point out. It was still bleeding and right now it wasn't fatal but if I kept losing blood then I'd have a real big problem.

"He's awake. Guys he's awake!" Kira calls out and we all draw out attention to the young kitsune and all go over to Scott who is lying down on the ground. I look around the room for the first time and my face screws up in disgust. Well this was definitely not five-star.

"Scott you okay?" Stiles asks leaning down to help his best friend up.

Scott groans slightly, "They don't have him! They don't have Derek!"

"We know," Kira nods, "But right now they've got Lydia."

I gasp and Scott looks around the room noticing she is gone, "Lydia. What do they want with Lydia?"

"Alright now one of you really need to get this iron out of my shoulder," I say pulling my arm out of the sleeve and revealing the nasty, red stab wound on the back of my shoulder.

Scott shakes his head, "We can get it out after. Can't you teleport out of here and go find Lydia?"

"I can't when there's iron in my shoulder. I have no powers with this iron in my shoulder," I sigh out. Scott gets up quickly and goes towards the door. He slides his fingers through the crack trying to grip the door and pull it open. Not even his werewolf strength was going to get that door open.

"We already looked for a way out," Kira shakes her head, "I think a lot of people have." Scott looks closely at the sides of the door noticing scratch marks.

Malia voices her idea, "I say when that door opens again we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it."

"And what about Lydia?" I ask looking at her with raised eyebrows.

She looks at me confused, "What about her?"

"We're not leaving without her," Scott quickly jumps in.

Malia's face looks even more confused, "Why not?"

"Because we don't leave without people, remember, we talked about this. Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends," Stiles reminds her and she quickly looks like she's just been scolded by a teacher or something.

"Is that what you'd do as a coyote? Leave her for dead?" Kira asks.

Malia nods, "If she was weak and injured yeah. If hunting had been bad that season, I'd eat her then I'd leave."

"Believe it or not that's progress," Stiles says and I let out a disbelieving laugh, "Progress. Oh my god."

"Alright guys we're not dead yet. That means Araya wants something," Scott reminds us.

"But if the Calevara's don't know where Derek is then that means they didn't take him from the loft," Kira points out.

Stiles steps up beside Malia, "Maybe he left on his own."

"Or maybe someone else got to him," I shrug. Derek wouldn't have left on his own. The time he was taken he still would have thought I was in town. He wouldn't have left because I knew that he was planning on checking up on me after what had happened. But if he wasn't going to he still wouldn't have gone without a goodbye.

The door starts opening and we all turn towards it getting ready to fight when Scott is zapped again and he goes out like a light. I run forward getting ready to attack but the hot hunter steps out from behind the older hunters and grabs me by the throat pushing me up against the tiled wall. I let out a choked gasp as my shoulder hits the wall and his grip tightens around my throat. I'm stuck there watching helplessly as the hunters grab hold of Scott and Kira and take them out of the room.

The hot hunter throws me to the ground and I let out a gasp trying to breathe in as much as I can. He chuckles, throwing something towards me, "That shoulder looks pretty bad. You might want to cover it up."

I hear the door slam close and lock again. I look up seeing only Stiles and Malia left in the room. Stiles walks over to me and picks up what had been thrown at me. I sit up rubbing my throat and see that it was a couple of big white gauze patches and tape.

"Here I'll at least patch it up for you," Stiles says softly and I nod. He presses one of the gauzes to my shoulder and tapes it down so it doesn't fall of. I pull my shirt back on properly and sit leaning against the wall.

Stiles stands up and starts pacing the room. It feels like he's been doing it for hours when I finally have had enough, "Stiles! Stop pacing! You're gonna make me throw up."

"Can you hear them? Can you hear Scott?" Stiles asks Malia completely ignoring me. I look over seeing Malia shake her head as she tries to concentrate. It was obvious she was still very new to all of this and Stiles asking her questions wasn't helping.

"Okay can you hear Kira? Lydia? Anybody? What are they saying?" Stiles shoots off more questions and I roll my eyes, "Stiles stop asking so many questions. It's not helping."

Malia shakes her head, "I can't- I can't concentrate. I- uh- there's too many sounds and voices," she stutters out not understanding what she was hearing.

"Okay, it's okay, okay just breathe," Stiles nods kneeling down in front of her, "Breathe with me alright. You practiced this with Scott before remember."

Malia nods, "I'm trying," she looked like she was genuinely upset about not being able to help Stiles.

"It's okay. Just uh focus on something. Here, look at my eyes," Stiles signals, "Just focus on the sound of my voice, anything you have to do to try and concentrate. Concentrate on-" Stiles voice is suddenly cut off and I look back over seeing Malia and him kissing. Great now I was the third wheel.

She pulls back slowly and her eyes are glowing a slight darker blue than what Derek's are. Her eyes go back to normal and the lights in the room start flickering, "They're killing him," Malia nods.

I get up off the ground, "We have to get the door open." I start pulling on the door as hard as I can when Malia calls out, "Wait no stop! He said something. He said a name."

"What name?" I turn around quickly.

"Kate," Malia says.

Stiles and I look at each other shaking our heads, "No that's impossible. That can't be what he said," Stiles says sitting down on the ground with Malia.

"Why, who's Kate?" Malia asks.

I shake my head still not believing it, "She's a hunter, an Argent. Well she was until Peter killed her."

"Then why did Scott say her name?" Malia asks confused still.

I look to Stiles confused, "I don't know."

…

I stand leaning against the car with Lydia beside me, "So we're going now. We're going to find Derek again?"

"I don't know," Lydia shrugs. I let out a sigh as Scott walks up to all of us, "So what now?" Stiles asks.

Scott shrugs, "She thinks she knows where we can find Derek."

"She gonna tell us where?" Malia asks.

Scott nods, "Actually she's giving us a guide." We all turn and watch as someone on a motorcycle comes riding in. Stiles nods slapping Scott on the chest, "You know her?"

"Braeden," Scott says in realisation as the girl takes her helmet off.

"Who's Braeden?" Kira voices all of our confusion.

Lydia looks the girl up and down, "She's a mercenary."

"Right now I'm the only one who's going to take you to La Iglesias," Braeden sighs like it's something she doesn't want to be doing.

I look at her confused, "The church?"

"What's the church?" Stiles asks.

"It's not a place you'll find God," Braeden points out vaguely. We all look at each other a little confused and start getting into the cars.

"Bella I'll drive," Lydia says holding out her hand for the keys.

I shake my head, "I can drive, it's fine."

"Your shoulder still has iron in it. I'm driving," Lydia says a little more aggressively now. I roll my eyes and hand her the keys. She smiles at me sweetly and climbs in the driver's side. I walk around the passenger side and quickly put on my seatbelt as she pulls out in front of the jeep fast.

I look at her with wide eyes and she shrugs, "What? I didn't want to spend the next however many hours staring at the back of that jeep again."

I nod in understanding, "Fair enough."

"So you heard what Scott figured out right?" Lydia asks after minutes in silence.

I let out a sigh, "Yeah. So we have that nightmare to look forward to again? But she's a supernatural being now."

"She'd be a werewolf right?" Lydia shrugs.

I shake my head, "I don't know… Derek said that sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia asks being fully serious. Kate was insane. And now she was an insane supernatural creature.

I let out a quiet groan as my shoulder rubs against the car seat, "Bella what happens if you don't get that iron out?" Lydia asks hearing me in pain.

"I just won't be able to use my powers," I shrug.

Lydia rolls her eyes at me, "Now try telling the truth."

"Why do you always think I'm lying?!" I let out a frustrated groan and she mimics my frustration, "Because you usually are!"

I roll my eyes and give in, "I could possibly die."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lydia gasps.

I shrug, "We'll have Derek back before that happens and I'll be in Beacon Hills again where Deaton can safely remove it."

"And if it gets too much for you to handle?" Lydia asks.

I shake my head, "I'll be fine but I promise to let you know if I'm close to passing out. That's when we'll know I'm in trouble and it needs to come out."

Lydia shakes her head in annoyance at me but doesn't say anything else. I look out onto the horizon watching as the sky darkens a little bit as the sun goes down further. We'd been stuck in the hunters compound overnight and were now losing daylight fast.

I turn my head back to the road and gasp, "Lydia look out!" we both scream as something runs across the road quickly and Lydia swerves trying to avoid it. We narrowly miss whatever it was and the car does a 180 spin before coming to a stop. I open my eyes slowly and look up seeing Stiles Jeep stopped in front of us and everyone climbing out.

Lydia and I both look at each other breathing shakily as we get out of the car quickly, "What happened?!" Braeden calls out standing between our two cars.

"Something ran straight in front of the car! We almost hit it!" Lydia squeaks out as Stiles checks over his jeep saying, "It felt like we hit something?!"

Everyone piles out of the jeep as Scott and Stiles start checking over the front of the jeep, "Scott we need to get there by night. It's too dangerous otherwise!" Braeden explains.

Scott stands there torn between staying and protecting us or going to find Derek, "Go," Stiles calls out beating me to it.

"Not without you," Scott shakes his head.

"Dude someone needs to find Derek. We'll think of something we always do, just go," Stiles nods patting his best friend on the chest pushing him towards Braeden who was getting on her bike.

Scott turns to me quickly speaking quietly, "Bella don't do anything stupid. I heard what you said to Lydia about the iron in your shoulder and we've already lost Allison and Aiden."

"Scott I'm fine," I nod reassuring him, "I have ages before it starts to really hurt."

Scott nods hesitantly before walking off when Kira runs after him to say something to him. I step up to the smoking jeep and lift up the hood, "Right let's get started on this thing."

Stiles slaps my hands away, "No! You are not doing anything. Just sit down somewhere relax and focus on not dying. Scott told us what he heard and I'm not letting you do anything physically demanding."

"Stiles I can help fix the jeep! I actually know what I'm doing!" I exclaim looking at him with an annoyed face.

He rolls his eyes at me before Malia calls out to him, "Stiles. I don't think we hit something," she lets out a grunt as she pulls something out from under the jeep, "I think something hit us."

Stiles grabs the sharp tooth looking thing off Malia and looks at it more closely. He sits it on the side of the jeep with a sigh, "I better start working if we're gonna get this baby going again."

"Bella there wasn't anything wrong with your car was there?" Kira calls out looking at the now smoking hood.

I gasp, "No, no, no, no, no this can't be happening!" I run over to it popping the hood open and coughing as smoke bellows into my face, "Great! Now we have to fix this one too!"

"I'll get the tools. You have some in the trunk right?" Lydia asks with a sigh and I nod quickly, "Yeah thanks. This might take a while…"

…

"Son of a freaking bitch!" I scream as the hood of the car comes plummeting down on my head. I use my good arm and lift it off my head and squeeze out before it shuts again. I dust my hands off and look at the car with a small smile. I think I'd fixed it. And it was still light out too!

I walk around to the driver's side and turn the keys laughing to myself as the engine comes to life again, "Yes! Oh my god I actually did it!" I yell turning the car off and climbing out. My shoulders slump and I sigh as I look over seeing Stiles still working on his jeep.

"Bella's finished fixing hers. Why can't you just let her fix it? Or we can all go in her car and meet Scott," Lydia suggests.

Stiles looks up offended, "Hey! I will never abandon this jeep, you understand me, ever! And Bella looks even worse after fixing her car."

"Excuse me!" I exclaim annoyed and Lydia shrugs looking at me, "He has a point Bel. Check in the mirror."

I scoff thinking I couldn't have looked that bad and walk up to the side mirrors bending down in front of it with a gasp, "Why didn't you tell me I had grease on my face?!"

"Stiles!" Malia calls out, "Work faster." I look up from the mirror and see her looking out into the hills, "There is something out here with us."

I forget about the grease on my face and step up beside Lydia, "It might be whatever we almost hit."

"And whatever hit us," Malia says keeping an eye on whatever she could see.

I hand Stiles his next tool, "Stiles at least let me have a look."

"No Bella just sit down somewhere please! Or get someone to look at your shoulder," Stiles points to where he guesses the others are standing and I look to Lydia with wide eyes, "Enjoy your handful Lyd."

She nods smiling at me sarcastically and I walk over to Kira and Malia, "Kira do you think you could have a look at my shoulder? Maybe see if you can get it out?"

Kira looks at me hesitantly and nods, "Yeah I guess…" I sit down on a nearby rock and pull my arm out of my shirt sleeve and pull the white gauze up.

"Jesus Christ Bella," Kira gasps, "There's all these red angry lines leading across your skin and it looks like its heading for your chest."

I nod slowly, "When Derek was shot with a wolfsbane bullet he had angry black coloured veins that were leading to his chest. If the infection reached his chest he would have died. Maybe it's the same in this case."

"But Derek had to have the wolfsbane bullet and he did some weird stuff with it. How do we heal yours?" I hear Stiles call out as he's still fixing the jeep.

I shrug, "I don't know. I hope you just have to pull it out and it'll be okay."

"What if we pull it out and its lodged in an artery or big vein and you start bleeding more?" Lydia asks playing with one of the wrenches.

Kira nods, "I don't want to pull it out and then have you start bleeding out on us."

I roll my eyes, "Well we're just gonna need to keep an eye on the 'red angry lines' to make sure they don't spread too close to my heart." My shoulder was really starting to burn and I was hoping one of them would give in and just get it out for me. But it looked like I was going to be waiting until we got back to Beacon Hills where Deaton could get it out.

Kira smiles at me apologetically at me before walking back next to Malia. I sit back on the rock crossing my legs and staring out at the road that Scott left on. I really hoped he found Derek and came back with him soon. Who knows what would have been happening to Derek while I was gone?

…

My head bobs slightly as I feel my eyes drooping. It was dark and without the sun I was starting to feel cold. This iron must have been affecting me in more ways than one because I really just felt like sleeping for years right now.

"Lydia will you please just hold the flashlight still. It's really hard to see anything when you keep shaking it like that," Stiles complains and I perk my head back up again looking over to the still broken down jeep. The lights were shining out off to the side of the dirt road and Malia and Kira were keeping watch.

"I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor clawed monster!" Lydia rants looking around carefully, "And I'm terrified."

"Well just be slightly less terrified!" Stiles instructs getting annoyed, "And hold this," he says handing her a part of the car.

Lydia grabs it looking confused, "What's this?"

"I don't know I'm hoping it's not important," Stiles shrugs.

I roll my eyes and Lydia groans, "Oh god, okay. This is why Bella should be fixing the jeep." I stand up walking to stand with Malia.

"Anything?" Kira asks as she steps up beside us with katana.

Malia shakes her head, "It's too hard to see. We should have brought another flashlight."

"Well we did but she's got no powers right now," Kira shrugs looking at me. Kira looks down at her katana for a moment then walks back to the jeep holding it up to the jeep headlights. She angles it so it reflects the lights of it and into the direction Malia is looking, "Did you see that?"

She moves the light back to the place that moved and Malia gets a good look at whatever was there. Her eyes light up blue and her teeth and claws come out as she lets out a loud warning growl and runs off into the direction of the creature.

"Malia wait!" Kira and I call out. Kira runs past me quickly and I hear Stiles behind us panic, "Hey Malia!"

I quickly start to run after Kira when I hear Lydia call out, "No Bella! You stay. Kira go! And you fix the jeep," Lydia says to Stiles. I hear him try to ignore what she said but Lydia quickly stops him, "Stiles! Fix it!"

"I could help," I grumble as I step up beside the jeep.

Lydia shakes her head, "No you'll get hurt more and we don't need that right now."

Stiles makes quick work at putting the parts back that he thought were not important and quickly jumps off the hood and goes to the driver's side trying to start it up. His eyes widen and he smiles hearing the engine come to life, "Yes! I did it!"

We all turn back to where the others ran off and see Kira and Malia coming back through shrubs. Stiles lets out a relieved sigh as they get closer, "Did you see it?" I ask quickly.

"Whatever it was it was fast and it cuts deep," Malia pants pulling up her top showing a deep cut.

Stiles shakes his head, "You! You please don't do that ever, ever again!"

"Do what?" Malia asks confused.

"I thought you just took off, I thought you were running," Stiles shrugs.

Malia nods, "I was running."

"No I mean- like I thought you were leaving," Stiles sighs.

Malia shakes her head, "Oh I wouldn't leave without you."

"Really?" Stiles asks surprised and Malia shakes her head again, "No I would never leave without you." We stand there kind of awkwardly witnessing their cute moment when she turns to all of us with a shrug, "Them I would leave."

Lydia and I look to each other rolling our eyes and Stiles looks to all of us quickly, "Yeah it's progress."

"That doesn't look so good," Lydia remarks looking at Malia's wound.

Malia shrugs, "it's okay."

"Are you sure? It looks pretty deep," Kira asks concerned.

"Yeah I can feel it healing," Malia assures her.

Lydia sighs, "So you didn't see anything?"

"Barely. It had a strong scent though…" Malia says.

"Like what?" I ask.

Malia shivers slightly but barely noticeably, "Like death."

"Great. So that's another creature we look forward to meeting. Let's get going please because I feel like if we don't leave it'll come back," I comment looking out into the hills again.

Lydia quickly walks past me, "Yeah lets go. I'm driving."

"Keys are in it," I sigh walking towards the car. Something told me we weren't seeing the last of whatever attacked Malia.

…

Lydia pulls up after the jeep and I quickly climb out seeing Scott and Braeden coming out of the church. It looked like they were basically carrying Derek out and I was really worried what condition they may have found him in.

I kept thinking that if I hadn't have gone away maybe I could have had a vision about it. Maybe I could have been there when he was taken. So maybe I could have saved him from whatever trauma he went through.

"Is that him? Is that Derek?" I hear Malia ask. Kira, Malia and Stiles all stand in front of the three coming out of the church and I quickly rush up behind them going to step around them.

"Uh sort of?" Stiles shrugs sounding a little confused. I step out to the side and gasp covering my hand over my mouth. That was Derek but not the Derek I knew…

Derek lifts his head up and my eyes widen seeing that he looks basically my age, "Holy shit."

…

**Author's Note: Omg guys! Get ready for a really cute Derek coming up! ;) I actually can't wait to write it! Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! Can't believe I'm already 3 chapters in! I'm really surprised how often I've updated and I bet you are too :P I hope I can keep it up!**

**No flashbacks this chapter unfortunately :( but don't worry I really want to fit more in so I make sure to plan a few more :P **

**Now I have a question for you guys! What do you think about Bella being fire fairy and a werewolf? **

**Too much? Cause what I was thinking was that Jackson's friend that's the alpha gave her the bite while she was over there because maybe the myths about fire fairies also had myths about fire fairies being half werewolf and half fairy to make them even stronger? Or some other way that I can make it fit? I just want to see what everyone thinks because I'm not too sure on the idea and if you guys love it then I'll include it but if not then we'll just pretend I never said anything :P lol! So please let me know!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	96. Chapter 96: Tough Love

Chapter 96: Tough Love

…

I jump out of the jeep quickly and stumble slightly feeling a little light headed again. We were finally back in Beacon Hills and had dropped Kira and Malia home. We also dropped the other car home quickly before Lydia and I got into the jeep and sped to get to the clinic. It was late enough as it is and we didn't know what was going on with Derek either.

And I think it was about time the iron came out of my shoulder too. Lydia throws her arm over my shoulders carefully and helps me along while Scott and Stiles grab Derek out of the back. We all move quickly through the clinic and Lydia helps me to the side before going to help Stiles and Scott lift Derek onto the metal table for Deaton.

I step back and lean against the wall breathing in and out slowly watching with slightly blurred vision as Deaton looks at Derek, "Wow."

"Wow? Wow as in I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do kinda wow? Cause that's the kinda wow we're hoping for," Stiles nods hoping for the best.

Deaton looks over to him with a slight shrug, "I think you might be over estimating my abilities."

Lydia not paying attention to them reaches down and grabs Derek's hand, "He's cold. Really cold."

Deaton grabs his hand and starts checking his pulse, "Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asks.

"I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate," Deaton shakes his head sounding dumbfounded as he checks Derek's pupils, "This is well beyond my experience."

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asks.

Deaton shakes his head not knowing what else to say, "Until he wakes up, probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate," I speak up for the first time with a little hostility in my voice.

Deaton looks up to the group, his eyes briefly looking over to me, "If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Lydia asks.

"Knowing Kate it will be for a reason that won't be good for anyone but her," Deaton sighs.

Stiles nods, "And bad for everyone else."

"You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger so maybe the rest of you should get some sleep. Especially you Bella you don't look to flash hot right now," Deaton says looking at me confused, "It is a school night. You all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

I shake my head, "I actually need some medical attention. But someone should stay with you anyways."

"I'll stay," Lydia nods putting her hand up, "My grades are fine and so are Bella's so we'll both be here. Despite missing a few classes though," Lydia shrugs.

Stiles shakes his head, "Ahh I'm so not okay with this."

"Guys go. Bella looks like she's about to pass out so we need that iron out of her shoulder," Lydia points out.

Stiles protests again, "No."

"Text us if anything happens," Scott nods. I smile slightly at him. He was trusting us to be okay here by ourselves. I actually felt like I hadn't completely ruined our brother-sister relationship for once. Last time we were saving lives and kicking butt it felt like he didn't trust me. But now things had changed…

"Nope still not okay with this," Stiles shakes his head, "And shouldn't we stay here and make sure Bella's okay. I mean she looks like crap how do we know she's gonna be okay?" Stiles tries to argue a reason to stay.

Scott grabs his top and pulls him along a little, "Nope not going anywhere," Stiles argues but Scott tugs harder and Stiles groans, "Alright just cause you're stronger." I shake my head at the two standing up straight and away from the wall.

"Did I hear that right? You have iron in shoulder?" Deaton asks pulling out another metal table.

I nod, "Yep it's part of an iron knife. It's been in there for almost 24 hours I'd say…" I assumed it had been that long. Or maybe I was just delusional from the stab wound.

I pull my arm out again from the sleeve for hopefully the last time and reveal a red streaked shoulder that was deadly close to my chest, "You realise if it was kept in any longer it would have killed you?" Deaton asks looking at the wound with wide eyes.

I nod again climbing onto the table and lying flat on my stomach, "Yeah… No one would pull it out though. But we're here now so please just get rid of it."

"How are you so calm right now?" Deaton asks getting out his tools, "The first time you came in for an iron stab wound you wouldn't stop screaming. And now it doesn't seem to be bothering you."

I shake my head, "My shoulder is on fire right now," I wince as I feel him poking around the wound to try and grab hold of it, "And I feel a little light headed and I'm in a lot of pain but I've learnt to handle it I guess."

"Okay on the count of three, ready?" Deaton checks with me and I give a quick nod of consent. I was ready for it to be gone, "One…" I close my eyes bracing myself already, "Two!" Deaton exclaims ripping the iron right out with one quick pull.

I let out a scream as my eyes light up amber and I grip onto the metal table a little too tightly. I breathe out slowly grinding my teeth as I feel the burning in my shoulder slowly start to die down a little. It wouldn't go away just yet but it was a big improvement from what it was.

"Three," Deaton nods and I can hear the small smile in his voice.

I look up to him and narrow my eyes, "Oh yeah on the count of three okay."

"The waiting for it worse and it was over in a heartbeat wasn't it?" Deaton asks with raised eyebrows and I nod, "I guess so. But it still hurts."

He nods, "It will. That's why we have to use this." He turns around holding a blow torch and my eyes widen, "Um why?"

"It's all still infecting the wound. It's been in there too long and now I need to burn it out," Deaton explains like it's the most simple thing in the world. I lay my head back down on the table and brace myself for the pain. I hear the blow torch light up and I grip the sides of the table again.

I feel the heat burn right into the wound on my shoulder and I scream again feeling my shoulder light up with pain again. I learnt to withstand more pain but this- this was insane. I feel the metal table in my hands start to bend and I can only assume my hands are melting it. I hear Derek telling me to control it and to stop wrecking his table when everything goes black and I stop feeling the pain.

***Flashback***

"_Again!" Will yells at me the hundredth time today. When they said they were going to teach me some new tricks I didn't think it would be this difficult. _

_I shake my head panting as I bend over leaning on my knees, "I can't! This- this workout is insane! Who does this?!"_

"_You're a fire fairy Bella how are you not handling this?" Justin yells from the side._

_I look over at him glaring daggers, "Olympians don't even work this hard! This is ridiculous!"_

"_Guys she's dying out there," Jackson sighs, "Please don't kill my best friend."_

_Will looks over to Jackson stopping his torture on me, "I thought we were your best friends?"_

"_No Bella's always been my best friend," Jackson shakes his head._

_Justin quickly slaps Jackson in the shoulder, "Dude I'm pretty sure we're your best friends!"_

"_Okay no he's doing this to distract us!" Will quickly figures out and turns back to me, "Okay Bella focus. Focus on me, on what I'm saying, on what I'm doing, you can do this."_

_I nod looking back up at him determined. He starts moving towards me and I take a slow deep breath watching as everything turns to slow-mo. This is what I was waiting for. Apparently I had a knack for predicting what moves were coming next and if I focused enough I would surely see what was coming. I see his right arm come out to swing but then quickly see he's trying to throw me off and I see his leg slowly coming out to kick my legs out. Everything starts moving quicker again and I jump back dodging his blow and throw my hands out shoving him backwards._

_Will slides backwards along the floor and crouches down trying to get his balance. He looks back up and I smile widely, "Oh my god I did it!" I scream and I jump up and down dancing around in a circle when I feel a sharp pain in my leg._

_I let out an all mighty scream and collapse to the ground holding my leg. I look down seeing a knife sticking out of it and look up seeing Will looking down at me, "If you were paying attention you would have seen it coming."_

"_This is iron!" I yell as another wave of pain shoots up my leg and I let out another scream. I feel my whole body shaking as I look over seeing Justin holding Jackson back._

"_Will what the hell?! Get it out of her leg!" Jackson yells._

_Will shakes his head, "I know you think this is tough-"_

"_Tough! I'm in the worst pain you could imagine! This is not tough it is cruel," I scream through the pain and grind my teeth staring up at him._

_He smiles a little, "Getting angry? Good. You need to be. You're too nice Bella. You need a little bit of character in you! Character you can use to your advantage in a fight."_

"_I have character! Pain does not make character!" I scream out again._

_He shakes his head in annoyance, "You don't seem like the type of girl to learn the nice way. You seem like you need a bit of tough love!"_

"_No what I need is for this thing to be out of my leg!" I exclaim clenching my jaw and eyeing him carefully. I was ready to pounce if need be._

_Will rolls his eyes at me, "No what you need to be is focused. You need to be ready for anything. And you need to be able to withstand a little pain."_

"_And this is how I fucking learn?!" I scream swearing at him. I didn't usually swear but when I did I meant business. I let out another scream as the pain shoots down through the whole of my leg._

_Will crouches down beside me, "Don't focus on it. Focus on my voice."_

"_I don't want to focus on your voice! I want to pull this out and stab you!" I scream rolling around as I try to pull out the knife._

_He shakes his head, "It won't come out. It's got grooves on the sides to keep it in your leg. Only I'll be able to get it out and I'll only get it out when you calm down."_

"_Calm down?! Calm down?!" I scream losing it a little more, "I thought I was learning new powers not being stabbed in my bloody thigh!"_

_Will stands up sighing, "Clearly I am not the person to get through to you," he looks over to where Justin and Jackson are watching on nervously, "Jackson. Come here and get her to focus on something other than the pain."_

_Jackson quickly jogs over and runs to my side, "Bella, hey how're you doing?"_

"_Shit," I whisper out looking at him with teary eyes. I was so angry at Will for doing this. But now the pain was really getting way too much and I couldn't deal…_

_Jackson nods, "I know. I know. But you can't focus on the pain okay? Focus on anything else, focus on the sound of your heartbeat, focus on the sound of my heartbeat if you can? Focus on my voice, anything that will stop the pain from-" I suddenly cut him off grabbing him by the neck and pulling him close. I press my lips against his roughly at first but then once he starts kissing back it turns a lot tender and loving._

_I pull back slowly and lean my forehead against his, "I think I got it…" I whisper feeling the pain still but a lot less of it. I let out a huge sigh of relief and lay down on my back like a starfish._

_Will walks up to me again and crouches down pressing a small button at the top of the knife and sliding it out slowly, "Now do that any time you're stabbed with iron and you'll be a lot more handy in a fight."_

"_Except for the fact that I can't use my powers?" I sigh out grabbing his hand as he helps me up._

_Will chuckles, "Yeah except for that."_

***End of Flashback***

…

Scott carefully opens the door to the house trying not to make a sound. He assumed his mum would be home and didn't want to wake her which was mostly because she'd have questions about where Bella was too. He shuts the door behind him slowly and looks ahead into the living room seeing his Dad on the couch. Shit.

His Dad had asked them to start family dinners together and he forgot all about it. Scott walks further towards the living careful not to make a noise when he kicks something on the ground bending over to try and stop the noise from being any louder.

Rafael sits up quickly at the noise and sees his son over by the tool box he left there, "Scott?"

"Hey Dad," Scott greets awkwardly. He was really hoping to avoid this right now, "What's with the tools?"

Rafael gets up and rubs his face tiredly, "Oh I was just uh- getting started on a list of repairs you guys need done. What time is it?"

Scott's eyes widen a little and he quickly turns to the clock seeing its past 4am, "It's umm midnight," he lies quickly turning the clock around so he can't see.

"We were supposed to have dinner? We had a deal that when your mum was on night shift we'd have dinner. And I haven't seen your sister since she got home from London. What has she been doing?" Rafael asks concerned. He was so against her being over in London when Melissa had told him. But then she reminded him of the fact that he didn't have a say in what she did because he hasn't been around for her since she was a child. A point he quickly defended and said he still had a right because he was her father.

All he really wanted was to make sure she was okay after everything that had happened. He was supposed to be the one to help her through her first heartbreak and threaten to hurt the boy that hurt her. But instead she left for London to visit her best friend. A best friend that he found out was a guy and that made him hate the London trip even more.

"I know. I totally forgot and when we got back from the camping trip I had to go straight to the animal clinic and finish off work," Scott lies. Well not completely. They did basically go camping and he did go back to the animal clinic afterward just not for work.

Rafael nods, "Alright. Tomorrow night, dinner. And your sister too, where is she now?"

"Yeah okay and Bella's at Lydia's house tonight," Scott shrugs, "She's been away for a while and Lydia I guess just wasn't okay with not having both her best friends here…" It was true Lydia seemed to struggle the most with Bella gone and losing Allison it was a difficult time with not everyone here with them.

"Yeah you guys have been through a tough few months…" Rafael sighs. He wish his kids didn't have to go through what they'd been through and especially what Bella had been through since her biological mother had passed away...

Scott starts to walk away when Rafael snaps out of his thoughts, "Did you get anything to eat?"

Scott exhales loudly nodding as he walks away, "Yeah Mexican."

…

I groan loud and long as I feel the hard metal table still underneath me. How long had I been out on this table for? This could not be good for my back. I slowly open my eyes and hiss at the brightness of the room. So obviously it had been a few hours. We did get in pretty late so I wasn't out for too long.

"How's he doing?" I hear Lydia's voice and I look over to her sitting in the chair almost falling asleep.

"His heart rate is alarmingly high," Deaton responds. I sit up and swing my legs off the table looking directly at Derek who is being observed by Deaton.

Lydia gets up out of her chair and steps up beside Derek holding onto his hand, "He's a lot warmer now."

"Lydia I'm going to try something. I want you to keep holding his hand if that's okay," Deaton asks the young banshee and she nods giving her permission.

I step up off the table and stumble a little leaning against it for support. I feel the metal and look around confused as I see grip marks melted into the sides. Holy shit did I do that? Maybe the pain of the blow torch was a little too much for me to handle…

"That looked like it healed really fast," Lydia says nervously and I turn around seeing Deaton holding a small scalpel near Derek's arm.

"Unusually fast," Deaton nods.

I look over at Derek's arm seeing no marks or anything from whatever Deaton did, "What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure," Deaton shakes his head, "Let's try something else. Grab me a 5mm syringe top drawer," Deaton points over to the shelves instructing Lydia.

I step closer to Derek and look more closely at his face. He looked so young and cute. I mean I do like the look of the old Derek but young Derek was very nice too. I feel his hand grip my arm and I look down seeing his claws out and digging into my arm. He starts breathing very loudly, almost growling, and sits up slowly.

"Um guys," I say shakily as he steps off the table and continues gripping my arm. I try pulling it out but his grip only tightens.

"Derek," Deaton says softly and trying not to sound threatening to him.

"Derek are you alright?" Lydia asks. My eyes widen as he looks at me with electric blue glowing eyes and growls lowly shoving me backwards. He shoves me with so much force that I go tumbling over the metal table I was passed out on.

"Derek!" Lydia exclaims and he quickly turns towards them, "Derek. Derek. Derek?" they continue calling out.

"Wait," I hear Deaton instruct and then all of a sudden there's the sound of more crashing and I hear the doors swinging open and shut. I grab the table pulling myself up and looking over to see Lydia helping Deaton on the ground.

"Bella go! You can catch him! I'll help Deaton," Lydia exclaims. I nod quickly and run out the doors after him. Seriously Derek better thank me for all this trouble I've been through.

…

"Derek!" I pant out coming up to a fenced off area of the woods. This actually felt kind of familiar and obviously Derek thought so too because why else would he be here? He tried to fight me off a couple of times and I let him but then continued following him.

I don't think he knew who I was… I look up and push the wiring of the fence out of my way going to walk through it but my feet get collected by the bar at the bottom of the fence that I didn't see and I face plant into the ground.

I get up slowly dusting myself off and look up seeing Derek kneeling down at a pile of wood and rubble. My eyes widen as I realise where he lead me to. We were at the Hale house. Well what was left of it…

I step up behind him slowly trying not to startle him, "Derek…"

"This is my house. Why is it like this?" he whispers out quietly.

I stand there in silence for a moment. What could I say? He obviously didn't remember his house burning down which means he didn't remember losing his family. How did I tell him what had happened?

"I'm not sure. But Derek, I'm a friend of yours and I don't know why you don't remember me but I can help you find out. We just have to go back to the clinic where my friends can help you too," I try explaining hoping he didn't hear the spike in my heartbeat.

"How do you know me?" he asks still not turning around to face me.

I let out a quiet sigh, "Uhhh we're quite close. We actually trust each other a lot and I think actually I'm one of the only people you trust the most…"

"Then why can't I remember you? Why can't I remember what happened to my house?" Derek asks again standing up slowly still facing the pile of wood.

I shake my head reaching out and slowly grabbing the piece of wood out of his hand, "I don't know… But we're gonna find out."

I hear a car pull up behind us but I don't turn around as I focus on trying to get Derek to trust me again. I hear the car doors slam shut and I slowly reach out for Derek's hand. His hand grasps mine tightly and he doesn't pull away from me.

"Excuse me, kids," I hear a familiar voice call out.

I hear another voice straight after the other one jokingly say, "You're calling them kids?"

"Shut up Haigh," the familiar voice says and I turn my head seeing it's Jordan Parrish and another Deputy, "Sorry but you can't be here," Parrish says his face screwing up in confusion slightly when he notices me.

"Hey dumbass!" the other deputy calls out rudely to Derek who still hasn't turned around, "You ever hear of no trespassing? You too princess?"

"Princess?" I scoff narrowing my eyes at the smartass deputy that was getting on my nerves real quickly.

"This is my house!" Derek defends quickly turning his head.

The smartass deputy sighs, "Nobody's been here for years kid, now get the hell out of here. Both of you."

"Hey, maybe a slightly gentler touch," Parrish quickly jumps in, "Are you guys alright? We can help you if something's wrong."

Derek continues facing the pile of rubble and his grip on my hand gets slightly tighter, "What happened to my house? Where's my family? Where's my mother?"

"Alright let's go now," the smartass deputy says having enough. He reaches out to grab Derek by the arm but he quickly slaps the guys arm away and grabs hold of it tightly. I pull my hand out of Derek's grip and shove the deputy away from him quickly.

"Everyone calm down!" I say knowing Derek had to be getting angrier.

Parrish nods, "Take it easy." I hear the sound of a Taser start going off and I turn widening my eyes as I see the other deputy start moving towards Derek. I quickly shove Derek out of the way and the Taser connects with my side.

I let out a scream as the electricity runs through my body. Normally I wouldn't have felt it but since going through all the pain last night I still wasn't up to full speed yet. And considering how exhausted I was running after Derek in the first place the pain I was feeling from this small Taser was no surprise.

"What are you doing?! You're hurting her!" I hear Derek yell and he violently shoves the Deputy away from me. I collapse to the ground convulsing still when I hear Derek groaning in pain.

"Haigh! Haigh stand down!" I hear Parrish yelling to his fellow Deputy and I suddenly feel Derek collapse down beside me. Parrish manages to calm Haigh down after a few moments and sends him to the car while he comes back to Derek and I with handcuffs.

I sit up slowly still convulsing every few minutes, "I hope you're going to report him or something," I say angrily as I hold my hands out for him.

"I'm sorry. He shouldn't have done that to either of you. But you shouldn't have attacked him either. Now I have to take both of you in," Parrish says apologetically as he tightens the handcuffs around my wrist.

Derek shakes his head angrily, "He attacked her first."

"Technically she pushed him first and that means she attacked him first," Parrish points out and I let out a groan, "Because he attacked Derek first."

Parrish nods finishing cuffing Derek, "I know. We're just going to take you in and ask a few questions, get a few things sorted out and then you can go."

"Fine," I sigh standing up and turning around to help Derek up. He nods in thanks and grabs my hands so I can pull him up off the ground. We climb into the back of the car and ignore the grumble the other Deputy does as we get in.

Parrish starts the car up and we start heading for the station when I notice Derek staring at me intrigued. I turn my head facing him, "What?"

He shrugs, "Nothing," he whispers, "It's just- you know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'm Bella," I whisper with a small smile.

Derek nods back with a small smile too, "So we're good friends?"

"Yeah actually… We are," I smile thinking back to how he always looked out for me and always seemed to be there when I needed him…

Derek leans in a little closer, "We're not dating are we?"

I shake my head, "No, no, not anymore," I finish with a small shrug.

"Really?" he asks surprised.

I look over to him confused, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I just don't know why I'd ever let you go?" Derek shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world. My head snaps in his direction and I feel my cheeks go bright red and my eyes go wide.

"What?!" I squeak out a little louder than I meant to causing the grumpy smartass Deputy to turn around and face me, "Hey! No talking!"

Derek rolls his eyes, "So we're not allowed to have any fun in this town anymore?"

I chuckle slightly at his comment the Deputy turns back around grumbling to himself again. I turn back to Derek with a small smile and he smirks at me before giving me a wink. I again feel my cheeks light up and I quickly duck my head turning the other way. I look out the window with wide eyes. What the hell was going on?

Derek was cute and young and all of a sudden he had me embarrassed and blushing at everything he said to me. He was even winking! My body shakes again as another pulse goes through my body. I feel a hand on my knee and I look down following the hand back up to Derek's face.

"Are you okay?" Derek asks quietly, "You're not still in pain?"

I shake my head, "No its just I haven't quite healed from the last time I got hurt and I'm just extra sensitive right now to anything that's gonna inflict pain on me I guess…"

"Wait, so you're like me?" Derek asks shuffling a tiny closer towards me and keeping his hand on my thigh. His eyes flash electric blue slightly before going back to normal.

I shake my head, "No I'm…" I trail off not wanting to say it out loud and quickly flash my eyes amber and click my fingers letting the tiniest flame come out of them. Derek's eyes widen at the sight and I nod quickly getting rid of the flame and letting my eyes go back to normal.

"I thought you were myths," he whispers quietly. I shrug, "Apparently not."

The Deputy turns around facing me again, "Hey! I've already warned you once do you need to be warned a second time?!"

"Is that a threat?" Deputy Parrish asks quickly defending me.

The other Deputy shakes his head and rolling his eyes, "No calm down Parrish. She looks like she needs to be taught a few manners."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask angrily having just about enough now. This guy obviously had issues and I wasn't going to be his punching bag.

"Haigh why don't you go inside and set up the paper work," Parrish sighs pulling up to the station. Deputy Haigh gets out of the car in a huff and leaves just Derek, Parrish and I alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Parrish says apologetically again and climbs out of the car letting us out. I let out a sigh looking towards the station's front door. If we could run right now without causing more trouble than we're already in then I would grab Derek and go. But hopefully John was inside so we didn't need to continue dealing with Parrish and Haigh.

Parrish he was fine but he didn't know about the supernatural and we couldn't exactly explain that this is Derek Hale just a younger version of him because he's been aged backwards by another supernatural creature. That just wouldn't sit well.

I just really hoped that Lydia got Scott and Stiles back to the clinic so we could figure out what to do next. If Kate is anything like she used to be then I had a feeling we all had to be ready for anything…

…

**Author's Note:** **Omg you guys are the best! Loved, loved, loved all of your reviews again! I always do and I always say it but I'm sure you can never hear it enough :P**

**So you all wanted a flirty Derek! How did I go?! Too flirty?! ;) Or not enough?! I hope you loved it! And I can't wait till I get next chapter done because there'll be even more Derek and Bella! I forgot how much I loved writing those too interacting together!**

**Also the Bella becoming half fairy half wolf thing? I need a little more of you to let me know what you think! Thank you to those that did and I'm taking all that on board :D I do think it'd be better to have Scott bite her accidentally because then she'd be more than just part of the pack but she'd be Scott's beta as well and that would strengthen their brotherly sisterly bond! I'm just not sure how I'll get it in? **

**But I'm open to suggestions so please let me know what you think about it! I might not even end up doing it but I thought it would be an exciting new thing to add to Bella's powers more so that she could also be a total badass half wolf :P**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think :P**


	97. Chapter 97: Cute little sassy ass

Chapter 97: Cute little sassy ass

…

I let out a sigh and rattle the handcuffs against the metal bar again as I look around the station. We'd been here for almost an hour now and Parrish and Haigh were still getting forms or something. They hadn't even fingerprinted Derek yet.

"How long are we going to be here for?" Derek asks with a frustrated sigh.

I shrug, "I don't know," I trail off slowly seeing Parrish come towards, "Hopefully we're leaving now."

Parrish kneels down next to me and takes the cuffs off completely, "Bella you can leave if you want. I don't think Haigh actually realised that your Dad is Detective McCall. He'll probably get an earful about arresting you from your Dad later…" Parrish chuckles slightly.

I smile and nod, "Good. But I think I'll stay here with him a little longer," I say nodding to Derek. Parrish nods in understanding, "Okay. I just need to fingerprint you and then it shouldn't be too much longer…"

Derek nods and quickly presses his fingers down in the ink and pressing it against the paper for Parrish. Parrish hands Derek some hand wipes to get rid of his ink stained fingers and then grabs it off him again chucking it in the bin.

"Thanks Jordan," I smile and he smiles back before walking away.

I turn to Derek, "I'm sorry we're probably going to be sitting here a little longer…" I turn my whole body facing him and lift my legs up onto the bench and sitting down with my legs crossed.

"It's okay. Maybe they can help find out what happened to my family," Derek shrugs, "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again looking at me carefully.

I nod with a smile, "I'm fine I promise."

"What happened to you before getting attacked by that ass that's made you so weak?" Derek asks.

I scoff, "I would not say weak!"

"I would. You're fighting skills were pretty ordinary," Derek shrugs with a small teasing smile.

I gasp playfully, "How do you know I wasn't letting you beat me?"

"No one's that good of an actor," Derek smirks and my mouth drops open, "Oh okay you've got a bit of sass today? Okay then, how about I just leave your cute little sassy ass here and you can get yourself out this mess!"

Derek smiles widely, "You think I'm cute?"

"No," I shake my head quickly realising what I'd said. What the actual heck was going on with me?

Derek nods laughing at me, "Yes you did. You said I'm cute!"

"No I didn't! I said I'd leave your little sassy ass here," I quickly lie trying to get out of it.

Derek shakes his head, "No you didn't. But it's okay. I think you're beautiful too."

"I said cute," I point out feeling my cheeks heat up yet again.

Derek nods smiling widely, "I knew you said cute."

"Dammit!" I groan putting my head in my hands in embarrassment. I feel Derek nudge me slightly with his shoulder and I look back up seeing he's very, very close now.

"Did I break up with you or did you break up with me?" Derek whispers his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips.

I shake my head, "I broke up with you…"

"Why did I let ever let you go?" Derek whispers leaning in closer. I clear my throat shaking my head pulling out of the trance-like state I was in. I couldn't get swept up in the moment we had to be focused. Kate was still out there and she obviously wanted Derek for some reason.

Derek turns away from me his mood completely changing back to what it was when I found him at his old house as Parrish kneels down in front of him, "The other deputy thinks I'm an idiot for even asking but I have a feeling if we take these cuffs off you're gonna be okay? And I think you'll help us figure out what happened to your family so we can get you out of here. Am I right?" Parrish asks.

Derek nods in answer and Parrish smiles with a nod as he leans forward unlocking the cuffs and taking them off, "The other deputy's the idiot," Derek nods in the direction of Deputy Haigh.

"Can't argue with that," Parrish chuckles and I smile ducking my head hiding my laugh.

"Parrish!" Deputy Haigh calls out, "Get over here." Parrish rolls his eyes slightly and stands up walking over to his desk.

I watch nervously as they look at the computer screen. They were obviously going to find out that it is Derek Hale sitting next to me but they were going to see a picture of a much older looking Derek…

"What's the matter?" Derek asks me confused.

I shake my head, "Nothing why?"

"You're hearts beating like crazy," Derek says looking at me chest confused. I quickly move my hand to Derek's chin and lift it up to my eye level, "My eyes are up here Derek."

He smirks slightly as his eyes briefly flick back down to my chest again and I roll my eyes looking back over to Parrish and Haigh seeing John now staring at the two of us confused. His eyes move between the computer screen and back to Derek again a couple of times before walking forward to get closer look at Derek.

John again goes back to the computer and to Derek once more before we hear a couple of heavy footed runners come into the room. I look over seeing Stiles and Scott standing in the doorway staring at John. John lets out a sigh, "I'll handle this." He then looks to me with a really confused and I smile and wave at him slowly. Well at least now John could stop all the unanswered questions that would have resulted if we let Parrish and Haigh handle it.

I stand up slowly, "I'll be right back."

"Why?" Derek asks quickly grabbing my arm softly.

I look down at his hand with a small smile, "I just need to talk to my other friends that can help you. I'll just be in the office behind you. Don't worry you'll be able to listen in…" He nods reluctantly letting go of my arm.

I walk into the office behind John, Stiles and Scott. We had a lot of explaining to do. I shut the door slowly and step up beside Scott and Stiles, "I want you to be honest with me. Absolutely and completely honest."

We all nod slightly waiting for John to continue, "Have you been time travelling?"

"Hang on what?" Stiles ask completely surprised that John asked that of all question. I cover my mouth quickly stifling a laugh.

"Because if time travelling is real, you know what, I'm done! I'm out! You're going to be driving me to Eichen House!" John rants not understanding any of this supernatural business.

Scott speaks up trying to make John feel a little less confused, "We found him like that." It wasn't really helping…

"Where, swimming in the fountain of youth?!" John asks having quite enough of all of these strange and weird scenarios thrown at him.

Stiles shakes his head, "No we found him in a tomb of wolfsbane, in an Aztec temple in Mexico underneath a church in the middle of a town that was destroyed by an earthquake," Stiles explains sounding a lot less confident in his response as John's face contorts into a little anger.

I roll my eyes and Scott shuts his in annoyance and lets out a sigh, "You told me you were camping!" John states looking at his son aggravated a bit more now.

"Yeah we were," Stiles nods, "It – it was in Mexico…" he explains briefly and this only seems to get John even more worked up.

"Derek's been aged backwards. He can't remember anything," Scott says trying to break the tension in the room a little.

Stiles nods, "We just need to talk to him."

John shakes his head sitting back down against his desk, "Well so far he's not talking to anybody. Except Bella I guess…"

Scott and Stiles look to me and I nod, "I got through to him."

"Well he'll talk to me," Scott nods confidently. I shrug knowing that probably wasn't going to happen and walk out of the office to get Derek. John follows me out and stops me before Derek and I can go back into the room, "Bella don't let this get out of hand okay? I know you've been gone for a little while now and I'm really glad you're back…" John sighs tiredly.

"You're the only one I can seem to trust when it comes to this business. You and Scott," John nods.

I smile warmly, "Don't worry John. I've got this." He nods and I lead Derek into the office and sit down next to him on the couch. Stiles and Scott stand in front of us for a moment before one of them finally speaks.

"Derek, we need you to come with us," Scott nods curtly at him.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. Seriously, that was his opening line? I wouldn't go with him either if those were the first words out of his mouth.

"Why would I go anywhere with you?" Derek asks quickly. I smirk slightly at Scott and I see him narrow his eyes at me slightly before turning back to Derek again.

"There was an accident, okay, you lost some memory but we can help you get it back," Scott explains.

Derek looks to me briefly, "How much memory?"

"A lot. But you can trust us," Scott nods. Derek looks to me again hesitantly and I nod with a small smile. He looks back to Scott reluctantly as he leans down in front of the couch lifting his head up and flashing his alpha red eyes.

"You're an alpha?" Derek half questions and half states. It wasn't natural for someone as young as Scott to be an alpha and Derek obviously knew that too, "Okay who are you? And who's he? Who are you?!" Derek asks getting slightly panicked.

Stiles looks up from whatever caught his attention on the desk, "Oh we're the guys keeping you out of jail."

"Actually no I'm pretty sure that's me?" I say raising my hand.

Scott rolls his eyes slightly and ignores me, "Let us help you."

"No," Derek shakes his head sitting backwards a little and moving a tiny closer to me.

Stiles sighs, "Okay, dude, you almost tore apart two cops back there-"

"Because he was hurting her!" Derek quickly defends.

Scott looks confused, "Who?"

"Bella," Derek nods to me and I nod quickly, "Yeah that ass Haigh tasered me."

Stiles throws his hands out annoyed, "That doesn't matter. You need to listen to us and that starts with no fangs, no claws, no wolf man! You got that?" Stiles exclaims raising his voice.

"Stiles," I scold as Derek finally talks back to Stiles, "I'm fine as long as it isn't a full moon!"

"You still have trouble with the full moon?" Scott asks surprised.

Derek looks up snapping at Scott, "I said I'm fine."

"Alright so you coming with us or not?" Stiles asks standing up off the desk.

Derek looks to Stiles now raising his eyebrows in disbelief, "You want me to trust you?"

"Well you trust Bellla so-" Stiles shrugs but Derek quickly turns back to Scott cutting Stiles midsentence," Where's my family?"

Scott looks to the ground as his eyes dart around trying to think of something to say. He couldn't tell Derek the truth he'd flip his shit. But could we really lie to him as well?

Scott takes a slow breath, "There was a fire and…" Scott trails off for a moment and I look to Derek seeing his eyes start to get glassy. I quickly reach out grabbing his hand, "They're not here anymore. They're fine. They just had to move out of Beacon Hills."

Derek's hand loosens around mine as he buys the story Scott is feeding him, "We're gonna take you to them as soon as we figure out how to get your memories back," Scott promises.

Derek lets out a slow breath nodding, "Okay…" I smile rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand in comfort and he looks to me with a small smile. His eyes were welled up with tears that hadn't fallen and my heart just broke for him…

He was so young and still full of what little trust he ever had, "You're coming too right?" he asks quietly.

I nod, "First we gotta go through some paperwork to get you released and then we'll go."

John comes in through the door and nods to Derek, "Kid, you wanna come sign a few things for us please?"

I squeeze Derek's hand softly and he nods, "Yeah okay." He stands up still holding onto my hand and tugs on it a little. I smile slightly standing up and we both head out the door. I turn back seeing both Scott and Stiles whispering to each other and watching mine and Derek's hands together.

I step up beside Derek as Deputy Haigh hands him a clipboard with a bunch of papers for Derek to sign. I let go of his hand so he can sign the papers and turn around seeing Scott and Stiles standing over at the reception desk waiting for us.

"How come you don't need to sign any of these again?" Derek asks me as he signs the last of the papers.

I open my mouth to explain when Deputy Haigh does for me, "Because her Daddy is a detective here and apparently she is untouchable."

"You got a problem with that then take it up with my father? Or the Sheriff maybe?" I quip back narrowing my eyes at him.

The deputy grabs the forms off Derek quickly with a long sigh, "Have a nice day."

"You too," I smile sarcastically before walking away from him and towards Scott and Stiles. Just as we get over to them Scott starts walking off and Stiles yells after him, "I hate that guy!"

"What?" I ask confused.

Stiles sighs, "Nothing. Come on we're going to your house."

"Oh thank god. I want to change these clothes! I haven't been home for two days!" I complain. Finally I got a chance to get out of these ripped clothes. I mean I had a jacket to cover my ripped top now but I still looked horrible.

"No that doesn't mean you have time to change! I don't want to be stuck alone with him," Stiles points to me warningly and I roll my eyes.

Derek clears his throat, "I can hear you."

"I can hear you," Stiles mimics and storms off out of the station.

I sigh, "Well this will be fun…"

…

"Okay we're just gonna wait here for Scott, we're gonna sit quietly and we're not gonna call or talk to anyone!" Stiles explains Derek being strict and forceful about it. I roll my eyes following behind Derek as we walk through the front door of the house. I couldn't wait to sleep in my bed tonight. If I got to sleep tonight that is….

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asks walking beside Stiles.

Stiles shakes his head, "No!"

"Good," Derek quips back and Stiles nods, "Fine!"

"Who's gonna talk to him?" Derek asks pointing to someone in the kitchen. Stiles jumps slightly throwing his hand backwards and accidently slapping me in the face.

"Ow! Stiles!" I exclaim holding my cheek. I step up beside the two and see that Rafael is standing in front of us holding a big bag of takeout food.

"Are you getting taller ahh?!" Stiles asks being slightly frightened by the sudden intrusion.

Rafael looks at all of us confused, "What're you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for Scott," Derek shrugs and I nod, "And it's my house too so?"

Rafael nods, "I know that Bella but the fact that you haven't been in it for the past two days since getting back from London makes me believe otherwise. And I'm waiting for Scott too. We're supposed to have dinner. You too Bel."

I nod, "Yeah I've been pretty busy…"

"I bought extra you guys hungry?" Rafael asks placing the bag down on the table.

Derek and I both nod, "Yeah!" Stiles quickly tries to cut us off shaking his head, "No! No. We're not hungry."

"No I'm starving," Derek quickly says. I was starving too. I hadn't eaten since we stopped at the gas station on the way to Mexico so it had been a while… I'm surprised I hadn't passed out or anything.

Stiles points to all of us, "None of us are hungry, thanks though."

"Okay well if you're not hungry Stiles, your friend can still eat with us," Rafael drawls out eyeing Stiles confused, "What's your name?"

"De-" Derek goes to say his name when Stiles jumps in again cutting him off, "Miguel! He's my cousin Miguel." Stiles slaps Derek on the shoulder wrapping his arm around him and Derek smiles nodding and going along with it, "From Me-he-co," Stiles nods feeling pretty proud of himself for coming up with his lie.

Rafael asks 'Miguel' something in Spanish and my eyes widen as I think the whole lie is up and we were busted when 'Miguel' responds to Rafael in what sounds to be fluent Spanish. I look to Derek now with wide eyes and smile slightly. It was actually kind of hot.

I shake my head quickly and get rid of that thought. No, Derek was young now and that would be so weird if I went there. I couldn't do that.

Stiles and I look at each other confused as to what they were saying to each other when Rafael smiles, "Fantastic! Eggroll?"

Derek looks to Stiles with a smirk before nodding, "Hell yeah!"

Stiles laughs awkwardly, "Fantastic! Eggroll?" Stiles mimics what Rafael said and looks to me with an annoyed face before going to join the table. I shrug walking further into the kitchen and grabbing some plates for us all.

I place them all down on the table and sit down across from Stiles with Rafael and Derek at either end, "So Bella how was London?"

"Cold. It was good seeing Jackson though," I smile slightly remembering all the fun we got up to over there. Derek looks at me his jaw clenching a little, "Who's Jackson?"

I shrug, "My best friend that moved to London a while ago now."

"So you're not going to run off again?" Rafael asks shoving a bit of rice into his mouth.

I roll my eyes, "Mum was fine with me going."

"No she wasn't actually. The way she explained it was you left straight after Isaac broke-" Rafael goes to say but I quickly slam my cutlery down on the plate, "Dad! We're not doing this now. We have guests."

The whole room goes silent and Stiles and Derek quickly shove a few mouthfuls in trying to ignore the small fight with Rafael. I look up to Stiles with raised eyebrows and he nods in understanding. He didn't like Rafael at all and in this moment now I could see exactly why.

"So Miguel what'd you say your last name was?" Rafael asks breaking the silence.

Stiles quickly swallows his food speaking for Derek, "It's Juarez. Cinqua. Tiago."

Derek looks to Stiles screwing his face up at the weird ass name Stiles just made up, "That's uh that's a mouthful."

Stiles nods and Rafael looks to Derek, "How do you spell that?" Derek and I both look to Stiles shrugging and motioning for him to go ahead and explain.

"Phonetically," Stiles states with a mouthful. I roll my eyes and go back to my dinner when Derek sees Rafael's badge on the table, "Mr McCall you're an FBI agent?"

Stiles quickly jumps in again, "He's low level. He's very low level, he doesn't even have a voice."

"So do you investigate murders?" Derek asks.

Rafael nods, "Sometimes, when it's a federal crime." Stiles looks across to me nervously tapping his chopsticks on the plate.

"What about fires?" Derek asks and I choke on my mouthful of rice coughing and trying to get it down the right way.

"Oh shit Bella do you need a glass of water? Raf you wanna get your daughter a glass? And I wonder where Scott is, shouldn't Scott be here by now?!" Stiles rants trying to change the subject and steer it clear of where it was going, "We should call Scott!"

"What kind of- what kind of fires you talking about?" Rafael asks intrigued with where Derek was going with this.

"Do you know anything about the Hale family?" Derek asks.

Rafael turns to me briefly before nodding, "Yeah what about it?"

"Oh my god!" I stand up quickly, "Where are my manners?! I totally forgot I needed to put clean clothes on! I'll be back in a minute!"

Stiles looks at me with wide eyes, "No Bella- wait!" I quickly walk off towards the living room and rush up the stairs to my room. I change out of my old dirty clothes and quickly pull on my dark navy jeans with just a plain white V-neck t-shirt that was flowy and not sticking to my body. I really just needed comfortable clothes on right now.

I look at myself in the long mirror and sigh. My hair was a complete mess. I grab another hair-tie and pull it up into a messy bun just not even bothering too much with it. I put on a tiny bit of moisturizer on my face and let out another sigh. This was just gonna have to do.

I hear a smash and muffled voices and I quickly run out into the hallway trying to listen to where it was coming from, "I don't want to talk to you! I wanna talk to Bella or the alpha, I'll talk to Scott!" I hear Derek exclaim from Scott's room and I quickly open the door seeing Stiles and Derek standing in the room, "I'm here…"

"Right while you talk to Bella I'm going to get Scott," Stiles nods walking backwards out of the room, "You guys stay here, don't move! Don't move!" Stiles points warningly at us before going off down the hallway. I roll my eyes and go to turn back to Derek when I hear Stiles come running back, "Don't mo-" he goes to say thinking we'd moved.

I roll my eyes again, "Stiles go get Scott!"

"I thought you- Yep okay!" he nods running off downstairs.

I turn back to Derek with raised eyebrows and he shakes his head, "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much," I sigh, "Are you okay?"

Derek shakes his head, "No. I just found out my families gone."

"I'm so sorry," I say quietly, "We're gonna get your memories back soon. I'm sure of it." I reach out grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. He smiles a little and I go to let go when his hold tightens on me and he pulls me a little closer.

"Why's your Dad being so rude to you?" Derek asks.

I shake my head, "He's just mad because I left for London without telling anyone. I had to get away though."

"Because of Isaac?" Derek asks remembering what Rafael had almost said in front of everyone.

I nod, "Sort of but it doesn't matter."

"Did he hurt you?" Derek asks stepping closer.

I shrug, "Not exactly…"

"Were you two together?" Derek whispers stepping even closer and I nod losing train of thought and not trusting my voice right now. I feel Derek's hand let go of mine and move to the small of my back and pulling my body flush against his.

"Did he break your heart?" Derek whispers again leaning close to my ear. I shudder slightly at the feel of his breath on the side of my face, "Yes…"

Derek pulls back leaning his forehead against mine, "I wouldn't ever hurt you Bel…" His lips press against mine suddenly and my arms immediately wrap around his neck. I feel his hands drop down to my ass and grip it tightly and I moan quietly into his mouth.

I feel him smirk into the kiss and just as things were starting to get really good I feel a hand wrap around my neck and throw me into the wall holding me there. I let out a choked gasp and bring my hands up to the hand trying to pull it off my neck.

"Hey handsome…" I hear a voice purr and I kick my legs trying to get out of the grip, "Been a long time, longer than you think."

"Kate what're you doing?! Let her go!" Derek exclaims trying to get to me. I feel Kate's grip tighten on my neck and I let out another choked gasp.

I hear Kate chuckle darkly, "I'm sorry sweetheart but I just can't."

"Kate she can't breathe!" Derek exclaims watching me with wide eyes. I kick my legs out again trying to hit Kate but I couldn't see properly now. My eyes were starting to blur and I felt like I was going to pass out.

Kate's hold on me loosens and I collapse to the ground wheezing and holding my neck. Derek quickly kneels down beside me and lifts my chin up pushing a bit of hair out of my face as I feel a tear run down my face. I wasn't crying but having my air cut off really made my eyes start to water.

"Why did you do that?" Derek asks turning back to Kate.

She smiles slyly eyeing me carefully, "Because sweetie, I need you to take me somewhere and she can't come with us. You trust me right? Or do you trust her more?"

Derek looks back to me torn between trusting me or Kate. Obviously the age that Derek was now was around the time that he started seeing Kate, which meant she needed him to trust her for whatever she had planned…

"I trust her more," Derek says standing up against her. Kate sighs annoyed, "I thought you might say that…" She lunges for me again lifting me up by my neck again, "Her life is in my hands Derek, either you come with me or you watch her die."

I scratch Kate's hand trying to get her to let go, "Derek run!" I choke out but he shake his head watching on trying to figure out what to do.

"Stop!" Derek exclaims, "I'll go with you!" Kate lets go of me and I collapse to the ground again trying to breathe properly.

Kate smiles, "Good boy… Now let's go." I reach out trying to grab Derek but he goes towards Scott's window climbing out and jumping from the ledge. Kate goes out after him turning back to me smirking when I hear Stiles voice in the doorway. Her gaze drifts to him and she smirks before jumping down after Derek.

"You might be right," I hear Stiles say and I wheeze out loudly trying to get his attention. Stiles quickly rushes to my side and looks closely at my neck, "Jesus Christ what happened?!"

I cough trying to clear my throat and talk somewhat normally, "Kate- she used me to make Derek go with her!" I rasp out.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asks confused.

I let him help me up and I look to him with a now angered face, "She was going to kill me if Derek didn't cooperate and he didn't want me to die so he went with her! I don't know where they're going!"

"It's okay Scott's talking to Peter now we'll get him back," Stiles nods helping me up off the ground.

I let out a sigh, "Why can't anyone in this town just stay dead?"

"Even Peter?" Stiles asks me confused, "I thought you liked him."

I nod, "Okay except Peter. He can stay alive."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Come on let's go to Scott."

…

Derek leads Kate away from the lacrosse field and through the school grounds towards where his family vault was. He didn't understand why Kate wanted to get in there and he really didn't trust her after what she did to Bella. He didn't want to leave her but it was the only way that he could keep her safe.

He couldn't explain it but he just had this urge to want to protect her from everything… Derek stops suddenly having second thoughts. Kate turns around noticing he'd stopped, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this…" Derek shakes his head. He just wanted to go back to Scott's house where Bella would be. Where he kissed her and where he was planning on continuing kissing her because he really liked her.

"I'm not supposed to show the vault to anyone outside my family," Derek explains.

Kate reaches out grabbing his arm, "Oh come on, we talked about this!"

"How do you even know?" Derek asks pulling his arm away from her.

Kate chuckles, "Because you told me! Don't you remember?" Derek shakes his head. He didn't remember anything he'd been told today. He heard what Scott and that Stiles kid were talking about in the Sheriff's office. They said he'd been aged backwards. Why didn't he remember anything?

Kate's eyes flick from his eyes to his lips, "Tell me if you remember this," she leans in pressing her lips against his passionately and basically attacking his face. Derek pulls back quickly shaking his head, "No I don't think I should do this." Kissing Kate felt wrong. It didn't feel as good as it did with Bella. Bella seemed so nice and loving but Kate just seemed cold.

"Look sweetie we get into the vault, we get the triskellion and then everything goes back to normal," Kate says softly trying to get back on his good side. Granted hurting the girl he obviously had an attachment too wasn't a good idea but she couldn't have that little bitch getting in the way.

Derek looks off shaking his head reluctantly when Kate rolls her eyes to herself, "Derek. If I don't get into the vault then I'm going to find that precious little fairy of yours and I'm gonna break her little bones."

"That's all you want? The triskellion?" Derek asks reconsidering again. He had no doubt that Kate would go after Bella and he didn't want anything to happen to him. And if all Kate wanted was the triskellion then he'd take her to the vault get it and then get out.

"That's all we need," Kate nods. Derek nods reluctantly and starts leading her towards the vault opening again. The quicker he got her to the vault the quicker she'd get what she wanted. And then the quicker he got back to Bella. He just hoped that she was okay.

…

**Author's Note: Omg guys over 600 reviews! AMAZING! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D I love all your feedback every chapter and love hearing that you love the story! **

**First I'll start off by saying thanks to everyone for the suggestions about what to do about Bella maybe becoming half wolf and half fairy! That's helped me out heaps and I think I know what I want to do with it now :D And also I hope to have another smut chapter soon maybe for you guys but we'll just have to wait and see :P**

**So more Derek and Bella interaction this chapter ;) and I know you guys are looking forward to them maybe getting back together but I had a thought and please don't hate me… So I broke Bella and Isaac off because they had forgotten what it was like to be themselves basically. They forgot what life was like without each other so they need time to figure that out and I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna have Isaac come back or not. Haven't quite figured that all out yet. But what I have realised is that by Bella going into a relationship with Derek she hasn't really been by herself and figured everything out yet.**

**But here's the thing you'll hate me for. Bella and Derek won't be getting back together in the next chapters because 1. Bella is no longer with Isaac because she needs to figure herself out… 2. Derek doesn't love easily or trust easily and Bella left him the first time so he'd be reluctant to jump back into things this quick after finding out Bella and Isaac are no longer together and 3. I want to have a play around with Bella's relationships with other characters now so that's the plan and I'll finish rambling on about it now ;)**

**Please, please don't hate me for not getting them together straight away but I promise it will be worth the wait! :D I hope! :P**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	98. Chapter 98: Broken

Chapter 98: Broken

…

Stiles changes gear quickly speeding through the backstreets to Scott. We had to find Derek and fast. And then I was going to give that bitch Kate a piece of her own medicine. His phone goes off and I quickly slap his hand away as he goes to reach it, "Hey! You wanna answer messages when you're on your own that's fine but I'm not being in a car accident!"

Stiles eyes roll at me and I quickly grab the phone opening up the message from Scott, "Kate's after something from the Hale vault. Peter says it's at the school," I relay back to Stiles. Just as I go to get out of the message a new one pops up from Lydia, "Lydia needs you to come get her cause Kira took her car to get to the school."

"Right well let's get Lydia," Stiles nods.

I groan, "We don't have time! I'm going to the school, I'll see you guys there…" My eyes light up amber and I picture where I want to go disappearing from Stiles jeep. I land on my feet just at the steps of the school and see Peter, Malia and Scott running towards me.

"Oh good you're here already!" I smile waiting for Peter as he steps up next to me and I start running with them. I hope we weren't too late.

"You have some nice bruises on your neck? They're not from-" I nod cutting Peter off before he can finish, "Kate, yep they are. She's as lovely as ever."

Peter rolls his eyes, "Fantastic."

"Did you catch a scent?" I hear Scott ask and Peter and I stop turning around to see Malia and Scott down a couple of steps from us.

Malia nods, "It's the same one. Same one as Mexico," she pants out looking back the way we came. I shake my head, "You're kidding. It followed us here?!"

"What're you talking about?" Peter asks confused.

Scott nods, "One of them came after us in the church ruins."

"And one on the road," Malia sighs, "They couldn't have followed us here?"

Scott shakes his head, "But they could have been brought! By Kate!"

We all stand around in silence as a low and menacing growl comes from close by. Peter groans slightly recognizing the growl, "Oh I've heard that sound before… Did it have an animal skull? A human wearing a skull over its face?" Peter asks both Scott and Malia who were the only ones that might have gotten a good look at it.

Malia nods, "I think so."

"What are they?" Scott asks slightly panicked. We just wanted to get Derek back to normal and now we had the stupid creature after us again.

Peter turns around slowly hearing the growl again and his eyes widen noticeably. I turn around seeing the same thing that Peter had just described walking towards us. It was really tall and looked incredibly strong.

"Beserkers," Peter all but growls out. Malia breathes heavily going to run towards it when Peter grabs her shoulder, "What're you crazy?"

Malia rocks back and forth trying to gain momentum to run straight at the creature that unfairly attacked her back in Mexico, "It's just one of them."

"Yeah that means we have chance," Peter nods.

Malia nods almost excitedly, "To beat him?!"

"To survive," Peter responds and quickly runs off up the steps and in the opposite direction of the potentially killer creature that would most likely crush bones in my body if I tried to fight him. Scott and Malia look at each other nervously after seeing Peter run and quickly head up the stairs too. I watch the Beserker with amber glowing eyes just waiting for the perfect moment.

"Bella just run!" I hear Scott yell and I let out a snarl turning and running up the steps after them. I turn around seeing it gaining on me fast. I throw my hand out behind me getting up enough strength to force it backwards a little so I can have a bit of breathing space.

I turn the corner quickly almost falling over and see Scott and Malia up ahead of all the tables coming to a stop, "Keep running!" I exclaim coming up just behind them and sidestepping them. I immediately stop in my tracks and my eyes widen seeing another Beserker just up ahead.

Scott reaches out grabbing my shirt and pulls me backwards as we all start backing up towards the stairs behind us. Malia grabs Scott's arm slightly noticing the second one coming out from the side as well, "Scott, there's both of them, both of them are here."

"Where the hell's Peter?!" Scott exclaims still backing up the stairs behind me.

I shake my head, "He just took off! Probably to the vault!"

I turn around quickly and Malia and Scott follow my lead as we all start sprinting up the stairs. I slow down to a complete stop halfway between the landing and the Beserker behind us. We now had the second Beserker up ahead and nowhere to go.

The Beserker growls loudly almost shaking the building and Scott makes his move jumping down taking the one closest to him. Malia turns around and takes the one closest to her and I stand there debating which way to go. Either way the other would be disadvantaged and I really didn't want anyone to get hurt.

I look over seeing the Beserker taking on Scott push him up against the wall holding his head in place. My eyes light up amber and I jump down the steps grabbing the Beserker around the neck and pulling it backwards away from Scott.

I let him stumble backwards and stand there flicking my wrists and letting them ball up into flames, "Help Malia," I tell Scott hearing her groan from up the steps. Scott nods quickly and runs up the stairs. The Beserker goes to follow him but I quickly cut him off throwing fire straight into his bone covered chest.

It looks up slowly and I start legging it up the stairs. I was bringing the rest of the party to the others whether they liked it or not. I almost make it up the stairs when I feel a sharp quick pain go straight down my back. I let out a loud scream stumbling forward and screaming again when my knee hits the concrete and moves in a weird way.

I almost thought I was going to dislocate it. I look up quickly seeing Scott and Malia crawling backwards from the Beserkers that were closing in on them. My eyes light up amber again and my hands ball into flames. I was so going to regret this.

…

Kate eyes Peter angrily not believing what he just said. The triskellion had to be real, she needed to learn to control the shift, "Is this real?!" Kate asks grabbing Derek by the back of his neck and pulling him close to her in a threatening way, "Tell me if this is real!"

Just as she says it there's a loud ear piercing scream coming from somewhere on the school grounds followed by loud roars, "That was Bella. Didn't you hear that? I just heard Bella! She sounds hurt!" Derek says frantically ignoring whatever Kate just asked him.

Bella was here at the school looking for him most likely and she was hurt somewhere in it, "TELL ME!" Kate yells getting angrier as she listens to Derek whine about that stupid little bitch. She should have shot her when she had the chance. Another loud growl travels through to the school and to the ears and Derek's eyes become even more worried.

"I don't know and I don't care! That was Scott and Bella's out there too!" Derek exclaims pulling out of her grip and running for the stairs of the vault. Scott was in trouble, Bella was hurt and he wasn't going to stand around listening to Kate yell at him or threaten Bella again.

…

I step forward ready to take on both Beserkers to at least give Scott and Malia time to heal when Kira comes out from behind them swinging her Katana sword. She hits each of the beserkers multiple times and forcing them backwards away from our friends on the ground.

I look to Scott and see him watching on with surprise and admiration. Kira turns back to Scott smiling slightly only realising her mistake too late, "Kira!" Scott yells in warning but she turns around too late and the Beserker knocks her weapon to the ground before giving Kira one swift punch sending her flying backwards next to Scott.

The beserkers start stepping forward again and I quickly jump in front of them forcing my hands into their chests and sending them falling backwards. They jump back up as fast as I knocked them down and start swinging punches. I feel one of their sharpened bones slice in my leg and I let out a small scream kneeling down on my already injured knee.

I feel their hands grip my shoulders and lift me up throwing me into the row of lockers next to us. I slide down them collapsing in a heap on the ground and look up with glowing eyes waiting for them to lay into me again when I hear loud footsteps running towards us.

I look down the row of lockers seeing Derek running towards the beserkers. He wolfs out swinging punches and dodging their hits before getting a chance to look over to me. I let out a small breath of relief as he continues fighting against them.

I watch on confused as he seems to be doing okay. This wasn't the new Derek's moves right now, it was the old Derek's fighting skills. I scramble backwards away from the fighting not wanting to get in the way and look up seeing Derek's young face shift into his old face slightly.

He was coming back. Derek was coming back again.

His face shifts again and again until suddenly it was the Derek we all knew that taking on the two Beserkers. There's a loud growl in the distance and this stops the Beserkers in mid-fight as they quickly turn and run in the direction of the call.

Scott, Kira and Malia all get back off the ground and look at the new familiar figure standing ahead of them, "Derek?" Scott calls out questioningly.

Derek slowly turns around panting from the fight and faces Scott completely now. He stands their slowly bring his eyes up to meet Scott's and when they do they start to glow golden yellow.

Not their usual electric blue…

…

I wince as I feel the wet cloth dab against my back. That sharp pain I felt right down my back was apparently a nice big open wound right across my back. It went from my shoulder to my hip and it would take a while to heal.

"Hold still," I hear Derek grumble and I roll my eyes, "Well it hurts."

Derek sighs, "Yeah it's gonna. You let a Beserker completely tear your skin right from your shoulder to your hip."

"It's not like I wanted that to happen," I defend quickly. What happened to the nice, sweet Derek I spoke to in Scott's room earlier?

Derek places a long bit of gauze across the wound pressing down so it sticks to it while he reaches for the white tape, "Yeah I know that but you could have been a little bit more careful. Why was it that you were stuck fighting the two beserkers?"

"Because the others were injured," I shrug readjusting my arms a little to cover my chest. I was standing in front of Derek right now with no top and no bra on just so he could tape it properly. I felt really quite vulnerable in front of him…

Derek finishes taping the wound and hands me my shirt quickly, "You had your back almost torn to shreds and you were still the last one left fighting."

"I'm fine Derek. I've learnt to handle pain," I say quietly as I put my shirt back on quickly. I didn't even both with the bra. That would be too much of a pain. I turn around slowly facing Derek, "I've been in London with Jackson."

Derek nods, "Scott filled me in while you went to find Stiles and Lydia. And Isaac's gone too?"

I nod curtly hoping he doesn't ask me anything else about it. I didn't want to talk about him with Derek, "What happened between you two?" he asks packing up the first aid gear.

"It doesn't matter," I shake my head sitting down on the couch slowly careful not to hurt my back or my knee which was still throbbing. I think I landed on that a lot harder than I thought. And then I went walking around the school looking for Stiles and Lydia which didn't help.

As soon as I'd found them they pointed out the nasty big slice down my back and immediately followed me back to Scott and the rest of them explaining I needed to get it stitched up or something. Which is how I got here…

Derek immediately said he'd patch it up back at the loft and Peter drove us back there before going home to his own place. He was still dealing with the fact that they got robbed. Whatever Kate had planned now involved money. Well that's what we all assumed anyway. She had to be the one to steal the money because who else would it have been.

"What happened?" Derek asks again his voice a little softer.

I shake my head again turning away from him. I could just go. Why didn't I leave? I didn't need to stay here and answer his questions.

"You promised me you wouldn't shut anyone out," Derek whispers kneeling down in front of me. I continue avoiding his eyes. This Derek remembered everything. He remembered just how messed up I was.

I feel his hands grip my thighs softly as he says my name quietly, "Bella… Bella look at me."

"What?" I whisper looking directly at him.

His face softens as he sees my eyes are filled with tears. He reaches up and carefully wipes away a stray tear, "He broke up with me…" I whisper, "I shut down and pushed him away which made him leave."

"Hey," Derek shakes his head, "Don't say that okay. Don't you ever say that! You, Bella, had your whole world turned upside down and if he couldn't stay and help you through your worst times he doesn't deserve to be with you at your best."

He reaches up again moving hair out of my face and cupping my cheeks, "If he was still here in Beacon Hills I'd kick his ass for leaving you like that."

"No you wouldn't," I smile slightly shake my head at him.

He wipes away another tear and chuckles slightly, "Yes I would! You know I would."

"Yeah you probably would," I laugh smiling at him. I lean forward towards him and run my hands through his hair slowly, "What happened to you Derek?" I whisper quietly, "What did she do to you?"

Derek shakes his head, "I don't remember much of it. It felt like a dream and I thought I was here with you for most of it. But then when I woke up I didn't remember anything…"

"Do you remember what happened while you were young?" I ask bring my hands back and toying with the hem of my shirt. I wasn't really worried about any of the stuff that happened at dinner or at the clinic. I wanted to know if he remembered his flirting and the kiss. It was a really amazing kiss.

Derek nods slowly, "I do."

We sit there silently for a moment and I let my eyes drop to his lips slowly before looking back up again. I slowly start to lean in when he leans back quickly and stands up, "You have school tomorrow right? You should probably get going?"

I nod quickly trying to push down the hurt I was feeling from being rejected like that suddenly, "Uh yep. I have school tomorrow which is- uh- it's a Saturday. So no I don't have school. But I haven't been home much since getting back from London so I better make an appearance tonight." I walk quickly towards the loft door and turn around holding onto the heavy door getting ready to shut it, "I guess I'll see you around."

Derek nods walking over to the window that had rain drops running down it from the down pour that suddenly came on, "Yeah… Yep…"

I shut the door quickly and rush down the stairs taking two at a time ignoring the pain in my knee. I can't believe I thought that he would want to kiss me. I broke up with him to be with Isaac and now Isaac was gone and I just expected to go back to Derek? No.

Isaac and I broke up for a reason and that was because we didn't know who we were without each other anymore. I wasn't jumping into any relationship now. I owed it to myself to sort everything out first. I needed time to heal. Heal from everything that had happened.

From losing Allison and Aiden and from Isaac, the one person I never thought would hurt me, breaking my heart and leaving. I just had to focus on myself. Focus on myself and the pack.

…

Derek lets out a frustrated growl punching the wall next to the window. He could see Bella down in the parking lot just standing in the rain probably hurt and feeling alone. And all because he was too scared of what might happen if she stayed here any longer.

He still loved her.

He had never stopped loving her but she had so much to figure out for herself before she decided to get into another relationship. Losing Allison and Aiden broke her more than she had realised and he could see it in her eyes.

They weren't full of life like they used to be. And to make things worse for her Isaac left. He left her when she needed him most. And for that reason alone Derek could track his ex-Beta down and kick his ass. He'd told Isaac not to hurt her and to look after her.

Now she was the most hurt and the most broken she had ever been in the time that he'd known her. But this time it wasn't him that could fix her. He would definitely help her but she had to work things out on her own if she was going to be the same girl that he had come to know and love when they first started dating.

Of course a lot of things had happened that had changed her but right now she wasn't herself. Not really anyway… She was fooling herself and trying to convince everyone around her that she was okay but on the inside she was breaking down…

…

**Author's Note: You guys are just the best! And here is my reward ;) everyone asked ever so nicely for another update so I was like screw my literature essay I'm updating! :P **

**I'm glad you're all okay with Bella and Derek not getting together just yet but don't worry I'm already planning when I'm gonna make it happen! :D**

**I feel like I'm leaving out something really important that I had to share or bring up or something but anyway I won't say much this time so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! :D :D**


	99. Chapter 99: I don't want help

Chapter 99: I don't want help

…

I let out a slow breath as I come to the entrance of the reserve. It had been a week since we got Derek back to normal and a week since we'd been attacked by the beserkers. My back was all healed up mostly and I'd been stretching my knee everyday just to make sure I hadn't done serious damage. It felt like it had healed but since it all happened after I had iron in my system for a long time I wasn't sure.

So I was testing it out now by going for a jog through the reserve. I hadn't seen Derek since the night I made a complete fool of myself. He'd tried calling a couple times but I couldn't bring myself to answer it. I couldn't believe that I'd actually tried to kiss him. I shake my head as I shove my headphones into my ears. I had spent the majority of the week kicking myself for being such an idiot. I wasn't going to keep dwelling on it.

I missed being in London. I didn't have anything to worry about over there. I mean it wasn't all great but it was still better than here. I was with people that barely knew anything about my past. Except Jackson of course. But I didn't care that he knew everything. He didn't keep treating me like a fragile doll that was going to break down.

There was one night where he almost called me out on lying. To be honest I hadn't really had a good night sleep in weeks. I'd wake up in the middle of the night after the same nightmare I kept having. It was always the night I was supposed to die. It was always the night that we lost Allison.

***Flashback***

_I shiver slightly as I pull the small blanket around me tighter. I was downstairs watching TV because I had woken up for the third night in a row because of the same nightmare. I kept seeing Allison die again and again but instead of everyone sticking by me and helping each other through the tough time they all blamed me._

_They all turned on me and wanted me out of the pack, out of town because they all believed I was to blame for Allison's death. I didn't blame them either. I felt like I was to blame. It was supposed to be me that was killed by the Oni's blade but somehow it was Allison. I was scared to go back home now. What if everyone really did hate me for what happened?_

"_Bella?" I hear Jackson's sleep voice call from the doorway of the living room, "What're you doing?"_

_I look over to him with a shrug, "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I was just going to watch some TV for a little longer."_

"_Come back to bed… It's cold down here," Jackson shivers slightly as he walks further into the room. I shake my head, "Not yet. I'm not tired."_

_Jackson sits down beside me looking closely at my eyes, "You look tired. Your eyes are kinda bloodshot and you have dark circles under them."_

"_I'm not wearing any makeup," I point out trying to come up with an excuse. I'd been sleeping in his bed lately so after I knew he was asleep I'd open my eyes again and lay there for a few hours until my eyes actually started to have trouble staying open. Then I'd fall asleep and have the nightmare and I'd be downstairs watching TV like I am now._

"_No- I don't mean just because you have no makeup. I think you're beautiful without it Bel, but you look so tired," Jackson wraps his arm around me pulling me close to his body warmth, "Have you been getting much sleep?"_

_I nod, "Yeah the usual 7 or 8 hours of sleep a night."_

"_I can tell when you're lying Bel," Jackson whispers, "Just because Justin and Will have been trying to teach you how to lie better doesn't mean I still can't tell when you lie."_

_I sigh, "Okay I haven't been sleeping much but I think it's just from jet lag still."_

"_Bella you've been here for almost two weeks now," Jackson rolls his eyes at my pathetic excuse. He was right I had been there for almost two weeks which meant jet lag wouldn't have really been bothering me._

"_What's going on?" Jackson asks concerned, "What's wrong?"_

_I shake my head, "Nothing Jacky…"_

"_There is. I can tell. You forget how well I know you Bel… I know you better than you know yourself and something's wrong. Something's bothering you," Jackson says kissing the top of my head._

_I tuck my head under his chin and pull the blanket over him as well, "Jacky I'm okay…"_

"_You promise?" he whispers and I can hear the tiredness in his voice. He was going to fall back asleep in a moment for sure._

_I hum in answer before closing my eyes seeing if I can get some more sleep, "I promise," I whisper back and his hold tightens around me, "I don't think I ever want you to go home Bel…" I hear him mumble softly._

_I smile slightly and snuggle in closer to his side, "Me either Jacky…." I hear his breathing even out a little and I can tell he's asleep. I keep my eyes shut and listen closely to the sound of his heart beating. I really was dreading going home. _

***End of Flashback***

After that night I always stayed in bed so that I wouldn't wake Jackson up again. The dream would soon pass and I'll be able to sleep properly again. It wasn't going to keep happening forever. But I think Scott was starting to sense that something was wrong. He was always looking at me in a concerned way and I don't think he knew that I had noticed him always staring.

I push myself harder and faster as I come up to a bend in the track. My knee wasn't in any pain and it felt really good to be out here clearing my head again. And it was such a nice clear day too. I start running around the corner when I see something move out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head slightly to see if there was anything out in the bushes when I hear this yelling in front of me.

I go to look back at the track when I feel my whole body collide with someone. The impact sends me stumbling backwards and I notice that the body is falling down on top of me as well. My foot slips off the edge of the track and I not only feel someone falling on top of me but I feel myself falling a small distance to the ground.

I let out a scream as my knee twists in a funny way and the body slams down on top of me just to make things better. I pull my headphones out of my ears and look up at the person on top of me seeing it's a young guy. He kind of looks like he might be my age or maybe a year younger?

"Oh my god… I am so sorry," he says frantically trying to get off me. I let out a groan as he accidentally knocks my knee trying to get up.

I knock his arms and let him fall back down on top of me, "Don't move," I say slowly. He nods quickly seeing I was a little ticked off and I sigh, "Okay just sit up slowly and don't knock my knee."

He nods again and starts sitting up and I move to sit up on my elbows looking down at my knee that was clearly dislocated. He shuffles back off me and sits down in the dirt in front of me, "I didn't even see you coming I'm really sorry," he apologizes again.

"No it's okay I wasn't paying attention," I shake my head checking over myself for any other injuries. I didn't feel in any pain other than my knee which was good. But now I had to figure out what to do about my knee

The guy stands up slowly and looks back up the way we had fallen before turning back and holding his hand out for me with a smile, "I'm Liam by the way… Liam Dunbar."

"Bella. Bella McCall," I nod back but nod down to my knee, "I can't get up by the way. My knee is dislocated…"

His eyes almost pop out of his head and he kneels back down beside me, "Oh my god it's bent!"

"It's not bent it's out of place. I just need to call Scott and he'll come get me," I shrug trying to find my phone. I go to pull out my phone to text Scott and tell him I was in a spot of bother and needed him to come get me but all I find is the end of my headphones attached to nothing.

I groan loudly feeling through all my pockets, "I think I dropped my phone when we fell."

"You can use my phone," Liam says frantically reaching for his phone.

I shake my head, "I don't know their number. I need to text him and tell him to come get me."

"Shouldn't I be calling an ambulance? You need to go to the hospital!" Liam points out sitting down beside me.

"My mum's a nurse she can put it back into place and it'll be fine," I say with a shrug as if it was nothing. I wasn't in any pain right now. The problem would be when I tried to get up. Then I would be in some pain.

Liam nods, "My step-dad's a doctor at the hospital too. Maybe our parents work together?"

"Probably… You don't have to stick around my friends will come looking for me soon anyways," I say wanting this kid to leave. If he did then I could just heal my knee myself and I'd be fine to get back home again.

"Why? Do you get lost a lot?" Liam asks looking around the ditch we were sitting in.

I shake my head with a scoff, "No I don't get lost. They're just gonna get worried because it's getting dark."

"Are you like super accident prone?" Liam asks another question.

I roll my eyes, "You ran into me let's just get that clear so no I'm not accident prone. But I guess if you must know running off to London for a few weeks makes your friends keep tabs on you when you get back."

"You ran away to London?" Liam asks in disbelief.

I look at him confused, "Why does that surprise you?"

He shrugs wrapping his arms around his knees, "You don't seem like the type to break the rules. I thought you'd be one of those girls with highest marks in the class and I definitely don't picture you as a rule breaker."

"I do have the highest marks," I nod, "But I don't always play by the rules I guess."

Liam pulls out his phone checking the time with a sigh, "So why did you run away?"

"It wasn't really running away. Everything just got too much for me here and I left," I shake my head lost for words at what else to say. I didn't really want to share my whole sob-story with this stranger and I'm sure he didn't want to hear about it either.

His eyes suddenly widen and he looks up the ledge that we fell off, "Did you hear that?"

I nod slowly, "Yeah I did. Just don't think about it. It was probably a squirrel or something." It was just a twig breaking and I didn't need him freaking out on me.

"A squirrel? You've lived here how long and you want to play it off as a squirrel?!" Liam scoffs.

I roll my eyes, "Why do you think it's something else?"

"Because I've read the old newspaper articles! There's been like a dozen animal attacks in this reserve!" Liam whispers to me looking around carefully.

I shake my head with a chuckle, "I'm pretty sure we're safe down here. Nothing is stupid enough to fall down here."

"And what about the ones that are smart enough to come from that way," Liam nods into the large opening of the woods. We had fallen down a fairly large slope but we weren't exactly in a ditch. We were stuck up against the dirt wall that we fell down but then the other side was out in the open. Well not exactly out in the open, there were still heaps of trees and shrubs around but it was still open enough for an animal to come wandering through.

"Yeah maybe sitting here and waiting isn't an option," I let out an annoyed sigh and look back up the way we fell, "Maybe we can get back up on the track."

Liam shakes his head, "We can't. Not with your leg like that."

"I'll be fine. You'll just have to help me," I shrug. If it meant getting out of here without being eaten alive I would take it.

He shakes his head again, "There is no way you'll be able to climb up there."

"I didn't say climb," I roll my eyes, "If we follow this cliff- slope- whatever it is along a bit maybe we can find an easier way up."

Liam nods finally getting it, "Like another little track or something."

"Yes!" I smile, "Now help me up." He gets up quickly and bends down pulling my arm over his shoulders and wrapping his arm around my waist. My face screws up in pain as he starts lifting me up and I groan which causes him to stop, "What?! Is it hurting?!"

I groan in annoyance instead of pain and roll my eyes, "Of course it hurts but don't stop!" He continues pulling me up and I put all my weight onto the non-dislocated leg. I let out a breath of relief as I feel the pain subside slightly now that I wasn't moving so much.

"You've got me right? Cause if you drop me then I'm gonna be pissed," I ask warningly and he chuckles slightly adjusting his hold on me, "I've got you. I'm stronger than I look you know."

I scoff, "Please I'll believe that when I see some serious effort being made. Now come on it's getting dark really quickly."

"Wait don't you want to look for your phone?" Liam asks as we start shuffling in a direction that looks sort of promising.

I shake my head, "No we haven't got time. I'll get a new one."

"You'll just get a new one?" Liam chuckles sounding slightly out of breath already and I wince feeling my knee throb as our movements start getting a little faster, "Yeah or I'll come look for it tomorrow after school when it's light out."

I feel Liam clear his throat nervously, "Uh I could come help you look for it if you'd like. You know because it's basically my fault and all."

I chuckle lightly, "That's right it was your fault but it's okay I can find it by myself."

"Are you sure? Won't you be on like crutches from this injury? I can just come look for it myself if you'd like," he offers again.

I shake my head, "I'll find it no worries. Scott can come with me and he can call it."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Liam asks.

I almost choke on my words as I try to get it out as quick as I can, "God no he's my brother!"

"Oh sorry I just assumed-" Liam starts coming up with an excuse and I chuckle cutting him off, "That I'd be calling my boyfriend to come and save me?"

Liam shakes his head with a laugh, "No I thought that a pretty girl like you would have a boyfriend."

"Pretty girl?" I question with raised eyebrows and Liam's cheeks immediately darken, "Oh god that sounded super cheesy didn't it? I'm not trying to hit on you- I mean I think you're attractive but- oh god," he whispers the last part to himself in embarrassment.

I smile slightly at his flustered state, "You're new to this aren't you?"

"New to what? Flirting? No! I've flirted with plenty of girls before," Liam scoffs asking and answering his own questions all in one breath.

I chuckle at the young boy welcoming the distraction that was stopping me from thinking about my knee, "So you're flirting with me?"

"What? No! I mean- ugh," he groans dropping his head in embarrassment and I laugh loudly, "I'm just teasing you Liam."

Liam chuckles awkwardly lifting his head back up and my smile gets wider as I see his cheeks are really red from embarrassment. I try to hold in my laughter but its short lived when he smiles at me nervously and I burst out laughing.

"What?" Liam asks confused as he stops us in our tracks and I hang my head trying to calm myself. I breathe in too quickly and I snort lightly. I reach up covering my mouth quickly. I hadn't laughed like this in ages. I couldn't believe I just snorted while laughing.

"Did you just snort?" Liam chuckles smiling at me.

I shake my head, "No."

"You did so!" Liam laughs at me and I roll my eyes, "Okay fine I did. But just so you know some people find it cute and endearing."

Liam rolls his eyes back at me playfully, "Whatever you reckon."

"God I haven't laughed like that in forever," I shake my head not remembering the last time I had laughed like that. It felt good to not worry about what was going on in the supernatural world again. Well it'd be even better if I didn't have a dislocated knee but you can't have everything I guess.

"Really? Is school stressful or something?" Liam asks, "I've just started at Beacon Hills so I hope not."

I shake my head, "No school's fine just other things going on I guess. And you'd have to be a freshmen right?"

"Yeah I used to go to Devenford Prep," Liam nods as we get to a small track leading back up to what looks to be the track we were originally on.

"Why'd you leave? They're a good school and they have a pretty good lacrosse program right? Do you play?" I ask trying to get my mind off my knee again. We were now heading uphill and it was throbbing a fair bit now.

"My parents wanted to move," Liam shrugs looking down at the ground to watch where he was stepping. I eye him closely and shake my head, "That's not the only reason is it?"

Liam looks back up to me quickly, "How did you know?!"

"I have a gift. I can tell when people are lying," I shrug, "What really happened?"

Liam shakes his head, "It was nothing really."

"It was enough to make you lie about it," I point out quickly and he sighs, "I was kicked out."

I nod in understanding, "So you're a bit of a rule breaker then?" I tease slightly referring back to when he said he didn't see me as a rule breaker.

"I guess you could say that," Liam nods with a chuckle. He lets out a tired breath as we get to the top of the track. I look along it and nod, "I was running on this track before I ran into you."

Liam smiles, "Thank god. We can get you to a hospital now."

I shake my head quickly, "I don't need to go to the hospital I already said that."

"Bella your knee is dislocated I'm taking you to the hospital," Liam says sternly.

I scoff with a small smirk, "You can't drive me there so you can't make me." Liam looks to me narrowing his eyes playfully. He bends down quickly tucking his other arm under my thighs and lifts me up slowly and careful not to hurt my knee more.

I wince slightly as it jolts and gasp, "What're you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you to the hospital," he shrugs like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head, "Liam we're in the middle of nowhere you can't carry me to the hospital!"

"I told you I'm stronger than I look," he smiles at me and I quickly wrap my arms up around his neck as he starts walking.

"Liam seriously put me down," I gasp, "You're gonna hurt yourself. Or you'll hurt both of us!"

He rolls his eyes at me, "Bella I've got you. I won't drop you. You trust me right?"

"I just met you!" I exclaim with a chuckle at his trust that he seemed to have in me.

"So? We've spent how long here in the reserve together and you haven't tried to kill me? I'd say that this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Liam chuckles with a small shrug.

I roll my eyes, "Maybe that's all part of my plan. Maybe my leg isn't really dislocated and I'm just gaining your trust and then I'll kill you," I say deadly serious.

"Nice try. You snorted in front of me I really don't believe your attempt at being evil," Liam laughs at me, "Just relax. We're probably almost at the entrance anyways."

I let out a sigh, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when you start getting back pain!" He shakes his head with a chuckle as we continue trekking along the track. It was now almost pitch black and the sun was only up the tiniest bit. Once that was gone we were going to be walking around in the darkness.

I hear a few leaves and branches ruffle close by and I feel Liam's hold on me tighten slightly, "I'm not the only one hearing that right?"

I shake my head, "No I heard it too. Just keep walking." I suddenly hear footsteps close by and Liam stops in his tracks, "Okay no that sounds like actual footsteps. Someone's following us!" Liam whispers nervously.

I nod, "Okay just be quiet for a second and let me think…" I shut my eyes slowly and take a deep breath focusing on the sound of the soft breeze around us. There was something or someone out here with us. And I think it was something supernatural.

Another twig snaps in the distance and my eyes open quickly and I turn looking at Liam with wide eyes, "They're getting closer."

I hear more twigs snapping and leaves ruffling behind us, "Should we be running?" he whispers so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"Probably…" I whisper back. The footsteps stop and the forest goes silent again. We both look around carefully before Liam starts walking along the track again, "What was following us?!"

"I'm not sure," I say quietly still sensing something in the area. Liam starts to pick up the pace a little as he watches in the trees, "Is it still out there?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so…" I didn't want to freak him out. As long as we got back to my car like now we'd be fine. Suddenly we hear another twig snap and Liam turns around quickly and I groan in pain.

"Liam no sudden movements remember my knee," I groan out and he looks to me apologetically, "Sorry…" he whispers. He starts to turn back around slowly when we see a tall figure standing in front of us on the track.

Liam lets out a loud manlier sounding scream as I scream as well. I grip onto his shoulders tightly as his hands dig into my thighs and ribs. We continue screaming and all I can think is that whatever was in front of us was about to kidnap us or kill us or something insane and I couldn't do anything right now because my knee was dislocated and Liam didn't know about supernatural beings.

I hear the figure clear their throat and I squint my eyes recognising the figure all of a sudden, "Jesus Christ Derek! What the hell is your problem!?" I exclaim straight away letting out a breath of relief. It was Derek standing in front of us right now and scaring the shit out of us.

"You know him?!" Liam exclaims.

I nod loosening my grip on his shoulders, "He's a good friend."

"Does he always follow you in the woods?" Liam asks eyes Derek suspiciously.

"Only when she doesn't come home and doesn't answer any calls or texts," Derek grumbles looking at me pointedly.

I roll my eyes, "Did Scott call you?"

"Yes he did," Derek nods curtly, "What're you doing out here? Who's this kid? And why is he carrying you?"

Liam shrugs awkwardly, "Uh I'm Liam. We had a bit of an accident while running and we both fell off the track. She's dislocated her knee…"

"Jesus Christ Bella," Derek groans, "Why don't you have your phone on you? You could have called someone!"

"I did have my phone on me," I nod, "I lost it on my run because Liam ran into me and we fell off the track and down a ditch a good 6 metres! So now I have to get a new phone."

Derek shakes his head, "Where did you fall? We'll go get it."

"Derek it's dark and my knee is dislocated! I'm not going out there," I shake my head quickly shutting down his idea.

Liam awkwardly starts to put me down, "It looks like you have a few things to sort out. I might leave you to it."

"Wait do you need a lift?" I ask leaning against him as my good leg holds me up, "You shouldn't walk home at this time of night alone."

He shakes his head with a smile, "I live like 5 minutes away. I'll be fine. I guess I'll just see you at school?"

"Okay…" I nod reluctantly, "See you Liam, it was nice meeting you!"

Liam helps me over to Derek's side and nods to Derek, "You too Bella… See you!" he waves smiling widely at me, "And sorry about your knee…" he winces noticeably look back down at my knee.

I chuckle slightly shaking my head at him, "It's all good…" He chuckles back before jogging off down the track. I turn back to Derek quickly, "What the hell is your problem?! You scared the absolute crap out of me and Liam!"

"You should have sensed me coming," Derek points out raising his eyebrows at me, "You always have to be on alert Bella!"

I scoff nodding at him, "I was on alert! I knew it was someone supernatural but I couldn't tell anything else because I had Liam next to me freaking out!"

"Maybe you should think twice before befriending the kid that you only just met in the reserve!" Derek exclaims lifting my arm up and draping it over his shoulder.

I roll my eyes, "He's harmless. It's you I should be worried about! What're you doing following me? Why did Scott call you?"

"He called because you weren't answering his calls or texts. He was worried about you," Derek explains calming down a little, "What're you doing out here anyway?"

I shrug as we start walking towards the entrance of the reserve, "I wanted to see if my knee was healed properly but it's dislocated now."

"And how exactly did that happen?" Derek asks with a sigh.

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter you don't care anyway." Derek stops suddenly and I go to try and keep walking and wince when I put a little pressure on my bad knee. I feel myself start to fall when Derek's grip tightens on me. He spins me around quickly and stops me from hitting the ground.

I look up into his eyes breathing quickly from the sensation of falling as he lifts me back up slowly, "I care more than you think Bella," he whispers quietly.

I shake my head quickly, "Can you just sit me down? I'm going to pop it back into place," I say nodding down to my knee. I wanted to be able to walk by myself. Derek's eyes flicker with hurt quickly before he sets me down slowly.

I place my hands on either side of my knee and take a slow deep breath. I start to count to three in my head when I feel Derek's hand lay on top of mine. I open my eyes seeing he's kneeling down in front of me, "Let me help…"

I nod slowly and he nods back, "One… Two… Three," he whispers before clicking my knee back into place. I let out a small scream and he quickly covers his hand over my mouth drowning it out. Once I've stopped his hand pulls back and I look down to my knee with blurry eyes.

I place my hands on my knee carefully and my eyes light up amber. It would take a little bit of energy to do this but I still wouldn't be able to walk with it like this. My hands light up amber as well and this amber coloured aura lights up around my knee.

I let out a slow shaky breath as it starts to die down and I let me arms slump back down by my side. Derek holds his hand out for me and helps me up carefully. I stand up straight nodding, "I'm okay now. It doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" Derek asks looking over me carefully. I nod and he slowly lets go when I feel myself start to sway forward. He quickly places his hands on my waist holding me up, "You're not okay."

I shake my head, "I'm okay… I promise."

"Do you wanna look for your phone?" Derek asks softly.

I shake my head again, "You can drive me home… I'll look for it tomorrow."

"Okay," Derek nods. He lets go of me slowly and we head towards the reserve entrance. I hand the keys over to him as we near the car and climb into the passenger side. I felt like I could sleep through the entire night after healing my knee.

He starts the car and slowly backs out of the parking lot getting onto the road that leads into the town, "Bella have you been sleeping properly?" Derek asks suddenly.

"Yes why?" I ask quietly leaning my head back into the headrest.

Derek sighs, "When was the last time you had a good night sleep?" I don't answer him and he reaches over nudging me slightly, "Bella when? And don't lie to me."

"Derek I'm fine," I groan. I wasn't doing this again. I was fine. I just wanted to get home and into bed. I really felt like tonight I would be sleeping instead of tossing and turning from the nightmare.

"No you're not Bella. How long have I known you now? I know when you're not okay and everyone else can tell too. Why do you think Scott called me when you didn't answer calls or texts?" Derek rants, "You're not okay and maybe you think that as long as you act like you're okay no one will worry but Bella we all care about you."

"I know you all care about me! I don't know what else you want me to say Derek and I don't know how many more times I need to say it because I am fine!" I exclaim as he pulls up to my house.

Derek shakes his head, "You can say it as much as you want Bella but only when I know it's true will I let this go. I'm not letting you shut anyone out."

"You can drop my car back tomorrow sometime… Thanks for coming out to find me and driving me home," I say quietly as I climb out of the car. I hear Derek growl slightly as I slam the door shut and walk up to the house.

I walk in through the front door and Scott comes out of the living room letting out a breath of relief, "Oh thank god! Did Derek find you?! Where were you?!"

"I lost my phone on a run when this freshman ran into me and we had a fall. I'm all good though…" I smile slightly with a shrug.

Scott looks at me with wide eyes, "You're all good? You're just all good? Bella you've been gone for like 4 hours!"

"Scott I was out for a run," I sigh. What was with everyone?!

He rolls his eyes, "But you were gone for 4 hours! I thought something had happened! Kate is still out there you know and we all have to be careful."

"I was with Liam," I shrug, "He's new and was out for a run too and he accidentally fell on top of me and my knee dislocated and-"

"Jesus Christ your knee was dislocated?!" Scott exclaims.

I nod looking down at me knee, "But I healed it so-"

"Bella, do you care that I was here worrying about you? That Derek spent a good hour tracking you down? That we all want to help you?" Scott asks cutting me off.

"Of course I care! Scott I care about all of you so much!" I exclaim feeling offended that he was questioning me, "I put you all first with everything I do! I think of the pack before I do anything!"

Scott shakes his head, "Then why won't you let us help you?"

"Because I don't need help but what I need right now is to go upstairs and get into my bed because I am so tired right now…" I let out a tired sigh before heading up the stairs, "Goodnight. And thank you for sending Derek. He did help out in the reserve so thanks."

Scott sighs, "Night…" I make my way to my room and don't even both changing my clothes. I climb into bed lying my head down on the pillow. I really just wanted everyone to stop worrying. I didn't want help. I wanted to just get past it all and that meant that everyone needed to stop asking if I was okay. I shut my eyes slowly and for the first time in weeks I let sleep take over.

…

Scott opens the door for Derek who was standing at the door listening in, "You heard that right? She actually believes that she's okay."

"Maybe she is Scott. We have underestimated how strong she really is before. She did take on those two beserkers," Derek shrugs. He could tell Bella was getting sick of everyone checking in on her. He started thinking that if they didn't stop then maybe they would just be making it worse.

Scott shakes his head, "No she's not coping. I don't think London helped at all and she's not telling us everything that happened over there either."

"How do you know that?" Derek asks.

Scott shrugs, "Well I'm not really sure but when she was talking to Lydia on the way to Mexico it felt like I was being blocked out of the conversation. I couldn't listen in and I think it was Bella that was stopping me. It might not be anything big but its big enough that she doesn't want to share it with the whole group."

"Look Scott I say we let Bella figure this out on her own," Derek sighs, "She needs to do this one on her own and we can help her through it but she needs to face her own demons."

Scott shakes his head, "But what if she hits rock bottom?"

"Maybe that's what it's gonna take to get the Bella we all know back," Derek shrugs, "Keep an eye on her okay but don't smother her. If you keep pushing she's gonna push back even more, she's stubborn like that," Derek says with a small smile on his face. As much as he hated how stubborn she was at times he couldn't help but think it was also one of the traits he loved about her too.

"Okay… Thanks Derek," Scott nods patting the former alpha on the shoulder. Derek nods and walks back out the front door. Scott slowly shuts the door behind him and turns to go upstairs. Bella and him both had school tomorrow and he just really hoped that they could all get back on track with their schooling again.

He was ready for the lacrosse tryouts and hopefully going to be the captain again. It was a new day tomorrow and he also was hoping that Bella was going to be okay.

…

**Author's Note: Another update yay! Next chapter is chapter 100 oh my god! I'm really happy with how often I'm updating and I'm even ahead! I have already written the next couple of chapters ready! :D You'll love it I hope! :P**

**You're reviews amazing as always! Love them all!**

**I think that's all I need to say so hope you enjoy! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	100. Chapter 100: Yep you're jealous

Chapter 100: Yep you're jealous

…

Peter slams the door behind the mercenary as she leaves. He couldn't believe what Derek had just agreed to. They needed that money now more than ever and Derek was going to throw it away just to find Kate. Yes that would get their money back but they could find her themselves if it was going to cost that much to hire help.

"Are you insane?!" Peter exclaims with his hands on his hips in annoyance at his nephew.

Derek leans against the table not bothering to face Peter, "We didn't have a choice." He needed to find out why his eyes weren't electric blue anymore. He wasn't sure what it meant but he was willing to bet it had something to do with what Kate did to him, "We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing. I can't keep getting to dead ends when I have other things I need to worry about."

Yes Derek did want to find Kate to fix whatever was going on with his eyes but what he also needed to do was help Bella. She pushing more and more against anyone trying to help her and it wasn't looking good. She was shutting down whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault we don't get those bonds back! What do you think I'm gonna do then huh? Get a job?" Peter asks rhetorically and giving an answer to his question as he walks closer to his nephew.

He knew that Derek had other worries and that it included Bella and right now he was worried about the young girl too. But they needed those bonds back, "My resume is slightly out of date. We got robbed Derek! Robbed!" he exclaims grabbing Derek by his shoulder.

Derek quickly turns shifting and his eyes light up golden as he growls loudly at his uncle. Peter's face contorts into surprise and he tilts his head in shock, "Oh that's a new look for you." Derek pulls out of Peter's grip angrily and Peter narrows his eyes, "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know," Derek says annoyed with his uncle, "But I'm willing to pay to find out."

Peter shakes his head, "That's not your only problem either is it. Bella's not coping is she?"

"No," Derek says curtly, "She's shutting everyone out. She acts like everything around her is fine and normal but there's something off about it. Scott's noticed it too and every time we try to talk to her she just keeps repeating that she's fine," Derek sighs in annoyance. He wasn't sure what to do about their situation either. He wanted to be with her, he knew that, but she wasn't in the right mind frame right now. She wasn't ready.

"Derek we all know what she's like. If you push her she's going to push back even harder and eventually you won't even be able to get through to her at all anymore," Peter shakes his head. He had come to know Bella really well since he turned Scott. She was like a daughter to him and he hated seeing her hurt.

"I know…" Derek nods, "And I told Scott that if we weren't careful that she might shut us out for good but what else are we supposed to do for her?"

Peter shrugs, "You really want my advice?"

Derek looks to his uncle hesitantly, "I have no other options."

"Well my advice is to wait," Peter says vaguely, "She isn't talking when you ask so don't keep asking. Just wait and eventually she'll come to you, or whoever it is she wants to talk to."

Derek shakes his head, "How do I know that she'll talk?"

"I don't," Peter shrugs shaking his head, "But what I do know is that you trust Bella more than anyone else you've ever known. You'll trust her to come to you when she's ready." Peter walks off letting what he just said sink in for Derek.

Derek turns around looking out the window again. He did trust Bella. He just hoped that she would eventually open up for him. Sooner rather than later…

…

I follow behind Scott and Stiles slowly as they head towards the new and improved bleachers. It was lacrosse tryouts today and I think Scott was a little nervous. Stiles came and picked me up and he immediately started scolding me like an angry parent much like Scott did when I got home last night.

I know they were concerned and I know they wanted me to talk to them but I just didn't think they needed to be bothered with it all. I was fine and they needed to understand that. Derek was also becoming a nuisance. I mean, every time I was with him I couldn't help but feel a stronger connection with him somehow but if he didn't quit asking me if I was okay I was going to lose it.

"Of course you're still the team captain!" I hear Stiles say, "You got your grades up just like coach told you to right?" he asks as they walk through the door of the shed covering the bleachers. They've really gone all out this season.

Scott nods, "Yeah… But he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up for tryouts today."

"We got bigger things to deal with anyway," Stiles shakes his head, "Like Bella back there."

I scoff, "Hey!" Stiles looks to me with raised eyebrows, "You know exactly why you're someone we have to deal with!" I roll my eyes at him and he sighs, "What about Argent? Did you call him yet?" Stiles asks directing it to Scott.

"Uhh I texted him but he didn't get back to me," Scott sighs back.

I step up beside them looking to Scott with wide eyes, "Um you told Chris that his sister was back from the dead in a text?"

Scott shrugs sheepishly, "I didn't have the money to call France."

"Yeah you think you got money problems try paying for an MRI and a visit to Eichen House," Stiles nods in understanding with an exhausted breath. I knew we'd had some budget cuts around the house but now Stiles too. We were supernatural beings dealing with supernatural problems and on top of that we had money to worry about too.

"Another notice?" Scott nods.

Stiles nods back, "Yeah this one said final… Now what the hell are we even doing here anyway! We have like a hundred and seventeen million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them!" Stiles rants becoming angry.

Scott and I look behind him seeing a very athletic player continue to block shots that were being fired at him, "It is now…" Scott and I nod at the same time and Stiles turns around following our line of sight.

I squint my eyes trying to get a good look at the guy under the helmet. He looked kinda familiar. Scott and Stiles look at each other with wide eyes and continue to watch the young kid dominate as goalie, "Who the hell is that?" Stiles asks.

The goalie takes the helmet off slowly and I screw my face up in confusion, "Liam?"

"You know him?!" Stiles exclaims turning back to me. I nod, "Yeah he's the one I got stuck in the reserve with."

Stiles eye twitches slightly seeing the new competition, "Maybe we should just practice a little bit…" I chuckle slightly as they both rush off to get in a bit of practice to freshen up their skills. Liam looks over towards me and waves and I smile and wave back.

I move to sit on the bleachers to watch the practice. It was only the morning and they didn't have tryouts until later on I think. Well I think that's what Scott said. I zoned out a little when he was telling me…

"Dude you know who that is right?" I hear the guy next to Liam say to him. In London I'd also learnt to listen in from afar as well.

I look over subtly and see Liam nod to the blonde haired guy, "Yeah…"

"You know she's a junior and that she would never go for you," the blondie chuckles shoving Liam slightly.

Liam rolls his eyes, "So what? I only waved to her."

"Yeah but you haven't stopped staring at her since," the blonde guy points out. Liam quickly turns back to his friend and shoves him slightly, "Shut up! I'll be right back…" I turn back to watch as Scott and Stiles start having a bit of a practice.

They were still pretty good and I don't think they had anything to worry about. Coach loved them and he would for sure choose a junior as captain over a freshman. I hear my name called out and I turn seeing Liam jogging towards me. He sits down beside me with a smile and I smile back, "Hey Liam. What's up?"

"Uh not much…" he shrugs, "But I do have this for you," he pulls something out of his pocket and holds it out in front of me.

I gasp with a smile, "My phone! Thank you! Oh my god did you go back and get it?" I ask taking it from him and seeing a couple of missed messages and a lot of missed calls from Derek, Scott and Stiles.

"I went back early this morning. I felt really bad for what happened to your knee which seems to be all better now?" Liam drawls out looking down to my jean clad leg that was clearly not dislocated anymore.

I nod with a chuckle, "Yeah I got home and my mum popped it back into place. I iced it heaps last night and it feels a lot better today. A little tender but still okay," I lie quickly. It was perfectly fine now but I had to pretend that it hadn't magically healed overnight.

"That's amazing! I'm so glad…" Liam lets out a small breath of relief, "I really thought I'd done some damage to it."

I scoff shaking my head, "Please it takes a lot more than a fall like that to knock me down," I tease shoving his shoulder. He chuckles dropping his head slightly, "So was that your brother you walked in with?"

I nod pointing over to Scott, "Yeah that's Scott and his friend Stiles. They're looking forward to lacrosse tryouts today… I think they're actually nervous."

"Tell me about it! I'm freaking out a little too," Liam nods watching Scott and Stiles pass the ball between each other.

I shake my head, "I don't think you have anything to worry about with what I just saw. Did any goals get through while you were goalie just then?"

"You were watching me practice?" Liam asks with raised eyebrows.

I nod, "Yeah I haven't seen talent like yours on the lacrosse field in a bit. Probably the last guy was Jackson…" I say with a small smile. He was always moaning about his lacrosse status but he never had anything to worry about. His was pure talent on the field.

"Jackson? Does he still play?" Liam asks with a small shrug.

I shake my head, "No he moved to London a while back… He was my best friend here. Still is but I see him rarely."

"Ah so you went to go visit him when you ran away," Liam nods in understanding.

I point to Liam warningly with a teasing smile, "Hey I told you it wasn't really running away!"

Liam chuckles holding his hands up apologetically, "Oh my mistake." I laugh with him when the warning bell goes for next class. Liam sighs in annoyance slightly and stands up, "Right well I need to go change for class. I guess I'll see you at the lacrosse tryouts?"

"Yeah I'll be there," I nod with a smile. He smiles back ducking his head again, "Alright awesome… Bye Bella…"

I smile and wave goodbye as he jogs to catch up with his other friends. I feel Scott and Stiles step up behind me, "Bye Bella," Stiles mimics in a high-pitched voice then rolls his eyes, "Ugh who is this kid? How do you know him again?"

"I told you he's the kid that ran into me at the reserve yesterday," I say with a shrug.

Stiles scoffs, "You mean he's the kid who dislocated your knee."

"Accidentally," I point out quickly. Stiles shakes his head, "Doesn't matter it still happened. And who does he think he is talking to you? You're Scott McCall's sister, he can't be talking to you right Scott?"

We all start heading for the lockers and Scott looks to Stiles confused, "Why can't he talk to her?"

"Because!" Stiles groans, "She's your younger sister and you're the captain of the lacrosse team. He's only a freshman! It just can't happen okay!" Stiles sighs annoyed at both Scott and I for not understanding.

I roll my eyes, "Stiles, he's new, give him a break."

"No one can be that good at lacrosse," Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. We start coming up to the locker rooms and Stiles nods determined, "We're going to have a chat with him."

I shake my head reaching for both the guys, "No guys don't!" They quickly rush into the locker rooms and I groan in annoyance. "Really?!" I whisper out in exhaustion. These two were just too hard to handle sometimes.

I walk through the locker room door ignoring all the looks from the lacrosse boys getting changed and see Scott and Stiles standing either side of Liam who was trying to get changed. His eyes flick over to me and he quickly puts on his shirt before turning back to Scott and Stiles.

"Hey Liam," Stiles says curtly and Liam looks between the two a little confused and slightly freaked out, "Wanna explain what that was out there?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asks his gaze flicking between the two again. I roll my eyes stepping between Scott and Stiles and across from Liam.

"That little display, that little circus act," Stiles nods as if everyone is supposed to understand what he's talking about.

Liam looks to me with a confused look and I shrug, "What circus act?" Liam asks.

"You caught every shot," Stiles says holding his hands out in anticipation as he waits for Liam to answer.

I roll my eyes, "He was in goals Stiles."

Stiles looks to me with wide eyes and nods, "Yeah but nothing- not a single shot got past you!"

"Yeah I was the goalie?!" Liam nods getting annoyed at the repeated questions being asked him. He turns to Scott and back to Stiles with a shrug, "You guys played this game before?"

I chuckle slightly and Liam looks over to me with a smile. Stiles looks to Scott holding his arms out telling him to take over. I think he was annoyed that Liam wasn't getting what he asking. I'm not even sure what he was asking.

"You're a freshman right?" Scott asks.

Liam nods, "Yeah."

"But you weren't here last semester?" Stiles asks.

Liam shrugs like it's no big deal, "Transferred from Devenford Prep…" Scott turns his head slightly and his eyes narrow as he listens in to something.

"You transferred?" Scott asks again. I look to Scott with raised eyebrows. He was listening in on Liam's heartbeat. He could tell he was lying.

Liam nods looking to me nervously briefly, "Yeah."

"No you got kicked out didn't you?" Scott shakes his head looking back to the young freshman.

Liam looks to Scott surprised and his eyes flick over to me before he scoffs lightly, "Alright kicked out, transferred… What do you guys care?! I came here to play lacrosse. Your team could use a few good players right?" Liam asks with a shrug.

Stiles quickly shakes his head, "No, nope we don't need any more good players!"

"Actually we could sorta use a couple," Scott nods looking to Stiles sheepishly. Stiles narrows his eyes slightly at Scott in annoyance before stepping closer to Liam, "Alright how'd you get this good? Have you always been this good? Or did it suddenly happen just once overnight?" Stiles continues firing questions and my eyes widen as I realise where he's going with it.

"Have you ever been out in the middle of the woods, during the night of a full-" I quickly shove Stiles out of the way and smile at Liam, "Oh my god what is the time? You don't wanna be late for class. Let's go!" I quickly say trying to grab Liam's stuff.

"Look I learned from my step-father, alright?" Liam says it like a question as if he needs to check with Stiles and Scott that it's okay, "He made team captain as a sophomore, like you…" Liam nods towards Scott.

Scott smiles proudly for a moment before Liam turns to get his stuff off me, "And yeah guess I'm just that good," Liam says getting up in Stiles face just to piss him off. I smile slightly and he looks back to me with a wide smile, "See ya Bella…"

Scott steps up beside Stiles watching with a smile as Liam walks off. "He wasn't lying that time," Scott shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Look boys you just gotta go out and play like you always do. Just who cares about the new players coming up," I say with a shrug.

Stiles shakes his head pointing at me, "No you- you! You might as well be the enemy too. What're you doing being all chummy with him? He totally likes you Bella and he watches you like a little love sick puppy!"

"He does not!" I scoff with a small laugh at what Stiles was saying. Liam was new and he just didn't have a lot of friends yet. I was being friendly and that's all. Plus we spent ages trekking through the reserve yesterday of course we knew each other now.

"He does stare a little bit Bella," Scott shrugs. I let out a sigh, "Well that is because I'm a junior and he just looks up to me," I drawl out coming up with some lame ass excuse.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I don't think that'd be it at all. What're you even doing in here anyway? This is the boys locker room!"

"I'm always in here," I point out. Stiles nods in realisation, "You really are. Are you obsessed with me or something?" Stiles jokes.

I nod walking towards him, "Yes Stiles. I think you're the most attractive man in my life right now and I just can't get enough…" I stop right in front of him and Stiles gulps nervously, "Really?"

"No not really!" I laugh shaking my head, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Stiles scoffs, "I can't believe you fell for that!" he quips back shaking his head, "I was just messing with you!"

"Whatever losers," I roll my eyes playfully, "I'll see you at your lacrosse tryouts!" I call out giving them a wave as I exit the locker rooms. I shake my head and chuckle quietly to myself. It was really good joking around with Stiles and Scott again. I guess I did kinda miss it while in London…

I look down to my phone and sigh as I see a text come through from Derek. I was going to throw my phone if it was another message about me being okay.

'_I went looking for your phone but couldn't find it so I'm just assuming you already have it? Give me a text back and let me know…'_

I smile slightly as I click to reply to him. He went looking for my phone…

'_Yeah Liam found it for me but thanks! You didn't need to go through all that trouble!'_

He really shouldn't have. And neither should Liam but I was so glad to have my phone back now. I felt almost naked without it. My phone buzzes again and I open the reply from Derek.

'_Why is Liam finding your phone for you? I thought you didn't even know him?'_

I roll my eyes slightly at his response. I could basically feel the waves of jealousy flowing through the phone. Liam was harmless and just a friend. It's not like I was going to start dating him anyway. He's young and although he is attractive I'd rather date someone my own age. I open up my locker and stand there pretending to get my books out as I reply.

'_Derek he's just a friend. I can basically feel the jealousy coming through the phone right now.'_

I grab my stuff for my class and quickly check the last message from Derek before I have to put my phone away.

'_I'm not jealous.'_

I let out a laugh and shake my head tapping the phone trying to think of what to say next. He was so jealous. He just wouldn't admit it to me. I smile slightly as I type my reply again.

'_Yep you're jealous…'_

I shake my head with a smile still and pocket my phone. This is what I wanted. I wanted everyone to just go back to normal and not worry about me. I didn't need to be worried about. Everything was fine. I'm fine.

…

I run through the school heading towards the lacrosse field. I was so late. Coach wanted me to be there as first aid help and I got caught up in the library. I was busy researching all the articles that had popped up just today about an axe murderer that murdered a whole family. Only one survivor and he was in the hospital right now being treated and looked after by the nurses and police.

I was surprised Stiles and Scott hadn't gone to investigate it. I mean it did sound like it was just a murder and nothing supernatural about it but since when was anything that simple in Beacon Hills. I run past the group of lacrosse players that were standing by and watching the field and quickly step up beside coach.

"You're late," Coach says to me and I nod bending over trying to catch my breath, "I know, I know. I'm sorry. No injuries have happened right?"

Coach shakes his head, "No you're good. Scott and Stiles are going up against a few of the new players though so this should be interesting."

"Oh how're they going?" I ask cheerfully seeing them suited up and taking down a player trying to get past them.

Coach sighs, "Up until now, terrible! But they've warmed up now and we're back in business."

"Good, good," I smile watching as Liam suits up next. I see Scott and Stiles ready themselves as Liam picks up the ball. Coach blows the whistle and Liam quickly makes his move running towards Scott and Stiles who were also running towards him.

Stiles makes the first move and jumps trying to knock Liam down but he quickly dodges Stiles sending him to the ground and Scott goes in next. Liam spins around quickly narrowly missing Scott's jab and runs straight past them doing a fancy spin before shooting for goal.

Everyone cheers for Liam and Scott and Stiles watch on shocked as Liam runs past them smugly. I watch with raised eyebrows. I must say I didn't think the kid had it in him but he seemed like a bit of a smart ass now…

"That was luck!" I hear a familiar voice call out and coach and I turn seeing Malia standing up in the bleachers, "Do over!" she calls out.

Coach chuckles, "Sweetheart there's no do-overs this is practice!"

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles," Malia calls back. Coach smiles and nods, "I'll take that action!" he turns back to the field, "Hey back out there Liam!"

Stiles face dramatically changes under his helmet and both him and Scott set back up again. Scott eyes Liam getting slightly angry and Liam smirks as the whistle blows. He picks up the ball quickly and runs towards Scott and Stiles again. Stiles jumps trying to stop Liam again but falls to the ground as Liam twists out of the way.

He turns running straight for Scott who bends down picking Liam up and flipping him over his back. I gasp covering my mouth waiting for impact when Liam hits the ground and there's a loud crunch. Everyone groans hearing the noise as well and I slap coach on the chest, "Oh my god! Someone get the first aid! Or call an ambulance!"

I quickly run over to them, "Don't move! Nobody touch him!" I say calmly as I kneel down beside Liam. He sits up carefully and I shake my head looking at him, "Liam I heard something crack. I'm gonna take a look at it."

"Listen to Bella she knows what she's doing!" Coach exclaims as he comes running over.

Liam shakes his head moving to stand up, "I'm okay coach!" he tries to stand on his hurt leg and screams out in pain. Scott and Stiles quickly move to grab his arms and hold him up.

"I think we better get him to the nurse," Stiles nods.

I stand up quickly, "Forget that, we're going to the hospital."

…

**Author's Note: Guys you are actually so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so amazing! Like I can't even get it across enough! Only like 4 chapters ago I was saying I was just over 600 reviews and now I'm nearing 700! That is just insane! AND now I'm up to chapter 100! This is just crazy! So I hope this chapter is amazing for you guys :D Next chapter is pretty intense also and I hope you'll like how I do it!**

**I have got a couple chapters already written but I won't update every day because if school gets too much again then I at least have a couple more updates for you guys while I'm getting on top of school :P**

**I hope you love this chapter and leave a review to let me know what you think! :D**


	101. Chapter 101: The bite

Chapter 101: The bite

…

I walk through to the front desk quickly as Scott and Stiles trail behind me helping Liam. We spent a while at the nurse's office at school getting her to check it over even though I continually said that we needed to go to the hospital.

I step up to the desk and smile politely ready to tell them what we needed when I hear Scott sigh, "Uh hi mum…"

I turn in the direction he was looking and see Mel standing there looking at all of us confused. She lets out a sigh and walks towards us, "And what happened?"

"Lacrosse," I shrug looking to the boys and they all nod tiredly.

Mel nods, "Right. Let's get you a wheelchair…" She walks off to go get Liam a wheelchair and I turn back to him with a smile, "Well you're in good hands now."

He smiles slightly but its short-lived when Mel comes back with a wheelchair, "Alright what's your name hun?"

"Liam," I nod smiling at Mel. She nods, "Right well Liam don't worry we'll take good care of you."

Liam nods sitting back in the chair and I turn back to Scott and Stiles, "I'm gonna go with them. Don't do anything stupid okay," I say pointing at them warningly.

Stiles holds up his hands in surrender, "Since when did you become all mother-like on us?"

"I always have been. Now behave," I say with raised eyebrows and they nod with a roll of their eyes. I smile slightly and quickly jog off after Mel.

Stiles was right I had become a bit more of a mother to everyone since being back I guess. But I think that was because of finding out about fairies being the protector of the pack. I had always felt like it was my job to protect everyone but now it just seemed stronger. Especially after losing Allison and Aiden I guess…

"Bella?" I hear my name called and I look up seeing Mel come out of one of the patient rooms, "Why're you back here?"

I smile, "I'm gonna keep Liam company…"

"You know him?" Mel asks confused.

I nod, "I met him yesterday on my run where I- I fell…" I quickly say realising she didn't know about my knee dislocating, "He helped me and now I'm returning the favour I guess."

Mel eyes me suspiciously, "Okay… But I think his step-dad was going in to see him so don't interrupt that okay."

I nod, "Thanks mum!" I quickly rush past her and to the room she came out of seeing Liam sitting up in the bed. I smile, "Hey…"

He looks up quickly and smiles back a little, "Hey."

"You just trying to make me repay the favour of carrying me around yesterday? Is that what this is? You're just trying to make me carry you around aren't you?" I tease trying to cheer him up a little.

He chuckles slightly and nods, "That was my plan all along. I just want you to suffer through carrying me for a couple hours."

"Oh so you were suffering? I'm that heavy am I?" I chuckle teasing him again as I sit down beside his bed.

He shakes his head with a laugh, "No you weigh like nothing."

"Are you laughing?" I hear a voice call from the doorway, "Is that Liam laughing?"

Liam looks up quickly and his face turns back to serious, "Please tell me it isn't broken…" The doctor, who I assume is his step-dad walks further in and smiles at me, "I'm Doctor Geyer, Liam's Step-dad."

I smile and nod reaching out and shaking his hand, "I'm Bella McCall."

"Melissa's daughter?" Dr Geyer questions and I nod with a smile, "The one and only."

He smiles and turns to Liam, "You two know each other from school?"

"Sort of," I shrug looking to Liam with a smile and he chuckles quietly.

Dr Geyer nods, "Okay well let's take a look at this leg…" He lifts Liam's pant leg up gently and places his hands on his step-son's clearly swollen and bruised leg. I wince slightly as Liam flinches at the touch. He had to be in a bit of pain right now.

"Okay- okay just…" Dr Geyer trails off as Liam tries to hold still. After a few more moments his step-dad sighs bringing his hands away from the injured leg.

Liam's face drops and he stares down at his leg, "It's broken isn't it?"

"It's definitely going to need an x-ray," Dr Geyer nods.

Liam moves is hands into his lap and shakes his head annoyed at himself, "It's broken and it's my fault." I shake my head wanting to say something but I look over to his step-dad assuming he was going to ask. It was not Liam's fault… It wasn't Scott's either. It was just bad luck.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Dr Geyer asks.

Liam shakes his head looking up to his step-dad, "Went up against two juniors. One of them was captain of the team," he explains with his voice sounding shaky. I feel my heart break for him. The poor kid just wanted to play lacrosse like his step-dad and now his leg was all messed up.

"Remember what we always say?" Dr Geyer questions placing a comforting hand on Liam's shoulder, "Play smart, not hard…"

Liam looks away shaking his head before asking, "Are you mad at me?"

"No," Dr Geyer shakes his head, "Of course not. You're mum might be mad at me for getting you into lacrosse but maybe we should both wait for the x-ray before we panic," he teases slightly, "And trust me. I have more reason to panic than you," Dr Geyer says with a teasing smile.

I smile slightly watching their encounter and Dr Geyer pats Liam on the shoulder again, "It's not over yet. Wait for the x-ray," he looks to me before going out of the room, "Nice meeting you Bella."

"You too," I call back with a smile before turning to Liam, "You okay?" I ask him stepping up beside the bed.

He shrugs, "I won't be playing lacrosse anytime soon. I was so stupid going up against your brother and his friend."

I shake my head quickly, "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It's just really bad luck…"

"Like you dislocating your knee?" Liam looks up with a small smile and I nod with a chuckle, "Exactly! Just really bad luck!"

Liam chuckles shaking his head, "Or you're really accident prone?"

"And what does this injury say about you?" I scoff with a smirk.

He looks to me with a confident shrug, "That I'm a hard core lacrosse player."

"Oh sure!" I say sarcastically and laugh at him again. He lets out a tired breath and looks around the room. I go to check my phone for the time when I hear a scream and growling nearby. I look to Liam confused and he goes to get off the bed.

I shake my head, "No stay here. I'll check it out…" I walk out of the room quickly and into the empty hallway. I take a slow breath and try and focus in on my surroundings when I feel someone step up beside me. I open my eyes and shake my head at Liam, "You shouldn't be on that leg! Get back on the bed."

He rolls his eyes and steps further out into the hallway, "Hey! Anyone hear that?" he calls out hoping for someone to reply. I step up beside him and look down one end of the corridor. Where the heck was everyone?

"I thought I heard someone," I whisper out to myself and Liam and I both turn seeing a young kid like us with blood all down the front of him and sharp teeth showing. My eyes widen and I move to step in front of Liam, "Run…" I whisper, "Liam get back in the room," I rephrase my warning because obviously he couldn't run.

The young blonde kid lunges for me and I grab his arms quickly holding them off, "Liam go!" I exclaim. The blondie grabs my shoulders this time and shoves me up against the wall. He moves his hands down my arms and pins them to my side as his mouth leans scaringly close to my neck.

I let out a loud scream seeing his teeth getting closer and closer when I hear Liam call out, "Hey! Get off her!" he exclaims trying to get his attention.

I shake my head, "Liam just go!" I scream at him and I see his eyes widen slightly as he turns to hobble down the hallway. The blondie let's go of me and quickly grabs hold of Liam pulling him down the hallway. I quickly chase after them reaching for Liam's arm and trying to pry him from the creature's hold. He was definitely not human.

The blondie growls at me warningly and grabs my hair smearing blood all through it as he pulls me along too. My legs give out from underneath me and he doesn't let go of my hair. I scream as I bring my hands up to grip his arm to stop the pulling of my hair.

I feel myself being dragged up a number of stairs and out into the cool night air. I hear Liam calling for help when I'm dumped to the ground. I look up seeing the blondie holding Liam up on a raised level of the roof.

I stand up slowly and start walking towards them, "Let him go!"

The guy watches me carefully when I hear the roof door swing open again. I turn around seeing Scott wolfed out, "Get back!" the blonde guy yells.

"Don't!" Scott exclaims, "You don't need to do this!" he growls out through his teeth, "Whatever it is. Whatever you are we can help you!"

The blonde guy shakes his head still holding tightly onto Liam, "No you can't."

"Let me help you," Scott nods trying to get through to him. I inch forward a little ready to get Liam out of the way if needed. I didn't trust this creature whatever it was and I wasn't about to let him hurt Liam. He was innocent and didn't know anything about the supernatural.

"Wendigo's don't need help! We need food!" the blondie growls out turning Liam around and they start to struggle against each other. Scott and I both move into action running towards the two. Scott jumps straight up onto the next level and quickly jump up beside him as quick as I can.

The wendigo or whatever he called himself throws Liam to the side. I quickly go to rush to his side when the wendigo grabs hold of me and shoves me up against the vent thing on top of the roof. Scott growls loudly trying to grab hold of the blondies arms to pull him off me.

The blondie turns around quickly grabbing Scott by the neck and throwing him towards me. Scott manoeuvres his head to try and bite hold of the wendigo's arm to get out of his grip. He throws Scott back towards me and I throw my arms out in front of me to brace myself for the impact when I feel Scott's teeth clamp down on my forearm. I gasp letting out a scream as the Wendigo now shoves us both backwards and to the ground.

Scott's mouth rips from my arm and his eyes are wide and apologetic as he quickly turns back to the wendigo. I scramble to get up and watch as the wendigo grabs Liam again and throws him towards the edge and I gasp as I see him start tumbling over. Scott shoves the wendigo out of the way and quickly rushes to grab Liam's arm. I quickly move to help Scott when the blondie tries to pry Scott's arms to stop him from saving Liam.

I grab the wendigo's hand pulling him back when he presses down on the bite mark on my arm and forcefully throws me towards the edge the same way he did with Liam. I feel myself falling and I scream as I clear the ledge and start going over.

Liam quickly lets go with one of his hands and reaches out to grab mine. He lets out a loud scream as the weight of me pulls him down slightly but he continues holding on. I look up to see Scott looking down at both of us now hanging off the building.

"Liam you need to swing me back up to the ledge so I can grab hold of it!" I exclaim gripping tightly onto his arm. If he could just swing me the tiniest bit I could reach up and grab the ledge. I would be able to hold the two of us up just until Scott got rid of the wendigo.

I can hear Liam grunting and trying to pull himself up but I watch with wide eyes as his fingers start to slip, "Liam hold on! Please just hold on!" I didn't want to expose him to the supernatural. If we fell I was going to have to teleport our asses out of here but if I could hold off and keep him from finding out then I would wait to use my powers.

"I can't hold on!" Liam screams in a panic as his last fingers start to slip. Scott watches trying to figure out what to do as Liam's fingers finally let go. Scott quickly moves his head downwards and clamps his teeth down onto Liam's arm.

I gasp as Liam screams so loud it starts to hurt my ears. I can hear him grunting in pain and I really did feel for him. Scott had now bitten both of us… I look up seeing the wendigo disappear from behind Scott and he quickly grabs Liam's arms lifting us both back and onto the roof.

I let out a groan as we both roll for a bit until we're able to sit up again. Liam pants scrambling to get away from Scott and I quickly move to sit beside him, "Let me see…" I whisper quietly looking at his arm but he continues holding it and panting.

Scott looks over to the two of us as Liam continues groaning in pain. I quickly lift my arm up and wrap it around Liam's shoulders bringing his head close to my chest in a comforting way. He had no idea what was about to happen for him… He was either going to become a werewolf like Scott or he might just die from the bite all because it was the only way for Scott to save him.

I look down to a similar bite mark down on my arm… This couldn't be happening… We didn't need two new out of control beta's running around Beacon Hills. I had to go through learning control all over again now. But in a way I guess I was prepared this time.

***Flashback***

_I let out an excited squeal as I flick through the pages of Will's family bestiary. They had a whole book full of supernatural creatures and we could actually read this one! I smile as I read through the very long section they had about fairies._

"_Oh my god this is amazing!" I gasp out excitedly as I look up to Will, "This has so much information! I had no idea I could do any of this?!"_

_Will nods with a chuckle, "It's pretty eye-opening right? I've already taught you a couple but there's still a few more things in there you can learn if you're willing?"_

"_Hell yeah!" I exclaim flicking over the page. The smile on my face slowly changes to a look of confusion as I read through the Fire Fairy section._

"_What?" Jackson asks worried, "What did you find? Do you die or something? Is there a certain age you die?!"_

_I look to Jackson rolling my eyes, "Calm down it's nothing like that! Why do you always think of the worse?"_

"_Because it usually is!" Jackson points out trying to read over my shoulder._

_I shake my head, "No I'm just reading this part about Fire Fairies. Why does it say stuff about werewolves as well and the bite?"_

"_Part of the reason fairies were hunted down and killed by the hunters was because of what wolf packs started figuring out," Justin starts explaining as he sits down beside us looking at the book as well, "The fairies were the protectors of the group which meant they had to be the strongest. When it became clear that they were not always as strong as the packs had hoped they tried something new…"_

_Will nods flipping the page over showing a very old drawing of a fairy that had the features of werewolf as well, "The alphas of the pack started turning their protectors and it actually made them stronger and faster and they were able to protect the pack even better… But like any new werewolf they had trouble controlling the shift which meant-"_

"_They had to learn to control their own powers again too…" I nod in understanding, "So if I was bitten then I would have the challenge of controlling both sides again."_

_Justin nods, "And if you didn't then you could become a dark fairy. Because the new half fairy/half werewolf had to try learn control again it increased the risk of them become dark and when they did the hunters came after them."_

"_Which is why fairies were only thought to be myths because they were thought to be wiped out a long time ago by the hunters…" Will sighs shutting the book suddenly. It seemed like he had a very personal problem with hunters… He became more agitated than what you'd expect when anyone mentioned them._

_Jackson claps his hand together, "Right well you are never being bitten by an alpha okay. Never ever!" Jackson orders protectively._

_Justin nods, "He's right and especially because you're a fire fairy that would make it worse."_

"_Why?" I ask confused._

"_A fire fairy, when they don't have control, they are very hot-headed and have trouble with anger so it goes to say that if you were bitten then you'd have trouble controlling it more because you'd be driven by anger mostly…" Will explains._

_I nod looking to Jackson, "Okay definitely avoid getting the bite…"_

***End of Flashback***

…

I stand there shivering as I wrap the much larger jacket around me. After Scott and I had argued for a good few minutes I finally had to cave and stay behind while he took Liam home. He was very confused and scared and I would have been better off talking to him but Scott pulled rank this time and I thought I better not go against him again.

I had convinced Liam to just go with Scott because, for some reason I will not understand, Liam still trusted me. He wasn't questioning me but Scott on the other hand was a whole different story. Scott bit him. He bit me too but I knew about the supernatural. I was supernatural so it didn't really matter… Well it did but with Liam we were bringing another innocent into the unknown world that only a select few knew about…

"Bella?" I hear my name called and I look up seeing Parrish standing in front of me, "Are you okay?"

I nod with a forced smile, "I'm okay…"

"Did you get hurt?" he asks trying to look over me for any injuries.

I shrug, "He bit my arm and pulled my hair but other than that I'm fine…" I lie. I couldn't exactly be like oh yeah my brother accidentally bit me because he was fighting off the wendigo with his supernatural werewolf strength. That wouldn't go down well.

"Maybe you should get the bite checked out? Make sure it isn't infected or something," Parrish suggests, "And I'd feel a lot better if you just went inside. You're freezing out here."

I force another smile, "Jordan I'm okay." He nods reluctantly and turns away going to stand next to John who had called him over.

"Hey let's get everyone off the roof and see if we can stall the medical examiners for five minutes. I've got an expert of my own coming in to take a look," John says in a hushed voice. I don't know if he was just talking about me or someone else but I was definitely no expert.

"You have an expert on teenage cannibals?" Parrish asks in disbelief.

John pleads with the young deputy, "Just five minutes, Parrish."

He sighs reluctantly and turns around ordering the other deputies off the roof before looking to me, "Alright you can come inside with me now."

"John?" I call out and he nods, "Bella you stay here and relay what happened for me," John calls back and I go to shrug out of Jordan's jacket to give it back.

He shakes his head, "No you hold onto it. It's still freezing out here."

I smile politely and he leaves with the other deputy. I turn back around to John and he turns to me jumping slightly when he sees someone behind me, "Well I guess you been there long enough to hear that we need to be quick about this. Bella said he called himself a wendigo…"

"Cannibalistic shapeshifters," Derek nods, "But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well hidden…"

Derek's gaze flicks to me briefly before he turns around picking up on something, "How many people did you say were up here Bella?"

"Just me and Scott. The wendigo dragged me up here and Scott came and tried to fight him off," I explain trying my best to keep my heart rate steady. I had one instruction before Scott left. Don't tell anyone that Liam was up here. Oh and don't let anyone know that I was bitten just yet, "Oh and the axe murdered… Who apparently has no mouth…"

Derek walks over to the ledge and I watch nervously as I can tell he knows that something happened at that ledge. He could smell it.

"You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" John asks referring to the axe murderer.

Derek looks up, "There was someone else. Someone young and male."

"Smell his fear?" John asks confused. Derek turns back to me making eye contact, "And his blood…"

I shake my head, "Well I didn't see anyone else up here."

"Are you bleeding too?" Derek asks looking me over. I nod, "I got scraped by the wendigo but that's it."

John sighs, "Okay you two better get out of here… The rest of the deputies will be coming back out." I nod and quickly take the jacket off being careful to hide the bite mark on my arm. I hand the jacket to John and smile, "Give that to Jordan and tell him thanks…"

I look to Derek and we duck behind the walls to get out of view from the helicopter that was flying above. I place my hand on his shoulder and my eyes light up as I teleport us down to his car. My whole body shivers as the breeze picks up around us.

"Okay I gotta get home to Scott…" I drawl out and turn around to live when Derek grips my arm with the bite mark tightly and I wince. He turns my arm over quickly and looks at the mark closely.

He shakes his head and seems kinda angry, "Scott bit you."

"It was an accident," I say quietly ducking my head. It wasn't Scott's fault. I put my arms out at the wrong time and that asshole wendigo shoved Scott straight into me. It all just happened really fast.

"It shouldn't have happened. Why were you up there? Why were you both at the hospital?" Derek fires questions off at me and I pull my arm out of his grip slowly, "I'm first aid for lacrosse and we took Liam to the hospital. His leg was broken or sprained…"

Derek nods slowly, "Liam was on the roof with you guys. What happened to him?"

I shake my head, "He wasn't."

"If I go into the hospital right now and look for him am I going to find him?" Derek questions. I don't answer and Derek reaches out lifting my chin up, "Am I?"

I groan, "No you won't okay! Scott bit me on accident and had to bite Liam to save us both. Liam was hanging off the ledge and I was hanging off Liam about to fall from the roof and Scott had both his arms pinned okay!" I exclaim a little louder than I wanted, "It wasn't his fault."

"Bella you know what this means right…" Derek says softly, "You have to learn control again."

I nod, "I know… I was warned about it over in London. I'm prepared." Derek nods back reluctantly and his eyes soften looking at my hair. His arm extends and he pushes it out of my face running his fingers through it softly, "What did he do to you Bella?" he whispers quietly.

My eyes flutter shut slowly and I lean my head into his touch, "I was dragged up to the roof by my hair… Is there blood all through it?" I ask quietly.

Derek nods, "Yeah… And it's on your clothes too."

"I better get home before anyone sees me then," I say quietly and step back out of his reach. He nods in understanding with hurt flashing across his face slightly.

"Please call me," Derek whispers, "If you need me at any time of night just call okay… Especially now that you'll be transitioning into half wolf-half fairy…"

I smile genuinely at him, "I'll call you." My eyes light up amber and I quickly teleport home. I let out a shaky breath as I look down to my arm. I could see it already starting to heal. It was healing faster than what it normally would so that must mean I was becoming half wolf-half fairy…

I open the back door slowly. I really hoped that Scott was being nice to Liam. I was not in the mood to find out that he'd done something completely stupid.

…

"So you bit him…" Stiles nods slowly as him and Scott both sit down on the bed. Scott had just shown him what he'd done with Liam and it was not pretty. Liam was all tied up in the bathtub with duct tape across his mouth as well to keep him quiet, "And you bit Bella too…"

"Yeah…" Scott nods back.

Stiles pauses for a minute deciding on the next approach, "And you kidnapped him?"

"Yeah…" Scott sighs and Stiles quickly says without missing a beat, "And you brought him here?"

Scott looks to his friend with wide eyes, "I panicked. I told Bella to stay with your Dad and I really wish I hadn't because Liam only trusts Bella and he only wanted to talk to her and when he wouldn't shut up I just-" Scott trails off really kicking himself for the plan he came up with. Bella would have known what to do.

"This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Stiles questions and as soon as he finishes they both here Liam whine scared from in the bathroom.

"As a reminder this is why always come up with the plans," Stiles points out, "Your plans suck. Even Bella could have done a better job."

Scott sighs, "I know which is why I called you and Bella will be home soon. I hope. So what do we do?" Scott asks.

Stiles looks to Scott for a minute a little annoyed and frustrated at the situation they were in right now. His eyebrows raise slightly as he comes up with a plan.

…

"Uh oh… Is he- Is he uh crying?" I hear Stiles question as I make my way upstairs. Oh my god. What were they doing to him?!

I quickly run the rest of the way up the stairs and find them in Scott's room. I gasp loudly as I see Scott and Stiles quickly pull duct tape off Liam so he is untied from the chair, "Scott, Stiles! What the hell is your problem?!" I exclaim trying to get past them but Stiles holds me back.

"No, no, no! Just let us handle this," Stiles nods turning back to Liam.

"Liam are you okay?!" I ask softly trying to look past Stiles to see if he was actually okay.

Stiles nods, "We're sorry. We're really sorry…" I look over Stiles shoulder seeing him reach for the chair he was sitting on and I take a massive step back. I didn't need to have powers to know what was going to happen next.

Liam picks up the chair quickly and swings it round in one quick motion knocking Scott to the ground and bumping Stiles in the process. I stand there wide eyed and mouth hanging open as I look at the broken chair in Liam's hands. Well he was pissed.

Stiles runs into me slightly and I step out of the room fully, "Liam what the hell is your-" Stiles tries to ask but Liam swings an almighty fist Stiles way clocking him right in the jaw. Stiles goes falling into Scott's drawers groaning dramatically in pain and I roll my eyes.

Liam quickly jumps over the two and into the hallway in front of me. He stops momentarily to look at me before running off down the hallway. I watch his leg movements and notice that his broken leg was all healed. Well thank god he wasn't dying from it…

He stops at the top of the stairs and looks down at his leg surprised when Stiles and Scott come stumbling out of the room, "Scott, Stiles don't even-"

"Get him!" Stiles exclaims and they both push past me running straight for Liam. Scott and Stiles yell and scream as they run for him and Liam screams back as they all collide and tumble down the flight of stairs. I roll my eyes shaking my head as I walk to the top of the stairs looking down to see them all groaning in pain.

I watch as Liam manages to climb out of the stacks on pile that was going on and run out the front door. Stiles and Scott continue flailing about on the floor, "I got him! I got him! I got him!" Stiles continuously chants as he grabs onto Scott's legs tightly.

Stiles stops looking over to Scott seeing he had his feet in his face. He quickly lets go of his friends legs and I step down onto the bottom step staring out the door, "You idiots…" I sigh shaking my head in embarrassment.

They both sit up and stare out the now open front door where Liam had gotten out through, "Your plan sucked too," Scott says to Stiles.

Stiles nods, "I know… Bella could have done a better job."

"Well what do we do now?" Scott asks with an exhausted sigh.

I shake my head, "Nothing. We are not traumatizing this kid anymore. You'll have to talk to him at school because the full moon is tomorrow and we need to get him somewhere he won't hurt anyone."

"You'll have to be restrained too," Stiles points out as he gets up off the floor, "Show us the bite mark, is it healing?"

I hold out my arm for them both to see and my eyes widen slightly when I see that the mark is almost non-existent, "So you're going to be a wolf now? And Liam's leg has healed so he's going to be one too…" Stiles sighs out running his hand down his face, "And Malia still needs to be restrained in Lydia's lakehouse basement…"

"I'm sorry this is all becoming a big inconvenience for you Stiles," I roll my eyes at him and he sighs again, "No I don't mean that- it's just we have that no-mouth axe murderer and now two new betas that need to learn control and Malia as well."

I nod, "I know I get what you mean… It's like what else could go wrong."

"I can't believe you just said that," Scott groans and Stiles and I look at each other confused. Scott looks to us both with a roll of his eyes, "You basically just jinxed us and now everything that could go wrong is probably gonna go wrong."

I shake my head, "That's not a thing."

Stiles nods, "Actually he has a point…" I groan rolling my eyes at the two, "Whatever. I'm going to shower because this-" I say frustratingly point to my hair, "needs to come out pronto."

"Alright I'll meet you guys at school tomorrow I guess," Stiles shrugs as he heads out the open door. Scott nods, "I'll walk you out."

I walk up the stairs and head for the bathroom. I was caked in blood and not all of it was mine. My hair was going to be the worst to wash. It had matted knots in it where the blood was all dried up and disgusting. I look down to my arm again as I shut the bathroom door. I felt really nervous.

I had no idea how this was going to turn out. What if I didn't control it this time? Was I going to hurt my friends? I really hoped that there was enough room to hold me as well because I felt that tomorrow night was not going to be easy for anyone…

…

**Author's Note: So I said I wasn't going to update everyday but this is just for you guys because you're all amazing and your reviews always make me wanna update! :D**

**I hope you like how this episode turned out! This chapter is nice and long so I hope you love it :P **

**I really do have thoughts about getting Liam and Bella together but then I'm like Bella and Derek have so much history and they'd be good together! But then also Derek leaves at the end of this season so now you guys see my dilemma! But I think I know what I want to do and you'll all just have to wait and see ;)**

**Also about the dead pool I did think about having Bella ranked number 1 but then I wasn't sure cause I'd have to make someone less or something. Or you guys can just pretend that a couple of the names aren't on there or something :P I'll figure it out I guess! :P**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy! Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	102. Chapter 102: Full Moon

Chapter 102: Full Moon

…

I sit in the car staring at the school building in front of me. It was full moon day. It was my first full moon. But I didn't feel any different… Why didn't I feel any different? I had to be feeling it already right? I mean the bite mark had healed fully and the same amount of time had passed when Scott first got bitten. I think…

I climb out of my car slowly as everyone seems to be making their way to class. I check my phone quickly and see I was a little late. The bell must have already gone for class to start. Or maybe the warning bell?

I pull my bag up onto my shoulder and shut the car door before heading around the side of the school. Scott and Stiles were already here hopefully and they needed to talk to Liam as soon as they found him. His leg healed really quickly so he had to be feeling the effects of the moon already…

I feel my phone vibrate and I look down at the text that came through from Stiles _– 'You're late. We tried talking to Liam and he didn't listen. Meet us at the school buses at break.' _I let out a sigh as I turn around seeing everyone moving away from the buses and off to class. I had art now. There was no way I was going to survive that on my own this semester…

…

I sit down quietly as the rest of the class are all chattering away to their friends. I no longer had anyone in this class. Isaac was gone, Lydia changed classes and Allison- she wasn't here anymore either…

I feel everyone's eyes on me every now and again as I continue to sit away from the other students and keep to myself. I wasn't interested in making new friends. I wasn't interested in this class anymore. I just wanted to get through it without being the student everyone in the class felt sorry for. I could hear everything they were saying. Apparently my hearing had gotten better and I could definitely tell something about me had changed.

I take a slow deep breath and shut my eyes as I hear their whispers.

'_She's back already.'_

'_I heard she was in Eichen House after what happened to her other friend.'_

'_Again? Wasn't she in there not that long ago?'_

'_Don't you feel sorry for her though? She's lost her best friend and I heard Isaac Lahey dumped her.'_

'_I'm not surprised she'd have to be a complete wreck now…"_

I try keeping my eyes shut tightly as I struggle to breathe in and out calmly. I think hear the teacher come in but I don't take any notice. I couldn't lose control. Not this early in the day could I? The whole class is silent and I slowly open my eyes seeing the classroom to be empty.

I look around confused when I see someone come in through the door and shut it slowly behind them, "What happened to the class?" I ask quietly.

The teacher turns around and I breathe in quickly seeing that it is Johnny West. He was still here. He walks towards me watching me a little confused, "Bella class is over…" he says quietly.

"No? I was sitting here trying to block out the whispers just a minute ago. It can't have finished already?" I shake my head quickly.

He nods back, "You were sitting there drawing the whole time." My eyes flick to the canvas in front of me and I gasp. I had painted a very graphic picture of the Oni. It was the night that Allison died. It almost looked like it was a picture from my memory it looked so detailed. I didn't even know I could draw like this…

"What is it?" Johnny asks stepping behind me and his eyes widen as he sees the full picture, "Bella is this-"

I nod slowly, "The night I was supposed to die…"

"Have you been sleeping lately?" Johnny asks looking closely at me and narrowing his eyes seeing dark circles under my eyes.

I scoff, "Just because you warned me about what was going to happen doesn't mean I trust you and want to talk to you." I quickly rip the picture off the canvas and quickly fold it up shoving it into my bag.

"Bella, you just spent the entire class drawing that picture and you had no idea," Johnny says to me sounding concerned, "I'm not just worrying as your teacher but as someone who doesn't want to see you go through any more trouble."

I shake my head, "Nothing is going on with me, okay, nothing!" I raise my voice a little for the last part and his eyes widen slightly.

"You've been bitten," he whispers quietly. I look to him confused and quickly rushes over to the endless supply of art stuff and pulls out a small circle mirror. He holds it up to my face and I gasp slightly seeing my eyes.

They weren't the usual plain amber anymore. My eyes were now glowing a swirl of amber and electric blue. It was really quite beautiful actually… I shake my head quickly and shut my eyes only opening them again when I feel back in control.

"I've gotta go meet my friends," I say gathering my stuff quickly and rushing out of the room. I look down at my phone seeing a number of messages from Stiles telling me to get to the buses. I start making my way towards them ignoring all the stares I was getting.

Apparently I was the talk of the school now. I guess that's what getting dumped, running to London and losing your best friend will do… I walk through the corridors quickly making my way outside to the buses seeing Lydia, Scott, Kira, Stiles and Malia all gathered around waiting for me.

"So what happened? Did you tell him?" I ask looking to Scott. I didn't have time to dwell on whatever just happened in class. We had to focus on Liam. They had to have told him by now.

Stiles shakes his head with a humourless chuckle, "No he did not. He completely ruined the only chance we had to talk to him."

"What did you say?" I groan pinching the bridge of my nose. Seriously did I have to be there for everything these days?

Scott shrugs, "I told him we were brothers… And that the bite was a gift…"

I roll my eyes shaking my head, "You gave him Derek's speech? Are you kidding me? Scott, Derek's speech was not good. You didn't listen to it did you? You need to get through to him yourself. Draw on your own experience."

"I did!" Scott nods, "I was remembering when Derek first told me…" he trails off with a small unsure shrug.

I shake my head again with a sigh, "Okay then what's the plan? How do we get him out to Lydia's lakehouse?"

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia speaks up shaking her head.

"Actually it's my basement and my mum noticed how you tore it up last time," Lydia points out helpfully and I shake my head smiling at her slightly. It was kind of obvious she didn't like Malia…

Stiles jumps in to her defence, "Alright she's still learning…" he looks to his girlfriend- I think they're together now- and comforts her by rubbing up and down her arm.

"Well we're gonna use the boathouse for Liam and Bella. It's got support beams that we can chain them to," Scott nods and looks over to me briefly. He still felt guilty. He had no reason to, it wasn't his fault what happened…

Kira shrugs, "But how do we get him to the lakehouse if he doesn't trust us."

"I say if it keeps him from murdering someone we just chloroform the bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles acts out and Malia holds her hand up supporting his plan, "I'm in."

Scott shakes his head looking at the two in disbelief, "We're not killing or kidnapping him."

"Then let's be smarter. We tell him there's a party and invite him," Lydia says looking to me with a smirk.

Stiles shrugs looking to Lydia with raised eyebrows, "So you're gonna ask out a freshman?"

Lydia shakes her head, "No I'm done with teenage boys," she informs us all and then turns back to me smirking again, "But who is the one person he seems to still trust after seeing all those strange things."

I shake my head quickly, "Um what? No. He- I ugh," I groan throwing my head back in annoyance, "Fine I'll do it," I turn quickly to Kira and shrug with a small smile, "But if we're playing a trick on someone. I say we use the trickster."

"Who me?" Kira asks shocked, "No, not me. No way." Everyone turns to her nodding slightly as they realise that using Kira would make more sense.

Lydia nods with a smile too, "Yes you. You know what they call a female fox? A vixen…" Lydia smirks.

"Me?" Kira squeaks out and I nod, "You can do it Kira. Be a vixen," I shrug. She looks to me nervously and her face screws up into hesitation. She could so do this.

…

Lydia and I stand near the stairs as we wait for Liam to exit one of his classes, "You think this will work?" I ask with a shrug as the bell rings.

"It has to," Lydia nods. We stand leaning against the wall when Liam walks out of one of the classrooms with his friends. He stops suddenly and his eyes are wide. Lydia and I look to each other with a smirk. It was working.

We turn our heads watching as Kira descends the stairs gracefully. I chuckle slightly to myself. I couldn't believe this was working. Actually, no, I could believe this was working because Liam is a guy and of course he'd fall for this.

I hear a girlish scream suddenly and direct my attention back to Kira who was now faceplanting straight for the ground. I screw my face up in response to the sound she makes when she hits the floor, "Oh shit…" I say quietly and Lydia nods watching on with wide eyes.

Liam quickly moves to kneel beside her, "Are you okay?" Kira looks up slowly and quickly recovers and flicks her hair slightly with a smile, "Yeah fine. Did you wanna go to a party tonight?"

The young boy looks taken back by the question and his face fills with hesitation, "Uhh I'm not sure I'd have to check with my friends I guess," Liam shrugs turning back to his friend down the hall.

"This isn't working. He isn't interested," Lydia whispers to me, "Plan B."

I look to her confused, "What's plan B?" She winks at me and quickly pushes her hands hard into my shoulders. I gasp as I feel myself start tumbling backwards and the back of my legs knock into Kira's legs on the ground as I go falling backwards on my ass.

I let out a groan as my head hits the tiled floor hard, "Oh my god!" I hear Kira gasp and she quickly sits up kneeling beside me. I open my eyes slowly and look up seeing Liam, Lydia and Kira all looking down at me.

"Bella are you okay?" Lydia asks faking her concern, "I told you to watch out."

I blink my eyes a couple times and groan, "Mmm funny how I didn't see it coming." Lydia smiles widely at me and winks.

"Did you hit your head? Do you need a nurse?" Liam asks frantically holding his hand out for me. He'd lost all interest in Kira now. It was all eyes on me.

I shake my head, "I'm okay." I reach up and grab his hand and he pulls me up slowly. I stand up and nod, "See I'm fine." I sway slightly and Liam quickly goes to catch me placing his hands firmly on my sides to hold me up.

"You're not fine," Liam shakes his head, "I'm taking you to the nurse. You probably have a concussion."

Kira clears her throat, "So um the party?" she asks with a shrug, "Bella will be there?"

Liam looks to me with a small smile, "I guess I could come…"

"Great Bella and Kira will pick you up at 7," Lydia nods quickly, "Kira let's go." She grabs Kira's arm and quickly pulls her away from us.

I look to Liam with a chuckle, "Uh so nurse's office?" He nods quickly and helps me down the hallway. I turn my head looking behind me seeing Scott, Stiles, Kira, Lydia and Malia all smiling at me with their thumbs up. I narrow my eyes at them and turn my head back the way I was going. I obviously did not need to go to the nurses office but it didn't look like Liam would calm down until he knew that I didn't have a head injury or something.

I was so going to have a talk with the others later for basically giving me a concussion. It was healed now but that wasn't the point. I bet they all knew too. Kira was just the decoy but I was the one that was going to get him to the lakehouse all along. I let out a quiet breath. Well at least we got him to come with us. Now we just had to convince him that what was happening to him was real.

…

I screw up my face and try everything to block out the sound of the music. I was already feeling really agitated at every noise I heard and the music that Kira was playing right now in her car was not helping. I think Liam was having trouble with it too…

I watch as I see him squirming and fidgeting slightly as he eyes the screen that had what music was playing. This car ride better be quick.

"It's Lydia Martin's Lakehouse!" Kira basically yells and I let out a quiet groan trying to block my ears so that it wasn't so loud, "Actually it's her grandmothers lakehouse but she's dead so it's okay," Kira shrugs.

I see Liam jump slightly at her voice and he turns back to me hearing me groan quietly again. I give him a small smile, "Well it's not okay that she's dead…"

Kira chuckles awkwardly, "Yeah I mean that's what I meant…" Liam's face screws up in pain and I reach forward place my hand on his arm comfortingly. If I was in pain right now from the noise then Liam definitely would be. I had maybe a little control… I think… But Liam had none yet.

"Could you turn the music down?" Liam asks with his fingers up near his ear trying to block out the sounds.

Kira looks to me confused in the mirror then to Liam, "You want me to turn the music up?"

"No!" I exclaim suddenly, "Please no…" I shake my head and Kira jumps slightly at my sudden outburst.

Liam smiles back at me in thanks when he jumps at the sound of his phone buzzing. Kira's eyes meet mine in the mirror and she raises her eyebrows at me, "What was that about?" she asks in her head.

"Our senses are heightened remember. That music was irritating both of us," I explain back and she nods in understanding. She'd gotten the hang of talking to me through thoughts and it was really helpful in these situations.

Liam lets out a quiet couple of breaths as he replies to a message, "Who'd you say was coming to this party?"

"Ummm everyone," Kira smiles with a small shrug. I roll my eyes slightly at her and lean my head back into the headrest. He was going to get there and be all freaked out again. I still thought this wasn't a very good plan but hey if we pull it off then great.

…

Scott pulls up beside the jeep where Lydia Malia and Stiles were all standing waiting for him. He pulls of his helmet quickly and gets off the bike, "I just spoke to Kira. They're on their way and said it's all going fine."

"Yeah it's not that. I have to tell you something," Stiles says hesitantly. He had found out why Liam was kicked out of his old school and had also had a talk to someone about Bella's condition too, "I asked around about Liam and I know why he got kicked out of his last school," Stiles explains sounds really serious and a tiny bit nervous.

"And Derek came to me earlier. He'd spoken to Peter about what happened to Bella and let's just say they are both not impressed with you," Stiles adds with a sigh. Derek had caught up with him before he was about to leave his house. He'd explained what would most likely happen to Bella tonight on the full moon. He'd also warned the young teen, violently, to look after her because he wasn't able to help out. He had to go talk to Stiles' Dad for some reason he wouldn't share.

Scott looks to Malia and Lydia who all had the same looks, "This is going to be bad isn't it?"

"He kind of got into with one of his teachers and uh kid's got some serious anger issues," Stiles drawls out bringing up a picture on his phone.

Scott's eyes widen, "How serious?"

"Well that's his teacher's car after he took uh- a crowbar to it," Stiles explains handing the phone to Scott with the very messed up and dented car on it.

Scott looks up from the phone with a sigh and a nod, "Okay we can deal with that… What about Bella?"

"Well good news is she's going to be a lot stronger and will be able to heal quicker from injuries," Stiles nods finding the silver lining before dropping the bombshell on them, "The bad news is she's going to be just as angry and fired up as she was when she first transitioned into a fire fairy."

Scott's eyes widen again, "You mean-"

Stiles nods slowly, "She's gonna need to learn control all over again. And this time she might actually go dark…"

Scott runs his hand down his face. He had already somewhat known that Bella was going to be difficult to handle as a werewolf especially if she wasn't completely okay after everything that had happened. He'd known it was going to be tough but not to this extent.

…

Kira pulls up to the lakehouse that is lifeless and empty with only Stiles jeep and Scott's motorbike out the front. So much for everyone being here… I climb out of the car slowly and step out onto the wet concrete.

Liam steps up beside me looking around confused, "Where is everyone?"

"They're here!" Kira nods waving her hands at us telling us to follow, "It's a small party…"

Liam shakes his head slowly following behind me, "You said everyone was coming?"

"They are…" Kira nods smiling widely, "They're late and we're early. So we better hurry!" Kira drawls out linking arms with Liam and pull him along to the front door, "Yay… Party…" she breathes out and looks back to me with a nervous look.

I roll my eyes and continue following behind them. We walk through the front door into the dark living room and the first thing we see is handcuffs and chains and other types of restraints just sitting on the coffee table. The next thing we see is Scott, Malia, Lydia and Stiles standing there waiting for us.

I shut the door behind me slowly and Liam looks at me confused, "I'm sorry…"

"What the hell is this?" Liam asks turning away from me. Kira walks up to stand beside Scott and I continue standing beside Liam.

Stiles shrugs, "Think of it like an intervention. You have a problem Liam…"

Scott steps forward nodding, "And we're the only ones that can help." Liam turns to me again and I nod, "I know you're probably so creeped out right now but we're actually telling the truth… We want to help you."

Scott nods to me to tell me to continue. Obviously I was going to be the best one to explain this to him, "Look Liam. What you saw on the hospital roof just last night, it's really hard to explain. You can't really explain it all yourself can you?"

"That guy was trying to kill me and we almost fell off the roof," Liam shakes his head at me, "Not that hard to explain," he shrugs.

I nod, "Okay maybe you think you know what happened. But you remember that Scott looked different right? You remember that guy that threw you over the ledge had weird, sharp teeth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam shakes his head again. I take a slow deep breath and ball my hands into fists. I was starting to feel it again…

Scott quickly steps forward, "What she's trying to say to you Liam is that what you saw that night. It wasn't natural. But it was all real. The creatures you thought were all fake and just stories are actually out there. Bella isn't as ordinary as you think either. You did think it was weird how quick her dislocated knee healed right?"

Liam looks over to me hesitantly and shrugs slightly, "Your mum's a nurse so it's not that weird."

"Liam, what Scott did to you in order to save you," I begin to explain again as I let out slow calming breaths, "He did to me too." I lift up my sleeve slowly and show him my arm, "I had a bite mark right here just like you did…"

I reach out grabbing his arm softly and pulling up his sleeve, "And yours has healed just like mine has…" Liam's eyes soften slightly as he stares at me.

Stiles clears his throat getting all of our attention again, "You're both changing. You're both turning."

"It's because Scott isn't entirely human," Malia shrugs.

Scott nods, "I'm a werewolf," he then points to Malia, "She's a werecoyote… Lydia's a banshee and Kira's a fox…"

"And Bella she is a fire fairy but she got the bite just like you…" Lydia adds in and Liam looks to all of us with a look of complete disbelief. He didn't believe any of this…

Liam crosses his arms over his chest defensively, "Werewolf?" he nods to Scott, "Werecoyote?" Malia nods, "Banshee?" Lydia holds her hand up and nods, "Fox?"

"Kitsune," Kira shrugs, "But fox works…"

Liam then turns to me, "Fire fairy and…" he trails off not knowing what to say and I nod, "Half fire fairy/half werewolf…"

He shakes his head in disbelief again and turns to Stiles, "And what're you?"

"Ah for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirt," Stiles explains casually, "It was very evil."

Liam nods like he's supposed to understand, "What're you now?"

"Better…" Stiles shrugs turning to the others not knowing how Liam couldn't understand this. I roll my eyes, "He's human."

Liam's eyes drift to the chains on the coffee table, "Those for me?"

"No they're for me," Malia nods and her eyes light up blue in response.

Liam's eyes widen nervously and he looks to everyone, "How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn but first you need to get through the full moon," Scott explains.

I hear Liam's heartbeat start to spike, "The moon's already out." I ball my hands into fists again as his heartbeat gets louder in my ears.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott guesses as he hears the sound of Liam's heartbeat too.

Liam shakes his head, "I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds!" Liam's voice starts to get louder and he becomes angrier, "I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care. I'm walking out the door right now and if any of you try to stop me I swear to god I'm gonna-" Liam's yelling rant is suddenly stopped when his face screws up in pain and he blocks his ears screaming.

My eyes light up at the sound of his screaming and I wince as I fall to my knees blocking my ears, "What's wrong Liam? Bella?" I hear Scott ask.

"You don't hear that?" Liam breathes out and he collapses to his knees also. I can hear the sound of cars pulling up and people's voices in the cars.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asks.

Liam breathes out through the pain, "My friend Mason… You said it was a party!"

"And who did Mason invite?" Stiles questions.

Kira steps up to the window looking out, "Everyone…" Liam starts groaning out in pain and his claws come out scratching against the wooden floors making an awful noise.

"The floors, get him off the floors!" Lydia instructs trying to intervene when Liam looks up with a loud growl and his eyes glowing.

I stand up slowly digging my claws into the palm of my hands, "We need to go to the boathouse now…" I growl out as I stare at Scott with glowing eyes and elongated teeth. Scott nods and Kira and him both get him up off the floor helping to the boathouse.

I follow behind them quickly. I was somewhat in control now but I didn't know how much longer this would last. I quickly slam the back door behind me and jog after Scott and Kira. They pull Liam into the boathouse and he responds by kicking and growling trying to swipe at both of them.

Scott shoves Liam against one of the posts and Kira quickly proceeds to wrap the chains around him. I watch on quietly as Liam continues resisting against the chains and Scott tries to hold him against the support beam, "I got him! Get his hands!" Scott exclaims.

Kira moves to grab Liam's hands when he manages to pull out of the chains and push Scott to the ground. Liam growls above Scott trying to wrap his clawed hand around his neck and lifts the other up ready to swipe.

I growl loudly and run straight for Liam tackling him off Scott. We roll along the ground a couple of times until Liam gets the upper hand and slams me into the ground. He brings his clawed hand back about to strike at me and my eyes light up brightly and growl as loud as I can up in his face. Liam's whole face softens slightly and I let out a small breath as I think he was calming down a little now when something strikes him on the back of the head.

He collapses down on top of me and I growl out at whoever hit him, "Oh god I didn't kill him did I?" Kira asks frantically.

"No he's out cold…" Scott lets out a breath of relief pulling him off me. I sit up quickly and turn to Scott and Kira growling.

"Bella?" Scott questions quietly. I growl back in response and quickly lunge at him. He groans as I knock him back to the ground. I feel something knock me in the back of the head in the same fashion that Liam was and I turn around slowly growling.

"That should have worked right?" Kira asks stepping away slowly as I start stalking towards her. Scott scrambles to get up off the ground and tackles me out of the way and up against the support beam. He growls forcefully in my face and his eyes flash red.

I duck my head away quickly as my eyes go back to normal. I feel something spark up inside me and I turn back to him with a smirk.

"Her eyes are back to amber? Why is it like that?" Scott asks nervously. I shove him backwards and he lands next to Kira.

Kira nods towards me, "Look no claws, no teeth… She's using the fairy side of her…" I start walking forward again feeling the wolf side come back up as my eyes flash amber and blue again.

Scott growls again at me but I continue stalking forward, "Bella I know you're still in there. You've done this before and you can do it again…"

I can hear Scott trying to get through to me but the urges were too strong for me to fight against them right now. I snarl at them when Kira grabs the oar again and swings it a couple of times before clocking me in the side of the head.

When I growl back again she swings the oar once more knocking the side of my head again and I feel my eyes roll into the back of my head as I start falling forward.

…

Scott lunges forward catching his sister as she goes out cold, "She's out…" he lets out a breath of relief. Bella was a lot stronger now and even he had trouble fighting her. It also took a lot more than just a small hit to the head to knock her out too.

"I hope Stiles is having better luck," Kira breathes out as they begin to restrain both Liam and Bella to the support beams.

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter yay! OMG you guys are the best ever! Like the bestest ever! I'm 7 reviews off from 700! That is actually insane and I just can't believe it! I hope you love this chapter because you guys deserve an awesome chapter for being such awesome reviewers! AMAZING :D**


	103. Chapter 103: The Shed

Chapter 103: The Shed

…

Kira and Scott sit down in front of Liam and Bella who were both still out cold. They were now chained up to the same support beam. Scott was starting to think that bringing more chains might have been a good idea… Both Liam and Bella were stronger than he'd first realised. And now they were both chained up together which will probably not turn out so well when they both wake up…

"He looks so young…" Kira says quietly staring at the young freshman.

Scott nods, "He is… He's only 15"

"What're we going to do with him?" Kira asks, "And Bella too. She's stronger than before."

Scott looks to Kira, "We're gonna help him. Both of them…" Scott was really nervous about how Bella was going to go with it all. She was going to need their support more than ever now but she wasn't even willing to tell them what was really going on with her.

"What if they don't want our help?" Kira questions. She knew that Scott was still having trouble getting through to Bella and now that she was a werewolf as well it meant she had to learn control. What if she couldn't learn control until she started letting everyone back in again.

Scott nods, "They will."

"But Bella she's still not letting you in…" Kira shrugs.

Scott shakes his head, "She won't talk about it. I spoke to Jackson earlier today… He's Bella's best friend and he's the one she went to visit in London."

***Flashback***

_Scott shuts Bella's bedroom door slowly. He needed Jackson's number if he was going to get any information about what happened in London. Bella wasn't talking to him and now that she was becoming a werewolf as well he needed to get through to her. He needed her to talk to him._

_She'd be getting up for school soon so he needed to do this fast. He looks down hesitantly at the number. He didn't exactly have the money to call London but this was for Bella. He quickly dials the number and holds it up to his ear listening to the ring._

"_Hello?" Jackson's voice comes through the phone. Scott pauses for a minute. What exactly could he say, "Who's there?" Jackson asks sounding a little annoyed. Well he hadn't changed._

_Scott clears his throat, "Uh Jackson… It's Scott McCall."_

"_McCall," Jackson chuckles, "Haven't heard from you since I left. Why would you be-" Jackson stops midsentence before continuing, "What happened? Is Bella okay? What did you do?" Jackson asks frantically. He could only think of one reason for Scott to be calling and it had to have something to do with Bella._

_Scott rolls his eyes, "Bella's fine… Sort of?"_

"_What do you mean sort of McCall? Is she okay or not?" Jackson exclaims through the phone. Scott pauses as he hears other voices in the background asking if Bella was okay._

"_Look Bella's fine. There was an accident last night and I ended up giving her the bite okay…" Scott sighs out guiltily. He didn't mean to bite her. It just happened and he also bit Liam. Bella they could handle. She was already a fire fairy and her learning control of the wolf side wouldn't be too hard. But Liam. He didn't trust any of them except Bella. Scott would need to convince Liam that all of this was real before the young freshman felt the effects of the full moon._

"_Are you kidding me McCall?! You gave her the bite!" Jackson exclaims through the phone._

_Scott shushes his former lacrosse rivalry, "Jackson just listen I've got this under control. I just need to know if anything happened in London."_

"_No you listen to me McCall! What you've done is completely going to mess with Bella all over again?!" Jackson exclaims angrily, "She didn't tell me the important things while she was here. We talked about everything else except the things that were actually bothering her. We didn't talk about-"_

"_Allison…" Scott whispers out with a nod. He knew that Bella was having nightmares and one night he'd heard her whisper her name. She was still reliving what happened in her dreams._

"_Yeah…" Jackson says more softly this time, "She claimed that London fixed her and that it was good to get away but all I could see in her eyes was pain…"_

_Scott sighs, "I saw the same thing when she told me she was fine. Why is she doing this?"_

"_I don't know… If I was there I'd be calling her out on her bullshit I'm fine story," Jackson says back frustratingly. He wished he was there for her. But instead he was back in London because his stupid Dad had moved him here after everything that had happened in Beacon Hills._

"_No that doesn't work. She won't talk to any of us. Derek's tried getting through to her and she just shuts him out every time," Scott shakes his head. He'd sent Derek to find her when she wasn't answering calls because he really thought that if anyone could get through to her it would be Derek._

_Actually his first thought was Isaac but he wasn't around anymore… He left her and now they were all stuck with picking up the pieces that he'd broken. She'd only mentioned his name a couple of times but every time she did it was written clearly across her face. She was really hurt by him. Losing another person in her life really broke her._

"_Then you're gonna have to wait," Jackson sighs, "She's stubborn and if she doesn't want to talk then she is definitely going to fight against you if you try to get her to talk when she isn't ready."_

_Scott nods, "That's what everyone's said but what if she doesn't ever want to talk."_

"_Then maybe you're not the one she needs to talk to. But she'll definitely let you know when she's okay again…" Jackson says quietly. He knew that Bella had been lying to him while she was in London but he'd just hoped that she was going open up before she left. When she didn't and they said goodbye at the airport he knew that he wasn't the one that she needed to talk to… It hurt when he realised that but he only ever wanted the best for Bella and if it wasn't him that she needed to talk to then he had to come to peace with that._

"_Okay. Thanks Jackson. You're a good guy…" Scott says genuinely._

_Jackson chuckles, "Only when it comes to Bella." Scott chuckles back slightly, "True…"_

"_McCall, just take care of her okay? Don't let anything happen to her…" Jackson says sounding completely worried and vulnerable right now._

_Scott nods, "Of course. I won't let anything happen…"_

***End of Flashback***

…

I open my eyes slowly feeling my head thumping slightly. I guess the pain had subsided a lot considering how long I'd been out for. I look over seeing Kira and Scott slow dancing together and my eyes catch the moon shining in on them.

I feel my claws and teeth grow and my eyes light up again. I hear a growl next to me and I turn my head seeing Liam breathing heavily as he starts moving to stand up. I growl back at him as the chains pull against my skin and I'm forced to stand up with him.

"Are those chains gonna hold them?" Kira asks nervously.

Scott looks nervously at both Liam and I as we growl at them, "Uhh yeah I think. Definitely, they can't be that strong…"

Liam and I pull against the chains together and they snap falling to the ground at our feet. I look up snarling as Liam charges straight for Scott and Kira. They jump out of the way quickly and Liam goes straight through the window smashing the glass and running out into the woods.

Scott and Kira both look out the Liam shaped hole in the window and watch as he runs away. I snarl at the two and they slowly turn around facing me. I push through the middle of them and jump out the same way Liam had. I stumble slightly as a piece of the glass cuts my skin but I push through and run off the same way Liam had.

I hear his growls not that far away and Scott's footsteps behind me. I push myself faster and head in a different direction to them all. Scott was going to continue chasing Liam and I wasn't going to follow him and be tied up again. I didn't want to be restrained again.

I hear the growls stop suddenly and I begin to slow down. I take a deep breath and snarl when I smell someone close by. I hear the sound of a gun click and I turn quickly growling and seeing a familiar face in front of me holding the gun steadily and pointed at me.

"Bella?" Chris Argent says confused and he lowers the gun. My whole face falls and I take a step away from him, "What happened to you?"

I let out a snarl and run away from him as he gets distracted suddenly by the sound of more growls and Scott struggling. I hear my name called out but I ignore it as I continue running through the woods. I wasn't ready to see him again…

…

Scott scrambles up off the ground as Chris Argent starts walking towards him. He couldn't believe he was back. But he did text him saying his sister was back from the dead so really it wasn't a big surprise…

"There's a clearing just north from here," Chris starts to explain, "All you have to do is get the boy there and the rest is taken care of."

Scott nods, "What're you gonna do?" He knew the Bella was still out there somewhere but he hadn't heard her growls or anything in a while. She was either so far away that he couldn't hear her or maybe she'd controlled it.

"He's your beta Scott," Chris shakes his head, "The better question is what're you gonna do?" Chris hadn't been gone long and already Scott had managed to turn some young kid and Bella. But considering how well he knew Scott he didn't think he did any of it on purpose.

Scott sighs, "He won't listen to me. And Bella I don't know where she is?"

"He will if you start using your own words," Chris nods and just as he finishes there's a loud scream coming from Liam in the distance, "Here… I'll see if I can find Bella," Chris hands Scott the control for the emitters he planted, "Go."

Scott nods and runs off quickly in the direction of the screams. He comes up to a clearing seeing Liam kneeled down screaming with his hands covering his ears as the emitters continue going off. Scott comes to a stop and turns them off which causes Liam to bring his hands down from his head.

Scott walks over slowly to the young boy as he starts to look up, "What's happening to me?" Liam asks breathing out slowly.

"The same thing that happened to me," Scott starts to explain as he kneels down to Liam's level.

Liam shakes his head confused, "They can't know about this. My mum, my step-dad. I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" Scott asks back just as confused now.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it," Liam says his voice shaky, "The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…" Liam whispers out his voice breaking slightly as his eyes fill with tears.

Scott nods, "Liam it's okay…"

"They can't see me like this," Liam shakes his head, "Like- like," he sobs out and Scott nods finishing for him, "Like a monster?"

Liam nods slightly and Scott begins to stand up slowly, "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf." Liam looks up slowly as Scott's eyes flash alpha red, "Like me…"

Chris watches from the distance and nods watching the encounter. Scott was going to be good at this… Now all he had to do was get through to Bella.

…

My eyes shoot open and I let out an almighty scream as I scramble backwards and feel my back hit something hard. I didn't know where I was. I couldn't remember what had happened last night but what I was dreaming about was what had me really worried.

I let out a small whimper as I look around where I was. It was small and sun was shining in from the cracks in the door. There was blood on the walls. Not a lot but enough to make me nervous. It felt familiar. I let out a small whimper as I see a lone chair in the middle of the room. I knew exactly where I was.

…

Scott lets out a tired sigh as he follows out behind Stiles. They had finally got through the full moon. Liam was a real handful but once Scott found him in that clearing it wasn't so bad… It was Bella he was really worried about now.

She hadn't come back at all and not only did they have to worry about finding her but someone was killed just out on the road. And Lydia has figured out the key to the code she wrote out. It was a list of supernatural creatures and it looked like everyone on it was turning up dead. The Walcott's were already gone and the guy that was beheaded was named Demarco. His name was on the list too.

Liam wanders out behind him and they all stop at the cars, "So where are we gonna start looking for Bella?"

"Chris said he saw her right before he came and helped me. She recognized him immediately but ran off," Scott explains climbing into the jeep.

Stiles nods, "That's good right? She didn't try to maim and kill him? She's in control?"

"She isn't fully in control. She tried attacking Kira and I and even tried going after Liam," Scott sighs.

Liam shakes his head, "I think she was trying to save you then though."

"Okay you are new at this," Stiles points out not liking the new kid having an input about Bella, "We should probably take him home now," Stiles nods looking to Scott.

Liam scoffs, "I'm not going home. I wanna help find Bella!" Just as he finishes complaining there's a loud ear-piercing scream that causes both Scott and Liam to groan and cover their ears in pain.

"What?" Stiles asks seeing the two double over in pain, "What is it? What can you hear?"

Scott looks up his eyes glowing alpha red, "Its Bella."

…

I push open the old wooden door and breathe in and out slowly trying to calm myself down. I don't know how and I don't know when but somehow I ended up in that small shed again. The shed that started it all basically.

I turn around slowly and I feel my eyes light up as I stare back at the shed. This is where everything started for me. This was the exact spot that everything changed. I killed someone in that very shed. And not just some stranger. It was the man who I thought was my father.

"Bella!" I hear someone call out but it turns into a whisper in my ear. I turn my head quickly in the direction it came from as I hear more whispers. It sounded like him. It was his voice taunting me again. I got over this. I overcome all of this already.

"Bella…" I hear my name whispered again and I flick my wrists and they light up with fire and my claws come out. I was ready this time. I could fight back properly.

"BELLA!" I hear my name echoing in my ears and I drop to my knees breathing quickly. I knew that voice. It wasn't my father, "BELLA!" the voice booms again and I shake my head bringing my vision back to normal.

I pant loudly as my claws dig into the palm of my hands, "Bella? Can you hear me?" My eyes flick over to Scott who is standing in front of Liam cautiously. They're both staring back at me with looks of concern.

"I can hear you…" I nod slowly and let out a shaky breath. I unclench my fists as my claws go back in and the fire around my hands goes out.

Scott relaxes noticeably, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I hold my hands out that were now dripping blood but healing, "Just my hands…"

"What happened to you? Why are you out here?" Scott asks grabbing my elbow softly and lifting me up.

I shake my head, "I have no idea… I don't remember anything after the boathouse. "

"Do you remember seeing Chris?" Scott asks checking me over.

I nod quickly, "Yes! I remember seeing him. He's back?"

"He got my message… Do you remember what you were feeling when you ran off?" Scott asks going towards the shed.

I clear my throat slightly, "Uh no but can we go I don't want to stay around here anymore." Scott slowly pulls open the shed door and I protest, "Scott don't!" His eyes widen as the light shines in on the room and there's spots of blood visible on the walls.

"What did you do Bella?" Scott asks with a gasp.

I shake my head with tears in my eyes, "I don't know…"

…

I stand under the running water watching as all the dirt, blood and grime washes off me and down the drain. Scott and Stiles were quick to send Liam home after they both discussed what Scott had seen at the shed quietly. Liam protested and wanted to stay but Scott quickly pulled rank and he was forced to leave but not before telling me he was going to talk to me later.

I just nodded back. I didn't want to talk. I didn't even want to tell them about this. But if I didn't give them something then they'd be on my back about it 24/7 again. They'd asked where I had been and I told them I didn't know.

I actually didn't. They knew where I'd woken up but not even I had an idea of what else might have happened after I saw Chris. I had no idea what happened. And that really scared me. What if I had hurt someone? What if I killed someone innocent? There was blood on the walls. Scott said it was just mine but I wasn't so sure.

I listen in to Scott and Stiles conversation downstairs, "Dude she has blood stained on her hands…" Stiles whispers.

"That was her blood. She was digging her nails into her hands. She's trying to control it," Scott defends quickly.

I hear Stiles flail his arms around, "She doesn't even know what happened last night?! And you remember what she said. She said that the last thing she remembers is seeing Chris and that's it. We don't know what might have happened."

"She didn't kill him. That guy had his head completely cut off. There's no way Bella could have done that," I hear Scott say confidently, "I know Bella and that guy's head was cut clean off. No hesitation whatsoever."

Stiles sighs, "Scott I'm not talking about that," Stiles pauses for a minute, "Okay so maybe I'm thinking it but what I also wanna say is there's blood on her hands and that guy was killed by someone. What if whoever killed him tried to kill Bella too? What if they're still after her?"

"We're all targets now. Whoever killed Demarco is going to be coming after us now too…" Scott sighs. I don't hear a response from Stiles and I can only assume he's just thinking over what else might have happened.

"So you're sure that it was Bella's blood in that shed? What was she even doing there? Why would she go back?" Stiles asks.

"Let's just see what Bella can remember… She's turning the water off now," Scott sighs. I quickly wrap the towel around me to dry myself off and grab the clothes I'd gathered to get changed into. Someone was dead and it could have been me.

It didn't matter if both Scott and Stiles believed it wasn't me. I was the one that had the blood on my hands and I didn't remember anything. There was blood in that shed too. It seemed like a pretty open and shut case to me. I had to be the one to kill that guy. I was the only out of control fairy-werewolf out there last night. And I was having a vision at the same time. Anything could have happened.

I quickly get changed as I hear my bedroom door open, "Bella? You ready to talk?" I hear Scott ask softly. My eyes light up and I quickly teleport the hell out of there. I knew exactly what I had to do.

…

I appear in front of the small shed again. I had to remember what happened. The vision I had felt so real and I was starting to think maybe it wasn't a vision. And after hearing what Scott said about that Demarco guy I was starting the think that maybe it actually happened.

I take a slow deep breath and close my eyes. I hold my hand out slowly and press it up against the door. I gasp slightly as the memory takes over and I can picture what happened here last night.

_I was running through the woods. I was further away from the boathouse and getting closer to the road. Something catches my attention and I listen in carefully hearing the sound of someone choking and gasping for air. I quickly turn running in the direction and slow when I come to the edge of the woods seeing a fairly built guy fall to the ground and his head comes clean off._

_I growl slightly seeing the young girl pull out her phone and take a picture of what she had done. She had killed someone innocent and was now taking a picture. All my senses and emotions felt heightened and I feel rage slowly bubbling up and I was ready to attack._

_I let out a loud growl and run towards her pushing her into the car she was standing beside. She gasps slightly staring back at me confused when she shakes it off and pushes me backwards. I growl in warning as she tries to step closer and her confidence falters. I hear a noise off to the side and turn my head for second before turning back to the familiar girl and see she was no longer there._

_I growl again suddenly when I feel something tighten around my neck. I tuck my fingers underneath the wire that was wrapped around my neck and pull it forward slowly. She groans and struggles as I pull the wire over my head and swipe at her trying to make her bleed. I didn't just want her to pay for what she had done but I wanted to feel her bones crack and see her bleed._

_I kick my leg out and she goes stumbling to the ground facing away from me. I go to attack again when I hear my name being whispered from in the woods somewhere. I let out a snarl and head off into the woods again. I run for what feels like seconds when I come to the shed. The shed that had caused so much pain._

_I slow down and stop feeling all the anger and instead feel almost scared…_

'_Bella that was too close. You almost got killed back there,' I hear a familiar voice say from inside the shed. I reach down grabbing the handle and open the door slowly seeing Johnny West standing there. What the hell was going on? How did he know about this place?_

_I growl loudly and try to charge at my art teacher but he grabs me by the throat and throws me up against the wall, 'You won't remember this tomorrow. You're too out of control at the moment to remember anything…' Johnny smirks at me and it's at this moment I see his eyes flash almost black with specs of dark blue showing._

_I growl against his hold again and swipe my clawed hands at him connecting with his skin. He lets out a loud groan and drops me to the ground, 'If you weren't so important then I'd make you pay for that right here, right now. But you're important. And nothing can happen to you. Not just yet anyways…'_

_Johnny smirks at me again before lifting his foot up and kicking full moon me right in the head. I go out cold and Johnny leaves quickly making sure no one was around._

"Oh my god…" I breathe out as I stumble out of the shed again. I was there. Before Johnny got me to that shed, I was there on the road watching that guy get his head cut off. And if it wasn't for Johnny then I would have been next. I knew that girl that killed Demarco was familiar but I just couldn't put a name to a face right now...

And the blood in the shed. Some of it was mine and some of it was Johnny's. What was he? I don't think he was a seer and I don't think he's as harmless as what he makes himself out to be. I was important to him. I was part of a bigger picture for him and involved me being alive.

…

**Author's Note: Okay guys a little late on uploading a chapter! School getting hectic again! :( :( :(**

**No Derek again this chapter I know it sucks! I'll make sure he's in next one though! I hope you like the twist I've added in! I hope it works out too :P**

**ALSO 700 REVIEWS IS ABSOLUTELY MINDBLOWING! YOU GUYS ARE JUST WOW! :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**I don't think I need to say anything else but please enjoy and review :D**


	104. Chapter 104: Life screwed me over

Chapter 104: Life screwed me over

…

I lay down on the couch in John's office closing my eyes and listening as Stiles and Scott explain what we had found out. I returned home after the disturbing memory I remembered and answered all the questions they had. This time though I was actually able to tell them it was not me that killed that guy on the street. I was annoyed that I couldn't tell them who exactly but I knew they were familiar.

"So the Walcott's were the first," Stiles explains, "At least the first that we know about. Four murders, Sean, his brother and their parents…"

After talking about what happened to me on the full moon we got down to the real serious stuff. Lydia had cracked the code for those 'math notes' she wrote. It was a list of supernatural creatures almost all of us were on it. The really alarming part was that I was worth $30 million. I was worth the most money…

"They were killed by a professional assassin named the mute," Stiles continues, "Weapon of choice, a military tomahawk. But then the mute was killed by Peter Hale after he tried to blow up Derek with a claymore mine."

I hadn't seen Derek since that night he got me from the reserve and I hadn't texted him since the day after that… I did want to see him. I missed him. And maybe he could help me with control because if what has been happening lately has told me anything then it's that Scott and I will be fighting a lot when it comes to him being an alpha to me now…

"Next was Demarco," Stiles starts again, "He delivered a keg to Lydia's lakehouse and he got decapitated outside his car."

I clear my throat, "And we know that it was a girl that killed him."

"Right," Stiles nods quickly, "Bella was there in her full moon state and she went back and retrieved the memory that she thought was a vision…" Stiles explains trailing off seeing the confused look on his father's face.

I look over with a shrug, "But that part doesn't matter. We just know it's a girl and I think I know her…"

"And then last night," Stiles continues with the murders, "23 year old Carrie Hudson."

"It's a deadpool, a hit list of supernatural creatures," Scott jumps in pulling out the printed piece of paper we had of the list, "This is only part of it and the rest has to be decoded."

John looks over the names slowly, "Who found this list?"

"Lydia," Stiles nods.

"How?" John asks and Stiles starts to explain, "She wrote it. Actually she transcribed it without realising it…"

John nods starting to get it, "Banshee?"

"Banshee," Stiles nods back in confirmation.

John sighs, "Beautiful. Alright what are these numbers next to the names?"

"Well we're getting to that… First you need to know that the code was broken with a cipher key," Stiles quickly brings John back on track with everything he needed to know.

I move around a little trying to get comfy while listening in still, "Wait you didn't tell me this part? You mean like a key word?" I ask confused. I hadn't heard this part of the story? Why wasn't I told this?

"It was actually a name…" Stiles says a little quieter and I hear Scott say the name hesitantly, "Allison…"

The whole room goes silent for a moment. So that's why they hadn't told me… I feel my chest pang with guilt slightly and immediately try to keep my heartbeat steady. I felt awkward and nervous now when I heard her name so suddenly like that. On top of everything that was happening now we were still all getting over her death. Or maybe I was the worse one? I didn't see Scott or anyone else having nightmares of her death like I was… No one knew that yet.

"Her name broke a third of the list," Stiles speaks up breaking the small silence.

"And uh- we think there's two other cipher keys…" Scott explains and John nods, "Which will help give us the rest of the names. Okay. So how do we get the cipher keys."

Stiles shrugs slightly, "Same way we got the code, Lydia."

"She's been at the lakehouse all weekend trying to find the other two key words," Scott nods. I sit up slowly and walk over to the desk looking at all the photos spread across it.

"You didn't think to tell me so I could go help?" I ask quietly.

Scott looks to me with a small shrug, "We've been keeping an eye on you." I roll my eyes slightly and cross my arms over my chest. I was really getting sick of not being in the loop…

"You didn't know about Demarco or Carrie, right?" John asks looking at the pictures, "And what about these other name on the list? Kayleen Bettcher? She a werewolf too?"

Scott shakes his head, "I don't know but Deaton said the nematon would draw supernatural creatures here…"

"Here being Beacon Hills or Beacon County?" John asks, "Population of Beacon Hills is just under 30,000-"

Stiles nods adding in, "And dropping."

John looks over to his son with a look to say he didn't need the comment, "But if we're talking Beacon County then you're looking at closer to 500,000." John sits down letting out a sigh, "Look how many werewolves, banshees, kitsunes, fairies and whatever the hell else is out there are we talking about? And what happens if the next cipher key uncovers not 12 names but 100!"

"We don't think there'll be that many there's a limit," Stiles points out quickly and Scott nods, "Because of the numbers," he points to the list, "We think that once we decode the names the numbers will add up to 117."

John's face screws up in confusion, "117 what?"

"Million," I sigh out knowing where this was going. The money that was stolen from the Hale vault was what was paying these assassins to kill all the supernatural creatures…

Stiles turns the list around and starts adding a K or M next to the ones that were worth thousands and the ones worth millions, "117 million dollars, Dad, was stolen from the Hale vault and is being used by someone to finance all these murders."

"Someone who wants every supernatural in Beacon Hills dead," Scott nods.

"So the coded list goes out and somehow these professional assassins get that list," John nods trying to understand it all.

"And the cipher key," Stiles points out and John nods, "And then they go after the names on the list. They being killers with no mouths, tomahawks, thermo cut wires that can take your head off."

Stiles moves a couple of the pictures away and points down to one specifically, "Carrie was also stabbed. What's this mark?"

"Not sure yet… We're still waiting on the M.E's report," John explains, "There's one other thing I don't get. How did the new assassin know that Demarco was going to be at the lakehouse?"

I chuckle slightly, "Everyone knows he delivers kegs to teenagers for a little extra cash!" John looks at me with raised eyebrows and I quickly drop my smile, "Sorry…" I shrug.

"So whoever ordered that keg killed Demarco," John nods.

Stiles nods back, "It was someone at the party." Scott nods as well, "A student."

I let out a sigh, "And who thought that this semester was going to be a breeze?" I ask raising my hand slowly. Stiles and Scott look to me with annoyed looks and I slowly put my hand back down, "Okay sorry not the right time."

John sighs, "Right well I'm going to need some time to process all of this," he says waving his hands over all the stuff on his desk, "You kids get home, get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

I smile slightly and nod turning around and leaving the office with Scott behind me, "Bella…" Scott says quietly and I turn around looking at him and waiting for him to continue, "We need to talk at some stage… You know about learning control."

"Yeah Scott it'll be fine," I nod waving my hand like it's no big deal but Scott shakes his head, "No I need you to take this seriously Bel."

I look at him confused, "Scott I am?"

"No you're acting like it's gonna be okay-"

I nod quickly, "Because it is."

"But we both know you had trouble with anger the first time and now you're a werewolf learning control too," Scott says ignoring my comment, "I want to know where you are at all times."

I scoff, "Scott that's a little unnecessary don't you think?"

"Is it? You disappeared from the bathroom when we tried to talk to you and didn't tell us where you went. All you told us was you remembered what happened," Scott shrugs, "I know you Bella and I could see it in your eyes you found something else wherever you went…"

I shake my head, "Scott you need to stop worrying about me okay. Everything is fine."

"You say that but every time I look into your eyes and I see that you're hurt, you're sad and you're clearly not coping with something," Scott points out, "Just tell me what else you found out?"

I look at him hesitantly before caving, "Okay look I fought with whoever killed Demarco and she tried to kill me. She almost did but I got out of it and someone was calling for me so I ran off to whoever was calling me."

"So you know who it was that killed Demarco?" Scott asks surprised.

I shake my head again, "No but she's familiar. If I see her again I'll know. But you know the art teacher. Johnny West?"

Scott nods slowly, "Yeah…"

"I didn't tell anyone except- well except Isaac… And Peter and Derek know because they walked in when he was threatening me but he's something supernatural…" I explain carefully trying not to get him mad at me again, "And I think he might have a hidden agenda for me…"

Scott's eyes widen slightly, "He's not going to kill you is he?!"

"I don't know. But I haven't been able to find anything about him on the internet and early today, like crack of dawn early, I broke into the school and there's a file on him but with minimal information. I don't even think his name is Johnny West," I shake my head confused. I had been researching his name on everything I could get my hands on and nothing. I was starting think he didn't exist and maybe I was totally insane but he I know he's real.

"Okay I'll get Stiles to do some searching for you maybe…" Scott suggests, "But Bel I don't want you going to his class anymore."

I nod with a look of relief, "Deal."

"And I want you to tell me these things," Scott looks at me with raised eyebrows, "We don't need to hide anything from each other okay…"

I smile slightly and nod, "Okay Scott. I won't keep secrets…"

…

I make my way down the hallway quickly manoeuvring my way through all the groups of students. I wasn't going to go to my art class anymore. But I still had to find out what Johnny really was. He hadn't been to any scheduled classes since he'd lured me to the shed but I knew he wouldn't stray far if I was something important to him.

I almost make it to the art room when I hear an annoying scraping noise towards the locker rooms, "Is this yours?"

"Derek," I whisper quietly stopping in my tracks. I hear some shuffling around and I turn back the way I had come and head for the locker rooms. I break out into a run when I come into an empty hallway and hear the sound of growling. What the heck was going on in there?!

I hear more growls and a scuffle as I burst into the locker rooms and see Derek holding Liam up against the lockers by his neck, "Derek!" I snarl slightly and rush forward trying to separate the two when Derek's free hand grips my arm tightly and holds me back away from him.

"Liam. Bella," I hear Scott's calming voice come out of nowhere and he steps into view as Liam and I both calm noticeably. Well Liam was worse than what I was. I was just worried about what might have happened if Derek and Liam started fighting…

"You're right…" Derek nods, "They are angry." Liam struggles against his hold when Derek steps back away and let's go of the kid but continues holding onto my arm.

Liam looks over to Scott slowly and he lifts up his arm showing an unbroken lacrosse stick, "This ones yours." Scott throws it to the young boy and he catches it with ease. Liam turns to Derek his eyes flicking to me briefly when the bell rings.

"Get to class Liam," Scott nods. Liam walks off slowly after giving me and Derek one last look. Scott shakes his head tiredly and Derek smiles slightly at him, "What're you smiling about?"

Derek nods, "You're gonna be good at this."

"Are you kidding?" Scott chuckles disbelievingly, "I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think right now I could use a full on training manual."

Derek's hand slides down my arm slightly as he loosens his grip, "I'll tell you one thing, that anger he's got, the anger they both have, it'll make them strong."

"And dangerous…" Scott sighs. I clear my throat awkwardly, "I'm right here…"

Derek nods, "Very."

Scott sits down slowly and I lean backwards against the lockers, "This was supposed to be a semester I could focus on school again." Derek lets go of my arm slowly and moves to sit beside Scott, "But Kate's back… And I've got two betas and there's a deadpool…"

"If all our names are on that list then that's what we should be focused on," Derek instructs, "Do you think Lydia can get that second key?"

Scott shrugs, "She's working on it…" Derek smiles and gently pats Scott on the shoulder, "Go to class for now. We'll work things out."

Scott nods slowly and stands up looking over to me briefly with a nod before leaving the locker rooms. Derek listens for the door to shut and then looks over to me, "How are you?"

"I'm okay…" I shrug, "Scott told you about my full moon?"

Derek nods slowly, "He did. Why did you go back there Bel? Back to that shed?"

"It's where that teacher was," I say quietly looking to Derek with a confused face, "I heard his voice and I just ran to it."

His face changes noticeably, "What do you mean you just ran to it?"

"I don't know," I shake my head, "I heard my name and I just ran. He basically save my life though. Whoever killed Demarco was trying to kill me but when I heard his voice I ran."

Derek's jaw clenches, "Is he here? At school? It's obvious he didn't seem to understand you the first time when you asked him to leave you alone so I'm going to do it for you," Derek turns around walking for the locker door.

I quickly rush to beat him to it and stand in front of him pressing my hands against his chest softly, "Derek no don't. You don't need to do this. He hasn't been in any classes since-"

"Bella…" I hear a low voice drawl out my name quietly. My eyes flash amber and blue and I clench my hands tightly against Derek's chest.

"Your eyes…" Derek whispers staring deep into my glowing eyes and lifting his hand up slowly towards my face. I shake my head bringing them back to normal, "He's calling for me…" I whisper back.

"Where?" Derek asks bringing his hand back down, "I'm going to make him understand this time."

I shake my head again, "No you don't understand he-" Derek ignores me and moves me aside with one push and walks out of the locker room quickly. I roll my eyes and quickly follow him out into the hallway and towards the art room.

"Bella go to class," Derek instructs as we get closer to the art room.

"I'm not going anywhere," I say back determinedly as we step up to the art room door. Derek steps in front of me and holds his arm out keeping me behind him as he slowly opens the door. He looks around carefully before stepping in and reaching for the light switch.

I step in behind Derek and the door slams behind us, "You didn't come alone this time," Johnny says with a smirk clearly on his face as he steps up behind me.

"She won't be going anywhere near you anymore," Derek shakes his head, "You're going to leave her alone. I don't care who or what you are. You're going to leave town and you're not going to come back."

Johnny chuckles, "Funny how I don't feel threatened by a werewolf that is losing his powers little bit by little bit," he moves around me slowly and stands in front of me, "I tried to be nice to you and I even warned you about your death but it's obvious I'm just going to have to do this the hard way."

"You're a dark fairy aren't you," I step away from him slowly and feel my back hit the door, "You never learned control…"

Johnny shakes his head, "You see, that's the thing no one tells you about becoming a dark fairy. It may start with you losing control but once you become dark it all becomes so clear. I think control is overrated don't you?" he asks with a dark smirk as his eyes flash black with blue shining through it slightly.

"I'm not going to be like you," I shake my head, "And whatever you want from me I'm never going to give it to you."

Johnny sighs bringing his hand up to my cheek slowly, "That's the thing Bella… It's in your genes." I gasp slightly when his hand grips my cheek tightly and I feel a sense of Deja vu.

Derek quickly reaches out grabbing Johnny by the shoulder and turning him around, "Don't touch her." Johnny smirks and forces his hands out in front of him sending Derek flying into the back of the room.

"Derek!" I gasp going to run to his side when Johnny grabs hold of my wrist tightly. I turn my head back to him and my eyes light up, "Let me go."

Johnny's confidence falters slightly before he smirks back at me again, "With pleasure," his hand let's go of my wrist when he suddenly pushes his hands towards me like he did with Derek and I go flying towards the wall. My back hits it with a loud crash and I collapse to the ground in a shivering heap. He was an Ice Fairy… He had to be. He was like Rafael, my Dad.

"Bella…" Derek calls out as he sits up slowly. I move my head looking around the room, "He's gone."

I stand up slowly and walk over to where Derek is struggling to get up, "You're losing your powers…" I whisper quietly sitting down beside him.

"I didn't want you to find out," Derek says quietly leaning his head back against the wall.

I shake my head, "I think I should have known Derek. You have no way of protecting yourself. If I knew I could-"

"Protect me?" Derek chuckles humourlessly, "You're not supposed to protect me."

I shrug, "Actually I am… I learnt some new tricks over in London and I also learnt that before emissaries were about it was the fairies that were the advisors of wolf packs. We were called protectors. I protect the pack," I explain it as short as I can.

"That's not what I mean though," Derek sighs. I look to him confused and he elaborates, "I'm supposed to protect you."

I shake my head, "It's not your job to protect me Derek. That's where you went wrong. I never needed you to protect me. I just needed you…" I lean my head against his shoulder and shut my eyes slowly.

Derek's hand slowly moves towards mine and he grips onto it tightly, "We have the deadpool to worry about, Kate's out there, Liam and I need to learn control and now I have a lunatic teacher that may or may not want to kill me… Since when did passing high school become the least important event in my life?" I sigh out quietly opening my eyes and sitting forward.

I feel Derek tug on my hand slightly and I turn my body to face him, "Do you still need me?" Derek asks quietly. I sit there for a moment staring back at him with a soft expression. He reaches out his free hand slowly and pushes my hair out of my face and behind my ear, "Do you?"

"Yes…" I whisper quietly leaning my head into his touch. He slowly moves his hand away from my cheek, "Do you still love me?" he asks this time.

I open my mouth to tell him I had never really stopped when the door is thrown open and the light is suddenly turned on. I grip onto Derek's hand tightly and my eyes light up quickly as we disappear before whoever was entering the room could look over to us.

Derek lets out a small groan as we both land on the cold hard dirt of the reserve. I look around carefully making sure there was no one else around before turning back to him, "Sorry… I thought it was best to get out of there before anyone saw the small mess we made."

"Yeah that was probably the best option," Derek nods standing up slowly and dusting himself off. He holds his hand out and reaches down to help me up, "Are you going back to school?" he asks steering the subject away from where we were moments ago.

I shrug, "I don't want to."

"But you're going to…" Derek sighs and I nod, "But I should go and help Scott figure out who is doing all the killings…"

Derek shakes his head, "I don't like the idea of you being at school when that teacher can just show up at any time and hurt you."

"He won't come back after that little performance in the art room. He can't come back. Scott knows and now so do you. It'll be too risky for him," I explain hoping that it will calm Derek's nerves a little, "And I'm stronger than ever now. He doesn't stand a chance…"

Derek rolls his eyes slightly, "But you don't have control. And what did the guy mean when he said it's in your genes?"

I shrug quickly, "I don't know." I think I did know… When he grabbed my cheek it felt so familiar and it reminded me of when I was younger. I didn't know how and I didn't know why but him grabbing my cheek almost bought back an old memory…

"I might be losing my werewolf side Bella but I still know when you're lying," Derek points out with raised eyebrows.

I let out a sigh, "Can you just trust me? I don't want to tell anyone about what I might know yet because I know it's probably wrong."

"Can you just trust me?" Derek quips back, "Why does it matter if you're wrong or right? You could still tell me. You could still open up about what's happening to you."

I shake my head, "No we're not going back to that. We were going fine Derek and now you have to go and say that."

"Say what?" Derek exclaims, "I just want you to talk to me! I want you to be you again!"

I scoff, "I am me Derek!" Derek shakes his head and grabs my hand bringing it up to my chest and placing it over my heart, "You're not you. You've been hurt. And you won't let anyone else in again because of it."

I pull my hand out of his and shake my head, "This has nothing to do with me being hurt…"

"Yes it does Bella. I know what it's like. I've been where you are and let me tell you it wasn't great. But you know what got me through it?" Derek asks and I stand there silently. He steps closer to me and brings his hands up to my cheeks, "You know who got me through it?" he asks quietly.

I feel my eyes start brimming with tears and he continues, "You did. You came along on that night of the full moon and everything changed for me. My life became so much better and actually trusted someone again. You taught me that not everything was shit in the world. And now I want to do the same for you…" Derek whispers as he carefully wipes a stray tear from my cheek.

"I can't let you…" I shake my head stepping away, "I can't let you do that for me."

Derek steps forward again, "Why? Why not?! Why can you be there for everyone else but you won't let anyone be there for you?"

"Because I destroy everything I touch!" I scream throwing my hands out behind me as the ball up into flames. I let out fast and loud breaths as I look to Derek with glowing eyes. I step away from him as he tries to get closer until my back hits a tree and I have nowhere else to go.

He brings his hands up to my face and slowly runs his thumbs across my cheeks, "What's happened to you Bella?" he whispers staring at me with a pained expression.

"Life screwed me over," I shrug trying to put on a smile, "But I won't let anything else happen to the people I love."

Derek shakes his head, "Bella-"

"Because I do Derek. I do still love you," I whisper leaning in close to his ear. My eyes light up again and before he can protest anymore I disappear from in front of him and back to the school into the empty locker rooms. I let out a shaky breath and I look down to my hands seeing them shake slightly as I hold them out in front of me.

I shut my eyes slowly and lean back against the shower tiles and slide down to the ground hugging my arms around my knees. Why couldn't I just let Derek in again? Why did I have to continue pushing and pushing people away?

I dig my nails into my arms as flashes of Allison dying come into my thoughts and I gasp opening my eyes up again. I did know why I was keeping everyone at a distance but it was becoming harder and harder to do. Derek was getting closer and closer to me every time we talked. I was falling back into old habits and I really needed to stop if I wanted everyone to be safe and alive…

…

**Author's Note: :( :( :( :( I'm so sorry you guys! I had chapters written up but then when school got on top of me I stopped writing them and I only just finished this one :( I feel so bad because it's been so long but on a positive, Derek was back in this chapter! :D**

**What did you guys think?! Your reviews were coming through and I was like argh I need to update for you but it just didn't happen as quick as I'd like and well this is what I've come up with!**

**I've kinda just decided what I want to do with the Johnny West character and I hope you guys like where it's going! And as for Isaac coming back I'm not so sure? I mean him and Bella were cute together but with the way the stories going for Bella and Derek they really look like they're gonna be end game! I hope!**

**Please leave a review to let me know you're all still out there! And let me know what you think! :P**


	105. Chapter 105: Look out for each other

Chapter 105: Look out for each other

…

I let out a breath as I come out of the locker rooms and see students making their way to their lockers to get their things and leave this place. I'd spent the entirety of the day sitting in the locker rooms. I hadn't left the showers which if anyone caught me there would have been pretty awkward. I did hear Scott, Stiles and Kira looking for something in coach's office though. And they had figured out that whoever killed Carrie Hudson was on the lacrosse team which meant they were playing in the game tonight.

Scott, Kira and Liam were all on the team and that means it could be anyone of them that were the next target. I think Stiles was right. We should stop the game. I start making my way for the exit to go look for the others outside when someone pushes past me.

"Liam wait!" I hear someone call out as another person pushes past me, "Wait, no, no, no, no." I follow the two boys out and see Liam stop near the new bus that's pulled up.

"Brett!" Liam calls out and he walks forward to meet who I assume is Brett.

I step up beside the boy that I think I had seen hanging around with Liam a few times, "What's going on?"

"It's Liam's old school. Devenford Prep…" the guy sighs out before turning to me with a look of realisation, "You're Bella right?"

I nod stepping away from the guy and towards Liam, "Uh yeah hold that thought…" I step up right behind Liam and clear my throat, "You need to calm down I can feel the anger coming off you in waves."

Liam shrugs me off, "I just wanted to say, have a good game…" he says quite calmly and holds his hand out to shake the other young boy's hand.

My face screws up in slight confusion and I turn around seeing Scott and Stiles watching from a while back. The guy named Brett breaks out into a laugh and his friends follow his lead, "That's cute Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management class? Apologise and everything's fine? You demolished coaches car."

"I paid for it," Liam says his breaths starting to come out laboured.

Brett nods, "Yeah you're gonna pay for it. We're gonna break you in half right there and it's gonna be all your fault."

I clear my throat and step out and around Liam, "I think we all need to just calm down a little. You especially," I turn back to Liam and look at him pointedly while trying to get Scott and Stiles to come over right now.

"This has nothing to do with you," Brett shakes his head looking me up and down, "So I'd run along now sweetheart."

I narrow my eyes at the young boy and step forward getting right up in his face, "Sweetheart? You know if I were you I'd step away right now. Because you don't want to cross me and you're heading in the right direction to get your ass kicked."

The boy laughs looking to his friends, "You think you could take me on?" he finishes by looking me up and down again.

I feel my anger start to boil up and I narrow my eyes again going to step forward when I feel someone grab me by the waist and swing me to the side, "Whoa, hey. Hey! What's going on Prep students?!" I hear Stiles exclaim as his arm tightens around my waist keeping me in place.

I turn and look to him with an annoyed look as he continues to address the prep students, "I see you've had a run in with our welcome committee…" Stiles nods towards me before continuing, "Welcome to our little public high school. How ya doing? Stiles," he introduces himself holding his hand out for a handshake, "That's a firm handshake you've got there… Uh we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight, uh, but let's keep it clean alright no rough stuff out there. Alright see you out on the field…"

Stiles quickly tugs me along and nods to Scott, "Go…" They both pull me and Liam along and away from all the crowds into the school and to the locker rooms. I let out a snarl as I struggle against Stiles hold. It was taking everything I had to not lose control right here and I could hear Stiles heartbeat speeding up because I think I knew where this was heading too.

Scott pushes open the door to the locker rooms and Stiles pushes me in quickly as he presses his back up against the door. I let out a low growl as I stumble into the line of lockers, "Scott hit me," I growl out feeling my claws elongate.

"Bella no-" Scott shakes his head quickly shoving Liam into the shower area and turning the water on. Stiles quickly grabs hold of me and pulls me towards the showers too.

I pull out of his grip and shove Scott out of the way holding Liam against the wall with one arm, "Scott you need to knock me out," I growl out as I feel what control I had right now slipping, "Now!" I growl loudly bearing my teeth and my eyes glowing.

Scott looks to me with a hesitant look when Liam hand swings out and his claws connect with my side. I turn to Liam quickly and growl going to fight against him when Scott quickly swings his arm out in one swift motion connecting with my jaw. My whole body jolts from the force and my head knocks into the shower wall before I collapse to the ground in a heap.

…

Stiles looks to Scott with wide eyes, "You hit her?!"

"She told me to!" Scott defends quickly. Their attention is brought back to Liam when he tries to push past them. Scott quickly shoves his young beta up against the wall again while Stiles drags Bella out of the way quickly so she doesn't get hurt again.

"Stiles help me hold him!" Scott calls out and Stiles quickly rushes over to grab Liam's other shoulder and push him up under the running water.

Liam continues struggling against their hold and continues growling and shaking his head sending more water everywhere. If anyone heard them or came in right now they'd be in a spot of bother…

Scott and Stiles look to each other and bring Liam out of the running water for a moment, "You calm yet?!" Stiles asks.

Liam growls back loudly and the older boys push him back under the shower. Liam shakes his head as the water hits him and starts panting out normally, "Okay, okay!" He pulls out of their hold and Stiles reaches for the tap turning it off. Scott and Stiles both step back as Liam slides down the shower wall looking over to where Bella was laying.

"Did I…?" Liam asks quietly and Stiles looks over to Bella seeing her still lying there. He goes over to her side and starts to wake her up again.

Scott shakes his head, "You gave her a scratch but I had to knock her out. The two of you would have been too hard to handle."

"Is she okay?" Liam asks as he sees her starting to stir.

***Back to Bella's P.O.V***

"Is she okay?" I hear Liam ask as I feel someone rocking my body slightly. I let out a quiet moan before quickly grabbing whoever's hand was touching me, "I'm up. You continue rocking me and you'll lose this," I warn gripping onto the hand tightly.

Stiles lets out a small squeak and pulls out of my grip, "Maybe we should put her under the shower next."

I sit up slowly and hold my head, "I'm fine. I asked for this remember."

"We can't always knock you out every time you lose control," Scott points out looking over to me with raised eyebrows. I shrug and turn to Liam changing the subject, "That car you smashed I thought you said it was your teacher's?"

Liam nods, "He's also my coach. He benched me for the entire season."

"What did you do?" Scott asks.

Liam shrugs looking to the floor, "Got a couple red cards…"

"Just a couple?" Stiles asks disbelieving and Liam looks over to him as Scott kneels in front of his beta, "You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?"

Liam shakes his head, "Nothing!" We all go quiet for a moment when he continues, "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What do they call it?" I ask quietly. It looked like this was really hard for Liam to share and Scott and Stiles may have the best intentions but sometimes it seemed demanding…

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder," Liam says and I look to Stiles who is also looking dumbfounded, "I.E.D? You're literally an I.E.D?"

I clear my throat quickly, "Stiles."

"That's great," he continues and ignores my warning, "You gave super powers to a walking timebomb!" Stiles says sarcastically giving Scott a thumbs up.

I roll my eyes, "Did they give you anything for it?"

"Risperdal, it's an antipsychotic…" Liam responds and Stiles sighs, "Oh this just gets better."

"Stiles!" I scold and Liam cuts in, "But I don't take."

Stiles nods quickly, "Obviously."

"I can't play lacrosse on it, it makes me too tired," Liam explains and I nod trying to get in before Stiles can make any more remarks, "Its okay…"

Scott nods, "Okay… I think you should bail out of the game, tell coach your legs still hurting."

"No, no!" Liam exclaims getting up quickly, "I can do this! Especially if you're there… And you…" Liam shrugs looking over to me briefly and I smile slightly.

Stiles runs his hands down his face tiredly as Scott tries to convince him otherwise again, "Liam, it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team."

"Whoever killed Demarco was a girl though," I point out quickly.

Liam looks between us confused, "Who's Demarco?"

"The one who brought the beer to the party, remember the guy who was beheaded," Stiles explains sounding a lot calmer and less annoyed than before.

Scott nods, "We think the person that ordered the keg, killed Demarco."

Liam looks down thinking something over and I hear his heartbeat speed up a tiny bit, "What? You know who ordered the keg?"

He shakes his head looking over to me, "I don't know who ordered the keg but I know who paid for it."

"Who?!" Stiles exclaims suddenly and I look to him with wide annoyed eyes at his tone. "It was Garret. Garret paid for it."

I screw my face up in confusion as I try to picture who he was, "The blonde?" They all nod and I gasp as I picture him with a girl that look a lot like the one I was fighting for beheading someone.

"And his friend, girlfriend whatever she is, that's the girl that killed Demarco!" I exclaim.

Scott and Stiles look to each other and then back to me, "So they're working together?"

"They have to be!" I nod quickly, "What do we do about the game?"

Scott shakes his head, "Nothing. We can't tip them off that we know."

"Well I can't let them hurt any of you," I argue back.

Scott wanders over to me and holds his hand out to help me up, "Bella just make sure you're there on the sidelines. We're gonna need you there if someone gets hurt."

"You want me to heal them?" I ask quickly, "Scott I don't know if I should use my powers-"

Scott shakes his head as he pulls me up off the floor, "I trust you Bella. I know you can do it even if you think you have no control."

I nod in thanks and they start heading to leave, "We'll all meet up at the game okay…"

"Wait Scott what am I supposed to do about my clothes?!" I ask as they reach the door. I was wet from head to toe from lying on the wet shower floor after Liam's 'shower'.

Scott shrugs, "I have some spare clothes in my locker."

"Me too!" Stiles nods with a smile. I look to them with a sarcastic smile, "Great… Smelly gym clothes… Just what I want to wear."

They both chuckle before leaving Liam and I alone in the locker room. I let out a sigh and look over to Liam, "You're okay right? I don't wanna leave you here if you're not okay."

"I'm okay," Liam nods with a smile, "Are you? Your head is still bleeding?" he asks pointing to my temple and I bring my hand up feeling a drip of blood sliding down the side of my face.

I wave him off, "It'll heal," I shrug and he nods to my hip and I look down to where he's now motioning, "And they'll heal quickly too." I had a couple of scratches that were bleeding through my tops.

"But the top is gonna need to be thrown out," I sigh examining the tear marks through it. Liam looks to me sheepishly, "Sorry… I just kinda swung out and I got you…"

I smile sweetly at him, "I'm fine really. I have plenty of clothes too. I got in the way so it's partly my fault too."

"You were out cold!" Liam shakes his head with a chuckle, "How is it your fault?"

I chuckle back and shrug, "I got in the way."

"Like you got in Brett's way…" Liam nods, "You didn't need to do that you know. He's an asshole and I could have handled him."

I shake my head, "He called me sweetheart. He wasn't getting away with that. I also let my anger get the better of me then too. That's why Stiles and Scott stepped in."

"You were barely out of control though," Liam says confused, "Why did they knock you out?"

"Because that's how it always starts. I have a bad temper anyways and when you piss me off it's only a matter of minutes before I'm an out of control mess," I explain, "That's how it was when I first learnt control."

Liam nods, "So you've been through this before?"

"Yeah when I was becoming a Fire Fairy," I nod back and Liam tries to hid his chuckle but it escapes and I scoff, "You think it's funny?"

He shakes his head with a smile, "No. I just still can't believe you're a fairy."

"You're a werewolf," I shrug and he nods, "I know but when you hear fairy I hear some weak girly creature… You are definitely not weak."

I look to him with raised eyebrows, "And what about girly?"

"Oh yeah totally," Liam nods and I gasp playfully narrowing my eyes, "And you let some girly girl stand up for you out at the buses before?"

Liam chuckles and shakes his head, "Ooo right in my pride."

"Yeah don't mess with me," I nod with a laugh. I move towards the benches and sit down with a sigh. Liam moves slowly and sits beside me, "You know, for someone who broke their knee because of me, you're being really nice to me."

I smile, "Well this might come as a shock but you were the first friend I had that wasn't connected to the supernatural in a long time."

"I'm a werewolf now though…" Liam points out and I nod letting out a breath, "Yep. Welcome to the supernatural world. Unfortunately I can't promise that everything's going to work out but I promise to make sure you make it out alive."

Liam looks to me with wide eyes and I curse inwardly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. You will be fine. Just make sure you stick with our pack. We all look out for each other."

"Why do I get the feeling you've been through hell?" Liam asks quietly.

"Because I have," I whisper back. The whole room is silent and I quickly clear my throat and try to brighten up the mood, "And if you know the way out of hell I'd really love to know that!" I stand up quickly to remove myself from the darkened mood I just put us in.

Liam reaches out and grips my hand tightly, "We look out for each other?" he asks with a shrug and I smile softly at him turning around and gripping his hand back and shaking it, "Deal…"

…

I walk into my room quickly and straight to my wardrobe. I needed a new outfit and then had to head back to the school for the game. I was going to make a few stops as well and if I wanted to make it to the game in time I needed to change now.

I pull out my dark jeans and start looking for one of my nice tops when I hear someone call my name, "Bella! You're bleeding!"

I turn around with wide eyes and place my hand over my chest, "Jesus Christ you gave me a heart attack!"

"Why are you bleeding?!" Rafael asks walking over to me quickly and tugging on my top to check out the wounds.

I roll my eyes, "They've healed its fine."

"They shouldn't have healed that quickly though?" Rafael says quietly almost as if he's talking to himself.

I shrug, "Well be glad they did. I have to get to the lacrosse game so could you let me change." Now that he was here though it would mean one less stop for me. I wanted to ask him a question that I hope he knew the answer to.

"Has something else happened? Are you having trouble with control?" Rafael asks.

I let out a sigh, "Dad I didn't do this to myself." He looks a little taken back by me calling him Dad but quickly shakes his head, "Then someone did this to you?"

"Yes but it was an accident. Everything's fine I promise," I try to reassure him. He looks skeptically at me, "Show me your powers."

I shake my head, "No I don't have time."

"You don't have control do you?" Raf asks again and I let out a frustrated sigh, "No I learnt control already! Why would I be out of control now?"

Rafael suddenly swings at me and I quickly dodge the punch and my eyes light up amber and blue, "Dad!" I exclaim.

"You're a werewolf!" he exclaims stepping back slightly, "Who did this to you?!"

I roll my eyes, "You have had to know that Scott is a werewolf. He's a true alpha. He bit me by accident."

"That isn't the point. He should have been more careful because this is not good, it isn't good! This means-" I nod quickly cutting him off, "This means I'm learning control all over again."

Rafael sighs, "You're a Fire Fairy Bella. You're already driven by anger enough and now you're a werewolf too."

"I know. I'm working on it," I say quietly. I was already stressing that I was going to lose control and I didn't need my Dad reminding me that I was going to be angrier than ever now.

He lets out another sigh and looks at my clothes, "And what's this? Why are you all wet?"

"Because I almost did lose control," I shrug, "And so did another beta but it's okay. I got Scott to knock me out so he could focus on the younger beta."

Raf looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Scott has two betas? Two now? When did this happen?!"

"Last week," I say quietly and his eyes almost jump out of his head, "And yes I went through the full moon and no I didn't hurt anyone! I think I have more control than what everyone is thinking and I know that Scott can help me with the shift too."

Rafael shakes his head, "No that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you worried about? I'm not going to get hurt. I can look after myself," I point out trying to figure out why he was really worried.

"I know you can. And now that you're a werewolf as well you'll be even stronger it's just that…" he trails off looking away from me and I clear my throat, "That…?"

He stands there debating with himself whether to tell me whatever he knew. I cross my arms over my chest, "You and my biological father weren't the only family I had left were you…" I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"No…" Rafael shakes his head, "We had another brother. He was younger but I thought he died."

I breathe in quickly and gasp, "Was he an Ice Fairy like you?"

"Yes how do you know?" Rafael asks turning back to me quickly.

I let out a shaky breath, "Because I think I've met him. What was his name?"

"His name was Johnathan McCall," Rafael says and I nod quickly, "He goes by the name Johnny West at my school. He's my art teacher and he arrived here in Beacon Hills around the same time as you."

Rafael swears under his breath, "Has he approached you? Has he done anything to hurt you?"

I shake my head, "No he hasn't. But he's taken a real interest in me and he warned me that I was going to die but then it was Allison that did…" I finish quietly.

"Okay so you've know he was an Ice Fairy the whole time? Why didn't you tell me?" Raf asks getting worked up again.

I shrug, "I didn't know I had to! And no he told me he was a seer. I think that was so I didn't think he was harmless. But on the full moon he revealed himself and I figured out what he really was."

"Anything else?" Raf asks and I nod, "He cornered me today. I wasn't alone this time though. Derek and I found him in the classroom and he told me control was overrated and that becoming like him was in my genes. I guess I know why now…"

Rafael shakes his head, "No it isn't and don't let what he says get to you! I'll deal with him okay. There's gotta be a reason he kept himself hidden for this long and it can't be good."

"Okay but if tries and corners me again-" I go to say I was going to fight the guy if he crossed me again when Rafael turns to me and yells, "No! You don't go anywhere near him again, you hear me?"

I nod, "Yeah but-"

"No Bella! If there was ever a time in your life you needed to listen to me, now is the time. I don't want you getting caught up in his tricks," Rafael instructs me sternly and I nod quickly keeping my mouth shut. This was the first time I'd actually felt afraid of him.

"If he finds you, then you run, call for help if you need to but please just run," Rafael says sternly again and I nod, "I'll call for help…"

He nods, "Thank you. I'm sorry that he's been harassing you and I'll make sure I deal with it."

"It's okay," I shrug as he goes to leave, "Wait Dad…" I call out and he stops turning back around to me, "Uh can I just ask, how did he get to be like this? Like a dark fairy?"

Rafael stops and looks down to the ground, "It was my fault basically. We were all young and very stupid and Johnathan had just gotten engaged to this girl and we took him out for his bucks night. It was when we got home and we found his fiancé's body."

"She was dead?" I gasp quietly and Raf nods slowly, "She'd been killed in an attempted breaking and entering and Johnny he blamed us. He completely lost it and we tried to calm him down but he just kept saying if we hadn't taken him out…"

I shake my head, "That doesn't mean it was your fault."

"We later figured out that the guy that killed her was someone I had let out on bail earlier that week. When Johnny found out he went completely dark and just disappeared. We thought he'd died but it's clear he's back for revenge," Rafael sighs out.

I nod in realisation, "And he's going after the people you love now."

"Exactly…" Rafael whispers, "Which is why I need you to run if he finds you again. Just get the hell out of there."

I nod, "I promise I won't do anything stupid…" Rafael looks at me with raised eyebrows and I sigh, "I mean when it comes to crazy art teacher after me."

"Good. I just want you to be safe," Rafael nods and I smile, "And I will be." He sighs looking at his watch, "I have to get going again but I came to make sure you and Scott would be right for dinner next time your mum's on shift again."

I nod, "That'd be great…"

"Okay good. I'll see you then," Rafael nods and I quickly stop him again, "But not tonight! Scott has a game!"

Rafael calls out from the hallway, "Okay that's fine! I'll see if I can make it, bye!"

I let out a long sigh and shake my head, "I really hope you don't…" We didn't need Rafael there watching the game when there were potential assassins on the field. I mean he was the police but he was also supernatural so he could be a target too.

I look down at the time on my phone and curse. I had to get going like 10 minutes ago!

…

I quickly park the car and jump out locking it before I run off towards the field. I was so late! I run through the crowd of people that were starting to make their way to the bleachers. I hear Coach yelling at his players to get going and firing them up.

"McCall, I said get your ass out on the field!" Coach tells Scott and I quickly jump up beside the two.

"But coach, his leg's still healing, I don't think he should play…" Scott tries to tell Coach but he shakes his head and brushes him off, "He said it's fine. And Bella is right here. She's our official first aid for the year."

Scott shakes his head, "As captain, I'm suggesting Liam sit out the game."

Coach starts laughing and looks to me with a look of pure disbelief, "And as uh president of the United States, I'm vetoing that suggestion."

"But what if he gets hurt?" I put in my suggestion hoping to sway coach.

"Hey Liam!" I hear a familiar voice call out and I look over seeing the Brett kid from earlier, "Think fast!" he calls out as he throws a lacrosse ball straight for Liam. Liam catches it but I narrow my eyes at the team opponent and go to walk past Scott to give him a piece of my mind. Scott's arm wraps around my waist and he holds onto me tightly.

Coach nods, "Oh he plays! Bella you can't fight the opposition!" Coach scolds grabbing my arm pulling me towards the bench as the other players run out onto the field.

"I wasn't going to fight him. I was going to have a quick chat," I shrug sitting down beside him on the bench.

He scoffs shaking his head, "Yeah let's pretend that's true. Just watch the game and get ready for any injuries!"

"Yes coach," I mock salute him and turn my attention to the game. The whistle signals and everyone starts running as the ball is in play. I look for Garrett's number real quick when I hear Liam's name called out.

Devenford Prep score a goal and I watch as Liam is knocked to the ground by two much larger opponents. I stand up quickly and watch as Liam jumps back up pulling his helmet off quickly and flicking his gloves off going to fight them.

I quickly take a couple of quick lunges to go help him when I feel a pair of arms grasp hold of me tightly and tug me back much like Scott and Stiles do for Liam out on the field. I turn around and my eyes widen as I see surprisingly that Johnny West has hold of me.

"You got a bit of an anger driven first aid girl on bench tonight?" Johnny asks Coach as he sits me down on the bench again.

Coach chuckles, "Yeah you could say that. You don't wanna be the one to hold her down do you?"

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch them game I can't. I have things to prepare for," Johnny smirks at me and I stare up at him with an angered gaze. He was getting cocky. He thought that he could get to me at any time and he was trying to show me that.

"What?" Coach chuckles awkwardly looking to me confused.

Johnny quickly shrugs, "Lessons. I need to prepare my school lessons."

"Oh right," Coach nods seeming uninterested now. Johnny waves to me, "I'll see you around Bella." He sneaks away quietly and I finally relax not hearing his heartbeat anywhere near here any more.

"Well he was weird," Coach says as he stands up to yell at his team, "Yukimura! Get over her!" Coach yells as everyone cheers over him. I look over to the scoreboard and see we must have gotten a goal. I smile over to Kira as she comes bounding over, "Take a seat on the bench for the rest of the game."

"What, why?!" Kira exclaims. I stand up quickly, "Yeah why?!"

"You didn't pass," Coach says frustratingly.

"I had an open shot!" Kira shakes her head but Coach stops her again, "The play was for you to pass! This is a scrimmage, it's about teamwork, Yukimura! So you're benched…"

Kira looks over to Scott on the field sadly and starts walking beside me, "Don't worry Coach is being grumpy tonight because his decisions are total BULLSHIT!" I exclaim the last part loud enough for Coach to hear and he scolds me quickly warning me to shut it.

I sit beside Kira and we both continue watching the game, "At least you can keep an eye on Garrett with me…" I whisper quietly and she nods still looking bummed about being benched.

I look out to the game and watch as they continue running for the ball and passing and running for the ball and passing. I actually can't remember the last time I'd sat through a full game. It was always interrupted by supernatural problems…

I hear everyone gasp and groan and I look out with wide eyes, "What happened?!"

"Bella! Get out on the field now!" Coach exclaims and I quickly run out with some of the other players to the ones on the ground. I kneel down beside Liam quickly as he groans out in pain, "Liam, Liam! Where does it hurt?!"

I hear everyone crowding around me and then Coach's loud voice, "Okay everyone back off! Let Bella look at them all!"

Scott and Stiles grab hold of Liam and pull him up off the ground, "I had to check his leg first!" I exclaim as I stand up beside them.

"How hard did you hit him?!" Scott asks and Liam shakes his head, "I didn't… He hit me…" We all look down to his arm that he holds out for us and I groan covering my mouth, "Oh shit…" I look over his shoulder and see the Brett guy is still down.

Scott nudges me and I nod, "Okay Liam ready…" I place my hands on his arm and keep my eyes on his eyes, "1… 2…" I pop the arm back in quickly and Stiles looks away squeamishly.

"That'll heal okay… I'm gonna go with Brett and see what his damage is," I say quietly as they lift Brett up off the ground taking him off the field.

We all hear a strange sound and Scott and I both look over to Garrett seeing him holding his lacrosse stick tightly and looking back at us, "Are you cut? Did Garret cut you?!" Scott asks.

Liam looks over himself shaking his head, "No, no I'm okay…"

"Then he missed?" Scott says quietly. I shake my head slowly, "I'll be back." I quickly run off the field and follow behind the Paramedic carrying Brett towards the locker rooms.

"You need any help?" I ask stepping up beside them. He turns to me and nods, "You can get the other side of him…"

I quickly grab Brett's arm and throw it over my shoulders helping him along. We get to the locker rooms and the Paramedic sighs, "I'll just need to go get my bag. You guys stay here." He walks off quickly and I turn to Brett, "You're a werewolf." I state straight away and his eyes widen noticeably.

"How did you know?" Brett asks quickly and I look to him as my eyes light up, "I'm a werewolf fairy. It doesn't matter that you don't know right now but you're gonna want to know me. Are you cut anywhere?"

Brett shakes his head, "I don't think so. My leg is really hurting though."

I kneel down beside him and quickly look over his leg, "You've been cut… And I think it was poisoned."

"Look out!" Brett exclaims and I move out of the way quickly standing up to face whoever was trying to attack me.

"I didn't kill you the first time but I won't get it wrong this time," the girl named Violet says angrily as she swings punches at me.

I let out a frustrated groan as I start dodging her hits, "You need to back the hell off before you get hurt."

"You think I don't know what you are?" Violet asks sound sweet and innocent, "I've done my homework sweetheart and I know all of your weaknesses."

I nod, "Then you'll know that I haven't got control yet," I quickly kick out my leg and knock her clean in the gut, "And you'll know that when you get me angry, there's no going back."

"I do know that. And I know that when I do this," she lunges forward pulling out a syringe filled with a dark looking substance, "You'll be in complete and utter pain."

I let out a scream as she pierces my skin with the needle and presses down on the plunger, "What the hell was in that?!" I groan out feeling pain spreading from the place she struck.

"Iron," she smirks. I let out a scream as it continues spreading. I breathe in slowly and look to her feeling my eyes light up but not their usual mixed colours. They were only electric blue, "Iron only effects the fairy side of me," I growl out stalking towards her.

Her confidence falters slightly and she quickly lights up her necklace. She runs forward looping the necklace around my neck then kicks me backwards pulling the necklace tight around my neck. I let out a choked gasp as I pull on the burning wired necklace.

"Why are you doing this?!" Brett exclaims as he tries to scramble towards us.

She tightens the necklace again, "Because Brett! You are both worth a lot of money!" I hear footsteps nearing and she must too when she suddenly brings my head back and knocks it into the lockers. I feel the necklace loosen and I fall to the ground.

Everything blurs and I look around seeing Scott come into the room now. I let out a choked gasp as I try to warn him but when Violet tries to choke Scott with the stupid necklace he manages to pull it forward and quickly knock her out.

Scott looks down to her breathing out angrily then looks over to me, "Bella!" He kneels down beside me and lifts me up into a sitting position.

I let out a long groan as I feel the pain throughout my body continuing to spread. I think my werewolf side was trying to heal it but I think a trip to Deaton's was the only way to fix it right now. I feel my eyes blur slightly and another voice call out my name.

"Derek's here?" I choke out and I see Scott nod, "He came as soon as Stiles called and said we'd need backup."

"Bella!" Derek calls out again and I feel his arms wrap around me and lift me up off the floor, "I've got you…" he whispers out soothingly. He places his arm under my legs and lifts me up to carry me out and to his car.

"Scott, you and Stiles can bring the other kid to my car quickly and I'll get them to Deaton's," Derek instructs quickly. I drop my head into his chest and let out a groan.

"It's alright I've got you now," Derek whispers again, "You're okay…" I let my eyes shut slowly as I feel Derek's grip tighten around me. I was okay now. I knew that Derek would take care of me…

…

**Author's Note: Yay! A new chapter! I won't say much because it's late and I should be in bed but I just had to update! Sorry for any mistakes because I did rush it but this chapter is nice and long for you guys so yay!**

**I'll just say thanks to everyone for reviewing and please review this chapter to let me know what you think! Enjoy!**


	106. Chapter 106: Control, Control, Control

Chapter 106: Control, Control, Control

…

I let out a scream as Derek rushes through the clinic with Stiles and Peter close behind him with Brett. The pain was becoming harder and harder to just push through and I was finding it hard to stay in control.

"Place one of them on the table," Deaton instructs as he takes in the situation. I quickly grip hold of Derek's shoulder and open my eyes as they flash electric blue, "Put Brett on the table. He needs the most help."

Derek shakes his head, "No Bella you're barely conscious-"

"Just do it!" I growl out throwing my head back as the pain continues shooting through my whole body. Derek lets out a frustrated groan and places me down on the ground before turning to help Stiles and Peter with Brett. He knew that he couldn't fight me on this one at this point in time. I was not in the mood for negotiations.

I watch as Peter steps back watching as Stiles and Derek try to hold down a convulsing werewolf, "What the hell is happening to this kid?!"

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane. I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible," Deaton explains very calmly as he stands beside the table with the Brett convulsing and sending yellow coloured substance everywhere.

Stiles struggles trying to hold him down, "Hey Derek how about a little werewolf strength?" he suggests.

"Yeah I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength," Derek quips back annoyed. He was losing his powers and it was clear that it was happening fast. I wasn't much help sitting over here in the corner either.

"If you can't hold him still the incision might kill him," Deaton tells them both but it doesn't do much as Stiles complains that he is slipping and that he can't hold him anymore. Brett suddenly pushes the three guys out of the way and stands up trying to get away from them quickly.

He starts to turn around and run when Peter steps forward and swings an almighty punch knocking the young teenager out cold. We all look to Peter a little cautiously as he looks up with glowing blue eyes, "I guess I still have a little werewolf strength myself…"

"Maybe more than a little," Derek nods eyeing his uncle suspiciously. I let out another scream and ball my hands into fists as I feel my claws elongating, "Just fix Brett already!" I exclaim writhing on the floor.

"Hey Doc I don't think he's breathing!" Stiles calls out leaning over Brett. I feel someone kneel down beside me and I look up with a forced smile.

I can hear Stiles and Deaton talking when Derek wraps his arms around me and lifts me up onto the table, "What do we do for Bella?!" he asks loudly getting everyone's attention again. I writhe on the table gripping the sides.

"Hurry!" I groan out, "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…"

Deaton quickly stands up and steps up beside the table, "What happened to you?"

"She- she injected iron into my system," I groan out, "I can feel it everywhere." I open my eyes looking over to him with glowing blue eyes, "I don't have my fire powers but I can still claw someone apart. How do you get it out?!" I scream.

Deaton shakes his head, "I don't have anything that can-"

I let out a scream cutting him off as I arch my back in pain, "I can feel my body trying to heal itself but-" I growl loudly sitting up and bending over the side of the table. I feel a disgusting feeling coming up my throat and I throw up a black coloured substance. I lie back down on the table wiping my mouth.

"Her body is trying to heal itself," Stiles nods watching on disgusted, "How do we fix her?!"

Derek grabs hold of Peter and pulls him over to the table, "Break her arm," Derek instructs quickly and Peter shakes his head, "I can't."

"If you don't she'll die," Deaton reminds everyone as I let out another scream, "Peter do it!" I yell and his eyes light up blue as he grips hold of my arm and snaps it. I let out a muffled scream as Derek's hand clamps over my mouth.

I feel my eyes filling up with tears from the pain as Peter then claws into my arm drawing blood from it, "And this is supposed to help her?!" Stiles exclaims with wide eyes.

"It'll draw out most of the poison," Derek says quietly, "The rest her wolf side should get rid of… If she wasn't a werewolf right now there might not have been anything we could have done to get the iron out of her system…" I scream and writhe in pain as Peter continues clawing into my arm and more blood basically pours out of it.

I look over to Derek with tears streaming down my face and I can see his worried expression turn into fear. I breathe in and out quickly as I shut my eyes and feel the pressure of Peter's claws subside finally.

"She'll be pretty weak for next few hours…" Deaton says quietly as he wipes my arm clean with an antiseptic wipe.

I let out a shaky breath as Peter let's go of my arm slowly, "I'm okay now though."

"But you could have died," Derek says a little more frustration evident in his voice. I sit up slowly and hold my arm up to my chest, "What's he saying?" I ask quietly as I feel my eyes droop slightly while looking down to Brett. He was murmuring something quietly to himself.

Stiles leans down a little to catch exactly what it was, "The sun, the moon, the truth?"

"Three things cannot long be hidden. The sun, the moon and the truth… It's Buddhist," Deaton nods looking over to Derek.

Derek's eyes drift over to Peter in realisation and Peter nods looking over, "Satomi…"

…

Derek shuts my door forcefully and I jump slightly at the clunk it makes. Stiles was keeping an eye on Brett and I was stuck going with Derek. I mean I did want to spend time with him. I never wanted to leave his side but I knew he was grumpy with me for what had happened. And I wasn't exactly in the mood to talk. My eyes were red and puffy from crying from the pain earlier too.

He climbs in his side and starts the car, "Are you going home?"

"I'm not sure anyone will be there…" I shrug, "Everyone will still probably be at the school. You can drop me there."

Derek shakes his head, "I'm not taking you back there. I'll wait with you at home if you don't want to be there alone."

"You don't need to-" I go to protest but he cuts me off quickly, "No I don't but I'm going to."

We continue driving down the road when I let out a sigh, "Just say it."

"What?" Derek asks annoyed and I scoff, "You know what. You've wanted to yell at me since I stepped off that table and was actually looking like I wasn't going to die."

Derek's hands tighten around the wheel, "Because you almost did die Bella! Do you get that?!"

"Yes I do but-" he cuts me off again shaking his head, "No you don't get to talk right now. You can listen. You can't just leave me in the reserve after telling me you still love me and then almost die the same night! I thought I was going to lose you Bella!"

I look out the window noticing exactly where we driving past, "Stop the car."

"No Bella I'm trying to talk to you," Derek exclaims but I shake my head opening the door with my good arm, "Stop the car!" I yell back and he quickly pulls over swearing as I climb out of the slowly moving car.

I walk across the damp grass ignoring Derek's calls for me as I stumble slightly still feeling woozy. I didn't regret telling him I loved him still. But I did regret that I was dragging him down into the depressing world of my life again… Everyone I loved got hurt and I was the reason for a number of deaths in this town. I didn't want Derek to be another death that kept me up at night…

"Bella?!" Derek calls out, "What the hell-" he trails off slowly as he comes up behind me and notices where I'm standing.

I sit down slowly in front of the grave ignoring the wetness seeping through my jeans, "This is the first time I've been here since her funeral you know…" I say quietly.

"I don't know what you want me to say…" Derek says back as I feel his leg brush against my arm.

I shake my head, "You don't need to say anything. I made you stop here. You didn't need to follow me. Why did you follow me?" I ask.

"Because I thought you were going to do something stupid," Derek shrugs looking down to me. All his frustration has left his voice and he's talking to me calmly again.

I reach out slowly running my finger across Allison's name on the grave, "I just felt like it was time to see her again…" I whisper out feeling my eyes fill up with tears again, "You know I wanted her to make me a promise. When I told her I was going to die I made her promise that she would make sure everyone kept fighting. And when she died instead she made me keep that same promise."

"And you did," Derek nods.

I shake my head, "I ran. I was in London when everyone needed me."

"You were in London because there was no one here that could help you just yet," Derek responds, "The pack was all in mourning over Allison and Aiden, Isaac left you when you needed him the most and there wasn't anything I could do for you until you were ready to talk…"

I ball my hands up into fists as tears run down my face, "I still don't know if I want to talk about it." Derek kneels down beside me and forcefully turns my body to face him, "I know you want to. Tell me Bella… Please just talk to me…"

"I- I…" I stutter out as my eyes drift to the ground. Derek lifts my chin up and forces me to stare back into his eyes, "Talk to me Bella…" he whispers again.

I take a deep shaky breath as tears continue flowing down my face, "I'm sorry…" I whisper out touching Allison's gravestone with my palm, "Everything is my fault… I'm so sorry…" I squeak out covering my mouth quickly as soon as I'd blurt it out. There was no going back now. I had to tell him.

"Your death, Aiden's death, basically everyone that has tried to help me or gotten close to me has gotten hurt!" I exclaim at the grave as my whole body shakes, "And now Liam, an innocent freshman, is going to get hurt also because of me! I became friends with him and now he's a werewolf like us. He's in more danger than he thought possible and all because he got close to me!"

Derek's jaw clenches slightly, "Bella-"

"No it's all true. Everyone knows it. Derek definitely knows it!" I exclaim and Derek's face screws up in confusion as I refer to him in third person. I continue staring at Allison's grave with teary eyes, "Why do you think Scott hasn't been trusting me lately? I mean he sent you to go look for me for crying out loud! They thought I killed someone!" I exclaim standing up feeling my anger taking control.

Derek stands up slowly, "Scott is worried about you… He asked me to find you because he doesn't think you'll listen to him." I feel my eyes light up amber and blue for the first time since getting the iron out of my system.

"Bella I think you need to calm down," Derek whispers trying to sound calm and soothing.

"Why should I?! Being angry is what I'm good at, darkness is in my genes! That art teacher, he's my uncle! And he's out for revenge against my Dad so his plan is to get to me and destroy his precious little girl," I spit out getting really worked up very quickly.

Derek's eyes flash golden for a second, "I won't let anyone touch you Bella."

"Maybe you should. Maybe the best thing for everyone right now is for me to no longer be around," I say chuckling humourlessly. I turn to Derek with glowing eyes again and I let my claws and fangs come out, "You can do it. Get rid of me and everyone else will be safe," I growl out as I stalk towards him.

He shakes his head stepping backwards as I continue stalking forwards, "Bella this isn't you. You're letting your anger get the better of you."

"I'm finally seeing clear again. Johnny was right, everything does become clear when you let go," I smirk bearing my teeth at Derek as I lunge towards him. He catches me and flips me on my back pressing me hard into the ground, "Bella stay in control."

"Control, control, control… I think you need to realise something," I growl loudly up in his face, "This is me in control!" I kick my legs out and he rolls off me quickly, "I finally see why no one wanted me to turn out like this," I laugh darkly as I feel my hands light up with fire but it feels different this time.

"Bella?" Derek whispers staring into my eyes with a look of shock. They were changing colours. I was becoming dark and this time I felt like I wasn't going to come back, "What is it Derek? Are you just figuring it out too?" I tease stalking towards him as he scrambles back, "If I let go fully then I'll be the strongest I've ever been. That's why no one wanted me to turn out like this…"

I pause dramatically as a much darker aura lights up around me, "It's because no one would be able to stop me." I let out a painful growl and fall to my knees in front of Derek suddenly.

"Bella?" Derek gasps, "Oh my god, are you okay?!"

I look up with a smirk and dark eyes, "Really? One little scream and you think I'm really back, Derek I'm disappointed in you." I lunge towards him again and wrap my clawed hand around his neck tightly.

"Do it," Derek whispers his eyes filled with tears, "I'd rather be dead than see you turn into your father."

I shake my head, "My father is an FBI agent."

"The father who raised you," Derek grunts out as my hand tightens around his neck. I clench my jaw and blink a couple of times loosening my grip slightly. I let out a snarl as my whole body continues glowing but a little brighter this time. I picture where I want to go and I disappear from the cemetery taking Derek with me.

We land on the cold dirt of the reserve and I push off him turning around to the small shed. I let out a scream as fire climbs up my arms and I throw them out in front of me sending it flying into the shed that had caused me so much pain. I collapse to my knees and pant loudly as I watch the shed engulfed with flames.

"Bella?" Derek calls out softly. I let out a loud sob as all my anger disappears and I'm left with a feeling of despair…

"I hate when everyone looks at me they feel sorry for me, I hate how they think I'm not strong enough to handle anything, and most of all I hate that everyone I love leaves!" I choke out the last part with a sob, "Or dies…" I add in with a whisper.

Derek reaches out slowly and pulls me tight against his chest. His arms wrap around me and he holds my head to his chest as I cry into his shirt, "If they leave you, like Isaac did, then they never deserved your love in the first place. And as for Allison, you were both as lucky as each other to be involved in each other's lives."

"It hurts though," I whisper and Derek shushes me as he rubs his hand around in circles on my back, "I know it does. It's supposed to. That's how you know it was a relationship worth having."

Derek continues rubbing circles on my back as my tears eventually stop flowing down my face, "Derek…" I whisper out quietly feeling my eyes get heaving, "Are things going to just get worse from now on? We have professional assassins after all of us…"

"It doesn't seem like it's gonna get better any time soon but," Derek pauses moving his head to look down at me, "the most important thing is that you stay in control, you remember how much we all still need you and you need to know that no one died because of you."

I tense up slightly and Derek clearly notices, "No you need to understand this Bella. Allison died protecting her pack and so did Aiden. We all went in knowing the risks and no one is blaming you for anything! I think you need to go back to her grave again alone but Bella, promise me- promise me you won't shut down again. I want you to tell me everything from now on."

"I promise," I say quietly but Derek shakes his head, "Say it louder."

"I promise," I say a little louder but Derek shakes his head again, "Promise me Bella!"

I sit up a little straighter and take a deep breath, "I promise!" I yell loudly as my eyes light up again. I look to Derek with a small smile and he nods, "Better…"

"Promise me you'll never leave me," I whisper quietly staring up into his eyes.

His eyes dart down to my lips and back to my eyes again, "I promise." I shake my head quickly, "Promise me."

His head dips down and his lips press against my forcefully. I move my mouth in sync with his and my eyes flutter open when he suddenly pulls back, "I promise I'll never leave you… I don't ever want to leave you again. I did nothing when you and Isaac got together, I didn't fight for you. I should have fought back then but I promise I'll forever be making it up to you now…"

I reach up running my thumb across his cheek, "I love you Derek Hale…"

"I love you too Bella McCall," Derek smiles back as he leans down kissing me again. I felt a whole weight had been lifted off my chest now. I had apologised to Allison but there was also so much I wanted to say to her. Derek was right I did need to go back to her grave, alone this time.

Not only did I open up to Derek again but in the same timeframe I tried to hurt him… I almost lost it again- I basically did lose it tonight and I definitely had to be more careful. But I obviously couldn't depend on Derek, or maybe anyone for that matter, to be my anchor for control. I wasn't going to shut down again and keep everyone out anymore but learning control was something I'd have to go about myself. With a little help along the way off Scott and Derek of course…

…

**Author's Note: Okay first of all YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! I'm glad I got this written in time before school got hectic again :( but hopefully it won't be too bad!**

**Second of all please, please, please tell me that this chapter is okay!? There was lots of Derek and Bella which is good so YAY! And Derek and Bella are basically back together again, DOUBLE YAY! But I don't know if this was the right time to have Bella kind of sort some things out? I mean she obviously still hasn't learnt control which is going to be a major obstacle but she has come to terms almost with everything that has happened in the past. And there's sad times to come in the next chapter when she visits Allison's grave again but does this chapter work?! Let me know what you think!**

**Lastly thank you everyone for the reviews! Love reading them and keep them coming for this chapter because I want to know what you all think! :P**


	107. Chapter 107: Together

Chapter 107: Together

…

"Dad, really I'm okay!" Scott tells Rafael for almost the third time in a space of five minutes. He had to stay back and talk to the police while Stiles and Derek took Bella and Brett to the clinic. Whatever Violet did to the both of them he hoped that Deaton would be able to help.

Rafael shakes his head, "I should have been here and I said I'd be at the games. Where's your sister?" he was really worried about Bella now more than ever. She was a target now because of him and he didn't want anything happening to her because of him.

"She's with Stiles. This was just a pre-season scrimmage and I didn't even tell you about it," Scott shrugs. He didn't really want his Dad at this particular game anyway. There were assassins out to get them and they actually succeeded in almost really badly hurting Brett and Bella.

"But I promised your mum I'd be around so she could pick up some double shifts at the hospital," Rafael quickly reminds his son, "I should have been here."

Scott nods, "You're here now." Scott turns down the hallway and they both watch as Deputy Parrish brings the young assassin down the hallway. Violet smirks at the two staring back at her hatefully. She almost succeeded in killing the most expensive creature on the list but then Scott had gotten in the way. It didn't matter though. Garrett would get her out of this mess in no time.

"Sherriff, is that the weapon?" Rafael asks noticing the evidence bag in John's hands.

John nods looking down at the bag, "Yeah, thermo cut wire." Rafael looks up with realisation across his face and he turns down the hallway following after Parrish and the young girl.

"Parrish hold up!" Rafael calls up. As soon as they clear the hallway Liam comes around the corner and stops Scott from following.

"Where's Kira?" Scott asks seeing it's only Liam and him left here.

Liam shakes his head, "She took off. Stiles told her about Lydia cracking the second part of the deadpool…"

"Her mum's on it…" Scott breathes out in realisation and Liam nods, "Everyone's on it."

Scott shakes his head, "You're not."

"Not yet. There's still another third right?" Liam asks but Scott looks like he isn't listening to him anymore, "Scott? And what about Bella? Is she gonna be okay?"

Scott shakes his head after a moment from listening to the conversation down the hall, "I don't know. But she's in good hands. They'll do whatever it takes to help her."

"How did Violet get the jump on her?" Liam asks in disbelief. He knew Bella pretty well now and she didn't seem like the type of girl to lose a fight often.

Scott shrugs, "She's still learning control like you. And Violet poisoned her with something. She was a screaming mess by the time Derek got her into the car," he didn't like hearing her in pain ever and was glad that Violet was getting locked up. But they still had Garrett to worry about.

"What do we do now?" Liam asks.

Scott listens in as John orders someone to get Garrett's locker number, "We need to check out Garrett's locker."

…

I lay my head down on my pillow slowly with a smile on my face. I was still thinking about Derek kissing me and I'd been home for almost half an hour. I was going to wait up for Scott but I wasn't sure how much longer they'd be and I really needed to sleep. I felt so tired from almost losing control at the cemetery and the pain from the clinic was still slowly subsiding.

"Bella?" I hear Scott call out from downstairs. I close my eyes in exhaustion as I listen to his footsteps and another person's footsteps follow behind him, "Bella?" Scott calls out again and I let out a quiet breath, "In here!"

The door to my room flies open and I open my eyes seeing Scott and Liam both standing in the doorway, "He wouldn't go home until he saw you were okay…" Scott sighs, "You've seen her, you can go home now," Scott tells Liam sternly.

"Are you okay? What did she do to you?" Liam asks frantically. I smile slightly and nod, "I'm okay now. Derek and Peter had to fix me up. Deaton wasn't sure he had anything to help me and they said if I wasn't a werewolf I might not have survived the iron in my system."

Liam and Scott's eyes jump out of their heads, "What?! You've had iron in your system before though?!" Scott exclaims.

"Not like this," I shake my head, "It was in liquid form and it was everywhere in my body. Peter had to break my arm and draw the poison out."

Liam gasps, "Oh my god!"

"Yeah but I'm good now," I nod quickly trying to reassure the young boy. Scott nods believing me, "Okay. Liam you need to go home and rest. Do you need me to drop you there?"

Liam looks over sheepishly, "Uh yeah actually…"

"I'll meet you downstairs," Scott nods. Liam smiles to me with a nod before leaving the room. I look over to Scott and I shake my head slightly, "You should have taken him home straight away."

Scott nods, "I know but he wouldn't shut up until I showed him you were okay. And you are right?"

"Yeah… And I think I'm ready to talk to you when we have time," I smile slightly and Scott looks to me with wide eyes, "Like about everything?!"

I nod, "Yeah about everything…. I basically lost control at Derek and broke down in fit of tears afterwards but I let it all out. And you guys need to know what's going on with me."

"You lost control? How did you get back to normal?" Scott asks surprised.

I shrug, "I don't really know… But I don't think I'm quite at the point of complete control yet so we still gotta work on that."

"And we will. I'm glad you're okay Bella," Scott smiles, "We'll talk tomorrow."

He goes to leave the room but I quickly stop him, "Uh I've gotta go do something early morning so I'll be gone before you go to school. But I'll meet up with you after first period?"

"Yeah okay… What do you have to do?" Scott asks curiously.

I close my eyes again with a faint smile, "I have to talk to a friend." Scott nods leaving me in peace not pressing me further on the matter. I would tell him what I did later but I just had to go alone and figure out this part on my own for now.

…

I let out a shaky breath as I step through the big gates of the cemetery. I don't know why I was nervous all of a sudden. I came here last night. But that was with Derek. I was all by myself this time. Maybe I should have told Scott I was going to be here. I suppose Derek knew where I'd be so that was okay…

I walk over to the grave I was at last night and slow my pace as I step in front of it. I smile slightly seeing the small picture of Allison next to the French quote along the bottom. Chris put their new code that they came up with together. It was very fitting for her considering she died saving us.

"I'm back…" I whisper out quietly, clearing my throat, "I was a complete mess last night. You probably didn't want to see me lose control like I did but everything's changed since you've been gone…."

"Scott accidentally gave me the bite. So now I have to learn control all over again," I say wiping a stray tear from my cheek already and tightening my grip around the flowers I'd brought, "I know what you'd tell me if you were still here though. You'd say that I'm strong enough to get through this again, that I've done it once so I must be able to do it again."

I take a shaky breath, "I still can't believe you're gone… I miss you so much and I wish you were here with me right now. There's so much I wish I could say to you. But I guess all I really wanted to say was I'm sorry again." I let out a quiet sob as tears fill my eyes quickly, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry I took so long to really trust you and I'm sorry I left when I promised you I would keep everyone fighting. I couldn't stay here when I knew you weren't with me but I know now that no matter where I go you'll still always be with me."

I bend over placing the flowers next to the headstone, "I'll try and visit more often… Bye Allison…" I whisper out wiping away another tear. It was only a short visit but I think I got out everything I needed to say…

I take a slow deep breath and turn around to leave when I almost run into a figure. I let out a gasp and step back realising who it is, "Garrett."

"Bella," he nods with a smirk, "I'm glad I found you."

I step back slowly and shake my head, "I'll scream. Don't come any closer."

"Come on Bella. Why would I try to hurt you?" Garrett chuckles walking forward. I shrug narrowing my eyes at me, "Maybe because you and I both know how much I'm worth."

Garrett nods with a permanent smirk, "Hmm you're right. But that's not why I need you right now." I take a giant step back but feel my foot connect with something and I start falling. Garrett lunges forward and grabs me holding me in mid-air.

'_Scott! I need you!' _I call out to Scott trying to get him to respond. My eyes light up amber and blue and I snarl at Garrett. He chuckles pulling something out of his pocket and pressing it into my thigh. I let out a groan as something lodges itself in my leg.

"What did you do?!" I gasp feeling a throbbing pain in my leg as I feel the amber colour in my eyes disappear.

Garrett shakes his head, "You should have attacked me when you had the chance. You won't be going anywhere with a piece of iron lodged in your leg now."

I didn't want to attack when I still hadn't learnt full control but I feel my claws come out and I growl, "I don't have fire but I can still bite." I shove him away from me and wince when something slices into my arm.

"Luckily I was prepared for that too," Garrett smirks and I stumble backwards looking down to my arm that looked a lot like the wound that Brett had last night.

I look to him with wide eyes, "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to me?!"

"It won't kill you… Yet," he shrugs with a smirk, "But it'll keep you out of action long enough for me to get Violet back," Garrett spits out and he swings his arm connecting his fist with my jaw. My eyes roll back into my head and I fall to the ground.

…

I let out a groan as I feel my whole body jolt forward. I open my eyes slowly and see Garrett staring back at me with a smile, "Don't worry Bella. You'll have a friend with you soon." I look around my surroundings slowly. I was in his car and we were somewhere with lots of trees. I assume the reserve maybe. What were we doing here? And what did he mean I'd have a friend?

"Hey Liam," I hear Garrett say and I close my eyes taking a shaky breath. He was going after Liam as well now…

"I'm sorry about missing movie night but don't worry. I got something else planned," Garrett says cryptically and I hear Liam let out a scream in pain. I sit up quickly and groan in pain as I move arm too quickly. I hear the door beside me open and Liam is thrown in beside me.

He groans lifting his head up and looking straight into my eyes, "Bella?" he gasps with wide eyes.

"You guys will get to spend a lot of quality time together. I really hope Scott does the right thing and listens to what I say when he finds out your lives are in his hands," Garrett smirks starting the car.

I shake my head, "He won't do it."

"Yes he will. And you know he will. That's what you're scared about most," Garrett sighs, "You know he's going to risk his life to save you both."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Where are you taking us?"

"Don't worry. We're here already," Garrett chuckles darkly to himself and gets out of the car slowly. He opens the door to the backseat and I kick my leg out ignoring the pain flashing through my leg. He lets out a grunt and I climb out the car pushing him down to the ground, "Liam go! Get Scott!" I call out.

I let out a scream when Garrett punches me in the chest and flips me over onto my back, "You bitch."

I breathe out loudly and smirk, "I bet you're not used to being in control like this," I mock him trying to get under his skin when Garrett is suddenly taken off the top of me.

Liam punches Garrett in the jaw but lets out a scream as the wolfsbane cut in his chest causes him to climb off Garrett and stumble back towards me. Garrett gets up quickly and holds his knife steady in front of himself, "Walk." He instructs sternly.

Liam and I look at each other and he lunges forward grabbing my hair and pulling me towards him, "Let's go."

"Hey let go of her!" Liam shouts.

Garrett laughs holding the knife near my neck, "You've got a crush Liam? That's cute. You two will have plenty to talk about then." He pulls me along and shoves Liam to make him walk in front of us. We start nearing a stone well ahead and Garrett sighs, "Right who's first?"

"You're kidding me?" I scoff looking down the well, "We'll die on the way down."

Garrett shakes his head, "No you won't. Wolfsbane doesn't completely subdue your wolf side. You can still survive that fall. You're up sweetheart," he spits out speaking close to my ear.

I try to pull away as he lifts me up quickly and tosses me over the edge. I scream as I fall towards the water down the bottom and I try position myself to land in the safest way possible. I go under the water and quickly swim my way up to the top just in time to hear Liam's scream as he falls. I move to the side quickly and cover my eyes as Liam's splash goes everywhere.

I reach down and quickly pull Liam up above water again. He lets out shaky breaths as we both look up to the top of the well, "Scott's going to find us right…" Liam asks with a shaky voice.

"He will. He has to," I whisper leaning my head back against the wet stones. Liam turns and looks to me concerned, "Are you okay?"

I shrug, "I don't know how long it'll take for this wolfsbane to kill us. And I have a piece of iron in my leg…"

"So you can't get us out of here?" Liam asks quietly.

I shake my head, "I can't teleport us out of here or anything. But we can climb…" I say looking up the well again. I reach up for the nearest stone to grip onto and go to pull myself up when I feel slightly dizzy and let go of the rock collapsing back down into the water.

Liam grabs hold of me and holds me up, "Whoa what happened there?"

"I felt a little light headed… Can you check my leg?" I say quietly lifting my leg out of the water slowly. I hear him gasp slightly and I try to look down to the back of my leg, "What?!"

He shakes his head, "It's got red squiggly lines spreading from the wound. They haven't gotten far but it looks really bad."

"It's started spreading already then…" I sigh sinking back down into the water. Liam looks up to the top and sinks down beside me, "Are we going to die?"

I shake my head turning to him quickly, "I told you that our pack looks out for each other. They're going to find us. And if they can't then I'm going to make sure we get ourselves out of here. We're not going to die. I won't let it happen." I wasn't going to give up. I had wolfsbane and iron in my system but I wasn't going out without a fight. I was going to Liam out of here. And I was going to get out of here myself too.

…

Scott looks up from his phone as the bell for next class rings. He was really worried about Liam and Bella. And now Mason hadn't even seen Liam since their run earlier which made him think something might have happened. Bella didn't even meet him at the school like she promised. And he swore that she called for help somehow. But he thought he was just imagining things…

"Yeah don't worry. I'll find him. Text me if you see him?" Scott questions and Mason nods letting out a sigh, "Alright…"

Scott turns back to his phone and tries to send off another text to both missing teens when the phone lights up with an incoming call, "Liam?" Scott says hoping he'd finally gotten his messages.

"Sounds like you already know the answer to that Scott," Garrett's voice comes through the phone and Scott stops briefly in the hallway looking around.

He looks around the hallways cautiously, "Where is he?"

"Come on, like I'm actually going to tell you where **they** are…" Garrett teases putting in extra effort on the word they, "You haven't even asked me about Bella…"

Scott clenches his jaw angrily, "I'll give you the money."

"Yeah you will. But that won't get you Bella and Liam back," Garrett says with a smirk evident in his voice, "You're gonna have to put in a little more effort than that."

Scott's breathing starts getting a little faster, "What do you want?"

"I want the money and Violet or you never see Liam or Bella again…" Garrett warns, "And maybe I won't kill Bella. Maybe I'll keep her for myself. I guess she could replace Violet."

Scott growls under his breath quietly, "Okay. What do you want me to do?" He had to get Bella and Liam back. He wasn't going to let anyone else die.

…

Scott walks by the buses carefully looking down each gap and seeing Garrett standing there waiting for him. He looks around to make sure no one was watching before walking over to the teen assassin, "Okay. What do you want? You want me to go to Stillinski? I can do that or I can talk to my father he's an FBI agent."

Garrett chuckles, "You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge. I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Scott questions shaking his head. Garrett turns his head keeping an eye out for anyone that might notice him, "They're transferring Violet to a federal facility. You're not gonna let that happen."

Scott screws his face up in confusion, "How?"

"They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow them, we get ahead of it, you stop it," Garrett explains simply.

Scott looks to him with disbelief, "You want me to attack a car?! That's your plan!"

"You're an alpha. If you can't stop one little car then two little betas are going to die," Garrett threatens as he clicks a button on his lacrosse stick extending the knife, "I stabbed your boy with the blade dipped in wolfsbane, Bella too. She also has a nice piece of iron in her body. Once it gets to their hearts, bad things happen."

Scott narrows his eyes slightly at the blonde haired boy. He was now going against the clock as well to find Bella and Liam now. It was going to get dark soon and he really had to find them before it was too late.

…

I shiver slightly lifting up one of my arms to wrap around myself trying to keep warm. It felt like we'd been down here for an entire night… It was getting dark so I was assuming we were in for a long one.

"Bella…" Liam calls out from the side of the well.

"Yeah…" I call back quietly. I felt really tired and I could feel both the iron and wolfsbane spreading. And with both of them spreading I was getting weaker faster.

"Do you think they know we're missing?" he calls out through pants as he gradually pulls himself up higher. He'd gotten much higher than the last time but he had fallen a couple times as well.

I nod, "Yeah definitely. Scott would be searching for us now. Or Garrett would have already set his plan in motion for Scott to do whatever he wants…" I snarl slightly just thinking about the asshole that put us down here, "You said you were with Mason right? He'd be worried about you too."

"But he doesn't know what's happening. He probably just thinks I ran off on him," Liam groans out as his grip loosens slightly.

I look up concerned, "I think he's smarter than you give him credit for. He's noticed you being a little weird right?"

"Yeah I guess," Liam groans out as I see one of his hands slip. He quickly grabs hold of the stone again but his feet start losing their grip too, "No, no, no, no!" Liam screams but he lets go of the wall suddenly and starts plummeting towards me. I move to the side and turn away from the water as he sends water all over the sides of the walls again.

I reach down to pull him out again when he jumps up out of the water and screams in frustration, "Come on!" he balls his fist up in anger and smashes it into the stone wall. I let out a gasp and quickly move to his side as he groans out in pain.

"Liam, hey it's okay…." I whisper grabbing his hand softly and looking down at the now bleeding knuckles, "Liam?" I say quietly. I watch him silently as he stares down at his fist. It kinda looked like he was remembering something. If I didn't have iron in my leg I might have been able to see it too…

He looks up to me suddenly, "Scott told me that I had to get a grip on it, on my anger, but I've been trying to do it for years…"

"I know the feeling," I whisper giving him a comforting smile, "What does your Dad say? The doctor?" I ask quietly.

Liam looks back down to his hand again, "He says when kids get angry, they deal with it one or two ways. They either hurt themselves or hurt someone else."

"Well you didn't hurt me so that's good… But your hand might disagree," I chuckle lightly as I look back down to his fist. I run my thumb across the back of his hand, "That would heal quicker if you didn't have wolfsbane spreading through your body."

Liam continues staring back at me and I let go of his hand slowly, "You don't need to keep climbing just yet. Have a rest…" I nod reassuring him.

He nods and leans back into the stones next to me, "How did you control your anger? The first time?" Liam asks quietly.

"Uh I guess it was partly my ex-boyfriend that helped me," I say hesitantly thinking back to when the sound of Isaac's voice could keep me calm, "And I just didn't want to be bad guy. I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen."

"And what about this time?" Liam asks.

I shrug, "I still don't want to be the bad guy and I think Derek helped me figure that out last night but I felt like this time I didn't have a reason to stay in control but…" I trail off feeling exhausted. Last night when Derek said he didn't want to see me turn out like the man that raised me made me step back and see what I was really doing. I never ever want to become like him.

"But?" Liam asks and I smile to myself slightly as I close my eyes, "But now I've realised that yeah life is tough but I'm not going to let it beat me. I learnt control before being a werewolf and I can learn it again. As much as the supernatural world sucks sometimes, I still believe my life is worth living…"

I feel his arm brush up against mine and he starts moving around again, "Hey Bella, open your eyes," he gasps suddenly and I open them slowly, "Liam I'm fine. I'm just tired and it's dark…"

"No don't go to sleep. Just keep talking to me okay. I'm gonna start climbing again," Liam says determined. I nod as I watch him start to climb up again.

"Just take your time this time…" I whisper out as I shut my eyes again.

Liam clears his throat, "I know you've shut your eyes. Just keep talking to me please…"

"What do you want me to talk about?" I call out in a soft voice as I open my eyes again. He was going to be the one to get me out of here by climbing the well the least I could was talk to him while he was climbing.

Liam shrugs, "Just everything. Tell me about what's happened to you since finding out about the supernatural."

I look up to him hesitantly, "Are you sure?" Liam nods and calls out a yes in response. I let out a slow breath. Where did I even begin?

…

Malia and Derek get into the car both defeated from not finding anything of Satomi's pack, "I'm sorry…" Malia says apologizing for not being able to find a scent for Derek.

"It's nothing to be sorry about…" Derek shakes his head as he reaches for his phone to read the number of messages, "If they don't wanna be found then we're not going to find them." He takes in a sudden quick breath as his eyes dart across the phone screen.

Malia looks to him confused, "What?"

"Nothing…" Derek shakes his head and he goes to continue, "Some werewolves have an ability, a kind of mastery over their bodies and they can actually inhibit their scent."

Malia raises her eyebrows slightly, "They can hide from other werewolves?"

"Or anyone that's trying to find them," Derek nods as he locks his phone and places it down slowly. Scott had called him a couple of times and left a few messages.

Malia nods starting to piece it together, "So that's why no one knew about Brett."

"Same as Demarco," Derek nods as his mind was starting to wander from the problem at hand. The messages that Scott left was updating him on what was going on, on his end and it wasn't good…

"Then maybe- Okay you reek of anxiety," Malia suddenly blurts out not being able to concentrate anymore either, "What was on your phone?"

Derek shakes his head, "It's nothing. What were you going to say?" he asks. It wasn't nothing but he couldn't do anything about it now. Liam and Bella had been kidnapped by Garrett but Scott said he was handling it. He trusted Scott and knew that Bella would have been taking care of herself and Liam just fine too. But it made him nervous to no end knowing that she was out there somewhere because of the assassins that tried to kill her in the locker rooms.

"Uh then maybe we need to try something different," Malia suggests, "Maybe we need to think like Stiles…"

Derek looks to her in disbelief, "Like a hyperactive spaz?"

"Like a detective," Malia corrects, "If they're really Buddhists then maybe instead of asking where werewolves hide we should be asking-"

Derek nods, "Where would Buddhists hide?" He clicks piecing together Malia's thought process and looks to the dashboard of his car seeing the compass pointing to the east, "When Buddha sat under the Bodhi Tree, he looked to the east for enlightenment."

"Is there some kind of eastern point in Beacon Hills?" Malia questions.

Derek nods, "Yeah. The lookout point."

…

Scott opens his eyes slowly, blinking and trying to adjust to the lighting, "Hey there," he hears Deaton's voice. He had only just seen Garrett get killed when another Beserker came out of nowhere. Garrett was dead and now he had no idea how he could find Bella and Liam. Time was running out.

"I was actually hoping you'd be out for a few more minutes…" Deaton says vaguely and Scott looks down to his stomach feeling pain erupting from it already. There was a part of the beserker stuck in his side from the fight.

Chris walks over to the operating table, "Scott. This is gonna hurt…" he nods as he places his hand on the young boys' stomach and the other on the thing sticking out of it. Scott groans in pain as Chris begins to slowly tug on it. He rips it out of Scott's side and he tumbles of the side of the table in pain with Chris catching him.

"You alright?" Chris asks helping the boy stand up straight. Deaton walks around to Scott and places a bit of gauze over the wound.

"Where's my Dad and the Sheriff?" Scott asks frantically before letting out another groan of pain from the pressure on the wound.

"They're at the hospital, they're both doing fine, hold this," Deaton instructs and Scott takes over holding the gauze over his wound.

Scott groans again before looking up and trying to even out his breathing, "It was Kate. It was her and the beserkers."

"We know…" Chris nods, "But they move fast and they don't leave much in the way of tracks."

Scott shakes his head slightly, "We have to find her. She's got Violet and I think Violet knows where Liam and Bella are."

"Then as much as this hurt then it can probably also help," Deaton says holding the knife of some sort that came out of Scott's side, "Can you get a scent?"

…

Liam clears his throat as he tries not to laugh too hard, "Wait you got angry because this Isaac guy wrecked your favourite shirt?"

"Hey you know how hard it is to keep your anger at bay! I was still learning back then," I chuckle out softly as I see it from Liam's point of view. It was kind of funny I guess…

Liam chuckles back as he continues pulling himself up, "So where is he now?"

"Who?" I ask trying to delay the next conversation we were definitely about to go into.

Liam grunts slowly as I watch him carefully climb a little bit higher, "Isaac? He was a part of the pack right? How come he isn't around anymore?"

"Uh…" I stutter out quietly and Liam breathes in quickly, "Oh god I'm sorry. He didn't die did he?"

I shake my head quickly, "No it's not that… I used to date him."

"Oh so he was your ex-boyfriend?" Liam asks his voice changing slightly in tone. I nod, "Yeah but we've broken up now. He left me…" I say quietly.

Liam lets out a quiet breath, "I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"It's okay," I shrug quickly, "You probably would have found out sooner or later…"

Liam looks down towards me, "He's an idiot."

"What?" I call out making eye contact with him and he shrugs slightly turning back to the wall and pulling himself up further, "Isaac. He's an idiot for leaving you."

I smile slightly, "That's what Derek basically said… Well actually he said he'd kick Isaac's ass for leaving."

"Derek?" Liam asks, "Is he your ex too?"

I take a couple of slow deep breaths trying to get through the pain that was flaring up again before answering, "He was. But I think now we're basically back together…"

"Do you love him?" Liam asks quietly and I nod leaning my head back against the stone wall again, "Yeah… I do." I hear Liam start coughing a few times and I move to look up and see how he was going.

He continues coughing and I notice his grip slipping slightly, "Liam hold on okay. You are so, so close."

Liam's breaths come out loud and he coughs again, "I don't know if I can climb anymore."

"No don't say that. Look up," I call out, "Liam look up to the top…" Liam's head moves and I see he's now staring up at the sky, "See how close you are. You've almost made it. Please just a little bit further… I know you can do it…" I call out trying to sound strong and determined.

Liam breathes in and out quickly a few times before letting out a loud scream and pulling himself up a little further. I unblock my ears as he finishes screaming and sink into the water comfortably again. I quietly lift my leg out of the water and see the red lines have covered most of my thigh and are climbing up my hip still. I look up with teary eyes as Liam continues to hold on for with everything he's got.

"Bella…" Liam calls out and I let my eyes shut slowly and keep my ears open listening to him, "Yeah…"

He grunts loudly, "I can't- I can't hold on…"

"Yes you can…" I whisper quietly feeling really weak and tired. I open one eye and see he's only holding on with one hand and looking down, "Bella hey! Are you still with me?!"

I nod slowly, "I'm still here." He looks back up and grunts again feeling his hand slip off the rock. He lets out a surprised yell when someone's arm reaches down and stops him from falling to the bottom again. Liam looks up with wide eyes and I smile shutting my eyes again listening to him get pulled out of the well.

"You're okay Liam…" I hear Scott's voice reassure him and listen to them both let out breaths of relief, "You're okay…" Scott says again.

Liam clears his throat and looks back over the edge, "Bella!" he calls out to me and I open my eyes and look up flashing them electric blue for a moment so they can see I'm still down here.

"We need a bit of rope…" I call back.

…

I sit up on the bench hugging my knees as I watch Deaton cut Liam's chest letting out all the wolfsbane poison. Liam had insisted I go first and I painfully had the iron removed and the wound cleaned with fire. I was surprised I was still sitting here with my eyes open considering how I felt right now.

Scott wipes of the small bead of sweat from Liam's forehead as he lays there unconscious. I wipe a tear from my eye discreetly as I lean my chin down on my knees. Liam and I almost died tonight. Garrett and Violet were both dead but that wasn't such a bad thing… Chris and Scott had another run in with Kate and the Beserkers. This deadpool was creating real problems for all of us.

"I don't want to keep watching people die," Scott breaks the silence between us all.

"I'm not sure you have much choice about that," Chris points out but Scott shakes his head, "Maybe I do."

Deaton shakes his head as well, "That's a lot of burden to carry Scott."

"He doesn't have to do it alone…" I whisper quietly looking over to Scott with a small smile and teary eyes. Scott nods, "I don't care if it's a big burden. No one else dies. Everyone on that list, everyone on that deadpool, it doesn't matter if they're wendigo's or werewolves or whatever. We're going to save everyone," he finishes looking towards me with a determined look and I nod back.

We would do it together. We would save everyone together.

…

**Author's Note: Back with another chapter! Loving the reviews guys and I'm glad you love how the story is going! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	108. Chapter 108: Infected

Chapter 108: Infected

…

I walk out of the bathroom running my hand through my wet hair. I had washed the last bit of dirt and grime off my body and changed into so more comfortable clothes. We'd dropped a very shaken Liam home an hour ago and I'd spent the time at home I'd been trying to shake the sick feeling I had in my stomach. Something was going to happen again…

I hear footsteps rushing up the stairs and down the hallway past my door to Scott's, "We found Satomi's pack. Derek and I… But they're dead." My eyes widen at the mention of Derek's name and I walk out into the hallway and rush standing in the doorway with Malia.

"All of them," Scott says with wide eyes.

Malia nods, "All the ones we found."

"Then where's Derek?" I ask quickly and Malia looks to me slightly surprised by my sudden appearance, "At the hospital with the girl he found. He said she was paid to find Kate by him."

I gasp, "Braeden…" I say with a nod, "Is he still there?"

"He was heading there straight away. She was in bad shape. She'd been shot," Malia explains and I look to Scott panicked, "I'm gonna go see Derek at the hospital then."

Scott steps forward shaking his head, "You can't. We have the PSATs tomorrow and it's late."

"I don't care I've gotta go," I say determinedly and go to rush down to my room to get shoes when Scott calls my name out in a scolding tone. I stop and turn back to face him, "Bella you're staying here. While we're trying not to die we still need to live…"

I shake my head, "I took it freshman year," I quickly blurt out knowing it was completely false. I could have done it but I think Mel was worried I'd leave school before Scott and I'd go off to college too young or something…

"No you didn't, Lydia did," Stiles points out with a confused look on his face I look to him with an annoyed expression and he nods, "But you knew that…"

Scott shakes his head with a sigh, "You're staying home and you're doing the PSATs tomorrow. We all have to continue on with a somewhat normal life."

I open my mouth and go to argue when his eyes flash red and I shut my mouth slowly letting out a frustrated noise before walking off to my room. He pulled rank and right now I didn't have enough energy to go against him. I lay down on my bed and grab my phone. I let out a sigh and shake my head leaving it charging on the bedside table. I couldn't just text Derek. He probably knew what had happened to me so I wasn't going to just text him and say I was okay. I'd just have to see him after the PSATs tomorrow…

…

I stand beside Stiles tapping my phone against my hand nervously. We were lining up for the PSATs now but that wasn't why I was nervous. I had to sit through 3 hours of testing before going to find Derek. I wasn't sure if what happened at the cemetery and then in the reserve was still what he wanted? I mean we hadn't said anything else since then…

"Where's Lydia?" Kira asks breaking the silence between us all.

Stiles looks around the hallway impatiently, "She took it freshman year."

"Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?" Malia asks hopefully. She was the most nervous for this test.

I pop my head out past Stiles and look to Malia confused, "You studied harder for this than any of us?"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do good," she responds back shaking her head. Stiles looks to Malia and corrects her English, "Well."

Malia turns to him confused, "Well what?"

"It's do well not good…" Stiles points out very helpfully and Malia's throws her head back slightly, "Oh god!"

I slap Stiles' arm and he looks to me with wide eyes as Scott steps in, "You're doing this because while we're trying not to die we still need to live," he repeats what he said to me last night, "I mean if I survive high school I'd like to go to college, a good college…"

"It's only 3 hours," Kira shrugs, "We can survive 3 hours." I shake my head turning back around as the line starts moving inside the classroom. I was not going to last three hours. I walk in first out of all of us and step forward placing my thumb down on the ink and pressing my thumb onto the piece of paper before grabbing a pencil. I look up and grab the test paper from the supervisor and narrow my eyes slightly at his creepy smile.

I quickly give my phone to Lydia's mum and move to my seat. Everyone takes their seats slowly and I place my pencil onto the desk looking down at the test booklet. Three hours. That's all I had to get through.

"Please do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so," the creepy smile guy begins to explain, "This test is 2 hours and 10 minutes. There will be two 25 minute critical reading sections, two 25 minute maths sections and an essay writing portion that will last 30 minutes. There's supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam…" the instructor says looking to Natalie Martin.

She nods, "I know it's Coach he's not exactly punctual. Umm let me just try him again…" she smiles at the creepy smile guy and steps outside the classroom. I look down to my thumb and try to rub some of the ink that was staining it. I could smell it from here and it didn't have a pleasant smell.

"I can't find him," Natalie says coming back into the room a few minutes later, "But Mr Yukimura is upstairs grading papers, do you want me to try him?"

The guy shakes his head, "We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break." The guy leans down and presses the timer on his watch before looking back up to the class, "You may now open your test booklets and begin."

I quickly open my test booklet and begin reading through and answering the questions. I'm glad I didn't do this freshman year. I found it slightly difficult answering these questions now. I don't think I would have been able to answer them back in freshman year!

I take a deep breath and push through the first few pages fast enough when a noise brings everyone's attention towards the back of the room. We all turn around a see one of the girls on the ground from falling out of her chair.

"Sydney!" Natalie gasps out and rushes over to the young girl helping her up, "Are you alright?"

She lets out a small breath and smiles, "I'm okay. I just got kinda dizzy."

"Sydney how long have you had this?" Natalie asks noticing something on the girl's arm.

Sydney shakes her head, "I don't know…"

"Ms Martin," the creepy smile guy addresses, "Do I need to stop the test?"

Natalie shakes her head stuttering slightly, "Uh no. It's- It's fine…" She sits the young girl back down and heads to the front of the classroom, "Everybody stay in your seats. I'll be back in a minute." She grabs her phone and looks to the instructor guy, "Nobody leaves the room," she instructs.

I turn to Scott confused and mouth to him, "She's nervous." He nods back and looks over to the Sydney girl who's holding her wrist staring at whatever was on there. Everyone's sitting waiting patiently when the sound of Natalie's voice fills the hallways as she tells people to stay outside. Everyone gets up out of their seats and we all walk out into the hallway where Natalie tells us to get back to our seats.

I slowly shut the door behind us all and Scott and I listen in to Natalie on the phone, "I need the number for CDC… Yes the Centres for Disease Control…"

I look to Scott with wide eyes. What the hell was going on?

…

I stand behind Scott, Stiles and Natalie as we watch people in big yellow suits walking down the hallway. They were going to use the school to quarantine us all. Whatever was affecting Sydney was affecting coach and it looked like other students were starting to feel it too.

The Centres for Disease Control workers set up their things and Natalie moves quickly to help in whatever way possible. Scott looks to me and motions for me to follow Natalie and get some answers on what's going on. I let out a sigh and quickly go into one of the little containment areas where Sydney and Natalie are, "Natalie, what happens now? What can we do?"

"We isolate the sick and then we wait for instructions. If I'm wrong they'll be out of here pretty quickly and then I'm the crazy biology teacher who panicked for nothing…" Natalie explains and I smile with a nod in thanks.

I look over to Sydney who looks like she's panicking, "Hey…" I call out softly, "You're gonna be okay."

"It's not that," she shakes her head, "The PSATs is the qualifying test for the national merit scholarship. My parents can't afford to send me to college without it."

"I'm sure they'll let you take it again," I smile at her in a comforting and friendly way before going to find the others again. Maybe I could call Derek and tell him I'm okay. Or at least let him know what's happening here…

…

Melissa makes her way to Braeden's room quickly. She had to wake this girl up and find out what it was that killed that other pack and she had to do it fast too. She opens the door to the room and steps past Derek as he stands up and gets out of the nurse's way, "What's that?" Derek asks as Melissa as she goes to inject Braeden with something. He had been here waiting for her to wake up hoping she had some answers.

He needed his powers back and she was the only way he was going to find Kate. He needed his powers back because Bella had been kidnapped and thrown in a well for hours and there wasn't anything he could do but sit back and let Scott handle it.

"Naloxone," Melissa states, "We need to wake her up."

Derek's face screws up in confusion, "I thought you said she needed to rest?"

"That was before I found out the CDC put the high school under quarantine with Scott, Stiles and Bella still in there," Melissa explains quickly when suddenly Braeden sits up in her bed quickly looking around her surroundings, "Braeden. Braeden look at me…" Melissa orders carefully trying not to scare the girl, "You were shot but you're in the hospital now and you're fine. Do you understand?"

Braeden looks over to Derek and he nods letting her know she can trust Melissa. She nods in understanding and Melissa continues, "Good. Okay, last night you were in the woods and you came across another pack. Do you know what happened to them?"

"I told you they were poisoned," Derek reminds Melissa but Braeden shakes her head, "No, no they were infected. It was a virus designed to kill werewolves and it did. It killed them all…" Braeden explains clearly shaken up by what she saw.

Derek looks to Melissa, "You said Bella was in the school?"

"Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira too…" Melissa nods. Derek shakes his head, "I have to get to the school."

Melissa grabs his arm softly, "You can't get in… They've quarantined it off. We need to find a cure for whatever virus is going to affect them…"

…

Scott looks up opening his eyes to show Mr Yukimura what was happening with his eyes. He couldn't control the shift right now and it looked like whatever was affecting the other students was no starting to affect all of them.

"It's still happening," Mr Yukimura shakes his head. They all look over to Malia and she holds up her clawed hands, "I can't make them go back…"

Kira's Dad looks at the young teenagers concerned, "Obviously the virus is affecting you two in a way it won't hit any human being."

"You guys have to stay out of sight," Stiles quickly jumps in, "We have to quarantine you from the quarantine…"

Kira shakes her head confused, "But where? What if they get violent, like on a full moon? And Bella's still out there somewhere remember."

"Someone needs to find her. She hasn't learnt control yet it has to be affecting her worse. And we can't stay here, not in the locker room…" Scott explains.

Malia shakes her head, "A classroom is not going to hold us either."

"What about the basement?" Kira asks but Scott disagrees, "Too many ways out. It's gotta be something secure, somewhere where no one can find us."

Stiles looks up to the group an idea written all over his face, "The vault. The Hale vault."

"The Hale's always have an escape route, like their house," Scott nods in realisation, "There has to be another way in."

They all make their way to coach's office and quickly grab the blueprints for the school. Scott looks to Stiles, "We need to find Bella too."

"Let's just figure out where we can get into the vault and then get Bella before anything happens to her," Stiles nods, "This is where the school sign is so the vault's gotta be right about here."

Mr Yukimura follows where Stiles points and he nods, "I suppose if there was a second entrance it would probably be accessible from the basement."

"It's probably somewhere in this hallway or this corridor-" Stiles suddenly collapses into Mr Yukimura but catches himself before he can fall all the way to the ground. He blinks a couple of times for looking up, "Whoa…"

Stiles pulls up his sleeves and shows the same marks on his skin as the infected, "It's happening to you too. You're getting sick. You all are…" Mr Yukimura says looking around at everyone and even towards his daughter.

Kira shakes her head, "I don't feel sick?"

"I think it's affecting you differently, neurologically…" Mr Yukimura explains as he starts to pull out a piece of paper, "I found your test answers in the pile with the others." The pencil marks are way off where they're supposed to go and they all look at each other nervously.

…

I stumble through the hallways trying to listen in to where everyone is. I was feeling really weird and I felt like I was sweating heaps. I turn around slowly and as I hear loud footsteps heading towards me. I look down at my hands and see my claws have completely extended. I wasn't controlling them though.

I quickly reach down and open the nearest classroom door stumbling into the room. I stumble backwards into the wall and start sliding down it hugging my knees to my chest. Where the hell was everyone?

The door opens slowly and I look up with wide eyes before relaxing slightly when I see it's just Mr Yukimura, "Bella we need to get you out of sight."

I stand up slowly and hold my hands out, "I can't get them to go back… My eyes keep flashing amber and blue… What's going on?" I whisper out.

"The virus is affecting you in a way it won't affect a human. You have to get down to the Hale Vault," Mr Yukimura explains as he checks the hallway to see if anyone is looking.

I shake my head, "I can get there from here. I just have to concentrate a little harder."

"Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira are already down there. We need to keep you all contained until we can figure out how to stop the virus," Mr Yukimura quickly explains again and I nod shutting my eyes slowly. I take a slow deep breath and picture the Hale vault below.

My eyes flash open quickly and I disappear out of the classroom and down into the locked Hale vault. I collapse to the ground in a heap trying to take slow breaths to calm myself down quickly.

"Bella?" I hear a voice call out and I look up slowly with a small smile, "You guys didn't want me down here?" I joke teasingly.

Scott chuckles slightly and shakes his head, "Do you feel it?"

"My eyes keep flashing amber and blue, my claws won't go back and I think my hands have lit on fire a couple of times… I can't control it," I shake my head looking down to my hands. I look over smiling softly at Stiles and Malia who are sitting together.

His gaze catches mine and he ducks his head looking down to Malia brushing hair out of her face, "You know this is where it all started. That's where the money was…" Stiles nods pointing to the safe near Scott, "117 million in bearer bonds."

"How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asks looking at the shelf behind her.

I shrug shuffling back so I can lean into something, "The bank I guess. They just sit here collecting dust. Bearer bonds are basically extinct…"

"Why does it matter?" Kira shrugs.

Stiles sighs, "You know how many problems that money could solve…"

"For you?" Kira questions and Stiles nods slightly, "For me, my Dad… The Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him."

Scott rubs his hand over his arm taking a breath, "Mum does this thing. She writes down all the items in our budget, how much they cost. Then she adds it all up and figures out how long we have until-"

"We lose the house…" I whisper out with a nod. I'd noticed it too. I lean my head back into the shelving behind me and shut my eyes, "We're protecting so many people from our world and yet we can't even pay our bills…"

I feel my heart beat finally slow back down again. It took a lot of energy to get down here and now that I was we were all stuck down here until someone out there found out how to stop the virus. Everyone's voices seem to get further and further away and I feel myself drifting to sleep.

…

"Anything?" Stiles asks as both him and Scott lean up against the vault door. I'd been drifting in and out of sleep since getting down here. It felt like it had been hours and I assumed it was starting to get dark out there.

Scott nods, "They're looking for us. Someone's gonna have to go out there." They both look over towards Kira and Malia. It looked like Kira wasn't really affected by it like we were. I heard them discussing that Kira had been affected neurologically but Malia looked bad.

"We need to tell her the truth about Peter…" Scott whispers, "She's going to see the rest of the deadpool eventually."

Stiles shakes his head walking closer to Scott so they can discuss it more quietly, "Try to remember Peter's the one name missing on that list. Which either makes him incredibly lucky or the benefactor? She finds out about him she's gonna go to him you know she is. And then he's going to twist his way in like he does with everyone, including us."

I sit up slowly and watch carefully as Stiles continues talking about Peter, "We let him walk around like nothing ever happening, like he's one of the good guys. Scott, he's not one of the good guys. If she finds out about him she's gone. That's probably what he's waiting for then he wins and we lose."

"We're already losing," Scott whispers out as he raises his hand and shows black blood coming out of his nails. I look down to mine and see that it hasn't happened to me yet. I start coughing into my hand and breathe in quickly when I see black blood on the palm of my hand. I was being affected by it though…

I stand up slowly and walk over to Scott and Stiles, "We haven't lost yet. I'll go out there and make sure they don't keep asking where we are."

Scott and Stiles shake their heads, "You can't go out there you haven't got control."

"I haven't had a problem with it since getting down here. I can do it," I nod determined. It was true. My eyes hadn't been flashing amber and blue and my claws hadn't come out since I teleported down here. I think it used a lot of my energy and now I couldn't do anything with my abilities.

Stiles shakes his head letting out a slow breath, "No I'll go in a little bit. I- I just gotta tell Malia…"

"Stiles-" I say quietly but he walks past ignoring my protests. I look over to Scott and he nods, "Stiles needs to go. It's affecting us worse. You could lose control out there."

I drop my shoulders in defeat as Scott moves to sit with Kira again as Stiles is saying goodbye to Malia. I watch as Stiles lets go of Malia's hand slowly and she lies back down. I step in front of the vault door as Stiles comes walking towards me, "Bella you're not going."

"Just be careful…" I whisper quietly, "And keep an eye out for that examiner… He's a little-"

Stiles nods cutting me off, "Creepy. Yeah I know." I smile and nod stepping out of his way and he walks out of the vault. The door starts shutting slowly and I walk back over to the shelves sitting down in front of it and leaning back into it again.

…

Derek sits on a chair beside Braeden's bed and his head starts to droop as he gets tired. He hadn't slept since yesterday and it was now getting dark again. He didn't want to sleep just in case Melissa came back with information about Bella and the others in the school. And maybe Braeden would remember something else when she woke up.

His head hits the bed softly when suddenly Braeden clears her throat. Derek lifts his head up quickly and leans back in his chair, "Sorry…"

Braeden opens her eyes slowly and exhales slightly, "What're you still doing here?"

"I was hoping you had more information about the virus…" Derek shrugs.

Braeden nods in understanding, "You're girlfriend is still in the school isn't she?"

"Uh yeah…" Derek nods, "She hasn't answered any of my calls either. She only just got saved from an assassin a couple of days ago and now she's caught in the middle of another assassin attempting to kill them."

There's a knock at the door and Melissa comes in, "Derek… I think there's someone you've been trying to find." She steps out of the way and opens the door more letting Satomi come into the room.

"There's something you need to see as well," Melissa nods for him to come with them and they both leave the mercenary's room to let her rest some more.

…

Derek follows Melissa and Satomi into the morgue where there is a werewolf on the table and Deaton standing looking into the head of the dead werewolf. It looked like he had been infected by the same virus Malia and him had stumbled upon when looking for Satomi's pack.

"It's a variant of canine distemper. A few years ago an outbreak in Yellowstone killed 40% of the wolf population," Deaton explains.

Melissa's face lights up with worry, "What's it going to do to our wolf population?!"

"Well it's been altered to affect quite a bit faster," Deaton starts to explain and Derek shakes his head, "You mean it's been weaponized."

Satomi nods, "It infected my whole pack."

"Everyone except for you," Deaton points out sounding really interested, "That's the real question. Did you not get infected or are you immune?"

Derek looks over to Satomi and then back to Melissa, "Do we know what's going on at the school? Has anyone contacted you or called anyone out of the school?"

"No one can go in and no one can get out. They've all be quarantined. I don't think Bella has done that thing where she contacts you through thought…" Melissa describes Bella's ability as best she can.

Derek turns to Satomi, "If your pack was infected then who was doing all of the shooting at the entrance of the woods?"

"Apparently another assassin," Satomi says sadly, "Personally I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox."

Melissa shrugs, "Sounds like you're going to get plenty of chances…" The whole room goes quiet and Derek notices out of the corner of his eye Satomi staring at him. He turns towards her and she apologizes quickly, "Sorry. I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia."

Derek nods in understanding and she smiles remembering his mother, "I used to visit her a lot you know. Do you remember me?"

"I remember the tea. You always brought that tea that smelled terrible," Derek nods smiling back at the older werewolf.

Satomi chuckles slightly, "I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it."

"What kind of tea?" Deaton asks. Everyone looks over confused and Deaton continues on his theory, "The tea, what kind was it?"

Satomi shrugs, "Reishi, wild purple reishi… It's very rare."

"It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness," Deaton smiles slightly realising there's a cure, "Satomi you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated."

Melissa nods, "Okay, okay how rare is it? Can we find it?"

"We don't have to… My mother kept some of it," Derek quickly says, "It's in our vault."

Melissa nods, "Okay I'll call the Sheriff and we'll get the information to Scott and the others. They'll be able to get to it."

"I'll go to the school and warn them too," Derek nods as he walks towards the doors. He was going to go meet Bella when she got out of there safe.

…

"Malia!" the sound of Scott's voice jolts me awake again and I open my eyes seeing Scott standing up to stop Malia from opening a sheet of paper. I screw my face up in confusion and look over to Scott as he looks towards me mouthing the words 'deadpool list'.

My eyes widen and I turn back to Malia seeing her reading the list. She was about to find her name on that list but it didn't say Malia Tate… She lies there staring at the list and I tilt my head in confusion, "Malia?"

She looks up in the direction of my voice and shakes her head, "I can't see. I can't see anything!"

"It's okay we're all still down here with you. Nothing can get to us here," I reassure her while staring at Scott who is looking at his hands in front of him confused. He was losing his sight too. Malia sits up gripping to the box she's leaning against.

I look down at my hands and see black blood staining my nails. My breathing becomes laboured and I look towards Scott, "Scott we're running out of time…" I focus in on my hearing and try to listen to what was going on upstairs.

I hear Stiles voice talking to someone explaining he may have seen us in the library or cafeteria. I hear another voice speaking back to him saying he was going to kill Stiles on the count of three. I breathe in quickly trying to teleport to where Stiles was. I don't move anywhere and I let out a frustrated groan.

"Scott I can't teleport out of here and something's happening to Stiles!" I whisper quietly hoping he hears me.

"Bella I'm losing my sight. I can't see either…." Scott calls back nervously. I look over and see him pulling himself up using the shelf.

"_Bella can you hear me?!" _I hear Rafael's voice booming in my head.

My eyes widen and I quickly reply to him_, "Yeah I can hear you. Listen you have to get to Stiles someone's about to kill him. He's in the locker room. Go through Coach's office. You need to get there now." _I hadn't been able to contact anyone since contracting this virus and now it looked like I was finally able to.

"_Okay I'm going now. Bella I have a message from Derek. He says there's a jar in the vault on one of the shelves. It's got-" _I groan in pain as my hands light on fire. I look down and see it slowly go out again and my hands are left slightly burnt. I screw my face up in confusion. That never happens… The virus must have been affecting my Fairy side differently…

"_Dad? Dad!" _I try calling for Rafael again but I get nothing back.

I look over hearing Malia's breathing getting quicker, "What's happening to us?!"

"Scott, I can't see! I can't see anything…" Kira gasps out as she feels around her surroundings. I pull myself up off the ground and lean against the shelves tiredly. I close my eyes and take slow breaths as I feel my sight disappearing slowly as well.

I had to get over to Scott. If I could just heal him a little bit then maybe he could hold on for all of us a little bit longer. This virus was killing us quickly and I couldn't tell how long we had left. Or how long it was going to be before they realised we weren't anywhere in the school. Well we were but not where they could find us.

I take another couple of deep breaths and lift my head back up opening my eyes seeing nothing but darkness, "Scott? Where are you?" I call out at the same time as Stiles voice booms from the other side of the vault.

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles yells, "It's in the vault. It's in there with you! It's called Reishi mushroom!" Stiles continues to yell and I can hear Scott struggling and breathing heavily, "Scott it's in there with you- it's in a jar on one of the shelves! Scott! Scott can you hear me?!" Stiles continues banging on the vault door. That's what Rafael was trying to tell me…

I hear Kira and Malia's breathing start to slow and I quickly get down onto the ground and start crawling towards Scott's heavy breathing. I reach out and feel around finally finding his hand. I grasp his hand and he squeezes mine back. I feel my eyes light up and I can see again. I see Scott lying in front of me looking defeated.

"Scott… There's Reishi, in a jar, on one of the shelves…" I whisper out feeling what energy I had left in me slowly disappearing. I was trying to heal Scott with what little energy I had. It wasn't going to completely heal him but maybe it would give him enough to get whatever was on the shelves.

My grip on Scott's hand loosens and my whole body collapses to the ground in exhaustion. I hear Scott slowly stand up and his breathing is loud as he stumbles towards the shelves. I hear a couple more noises and the sound of the shelves rattling as Scott finds the Reishi in a jar.

The jar smashes as it hits the ground and I can hear Scott's breathing become clearer as he breathes in the Reishi spreading through the room. I try to open my eyes but shut them again still not seeing anything.

"Bella?" Scott says quietly as I hear him stumbling back towards the vault door. I feel him kneel down beside me and I cough slightly, "I'm okay…" I whisper quietly.

I hear the vault door sliding open and I sit up opening my eyes again finally seeing blurry figures of everyone. I watch with relief written all over my face and Scott helps Kira up and Stiles rushes over to Malia. We were all okay…

I hear my name called out suddenly and I turn to the open door vault hearing them continue calling my name. I slowly pick myself up off the ground when Malia brushes past me lightly. I turn back to Stiles and see him pick up the piece of paper with the deadpool list on it. Malia knew…

"Bella!" I hear my name called out again and I step out of the vault and back into the basement of the school hearing loud footsteps heading towards me. I walk towards the stairs that lead back up to the other levels when Derek suddenly appears on the landing above.

I let out a small sob and he takes giant steps down to the bottom of the stairs next to me, "Thank god…" he whispers bringing his hands up to my cheeks.

I lean into his touch and close my eyes, "I'm so glad you're here…" I whisper.

"I'm so glad you're okay…" Derek breathes out in relief, "Again…"

I open my eyes slowly and nod, "Yeah a lot has happened to me in the last couple of days."

"That's an understatement," Derek shakes his head, "Are you okay? And I mean really okay?"

I shake my head feeling a tear drop down my face, "No I wasn't… But I am a little better now that you're here."

"Is the guy that did this dead?" Derek asks his jaw clenching. I look over to Stiles who's just coming out of the vault and hears the last part of our conversation nodding in answer. Derek nods back and turns to me, "Are you still hurt anywhere?" Derek asks me.

I look back down to my hands and hold them out showing him, "My hands are burnt. I couldn't control my fire abilities or wolf either…"

Derek's arms wrap around me tightly and he pulls me in close, "I'll fix them up when we get to my place. I want you to stay at mine tonight."

I nod against his chest too exhausted to say otherwise. I close my eyes letting myself relax finally. We were safe from the virus but there were still so many other threats. We had assassins coming for us everywhere we turned and now they were infecting us and killing entire packs. I wanted to save everyone as much as Scott did but how were we supposed to do that when we were getting attacked everywhere we turned.

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but hopefully this makes up for it! I'm not really sure about this chapter and if you could review and let me know what you reckon that'd be great!**


	109. Chapter 109: Also that snort )

Chapter 109: Also that snort ;)

…

I shuffle my feet behind Derek slowly as he opens up the loft door for us. I was so incredibly exhausted and we'd only just gotten back from the school after being questioned by everyone basically. Lydia and John had been freaking out on the outside and same with Raf. I thanked him for saving Stiles as well. He shot that examiner and now he had to leave for evaluation about the incident. I don't think that was until tomorrow though so I'd need to go talk to him then.

We hadn't heard anything from his brother in a while and I was getting a little nervous about it to say the least. What did he even have planned for me?

"If you keep overthinking everything your head will explode…" Derek says quietly as he comes back down the stairs. I was now sitting on the couch waiting for him to get the first aid kit which he now had in his hands.

I shake my head with a small smile, "You're hilarious you know that."

"What's wrong?" Derek asks with a small chuckle as he sits down across from me.

I shrug slightly, "Everything. My Dad, he's leaving for San Francisco soon I think because of what he did to save Stiles. I'm just worried that with him gone his brother will try something."

"He won't because he knows that no one is going to let anything happen to you," Derek explains as he brings out the equipment to clean the burns on my hands that were slowly starting to heal, "And I don't want to let you out of my sight if I can help it."

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "You know that's not going to happen."

"I thought you might say that," Derek sighs, "But I thought it would be appropriate considering the danger you've been in lately. At the animal clinic you were in tears because of the pain. I don't think I've ever seen you like that because of pain before…"

I nod slowly, "It was really bad I know but I was okay afterwards."

"You mean when you almost lost control at the cemetery?" Derek asks with raised eyebrows as he dabs a clear liquid onto my burnt skin. I duck my head slightly embarrassed at that memory, "Okay so that wasn't my finest hour but I've been better since. I listened to you and I went back to Allison's grave the next day."

He nods and chuckles humourlessly, "You mean where you were kidnapped by Garrett who used you to try and get his girlfriend back?"

"Yeah…" I drawl out quietly watching as my hands begin to heal again, "I was with Liam then and he is basically the reason we got out of there."

Derek face screws up slightly with a look of pain as he tries to relax his body and I notice his heartbeat increase as he moves, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he responds shaking his head, "You haven't told me what happened down there. Or what happened while you were in the vault."

I narrow my eyes breathing in slowly, "I haven't told you a lot of things but it doesn't mean I'm going to talk about it now when I know you're bleeding."

"No I'm not," Derek scoffs, "And what else is there that you need to tell me?"

I shake my head and gasp, "Derek I can tell when you're lying! Show me where you're hurt."

He rolls his eyes slightly before lifting his shirt up revealing a small bullet wound, "It's from the hospital. It'll heal."

"It's not healing at all," I say quietly bringing my fingers up to the edge of the wound, "You've lost everything haven't you…"

Derek drops his head staring down to his hands in his lap, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it either…" I sit there for a moment staring at the man in front of me. No one saw this side of Derek. Only I did. And it only made me love him more. He looked so vulnerable right now and it just broke my heart.

"We're going to figure this out together," I smile softly at him lifting his head up so I can see his face, "If you can't fight with claws and fangs we're going to figure out a new way to fight, the human way."

He shakes his head, "I don't use guns."

"Well you're gonna have to learn," I shrug standing up from the couch, "And I know exactly who to ask." I make my way towards the loft door to put my plan into motion when I feel a pair of hands grab me by the waist and turn me around quickly.

I swallow loudly staring back at Derek with surprised eyes as he smirks, "You aren't going anywhere tonight."

"Why?" I all but whisper out watching as his eyes stare almost hungrily at my entire body and I smile slightly realising what he wanted to do tonight.

His hands loosen on my hips slightly, "Because we're staying in."

"Uh no I need to go see the person that can help you with fighting," I quickly turn away from him with a smirk on my face. I was teasing him and he knew it which only made him even more frustrated...

I reach for the loft door handle when Derek grabs my hand and spins me around grabbing the other hand to hold them both above my head. He steps closer pressing his lower body into mine holding me up against the door, "I said we're staying in…"

"You don't tell me what to do…" I smirk, staring back with equal hunger and lust in my eyes. His eyebrows raise slightly in question and I shrug challenging him back, "You don't."

Derek leans in slowly and I breathe in quickly in anticipation as I feel his hot breath fanning my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing to me and he enjoyed every bit of it. I squirm slightly against his hold but he only presses his hips harder against mine holding me in place, "Don't move…" he whispers huskily near my ear and I tilt my head slightly giving him more access to my neck.

My eyes flutter shut as he starts pressing soft, featherlike kisses along my neck and towards my jaw, "Derek…" I moan out frustratingly and I feel him smirk against my skin as he kisses the corner of my lips.

"Something wrong?" Derek asks acting oblivious to what he was doing to me. I open my eyes and stare at him with a smirk plastered across my face, "If we don't speed things up a little bit I'm going to take control."

He chuckles lowly and I smile sweetly at him before quickly using my strength to swap places with him. I push him roughly against the loft door and his eyes widen slightly as he stares back at me, "Wow…"

"I'm not the shy, innocent girl anymore Derek," I purr out leaning in close to his ear. I smirk again as I feel him shiver slightly at my breath so close to his face. I open my mouth and bite down catching his earlobe in my teeth softly. His hips move against mine slowly and I run my hands down his chest and press his hips into the loft door again.

I start slowly pulling back away from the side of his face, "I'm going to show you how I like it…" I see him gulp almost nervously and I lean in close going to kiss him but instead poke my tongue out and lick all the way along his cheek. I step back laughing at his face as he wipes my spit off the side of his face.

"Oh my god that was hilarious!" I laugh out between breaths, "You should have seen your face!"

Derek shakes his head at me trying to keep a straight face, "I didn't make a face."

"You did! It was kinda like this," I laugh trying to imitate the face he made when my tongue connected with his cheek. He narrows his eyes playfully, "You're going to pay for that."

I shake my head laughing still, "What're you gonna do?" He shrugs looking away for me momentarily when he suddenly lunges towards me and I gasp slightly stepping backwards ready to turn and run. His arm snakes around my waist tightly and he picks me up tossing me over his shoulder.

"I may not be a werewolf anymore but I can still pick you up!" he chuckles as I kick against his hold. I smack his ass trying to get out of his grip, "Oh my god Derek put me down!"

I hear him laugh again, "With pleasure." He grabs my hips softly and lifts me up again tossing me off his shoulder. I let out a small squeal as I fall towards what I think is the ground. I land softly on the bed and begin laughing again.

"God I love that," Derek whispers out and I lift myself up onto my elbows staring to where he's standing at the end of the bed, "Love what?"

He kneels down slowly on the end of the bed and smiles, "Your laugh. It's amazing."

"Oh my god remember when I first met you and I snorted!" I gasp flopping onto my back and covering my face in embarrassment, "That was so incredibly embarrassing."

I feel the bed moving again and spread my fingers apart slowly feeling him sit down on my legs carefully, "I remember…" he nods with a loving smile, "I remember everything about you when we first met."

"When you saved me from Peter," I nod back biting my lip softly, "That night changed everything…"

Derek chuckles lightly, "I'm always saving you." I gasp teasingly, "Oh please you wouldn't have it any other way."

"No I wouldn't," he nods shuffling further up my legs and I take in a quiet breath as he gets closer, "I don't regret going out that night with Stiles and Scott. I mean if I hadn't we would have met anyway but that night basically started everything for us…"

Derek shrugs, "I don't think it was that night. You know what the moment was for me when I knew I had to be with you and I wanted you in my life more than just." I stare at him in question and he smiles slightly, "Uh it was the night I drove Allison home and you to the reserve with me. We were holding hands and you told Allison that I was your boyfriend to explain why we were holding hands."

I smile slightly and chuckle, "I was so proud of my quick thinking that night!"

"You didn't realise it but I was watching you… You had this big smile on your face and you looked so impressed with yourself- it was actually quite cute," Derek laughs softly thinking back to the memory, "It was basically that whole night and the next morning… You seemed so comfortable around me and not at all scared or nervous. And then you told me about your parents and I knew there was so much more to you. I realised we were more alike than I had first thought and-"

"You felt like you finally met someone that actually understood on some level what you had gone through in your life…" I nod in understanding and Derek's head tilts upwards and he stares back at me nodding, "Exactly…"

I smile lifting myself back up onto my elbows, "And also that snort…" Derek smirks and I narrow my eyes playfully, "Are you making fun of my snort?"

"Maybe…" Derek shrugs and he chuckles as his hands reach out and grab my sides and I squirm laughing, "No Derek don't!" He continues tickling my sides ignoring my protests. I laugh trying to push him away from me but he grabs my hands again pinning them above my head as he stares down at my small form beneath him.

"You are so beautiful…" Derek whispers and I feel a blush creep up onto my face as I try to hide from him but he shakes his head and turns my face back to him, "No you are Bella… And you're one of the rare few that are beautiful on the inside too. You have so much love and kindness in you and I- I can't think of what I've done to deserve you…"

"Derek no, don't do that. You deserve every little bit of me. You are basically just a little puppy on the inside," I smile widely pulling my hands out of his grip to cup his cheek with my palm, "You may put on an act in front of certain people but I've seen the real you and you're just as loving and kind as me…"

As soon as I finish speaking Derek stares down at me lovingly for a small moment before he leans in quickly capturing my lips with his. Our mouths fighting one another for dominance until I finally open my mouth wider letting his tongue slide between my lips.

I start sitting up slowly not breaking the kiss between us as I reach down for the hem of his shirt. I quickly pull it upwards and remove my lips from his to lift his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the side when it's off. I rest my hands on his chest and smile as I drag my nails softly and slowly, avoiding his wound, down towards his pants. Derek lets out a low groan and lifts my hands back up to his chest, "Not yet…" he whispers leaning in again.

Our lips press together again in a heated kiss as I feel Derek's large hands snake their way under my top to my bra clasp. He easily unclips my bra and pulls it out in one quick motion. I silently thank myself for putting on a strapless bra earlier that day. His hands find their way back under my top and his thumb flicks over my nipple producing a small quiet moan from me. I don't know how he did it but the simplest movements and touches really got me going.

Derek's lips detach from mine and begin pressing soft kisses along my jaw towards my ear, "Tell me what you want Bella…" he whispers huskily and I shiver slightly at the way he says my name. It sounded so sexy.

"Mmm…" I moan out softly, "I want…" I drawl out slowly before reaching for his pants again, "I want your pants off!"

He grabs my hands again and pulls them up planting them on his toned chest, "Not yet I said," he smirks down at me and I can tell he's enjoying watching me beneath him. I wrap my legs around his waist quickly and, as best I can, grind my hips against his, "I want our skin to be touching…" I moan out.

"We can arrange that," Derek whispers as he brings his hands to the hem of my shirt. He shuffles down my body a little and begins lifting my shirt up while leaving heated kisses along my stomach stopping at my breasts momentarily. I arch my back, moaning, as Derek's lips latch onto my nipple sucking softly while still lifting my top up. I lift my head up slowly as he pulls the top over my head and throws it away.

He begins kissing along my chest again taking my nipple in his mouth before heading down my stomach towards my core. He forcefully spreads my legs wider for him and I throw my head back with a moan feeling his hot breath against the inside of my thighs. He unbuttons my shorts slowly and lifts his head up staring at me as he slowly pulls my shorts down. I lift my hips up letting him slide them off with easy before throwing them away along with my underwear.

I was now completely naked in front of him and I think that's exactly what he wanted. Derek begins to move back up my body dragging his jean clad legs over my core creating friction between us and causing me to moan loudly again. I feel the large bulge in his jeans pressing against my core and I buck my hips grinding against it producing a moan from Derek now.

I smirk up at him as he hovers above me and he quickly uses one of his hands to push my hips down into the mattress, "Don't move them…" he demands and I nod submissively.

Derek's head dips down and he presses his lips against mine hungrily slipping his tongue between my lips again. He lifts up the hand holding my hips and slowly trails it over my stomach and down between my legs. I squirm slightly as I feel his finger at my entrance and I know he's just teasing me. He's waiting to see if I'll move again. I drop my hips into the mattress again slowly and a moan erupts from the back of my throat as he slides a finger in slowly.

I pull back from our kiss and begin kissing along his jawline before sucking softly along his neck. My kisses become sloppy as I feel him insert a second finger. I moan loudly as he starts to pump faster and suddenly buck my hips again when his thumb flicks to my clit. I feel Derek's chest rumble with a small laugh. He was doing everything right and I was slowly coming undone beneath him.

I grind my hips upwards into his fingers moaning as his lips latch onto my neck now, "Derek…" I moan out loudly as his fingers begin to pump harder. I grab the waistband of his pants and pull him flush against my body making his fingers stop working, "Pants off now," I growl out and I feel my eyes flash amber and blue.

"With pleasure," Derek moans watching me become demanding and showing my eyes to him. I quickly unbutton his pants and pull them down roughly releasing his erection. He quickly pulls off his boxers and lie back down as he moves his body over mine. I stare up into his eyes and slowly drag my hands over his chest and down to his bullet wound. I press my hand on it softly seeing the look of pain spread across his face but it slowly disappears as my eyes light up again and my hands light up as I heal his wound.

When I feel the wound disappear I run my hands further down and plant them on his ass bringing his hips slowly down to mine, "Now nothing is going to slow you down," I wink at him as I dig my nails into his ass.

"Nothing ever slows me down," Derek smirks back and he grinds his hips downwards sliding his erection into my entrance. I let out a gasp that turns into a moan as he pumps in and out of me in a slow and sensual rhythm.

He slows down staring straight into my eyes his love clearly spread across his face as he leans down to kiss my lips softly.

…

I slowly feel myself waking up from the best sleep I've had in a while when I feel an arm snake around my waist and pull me closer. Derek's body moulds behind mine and he tucks his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder, "Morning…" he whispers leaving feather like kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Morning," I smile back moving my ass against his crotch. He lets out a groan and chuckles quietly, "You don't wanna go another round do you?"

I smile as his hands tickle at my sides and I squirm turning around to face him quickly, "No, no tickling!" I laugh grabbing his hands and holding onto them. He spreads his fingers apart and our hands tangle together as we stare back at each other.

"I don't want to leave this bed. I don't wanna go back out there," I whisper quietly and he nods in understanding, "I know… But you're needed out there."

I turn my head into the pillow and groan, "I don't want to be needed."

"Yes you do," Derek chuckles turning me back to face him, "It's who you are. You're the protector of our pack."

I smile slightly at him, "You did some research about me?"

"Yeah…" Derek nods, "When you told me you'd learnt a few things in London I thought I'd research it myself too. Just so I knew what we were in for because you know- you're basically more powerful than Scott now."

I shake my head, "I highly doubt that."

"No seriously," Derek nods, "It's probably the reason you're worth the most on the deadpool too. You're just as rare as Scott if not rarer…"

I slap Derek's shoulder playfully, "Stop it. This is just going straight to my head now!" Derek smiles leaning in close and pressing a kiss to my forehead, "Well we better stop. We don't want it to get too much bigger."

I gasp and let out a small chuckle, "Oh so I have a big head now!?"

"Where else would all the love and kindness go?" Derek asks with a smirk and I nod laughing, "Oh nice save." Derek laughs with me and grabs my waist rolling me on top of him so that I'm staring down at him. I lean in to press a kiss to his lips when I let out a loud gasp and my eyes light up.

"Bella?!" Derek asks worriedly as he slowly lays me on my back on the bed again, "Bella? Is this a vision?"

I nod slowly not trusting my voice as I see what I assume is going to happen in the near future.

_I see glimpses of a body being wheeled on a gurney into the hospital with doctors chasing behind it quickly. The body looked familiar and I had a feeling that it was to do with the assassins again. The body is wheeled into a room and moments later I see Mel standing in the hallway with Liam's step-dad._

_Mel suddenly falls to her knees screaming and crying for whoever the body was. I gasp slightly realising it had to be Scott. Scott can't have died? He was a true alpha?! _

_The setting changes and there's Liam, Kira and myself up on the roof fighting off the beserkers. It was still at the hospital. Maybe Scott wasn't really dead? I feel a sharp pain in my side as I see the beserker cut deep into my side and Liam comes to my aide._

_The scene in front of me slowly fades and I see fire engulfing a car in front of me. Someone was screaming inside and there was a figure over the other side of the car watching. They were just watching the person inside the car burn. This had to be an assassin attempt too, except it looked like they were succeeding in killing the person in the car._

_I let out a gasp as the car blows up in flames even more and it disappears in front of me as I am now watching bullets fly everywhere in a dark warehouse. There were loud growls and screams as well and I turn away quickly to avoid seeing anymore death and pain._

_When the shooting and screams disappear I turn back and am faced with glimpses of Mexico. It was the Church where we found Derek. Something big was happening here. I hear a loud gun go off and I turn around quickly seeing Derek standing there staring straight at me with a giant bullet wound in his stomach. I let out a scream and reach out as the vision in front of me slowly starts disappearing._

_I wasn't really seeing this. This couldn't be happening._

"BELLA!" I hear my name yelled, the voice dripping with authority and I sit up straight panting. I look down to my shaking hands and then back up to the figures that are standing in front of me. I see Derek staring at me with a worried expression and then Scott and Stiles watching me confused.

I shake my head trying to get the images out of my head, "Uh- sorry… I- uh- Did I hurt any of you?" I ask quietly. I hadn't had a vision since becoming a werewolf as well and I wasn't sure if I would lose control during it.

"No you were screaming though," Stiles explains carefully, "What did you see?"

I look up with a worried look on my face, "Everything…"

"What?" Scott asks confused. I shake my head with a small shrug, "I don't know how but I think I just saw the end of this assassin-deadpool crap we're going through."

Stiles nods eagerly, "And does it all work out for us?"

"Not exactly…" I whisper out quietly. How could I tell them what happened? Where did I even begin…?

…

**Author's Note: Okay so you guys are so patient and I love that you were all waiting for this update! :D So we finally have a chapter of Derek and Bella! I know it might not be exactly what you all wanted but it's okay right?!**

**I just hope this is good enough to keep you guys happy for a bit because I have exams in like 4 weeks which means I'm up to my neck in exam revision! I promise you that as soon as I finish (or if I have time in between studying) I will update for you and hopefully from then on out updates won't be far apart!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :P **


	110. Chapter 110: incredibly dangerous

Chapter 110: incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic

…

I stand leaning against the desk across from Scott. I'd spent the whole day with Derek but it wasn't exactly doing what I had hoped. He was trying to reassure me that nothing was going to happen to him and that he was still here and alive. I just couldn't stop thinking about what I saw. I had never had a vision that long before. Derek said I'd been out for almost half an hour before he finally decided to call Scott and Stiles.

"Bella," Scott calls my name out softly and I look up widening my eyes in question, "You need to stop thinking about it."

I shake my head, "I can't stop thinking about it. And this plan you have is exactly what I saw in my vision and I don't like it one bit."

"You know why we have to do this though…" Scott sighs out tiredly. I had already voiced my concern a number of times on the ride here and he was obviously getting sick of it, "Look obviously it must turn out okay if you see me in the future visions you had."

I roll my eyes, "We don't know that the visions I saw are gonna be what happens though. You know it would be better if it was me-"

"No," Scott says immediately shaking his head and I scoff, "I'm worth more on the deadpool you know it'll be better if I-"

Scott shakes his head again, "Bella I said no. You're not doing it, I am. I need you to still be here for everyone if something-"

"Hey!" I gasp, "You said it's gonna turn out okay!"

Scott's head falls back in annoyance, "Ugh I know I said that but I just need you to know this as well. If something does happen then I still want you here looking after everyone."

"But nothing's going to happen," I grumble quietly crossing my arms over my chest like a small child and Scott throws his hands up in the air, "Unbelievable…" he whispers out and turns back to the office Raf was sitting in.

I feel a small smile tug at my lips before listening in to what Raf was saying. I hadn't really had one on one time with Scott in a while and even though we were talking about our stupid plan I still enjoyed our time together.

"I felt no choice but to respond with the use of deadly force," I hear the last of Rafael describing what he had done to save Stiles onto a recording device. Scott and I stand up, pushing off the desk, to turn towards Raf as he comes out of his office looking tired.

"Thanks for waiting," he says shutting his office door behind him, "I know it's late."

Scott chuckles light heartedly, "It's okay. It isn't like we're going to school tomorrow…"

"Well unfortunately I'm going to have to drive back to San Francisco tonight," Raf sighs out looking to the both of us, "I'll need to do a review with the field office but I'll be back as soon as I can." He pauses for a moment before looking back to Scott, "I might have to miss the first game of the season."

Scott shakes his head, "It's no big deal."

"It is to me," Raf nods, "I'm keeping my promises this time. For both of you…" He shuffles on his feet slightly and my gaze drops down to the bag of bullets he has and the gun in a bag behind them. Rafael seems to notice both mine and Scott's gaze drop to them as well, "What I did, was necessary- justifiable. You know that right?"

I nod slowly, "You don't need to explain yourself. I get it." I say the last bit quietly ducking my head a little. I did know exactly what he did. I knew how it felt.

"Have you done it before?" Scott asks curiously.

Rafael nods, "Two other times… It's not easy taking a man's life, even when someone forces you to do it."

"How do you deal with it?" Scott asks looking between the two of us. I look to Rafael and he takes a breath beginning to explain, "You look at it logically, without emotion. You compartmentalize."

Scott shakes his head confused, "How do you do that?"

"Used to do it by drinking…" Rafael chuckles humourlessly and Scott looks to me waiting for an answer. I shake my head with a forced smile, "Uh I didn't handle it like that. I let anger take control."

Rafael looks to the two of us and nods, "Come here guys…" He reaches out pulling us both in for a hug all together. I lean my head against his shoulder and quickly wipe away the stray fallen tear from my cheek before they could notice.

After a moment Rafael smiles pulling back from the hug before breathing in going to talk again, "One more thing… When I do come back we all need to talk about some stuff. You and your friends- the way you handle things, it doesn't seem to faze you like it should. I know you both know about me now but I want to know what you guys seem to know but I don't…"

Scott looks to me quickly with wide eyes and Rafael slaps his hand on Scott's shoulder softly, "When I get back I'd like to be in the know."

"Of course," I nod as he reaches out and wraps his arm around my shoulder beginning to walk us out. Scott jumps on his motor bike and hands the helmet to me when we get to his bike. I grab hold of it and shake my head, "I'll meet you at home I just need to talk to Dad about something else."

Scott shrugs, "I'll wait." I smile and nod in thanks before going over to Raf at his car. He climbs in and winds the window down to continue talking to me, "You haven't heard anything else from Johnny have you?"

"He found me at the last lacrosse game. I think it was just to scare me and show how easy it was for him to get to me," I shrug it off quickly, "But he said he'd see me around."

Rafael shakes his head, "I should have gotten rid of him when I knew he'd turned dark."

"If Johnny is going after the ones you love then why hasn't he done anything to Scott…? Or even Mum," I shrug confused. He could be going after Scott or Mel but it was me that he seemed to have his eye on.

Rafael's hands tighten around the wheel, "Because he thinks you're gonna be like him. He'll try and manipulate you into something you're not. I think that what he wants to happen is for you to go dark and then I'll have no choice but to kill you myself to avoid you hurting anyone else."

I shiver slightly at the thought of being so out of control that my own father had to get rid of me, "I'd understand though. If you had to do that…"

"It's not going to come to that," Raf says in a stern voice, "I won't let it. Make sure you're with someone at all times okay? I don't want you to be an easy target for anyone."

I scoff and shake my head teasingly, "Please easy target… Do you even know me?!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Rafael says with a light chuckle and shaking his head at me. I smile and wave as he pulls out of the station car park and heads on his way. I let out a breath and turn back to Scott who was staring at me with wide eyes, "What?" I ask looking around confused.

"This Johnny guy is still coming after you?!" Scott exclaims.

I nod slowly, "Yeah but it's under control."

"It doesn't sound under control," Scott narrows his eyes at me and I roll mine, "No not really but we're worrying about the deadpool first. One supernatural problem at a time please!"

Scott sighs starting the bike up, "Since when did we get this many problems?"

I quickly chuck my helmet on and grab hold of Scott's shoulders, "Since we decided it was a good idea to look for a dead body."

…

I stand leaning against the fridge watching as Liam, Kira, Scott and Stiles all stand around the island bench top with their laptops. So we were officially doing the plan. I continued to complain about it last night but Scott just ignored me. And now Liam, Kira and Stiles were in on it too. I mean Stiles was always gonna do this stuff with us and Kira and Scott are together so she of course will help out but Liam. He was new to all this and I did not expect him to participate in this idiotic and stupid plan.

"Is three enough?" Kira asks referring to the number of laptops they had.

Stiles shrugs, "Depends on how many cameras they have but I think so."

"Are we really doing this?" Liam voices his concern of the plan but Scott nods in answer, "We're doing this. Tonight."

Liam shrugs shuffling on his feet nervously, "Isn't it kinda dangerous?"

"Yeah it's incredibly dangerous and borderline idiotic," Stiles nods only feeding into Liam's nervousness about the whole situation.

I let out a loud cough purposely and look over to Scott catching his attention, "I believe I've mentioned my concerns about this also."

"Have you guys done stuff like this before?" Liam asks turning his head to look at me.

Stiles screws his face up slightly in question, "Something dangerous or something idiotic?"

"The answer is yes to both," I sigh out shaking my head. We had done a lot of idiotic and dangerous things. I actually think I was leading in that area so at least we had my expertise…

Liam drops his head in thought and Scott shakes his head, "You don't have to be part of it if you don't want."

"I'm not scared!" Liam blurts out and Stiles smiles at the young beta placing a hand on his shoulder, "Well then you're borderline idiotic."

Stiles then turns back to Scott getting back down to business, "If we do this we don't what's coming for us you know that right...?"

"How do we even know that something's definitely coming?" Kira questions and Scott speaks up answering her question, "Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation was required."

Stiles nods, "Simon said the same thing. He couldn't get paid by the Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead." I involuntarily let out a growl at the sound of Stiles' heartbeat increasing slightly as he mentions the guy that almost killed him.

They all turn to me and I shrug slightly, "Sorry. I'm just a little tightly wound at the moment so whoever does turn up tonight is going to get their ass handed to them by me."

I see Liam smile in amusement slightly and Scott eyes are a little wide, "So… The idea is what if you kill someone on the deadpool but you can't send the proof?"

"You don't get paid," Kira nods but Liam shrugs a little confused, "How does that get us any closer to the Benefactor?"

"He still has to know if the target is really dead," Scott explains and Stiles nods, "Especially if it's someone high on the list."

Liam begins nodding slowly as he starts to understand, "So if he wants visual confirmation…"

"He's going to have to come get it himself…" I finish slowly as I step up to the bench top beside Liam and Kira, "Look if you're doing it here then I'm going to meet you at the hospital. I'm not staying here while you 'die' or whatever. If I stay it means I'm okay with what's going on and I'm not."

Scott nods in understanding, "Stiles will text you when we're ready…"

"Good. Thanks…" I force a smile and nod back, "I'll see you guys at the hospital then." I give them all a wave and go to walk out the back door, "Oh and Scott," I call out grabbing a pair of keys off the hook quickly, "I'm borrowing your bike."

…

I slowly press my head up to the loft door hearing Derek's even breathing on the other side. He was asleep. I did make a pit stop along the way so it was now dark and I was expecting a text from Stiles any minute now.

I let my eyes light up amber and blue and I teleport inside the loft right next to Derek who was sleeping on the couch peacefully. I smile slightly at his sleeping form and slowly reach out caressing his cheek softly. His hand flies up and grips my wrist tightly as he opens his eyes wide.

"Boo," I whisper with a smirk on my face and he relaxes noticeably, "I should have knocked but-"

"You thought it would be funny to wake a guy that no longer has werewolf hearing and freak him out," Derek questions with a slight annoyance to his voice.

I shrug still smirking, "You still got those reflexes though."

"What're you doing here?" Derek asks sitting up slowly. I look at him feigning hurt, "I'm not allowed to be here because I was just missing you that much?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "I thought you had to say goodbye to your Dad."

"He left last night. I'm helping the others with a horribly idiotic plan tonight but I do have a reason for stopping here along the way," I nod moving away from him and walking towards the loft door.

He gets up off the couch and watches me cautiously, "What're you doing? And why am I not helping with this plan?"

"Because you are not up to fighting speed and I know exactly who can help you," I say quickly pulling open the loft door and revealing Braeden who was standing patiently at the door.

Derek looks to me with an annoyed look, "Why is she here?"

"You saved her life and I helpfully pointed out that she owes you and this is the favour you are calling in. She's going to teach you to use a gun-"

He shakes his head quickly, "I don't use guns."

"Well you're going to learn," Braeden rolls her eyes with an annoyed look as well. I hear my phone go off and I quickly check my phone seeing Stiles text telling me to get to the hospital and down to the morgue room.

"Exactly you are learning tonight so please be nice to each other and maybe you might find that you guys could be friends? Who knows? I'm sorry but I have to go now," I smile and wave to Derek turning away quickly as he tries to call out my name and protest.

My eyes light up amber and blue and I quickly get the hell out of there before Derek can try and argue with me. He would understand why I was making him go through this. Just not right at this point in time.

I let out a slow breath as I appear in the morgue seeing Mel, Stiles, Kira, Liam and Noshiko all standing around Scott's very lifeless body on the table, "This is pretty significantly terrifying he looks dead…" I hear Mel's voice crack slightly in emotion as she stares at her son's body.

"Give me your hand…" Noshiko instructs softly and Mel looks to Stiles unsure if she can trust this woman. Stiles nods, "It's okay…"

Mel nods and holds out her hand letting Noshiko guide it onto Scott's chest, "Wait for it…" Mel's breathing hitches suddenly and she smiles slightly, "Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

"Enough for an alpha…" Noshiko nods.

Mel keeps her hand on Scott's chest as if it was the only thing stopping her from breaking down, "How long do we have?"

"Forty five minutes," Noshiko answers and Mel nods asking another question, "And what happens after that?"

Kira begins to explain, "I bring him back the same way."

"No I mean what happens if he stays like this longer than 45 minutes?" Mel asks what everyone in the room was wondering.

They all look at each other and my eyebrows furrow in confusion, "No one's told her?" Noshiko questions.

"What? What happens after 45 minutes?" I say more forcefully than Mel and voicing my presence for the first time. Everyone's heads focus on me and I step forward next to Mel grabbing her hand.

"He dies…" Noshiko states and my eyes widen and all colour drains from my face. I look down to Scott then turn to Stiles, "You didn't want to tell me that part of the plan?"

Stiles shakes his head, "It isn't part of the plan. It's not going to end up that way."

"Damn right it isn't because I'll find a way to bring him back from the dead and I'll kill him myself," I say stalking closer to Stiles forcing him back into the other cabinets in the wall, "You know I will and I'll make sure there's a spot right next to him for you."

Stiles nods swallowing loudly, "Noted…"

"Now go take the laptop to Chris and get the Benefactor to get his visual confirmation," I instruct a little nastier than I'd anticipated and Stiles nods quickly scrambling to get out of the morgue and go find Chris.

I look to the others in the room and they're all staring at me with slightly scared faces, "I'm fine. Just a little tightly wound today I said that already right?" I don't know what it was but I was finding it very hard to push away all the emotions I normally would. I would never usually threaten Stiles. Well I'd never do it the way I just did anyways...

Kira nods quickly in answer and I let out a sigh, "Let's just go get these other computers ready okay."

…

Stiles, Liam, Kira and I all stand in one of the empty patient rooms staring at the three blank computers in front of us. Chris and Stiles had contacted the Benefactor and now we were just setting up the computers to stream all the live security cameras around the hospital. If the Benefactor did show up then we were going to catch them on one of these cameras.

Stiles answers the incoming call from Chris and then presses a button on one of the computers producing the picture of all the cameras around on the hospital on the screen. I let out a small breath of relief. Everything was going smoothly so far.

I feel a hand softly grab hold of mine and give it a comforting squeeze. I look down to the hand and follow my gaze up the arm and see Liam staring at me with a reassuring smile. I smile back and squeeze his hand also. He was so worried about the plan too and yet he noticed how stressed out I was about it as well.

After a couple minutes have passed by I let go of Liam's hand and start pacing behind the three of them. We hadn't seen any sign of anything suspicious. Nothing. And while more time ticked past Scott was getting closer to closer to maybe never coming back.

"Is that supposed to look like that?" Liam questions suddenly and I turn quickly seeing one of the cameras malfunctioning and the picture disappears.

Stiles shakes his head, "No, no it's not…"

"Where is that?" Kira asks and Stiles answers back instantly, "It's the roof. Someone's gonna have to check it out."

I nod, "I'll go…"

"No Bella wait-" Stiles tries to protest but my eyes light up quickly and I disappear up to the roof while still tuning into Stiles, Liam and Kira in the room.

I hear Stiles let out a sigh, "Someone go meet her up there before she gets herself killed."

"I'll go…" Kira nods and Liam nods too, "Yep me too."

I roll my eyes and quickly teleport back down the placing my hands on their shoulders, "You know I heard you Stiles."

"Yeah because trouble seems to follow you! Now you're all coming right back!" he tells me sternly, "Immediately…"

I mock salute him as my eyes light up, "Yes dad…" I teleport myself, Liam and Kira all up to the roof but still hear Stiles sigh downstairs, "Kids…"

I let out a quiet snort of laughter and shake my head. Liam looks at me a little confused before shrugging it off and we all start looking around. The electricity box in front of us suddenly explodes and sparks fly everywhere.

I step forward in front of the other two and look around carefully, "Looks like someone did something to it…" Liam says from behind me. Just as he finishes there's a low, animalistic growl from behind us and we all turn around seeing a Beserker walking straight towards us.

"I think somebody did…" Kira nods bringing her sword out quickly ready for a fight. I roll my neck around a couple of times stepping forward and letting my claws, fangs, ears, everything come out ready to take this Beserker down. If this was here then Kate wasn't far way.

"You guys go warn Stiles. I got this," I growl out flicking my wrists and letting fire engulf my lower arms.

Liam and Kira step up beside me and Liam growls shaking his head, "Not a chance." He runs forward first slicing his claws across the Beserker's chest trying to inflict pain on it but the creature grabs Liam around the neck and throws him to the side like he weighed nothing.

Kira steps up next swinging her sword in front of her before finally getting close enough to get some hits in. I let out a growl throwing my hands out in front of me putting more strength behind Kira's sword as it slices into the beserker. Kira brings her sword back again and swings back down but the Beserker deflects the hit and forces the side to the side leaving it an open shot for it to punch Kira across the face.

She lets out a scream in pain and falls to the ground dropping her sword. I let out a loud animalistic growl and run forward faking a punch to quickly duck its swing at me and get on the other side of it. I lift my leg up and growl as I kick the beserker in the back sending it stumbling forward. It turns around as fast as it can and starts stalking towards me again.

"Liam, get Kira up!" I growl out as I let my arms light up with fire again and begin throwing fire into the Beserker's chest. I manage to slow it down a little giving me a chance to run forward and swipe my claws across its chest a few times. I let out a frustrated growl as it punches me square in the jaw and throws me back towards Liam and Kira.

I stumble forward and Liam quickly lets go of Kira to catch me. I let out a snarl and slowly turn around again. Both Kira and Liam run forward again getting in hits where they can but the Beserker seems to be doing more damage to them instead. I really hope the others were having more luck.

Liam and Kira are both thrown at my feet again and I let out the loudest growl I can feeling the ground slightly rumble beneath me. I was going to use the anger and stress I had been feeling all day today. If I couldn't tear apart the Benefactor then the Beserker was just going to have to do.

"Liam, Kira get out of here!" I snarl out as I walk forward slowly towards the beserker. I take a slow deep breath watching as the movements of the monster start appearing in front of me. I smirk watching where he was going to try to strike and growl again when everything speeds up. I side step the first hit and claw the beserker in its side causing it to growl in response. I duck the next hit and swipe at its legs causing it stumble backwards slightly.

I hold my hands out in front of me stalking forward as I forcefully push the Beserker further and further away from the others. I start stepping closer and closer to it as well only realising my mistake too late. I let out a loud scream mixed in with a growl as I feel the Beserker's bone knife pierce my skin.

It pulls it out roughly and I stumble backwards holding onto my side tightly as my back hits a wall. My claws and fangs disappear slowly and I'm left panting and holding onto the whole in my side as Liam gets up slowly growling. I look over to him with wide eyes and I see he's staring back at me.

He looks to the Beserker and lets out a loud angry growl and I shake my head, "Liam!" I yell but he ignores me and runs straight for the Beserker attacking it. I let out a groan leaning my head back into the wall behind me as I let my legs fall out from under me and I hit the ground.

"Bella?!" I hear Kira exclaim kneeling down beside me. I turn towards her a force a reassuring smile, "I'm fine. Go bring Scott back now."

Kira looks at me worriedly and I shake my head, "No go. Hurry." She turns away from me quickly and runs for the door to the stairs. I turn back watching as Liam continues fighting against the Beserker when it suddenly pushes him down and holds its hand tight around Liam's neck choking him.

I growl loudly using my free arm to throw the Beserker backwards. It turns and growls back at me as it starts to stalk towards me again when it stops suddenly. I let out a small pained whimper as it turns and walks away from us. Whatever was happening downstairs must have had Kate running. Or maybe Chris got through to her.

"Bella?" Liam rasps out as he sits up slowly turning towards me. I force a reassuring smile for him too, "Go. Then you can come back for me."

Liam shakes his head, "They'll be fine downstairs."

"I doubt it," I let out a small chuckle, "I'll be fine here. It's healing."

He looks at me worriedly and I nod him along. He lets out a frustrated sigh, "I'll be right back." Liam quickly sprints for the stairs and as soon as I can no longer hear his heavy footsteps I let out a loud groan in pain as I lift my hand up to see the damage. I wasn't losing too much blood and it would heal very soon anyway. It wasn't worth healing it with my Fairy side. But it would be for the best if Liam got back up here soon with help…

…

Liam runs through the hallways down to the morgue and bursts through the doors breathing heavily. Kira looks to him with already glassy eyes. He was trying to make it down here fast enough to get them to help with Bella but now Kira's mum was hurt too.

"What?" Kira asks with a shrug.

Liam lets out a slow breath trying to slow his heartbeat, "It's your mother… She's hurt." Liam says softly and Kira looks to everyone before quickly rushing out the doors to go find her mum. Scott sits up quickly and moves to get off the metal thing he was on when Liam's voice stops them again, "And Bella she's up on the roof. She's bleeding pretty bad too I think."

"You left her up there?" Stiles questions waving his arms about wildly. He told them all that they had to be back downstairs immediately and of course Bella was hurt. He was right, trouble did follow her.

Liam shakes his head quickly, "She made me! She smiled and said she'd be fine!"

"Show me where," Chris nods, "I'll patch her up. She won't want to heal herself because it'll drain too much of her energy."

Liam nods quickly and they both run through the hallways back towards the roof.

…

I open my eyes quickly and look around as I hear loud footsteps coming up the stairs again. I listen in for their heartbeats and breathing and let out a breath as I recognise it to be Liam and Chris. They both push the roof door open and come straight to my side, Chris holding a first aid kit.

"Is Scott okay?" I ask quickly.

Chris nods, "He's back. Kate showed up and from the look of this wound you knew that."

"Yeah," I chuckle humourlessly, "How did you know I went up against the Beserker?" I ask sarcastically and Chris chuckles, "Just a wild guess."

Liam watches nervously, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine," I smile over to him reassuring him properly this time. I had complete trust in Chris and his first aid skills. Chris reaches out for my top but stops and looks back to my face, "You need to move your hands and then I'm going to lift up your shirt okay."

I nod in understanding and slowly bring my blood stained hands away from my side letting them drop to the ground beside my legs. I flinch slightly as Chris lifts up my top accidentally causing pain to erupt from my side. I let out a small groan and bite the inside of my cheek as I ball my hands into fists.

"Oh my god," Liam gasps out seeing the amount of blood and the gaping wound I had in my side. I shake my head looking at him, "It's not as bad as it looks."

His eyes are wide and they continue staring at my side as Chris begins wiping around the wound cleaning it. To speed up the process a little bit he pours the bottle of rubbing alcohol onto the wound causing me to arch my back in pain.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts…" Chris winces as he presses the wipes to her wound cleaning up as much blood as he could. I shut my eyes letting Chris stitch up the wound roughly. When I feel him cut the stitching he was using I open my eyes again and let out a shaky breath.

"See all better…" I shrug looking over to a wide-eyed Liam. He nods slowly and Chris lets out a light chuckle as he helps me up off the ground. I lean my back against the wall and Chris gathers up all the medical gear, "I'll let everyone know you're okay."

I smile and nod, "Thanks Chris." He nods in response before leaving. I turn to Liam and hold out my arm, "Come here."

He walks over to me and I wrap my arm around his shoulders using him to hold me up. I was all fixed but it didn't mean I wasn't weak. His arm snakes around my waist carefully and he starts helping me walk, "Do you always get hurt like this?"

"Not always…" I shrug as pain begins to erupt from my side.

Liam leans me up against the wall while reaching for the door, "Really? Cause since meeting you you've dislocated your knee, been bitten by Scott, almost killed on the full moon, poisoned with liquid iron, poisoned with iron again and wolfsbane and kidnapped all at the same time and now this injury from that- thing!"

"You forgot the virus that infected us at the school," I whisper out as I squirm uncomfortable from leaning against the wall.

Liam nods looking back to me as he puts a brick down to hold the door open, "Oh right sorry how could I forget that one? Seriously is Stiles right, does trouble just follow you?"

"Maybe," I shrug, "Or maybe I just find myself looking out for my friends in a lot of situations."

Liam sighs shaking his head, "But we can all look after ourselves too. We're like you. We can defend ourselves. Why do you still protect everyone?"

"Cause that's what I do," I nod pushing off the wall to step towards him, "A wolf pack is made up of the alpha and it's betas… Back when my kind were actually around we were the protectors of wolf packs. So when the pack is in danger then you can almost definitely assume I'm going to be the first to get hurt."

Liam reaches out quickly as I feel myself sway slightly. He catches me and I feel my eyes get heavy, "And what about when you're in danger? Who looks out for you?"

"I don't need it…" I whisper out feeling tired and out of it.

Liam shakes his head lifting me up into his arms, "I think you do. I think you want everyone to look out for you like you look out for them. But what you don't realise is that everyone does look out for you like you do for them. You just need to let them. You need to let us show you we are all looking out for you."

Liam looks down to his friend in his arms and sees her eyes have shut and she is asleep. Or passed out from the pain he can't really tell. He hadn't known Bella that long but already she had saved his life on a few occasions. She really was a protector.

He could see in her eyes that she had been through a lot and he wanted her to know that everyone did look out for her. Because everyone did. But whatever had happened to her in the past obviously affected her in a way that now made her think that she was on her own. That she didn't need help because she only had to rely on herself.

Liam gets down to the bottom of the stairs and sets her down softly so he can open the door. He was really beginning to understand what she meant when she said she couldn't promise that everything would be okay.

…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I have exams coming up and won't be able to update again for a while so please enjoy this chapter and leave a review! :D**


	111. Chapter 111: You're dead?

Chapter 111: You're dead?

…

I slowly open my eyes groaning as I feel all the pain from the fight earlier. I thought becoming a werewolf meant I didn't feel all this pain afterwards. I thought I was supposed to heal really fast now. I hear someone clear their voice and I immediately freeze and open one eye completely to see Derek standing beside my bed looking down at me.

"Oh hey…" I drawl out slowly seeing the look of anger on his face. I wasn't really looking forward to this conversation. I kind of just wanted to go back to sleep but someone must have called him.

"How was your lesson?" I ask quietly.

Derek shrugs, "Oh you know just peachy, fan-fricken-tastic…"

"Look I'm sorry I organised that without warning you but you need to learn. How else do you plan on defending yourself?" I sigh out sitting up to assess the damage to my body. I must have passed out in Liam's arms. I knew he was talking to me before I lost consciousness but I was too exhausted to continue listening.

Derek paces in front of me slowly, "Bel I had it under control. I still know how to fight even if I don't have claws and fangs."

"Okay and let's pretend those fighting skills you have are good," I snort slightly as I lift my shirt up. He was a good fighter. With his claws and fangs…

He clears his throat and looks at me with raised eyebrows, "What're you implying?"

"Derek you can fight with claws and fangs. Without them I'm not so sure you're that good. No offence," I shrug trying to tread lightly.

Derek scoffs rolling his eyes, "Okay what part of that was not offensive."

I chuckle slightly reaching out for his hand and pulling him onto my bed, "Okay no I'm sorry. That was nasty. I'm just saying I want you to be safe and I think that you needed to learn a few more tricks to make sure you are safe."

"We don't know that your vision is going to happen," Derek sighs out. I shake my head looking down to my bare stomach that was completely healed but still with stiches in it, "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Lie," Derek shakes his head at me, "You're doing this so that you know that you've done everything you can to ensure that what you saw doesn't happen."

I stand up quickly going over to my drawers to get the scissors on top of it, "Okay so maybe that's why I'm doing this also but I just can't lose you okay. So yeah I'm being selfish and I'm trying to prevent you from dying in the near future."

"You're not being selfish," Derek sighs shaking his head as he gets up to stand behind me, "You're being human. You're trying to stop another loved one from leaving you."

I lean back into him and let out a shaky breath, "I'm not human. But you're right. I'm not letting you leave me. Not the way you do in the vision anyways."

He reaches forward taking the scissors out of my hand and begins to carefully cut the stitching out, "I'm not going anywhere. You need to stop worrying. Or at least focus your worry onto something else."

"I'm constantly thinking about everything. You know I'm going to worry," I chuckle light heartedly. I pull in a quick breath when he pulls on the stitching and he leans down kissing the side of my head, "Sorry…"

I shake my head, "No it just surprised me that's all."

"So you went up against the Beserkers again?" Derek questions finishing with the last of the stitching.

I nod slowly, "I take it someone told you about what the plan was."

"Liam did…" Derek sighs, "And you were right. It was a completely horrible idiotic plan."

I turn around and gasp, "Yeah I know! Scott came up with it not me. Wait so you're not mad?" I really thought he would have gone off about me getting hurt again and that I need to be careful but nothing. Yet…

"Liam also said something about you not needing help?" Derek drawls out carefully trying not to push me too much.

I pull away slowly and begin looking for a fresh pair of clothes, "That little rat. I didn't think he'd be the one to snitch on me."

"Bella I thought we sorted this out?" Derek questions concerned, "You promised you wouldn't shut down again."

I shake my head quickly, "I'm not shutting down that is not what it is."

"Then what?" Derek asks quietly. I shake my head with a quick shrug, "I don't know."

Derek steps out from behind me and looks down at me worried, "You do know. You said you wouldn't keep things from me anymore either."

"Okay fine. You wanna know," I burst out suddenly stepping back from him, "Sometimes I feel like I can't depend on anyone else but myself."

Derek shakes his head, "But we all care about you Bella-"

I nod quickly cutting him off, "Yeah I know. I know how much you all care about me but when you've been left behind, abandoned or almost killed by 'friends' and even 'family' it becomes pretty hard to continue putting yourself out there and depend on others."

Derek's face softens noticeable and I turn away with a groan, "That is why I didn't want to tell anyone about this."

"What?" Derek asks confused. I shake my head turning back to him, "As soon as I told you that I have basically lost trust in people you started looking at me differently. You're feeling sorry for me and I don't want that. I've come to terms with what people can be like and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

He steps forward slowly placing his hands on my waist, "You want me to stop looking at you like this?" I nod silently and he shakes his head, "Well tough. You tell me that you can't trust anyone because you've been let down that many times and expect me to feel nothing. I'm not a robot, Bel, I have feelings and what you just told me is enough to make anyone's heart break. Just because I started looking at you a different way doesn't mean I've changed my entire opinion about you."

"You think I'm weak," I say shaking my head, "I can see it in your eyes."

Derek shakes his head firmly, "I do not think you are weak. You are anything but weak. If anything what you just told me makes me think you're so much stronger than anyone realises. I mean yeah quite a few shitty things have happened to you and for a normal person they would never have a stable relationship with anyone again."

"Do I have any stable relationships?" I question quickly trying to get off topic, "Is our relationship stable?"

Derek rolls his eyes, "Don't change the subject. I'm trying to say something really important."

"Continue…" I groan out really loudly trying to act like a bored child. Derek chuckles slightly and squeezes my side, "Stop it, I'm trying to be serious!"

I smirk slightly and nod, "Okay. Go."

"Now what I was getting at was that I don't think you have trouble trusting anyone. I think you trust everyone which scares you because you try so hard to keep everyone out and at arm's length because you're afraid that they'll leave you or try to kill you…" Derek says quietly, "And I don't think any of that makes you weak. It actually makes you stronger than you'll ever realise."

I duck my head slightly, "I want to push you away so much right now. Because I know that you're one person I can't handle leaving me."

"I'm not going anywhere Bel…" Derek whispers wrapping his arms around me tightly, "I'm not going anywhere."

I lean my head against his chest and wrap my arms around him also. He kept saying he wasn't going anywhere. And he kept making promises that he wasn't sure he could keep. I wasn't sure if he was going anywhere either. But what I did know was that the vision I had felt so real.

…

I wake up hearing the sound of water splashing everywhere. This was not good. For some reason I had a thumping headache, I really had to pee and whoever the hell was splashing water everywhere in my room was going to get seriously hurt. I open my eyes slowly and try to lift my hands up to wipe my eyes but something is restraining them.

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing?!" I hear a voice call and I quickly lift my head up seeing I was not in my room anymore. My vision blurs slightly from the sudden movement I made. I blink my eyes a couple of times and see that I'm in a car and my hands are zip tied to the side of the steering wheel. I turn my head seeing Jordan Parrish sitting beside me in his Deputy uniform. I was in a police cruiser with Parrish. The last thing I remember was going to sleep in my own bed after saying goodnight to Mel and Scott. What the hell was going on?!

Parrish looks to me confused before speaking again, "Listen- listen to me I'm a Deputy with the Beacon Hills Sherriff Department-"

I gasp loudly as I see someone duck down into view looking at us through the window of the car. I pull on the zip ties hardly and stare back at the other Deputy who I recognise to be the asshole that young Derek and I had trouble with.

"Damn. I was hoping you guys would be out longer…" Haigh sighs out almost smirking at the two of us.

Jordan looks to his partner with wide eyes, "Haigh?! What the hell are you doing?"

"You're a good guy Parrish but the list says your worth 5 million dollars. And I had no intention of hurting the girl but she just showed up here, asleep, in the parking lot. So why not make a little more money…" Haigh shrugs throwing what I first thought was water but is actually gasoline onto the car.

Jordan shakes his head, "I don't know what you're talking about! Haigh listen! I barely make 40 thousand dollars a year!"

Haigh stops momentarily and bends down at Jordan's window, "I only make 36…" He screws his face up as he pours more gasoline through the window and onto Jordan and I. I cough out loudly and pull on the zip ties again.

"Haigh please just stop!" Jordan screams pulling on his zip ties too. I look to Jordan with wide eyes and his are wide and filled with fear too, "Haigh you don't have to do this. If you're having money problems-"

"You're worth 5 million dead Parrish. And she's worth 30 million… Sounds like you guys got the problem," Haigh says as he walks back around to my side stepping away from the car.

He was actually going to kill us. I shake my head finally coming to my senses, "Please don't do this… I have a family. I'm only a junior in high school!" I plead.

"You're just gonna stand there and watch us die? You're just going to listen to a fellow deputy die?!" Parrish yells trying to get through to his partner again. I watch as he begins to put headphones in to obviously drown out our screams.

I turn to Parrish with tears in my eyes, "You trust me right…" He looks to me confused as he tries to pull on the zip ties again. If I could just grab hold of Parrish's hand then I could teleport us out of here. My eyes light up amber and electric blue and I turn my head back to Haigh hearing the sound of a lighter.

I growl loudly pulling on the zip ties once more when he throws the lighter towards us and the car is suddenly engulfed in flames. My growl is turned into a pained scream as the flames engulf my body as well and I'm left pulling on the zip ties. Everywhere was orange. All I could see was flames…

Jordan's screams fill my ears as he screams at his partner feeling all the pain I was feeling right now. I pull my right arm roughly away from the wheel and the zip ties snap. I quickly reach for Jordan's arm but instead of teleporting I absorb most of the pain he was feeling. My screams become louder as double the pain courses through my body. Jordan's screams suddenly die down and I can only assume he's passed out… Or dead…

No I could still hear his heartbeat. He wasn't dead. So maybe he was immune to fire or something. He could be like me…

I feel the pain slowly dying down. Or maybe I was passing out too. Everything around me goes dark and I feel my head drop onto my chest.

…

I walk beside Parrish both of us covered in soot and ash from the flames. We both woke up. We were both unharmed. Well physically. I think we were both psychologically scarred. I throw my hands out in front of me pushing the doors open. I had anger coming off me in waves and it was anger towards one single person. Deputy Haigh.

Jordan and I were now at the station about to get back at the so called 'Sheriff Deputy' that left us burning inside the police cruiser. The only reason I was standing upright right now was because I was so incredibly angry. Once the adrenalin wore off I was going to crash hard.

We quickly turn into the room with all the Deputy desks and set our eyes of Haigh. He turns towards us taking in our soot and ash covered bodies with wide eyes. "Oh shit," he swears quietly reaching for his weapon and quickly pointing it towards us. Parrish and I lunge forward lifting him up out of his chair when his gun goes off and I let out a scream.

I look down to my shoulder and see the bullet wound bleeding. I stumble back slightly and Jordan pushes the gun upwards causing Haigh to shoot off another shot into the roof. They struggle momentarily before Jordan shoves him to the ground, "You're dead," Haigh says in disbelief as Jordan is on top of him.

I let out a snarl and shove Jordan to the side slightly giving me a clear shot. I swing my arm back and punch Haigh square in the jaw causing him to fire his gun again but this time a scream erupts from John's office and I look up with glowing eyes seeing John, Stiles and Lydia for the first time since getting there.

I turn back to my target and growl again swinging more punches as Jordan does the same. As soon as Haigh passes out, Jordan leans back breathing heavily. I continue laying punches and let out a scream of pain as my shoulder throbs from the bullet wound. Jordan reaches out and grabs my arms quickly and I turn to him with glowing eyes.

His eyes don't widen and he doesn't look scared of me either. I let out a slow breath and move away from the unconscious Deputy. I look down at my body and use my arms to cover my chest. I guess in the rush of rage that was flowing through my body I hadn't stopped to realise that I barely had any clothes on … Most of it would have burnt off in the fire.

Jordan and I slowly look over to John, Stiles and Lydia who are all staring back at us with wide eyes, "Uh do you guys have some spare clothes?" Jordan shrugs awkwardly trying to dismiss what they just witnessed us doing.

This was going to take a lot of explaining…

…

Lydia opens the loft door quickly for Jordan and he carries me into the room quickly. I had crashed really bad after what happened at the station. It was still dark so I could only assume that Jordan and I had a couple of hours in the burnt remains of the car until we woke up.

Scott and Derek are standing in the loft waiting for us, "Lay her on the couch." Derek instructs quickly. He almost died when he got the call from Scott saying he was on his way and that Bella was hurt again.

"I'm just a little exhausted… The adrenalins worn off…" I say quietly as Jordan lays me down on the couch. I had a little more clothing on now. John leant a deputy jacket to both Jordan and I but we were still covered in soot.

"What exactly happened?!" Scott exclaims taking in both Parrish's and Bella's soot covered bodies.

Derek shakes his head, "They need to get cleaned up first. Lydia you can show Parrish the bathroom and the spare room has some clothes that should fit once he's done. Bella can just rest for a moment…"

"No I can tell you what happened," I nod sitting up but Derek shakes his head again and lays me back down, "Just get some rest Bel…"

I shut my eyes slowly feeling sleep take over as I rest my head back down on the couch.

…

"Wait so you woke up and you were tied to the car steering wheel?" Scott asks a little confused, "How did that happen and how did Bella get there?"

I open my eyes slowly hearing voices echoing loudly in the loft. I sit up slowly and look over seeing Parrish sitting down now all clean and in new clothes. They were obviously trying to discuss what had happened.

"I think he drugged me… Because we were sitting on patrol then next thing I know I'm in the driver's seat, tied to the wheel and Bella is sitting right beside me," Jordan shrugs catching my eyes, "I don't know how she got there either."

I sit up slowly pulling the jacket around me tightly, "I think I slept walked there… Or slept-teleported… Haigh said he found me in the parking lot so I must have turned up there because of my vision."

"Then why didn't you teleport out of there?" Lydia asks quietly.

I shake my head, "I think I was a little dazed from a blow to the head. He must have hit me before tying me to the wheel too so I wouldn't wake up. But I did."

"He covered us and the entire car in gasoline… He knew about the list and he knew we were worth money," Parrish sighs out, "I tried to reason with him and tell him to stop. But when it became clear that he was really going to do it you, Bella, turned to me and said do you trust me…" Parrish explains looking at me confused.

I nod, "I was finally thinking straight and I was going to get us out of there. But when we went up in flames all I could was grab your hand and take your pain…"

"Take my pain?" Parrish says confused.

"The reason there are only a select few people on the lists we have is because we're sort of special…" Lydia explains quietly, "We're just not exactly sure what you are…"

Parrish looks around the room confused, "What I am?" Derek walks over to Parrish and grabs his hands quickly checking over his skin. There weren't any marks or anything on his skin. He still had all his hair on his arms and head which should have been burnt off in the fire. Same with Bella but she was a Fire Fairy and was immune to fire.

"He covered you in gasoline?" Derek nods in question again just making sure he understood what was going on.

"It's the hair and nails isn't it?" Lydia questions, "The parts of the body that are essentially dead…"

Derek nods, "Well they should be gone."

"I was set on fire. All of me should be gone…" Parrish speaks up sounding nervous, "And Bella she should be gone too."

"Not if you're like us…" Scott shrugs. Parrish shakes his head, "Like you?"

Derek watches the young Deputy carefully, "I don't think he's like us and I definitely think if he was like Bella we would have known."

"Then what is he?" Lydia asks. Derek shrugs confused, "I'm sorry but I have no idea."

Scott shakes his head, "But you knew about Bella, Jackson and Kira…"

"This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the Bestiary, did you try Argent?" Derek asks his eyes drifting over to Bella on the couch. She was still covered in soot and ash. He could see her eyes were shut again and she was asleep. She was obviously exhausted from what happened and if what she said about taking away Parrish's pain was true then she had double of the pain coursing through her.

Scott shrugs, "I don't know where he is."

"Okay hold on what's a bestiary? Actually that's not even my first question, just- just tell me one thing…" Parrish sighs, "Are all of you like Lydia? Or Bella?" Everyone looks at him confused and he continues, "Are all of you psychic?"

"Psychic?" Derek questions and amused tone in his voice. Lydia he could see people thinking she could be psychic but Bella, no way…

Scoot shakes his head with a small exhale of breath not really sure how to go about this, "Not exactly…"

"Okay then what are you?" Parrish asks looking between Scott and Derek. He was really confused and really freaked out with what happened. When he woke up and saw Bella next to him in the same situation he completely freaked out. He thought they were both going to die and he hadn't even got to know her that well. Not that it was really an option considering it looked like the young girl and Derek were together…

Scott looks to Derek for an answer and he just shrugs in response to tell the young alpha that it was up to him. Scott nods and looks back to Parrish shutting his eyes for a moment before opening them up and showing his red glowing eyes.

There was no turning back now.

…

I feel the couch sink slightly at my feet and I open my eyes slowly seeing Parrish has sat down on the edge of the couch near my feet. I lift my head and see Scott is sitting on the arm rest above my head and then notice Lydia and Derek standing not far away from the couch.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish asks turning to the small group.

Lydia shrugs, "We're starting to lose count."

I sit up slowly and lean my head into Scott's legs for support, "But is this still professionals? No offence to the Deputy's Department but Haigh did not seem like the sharpest tool in the shed…"

"You're right… I don't think Haigh's tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance," Parrish says agreeing with what I had said.

"That means anybody with the deadpool can take a chance," Derek concludes and Parrish turns to him continuing, "And if Haigh had it then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?"

I look over to Derek and see the concerned look on his face. I stand up slowly and walk towards the spiral staircase, "Uh I'm going to shower… I feel disgusting." I felt so dirty and that wasn't even the worst part. I felt vulnerable. Someone almost succeeded in killing me. It wasn't a feeling I could get used to.

"Bella…" Derek's voice stops me and he turns me around pushing the Deputy's jacket to the side seeing blood was seeping through. I look down to my shoulder and see the bleeding bullet wound remembering back at the station.

"I forgot that was there…" I whispered quietly bringing my fingers up to the wound. The gun went off in the struggle with Haigh and I guess I just didn't care that it had happened. I just wanted to kill the guy that hurt me.

"I'll get it out for you," Derek says going to walk up the stairs with me but I shake my head and grab his arm, "I can do it. I just want to shower and have some time to think…" I say with a small shrug. Derek watches me concerned before nodding.

I walk up the stairs and make my way to the bathroom shutting the door behind me and leaning against it. I let out a shaky breath and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was a dirty blonde colour and it was frizzed to the max. I remove the deputy's jacket and rip off the remainder of my burnt clothes and turn the shower on. The room slowly fills up with steam as I begin to get the bullet out of my shoulder. I hiss in pain as I pull the bullet out quickly and drop it into the sink leaving it there.

I watch slowly as wound begins to heal and I quickly get in the shower to clean it out a bit. I let the water run over me before beginning to scrub every last bit of the night off me. How did this even happen? Why the hell did I show up there?

I shut my eyes trying to remember back to when I was saying goodnight to Mel and Scott. I was feeling fine. No weird feelings, no weird dreams has happened since the one I had in this loft and I actually felt like I was about to get a good night sleep. Apparently not…

I reach out and grab the shampoo putting heaps in the palm of my hand before massaging it into my hair. I quickly wash everything I can out of my hair and grab the soap before rubbing it over my whole body to get me smelling nice again.

I rinse all the soap off and turn the water off quickly. I reach up and run my hands through my hair squeezing excess water out before pulling the shower curtain across. I step out and wrap a towel around me letting my wet hair hang over my shoulder. I reach up and wipe the mirror clean letting out a small gasp when I see Haigh behind me. I turn around quickly and see no one is there. I shut my eyes taking a deep breath and look back to the mirror. There was no one there. It was just my imagination.

I hear a knock at the door and someone on the other side clears their throat, "Bella… Scott said he heard your heartbeat speed up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Derek…" I nod calling back. It was understandable that he was a little freaked out too. I hear him sigh quietly, "The others are leaving but Scott's still downstairs and I think he wants to talk to you…"

I open the door stepping out in just a towel and nod, "I'll come down now then…" I walk past Derek and head for the spiral stairs when he grabs my arm softly, "You're okay yeah?"

"We'll talk after…" I whisper reaching up and running my thumb over his cheek softly. I didn't want to hide things and I didn't want to keep my feelings to myself anymore either.

We both walk downstairs and see Scott has hold of one of Derek's guns. I made sure that Braeden lent him a couple because I didn't want him to be stuck with nothing to defend himself ever. Not even in his own house.

"Careful with that…" Derek says announcing our presence and Scott turns towards us a little startled.

Scott looks down to the gun with a shrug, "I thought you didn't like guns." Derek holds his hand out and Scott hands him the gun. I move towards the bed and sit down on the end of it keeping the towel around me tightly.

"Does this have something to do with your eyes?" Scott asks. I look up at Derek and he nods, "My eyes, my strength, the healing… All of it."

"Gone?" Scott says shocked. Derek nods again, "Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening…"

Scott looks over to me and I shrug slightly. It wasn't my place to tell him that Derek had no powers, "If the deadpool really was made by a banshee then there's something else you should know about…"

I look to Scott confused and he's shaking his head back and forth, "Your name broke the third list… It was a cypher key."

I take in a quick breath and shake my head. No if that was true then my vision really was going to happen…

"And the other two keys were Allison and Aiden," Derek nods coming to the same conclusion I was.

Scott shakes his head as he looks between us, "And I don't want to make you nervous but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern. Allison... Aiden… You…"

"Name was picked by a banshee," Derek nods. I shake my head quickly, "It could mean that you're in danger." This wasn't happening. I wasn't going to lose Derek any time soon.

Derek looks down to me with soft eyes, "Banshee's don't predict danger… They predict death."

"No, no- this could just mean that- that…" I try to come up with a logical solution to what I was hearing but nothing. Derek was going to die.

"Bel, you're okay aren't you? When you said you took Parrish's pain you must have been-" I nod cutting Scott off looking up at him, "I was. It hurt a lot."

Scott's eyes fill up with tears slightly as he stares down at me, "I'm glad you're okay because I just don't think we could handle-"

"You won't need to…" I whisper standing up and wrapping him in a one armed hug, "No one is going anywhere." I make sure to turn my head and look back over to Derek to emphasise my point but he wasn't looking.

Scott pulls back from the hug and nods, "Uh I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then? You won't be coming home tonight?"

I shake my head, "I'm going to stay here and Scott, please don't tell mum what happened. She'll only freak out."

Scott nods in understanding and turns to leave. I let out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding as I turn and stand beside the bed staring out the window watching him leave on his bike. He was freaked out about what was happening to the pack. His pack.

I look on the bed and see one of Derek's shirts lying there and grab it putting it over my head and dropping the towel as the shirt falls to my mid-thigh. I feel a tear slowly drop down my cheek and I reach up wiping it away. It felt like we were losing. There were more people that could attack us now and tonight showed just how easy it was for them to almost succeed.

I feel Derek's arms wrap around my waist from behind and he presses his lips to the side of my head, "It's gonna be okay…"

"No it's not…" I whisper back, "I'm going to lose you…"

Derek leans his head on my shoulder ducking down to my heart and exhales light heartedly, "I think it's only fair that you finally see what it feels like. I'm almost always losing you."

"That's not funny," I say back shaking my head. He quickly kisses along my neck and stops at my ear whispering, "I know… I don't want you to be upset about it though…"

"Well I am…" I say leaning further into him, "I hate this."

Derek nods, "Me too… But I don't want you to be constantly thinking about it. I just want to enjoy our time together."

"That'll be hard when we're all being targeted by assassins…" I say quietly as Derek starts to hold onto me tighter, "I didn't do anything Derek… I just took his pain. I could have gotten us out of there…"

Derek moves us towards the bed and he sits down pulling me between his legs. His arms wrap around my waist again and I let my arms rest over his shoulders and play with the hair at the bottom of his neck, "You were in shock… It's not your fault. And Parrish is fine now too."

"But what if he was a supernatural being that wasn't immune to fire? He would have been dead just because I couldn't teleport out of there because I froze," I say feeling angry at myself. I should have gotten us out of there once I realised that we were being covered in gasoline.

"Bella you can't keep thinking about the what if's… Now I know you're still exhausted. Please let's just get some rest…" Derek says shuffling backwards onto the bed making room for me. I let go of him slowly and stand at the side of the bed staring down at my hands that were shaking. Derek reaches out grabbing one of my hands and using his other hand to guide me onto the bed.

I lie down slowly and his arms wrap around me protectively as I lean my head on his chest closing my eyes slowly. I feel him kiss the top of my head softly, "I really like seeing you in my clothes too you know…" I smile slightly not opening my eyes as I feel myself drift off to sleep.

…

Derek lets out a shaky breath once he realises Bella is asleep. He could see in her eyes that she was really shaken up from this. She looked scared. He didn't want her leaving the loft again. Well at least until they stopped the deadpool. They were only just finding their footing again and she was only just getting over Allison's death.

Now she was going to lose him. He didn't want to leave her but if it was between him and her he would let her live every time. Maybe if they left together. They could avoid any of it. But he knew she wouldn't leave her friends behind. That was who she was and it wasn't who he was either. He'd stay with the pack and she'd stay too.

If he did make it out alive though he wasn't sticking around… He was going to take Bella and get her away from this life so they could start their own. Together…

…

**Author's Note: Yay another chapter done! Thank you everyone who is still reviewing and has faith in this story :P I hope to hear from a couple more of you this time! Please read and review :D**


	112. Chapter 112: Bonfire

Chapter 112: Bonfire

…

I make my way through the hallways towards the locker room. I didn't make it for their practice and coach would be pissed but I was hoping to catch their meeting. I knew the bonfire was coming up tonight and I knew Scott wanted to go to keep an eye on everyone there. So I was going to keep an eye on everyone too.

"Alright! I know the start of the season bonfire is a big deal for you guys…" I hear coach addressing all the players. I quickly push the door open to the locker rooms and make my way over to Scott. He looks over to me and nods in hello. I smile back a little and tune back into coach.

"I also know it gets out of hand sometimes… The alumni show up, there's other teams and alcohol! Lots and lots of alcohol…" Coach explains and everyone in the room starts cheering. I roll my eyes and look to Scott who is staring at Liam worriedly. I look over and see Liam has his head down not looking at all like he usually does.

"Shut up!" coach yells silencing everyone, "Now what I don't understand is why anybody would want to get stumbling down drunk in front of an open fire! I'm also resigned in not being able to stop you guys…" Everyone cheers again and Coach quietens them down quickly, "I'll also remind your team captain McCall will be there. And female McCall, Bella, will be there too! And I'm counting on you two to narc on these little bastards. Get back to class!"

I look to Scott with raised eyebrows, "So we're the responsible ones? Since when did that happen?" Scott chuckles slightly then turns back to where Liam was sitting but notices he is no longer in the locker rooms.

Scott looks to me and I nod with a smile, "I'll go find him and talk to him first…"

"Thanks… I think he seems closer to you. You two seem to have a bond or something," Scott shrugs not being able to explain it properly.

I nod, "Maybe it has something to do with being bitten by the same alpha, same night?"

"Maybe…" Scott nods at my theory. I leave the locker room quickly and follow Liam's scent to find him sitting on the stairs. I walk down the slowly and sit down next to him. He jumps slightly hearing the sudden intrusion of me and I put my hand on his arm comfortingly.

"You okay?" I ask softly and he looks to me with a shrug before turning away again, "Hey… Liam?"

Liam turns back to me gripping onto his lacrosse stick, "Last night, my printer went off by itself… I couldn't turn it off. I hit the cancel button and it just kept printing."

"What was it printing?" I ask highly concerned. If it was printing what I think it was then we have a huge problem.

Liam reaches into his pocket and hands me the sheet of paper. I look down with wide eyes and gasp slightly. I hear Scott step up behind us and I pass the piece of paper up to him.

"What the hell is this?!" we hear Coach yell and we all rush over to his office. We all come to stop and see his floor has a lot of paper from the printer shooting onto the floor. I look to Scott and he has a worried look on his face. Anyone could get the deadpool now and that meant anyone could target us…

…

I walk through the dancing bodies following closely with Scott. I was only in denim shorts and a long sleeve top and I was looking around glad with my decision. It didn't look like everyone was too dressed up either. I look over to Scott and smile amused at his attire. He was way too dressed up for this bonfire. All his team mates had their lacrosse jerseys on.

Scott starts looking around and noticing this too. He looks down to his top and his shoulders slump slightly as he lets out a breath looking towards me. I chuckle slightly, "You're just realising now that you're overdressed."

"You could have said something," Scott grumbles slightly. I roll my eyes and he walks off suddenly seeing Malia dancing not far away. I quickly go after him and Scott smiles at the werecoyote, "Hey! What're you doing here?"

Malia lifts her flask up in response, "Getting drunk!" I stifle a laugh and turn to Scott as Malia gives me a funny look, "What're you guys doing?"

"Trying to make sure no one gets hurt," Scott smiles.

Malia shrugs, "That sounds like fun too."

"I don't wanna ruin your night or anything but we kind of can't get drunk…." Scott starts to explain and Malia looks to him confused. I nod, "It's got to do with your healing but trust me I've tried. You're not going to feel anything."

"Maybe you should tell him that?" Malia suggests moving out of the way revealing Liam over with his friend Mason who were both drinking. I smile and look to Scott and Malia, "I got him. You watch out for everyone else."

Scott nods and I walk over to Liam sitting on the bench beside him. He turns to me and smiles slightly. I look past him and smile at Mason, "Hey Mason."

"You know who I am…" he gasps slightly and I look to Liam confused, "I mean that sounded really creepy. Uh, hey Bella…" Mason quickly backtracks.

I chuckle slightly, "Okay… So I see you are both drinking you rebellious freshmen." Liam shrugs slightly looking down at his drink and Mason clears his throat, "Uh yeah we're reckless like that. You want some?"

"No I'm designated driver tonight," I nod responsibly, "Oh and if you haven't heard I'm supposed to narc on the lacrosse players to coach."

Mason chuckles lightly, "Of course. You're the first aid right? The one that helped Liam when he hurt his leg."

"Yeah you could say that," I say with a shrug, "But it was only fair considering he helped me the day before that."

Mason looks to Liam with raised eyebrows, "Liam didn't mention meeting you before school?"

"You didn't? Liam I'm hurt," I say dramatically and place a hand over my chest, "You didn't think I was worth mentioning."

Liam rolls his eyes slightly at me and I see him smile the slightest, "I guess I didn't want anyone knowing that I broke the most popular girl in school's knee…"

"Dislocated," I argue back, "It was dislocated. And I was fine."

Mason's eyes are basically jumping out of his head now, "He dislocated your knee?! How did that even happen?"

"He ran into me in the reserve," I say at the same time Liam says, "She ran into me in the reserve."

I narrow my eyes playfully at him and he shakes his head with a light chuckle and downs the rest of his bottle. My eyes widen slightly at how fast he downed it and Liam turns to see Mason is looking at him too, "Not going to tell me to slow down?"

"Actually I was going to say keep drinking… I think you should get drunk. And I mean falling down, stumbling around, falling on your ass, face down in a toilet drunk," Mason explains with a shrug.

Liam chuckles at his friend, "Why?"

"Maybe then when I ask you what's going on you'll be too drunk to lie," Mason says and Liam quickly turns to me before looking down, "Or maybe I'll get the designated driver drunk. Cause I know that it's got to do with you too…" Mason says looking over at me.

I shake my head and look at him innocently, "I have no idea what're you're talking about."

"Look I'm not asking cause I want to know. I'm asking cause I wanna help…" Mason says trying to get through to his best friend. Liam looks over my shoulder and must spot Scott and Malia and decides to go get another drink.

Mason sighs as his friend walks off and I smile over at the young freshman apologetically, "Look I think Liam wants to tell you but it's a- I guess you could say it's a very odd subject…"

"I just want to help him," Mason shrugs. I smile giving Mason's shoulder a squeeze, "You're a good friend Mason."

Liam comes stumbling back over with drinks and I catch him quickly before he trips, "Whoa you're drunk…" Liam looks up and smiles as he laughs. I eyebrows furrow in confusion, "How are you drunk?" I whisper to myself. I look over to Scott and see he's looking over confused too.

"Scott something's going on…" I say in my head directing it to Scott. He nods in response and I keep a watchful eye on Liam. Mason smiles slightly seeing his friend having fun and they start drinking more. I look around carefully and catch one of the security guards watching us. I narrow my eyes slightly and gasp when flashes of the vision I had come into my mind.

The music. There was something wrong with the music in that vision. And I bet the guards were in on it. Scott starts leading Malia over towards us and sits her on the bench beside our bench, "I'm gonna get some more waters…"

Scott nods and I quickly rush off to find some more water. I reach a little drinks station and grab a couple bottles of waters when I feel a little light headed. I shake it off and run back over handing Malia a water bottle then one to Liam.

Scott turns to Mason and me, "How much has he had to drink?" he asks taking in the state of the beta. He did not look good. Neither did Malia.

"Not enough to get him like this," Mason shrugs shaking his head at his friend.

Scott looks between the two drunk pack members, "Something's happening and I think we need to get them out of here… Um…" he starts trailing off and I turn to him concerned, "Scott?"

"How much did you drink?" Mason asks.

Scott shakes his head, "Nothing. Not even a sip."

"Okay Scott I think it's the music," I slur out and stumble slightly. Mason catches me and I look to see Scott seems to be focusing in on something. Maybe he could hear it now too.

"You're right. It's not the drinks! It's the music!" Scott nods standing back up again, "I have to turn off the music. Don't let them out of your sight…" Scott instructs Mason and he nods looking worried.

I let Mason sit me down beside Liam and I feel myself tumble to the side slightly leaning against something. I look up and see I'm leaning against Liam's legs, "What's happening?" he asks me looking sick.

"There's something wrong with the music. Scott's-" I trail off seeing Scott being dragged back towards us, "Well Scott was trying to fix it."

I feel someone grab me roughly and Mason quickly stands up seeing the others get grabbed too, "Hey what're you doing they're my friends!"

"Your friends are overly intoxicated they need to be escorted out," the security says nastily back.

I shake my head pulling away from them, "I haven't had a single drop."

"I'll go with them…" Mason nods stepping forward but the guard shakes his head, "That won't be necessary."

Mason steps forward again, "I said they're my friends!" The guard shoves Mason to the ground and I growl lowly running up and shoving the guy back away from Malia and Liam as well. The guy looks at me angrily, "Right that's it."

He grabs out a taser and presses it into my side. I let out a scream as I collapse to the ground convulsing. I feel someone's arms pick me up and hear them say they got this one. My vision blurs and I can't tell where we're going but I can no longer hear Malia and Liam.

I pull against the hold whimpering slightly when I hear them shush me and I'm sat down roughly in a chair. Who the hell was this? Was it another assassin attempt?

I listen in but I hear nothing but the music still playing. Someone needed to turn the music off now.

…

Scott groans as he's thrown against the lockers in the hallway. He looks beside him and see Malia and Liam lying beside him but no Bella. He looks up to the guard in front of him and notices something in his hand, "What is that?"

"Gasoline," the guard shrugs, "Haigh says we gotta burn you." He quickly douses them with the gasoline and Scott coughs at the over powering smell. He tries to get up and fight but the guard quickly kicks him back down again.

Scott lets out a groan of pain and his breathing becomes loud as the guard leans down and waves his lighter in front of him. He was angry and he was going to do anything to protect his pack. The music is suddenly turned off and Scott's eyes light up Alpha read as he reaches up grabbing the guys hand and closing the lighter shut forcefully while crushing the guys bones in the progress.

Braeden comes out of the room beside them and knocks the guard to the side with the butt of her gun. Derek comes out from the same area and they both start fighting against the security guards. Scott starts getting up slowly and Liam and Malia both wake up and start getting their strength back too.

Braeden quickly hits the guard again as he reaches for the lighter again and all of the guards are unconscious and no longer moving. Scott looks over to Derek thankfully, "What happened to the gun?"

"You're covered in gasoline," Derek reminds the young alpha.

Scott chuckles slightly, "Oh yeah…" Derek reaches down holding a hand out for him and Scott takes it letting Derek help him up. Scott looks over to Liam and Malia who are on the ground still as the shock wears off them.

"Where's Bella?" Liam coughs out. Scott looks to Liam and quickly remembers that she wasn't with them when he was dragged in, "Uh I thought I left her with you."

Malia nods, "She was but someone else grabbed her after she was tasered. We thought it was another guard."

"Where the hell is she?" Derek sighs out a worried tone to his voice. He was this close to making her stay at his house the whole day and he should have been more forceful about it. Maybe then she wouldn't be in trouble again.

…

I let out a groan as my head lulls to the side and my vision comes back a little. I snarl at the person kneeling down in front of me. He chuckles and shakes his head, "I just want to talk you know."

"I don't want to talk," I growl out. I feel him circle around me and I hear the sound of tape being pulled off the roll. He presses it to me and then starts wrapping it around me and the chair keeping me taped to it.

"Well you don't have a choice," Johnny says as he finishes taping me to the chair and kneels down in front of me, "And just so we don't have any interruptions…" he trails off as he rips another bit of tape of and presses it to my mouth.

I growl in response trying to move but I just didn't have the strength to do anything but sit there and listen. And he obviously knew that.

"You know I was this close to having my whole plan ruined. This close. But then I remembered you're a fire fairy and you are immune to fire," Johnny begins talking and I feel like he's going to go on for a while, "You were stupid enough to show up to the place that the Deputy was going to get lit on fire and when I found you I was furious that you were about to ruin my plan."

I narrow my eyes at him and he nods and laughs, "Yeah I was there. I was watching. I've been watching for a while now Bella and you have this stupid halo over your head that everyone seems to see. They think you're a good person but you're not. That's not who you are."

"After a while I realised I wasn't furious that my plan was going to be ruined. I was furious that, that Haigh guy was going to kill you," Johnny sighs, "And then it hit me. You got under my skin. I actually care about my little niece… Shocking right. I wanted to kill you. And in that moment I wasn't sure if I could anymore…"

"So I want to make you a deal. You're still going to go dark because let's face it, it's who you are. But instead of killing you, I won't. I just want your Dad to pay for what he did," Johnny all but spits out with every part of his face filled with rage.

I shake my head and growl against the tape again as I wriggle around trying to get out. Johnny laughs shaking his head, "You will go dark. I will make you go dark."

I feel my eyes light up suddenly I growl pulling on the tape again ripping it from the chair and standing up quickly. The music was gone and my strength was back. I lift my hand up grabbing Johnny by the throat, "I won't be going dark and no you aren't going to kill me. I'm going to kill you because you don't deserve to be living. You are just like my father, the father I grew up with and there's only one way this ends and it doesn't end well for you."

"You're almost there," Johnny whispers out looking into my eyes and I throw him towards the wall of the classroom. I look down catching my eyes in the glass of the science test tubes. They were fading in and out of blue and amber to black…

I growl looking up at Johnny as he runs towards me. I growl loudly when he wraps his hand around my neck and throws me up against the blackboard behind me. I let out a scream feeling my back collide with something sharp, "I gave you a choice and you didn't choose wisely. Next time I see you I won't be giving you the same choice."

I hear a few loud growls and someone yell out before Johnny lets out a frustrated noise before gripping my neck tightly and shoving me into the blackboard in anger again. He lets go of my neck and quickly teleports out of there causing me to fall to the ground in a heap.

I let out a few pants before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly trying to calm myself down. I feel my claws and fangs start to come out as loud footsteps are coming towards me. I look up with glowing eyes and laboured breaths.

"Bella…" Scott says cautiously, "You okay?" He heard her growls and then her scream from down the hallway and they all sprang into action. He had no idea what was going on but when he realised it was that art teacher he was ready for a fight. But it turned out Johnny West wasn't.

I close my eyes tightly curling my fingers into the palm of my hand, "I can't control it…"

"Bella… Breathe," Derek says quietly kneeling down in front of her, "Come on you can do this. Just breathe."

I open my eyes and snarl, "Derek get back."

"No, I know you can do this Bella. You can control it," Derek shakes his head reaching out for me but I swipe out at him narrowly missing his chest. I growl loudly in his face and Scott pulls him out of harm's way quickly. I was so unbelievingly angry at Johnny right now and I just needed to rip something apart…

"Bella…" Scott says his voice dripping with authority. But it doesn't work. I scramble backwards gripping my head trying to force myself to shift back. I didn't want to lose control but it looked like I was heading that way.

Liam kneels down in front of me now, "Bella."

"Liam step back," I growl out breathing heavily as I stare at him with glowing angry eyes. He shakes his head and shrugs off the hand on his shoulder when Scott tries to get him to move back. I let out a growl and go to lunge towards Liam but he grabs my wrists and pins them either side of my head breathing a little fast.

I growl snapping my teeth in front of his face, "I want to rip your face off."

"Bella you won't do that…" Liam says his voice wavering the slightest at my threat, "I know you won't because I know you're not that person. I've only known you for a short amount of time but I know exactly who you are and this isn't you."

I growl the slightest struggling against his hold. The kid really was strong. But I was stronger. I pull my hands from his grip and wrap my hand around his throat tightly, "You should have stepped back Liam…" I growl out.

He shakes his head with difficulty and coughs slightly, "No…" he rasps out, "We said we'd look out for each other so that's what I'm doing. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

I let out a loud growl before letting go of him and falling to my knees as I feel my control starting to slowly come back. I let out a shaky breath and look up to the others all standing around me, "How the hell did you get separated from us?" Scott asks with a sigh in relief.

I stand up slowly and shrug, "I just didn't want to be douse in gasoline again…" I say nodding towards them all.

Scott shakes his head, "How did he get to you?"

"He was in a security guard uniform. The idiots probably thought he was one of them," I say with a roll of my eyes at the stupidity of the assassins that were trying to kill us.

Liam lets out a breath of relief and takes a couple of quick steps forward wrapping his arms around my waist. I make a noise as his body crashes into mine and smile slightly as I wrap my arms around him too. I look to Derek and see he's watching on with raised eyebrows. I mouth to him that I'll explain later and he nods in understanding. I was a little worried he was going to rip into the young beta but I think he understood why Liam was doing it.

"I'm fine guys. I promise. I just got a little angry," I say with a shrug, "And thanks Liam for keeping me grounded."

Liam pulls back and nods in response looking a little embarrassed at his sudden scramble to hug me. I turn to Malia and Scott, "You guys okay?"

"The cavalry showed up," Scott nodded to Derek and I chuckle, "Those moves came in handy?"

Derek nods rolling his eyes, "I hate it when you're right."

"Well I'm always right so you shouldn't be so surprised," I tease with a wink. We all make our way of the classroom and I turn around seeing Johnny watching me through the window. He winks at me and I turn back around walking out of the classroom quickly. I would be ready for him next time.

I wasn't letting him get to me like that again.

…

I let out a small pained noise as I knock my back on the car trying to get out of it. Derek rushes over quickly, "What? What is it? Did you get hurt back at the school?"

I look up to him with raised eyebrows, "Calm down Derek… My back just hit the blackboard at the school pretty hard and I just knocked it."

"Let me see…" Derek nods for me to turn around and I nod lifting up my shirt for him as I turn around. He blows out a breath, "Jesus Christ that's a bruise. It'll be gone soon but it's a good one."

I chuckle slightly putting my top back down, "Are you impressed by my bruise?"

"Yeah actually. I thought it would have healed by now though…" Derek shrugs looking a little concerned.

I shake my head, "Well considering what's happened to me in the past 24 hours it's not that surprising. I'm just a little slower at healing right now. I'll be back to normal speed in no time."

"I hope so…" Derek sighs, "What did the guy even say to you? Did you tell Scott?"

I nod, "I told him everything. He knew that he's our Uncle basically cause he heard me talking to our Dad but I still made sure he hadn't missed out on anything. It's not like before," I say with a shake of my head, "I'm going to tell you guys these things."

"Good… But what did he say to you in the classroom?" Derek asks again as we walk up the stairs to his loft.

I let out a breath, "He said that he was starting to care for me and that he's been watching me. He saw me getting burned alive but didn't do anything. He's been watching me and I had no idea..." I whisper out realising just how close he's getting to me, "Uh and he also gave me a choice. He said if I just go dark then he won't kill me. But I got enough strength back and said I was going to kill him. We were in the middle of fighting when you guys walked in."

"He won't try anything when you're with others obviously so you need to be with someone at all times. I don't want him having any chances of hurting you again," Derek says firmly as he reaches down gripping my hand.

I nod listening to him this time, "Okay… I just- I can't go dark Derek. I saw my eyes in that classroom and they were starting to glow black."

"Show me them now…" Derek says turning me towards him. I let my eyes glow and he smiles staring lovingly into them, "They're still amber and blue… And they're gorgeous."

I smile slightly before turning back and going back up the stairs, "I almost lost it at the school and if Liam hadn't stopped me I might have crushed his neck. I really wanted too…"

"But you didn't," Derek shakes his head, "You're strong enough to get through this Bella. You're strong enough to control it."

I shrug, "Maybe the first time round. But a lot has happened since then."

"You just need to find your anchor. Find what keeps you human," Derek reminds me and I nod in response, "So how was it that Liam could calm you down?"

I look over to him and smile slightly, "Uh I'm not actually sure. Scott's noticed we have a closer connection than others in the pack and I pointed out it could have something to do with being bitten by the same alpha on the same night."

"That makes sense…" Derek shrugs, "He seems to really look up to you. Both you and Scott are good leaders."

I shake my head, "No Scott's the leader of the pack. I'm just there to watch out for everyone."

"You're more than that Bel… You and Scott, together, lead the pack and everyone always looks to you guys for guidance. Your bond with Liam could almost be as strong as his bond with his alpha…" Derek shrugs pulling the door open wide.

I look at him confused, "How is that possible?"

"Because you have such an influence in what happens in the pack too everyone kind of looks to you as second in charge which is almost like a second alpha. You're definitely as strong as Scott now that you're a werewolf and a fire fairy," Derek explains smiling as I flop down onto his bed.

I lie there listening as Derek's footsteps get closer, "I'm a strong werewolf-fire fairy that can't control the shift," I say in a muffled voice as I talk against the bed.

Derek rolls me over and chuckles, "What was that?"

"I'm a strong werewolf-fire fairy that can't control the shift," I pout slightly looking up at him. He lays down beside me and sighs, "But you will. I know you will."

I roll over draping my arm across Derek's waist and resting my head against his chest, "I probably shouldn't stay tonight…" I sigh out realising I didn't sleep at home last night and Mel was probably worried.

I go to get up but Derek's arms wrap around my waist, "No stay…"

"Mum will be worried about me," I say with a sigh as I pull against his hold but he tightens his hands on my waist and pulls me back down next to him, "Stay," he whispers wrapping his arms around me. I let out a slow breath closing my eyes slowly, "Just for a little bit…"

Derek smiles in victory hearing her breathing even out and he can tell she's asleep. He didn't have his good hearing but he still knew when she was asleep. He wanted her to stay at his place from now on but he knew she had to go home to her family. He just wished that she would stop getting herself into trouble. He knew she couldn't help it sometimes but he was really worried he was going to lose her before he was going to die. He could handle dying himself but he couldn't handle losing her…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter! And almost 800 reviews! You guys are actually amazing! I have finished my exams and my schooling is over! That means I will hopefully be updating more often! I hope you love this chapter and please leave a review! :D**


	113. Chapter 113: Our list Our Deadpool

Chapter 113: Our list… Our deadpool..

…

I let out a groan as I walk out of the coffee store seeing its now raining. I roll my eyes. Of course. The one time I leave Derek's loft for a personal errand it fricken pours down. I walk out into the rain and start heading back towards the loft. I woke up and decided I needed a walk to clear my head a little.

Maybe that was a reckless decision considering I had Johnny still after me. And assassins out there ready to kill me too. I walk alongside the reserve further away from the stores so I could then teleport back to Derek and out of the rain. I hear some twigs snap in the forest and turn quickly squinting my eyes to see if there was anyone out there.

I try listen in to see if there's a heartbeat but I couldn't hear anything over this rain. I shrug it off and start walking again when I let out a pained scream as something pierces through the front of my shoulder. I look up seeing a guy holding a crossbow and decked with professional hunting gear stalking towards me. I growl slightly and my eyes light up amber and blue as I quickly teleport the hell out of there. I land against the wall of the clinic and I hear a couple of growls turning to see Brett, a young girl and Satomi circled around one of the operating tables and a few others scattered about the room.

"She's with us!" I hear a familiar voice say quickly and I look over seeing Kira and Scott standing at the door. I smile at them both, "Guys thank god you're here…"

Scott's eyes widen at the arrow sticking out of my shoulder, "Um where the hell were you I thought you were with Derek?!"

"I was…" I shrug, "I wanted coffee."

I hear a chuckle come from the room and look over seeing Brett is trying to hide his laugh. I walk over to the table and jump up on it, "I kinda need some assistance so if you could get the arrow out that would be fantastic…" I say motioning for Scott to come over and get it out.

He sighs and walks over looking at the wound, "You couldn't have just stayed home? Seriously how many times do you need to almost die in 24 hours."

"Well because there is assassins after us I think it's kind of a given that I'm going to have near death experiences. Now cut the end thing off this stick and pull it the rest of the way through…" I explain motioning a cutting signal with my hands.

Scott rolls his eyes and reaches up snapped the end of the arrow off before getting me to turn around. I look straight at Brett and smile then move my gaze to the young girl beside him, "Hi… I'm Bella," I say with a smile holding out my hand.

The young girl looks up to Brett and he nods letting her know its okay. She turns back to me and smiles, "I'm Lori…"

"Beautiful name…" I say with a smile, "You might want to shut your eyes for this." She looks to me confused and Scott starts to pull the arrow out. I let out a small whimper in pain and grip onto the metal table beneath me. I look up to Brett as my eyes start glowing and he stares back mesmerised by the colour they're glowing.

I drop my head again when Scott slowly starts to pull again and I grit my teeth pushing through the pain. I feel someone reach down and grip my hand and I follow it up seeing Brett giving it a squeeze as he takes away some of my pain. I let out a slow breath once Scott gives it once last pull getting it all the way out.

"Thanks…" I say to both Brett and Scott. Scott nods in response and I step off the table next to Brett. He turns to look at me beside him and winks, "No problem sweetheart."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Really?"

He chuckles lightly and I shake my head with a smile turning back to Scott, "So what's the plan…"

"We're gonna need help. A lot of help…" Scott nods looking around at Satomi's wounded pack. I get out my phone and shoot a message off to Derek telling him that I was with Scott and I was okay. I also mentioned we may need Braeden and his help later…

Scott was right we were going to need a lot of help.

…

I walk beside Lori as Scott leads us through the warehouse. It was daylight now and that was good for us. Those hunters wouldn't try anything during the day but we were screwed when it came to nightfall.

I listen in hearing a heart beat in the room and I look seeing Brett must have picked up on it too. He quickly rushes ahead and I call out his name quietly. It was probably Chris. This was his warehouse so maybe he was here.

I hear growling and quickly rush ahead seeing Brett growling at Chris who was holding a gun up at the young boy, "Brett no!" I call out.

"Wait, wait! Brett this is his place! It's his!" Scott quickly explains getting the young boy to stand down. He steps back and walks behind Scott standing back beside Lori. I walk forward standing next to Scott.

"Scott if you're bringing guests you could have called," Chris says walking forward keeping an eye on the pack behind us.

Scott shrugs, "I don't have anywhere else to take them…"

"I know this man," Satomi says walking forward, "He may not remember but we've met before."

I step forward ready to step in if need be, "You can trust him. I trust him. We trust him…" I say motioning to Scott as well.

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi questions referring to the hunters killing for profit now.

Chris looks to Satomi confused, "What others?"

"Last night there was a whole team after them. And they used crossbows," Kira says handing the arrow that was stuck in my shoulder to Chris. The retired hunter stares down at the arrow and Scott speaks up, "They're hunters aren't they?"

Chris shakes his head, "Not if they're killing for profit. Not anymore."

"Can they find us?" Brett asks eyeing the hunter carefully. Chris looks over to the young boy, "They might already know you're here and maybe they're waiting for dark."

Kira turns to Scott shaking her head, "So we're not safe here."

"We're not safe anywhere…" I say quietly, "Not anymore." Satomi nods agreeing with me, "We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn we find someone new trying to kill us."

Chris walks forward, "They're coming Scott. And they're coming for you too. You're still second on the deadpool. And Bella is first. I don't think you should even stay here tonight…" Chris says turning to look at me.

"I know… I know Lydia can get the answers from Meredith she just needs more time," Scott says confidently. Lydia and Stiles had found out that Meredith wasn't actually dead. She was the one who set this whole deadpool list up. Now we just needed them to shut it down.

Chris nods, "Well then that's what she'll get… Bella I think you should go to the Hale vault. No one will find you there. Get Derek to take you there."

"I'm not going anywhere. I can fight and they sure as hell aren't killing any more of us," I say with a low growl.

Scott looks to me concerned, "You don't have control."

"I have enough," I say with a small shrug. Maybe I lost control a little tonight. But at least I'd kill a few assassins because of it, "I'll call Derek now…"

I walk off to the side and get out my phone dialling Derek's number, "Derek…" I say as soon as he picks up.

"You need that back up now?" Derek asks with a hint of a smile in his voice.

I chuckle, "Yeah we need the cavalry. Bring lots of weapons. We're in for a long night."

"And we're going to have a talk about you leaving in the middle of the night. I haven't forgotten about that," Derek says concern lacing his voice. I roll my eyes, "Of course you haven't. We can talk about it after this cra- crayon business is over!" I quickly cover up my swearing seeing Lori standing in front of me. She smiles at me and I smile back.

Derek chuckles through the phone, "What're you talking about?"

"Well I can't swear in front of a child Derek! There's a kid in front of me," I explain into the phone and he chuckles again, "Okay well I'll be there soon."

"Okay bye," I call into the phone and hang up before turning to Lori again, "Hey what's up kid…"

She looks around nervously, "They're not going to get to us are they."

"Well they're definitely going to try. But I promise they won't get to you," I say with a wink as I lead her back over to the others that were now starting to set up.

Lori reaches for my hand and holds onto it tightly, "You're eyes are really pretty when they glow."

"Thank you…" I say with a smile looking down at her hand in my hand, "I bet yours glow the prettiest gold colour."

Lori giggles slightly and skips back over to where Brett and the others are. I smile and walk over to Scott seeing him looking around carefully, "Scott. They're not like us… They don't fight like us." I look over watching as Lori talks to Brett pointing over at me. I smile and wave to her before turning back to Scott, "That girl she's what like 7 and she's in the middle of this war about to go on."

"I know…" Scott sighs out, "But we can't just let them keep attacking us. We're fighting back."

I nod quickly, "Yeah I'm all for fighting these bastards but I don't know if they're up to it…"

"Let's just get this place set up first. Then we'll worry about that after," Scott suggests. I nod agreeing and going over to help Chris. It was getting dark fast and as soon as the sun disappeared those hunters would be coming out in full force.

I look over seeing Lori coming running towards me again. I watch confused as she doesn't seem to slow down as she jumps towards me. I quickly throw my arms out going to catch her but the force of her body sends us both to the ground and we land with a loud crash. Lori giggles looking down at me and I lift my head up seeing everyone looking over on alert for an attack.

I throw my hand up, "We're fine! Nothing to worry about everyone…" I let out a groan as she pushes off my body, "You got one hell of a jump kid."

She kneels beside me as I sit up and pushes hair out of my face smiling at me, "Brett said you're a fairy."

"I am and I'm also part werewolf," I smile flashing my eyes again. Her smile widens and she squeals in excitement, "So do you have wings?! Can you fly?!"

I shake my head and chuckle, "I can't fly and I don't have wings but that would be pretty cool wouldn't it."

"Really? Do you have a magic wand?" Lori asks her shoulders slumping a little. I smile and point to the piece of metal beside us, "I don't need a wand. Watch…"

I hold my hand out and flick my wrist lifting the metal off the ground and it hovers in mid-air. Lori gasps reaching out and touching it softly. She smiles widely, "Oh my god! Could you lift me up?!" she asks excitingly.

"Maybe another time Lori…" Brett says coming over to us, "She's gotta start setting up this place with the others."

Lori jumps up off the ground and sighs, "Okay…" she goes to run off but quickly turns back to me and jumps back onto my lap wrapping her arms around me, "You're my favourite werewolf-fairy Bella…" she smiles and runs off to her pack.

I smile slightly and look up to Brett, "Uh well she's something…"

"Yeah she seems to really like you," Brett chuckles holding out his hand for me. I reach up and he lifts me up off the ground, "Sorry about her run and hug. It's something we do and I guess she doesn't realise that you don't know what it is."

I wave him off, "It's fine. Not gonna lie it hurt. A lot actually…"

"Uh there'll be a place for her to hide right?" Brett asks after laughing at my confession. I look over to him and nod, "Of course. I wouldn't let her be anywhere near what's going to happen tonight."

Brett nods in thanks, "Good… I heard Scott before. You don't have control?"

"Not exactly but with what's going to happen tonight you're going to be glad I can get angry easily," I say with a small shrug, "And I won't be hurting any of you if that's what you're worried about."

He shakes his head, "No I trust you enough. You look a lot stronger than what people might first think."

"Thanks…" I trail off slightly seeing Derek and Braeden come in, "That's our backup I better go meet them."

Brett nods walking back over to Lori and his pack. I walk over towards Scott and Derek who were now talking together, "Well try to remember I don't have claws and fangs anymore either."

"That's why I called both of you," I say nodding to Braeden as I step up to the group.

Kira looks to all of us, "Am I the only one still hoping this is still a false alarm? I mean it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens, right?" I chuckle lightly at Kira's hopefulness as Derek and Scott share a look.

"Scott did you hear anything back from Stiles and Lydia yet?" Braeden asks.

Scott nods, "Lydia's still talking to Meredith and Stiles and Malia are heading to the lakehouse. They're trying to stop it."

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asks from behind us catching our conversation. I turn back to him and tilt my head at him. He seemed like he'd be the one that had hope too, "What if it doesn't stop until we're all dead?"

Everyone goes silent and I look around at the group, "Then let's send a message."

"Let's make tonight perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list," Derek jumps in thinking similar to me, "It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun."

I nod, "Anyone who thinks they can kill us for money can be put on another list…"

"Our list!" Derek says a little louder, "They get to be a name on our deadpool!" I smile back at Derek and he nods to me. Everyone starts moving around a little faster now. A little more motivated.

I walk over to Derek and wrap my arms around his waist, "Very inspirational Derek…"

"You didn't do so bad yourself," Derek says kissing the top of my head. I look up to him and smile but it falls when I feel a sick feeling in my stomach. Something bad was definitely going to happen tonight.

"Bella?" he questions quietly. I look up to him again, "If something happens tonight then I just want you to know I love you. I love you so much and I'm sorry for shutting down and I'm sorry for all the times I almost died and freaked you out."

Derek shakes his head, "Nothing's going to happen to us tonight. Okay." I nod listening to his strong words but I still felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't tell if it was because something bad was going to happen to someone else or to me.

…

I feel someone's hand tug on my shorts and I turn around seeing Lori staring up at me with scared eyes. It had gotten dark now and the hunters had to be here any moment. I kneel down in front of her and smile warmly, "Hey. I thought you'd be with Brett?"

"I wanted to be with you. You'll stay with me? While the hunters are here?" she asks her eyes filling up with tears. I reach up brushing her hair out of the way, "I'm sorry Lori but I need to stay out here and protect everyone, including you… I'm going to hide you somewhere but if you're in trouble then call out my name. I'll hear you and I'll find you okay?"

She nods wrapping her arms around my neck. I lift her up slowly and I walk towards the small hiding place I had found earlier just for her. I put her down and look over my shoulder seeing Brett watching with a small smile. I point to the small space and Lori looks to me with scared eyes again, "That is where they won't be able to get to you. And when this is over Brett or myself will come and get you out okay? But if they find you yell out for me. I'll come running."

Lori shakes in fear a little but nods, "You are so brave you know that," I say giving her a hug. She smiles and puts her hands on my cheeks, "You be careful too. And look out for my brother. He sometimes does stupid things."

I chuckle, "I don't doubt that… Okay now you hide…" I say quickly hearing the alarm go off. I look to her one last time, "There's going to be lots of noise but be brave okay." Lori nods and climbs further into the hiding place. I quickly run back over to Brett and we look around slowly trying to listen in for anything.

I hear something clatter on the ground, "Get back!" Braeden yells. I push Brett to the side behind one of the pillars when the area is sprayed with bullets. I let out a groan as I feel one nick my arm as I get behind the pillar with Brett. He looks to me with glowing eyes as we both flinch at all the bullets flying past.

I wink at him and run out from behind the pillar grabbing the gun from the guy that was just on the other side and ripping it from his hands. I growl loudly in his face and swipe my claws down his arms before grabbing the bullet proof vest and shoving him into the concrete wall knocking him out.

I hear growls and screams of pain. This had only just started too. I jump over a small window landing and duck behind the wall as bullets fly in my direction. I let out a loud growl and push off the wall running for more cover. I let out a scream as I feel the butt of a gun knock me in the back. I fall to the ground and turn around snarling at the hunter above me. They had their gun aimed and ready to fire when two shot went off knocking the hunter back.

I stand up quickly and jump behind the nearest wall seeing Derek nod over at me. I let out a small breath of relief before standing up and ambushing the next hunter that walked past the wall I was behind. I throw the gun to the ground and snap his arm snarling as I throw him to the side like a piece of trash.

I look over seeing Scott get hit a couple of times and I quickly pick up the gun I had sending bullets in the direction that the bullets hitting Scott were coming from. Brett steps up beside me his eyes a little wide at the gun in my hand as Scott comes running over, "Tell everyone to start moving back!" Scott tells Brett and he nods running to tell his wounded pack.

I turn back to Scott and nod as we both run off in different directions. I feel something ram into pushing me against the concrete wall and I kick out at the hunter swiping my claws across his chest. I flick my wrists out and the light up with fire as I throw a small amount at the hunter leaving him to roll around a bit.

"Bella!" I hear Lori's voice scream. I let out a loud growl and run in the direction of the scream ignoring every small hit I received on the way. I slide to a stop seeing a red dot trained on Brett's midsection. He had gotten to Lori before me.

"No!" I scream as my eyes light up amber and blue and I appear in front of the two werewolves. Two shots are fired off and I let out a pained noise feeling them both lodge into my midsection. I look down and see my top immediately begin to stain red. I reach behind me grabbing Lori and Brett quickly teleporting behind some cover. I let out a gasp as I drop to the ground leaning against wall behind me.

"Shit they look bad," Brett swears kneeling down beside me. I let out a pained breath, "Don't swear in front of children!" I scold jokingly.

Brett looks to me with raised eyebrows and Lori grabs my hand looking at me with tears running down her cheeks, "You're gonna heal aren't you?"

"The bullets are still in there Lori," Brett says quietly, "Stay here both of you. Look after each other." I nod in understanding and Lori nods as well huddling into my side. She whimpers hearing all the growls and gunshots going off.

I shush her quietly, "Hey it's okay. I'm here with you now aren't I? And you got to feel what it was like to teleport…" I whisper to her.

"But you're bleeding…" Lori sobs out looking at my stomach. I lift her chin up and flash my eyes at her, "Don't look at that just look at me. This will all be over soon."

She nods burying her head in my neck crying in fear still. I hold onto her tightly and growl protectively when I see a hunter coming towards us. He aims his gun and I move my body slightly shielding Lori completely from the gunfire. I watch with narrowed eyes as the guys finger goes over the trigger when phones start buzzing signalling messages.

The guy looks down at his phone and whatever message it was I was thankful. He walks off slowly keeping the gun trained on us before disappearing back the way he came. I hear all the gunfire come to a stop and I look around letting out a pained breath. The deadpool. They must have stopped the money flow…

Everyone starts coming out of their hiding places and I see Brett come back towards us. I move off of Lori and she gets up hugging Brett. I move to sit up when Brett leans down wrapping his arm under my legs and the other around my back lifting me up off the ground. I let out a groan of pain as my body moves into his arms.

Lori reaches up tapping my arm and I swing my arm down letting her grab hold of my hand. She squeezes it tightly and we walk over to the rest of the group.

"Is it over? Really over?" I hear Kira question.

"I think so…" Scott says quietly looking around to the group. His eyes fall on me and both him and Kira quickly come rushing over. Brett kneels down on the ground setting me down but still holding onto me. I look over to Scott and shrug, "It wasn't my fault this time I swear."

I hear someone's feet shuffling through and see Derek come up beside Scott and Kira letting out a shaky breath, "Bel?"

"I'm fine," I whisper out smiling up at him. Derek shakes his head, "You don't look fine."

I chuckle slightly but wince in pain, "Don't make me laugh. It hurts."

"You got to cover every time you were out in the open didn't you?" Derek asks confused. He had kept a close eye on her and every time she made a move it was quick and effortless before she made it to more cover.

Brett shakes his head looking down at me, "Well when you jump straight in front of the line of fire you can expect to be shot."

"Lori said you do stupid things sometimes. So I promised to protect you too," I say with a smirk. I let out a small whimper turning my head into his chest as my stomach flares up in pain, "I don't think I'm gonna hold on much longer."

I hear a small gasp and then Lori is kneeling beside me moving hair out of my face, "No! You can't die!"

"I'm not going anywhere kid…" I whisper quietly, "I just need someone to get the bullets out…" I trail off slowly feeling my eyes shut and I hear an ear piercing scream before passing out.

…

I let out a loud groan as I stretch my arms above my head trying to get rid of all the aching parts in my body. Whatever I was sleeping on was very uncomfortable. I open my eyes slowly and hear a giggle come from inside the room I was in. I turn my head and see the familiar young girl standing beside the table I was laying on smiling.

"You snore," she giggles poking the tip of my nose causing her to giggle more. I scoff, "I do not snore."

I hear a couple of laughs, "Actually Bel you do…" Derek says shaking his head at his girlfriend.

"Hey! Girl waking up from being shot here! Don't kick me when I'm down," I say lifting my head seeing Derek, Scott, Kira, Brett, Chris and Satomi all standing in the room.

Scott rolls his eyes, "You sounded fine a couple of minutes ago. You were snoring pretty loudly." I sit up throwing my legs over the table sitting on the edge, "You guys are awful to me."

Derek comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me kissing the side of my face a couple of times, "I think it's cute. Sometimes…" he adds with another kiss. I chuckle shaking my head at him.

Lori tugs on my leg and I look over to her, "Is he your boyfriend?" she asks watching Derek closely.

"Yeah he is…" I nod with a smile giving Derek a kiss on the lips. Lori giggles at the two of us, "I like his beard…"

I turn back to her and smile, "Really? Me too actually..." I say rubbing my cheek against it softly. Derek chuckles lightly and I step down off the table. I lift up my shirt and see it's fully healed from the bullet wounds.

"No you don't get any cool battle scars to show off," Brett teases watching my movements carefully. I could see it in his eyes he was a little worried about me.

I shake my head, "Damn and I thought I'd be able to get some sympathy from all of you. Apparently not…"

The room goes quiet after everyone's laughs die down and I let out a breath, "So it's over? No more assassins?"

"No more…" Scott nods, "They turned it off. You won't have any more near death experiences."

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "Come on Scott. It's me. We know how it goes."

"No!" Lori screams and I jump slightly looking over at the young girl, "You can't die!" I look to everyone who's watching with a smile as the girl runs up to me and I actually catch her this time as she holds onto me tightly.

I run my hand over her hair comfortingly, "I'm not going anywhere. I already told you that."

"But then you fell asleep and I wasn't sure you would wake up!" Lori gasps out holding onto me tighter. I chuckle, "Ah so it was your scream I heard back there. You got a set of lungs on you girl."

She looks up to me with a smile and stares into my eyes, "Show me your eyes one more time…" I close them slowly before opening them again showing my glowing eyes to her. She smiles wider and jumps down out of my arms.

"We better be going…" Satomi says quietly. She turns to all of us and nods, "Thank you so much for your help. We wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for all of you. Thank you."

All of us shrug and nod the thanks off not really sure what else to say. Brett walks over to me and smiles wrapping me in a tight hug. My eyes widen slightly in shock at first and then I wrap my arms around him too, "Thanks for saving my life…" Brett says quietly, "Sweetheart." He whispers with a smirk clearly on his face.

I pull back and punch him playfully in the stomach. He fakes being hurt before waving goodbye to everyone. They walk out of the room to leave when suddenly Lori comes racing back in. I smile at her holding out my arms expecting her to just give me another hug but my eyes widen in realisation. I let out a pained noise as her body collides with mine again and we both fall backwards like back at the warehouse.

Lori giggles looking down at me with a wide smile, "Bye Bella!" she says happily before pushing off me and running back out of the room. I hear the door shut behind them before I let out a pained noise, "Ow…"

…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a little while to update again! I know I said I'd update faster but now I need to find myself a new laptop because I have to give the one I have back to the school! So annoying but hopefully I'll be able to buy one soon!**

**I hope you guys love this chapter! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and loved all your reviews! I read one that said I focus on Bella a lot and I was thinking that I needed to start focusing back on other characters so hopefully I'll start doing that! :D**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	114. Chapter 114: Fear

Chapter 114: Fear

…

I lift up my shirt standing in front of the mirror. The wounds had healed and I didn't feel any pain at all but my stomach still felt weird. I felt like I still had the bullet holes in me and it was a really unsettling feeling. I hear Derek clear his throat and I turn around to see he's watching me.

I smile over at him, "Go back to sleep…"

"I can't sleep unless you're here beside me," Derek points out patting the spot beside him in bed. I tilt my head rolling my eyes at him as I turn back to the mirror. He lets out a long breath before I hear him shuffle towards me, "The wounds have healed. What're you looking for?"

I shrug running my hands across my stomach, "It just feels weird. It kinda still feels like the bullets are still there. Like it hasn't healed at all."

"You're not in pain?" Derek asks bringing his arms around my front and rubbing across my stomach softly. I lean back into him shutting my eyes, "No it's just an odd feeling that's all."

Derek lays his hands across my stomach and slides them slowly up my shirt to my bare chest. He grabs onto my breasts and I smile widely moving my head to look at him better, "What're you doing?"

"I'm just touching what's mine…" Derek shrugs moving the singlet strap off my shoulder and kissing along it. I move my neck to the side giving him better access, "Oh what's yours huh?"

Derek hums in response and I chuckle which turns into a gasp when he softly bites down on my skin. His chest rumbles as he laughs at my reaction and he grips my hips pulling me backwards, "Now come back to bed…"

My phone starts going off over near the couch and I turn my head towards it wondering who would be texting at this time of night, "Leave it..." Derek groans leaning his forehead against my back.

"I have to see who it is... No one calls me this late ever," I reply pulling out of his grasp. I grab my phone quickly and unlock it seeing that Liam had rang and left a voicemail. I push the phone up to my ear and listen in quickly;

_'Hey Bella. I know it's late but I was just- uh... I was hoping- Um actually don't worry about it. I'll see you at school I guess!'_

The message ends quickly and my eyebrows pull together in confusion at the sound of his voice. He sounded scared. He wanted to tell me something but then decided against it. I shoot off a quick message asking him to find me at school tomorrow before hearing Derek's footsteps coming towards me again.

I smile turning around to him, "It was Liam. I think he's scared but I don't know what it's about."

"You know he's totally in love with you right?" Derek says looking at me with a small smirk. I quickly shake my head, "No way. We've just been going through the same thing with control and all that. He's a freshmen for crying out loud!"

Derek shrugs, "So, just cause he's younger doesn't mean he can't see how sexy you are. Of course he fell for you. I know I did..."

My smile widens and I wrap my arms around his waist, "I fell for you too."

He starts walking backwards pulling me softly back to bed with him when the alarm starts going off signalling someone coming for the loft. I turn around and growl softly going to walk forward when Derek grabs my arm stopping me. He turns back to the bed and grabs his gun off the night-stand before stepping up beside me. He starts scanning the room for anyone that could have gotten in but I growl looking towards the door.

"They're at the door," I growl walking towards it. Derek steps up beside me as I put my hand on the handle waiting for his nod to open it. When he signals I quickly pull the door open and my eyes light up ready to fight when I pause seeing it's Lydia standing there.

Derek lowers his gun in confusion and turns to me with a questioning look. We both turn back to Lydia as she lifts her head up and opens her mouth letting out her Banshee scream. I wince in pain covering my ears and stumbling back away from the god awful noise. My ears were extra sensitive now that I was a werewolf too and it was really painful.

I let out a shaky breath dropping my hands from my ears as Lydia's scream stops. She blinks her eyes a couple of times before looking around at where she was. Derek walks forward helping her inside and I get up leading her to the couch too.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask sitting down in front of her. I was only in a singlet and underwear but I don't think Lydia cared very much at this point in time.

She looks to me with a shrug, "I got into the car going to the gas station and then I end up here… I'm so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." She whispers out shaking her head.

"Hey it's not your fault," I whisper reaching out for her hand. I look over to Derek concerned. Now it was confirmed. He really was going to get hurt and it was obviously going to happen soon. Lydia had predicted his death again.

Lydia lets out a shaky breath, "I just- I keep getting these feelings and I still don't understand them and now I'm predicting your boyfriend's death…"

"I'm gonna go grab a towel," Derek says heading for the stairs giving us a minute. I turn back to Lydia and squeeze her hand softly, "Lyd, look at me…"

Once she lifts her head to meet my gaze I give her a smile, "It's okay. I already knew… You can't help these things so I don't want you kicking yourself over this. It's going to be fine."

"But what if it isn't Derek and I'm predicting your death? I can't lose you too Bel," Lydia sobs covering her mouth with her hand. I quickly sit beside her wrapping my arms around her shaking form. Derek passes me the towel quickly as he comes back into the room and I wrap it around Lydia keeping her warm, "It's okay. If it is me then I know you can get through this too. You're strong Lydia and I know you'll be okay."

Lydia lets out another sob as she wraps her arms around me tighter. I hold onto her tightly leaning my head on top of hers looking to Derek. He points over to the bed and I nod letting him know it was fine. Someone might as well sleep for the rest of the night.

I hold onto Lydia as she cries and let out a small breath as I realise she has fallen asleep. I feel my eyes begin to get heavy as I start to fall asleep too.

…

The loft door is pulled open loudly and I let out a small gasp lifting my head up from the couch. I squint my eyes looking around the now very light loft and see Derek is letting Scott inside. Scott's gaze flicks over to me and he chuckles, "Rough night?"

I sit up quickly and look around seeing I was spread across the couch and Lydia was no longer sleeping there with me, "Where's-"

"She just left," Derek nods cutting me off, "You two looked pretty comfortable on the couch so I didn't want to disturb you."

I reach up feeling my hair is frizzed everywhere and I chuckle, "Yeah well considering my hair I definitely had a good night sleep."

Scott chucks the duffle bag he is holding onto on the coffee table as Derek sits beside me wrapping his arm around me casually. I lean forward looking into the bag and gasp seeing all the cash in there, "Scott?! Where'd you get this?"

"It's the money from the murder Garrett and Violet succeeded in…" Scott shrugs. I look to him with wide eyes surprised he'd had it for this long when Derek just shrugs and nods in understanding, "Okay."

Scott looks a little shocked, "Don't you wanna know why it took so long to return it?"

"How much do you earn at the animal clinic?" Derek asks sitting back a little on the couch.

Scott shrugs, "Minimum wage."

"That's why…" Derek nods, "Everyone can be tempted Scott. Even a true alpha…"

Scott looks to Derek his expression mixed with confusion and surprise, "You're not angry?"

"It's not even mine it belongs to Peter," Derek says with a shrug. Scott shakes his head confused, "Where's your money?"

"You're standing on it," Derek says holding his hands out. Scott looks down to the floor he's standing on and looks up with wide eyes again, "There's another vault?!"

I let out a disbelieving chuckle and turn my head into Derek's shoulder, "He owns the building dumbass."

"Oh," Scott breathes out realising what Derek now meant. Seriously sometimes Scott was a little slow.

"And I have my own bank accounts. All the money from the vault was Peter's and I think we'd actually be better off if the rest never came back," Derek says standing up and zipping the duffle bag up.

I look over to Scott seeing he's staring at Derek and he notices too standing back up straight, "I know Lydia was here last night…" Scott shrugs, "Deaton's still working on figuring out what Kate did to you. If anyone can find an answer it's him."

"Scott, it was a banshee scream," Derek sighs defeated, "There isn't much you can do now that she really has predicted my death."

I shake my head, "You can't give up yet though…" Scott nods agreeing with me and he turns to leave before stopping.

"Uh can I ask you a favour?" Scott asks turning to Derek, "Can I borrow you loft for a date with Kira? I have this idea and I need a big space for it…"

Derek chuckles and nods, "Yeah sure, maybe I'll take you out tonight…" he says turning towards me. I look over with a smile, "Really?!

"Yeah it's been a while since we last went on a real date," Derek winks at me, "I think it's time I actually showed you some of my Derek Hale charm."

I scoff, "Oh babe please! You got me already, you don't need to turn the charm on," I say with a light chuckle teasing him.

"I'm gonna head to school now... Uh Bel you need a ride?" Scott asks awkwardly shuffling on his feet.

I look over and shake my head, "Nah it's alright. Derek will take me."

"I'm not so sure after that little hit at my charm I was going to show you," Derek teases with a shrug as he walks away from us. I gasp and turn to give Scott a quick wave goodbye before getting up off the couch and running towards Derek.

He quickly turns around holding his arms out as I jump towards me. I flick my legs around his waist quickly and wrap my arms around his neck as he catches me with ease, "You better drive me to school."

"Mmm drive you to school where I won't see you until the afternoon or keep you here for the day so we can continue what we were going to do last night," Derek gives me a cheeky grin and I slap his arm playfully shaking my head, "You know I would but now I can finally get back on track with school. The deadpool is over so now it's back to normal day life."

Derek sighs, "I'm not sure how much longer we'll get a chance to be 'normal'..."

"Hey..." I whisper nudging his head back up to look at me, "Deaton is going to find answers. We'll fix this. I'm not losing you too."

I slowly loosen my grip on him and he sets me down on the ground carefully, "I'm going to shower real quick and then we'll leave okay?"

Derek nods and I turn away from him but not before getting a slap on the ass. I turn around with my mouth hanging open at Derek who then winks at me before turning away to get himself ready too. I shake my head with a quiet laugh heading for the shower. This is what I wanted things to stay like.

But Lydia's Banshee scream last night was just another reminder that things were never meant to just stay good for us.

…

I walk through the halls carrying my bag over my shoulder in search for Liam. He never replied to my message last night and the young beta was beginning to worry me. I wasn't sure if Scott had spoken to him anytime soon but I wasn't going to turn away from him when he was obviously wanting to reach out to someone.

"What do you think you're doing?" I hear Liam's voice say in the distance. I stand there briefly before figuring out he was in the weights room.

"I'm spotting you, what does it look like?" I hear another familiar voice say. That had to be Mason.

"I told you I don't need any help," Liam spits back. I frown at the sound of his hostility towards someone who was supposed to be his friend. I quickly start walking in the direction of the weights room.

I hear Mason scoff, "Are you kidding me? That's like 300 pounds!" I roll my eyes. Liam was going to get himself hurt or he was going to make Mason curious as to how he was able to lift that much. We didn't need another innocent kid brought into this world.

I block out the rest of their conversation focusing on making it to the weights room before Liam seriously injured himself. I come around the corner quickly and bump into Mason, "Bella?"

"Oh Mason! Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going... Is Liam in there?" I ask giving him a small smile.

Mason nods, "Yeah he is. But he's being a little moody or something. Maybe you can get more out of him since he's in love with you." He goes to walk past me when I hear grunts of pain coming from in the weights room.

I quickly rush in with Mason right behind me and see Liam struggling with the weights bar resting on his chest as he tries to push it back up again. I gasp running over to him and wrapping my hands around the bar before lifting it up off of him letting him get out from under it.

Liam stands up slightly before kneeling down clutching his chest slightly and coughing, "Liam..." Mason breathes out feeling guilty for not sticking around for his friend.

"Hey Liam..." I whisper staring at him concerned. I feel someone kneel beside me and I see Scott giving me a small nod.

"Liam, if you don't want to be with us then that's okay. But don't push away your friends too," Scott says quietly so Mason can't hear. I watch as Liam looks up and see something is catching his attention. I turn around and look into the mirror with him but see nothing unusual. I knew that look though. He was seeing things.

_'Liam, are you seeing things?' _I say in his head so Scott doesn't hear. Scott may be our alpha but when I was seeing things I didn't want anyone to know.

Liam's eyes widen as he turns back to me and he nods subtly. I take a slow breath in and smile at him, _'Meet me at the lacrosse field okay. We can talk about this.'_

I stand up slowly and turn away from the others so I can head for the lacrosse field. My phone goes off and I pull it out smiling when I see it's from Derek.

_'I'm picking you up after school and we're spending the entire evening on a surprise date. Don't even try and guess what we're doing ;) - Derek'_

I bite my lip softly as I step out onto the lacrosse field. I really wanted to blow off school now and just be with him. But I was going to help Liam. I look over seeing Liam walking towards me, "I don't need to talk Bella. It's fine."

"You're seeing the beserkers aren't you?" I ask tilting my head at him. I had been wracking my brain trying to figure out what spooked him so much. There were a lot of things that could be bothering him but my best bet was the beserkers.

Liam's eyes widen slightly, "How did you even know I was seeing things?"

"Because I used to see things too," I shrug sitting down on the grass. He huffs slightly before sitting across from me, "Do you remember when we were in that well? And I told you what had happened to me since finding out about the supernatural?"

Liam nods, "Yeah vividly."

"Well I should have really started back when I was younger. My Dad, he wasn't the nicest man in the world and once my mother passed away things got a lot worse for me," I start explaining quietly, "He would hit me and abuse me when he got drunk and one night my eyes glowed orange. He freaked out and hurt me so bad that I almost died. I got shipped off to here to live with Scott and Mel, my mum now, and my Dad got locked up."

Liam's eyes are wide and he looks down to the ground, "I had no idea... But what does this have to do with you seeing things?"

"Don't worry I'm getting there," I nod giving him a small small, "In my sophomore year he actually escaped jail. This was all happening the same time we were trying to help Scott with his new werewolf abilities. I also found out that I was actually something supernatural. We just didn't know what yet... Anyway it was a few days before winter formal or something and my Dad found me and kidnapped me. I was stuck with him for two days I think. It felt longer... But the only reason I escaped was because I killed him..."

I hear Liam breathe in quickly and I nod slowly, "I watched the life go out of his eyes. And it haunted me for a while. I sometimes thought I saw him. I caught glimpses of blood on the walls around the house. I could hear his voice whispering my name over and over. I had terrible nightmares. But Liam, that all passed... I was so afraid of my fairy abilities because I didn't want to become like my father. I didn't want to be like him but I felt that I already was in a way because I killed him. Once I figured out that I didn't need to let him dictate what I became I was no longer afraid of the man I once called my father."

"So I need to stop letting the beserkers dictate my life?" Liam asks slightly confused.

I smile a little at his confusion, "Well kind of. Basically I'm trying to tell you that you're afraid. You're letting that fear take over your life but what you see is only apart of your imagination. You need to not let the fear dictate how you live."

"But you're so much stronger than me," Liam sighs shaking his head. I reach out grabbing his hand softly, "I'm experienced. There's a difference. I'll be right there with you if you need help anyways. We're pack. We look out for each other remember?"

Liam nods with a smile creeping onto his face, "Yeah. Thanks for this. And I'm sorry I called you so late last night."

I shrug, "I was up anyway so don't worry about it. I'm just sorry I-" I stop abruptly when I hear whispers in the distant.

"Bella..." I hear a menacing familiar voice say, "Bella..."

"Bella," I hear Liam call out to me and I shake my head giving him a reassuring smile, "Uh hey you better get to class. I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Liam nods looking slightly confused and upset but I brush it off as I quickly stand up and head across the field towards the woods, "Bella..." the voice calls again. I growl lowly and drop my bag running off through the trees. He wasn't getting away from me again.

"Bella..." the voice calls again before I hear a laugh follow it. I turn around in the small clearing I was standing in to listen for the voice.

I growl flicking my claws out, "Why don't you come out so we can really fight, huh!?"

"Oh Bella. I don't want to fight," Johnny West says as he steps out from behind the trees, "I want to talk."

I shake my head, "No talking. We settle this. Now." I growl out again and my words come out muffled from my growing fangs inside my mouth.

"Hmm I guess we can have a little fun before we leave," Johnny shrugs. His eyes flash fully black before he throws his arms out in front of him. I'm hit in the gut with a strong force and thrown back into the trees behind me. I get up quickly running back towards him and swiping my claws anywhere I might hit skin. He dodges most of my hits and I growl in frustration as he seems to be a lot faster and stronger than I had previously anticipated.

"That was such a beautiful story you told that young boy, Liam was it?" Johnny taunts as I continue to claw towards him, "It's sweet that you've taken him under your wing like that."

I growl, "Are we going to talk about Liam? Or are we going to fight?!"

"Oh Bella. You really don't think you could beat me do you?" Johnny chuckles at my obvious confidence before sending two strong hard punches into my gut. I growl out in pain and double over from the blows, "After all I am so much more experience than you..." I feel his elbow come down on my shoulder blade and hear a sickening crack from it dislocating from it's socket.

I stumble backwards holding my arm to my chest trying to blink back the tears that had started to form from the pain in my shoulder, "These injuries are similar to ones your father gave you right? Well the man who raised you I mean."

"Screw you," I spit out before throwing my good arm out and sending him tumbling backwards. Johnny huffs slightly annoyed before cracking his neck, "Well that was cute."

I flick my wrist out and it lights on fire as I stand across from the man that was supposed to be my Uncle but had been kept a secret my entire life. For obvious reasons now. The man was completely psychotic.

Johnny smirks back at me and flicks his wrists out too and the glow a very dark blue, "Rafael never got around to teaching you to reach your full potential did he?"

I don't say anything in return and Johnny shrugs, "It's a shame. It'd be really useful now."

He throws his hands out as I throw my good arm out at the same time. My fire and his dark ice collide with each other before his powers seem to push me backwards. I growl trying to give everything I have into this. I was not going down. Not like this.

He smirks pushing his arms forward more and the dark ice getting closer and closer towards me. How was this even possible?! Fire melted ice! I use my other arm pushing through the pain of the dislocated shoulder to try add more power to the fire.

"You really should ignore those whispers you hear Bella!" Johnny shouts over to me with his signature smirk, "It never does end good for you." He gives one final flick of his wrists and his dark ice and my fire come like one big force into my body throwing me back into a tree. I let out a scream as I fall to the ground in a heap.

I lift my head up as my vision blurs slightly and I try scrambling backwards away from Johnny who was now slowly stalking towards me, "Oh come on Bel. You don't need to be afraid of me. Don't let the fear control you." Johnny teases my speech to Liam earlier.

"I'm not afraid of you," I grit out shaking my head. I wouldn't let myself be afraid of him. Not like I was with the man who raised me.

Johnny chuckles shaking his head at me, "You really should be." Before I can get back up and fight his fist comes slamming into the side of my head and everything goes black.

…

Derek taps his fingers along the steering wheel waiting patiently for Bella to come out from the school. He'd already seen multiple students come walking down the front steps of the school letting him know that his girl would soon be here by his side.

He couldn't believe that he had finally got her back. Before he had been taken by Kate at the start of the summer he was worried that he might in fact lose the young girl. She obviously wasn't handling the deaths of her friends well and then on top of that Isaac had gone and left her.

A tap on his car window brings him out of his thoughts to see Liam standing awkwardly at his door. Derek rolls the window down and gives the young werewolf a nod, "Liam."

"Uh are you waiting for Bella?" Liam asks looking around briefly before turning his attention back to the older man, "I haven't seen her since around lunch. She ran off into the woods."

Derek's face fills with confusion, "What was she like before she ran off?"

"Normal?" Liam shrugs, "We were just talking on the field and she was trying to help me get over something but then I guess she kind of told me to go off to class fairly suddenly."

Derek grip tightens on the wheel slightly at the kids obliviousness of Bella's state at the time, "Remember your other senses. Could you smell a distinct emotion coming off?"

"Anger," Liam nods as his eyebrows knit together in confusion, "She was definitely angry. Which was strange because she seemed so calm."

Derek nods, "She's good at that. Alright thanks. She ran off over at the lacrosse field?"

"Uh yeah. Is she in trouble?" Liam asks sounding concerned. Derek quickly gets out of his car to head for the lacrosse field, "I'm not sure yet. Thanks kid."

Liam awkwardly walks away from the car he was standing beside to begin heading for the buses. He really hoped he hadn't just gotten Bella in trouble. But if she was in danger then he was glad he had told her boyfriend that she ran for the woods. He wasn't sure if it was because she was the only one, apart from Scott, that had really stuck by him and tried to help but he couldn't help but feel a connection to Bella.

It was a complete coincidence running into her in the woods that day. Literally. He had felt so bad about breaking her knee and she had just brushed it off like it was something that had happened many times before. Now he knew why she didn't make it out as a big deal. She had obviously had many injuries from being a fairy and now a fairy werewolf.

Liam sighs pulling out his phone and calling the girl that had been on his mind a lot lately. He obviously knew that she was taken and he was younger than her anyways. It didn't stop how he was beginning to really feel about her.

"This is Bella," a voice comes over the speaker finally.

"Oh Bella! I- umm..." Liam starts to say when there's a snort through the phone and Bella's voice comes through it again, "And you've reached my voicemail. Got ya! Leave a message and I might get back to you."

Liam smiles slightly at her voice recording before hearing another voice go over, "Bella you can't say that on a voice recording!" Scott's voice sounds distant like he was watching his sister make the recording.

"Scott dammit, now your stupid ass voice is in my recording!" Bella's voice groans back before the beep goes off.

Liam chuckles are quickly cut off when he hears the beep signalling the end of the voice recording, "Uh Bella, it's Liam. Um I just saw your- I just saw Derek out the front of the school and he's waiting for you but I know I saw you go off into the woods. I guess I was ringing to say sorry if I told him something I wasn't supposed to. I'll see you at the lacrosse game tomorrow nigh right? Bye Bel..." Liam trails off awkwardly before ending the call.

Meanwhile Derek quickly makes his way through the woods as best he can. He didn't have his super hearing or smell to track where Bella might have gone. She wouldn't have just run off for no reason. And she definitely would have called if she was going to be held back at school.

He comes to a sudden stop as he catches the smell of burnt grass close by. He turns his head seeing a small area of burnt grass. Derek begins to walk towards the clearing doing a full spin to check the area out. Something obviously happened. Bella used her fairy abilities and for a good reason considering it was so close to school. She wouldn't slip up with control and wouldn't risk anyone finding out either.

He quickly pulls out his phone and finds Bella's contact before quickly calling her. Derek paces the small clearing hearing the phone ringing through.

"This is Bella," Derek sighs in relief at hearing her voice.

"Bella oh my god I'm going to strangle you!" Derek groans out feeling all his worry leave him. He couldn't believe he had thought something bad had happened.

A snort through the phone and Bella's voice comes through it again, "And you've reached my voicemail. Got ya! Leave a message and I might get back to you." Derek rolls his eyes at her attempt at joking over the phone.

"Bella you can't say that on a voice recording!" Scott's voice suddenly comes over the recording causing Derek to shake his head at the two siblings.

"Scott dammit, now your stupid ass voice is in my recording!" Bella's voice replies back before the beep goes off signalling the end of the recording.

Derek sighs, "Seriously Bella we're changing that voicemail after I find you and kick your ass. You were supposed to be out the front of the school at the end of the day but then Liam tells me you ran off into the woods. You better have a good explanation as to why you aren't answering my texts or calls."

He pauses for a minute before letting out a long breath, "Okay I'm not mad. Just please call me back. Please." He ends the call and checks the time. He couldn't go to his loft cause Scott would setting up for his date. What the hell was he supposed to do now that Bella had blown off their date?

…

**Author's Note: Okay so it's been forever and I know I said I was going to update more but then I didn't have a laptop! But now I do and I've smashed this chapter out for you all! I'm pretty happy with how it's turned out! Again you guys are so amazing with all your reviews and I love reading them so keep them coming! :P **

**I have 801 reviews for this story and I think that is fricken amazing and I just cannot believe it! You guys are the best! Like omg! **

**I really hope you love this chapter! :D Let me know!**


	115. Chapter 115: Power

Chapter 115: Power

…

Derek paces in the living room of his uncle's apartment. He hadn't expected to show up here but he didn't exactly have anywhere else to go. Bella still hadn't called him back or replied to any of his messages and it was starting to get dark. He was also hoping to get a message from Scott letting him know when his loft would be free but that hadn't come yet either.

"Will you please just take a seat?" Peter sighs trying to get his nephew to stop with the pacing for the hundredth time, "Bella might just be taking some time to herself. I mean you did get screamed a by a banshee last night. She might just be freaking out about that."

Derek shakes his head in frustration that Peter wasn't taking this seriously, "She hasn't been seen since going off into the woods and I found signs of a struggle. Bella would have called by now. We were going on a date."

"She may have just had a change of heart?" Peter suggests his smug smirk evident on his face. He knew exactly what had happened to the young girl. He was a little upset that he wasn't able to stop the crazed dark ice fairy that was supposed to be her Uncle but his plan was a lot more important to some girl that he may have thought of as a daughter.

"No!" Derek exclaims loudly turning to his Uncle with a look of pure anger on his face, "She wouldn't do that."

Peter shrugs, "Well we underestimated her when we thought she wouldn't kill anyone but look how that turned out."

"Don't!" Derek yells walking over to his Uncle with long strides grabbing hold of his shirt threateningly, "You know exactly what happened to her and what she did is completely justified."

Peter rolls his eyes as his nephew finally lets go of him. He was just trying to get a rise out of Derek and it was working easily, "Derek she ran off into the woods, she isn't answering anyone's calls, maybe she had finally had enough? Maybe she's really run for good now?"

"She didn't run," Derek shakes his head, "She needed time away from this place and London was her way out. I'm starting to think leaving this place for good wouldn't be such a bad idea..." Derek mumbles sitting down on the couch finally. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe him and Bella got the hell out of this town then they wouldn't be worrying about any supernatural problems.

Peter sighs, "Look, maybe you should think about getting some rest. She might turn up tomorrow and laugh the whole thing off as some big misunderstanding." He gets up leaving his nephew in his apartment to attend to more important manners. The full moon was less than 48 hours away and that meant Derek was going to have to go longer without hearing from Bella. Unless her kidnapper decided to mess with her loved ones even more.

…

I can feel my skin slightly burning and my entire body seems to be throbbing in pain. Slowly my eyes open and I feel my head lull to the side as my head is thumping and everything seems to be spinning. Where the hell was I?

"Bella," I hear my name called out and I turn my head seeing a beserker standing near by and my breath quickens slightly, "Oh don't worry. He was only here to get you tied down. You put up quite a fight you know?"

I try focusing my vision on the person talking to me, "Where am I?'

"We're at church, sweetheart," another voice purrs out. I turn my head too quickly and groan out in pain. Why did everything feel so foggy and why was I in so much pain?

I blink a couple more times and my eyes narrow slightly seeing Kate Argent and Johnny West standing a little off to the side, "You two are working together now? How sweet..."

"Mmm I wouldn't say we're working together. We're just taking advantage of each other to meet our own needs and plans," Johnny shrugs walking towards me. I squirm slightly seeing him starting to get closer and closer but gasp in pain feeling my skin burning again.

I look down and see a couple of bars wrapped around my chest and my stomach keeping me firm in place in the chair I was on. My eyes drift to my wrists and the same bars are wrapped around my wrists keeping them in place. I assume the same was wrapped around my legs considering I could feel the burning feeling on my ankles too.

"Iron?" I question lifting my head to stare at Johnny who was now kneeling in front of me.

Johnny nods, "Just a precaution. It's also why you took so much longer to wake up. I had a little fun before you were fully conscious again."

"You can't touch iron though," I say quietly and Johnny nods over to the beserker, "That's what he was for."

I wince hearing my ringtone going off from somewhere in this room. It wasn't even a room. We were underground, "We're in Mexico. What the hell?!" I growl out lowly finally starting to get angry that I was even in this situation in the first place. Why the hell would we be in La Iglesia?

"I guess I'll leave you to your little toy and I'll get back to mine," Kate smirks as she leaves down the many ways out of this small area. The beserker follows behind her leaving just myself and Johnny. He goes over to a small table that holds everything that had been in my pockets, "Your phone has been going off non-stop since last night. It's been getting quite annoying."

My eyes widen slightly, "Last night? How long have I been here?" I question trying to follow where Johnny goes but he walks behind me and out of my sight. I was supposed to meet Derek after school and he'd definitely would have realised by now that something was up.

"Well I got you during school yesterday and going by the time on your phone it's about the time that your friends will be getting ready for their lacrosse game probably?" Johnny smirks as he continues to circle me.

I growl slightly, "Just finish me. Stop with the games."

"Oh no, not yet sweetheart," Johnny chides, "We're going to have some more fun. And we're going to start with this," Johnny brings up one of the tools on the small table and I try not to let my face show any emotion. I couldn't give in to what he wanted.

"You're not scared are you?" Johnny teases looking to the blow torch in his hand and then back to him.

I shake my head letting my fangs show and my eyes glow blue, "Never." I didn't have my fairy abilities but I still had my claws and fangs.

"Now I know that fire doesn't do much to you..." Johnny sighs out lighting up the blow torch, "But you're still going to feel some of the pain now that you have iron wrapped around you.."

I squirm as the heat gets closer and closer to my leg, "You're completely insane."

"You will be too once I'm finished," Johnny smirks finally putting the torch close enough to get a reaction out of me. I bite down on the inside of my cheek groaning as I can smell my flesh burning slightly before it heals. I close my eyes throwing my head back as I let out a loud growl when the blow torch is forced closer to my skin.

I don't know if I could handle this for much longer. And by the looks of things he was only just beginning...

…

Liam follows Stiles into the locker rooms slightly nervous for tonight's game. Scott hadn't showed up yet to get ready and Bella still wasn't answering his texts or calls. And there were a few of them since yesterday.

"Everything's fine," Stiles sighs out slightly annoyed at the kids nagging, "I got a text from Scott earlier this morning saying he might be a little late."

Liam's eyes widen slightly, "How late is late? Is he always late? And what about Bella? No one's heard anything from her since yesterday. Even Derek hadn't heard from her!"

"Late? Who's going to be late?!" Coach jumps in overhearing that someone might be late.

Liam looks down and lets out a quiet breath realising he's just probably made coach even more anxious. Stiles rolls his eyes and turns to the young beta raising his eyebrows and nodding his head letting him know that because he got them into that mess he was going to explain who was going to be late exactly.

"Scott and Kira," Liam says screwing his face up in anticipation of what coach's reaction would be.

Stiles quickly jumps in to make it sound a little better, "They might be slightly late."

"Slightly late is still late!" Coach says trying to understand why anyone would be late to the game, "What're they doing?"

Stiles mouth pops open as he thinks about how he's going to say it so that coach might get what he means, "They're doing something that's going to make them slightly late..." Liam watches on furrowing his eyebrows at the boy in front of him that was making this whole situation even worse.

"What could Scott and Kira be doing right now that's more important than playing in first game?!" Coach questions not catching on to what Stiles was trying to imply. Liam stares down at the ground awkwardly not wanting to say what they all knew what was happening between Kira and Scott that would make them late.

Stiles face screws up as he looks to Liam and back to coach still not understanding how the older man didn't get it, "Oh coach.."

Coach walks away shaking his head muttering something about suicide runs if anyone was late leaving Liam and Stiles standing there, "Okay if Scott is going to be slightly late then what about Bella? Maybe coach can just put her in. She'd have to be good at lacrosse too right?"

"Liam don't worry. They'll be here!" Stiles sighs out going towards his locker to get ready.

…

"Still not here," Liam mumbles slightly as he looks around for any sign of Scott, Kira or even Bella.

Stiles looks over to the freshmen beside him, "Okay what's really going on? Are you nervous about the full moon? It's not for another 24 hours!"

Liam turns his head and looks over to the moon that really did look like it was already at its fullest. He wasn't even thinking about that until now. He just couldn't help but feel off for some reason. Bella hadn't been heard from by anyone and no one was really worried about it, it seemed. And Scott and Kira seemed to be missing too.

"Liam, you'll be fine!" Stiles tries to reassure the young wolf, "Just try not to rage out on anyone."

Liam rolls his eyes slightly, "You're not worried?"

"Okay I'm mildly concerned," Stiles nods confessing his worry for not only Scott and Kira but Bella too, "Mildly." He quickly reaches into his bag and gets his phone out sending a quick message off to Scott and Bella to let them know he was worried and wanted to know how far away they were.

Liam sighs, "We're gonna lose without them."

"No we're not!" Stiles quickly jumps in trying to stay positive, "We'll be just as good without Scott! Hey, I've been practising and let me tell you something! I've been getting good. Really good!" Stiles smiles as he begins to gear up.

Liam shakes his head at the teen beside him and starts gearing up too. He didn't think they had much of a chance without Scott but if Stiles was nice enough to stay positive for them then he'd at least humour Stiles thinking that he was getting good.

He really just wanted to make sure that Scott, Kira and Bella were all okay and wanted them to be at the game. Especially Scott and Bella. They would be able to help him with his control and Bella would be there to help him with his fear.

But it was getting closer and closer to game time and it was looking like none of them would be showing up.

…

Derek slams his fist into his steering wheel as he drives up to the cemetery and doesn't see any sign of anyone being there. He had been checking all the places he could think of that Bella might have gone to. She was literally no where in Beacon Hills. He had even asked around at a couple of places and shown pictures and no one had seen her. It was like she had just teleported right out of the woods and away from this place.

But Derek knew better. This wasn't like her. When she left for London she told her mum before she had left. She let someone know where she would be because even though she wanted to get away Bella was still looking out for everyone in her life. She knew that if she didn't tell anyone then they would all panic. This felt different.

It felt like something bad had happened to her. And every time he thought the worst his stomach would drop and he felt like he could fall to his knees at just thinking it. If it was true Derek didn't know what he would do.

His phone starts going off and he quickly reaches over not even bothering to check the caller ID, "Bella?!"

"No..." a voice sighs out, "It's Rafael McCall. Her father. Derek you might want to come down to the station. There's something I need to show you."

Derek's heart begins to beat faster and his chest tightens, "Is it about Bella?"

"Just come down to the station and we'll talk," Rafael says his voice sounding like a robot. He was pushing his emotions aside and for the first time in a long time Derek was really scared.

…

"I need to speak to Rafael McCall? Where is he?!" Derek asks frantically as he bursts into the station. He had sped all the way here just so he could finally get some answers. He hoped it was about Bella. He prayed that it was good news and not something that could prove his worst thoughts were true.

"Derek," Rafael calls out, "In here..." Rafael holds the door open to the small office he was in and waits for Derek to enter before closing it, "When was the last time you heard from Bella?"

Derek takes a slow breath before speaking, "I dropped her to school yesterday morning. I messaged her during the day but she hasn't replied to any of my messages or calls."

"Okay. Do you know when the last time she was seen at school?" Rafael asks trying to keep calm. He really didn't like the fact that his daughter was dating a Hale but he needed to put that aside so he could get his little girl back.

"One of her friends, Liam, was with her on the lacrosse field around lunch time I think and he saw her run off into the woods," Derek explains quickly, "Have you heard from her? Is she okay?"

Rafael shakes his head running his hands through his hair shakily, "An email was just sent to me with an attachment. It's a video. You'll need to watch it."

Both men make their way over to the other side of the desk and sit down in front of the computer with the video pulled up ready to play, "I got it 10 minutes ago... So she's still alive." Rafael whispers out in a hoarse voice. He was breaking down slowly at the thought of losing his daughter that he was really only just getting to know.

Derek chest tightens again as Rafael begins to play the video. As soon as a picture comes up Derek's eyes are wide and are beginning to fill with tears. Bella was tied to a chair with bars that looked like they would be iron. She had burn holes through her pants and top revealing her bra that had been ripped slightly by a knife most likely. Her whole body was covered in a layer of sweat and dirt and it looked like she was shaking slightly.

_'Bella...' a voice comes over the video, 'Bella smile for the camera.'_

Derek clenches his fists at the sound of this man's voice. The teacher that he had thought was finally going to leave her alone. The teacher that was really her uncle trying to get back at his brother for reasons he still had trouble understanding.

_'Come on Bella... Don't be shy now,' the voice taunts with a chuckle, 'You've been so good so far.'_

They both continue watching as the camera moves forward and a hand is seen reaching out to lift Bella's chin up so she is looking directly at the camera. Her eyes look heavy and there are streaks of dirt and her makeup streamed down her face from tears.

_'Say hello to your Daddy,' Johnny demands, 'Say hello to your loved ones that are seeing this video.'_

Rafael gets up and walks away from the compute this being the second time he had watched it. His past was the reason why she was in this mess. His little girl was being hurt because of him and he couldn't stand to watch. Wherever she was he would go there right now and end his brother just so Bella could live to see another day.

_'Bella! Say hello!' Johnny yells at her causing Bella to flinch at the sudden burst of anger. Her eyes widen slightly before she lets out a shaky breath, 'Hi Dad.'_

Derek feels a tear drop down his cheek at the sound of her voice. He had called her voicemail so many times just to hear the sound of her voice come through on the other end but she never did answer.

_'Come on now. That was pathetic. You've been so talkative with me!' Johnny groans and the sound of him messing around with something fills the speakers, 'Or maybe you need a little motivation to talk more.'_

Derek bites the inside of his cheek hoping that he isn't going to do anything to her on camera. He wouldn't be able to stomach it.

_'No!' Bella gasps her eyes widening at the sight of something off the screen, 'I'll talk... I'll talk. I'll say whatever.' Her voice sounds desperate._

Rafael grips the edge of his desk hearing the desperation in her voice. She was a strong girl but by the sounds of it Johnny had broken her. She wasn't fighting against him like she normally would. She was doing anything she could to keep alive now. Even if that meant that she was agreeing to anything her kidnapper said.

_'That's a good girl now,' Johnny says and his smug smirk is evident in his voice, 'Tell them that you love them. Tell them to come save you.'_

_Bella tilts her head slightly at the camera, 'Derek, I love you so, so much. I'm sorry I missed our date.'_

"It's okay Bel..." Derek whispers quietly reaching for the screen, "I love you too..."

_'Now beg for them to come save you! You know how you can come out of this alive Bella, and all you have to do is get your father here,' Johnny spits out in anger talking about his brother._

_Bella shakes her head slightly and lets out a small sob, 'Please Daddy. Please- Don't come here! Don't listen to him! I can take it! Please just don't find me!" Bella's voice screams as she struggles in her restraints and cries out in pain from all her wounds._

_'You bitch!' Johnny screams. The camera is thrown to the ground and all that is visible on the screen is Johnny's legs standing in front of Bella's chair with her screams drowning out all other noises._

Derek slams his fist down on the desk as the video ends suddenly, "We have to go save her."

"I don't even know where he's taken her. And I've already tried tracing the email address but it comes up with nothing. The video is a dead end too. I can't get a location off anything," Rafael sighs out shaking his head already in defeat.

Derek shakes his head, "Good thing I recognise the place. She's in Mexico. It has to be La Iglesia. But I have no idea why he would want her down there." His phone goes off suddenly and he looks down seeing a message from Stiles saying that Scott and Kira hadn't showed up to the lacrosse game.

"Scott and Kira are missing too," Derek sighs out shaking his head, "This can't be a coincidence. It has to be linked. I'm going to my loft to see if there's any trace of them there. You're welcome to come."

Derek quickly walks out of the office not even bothering to check if Rafael was following him. They had to act quick if they had any chance of saving the three missing teens. He couldn't get the sounds of Bella's screams out of his head and every time he blinked he would see her beaten and bloodied body in that chair. He was breaking her down again and this time Derek wasn't sure if he was going to be around to help her back up again.

…

Liam sits with his head hanging down as the last of the players clear out of the locker room. They had lost the game and to make matters worse he had let his fear of the beserkers get to him during it. Bella was still no where to be seen and now Stiles had gone off in search of Scott and Kira.

"You okay?" a familiar voice breaks his train of thought and Liam looks up to see Brett leaning against the lockers staring back at him.

Liam shrugs, "We lost."

"But you're okay, right?" Brett questions with a smug kind of look on his face.

Liam scoffs, "Why'd you do that? Why'd you help me?" He had been freaking out on the field because of the beserkers and Brett had made him snap out of it.

"Because of Scott. And Bella. They saved me. They saved all of us. And Bella literally took a bullet for me," Brett smiles thinking of the girl, "Do you know how lucky you are?"

Liam shakes his head not understanding, "What do you mean?"

"Scott's a true alpha," Brett says, "That means he didn't get his powers because he was born with it, he didn't get by stealing it or by killing someone. He earned it. And Bella. She's a Fire Fairy werewolf. And the colour of her eyes might be blue but she has the biggest heart and is the strongest beta I've ever come across. She could even give Scott a run for his money. You're lucky to have them..." Brett finishes and heads for his stuff.

Liam shakes his head sadly, "Then why aren't they here..." He really needed them tonight and they weren't around. It wasn't like them at all and he was beginning to think that maybe something bad had really happened. Maybe he should have taken Bella's disappearance into the woods more seriously.

…

Derek looks around the dimly lit loft that had been completely destroyed from a struggle. So Scott and Kira were definitely missing along with Bella. He had called Braeden for extra help along the way and Rafael followed him there. Stiles and the Sheriff were also on their way to the loft too.

"Johnny wouldn't have taken Scott too, this has to be someone else..." Rafael says quietly taking in the surroundings. In his head he was going over all the things he would do when he found his so called brother.

"What the hell happened here?" Stiles voice fills the loft as the Stillinski's both enter the loft. Stiles was really beginning to wish that he had taken notice of Liam's anxiousness about Scott and Kira not arriving. Not even Bella had answered his calls or texts so it looked like whoever had Scott and Kira had Bella as well.

Everyone turns to Derek after a moment's silence, "Derek? What happened?"

"It was supposed to be a date," Derek says quietly as he shakes his head coming out of his trance.

Sheriff takes a moment to look around the loft again, "And they were both here? Scott and Kira?"

"And they're both gone," Braeden nods standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. Her and Derek had both repaid their favours but hearing that it was the true alpha missing she just couldn't help but come along to help.

Stiles looks to Rafael quickly, "Wait, what about Bella? She wasn't on the date but no one has heard from her either."

"My brother took her," Rafael whispers out.

Stiles phone starts ringing and he quickly answers it seeing it's Lydia on the other end, "Scott's been taken..." her voice comes through a little shaken.

"Scott and Kira, we just don't know where. And Bella's been taken too," Stiles nods looking to the rest of the group.

"Mexico," Deaton's voice comes through the phone, "And if you wanna save their lives that's where you're going too."

…

I let out a small sob as Johnny finally puts the knife down. He had been slashing and cutting at me in a fit of rage after I had told my Dad not to come find me. I couldn't let that happen. As soon as Raf came to find me it was game over for the both of us. He would make me go dark and kill me before finally killing his own brother and I wasn't about to be apart of another death.

"Now Bella... If you had just listened to what I told you to do, none of that would have happened," Johnny breathes out slowly as he begins to walk slowly in front of me.

I shake my head, "I won't let anyone else die because of me so you might as well let me go."

"Oh no. I can't do that. It's not even the full moon yet. We still have plenty of time to break you down completely," Johnny smirks lifting up a crowbar. I feel my whole body tense. He hadn't used that one yet. My body was covered in cuts and burns but only a couple of bruises. Now I was going to have some broken bones.

Johnny goes to swing the crowbar into my legs when there's a loud screaming coming from some place else in the church. I shake my head quickly recognising the scream, "Scott..."

"No, Kate! No! Please! Don't Kate! No! KATE!" I hear him scream again and again.

I let out a growl and feel my claws sharpen, "Why is Scott here?"

"He's here because of Kate's plan. Don't worry I'm sure he won't be in pain much longer," Johnny chuckles before he swings the crowbar into my legs. I let out a loud pained scream and struggle against my restraints for the umpteenth time.

He brings the crowbar back again but this time hits me in the side. I double over as much as I can in pain and cough, trying to breathe again. That bar had definitely cracked a couple of ribs then. Maybe even punctured a lung. If I was going to survive this, the others needed to find me soon.

…

Derek sighs staring at the long table of weapons in front of him. It was now daylight and had almost been three days since Bella had been taken. He was on edge now more than ever and he didn't even have his wolf side to rely on.

"I still don't like relying on these things," Derek grumbles referring to the guns.

Braeden rolls her eyes, "I get it. You miss your power, I would too."

"It's not about power. It's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless. I don't like that my girlfriend is still out there taking a beating from a guy I won't be able to take down because I'm not strong enough to save her," Derek rambles out sadly. He felt sick to his stomach knowing that she was out there taking a beating and probably holding on to the hope that he would come save her.

Braeden shrugs loading her gun, "I'm human. Do I look helpless to you?"

"You're a much better shot than me," Derek rolls his eyes. He didn't exactly want to call the mercenary again but they needed all the help they could get. Especially if they were going to take down Kate, Johnny and save the three teenagers missing.

Braeden begins busying herself with the guns again before she notices the look on Derek's face, "You don't think you'll be coming back, do you?"

"Not alive..." Derek says quietly. He didn't care if he came back or not. He just wanted to see Bella one more time. He wanted to hear her voice and tell her that he loved her one last time. He was going to make sure she was going to make it back before anything happened to him.

"You know your girlfriend won't be okay with that," Braeden shrugs loading up more weapons.

Derek shakes his head, "I am. If it saves Bella, Scott and Kira. Bella will get over me eventually. She'll move on." All he really wanted was for Bella to be happy. She would be devastated when he does die but she will move on and she'll fall in love with someone new once she's ready.

After a few moments of silence Derek sighs, "I'm not even sure this is enough fire power to take down one beserker."

"Not even close," Peter's voice fills the loft and he chuckles slightly, "Killing a beserker is next to impossible. It's not just the fire power it's the breaking the animal spirit from the human."

Derek rolls his eyes at his uncle's timing and helpfulness, "Well the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent. And he's not getting back to me."

"Well we're going to need help. Like Malia, maybe Liam and definitely me," Peter smirks at his nephew. His plan was finally falling into place and he would soon get what he was after all along. Power...

…

**Author's Note: I feel so bad! I haven't updated in a while and I said I would! I'm so sorry everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think?!**


	116. Chapter 116: Saving them

Chapter 116: Saving them.

…

Liam sighs out waiting for Stiles and Malia to come back downstairs again. He wanted to help them find Scott, Kira and Bella. He was the last person to see Bella and he didn't try and stop her when he saw her run off into the woods. He needed to do this.

He quickly jumps up when they come into sight, "Ugh Liam, go home! You're not coming with us!"

"Why not?" Liam asks annoyed. Scott would let him come. And Bella too. Just because it was a full moon didn't mean he was going to miss out on saving his friends. His pack.

"Because, it's a full moon and I don't feel like driving all the way down to Mexico just to have you rip my throat out!" Stiles says back with the same tone of annoyance. They really needed to start heading to Mexico like yesterday. Kate was doing god knows what to Scott and Kira and Bella was being beaten by another psychotic family member.

Liam shakes his head, "You can lock me up right? Chain me down to the back seat or something?"

"You tore through the last chains remember?" Malia says helpfully reminding him of his first full moon.

Stiles nods, "Yeah we would have to freeze you in carbonite just to get you down there..."

"Okay then where do we get carbonite?" Liam shrugs obviously not getting the reference Stiles made to his favourite movie.

Stiles narrows his eyes letting a slightly awkward silence fall over them, "Seriously. You haven't seen it either?" he starts to turn around with his face still screwed up in disbelief when Liam stops him again.

"Wait!" Liam calls out quickly walking around to step in front of the couple, "What if we put me in the trunk?"

Malia shakes her head, "You'd get out of that too."

"Liam you've been a werewolf all of five minutes... You don't have to do this," Stiles tells the young boy. He didn't want to get down there and have to worry about saving his friends and keeping an eye on an out of control werewolf. Plus he knew that Bella had come sort of attached to the freshman so he didn't want a lecture about letting Liam go with them from Bella when they got her back.

Liam closes his eyes briefly, "I know I don't. But I want to. There's gotta be bigger chains or bigger trunk. There has to be!" he says desperately. He needed to go with them.

Stiles nods remembering back to one of their old plans, "Maybe there is..."

…

I let out another scream as Johnny brings the crow bar into my legs for what feels like the millionth time. He had broken through the skin on my legs and maybe even cracked the bone.

Johnny suddenly groans out in annoyance as he hears my phone ring again, "Seriously. How many friends do you have?" He walks over to where my phone is sitting and picks it up showing me the screen, "Derek. Again. Maybe we should listing to a couple of these voicemails?"

I shake my head letting out a small sob. My entire body was throbbing in pain and I just wanted to pass out again. Maybe if he hit me a couple more times with that crowbar I would...

"I think we should. You ready?" Johnny smirks putting the phone on speaker.

_'Uh Bella, it's Liam. Um I just saw your- I just saw Derek out the front of the school and he's waiting for you but I know I saw you go off into the woods. I guess I was ringing to say sorry if I told him something I wasn't supposed to. I'll see you at the lacrosse game tomorrow nigh right? Bye Bel...'_ I let out a quiet breath of relief. It was only Liam first up... He was probably kicking himself for not trying to stop me from going into the woods.

And I wasn't there for his game either. And apparently Scott wasn't either considering he was here somewhere with me.

"Oh well that one wasn't very interesting..." Johnny grumbles, "Who's the next one from..."

_'Seriously Bella we're changing that voicemail after I find you and kick your ass.' _I let out a loud sob at the sound of Derek's voice. I wanted to see him again. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that I was going to be okay.

_'You were supposed to be out the front of the school at the end of the day but then Liam tells me you ran off into the woods. You better have a good explanation as to why you aren't answering my texts or calls.' _I feel tears flowing down my face now. I had missed out on our date. He was probably doing it because he thought it would be our last but it was still a date I wanted to be on.

_'Okay I'm not mad. Just please call me back. Please.' _He sounded so worried and desperate. He had already gone through so much in his life and lost so many people he cared about and now he was going through it again with me and not knowing where I am.

"That one got you a little emotional now didn't it," Johnny smirks, "But I don't want you to be sad. I want to get you mad. So, where were we?" Johnny asks swinging his crowbar around before finally letting it connect with my body.

I let out a scream but then quickly grit my teeth together trying to push through the pain. I was going to see Derek again. I was going to stay strong and see him again.

…

Everyone parks their cars quickly and climb out to discuss the plan. Stiles, Malia and Liam climb out of the jeep and walk towards the prison transport van that Braeden had driven there.

"How'd you get a prison transport van?" Stiles asks.

Braeden shrugs, "I'm a U.S Marshal."

"Yeah but I thought that was just a cover?" Stiles questions and Braeden just stares at him. Derek and Peter quickly climb out of their car. Derek rolls his eyes seeing the young beta over by the jeep. They already had so much to worry about and now Stiles decided to bring along a werewolf that couldn't control the shift.

"You really bringing him?" Derek asks his voice sounding tired and frustrated. He hadn't slept since he had seen the video of Bella. Every time he closed his eyes it was all he saw and it made him feel sick and his knees feel weak. She had been gone for almost 72 hours and that was the same amount of time that he had spent going out of his mind.

"We really bringing him?" Stiles quips back pointing to Peter.

Peter rolls his eyes, "We're bringing everyone that we can. And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon we should probably get going."

"What's that mean?" Malia asks confused.

Peter lets out a quiet breath at no one actually stopping to think about why the teenagers were taken, "If Kate took Scott back to the same temple she took Derek how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

"She wants to make him younger?" Liam questions not understanding what the older werewolf was getting at.

Derek's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf."

"A werewolf can't steal and alpha's power but maybe a Nagual jaguar with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her, maybe she can," Peter shrugs trying to throw everyone off his trail. He was so close, so close now. He was going to be an alpha again, "So if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going."

Stiles shakes his head, "We can't. Not without Lydia." He walks off to the side and starts to call his friend again. They needed to leave and they had to go now. But they couldn't leave without Lydia.

"Where is she?" Braeden asks with a sigh.

Malia shrugs, "The school."

"Well what's she doing at the school?" Derek questions. He could care less about where she was. He just wanted her to hurry up and get there so they could leave and go save Bella. He needed to save her.

"We got Kira's sword but we needed something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker," Malia explains.

A car suddenly pulls up to where they're all standing and everyone turns to watch who gets out. Rafael McCall gets out of the car quickly and steps up beside the small group, "I'm coming with you."

Derek shakes his head, "I told you no. Bella would never forgive me if I let you come. She isn't losing another person in her life." He had already had this discussion with Bella's father, telling him that it was too dangerous for Rafael to go down. If he did then Bella was going to be killed in the stupid brother's fight that she was in the middle of.

"She's my daughter Derek. I'm going," Rafael says clenching his jaw at his daughter's boyfriend. He wasn't going to let some werewolf tell him what he could and couldn't do. He was going to save his daughter. Or he was going to die trying.

Derek sighs, "You need to think about this. You get there and you're not going to like what you see. Johnny is going to take advantage of that and before he takes you down he's going to kill Bella. You go down there you both die."

"If I don't go down there and she does die it will be all my fault!" Rafael yells letting his eyes flash blue.

Derek steps forward yelling back, "If you go down there you die and so does Bella! It will destroy her if she thinks she's responsible for another death! You're staying here!"

"Hey!" Braeden yells stepping between the two, "We don't have time for this. If Lydia has a car, she can catch up with us," the mercenary instructs before turning to the FBI detective, "And you need to stay. Derek is right, you go down there and you're only sealing your daughter's fate."

Rafael clenches his jaw and turns away from the group. He walks up to his car again kicking the tyres and punch the door a couple of times before taking a deep breath, "Go now. Bella might be strong but Johnny is 10 times worse than the man who raised her..."

"We'll call Lydia from the road," Peter calls out trying to get everyone moving as well. He doubted that they would continue to wait now after hearing what Bella's father had said.

Stiles shakes his head, "No what if something's happened? What if Lydia's in trouble?"

"Bella's in trouble!" Derek booms not being able to keep in his anger any more, "And so are Scott and Kira..."

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest still shaking his head not okay with the idea of leaving anyone behind. If Lydia was in trouble and they left her behind he wouldn't be able to get over it.

"Fine you stay, you find her. We're gonna go on without you," Peter says with slight sass, trying to get the show on the road. He should have known that the Stilinski kid's feelings for the young banshee were going to slow them down.

Liam shrugs trying to help out and also get them on the road quicker, "I could call Mason? He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her?"

"I can go check it out too," Rafael sighs coming back into the conversation again, "But you guys have to go right now."

Derek looks to Stiles raising his eyebrows at the teenager. It was the best they had at the moment and it wasn't like they could waste any more time waiting for Lydia to show up. Time was running out for not only Bella, Scott and Kira but Derek too. He remembered Bella's vision she had of him dying and she saw it happen in Mexico. He just hoped that it happened after he found Bella again.

"Alright fine," Stiles sighs nodding to Liam. Everyone begins moving towards the cars they were taking when Rafael pulls Derek aside and Malia and Stiles hang back to have private conversations.

Derek looks to the FBI agent in front of him with a questioning look and Rafael runs his hand through his hair, "Derek I need you to bring them back for me. I can't lose my kids okay. And I definitely can't be the reason I lose one of them."

"She's coming back. I'm not going to let her die," Derek nods trying to tell his girlfriend's father confidently. In all honesty he wasn't confident at all. He was afraid that he was going to get hurt before he could even search for her.

Rafael nods in thanks before heading to his car and driving off. Derek then quickly heads towards the prison transport van before turning around and seeing Stiles and Malia off to the side talking quietly.

Stiles stops Malia from following the group and places his hand on her arm softly, "I need to be back there with Derek and Liam. I've got some experience dealing with out of control teen wolves. You're gonna be okay riding with Peter?" Stiles asks her as well as trying to convince himself that she would be okay.

"He is my father," Malia shrugs, "Maybe we could do some bonding."

Stiles quickly shakes his head, "No. No bonding. Play the radio, play it loud," he instructs trying to keep Peter from getting into Malia's head. He couldn't help but feel like there was something off with Peter's willingness to help bring Scott, Kira and Bella back. But he had always had a sort of father-daughter relationship with Bella so maybe that was it.

Malia nods walking towards Peter's car when his voice fills everyone's ears again, "Remember what we're dealing with here. It's not just Kate and Johnny. It's Beserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls but do no assume that there's any humanity left."

Liam swallows quietly at the mention of the Beserker's. He was going to go down and save Scott, Kira and Bella. That's all he had to do to remind himself that going up against those creatures was worth it.

"Oh..." Peter smirks slightly at Liam, "This little one is terrified of them, aren't you?"

Stiles glances over to Liam quickly. Now he knew that the young werewolf should definitely be staying behind. But it was too late to change anything now, "Don't worry..." Peter reassures, "It is that feat that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone, you do not fight Beserker's to survive. You fight to kill."

...

I feel the pressure of the bars wrapped around my chest suddenly disappear. My eyes snap open quickly and I take in quick, deep breaths as I let my vision fall on Johnny who was kneeling in front of me. He looks up and smirks, "Oh you're up. I must have had a little too much fun in our last session. You've been out for two hours now."

"What're you doing?" I question seeing he's removing the iron from around my legs now. I highly doubted that he was letting me go so whatever he was planning I just knew it would involve more pain.

He hisses in pain as he touches the iron bars, "You see, I'm getting a little tired of being the one to break you. So I'm going to let someone else have a go. But you still won't have you're fairy powers." I watch as he bends the iron bar around one of my legs so it's kind of like an ankle bracelet. I still wouldn't be able to teleport but at least I'd be able to move out of this chair.

Johnny kicks the other iron bars to the side and helps me stand up when I suddenly growl out in pain and fall to my knees. I start breathing heavily and lift my head up staring at Johnny with glowing wolf eyes.

"You're starting to feel the moon," Johnny chuckles, "It just got dark out so I guess it won't be long until you finally lose control."

I hear a low growling sound coming from the tunnels. My head turns towards all the different directions that the Beserker could be coming from in preparation. He was going to make me fight a Beserker.

"Ahh, you hear that. That's your opponent," Johnny laughs menacingly as he steps off to the side when I see something move from out of the tunnels. I let out a low growl seeing the Beserker getting ready to charge at me.

"We only have a little bit more time up our sleeve before your father gets here Bella... So I'd make this fight quick," Johnny smirks at me and I let out a loud growl again before the Beserker begins running towards me. I flick my wrists out and screw my face up in pain when I remember my shoulder being dislocated.

My entire body was aching and I push myself up off the ground with my legs barely being able to hold me up. The last attack from Johnny with the crowbar really had done a number on me and I don't think I had it in me to fight this Beserker.

I let out a scream of pain as the creature grabs me by the neck and throws me up against one of the walls. My eyes light up blue and I get ready to swipe my claws at the beserker when I catch the eyes behind the skull staring back at me.

My eyes go back to normal and I let out a gasp, "Scott..."

The Beserker grips my neck tightly and throws me across the room. I groan in pain as I hit the ground. I would know those eyes anywhere. Kate had turned Scott into one of her monsters. And now he was attacking me.

"Scott! It's me!" I scream as he begins to kick me in the stomach and slash at my body. I curl into a ball trying to protect my already cracked and broken ribs when Scott grabs me by my neck again and lifts me up off the ground. I claw at the arm that is wrapped around my neck trying to release some pressure.

I kick and splutter against his hold when I start to see dark spots across my eyes, "ENOUGH!" Johnny's voice booms and Scott finally drops me. I fall in a heap as I cough and splutter trying to get air back into my lungs again.

I look up to the beserker that's still standing beside me, "Scotty... You have to fight it. This isn't you."

"It is now," Johnny chuckles, "He's giving in to his animalistic urges Bella, why can't you?"

I shake my head as I see Johnny stalking towards me. I quickly move to crawl away from him but he reaches down grabbing my legs and pulling me back towards him. I scream and try to kick backwards but Johnny reaches for my hair grabbing hold of a chunk before lifting me onto my knees, "Maybe you just need a little more encouragement."

I scream out trying to pull away from him again but he holds his hands either side of my face and I feel myself pulled into darkness.

…

Derek finishes chaining Liam's wrists with handcuffs and chains to the bar on the seat of the transport van, "All good?"

Liam pulls against the restraints as hard as he can to test them out and they seem strong enough so Derek nods, "Okay. I brought something to help you..." Derek starts to say as he brings out the trikellion that Kate had been after, "This had been with my family for centuries. It's a very powerful, supernatural talisman..."

Stiles narrows his eyes at the tool that was supposedly going to help Liam. That thing wasn't powerful at all.

"We use to teach Betas how to control themselves on a full moon," Derek continues to explain as he hands it to Liam. Liam stares down at it looking slightly skeptical about it. Derek turns his head to Stiles who still has his eyes narrowed at the object obviously not buying it at all.

Derek motions his head towards Liam trying to get him to back him up, "Yes it's powerful..." Stiles says clearing his throat, "Very powerful."

Liam looks up to Stiles and then back to Derek still looking not very convinced. But he wasn't going to knock it till he tried it. This was Bella's boyfriend as well. Bella trusted him and he trusted Bella... So he was going to listen to him.

…

Derek sits staring off to the side deep in thought. It was dark again now and the moon was getting higher up in the sky. His stomach was tightening more and more the closer they got to the Church. He couldn't tell if it was because he was getting closer to finding out if Bella was still alive or because his time was almost up.

Liam pulls against the restraints suddenly pulling Derek out of his thoughts, "Whatever you're going to teach me," Liam breathes out heavily as he lifts his head up slightly, "I think you better start."

His face was covered in a layer of sweat and his eyes were starting to glow. Derek looks down and notices his claws are curled around the powerful talisman that he gave him.

"Liam, you with me?" Derek asks focusing fully on the task in front of him, "We have a mantra that we use. You repeat it, you focus on the words. It's like meditating. You say the words until you feel control coming back to you.

Liam nods as he struggles against the restraints again, "Okay. Okay, okay! What are the words?"

"Okay look at the triskellion. See the symbol?" Derek instructs quickly, "I have a tattoo on my back, it's the same thing. Each spiral means something."

Stiles looks over to Derek and says the words for him, "Alpha, beta, omega."

"It represents the idea that we can always rise to one and fall back to another. Betas can become alphas," Derek continues explaining and then Stiles jumps in, "Alphas can become betas."

Liam's breathing slows a tiny bit letting him ask a question, "Can alphas become omegas?"

Derek nods, "All you have to do is say the three words and with each one you tell yourself you're getting calmer, more in control. Go ahead," he tells Liam hoping that it works. It had to work. They had nothing else to help him if it didn't.

"Alpha, Beta," Liam begins to say but Derek quickly scolds him, "Slower."

Liam takes a deep breath before saying the words again, "Alpha... Beta... Omega..." he groans out before trying again, "Alpha... Beta... Omega..." he breathes out loudly beginning to sound the slightest bit calmer.

"Good, say it again," Derek instructs, "Remember, every time you say the words, you're getting calmer."

Liam looks up growling slightly, "Alpha, Beta..."

"Whoa, whoa," Stiles says pulling his legs up and away from the almost out of control beta. It didn't look like he was getting calmer anymore.

"Omega.." Liam finishes his voice stil coming out as a growl.

Derek nods, "Say it again."

"Derek, I don't think the powerful talisman of self-control is working..." Stiles says taking a small jab at Derek's use of words earlier.

Liam continues growling but they get louder and his fangs are now showing and his eyes glowing golden, "Liam say it again!" Derek instructs again becoming frustrated.

Suddenly Liam pulls against the restraints trying to get to Derek. The whole transport van shakes as causing Braeden to swerve along the road as they drive.

"Liam!" Derek exclaims trying to get through to him still. They weren't even at the Church yet and they were having problems. Liam growls pulling against the restraints more and manages to break one of them bringing his clawed hand towards Derek.

Derek grabs the beta's wrist trying to stop him from clawing his throat out, "Derek?!" Braeden calls back trying to keep the van as straight as possible with all the moving around in the back.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster!" Stiles calls out starting to panic being so close to Liam like this.

Liam rips the other wrist from the restraints keeping him to the bar, "Keep going!" Derek calls out trying to keep hold of Liam's wrists. It would be a whole lot easier if he still had his werewolf strength, "Liam!" Derek exclaims again still hoping to get through to him.

"We're almost there!" Braeden calls back.

Derek groans trying to hold of the claws that were literally inches from tearing his face off. If Liam was having this much trouble he couldn't help but think what Bella was like right now. If Bella was like Liam was right now then Johnny wasn't going to need much to make her turn dark. Derek was starting to think that he might lose her this time...

…

_I let out a gasp as I hear a familiar scream. It was my scream. And I was screaming out a name that was all too familiar and painful to remember. I hear a chuckle beside me and I turn seeing Johnny standing beside me, "Oh we've come in a little too late... Let me just rewind a bit."_

_Everything in front of me seems to spin backwards before coming to a stop and I see clearly the scene that he was showing me. It was the night that Allison died. I watch as our cars pull up to the gates and we're all climbing out and gathering around discussing saving Lydia._

"_I don't need to see this. I already know what happens," I grit out breathing heavily. I don't know if I could lose control in this memory he was showing me but I was certainly feeling like I might._

_Johnny shakes his head, "But you haven't seen it from my perspective."_

_I look to him confused and he nods his head in the direction of the scene in front of us telling me to keep watching. I turn back and watch with glassy eyes as the Oni begin appearing in the area. I see myself going to protect Isaac before trying to take down the Oni with Allison's arrows. If only I'd known that it was silver that killed them... I might have been able to save her._

_I screw my face up watching as the Oni begins to slice it's sword into my shoulder. I smile slightly when it's Allison that gives me enough time to recover from the blow, "Why are you showing me this?"_

"_Oh look. Little Bella goes to save the love of her life but ends up needing to be saved herself," Johnny comments smirking at the scene in front of him, "You know, you should really pay more attention to your surroundings." He points over to the side and I see hidden behind the side of a building it's Johnny. He was there that night._

"_You were there?" I gasp. _

_Johnny nods, "I was. I wasn't going to let you get killed and ruin my plan. Which is why I did this..."_

_I watch with wide eyes as I see Allison trying to move towards me but she looks down to her feet confused, "She can't move."_

"_Thanks to yours truly," Johnny chuckles and I look over seeing that from the side of the building Johnny was holding Allison in place, stopping her from getting to me. She shoots one of the Oni instead of trying to come to my aid and ends up killing it._

_I watch with narrowed eyes as I see myself get up and try to make it towards Allison. I knew I should have made it to her in time._

"_ALLISON!" I scream out at the same time as the memory of me does. I turn towards Johnny with narrowed eyes, "It was you. You killed her. You're the reason she's dead!"_

_My breathing comes out heavily and growl at him seeing he's smirking at me, "We're almost there."_

…

"Derek, I don't think alpha, beta, omega is resonating with him!" Stiles helpfully says as the growling out of control Liam continues to struggle with Derek.

Derek quickly turns his head towards Stiles frustratingly, "You know any other mantras?!"

Liam groans feeling full affects of the full moon now. He kept trying to think of calming things but nothing was working. Not even thinking about Bella was working because she was kidnapped and probably getting hurt. That only made Liam even angrier because he wanted to hurt whoever was hurting her.

"Yeah I do!" Stiles nods as his eyes widen in realisation, "Liam, Liam!" he calls out getting a little closer, "What three things cannot long be hidden?"

Liam stops for a minute before shaking his head and growling again going back to trying to attack Derek, "Liam!" Stiles calls out again trying to get the beta to look at him, "Liam! Look at me! What three things cannot long be hidden?"

"What three things?" Stiles repeats.

Liam turns towards Stiles panting and growling out, "The sun, the moon, the truth..."

"That's it," Stiles nods helping keep Liam's claws away from Derek, "Say it again."

Liam's growls begin to die down and his voice starts going back to normal, "Sun, the moon, the truth..." His hands have dropped away from the two guys in front of him and his claws have retracted back into nails.

"Derek?" Braeden questions from the front.

Derek nods looking to the front of the van, "We're okay..."

"The sun, the moon and the truth," Liam says one last time breathing out shakily. The cars start to slow down as the head through the church ruins. Stiles and Derek both look out seeing that they were beginning to stop.

"I can't believe I did it..." Liam scoffs lightly, "For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the two of you apart."

Stiles nods raising his eyebrows, "Yeah. That would've made for an awkward ride home. So thanks..."

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asks. He hoped that the kid could. He really wanted to go off and find Bella before even thinking about helping with the fight against Kate and the Beserkers.

Liam nods and flicks out his wrists letting his claws come out voluntarily. Stiles looks to the clawed hand and his eyebrows pull together in surprise, "All right, we might actually be able to do this."

Derek nods and gets up opening the back of the van only realising it's too late. His eyes widen as he comes face to face with a beserker. He's pulled out of the back of the van and thrown to the ground. Derek tries to get up but the Beserker comes over and lifts him up off the ground and onto some rocks.

The Beserker begins stabbing and stabbing into Derek until a whole heap of gunshots go off. Stiles jumps at the sudden loud noises watching with wide eyes as Braeden sends off shot after shot towards the Beserker getting it away from Derek.

Once it's gone Braeden runs over and kneels beside him, "Shit..." she whispers out shaking her head. Derek pants and groans in pain as Braeden examines the wounds.

"How bad is it?" Peter questions sounding almost concerned for his nephew.

Derek shakes his head breathing through the pain, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Just go get them. Find her..."

No one makes a move as they all watch one of their friends and pack members bleeding from not only the wounds to his stomach and chest but from his mouth, "Just find them. Find her. We'll be right behind you... Go!" Derek groans out trying to get them to leave.

He needed Bella to be saved, "GO!" he exclaims again. Peter's the first to run for the church quickly followed by Malia and Liam but Stiles is stopped by Derek, "Hey, hey... Save him. And Bella. Save her, please..."

Stiles starts heading for the church but stops once more to look back towards Derek. As much as he liked to say he didn't like Derek he couldn't help but be upset about what just happened. But he was going to save Scott and Bella just so that Derek didn't go through what he was right now for nothing.

…

I stumble backwards as I'm pulled out of the vision and I feel my claws and fangs start to grow and my breathing becomes more like panting, "You killed her."

"No, the Oni killed her," Johnny smirks, "I just made sure she was in the right place and the right time."

I let out a loud animalistic scream causing the ground to rumble beneath us, "I'm going to rip your throat out!"

…

"Can you still pull a trigger?" Braeden asks looking around and trying to see if the beserker was coming back any time soon.

Derek nods and pants out, "Yeah..."

_'I'm going to rip your throat out!' _I loud growl of some sort rumbles from somewhere in the church. Derek lets out a breath of relief hearing Bella's voice. Granted it wasn't exactly how he wanted to hear it but she was alive.

"Was that?" Braeden asks quietly and Derek nods, "That's my girlfriend..." He smiles slightly hearing her use his old threat that he used to use.

Braeden hands him a gun, "Stay with me okay... You know she's alive now so hold onto that thought. You just need to hold on a little bit longer and you'll see her again."

"It's a mortal wound and right now I'm feeling pretty mortal..." Derek tries to joke.

Braeden rolls her eyes, "You're not going to die because then I have to explain to your girlfriend. And after hearing her scream like that I'd rather not have that conversation."

Another growl comes from the distance but this time it's a beserker. Braeden starts to get ready to stand up and Derek sighs out, "Yeah, you might just have to concentrate on saving yourself..."

…

Stiles quickly finishes the call to his Dad. At least now he knew that his father was going to see if Lydia was okay. Especially after Mason and Rafael hadn't called anyone back to let them know what was going on. It was one less thing he had to worry about while he was trying to save Scott, Bella and Kira.

_'I'm going to rip your throat out!" _a loud growl comes from inside the church making the walls slightly shake around them.

Liam's eyes widen, "That was Bella?! What do we do now?!" he wanted to go save his alpha but now hearing Bella he wanted to find her first instead.

"Duck!" Malia exclaims seeing one of the Beserkers come up behind them.

"Get down!" Peter yells trying to move the teens along and also save his daughter. He may have a hidden motive for being there but it didn't mean he didn't want anything to happen to his own daughter.

The Beserker keeps coming for them growling loudly, "Go, go, go! Get back!" Peter yells again making sure he was pushing them all along faster as he was the one at the back of them all.

"Go, go, go, go!" he keeps chanting over the loud growls of the Beserker.

...

I hear a loud growl in the distant and some yelling coming from familiar voices. My head tilts to the side and Johnny smirks, "Oh you're friends are here... That means Daddy's going to be here too."

I shake my head and grab Johnny by the throat throwing him to the ground. He quickly gets up and dusts off the dirt, "You're almost there Bella. You just need to let go of your control."

I growl loudly in his face but he throws his hands out in front of him and I go flying into the wall. I slowly get up and growl feeling myself give into the entire shift now.

Johnny chuckles nodding, "It's happening. And it looks like everyone's just in time to see it. Let's take a look shall we."

He pulls out his phone and brings up some footage of what was going on outside the church, "This was a couple of minutes ago," Johnny chuckles as we watch two vehicles pull up. After a few moments Derek suddenly climbs out of the van and a Beserker attacks him.

I let out a gasp and cover my mouth seeing him take a couple of really good hits to the stomach and chest area before the beserker runs off from the gunfire that Braeden was shooting at it. I feel my eyes fill up with tears as everyone stops and stares at Derek who was struggling on the ground in obvious pain from his wounds.

"No..." I whisper out shaking my head feeling my claws and fangs disappear again. I stumble backwards slightly still shaking my head. It happened. It might have happened differently to what I saw in my vision but Derek was still bleeding out.

"Where is he?!" Johnny yells suddenly gripping his phone tightly, "Where is Rafael?! Where is he?!"

I shake my head, "They wouldn't have let him come. If he came I was dead, if he didn't at least I still had a chance," I whisper out. I didn't know if I even wanted that chance now. Derek was out there dying. And I didn't even get to say good-bye.

"NO!" Johnny yells in a fit of rage and throws his phone into one of the walls, "It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to pay!"

I shrink away from the man in front of me seeing him slowly start to lose control even more. Johnny turns towards me staring at me with black eyes as his entire body is surrounded in a dark shadow, "He might not be here to see it happen but that doesn't change anything. He's going to lose his precious little daughter tonight and I'm going to deliver him your head on a plate!" Johnny yells out his voice having a slight growl to it as he stalks towards me.

…

Stiles starts running through the ruins of the church calling out for Scott, Kira and Bella. He had left Malia, Liam and Peter fighting with the Beserker and if they were going to have any chance of defeating it then they needed Kira, definitiely Scott and definitely Bella.

"Scott! Kira! Bella!" He calls out again shining the flashlight around trying to get a good look at where he was going and to see if there was any sign of his friends.

He stops suddenly sensing someone near him and quickly turns shining the flashlight on a familiar face, "Oh!" he turns the light off and moves towards her, "Are you okay?!"

"It's Scott! Stiles, it's Scott!" Kira rambles out being completely vague.

Stiles shakes his head, "What?"

"The Beserker? It's him. Kate did it," Kira explains quickly. She had gone up against him and it didn't look like you could get through to him any more. He was too strong as well.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asks still not understanding.

Kira takes a breath quickly, "She made him into one of them. I don't know how, but it's him. If they don't know it, they could kill him."

"That's why Lydia's not here. They won't know they're killing Scott," Stiles nods finally understanding.

…

Derek grunts out in pain as he starts hearing a number of guns go off and growling coming closer and closer. He had tried to get up multiple times and failed. He just wanted to get in the church and find Bella. He just had to see her one more time before he died. He had to know she was okay.

He moves his head seeing a number of hunters trying to go up against the Beserker. At least now Braeden wasn't fighting on her own. He brought her into the fight and he couldn't help her either. His eyes shut slowly again as he tries to keep thinking about Bella. He needed to stay awake long enough to see her come out of that church alive.

"Derek..." a voice calls out softly, "Derek..." He opens his eyes again one last time and smiles slightly seeing Bella through his fuzzy vision.

"Bel..." he whispers out as his smile drops suddenly and his eyes shut again before his head lulls to the side.

"Derek!" the voice says again. Braeden shakes his shoulder slightly trying to get him to open his eyes again, "Derek! Bella, she needs you, okay. So wake up."

When it doesn't look like Derek will be opening his eyes again Braeden slumps down slightly. She didn't want to be the one to tell his girlfriend what happened. But she would be happy to tell her that his last dying breath was used to mutter Bella's name.

…

I scream out in pain again as Johnny throws me into the wall and some of it crumbles down on top of me. I cough and try to get back up again and fight back but I had lost all my strength. My body was just a rag doll being thrown around and right now I hoped that one more throw would put me out of my misery.

"Fight back!" Johnny growls picking me up off the ground again and slamming my back into the wall. I kick my legs out and he stumbles backwards as I fall to my knees. I reach down grabbing the iron wrapped around my leg and scream when I feel the burning of it on my hands. I use all of the strength I have to rip it off my leg and throw it to the ground.

I look back up and feel my eyes swirling amber and blue again, "Gladly.." I growl out as I flick my wrists letting them light up with fire.

"Now this is a party," Johnny smirks before charging towards me. I throw two fire balls at him before dodging out of the way and slashing at the back of his knees. He goes down quickly and I take this opportunity to pick up his crow bar and hit him a few times.

His hand comes up and grabs it off me before throwing it to the side and punching me in the stomach. I growl and double over in pain when he brings his knee up into my face. I let out a scream feeling my nose crunch from the pressure and I stumble backwards feeling blood run down my face.

I run forward grabbing him by the neck and slamming his head into the wall making it crumble from the force. I keep slamming his head over and over again screaming as I feel my eyes beginning to shine brighter as an aura lights up around me.

"This is for Allison!" I scream slamming his head harder into the wall, "For Aiden!" I scream again as I kick him in the stomach a few times as well, "For DEREK!" I scream letting him collapse towards the ground.

My breathing is loud and I feel the aura continuing to shine bright around me, like it's protecting me. Johnny begins to stand up slowly and his eyes are wide watching me in front of him, "Just finish me. Do it!" Johnny yells holding his hands out to the side in surrender.

I tilt my head before going to rip his throat out when I hear a voice drift into my ears, "Bel..." my legs wobble at the defeat in the voice. It was Derek... I try listen for his next breath or his heartbeat but all I hear is gunshots and growling in the distant. The aura slowly dies down and I shift back to normal completely as I fall to my knees. He was gone...

…

**Author's Note: Another update! Yay! And this one was so much faster too! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter turned out so I really hope you like it! And I know I'm cruel for leaving it there but if I kept going it was going to be like 20 pages :P**

**Thank you to the reviews for last chapter! Leave one for this chapter and let me know what you think :D**


	117. Chapter 117: Come back to me

Chapter 117: Come back to me

...

Kira and Stiles come running back into the open area to see that Liam and Peter had Scott pinned up against the wall and Malia about to kill him.

"No, wait, wait! MALIA! Wait!" Stiles screams trying to stop her from killing their friend, their alpha.

Kira runs up quickly lifting her Katana straight up into the air before swinging it down onto the weapon in Malia's hands stopping her from killing what she thought was the Berserker. Malia looks over to them confused and Kira holds onto her sword ready to fight still.

"It's Scott... It's Scott," Stiles tells them all and Liam looks back to the Berserker in front of him seeing closely for the first time it's eyes. Stiles was right. It was Scott.

Scott growls suddenly and throws Peter back and Liam to the ground before going to Malia and punching her in the jaw. Malia falls to the ground groaning and Scott walks straight past Kira and towards Liam who was slowly crawling backwards.

"Scott?" Kira calls out in warning, "Scott don't!"

Stiles steps forward trying to get through to his best friend, "Scott, it's me..." Scott just swings his arm out knocking Stiles to the ground like the others. He reaches down grabbing hold of Liam and lifting him up still ignoring the pleads of Kira.

He shoves Liam into one of the pillars holding the place up and holds his neck tightly, "Scott..." Liam tries calling out.

Scott just brings his fist back getting ready to strike as he slowly lifts Liam up off the ground, "Scott, Scott! Listen, listen, listen!" Liam exclaims his voice shaking slightly.

"You're not a monster!" Liam exclaims, repeating what his alpha had said to him on his first full moon. This makes Scott stop growling and Liam breathes out heavily, "You're a werewolf.. Like me."

Scott's eyes pull together in confusion behind the skull as he slowly begins to put Liam down. He starts stumbling backwards and slowly but surely the parts of the Beserker begin to come off. Scott reaches up grabbing hold of the skull ripping it in half breaking the ritual that Kate performed.

His eyes are glowing alpha red and he roars as a werewolf. He looks straight ahead breathing slowly but heavily, "You."

Everyone turns to look towards Peter wondering what Scott was saying, "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers, about the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power."

"For my family's power!" Peter finally speaks out, "To be rightfully inherited by me! Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible he wouldn't shed the blood of his enemies even when justified. You don't deserve your power. Not power like this," Peter finishes with a slight growl as his face begins to morph into his werewolf form.

…

I feel tears flowing down my face again as I realise I wasn't going to walk out of here and into Derek's arms. He wasn't going to be out there for me to hug.

"Is something wrong Bella?" Johnny chuckles finally speaking after just standing there in silence. He starts to circle around me again, "Is a certain someone gone? Someone you love? You had your chance. You're gonna wish you finished me."

Johnny reaches down lifting me up by the neck and throwing me across the room. I let out a grunt of pain as I roll along the ground. I quickly get up and growl letting myself shift again. I see him reach down on the ground for something as I start charging towards him and he runs forward quickly sending a punch into my gut and something pierces into my side.

I let out a scream and look down seeing one of the iron bars sticking out of my side. The amber disappears in my eyes and I growl going to pull it out but he twists it and pushes it in further. I let out a gasp falling to my knees in front of him. He smirks pushing me to the ground and I curl into myself holding onto my bleeding side.

He crouches down beside and shakes his head, "Oh Bella. I really thought you learnt from your father, the man who raised you, that you should always strike first. You should have killed me when you had the chance. Because now I'm going to end you," Johnny smirks lifting up another iron bar ready to stab it into me, "And I'm going to enjoy it."

All of a sudden Johnny disappears from in front of me and I watch as a blurred figure shoves him out of the way. I hear growling and groans of pain as I watch the two struggle. The person who saved me seemed kind of familiar and I couldn't quite make out their face.

"You again," Johnny groans out, "I thought she got rid of her little guard dog."

I hear another growl and I start to sit up slowly as I reach down for the iron in my side. I take a few deep breaths not having enough courage to pull it out just yet when I hear a loud alpha's roar from inside the church. My eyes light up blue in response and I let out a scream pulling the iron out in one quick motion.

I hang my head breathing in quickly and heavily. Scott was back. He was a werewolf again. I stand up slowly and let out a low growl as the person who saved me is thrown down one of the tunnels off to the side, "Well Kate's plan might not be working like she wanted it to. But mine definitely is almost over."

I run towards Johnny again growling when he throws his arms out in front of him forcing me back into the wall. He clenches his fist and I feel my throat grabbed blocking off my airways. I scratch at my throat trying to release the pressure but his hand wasn't wrapped around my neck. He was using his telekinesis abilities.

I see the figure start coming up behind Johnny and I chuckle, "What're you laughing at?! Stop it!"

"You're brother didn't survive in a fight against me... What made you think you could?," I manage to choke out. Johnny's eyebrows furrow in confusion when suddenly the figure wraps his hands around Johnny's neck and I hear a sickening crack.

As soon as the crack fills my ears I fall to the ground in a heap. I gasp and rub at my throat trying to soothe it before looking up seeing the figure walking towards me. My eyes blur slightly as they come to a stop in front of me and hold their hand out to help me up.

I blink a few times before gasping finally seeing who it was, "Isaac..."

"Are there gonna be any more psychotic family members coming after you any time soon?" Isaac teases still holding his hand out to help me up.

I narrow my eyes slightly and lift my hand going to grab his but quickly clench it into a fist and send it into his groin. He groans and doubles over in pain falling to his knees beside me, "It's nice to see you too but I guess I deserved that," he groans out as leans against the wall.

We both sit there breathing heavily through the pain when all the gunfire outside seems to die down and there's no longer growling in the distance. I take in a shaky breath as I feel my eyes fill up with tears.

"So can we get out of here or..." Isaac trails off turning towards me, "Oh hey what's wrong?" Isaac quickly asks seeing me crying.

I shake my head, "Derek's gone."

"What?" Isaac asks softly and I let out a loud sob that turns into a whine, "Derek. He died out there trying to come save me."

Isaac lifts himself up off the ground and reaches down grabbing my hands and pulling me up, "And he'd want you to get up off your ass like this and walk out of this hell hole alive. Let's go."

I pull out of Isaac's hold and wipe away my tears angrily, "I don't need your help to walk." I start walking forward and away from the guy that I had finally got over when my legs wobble and I stumble falling to the ground again.

Isaac reaches down wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting my arm up over his shoulders, "Yeah looks like you do need my help. And you're welcome by the way."

"What?" I spit out frustratingly.

He rolls his eyes, "I kinda saved your life if you didn't realise."

"By killing him," I scoff, "I told you once before that I didn't want you to kill anyone if it meant saving me."

Isaac shrugs, "And I told you that if it came down to protecting you or keeping my promise I would choose to protect you."

"Thank you," I grumble out quietly as I limp beside him. I can already feel him smiling in victory and I elbow him in the side quickly. We both let out simultaneous groans, mine from using my dislocated shoulder and him from the force of my elbow.

"What was that for?" Isaac groans out as we turn down another tunnel.

I let out a frustrated noise, "What're you even doing here anyway?"

"Argent called me. I left with him after we- uh- yeah and he called saying he was going to need help getting you, Scott and Kira back. I wasn't far away so I came," Isaac shrugs like it was no big deal.

"You know your timing could have been a little better," I tease trying to make it a little less awkward, "Next time show up before I get kidnapped."

Isaac scoffs shaking his head, "Or next time don't get kidnapped."

I chuckle before groaning in pain from my broken and cracked ribs, "Yeah like that's gonna happen." A silence falls over us and my mood drops completely as we start coming towards some light. Maybe I would just stay down there. Then I wouldn't need to face the fact that Derek wasn't going to be there when I got out.

My knees buckle slightly and Isaac quickly stops me from hitting the ground, "Come on. We're getting out of here," Isaac says quietly as he tries to get me to start walking again.

I shake my head, "I can't. I can't go through it again. Just leave me here..." I whisper letting go of him and I fall to my knees as tears start rolling down my face.

"Bella, get up. I didn't come all this way just for you to give up," Isaac groans out as he kneels down in front of me.

My eyes flash amber and blue as I let out a pain filled roar. Isaac's frustration melts away and he looks over my body, "Oh my god..." He quickly moves behind me and lets me lean into his body as I let out laboured breaths, "Then why did you come?! I didn't ask you to come save me okay! You just showed up!"

"Because I still care about you!" Isaac exclaims suddenly, "Can we just stop fighting for a minute?! You're bleeding a lot Bella."

I shake my head again pulling away when he goes to put pressure on the wound, "Bella, don't fight me on this."

"Don't touch me!" I scream out trying to get out of his grasp but he tightly holds onto me and pulls me into his chest. I let out a pained sob gripping onto his t-shirt. I hear him whispering near my ear trying to soothe me as I shake in his hold. I couldn't go through losing another friend, my boyfriend. I couldn't go back to Beacon Hills without Derek...

…

Scott begins to drag Peter's unconscious body out of the large church room they were in when Liam looks around confused, "Wait! We still haven't found Bella."

"What?" Scott turns around quickly to his friends, "Where is she?!" He hadn't thought much of it when he didn't see Bella amongst them. He just assumed that she was outside fighting off Kate and the other Beserker she had with her.

"She was kind of kidnapped from school..." Stiles shrugs trying not to freak Scott out too much, "Johnny got to her and brought her down here. I assume that he might have been working with Kate and well Peter now..."

Scott's eyes flash red and he looks down to Peter's body angrily shaking him awake, "Where is she?!"

Peter's eyes flutter open and he looks around dazed still, "You're going to have to be more specific, Scott." It was obvious that he still had his sassy behaviour though.

"My sister, Bella, where the hell is she?! Where did he take her?!" Scott roars out feeling his panic rise and his control almost slipping. His sister had been kidnapped again by another family member of theirs and he had failed again at keeping her safe.

"Oh, right. Bella. You know I did try to stop it from happening. After everything that has happened I still look at the girl as part of my family," Peter sighs out tiredly as Scott shakes him roughly again, "Okay! Alright, she's in the church somewhere. He had wanted to use the shed that her father took her too but she burnt that down a couple weeks ago."

Scott doesn't waste any time knocking out the older werewolf before looking to his friends, "Okay we need to split up in pairs. We can cover more ground that way and hopefully find her before anything worse happens to her."

"Scott!" Stiles calls out stopping him from running off so quick, "We have Braeden and Derek out there. Maybe they already found her."

Malia clears her throat, "Are you forgetting that we left Derek out there because he was bleeding out from wounds that a Berserker gave him?"

"Derek's dead?!" Scott exclaims, "We have to find Bella, now."

Stiles grabs Scott's arm quickly, "Derek might not be dead. Let's just get outside and see if she's there. If not, then we split up and search for her."

"I can't go out there just yet. I have to go find her," Scott shakes his head before rushing off to find his sister.

...

Scott comes out dragging Peter's unconscious body behind him with his friends following behind that. He walks out into the light seeing the sun was only just coming up. He squints seeing a number of hunters scattered around and Braeden standing over with Derek. She points over towards them and Derek quickly turns to them with wide eyes.

Derek had been going out of his mind and every time he tried to go in and find Bella, Braeden would stop him and say that the others went in there to save her and they were going to bring her out.

"Bella?!" Derek calls out trying to see if she was bringing up the rear. He watches as everyone's eyes widen slightly, "Did you find her?"

Scott shakes his head defeated, "I couldn't even catch her scent. Johnny could have done something to stop anyone from finding her. Or maybe she was never here."

"No, I saw her here!" Derek exclaims his voice breaking slightly, "Your Dad, Detective McCall, he got a video sent to him and it was of Bella. He had her here. She still has to be here!"

Liam's eyes a filled with unshed tears and he shrugs, "Then why can't we find her."

A pain filled roar fills everyone's ears and they all turn to look back at the church, "That was her," Kira gasps. Derek growls loudly causing everyone to jump slightly before he runs off into the church. Scott is next to follow with the rest of the pack and Isaac hot on his trail.

…

I squeeze my eyes shut tightly as Isaac presses down harder on the stab wound in my side, "I need to get you out of here so we can get you some medical help. I'm not even sure if this is healing."

"Please Isaac..." I whisper out as I feel tears running out of my eyes, "It hurts so much, make it stop. Please."

Isaac shakes his head quickly shutting down my idea, "No way in hell am I doing that Bella. Just because you lost Derek doesn't mean you get to die too." I let out another sob as he tries to move and sit me up some more.

"Bella?!" I hear a voice call out from somewhere in the tunnels. I look up to Isaac, "Did you hear that?"

Isaac nods quickly, "Yeah I did. They're coming to find you." His eyes light up blue and he lets out a loud roar causing me to duck my head and whimper slightly at the sound. I hear whispers and footsteps getting louder and louder causing me to tighten my hold on Isaac's shirt. What if it wasn't people we trusted?

"Bella?!" I hear a familiar voice call out. I let out a sob and lift my head up seeing Derek come into view. I watch as his eyes light up blue and he growls threateningly at Isaac. Isaac suddenly lets go of me and steps away from me, "She's bleeding really quickly from a wound on her side. I was just slowing it down."

"Derek..." I whisper out trying to lift myself up. Derek quickly slides down beside me and looks down at the wound, "Shit, shit, shit..." he growls out shaking his head as he presses down onto the wound.

"Derek..." I say a little louder but he only briefly meets my eyes before turning to the others, "Scott go get Argent. He's gonna have to stitch her up before we go anywhere. It's bleeding to much for us to make it to any hospital in time."

"Derek!" I exclaim letting my eyes glow and he turns back to me quickly and I see his eyes are glowing back, "You're okay..." I whisper out giving him a smile.

He shakes his head, "No I'm not okay until you're okay."

"But you're alive..." I roll my eyes slightly before pressing my forehead against his chest letting out a whimper from the pain coming from my side. I see Scott step forward out of the corner of my eye but Derek immediately looks up growling in warning. I lift my head up and nudge him slightly getting him to look back down at me, "Derek?"

He shakes his head looking back up to Scott, "I'm sorry... I thought-"

"It's fine. We'll go get Argent," Scott nods quickly and he motions for everyone to follow him leaving Derek and I alone.

I let out a gasp and start taking quick breaths in as the pain was becoming harder to ignore, "Hey, Bel, look at me. Look at me..." I let my eyes fall onto Derek again and he nods slowly, "Good. Now just breathe slowly okay. Take slow breaths."

I start breathing in and out slowly trying to copy how Derek was breathing but my head drops back and I let out another pain filled growl, "You have to make it stop. Please Derek. I can't- I- I" I start stuttering out as my breathing quickens again.

"Yes you can. Bella you have to slow you're breathing down. Please baby, I can't lose you," Derek whispers out as he brings my body closer to his and tucks my head under his chin. I start breathing a little slower as he starts rocking us slightly back and forth.

I can hear the others coming back but my eyes start to flutter shut as I feel Derek's hold tighten around me, "They're coming back. We're going home. Together."

"I love you Derek," I whisper out as I feel my eyes shutting even more. Derek lifts his head up to look down at me and he lets out a quiet sob, "I love you too Bel... Please hold on." My grip loosens on him and my head drops into his chest as I fall into the darkness.

…

"Bella?!" Derek sobs out as he feels her entire body fall limp into him, "NO! Bella?! Hey, come on... Wake up. Bel, please wake up." He holds onto her tightly when everyone rushes back into where they were sitting.

"Derek?" Scott whispers out seeing his baby sister's lifeless body in the older man's arms. Derek looks up with tears in his eyes, "She won't wake up."

Chris quickly pushes his way to the front of the group of teens and drops to the ground in front of Derek and Bella. He reaches out going to pull the young girl from Derek's grasp so he could help but Derek quickly looks up and growls again at someone trying to get to Bella.

Scott steps forward and leans down grabbing the werewolf and pulling him away from Bella. Derek shakes his head and tries to push the alpha away from him, "No! Bella?! Please don't go!" he screams out as Scott holds him back from Chris and Bella giving the hunter time to help her.

Derek lets out a loud pain filled howl as he collapses to his knees seeing Bella being picked up and carried away, "Derek, we're going to save her," Scott tells the broken werewolf as he kneels in front of him. He helps him up and they both start walking out of the church as well.

...

"Help!" Derek exclaims carrying Bella into the hospital kicking through the doors, "Please I need help!"

Everyone looks over to him and nurses and doctors quickly move to get the young girl onto a bed and wheel her further into the hospital to evaluate her condition. Derek follows quickly beside the wheeling bed holding onto Bella's hand.

The plan was to get her to Deaton but when Chris couldn't find her pulse and she had stopped breathing only minutes away from Beacon Hills they decided the hospital was her only chance. They had been going well over the speed limit but they needed to make it before they lost her.

"NO!" a voice screams and Derek looks over seeing Melissa try to reach out for her daughter only to have another nurse hold her back. He goes to keep following where they were taking Bella but another nurse stops him, "I'm sorry sir, you'll need to wait out here. You can't go in there."

Melissa's head turns in Derek's direction quickly as tears fall down her face, "What happened?! How could you let this happen?! She's only a teenager!" she yells trying to get to Derek to get answers. She had just seen her baby girl basically covered in blood, dirt, sweat and who knows what else. And it didn't look like she was moving. It didn't even look like her chest was rising up and down to show she was breathing.

Derek shakes his head feeling his own tears fall down his cheeks, "She was kidnapped. I'm so sorry. All I ever wanted to do was keep her safe and I wasn't there. I wasn't there for her when she needed me," Derek involuntarily lets out a sob as his entire body shakes from crying. When he lost his family, he was devastated. When he lost Erica and then Boyd, he was devastated. But this, this felt different. In this moment he realised how much he truly did love Bella.

…

Scott, Stiles, Liam, Kira, Malia and Isaac all rush into the hospital and towards the front desk, "We're here for Bella McCall. Is she okay?!"

The nurse looks up from her computer and looks to all of them confused, "You're all here for Bella McCall?"

"Yes!" Scott nods frantically wanting this process to move faster, "Is she in surgery still?" They had gotten the call from Chris as soon as they pulled up to the animal clinic that they were instead at the hospital.

The nurse quickly looks at her computer and nods, "She is still in surgery so if you could go to the next floor to the waiting room up there. You'll find Melissa McCall up there."

"Thanks!" Kira nods at the nurse as everyone quickly rushes for the elevators. When Chris had called saying they took Bella to the hospital instead of the clinic they all knew that it was worse than what they had all thought.

Stiles reaches forward pressing the button for the second floor multiple times until the doors shut too slowly for everyone's liking. No one had said much on the ride home. And they had to drop an unconscious Peter to Deaton so he could take him to Eichen house where he wouldn't hurt anyone again.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Kira asks quietly voicing everyone's concern. But no one responds. They didn't want to think about what would happen if Bella didn't make it through this.

The elevator dings signalling that they were at the second floor and they all frantically push the doors open forcefully and rush into the waiting room seeing Melissa sitting with head in her hands, Rafael sitting beside her with his head leaning back into the wall, Chris sitting off to the side and Derek pacing back and forth in the room.

"Any news?" Scott asks voicing their arrival. Melissa lifts her head up and rushes over to her son giving him a hug holding onto him tight. In the time that they had been there Derek and Rafael had filled her in on what was going on. She felt guilty that she hadn't known where her kids were because she had been working double shifts to ensure they could keep the house. Her daughter was in surgery and she hadn't even called to check in with Bella because she just assumed that she would be staying at Derek's.

"They haven't come out since they took her in for surgery," Derek shakes his head as he takes a seat again. He kept getting up and down because he just couldn't sit still when he knew Bella was down there fighting for her life.

"But she was okay in the car right?" Liam asks hopefully.

Chris shakes his head, "She stopped breathing just as we were coming into Beacon Hills and we couldn't find her pulse. I had to revive her." Everyone's eyes widen and Mel let's out a sob as she steps back from hugging Scott and goes to sit down. Rafael reaches over and wraps his arm around the mother of his children to comfort her.

"Come on guys," Isaac whispers out quietly, "This is Bella. We all know how strong she is."

Derek looks over to his ex-beta angrily, "What're you even doing here?"

"I came back to help. This may come as a shock to you but I still care about this pack," Isaac scoffs not wanting to deal with Derek right now.

Derek laughs humourlessly, "Oh well you could have fooled me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Isaac asks narrowing his eyes as he steps towards Derek feeling the anger come off the guy in waves.

"You left. You left when Bella needed you and it destroyed her. That doesn't sound like caring about the pack to me," Derek says standing up from his seat and walking towards Isaac ready to put him back in his place.

Isaac shakes his head, "We all lost members of the pack. I needed her just as much as she needed me but she shut down."

"Yeah and you just walked away," Derek says shoving Isaac back slightly. Isaac's eyes flash blue slightly and Derek's flash back in response.

"What's this really about Derek?" Isaac asks stepping closer, "Are you just afraid that because I'm back she's going to come back to me. I mean she left you for me the first time. Why not again?"

Derek shakes slightly his anger starting to get the better of him when Isaac continues, "Plus I am the one who saved her. And where were you? She needed you in that church and you weren't anywhere to be seen."

Before anyone can stop him Derek swings his fist back and sends it right into Isaac's jaw, "I know I wasn't there, believe me, I know! And now she's in there fighting for her life because I failed at keeping her safe!"

The young teen stumbles back slightly and Scott and Stiles quickly jump in between them to stop a brawl from breaking out, "Derek, no one is blaming you for this..." Scott says quietly keeping his hands placed on Derek's chest to keep him from going after Isaac again.

"If she dies, it's my fault," Derek whispers out his voice filled with pain as he walks off down the hallway.

Isaac stretches out his jaw, opening his mouth a few times when Scott turns back to him angry, "Bella is in there possibly dying and you think now's the time to do that. Derek is hurting can't you see that?"

"He punched me!" Isaac exclaims.

Stiles shakes his head with a sigh, "Well can you blame him. I mean you aren't exactly everyone's favourite werewolf right now. We all know what happened between you and Bella and it doesn't make you look like a good guy."

"You only heard it from her," Isaac scoffs. He pauses for a moment and sighs, "Look I didn't come back for it to be like this. I wanted to come back so I could apologise and become part of the pack again. I came back because Bella, Kira and you were in trouble..." Isaac finishes staring at Scott. He was the alpha and he needed to convince him that he was back with good intentions.

"Look I know you want to make sure Bella's okay... But you and Derek going at each other's throats isn't helping anyone right now," Scott scolds. He trusted Isaac still but he did hurt his little sister and was the reason she was such a wreck at the beginning of this whole deadpool/Kate thing. Scott still needed to keep in mind how Bella would feel about the presence of her ex-boyfriend in the pack.

He also knew that even though Bella was hurt by Isaac that she would most likely get on board with him being back permanently. She was too kind to not let him.

Isaac throws his arms up a little frustrated, "I know, okay. I just- I let my anger get the better of me. I'm sorry."

"You're all exhausted..." Melissa says her voice just above a whisper, "Why don't you all go home and get some rest? I'll call Scott if anything changes and he'll call the rest of you."

Scott shakes his head, "I'm not leaving until I know she's going to be okay."

"Me either," Stiles nods and everyone also choruses in that they weren't leaving. Melissa smiles slightly at everyone's willingness to stay for as long as it took until they all knew Bella would be okay.

Derek walks back into the room sitting on the chair furthest away from them all. He had walked around for a little bit to find exactly where Bella was having her surgery. And he finally found it and was able to listen in on what the doctors were saying, "Uh I heard where Bella's having her surgery. They're saying that she's lost a lot of blood for a stab wound, especially one that was stitched up. I think there must be an artery hit or something..."

"What else?" Stiles asks knowing that couldn't be the extent of her injuries. From what they saw Bella had been beaten down until she could no longer fight back.

Derek wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans looking around at the group to make sure they were going to be able to take it before continuing, "A dislocated shoulder, a couple of cracked ribs, her right leg bone is fractured and they found numerous cuts along her arms, chest, shoulders and back. And there's also burns on parts of her body."

Everyone is silent as they take in what Derek just explained. All those injuries combined should have killed her. Rafael gets up abruptly causing a bang from the chair back hitting the wall hard. He walks off jaw clenched and anger pouring off him as he makes his way away from everyone.

"Okay but she's still alive," Kira nods breaking the silence, "That means she's fighting. She's fighting to stay alive."

Melissa stands up looking to where Rafael had stormed off, "I'll go calm him down..."

Everything goes silent again and just as Melissa is about to walk off a loud scream comes from down the hallway. They all stand up and look at each other immediately recognising the scream. Rafael comes rushing back into the room, "Was that-"

"Bella..." Derek whispers out and he goes to run down to where the scream came from but Scott grabs a hold of him quickly stopping him.

"Derek, you can't just go back there! The doctor's will have this under control," Scott rambles out trying to keep Derek from pushing him out of the way.

Derek shakes his head, "No I have to go down there." Another scream fills everyone's ears and it slowly turns into loud pain filled sobs that only the werewolves in the room here. Derek looks to Scott his eyes filled with pain hearing Bella in pain and crying.

"We have to wait for the doctor's," Melissa says her cheeks damp from freshly shed tears hearing her daughter's screams. Just as she says that a nurse comes rushing out in her scrubs looking at the entire group, "Which one of you is Derek?"

Derek quickly steps forward and nods his head as Melissa asks the nurse what's happening with her daughter, "We don't know how but she woke up from the anaesthetic and it doesn't look like she's going to calm down no matter what we give her to get her back under again. She keeps calling for Derek," the nurse finishes looking towards Derek.

"We don't usually allow this but I bet the only way she's going to calm down is if she sees you," the nurse sighs out running her hand through her hair looking stressed out from whatever was happening in the surgery room.

Another scream erupts from down the hall again and the nurse begins rushing back there, "Follow me." Derek doesn't waste any time as he quickly jogs after the nurse following her to the room they had Bella in. He comes into the room behind the nurse and almost growls seeing how the doctors and nurses had her.

…

***Bella's P.O.V***

I let out a scream and sit up quickly ignoring the pain coming from parts of my body. My eyes dart around the room and I relax a little seeing I was no longer in the church in Mexico. I wasn't being tortured. And I wasn't with Derek like I last remembered, "Derek..." I whisper out letting my eyes fall on everyone in the room to see if he was there.

"Sweetheart," a calm voice says and I look to my right seeing a lady in scrubs sitting beside me, "You've got quite a few wounds and we need you to lay back down for us, okay?"

I look down in her hand and see a knife about to pierce my skin. I shake my head again quickly and pull my arm away screaming again, "Derek!". I try to swing my legs over the side to get up off the bed I was on but the room spins and I collapse into someone. I feel the person I fell into grab hold of me and lift me back up onto the bed. I look up and gasp seeing Johnny as he smirked back down at me. I try to kick him away but let out a pain filled sob when a pain shoots up my legs.

"Derek..." I gasp out trying to call for help as I feel another pair of hands grab my arms and force me to lay back down. I look up and see Johnny standing over me now with the blowtorch causing me to scream out again pulling and tugging out of their hold to get out of the room and away from the man I thought was gone for good.

"Bella, you need to stop struggling! You'll make the bleed worse," I hear one of the doctor's say but I just need to get out of here and away from Johnny. I felt scared and alone again and I just needed to get to Derek or someone familiar.

I shake my head still struggling against their grip, "Please stop..." I whisper out seeing Johnny bringing the blowtorch closer to my arm.

"We're just going to give you a little something to calm you down sweetheart," Johnny whispers near my ear as he brings the blowtorch closer to my arm. I let out another sob as I wriggle away from him again.

I hear a soft growl that only I seemed to notice and quickly look over to the door see a nurse and Derek standing in the doorway, "What the hell are you doing?!" Derek asks taking long strides to get to my side.

The nurse's and doctor's pull away from me and I scramble to sit up again practically jumping into Derek's arms as I look around the room seeing no sign of Johnny any more. Derek stands beside the bed as one of the doctor's explains, "We were trying to give her something to calm her down. We haven't even begun to stop the bleeding yet."

"Where'd he go?" I whisper out looking around the room again.

"Bel?" Derek whispers near my ear as he kisses the side of my head, "Who're you talking about?"

I pause for a minute before blinking a couple of times. Johnny is gone. I saw him die and he wasn't coming back. I shake my head, "I'm sorry... I was just frightened," I say quietly gripping onto Derek's shirt tighter. He was rubbing circles on my back trying to make me feel safer and calm again.

"We need to get her back under so we can finish with her other injuries," the doctor says looking to Derek impatiently, "You need to go back out to the waiting room."

I shake my head quickly, "No!" I quickly scramble to stand up again but collapse into Derek tiredly and he tightens his hold on me, sitting me back onto the bed.

"Bel you can't even walk. You need to be stitched up," Derek whispers grabbing my shaking hands, "I'm right here... I won't be going anywhere and when you wake up the first thing you'll see is me. I promise."

I look to him with wide panicked eyes and he leans his forehead against mine softly, "He's gone... He can't hurt you any more. I'm here now and I'm never going anywhere."

I nod slowly and lay back down keeping a strong grip on his hand. The nurse then moves to put the needle in my arm and I tighten my grip on Derek's hand and feel the needle pierce my skin. I watch as Derek brings his other hand towards my face to wipe away the one tear that had fallen from my eyes. He starts to blur and I feel myself beginning to drift back into darkness.

…

Derek paces at side of the room trying to keep his eyes off the doctors and nurses that were stitching up his girlfriend. He knew they were helping but seeing her like this just made him even more upset than what he already was.

She was awake not long ago and granted she couldn't stand up herself, it still looked like she was healing. But he still felt sick to his stomach and he couldn't figure out why. He'd had the feeling in his stomach ever since Bella had gone missing and now it was stronger and he couldn't just ignore it. He felt like something bad was going to happen again...

A loud beeping noise interrupts his train of thoughts and Derek turns seeing the doctors and nurses working faster around Bella, "What's going on?!"

"I'm sorry, sir, you'll need to leave," the nurse that brought him in instructs as she turns and tries to lead him towards the door. Derek shakes his head and steps away from the nurses grasp, "No, tell me what's going on? Is she okay?"

The nurse sighs, "She's lost a lot of blood and we're still working on stopping the bleeding. You need to go back out to the waiting area with everyone else. We'll come out if there's any news."

"No I promised her I wasn't going anywhere," Derek whispers out seeing the one of the doctors performing CPR on his girl. The nurse carefully places her hands on his shoulders and leads him out of the room quietly, "We're going to do everything we can to save her."

Derek nods and shuffles back towards the waiting room where everyone was waiting nervously for any news. He clears his throat as he comes into view of everyone and they all stand up, "Uh she was awake but they put her back under anaesthetic. The machines started going off and they kicked me out again."

"What does that mean?" Liam whispers out as he fiddles around with his hands nervously.

Melissa wipes away her tears again and takes a deep breath, "It probably means she was crashing. Were they performing CPR on her?"

Derek nods slowly as he takes a seat trying to stop his hands from shaking. Melissa stands up quickly and rushes off towards the bathrooms with fresh tears streaming down her face. Rafael is quick to get up and follow after her. He was trying to remain strong for everyone else's sake but he felt that if they had to wait for answers any longer he was going to break down. It was his fault his own daughter was in this mess to begin with. If he had just dealt with his brother years ago then Bella wouldn't be fighting for her life.

Everyone was beginning to lose the hope that they had when they first found Bella alive. Scott was leaning against Kira's shoulder as he tried to keep the tears at bay. Kira was running her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him and be the stronger one in this situation. They were both still covered in some dirt but had managed to scrub the blood away to avoid questions.

Stiles was sitting beside Liam with his legs bouncing up and down trying to keep it together as well. The girl he had grown up with since he was 10-11, the girl that was basically like a sister to him was in there getting surgery and there wasn't anything he could do to help her right now.

Liam was nervously playing with his hands as he watched the hallway constantly waiting for another nurse to come out and tell them that Bella was okay. He had gotten really close since he first met her in the reserve and she had helped him and looked out for him the entire time that they knew each other. And he just let her walk into the reserve on that school day without even following her or asking her where she was going.

Isaac was resting his head against the wall behind him and keeping his eyes trained on the roof. He couldn't look at everyone's faces right now. They were all so worried about Bella and he had just left her without even trying to sort anything out. He had run away when it got tough and he couldn't help but think that if he stayed maybe she wouldn't have spiralled out of control and maybe he would have been there to stop her from being kidnapped if he had stayed.

Derek was the worst of all of them. He looked ghostly pale and even had a couple of tears on his cheeks. None of them had ever seen him cry. He looked like a broken man. Derek had come to terms with him not coming back from Mexico but he was okay as long as Bella made it back. Instead it was him that was back in one piece and Bella was in hospital. She was a werewolf-fire fairy that had the ability to heal faster than humans and she was in hospital. He couldn't wrap his head around it. She should be in his arms. She should be healing.

...

Derek lets out a shaky breath as the doctors finally wheel Bella into a private room after finishing her surgery. It had been an a little over an hour since they made him leave the operating room. He'd been sitting in the waiting room in agonising silence waiting for someone to come out with some news. They stitched up the stab wound and stopped the bleeding finally as well as stitching some of the larger cuts across her chest and arms. They also dressed the worst of the burns that were scattered over her legs and arms.

The nurse turns to Derek and lets out an tired breath, "We're happy with how the rest of the surgery went. We found the bleeding and stopped it. It's up to her now."

"Thank you..." Derek calls out as the nurse turns to leave. He pulls up a chair beside Bella's bed and reaches out grabbing hold of her hand. He thought about going out to the waiting room to tell everyone but most of them had gone home to get some rest and now that he was with Bella again he couldn't pull himself away from her for even a second.

Derek brings her pale and limp hand closer to his face and presses a soft kiss to it, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. You weren't supposed to come back to Beacon Hills like this. I was okay with me dying but you, Bel, it's just not an option. So you're going to wake up and make some stupid comment that'll only make you laugh."

He smiles slightly thinking of how she usually snorted if she made her own joke. He reaches out with one of his hands to get her hair away from her face, "I love you, Bella... Please come back to me..."

…

**Author's note: Oh my god this took me forever to get right! But I think I'm finally happy with how it's turned out and I hope you guys like it too!**

**Sorry to end the chapter there but it would've gone on forever if I had tried to keep going! I hope you're all still out there and waiting for this chapter :P**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
